Broken Dreams
by ThunderReborn
Summary: Ichigo finally killed Aizen. But, from that he gained two new spirits, two big secrets and 1 lonely time. Rated T for language. This does contain some anime crossovers and minor cameos. PM if you have a possible idea to incorporate for potential visits or cameos. Update MONTHLY.
1. Chapter 1

**04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. Before, Chapter one and two were separated. This time I decided to merge them together. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." –Devine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Chapter 1: Step one of a Thousand

Ichigo stood over the barrens wasteland at the outskirts of Karakura Town, breathing lightly. Dust settled around Aizen's remains, revealing his bisected form. Ichigo's breathing hitched. White skin on Aizen's back, stitched together in a web of goo, regenerating his body as if Ichigo's final attack was useless. 'Was the Final Getsuga Tenshō not enough?' It couldn't be possible. Holding a breath, he flashes stepped down into the valley with the remnants of his power. Even that much was difficult.

The madman's form had reverted close to his normal state. He was no longer like a butterfly monster, but still not quite human or Shinigami. Only white skin and fragments of a Hollow-like mask were left of his transformation.

"You have lost, Kurosaki Ichigo!" he said, as he slowly stood up. Ichigo could only stare, unable to retort, unable to reason how Aizen had survive the attack and still have enough reiatsu to begin self-regenerated. The Final Getsuga Tenshō should have been an attack dimensions higher than Aizen's comprehension. Yet he took it head on and lived—impossible.

Ichigo's remaining powers over darkness shattered off his body as he slumped. He palmed the dusty ground for support, breathless from the shock of sudden drop in reiatsu, dropping to the level of a lieutenant, barely. Part of him wanted to chuckle, because at this moment, even Renji would be more useful. He couldn't do a thing now, and no one else could either.

"Behold, my Zanpakutō is vanishing," Aizen said, holding up his crumbling Zanpakutō. "Surely you, of all people understand what this means."

Ichigo glared in response—nothing he could do now. But he understood perfectly well; everyone would die if Aizen wasn't stopped. Everyone would die because Ichigo failed despite giving it his all. Was his best still not good enough? Apparently not. Aizen grinned maniacally as if he could read Ichigo's mind. " _Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Goat-chin, and the rest of Soul Society… I am sorry."_ Ichigo thought as he slowly lost hope. Aizen's expression turned into ecstatic triumph.

"The Hōgyoku has decided that I have no need for a Zanpakutō! You became one with your Zanpakutō and its powers, and now I am the same. No… Now that you've lost that power I will ascend to heights far above you." Ichigo tried to get up, but just couldn't—half because of his own weakness and loss of hope, and the rest from Aizen's captain level reiatsu, pinning him down like the weight of his flooded inner world.

"Aizen," he mumbled, trying to push himself up.

His despair boiled into hatred, burning through his core. He gathered his fading reiatsu to summon Zangetsu. He growled, clawing into the dirt, not letting this be the end. His reiatsu only further slipped, leaving him with only glimmers of his previous power.

"This is the end! Kurosaki Ichigo!" Aizen roared. He moved to finish Ichigo off, but was abruptly halted by a crimson nail of reiatsu erupting from his chest. To Ichigo's surprise, this wasn't part of another transformation. For several seconds, he only remained still, speechless at the development.

"What is this? Kidō" Aizen yelled in shock. Several more crimson nails erupted on his torso. "Arrrrhhhh" Aizen yelled as he attempts to remove these red nails. This was Ichigo's chance. He gritted his teeth, pushing against the ground every strand of reiatsu left in his soul, clawing the dirt till his nails throbbed in pain. However, it wasn't enough to even stand—not nearly enough. He only watched as Aizen convulsed under the growing daggers. The red energy resembled Kidō or a Zanpakutō ability. It wasn't Ichigo's own technique, he was sure of that, unless Zangetsu had something planned the whole time. That was unlikely, because he didn't even know any damn Kidō. Only a few people he knew who could do such a thing, and they were all lying unconscious—defeated.

"When did something like this—" Aizen began, but was cut off by a newcomer at the corner of Ichigo's eye. Blond hair, green cloak, and clogs, Urahara!

"It appears to have finally activated," he said, emotionless, and without hiding behind his hat or fan. Aizen spun his head to the shopkeeper, still convulsing under the effects of the Kidō.

"Urahara Kisuke! This is your doing?!" he said, scowling enough to reveal the gums of his teeth. Urahara walked up to him, appearing to measure each step with precision.

"Yes, before you achieved complete transfiguration. In your most unguarded moment I fired that Kidō into your body on the back of another Kidō," he said, pausing as the Kidō daggers grew. A heavy weight lifted off Ichigo's shoulders. Aizen was finished. After all, his sacrifice was worth it. He let out a long breath, relaxing into the dirt, able to sit up straight again. Even the spiritual pressure started lifting now.

Urahara continued with his explanation, voice stoic.

"It's a seal. I thought that if you fused with the Hōgyoku, you would most likely become all but impossible to kill. So, I developed a Kidō for sealing you away." Of course, he did. He was Urahara; the shopkeeper with a multitude of plans and backup plans.

"What…" Aizen said, glaring, wrinkling his nose. "That's impossible." Urahara considered him with an unchanging expression as the seal grew, not showing a glimmer of worry or hesitation. The white shell of Aizen's form shattered. He raised his hand, examining himself with widening eyes. "Wha— What is this…" Ichigo looked at him blankly, struggling to understand how he hadn't realized sooner, or at least notice his own reduced levels of reiatsu. Something else must be going on at the same time internally. Something that has to do with what he had felt in the madman's blade when he caught it during their battle. _"Pain… Loneliness… And despair._ _"_ Ichigo thought as he recalled the emotions he felt has he held the Zanpakutō for that moment. Urahara continued with his explanation, breaking Ichigo of this thought.

"This is the will of the Hōgyoku," he said, gesturing to the swirling purple orb in Aizen's chest. "The reason the seal I fired at you before has finally activated is because your power has weakened." Weakened from Mugetsu, That much was obvious, although… Ichigo furrowed his brow, not sure what to make of that revelation. Ichigo disagreed with Urahara's explanation. Ichigo felt that Aizen wanted to lose his power, as if it was part of his plan. Lost in thought, Ichigo didn't noticed a purple thread floating in air slowly and swiftly snaking towards Ichigo

"H-how?" Aizen stuttered. Ichigo glared at his words, his demeanor. Something was off. Soon the purple thread reached its goal and touch Ichigo.

"The Hōgyoku is saying… that it does not recognize you as its mast-"

"HHHHHHHAAAAA!" Ichigo yelled as a purple and green light shot out of Aizen and hit him. Shortly after it ended and Ichigo collapsed and slowly Aizen was breaking down.

"So… the Hōgyoku did choose a new master. Good luck Ichigo." Aizen said before his entire body disintegrated to reishi.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

" _Where am I?"_ Ichigo thought. Wait, Ichigo looked around and realized that he is in his mindscape. But this time, the world looked completely different. Instead of the underwater Karakura Town Ichigo saw last time he came here, he saw many things. The first is that the skyscrapers are right-side up. The next is that there are trees and mountains all over the place. "What the" Ichigo pondered.

" **Welcome back Ichigo."** Tensa Zangetsu said. He was still in his fusion form when Ichigo learned The Final Getsuga Tenshō.

"Tensa Zangetsu. What happened here?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well that question should be addressed by them."** Tensa Zangetsu pointed off the distance. In the distance there were two other beings walking towards them. One was a female about 5 feet and 11 inches. She has green eyes and long green shoulder length hair and wearing a traditional green kimono with blue waves decorate the bottom. It was tied up with an obi which showing her amazing curves. While the other woman looks like a mirror copy of the first lady but instead of green eyes and hair she has purple eyes and hair. Her kimono is purple with white butterflies on it.

"Who… are you ladies? How did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

" **You are a silly boy. It is understandable that you do not recognize us."** The lady with the purple hair answered.

" **Unfortunately, we were just used by your recent foe."** The lady in green answered.

"Wait… used by my recent foe… you're Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo pointed at the lady in green. "And you must be the Hōgyoku." Ichigo answered.

" **So you are smarter than many believed."** Kyōka said.

"So… how did you two end up here?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well… when Aizen was hit by your attack, I realized that Aizen does not deserve my power so I decided to leave him. I saw that Kyōka's bond with him was severed. I asked her if she wanted to come with me."** Hōgyoku replied.

" **And I said yes."** Kyōka replied.

"Ok" Ichigo sighed. "Now then, what is going to happen now?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well. You are still going to temporarily lose your Shinigami powers just as planned. However, all of us are going to retrain you for three years. During that time, no one will be able to sense your reiatsu at all. If the Soul Society attempts to use that badge to see if you have any reiatsu at all"** Hōgyoku said.

"Wait. If I don't have any reiatsu, how would I talk to you?" Ichigo asked.

" **Normally that is true you should not be able to talk to us. But, when have you been normal. Additionally, you will be able to train here in your mind scape."** Hōgyoku said.

" **Ichigo we want you to tell no one that this is happening."** Tensa Zangetsu said.

"Why Tensa?" Ichigo asked.

" **There is a lot of reasons why. The first is that when the Shinigami find out that you still have your powers they might capture you or worse kill you. The next thing is that no Shinigami ever has two different Zanpakutō spirits. If the Shinigami find out that you have two different Zanpakutō spirits, they would do whatever it took to capture you. Especially if the other Zanpakutō is Kyōka. Even worse, when they discover in you possess the Hōgyoku as well. And the final reason is if anyone else discovers your heritage, they will order your destruction." Tensa said.**

"Wait. WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. "EXPLAIN!" Tensa Zangetsu fusion slowly separated out to see the younger version of Zangetsu and the bleached version of Ichigo.

" **Ichigo please allow me to fully explain before you ask any questions. The reason why I said this is due to your heritage. Your father was a Shinigami captain whose family can be traced back to the founding of Soul Society. While, your mother was a pureblood Quincy. Yes, Ichigo you are related to your friend. Your mother was attacked by a hollow named White. She was infected with Hollow reiatsu. It was killing her. Then your father stepped in and stopped it from killing her. However, when you were born, it passed down to you. You, Ichigo, are the perfect hybrid of Shinigami, Quincy and Hollow." Tensa Zangetsu stated.**

"So… if you are not Zangetsu then, who are you and where is the real Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

" **Silly King. Who do you think is Zangetsu?"** Ichigo heard behind him. He turned and saw his Hollow.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

" **Remember what did I say King!"** The Hollow yelled. **"That 'Zangetsu' thing you're talking about... aren't you holding it right there? Or maybe... could it possibly be the one... that I have here?" "I am... Zangetsu"**

"So during all those times, you have been trying to tell me that you are in fact my real Zanpakutō. So, if you're Zangetsu" pointing at the white Ichigo "then who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well Ichigo I am the manifestation of your Quincy powers. My name is Yhwach. I will teach you the ways of the Quincy since it is your heritage."** The newly dubbed Yhwach said.

" **Ichigo we will talk more later but for right now you are needed back outside. Kyōka said.**

"Alright then I will talk to you then." Ichigo said.

* * *

Scene Change: Outside

When Ichigo collapsed, Urahara quickly grabbed Ichigo's body and brought him to Fourth Squad for medical care. The healers quickly finished healing all physical damages but, Ichigo was in a coma like status. Many people went to see Ichigo once the healers said it was fine to visit. Ichigo remained in that state for about two days. Urahara soon told the Shinigami that Ichigo needed to go back to the human world. He explained that Ichigo is slowly losing his reiatsu due to the Final Getsuga Tenshō. They then transport him back Urahara Shōten. A few hours later Ichigo woke up and asked, "Did we win?"

"Yes Ichigo we won. Aizen is dead." Urahara said.

"I see. Are we still in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"No. We got you back to the human world." Urahara said.

"Alright, Urahara how long until I lose all of my reiatsu" Ichigo asked.

"Well… according to my calculations, I believe you have a few hours left before you lose it all." Urahara said.

"Alright then" Ichigo said. "Who is here right now?"

"Well your friends are here, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san are here right now."

"Can I talk to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I will call them in." Urahara said. As he walked out, in came Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro, Yuzu, Karin and his father.

"Hello everyone, as you know I have a few hours left so, I want to tell you everything that happened in these few months." Ichigo then started to go and retell his journey as a Substitute Shinigami, rescuing Rukia and later Orihime and the battle with Aizen. "Alright then is the- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is going on?" Yuzu and Karin exclaimed.

"It's finally happening. Ichigo is now losing all of his remaining reiatsu." Isshin said.

"Everyone thank you for your support and help throughout this journey." Ichigo said before the pain took over and Ichigo fell unconscious

* * *

Time Skip

Ichigo woke up a few days later. Urahara quickly explained to Ichigo what happened to him. Due to using the Final Getsuga Tensho, he lost all of his reiatsu. Urahara quickly brought Ichigo to his body and placed his soul back in it. During those few days, he finally lost his reiatsu.

It has been a few days since the end of the Winter War. There was an immediate change between the four friends. When Ichigo ask to talk to either one of the three, they would make an excuse why they cannot attend. After that, Ichigo realized that his former friends don't think he could handle not associating with spirits or no longer want to associate with him. It was worse yesterday when explained it to him when he regains true access to his powers, no one would be able to sense his reiatsu.

* * *

Flashback:Yesterday

"Hey Hōgyoku, it has been one month, can you finally explain to me how come no one could feel my reiatsu?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well Ichigo-kun, the reason is very simple. Your reiatsu is completely different from all of your friends and family."** Hōgyoku answered. **"It comprises of Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy reiatsu all working in harmony.**

"What do you mean working in harmony?" Ichigo asked.

" **Ichigo-kun think of it like a three-way scale."** Kyōka said as a picture of a scale with a **Y** shape on it appeared. **"The upper left side represents your Shinigami side; the upper right is your Hollow side and the lower central side is your Quincy side. Do you understand right now?"**

"Yes Kyōka." Ichigo replied.

" **Good. Now, when you just started to use your powers, you would use most of your Shinigami reiatsu."** Kyōka began. Ichigo sees that the scale dramatically dropped to the upper left side. **As time progressed on, you slowly used your Hollow reiatsu as well.** When she said this part, the upper right began to lower itself about half way where the upper left side is. **"When you used the Final Getsuga Tenshō, that's when officially your Shinigami and Hollow reiatsu synchronized while your Quincy reiatsu unofficially synchronized. But now you officially accepted all three types of reiatsu making all balanced out."** Kyōka finished and the scale is perfectly equal.

"That explains how strong my reiatsu can become but, how come I could sense Aizen's reiatsu but he couldn't sense mine?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well, think of all of this as hierarchy of the dark ages. The three individual races and all imbalance beings are the slaves. The beings with a balance between two of the three races, for this instance Aizen and natural Arrancars, are the nobles. While you Ichigo now have a balance of all three races, making you the king.** Hōgyoku explained in detail.

"Wait, if the Vizards and unnatural Arrancars find real balance, they would be on the same level as Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes King. The Arrancars could theoretically find balance and become the same level as Aizen. But, for the Vizards, they're hollow was unnatural. Aizen inserted it in when their soul was already dead."** Zangetsu answered.

"So from now on, no one would be able to detect my reiatsu." Ichigo clarified.

" **Yes Ichigo. Even if you touch your badge, Soul Society will not be able to detect your reiatsu**." Kyōka said.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

" **Wait. Urahara didn't tell you?"** Kyōka replied.

"Tell me what?"

" **The badge that Soul Society gave you is a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze, and control the user's reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society either one way or two ways."** Kyōka said.

"So all this time, Soul Society was spying on me and listening to private discussions?" Ichigo said.

" **Yes Ichigo."** Kyōka answered.

"Sigh. Thinking back, it does make sense. Even though I don't like it." Ichigo replied. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

" **Well Ichigo, I think you should rejoin Karate." Yhwach said.**

"Why Yhwach?"

" **Karate will help you with Hakuda and possible Hohō."** Yhwach said. " **It would also explain why you are getting physically stronger."**

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

" **Ichigo. Do you not notice Hōgyoku hasn't shown up and said anything since we first all met you?"** Kyōka said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her since. How come?"

" **She is currently modifying your body to not only to handle all the extra reiatsu. But, allow you to use most of you powers without destroying your body." Kyōka explained.**

"I see." Ichigo said.

" **Now back to my explanation."** Yhwach said. **"While your reiatsu is reforming, doing these things help you when we train you in your mindscape. Also, I want you to spend some time and look up various weapons.** Yhwach said.

"Why Yhwach?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well Ichigo for the last three months, what did you think you were using as a weapon?"** Yhwach asked.

"A Zanpakutō?" Ichigo guessed.

" **Wrong. That sword you wield, was made from me manipulating the reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with your reiryoku to create that sword."** Yhwach answered.

"So you want me to use this technique to make other weapons when I fight." Ichigo said.

" **Yes."** Yhwach answered.

"Don't Quincys' only use bows and arrows?" Ichigo questioned.

" **The only limitations to a Quincy is creativity and how much reiryoku they can produce."** Yhwach answered.

"So. Modernize the Quincy weaponry. What about the other stuff that Ishida has?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well… yes. I want you to modernize the Quincy weaponry. But items such as Seele Schneider and Gintō I believe will not be needed. Also, I will teach you other techniques that a Quincy has available such as Hirenkyaku, Blut Vene and possible Vollständig."** Yhwach said.

" **In the topic of teaching, I will teach you all the things that Aizen knows. Even though he was a psychotic mastermind, he knows how to teach and Ichigo you will learn everything and then some."** Kyōka said.

" **While from me… King you will master all the hollow techniques I have to offer. Firing Ceros and a few Gran Rey Cero, opening Gargantas, High-Speed Regeneration for all the wounds, Hierro to prevent damage, Sonído, Pesquisa and even Resurrección."** Zangetsu added.

"Shit… That is a lot of things to learn and on top of school." Ichigo released.

" **Ichigo I am able to manipulate your mindscape so that it acts like the dangai."** Hōgyoku began. **"The time dilation will be one hour outside is equivalent to two months in your mindscape." Hōgyoku answered.**

"So what will my new schedule look like?" Ichigo said.

" **Look at this paper we made for you." Hōgyoku said and gave a piece of paper to Ichigo.**

 **[FRONT SIDE]**

 **05:00 - 05:15 - Wake up and warm up**

 **05:15 - 06:00 - Running**

 **06:00 - 06:15 - Cool down stretches**

 **06:15 - 06:30 - Shower and Get ready for school**

 **06:30 - 07:30 - Eat Breakfast/ Get to school**

 **07:30 - 08:00 - Home Room**

 **08:00 - 08:50 - First Period**

 **08:50 - 09:00 - Transition**

 **09:00 - 09:50 - Second Period**

 **09:50 - 10:00 - Transition**

 **10:00 - 10:50 - Third Period**

 **10:50 - 11:00 - Transition**

 **11:00 - 11:50 - Fourth Period**

 **11:50 - 12:50 - Lunch**

 **12:50 - 13:00 - Transition**

 **13:00 - 13:50 - Fifth Period**

 **13:50 - 14:00 - Transition**

 **14:00 - 14:50 - Sixth Period**

 **14:50 - 17:00 –Extra Activities.**

 **17:00 - 18:00 - Homework**

 **18:00 - 18:30 - Dinner**

 **18:30 - 21:00 - Free time**

 **21:00 - 22:00 - Mindscape Training (Look at the back side)**

 **22:00 - 05:00 - Sleep**

 **[BACK SIDE]**

 **WEEK 1: Hakuda**

 **WEEK 2: Kido**

 **WEEK 3: Zanjutsu**

 **WEEK 4: Hohō**

 **WEEK 5: Zanpakutō Training**

 **WEEK 6: Hollow Training**

 **WEEK 7: Quincy Training**

 **WEEK 8: Miscellaneous Training**

"Wow… this is going to be very long." Ichigo said. "Wait. What is going to be in miscellaneous training?"

" **Good you ask Ichigo. Miscellaneous training includes a lot of things. Some of them include studying different languages, history of all three species, legends of other species, cooking and more. You Ichigo will be the strongest, powerful and most elegant war machine."** Kyōka said.

"Alright then. Let's get this thing started." Ichigo said knowing it was going to be hell. With what his four spirits told him, Ichigo decided to confront Tatsuki about rejoining Furin Hall (1) sometime at school.

* * *

The Next Day

"Hey Tatsuki. Can I talk to you privately?" Ichigo asked during lunch time.

"Sure Ichigo." Tatsuki replied, hiding the questionable thoughts in her mind. The two soon walked to the roof where no one is there. "So what do you want to ask me about?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you still go to Furin Hall. You know the Dojo we went to when we were younger." Ichigo asked.

"Why!?" Tatsuki replied.

"Tatsuki, do you still go to Furin Hall?" Ichigo said again.

"I do why?" Tatsuki asked.

"I was wondering if I could join you there." Ichigo said.

"WHAT?" Tatsuki replied absolutely astonished at the question. She didn't expect Ichigo to ask her about it. "Why?" She asked.

"Well… The reason why I ask of this is for closure." Ichigo began. "Out of the four of us, I am the only one who doesn't have anything to reconnect themselves back to society. Look at the others. Chad has his music, Orihime has her cooking and Ishida has his sowing. However, all I have is fighting." Ichigo said turned towards the city and held the railing. "I decided that if the only thing I have reconnecting me back from the spiritual world is fighting, might as well as use it my advantages." Ichigo concluded.

"I… see." Tatsuki said. "Yes I still go to Furin Hall but, I say go there on the weekends from 9:00 to 12:00."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "If I remembered right, there are two classes about an hour half each."

"Those classes are for the general students from white to red black belts (2). While the weekend classes are for the black belts and up or for special people with recommendations. I am a Black Belt Instructor who teaches most of the classes. However, at the weekend, I can spar." She explained.

"Ok. Thanks. Also after school, can you ask the captains of each of the school clubs to meet me at the roof after school?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well you see, before all the Shinigami stuff happened, many of them are willing to pay for my services to the teams. I also decided to work with them to plan a schedule to rent my services to the teams." Ichigo explained.

"What? Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki. I want to do this for two reasons. One, I want to do this for the extra money. I don't want to depend on my dad for my stuff. Two, doing all of this will likely get me positive publicity and may get me a few scholarships for college. Three, it gives me less reasons to get involved with Soul Society if I do get my powers back." Ichigo explained. Tatsuki gave it some thoughts. _The first two reasons are logical. The sports club did asked Ichigo for assistance before. And the third is something I agree with absolutely. Dragging a 15-year-old to a war is not something I like._

"Ok Ichigo. I will help you with." Tatsuki said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and they both left back to class.

* * *

Same day: Afternoon

"Hey do you know why Arisawa-san called us up here?" Tetsuo Momohara asked. He has black hair, thick eyebrows and a small plaster on his forehead. He wears a white gi with a black belt tied to his waist.

"I don't know. All she told me was if they wanted Kurosaki's help, meet up at the roof after school." Satoda Natsui (3) said. Satoda Natsui has short brown hair and brown eyes and wears the standard Karakura High School uniform.

"Well… If he does not show up in a few minutes, I'm leaving." Mizuho Asano said. She has long brown hair that she ties up in a ponytail with a purple hairpiece and keeps long bangs on both sides of her face. She has slightly thick eyebrows and brown eyes. She is currently wears the Karakura High School uniform.

"Asano, calm down. Or you will get wrinkles." Shizuka Nanami (4) said. She has long reddish-orange hair that is waist length, with several strands next to her head sticking out in a spiky manner, and her short bangs clipped together by several hairpins to frame her face. Shizuka also has brown eyes and wearing the Karakura High School uniform.

Ryō Kunieda was sitting on the floor reading her book instead of talking like the other captains. Ryō Kunieda has long black hair and a mole under her left eye. She is currently wearing the standard Karakura High School uniform.

"All of you shut up. Kurosaki is here." Ichirō Shinjō (4) said. Shinjo has long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He's has on his Karakura High School uniform and has on his purple-ish brown gloves. They all looked. From the stair, everyone looked and see Ichigo walking up with a small notebook in his hand.

"Thank you for showing up. I do apologize for my lateness." Ichigo began. "The reason you are here is that all of you need my services at various sport events. Is that correct?"

"Yes." The sport team members said.

"So... I decided to loan my services to the sports team. You will tell me what ever game one week in advance to get it incorporated to my schedule. For sports that are one game such as Soccer, the price for one game is 2,000 yen and me attending practice is 500 yen each. While for the sports that are multiple rounds such as Karate, Archery, Boxing, Kendo, Track & Field, the price will be at least 2,000 yen and no more than 3,500 yen." Ichigo said. "I will accept the payment in full after the event is over or the day after. If you cannot pay in that time, tell me a set day when you will pay. Is there any questions?" Ichigo asked.

"Will you attend practice?" Momohara asked.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Momohara Tetsuo. I am the current Vice Captain for the Karate Class." Momohara answered.

"Well Momohara, I do not see the need for me to show up to practice since mostly it is independent." Ichigo replied.

"What about Soccer?" Natsui asked.

"And you are?" Ichigo questioned.

"I am Satoda Natsui. I am the Vice-Captain of the Soccer Team and the older sister to Mahana Natsui." Natsui answered.

"Ok. That explains why you look familiar. Well, to answer your question, I will only attend the practice before the game." Ichigo said. Ichigo passed around his notebook for everyone to sign a copy of the agreement and took a copy of the agreement. After the agreements were signed, Ichigo asked them when is the first completion for each game. They all told him the days and Ichigo noted which one overlapped with each other and his personal schedule. Once that was done, all the captains left. Leaving Ichigo alone on the roof. Ichigo looked at the planner and smiled a bit. Each sport landed perfectly in the open two hours he has on the weekdays. As for Karate, the Karate tournaments are once a month on Saturday so, he will miss one of day with Tatsuki at Furin Hall. Ichigo closed his book and went home since he told them he will start tomorrow.

* * *

Same day: Evening

"Tadaima [I'm home]." Ichigo said when he opened the door.

"Okaerinasai oniisan [Welcome home older brother]." Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"Is Karin or Goat-Chin home?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Otoosan [father] left somewhere. While Karin said, she went to a friend's house." Yuzu replied.

"Ok. Yuzu, I am going to be in my room doing homework." Ichigo said as he climbed up the stairs and went to his room. He sat down on his desk and opened out his notebook. There he wrote down his updated schedule.

 **First week Monday of the month: Track & Field Completion**

 **First week Thursday of the month: Soccer Game**

 **Second week Tuesday of the month: Boxing Tournaments**

 **Third week Wednesday of the month: Archery Completion**

 **Extra practice is available every day except on weekend from** **15:00 - 16:00**

 **Third week Friday of the month: Kendo Tournaments**

 **Extra practice is available every day except on weekend from** **16:00 - 17:00**

 **Fourth week Saturday of the month Karate Tournaments**

 **Saturdays and Sundays from 9:00 - 12:00 at Furin Hall**

" _Somehow I am very lucky with this schedule."_ Ichigo thought.

" **Yes you are Ichigo."** Yhwach said.

" **I agree with Yhwach. By also getting the Archery you can practice aiming and how to use a bow. As for Kendo, you can also get practice for Zanjutsu."** Kyōka added.

 _Well. Let's get this party started."_ Ichigo thought.

* * *

Time Skip: Two months.

It has been two months since Ichigo's agreement with the sport captains and Tatsuki. Overall, it was well. Many of Ichigo's former friends were surprised with Ichigo's new lifestyle. When they tried to confront him, he simply answered, "none of your business." All around, many of the citizens at Karakura Town started to not see Ichigo as a delinquent but as something else. With Ichigo participating in these sport clubs, Karakura High School began to get more recognized. Other sport captains such as Tennis, Swimming, Basketball and Baseball all asked Ichigo for his assistance.

He agreed but unlike the first contract with Karate, Kendo, Soccer, Boxing, Archery and Track & Field; their contract is 4,000 yen and their sports will be second priority since they didn't answer at the first time. Many students at Karakura High School liked the new Ichigo since he helped the school out over all.

One of the many students who was bullied and saved by Ichigo told his story of Ichigo saving him from a bully. One by one, other people started telling about Ichigo saving them from bullies. By the end of that week, Ichigo's fame grew into higher heights. By the end of the school year, he was considered the most popular person in the entire town!

One reason was due to his amazing sports skills. Another is due to his heroic actions against bullies. The police looked at crime rates since Ichigo's middle school years to now and it is at an all-time low! Many people credit it to Ichigo. Lastly are his grades. With all this going on somehow, Ichigo managed to go neck to neck with Uryū Ishida for first place in the entire grade.

On March 17th, Ichigo climbed out of his window and sat outside on the roof staring at the moon. _"It has been a long six months."_ Ichigo thought as he stared at the moon.

" **It has."** Yhwach appeared drinking some whiskey while also staring at the moon.

" _To think that with everything that happened to us from that moment Rukia stabbed me with the sword."_ Ichigo thought.

" **Yes."** Yhwach replied.

" **But amidst all this…"** Kyōka appeared and cuddle herself on Ichigo's left side.

" **You have done well."** Hōgyoku appeared on the right side and cuddle herself to Ichigo's right side. Ichigo immediately put his respective arm around each women and brought them closer.

" _I have. Zangetsu you can come out if you want."_ With that Zangetsu also came out and laid down a few feet away from Ichigo.

" **I agree. I may be your embodiment of your instincts but I do agree this is nice."** Zangetsu said. Everyone continued to stare at the moon. While Ichigo lost in his thoughts thought back to what happened these past six month.

* * *

Flashback

" _On September 10_ _th_ _, 2004 (5) Rukia came to my room and when it all began. Then on October 1_ _st_ _, I lost my temporary powers and began the training to awaken my temporary true powers. On October 10_ _th_ _, we began the rescue mission to save Rukia. October 20_ _th_ _to 30_ _th_ _was dealing with those Vampire rip offs called Bounts. With that seeing Kasumioji and dealing with politics for another ten days. Then Senna came and dealt with her for six days. Then Toshiro crashing here due to his old friend, Sōjirō Kusaka, coming back for revenge. On November 20_ _th_ _, Muramasa and his Zanpakutō rebellion happened. On the 30_ _th_ _, Yammy and Ulquiorra came and later Grimmjow and I fought. With that I later had to deal with the Vizards. Stupid Aizen using physiological warfare with Orihime. Later dealing with Aizen and the remaining Espada attacking Karakura Town. Finally killing Aizen on January 21_ _st_ _, 2005."_

* * *

Flashback End

With that last thought Ichigo fell asleep in the arms of Kyōka and Hōgyoku. Kyōka and Hōgyoku gently lifted Ichigo back to his room and placed him in his bed. They both stole a quick peck to his cheek and they went back to his mindscape. Zangetsu smiled at the act.

" **Yes more blackmail."** Zangetsu said. Yhwach came behind him and slammed his empty glass at Zangetsu's head.

" **Shut up."** Yhwach said.

" **Fine you kill joy."** Zangetsu replied and when back to Ichigo's mindscape.

" **Rest well Ichigo."** Yhwach said as he pulls the blanket over Ichigo's body and went back to the mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Morning

"BEEP! BEEP!" Ichigo's alarm rang at 5 in the morning. Ichigo turned his alarm off and began to change to a t-shirt and running shorts. At 5:15, he sees both Yuzu and Karin down dressed in a sports tops and shorts. They all left the house and began to jog around Karakura Town. After the first few weeks, Yuzu and Karin asked if they could join. Ichigo allowed them to but, take a slower pace. Time passed and Yuzu and Karin could keep up with Ichigo if Ichigo is not sprinting or fast pace running. A ten minute into their run, Tatsuki joined with the group. They all ran around the Town, waving hello to the other early risers.

Soon 6 o'clock came around and Tatsuki ran back to her house while the siblings returned home. They did their cool down stretches and all took showers. It was Ichigo's turn to make breakfast. Each day, Ichigo and Yuzu would take turns making breakfast. By 7:30, Ichigo was walking out of his house. He walked and greeted the various neighbors and other people working. He arrived at Karakura High School and went to his home room. Since today was the last day, they have a half-day and they will find out who got the highest grades in each class as well as highest grade in the entire section. Many people are putting bets on who would be on top. Many are saying Ishida while others are saying Kurosaki. Even the teachers are getting involved with the bets. For Final Exams, the students take the exams. The teachers then seal the exams in boxes and are randomly shipped to another high school. That high school will grade the exams and box the results and send them back to the original school. As soon as Ichigo sat down the bell rang for class to begin. Ochi-sensei came in and stood by the podium. The students stood up, went to attention, bowed at the teacher and sat down.

"Morning everyone." Ochi-sensei said.

"Morning Ochi-sensei." Everyone replied.

"Alrighty then. I know everyone is betting on between Kurosaki and Ishida on who got the highest score." Ochi-sensei said and brought out the envelope and unsealed it and pulled a piece of paper. "Now then. This year's student with the highest grades on the exams is… Keigo Asano!" Ochi-sensei yelled.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Everyone yelled with faces full of shock and disbelief. When suddenly a big click was heard and everyone focused on Ochi-sensei with her phone out and laughing.

"Oh my god! You should all see your faces!" Ochi-sensei laughed. Everyone glared at Ochi-sensei until she stopped laughing. "Ok. Ok. Here are the real results." Ochi-sensei said and pulled another envelope and unsealed it. "This year's student with the highest grades on the exams is… Kurosaki Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo smiled at the results. Ishida hearing the results walked over to Ichigo's desk. Everyone stopped and looked at Ishida as he walked over to Ichigo's desk.

"Well… Kurosaki. Congratulations on getting it this year." Ishida said.

"Thanks. Maybe better luck next year." Ichigo said and raised his hand to begin a handshake.

"No need for your luck. I'll keep mine." Ishida said and accepted the handshake. Everyone else in the class began to cheer at the sportsman like nature going on between the two smartest students in their grade.

* * *

Time Skip: Noon

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of another school year. Ichigo was walking out of the school gate and notice someone staring at him. The man staring at him appears to be middle-aged, wearing thin, frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses. He has narrow blue eyes, and is fair-skinned with white hair. For a second, it looks like an older version Ishida.

"Hello Ichigo." The man said.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Ishida Ryūken." Ishida Ryūken said.

"So you are Uryū's dad?" Ichigo guessed.

"Way smarter than your father." Ishida Ryūken replied.

"You know my father?" Ichigo asked.

"I do. Do you want to go to a café to talk about this?" Ishida Ryūken asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said and got into the car with Ishida Ryūken. They soon drove to a café and the two sat at a booth away from the majority of the customer. A waitress came by to take their order. Ichigo ordered a tea while Ishida Ryūken ordered black coffee.

"So. How much has your father told you about your mother?" Ishida Ryūken asked.

"None. Um… Ishida-san." Ichigo answered. Questioning his formality with this man.

"Call me Ojisan or Oji [uncle] is fine. Ichigo." The newly dubbed Ojisan said.

"Ojisan?" Ichigo questioned.

"You see your mother and I were one of the few Pureblood Quincies left. My mother, your grandmother, adopted Masaki to be my wife to keep the pure bloodline pure. However, one day, she saw your father fighting another hollow. Due to how much reiatsu their battle caused, it attracted Masaki's attention. She left to join the battle. The hollow she fought with was almost completely black. It has a white mask and its light-colored hair reaches down to the middle of its back. It has two long, forward-pointing horns protruding from the sides of its head, and its Hollow hole, located in its upper chest, is filled in. It has two blades in place of its forearms. She saw how Isshin was struggling and she intervened when the hollow was about to inflict the final blow. She fired a Heilig Pfiel at the Hollow. The hollow stop attacking your father and charged towards her. She attempted to shoot it down with more of her Heilig Pfeil. But, it dodged them all. Masaki concluded that the hollow is too fast. So, she allowed the hollow to bite her hand. With that, she shots another Heilig Pfeil straight at its head, successfully killing it.

A few days later, Masaki started to have a hollow hole form on her chest. I quickly grabbed her and ran off. While I was running with Masaki in my arms, a hollow appeared and was about to attack. Luckily Isshin was there to kill it. Urahara also showed up and took us to his shop where he explained that Masaki is going through Soul Suicide. Luckily he invented a way to stop it. It requires a human and Shinigami soul to balance out the Hollow and Quincy soul. With that Isshin went to the gigai and stop Masaki from going through Soul Suicide." Oji-san finished his story about how Masaki, Isshin and himself are related.

"I see…" Ichigo said. By the end of the story, Ichigo finished his tea and was about to leave.

"Wait." Oji-san and pulled Ichigo back to his seat. "I want to give you something of you mother." Oji-san said and pulled what appears to be a small white case with the Quincy Cross on the box. "When your mother passes away, Isshin gave me Masaki's Quincy Cross. I decided that you should have it. Your mother would want you to have it." Oji-san said and gave the box to Ichigo. When he opened the box, he had some flashbacks of when he was younger and saw this Cross on her neck.

"Thank you. Oji-san." Ichigo said.

"No problem. Masaki also asked me to commissioned two bracelets for Yuzu and Karin when they were born. I also have them right here." Oji-san said and brought out two more white boxes. "Please give it to them. You may tell them the same story that I told you if you wish." Oji-san said and handed the two boxes to Ichigo.

"Thank you Oji-san." Ichigo said and stood up and began to take out his wallet to pay for the drinks.

"No need." Oji-san said. "Already paid for it." With a small smile, Ichigo left the small café. As Ichigo walked home he stared at the pendant in his hand.

" _Mom's Quincy Cross… Hey everyone."_ Ichigo thought.

" **Yes Ichigo?"** The spirits replied in his mind.

" _I need something to act like a medium to use my powers, right_?" Ichigo asked.

" **That is right. Why?"** Yhwach asked.

" _Well. A Quincy Cross is made from Soul-synthesized silver, right?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes…"** Yhwach replied.

" _How is Soul-synthesized silver made?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Well, Soul-synthesized silver is made by exposing silver to large amount of pure reishi and reiatsu."** Yhwach answered.

" _What if. I get find two katanas and expose them to my reiatsu. Would doing so turned them into Asauchi."_ Ichigo asked.

" **Well…"** Kyōka said unsure of the idea.

" **We could try it."** Hōgyoku said. **"Not only that, we could also try to get physical objects like your body to your mindscape. That way, we do not need to worry about your physical body lying around."**

" _Also, Yhwach if I make the Quincy Cross to a ring… Will it still work?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Work in what way?"** Yhwach asked.

" _Well I thought of the idea that I can use the Quincy Cross like the Green Lantern ring from the movie we say a while ago."_ Ichigo suggested.

" **That is…a pretty good idea."** Yhwach answered.

" _It is. It allows me to use the ring as a medium to make whatever I need. A shield to block, a gun to fire long distance, a train to transport a lot of things."_ Ichigo said. A few moments later, Ichigo arrived back at his house.

"Tadaima." Ichigo said when he opened the door.

"Okaerinasai oniisan." Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"Is Karin or Goat-Chin home?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes? Ichi-Nii?" Karin yelled from the living room.

"Yuzu are you available right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Give me a few minutes. Why?" Yuzu replied.

"I have something I want to talk to you and Karin about." Ichigo replied. A few minutes later Yuzu and Karin sat on one side of the couch while Ichigo sat on the other side.

"How much do you know about the spiritual world as of right now?" Ichigo asked.

"We know a brief summary of what you did for the past months with your powers." Karin answered.

"Ok. That is good. Now then I want to tell you something I just found out about Okāsan [mom]." Ichigo said.

"What?" Yuzu and Karin asked together.

"Well… you know who Uryū and what he is, right?" Ichigo asked.

"A Quincy." They replied.

"Well… Mom was a Quincy." Ichigo said.

"Really?" They replied astonished at the news.

"Yes. We have an Oji-san from mom's side name Ishida Ryūken. He is Uryū's father. Mom was his adopted sister at the time. One day, she senses Goat-Chin and another hollow fighting. She left to join the battle. She saw how Goat-Chin was struggling and she intervene when the hollow was about to inflict the final blow. The hollow stop attacking Goat-Chin and charged towards her. She attempted to shoot it down with her Quincy Arrows. But, it dodged them all. Mom concluded that the hollow is too fast. So, she allowed the hollow to bite her hand. With that, she shorts another Quincy Arrow straight at its head, successfully killing it.

A few days later, Mom started to have a hollow hole form on her chest. Oji-san quickly grabbed her and ran off. While he was running with mom in his arms, a hollow appeared and was about to attack. Luckily Goat-Chin was there to kill it. Urahara also showed up and took the three to his shop where he explained that Mom is going through Soul Suicide. Luckily Urahara invented a way to stop it. It requires a human and Shinigami soul to balance out the Hollow and Quincy soul. With that Goat-Chin went to the gigai and stop Mom from going through Soul Suicide." Ichigo finished the tale.

"Wow…" The twins said.

"Yep. Also, he asked me to give you this." Ichigo said and took out the other two white boxes. "Kaa-san commissioned these two to be made for you two. She was planning to give them to you when she deemed you ready." Ichigo said and gave them the box. They both opened it up to see two Quincy Crosses.

"What about you Ichi-nii?" Karin asked once she stopped admiring the craftsmanship.

"Oji-san gave me Mom's Quincy Cross." Ichigo answered and brought out his mom's Quincy Cross. "I am not going to hide these from you." Ichigo said. "Keep them as a memento or asked Uryū to teach you if you could." With that said Ichigo stood up and put his shoes back on.

"Ichi-nii. Where you going?" Karin asked.

"I want to go see Mom's shrine for a bit."

"Ok. Ichi-nii. Come back soon. It's almost dinner time." Yuzu said.

"OK Yuzu." Ichigo said and left the house. On the way, there, some guy pushed Ichigo to the side while running.

"Hey stop! Give me back my bag you asshole!" The owner, Ichigo assumed, yelled. Ichigo seeing this quickly ran to the thief and punched him in the face. The thief on the ground, attempted to stab Ichigo with a knife. Ichigo caught the knife between his fingers and punched the thief with the other hand. Ichigo then grabbed the bag and returned it back to Ichigo.

"Holy shit man, that was awesome! Thanks!" The owner thanked Ichigo for returning his bag.

"No problem." Ichigo said.

"You're hungry, right? I'll treat you to some ramen or something. How about it?" The owner asked.

"No thanks." replied Ichigo. With that said Ichigo continued walking to see his mother shrine.

"You're a lot more careful than I thought… Kurosaki Ichigo." The owner said. From his bag dropped a badge. The badge was in the shape of a pentagon with an X cross and a skull in the center.

* * *

Chapter 1 END

(1) Furin Hall is the Karate Dojo in Canon. Look at the Bleach Wiki

(2) Using my Tae Kwon Do rank structure. Rank structure should be similar

(3) Satoda does not have another name and I decided to give her Mahama's last name since they kind of look similar.

(4) From Beelzebub.

(5) 2004 was the year the Anime aired.


	2. Chapter 2

**04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." –Devine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

After Ichigo helped retrieve a man's black satchel from a thug, Ichigo continued his way to see his mom's shrine. Ten minutes later, Ichigo arrived at his mother's shrine. Once he got there, Ichigo did a small prayer for her spirit. After that, he began to talk to his mother. Before Ichigo could start, Hōgyoku casted a kidō to prevent anyone from hearing what Ichigo was going to say. "Hey Mom, It's me. I want to let you know that I learned the truth and Oji-san gave me your Quincy Cross." Ichigo proceeded to take out the Quincy Cross. "I am keeping it on me to remember you. I also told Yuzu and Karin the truth now. I hope they stay safe in the spiritual world. Mom, wherever you are, please watch other us." With that said and done, Ichigo began to walk away from her grave. As he was walking, he noticed a sign by a building saying "CHEAP! FAST! SAFE! WE'LL DO ANYTHING! UNAGIYA CURRENTLY HIRING!" Seeing this and realizing that during the break, he will need something to do, Ichigo decides to see what this job is about. Ichigo texted Yuzu notifying her that he might be late so she wouldn't get too worried. Once he got to the door, he knocked. A few seconds later, he heard a feminine voice.

"COME IN!" She said. Ichigo opened the door to see a woman sitting at a desk. She appears tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman with brown eyes. Her raven hair, which reaches to her upper back, has bangs that part to the left of her face, and is styled in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She normally wears a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. As the owner of the Unagiya Shop, she has her shop's logo on her shirt with "Unagi" written on. She wears a brown cap with goggles and work gloves. "Hello! What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Hello. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I was wondering about the ad outside." Ichigo asked.

"Sure. My name is Unagiya Ikumi. Unagiya Shop is a place where customers hire us to do a variety of odd jobs." Unagiya-san said.

"I see. What are the hours like?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. It is mostly appointment-based work. Due to school being out, I can't do much except for taking records and appointment so I need someone to do all the work." Unagiya-san explained.

"Well. How many people are you willing to hire?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Unagiya-san asked.

"Well I have two younger sisters that could work as the secretaries while you and I take care of the jobs." Ichigo suggested.

"Sure that could work." Unagiya-san said.

"Alright then, give me one second to call them." Ichigo said and then pulled out his phone and dialed the home phone number. A few seconds later, the phones connected.

"Hello? Ichi-nii?" Karin said.

"Hey Karin, is Yuzu available?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. We both finished dinner already and are about to start cleaning up. Why?" Karin asked.

"Well, I'll explain when both of you are here." Ichigo said. A few seconds later, Yuzu came and Karin put the phone on speaker.

"We're both here Ichi-nii." They said.

"Good. Do you want to have a part time job until school starts?" Ichigo asked.

"It depends. What are we going to do?" Karin asked.

"Well. The place that I'm at right now is called Unagiya." Ichigo began.

"Wait. Is it that one place that does a bunch of jobs for people?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right. How did you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. In our class, we did a joint reading program where our class and a younger class pair up and read books to them. I was partnered up with a boy named Unagiya Kaoru. He told me that his mom works there." Yuzu said.

"Well, his mom and I are planning to do the jobs that people call in for. While Yuzu and Karin play secretaries as well as babysit Kaoru." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Yuzu said.

"Ok." Karin said.

"Good. I'll talk to Unagiya-san about this. I'll give you more information when I get back." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichi-nii. Bye!" They said and hung up. Ichigo put his phone away.

"Well?" Unagiya-san asked.

"They are actually fine with working with you. Also. Apparently one of my sisters met your son. She was his assigned partner for a joint reading program." Ichigo said.

"Really" Unagiya-san asked.

"Yep" Ichigo replied.

"Well. How we get paid is based on the customer. I have here are some price recommendations to start bargaining about the price. Your sisters will get 7% each. You will get 16% each. While I get 20% and the last 50% goes back to the business." Unagiya-san said.

"Ok. That is fine." Ichigo said. "I'll come by tomorrow to give you the times that we are available to work. Is that fine?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok." Unagiya-san said. "Come here at around 10 in the morning and we'll discuss it even further." Unagiya-san asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said and the two shook hands and Ichigo left. Once the door closes, Unagiya-san jumped up and down since she needed an assistant to help and she only put that ad in the morning.

* * *

Evening: Naruki City

A man holding a black satchel could be seen walking towards an apartment building. There, the man pulled out a key and opened the door. Inside the room, it seems that there is a lounge built in. At the bar area, there appears to be an older gentleman. The older gentleman appears to be tall, a middle-aged man who possesses short dark hair, with brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie, reminiscent of a typical bartender's outfit.

"Welcome back Ginjō-san. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Not tonight Kutsuzawa." Ginjō replied.

"So then, how did it go? Did you find the new Substitute?" asked a young man as he was leaning on a wall with an open book in his hands.

"I did Tsukishima. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ginjō said.

"I see. So… What is the plan our glorious leader?" Tsukishima asked sarcastically.

"I'll tell you the plan once everyone gets here." A few minutes later five other people came in the room and sat around Ginjō. Tsukishima proceeded to sit by an empty chair while Kutsuzawa stayed by his counter. "Here is the plan. I am going to spend a month doing some recon on the kid. Once I get that done I am going to slowly force a barrier between his friends and family. After that Tsukishima here is going to use his Fullbring to cause the remaining five to forget this plan, add in a desire to help Ichigo regain his power by training him and make them think Tsukishima is the bad guy. Shishigawara is going with Tsukishima in case he needs assistance. We will spend time to train the kid similar to how we trained Shishigawara here. Once he completes the training, Tsukishima will attack the kid and I take the blow. The kid will begin to attack Tsukishima. I will then go and rip his Fullbring out and absorb the power. Once that is done, we kill the kid." Ginjō said. Everyone spent a moment to absorb the idea. "Any questions" No one replied. "Good. Then let's get this plan started!" Ginjō yelled.

* * *

Time Skip: Two-Month

Two months passed since Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin started working part-time at Unagiya. Due to most people thinking that the establishment actually sells unagi, Yuzu ended up with the task of cooking unagi. When Unagiya-san found out that they made more money cooking unagi than doing odd-jobs she laughed and wanted to fully hire Yuzu, but Ichigo quickly shot her down. Most of the jobs were typical, especially with the lazy ones. Some included looking for lost pets, turning in almost late library books, babysitting kids. Someone even tried to hire Ichigo as a fake boyfriend. There were two jobs that Ichigo had partaken in that could be considered the highlights of the two months

One job was when Ichigo had to help a man named Tadatoshi Gassan (1). When Ichigo was helping him pack all of his belongings, Ichigo stumbled upon two Katanas. Ichigo grabbed the black one and pulled it out. On closer inspection he realized that this is not a katana but a daitō (Japanese long sword). Instead of the normal silver blade, the daitō has a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. For a second, Ichigo thought that he was holding his false Bankai.

"So. I see that you stumbled on one of my last few Katanas." Tadatoshi said.

"Um…." Ichigo tried to explain. But, Tadatoshi cut him off.

"I see you are interested in Kokugatsu." Tadatoshi said.

"Kokugatsu…" Ichigo said and pulled the daitō from the sheath. Ichigo then noticed that there is an indent on the blade. On closer inspection, Ichigo saw the Kanji imprinted 黒月or Kokugatsu.

"Yes. Seeing you hold this blade, I can tell you used something similar to this. Am I right?" Tadatoshi asked.

"Yes. I have." Ichigo said.

"Then take it." Tadatoshi said.

"Is that really okay?" Ichigo said.

"I insist. Also look at the other one. I saw you were about to look at the other one before I stopped you. I insist that you look at it as well. " Tadatoshi said. Ichigo properly sheathed Kokugatsu and grabbed the other Katana. Ichigo pulled the katana from the sheath. The katana looked like a generic katana but on closer inspection, the tsuba is specially detailed. The Tsuba is shaped like a lotus and the hand guard is green and purple. Ichigo then found another indent on the blade. On closer inspection, Ichigo saw the Kanji imprinted. It was 月の反射 or Tsuki no Hansha.

"So, Tsuki no Hansha" Ichigo said holding the katana. "And Kokugatsu" Ichigo picked up the Daitō. After that Ichigo helped Tadatoshi finish packing and moving everything in the truck. "Thank you for Kokugatsu and Tsuki no Hansha." Ichigo said and bowed in respect.

"No problem. Kurosaki" Tadatoshi said and got in the driver seat and drove out of Karakura Town.

The other job that was memorable was at a Jewelry Store. The owner of the store had a customer coming to pick up a custom made jewelry. The owner would have waited for the customer to arrive at the store. However, the owner had an emergency and called Unagiya to ask for someone to come immediately. Yuzu took the call and wrote the address and contact information. Once Yuzu hung up the phone and searched the address up. She found out he was the owner of the Jewelry store. Yuzu and Unagiya-san started to argue about who would get the job. Ichigo sighed and quietly took the contact info and ran. A few seconds later, they heard the doorbell ring. They stopped arguing and about to say hello when they realized that Ichigo left with the information.

Ichigo arrived at the Jewelry Store. At first the owner thought that he was some delinquent trying to steal from him. Ichigo quickly introduced himself. The owner recognized the name and apologized. He then told Ichigo that he needs Ichigo to watch the store while the owner runs off to take care of an emergency. The customer would be able to answer the question, "What is good. What is evil." The answer the customers suppose to give is "Power." The owner also took out a notebook. "If any other clients wish to talk to me, write down their name, phone number and email."

"Sure." Ichigo said. With that the owner left. Ichigo brought out "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and began reading it. Twenty minutes later, three thugs came charging in with pistols pointing at Ichigo.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" Thug A said waving the gun around. Thug B then points their gun at Ichigo.

"HEY CASHIER UNLOCK EVERYTHING AND GIVE US THE MONEY!" Thug B said. Ichigo stopped reading his book and threw it at Thug B. Thug B did not expect a book to fly at him so it caught him off guard. Ichigo then used this distraction to leap over the counter and knocked out Thug B. Thug A and C saw this and opened fire. Ichigo dodged the bullets and threw the unconscious Thug B at the two. The two jumped back and avoided Thug B but, forgot about Ichigo. Ichigo then kicked Thug C so hard; his body flew out of the front door. Thug A tried to escape, but Ichigo was faster than him. Thug 1 was then knocked out. Ichigo picked up the phone and called the police to pick up the thugs. Ichigo went in the back of the store and found some rope. He then tied the three together and kept them in the store so that they would not try to escape. Ichigo found his book and resumed reading. Ten minutes later, the police arrived and took the three thugs away and provided the owner the contract information. Once everything was done, Ichigo waited. Thirty minutes later, a woman wearing an overcoat and a hat that covers everything about her entered the building.

"Are you the one?" She asked Ichigo.

"Am I?" Ichigo asked. She brought her bag up and passed a package to Ichigo.

"Here," she said. "Just as you ordered." With that she turned her back towards Ichigo. Ichigo then struck her by the neck and knocked her unconscious. With that Ichigo had to call the police to report suspicious activity. Once again they arrived and took off the overcoat and hat. It revealed that the woman in question was a famous actress. She explained to Ichigo that the owner did not update her on the secret password. Ichigo puzzled and called the owner.

"Hello?" The owner said.

"Yes. This is Ichigo. The man currently managing your store." Ichigo said.

"I remember what is going on there?" He asked.

"Well a suspicious lady came in. I knocked her out and I called the police. Can you verify that the woman in question is in fact the client?" Ichigo asked.

"Please hand me the phone to her." The owner requested. Ichigo handed the phone to the actress. The two spent a few seconds talking. She blushed and handed the phone back to Ichigo. Ichigo checked if the phone is still connected to the owner. Once he was sure it was disconnected, Ichigo turned the phone off and place it back on the charger.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said.

"No problem. But, why did you call the police?" She asked.

"Well… you acted like you were doing something very shady and not twenty minutes ago, someone did try to rob the place." Ichigo explained.

"I see…" The actress said.

"Well… Judging by the fact that you were swiftly able to protect the store. Here is my personal number if you need anything like a job." She said and handed her a card. The card had the name Matsuoka Yuki imprinted on it (2). With that Ichigo handed her the package. She put her overcoat and hat on and then left the store.

The owner came back and was furious at the mess in his store. Ichigo told the man what happened and told him to look at the recording if he did not believe he would not trust his words. The owner did that and apologized once more. He asked if he could do anything to repay for the troubles. Ichigo took out his mother's Quincy Cross and asked him if he can turn this pendent to a ring by melting the chain and turning it to a ring. The owner looked at the Quincy Cross and said agreed to his request. He took Ichigo's ring finger and measured it and went to work. He told Ichigo it would take a few hours to finish. With that, Ichigo cleaned up the store and manned the front counter while the owner worked in the back. After a few hours, the owner came out and presented the finished ring to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the Quincy Ring and thought that it looked exactly how he thought it would be. Yhwach also confirmed that nothing extra was added in the ring. With that done, Unagiya received the agreed payment and Ichigo received a tip for his troubles.

A week before school started, all three of the Kurosaki siblings told Unagiya-san that they are quitting due to school. Unagiya-san begged them to stay and work part time. Ichigo declined because he was in a sports club Karin said no since she was in the Soccer Club. and Yuzu declined because she was in the Cooking Club. Unagiya-san admitted defeat and asked them if they are willing to stay for a small party. 0They all said yes and had a small party and Unagiya-san even allowed her son, Kaoru, to participate. In these past two months, Kaoru grew up a little. At first, he was very distrustful of Ichigo but, Yuzu and Karin took care of that. Ichigo even took Kaoru outside to talk with him. Ichigo understood Kaoru's actions towards him was due to the desire to protect his mother. Ichigo told Kaoru that his father leaving Unagiya-san is probably a situation that hurt her very much. Kaoru nodded to this statement. Ichigo explained that she cares so much for Kaoru. So much that if she does not have his support, she would not start another relationship. After the party all three returned home and prepared for the school year to start.

* * *

One-Week Time Skip

We see Ichigo sitting down with a long line of students outside of a room. As well as Tatsuki and Keigo guarding the door.

"Tatsuki! Keigo! Let the first one in!" Ichigo yelled. The door opened and in came Hisaya Miki (3) the current Karate Club Captain. Miki is a short male teenager with black hair and dark eyes, often seen wearing his school's uniform.

"Hello Kurosaki-Senpai. The Karate Club is willing to continue the old agreement from last year." Hisaya said.

"Denied. New offers for everyone." Ichigo said.

"Um… 3000 yen for each tournament." Hisaya offered.

"8000 yen." Ichigo countered.

"5000 yen." Hisaya countered.

"7000 yen." Ichigo countered.

"6000 yen." Hisaya countered.

"7000 yen. Final." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Hisaya said and filled out the contract. With that done Hisaya left.

"Next!" Ichigo yelled. This continued on for the next 45 minutes. Archery, Boxing, Track & Field, Kendo, Tennis, Karate and Swimming all averaged around 7000 yen. While Soccer, Baseball, and Basketball all were about 6000 yen and an additional 1500 yen for practice.

"Tatsuki. Keigo. Anyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"There is one more Ichigo." Tatsuki said and opened the door. A girl with brown hair with red clips on the left of her bangs, and has dark-colored eyes.

"My name is Suzuki Mai (1). I am a member of the Nursing Club at school." Suzuki said.

"Nursing Club? Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… The Nursing Club would like to hire Kurosaki-senpai to teach the Nursing Club some things in the medical field." Suzuki asked.

"Why don't you try the school nurse?" Ichigo asked.

"Well the school nurse does not want to spend any more of her time here than needed." Suzuki stated.

"Have you talked to Karakura General Hospital if they do internships?" Ichigo suggested.

"Karakura General Hospital does have internship. However, we received no replies." Suzuki said sadly.

"Alright then. Give me the names of your members and let me see what I can do regarding internships at Karakura General Hospital." Ichigo said.

"Really!" Suzuki said.

"Ya. Just write your club members' names on this sheet as well as providing your president and vice-president's contact information." Ichigo said as he took out his notebook.

"Thank you very much!" she said and ran out. Outside were few other members of the Nursing Club. She quickly explains the situation to her fellow members and they quickly filled out the paper, returned it to Ichigo and then ran out happy. Ichigo picked up his stuff and decided to head to Karakura General Hospital to see Oji-san to see about this internship problem. Ichigo goes to back up his stuff when his phone begins to ring. Ichigo went and picked up his phone to see who called.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. This is Unagiya-san. Could you come over to the store? I got a customer who is asking for you." Unagiya-san asked.

"Fine, could you swing by the high school to pick me up?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Unagiya-san asked. She knows that Karakura High school is not that far from Unagiya.

"Some thugs just showed up at the front gate. I'm going to deal with them." Ichigo said.

"Ok. I'll be there in seven minutes." Unagiya-san said and hung up. Ichigo hung up and looked at the thugs that walked on campus.

"There's someone name Kurosaki at this school, right!?" Thug Leader yelled. "Get your ass out here!" Meanwhile, Ichigo questioned how stupid this looks. "You sent three of my guys to prison!" He continued. "To prison! Usually you deal with us on the streets not with the cops!" "Heheheh... I hear you out there somewhere, Kurosaki! You're probably all freaked out about how we found your name! How naive! We got a damn good look at your face! So there were tons of ways to find out who you were! Anyways, Kurosaki! We're from Miya-Kou and we're gonna block this gate until you get your ass out here!" Ichigo quickly ran and knocked Thug E and F out with a punch and kick respectively. "Wh-Who the Hell are you!?" Thug Leader asked.

"I-I-I-I-It's him, Obuta-san!" Thug D said.

"Him?" Thug Leader asked Thug D.

"So you're Kurosaki!" Thug Leader yelled. With that Ichigo punched the Thug Leader in the mouth, knocking out a bunch of teeth. Suddenly the remaining thugs immediately charged in at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly knocked them all out. After a few seconds later the police arrived and swiftly took the thugs to the police. A few seconds later Tatsuki came out.

"Ichigo are you alright?" She asked.

"Ya, nothing to worry about." Ichigo said. Soon a white van stopped at the gate. "Sorry Tatsuki gotta go." Ichigo said and ran and jumped in the van. Soon the van drove to Unagiya. During the ride, Unagiya-san quickly explained to him that a man came to Unagiya looking for Ichigo. He paid her to get him after school to meet him here. With that Ichigo got out of the van and walked up the stairs and sat on the couch.

"He said he'll be here in twenty minutes. That ten minutes ago." Unagiya-san said. Soon the door opened and a man with something covered in his left hand walked in. Ichigo looked at the man and had a feeling he seen this man before. The man pulled the cover in his left hand to reveal a ramen bowl.

"How about some ramen?" the man asked.

"No thanks." Ichigo said. The man shrugged his shoulders and sat down and began to eat his ramen. Ichigo attempted to get him to start talking but he continued to eat his ramen. It took Ichigo slamming the table to make him stop eating to start talking.

"So what do you want with me?" Ichigo asked. "You paid her to get me here for some reason. Despite that I am no longer an employee of hers."

"I didn't come here to argue with you or waste your time so I'll get to the point." he said. "Is that chick the boss?" he asked.

"Chick... Ye... Yes I am" Ikumi said while blushing.

"Mind if I tell you about my job?" The man asked. "I'd like you to do a personal investigation of someone…" The man said and then places a photo down. "His name is-"

"Kurosaki Isshin."Ichigo interrupted.

"What?" He said in surprise. "You know him?" the man asked.

"... Are you trying to mess with me" Ichigo asked. "Kurosaki Isshin is my dad! If there's something you wanna know about him then just ask me! I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" Ichigo yelled.

"He's your dad? Now that's a coincidence." He said.

"What…?" Ichigo said.

"But you'll tell me whatever I want to know?" He said. "Do you really know enough to be able to answer my questions?" the man said. "You probably still don't even know a damn thing about your own family." He said.

"What the hell…. Do you mean…?" Ichigo questioned.

"Exactly what I said, I don't think I said anything hard to follow." The man said. "I asked you just how much you know about your own family." He questioned. Unagiya-san slammed her hand over the picture.

"All right. I'll hold on to the picture for now." Unagiya-san said. "We're closing up the shop for the day. Time for you to go." Ikumi ordered.

"Hey now, that's pretty sudden. So can I assume you'll take the job, then?" The man questioned Ikumi.

"I'll contact you about that after I've thought it over. " Unagiya-san answered.

"I see. In that case I'll leave my contact information." The man then stood up and right before he left, he told Ichigo one more thing. "Kurosaki try heading over to Urahara's Shop. You should be able to see something interesting…" The man said and left the store.

"Sorry Una-" Ichigo started to say before Unagiya-san interrupted him.

"Whatever is going on it revolves around that store he mentioned. Hurry up and go." Unagiya-san said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and ran towards Urahara's Shop. Ten minutes later, Ichigo barely arrived to see Karin walking out of Urahara's and running back towards home.

" _Karin. So you are starting to awaken your powers."_ Ichigo thought.

"Concerned? That's understandable. After all, your little sister keeps visiting a shady character." The man from earlier said.

"He's not a shady character. Urahara-san-" Ichigo started to say before interrupted again.

"Rescued us?" The man finished Ichigo's sentence. "Just how much have you learned to make you feel like you have this Urahara guy figured out?" He countered. "I'm warning you… Act while you still can if you want to protect your family." The man said.

"...Give me a name…" Ichigo said. "Your name."

"Ginjō Kuugo." Ginjō said.

"Don't get the wrong idea…. this doesn't mean that I trust you yet…" Ichigo said.

"Of course not, here I'll give you this." Ginjō said and handed Ichigo a black card. With that done, the two went their separate ways. Ichigo decided to go back home to think about what is going on since it is already getting late.

* * *

Evening: Kurosaki House

Ichigo went into his room and took out the black card. It looked like a normal credit card but it is black and has the words, "welcome to our XCUTION" in white font. Soon Ichigo's phone rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried.

"Inoue what is going on?" Ichigo asked

"Ishida-kun is in the hospital!" She cried.

"What!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm on my way." With that said Ichigo hung up the phone and remembered the favor for Suzuki and grabbed his notebook. He quickly wrote a note on his deck and ran towards the hospital.

* * *

Evening: Karakura General Hospital

"Ishida" Ichigo yelled when he arrived at the correct room.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said in surprise.

"Inoue…. You're here already?" Ichigo questioned. "What about Chad?"

"I think he's still at work, given the time…" Orihime said.

"... You even called Kurosaki…? Honestly, you're always taking things too far…" Uryū said.

"Ishida…" Ichigo said.

"Taking things too far? At least your mouth is fully functional, that never changes." Ryūken said.

"What do you plan to do if my wounds worsen because you keep letting people barge in here?" Uryū asked.

"Are you stupid?" Ryūken countered. "Who do you think performed the surgery?" Ryūken questioned. "As if something minor like this would aggravate your injuries. Novices who get slashed by their enemy and nearly die shouldn't be telling their doctor to do this or don't do that." Ryūken said ending the argument between father and son.

"Slashed…!? What's he talking about, Ishida?" Ichigo asked. Uryū didn't reply. "ISHIDA!"

"It's important to share information. Do you intend to waste the kindness I've shown you?" Ryūken asked.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Uryū yelled. With that he went silent due to his wound.

"...Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said noticing Ichigo's state.

"H-Hey! It must be hard for you to be out so late. I'll walk you home." Ichigo said.

"Wha! Um, I mean… Really?" Orihime said in surprised.

"I'll take her home in my car. You should hurry home yourself. I think your father would raise Hell if I were to let you run around all night." Ryūken said.

"... Alright thank you." Ichigo said and gave a quick bow. "Wait. Ryūken-san, I have something I want to talk to you privately about." Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Let's talk somewhere else. Orihime please stay here with Uryū until I am done." Ryūken asked.

"Sure." Orihime said. Ichigo and Ryūken walked out to an empty room near Uryū's room.

"What is it Ichigo?" Ryūken asked.

"Well… Some students at the Nursing Club wanted me to teach them some medical things due to Dad running an emergency clinic. I suggested that they file internship request to here. According to them, none received any response. So, I decided to ask you if it is possible for them to intern here or have some doctors or nurse come by to teach them." Ichigo asked.

"Well… I did not hear anything about internship requests but, I can see what I could do. Do you have their names and contact information."Ryūken asked.

"Here" Ichigo said and gave him his notebook. Ryūken then took a picture of the contact information.

"I'll ask my secretary if she knows about this. If not, I will call them personally to see what they want." Ryūken said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said and left the room and started running down the halls.

" **Ichigo. Go back home. We have much to discuss."** Yhwach said.

" **Kingy. I know you want to go and hunt down the bastard who attacked your friend but, you need to calm down."** Zangetsu said.

" **Ichigo I agree with the two go back home and we can think rationally."** Kyōka suggested.

" _Alright then"_ Ichigo submitted and continued running home.

* * *

Scene Change: Evening: Kurosaki House

Ichigo eventually arrives home to see Yuzu and Karin still up waiting for him.

"Ichi-nii" Yuzu said tired.

"Yuzu, Karin. Why are you still up?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"We saw you running out and didn't stop. We saw the note and decided to wait for you to see if you wanted to talk about it." Karin answered.

"Uryū was attacked and is currently at the hospital." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Yuzu said.

"Yes. Right now he's fine though." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Karin said. "Good night Yuzu. Good night Ichi-nii." With that she walked up the stairs.

"Ichi-nii I have dinner's leftovers for you." Yuzu yawned. "Good night Ichi-nii."

"Good night Yuzu." Ichigo said as Yuzu walked up the stairs. Ichigo quickly finished his dinner and walked up the stairs to his room. He then changed to his sleepwear attire and went to his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

" **Hello Ichigo."** Yhwach said.

"Hello everyone, what's this about?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well… I recognize who Ginjō really is."** Kyōka said.

"Really? Who is he?" Ichigo asked.

" **Ginjō was one of the first Substitute Shinigami."** Kyōka said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes. When Aizen was only a Lieutenant, Ginjō was a human who was given Shinigami powers similar to how Rukia gave her power to you. However, Ginjō did not have reiatsu of his own. Aizen observed Ginjō after he was given the Substitute Shinigami badge. At one point, Ginjō discovered the real meaning to the Substitute Shinigami badge and went missing. Aizen somehow found where Ginjō was hiding. He was in Naruki City. Ginjō did not have enough reiatsu to have Shinigami powers but enough reiatsu to see Shinigami and Hollows however. He attacks various Shinigami in an attempt to steal their reiatsu. Soon enough Ginjō discovered a new ability. It is an ability to manipulate the souls of physical objects. With this new skill, he was able create a method to steal Shinigami's powers. When you touched him, I was able to detect a different type of reiatsu coming from him."** Kyōka said.

"Interesting" Ichigo said.

" **Yes. His reiatsu felt similar to a Vizard or Arrancar. Strangely enough it is similar to Yasutora Sado."** Kyōka said.

"So… Ginjō has some set of powers and wants me to learn this Fullbring technique. He'll likely tell me to focus on my Badge to draw out the little reiatsu in it and which would eventually develop into my own Fullbring. Once that is done, he'll probably try and steal that power." Ichigo theorize.

" **That is possible."** Yhwach said.

" **One of the few times you use your brain Kingy."** Zangetsu said.

" **Also, whoever attacked Uryū also has the same reiatsu type as Ginjō"** Hōgyoku added.

"Well… that sucks." Ichigo said. "Wait… if we can use this method on the katanas and then mix the katana's soul with Zangetsu's and Kyōka Suigetsu's reiatsu, would that make them Asauchis?" Ichigo asked.

" **I do not know."** Kyōka said.

" **It is possible…"** Hōgyoku said. **"I might be able to influence the transformation to make it possible."**

"Ok. So what is the plan?" Ichigo asked.

" **Charge in and kill everyone!"** Zangetsu said.

" **Kill them… Yes. Charging in… No."** Kyōka objected.

"Well… What about this." Ichigo said getting their attention. "What if we call them and make them think I am desperate for answers and ask for their help." Ichigo suggested.

" **So… Trojan horse it?"** Yhwach said.

"Exactly, once I am in, I let Kyōka out to gather information at their base while they train me. I am also letting Hōgyoku out to see if she could find out who attacked Uryū." Ichigo included.

" **It is a risky idea…"** Yhwach said.

" **It is. We are going in unknown territory with no allies."** Kyōka said.

" **Ichigo does have excellent acting skills."** Hōgyoku commented. One of their extra classes was acting. Ichigo does not want to mention what horrors he had to go through during those lessons.

" **Who cares? No battle plan survives contact with the enemy"** Zangetsu quoted.

"Wait… Did Zangetsu just quote something in history?" Ichigo yelled. Everyone else gasped at the realization.

" **Hey!"** Zangetsu yelled. **"I do read as well."** He pouted. Everyone laughed at Zangetsu's action. Soon enough even Zangetsu joined in. With the planning done, Ichigo left his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Evening: Home

Ichigo woke up from his bed. He checked his watch, it was only 9:14 pm. Ichigo got out of bed and went towards his bag near his closet and tried to find the card that Ginjō gave him. Ichigo remembered when Orihime called him; he threw the card back in his bag before he ran to the hospital. Ichigo looked in his bag and found the card. Holding the card, he flipped it around to look at the back of it. Ichigo saw the following, Concierge Desk Tel: 0120 inscribed onto the back of the card. Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed the number. A voice answered the phone call and said.

"Hello. You have reached XCUTION. This number is not registered. Are you a new member? Please state your name." The Anonymous Person said.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo" Ichigo replied.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama. We are already aware of you. Welcome to XCUTION. Now then, Kurosaki-sama, please hang up the phone." The Anonymous Person instructed.

"… Huh?" Ichigo questioned.

"After you hang up, please dial this number again followed by the number 00800. Then hang up before the call starts. After that, place another call to the same number and hang up as soon as the phone finishes ringing. On the third call, you will be connected directly to Ginjō Kuugo-sama." The Anonymous Person instructed. Ichigo did as instructed by the Anonymous Person. Soon enough, Ichigo heard a different person pick up from the other side.

"…That was a real pain in the ass." Ichigo started.

"Oh, put a sock in it. It'd be a pain in the ass for me if I didn't do that." Ginjō said.

"… There's something I want to talk to you about." Ichigo said.

"I'm sure there is…otherwise you wouldn't be calling me, right?" Ginjō questioned. The two of them spent the next few minutes arranging a time to meet for tomorrow. Once that was done, Ichigo hung up. _"Phase one done."_ Ichigo thought to himself. Meanwhile in Naruki City, Ginjō sat down in his chair drinking his whiskey. "Phase one done." He said to the rest of the Fullbringers at the hideout.

* * *

Scene Change: Next Morning

Ichigo woke up and did his morning rituals. Hōgyoku ended up becoming his little mental secretary.

" **Ichigo, nothing is planned for today except the meeting with** **Ginjō."** Hōgyoku said.

" _Thanks Hōgyoku."_ Ichigo mentally thank his secretary. Ichigo continued his school day. Suzuki Mai came over and thanked him. According to Suzuki Mai, Oji-san's Secretary hid the nursing club's application for internship. The reason the Secretary did that was for the sake of her own daughter's school to receive the internships. Other than that, Orihime voicing her concern of Chad not showing up for school. Eventually it was 7:00 pm. Ichigo went off to find the location that Ginjō spoke of during the phone call. **"Derelict Apartment Building in District 7-7-1 of Chaubara in Naruki City."** Hōgyoku reminded. Ichigo spent the next 55 minutes finding the place. At 7:55 Ichigo finally arrived.

"Three minutes early huh? How professional" Ginjō commented.

"It's not three minutes. It's five minutes." Ichigo countered.

"So… What'd you want to talk to me about?" Ginjō questioned.

"A buddy of mine got his ass kicked." Ichigo started.

"And" Ginjō questioned.

"I want you to give me a hand." Ichigo said.

"Searching for the culprit? But I thought you didn't trust me?" Ginjō questioned.

"I don't. But, you know about me and my dad… so you're probably not a normal human." Ichigo said.

"Maybe, Maybe not" Ginjō said.

"It's not that I trust you… but I-" Ichigo said.

"Don't have anyone else to turn to?" Ginjōfinished. "…All right. Follow me." Ginjō instructed. The two walked into the apartment building and then an elevator. Ginjō then pressed the number 3 and the doors shut. Slowly, the elevator starts moving up. "Truthfully I'd like to ask you to put this off until after you've taken care of my request, though…" Ginjō said.

"You mean that thing with my dad?" Ichigo questioned. "I haven't seen him since then… But I'm sure I can look into…" Ichigo admitted.

"It was a joke." Ginjō interrupted again. "You don't have to look into it. That was just a ruse to pique your curiosity."

"A ruse…" Ichigo said.

"We're here." Ginjō announced. The elevator doors opened and Ginjō lead Ichigo to a door with a card slider on the left and 27 buttons on the right. Ginjō quickly pressed the buttons for the password on the keypad. Once he finished he turned to Ichigo. "Swipe your card here." Ginjō instructed. Ichigo slid his card down as instructed. The door opened and inside was a very decorative bar with one person cleaning the bar table, another person sitting on a table and a women sitting on the couch.

"Why is it so big in here?" Ichigo questioned.

"We knocked down the walls of 5 apartments and took the floors of three." Ginjō said. Before Ichigo could ask a question involving money Ginjō quickly answered the question. "We have some members with money." Ginjō then turned towards Ichigo. "…so before we get down to business, I am going to tell you about our objective first."

"Your objective?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, our reason for getting close to you" Ginjō said. "Our objective… is to get your Shinigami Powers back.

"…Huh?" Ichigo said in confusion.

"What? It's not like you didn't hear me, right?" Ginjō said. "I said that our objective is to reclaim your Shinigami powers."

"H… How are you gonna do that…" Ichigo yelled. "Why would you do something like that for me? Just what the hell are you after?" Ichigo yelled and grabbed Ginjō's jacket. "Who the hell are you guys?" Ginjō grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"…Calm down" Ginjō said. "There's no way I can answer all of that at once. So have a seat. The night is long. I'm gonna give you the story nice and slow." Ginjō said. The next few minutes, Ginjō explains their special ability to Ichigo. While Ginjō was telling him this, Hōgyoku was telling him something more important.

" **Ichigo, I managed to trace the person who attacked Uryū."** Hōgyoku said. **"That person is in his very building. He is in one of the other rooms that they modified. It appears to be a trick room. The wall facing you looks like a real wall but in his perspective, it is clear. He could see you."** Hōgyoku reported.

" _I see…"_ Ichigo thought

" **Ichigo! There appears to be two more walking towards us."** Kyōka said.

" _Ok… Change of plan. I'm going to use Kyōka's bankai to see what is going to happen. If they do betray like you said then… I'm going to kill them and steal their power."_ Ichigo thought.

" **You sure"** Yhwach asked.

" _I am. If I leave them alone, they may attack the others. Also Soul Society does not know where they are as well as we have a kidō on the badge to alter what they hear. They believe I am in my room reading or something."_ Ichigo said.

" **Ok then Ichigo"** Yhwach said. With that Ichigo was back in the room listening to Ginjō finishing his explanation of their power.

"We call this ability... Fullbring" Ginjō said. Suddenly the door began to shake and then slammed open. A young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wears a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. A strand of hair hangs down the right side of her face and she has a fringe over her forehead. She also wears a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completes her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots.

"I'm back!" The girl yelled.

"Riruka" Ginjō said. "You're back sooner than I thought you'd be. Did you find him?" Ginjō questioned.

"Yeah, I found him!" Riruka yelled back. "Hey, that shiny thing is a sword right!? Why'd you bring that out, are you stupid?" Riruka yelled. "…and it's dark! Increase the light, now! I can't see anything!" she complained.

"I don't plan on increasing the light. Put your glasses on." Ginjō calmly said.

"I hate wearing glasses. But I hate wearing contacts more! "I've got big eyes, so contacts dry them out really fast." Riruka continued complaining.

"I'm not listening." Ginjō said.

"Who's that …?" Ichigo questioned.

"Dokugamine Riruka. She's one of us." Ginjō explained.

"What! Who's that over there?" Riruka yelled trying to force her eyes to focus.

"I'll introduce you later. Now bring him in" Ginjō ordered.

"…The hell, acting like you're the boss…" Riruka complained again. She turned behind her towards the door and said "Hey! Get in here!"

"…Okay…." The person outside said and walked in. Ichigo could only stare at who walked in.

"…Wha…." Ichigo said in shock. "CHAD!"

"Ichigo…" Chad said.

" _Fuck… This shit hit the fan fast."_ Ichigo thought seeing his old ally.

"What the hell are you doing here..?" Ichigo questioned Chad. "You haven't been going to school so why are y-" Ichigo was interrupted by Ginjō.

"Calm down Ichigo." Ginjō ordered.

"Like hell I could be calm about this!" Ichigo yelled. "Tell me what's going on, Ginjō." Ichigo demanded. "Depending on your answer" Ginjō interrupted Ichigo once again.

"Calm down" Ginjō ordered. "Don't make me say it a third time." Ginjō said. "You'll understand when you finish hearing what I have to say." Ginjō said. "Now sit down." Ginjō ordered. "You too… Chad." He said. Ichigo and Chad sat down and ignored Riruka's complaining. Once Ichigo and Chad sat down, Ginjō started to explain how they got their ability. Meanwhile, Ichigo was having an internal discussion on what to do next.

" _What are we going to do?"_ Ichigo thought.

" **We could still plan to use that."** Kyōka suggested.

" _True… Will everyone in the building in range?"_ Ichigo questioned.

" **No. The two in the special room is too far from its range."** Kyōka answered.

" _So I need to use the modified Geki on all eight of them and bring them over here. Once everyone is in range, I will use that on them to see what is going on."_ Ichigo said the new plan. With the new plan ready, Ichigo waited for the right moment and resumed listening to what Ginjō was talking about.

"...powers of both Shinigami and human, then we can pass our power on to them." Ginjō said.

"...then that means...:" Ichigo said.

"At one time, there was someone other than you who was born of a Shinigami and a human. By surrendering their powers to that person, a few of our kind were able to return to being human." Ginjō said. "Do you get it now? In order for us to go back to being human, you need to get your Shinigami powers back." Ginjō restated the key idea. Ginjō decided to allow Ichigo a few moments to digest the new information Ginjō told Ichigo. "... You'll get your Shinigami powers back and our powers will be tacked on to them. If it's the power to fight that you want then I don't think it's such a bad deal."

"...All right. I'm in." Ichigo said.

"Then I guess that settles it." Ginjō said.

"But I have one question." Ichigo said.

"Shoot." Ginjō said.

"Is that your real plan?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Ginjō said in surprise. When suddenly all eight members of Xcution was suddenly glowing red and paralyzed. Ichigo walked to the secret room and open the door and dragged two other members out of the room. Ichigo dragged them to the table where everyone was. Ichigo willed into existence a katana. The katana appears to be a standard katana. The only two differences is that it has a hexagon shaped tsuba and a green handle.

"Scatter…" Ichigo said. Chad realized what Ichigo held and couldn't comprehend what is going to happen to them. "Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo said. Everyone heard glass shattering. "Bankai… Kakimasu Genjitsu [Write Reality]. With that said a wave of black reiatsu flooded all over them. Once the black reiatsu disappeared everyone except Ichigo had a dazed look on their phase. With that Ichigo got crossed legged and remembered what Kyōka told Ichigo about her Bankai.

* * *

Flashback

" **Congratulations! "You finally achieved my Bankai!"** Kyōka said.

"Thank you but… What does it do?" Ichigo questioned.

" **Well. My Bankai is special. My Bankai allows the user to create any reality and lock them inside until they figure out the way to escape or you allow them to escape."** Kyōka said.

" **How would they escape?"** Ichigo asked.

" **Well… You need to do something that is absolutely against your nature."** Kyōka began. **"If you were under my Bankai, you would have to kill your family and friends. Murder the people you swore to protect."**

"I see… Any restriction on the reality?" Ichigo asked.

" **Nope"** Kyōka said. **"It could be a reality similar to the real one or something so abstract but it must have the object that is against the victim's nature involved."**

"I see… How did Aizen not use this on everyone? He would have won." Ichigo asked.

" **He would have if Aizen had it."** Kyōka said.

"What!" Aizen didn't have Bankai."

" **No. He used my Shikai to fake a Bankai. He felt that it is not needed. After that I never allowed him to try for Bankai."** Kyōka explained.

"I see… Anything important that I should know about your Bankai?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes. The victim of my Bankai cannot be victim of my Kanzen Saimin."** She said.

"Really" Ichigo replied.

" **Yes. When releasing me, my Kanzen Saimin does not activate unless you wish it to."** Kyōka said.

"Ok. Thank you. Let's start training to use your Bankai Kyōka." Ichigo said.

" **Sure."** With that the two try to find victims… volunteers to help Ichigo train.

* * *

Flashback End

Ichigo used Kyōka Suigetsu's Bankai to create a reality where Xcution members are doing what they would have put Ichigo through. (Basically Chap. 443 page 21 to Chap 459 pg 11. Except where Rukia doesn't stab him.) Ginjō and all six others were happy that they accomplished their mission. Ichigo could see that Chad was attacked by Tsukishima's Fullbring which alters memory of the victim he cuts. With seeing the true self of the Xcution members in action, Ichigo decides to end the false reality.

"Shūryō [End]." Ichigo said and deactivating Kyōka's Bankai. Everyone under the Bankai's effects woke up and confused. Ichigo walked towards Chad and hit him on the neck knocking him out. "Sorry old friend. I'll fix this for you." Ichigo said to Chad and lifted him towards the couch and laid him down. "Since all of you wanted to give me your powers, I'll kindly take them and add them to my own." Ichigo said. Fear struck all the remaining Fullbringers. Ichigo manifested one of his Zangetsu's. Everyone could see that the blade is in the shape of a Khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

Ichigo then stabbed Ginjō and absorbed all his powers. Everyone was shocked at what happened. "More power. No new abilities." Ichigo commented and grabbed Ginjō's cross and threw it at a nearby table. Ichigo then faced Tsukishima and stabbed him with Kyōka Suigetsu. Ichigo decided that Kyōka Suigetsu would be able to use Tsukishima's Fullbring to its maximum potential.

" **Thank you Ichigo. His Fullbring is interesting. It also allows you to see the victim's memory as well."** Kyōka added.

" _No problem. Also thank you for the new info."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo then found the book Tsukishima currently reading and pulled out the bookmark and threw it at the same table as Ginjō's cross currently laid. Ichigo then turned towards Kutsuzawa and stabs him with Zangetsu and absorbing his powers. "Interesting power but, I don't see any uses with your power Kutsuzawa-san." Ichigo commented. Ichigo then went in his pocket to find the pocket watch. Ichigo threw it at the table and turned towards Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. "Your powers are something amazing" Ichigo said honestly. With that said Ichigo stabbed Vorarlberna with Kyōka and absorbed his power. Ichigo then founded the game console and placed it on the table. Ichigo then turned to Moe Shishigawara and stabbed him with Zangetsu and once again absorbing his Fullbring. "Interesting power" Ichigo said and pulled Shishigawara's brass knuckle and threw it at the table. With a sigh, Ichigo turned towards Riruka. "Your powers if modified would also be something amazing." Ichigo said and stabbed her with Kyōka. Finally Ichigo turns towards Jackie. "You are the last one. Your powers are funny. I question if that is really a Fullbring or just a woman's rage with her clothing." Ichigo joked and stabbed Jackie and absorbed her powers. Ichigo turned to his old ally. "Chad. I am not taking your powers from you. I am altering your memory." Ichigo said. Ichigo stabbed Chad with Kyōka Suigetsu and focused on Book of the End. Ichigo used its power to change Chad's memory. Ichigo changed Chad's memory so that he was sick for a few days and decided to rest. With that done, Ichigo asked Yhwach to deliver Chad in his room. Yhwach manifested and did as asked. Soon Ichigo was alone with the remaining former Fullbringers.

"I am not sorry for doing this to you. I am also not sorry for doing this." Ichigo said and quickly broke all their necks. Ichigo then performed Konsō on all of them. Once that was finished, Ichigo decided to keep the headquarters. Ichigo used his new power to take the entire headquarters to his mindscape. After that Ichigo looked to see if anyone else lived in the building. Ichigo discovered no one lived there. Ichigo decided to burn the entire building down. With the big fire booming, Ichigo went back home and talk with his spirits.

* * *

Evening: Kurosaki House

Ichigo went back home and entered his mindscape. To talk with his spirits about the Fullbring Ichigo took from the Fullbringers as well as killing them. We see Ichigo, Kyōka, Zangetsu, Yhwach and Hōgyoku sitting around a table. "So… how is the power integration coming?" Ichigo asked.

" **Fine actually. Ginjō's, Kutsuzawa's and Jackies's Fullbring was converted to** **reiatsu and added to your reiatsu reserves."** Kyōka started. **"As for Tsukishima's Fullbring, it was integrated with me and Shishigawara's Fullbring is added to Zangetsu. Finally the Fullbring of Dokugamine was modified to allow you to add normal objects to your spirit world. Such as that bar we finish integrating here. As for Vorarlberna's Fullbring I slightly modified it where the device is fueled by reiatsu from the hands."** Kyōka said finishing her report.

"Thank you Kyōka." Ichigo said. "Anything important you guys want to add?" Ichigo

asked.

" **King, I decided to change the name of that kid's Fullbring."** Zangetsu said.

"To what" Ichigo asked.

" **Kōun'na Kiri Tsukeru [Lucky Slash]."** Zangetsu said.

"That is fine." Ichigo said.

" **Now that Zangetsu brought it up, I also decided to rename Book of the End as well."** Kyōka said.

"Ok. To what" Ichigo asked.

" **Yomu Kioku [Reading Memory]."** Kyōka said.

"That is also fine." Ichigo said. "Anyone have anything else to add?" Ichigo asked.

"I do Ichigo." Hōgyoku said. **"Due to Yomu Kioku, all victims affected by will allow you to automatically absorb the knowledge of your victim."** Hōgyoku said. **"I am going through their memories to see if anything important to add to your knowledge or get rid of. Something like** **Kutsuzawa's knowledge of alcohol and gentlemen skills will be added."** Hōgyoku said.

"Ok thank you Hōgyoku." Ichigo thanked. "Anything else" Ichigo questioned. No one replied. "Wait. Yhwach you man the bar and don't let Zangetsu drink too much." Ichigo said before running off. Zangetsu and Yhwach quickly raced towards the bar.

" **Men…"** Kyōka said. Hōgyoku laughed and the two female spirits walked toward the bar.

The next day at school, Ichigo saw Chad coming to school and immediately Orihime came by worried about what happened to him. Chad explained that he felt sick and decided to stay home and rest. Orihime accepted the response and told him what happened to Uryū. Ichigo observed that Chad does not remember what happened with Xcution. While everything continued as normal.

* * *

Time Skip: Few months later

It has been a few months since meeting and dealing with the Fullbringers, Ichigo observed Chad to see if there are any side effects from Yomu Kioku. Kyōka told him that Ichigo is receiving memories of Chad from the point when Ichigo stabbed him till now. Ichigo was surprised with this new fact. Ichigo suggested making Yomu Kioku into something similar like a computer. Kyōka got curious about the idea and went to work with it. While that was going on, Ichigo went and combined Tsuki no Hansha with Kyōka Suigetsu and Kokugatsu with Zangetsu. It took a lot of effort but, it was able to work. Ichigo was happy with this. Ichigo also used his powers to allow him to summon Mirror or Black Moon. With more training, Ichigo gain the ability to manually leave his body without the need of a mod soul or his badge. By applying the same concept used for this katanas, Ichigo is now able to send his body into his mindscape.

Kyōka is currently sitting on a computer in Ichigo's mindscape. Kyōka allowed Yomu Kioku to manifest into a computer where the programs in the computer are each person affected by the Fullbring as program. Each file is a video file created 24 hours a day. These few months since Xcution allowed Kyōka and Hōgyoku to process the information they get. A few seconds later, she heard a pin from the computer. The new file showed up. Kyōka clicked on the file and began watching the file. A few hours later, she stopped the video and ran out of her little corner in the entire mindscape.

" **Ichigo"** Kyōka said.

" _Yes Kyōka?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Are you busy right now?"** She asked.

" _No why?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **I have something very important I need to show you.** " She said.

" _Ok. Give me one second to get there."_ Ichigo said and appeared in front of her. "Ok. Show me." Ichigo said. Kyōka took him to her computer and clicked play. The video starts where Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Chad and Orihime are sitting around.

* * *

Memory Film Flashback.

"Kuchiki-san what happened tonight that require all that healing?" Urahara asked.

"Well, I went out to investigate what attack those Shinigami around the area. I soon encountered it and began to fight it. The being has a white mask over its face and wearing a black cloak connected by white clips. On its wrist and ankles it appears to be chains. It had bat like wings on its arm. It revealed itself to be Shrieker. A hollow Ichigo sent to Hell. Somehow Sinners are able to come out of Hell." Rukia said.

"Interesting, what did the Soutaichō say about this?" Urahara asked.

"According to Nii-Sama and Ukitake-Taichō… "The situation is grave. We will start by dispatching Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, who first encountered the Sinner as advance troops to the World of the Living! In the event the need arises, I will provide them with procedures to infiltrate Hell and to make an emergency return." As well as under no circumstance is Ichigo suppose to know about this." Rukia said.

* * *

Memory Film Flashback End.

"I see. Thank you for letting me see this." Ichigo said.

" **No problem Ichigo."** Kyōka said. With that, Ichigo left the room to continue what he was doing before.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

 **Hello everyone thank you for reading this new chapter of Broken Dreams. I originally had it where I did Ichigo's remaining school years all in one chapter. However I decided to break it up to three chapters. Reason why? To make it longer, more detailed and showed how Ichigo grew from those three years. Not only that it shows how I am tying in Anime Canon to this. Also, if people want to submit Omakes, that is fine. PM me if you have any suggestions to what Ichigo ends up going next. Next chapter is Hell Verse. :)**

 **Hello everyone thank you for reading this new chapter of Broken Dreams. I originally had it where I did Ichigo's remaining school years all in one chapter. However I decided to break it up to three chapters. Reason why? To make it longer, more detailed and showed how Ichigo grew from those three years. Not only that it shows how I am tying in Anime Canon to this. Also, if people want to submit Omakes, that is fine. PM me if you have any suggestions to what Ichigo ends up going next. Next chapter is Hell Verse. :) This chapter was edited and read by my old friend Sanketsu. If you wish to Beta Read, please also PM down below. I will try and get another chapter by Dec. 19th.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Review Replies!

Guest: Thank you and please make an account :)

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you hope you like it.

0Shard0: Thanks for the nice review.

Alex2909: Thank you

shadow of balance: Thanks

Karlos1234ify: It gets more interesting once chapter 4 is done :)

* * *

Chapter 1 Review Replies.

 **Sorry for the late response. I forgot to look at the reviews. :( But here they are!**

Yukita258369147- Please read Chapter 1, I believe I said that I took those down because I am rewriting this fanfiction.

hevenlydemonknight- Thank you hope you like this chapter

Guest- Thank you and please make an account

chris009, Guest, Akuma-Heika- I will try get between 7k to 10k.

Arraia,bigbrobrian- thank you. I wrote this fiction because I got bored. I read it over and saw that I could use a lot more planning and write it better.

* * *

Notes and other details

(1) Tadatoshi Gassan is a real famous Katana Maker.

(2) Orihime's voice actress in Japan.

(3) From Beelzebub

黒月 = Kokugatsu

月の反射 = Tsuki no Hansha


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. This is Thunder. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates this day. Before I start, I would like to make a few important notes. Second, this is going to crossover. First, this is the last chapter of Ichigo's high school life.**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Today is the first day of Senior Year for Ichigo. Ichigo was walking to school alone. Ichigo noticed that Chad and Orihime were in front of them talking about something quietly. Ichigo assumed that they are talking about the Sinner and what Rukia and Renji told them yesterday. Suddenly Ichigo heard a loud banging sound. Ichigo looked and all the support structure for the new building by the school broke. All the broken pieces started to come crashing down. Everyone managed to get away except for a girl. Chad quickly sprinted and used his shoulders to block the broken pieces from hitting her.

"Are you all right?" Chad asked.

"Yes." The girl said. With that she ran inside the school building. The main western courtyard of the school was off limits for the police to see what happened. The school day continued as normal it could. Various students were asked for their observation to the situation. Today, Ichigo had a Soccer game today. From the sidelines Ichigo could see Orihime, Chad and Uryū at the location, trying to figure what happened here. Suddenly there was a big explosion, releasing a pink smoke and destroying one of the floors of the school. Ichigo saw these beings with white mask, black cloaks fighting Chad and Uryū. Suddenly Renji and Rukia appeared fighting. Suddenly the team captain called Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him told him he was being substituted in. By the end of the game, Karakura High School won 7-0. With that Ichigo showered and went back home.

"I'm home." Ichigo said in a bored tone. Ichigo took a few seconds and heard dead silence. Normally when Ichigo arrived home Yuzu was at home preparing dinner or doing her homework or other chores. This time all Ichigo could hear was dead silence. Ichigo went into the kitchen to see if Yuzu or Karin left a note on the kitchen table. Back when they were all younger, Ichigo instructed Yuzu and Karin to write a note if they are going anywhere. There wasn't a note on the table. Ichigo also went to the refrigerator door to see if anyone placed a note there. Once again there was no note to be found. Ichigo immediately got suspicious since they always wrote a note. Even when Karin sneaks out to Urahara's she wrote that she was taking a walk.

" _Kyōka can you analyze the reiatsu in the air?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes I can. Give me one second."** She replied. **"Shit…"**

" _What is with the reaction Kyōka?" Ichigo asked._

" **Ichigo… both Yuzu and Karin have been taken to Hell."** Kyōka said in terror knowing what will happen.

" _Kyōka please, you better not be kidding me."_ Ichigo said. No response from his spirits. _"FUCK! Can you detect what any of them are doing in response to this?_

" **From what I can tell, nothing has been done. I tried to see if I could find your father but, I got nothing. He could have gone to Soul Society or seeking help or at Urahara's."**

"Sigh. What options do we have? I cannot just charge into Hell and rescue them. I don't have any of powers remember. Got any ideas?" Ichigo said.

" **Well... From what I can see from Chad's memory, Urahara is trying to get some sort of technique to jumpstart your Shinigami powers."** Kyōka said.

"I see… I think if we persuade him enough, he might consider using that technique on us. But, how would it work against my powers?" Ichigo considered.

" **Well. We could build up walls around your real powers, create another container that the incoming reiatsu will fill and hook all the reiatsu lines to that container."** Hōgyoku proposed.

"I think that is a good idea." Ichigo said. "Any bad ideas against it" Ichigo asked.

" **Well… Only that you will be off balanced until this unknown reiatsu is integrated to your system."** Yhwach said.

"I see… How much potential is lost by doing this?" Ichigo asked.

" **You would likely lose 40%."** Yhwach said.

"Why that much" Ichigo asked.

" **Mostly** **the reiatsu you get are going to me mostly Shinigami, a little Hollow and no Quincy."** He answered.

"I see. Let's go with it." Ichigo said.

" **Well, be careful King. Hell may cause my powers to force activate."** Zangetsu warned.

"Alright then" With that done, Ichigo left his mindscape and ran towards Urahara's Shop. Ichigo arrived there and pounded on the door.

"ONE SECOND!" Ichigo heard from the inside. The door opened, revealing Tessai. "Sorry we a-" Tessai stopped and realized who was at the door. "Kurosaki-dono. Come in." Tessai said and opened the door to allow Ichigo to come inside. Ichigo walked in and Tessai showed Ichigo where the current meeting room is. Ichigo could see, Urahara, Orihime, Chad, Uryū, Rukia and Renji sitting or lying on one side of the room. The other side, Ichigo could see a tall and lean-built man with pale-skin and shoulder-length white hair. He is currently wearing a sleeveless white shirt. The upper half of his head is swathed in black bandages, and he has an accompanying black sash strapped to his waist. Ichigo pretended to not see Rukia, Renji and the unknown man.

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichi…" Orihime tried to say.

"God damn Urahara. Where the fuck are my sisters!" Ichigo yelled and slammed his fist on the table.

"Who is he?" The man asked.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara answered.

"Just fucking great. Let me guess. My sisters are kidnapped by something involving the fucking spiritual world!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia got annoyed and attempted to kick him in the head and it flew through his body and she crashed on the floor. "Based on your reaction something stupid just happened." Ichigo yelled. With that Ichigo, grabbed Urahara and lifted him up and slammed him to the wall. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY SISTERS" Ichigo yelled. Suddenly Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned and he saw it was Chad.

"In Hell Ichigo" Chad said. "Sinners from Hell came and took them away."

"Chad. Before you could go further, tell me who is in this room, and why all of you looked towards that corner a few seconds ago. Chad pointed out where Rukia and Renji were. As well as introduced the man named Kokutō. Chad also explained that Rukia attempted to kick Ichigo in the head but missed because she forgot Ichigo can't see or feel it. "Now then… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING TO SAVE MY SISTERS!" Ichigo yelled towards Rukia and Renji.

"It's not like we could charge in and rescue them!" Rukia yelled back. Ichigo was still glaring at them.

"Well? Did you idiots forget I can't see, hear, or touch any of you? Now Chad please tell me what these idiots are saying." Chad said what Rukia said.

"Enough." Urahara said, catching everyone's attention. "Ichigo you want to go rescue your sisters?"

"YES" Ichigo yelled.

"Very well then" Urahara said and went to the back room. A few seconds later, Ichigo sees Urahara is holding a sky blue looking sword. "This is something I invented to help you regain your Shinigami powers. Once the sword is stabbed into you, it will send a mass amount of reiatsu that everyone poured in. I started doing this approximately six months ago. I estimate this sword does not have enough reiatsu to get your Shinigami powers back permanently but, enough for you to participate in this one final act." Urahara said and gave Ichigo the sword.

"Thank you. Urahara" Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo, once the reiatsu injected to you runs out, you would likely stop having Shinigami powers permanently." Urahara warned. With that Ichigo held the sword above his chest.

" _Ready?"_ Ichigo asked his spirits.

" **Yes."** All his spirits said, ready to contain this wild wave of reiatsu. With that Ichigo stabbed himself with the sword. A massive explosion happened around Ichigo. With Ichigo's body on the floor, they see Ichigo with a new Shinigami outfit and a slightly altered Zangetsu. (Pretty much what Ichigo looked like after being stabbed by Rukia in Fullbring Arc). With that, Ichigo is sitting down and given a rough introduction to who Kokutō is.

"So your name is Kokutō, a sinner from Hell." Ichigo asked to clarify the details.

"Yes. That is my name and I am a sinner from Hell." Kokutō replied.

"If you are a sinner, you definitely know how to get to Hell." Ichigo said. "If that's the case, take me there." Ichigo said. "Or Yuzu [and Karin] might…"

"…die, right?" Kokutō finished. "The air in Hell is like toxic gas to humans. If you don't quickly get your sisters out, they will die." Kokutō said. Then faced Rukia and Renji, "You Shinigami should have heard… about how Hell is like, right?" Kokutō questioned.

"Hell is a place for those who can't get into Soul Society. It is a place to keep the souls of those who had committed horrendous crimes when they were alive. For those that were exiled to hell, they were all chained up like sinners, tortured for all eternity to atone for their sins." Rukia said.

"Simply put, Hell is a place no ordinary person can stand. Do you still want to go to Hell, knowing all this information?" Kokutō asked.

"Of course! I can't abandon [my sisters] there!" Ichigo said.

"Okay, if you're that resolute, no harm in bringing you there." Kokutō said then stood up. "I'm doing this just to teach those idiots a lesson. With you around, I'm even more powerful." Kokutō said.

"Why weren't you on the same side as them?" Renji questioned.

"Didn't I tell you? I dislike them." Kokutō answered. "You become enemy if you dislike each other. That's what Hell is like."

"Since you're condemned in Hell, you must have committed heinous crimes too, right?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed. I deserve to be in Hell for everything I've done. But, there are those who would betray their hearts to the darkness for the ones they loved. Alright, let's get going to Hell." Kokutō announced.

"Yeah" Ichigo said.

"Wait." Renji interrupted. "Ichigo. Are you really going to trust this dubious person?"

"I don't care if he is dubious or not, I've to get Yuzu [and Karin] back. For that, I need his help." Ichigo answered. Renji came forward and grabbed Ichigo by the collar.

"Even if he's telling the truth, once you entered, isn't it playing into the hands of those fellas?" Renji questioned.

"I know that, but I still have to go." Ichigo argued back.

"Then we're going too." Rukia said.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said.

"Hurry up and get ready." Kokutō said. "I'm opening the gate to Hell." Kokutō and Ichigo began to walk towards the Underground area. Rukia and Renji walked behind them and discussed something.

"Renji, when the time comes, you know what to do, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, If I have to, I will use that to bring all of us back here." Renji replied.

"I entrust it to you." Rukia said.

"No big deal." Renji replied.

* * *

Scene Change:Hell: Two Hours later

It has been two hours since we all entered Hell. Kokutō guided us through the first level of Hell. While we ran, we encountered Kushanāda. They are the guardians of Hell. Just as Zangetsu warned, Ichigo's hollow powers activated by itself. Kokutō explained that the air is dangerous to Hollows. In Ichigo's case, this air makes it even worse. Eventually they made it to the next floor. Unfortunately, the remaining three members who attacked the group earlier showed themselves.

Gunjō appears to be a thin, tall and muscular man with long dark hair. His upper face is covered with bandages and two scars going down from the direction of his eyes. His body armor is covered with vertical lines descending from his collar to his shins, where the armor turns black. He does not seem to have a chain on his armor. His arms are equipped with long tentacles that replace his forearms. He went against Rukia.

Taikon appears as an obese man with pale blonde hair. His body armor is decorated with circular lines emanating from his stomach and shoulders. He has four dark teardrop marks on each cheek, and one on the bottom of his belly with his armor hanging down from his nipples. The chains of his body armor are located on his nipples. He went against Uryū.

Garogai appears to be a muscular, gigantic man with red skin and yellow eyes, which are shadowed by his hair. He has dark green hair that is braided into a ponytail. His body armor is decorated with lines emanating from his sternum down to his ankles. He also has eight black straps on his body, one across his stomach, one on each of his thighs, two on each arm and one on his neck. On his wrists and ponytail are chains that are shackled off. He went against Renji.

We were forced to abandon them as we charged to the lower floors. Eventually we arrived at the fourth floor, where Kokutō said Yuzu and Karin was taken to. Somehow Gunjō, Taikon, and Garogai appeared from a nearby magma pool and began attacking Kokutō. While Kokutō kept them distracted, I ran and attacked Shuren. We struck each other with a few hits. Ichigo used his Hollow masked and was able to defeat Shuren.

"Yuzu. Karin. I'm coming now." Ichigo said. When suddenly a sword came and stabbed him right in the chest and Ichigo fell to the ground. Kokutō walked forward towards the fallen Ichigo.

"How are you, Ichigo?" Kokutō asked. Ichigo stared at him in shock. Kokutō bent down and ripped his sword out of Ichigo's chest. Ichigo yelled in pain. "Quiet, it's just a small cut." Kokutō said. He then swung his sword down towards Ichigo, barely missing his head.

"Why..?" Ichigo asked.

"Why what?" Kokutō asked. "I did this for the same reason they did. Didn't I say that in here, you'd be revived after you die" When suddenly from a nearby magma pool, a body jumped out near the two. "What a nuisance, why won't you remain dead for a couple of minutes." Kokutō said to the body out of molten magma. He then stabbed and cut the molten magma. You could hear the molten magma cry out in pain and agony.

"You betrayed us?" Ichigo asked.

"Everything is according to plan." Kokutō answered. "All of you are just helping me. Come on, hollowfied and help me. Didn't you promise me?" Kokutō said.

"What about those things about your sister?" Ichigo asked.

"Those are real. My sister was killed. And I literally beat the life out of the murderer. I was feeling great for a second. My sister is not going to come back to life. No matter how much I think about her. So, I want everyone to have a taste of my pain." Kokutō yelled and ripped apart the black fabric that covered his face to reveal his right side of his face is horribly burned and it goes across the right side of his body, extending all the way down past his abdomen. "Why am I banished to Hell? Why?! I tried to escape many times. Each time, the Kushanāda pulverizes me and send me back to Hell. Then I saw it there, this memory in the rubbish dump. That's right, it's you fully hollowfied. So, I spread this information to those guys in Hell. I have to get out of here at all cost. I don't even care if the Human World gets engulfed into Hell." Kokutō said.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "Are you alright?" She asked. Kokutō immediately vanished and struck her down.

"You indeed are one of-" Uryū said before Kokutō struck him down.

"No. You can't cut the chain with that…." Kokutō commented.

"Ishida, Rukia" Ichigo yelled.

"Rukia" Renji said as he appeared. Renji dodged Kokutō's attack and attempted to strike him. However, the chains took the hit. "What!" Renji said before being struck down by Kokutō. Enraged, Ichigo charged towards Kokutō swinging with Tensa Zangetsu.

"That's the way to do, release all your hatred. Let out all your anger and cut this chain." Kokutō said. As he blocked all of Ichigo's attacks with his chains. "Let out all your anger and cut this chain. That's not enough. If you don't transform into the monster, you'll never beat me. Look up here!" Kokutō yelled. Kokutō appeared on top of the skeleton with Yuzu and Karin in his arms. "Your sisters can no longer withstand the Hell's miasma." Kokutō commented. Both Yuzu and Karin look a dull white and their hair looks as if it lost its color. "Look, the chain is growing out of them." Kokutō said and showed Ichigo the chain that is starting to form. Around Ichigo, black and reiatsu started to circle around him

"Yes, let your anger out." Kokutō said. This is Hell; you don't have to hold back. Let the darkness take over!" Kokutō yelled. Meanwhile Ichigo is yelling whether in fear or rage.

"Ichigo." Renji said.

"Welcome to Hell." Kokutō said and dropped the two sisters. With a loud yell, Ichigo jumped towards the skeleton structure and caught Yuzu and Karin. Now fully hollowfied and in the internal rage, Ichigo fired a large cero at Kokutō. Kokutō used the cero to start destroying the chains. Renji quickly ran towards Ichigo and cut off his horn. Stopping the cero Ichigo was charging. Renji then placed his hands together to activate a special seal. Kokutō quickly ran and manage to grab Rukia and Uryū and threw them at Renji forcing the seal to activate on the three sending them back to the Human World. While Ichigo remain trapped in Hell.

"COME ON!" Kokutō yelled. He kicked Ichigo in the head to forcefully wake him up. Kokutō heard Ichigo waking up and grabbed the twins and jumped backwards a few hundred meters to get some space. Ichigo quickly regain his bearing and saw Kokutō. Ichigo quickly started swinging at Kokutō. He used his chains to block Ichigo's attack again.

"Ichigo. Ichigo. You can't win. You can't win unless you let hollowfy. You know this. Look around you!" Kokutō yelled. "Your hollow is able to cause all this chaos and it even broke many of my chains!" Let it out. Let the monster out!" Kokutō screamed.

"Never" Ichigo yelled and attacked again.

"So be it!" Kokutō yelled. He quickly disappeared with Yuzu and Karin to another Skeleton Structure a few hundred meters that somehow survive the destruction and drop them in the magma. Ichigo seeing this quickly shunpō'ed to reach the twins. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't make it and the two were swallowed up in the magma. Ichigo started to get angry.

"Good Ichigo! Use the anger! Feel the hatred toward me!" Kokutō yelled. Right below him, two little puddles of magma jumped out from the magma pit near him. Kokutō didn't noticed that this happened. Soon both two small pillars of lava appeared and from them both Yuzu and Karin fell on their knees. They both are wearing white Shihakushō with chains of hell in their chest. When they both looked up, they realized who was there.

"Ichi-nii? Why are you here?" Yuzu asked in surprised.

"How are you here Ichi-nii? Toshiro said you lost your powers." Karin said. Kokutō hearing this finally noticed the sisters and grabbed both Yuzu's and Karin's chains and pulled them up.

"Let me tell you something very important. Kokutō began. "The way Hell works is extremely simple. Those who are trapped here come back to life any number of times. But as long as they're never able to break their chains, their trapped here for all eternity."

"Then all I have to do is find a way to break those chains." Ichigo replied as the reiatsu started to spiral around him once again.

"How very gallant of you. In that case, I assume you'll break my chains as well." Kokutō asked.

"That I won't do, Instead I'm gonna destroy you." Ichigo yelled. Suddenly Ichigo started to uncontrollable hollowfy.

"That's it!" Kokutō yelled. "Excellent. Your body lost control before. This time should be easier. The truth is, you can never entirely suppress that monster within you. Struggle as much as you like. In the end, it's hopeless." Kokutō yelled as Ichigo fought the hollowfication.

"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu and Karin yelled. Kokutō appeared behind them and grabbed their chains.

"Keep your voice down. Wouldn't want to disturb the transformation" Kokutō said as he watches the transformation. "Do you hear that, Ichigo? The Kushanāda are emerging. They've sensed the change in your spiritual pressure." In the distance you can hear the cliffs shake and Kushanāda slowly appear marching slowly towards Ichigo. "They'll be here soon to devour the man who [has the powers to destroy Hell. To survive, you'll have to Hollowfy." Kokutō laughed evilly. "Or would you rather be devoured?" Kokutō questioned. "It doesn't matter, really. You'll just come right back to life. So, you ready to crush Hell? If not, the cycle will just repeat endlessly. They're almost here."

"It's not gonna happen. I'm not going to let it happen." Ichigo said and he broke one of his horns, caused his hollow form to deteriorate. "Seeking revenge on everyone because you feelings were hurt? What a waste of energy. It's childish to blame your pain on those around you and refuse to take responsibility for your actions. How long do you think you can run from your pain before it consumes you? The main reason I came back here was to save my family. And I will! But I refuse. I refuse to sacrifice those around me!" Ichigo yelled as his hollow shell slowly breaking apart into reiatsu. Throughout the entire exchange, the army of Kushanāda marched closer and closer toward Ichigo.

"ICHI-NII BEHIND YOU!" Yuzu screamed.

"RUN ICHI-NII!" Karin yelled.

"I will fight for my family with with everything I have in my soul!" Ichigo yelled and the last bits of his Hollow form shatter into reiatsu.

"ICHI-NII! ICHI-NII!" Both Yuzu and Karin yelled as a Kushanāda slammed his hand down crushing Ichigo.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

"Why am I here?!" Ichigo asked.

" **Someone is here to speak to you Ichigo."** Hōgyoku said and pointed to the figure. The figure she pointed at was very large. It appears to be at least 10 feet tall, six arms on each side, dark blue skin, giant black bat like wings in the back.(1)

" _ **Hello Kurosaki Ichigo. My name has been lost in history… I was once the ruler of this realm."**_ The being said.

"What?" Everyone said.

" _ **Due to a major war, my body began to deteriorate. With my remaining powers, I used my physical body break down become what you now call Kushanādas. While I form them, I had three commands in their mind. The first one is to drag all sinners to Hell. The second is to torment all sinners. And the last and most important one is to find a new Jigoku no Kōtei [Emperor of Hell]."**_ The being said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said in surprise.

" _ **You see… This realm's true mission has not been achieved and can only be achieved if a Jigoku no Kōtei is in place."**_ He said.

"Why me" Ichigo asked.

" _ **There are a few requirements that I added when Kushanāda are trying to finding a suitable being for Jigoku no Kōtei. The first requirement is someone who has the power to destroy my Hell Chains."**_ The being said. _**"These chains can only be broken by a god class being. When you destroyed my chains, you were not a full strength. It shows how powerful you are and how much stronger in the future."**_

"I see…" Ichigo said.

" _ **The next thing is that you have a pure soul. You are someone who has not sinned."**_ The being said.

"What about the Fullbringers that I have killed. I've killed people." Ichigo said. The being chuckled.

" _ **That is true you killed these Fullbringers but, did you enjoy killing them or desire to kill more."**_ The being asked.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled horrid by the idea of killing more people.

" _ **Then you satisfy the second requirement. The third requirement is willing to come to Hell."**_ The being said. _**"No one ever enters Hell willing. However, you and your friends did. You came because it is your duty as an older brother to protect and rescue your twins. While your friends came because they desired to help you."**_ The being said. _**"And the last and final requirement is that the person the candidate must be human. The powers that I will bestow on you will not work if your soul is solid. Shinigami and Hollow souls are too harden to allow something like my powers to work with."**_

"I see… What abilities and responsibilities do I gain my ascending to become Jigoku no Kōtei?" Ichigo asked. The being gave a small smile.

" _ **You understood that I will have responsibilities tied to becoming Jigoku no Kōtei."**_ The being said.

"All positions have responsibilities tied to them" Ichigo answered back.

" _ **The first responsibilities as Jigoku no Kōtei is to allow Sinners who have paid for their sins to enter the Cycle of Reincarnation."**_ The being said.

"Ok… Hōgyoku do you think you can help me create a gate (2) or something?"

" **I will look into that."** Hōgyoku said.

" _ **If you are done discussing…"**_ The being said. The two look embarrassed and allowed the being to continue. _**"The second responsibilities as Jigoku no Kōtei is to make sure all sinners who escape is properly dealt with."**_ The being said.

"Any other responsibilities?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **No."**_ The being said _ **. "As the Jigoku no Kōtei,**_ _ **the powers you get is the ability to summon The Gates of Hell, summon my**_ _ **Kushanāda**_ _ **, an ability called**_ _ **Tsumi no Me [Eye of Sin] which allows you to see all sins that a person committed,**_ _ **the summon hellfire which are stronger than little boy Genryūsai's campfire, be able to revive any soul that dies in Hell and summon and mastery of the Hell Chains. But you must wear this armor."**_ The being manifest a suit of armor. The armor was something Ichigo never seen before. It appears that two skulls on each shoulders and extends to the arms. Another skull covers the left chest and it appears a spike skirt on the front of the armor. The entire armor is golden. _**"This is the Jigoku no Yoroi [Armor of Hell]."**_ The being said.

"Wait, I can use this with any of my other forms?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **You can use these powers without the armor but it will be significantly weaker You can also use the armor with your human body as well. Ichigo Kurosaki, are you willing to accept my offer of power willingly given by me along with becoming my**_ _ **Jigoku no Kōtei**_ _ **?**_

"I Ichigo Kurosaki accept this offer and accept the title of Jigoku no Kōtei!" Ichigo yelled, letting loose a column of golden light.

* * *

Outside Mindscape: Still in Hell

A golden glow started to illuminate the cracks of the Kushanāda's hand that crushed Ichigo. The Kushanāda started to turn into black and crimson reiatsu flowing toward Ichigo's crushed spot. "You lost control after all. That's good. Now go destroy them!" Kokutō yelling, mistaking the scene as Ichigo losing control but instead something far worse for him that is. Once Kokutō got a clear look, he saw Ichigo surrounded by a golden light. "What's this?" Kokutō questioned. More and more Kushanādas are being converted into golden reiatsu flowing toward Ichigo. Soon a golden pillar formed causing Kokutō to let go of Yuzu and Karin's chain. After the pillar disappeared, all the remaining Kushanādas took a knee and bowed. Ichigo quickly jumped and caught both of his sisters and slashed their chains. What they saw before them was Ichigo wearing some type of golden armor while holding Zangetsu in Bankai form. "What is this? What have you done?" Kokutō yelled in anger.

"Kokutō think for a second. Would your sister be happy with what you done? Taking revenge for her death and then killing more people under the excuse for your sister? Hell did not give me this power to exact revenge. Hell wants me to stop ALL of you. Hell is asking an outsider for help, so that you Kokutō will not escape!" Ichigo yelled. The armor glowed an eerie black and crimson as if in agreement with what Ichigo said.

"So you're saying Hell would ask for help from a human to stop me. IMPOSSIBLE!" Kokutō yelled and dashed towards Ichigo.

"We are similar. The fact that we're both human and older brothers" Ichigo admitted and swung Zangetsu. It fired a beam of golden light, similar to a Getsuga Tenshō at Kokutō. He took it full front. Once the beam ended, the space between Ichigo and Kokutō was a big long trench. The chains on Kokutō fell.

"I'm… I'm… FREE!" Kokutō yelled as he checked to make sure. Sure enough none of Hell's Chain were on him anymore. Suddenly below him, he heard it. The sound of chains rattling. "No. NO!" Kokutō yelled. From the trench Hell's Chains shot straight out reaching about 50 feet in the air. Immediately after everyone started to attack Kokutō, trying to hook him. Kokutō attempted to fight against the chains. Soon one by one they manage to hook into Kokutō.

"This is your punishment for the sins you've committed while trying to escape from Hell. You will spend all eternity repenting for your evil deeds." Soon Kokutō was dragged into the deepest darkest part of Hell. Ichigo quickly went and found Yuzu and Karin on the ground.

"Yuzu, Karin are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichi-nii." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Hold on tight" Ichigo said as he began using shunpō to take them out of Hell. Ichigo vanished the armor and willed the Gate of Hell to open.

" **Remember to crash land make them think that your powers ran out and we'll help you get into a coma. Just like when you used the Final Getsuga Tenshō."** Kyōka reminded.

" _Thanks."_ Ichigo said. Outside, Ichigo could see Rukia, Renji, Urahara, and various captains surrounding the area. Ichigo crashed landed on the dirt. Before they crashed, Ichigo angled himself so that he took the most of the impact. Once they crashed, Ichigo's vision faded to black, Ichigo could hear several of people calling out his name.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

Kyōka estimated that it should take Ichigo about a few days of coma rest to fake recovery and stabilize his body. While Ichigo stuck in his mindscape, Ichigo used his new powers to against Zangetsu and Yhwach to gain mastery of it. Surprisingly, Zangetsu and Yhwach couldn't break or absorb the chain. Also Hellfire could not be put out unless the target is destroyed or Ichigo summons it back. Ichigo used Yomu Kioku to make sure he did not fall back behind class. Ichigo was watching the recording of class when suddenly a smaller Gate of Hell opened up. A smaller Kushanāda walked out and bowed towards Ichigo.

"Jigoku no Kōtei. We ask if it is possible now for you to start the accomplishing the goals that your predecessor have asked to be done." The Kushanāda asked.

"Sure. Lead the way." Ichigo said. With that Ichigo, all his spirits and the Kushanāda began to walk toward the gate.

* * *

Scene Change: Hell

All four walked out of the Gate of Hell to see they they're at the fourth level. Ichigo looked down to see that they were standing on a Kushanāda.

"Let's start with a bang." Ichigo said and summoned Jigoku no Yoroi. Ichigo then decided to use his authority to revive all the sinners who died. "I, the new Jigoku no Kōtei call upon my divine authority to summon all sinners in this realm whether the sinner is alive or dies!" Ichigo yelled. Suddenly a pillar of yellow reiatsu shot straight up and slowly yellow reiatsu slowly descended towards the lower levels of Hell. Slowly various limbs from the black sand start rising. While other Sinners felt compelled to go to the fourth level. Ten minutes later, the Kushanāda below him told him that all Sinners in Hell has arrived. During those 10 minutes everyone was talking and asking around. Many were trying to figure out what is going on. Ichigo used his reiatsu to amplify his voice so all the Sinners could hear him. "Sinners of Hell. SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled. All the sinners immediately stop talking and stared at the figure in the golden armor. "I am the new Jigoku no Kōtei. To those who don't know what that is… I am the ruler of Hell. My predecessor died before he could accomplish the goal for Hell. That goal is for those who have paid for their sins to be able to leave Hell." Ichigo said. Many were astonished at the news the possibility to be freed from their chains. "Now then, many of you are wondering how I am going to determine if you have paid for you sins." Ichigo said addressing the problem. "Watch" Ichigo said. Ichigo generated a small purple ball in his hand and threw it towards a cliff. Everyone watched as the purple ball flew towards the cliff. Once the ball hit the cliff, a purple explosion rock the cliff, launching dust everywhere. Once the dust cleared, they could see a large white archway with something silver liquid floating inside of it.

"This will be known as the Archway of Forgiveness. When you feel that you have paid for your sins, you can attempt to walk inside the Archway. If the Archway deems that you have paid for your sins, you have two options. First option is that you enter the Cycle of Reincarnation. The second option is that you will have many of your memories erased except for you name. The Archway will place you somewhere between the first to fifth districts. If you have enough reiatsu to become a Shinigami, you will feel a strange compulsion to go to the first district and will likely get sponsored by a Shinigami to become a Shinigami." Ichigo said. Many sinners desiring to attempt to enter the Archway finally loose the chains. "A warning to those who want to attempt the Archway, if you enter the Archway and it determined that you have not paid for your sins, you will be in absolute isolation for 10 years. You will temporarily lose all five senses and powers while in absolute isolation. In those 10 years, you will experience all the sins that you committed as well as what the victim felt. Once those 10 years are over, you may attempt again. If the Archway still deemed that you have not repented of your sins, then you shall be marked to become the toy of the Kushanāda for 20 years." Ichigo threatened. "All of you will enter the Archway in 10 years. If not, then all remaining will be marked to become the toy of the Kushanāda for twenty years." Ichigo said. "After I leave, those new sinners who enters Hell, will receive an orientation that will explain to the new sinners of what is going to happen to them. For ten years, they will become another toy for the Kushanāda. After that they will be have an attempt to enter the Archway." Ichigo said.

"What about those who felt that they do not deserve Hell?" Someone asked.

"For those who do not feel that they deserve Hell, I will arrange a private meeting place." Ichigo said and created another purple ball and threw it at another cliff. This time, it became a little office with Hōgyoku as secretary. "Once inside, I will pass judgment in the meeting place. If your claim is valid, then I'll cut your chain off personally and perform Konsō to allow you to go to Soul Society." Ichigo said. "However, if your claim is false, then you will immediately go to absolute isolation for twenty years, and then become a toy for the Kushanāda for another forty years. After that, then you have an opportunity to enter the Archway." Ichigo warn. With that said, Ichigo turned and used Shunpō to go to the little office and sat down and waited.

" **Ichigo, The first thousand or so are Quincies."** Hōgyoku said.

" _What?"_ Ichigo said. _"Why are they here?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Ichigo. You forgotten that other than yourself, all the attacks Quincy does destroy the soul. That itself is an act that will cause a person to enter Hell."** Yhwach said.

" _I see... Then I will go outside to address this."_ Ichigo said as he stood up and walked outside.

"To all that are Quincies in this line. I want to warn you. Your power as a Quincy destroys a soul. In the eyes of Hell, that act by itself guaranties a ticket to Hell. I will still honestly judge you to the best of my abilities but be warned. I look at all sins." Ichigo said to the crowd and walked inside his office. Once Ichigo was seated, Ichigo told Hōgyoku to let the first ones in. Majority of the Quincies that entered literally reminded Ichigo of Uryū when they first met, stuck up, believed that Quincies were the best and felt no remorse or guilt to the hollows they destroyed.

" **Ichigo you could do it. Three more Quincies left. Ichigo. Due the old age of one of them, I am going to allow the three to walk in together. Is that fine?"** Hōgyoku asked.

" _Sure."_ Ichigo said. One of them opened the door for the others. the other two walked inside. Ichigo immediately noticed the old man. Ichigo summoned two more chairs for them. The elderly man has gray hair, a gray mustache and glasses. His eyes were deep gray and he had a bit of a beard of his chin. His skin was wrinkled with age and he had pronounced cheekbones. He wears a brown tunic covering what appears to be a white Quincy outfit which reminds Ichigo of Uryū. The next women has black-haired woman with a blue eyes and her large hair is kept in a bun. She wears a white shirt and black long skirt. Soon the last women sat down. Once she sat down. Ichigo immediately stood up, recognizing her wavy brown hair.

"Mom" Ichigo said. The women with brown hair look up and Ichigo and her eyes filled with tears recognizing who is in front of her.

"Ichigo" She screamed and the two hugged each other. The elder man and woman was astonished at what happened. The man who brought back hope and fear to many of the sinner is in fact Masaki's eldest son. After the few moments of hugging, Masaki broke the hug and was about to ask so many questions.

"Mom, before we continue, please introduce me to these two." Ichigo asked.

"Sure. The old man is my stepfather, your grandfather, Ishida Sōken. While the other women is Ishida Kanae." She said.

"Is Ishida Sōken related to Ishida Ryūken?" Ichigo asked to clarify his assumptions.

"Yes. He is my son." Sōken answered.

"And is Ishida Kanae a sister to Ishida Ryūken?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I'm Ryūken's wife." Kanae answered.

"Shit…" Ichigo said.

"Language." Both Masaki and Kanae said.

"Out of all people I'm taking back to the Human world, it's my okāsan [mother], Obasan [aunt] and ojīsan [grandfather]." Ichigo said.

"Wait. You'll really take us out of Hell!" Masaki said.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"But I thought you died and got chosen." Masaki said.

"Okāsan. I'm only 18. Less than twenty-four hours ago, I invaded Hell to rescue Yuzu and Karin." He said.

"WHAT!" The three yelled. With that, Ichigo decided to explain the true story to the three. Everything from Ichigo getting his powers from Rukia all the way to Ichigo pretending to lose his powers to how Ichigo became the Jigoku no Kōtei. After Ichigo finished telling his story, Masaki immediately went and hugged Ichigo.

"Ichigo. I am so proud of you. I know that you had blamed yourself for my death but I want you to know I am proud of who you became." Masaki said.

"Sorry for being the stick in the mud but, how are we going to go back to the Human World without any Shinigami or Hollow trying to attack us?" Kanae asked. The other two's joy deflated.

"Well… I have an idea. I have an ability which allows me to store anything in my mindscape. I'll just place you three in my mindscape and when I leave Hell, I'll get Ojisan, Uryū, Yuzu and Karin to meet up somewhere safe, probably and release you." Ichigo proposed. The three decided that that was the best chance they got. With that, Ichigo send all three to his mindscape and walked out and left Hell.

* * *

Human World: Ichigo's room: Morning

Ichigo stood and stretched his body. Ichigo heard various body parts crack. _"Everyone made it?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _Yes Ichigo."_ Masaki replied. With that done, Ichigo slowly changed into something casual and walked downstairs.

"Good morning." Ichigo said as he walked down. When suddenly he was tackled by two girls. Luckily Ichigo was able to keep his balance.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu and Karin screamed.

"You woke up!" Yuzu said.

"Everyone said that you'll still be in a coma for another week." Karin said.

"How long was I out?" Ichigo asked.

"Only for a few hours" Yuzu said.

"Wow…" Ichigo said in surprise. "So what happened after I blacked out." Ichigo asked.

"When you crashed, all the captains and lieutenants were standing around ready to attack whatever came out of the Gates of Hell." Yuzu said.

"Imagine their surprise when they say all three of us coming from the Gates of Hell. Somehow you crashed right in front of the Sōtaichō." Karin said.

"Unohana-taichō immediately took us to the temporary medial area Urahara provided for her to use." Yuzu said.

"She reported that Yuzu and I are fine." Karin said.

"Unohana-taichō told us that she expected you to be in a coma for another few days to even a week." Yuzu said.

"What about the others? Rukia? Renji? Uryū?" Ichigo asked.

"Those three are fine. When they came out of Hell, they all had some wounds and reiatsu loss." Karin said.

"I see… Hey Yuzu, Karin, Let's go see Okāsan's shrine today." Ichigo said out of the blue.

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… During the fight against Kokutō, I heard a voice. The voices were of three people. One of the voices sounded like Okāsan's. She guided me to use that armor to defeat Kokutō, free you two from your chains, and guided us out of Hell." Ichigo lied to the girls.

"Sure. Ichi-nii." Karin said and left the room.

"Ok. Let me pack lunch." Yuzu said and ran towards the kitchen. Ichigo went to his bed and dialed Ojisan's number.

"Hello?" Ojisan said.

"Ojisan, this is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo. What do you want?" Ojisan asked.

"I want to ask you if you want to come to my okāsan's shrine." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Ojisan asked.

"If you didn't know, Yuzu and Karin got kidnapped by Hell." Ichigo started.

"WHAT!" Ojisan yelled.

"Long story short… I used a technique Urahara created, giving me back my powers temporary and going into Hell to rescue Yuzu and Karin. While I was down there fighting the kidnappers, I heard three voices. One of those voices sounded like my okāsan. She guided me to use this sort of armor to defeat Kokutō, free you two from your chains, and guided us out of Hell." Ichigo lied to Ojisan.

"Is your Otōsan coming." Ojisan asked.

"No." Ichigo said.

"OK then. Do you want me to bring Uryū?" Ojisan asked.

"That is alright. If you wish to bring him that is fine." Ichigo said. With that done, Ichigo hung his phone up. Yuzu and Karin called Ichigo that they are ready. The three walked quietly to the shrine.

"Ichigo are you sure this is going to work?"Masaki asked.

" _I believe that it'll work. Just make sure you three mention that you attached yourself to my soul or something."_ Ichigo thought.

"Ok." Masaki said. Eventually the three reached the shrine. When they reached the shrine, they saw Ojisan there as well.

"Yuzu, Karin. This is Ishida Ryūken. Ojisan, meet your Mei [nieces].

"Hello Yuzu and Karin." Ojisan said.

"Hello Ojisan." Yuzu and Karin said. Once they are done, all four did a prayer to Masaki.

" _Okāsan, this is Yuzu. Thank you for helping Onii-chan rescue us from Hell. I hope wherever you are, you are watching us."_ Yuzu prayed.

" _Hello Okāsan. This is Karin. Thank you for helping Ichi-Nii his rescue mission. I know that Yuzu and I don't remember you much but, thank you anyways."_ Karin prayed.

" _Masaki, this is Ryūken. I want to apologize for not getting involved with your son. It is my fault. If I was not so selfish with hating my Quincy heritage, I might have been there to help you. If not, I could have been there to help teach Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin their Quincy heritage. Wherever you are… I hope you found Kanae and Otousan."_ Ryūken prayed.

" _Okāsan, Obasan, Ojīsan, Are you ready?"_ Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Masaki said.

"I am. I hope Ryūken doesn't attack us." Kanae said.

"Calm down Kanae." Sōken said.

" _Alright then, I am going to give the three a few minutes to get to know each other. You three will appear and explain how you three got into Hell and how I indirectly freed you and your three used me to get out of Hell."_ Ichigo said.

"Yuzu, Karin, Ojisan" Ichigo said getting the three's attention. "I'm going to find a spot to set up lunch. Why don't you use this time to get to know each other" Ichigo said.

"Sure Onii-chan." Yuzu said.

"Ok. Ichi-nii" Karin said.

"Ok Ichigo." Ojisan said. Ichigo then left the three to find a spot to lay out the blanket.

"So… Ojisan what do you do as a job?" Yuzu asked.

"I am the Director of Karakura General Hospital." Ojisan said.

"Really" Yuzu said. Karin closed her eyes and leaned by a tree.

"It's nice isn't it Karin." Someone said.

"Ya…" Karin replied. At that moment, Karin realized that voice wasn't Yuzu or Ojisan. Karin opened her eyes to see a woman. She had fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front. She is wearing a plain white shirt and a black skirt. What caught Karin's attention the most about his women were her eyes. Her eyes were brown. The same shade as her onii-chan.

"Who are…" Karin started to ask.

"Masaki" Ojisan said.

"Hello Ryūken. How are you?" Masaki said.

"Fine… How are you here?" Ryūken asked.

"Before I answer that… we still have two more guests to show up." Masaki said and two more figures showed up.

"Kanae, Otosan" Ryūken said and ran toward the two spirits and hugged them and immediately started to interrogate them.

"Are you really our Okasan?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes Yuzu I am your Okasan." Masaki confirmed and both Yuzu and Karin ran up and hugged her and began to cry. After a few moments of tears, the two let go of Masaki and Ryūken finished his interrogation of Kanae and his Otosan.

"How are you all here?" Oji-san asked.

"Well Ryūken… When all three of us died, we all ended up going to Hell." Sōken started.

"WHAT!" The three human yelled.

"Calm down and let Sōken-sama answer." Kanae said.

"All Quincies who died will end up going to Hell at one point. The reason for that is because of our power. We destroy souls with our attacks. That single act will guarantee a ticket to Hell." Sōken said.

"How are you three out of Hell?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… That's all thanks to Ichigo." Masaki said.

"How" Karin asked.

"Well, during Ichigo's fight with Kokutō, I attempted to stop Ichigo from hollowfying again. The Kushanāda bestowed Ichigo special powers which allow him to cut the Chains of Hell and permanently seal away Kokutō. The attack Ichigo used somehow managed to reach all of us and freed us from the chains. When Ichigo was leaving Hell, all three of us used Hirenkyaku to escape out of Hell." Masaki said.

"So… are you going to Soul Society?" Karin asked.

"Do you want me to?" Masaki asked.

"NO! But…" Karin said.

"Karin look at our chains." Masaki said. All three of the humans looked and saw that their chains were long and each link was whole. "We only start Hollowfying if feel guilty or remorseful or full of negative emotion. All of us don't have that any more. We were full of it when we were alone in Hell. However, once we found each other, we helped each other recover." Masaki said.

"Where are you going to live?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… I was thinking of my place." Ryūken said. "I have several of modifications at my house which allows no one to sense them in my house. As well as it is a place all three of them know. Due of the modification in the house, the spirits could interact with the house. Some of these include cooking, reading, and more." Ryūken said.

"That's seems far." Karin said. Everyone else agreed with the idea.

"Wait. What about Onii-chan. Does he know about this?" Yuzu asked.

"He… doesn't. Remember. Urahara and Goat-Chin explained to us that Ichigo rescuing us with that experimental technique ended up permanently destroying his reiatsu reserves. He will not be able to become a Shinigami again. High chance he would not be able to become a Shinigami even when he died." Karin answered.

"I know but, should we still tell him about this?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't think so Yuzu. If Ichi-nii found out about Okasan, what do you think he would do to see her again?" Karin said.

"Your right" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, Karin, Oji-san, I found a perfect spot to eat!" Ichigo yelled and walk back towards the three. Ichigo the guided the three humans towards the spot and the four had lunch there. Eventually they were finished and everyone left. Ryūken took the three spirits with him back to his house.

* * *

Time Skip: Few more months.

It has been a few more months since the fiasco involving Hell. Ichigo returned to the life he lived for the last few years. Orihime, Uryū and Chad all returned to ignore Ichigo. Ichigo continued to sell himself to the various club at school. Time passed and it was the last month of school. Ichigo and everyone else in his class studied as much as they could before the impending week. Three weeks later, finals week arrived. Everyone attempted to do their best on these test. Whether praying to whatever god they believed in or try and get that much more cramming in. Whatever the students did, they all passed. Everyone was relieved until the scores came up. Like the two years ago, Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida have competed against each other for the top for the last two years. Ichigo won the first one. While Uryū won the second one. Now their final year has arrived and to see who got the highest score. The headmaster held the last 10 highest scores to be announced on the intercom. Ichigo sat and was reading a book. Meanwhile Uryū and Orihime were talking. Somehow those two started dating out of nowhere. Suddenly everyone heard a click and calm but stern voice spoke from the intercom.

"Good morning Student. This is your headmaster here. I am here to announce to you the top 10 students of this 2007 class." He said. Everyone ignored all 8 other names. Ichigo was surprised that Orihime took third place. "Now then… The final moment that you have all been waiting for." He said. "The student with the highest score of this 2007 class is…" He stopped and everyone heard him open an envelope. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" The headmaster yelled. Ichigo was smiled at the announcement and stood up and walked over toward Uryū and shook his hand.

"Thanks for being my rival." Ichigo said and sat down. To Ichigo nothing mattered at this point. He was about to finish High School and get out of this town.

* * *

Time Skip: A week later

The graduation ceremony went well. Ichigo notice a lot of people from his past who ignored him showing up. Ichigo ignored them the entire ceremony. After the graduation, many people came to congratulate Ichigo. Some of these people included Urahara, Ryūken and Yoruichi. Urahara even invited Ichigo back to the store. But, Ichigo declined and said at a later time. Ichigo is now a staggering 180 cm (5ft 10in) wearing his Quincy Ring. Ichigo decided to wait for a week after graduation to leave. Karin is supposed to be at a soccer camp for the entire week. Yuzu told Ichigo that Thursday, Yuzu would be at a friend's house for a classic anime marathon. Ichigo packed all his personal belongings up. It included his few photos he kept, his various collections of books, his clothing and any other personal gear. He sent all of that to his mindscape and asked Hōgyoku to organize it for him. The last day Ichigo was there, Ichigo received a phone call. Apparently due to an accident at camp, Karin is coming home early. Ichigo grabbed the keys and drove to pick up Karin from camp. Ichigo arrived at the Soccer camp and picked up Karin and helped get all her stuff in the car and began to drive back to Karakura Town.

"So Karin how was camp?" Ichigo asked.

"It was fine." Karin replied. The two continued to do some small talk. Eventually the car became silent. After a while, Karin spoke up.

"Ichi-nii" Karin said.

"Yes Karin?" Ichigo replied.

"Ichi-nii can you take me to Urahara's instead."

"Why?" Ichigo asked as he left the freeway.

"Um… please don't get mad at me." Karin warned.

"Karin… Fine I will not get mad at you unless it is justified." Ichigo said.

"Um… my boyfriend is coming to visit at Urahara." Karin mumbled. Ichigo was surprised at what she said and Ichigo decided that he needed his undivided attention. He may be leaving but he is still her older brother. Ichigo found a spot and parked the car.

"What do you mean boyfriend? Is it a Shinigami." Ichigo questioned.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Who Is It?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Toshiro." Karin said.

"When" Ichigo said monotone.

"When" Karin asked confused.

"When did you and Toshiro become a couple?" Ichigo asked

"Um… after the Hell incident" Karin mumbled fearing what would happen.

"Why am I now hearing this?" Ichigo asked. "Why did you not ask me?"

"Um…" Karin could not figure out what to day. "I asked Dad and he said it was fine."

"I see…" Ichigo said and took Karin to Urahara's. When she got off, he saw Toshiro and Urahara outside; both in Gigais, Karin gave Toshiro a quick hug and dragged him inside. While Urahara looked at Ichigo before he drove off.

Ichigo ended up eating dinner alone. Karin called in and she was sleeping at Urahara's. Yuzu was also sleeping at some friend's house since an anime marathon was going to be on. While his father is somewhere. Ichigo ended up making some ramen for dinner. Ichigo realize that he as some important things to still tell them. With that, Ichigo spend the next few hours writing a few letters. One letter for everyone to read, and another letter for Yuzu and Karin. The last letter is for Yama-jii warning him of the future. The next day, Ichigo woke up put a comfortable set of clothing, ate breakfast before placing the letter to everyone on the fridge and the other two letter in Yuzu's and Karin's room. After that Ichigo walked out of his house. He looked at his house reflecting on everything that has happened for these last eighteen years.

"So you are leaving Ichigo." Ichigo turned to see Masaki.

"I am Okasan." Ichigo said.

"I understand. But… But." Masaki tried to say before she started to cry. Ichigo walked up towards her and hugged her.

"Okasan, it's not your fault. It is something I have to do. I become what everyone in this town needed. I became a father figure for Yuzu and Karin. I become a protector for those who needed it. I became a Substitute Shinigami to protect my friends. It's time for me to leave. I am not needed anymore. Everyone here sees what I became. Not who I truly am." Ichigo said and wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Be safe my little protector." She said and walked back towards Ryūken's house. Ichigo looked back at the house and said in a low voice,

"Sayōnara."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Thank you for reading this new chapter. If you like this story, follow me. You love this story Favorite. If you want to help this story, share it to your friends, PM new ideas, submit OMAKEs. I still need a new Beta. Thanks for reading. No notes this chapter. Due to some questions about abilities, below the review responses will become information on Ichigo. I will do this after every Arc.**

* * *

 **REVIEW RESPONSE!**

 **KaiserUltima:** I do want to apologize for not responding to you in a PM. The reason for that is I believe you brought up a good question that not many readers would bring up. I made Ichigo kill these people is because of what Ichigo saw. Under Kyoka's Bankai, Ichigo saw the Fullbringers manipulate his family and few remaining friends. Not only that, Ichigo saw the Fullbringers kill Ichigo after absorbing his powers. Once they finished absorbing Ichigo's power, they did the same thing on others such as Tatsuki and Chad. To Ichigo… These Fullbringers desired power and more power. Ichigo figured the only way to truly stop them is to kill them. Ichigo absorbed their power because, some of their powers were interesting, such as Yukio's and Riruka's. Another is that they will not become Shinigami when they end up in Soul Society.

 **VizardKami:** Thank you for your review and does this chapter answer your question.

 **0Shard0:** Thank you for your review. If you are restless and wanting more chapters, PM me ideas that you have.

 **Guest chapter 3 . Nov 19:** Thank you. It is one of the main reason why I decided to rewrite this fanfiction. To expand or rewrite certain scenes.

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** I hope below this will explain Ichigo's new powers. Also I decided that there has to be a limit to Kyoka. What I meant is that the victim cannot be under the effects of Kanzen Saimin if Ichigo want his victim to be under her Bankai's effect.

 **Guestsome stuff chapter 3 . Nov 18:** Thank you for your comment. No problem about Engrish. I mess up a lot and that is why I need Beta Readers to fix that.

 **Guest chapter 3 . Nov 18 & Arraia chapter 3 . Nov 18:** You'll find out as the chapters continue. :).

 **Lightningblade49:** Well… Not likely. Remember Kyoka mentioned that the Shinigami lost track of Ginjo. So not likely.

 **Destributor:** Thank you.

* * *

Ichigo's Information

 **NAME:** Ichigo Kurosaki

 **AGE:** 18

 **HEIGHT:** 180 cm (5ft 10in)

 **ABILITIES:**

Mindscape Teleportation: Allows Ichigo to send anything or anyone to his mindscape or a pocket dimension connected to Ichigo's mindscape.

Genius Intellect: Master Manipulator/Actor

Kidō Master

Shunpo Master

Master Swordsman

Hakuda Master

Immense Spiritual Power

Immense Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

 **EQUIPTS:**

-Quincy Ring

Literally a Power Ring from the DC Universe.

\- Kokugatsu

Name: Zangetsu

Type: Zanpakutō

Sealed: Kokugatsu

Summon/Release Phrase: "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of my Humanity and use our strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!"

Original Techniques

Kōun'na Kiri Tsukeru (Lucky Slash): When used, Zangetsu automatically breaks the next object it breaks. However, each times Ichigo hits a target while using this ability, the lower the chances he automatically breaks the object.

\- Tsuki no Hansha

Name: Kyōka Suigetsu

Type: Zanpakutō

Summon/Release Phrase: Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu

Original Techniques

Kanzen Saimin: Same with Canon except, it can be activated at will.

Kakimasu Genjitsu (Write Reality): Allows the user to create any reality and lock them inside until they figure out the way to escape or you allow them to escape by doing something against nature of victim. The victim must not be under the influence of Kanzen Saimin. End Command: Shūryō

Yomu Kioku (Reading Memory): All victims cut by Kyōka's blade while using this power will have all memories absorbed by Ichigo. It also allows Kyōka to see the life of the victim once cut. Not only does it allow Kyōka or Ichigo to influence the memory of the victim. However, if that victim is cut by Kyōka's blade, all traces of his ability vanish, returning his victims to normal.

-Jigoku no Yoroi

Title: Represents the title of Jigoku no Kōtei (Emperor of Hell)

Summon and Control: Gates of Hell, Hell Chains, Hell Flames, Kushanāda,

Hell Flames are stronger than Zanka no Tachi

Tsumi no Me (Eye of Sin): Allows Ichigo to see all sins that a person committed.

-Video Game

Name: Video Game Trainer, Trainer for short

Type: Fullbring

Upload: Allows the user to send anyone into the Trainer's dimension.

Sealing: The user is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure. While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world.

Internal Pocket Dimension: All people unloaded to the Trainer's Dimension, special characters are given the roll of Game Master, GM. The user or GM can manipulate the dimension as seen fit. This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other. The user or GM can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs, toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.

Fast-Forward Option: This ability allows the user or GM to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. The ratio can be set to any ratio.

All other Fullbring absorbed by Ichigo not states, is absorbed and turned to reiatsu and added to Ichigo's almost limitless reserves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. This is Thunder here with another chapter! Thank you everyone for following, favoriting and commenting. Good luck to all high school students and above for this week and next week for Finals. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also just realized that I forgot the disclaimer…**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fuhumishobo, Funimation, ATX, and TNK.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

A few hours later, Yuzu returned home. "I'm home." She said expecting someone to reply. But no one did. She went into the dinner table to see if there was a note, but there wasn't one there. She looked over to the fridge and saw a piece of paper on the fridge. When she got closer, she realized that this was not a normal note. Instead of a normal note, it was a letter. She went over and looked at the letter and began to read it. The first time she could not believe it. Thinking it was a lie. She then reread it and tears began to drip. She then grabbed her phone and began to try and call Ichigo. After numerous calls and texts, which he didn't pick up; she then called Karin.

"Hello?" Karin replied.

"Karin where are you right now?" Yuzu asked.

"At Urahara's right now, Why?" Karin replied

"Is Dad there as well?" She asked

"Yes he is here. Yuzu what happen?" Karin asked beginning to worry.

"Stay there I am coming there. Also call all everyone, NOW" Yuzu said and hung up. She ran to her room and picked up the other letters and ran towards Urahara's.

"Karin was that Yuzu?" Isshin asked.

"Yes. She was mad Goat-Chin. She also told me to get everyone here as well." Karin said.

"Ok. I'll get everyone."

* * *

Time Skip: Ten Minutes later

Yuzu arrived at Urahara out of breath and with red eyes.

"Yuzu why are you crying" Karin asked.

"Give this to everyone and tell them to read it." Yuzu said before began to cry in the corner. Karin did what Yuzu asked and gave the letter to everyone. Urahara grabbed the original letter and made copies of the letter. Urahara then passed out the copied to everyone. After everyone finished reading the letter, a lot of emotions began to fly. The letter reads:

"Dear everyone, this is me Ichigo. If you are reading this then I have already left town. I will return someday. Karakura Town does not feel like it's my home anymore. The people who I fought for… the people that I sacrificed everything for… abandoned me. My friends no longer spend time with me. As for family, I haven't see Goat-Chin since the fall of Aizen. He avoided me for all these years. Whether he doesn't want to talk about his past or whatever it is… he abandoned me. As for my sisters, I could see that you two are growing older, old enough that your Onii-chan doesn't need to be in the picture. Karin, you are starting to get stronger to protect those you love. Yuzu, I know you try to not show it but I know you are worried about me. I just need some time away from everything. Yuzu and Karin, I wrote three more letters. Two of them are for you two. While the other one is for Yama-jii. Please give it to Toshiro or Yoruichi. I expect them to be able to give this letter to Yama-jii and not to open this letter.

Please do not look for me, I need this. I need this time for me to find a reason to live because I don't have one anymore. I will see you all someday. Yuzu and Karin, I don't blame you for doing this. If you do not wish to go back home, then you can ask Oji-san for a place to stay."

Many people were having different reactions to this. Karin ended up crying and Toshiro trying to comfort her. Yuzu stopped crying and also tried to comfort Karin. Orihime also cried and Chad tried to comfort her while internally he was depressed since he broke his promise to Ichigo. Uryū understood to a degree on how Ichigo feels. When Uryū lost his powers the first time, he also felt like this. The lost of purpose. However, Ichigo did not allow him to feel depressed or alone. Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rukia and Renji all felt depressed. They had spread the word that Ichigo wanted to be left alone from the spiritual side of the world. Isshin felt horrible since he caused all of this. Since Isshin told the others to spread those lies.

"Normally I would allow all of you to stay in my shop… But, I think that everyone has overstepped their welcome, except the Kurosaki twins if they wish to stay here." Urahara stated.

"That would be fine until we can get in contact with Oji-san." Yuzu said.

"That will not be a problem Yuzu-chan. And I am happy to host both of my nieces at my home since I missed all of their lives." Ryūken said as he walked into the shop.

"And your mother gives you permission." Masaki said as she flowed next to Ryūken.

"Masaki" Isshin yelled and attempted to hug her. Instead of allowing the hug to happen she slapped Isshin in the face and began kicking him.

"You stupid, stupid, IDIOT" She yelled. "You thought you help Ichigo! You forgot he doesn't have many friends. Those small amounts of friends know of the spiritual side and you all told them to avoid Ichigo!" Masaki said finally finishing kicking Isshin and looked at the rest of them. "As to all of you, you're all failures as Ichigo's friends" She yelled at the remaining group. Then she faced Chad, Orihime and Uryū. "You three, all of you were with Ichigo during all of this. Did any of you needed to talk to someone about what you witness during the war?" Masaki asked.

"Yes." The three replied.

"Now then… Who was there for Ichigo to talk to?" She asked. No one said anything. "That's right no one!" Masaki yelled. Soon she sat down in the corner with Yuzu and Karin.

"I am not sorry for yelling at all of you." Masaki said and held her chain. Yuzu, Karin and Ryūken gasped. Masaki's chain is now only less than two feet compared to how long it was when they first saw her. "You know what hurts the most?" She asked as another link fell off her chain. "You standing there, seeing Ichigo write everything and stood outside ready to leave. Seeing him do all of this and I can't do anything about it because of ungraceful friends!" She yelled and left.

"MASAKI" Isshin yelled and about to chase her down before Ryūken grabbed him. "Let go of me!" He yelled. Urahara sighed and smack Isshin in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Ryūken then dropped Isshin on the floor.

"Me and Kurosaki are related?" Uryū asked once Masaki's rant was over.

"Yes Uryū. You and Ichigo are related." Ryūken said. "We will talk about this when we get back home." Ryūken said.

"Ok…" Uryū replied.

"Well… I need to report this all to the Sōtaichō." Yoruichi said.

"Must you Yoruichi?" Urahara asked.

"She must Urahara. Remember she was just given her position as Taichō of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō. If the Sōtaichō finds out that this happened and we covered it up we all might get labeled as traitors." Toshiro said, even though he doesn't really want to tell the Sōtaichō either. "Come on Shihōin Taichō we need to go deliver the letter and report this to the Sōtaichō."

"Ok. Hitsugaya Taichō." Yoruichi replied as they and the rest of the Soul Reapers went through the Senkaimon. At this point Isshin regain consciousness and looked at Urahara.

"Urahara please help me try and fi-" Isshin began.

"No." Urahara interrupted.

"Why?" Isshin asked.

"I messed up a lot when it concerned Ichigo. I tricked him into doing a lot of things, but he always ended up doing them no matter what it was. I decided to listen to you and this is what happened. If Ichigo wishes to be left alone, then why should I go against his wishes?" Urahara said and force Isshin out.

* * *

Soul Society, Yamamoto-Sōtaichō's Office

"So… Ichigo Kurosaki left home due to your stupidity." Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said after hearing the summaries by all of the Shinigami that was present.

"Yes Sōtaichō-sama." They replied.

"Then get out. Shihōin Taichō standby outside of my office" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō ordered.

"HAI Sōtaichō" they yelled and left the office. Yamamoto-Sōtaichō then opened up Ichigo's letter and began to read.

"Hello Yama-jii. If you are reading this letter then you have more than likely been briefed on what has happened. The reason for this letter concerns a few things. The first reason is that is that I am calling in the various debts that Soul Society owes me. The first debt is the Winter War. For that request I want you to make it difficult for the Soul Society to find me. Whether you send your worse Shinigami to find me at wrong places, or not tell Central 64 about me disappearing. The next debt I am calling in is about the Bounts, Muramasa, Kasumioji, and all other messes I had to clean up for you. I request a special bank account at any bank of your choice and deposit whatever amount you deem worthy of dealing with all the Soul Society's problems that I named above. The next thing about this letter is information about an upcoming war. Yhwach will awaken and the Quincy War will resume once more. From a trusted source, these Quincies will have some sort of equipment which allows them to steal any Bankai from the user. Tell everyone who has a Bankai, to figure out other methods to fight without using Bankai. In exchange for this information, provide my sisters, Yuzu and Karin protection from this war. Whether placing them in a pocket dimension safe from this war or not allowing the war to enter Katakura town. Thank you Yamamoto-Sōtaichō."

After Yamamoto finished reading this letter, many things were going on inside Yamamoto's mind. One is that another war is going to start again. Next is that Ichigo knows of the war and provide a warning about it. As well as warning to his friends about it. That boy, no man provides him with a lot of headaches.

"Shihōin Taichō enter now." Sōtaichō ordered. Yoruichi complied with the order and entered the office. "Your orders are to find the most incompetent members of the Onmitsukidō to track Kurosaki Ichigo down."

"Sōtaichō why the most incompetent members, shouldn't I send my best to track him down?" Yoruichi asked.

"Normally yes but this is Kurosaki Ichigo. In the letter, he is calling in the debt for defeating Aizen and requests to be left alone. We know that Kurosaki Ichigo being left alone is impossible. However, we have many incompetent people look for him. That way, we can say we are looking for him at the same time not having people look for him. " Yamamoto ordered.

"Of course Sōtaichō, anything else" Yoruichi asked.

"In one hour I will call a Taichō meeting regarding this topic. Make sure those involved show up to this meeting." Yamamoto ordered.

"HA! Sōtaichō" Yoruichi said before shunpō away.

* * *

Scene Change: Main Hall of the First Division

One hour later, all the Taichō and their Fukutaichō gathered for this meeting.

First Division, Sōtaichō Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with Fukutaichō Chōjirō Sasakibe.

Second Division's Taichō is Yoruichi Shihōin with Suì-Fēng as Fukutaichō. Third Division's Taichō is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi with Izuru Kira as Fukutaichō. Fourth Division's Taichō is Retsu Unohana with Isane Kotetsu as Fukutaichō. Fifth Division's Taichō is Shinji Hirako with Hiyori Sarugaki as Fukutaichō. Sixth Division's Taichō is Byakuya Kuchiki with Renji Abarai as Fukutaichō. Seventh Division's Taichō is Sajin Komamura with Tetsuzaemon Iba as Fukutaichō. Eighth Division Taichō's is Shunsui Kyōraku with Nanao Ise and Lisa Yadōmaru as Fukutaichō. Ninth Division's Taichō is Kensei Muguruma with Mashiro Kuna as Fukutaichō. Tenth Division's Taichō is Tōshirō Hitsugaya with Rangiku Matsumoto as Fukutaichō. Eleventh Division's Taichō is Kenpachi Zaraki with Yachiru Kusajishi as Fukutaichō. Twelfth Division's Taichō is Mayuri Kurotsuchi with Nemu Kurotsuchi as Fukutaichō. Thirteenth Division's Taichō is Jūshirō Ukitake with Rukia Kuchiki as Fukutaichō. Many were questioning the unscheduled meeting except for the few who knew about the topic and the impending trouble that is about to happen.

"Order" Yamamoto- Sōtaichō commanded as he pounded his cane to the floor, attracting the attention of the Taichōs and Fukutaichōs. "The meeting is now beginning. Many of you are wondering why this meeting is going on. As of this morning, Kurosaki Ichigo has gone missing. The reason for his disappearance is due to him feeling that everyone he cares about from his friends here to his family back at home abandoned him." Yamamoto-Sōtaichō stated. Immediately all the former Vizards began shouting at the news. Each one remembering being told that Ichigo didn't want to interact with them. "Order" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō yelled and slammed his cane down to regain their attention. "Can Shihōin Taichō, Hitsugaya Taichō, Kuchiki Fukutaichō, and Abarai Fukutaichō explain to the Taichōs and vice-Taichōs what happened?"

"Um… The others and I decided to spread the news to everyone that Ichigo did not wish to interact in any way with the Spiritual World anymore." Rukia reported.

"We did this due to his father, Former Tenth Division Taichō, Isshin Shiba, instructing us to do so." said Hitsugaya Taichō. This explanation caused many to become angry at the four for lying and pushing Ichigo away.

"Now then for this manner, officially we have sent some members of the Onmitsukidō to track down Kurosaki Ichigo. Unofficially we are not doing anything." Yamamoto- Sōtaichō stated. Many were surprised at this information, knowing Central 46 would order all available forces to hunt Ichigo down. "There are two reasons why I am doing this. The first is due to his debt from the Winter War, as well as informing me of the potential war." Yamamoto- Sōtaichō answered. Many were astonished that another war was going to start so soon. "Now then from now to that time, I want you to perform Jinzen and talk to your Zanpakutō to see if there are any other methods of power other than Bankai. If not find other ways to fight high power foes without Bankai. This ends this meeting, carry on with your plans for the morning!" Yamamoto- Sōtaichō yelled and slammed the cane down. After that many are processing this information from Ichigo going missing to find other ways to fight without using Bankai. The five members of the Vizards immediately confronted the four and began to yell at them for their stupidity.

"Enough!" Toshiro yelled. "Do you all think that we four need to be constantly reminded of our mistake. Do you think we tried to do something about it. We all want what is best for Ichigo. We did not do it correctly the first time but now in writing, he wishes to be left alone and we fight our own war, I am damn sure going to follow what Ichigo wanted." Toshiro yelled as he went back to his room.

* * *

Scene Change: Kyoto

Ichigo was wandering around Kyoto. Ichigo does not know why but something is calling him towards this city. Zangetsu was excited. This type of excited was not his normal blood hungry type of excited but, something else. Which made Ichigo very worried and on edge. While he was walking, he heard a girl scream for help. Ichigo turned and saw a little girl no older than an elementary school student being kidnapped by some people. Ichigo saw this and immediately confronted them (Calling them One, Two and Three). Ichigo grabbed one and punched him in the face. The second and third saw this and began to attack Ichigo. Ichigo quickly took care of them. Soon the three regrouped and summoned weapons. One summoned an axe. Two summoned a sword. Three summoned a knife. Ichigo drew Kokugatsu and began the attack. "Hey girl, run and hide. After I finish this, I'll help you get back home!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed Two in the chest. The girl heard this and hid behind a dumpster. After seeing the girl hide herself, he made quick work of the other two. Ichigo used a little hellfire to destroy their bodies. "Little girl, it's safe to come out." Ichigo said. The girl came out of her hiding spot.

She had golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also had nine golden fox tails and matching ears. Her main attire is the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

"Hey kid, my name is Ichigo. What's your name?" Ichigo ask politely in order to not scare the child

"My name is Kunou. Thank you for helping." The newly named Kunou thanked.

"Are you lost?" Ichigo asked.

"A little" She admitted. "Wait! Aren't you scared or surprised about me having fox ears and tails?" She questioned.

"No." Ichigo said. "I have seen many things and something like a person with animal characteristics don't faze me." Ichigo answered truthfully. "Hey are you hungry? Want to go and get something to eat?" Ichigo asked

"No. Thank y-" Kunou said before her stomach growled. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Well looks like you are. Come on let's go find somewhere to eat." Ichigo said and extend his arm for her to hold.

They began to walk and found a ramen cart. Ichigo found it amusing when Kunou was not having issues with using chopsticks and a spoon at the same time. Ichigo ended up feeding Kunou. Many of the guests saw this and made a comment about how cute they look together. Some made the comment of father and daughter. Ichigo tried to correct them but, Kunou said, "Papa, more please." Wooing many of the females there due to how cute she looks.(1) When Ichigo went up and was about to pay for the meal, the owner told him that the meal was on the house due to their presence attracting a lot of customers. Ichigo noticed how crowded the streets are now and decided to have Kunou on his shoulders to prevent her from getting separated. She was ecstatic for being on Ichigo's shoulders due to him being 180 cm (5ft 10in) tall.

"Hey Kunou" Ichigo said.

"Yes Papa?" Kunou replied. Ichigo sighed on the inside since Kunou is still calling him her papa.

"Let's get you back to your home ok" Ichigo suggested.

"OK" she said. "I get to show you Mama" she answered happily. Ichigo sighed again and the two eventually started walking with Kunou instructing where to go. Twenty minutes they eventually approached a big shrine in the forests of Kyoto.

"Is this the right place Kunou?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Papa." Kunou replied.

"Alright then" Ichigo said and began to walk toward the gate.

"HALT! Who goes there?" Two guards said as they ran outside of the gate to confront the two.

"I am here to take her back to her mother." Ichigo said as he got into a battle stance in case anything happen. The two guards looked up on his shoulders and saw Kunou sitting there and waving.

"Hello Tōdō and Kasaki" she said as she waved at the two. The two guards of the shrine Izaemon Tōdō and Heizō Kasaki (2) were surprised. Somehow the stranger has their leader's daughter on his shoulders.

"Hime-Sama!" they yelled and bowed their heads.

"Hime-Sama?" Ichigo questioned.

"Papa, Let's go!" she said.

"Okay Kunou." Ichigo replied and began to walk. The two guards immediately noticed the two approaching the gate.

"HALT stranger. We do not know how you have Hime-Sama but, you are not allowed to enter." Both Ginei and Haiji yelled. Kunou annoyed that the shrine's guards are making it difficult for her Papa to meet her Mama, she asked Ichigo to knock them out. Ichigo used the handle of Tsuki no Hansha to knock the two guards unconscious. Kunou guided Ichigo to the main hall of the Shrine. When Ichigo arrived there, he saw ten other Yokai in battle stances facing Ichigo while, he noticed a woman sitting on a throne like chair.

"WHO ARE YO-" Yasaka yelled before getting interrupted.

"MAMA" Kunou yelled as she waved her hand to her mother.

"KUNOU!" she shrieked as she ran to her daughter. Ichigo took a knee to let Kunou down and hug her mother. Her mother ended the hug and began to scold her daughter. "Why did you leave the temple? I did tell you, you're not allowed to leave the temple without two escorts and with my permission!"

"Sorry Mama! But, I found a Papa!" she said.

"Papa" Yasaka questioned. She looked and noticed Ichigo. "And you are?" she asked.

"Sorry. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I found her being kidnapped." Ichigo began. Yasaka began to get angry. "I killed them and took Kunou to lunch since she was hungry. She couldn't eat the Ramen properly so I fed her and some people ended up calling me a father and Kunou as my daughter. Eventually that stuck in her little cute head and she kept calling me that." Ichigo said.

"I see." Yasaka said. She then felt a mental nudge which means her goddess wishes to talk to Ichigo. "Everyone but Kurosaki-san get out!" she yelled. The Yokai guards obediently and quickly ran out of the main hall carrying an angry Kunou. After the doors were closed and made sure no one was attempting to spy on them.

"Ichigo my mistress wishes to talk to you." Yasaka said.

"Who" Ichigo asked then Yasaka's body began to float and rise. Her eyes began to glow golden.

" _ **Hello Ichigo."**_ Yasaka said in a different tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **The mother of all Nihonjin (Japanese people). The mother of all Shinigami. More importantly the mother to an Ichigo Kurosaki."**_ said Yasaka, however it seems that Ichigo noticed that it wasn't actually Yasaka speaking, but apparently the goddess that she had mentioned earlier.

" _Amaterasu"_ Ichigo thought recalling the Amaterasu's legend.

" _ **Yes my son. I am very proud of you on what you have done to help my son out."**_ Amaterasu said.

"Son?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **He goes by that stupid title Soul King."**_ Amaterasu said.

"The Soul King is your son?" Ichigo asked

" _ **Yes he is."**_ Amaterasu said.

"How, all the legends and lore I've read never mention this." Ichigo said.

" _ **Well you see all the legends and lore have everything mostly correct. However, when my fist son refused to become the Emperor of Japan, I allowed him to rule the Balance of Life and Death. He named himself King of Souls because he managed life and death. My second son also refused to become the Emperor of Japan. He desired his brother's position. My two sons fought each other for many years. Eventually, my eldest son won the battle and inflicted the killing blow to his younger brother. Throughout the battle, many parts were cut or damaged. Due to the blessings on my eldest son's blade, all wounds my youngest received can never heal. In my eldest son's arrogance, he kicked my youngest off of heaven. As my youngest fell out of heaven, everything except one fragment of his soul was destroyed. That one small fragment held the eternal rage and hatred towards his older brother. That small fragment attached itself to a freshly pregnant couple."**_ Amaterasu said. Yhwach never knew this detail.

" **This was why I was born, I had almost nothing."** Yhwach said as he manifested. Zangetsu, Kyōka and Hōgyoku also manifested after him.

" **Yes my youngest son."** Amaterasu replied.

" **Hello mother** _ **."**_ both Yhwach and Zangetsu said as they bowed.

" _ **Hello Zangetsu. Hello Yhwach"**_ Amaterasu replied _ **. "Do you wish to finish the story or shall I?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

" **I could finish it Mother."** Yhwach said. **"When I was born, I had nothing. I couldn't see. Hear. Talk. Touch. I had nothing. Except one thing, the desire to live. Due to my small amount of divinity, I was able to heal all who touch me."** Yhwach said.

"Wait. How could you heal when you can't heal yourself?" Ichigo interrupted.

" **My brother's blade cursed me. It prevented any of my wounds to be healed. However, the ability to heal others, especially to mortals, takes little of my energy to do. "** Yhwach said. **"Instead of normal healing, I gave these people a small fragment of my soul. That small fragment allowed those people who are missing something. It could be a mental thing such as loneliness or fear gain companionship and courage. Sometimes it was something physical like a leg or lung. The cost is that that small fragment I gave them copied everything that person has. Memories, skills, talents, all recorded to that soul fragment. Once that person dies, that fragment returned to me with the soul of the host. This process allowed my body to heal a different way. Before, my body would just will itself to be healed. Now, I use the souls of the host to rebuild my body. However, the curse still ate away at everything. Even now, my main body requires souls to prevent curse from destroying the body."** Yhwach said. **"Years later, I had formed a massive society. From there I had my own army attack my elder brother. My older brother however had formed an army of his own."**

"The Quincies and the Shinigami" Ichigo said.

" **Correct. The two sides fought. Yūhabahha knew that he was losing. What he did is that he gave his strongest Quincies a special medallion. It allows their soul to be transported into a pocket dimension Yūhabahha created. To the soldiers, he told them to fight on. While to the citizens, to scatter and someday, he will return. With that Yūhabahha died temporarily and went to his secret dimension. There, Yūhabahha slept and recovered. While his few soldiers slowly found more soldiers to form his army. While Yūhabahha slept, in order for his body to heal from the lack of souls, Yūhabahha used his powers to heal himself instead of souls. It took longer but, eventually he finished. Then June 17** **th** **it happened."** Yhwach said.

"The day mom died." Ichigo said.

" **Yes. On July 17** **th** **, Yūhabahha used a technique called Auswählen. It is a technique where all mixed blooded Quincies will have all their powers stripped and given to Yūhabahha. Although your mother is considered a pure-blooded Quincy, she has been tainted by Hollow reiatsu. Auswählen considered her mix-blooded. With that her powers were stripped and you know the rest."** Yhwach said.

"So Yūhabahha, is the main reason mom is dead?" Ichigo concluded.

" _ **Not fully."**_ Amaterasu said.

"What?" Ichigo said.

" _ **My eldest son also has something to do with Masaki's death."**_ Amaterasu said.

"How" Ichigo asked.

" _ **My eldest knew that sometime in June, Yūhabahha would use Auswählen. For that entire month, he ordered no Shinigami to be in Karakura Town for the entire month."**_ Amaterasu said.

"How would you know that?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **My eldest son, created a figure to act as him while he goes somewhere else. He is probable in another dimension and hanging out with his stupid Uncle."**_ Amaterasu said. _**"While he was away, I looked at his archives and found his royal decree."**_

"Why would he do this?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Well… my eldest knew of Aizen's attempt to test you. With that he wanted to stage it as an accident to kill you."**_ Amaterasu sadly said.

"WHAT! WHY?" Everyone asked at once.

" _ **The reason is that Ichigo, you are more natural of in tune with the Japanese balance then he is. In all technicalities, you are more suited to become the Balance of Life and Death than him. Due to this information, my eldest became paranoid and allowed Aizen's experiment to happen. Hoping that you died by this attack. Once it was revealed that you in fact lived, he decided to let Fate have its way with you and left to another universe while his doll sat on the throne."**_ Amaterasu explained.

"So Aizen, Yūhabahha, and the Soul King are all involved in my mother's death." Ichigo concluded.

" _ **Yes my son. It would also explain why Yhwach tried to prevent you from becoming a Shinigami at first."**_ Amaterasu said.

"WHAT!" Ichigo said.

" _ **Allow Yhwach to explain himself before you jump into conclusions."**_ Amaterasu asked.

"Fine, Yhwach please explain yourself" Ichigo said and looked at Yhwach.

" **I... didn't want you to become a Shinigami. That's why...I tried to suppress your growing potential...and always tried to be the core of your power."** Yhwach stated.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned.

" **Is it strange for me… to want to keep you away from fights and danger? If you become a Shinigami...you will inevitably be involved in fights. You will be hurt. You will suffer. And one day... I will definitely have to kill you with my own hands. I mustn't let you become a Shinigami. If you become one, I'll have you kill you." Yhwach said sadly. "So I thought. However you eventually did become a Shinigami. You had a chance...trained hard...and despite getting hurt and suffering...you chose to pursue that path. Whenever I saw you like that...My heart would waver. Eventually...instead of stopping you become a Shinigami...my heart started to help you in your path."** Yhwach said.

"Thank you for explaining Yhwach." Ichigo said.

" _ **And Zangetsu thank you for taking care of Ichigo especially with dealing with Yhwach and my son's stubbornness."**_ Amaterasu said.

" **No problem mom. Thank you for getting Tsukuyomi-sama's blessing for my powers."** Zangetsu thanked.

" _ **No problem Zangetsu. I saw that Ichigo's life would be tragic so I gave his soul the strongest blessing I could, that was you"**_ Amaterasu said. _ **"Now then I know you went on this journey to get away from your friends and family. But, even you know that at some point, you must return to them."**_

"I know Kaa-san." Ichigo sighed. "To think they still need my intervention for their Wars." "When will it be over Kaa-san? When will I no longer need to fight their battles?" Ichigo questioned.

" _ **Ichigo… I do not know but, I will tell you this. You will not be alone. You have my sons Yhwach and Zangetsu. You also have the**_ _ **Hōgyoku**_ _ **and Kyōka Suigetsu. Ichigo you are never alone."**_ Amaterasu reassured _**"...If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist.-"**_ Amaterasu started.

"There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate." Ichigo finished. "Thank you Kaa-San." Ichigo thanked. Yasaka's body slowly floated down and her eyes stopped glowing.

"So you are Kurosaki Ichigo, Hero of the Winter War." Yasaka said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. "Should we call Kunou back in. I think the guards are having problems keeping an eye on here." Ichigo said. Yasaka laughed a little and open the door and a little blond bullet ran and tackled Ichigo. Ichigo caught her and lifted her up.

"PAPA, You didn't get hurt from seeing Mama!" Kunou said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Well I better get going." Ichigo said.

"NO PAPA!" Kunou cried and grabbed Ichigo's leg.

"Kurosaki-san I-" Yasaka started to say.

"Ichigo, Please call me Ichigo. I am not into formalities." Ichigo interrupted.

"I see… To be fair then, call me Yasaka." Yasaka replied.

"Ok." Ichigo said.

"Before I was interrupted, Ichigo I insist you stay for the night." She said.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Based on my daughter's reaction to you, you are welcome here anytime." Yasaka said.

"Alright then" Ichigo said. He stayed at the shrine for the rest of the night. Yasaka explained to Ichigo that she is a priestess at this shrine and able to talk to Amaterasu-sama. Not only that, she is the technical ruler of the Yōkai world in Japan. Eventually Kunou's bedtime arrived and Ichigo carried Kunou to her bed. Ichigo lightly placed her in her bed.

"Papa" Kunou said.

"Yes Kunou?" Ichigo replied.

"Can you please tell me a bedtime story?" Kunou asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked around to see if there was a book for him to read. Unfortunately there was not book for Ichigo to read. Ichigo decided to read her Romeo and Juliet. Ichigo started to read to Kunou Romeo and Juliet. Eventually Kunou fell asleep. Ichigo left the room and a maid was outside the room waiting for Ichigo. She escorted Ichigo to his room. Once Ichigo changed to some sleeping close, Ichigo went to sleep.

The morning came and Ichigo decided it was time to leave. Kunou was obviously sad that her Papa was leaving but Ichigo told her that he would come back and visit them. Ichigo was walking out of Kyoto deep in thought. He was wondering where to go next. According to Yasaka, in Japan there are a lot of strange things going on in the months to come. In the East, there's something involving Egyptian mythology. In the West, something involving summoning spirits. While the Northern part of Japan, something involving God and Devils. While in the Southwest has something involving Wizards and Witches. Honestly he was amazed, how come the Japanese government doesn't get involved with all this going on under their noses. As he continued walking, Hōgyoku interrupted his thoughts.

" **Sorry Ichigo but I need to tell you something." Hōgyoku said.**

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

" **I detected a similar reiatsu to that of a sinner just right now."** She informed.

"Really" Ichigo clarified.

" **Yes Ichigo. Do you not trust my sensing skills?"** Hōgyoku questioned.

"No. I just wanted to clarify it." Ichigo said. "Hōgyoku do you have a lock on that reiatsu?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes I do."** Hōgyoku said.

"Looks like the next thing to do is find that Sinner" Ichigo said and ripped a garganta open and jumped in.

* * *

Scene Change - 5 minutes prior.

We see what appears to be a couple just finishing a date. The boy appears to be a 17-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He appears to be wearing a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and black blazer, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. While the girl appears to be wearing a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white stripe around the lower end of it.

"Hey Issei-kun?" the girl asked the boy.

"What is it, Yunna-chan?" The newly dubbed Issei ask the girl.

"Can you listen to my request?" Yunna asked.

" _Finally the moment has arrived! The goodbye kiss in the park after sunset on the first date!"_ Issei thought. "Wh...What's your request?" Issei asked nervously.

"Would you mind dying right now?" she asked smiling.

"Eh...? Could you repeat that?" Issei asked nervously.

"Can you please die right now?" she repeated. With that suddenly black wings started to appear behind Yunna's back. "The past couple of days I spent with you... I had a lot of fun." Yunna then jumped and began to form a black lance like shape in her hand.

" _What's going on...?"_ He thought. "Is that a spear?" he said. Once the spear fully formed, Yunna threw it at Issei. "WHAT!" he yelled. Soon the spear pierced his stomach and it then disappeared. Blood immediately began to drip from the new hole in his body.

"Sorry... Since you're a potential risk, I had to take care of you sooner or later." She said smiling and in an apologetic manner.

" _What is she talking about?"_ Issei thought.

"If you want to place blame, curse the gods who put the sacred gear within your body." she said as she walked away.

" _What's going on?"_ Issei questioned. " _I don't understand."_ Issei then noticed the blood. " _Red, is this my blood? Am I... going to die? If I'm going to die, I'd rather die in the arms of that beautiful girl…"_ Issei said as he remembered the red hair girl he saw at school.

"Heh... Things have become interesting. Fufufu... So it's you. Fine, I'll bring you back to life. From now on, you must live for my sake." A girl said. This girl is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She then place one of her pawn pieces on the boy's chest. "I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Issei Hyoudou. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant demon. You shall become my pawn and rejoice in your newfound life!" She yelled. Soon a red glow began to form around the boy. However, the pawn piece she place on the boy did not sink into his body but itself glowed red. Rias immediately noticed that her seven other pawn pieces appeared on the boy forming an octagon shape. While this was happening, Ichigo appeared behind a tree. When Ichigo looked and took notice of the girl and not seeing a Sinner.

" _Hōgyoku are you sure this is the right place?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes Ichigo this is the right place. Stop doubting my abilities."** Hōgyoku said pouting.

" _Ok calm down."_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo continued to observe the ritual. Back to Rias, she realized that this boy required all of her pawn pieces. With four being mutation pieces. Before she could stop the ritual, all eight pawn pieces sank into his body.

"Well. Looks like I got myself a cute and strong pawn." She said. She then used a teleportation spell to bring Issei back to his room and drop him off before returning back to her house.

"Well that was something." Ichigo commented.

" **Yep, that was definitely reiatsu she used."** Hōgyoku said.

" **But, it wasn't one like a Sinner."** Yhwach said.

" _Well what should we do then?"_ Ichigo said.

" **Why don't we do some recon to see what we can gather about this community?"** Kyōka said.

" _Good idea."_ Ichigo thought to his spirits. Ichigo went around the various stores. He learned that up the road is Kuoh Academy, a private prestigious school that recently became co-ed. The redhead he saw is a girl name Rias Gremory and she is one of most popular girls in the school. He also learned that the other boy he saw was a guy name Issei Hyoudou. He is one of three boys which are major perverts in the school. This got Ichigo angry since he hates perverts. Ichigo decided to see if Yasaka knew anything about the girl and what happened to the boy.

* * *

Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka's Shrine/Home

Ichigo was walking in front of the shrine that Yasaka lives in. He greeted the guards in front of the shrine. When he was walking, he ended up crashing into Kunou.

"Sorry Kunou. I didn't see you." Ichigo apologized.

"Papa, you came back!" she said ignoring Ichigo's apology.

"Kunou-sama where are you." said a maid behind Kunou. "Kunou there you are. Hello Ichigo-sama."

"Hello, Maid-san. Sorry I did not catch your name." Ichigo said.

"My name is Sakura, Ichigo-sama." The newly dubbed Sakura said.

"Sakura-san do you know where Yasaka is" Ichigo asked.

"Kunou knows where Mama is. Let's go Papa!" Kunou said excited.

"OK Kunou-chan." Ichigo said. Before walking in Kunou's guided direction. Sakura sighed knowing that her mistress will likely be mad at her, she followed Ichigo and Kunou. Eventually they reached a door with four guards it.

"Hello, Darius, Heinkel, Jerso and Zampano." Kunou greeted.

"Kunou-sama!" they yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here." A few seconds later, Ichigo caught up with Kunou. "WHO ARE YOU!" the four yelled and got into a battle stance ready for anything.

"My name is Ichigo. I am a friend of both Kunou and Yasaka." Ichigo introduced himself.

"LIES" Darius yelled. Soon all four transformed. Darius transformed into a bipedal gorilla. Heinkel transformed into a humanoid lion. Jerso transformed into a creature resembling a bipedal Frogfish. Zampano transformed into a creature resembling a hedgehog or boar. Ichigo seeing this pushed Kunou behind him and drew both Tsuki no Hansha and Kokugatsu. Right before they attacked each other they heard the door open.

"What is going on?"Yasaka yelled.

"Yasaka-sama, we had an intruder trying to steal both you and Kunou-sama. Darius yelled and pointed at Ichigo.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey. I was just looking for you." Ichigo said.

"Guards, he is not trying to kidnap me. He is a friend. Return back to your human form and resume positions. While you Ichigo and Kunou come in here." She ordered.

"Yes Yasaka-sama. They replied. Soon the four turn back into their human forms. And Ichigo put away both of his blades and entered the room with Kunou. When Ichigo sat down she noticed that she was in a meeting with a person. He was looks early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes. Ichigo immediately remember Rias.

"Well Lucifer-sama what were we talking about prior to be interrupted." Yasaka asked.

"Well, Yasaka-sama we were talking about using your shrine or another private location in Kyoto to have our three Fraction meeting." Sirzechs replied.

"Right… Well I believe that if Ichigo-kun is willing to be here for security, then I believe that right here is fine." Yasaka said.

"Wait Yasaka-" Ichigo said

"Who is this Ichigo? Would his full name be Ichigo Kurosaki and the gentlemen right next to us?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes and Yes." Yasaka said.

"Ichigo-kun, can I talk to you after this meeting with Yasaka-sama." Sirzechs asked.

"Sure… Lucifer-sama" Ichigo replied. "Also why would I be included in this meeting?"

"Well Ichigo, everyone here knows what happened during your fight with Aizen. We all felt your power at that time. It was stronger than me in full power." Sirzechs said. "And we all know that you didn't lose your powers like what you told the Shinigami."

Ichigo sighed. "I do not want to get involved with another war that I have little connection with." Ichigo said.

Ichigo sighed. "Ichigo, you will not be involved with the politics. You will be a paid mercenary that we will pay to supervise the meeting in three weeks time." Yasaka said.

"Well I guess that is fine, But please explain the meeting including who is showing up and what they are." Ichigo requested. Soon the leaders explained to Ichigo about the Devils, Fallen Angel and Angels.

"The meeting will have himself and Serafall Leviathan to represent the Devils. Azazel and Baraqiel will represent the Fallen Angels. Finally we have Michael and Gabriel representing the Angels." Sirzechs said. "We may have some extra people attending but, may not be involved with the actual meeting."

"Ok then." Ichigo said. Soon the meeting ended and Yasaka left the room to allow the two to have some privacy.

"Well Lucifer-sama -" Ichigo began.

"Call me Sirzechs. Lucifer-sama is for when we're in a formal setting." Sirzechs corrected Ichigo.

"Well Sirzechs, do you have a relative named Rias Gremory?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. That is my sister." Sirzechs answered. "Are you interested in her?" He threatened.

"No. I just sensed reiatsu similar to a sinner and I teleported to that location and I noticed her with a boy." Ichigo said.

"How did you feel a sinner's reiatsu?" He asked. Sirzechs was aware that no Sinner left Hell. Due to his title, Sirzechs acts like a watchman over Hell. Ichigo then told him what happen two years ago with him going to hell and saving his sisters. When he mentioned meeting with the former Jigoku no Kōtei, Sirzechs was shocked. Not even he was honored with meeting Jigoku no Kōtei. When Ichigo informed him of receiving the title Jigoku no Kōtei and the golden armor, Sirzechs almost ended up bowing to Ichigo right there. By Ichigo having that title and armor, he is the ruler of Hell. Since the underworld is one of many pocket dimension in Hell, all Devils and Fallen Angels are technically servants under him.

"Well Ichigo, I also have another offer." Sirzechs began. "I am willing to pay you until the day of the meeting to protect Rias as well as train her and her peerage." Sirzechs said.

"What's a peerage?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. Due to a massive war, we have suffered massive losses. We need more devils and it is difficult to reproduce. One of my friends invented Evil Pieces. Evil Pieces are a total of 16 pieces. Each set has one King, one Queen, two Knights, two Bishops, two Rooks and eight Pawns. They are used to convert other beings to devils. Those newly reincarnated devils are similar to servants, friends and or family.

"Ok...Not to be mean Sirzechs, but what will be the payment for my service." Ichigo asked.

"Well, I can arrange you to have a familiar?" Sirzechs offered.

"What will be my familiar be" Ichigo asked.

"Who knows? If you agreeing, then I will arrange for you to meet with the Familiar Master and he will help you from there." Sirzechs answered.

"How will I do this since I am not a student or staff member of the school?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I am also the headmaster of the school so I can hire you. But, I will hire you as an assistant teacher. I will also assign you as Club Advisor to Occult Research Club. That is the cover my sister uses for her peerage. Also, Sona Sitri is another devil. She is the Student President. Her peerage uses the Student Council as a cover as well. Serafall Leviathan, her older sister, might come by and request your service as well. Note, the deal is for my sister and her peerage and no one else. Do you understand Ichigo?"

"Yes I do." Ichigo said.

"Excellent!" Just go to Kuoh Academy in the morning and you can start then." Sirzechs said. After that, Sirzechs left the room and Yasaka reentered.

"So Ichigo why did you come here" Yasaka asked. Ichigo went on and explained to her what had happened. "So you came here just to ask if I knew anything about that girl who felt like she is from Hell. Did I get that correct?"

"Correct." Ichigo said.

"Then you came here and got lost, found Kunou and she took you here and you ended up being Sirzechs' sister's teacher until the meeting day." Yasaka finished.

"Yep that about sums it up" Ichigo said. Ichigo started to stand up and stretch out the soreness "Well, I better get going." Ichigo said.

"Wait." Yasaka said. "It is getting late. Why don't you eat and sleep for the night."

"Well I don-" Ichigo said before Yasaka gave him an angry look that could kill. "Fine" Ichigo said. Yasaka smiled.

* * *

Morning

The next day, Ichigo showed up to Kuoh Academy wearing a white dress shirt with an unbuttoned collar, tucked black dress pants and black shoes. Ichigo was walking around grumbling about lack of direction.

"Um... excuse me. Do you need help?" said a female voice. Ichigo turned around and he sees Rias Gremory behind him. "It looks like you need help. Are you a new student?" she asked.

"No. I have a job opening and I was told to go to the office to get it finished." Ichigo replied.

"Job opening?" She questioned. Not remembering her brother talk about there being a job opening.

"Yes. Can you show me where the office is?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Just follow the road. Then take a right. It will be the last door on the left." She answered.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. After the altercation, Ichigo was able to get to the office safely.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The Office Secretary asked.

"Hello. I am supposed to meet the headmaster here." Ichigo said.

"Ok. What is your name." she asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

"Headmaster, a man name Ichigo Kurosaki is claiming that you request to see him?" The secretary asked.

"Ah. Let him in. I did request for him to show up." Sirzechs answered.

"Okay Kurosaki-san take a right and walk down until you see a red door. That is where the headmaster will meet you."

"Thank you." Ichigo said and left. A few minutes later, Ichigo arrived at the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Ichigo heard. Ichigo walked in and saw Sirzechs wearing a suit and another woman to his right. She was a woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is currently wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick.

"Welcome to Kuoh Academy. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am Lucifer-sama's queen and in charge of all the maids in the service of the Gremory." Grayfia said.

"Not only that you forgot the most important one" Sirzechs said. "You are also my wife. I want my wife not my maid!" He complained.

"Um…. Can we continue the process?" Ichigo asked breaking the argument at the moment.

"Here you go Ichigo." Sirzechs handed Ichigo the necessary information and school administration ID. Once Ichigo checked all the needed information that was there, he left the office and went to the English classroom. Once Ichigo reached the classroom, Ichigo talked to the teacher and presented the teacher the information. After going over the information, the teacher was satisfied and pointed at a chair to the in the back of the classroom. At 08:30, the bell rang and the class began to enter the classroom. Ichigo looked and immediately recognized Rias. Ichigo noted that information down. Once the classroom got situated Ichigo was told to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I am an assistant teacher that is going through training to be a teacher. Yes my hair is not dyed. Thank you." Ichigo said and walked to the back of the classroom. Eventually the school day was over and the students left. Ichigo looked at his map and found the old classroom building. Ichigo soon entered the building and found Rias and three other devils in the room. Ichigo knocked on the door politely.

"Come in." Ichigo opened the door and walked in. He saw Rias sitting behind a desk. He also saw Issei sitting by a beautiful young woman that looks about the same age as Rias. She had very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, tied with an orange ribbon. She wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. Next Ichigo saw a young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform. Finally he laid eyes on a little girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"Hello Kurosaki-sensei why are you here?" Rias ask in confusion.

"Go and ask your brother." Ichigo replied.

"Nii-sama" Rias questioned. Suddenly a red seal appeared. Everyone except Ichigo recognized the seal as the Gremory family teleportation seal. The seal glowed a bright red. Once the lights disappeared, Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared.

"Hello my Rias-Chan!" Sirzechs said and attempts to hug her. Ichigo and Grayfia both punch him in the gut. Sirzechs fell on his knees. Ichigo and Grayfia looked at each other and smiled a subtle smirk. Without needing to be asked Ichigo said "Idiot called my dad."

"This idiot" Grayfia replied.

"Since Sirzechs-sama is unable to tell you the news, Kurosaki-sama is going to be your class advisor until the day of the meeting with the three fractions. He will train all five of you to during that time." Grayfia told everyone.

"Really" Rias asked.

"Yep" Ichigo replied. Grayfia grabbed her King and soon both of them disappeared in a glow of red.

"So introductions are needed!" Rias said. "From my right we have Issei Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, and Koneko Toujou."

"If you did not already know, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Who?" Issei asked.

"Wait." Rias said. "You mean the Kurosaki Ichigo who killed Aizen, that Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rias clarified. Ichigo sighed.

"Yes. That was me about three years ago." Ichigo answered. Immediately Rias, Akeno and Yuuto fainted. Koneko and Issei simply gave him a questionable look. "Koneko and Issei get those three off the floor while I find something to drink. Do either of you want something?" Ichigo offered.

"Milk tea please" Koneko requested.

"Any tea is fine" Issei said.

"Ok." Ichigo replied and went on the journey to find the kitchen. Seven minutes later, the three began to wake up.

"Ow my head" Rias said. "Hey Akeno, Yuuto are you two alright?" Rias asked.

"Fine Buchou" The two replied in unison. Soon the three realized that they were sitting on the couch.

" _How did we get on the couch?"_ All three thought.

"Well, I asked both Issei and Koneko to move you three to the couch while I make everyone some tea. I do apologize for exploring the clubhouse, but before we continue any discussion, I have some milk tea for everyone." Ichigo said while pushing the tea cart. Immediately the room filled with the sweet smell of fresh milk tea.

"Akeno, he used the same milk tea from the kitchen right?" Rias asked quietly.

"He shouldn't have… Buchou" Akeno said. Soon the drinks were passed out and all the members took a sip. They were amazed with the flavor.

"So now it's down to business." Ichigo said. "I'm here to help train you guys." Ichigo started. "Now then in order for me to get a full assessment of each of your capabilities, we are going to have one on one sparring matches. Rias, do you know any place where we can go that it is safe for all of you to go all out?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we can go to a clearing in the forest that is near my family's estates." Rias suggested.

"Great! Let's go." Ichigo said.

"Wait. Ichigo-sensei, how are you going to be able get there? I'm able to take my peerage there, but I can't take you using the same method." Rias said.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said. "I will be able to find it. Just give me a mental image of that clearing." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Rias said and took both of her hands and placed them near Ichigo's eyes and sent the mental image to him. "Do you have it?" Rias asked.

"Is it the one in the mountains?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes that is the one." Rias replied.

"Ok see you there." Ichigo said. Ichigo then opened a normal garganta and jumped inside it.

"Wait. Did Ichigo sensei just rip a hole in space and jump in it?" Yuuto asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." Rias said. She soon issued orders to gather everyone near her in order to send everyone to the clearing. Soon the red seal appeared and took the rest of the club members.

* * *

Scene Change: Forest Clearing

Ichigo arrived there a few minutes later looking at the clearing. _"This should work. It would allow them all to go all out without harming anyone and no one needs to worry too much about collateral damage._ Ichigo then saw a red transportation seal appear a few feet away from him.

"Ichigo-sensei, are you here?" Rias asked as the seal faded.

"Yes I am here." Ichigo said. Once everyone got situated and stood around Ichigo, waiting for further instructions. "Alright at this clearing, when we spar, I want you to go all out use every trick you can think of." Ichigo started. "I will have a barrier set so that there will be no collateral damage. The barrier will block out secret techniques, so you do not need to worry about that." Ichigo said. "We are going to start from youngest peerage member to oldest. We'll first start out with Koneko then Yuuto, Akeno and finally Rias. Issei, since you did just became a devil yesterday, I want Rias to talk to you while I do this. I have already figured out what your training is going to consist of." Ichigo stated. Ichigo then turned his back from the group and started setting up a few Kido Barriers. "Hachigyō Sōgai." Ichigo said and eight orange pillars of energy rose about 40 feet up. Once the pillars stopped growing, orange walls began to form in between the pillars. Soon the walls completely covered the area. Once it was done, it vanished as if it was never there. "Alright then, it looks like the barrier is in place." Ichigo said. The group was surprised with how simplistic the barrier looks. Some questioned how strong the barrier was. "The specialty about this barrier is that it erases whatever is within it from existence and removes the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so one cannot even perceive its presence. If any secrets are revealed inside the box, only me and that person will know what happen in the box." Ichigo said. "Come Koneko let's start." Ichigo said and Koneko followed into the box. Ichigo willed his kidō to open a door for them to enter. Once the Kido barrier closed, they forgot about Ichigo and Koneko but, did not panic because they remembered the effects of the kidō barrier. They soon sat down and waited for their turn while answering any questions from Issei.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Inside the Barrier

Ichigo and Koneko walked into the box. Ichigo did some light stretching while keeping constant eye contact with Koneko. Koneko got into a fighting stance.

"Koneko are you ready?" Ichigo said. Unlike Koneko, Ichigo stayed in a more casual stance.

"Yes." She said and used her speed as the rook piece to go in for a quick punch in the gut. Ichigo immediately saw it and caught her punch with his left hand. Koneko was slightly surprised that her punch was caught by Ichigo. Ichigo then used his right hand to punch her in the face. Koneko tried to dodge but, her left hand was still being held by Ichigo.

"So, looks like you were reborn by using the Rook piece." Ichigo said. "What else do you know? I know you have more things to use here. Use them." Koneko sighed. She transformed into her Nekomata form. She then began to use Senjutsu to attempt to get an edge on Ichigo. Koneko gasped. When she began to use Senjutsu, she accidentally saw how much Reiryoku Ichigo has. Even when Ichigo is using 1% of his Reiryoku, it was still immense. It flowed around him like flames (3). Ichigo used her state of shock and punched her in the gut. Snapping her out of her state of shock and slamming her into the ground. "Koneko, I think we are done here. You also need a lot of help. You are still young with untrained powers. Also, you are scared of your powers." Ichigo stated. Causing Koneko get slightly nervous and making Ichigo remember when he used to fear his hollow powers. Ichigo decided to use some healing Kido to heal some of her damages and took her out of the barrier.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Outside the Barrier

Once Ichigo and Koneko went inside the barrier, Rias asked Yuuto to cut few trees down so that the two can sit down and talk. "Since we got interrupted by Ichigo-sensei and Onii-Sama, I will explain everything to you now." Rias began. "Except Ichigo-sensei, we are all devils. You remember the girl from last night with black wings, right? She is a fallen angel. Fallen Angels are the angels originally from heaven that served god, but casted out and sent to hell due to their wicked nature. We devils want to retain control of hell, and we have been battling fallen angels ever since. We devils made pacts with humans for a price in order to obtain power, whereas the fallen angels take control of humans and use them to destroy us devils. Moreover, the gods have tasked many angels with the goal of destroying both the fallen angels and us devils, making the situation a three-way standoff. Do you understand what I've said so far?" Rias asked. Issei said yes since he remembered when Yunna-Chan attacked him and telling him to blame God.

"Wait. Why would she want to kill me...?" Issei asked.

"That is because you possess a sacred gear." Rias replied.

"A what" Issei asked.

"A sacred gear resides in special humans giving them abilities far above normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some may possess enough power to harm us devils and the fallen angel." Akeno said throwing her two yen in.

"Issei you have that kind of power within your body." Rias said.

"Eh? But I am a-" Issei tried to say before the barrier opened up and seeing Ichigo carrying an exhausted and bruised Koneko.

"Koneko" Rias screamed seeing her injured rook. "Are you all right?"

"She will be fine. I healed up most of the big injuries. The bruising and scratches will get better by the morning." Ichigo said. "Now then, Yuuto you are next, correct?"

"Yes Ichigo-sensei." Yuuto said.

"Yuuto-kun" Rias called out.

"Yes Buchou?" Yuuto respond.

"Be careful. Ichigo-sensei is very strong." Rias said.

"Ok Buchou." Yuuto said as he walked with Ichigo back to the barrier. As Yuuto passed the barrier, the hole closed once more.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Inside the Barrier

As Yuuto walked in, he noticed in one area, there was a small crater. Yuuto realized that Koneko was slammed or punched that hard.

"Yuuto, Are you ready?" Ichigo asked getting into the same position that he started from earlier.

"Yes Ichigo-sensei." Yuuto replied.

"Before we start, I recommend activating whatever ability you have." Ichigo said.

"Ok sensei." Yuuto said. "SWORD BIRTH!" he yelled. Soon swords of all different sizes and shape emerged from straight out of the ground. "My sacred gear sensei is Sword Birth. It allows me to create infinite number of demon swords all with different abilities." Yuuto said explaining his power.

"I guess you are now ready." Ichigo asked.

"Yes Sensei. Wait Sensei are you not going to draw a blade?" Yuuto questioned.

"No point really… You don't have enough power to force me to draw any of my blades." Ichigo said.

"Ok Sensei. I hope you are not that arrogant." Yuuto said and quickly lunged at Ichigo holding two different swords. Ichigo dodged the first swing and continuously dodged each swing Yuuto gave. After a minute of this Ichigo grew bored and tried to see what else Yuuto could do. Yuuto noticed that Ichigo wasn't paying attention and decided to use this as his chance to finally hit Ichigo. He used his left sword as a distraction while going for a downward swing toward the head. "Finally got you now Sensei!" Yuuto yelled and struck downward. It hit Ichigo's head, Yuuto thinking that he got first blood, but was surprised that Ichigo's had received no damage. Even worse, Yuuto sword broke. In retaliation, Yuuto jumped back and grabbed another blade and began to attack Ichigo again. Ichigo decided to end it and grabbed both of the blades. Immediately Ichigo noticed the true emotions and past of Yuuto. Abandoned. Experimented on. Survivor grief. Revenge. Closure. Most importantly a desire to protect the person who raised him.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"What do you see, Sensei?" Yuuto asked. Ichigo didn't reply and used Shunpo to move behind Yuuto and knocked him out. When Yuuto got knocked out, the swords created from Sword Birth disappeared. For, him it's mostly learn how to properly swing his swords, help him figure out what his motive for fighting and most importantly help him over his past. Yuuto will at one point encounter angels using or affiliated with holy swords. Ichigo then picked Yuuto up and carried Yuuto out.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Outside the Barrier

Once, Yuuto disappeared, Rias now decided to resume their discussion while Akeno tended to some of Koneko's wounds. "Issei-kun, what were we talking about before Ichigo-sensei came out?" Rias asked.

"Um… You were talking about Sacred Gears and that I have one." Issei said.

"Right, Now then, we need to get yours to manifest." Rias said.

"Um… How" Issei asked.

"Close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from within." Rias instructed.

"Like... like this?" Issei questioned. _"Why am I doing something so embarrassing?"_ Issei thought.

"It doesn't look like you have any powers..."Rias said." _What a strange pose..."_ She thought.

"This is Dragon Wave from my favorite manga Doraku Soporu! (4)" Issei yelled out.

"... Well then, let's try this instead. Try using your feelings to release all of your power at once." Rias instructed.

"Eh..?" Issei replied. "Th-then I'll Dragon Wave!" Suddenly there was a red light and on Issei's left hand, a green gem began to form and a red armored glove began to form. "What is this?" Issei asked.

"That's your sacred gear." Rias replied. Soon the orange barrier appeared once more and the door opened. Rias saw Yuuto being carried out by Ichigo. "Yuuto!" she yelled.

"This time I only knocked him out by a blow behind the head." Ichigo said. "Now then, Akeno it is your turn."

"Ok. Ichigo-sensei" she said and walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo then gave the unconscious Yuuto to Rias. He then guided Akeno to the orange barrier. As soon as she walked in, the barrier closed once more.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Inside the Barrier

Once Akeno walked inside the barrier, she could immediately see where Ichigo tested both Koneko and Yuuto. Ichigo guided her to an undisturbed area and told her to get ready. She began to transform out of her school uniform into a uniform Ichigo recognized as traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

"Akeno are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo-sensei." She replied and shot a bunch of lightning bolts at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly dodge them. Ichigo decided to play fire with fire or in this case lightning with lightning.

"Hadō #4. Byakurai" Ichigo said and shot them towards Akeno.

"Eh. So Sensei can do magic too." Akeno replied and began to use other elemental spells. Ichigo decided to fire some other spells. He fired a few Shakkahō, Sōkatsui, Haien and Sōren Sōkatsui. Akeno was forced to fly away and hover into the sky.

"Akeno is this all you can do?" Ichigo said as he blasted a Gaki Rekkō. She was forced to dodge from the green energy beams. She decided that Ichigo was too strong, she then decided to use hit and run tactics. She used her wings to blow up dust and use it as cover. She then fired more spells attempting to get Ichigo. He then cast Bakudō #39. Enkōsen to block her attacks while trying to sense her Reiryoku. Once he found her, Ichigo yelled. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō" Akeno was casting spells when suddenly six rods of yellow lights came out of nowhere and struck her midsection, preventing her from moving.

"Sensei, Stop going easy on me." Akeno complained when she noticed that Ichigo was walking towards her. Ichigo sighed and against better judgment Ichigo decided to use one of the more dramatic Kido. Ichigo then raised his right index finger and began to chant.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of iron. Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness. Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi" Ichigo yelled. When Ichigo had begun the chant, blackish-purple energy started to revolve around Akeno. As the chant continued on, the blackish-purple energy began to form walls. When Ichigo finished the chant, several spear-like protrusions pierced the box. Ichigo decided to let her be in there for five seconds before breaking Kurohitsugi. When Ichigo broke Kurohitsugi and release Akeno, he saw her miko clothing scratched up as well as many parts of her body. She was obviously unconscious but, strangely her face was blushing red. Ichigo looked on the ground and realized that there is a small wet spot on the ground. Ichigo realized something about Akeno. She is a masochist. "Damn it. She is going to hound me for more pain. Damn it all." Ichigo yelled. He then proceeded to carry Akeno bridal style out of the barrier.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Outside the Barrier

"So… Rias what else do you wish to talk about before your turn." Issei asked.

"Well… What do you want?" Rias asked.

"What do I want?" Issei questioned.

"Let me rephrase the question. What is your dream?" Rias asked.

"I want to become a HAREM KING!" Issei replied. "... So, what should I do now?"

"First you must accumulate achievements. The price paid for signing a contract with a human... This is the route devils take to gain more power. If your achievements are acknowledged, you may also be awarded a title of nobility, enabling you to receive servants." Rias answered.

"What is a title of nobility?" Issei asked.

"A Title of nobility is structured ranks among devils. My family's title is duke. Although the title is usually related to your family, there are some devils who achieve the title on their own. Humans like [you] who became a devil also have a chance." Rias answered.

"So if I become a noble, having a harem will no longer he a mere dream?!" Issei asked.

"Yes your dream will no longer be a dream. The first step to achieve your dream is to pass out these fliers." Rias said and handed him a flier. "We have simplified pentagram fliers because humans who can draw this kind of pentagram become almost nonexistent. We pass out these fliers who people who have strong desires." Rias said.

"Ok. When am I going to get my fliers?" Issei asked.

"I will likely be exhausted after my test with Ichigo-sensei so, my familiar will help bring the boxes of fliers to your house tonight." Rias said.

"Ok then. Issei said. "Um… Rias how do I make this disappear? Also when I am going to get a familiar?" Issei asked.

"In order to make your sacred gear disappear, just will it to disappear. As for a familiar, I need to make arrangements with the Familiar Master. Give me a few days to make it happen." Rias replied.

"Ok." Issei said. Soon the barrier reappeared and the door opened up. Rias and Issei not surprised to see Ichigo looks mostly unharmed while Akeno looks way worse compared to Koneko. Ichigo walked to the two unconscious bodies and lightly place Akeno down next to Yuuto.

"Alright then, Rias you are the last one to be tested." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichigo-sensei." Rias replied and began to follow Ichigo back into the barrier.

* * *

Forest Clearing: Inside the Barrier

Rias walked in remembering the clearing before Ichigo started his testing; now the clearing was almost destroyed. Just the central area remained intact from all the fighting.

"Alight Rias are you ready?" Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo-sensei." Rias said and began firing red bullets of energy. Ichigo quickly dodged them. Ichigo noticed when those hit the ground, they immediately disintegrated the ground. Ichigo fired back with a few Byakurai. Ichigo mentally questioned that maybe that is all she knows. Ichigo decided to end this with a Rikujōkōrō. Soon enough he saw Rias stuck in a Rikujōkōrō.

"Checkmate Rias." Ichigo said as he walked towards her. Rias sighed

"Indeed, checkmate Sensei." Rias said as Ichigo broke Rikujōkōrō.

"I will discuss with you and your brother about the training schedule from now on." Ichigo said.

"Ok, Ichigo-sensei" Rias said and the two walked out of the barrier. Ichigo and Rias saw that the other three finally woke up from their test.

"Ok. I finished evaluating you all. I will talk to Rias's brother about the schedule for training. After school tomorrow, I will meet you all at the club room after school. Is there any questions?" Ichigo said.

"I do. I do!" Akeno said. "Will we be able to learn any of those spells you used?"

"No you will likely not be able to do anything from my form of magic." Ichigo said. "Anything else" Ichigo asked. Silence was the group's reply. "Ok then see you all tomorrow" Ichigo said and jumped in a red garganta. The group ended up going back to their room thanks to Rias's teleporting seal.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading. Yes I decided on Highschool DXD. I will not do the entire series. I will likely do the first series of Highschool DXD. The manga never explained how Soul King and Yhwach hated each other. I also notice that no other FanFic mentioned why. This is my interpretation of the events which also tries to remain true to Japan's origin myth. Once again, follow this if you like the story. Favorite if you really love this. Review if you have comments, questions or other idea. I am open to other crossover idea. If you have an idea, please PM me paragraphs to well connect these stories. I have a poll up to see if Fullbringer Zangetsu should be used in one way. Please review. I will try and post a chapter 6 near Christmas. So… please vote! Also I need OCs! The OCs that I need are supporting characters. These characters will be controlling a space ship. PM me there name, description (if it is a hybrid of 2+ anime characters include this), technique skills.**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

Magby95 **– Thank you for enjoying my madness. Also Happy Belated Thanksgiving to you too.**

LordGhostStriker **– I understand the Superman problem. But… who cares that Superman is the strongest being ever. Many people know Superman will win but, people don't know how. Everyone knows that Ichigo is super strong but, what if he goes against Ophis? What about other beings. How will Ichigo win? People want to see the limits of the writers imagination to see what madness they are able to make.**

Frozen in Idaho **– Thank you. I made Ichigo more of a soldier in a way. He is willing to kill to protect his friends and family.**

aleksej36 **– I did forget about Ghouls. You did make me think about Does Man Make The Monster? By: Millie M. Banshee; Amazing Bleach/ Tokyo Ghoul crossover. I might throw that in later. I may make Tokyo Ghoul take place in another country… I don't know right now. I hope this sparks interests.**

0Shard0 **– Well… I want most of the Crossovers to be in this Earth. So… no Fairy Tail or other Dimensions right now… maybe in the future.**

Noah **– I do apologize that Chapter 4 was kind of rushed. I did not want Ichigo to be over stuffed with Supernatural stuff that year. I felt Hell was enough and unless I wanted to create my own situations Ichigo got involved, nothing important other than Hell happened. I hope this chapter is better.**

Antex **– The Legendary Zoroark- Thank you for reviewing every chapter. I appreciate that constantly. I hope this brought one tear to your eyes.**

Guest chapter 1 . Nov 25 **– Thank you for your comment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Chooch77 **– So… Side stories. Where Ichigo ends up bored and explores the parallel universes…? Is that what you suggested?**

Hevenlydemonknight **– Thank you.**

ma88435 **– Look at the Poll.**

netherhunter75 **– Thank you my new Beta.**

Beautiful-Liar13 **– Did you enjoy this chapter!**

Arraia chapter 4 . Nov 25 **– Did you like this chapter?**

* * *

 **NOTES**

 **(1)** **Only beings with Yōki or** **reiatsu can see the Yokai features.**

 **(2)Two characters from Bleach Ninth Division**

 **(3)** **Bleach Chap. 673 pg 9**

 **(4)** **Dragon wave = Kamehameha, Doraku Soporu!= Dragonball, Dragon Wave! = Kame...Hame...HA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. This is Thunder here with another chapter! In honor of me finishing my finals, I am posting this new chapter! Before I continue, I want to give a moment of silence to those who still studying for their Final Exam. Due to Black Magic and Imagination Overdrive, I made another chapter. I'm not sure if I could get another chapter out at the end of this month. If not, hope everyone passes their finals, have a wonderful Saint Nicholas Day, Fiesta of Our Lady of Guadalupa, St. Lucia Day, Hanukkah, Christmas Day, Three Kings Day/Epiphany, Boxing Day, Kwanzaa, Omisoka, Yule, Saturnalia and any other holidays I missed. Not only that enjoy the soon coming 2017 Year. With the holiday spirit sprinkled in this intro, let's start the show!**

 **This chapter was betaed by netherhunter75**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fuhumishobo, Funimation, ATX, and TNK.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Opening Scene: Lucifer's Office

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia were doing paperwork in the office.

"Ichigo-kun should be arriving in a little bit." Grayfia said.

"Yes. Hope he didn't hurt Ria-chan too badly." Sirzechs said. Soon they saw a red garganta open up in the middle of the office. Ichigo casually walked out of it.

"Hey. I just finished testing out Rias's peerage." Ichigo said. "Overall they do need a lot of help. All of the peerage members have had some type of dramatic experience at one point in their past. They all need more variety in their techniques. Like Rias, all she used was her red energy attacks." Ichigo said.

"Like this?" Sirzechs said and allowed a small ball of Power of Destruction to form.

"Yep" Ichigo said. "As for Koneko, she needs someone to teach her Senjutsu, Youjutsu, and a fighting style" "During the sparring match, I noticed that she heavily relied on her strength from being a rook. While for Yuuto he also needs to form a real fighting style with his swords as well as abilities to his swords. As for Akeno, overall she is pretty powerful but, she needs to get more control over her magic and overcome her mental restrictions. Now then, my plan to fix this is to personally get other people to help train Rias and her peerage I will be able to take care of Issei, Koneko and Yuuto. However, I need someone's help to teach the entire peerage different magic." Ichigo said.

"I believe that I can teach the peerage different magic that I know of." Said a stranger. The stranger appears male in his late twenties. He had long slits of his eyes, shallow smile, and slightly wavy hair which is a mixture of black and blonde. He was wearing a crimson robe with a distinguished design and radiated a creepy aura from his body.

"Ah. MacGregor. I forgot about you. Sorry old friend with your large knowledge you can teach Ria-chan's peerage some other magic they can use." Sirzechs said.

"Ok then. MacGregor-san. Please come by the clubroom after school tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Sure. I was getting bored here anyways." MacGregor replied. Ichigo ripped open another red garganta and was about to walk in it before Grayfia called out.

"Kurosaki-sama!" Grayfia called out.

"Yes? Grayfia-san."

"I forgot to give you this." she said and handed Ichigo a white envelope.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"This is the key and address to the house we rented out for your time here." Grayfia said.

"Wait. You rented out a house for me?" Ichigo said. "Why?"

"Do you take us a fool Ichigo-kun? We know you do not have a house to live in so we found a house near Kuoh Academy for you. It is also near Hyoudou residents. So if you need to talk or give him more training then it'll be more convenient." Grayfia said.

"Ok. Thanks." Ichigo said and walked in the red garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Temporary Home

Ichigo arrived outside of the house. The house looked like a normal two-story terrace house with a light red exterior, a balcony on the second floor, and a brown roof. Ichigo walked in and saw the house. It had the standard living area and kitchen. Ichigo walked upstairs and saw that it had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. Ichigo went back to the kitchen and saw that the kitchen was fully stocked. On the fridge was a note by Grayfia. "Every week, we will restock the food in the fridge and cabinets. If there is anything that you do not want or want, please write it down and place it on the fridge."

"Hey Hōgyoku and Kyōka can you cast some house protection kidōs."Ichigo asked.

" **Sure Ichigo-kun."** Kyōka replied.

" **Ok Ichigo."** Hōgyoku answered. A few minutes later, Ichigo heard the two spirits saying that they were done.

"Ok then. All four of you can come out of my mindscape if you wish."Ichigo said. All four of Ichigo's spirits manifested in the house. "You guys can do whatever you want but, Zangetsu if you decide to get drunk do not get too wild or I will use that Kido on you." Ichigo said.

" _ **Which one?"**_ Zangetsu asked.

"Number 69." Ichigo replied.

" _ **NO! NO! Anything but that Kido! I'll be a good hollow zanpakutō!"**_ Zangetsu yelled before running to the kitchen. Yhwach got himself a glass of whiskey and went moon gazing. Kyōka and a hesitant Hōgyoku went to watch some TV. Ichigo then decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Scene Change: Next Day: Morning

The next day, Ichigo woke up in the rented house Grayfia gave him. Ichigo did his normal morning ritual. Ichigo ate some breakfast and decided to walk around town. He walked by a convenience store and saw a little girl sitting on the curb of the store. Ichigo noticed the shoppers plainly ignoring her presence. When he walked closer, he noticed she had straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing silver armor, with a purple dress underneath.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked moving towards her. She looked and gave him a confused look. One moment later, she took out a notebook and began to write something down.

"こんにちは、元気ですか？ [Hello, how are you?]" She wrote.

"I am fine. Why are you sitting down here?" Ichigo asked.

"私はへ行く場所がありません。[I do not have a place to go to.]" She replied.

"I see… Where are you from?" Ichigo asked.

"あなたは私を信じていないだろう。[You would not believe me.]" She said.

"Try me." Ichigo replied smiling.

"私の名前は ユークリウッド・ヘルサイズ. 私は冥界から来ました。[My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe I came from the Underworld.]" She wrote. Ichigo froze with her answer. Eucliwood expected the worse and tried to curl herself into a ball.

"Wait. The underworld that Devils and Fallen Angels inhabit?" Ichigo asked. Hearing this Eucliwood paused and went to scribble in her notebook.

"待つ。あなたは冥界について知って？[Wait. You know about the Underworld?]" She wrote.

"Yes I do Eucliwood. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said introducing himself.

"愛染を殺した人。[The person who killed Aizen.]" She questioned.

"Sigh. Yes that was me." Ichigo said. "Hey Eucliwood. Do you want get something to eat?"

"... いいえ 結構です。[... No thanks.]" She wrote back but, then her stomach growled. Causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Looks like that's a yes. Come on." Ichigo said while he picked up the ripped piece of paper Eucliwood wrote on. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Ichigo's house.

"Hey Eucliwood, can I call you Eu?" Ichigo asked.

"どうして？ [Why?]" Eucliwood asked.

"I have a bad habit with names." Ichigo said. "I have a friend. His name is Yasutora Sado and I nicknamed him Chad."

"あなたはできる。[You can.]" The newly dubbed Eu wrote.

"What do you want to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"何でも結構です。[Anything is fine.]" Eu replied. Ichigo looked into the cupboard and decided to make some rice with sesame chicken. When everything was placed on the table, both Ichigo and Eu sat down.

"Itadakimasu" Ichigo said and started eating. While they were eating, Ichigo heard a tap and a scratching noise. Ichigo looked up and see Eu pointing to the notepad on the table.

"食品いただきありがとうございます。[Thank you for the food.]" Eu wrote.

"No problem." Ichigo said. A few minutes later, both Ichigo and Eu were full.

"Gochisou-sama." Ichigo said and began to get up. Eu quickly tapped the table to gain Ichigo's attention.

"私はクリーンアップを支援しましょう。それは私が行うことができます最小です。[Let me help with the clean up. It is the least I can do.]" She wrote.

"No. That is rude as a host to make a guest cleanup." Ichigo said. "Go and relax on the couch." Eu replied with a tap on the table. The previous note remained the same indicating that she will not take a no for an answer. Sighing "Just help bring the plates to the sink. I'll wash them later." Ichigo said. A few minutes later, Ichigo and Eu were sitting in Ichigo's living room with some tea set aside for later. "What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"あなたはここで何をしているの？ [What are you doing here?]" Eu wrote.

"Well I had issues that forced me to leave Karakura Town. On my journey, I ended up finding Sirzechs. From there, he employed me to train his sister and her peerage for a few weeks until the date for the meeting." Ichigo said.

"どのような会議？ [What kind of meeting?]" Eu asked.

"Well, Sirzechs is planning a meeting with the three fractions in Kyoto. The meeting will be at Yasaka's temple. The main people participating in the meeting will be Sirzechs himself and Serafall Leviathan to represent the Devils. Azazel and Baraqiel will represent the Fallen Angels. Finally we have Michael and Gabriel representing the Angels."

"だから、若いグレモリーと彼の友人は、冥界に彼らの戦争勝ちました。[So, young Sirzechs and his friends won their war in the underworld.]" She wrote.

"Wait. You know Sirzechs?" Ichigo asked.

"彼を知っている...私は彼を知っていますか...もちろん、私は小さな赤い髪のがきことを知っている! [Know him... Do I know him...? Of course I know that little red haired brat!]" She wrote. Judging on how much pressure she placed on the paper, she was starting to get mad.

"I know that the devils had a civil war in the underworld but, how did you not get involved?" Ichigo asked.

"一秒、書き込みがたくさん。[One second, a lot of writing.]" She wrote. Ichigo gave her a few minutes to write out her story.

"Are you done?" Ichigo asked once he saw her stop moving. She gave him a nod and gave him the first piece of paper.

"セブンスアビスは、すべての敵からアンダーワールドを保護するために作成した元特殊部隊です。[The Seventh Abyss is a former special unit created to protect the Underworld from all enemies.] セブンスアビスは、その時点でアンダーワールドの最強の戦士でで構成されていました。[The Seventh Abyss was made up of the strongest warriors of the Underworld at that time. ] 七人のメンバーを持っています。[It had seven members.] 暗黒街の内戦が始まったとき、サタン派と反サタン派の両方が私たちを募集しようとしました。[When the civil war in the underworld started, both Satan's faction and Anti-Satan's faction tried to recruit us.] 何度 我々ノーと言いました。[Many times we have had to say no.] 私たちは、戦争を妨害しませんでした。[We did not interfere with the war.] その理由は、我々が強すぎるということです。[The reason for that is that we are far too strong.] 私たちを制限することはほぼ不可能です我々の力のため。[Because of our power, it is nearly impossible to limit us.] 最終的には,キャプテンが殺害されたときセブンスアビス解散しまし。Eventually, Seventh Abyss disbanded when the captain was killed.]" She wrote.

"I see. What do you want to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"知りません。[I do not know.]" She replied.

"Eu. Why do you wear armor?" Ichigo asked. Eu signaled Ichigo to give her one moment and began writing multiple pages again. Soon she signaled Ichigo that she was finished.

"私は非常に怖い力を持っています。[I have a very scary power.] 私は現実を変更する能力を持っています。[I have the ability to change the reality.] しかし、私はそれを制御することはできません。[However, I cannot control it.] 私の親友ネグレリア ネビロス、鍛造この鎧を私の力を制御するために。[My best friend Naegleria Nebirosu forged the armor in order to control my power.]"

"Hey Eu, does your power affect everything or does it only affect things that you picked out?" Ichigo questioned. Eu gave him thoughtful look. Eventually she wrote a reply back.

"知りません。[I do not know.] She wrote.

"Hey, when we have some time, let's experiment to see if you can control these powers." Ichigo said.

"どうして？ [Why?]" she scribed.

"The reason is that I feared a part of my powers. Causing many of my friends to be injured. Eventually I had to accept my hollow powers in order to defeat Aizen." Ichigo said.

"私は間違ったこと言っいる場合私はあなたを傷つけたくはありません。[I do not want to hurt you if I say the wrong thing.]" She replied.

"Do not worry. I trust you." Ichigo assured. "Look at the time," Ichigo said as he look at the clock, "I need to meet Rias and the gang for their first day of training." Ichigo said as he got up from the couch. "Eu, do you want to come?"

"私？ どうして？[Me? Why?]" She wrote.

"I asked if you wanted explore this town. As well as to see Sirzechs' sister." Ichigo said.

"待つ。ヴェネラナジオティクスは別の子を持っていました！？[Wait. Venelana and Zeoticus had another child!?]

"Who is Venelana and Zeoticus?" Ichigo asked as he locks the door.

"彼らはあなたの上司の親です。[They are the parents of your boss.]" She wrote back.

"Oh." Ichigo said. Ten minutes later, they arrived at Kuoh Academy. Many of the students at Kuoh Academy already left for home. The only ones that remained were the students in clubs or in the Student Council. The two walked towards the Occult Research Club when suddenly they heard someone yelling at them.

"Stop. Who are you and what are you doing here?" a girl yelled. Ichigo and Eucliwood stopped and looked at the girl. The young woman with long straight black hair that extended all the way down to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform in addition to blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Hello. My name is Ichigo and this is Eu. We have an appointment with Rias at the Occult Research Club." Ichigo said.

"Me or Shitori-sama were not informed on this matter." She said. "I will personally escort you there." She said.

"Ok. Wait. What is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Tsubaki Shinra. I am the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy Student Council." Shinra replied.

"Alright then. Can we hurry a little? I do not want to be late for our appointment." Ichigo said and resumed walking. Eu and Shinra followed behind Ichigo. A few minutes later, they arrived at the club house. "Thank you Shinra for the escort." Ichigo said.

"No problem. Make sure you tell Rias next time to inform the school if she has any non-student guests." Shinra said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as they walked into the club house. They arrived at the main office area with all five members there.

"Hello Kurosaki-sensei." Rias said. "Who is the girl behind you?"

"こんにちは。 私に電話してくださいユー。[Hello. Please call me Eu.]" Eu wrote.

"Hello Eu." Everyone said.

"So, Ichigo-sensei how are we going to train?" Rias asked.

"Well, a while back, I obtained a device." Ichigo said and took out the video game. "Rias and Akeno, you need to have more variation with your magic. After talking with your brother, we were able to arrange for you two to have someone teach you more magic and help fine-tune your magic." Ichigo said. Suddenly a red transport seal appeared to Ichigo's left side. Rias looked at the seal and recognized it as her brother's transport seal. From the seal MacGregor appeared. "Speak of the devil" Ichigo said. Everyone cringed at Ichigo's pun.

"Sorry that I was slightly late." MacGregor said.

"No problem. I was just telling them the training plan." Ichigo said.

"Ok then. Please continue." MacGregor said.

"Ok. I will zap both of you with MacGregor into the game dimension. I will have an AI with you to act as Game Master. This means he is able to manipulate that dimension to how he sees fit to help train you." Ichigo said. He then pointed the video game at the group of three and said. "Install." A green beam with zeros and ones shot from the video game and hit the group of three. It converted them into zeros and ones and the absorbed it into the video game. "Now then. For the three of you I will be in charge of your training personally." The three grew slightly nervous. For Koneko and Yuuto remembering how easily they were defeated. While Issei remembered all the damage his comrades suffered while Ichigo looked fine. "Let's go." Ichigo said. He gave the video game to Eu and showed her how to Install people in. Once Ichigo got into position, he gave her the signal for her to install them into his dimension. Soon the green beam shot at them and transported them into their own separate dimension.

* * *

Scene Change: Game Dimension: With MacGregor, Rias and Akeno

The three soon appeared in an empty field with a cloudy sky.

"Wow." Akeno and Rias said.

"Wow indeed." MacGregor said.

"Looks like you like it." someone said. MacGregor, Rias and Akeno turned around and sees Ichigo. Unlike what Ichigo wore outside, this Ichigo is wearing a dark blue dress shirt and necktie with a French continental dark suit (1).

"Hello everyone. I am an AI created to help you with your training." The AI spoke. "Before you ask, Ichigo Kurosaki did not create me as well as I do not know who created me."

"Wait. What do we call you if we need you?" Rias asked.

"Just call Gamemaster or GM if needed."The GM replied. "Now then, in the game dimension, time ratio is 1 minute to 1 hour. Since Ichigo-sama set the timer for 1 hour outside time, you will train for 60 hours here. I am able to create anything that is needed for training such as targets, enemies or allies.

"Well let's get started!" MacGregor said. "GM I want you to create two targets for Rias and Akeno. The target will have the durability of a mid-level devil. Once the target is destroyed, the dummies will immediately be regenerated."

"Done." GM said and two dummies appeared and the GM disappeared.

"Good. Rias, I want you to blow up that dummy over there with your Power of Destruction. Akeno same thing with the other target with your lightning." The two complied with Macgregor's order. "What I want you to do is to do this drill constantly. But, each time use a little less energy to fuel that attack than before. Call me over once you can no longer destroy the dummies with one shot. Got it ladies?" MacGregor said.

"Yes." They answered. They went to do the drill MacGregor instructed them. 10 minutes later, Rias was the first one calling MacGregor over?

"MacGregor-sensei!" Rias said.

"Coming Rias-sama." MacGregor said as he get off his chair. "Now then I am going to call GM to reset your dummy's durability and recover all the energy you used. The next phase is for you to use the absolute minimum energy that you found, to destroy the dummy in one shot. The dummy will immediately regenerate and you continuously do it until you exhaust your magical reserve. The GM will set a counter to count how many you destroyed and your rate of fire." MacGregor instructed.

"Not being rude MacGregor-Sensei but, why?" Rias asked.

"The reason for this is simple. The first phase allows the user to figure out the minimum amount of energy needed to destroy the target. When we started, you were wasting extra energy you used in your attack. Now, you slowly are able to control your energy to use it more efficiently. By constantly doing this, it allows your body to slowly increase on magical reserves and increase your speed with using Power of Destruction." MacGregor said. Five minutes later, Akeno finished the first phase and he had to set her up for second phase. 10 minutes later, both girls collapsed on the floor.

"Now then ladies, let's look at the numbers. Rias Gremory destroyed a total of 75 dummies in 15 minutes. Rias's rate of fire is 5 dummies in one minute. While Akeno was able to destroy 40 dummies in 10 minutes. Resulting in Akeno having a rate of 4 dummies in 1 minute." MacGregor reported. Rias was smiling a little while Akeno pouted since she scored less. "Now then, Rias I want you to read these books." MacGregor said as he brought out some books. "These will help you with starting to learn offensive and defensive magic. Once you get the theory down, practice on this dummy. If you need any help call me over. Got it?" MacGregor asked.

"Yes MacGregor-sensei." Rias said and moved to the table with the books.

"While you Akeno, you have the versatility of magic. However, I know you are holding back. I know who your father is and I have seen his lightning. I know that you can use it, but you stick to just normal lightning. Why?" He asked.

"I do not need his powers." Akeno said coldly.

"Stupid girl. If you used the holy magic in you, you would be stronger." MacGregor said.

"I will be stronger without his power." Akeno said.

"Sigh. I guess I need to get someone else to talk to you about this." MacGregor said. "GM!"

"Yes?" The GM appeared.

"Can you send a message to Kurosaki-san" MacGregor asked.

"It is possible. What is the message?" The GM asked.

"Tell him. She needs the talk." MacGregor stated.

"Alright then." GM said and disappeared. "Akeno since for that entire phase one, you used your lightning. I want you to use your fire magic. Then water magic. Finally use your ice magic." MacGregor said angrily at Akeno.

"Ok." She said. As the GM healed her up and get ready for phase one again. Sixty minutes later, Ichigo appeared and to see Akeno. MacGregor informed him about the problem and he can see that she was using ice magic for phase one. She soon finished it when Ichigo reached her. The GM appeared and healed her.

"Hello Akeno." Ichigo said.

"Hello Sensei. What are you doing here?" Akeno asked.

"I am here to talk to you and your hatred towards your power." Ichigo said. Akeno was about get angry but Ichigo resumed talking. "Look let me tell you a story. If the story does not change your feelings on the matter, I won't force it upon you." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Akeno said.

"Before I start, you know about Shinigami and Hollows correct?" Ichigo asked,

"Yes. I was told about them." Akeno said.

"Good. This makes my story easier to tell. There was a boy; he was nine walking home with his mother. That day, it was raining very hard. While walking, he saw a girl standing by the river. When suddenly she fell in. At the moment, the boy ran and tried to save the girl. The mother realized that the girl the boy saw was not real but a trick of a hollow. The boy reached the girl and at that moment, he realized that the girl was a ruse. Soon the culprit revealed himself as a hollow and attacked the child. The mother rushed in and protected the child. The child's mother died and her warm body laid on the child. The hollow disappeared and the child realized his mistake. The child blamed himself for his mother's death.

As time progressed, the child grew into a young man. The young man ended up encountering a hollow and risked his life to gain Shinigami powers. The girl who gave him her powers ended up tried and found guilty for the act. The young man lost that borrowed power and decided to take the risk to gain the power once more. This time risking the possibility of becoming a Shinigami or a Hollow. He pulled through with obtaining Shinigami powers. Due to him using that method he gained the thing that he hated. He gained an inner Hollow. The madman who caused one of his friends to be charged for an unjust crime almost got killed, kidnapped another friend and took her to the land of Hollows. He ended up going into the land of Hollows to rescue her. When he arrived there, he ended up meeting a child being chased by two Hollows. The young man soon found out that the girl he saved was in fact a hollow. The child hollow found out that the young man was a Shinigami. She feared for her life since Shinigami is a hollow's enemy.

As time progressed, he realized that not all Hollows are all bad. Some are good. While others are bad. While in a battle the young man died. When he died, the hollow took over his body. At that moment, his friends saw the hollow manifest. They all feared the new being. The being decimated the foe and it attacked his friends. His friends eventually were able to help the young man regain his consciousness and took back control of his body. But, everyone who witnessed the being became scared of the young man. When the young man discovered the fact, he too became scared of his powers.

The young man got into other battles and ended up losing the fights due to that fear. In the end, the young man's friends and family were at risk and in order to have the power to protect them, he had to accept the hollow instead of shunning it away. The young man made peace with his hollow." Ichigo finished his story. Akeno was crying. She was crying because of a few reasons. One, this person can relate with her. Two, it made her remember her mother and her father.

"Thank you Ichigo-sensei for telling me that story." Akeno said.

"No problem my dear." Ichigo said and used a napkin to dry up her tears. "Now any last questions before I go back to training with Issei."

"One question Sensei." Akeno said

"Ask away." Ichigo replied.

"Who was that story about?" Akeno asked.

"You are looking at him." Ichigo said and disappeared.

* * *

Scene Change: Game Dimension: With Ichigo, Issei, Koneko and Yuuto

The four appeared in an empty field with a cloudy sky.

"All right then. Issei you need a lot of help in general." Ichigo started.

"I know. I know." Issei said.

"Koneko, you need help in Senjutsu, Youjutsu and to develop a fighting style." Ichigo said to Koneko.

"Ok Ichigo-sensei." She said.

"Now Yuuto, you need help forming a fighting style, how to properly use a broadsword since most of your swords are broadsword oriented and finally play with sword birth to see if you can add other abilities to your swords." Ichigo said.

"Alright Ichigo-sensei." He replied.

"Issei you are going to be taught by me." Ichigo said. Issei became very worried. "Koneko you are going to be trained by Kyōka."

"Who?" Koneko asked.

" **Me**." Kyōka said as she manifested herself.

"Do not worry Koneko. She is someone I trust with my life." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Koneko replied.

"Yuuto you will be taught by Yhwach." Ichigo said and Yhwach manifested himself.

"Hello Yhwach." Yuuto said.

" **Hello Yuuto.** " Yhwach said.

"Now that everyone is situated with their teacher, let's start." Ichigo said. Both Kyōka and Yhwach grabbed their respective student and took them to another location.

* * *

Scene Change: Game Dimension: Kyōka and Koneko

Koneko and Kyōka soon arrived at a clearing in a forest. The clearing was surrounded by trees and flowers.

" **Ok Koneko I know you are a Nekomata so please change into that**." Kyōka asked politely.

"No." Koneko said.

" **Why**?" Kyōka asked. Koneko didn't respond. **"Sigh. Koneko I will give you two options. Option one is you tell me right now. Or Option two is going to be something very bad. Which option do you want?"** Kyōka said. Koneko gave it some thought and eventually decided on her answer.

"Option one **."** She said and transformed into her Nekomata form. A pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching white tails appeared, and her eye pupils become more cat-like.

" **Good. Now then why did you not want to change?"** Kyōka said.

"Because of my sister." She replied.

" **Your sister?"** Kyoko asked.

"Neesan (sister) took care of me after Okāsan and Otōsan died. At one point, Neesan was reincarnated into one of the members of his peerage. Neesan lost control of her powers and ended up killing her master. She was labeled as a Stray Devil. She abandoned me and I got the blame for his death. Eventually Lucifer-sama intervened and I ended up in Rias-sama's care. I am just scared that I will become a monster like Neesan." Koneko finished sharing her story. Kyōka walked over to Koneko and gave her a hug.

" **Dear. Let's get comfortable."** Kyōka said.

"Why?" Koneko asked. As Kyōka sat and leaned on a tree.

" **I want to tell you a story. It might help you get over your fear of your powers."** Kyōka said. **"Do you want me to tell you?"**

"Ok" Koneko said and laid on her lap.

" **You know what Hollows and Shinigami are right?"** Kyōka asked.

"Yes. When I was younger and Neesan was teaching me Senjutsu she mentioned it." Koneko said. With that, Kyoka told Koneko Ichigo's story to her. When Kyōka finished her story. Koneko was amazed at the young man's story. She realized she wanted to protect Buchou; she needed to accept her powers instead of fearing it.

"Thank you for the story Kyōka-sensei. But I have one question." Koneko said.

" **Yes dear."** Kyōka replied.

"Who was the young man in the story?" Koneko questioned.

" **Who do you think it is? I'll give you a hint, you met him before."** Kyōka said.

" _Who? I met him before… NO! It can't be_ "Koneko thought. "It's Ichigo-sensei isn't it?" She replied.

" **Ding! Correct! Let's give the girl a prize!"** Kyōka yelled. Out of nowhere, a plate of nice fresh Taiyaki appeared in front of Koneko. She was surprised at the sudden appearance of her favorite treat. **"Go on. Eat one."** she encouraged. Koneko grabbed one and took a bit. It was absolutely delicious.

"How?" She asked.

" **As a GM, I am able to tell the game to make anything. That includes food, a house or a cat toy." She teased. "Ok we used quite a bit of time. Let's go and resume training."** Kyōka said.

"Ok. Kyōka-sensei." Koneko replied. The two stood up and walked towards the clearing once more.

" **The first thing is going to be your hand to hand fighting techniques."** Kyōka started. **"Put these on."** Kyōka handed Koneko two silver looking bracelets.

"What are these?" Koneko questioned.

" **These are special braces that will not allow you to use any of your powers."** Kyōka said. Koneko looked surprised at the bracelets. **"The reason is that this allows you to learn hand to hand combat without relying on your powers. As you get better, with the techniques, we will decrease how much power the bracelets will bind."** Kyōka said.

"Who will be my opponent?" Koneko asked.

" **I will teach you the techniques first. After that you will practice using it with your sparring partner."** Kyōka said. Koneko used four hours to get the techniques down correctly. Some techniques were how to properly punch and kick how to fall properly and quickly get back up, come counterattack when fighting stronger foes and learning and using pressure points. After that she spent another two hours slowly using her Senjutsu with all the new techniques she learned. As of that moment, she can only increase her offensive powers.

"Sensei, I mastered the various techniques you showed me. As well as able to control my Senjutsu. Can I now meet my sparring partner?" Koneko asked.

" **Sure. She is standing right behind you."** Kyōka said.

"Hello." said a girl behind Koneko. Koneko immediately jumped and turned around ready to fight her opponent. Koneko stared at another girl that looked about her age. She appeared to be a young girl with faint blush on her cheeks who was wearing a white t-shirt and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She had round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It was parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other. The rest of her hair is shoulder length.

" **This is going to be your opponent. Her name is Ururu Tsumugiya. In a way she is like you. Small for her size, yet packs a lot of power. She is your sparring partner."** Kyōka said. The two fighters got into a fighting stance. Their right hand blocked their face while the left hand was ready for quick jabs. **"Begin!"** Kyōka said. Tsumugiya quickly came with a powerful right punch to the gut. Koneko seeing this dodged to the right. Koneko then used Senjutsu to locate various points where Reiryoku flows in the arm and attacked those points (2).

"AHHHHH!" Ururu screamed. Many of the pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done very easily. Ururu now has her right arm disabled; she vanished above Koneko and tried to strike down with an axe kick to the head. Koneko feeling it dodged, causing the axe kick to hit the ground, kicking up rocks and dust. Koneko closed her eyes as she tried to sense the surroundings for Ururu. She found her behind ready to do a roundhouse. Koneko let the kick come but grabbed the leg. Ururu was surprised with the tactic and Koneko used the roundhouse momentum to spin Ururu before flinging her in the sky.

" **END!"** Kyōka said. **"Winner Koneko.** " Koneko smiled since she won with her new skills. **"Congratulations Koneko for winning. Thank you Ururu for fighting."** Kyōka said. Ururu smiled and disappeared into rainbow sparkles (4). **"Now then, rest for a few hours and then we can get into illusions and maybe some Kido."** Kyōka smiled.

"Hai (yes) Kyōka-sensei." Koneko said. The two spent a few hours of training.

" **Alright then Koneko, you pretty much got all the basics I could teach you. On future training, you need to review fighting styles and learn how to combine them together."** Kyōka instructed.

"Hai. Kyōka-sensei."

" **I have to go report to Ichigo. Before I go, here is a tablet. It allows you to summon anything you want as long as it helps you relax."** Kyōka said. **"Think all of the yarn balls…"** Kyōka teased before disappearing.

"Baka (stupid) Kyōka-sensei." Koneko said as she look through the tablet options. Suddenly a bucket of water appeared out of nowhere and fell on Koneko. Koneko was angry, but then noticed a note.

" **Do not be mean to your sensei. Or I will take away your reward."** Kyōka wrote.

* * *

Scene Change: Game Dimension: Yuuto and Yhwach

The two ended up arriving in a valley surrounded by various mountains.

" **To my understanding, you have the power to create any swords you want. Is that correct?"** Yhwach asked.

"Yes Yhwach-sensei." Yuuto replied.

" **Do not add the -sensei suffix. I am not Japanese. Call me Lehrer (German for Teacher) or Sir"** Yhwach said.

"Ok. Lehrer." Yuuto replied.

" **I want you to put this bracelet on."** Yhwach said.

"Why Lehrer?" Yuuto questioned the bracelet.

" **It will restrict your devil powers and allow you to fully understand and use a broadsword properly."** Yhwach answered.

"Um… Lehrer how am I going to train with a broadsword without creating one with Sword Birth?" Yuuto questioned.

" **Catch."** Yhwach said and threw a broadsword at Yuuto. He caught the broadsword. The broadsword is about four feet (121.92 CM) and had a red and black sword guard (4) and has a black gem. **"The sword's name is Marauder."** Yhwach said. Pulling his own version out. Unlike Yuuto's which is red and black. Yhwach's version is blue and white. **"We will practice various maneuvers using a broadsword. Once you finish and know how to properly wield a broadsword, you will then learn how to wield two. I will tell you the rest of the things I will teach you."**

"Hai Lehrer." Yuuto replied. The two spent about an hour working on various techniques. Eventually, Yhwach noticed something about Yuuto. He is doing the movements but in his eyes, Yhwach noticed that his focus is elsewhere.

" **STOP!"** Yhwach yelled, scaring Yuuto.

"Yes Lehrer?" Yuuto asked. Yhwach ignored the question and grabbed the broadsword out of Yuuto's hand and shattered it. Yuuto was surprised with the action as well as the rainbow sparkles that were produced when destroyed.

" **Yuuto. Why do you fight?"** Yhwach questioned.

"What?" Yuuto asked not understanding the question.

" **Yuuto Kiba. Why do want to wield a weapon. Ichigo asked you this question before. Now I want an answer to it."** Yhwach said. If you do not respond, we are not training until you tell me your reason to fight."

" _Why do I fight?"_ Yuuto wondered. "It is my duty as Rias's knight to fight and protect her." Yuuto answer.

" **What else. I can tell duty is one of the things that drives you to fight. But I can also tell that you have a deeper drive."** Yuuto didn't reply. **"Last chance. If you wish to be stubborn, then I will do it the hard way."** Yuuto still didn't reply. **"Fine. You gave me no choice."** Yhwach discarded the broadsword and brought forth a bow made out of reshi and began firing storms of arrows. Yuuto tried to use Sword Birth but forgot about the bracelet. The storm of arrows directly hit the devil.

"HHHHAAAA!" he yelled. He felt massive pain all over. Yuuto noticed that one of the arrows got lodged in his arm. Yuuto grabbed the arrow and screamed in more pain. Somehow the arrows are of holy origin. He gritted his teeth as he forced and pulled the arrow out of his arm. Yuuto didn't know why but this pain caused him headache and made him feel angry. Yhwach seeing this, decided to shoot more arrows since, you can be instantly healed by the game. As Yuuto got hit by the arrows, more pain shot through him. Yuuto kept on seeing some sort of scene. Eventually Yuuto fell unconscious. Yhwach sighed and made a bed and healed the boy and placed him in it. Deciding that he'll get a few hours of rest before testing him again.

* * *

Flashback: Yuuto's memories

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" a boy yelled. He was tied down to a chair being injected with some sort of whitish blue liquid. The various medical equipment attached to the child was rapidly beeping. Suddenly the rapid beeping stopped and it let out a low hum.

"Sir. EM#310 died (5)." The nurse said.

"Dump his body and bring in the next one." An elderly man with gray hair and mustache ordered.

"Yes sir." She replied. She pushed the trolley out and another trolley was brought in. On this trolley was a boy with dirty blond hair and dead grey eyes.

"Alight then, hook him up." The elderly man ordered. The various nurses attached two IV's to each of his arms and the heart monitor pads.

"Sir all the equipment is added to EM#311." One of the various nurses answered.

"Good. Start dripping the Sanguinem Sanctorum(6)." Soon the IV bag filled with the whitish blue liquid started to flow down the pipe to the boy's right arm.

"HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" The boy yelled. His body shook violently.

"What is the status." The doctor asked.

"It appears, the boy's body is still rejecting it, but, not as much as the others." Nurse reported.

"Add the Benedictus Deus lacrimam(7)." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Soon another bag with appears a silvery liquid began to flow down the pipe and into the left one. The boy yelled even louder and began to glow a dull yellow. Soon the room began to shake when suddenly BOOOM! The lab exploded. The doctor and nurses quickly ran away. The boy stopped yelling. He was glad that the pain is over. He looked around and realized the destruction. His friends! His remaining friends were still in the building. The boy walked around the place. Trying to remember where his friends were placed. Eventually he found his friends' holding area.

"Guys!" The boy yelled. No one replied. "Hey it's not funny!" Soon he saw something moving. The boy ran over and saw one of the guys there. "Brother!" The boy ran over and saw his friend. His friend was the oldest among the group. Many called him Older Brother or Brother since he is the oldest among them. Brother saw the boy and gave him a quick hug.

"Come on! We need to get out of here while we still have a chance." Brother yelled and grabbed the boy and began pulling him as he began running.

"But Brother what about the others?" The boy asked.

"I am sorry. The younger ones were taken somewhere else. Even I do not know where they are." Brother replied. They ran from the lab facility. They soon found an emergency exit sign and took it. They managed about 10 feet from the facility before exploding throwing the two in the air. Brother grabbed the boy and use his body to take all the impact. A few minutes later, the little boy opened his eyes to see his Brother lying down on the ground with blood leaking out of his head.

"BROTHER!" The boy yelled. "NO NO BROTHER DO NOT LEAVE ME!"

"I am -COUGH- sorry my fri-COUGH- end. This lo-COUGH-oks like the e-COUGH-nd of the road -COUGH-for me. I want -COUGH- you to -COUGH- live ha-COUGH-ppy life. I will s-COUGH-ee you on the f-COUGH-lip side." Brother said before dying.

"BROTHER!" The boy screamed to the night sky as tears dripped down from his eyes. He vowed vengeance to find those who have done this to him and his friends…

* * *

Flashback end:

Yuuto opened his eyes and sees that he is lying in a bed. He got up and he see's Yhwach reading a book.

" **Are you ready?"** Yhwach asked.

"Yes sir." Yuuto said. Yhwach now sees in his eyes is a fire and desire to fight.

" **Before we fight I now see you have true desire to fight. Now share with me why do you wish to fight?"** Yhwach asked.

"To avenge my friends. To destroy the holy weapons that caused much pain to my friends."

" **I see. You do not wish for power to protect your friends. But wish for power to avenge your fallen comrades."** Yhwach clarified.

"Yes sir." Yuuto said.

" **I will not teach you. If that is your reason for power."** Yhwach started. **"Instead, I tell you this story, if your reason stayed the same, I will teach you. Fair enough?"**

"Yes sir." Yuuto replied. With that, Yhwach told Yuuto Ichigo's story. Yhwach finished his story. "So Yuuto do you still desire the power to protect your friends or avenge your fallen friends.

"I wish for power to protect Rias. But, I also want to find the person who was in charge of the Holy Sword Project and avenge my friends." Yuuto said.

" **Fair enough."** Yhwach said. **"Are you ready to resume training?"** Yhwach asked as he brought out the two swords they used before.

"Yes I am but I have one question that has been bugging me since you told me this story." Yuuto said.

" **What is your question."** Yhwach asked.

"Who is that young man." Yuuto asked.

" **That would be your Sensei."** Yhwach said and smiled a little. Yuuto was absolutely shocked that his Sensei went through that and that strong. " **Alright let's get back to training!** " Yhwach said as he threw Marauder back to Yuuto and they spared with the swords. Ten hours passed, Yuuto was able successfully wield two broadswords with good proficiency. "Good job with being able to duel wield. Now then take off the bracelet."

"Hai Lehrer." Yuuto responded and took off the bracelet.

" **Now then, do you need to use the ground to activate Sword Birth or can you do it anywhere?"** Yhwach questioned.

"I know I can use Sword Birth from the ground. As well as use it when the blade breaks." Yuuto answer.

" **So… It may be possible that you can use Sword Birth for ranged attacks."** Yhwach said.

"What?" Yuuto answered surprisingly.

" **Yes. I want you to summon your swords and have them fire at this wall of stone."** Yhwach said. A wall of stone appeared immediately.

"Ok." Yuuto said. "SWORD BIRTH!" Yuuto yelled. A red seal formed and 1 sword shot from it. The blade was Marauder and it lodged itself into the wall.

" **I see. So you can summon one seal and a sword will come out."** Yhwach said. **"I want you to see if you can fire multiple swords out of one seal. Also make the sword a generic one."** Yhwach instructed.

"Hai!" Yuuto said. He took a deep breath and focused. "SWORD BIRTH!" He yelled. The red seal appeared once again. This time, it was able to shoot out two swords however, it only flew about half the distance.

" **I see. Yuuto, did you do anything differently compared to the first time?"** Yhwach asked.

"The only difference was that I used more energy to summon two swords from one seal." Yuuto said.

" **Well, for this maybe we need you to do get use to firing a sword from a seal. I have an idea. When I tell you, I want you to use Sword Birth to fire a sword from the seal and have it impact this wall. The sword must make contact with the wall. Got it?"** Yhwach said.

"Yes sir." Yuuto said and began firing swords at the wall. A few minutes later, we see a tired and sweating Yuuto and a wall with 20 sword holes.

" **From what I can tell, this techniques will require you to have more magic energy to fuel it."** Yhwach said. **"I will consult it with MacArthur if he knows any ways to increase your reserves."**

"Ok… Sir…" Yuuto replied.

" **Now then, I will heal all the fatigue and restore your reserves. Then we will see if we can increase your arsenal of swords."** Yhwach said.

"Ok… sir." Yuuto said. Soon Yuuto lost his fatigue and felt his energy restored. "I am ready sir."

" **Now then, start summoning swords and name them. I will keep a list that you make."** Yhwach said.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Yuuto yelled. The familiar red seal appeared and a sword came out. It looked like Marauder but it had a red gem. "This is Incinerate. It has the ability to create waves of fire, superheat the blade and control fire to an extent."

" **Recorded. Next one."** Yhwach said.

"SWORD BIRTH!" Yuuto yelled. The old red seal appeared and a sword came out. It again looks like Marauder but it instead of a red gem, it is a blue gem in the shape of a snowflake. "This is Blizzard. It is able to send ice from just swinging it, able to instantly freeze anything that hits the blade and able to summon a blizzard. This process continued for about 30 minutes.

" **Ok. I was able to record all the swords you created at this moment."** Yhwach said.

"Thank you Lehrer." Yuuto answered. Yhwach seeing his student exhausted again, he decided to fully heal his student before getting back to the agenda.

" **Good. Last thing on the agenda is to,"** Yhwach started then manifest two broadswords, **"increase your reaction and summoning time!"** and swung with both swords at Yuuto. He quickly brought forth Marauder and Incinerator and began fighting Yhwach.

* * *

Scene Change: Game Dimension: Ichigo and Issei

Issei watched as how two teammates of his were teleported with their mentors.

"Now then Issei. I want to ask you a question. A simple question. Why do you want to be stronger." Ichigo asked. Issei was about to open his mouth when Ichigo continued talking. "It better not something stupid like becoming a Harem King or anything." Issei closed his mouth. "I am going to be reading this book. We will not start training until you figure out why you want to get stronger." Ichigo said. Ichigo took out a book titled, The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Ten minutes passed before Ichigo heard anything from Issei.

"Ichigo-sensei, I think I found a answer." Issei said.

"What is your reason to fight?" Ichigo said.

"It is my duty to fight for Buchou since she saved my life." Issei said.

"Good, I want you to remember your reason for the first exercise." Ichigo said as he stood up and drew Kokugatsu and put a fedora on his head. "The first exercise is to knock this fedora off my head. While surviving me attacking you. You have one hour to finish this task. If you fail both you and Buchou dies." Ichigo said as he revealed a chained up Rias on a cross.

"BUCHOU!" Issei screamed.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about finishing the task at hand." She said before the entire structure disappeared.

"Now then Issei, I recommend you activate your Sacred Gear." Ichigo said. Issei willed for his Sacred Gear to appear and he got into a typical fighting stance he saw in various animes. "Timer online!" Ichigo yelled. Above them they see a timer set for one hour. "Countdown, 5 seconds start" Once Ichigo finished they both heard a voice around them.

"THIS MATCH IS ABOUT TO START, FIGHTERS READY? 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! FIGHT!" Ichigo lifted Kokugatsu and swung down sending a air wave at Issei. Issei narrowly missed that air wave and started running towards Ichigo.

"Come on Issei, do you want to save your precious Buchou?" Ichigo taunted. Issei ignored the tease and was able to find a forest, he used the forest to hide himself.

" _Damn. Ichigo-sensei is too strong. How am I going to be able to save Buchou?"_ Issei thought. _"What I need is more power… But how?"_

" _ **You can use me."**_ Said a deep voice in his thoughts.

" _Who are you? Where are you coming from?"_ Issei questioned.

" _ **Look down on your left arm."**_ The voice replied. Issei looked down and see his sacred gear.

" _You are the one who is talking to me?"_ Issei thought back.

" _ **Yes. My name is Ddraig. I am the spirit that resides in your Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear."**_ Ddraig said. _**"Your desires were able to wake me up. You are now my partner. Let's fight your Sensei together!"**_

" _Ya!"_ Issei said. _"Wait. How do I use your power."_

" _ **My power at this state can only boost your own power every 10 seconds."**_ Ddraig said.

" _Alright!"_ Issei said. _"How many boosts can you do right now."_

" _ **Unfortunately, due to your weak body, you can safely handle three times."**_ Ddraig said.

" _Ok. I hope I can get this right."_ He thought before he looked up from his hiding hole. Issei gasped. When Issei was talking to Ddraig, Ichigo somehow, destroyed the entire forest except the few trees Issei that tried to hide behind.

"Issei are you done talking with your Sacred Gear?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo ended up getting a chair and resumed reading from his chair.

"Ya!" Issei said.

"Just to let you know, you only have twenty minute left before I kill you and Rias." Ichigo said.

"Looks like I got one shot." Issei said. Issei then charged towards Ichigo, **Boost!** The sacred gear said. Issei then punched Ichigo right in the face. He expected Ichigo to flinch or anything but he didn't flinch.

"Is that all the power you can muster." Ichigo asked. He then grabbed Issei's fist and flung him back to his starting position. "Looks like you need more motivation!" Ichigo yelled and brought Rias back. This time, she is still chained on a cross but below her is a pool of water. "This is holy water, one drop and it will cause absolute pain. Now imagine, her falling into that pit."

"Issei! Save me!" Rias screamed as she tried to destroy the chains. Issei then felt something he never had before. Hatred towards Ichigo. Desire for power. Most importantly, a desire to protect Rias. Suddenly a wave or large green rings blasted from the boosted gear. Ichigo looked up from his book, and smiled. He put the book aside and made the chair disappear, then looked at Issei.

"I have the power to punch God off his feet right now! All right! You're gonna have to go, [Ichigo!]" Issei then raised his hand **Explosion**! Suddenly the Boosted Gear on Issei changed. It grew bigger to the size of Issei's elbow with yellow spikes and side blades. Ichigo fired some Byakurai at Issei. Issei ran straight through them, smashed them and punched Ichigo in the gut. This punch forced Ichigo back a few feet.

"Looks like I need to start getting serious." Ichigo said soon a blue pillar of reshi started surrounding Ichigo.

"What! He's not using all of his power!" Issei yelled.

" **That man… I believe we may have to use that…"** Ddraig said.

"Use what? Issei said.

"This is not the true form of my power. There is another level of Sacred Gears. The requirement to attain this form requires high emotions combined with a change in the heart or spirit of the wielder. It can also be activated when the user is faced with a disadvantageous situation. That level is called Balance Breaker!"

"I see. Maybe I got something. Buchou!" Issei yelled.

"Yes Issei!" Rias replied.

"I think I need your power to reach Balance Breaker, Buchou." Issei said.

"Balance Breaker!? How?" Rias asked.

"Please give me a kiss." Issei suggested.

"A kiss?" Rias questioned.

"Yes a kiss. Not a normal one. But one with full of emotion." Issei said.

"I see. If that's what you need to culminate your feelings. Alright then." Rias replied. Issei quickly jumped to where Rias is chained. Issei and Rias kissed. The kiss was a quick one. But one full of emotions. Suddenly a green glow came from the gem. **You've reached it! You've really reached it! Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!** Boost Gear on Issei's arm glowed and the red dragon armor began to build around Issei. "Balance Breaker Boosted Gear, Scale Mail! I have come forth after kissing my master! **Congratulations, partner! You are the first of my partners to be able to obtain Balance Breaker so soon!**

"Quite impressive power Issei. Now then, time for my release!" Ichigo yelled. "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. ZANGETSU!" A bright blue light flood through and soon disappeared. From it, we see Ichigo wielding Zangetsu in the shape of a Khyber knife (8). "You ready!" Ichigo yelled

"Ya!" Issei said. We see both characters having large energy revolving around them. Ichigo's blue while Issei's red.

"Getsuga Tenshō! " Ichigo yelled.

" **Welsh Explosion Impact!"** Issei and Ddraig yelled. They slammed against the Getsuga Tenshō. It could easily see that the two attacks were evenly matched at the moment but, the Getsuga Tenshō won in the end. We saw a collapsed Issei on the ground. Balance Breaker deactivated. Issei opened his eyes and realized that he lost. He then heard clapping. He turned his head and see Ichigo back to normal and smiling.

"Congratulation Issei." Ichigo started. Ichigo snapped his fingers and a released Rias appeared confused.

"Look. I am sorry for making you two go through this experience. Let me explain. Please sit down." Ichigo said and a table chairs for all three appeared with some tea and cookies. "Ok. When I was nine, I was walking home with my mother. That day was raining very hard. While walking, I saw a girl standing by the river. When suddenly she fell in. At the moment, I ran down and tried to save the girl. My mother realized that the girl I saw was not real but a trick of a hollow. When I reached the girl, It was too late. Soon the culprit revealed himself as a hollow and attacked me. My mom rushed and protected me. She died and her warm body laid me.

The hollow disappeared and at that moment, I blamed myself for her death. When I was thirteen, I saw a girl being bullied and stepped in. She was my first crush. She then revealed to me about the Yokai world. She feared that I would reject her like the many people she tried to be friends with. I didn't reject her. Instead I accepted that difference. Eventually, her parents came and beat the living shit out of me and the entire family disappeared. I ended up closing my heart except to the few that were close to me.

When I was fifteen, I ended up encountering a hollow and risked my life to gain Shinigami powers. Rukia, that's her name, ended up tried and was found guilty for the act. That borrowed power was later taken and I decided to take the risk to gain the power once more. This time, the risk was whether I became a Shinigami or a Hollow. I pulled through with obtaining Shinigami powers. However, the method caused me to have a inner Hollow. After we rescued her, it was revealed that Aizen was behind it all along. Later, Aizen ordered for another one of my friends to be kidnapped. I ended up going to Hueco Mundo, the land of the hollows to rescue her.

As time progresses, I realized that not all Hollows are all bad. Some are good. While others are bad. While in a battle with a hollow, I died. I died from a shot through the chest. When I died, the hollow took over my body. At that moment, my friends saw the hollow manifest. They all feared the new being. The being decimated the foe and it attacked my friends. My friends eventually were able to help me regain control of my body. But, everyone who witnesses the being became scared of me. When I discovered the fact, I too became scared of his powers.

I got into other fights and ended up losing the fights due to that fear. In the end, the my friends and family was at risk and in order to have the power to protect them, I must accept the hollow instead of shunning it away. I ended up made peace with my hollow." Ichigo finished his story.

Both Rias and Issei were stunned after Ichigo finished his story. Rias knew a little of Ichigo's story but didn't expect this man went through this much as he was only a year older than her .While Issei can understand why a lot of people respect and fear this man. "Now the reason for me to push you Issei this much is your Sacred Gear's origin. Rias please explain it to Issei." Ichigo asked.

"Issei-kun, your Sacred Gear is one of the thirteen Longinus. These are weapons that can kill gods. Yours Issei-kun is a mid-tier Longinus possessed by a dragon named Ddraig. Due to that alone will cause many to want to attack you." Rias said.

"Also is that Rias's brother is one of the four leaders of the Devils and some might want to use that as an advantage. As well as she is the heir to the Gremory Family." Ichigo said. "Issei, you have the most potential for growth. I now want you to spend at least twenty minute talking to Ddraig and begin to get physically and magically stronger." Ichigo said. "I am only here for about two more weeks then I am gone. So train seriously."

"Yes Sensei!" The two devils said.

"Issei start with 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and then 100 km run!" Ichigo said.

"Yes sir!" Issei replied and began to do his push-ups.

"Rias, he is the key." Ichigo said.

"Key to what?" Rias asked.

"Key to set you free from the birdcage." Ichigo said and walked away. Rias realized what he meant and smiled.

* * *

 **YAY! Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. After watch Highschool DXD I noted that they were strong, but had many physical and mental issues. As for Eu's appearance… why not? As for Yuuto being able to fire swords… Gilgamesh. Yuuto has only close range attacks he needed long or mid range attacks. As for Koneko… her skill set could incorporate that into it. As for Akeno… she is strong as it is. She needed to get her anti-father out of her head. I do apologize that all three mentality kind of changed fast. Reason. I am not a doctor… I am a college student majoring in business. As of Issei getting Balance Breaker very early… help him be less of a noob even though he will still be defeated by Riser (spoiler?). Also anyone get the references in this chapter. Other than Eu…**

 **In other news… I STILL NEED OCs! The OCs that I need are supporting characters. These characters will be controlling a spaceship. PM me there name, description (if it is a hybrid of 2+ anime characters include this), technique skills.**

 **Also made a post regarding Yuzu and Karin in Ichigo's harem…**

* * *

Notes!

(1) Saber's suit from Fate/Zero

(2) Same fighting style in Neji uses when against Naruto.

(3) SAO played death animation.

(4) Nerf's Marauder Long Sword

(5) E=English, M= Male, #310= random

(6) Sanguinem Sanctorum = God's Holy Blood

(7) Benedictus Deus lacrimam= God's blessed tears

(8) I have it unless Ichigo use the full release command, he will only use half of Zangetsu.

* * *

Reviews!

Arraia - Thank you.

Natsu vi Kurosaki – Yes. No lemons. I don't have enough experience for that.

Peerainbowdog – Thank you old reviewer. I might make a poll of that.

Guest chapter 5 . Dec 4 – It is multiple crossovers and I feel if I do put it over there, no one would read it. I have seen some Bleach multi-cross over fictions that are not in that category.

Chooch77- Please read above.

DeathDragon456 – Well… Yes and No. For Yes it could be the fact he yearns for his mother which at this moment, helped in her death. Ichigo also has Kyōka and Hōgyoku to see if it is really his mother or not. I'm pretty sure if someone tried to fake Masaki Kurosaki, Hōgyoku would have killed the faker. As for No… Ichigo doesn't investigate to see if it is really true.

Lobisomen616 – Interesting idea.

Lazymanjones96- Thank you. My imagination is destroying my sleep.

0Shard0- If only you knew the madness my imagination caused to this FanFiction's outline.

Akuma-Heika- Your talking about Do Me A Wrong By: ChaosEmperorNex. I have read the fiction. Yes the idea of meeting Yasaka and Amaterasu was inspired by this.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark – Yes! The Chaos begins!

LordGhostStriker – Yay surprises!

maxe03 – I am going to answer your reviews in chapter order.

Chap. 1 Well he thanked him because he needed help from everyone. Both spiritual and non-spiritual.

Chap. 2 If Ichigo told Yuzu and Karin about Isshin's and Masaki's past, he would need to explain how he knew about it. Isshin would never told Ichigo about his past and Urahara wouldn't either because Isshin told him not to tell any of the children. Once Ryuken told Ichigo about Masaki, Ichigo could tell them about Masaki's past.

Once again, everything thinks Ichigo doesn't have any reiatsu so how would Ichigo know the mechanics of using Quincy Techniques.

Thank you about the Green Lantern idea. Not sure about the Avatar yet…

As for Chad, Orihime and Uryū leaving Ichigo, to their knowledge, Ichigo would not be able to use his powers. They fear that Ichigo might become suicidal or very depressed since death might allow him his powers again.

Chap. 3 Well… Shinigami, Hollows, Vizards, Arrancars, and Quincies are not immortal. It takes a very long time for them to die naturally but can still be killed.

Ichigo needs to act like he is powerless.

Orihime panicked. For those months, nothing major happened. However, when something major happened before… who do you call? ICHIGO! Old habits die hard.

As for how Xcution was not found by Urahara… ask canon. Also Shinigami only knew about Ginjo. Not the other members of Xcution. It's also possible that Urahara didn't look beyond Karakura Town. If he did, he could have assisted Isshin in his battle with White.

Chap. 4 In Japanese Education Systems students have 3 years of middle school and 3 years of High School.

Yes Ichigo has access to Xcution's money but, Ichigo needs to portray the roll of someone moving one. If Ichigo started to sell himself to club but suddenly stopped for some reason may make at least someone suspicious.

Although they are hollow in origin, only a few of the skill sets were integrated. Think of plugs and wall outlets. Each person has one plug and wall outlet. Ichigo however, is a very long power strip. Those plugs(skills) Ichigo found useful, Ichigo added to his power strip. For those skills Ichigo didn't absorb, he used it as more energy.

As for Ichigo's horn being cut by Renji… ask the Movie 4.

When Ichigo used the technique, Ichigo is not a true Hybrid at the moment. He is mostly Shinigami and a little Hollow at the moment. As for Isshin being cool with Karin and Toshiro dating… Isshin trusts Toshiro. If Isshin rejects Toshiro and Karin, then he is a hypocrite. Masaki is about 20 to 25 when Isshin is at least a few hundred years old when they married.

Chap. 5-Ichigo does have king powers but, he doesn't want to make it easy for the Shinigami to find him. Also where is the fun when you auto kill everything. It makes it boring. Think of Kenpachi. He wears his eye patch until he finds someone worthy to fight him.

As for her Papa… maybe: 3 and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thunder here with another chapter! In this chapter, there will be some text in Hebrew. I do not speak Hebrew. I used Google Translator to make the lines. I also added what the text suppose to mean. If I has a wrong translation or is offended my this, please message me and I will get it fixed. Like always review responses are below. Now let's start the show!**

 **This chapter was betaed by netherhunter75**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fuhumishobo, Funimation, ATX, and TNK.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Eventually their time in the game dimension ended and everyone was sent out. Ichigo ordered everyone to meet up three hours prior to slowly decrease the time acceleration so that their body doesn't suffer from the time recoil (1). Ichigo told the peerage that he would be unavailable to train them for a few days. MacArthur agreed to help the peerage for those days, mainly focusing on magical training and a little bit oh the physical side. Ichigo gave Rias his phone number if anything happens in the few days.

* * *

3-DAY TIME SKIP…

Ichigo was walking with Eu to Kuoh Academy. Ichigo used the three days to get Kyōka and Hōgyoku to help Eu with her powers. Ichigo told Eu that to keep her armor on so that no one knows she has mastery of her powers. Hōgyoku was able to modify the enchantments on Eu's armor so that she can use about 20% of her powers even with the armor on. When the two walked in the Club, they saw that the club now had a new member.

"Yo." Ichigo said. "みなさん、こんにちは。[Hello everyone.] Eu wrote.

"Kon'nichiwa Ichigo-sensei. Kon'nichiwa Eu-san." The club said.

"Now who is this?" Ichigo asked looking at Asia. Asia immediately got scared and hid behind Issei.

"Asia. It's alright." Issei reassured. "He was the one who trains us to be stronger. But, had some matters to attend to a few days ago."

"Kon'nichiwa. My name is Asia Argento. I was a nun before branded as a heretic and fled to the Fallen Angels. I got rescued by Issei-kun and Rias-san rebirth me as a Devil." Asia said.

"Hello Asia. I hope you are adapting to the change well." He said.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"What piece did Rias use?" Ichigo asked.

"I used the Bishop piece." Rias said.

"Hello Buchou." Everyone said except Ichigo who went with his usual "Yo." and Eu who wrote "こんにちは。[Hello.]"

"Hello everyone." she greeted. "Ichigo-sensei I didn't know you would be here."

"Sorry." Ichigo said. "So what is the plan today?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we are planning to go to the Familiar Forest." Rias said.

"Where?" Issei and Asia asked.

"Well, you two remember yesterday that I said that was the last time you two will be passing out summoning flyers?" Rias asked.

"Yes. I remember you telling us." Asia said.

"Well, familiars are the ones who pass out flyers while we answer them." Rias explained.

"Ok." Issei said.

"Ichigo-sensei, my brother said that he promised you a familiar as well. Is that correct?" Rias asked.

"He did. But, I didn't expect it so soon." Ichigo said.

"私は一つを得るのですか？ [Do I get one?]" Eu wrote.

"Yes if you find one." Rias said.

"Alright then. Let's go!" Issei said. "Knock Knock." Was heard from the closed door.

"Come in!" Akeno said. The door opened and revealed Sona Sitri and the group of people.

"Excuse us." Sitri said as she entered.

"Th...That lady...!" Issei said.

"Who is she?" Asia asked.

"Shitori Souna-senpai, the student body president here. The one next to her is the VP, Shinra Tsubaki-senpai. And wait a minute; they've brought the whole student council with them." Issei said.

"What are you all doing here?" Rias asked.

"We've both acquired more peerage members, so we wanted to introduce everyone properly." Sona Sitri said.

"Peerage members... She can't mean..." Issei said.

"Her real name is Sōna Shitorī. She is the head of one of the top class Devil clans." Akeno said.

"S-so there are other devils at this school?" Issei asked.

"Didn't you tell them about us, Rias-senpai? It also concerns me that fellow devils didn't notice our existence." Genshirou Saji said.

"Saji, we have decided to turn a blind eye on each other. It is only natural that Hyoudou-kun would not know about us." Shitorī said.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who recently joined the student council?" Issei asked. "Aren't you from Class 2-C..."

"Saji Genshirou." Shitorī interrupted. "He's my pawn."

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei. And my bishop, Asia Argento." Rias said.

"So you're a pawn too? We're so similar!" Issei said.

"To be called 'similar to the swine who's part of the most perverted trio on campus my pride has been deeply wounded." Saji replied.

"What the fuck was that, jackass!?" Issei yelled.

"Oh, you want to fight?" Saji replied.

"I may be a beginner, but, I've already got four pieces under my belt." Saji replied.

"Saji cut it out." Shitorī said. "You might want to know that he claimed 'eight' pieces."

"Eight... but isn't that all of them?" Saji asked. "I can't believe it. Not an unremarkable guy likes this..." Saji said.

"Shut up!" Issei yelled.

"I'm sorry, Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. I hope that you all get along well as fellow pieces. Right Saji." Shitorī said.

"...Yes. Nice to meet you." Saji said and raised his hand out.

"I'm so pleased to meet you." Asia replied.

"The pleasure is all mines! I'm honored to meet a pretty girl like you." Saji said. Issei immediately broke the handshake and began one with Saji. It looked like Issei was trying to break Saji's fingers.

"Saji-kun! I too am pleased to meet you! Let me rephrase that, if you lay a finger on her, you're fucking dead." Issei said.

"Enough!" Ichigo yelled. Getting annoyed with this. "Now then why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Why you!" Saji said. Letting go of Issei's hand and pointed at Ichigo. "And who do you think you are!"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Have you heard of it Shitorī?" Ichigo asked. The entire Student Council group minus Siji gasped.

"Wait… the same Kurosaki Ichigo who fought and defeated Aizen?" Shitorī asked

"Yep." Ichigo said. Immediately Shitorī bowed down towards Ichigo and apologizes.

"I am sorry Kurosaki-sama for letting my pawn be rude towards you."

"Master…" Siji said surprised seeing his master bow down to this person.

"Now that this little argument is settled can we go to that forest?" Ichigo asked.

"What forest?" Shitorī asked.

"Well both my pawn and bishop earned the rights for a familiar." Rias said.

"Well. My pawn also earned that right." Shitorī said.

"In that case, how about we have a duel to determine who gets to go to the forest first?" Rias suggested.

"A duel?" Shitorī asked.

"Whoever wins gets permission to go to the forest." Rias said. "Well...Ichigo-sensei and Eu-san will be going with either party."

"I hope you didn't have a Rating Game in mind..." Shitorī said.

"I would never. For starters, I could never get permission for that." Rias said.

"That's true."Shitorī said. "And besides, there's your health to consider."

"That has nothing to do with it." Rias argued back.

"Since this place is a high school, why don't you settle it with sports?" Ichigo suggested.

"That's sounds good. But, which game?" Shitorī said.

"Dodgeball." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Shitorī and Rias said.

"Because everyone is stronger than a normal human, any sports equipment for any other game will likely be destroyed. As well as I can use the trainer to make an anti-magic room to prevent anyone from trying to cheat." Ichigo said.

"Trainer?" Shitorī asked.

"A device that I have which allows me to help with their training." Ichigo said. "Everyone go out and change into PE gear while I make the Anti-Magic room and I will teleport everyone in it." Ichigo stated as he started to tinker with the Trainer. Soon everyone filed out of the room leaving Eu and Ichigo. "Eu you fine staying outside." She gave him a nod and took out a book. "Seven Pillars of Wisdom: A Triumph, good book choice." Ichigo said. Ten minutes later, everyone returned. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes Ichigo-sensei/sama" The entire group said.

"All right then. Eu here you do it." Ichigo gave the device to Eu. She then pressed the necessary buttons and the entire group got sent to the Anti-Magic Room.

* * *

Scene Change: Trainer: Anti-Magic Room

Ichigo then took the time to explain the rules of Dodgeball as well showed demonstrations for people to be out. How people can be back in as well as a limit. "The ball can hit the neck and below." Ichigo said. Since Shitorī's peerage has more people, Ichigo told her to pick out her six players to match up with Rias to make it a little fairer. She was fine with it and her team is now herself, Shinra Tsubaki, Tsubasa Yura, Tomoe Meguri, Reya Kusaka, and Genshirou Saji. "Ready?" Ichigo asked. Everyone gave a yes. "5 SECOND COUNTDOWN START!" **TEAM GREMORY VS TEAM SITRI! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! START!** The game only lasted 10 minutes with Rias team winning. Mainly due to Team Sitri not used to not being able to use their magic. "YAY!" Everyone in team Gremory said. Ichigo then ordered the game to send everyone out.

* * *

Scene Change: Clubhouse

The members ended up having a small celebrating with juice for defeating the School Council. "Time to find your familiar." Rias said.

"Right now?" Asia asked. As Akeno formed a teleportation seal and Ichigo was given the coordinates and info on the meeting place.

"You can only find 'him' on nights with a full moon." Rias answered.

"Him?" Issei asked.

"The Familiar Master." Rias said. Soon the room glowed red and the group disappeared while Eu and Ichigo went via Garganta. Soon the group meet up in a dark forest.

"What is this place?" Issei asked.

"It is the forest where familiar are created." Akeno said

"We found our familiar here." Yuuto said. Koneko agreed.

"I'm not surprised... looks like anything might pop up around here."Issei said.

"Th... this is true." Asia said.

"Got it!" someone said.

"Who's there?" Issei asked.

"I'm Familiar Master Zatouji!" Zatouji replied.

"Familiar..." Issei started.

"Master?" Asia finished.

"What a lovely full moon tonight." Zatouji said. "The perfect night for familiar hunting. With me by your side, you can get any familiar ya want!"

"He is a professional in regards to familiar" Akeno said.

"Now then, what kind of familiar do you wish for?" Zatouji asked. "A fast one? A strong one? Or a poisonous one?"

"Let's see... any cute familiar? Particularly female?" Issei asked. Ichigo then punched Issei in the head.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Nothing like that." Zatouji replied. "A familiar should be brave and strong! A familiar that can cut his power in half and benefit you..." Zatouji said to Issei.

"Umm, I would also like a cute familiar." Asia asked unconsciously using the doggy eyes.

"Okay, dear!" Zatouji said instantly. Ichigo gave a quick chuckle. Remembering the time Yuzu and sometime Karin would use the doggy eyes. _"Yuzu... Karin... I wonder how they are."_ Ichigo thought.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Asia replied. Issei got annoyed and about to argue with Zatouji until Ichigo put his hand on Issei's shoulders forcing him to back down.

"Now what about you two?" Zatouji asked.

"Well... I read that familiars work best when they can feel their partner's energy. And then follow that pull towards them. Correct?" Ichigo asked.

"That is the older method of finding a familiars. But, that only works if you are strong. Are you two strong?" Zatouji asked.

"Yes we are" Ichigo said. While Eu nodded.

"Alright then. Since you two wish to use the older method, you two will do it at the end and at the center of the forest." Zatouji told the two.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Soon the entire group began walking in the forest. While they were walking around, they found a Sprite Dragon that Asia decided as a familiar and named Rassei. Rai because of lightning and because of Issei's name. With more walking they couldn't find any familiar for Issei. Zatouji gave up on Issei and shifted the group to the center of the forest. At the center there lies a lone stump.

"Now then for you two who wishes to use this method must release all binding of powers in place and sit on the stump. Then flare your power for about ten seconds from there, you will sit until your potential familiar flare there power at you. The stump also help guide the potential familiar even if someone else stronger flares their power." Zatouji said. "Who wants to start?"

"私は最初に行きます。[I will go first.]" Eu wrote.

"Alright then. I'll hold you armor." Ichigo said. While Eu began to take her armor off.

"Why is she taking her armor off?" Issei asked.

"Her armor is a power suppressor due to how strong her powers are." Ichigo answered.

"Ok Miss. Are you ready?" Zatouji asked. Eu nodded and began to flare her power. Her power shot up towards the sky in a column of purple. Everyone except Ichigo fell on their faces as Eu flared her power for the needed ten seconds.

"Eu. You are done." Ichigo yelled. Eu heard what Ichigo said and stop flaring her powers. Everyone got up and dusted himself off.

"Wow. She is that strong." Rias said in surprise.

"Yep." Ichigo said. Eu then got off the stump. "You got a familiar coming over here." Ichigo asked. Eu nodded her head. "Let's wait till Eu's familiar arrive before I flare mine."

"Why?" Issei asked. When Issei fought with Ichigo his powers felt nothing like Eu's.

"Issei that was about 1% of my power." Ichigo said. Issei jaw dropped as how much power Ichigo has. Soon they heard a rustling from the trees. From the trees they see a black bird flying and landed on Eu's arm. It bowed to Eu. Eu then lowered her head to simulate a bow. Zatouji gasped.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"Impossible." Zatouji said.

"What?" Everyone except Ichigo asked.

"That bird is a Phoenix." Zatouji said.

"A PHOENIX!" Everyone screamed but Ichigo and Eu who are entertaining the Phoenix.

"I thought they were extinct." Akeno said.

"I thought too. So now we need to say the seal." Zatouji said.

"Can you write down the words she needs to say." Ichigo asked as he hands Zatouji Eu's notepad and pen.

"Why?"Zatouji asked.

"Eu has a curse placed on her voice. It causes her powers to go out of control even with the armor limiting her powers." Ichigo explained.

"That is fine." Zatouji said and he wrote down the words Eu needed to say. Zatouji then handed Eu back her notepad and pen. Ichigo sent her to the game dimension to complete the ritual. A few minutes later she's back out with her Phoenix on her shoulder.

"夕闇 [Yūyami] (Dusk)." Eu wrote.

"So that is her name?" Ichigo asked. Eu nodded. "Everyone. Judging by everyone's impression on the floor, if I flare my power likely everyone will die." Ichigo said. "I will teleport everyone in the game dimension so keep you all safe." Ichigo said. Everyone agreed. Ichigo sent the group into the game dimension and walked towards the stump.

" _Ready?"_ Ichigo asked. All the spirits yes. Ichigo changed to his soul form and sat down on the stump and began lowering his power. Due to Ichigo being a higher being, Ichigo needs to actually lower his reiatsu in order for it to be felt by anything. A sea of power descended to the entire forest. The sea of power was in four colors. White with some blue while the other one is black with a bit of red. Ichigo counted 10 seconds and stopped the power flare. Ichigo then sensed two beings that wish to be with Ichigo but is bounded and can't leave their respective areas. Ichigo decided to go pick them up first and perform the ritual once he got both of them. The first one he found was a cave. As he walked in the cave, he found a black egg giving off a crimson glow (2). Ichigo went and picked it up and it stopped glowing red. Ichigo then went to find the other one. He found it next to a tree where the moonlight shined down at the egg. The egg was white and gave off a bluish glow (3). Ichigo then went back to the stump and placed the two eggs next to each other. "In the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, I bind thee to me as my familiar!" Ichigo yelled and the two green squares appeared to both. Once the green squares vanished, the eggs hatched and two dragons escaped the egg and climbed on Ichigo's shoulders. They both look like Rassei but with different colors. One was white and sky blue all over with blue eyes. While the other is all black with red eyes. "For the white one I am going to name you. Wait, are either you male?" Ichigo asked the two baby dragons. Both the white and black dragon growled at him. "Looks like both of you are female." Ichigo pointed at the white one. "You're name is Kisara." The newly dubbed Kisara (4) growled happily. Ichigo then pointed to the black dragon. "I'm going to name you Valiona (5). The newly dubbed Valiona growled happily with its new name. Ichigo then brought back the gang and Zatouji back. They now see Ichigo with two baby dragons on his shoulder. Zatouji fainted when he saw the two dragons. Ichigo kicked him a few times to get him up.

"I thought I saw the two True Heavenly Dragons." Zatouji said.

"So I guess these two are something called True Heavenly Dragons." Ichigo said. "EXPLAIN NOW." Ichigo said.

"I do not know much but some texts say that long ago, Ddraig and Albion were in the same ranking as the Five Dragon Kings That is all I know." Zatouji said.

"Well thank you for your help Zatouji." Rias thanked and the entire group disappeared.

* * *

Scene Change: Club House

Everyone arrived safely at the Clubhouse. Ichigo walked with Eu, Issei, and Asia back to their house respectively.

"Hey Issei and Asia, can you two come over to my house for a second?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Issei said.

"Ok, Ichigo-sensei." Asia said. They soon arrived at Ichigo's house and they all sat down on the couch.

"What do you need to talk about Sensei?" Issei asked.

"I don't need to talk to you Issei." Ichigo said.

"When why did you asked for me and Asia to come here." Issei questioned.

"Ddraig I want to talk to you." Ichigo said.

" **Let me answer that."** Ddraig said.

"Who said that!" Asia asked. Ichigo pointed at Issei's arm.

" **Now then. Protector of the Balance, you want information on the two baby dragons that are now your familiars."** Ddraig asked.

"So you can hear conversations from the outside." Ichigo said. "Can you manifest in the real world?

" **I do not know if it is possible."** Ddraig said.

"Issei just will him into existence." Ichigo said.

"It's not as if you can will spirits from objects in your soul out here." Issei said.

" **You shouldn't challenge King. Dragon Boy."** Zangetsu said as he manifest. Soon Yhwach, Kyōka and Hōgyoku manifested.

"Hello Zangetsu, Yhwach, Kyōka and Hōgyoku." Ichigo greeted. Eu waved at the four. Issei and Asia was jaw dropped. "Hōgyoku, do you think you can help Ddraig manifest himself?" Ichigo asked.

" **I do not know. But let me try. Boy summon your Sacred Gear."** Hōgyoku said. Issei compiled and summoned his Sacred Gear. **Dragon Booster!** Hōgyoku then placed her hands on the Sacred Gear and was able to visually see how this Scared Gear worked. A Sacred Gear is a bastard version of a Zanpakutō. There are also seals that prevent the dragon from leaving the gear. There are others where it prevents the dragon from possessing the host. She found a seal where it prevents the dragon from manifesting and another one to teach his partner how to use the Boosted Gear. She used her power to destroy the two seals. From the outside, two of the red scales turned purple. **"It is done Dragon. Now try and manifest yourself."** From the Sacred Gear the green gem began to glow and everyone soon heard, **Manifest!** The green glow died down and we see Boosted Gear: Scale Mail in front of everyone.

" **Freedom! It has been so long!"** Ddraig said.

"Now then. Tell us about the True Heavenly Dragons." Ichigo said.

" **The two True Heavenly Dragons never said what their names were. The white one, the one you dubbed Kisara, her titles were the White Empress, Maiden of Destruction and Messiah of Light. While the Black one, the one you dubbed as Valiona, her titles were the Black Empress, Maiden of Infernos and Messiah of Darkness."** Ddraig said.

"Thank you Ddraig. Your reward is that of your freedom. It is in the hands of Issei, he now has the power to manifest you any time he wants. As well as you have the power to teach your partner now." Ichigo said.

" **Thank you. Thank you. I can now have a bigger impact on my host."** Ddraig said as he disappeared into the Boosted Gear. Eventually the two went back to Issei's house. Ichigo told his Zanpakutō spirits that he was going to sleep. Ichigo changed into sleeping attire and went to bed. Soon Kisara and Valiona crawled into his bed and slept next to their new master.

Ichigo woke up the next day seeing something quite adorable. Eu was hugging his left arm like a body pillow, while Kisara and Valiona were lying on his stomach. Ichigo turned his head to the left and saw Yūyami sleeping by the ledge. Ichigo chuckled seeing this. Ichigo used his right hand to softly nudge Eu to wake her up.

"Five more minutes." She said. Ichigo felt her powers trying to force him to comply but he did it again. Eu opened her eyes and gave Ichigo the dreaded doggy eyes.

"Eu. Do you want breakfast, yes or no?" Ichigo challenged Eu.

"Breakfast." Eu said admitting defeat and letting go of Ichigo's arm. Ichigo softly picked up Kisara and Valiona and placed them on the bed while Ichigo got up. Ichigo stretched a little and got up to make breakfast. After a delicious breakfast, Ichigo received a mental nudge. Ichigo decided to sit down and see who sent him a mental nudge.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw all four of his spirits on guard. Ichigo looked at where they were facing and saw a Kushanāda bowing.

" **King, he has been here about three hours after you fell asleep."** Zangetsu said.

"Thank you Zangetsu." Ichigo said. Ichigo then turned to the Kushanāda. The Kushanāda started speaking.

" **Hello Jigoku no Kōtei** **."** Kushanāda said.

"Kushanāda, what is your reason for being here?" Ichigo asked.

" **My Lord, while we are managing Hell, we found human souls in a pocket dimension in Hell. These souls do not have a hell chain as well as we detect that these souls have not committed enough sins to be sent there."** The Kushanāda stated.

"How is this possible?" Ichigo asked.

" **We had an investigation go on and we found some type of writing on it. They have the world Burial Doll marked on their body. We had some Kushanāda standby in that area to see what happens. A black portal opened up and deposited the souls there. It took some attempts, but we were able to pinpoint the source of this phenomenon."** Kushanāda reported.

"Now then, what do you need me for?" Ichigo asked. "It seems that you handled the problem."

" **The problem is that we the** **Kushanāda cannot leave Hell. The source is outside of Hell and in another universe."** the Kushanāda said.

"I see… I will go and deal with this." Ichigo said as he left his mindscape.

"Eu. I have something to do by myself. Please stay safe." Ichigo said and jumped in a red garganta. Ichigo soon found a Kushanāda. The Kushanāda lead Ichigo to the location. When Ichigo arrived, he saw the black portal depositing another body. Ichigo quickly jumped into the portal.

* * *

Scene Change: Asura Cryin' World 1

Ichigo arrived at a Japan. This Japan was filled with destruction. Ichigo walked and saw a couple talking.

"So Rit-san, what are going to do with the Asura Machina now that our world and World 2 is saved?" The man asked.

"I do not know. I know for certain that these remaining Asura Machina are too dangerous" The women, Ichigo figured as Rit-san, said. "Especially how dangerous it is especially for the burial doll. If the Handler over uses it, the burial doll loses its soul." Ichigo immediately connected the dots. Somehow this Asura Machina is the source of the souls the Kushanāda found. Ichigo went to confront the two.

* * *

Scene Change: Asura Cryin' World 1: Time Skip: 10 minutes

"So… Run this by me again." Ichigo said. Ichigo was sitting down in some sort of sitting room facing the two scientists.

"We help invented a robot called Asura Machina. It is a machine that requires a human sacrifice known as a burial doll. The human that controls the machine is known as a handler, and has often have had a close relationship with his or her burial doll." The man said. The man's name is Naotaka Natsume.

"The Asura Machina was created as a way to fix the world that God has abandoned by making deals with demons." The female explained. Her name is Ritsu Shiozumi. "However, over using the Asura Machina will cause the burial doll's soul to disappear."

"Well… I found the souls from the burial dolls." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" they yelled. "How?"

"You know what Hell is correct?" Ichigo asked.

"Their souls ended up in Hell?" Naotaka said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. "You still have their bodies' right?"

"Yes. Their bodies end up in suspended animation as a way to remember their sacrifice." Ritsu said.

"Well… I can bring those souls here so that they can reunite with their bodies." Ichigo said.

"How?" Naotaka.

"Well, I am the boss of the Kushanāda. They are the guardians of Hell. They told me about the strange souls they found appearing in hell." Ichigo said.

"Let's try and fix this." Ritsu said. Ichigo use his power to open the Gates of Hell and brought the souls to the world. Ichigo placed each soul back to their correct bodies. The bodies and souls from World 2 soon disappeared. Ritsu and Naotaka explained that objects from other worlds would return back to their original world and to their families.

"Now that we got this mess over, I am going back." Ichigo said.

"Wait." The two yelled. They dragged Ichigo over to six briefcases.

"These are the remaining Asura Machina we have." Naotaka started.

"Ichigo we were wondering if you can take these remaining Asura Machines and dispose them in your universe." Ritsu finished.

"Ok." Ichigo said and grabbed the pile of briefcases. Immediately, Ichigo started to glow purple and a column of purple energy shot from it. Once the purple column disappeared, Ichigo's shadow began to grow larger and then split into six. From those shadows Kurogane, Shirogane, Hisui, Hagane, Rhodonite, and Bismuth emerged.

"How did they appear?" The two scientists asked. Ichigo walked and opened the chest cavity to Kurogane to see who is in there powering the Asura Machina. When they looked inside, it turns out there was nobody there. They then went to the other five checks inside. All of them were also empty.

"How are all six of them operating?" Naotaka asked.

" **I got a theory."** Hōgyoku said and manifested herself.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked.

" **I am one of the beings in Ichigo's soul. My name is Hōgyoku."** Hōgyoku introduced herself. **"From what I was able to see, the Asura Machina is powered by Reiatsu. The Asura Machina uses the burial doll as a source of Reiatsu since the Handler does not know how to channel their Reiatsu to their Asura Machina. When the Handler makes a contract with a demon, the contract helps create a cycle of reiatsu that flows from the Handler to the demon. From there, the Asura Machina opens another path for it to receive reiatsu from the handler."** Hōgyoku said. **"Due to Ichigo's immense reserves, he is able to fully control all six Asura Machina without needing a burial doll."** Ichigo sighed with this new information

"More power of me to deal with." Ichigo said.

"Well thank you Ichigo for taking care of our Asura Machina problem." Naotaka joked.

"Well. Looks like our job here is done." Ichigo said and willed the six machines to disappear. The six disappeared into Ichigo's shadow as well as Hōgyoku.

"Wait Ichigo-kun!" Naotaka yelled.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo we have one more Asura Machine we ask you to take with you if you wish." Naotaka said.

"And this one is…" Ichigo asked and looked around.

"Up there." He pointed. Ichigo looked up and saw a spaceship."

"Really! A spaceship." Ichigo question.

"Yep. Her name is Uzushio. She is our mother ship for the Asura Machina." Ritsu said. "She also has an automatic repair station of the Asura Machinas."

"How am I going to pilot this thing?" Ichigo questioned.

"In order to keep this Project a secret, we created Homunculus to be the crew members." Ritus answered and gave him a remote.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"This is a remote that signals Uzushio to teleport the user to the command center." Ritsu explained.

"Ok then. Anything else?" Ichigo asked. The two shook their head. Ichigo then pressed the button and was teleported to the command center. Ichigo sat down and willed Hells Gate to open once more to allow Uzushio to go through.

" _How am I going to store Uzushio?"_ Ichigo wondered.

" **Why don't you put her in your mindscape? It's not as if the six Asura Machina went anywhere."** Hōgyoku said.

" _Wait. What do you mean?"_ Ichigo said.

" **Ichigo, when the six Asura Machina disappeared, they reappeared in your mindscape."** Kyōka said.

" _OK then."_ Ichigo said and stood up. "HALT!" Ichigo ordered. Uzushio stopped moving. "I want to see every personnel on this ship." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes sir." The two closest to him replied. "Attention! Captain Kurosaki orders all personnel to be at command center. I repeat all personnel at the command center! A few minutes later, Ichigo saw six people standing in front of him..

"My name is Marvelous (6) and I am in charge of Uzushio if Captain Kurosaki is unavailable." Marvelous said.

"My name is Joe Gibken (6) and I am in charge of Uzushio if Marvelous is unavailable." Joe said.

"My name is Ahim de Famille(6) and I am the lookout and navigator." Ahim said.

"My name is Gai Ikari(6) and Luka Millfy(6) and we are in charge of the infantry." They said.

"My name is Don Dogoier(6) and I am the Engineer for Uzushio as well as the Doctor for any reason." Don said.

"Ok then. I will not need Uzushio for a while. What will you do in the meanwhile." Ichigo asked.

"Well… Before we are always on standby waiting for a daughter attack. Since you do not need us, we can probable increase our fleet size." Marvelous answered.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"On board Uzushio, we are able to produce any material needed. Likely we will orbit around a planet and convert asteroids into material needed to upgrade the fleet." Don said.

"Ok then." Ichigo said.

"Captain." Don called out.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain please hand me the old tracker and your phone." Don requested. Ichigo complied and handed Don the requested objects. "Here you go Captain." Don handed Ichigo his phone back. Ichigo didn't notice anything different. "Captain. Dial 5501 and we will instantly come to your destination." Don instructed.

"Ok." Ichigo said and willed for the Gates of Hell to open near Saturn. Uzushio flew out of Hell and Ichigo used a garganta to get back to his house. He arrived and both Kisara and Valiona jumped on him while Eu was reading another book. She smiled at the scene.

"So what happened?" Eu asked.

"I just got seven giant robots in my control." Ichigo said.

"Bullshit." Eu said. Ichigo sighed.

"I'll show you." Ichigo said. _"Kyōka, can you come out here and take control of the controller?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Sure."** Kyōka said and manifested herself. Ichigo handed Kyōka the trainer and she teleported them into the game dimension.

"COME KUROGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow immediately grew longer and bigger. Kurogane slowly rose from his shadow. **More obscure than the darkness coming out from the abyss that is the shadow cast by light of science!** An ominous voice resonates. "Eu do you think I am lying?" Ichigo asked.

"No… can I see the others?" She asked.

"Fine." Ichigo said. "RISE SHIROGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Shirogane slowly rose from his shadow. **Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss, that is the sword that judges the shadow of science!** The ominous voice resonates.

"FREEZE HISUI!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Hisui slowly rose from his shadow. **More silent than the darkness sleeping at the sea of ice that is the shadow froze in the melody of science!** The ominous voice resonates.

"AWAKEN HAGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Hagane slowly rose from his shadow. **Out of the forge darker than darkness, with the steel forged by the hammer of science!** The ominous voice resonates.

"BIND RHODONITE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Rhodonite slowly rose from his shadow. **Chains forged by darkness, binds all in the name of science!** The ominous voice resonates.

"DESTROY BISMUTH! Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Bismuth slowly rose from his shadow. **From despair blacker than darkness, the fang that grieves the sin of science!** The ominous voice resonates.

"Ichigo this is six. Where is the seventh?" Eu questioned. Ichigo flipped his phone and dialed 5501 and pressed send. Unlike the other six, it didn't come from Ichigo's shadow but instead, a wormhole opened up and a white ship began to come out. **From the darkness of the nothing, ascend to find the light of infinity.** The ominous voice resonates. Eu was amazed off the power her friend and crush now has.

"Thank you everyone I just wanted to show Eu. The six Asura Machine nodded and disappeared to Ichigo's mindscape. While Uzushio fired two more missiles and opened another wormhole and flew in it. Ichigo and Eu soon left the game dimension. Ichigo thanked Kyoka for controlling the trainer for his demonstration. Kyōka went back to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo and Eu looked at the clocked and decided to go to the clubhouse. A few minutes later, they were outside of the clubroom. They were about to open the door when they heard yelling.

"Fuu, it's been a long time since I came to the Human World. My lovely Rias... I have come to see you. Now then Rias, it's sudden but let's go visit the location for the ceremony. The date is set as well. It's better to get it over with." a man said.

"Let go of me, Riser." Rias said.

"Hey, you! You're being impolite to Buchou! Wait, what's with that attitude towards girls?" Issei questioned.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" The man questioned.

"I am Rias Gremory-sama's family, her pawn Hyoudou Issei!" Issei said.

"Fuu, ah, I see." he replied.

"And who are you?" Issei questioned. The man cringed.

"...Eh? You didn't tell your servants about me? Wait there are actually people who don't know about me? Is this a reincarnated human? That must be it." The man said towards Rias.

"It's only because there was no need that's why I didn't tell them." Rias replied.

"Ahaha, you're harsh as usual. Ha-ha…" The man said trying to keep his cool.

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pureblood High-class devil and is the third son from the legendary phoenix family. And also...is the spouse of the next heir of the Gremory family." Grayfia said.

"Huh? Spouse? But isn't Buchou the next heir..?" Issei questioned.

"He is going to marry Rias Ojou-sama." Grayfia said.

"NANI!" Issei screamed.

"Stop it!" Rias said. "Riser, I have already told you that I will not marry you!"

"You will!" Riser said back. "You know what the elders think!" Riser shouted "You also know what your job is as heir of the Gremory family. And I will not allow a rebellious bitch to stain my family's honor. I will do everything to keep that honor. Including destroying everything you hold dear." Riser finished.

"Let's see you try." Rias countered.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama. Please calm down. If you do something rash then even I won't sit by idly. I definitely won't hold back, for Sirzechs-sama's honor." Grayfia said glaring at the two.

"Even I know when to stop; when Sirzechs-sama's peerage is involved." Riser said.

"Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama informed me that if you truly wish against this, then he is allowing you to participate in a Rating Game." Grayfia said.

"So all the old geezers even thought of the situation in case I did want to go against it." Rias said.

"Ojou-sama do you accept this option?" Grayfia asked.

"Of course I except!" Rias said. "This is probably the last opportunity for me to get out of this arrangement."

"Fine then." Riser said. "Unlike you, I have already participated in countless Rating Games." Riser said.

"I, Grayfia, confirm that both parties agree to settle their issues in this Rating Match. Do both parties allow me to manage the game's details." Grayfia stated.

"Yes." Both of them said.

"I will inform both of the families of the Rating Game." Grayfia said. "The game will be in twenty four hours." She said and disappears.

"So Rias, these five are your other peerage members. Pathetic." He said "Let me show you my full peerage!" He said and summoned his fourteen other members. After seeing this Issei got jealous of fully female peerage and began giving them a lustful look. Riser immediately recalled them noticing Issei's look. "My dear Rias, twenty four hours till we wed." He said before disappearing. Ichigo started walking away. Eu was confused and pulled Ichigo's sleeve and gave him a questionable look.

"I am just going to talk to Grayfia and Sirzechs." Ichigo said. "Do you want to come?" Ichigo asked.

"確か。私はそのガキがまだすべて泣き言かどうかを確認したいです。[Certainly. I want to see if the kid is still whining all the time.]" Eu wrote. Ichigo opened a garganta, hugged Eu tightly, causing her to blush a little and jump in.

* * *

Scene Change: Lucifer's Office

"Come on Grayfia! Why did you go and see Rias without me." Sirzechs said looking away from Grayfia.

"Sirzechs-sama I know that you would not stick to business. You would likely embarrass Ojou-sama even more." Grayfia said.

"I do not want to talk to my maid. I want to talk to my wife!" He yelled back. As a red garganta opened up. Ichigo and Eu walked out of it.

"Hello Ichigo-san and …" Grayfia said. Grayfia took a closer look and she gasped. Hellscythe-Sama!" She yelled and bowed... Sirzechs fell out of his chair into a bowing position. Ichigo laughed and Eu giggled. The two looked up and see that Ichigo was laughing at them. Then they heard the giggles. They looked and saw Eu giggling. They were shocked. They looked around the office expecting something crazy to be done to the office. What shocked them more was that the office stayed the same.

"Hello Grayfia and Little Brat." Eu said. Sirzechs flinched at being called Little Brat. "Get up, we are here to talk. Not take over the underworld." Eu said. Soon the two dusted themselves off and everyone sat down at some couches in another room.

"So Ichigo, what are you doing here." Sirzechs asked.

"Well… Ichigo and I were wondering if we can get involved with this Rating Game." Eu told the two.

"How?" Grayfia asked. Sirzechs told her to see if there were any loopholes for them to use to help Rias. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything.

"Well… there is an older law we can technically use." Eu started. "When two lower rank parties are in battle and one party is losing, a higher ranking party can intervene and save the losing party and place their entire family in a debt. The restrictions are that the total size of the higher rank's army must be equal to or lower than the total survivors of the loosing parties. Another requirement is that the higher rank must have no family connections with the family." Eu stated. "That law is called חוב של הקורבן (Victim's Debt). Due to how the laws evolved, all arguments that normally result in a war now results in a rating game. Is that correct?" Eu asked.

"Yes it does. How can we use it here?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well Little Brat, because of these laws now changes the definition of battle. So we could use this law to our advantage." Eu explained.

"I understand the fame that revolves around you two but, none of you have any rank in our society. Not even Sirzechs-sama or any other of Great Satans can get involved."Grayfia said.

"Grayfia. You forgot one rank that can top all of the Great Satans." Sirzechs said.

"There is no rank higher than the Great Satans." Grayfia said. "Unless you…" Grayfia said finally figuring out what is going on.

"Yes Grayfia-san." Ichigo answered and summoned Jigoku no Yoroi." Grayfia and Eu gasped. They both bowed toward Ichigo. "Get up. Get up." Ichigo said and dismiss the armor. Grayfia quickly remembered her training and resume the conversation.

"So that means if both Rias and Riser are the only ones left, you can invoke this law and step in." Grayfia said.

"Yep. I wanted to tell you this so that we can discuss how your family can pay off the debt. Also we will only invoke this if Rias is the last one left of her team or is about to admit defeat." Eu said.

"Well… we need to go talk to my parents." Sirzechs said.

"Wait. " Eu said. "Why don't we play a joke on Venelana and Zeoticus?" Eu suggested.

"How?" Sirzechs asked.

"We both put hooded cloaks on us to hide our identity. Since we are escorted by both of you, no one will ask for our identity until we see your parents. I want to see their reactions to me." Eu said maniacally. Sirzechs smiled at the idea and decided why not.

"I'll prepare the teleportation seal." Grayfia said.

"Wait. Don't those only work for devils?" Ichigo said. "Rias mentioned that she couldn't teleport me by using those." Ichigo explained.

"Normally that is true. However, we are using special Maou teleportation seals. These seals will allow anyone to be transported with the Maou." Sirzechs explained. Grayfia summoned two black cloaks with the Gremory Clan Symbol on the back of the cloaks. Once the cloaks were fully in place, Sirzechs activated the special Maou seal. Ichigo, Eu, Grayfia and Sirzechs teleported to the living room of the Gremory Castle.

"Hello Lucifer-sama, shall I inform of your arrival and your guests' arrival." A maid appeared and asked.

"Yes please." He replied.

"Right away sir." The maid said and disappeared. The group began to walk down a hallway they soon reached a throne room and their sat Venelana and Zeoticus. The maid walked in and announced their presence.

"Entering Lord Lucifer, Lady Lucifuge, and guests." A butler said. Once the group walked in the throne room, the butler closed the doors.

"Son. Daughter-in-law what are you doing here? As well as who are your two guests?" Zeoticus asked. Grayfia turned and nodded. Eu was about to pull her cloak off but Ichigo stopped her. Ichigo then took his off first.

"Hello. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. And before you ask yes I am the slayer of Aizen and Hero of the Winter War." Ichigo said.

"Hello dear. Strange question but do you know someone name Shiba Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki?" Venelana asked.

"How do you know my parents?" Ichigo asked.

"Before we explain, are you their eldest child?" Zeoticus asked.

"Yes I am… Why?" Ichigo responded. Venelana then laughed and stuck her hand in front of her husband. Her husband grumbled and handed her a bag. "What the?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sorry Ichigo-kun. We had a little bet a while ago to see if Isshin's and Masaki's first child will be a boy or a girl." Venelana explained.

"Wait. You know my parents?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes we do. We'll explain it later." Venelana said.

"Well that one guest introduced himself. Can the mysterious guest now introduce him/herself? " Zeoticus asked.

"Sure." Eu said and ripped off her cloak. Both Venelana and Zeoticus both jaw dropped. "My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe. Former member of Seventh Abyss." Eu said. Both of them panicked and looked around their throne room expecting chaos and destruction. However, everything looked the same except for Sirzechs on the ground laughing, Ichigo chuckling and Grayfia and Eu giggling.

"Now someone please explain to us on why our throne room is not in chaos." Venelana asked once she got over the shock.

"Well. I was able to get my powers controlled with Ichigo's help." Eu said.

"Well… Now that we got that settled, how can we help you?" Zeoticus asked.

"Well, you know that Rias is going to be in a Rating Game against Riser tomorrow and we likely expect her to lose due to various reasons." Sirzechs explained.

"Hellscythe-sama suggested that in order to prevent her from losing, we invoke the law called ב של הקורבן (Victim's Debt)." Grayfia said.

"Interesting." Zeoticus said. "But how are we going to get someone higher rank than us to intervene?"

"Simple." Ichigo said and activated Jigoku no Yoroi.

"Impossible! How did you get that?" Zeoticus yelled.

"Honey what is that?" Venelana asked.

"This is armor can only be worn by the Jigoku no Kōtei. Satan was the last one granted the title of Jigoku no Kōtei. No one would be able to get it unless… " Zeoticus explained. "You Ichigo are the new Jigoku no Kōtei!" he yelled. Ichigo smiled.

"With this, I will be able to intervene since Jigoku no Kōtei is a rank higher than all the 72 Pillars. This is why we came over here. We wanted to settle what will be paid in order to resolve this debt." Ichigo said.

"So what do you want Ichigo... Power?" Zeoticus asked.

"Nope, got too much of that." Ichigo said.

"What about women?" Zeoticus asked.

"I got too many troubles involving with women." Ichigo replied.

"What about Rias's hand in marriage?" Zeoticus asked.

"While she is a beautiful girl in her own right, she is not my type." Ichigo said.

"What about all of above?" Zeoticus asked.

"No thanks to any of those." Ichigo answered.

"Well there is one thing that I think can help you in whatever journey you venture on." Zeoticus said. "Come back after you help Rias and I will give you an opportunity to get it."

"Ok." Ichigo said. "Grayfia I will be at my house. Call me when Rias is the last one or is about to admit defeat. " Ichigo said.

"Why don't you want to see the entire thing?" She asked.

"The various people there will find it strange that someone they don't know is there watching." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Grayfia said.

"Ok. See ya." Ichigo said and they left the room visa garganta.

"Dad. Are you sure you want to give Ichigo that?" Sirzechs asked.

"Honey, I agree with Sirzechs. That is a sacred treasure that has been in our family since its creation." Venelana said.

"It's for the best. Somehow, our family lost the rights to wield it and I feel it in my gut, Ichigo will be able to wield it. " Zeoticus said.

"Well Dad. Nice seeing you. We will come tomorrow." Sirzechs said and left.

* * *

24 hours and 10 minutes later

"Issei! Issei... You've fought well. It's over... "Rias said. Issei pushed her away and tried to walk toward Riser. "It's over, Issei!" She said and grabbed Issei's arm. Once again Issei ignored Rias orders and attempt to walk toward Riser. "Issei! Stop right now! Did you hear what I just-" Rias said before she saw Issei's face. His face was all bruised up and blood dripping from his mouth and nose. "To get to this point with your will alone... Idiot...Well done Issei…" She said before lightly placing Issei's down on the floor. "Thank you...Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and Issei. You guys worked so hard for the cowardly me…" She said as she reflects her peerage's action. I Rias Gremory ad-" she said before the entire building began to shake.

"What the!" Riser said as he tried to regain his balance. With Yubelluna's concentration broken, Asia was able to reach Issei and began to heal him. In front of Rias, Asia and an unconscious Issei, a large purple double door appeared with two skeletons giving a one handed bow. "What! How is the Gates of Hell here?" Riser yelled once he recognized the legendary gate. All the other viewers gave a similar reaction. Soon the door chains on the door began to shatter, from there, everyone could see a Kushanāda walking out of the gate. Everyone was shocked to see a Kushanāda here. Suddenly someone noticed and pointed at Kushanāda's forehead. At a closer look, everyone could see two people standing on top of Kushanāda's head. One was a short person. While the other was a tall person. They both were wearing similar black cloaks. Once the Kushanāda stop walking, the two jumped off Kushanāda's head and stood at the building's roof. The Kushanāda then walked back towards the gate. Once the Kushanāda was inside the gate, the gate closed its doors and it began to descend back to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Riser yelled. The two remained silent. "ANSWER ME!" Riser said before throwing a fireball at the two. The little one snapped her fingers as the fireball hit. "HA!" he laughed until the dust and smoke disappeared. The two were not harmed from the attack.

"Asia." The man said. "Finish healing Issei and get Rias out of here." The man ordered.

"Um… Who are you? Asia asked. Ichigo decided that it's time to do his reveal. Ichigo grabbed his cloaks and threw it off and revealing himself.

"Ichigo-sensei what are you doing here? Not only that how are you here and how did you walk out the Gates of Hell?" Ichigo smiles.

"IF YOU DO NOT KNOW… MY NAME IS KUROSAKI ICHIGO. THE SLAYER OF AIZEN. HERO OF THE WINTER WAR AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, THE LEGENDARY JIGOKU NO KOTEI!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone except Eu and the rest of the Gremory family jaw dropped. Every devil no matter what rank, was told of the significance of that title.

"IMPOSSIBLE! SUCH LIES!" Riser yelled.

"YOU WANT THE PROOF!" Ichigo yelled and summoned Jigoku no Yoroi. All the devils were forced to bow out of respect of the armor and what that armor means. "NOW THEN! BY MY TITLE AND RANK I CALL UPON THE LAW KNOW AS חוב של הקורבן (Victim's Debt)!" Ichigo yelled. Many of the devils there didn't recognize that law. Only the few oldest Devils remembered that law. Rias recognized that law. Grayfia sneaked a piece of paper that told about this law to Rias during the ten-day training. When she realized what truly going on she was cried out of joy. "Rias Gremory, היורש של שבט Gremory,האם אתה זקוק לעזרה? (Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory Clan, do you need help?)" Ichigo yelled.

"אני Rias Gremory, היורש של הבית Gremory, זקוק לסיוע! (I'm Rias Gremory heir to the Gremory house, need assistance!) " She screamed out.

"אז אני, קיסר הגיהנום, לבוא לעזרתך. האם אתה מבין את החוב של Rias Gremory, היורש Gremory? (So I, Jigoku no Kotei, come to your aid. Do you understand the debt of Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory?" Ichigo yelled back.

"אני מבין את בית Gremory הוא שקוע בחובות קיסר גיהינום. עכשיו להציל אותנו! (I understand the Gremory house is in debt Jigoku no Kotei. Now save us!) " She screamed and passed out from exhaustion.

"Riser of Clan Phenex you are my opponent. Due to this law, I am allowed at most two more ally for me to call upon. However, I determined that I only need one other ally for this fight. Now my friend. Step forward and introduce yourself. Allow our new foe to fear for who he now faces." Ichigo said and smiled. Eu grabbed her cloaks and threw it off and revealing herself. Once all the elders got a clearer look, they all fainted.

"My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe! Former Member of the Seventh Abyss! My new foe should fear for what is going to happen!" she yelled. She sent a wave of magical energy towards Riser. Yubelluna's quick action was the only thing that prevented her master from getting hit. Meanwhile, everyone at the stand that didn't faint now officially fainted. Many of them heard of the legends of the Seventh Abyss. Those seven members are stronger than any of the current Maoh. Grayfia chuckled at the blackmail material she was able to get on the spectators. Back to the battle, Ichigo drew Kokugatsu and fired a nameless Getsuga Tenshō at Riser. Riser barely managed to dodge. Ichigo decided to try a new technique. "Mugen Getsuga Tenshō [Infinite Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer]!" Ichigo yelled and fired a normal looking Getsuga Tenshō towards the sky. In Riser's arrogance, he laughed at the attack. Ichigo just smiled. Suddenly many little Getsuga Tenshō rained down at Riser. Yubelluna at the last moment pushed Riser out of the way and took the full assault of Mugen Getsuga Tenshō.

"Riser's Queen Retires." Grayfia said. Riser grew absolutely angry. This person dared to interfere with his match. Dared to interfere with his duty. Even worse humiliate him in front of everyone in the underworld. This fool earned Riser's absolute rage. In his rage, his only desire is to destroy Ichigo Kurosaki.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH THIS BATTLE!" He yelled and combust into flames. "I WILL DO EVERYTHING TO INCINERATE YOU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" He yelled. "FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE: CURSED FLAMES OF THE PHOENIX!" he yelled and his entire body became a black and red phoenix and flew towards Ichigo. Eu walked in front of the black and red phoenix.

"Extinguish." Eu said and snaps her fingers toward Riser. Suddenly the fire went out and Riser fell on his face.

"What the?" Riser questioned.

"You forgot what I can do with my powers. I have the ability to alter reality to what I wish." Eu said.

"King disqualified. Winner is Team Gremory with assistance from Kurosaki-sama and Hellscythe-sama." Grayfia said. Everyone in Rias's peerage yelled in victory. Rias herself cried since she was now free from her arranged marriage with Riser. While Riser was on the ground with his former peerage huddling around him.

"What? How did Riser get disqualified?" Issei asked when he was strong enough to stand.

"Well, this Rating Game is Gremory Clan vs. Phenex Clan." Grayfia explained. "But, when Riser used that technique, it requires him to sacrifice his connection with his family. When the technique ended, he was no longer Riser Phenex but, Riser No-Name. And since in the game, the Riser is no longer of Phenex Clan, which means he is disqualified." Grayfia explained. Riser now understood the true significant meaning of what he just did. His former peerage grabbed him and they all left back to Phenex Territory to deal with the effects of his actions. While the Club members were teleported back to the clubhouse.

"Looks like someone needs a party. I hope we can host that party." Zeoticus said as he walks toward the group.

"Father?" Rias asked.

"Father?!" Asia and Issei yelled. Not expecting this man could be Rias's father. He looks too young.

"Yo." Ichigo said

"Hello again." Eu said.

"Thank you Ichigo and Hellscythe-sama for your help with my daughter's problem." He said.

"No problem. I have a track record on breaking or messing with traditions." Ichigo joked.

"Come on everyone let's head to the Mansion" Zeoticus said and snapped his finger. Suddenly a black limousine appeared outside the clubhouse. Everyone ran to and sat in the limo. Soon the limo drove into a fake wall into a dimensional portal. A few minutes later, they saw the mansion. Everyone laughed at Issei and Asia's reaction to the mansion. Eventually they arrived at the front of the Gremory Mansion. At the front of the Mansion, they saw two columns of maids waiting for them. All the maids greeted their master. Rias immediately pinched Issei's cheek preventing him from embarrassing her in front of her father and later her mother. They soon entered the throne room. Sitting there was Venelana, Rias's mother.

"Hello Kaa-san." Rias said. Koneko immediately hit Issei in the head to prevent him from embarrassing Rias.

"Hello everyone. Once again thank you Ichigo and Hellscythe-sama for your actions." Venelana said.

"No problem." Ichigo and Eu said.

"Now then, in order for us to settle the debt my family now owes you, please come with me." Zeoticus said. Ichigo and Eu began to walk with him. "Sorry Hellscythe-sama, not even you can follow me. No one except Venelana and Sirzechs knows about what I am going to show you." Zeoticus explained.

"Ok." Eu said. Ichigo and Zeoticus continued to walk down a hallway. They soon encountered a dead end. The wall appears to be normal wall in the mansion. However, in the center of the wall, there appears to be a Gremory seal in the center of the wall. Zeoticus went towards the wall and slit his palm and pressed on the wall and said. "אני Gremory אדון, מצוה אתכם לפתוח את הכניסה לתאי סוד! [I Lord Gremory, command you to open the entrance to the secret chambers!]" Zeoticus said. From the wall, the seal of the Gremory Clan glowed and the wall split in two revealing a stairs. Zeoticus lead Ichigo down the stairs. Soon they ended up in some kind of shrine with a sword stabbed in with eight black roses positioned in the shape of an octagram star (7).

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"This is an ancient shrine that has been in my family since the days of Satan. The sword that is in place here belonged to the first Lord Gremory. Legends have it where First Lord Gremory slayed countless dragons and other beasts. There is a rumor that there are dragons' souls absorbed by blade. Before First Lord Gremory died, he created this shrine as a test of our family. To find a warrior who is worthy of wielding this blade." Zeoticus finished his tale.

"So you want me to see if I can pull this sacred blade." Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I feel that you would be worthy of this sacred blade." Zeoticus replied.

"Ok." Ichigo said and went towards the blade and grabbed it. "HHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo yelled and gripped the sacred blade and pulled. The blade slowly and surely began to loosen and Ichigo was able to pull it out. Immediately the eight black roses began to glow red and ignite creating a column of red infernos

"Ichigo!" Zeoticus yelled and tried to jump in the column of flames however, it knocked him back.

* * *

Scene Change: Inside the Column of Infernos

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Ichigo turned and saws a being walking towards him. The being wore red armor and various heads of dragon like beings.

"My name is not important. However, my magic has determined, that you Kurosaki Ichigo are worthy of my blade and powers. I will grant you this power if you make a deal with me." The warrior said.

"What is this deal? I will accept it if it doesn't involve interfering with my morals or prior agreement." Ichigo said. The warrior laughed.

"No. My blade's name is Ryūgonken. It has devoured many souls in it. Many have submitted and merged with the sword. While a few have resisted merging with the blade. Some are portions of Ddraig and your two familiars. I want you to find them and give them back their soul." The warrior explained.

"That is fine." Ichigo said.

"Also I will be gifting you with this armor. (8) This armor is called the Draconic Regalia forged from the remains of various beasts; some include Tiamat, Naga and various Wyverns. I fear that some from Hindu practitioners will recognize Naga's remains on this armor and may attack you as well as any loyal servants of Tiamat." The warrior warned. "Are you ready for my blessing?" The warrior asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"על ידי הסמכות האלוהית שלי, אני נותן בזאת את ברכתי ל Kurosaki Ichigo! [By My Divine authority, I hereby give my blessing to Kurosaki Ichigo!]" The being said. Soon the armor and sword dissolved and reformed on Ichigo. "Just like your Zanpakutō, it has a release phase which is…"

* * *

Scene Change: Outside

Zeoticus was worried about Ichigo. This is the first time this ever happened and it involved someone like Ichigo. Zeoticus's worries vanished when he heard Ichigo's voice.

"Conquer all who dare challenge my power, Ryūgonken!" Ichigo yelled. The inferno tower began to spin and collapse on it. Revealing Ichigo in a red armor and wielding the sacred blade.

"Ichigo!" Zeoticus said and ran to him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep. But, I had to gain more power. Can I do a something nice and not gain more power. Eventually I will become the strongest thing in all reality." Ichigo complained.

"Well… there are two beings so strong they cannot die." Zeoticus said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. They are so strong that death does not affect them." Zeoticus said.

"Ok. Knowing my luck, I will probably end up meeting one of them." Ichigo said.

"Don't jinx it Ichigo." He replied laughing. The two began to leave the sacred chambers. As they walked, Ichigo sealed Ryūgonken, making the armor disappear and returning it to its broadsword form. Ichigo then placed the sword on his back where a sheath appeared. The two eventually reached the exit to the secret chambers. The two men could see Rias, her peerage and Eu were partying. Ichigo left Zeoticus and joined the group who were parting. Eu was having the time of her life. She never attended any party or celebrations before. She never attended due to her fear of her powers going out of control. Even when she got her armor, she still had all that fear. But, now she looked at her friend. Ichigo… He made this all possible. He was the first one who didn't fear her powers. Instead he spent his own time and resources to help her gain control of her powers. She never had this feeling before. Such gratitude toward someone. Such emotion toward Ichigo. What is going on?

While, Eu had her mental discussion, Venelana and Zeoticus were having another one.

"So… Ichigo was able to pull out the blade." Venelana said.

"Yes. He did." Zeoticus replied.

"Do you know why Ichigo was able to pull it out?" Venelana asked.

"Well… I do have a theory. That theory involved our mindset."Zeoticus said.

"Our mindset?" Venelana asked.

"For Devils, our mindset is of a warrior. Get power to defeat our foes, claim rights of conquest and continue. However, Ichigo has a different mindset. Sure he gets powers to defeat his foes. Instead of defeating his foes in order to claim rights of conquest Ichigo defeats his foes in order to protect his friends and family."Zeoticus explained.

"I see… makes sense." Venelana commented.

"Yes, my dear. It does make sense. Especially who raised Ichigo to who he is now." Zeoticus said. After that both Venelana and Zeoticus and looked towards the group of teenage looking friends who are partying the night away. A few hours later, Ichigo grabbed a tired Issei, Asia and Eu and brought them back to their respective homes and laid them in their beds. Once that was done, Ichigo drew Ryūgonken and touched a tattoo on Ichigo's right breast. It looks similar to a yin yang tattoo. When you take closer look, the yin is in a shape of a dragon with blue eyes. While the yang is in a shape of a black dragon with red eyes.

"Come Kisara. Come Valiona. The tattoo glowed and his two familiar looked at him curious. For the past week, the both Kisara and Valiona looked exactly the same. "You two please touch this sword." Ichigo said. His two familiars compiled and touched the sword. The two glowed and they transformed into Dragon human hybrids. Both the dragon hybrids were about 5 feet 8 inches. Kisara had pale skin, white waist-length hair and bright blue eyes. Valiona also has pale skin but, black waist-length hair and bright red eyes.

"Hello Master." They said.

"God damn." Ichigo said. "Please don't call me Master." Ichigo said.

"Ok Kurosaki-Sama." They said.

"Damn it. Please just call me Ichigo." He said.

"Ok Ichigo-sama." They said. Ichigo gave up trying to correct them.

"So. What did returning your souls do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Ichigo-sama, when we were killed, most of our soul were absorbed by that blade. The remaining fragment of our soul transformed our bodies into dragon eggs. Our fragmented soul did this as an attempt to put our life on stasis while it tries to find our missing soul or find someone with high enough power to help us recover." Kisara explained.

"When you flared your power, the remaining fragments of our souls determined that you were worthy of being our protector." Valiona said.

"When we bonded with you we were able to acquire a few abilities of yours. Kisara said.

"What did you get?" Ichigo asked

"We are able to breathe hellfire, instant regeneration and able to have a human like form. Valiona replied.

"Ok. But why did it take me returning your souls for you to become this?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. That blade contained about 90% of our soul as well as our powers in it. When we touched the sword, the sword returned our souls and powers." Kisara said.

"Ok. So do you still have a dragon form?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes we do, but are forms are too big for this place." Valiona said.

"Well I am going to sleep." Ichigo said and went to bed. The two drakaina decided to go to sleep as well but with their master. They sneaked to Ichigo's bed and fell asleep hugging him. Ichigo feeling this sighed in defeat and decided that he really needs to go and find her to get his heart back.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up with both Valiona and Kisara hugging him. Ichigo smiled at the antic and woke the two drakaina up to get them let his arms go. Ichigo soon woke up Eu and explained to her what happened last night with his new blade and Valiona and Kisara.

"Wow…" Eu said. The four continued to talk a bit more before Ichigo received a phone call.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello Ichigo, it's me Sirzechs. I need you at my office right now." Sirzechs said on the phone.

"Ok. Give me a few minutes." He said.

"OK." He said and hung up.

"Well ladies, Sirzechs wants to talk to us." Ichigo said. Valiona and Kisara agreed to go back to Ichigo's tattoo, but asked to be released when Ichigo is in danger or back at the house. Ichigo agreed with the idea. When Ichigo and Eu got properly dressed, Ichigo ripped a red garganta open and the two walked in.

* * *

Scene Change: Sirzechs's office

Ichigo and Eu arrived at Sirzechs's office. In there they saw Sirzechs sitting down on a couch while Grayfia was behind him towards his right side. On the other side a handsome looking man with long blonde hair and wearing some type of golden armor similar to robes an Archbishop would wear.

"Hello Ichigo and Hellscythe-sama." Sirzechs said. "This gentleman is Michael, the secret ruler of Heaven."

"Hello Ichigo-kun and Hellscythe-sama." Michael said.

"So. There must be a very big reason why we were called urgently." Ichigo asked.

"Well, a few days ago, someone broke in and stole three of the seven Excalibur fragment blades from the church." Michael said. "One of my many assistants sent two of our few Excalibur compatible wielders to Japan to attempt to recover the weapons. Those two are armed with two more Excalibur fragment blades." Michael explained.

"The reason why you are here Ichigo is that can you play host to these two agents for me. With you there, it might help make the mission smoother especially when Yuuto finds out about this." Sirzechs said.

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up." Ichigo said and both Ichigo and Eu stood up.

"Wait." Michael said and stood up. "Ichigo for doing me this favor, I give you the blessing of the elements. It allows you to summon, use and control the elements. The original ones are fire, water, wind, and earth." Michael said. "A tip is that do not limit yourself to only those four, use science and will." Michael said and touch Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo felt new knowledge transfer to his head. He understands how to summon and control the original four elements."

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"Also, in order to get the two to trust you, show this." Michael said and handed Ichigo a playing card. It has a spade of ace. (9)

"Ok." Ichigo said. Both Ichigo and Eu returned back to their home. Just when they were about to relax, Rias burst in the room out of breath.

"SENSEI!" Rias yelled "I need your help!"

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I think Issei and Asia needs your help. At his house I sense Holy energy and I couldn't get in." She said.

"OK. Let me deal with it." Ichigo said. Ichigo and Eu got up from their chairs and went over next door. Ichigo went to knock on the door. Ichigo heard faintly that Issei said he got the door. He opened it a little to see who it is. When he opened it, he expected more church members. Luckily it was only Ichigo and Eu.

"Ichigo-sensei, Eu, come in."

"Issei who is that?" An older lady said.

"Just my tutor, Kaa-san." Issei said. He led Ichigo and Eu towards the table.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and this is my friend Eu. She is mute so please be patient with her." Ichigo said.

"こんにちは. [Hello.]" Eu wrote.

"Hello." Everyone said.

"Hey Issei and Asia, let's go to my house so that you can get your daily workout in." Ichigo said.

"OK." they said and got up.

"Hey you two do you want to come too?" Ichigo said.

"Um…" they were unsure what to say,

"Your friend, Michael said that you will be rooming with me for the few days you are visiting." Ichigo said. They said yes after hearing this. Soon everyone left and entered Ichigo's house. In there was Rias waiting for the two.

"Issei! Asia!" Rias yelled and hugged the two. "So nothing happened. Are you hurt? They didn't do anything to you."

"It was fine once Ichigo-sensei came." Issei said.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything devils." The girl with the blue hair said. As she grabbed her wrapped package. Ichigo decided to release a little of his Reiatsu to gain everyone's attention. In Ichigo's perspective everyone fell to their knees except for Eu. She just shook lightly.

"Now that I got everyone's attention, can we all sit down on the couches please?" Ichigo asked. Everyone compiled and sat down. "Please introduce yourself so that everyone can know their respective identity." Ichigo suggested.

"My name is Xenovia." The blue haired girl said.

"My name is Irina." The girl with chestnut hair said.

"Now then. I recently got a call from Sirzechs…" Ichigo began.

"My brother?" Rias asked.

"Yep. He told me to meet them in his office. When I arrived there, I met a man named Michael."

"Impossible!" Xenovia yelled. "No random person can get a private meeting with the right hand of god!" She yelled.

"Then explain this." Ichigo said and threw down the Ace of Spades that Michael gave him. Irina and the card glowed gold for a second and it faded.

"Yes. This man is telling the truth." Irina said.

"Please explain to Rias on what is your mission. Also what I said at Issei's house is true. You are rooming here with me until the mission is completed." Ichigo said. Xenovia and Irina began to explain the situation to Ichigo, Eu, Rias, Asia and Issei and the mission.

"So… what is the plan?" Issei asked.

"Well… Rias should probably call Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno before we get too deep." Ichigo suggested.

"That is probably a smart idea." Rias said. She soon used her magic to request their presence. Once everyone arrived at Ichigo's house, Ichigo almost had to restrain Yuuto due to the presence of the Holy Swords. Once Yuuto regained control of his anger, Rias got the three up to speed.

"I see…" Yuuto said.

"Based on what just happened moments ago… you have a personal problem with the holy sword project?" Irina asked.

"I do. I don't care to hide it. Seeing a holy sword makes me absolutely angry. Especially since you have to ask permission to even use it. However, they don't need permission to get rid of all the test subjects that failed in their experiment!" Yuuto yelled.

"Even for the church, that's one of their biggest turn-offs. The person in charge was exiled as a heretic, and now they're at the side of the fallen angels." Xenovia said.

"At the side of the fallen angels? What's their name?" Yuuto asked.

"Valper Galilei. The man called the Archbishop of Massacre." Xenovia answered.

"So, he followed the fallen angels and they got to him huh? Actually, I was attacked by someone carrying a holy sword a few days earlier. His name was Freed Sellzen. Do you know him?" Yuuto told the group.

"He is the genius who became an exorcist under direct leadership of the Vatican Department of the Pope when he was only thirteen. His contribution in regards to exterminating devils and monsters one after another was unparalleled." Xenovia said.

"But he went too far, going on to lay his hands even on his brothers." Irina added. "Freed never had an ounce of faith, right from the beginning. What he possessed was hostility against monsters and an abnormal obsession with combat. It was only a matter of time before he was questioned."

" _So… this Freed guy is practically a Kenpachi Exorcist... "_ Ichigo thought as he tried to imagine Kenpachi dressed in a priest outfit. Ichigo regain his bearing when the eight other members began to figure out who will go with what. The group of ten will split into four groups of 2. Issei is paired with Irina, Rias is paired with Xenovia, Yuuto is paired with Koneko, Asia is paired with Akeno and Ichigo is paired with Eu. Everyone exchanged contract info and Akeno modifies the teleporting seal so that Irina and Xenovia could temporarily use the seal. The groups spend the next few days walking around town, dressed as nuns and priest in an attempt to attract Freed's attention. Soon Issei and Irina founded Freed. Issei immediately used the seal to send a distress signal to the others.

"Hey troupe of priests... I'll show you the way to heaven!" Freed yelled. Suddenly a red seal appeared and revealed the other six. "It's the brats that I failed to kill!" He yelled. "Looks like I get another chance to kill you!" He yelled.

" **Issei be careful. He is using one of the Excalibur Fragments."** Ddraig warned.

"Ok. Thanks. Boosted Gear!" Issei yelled. Everyone got into a battle stands. Yuuto drew his Incinerator (10). Xenovia and Irina drew their Excalibur Fragments, Koneko got into a fighting stands, Asia, Akeno and Rias behind the main group.

"Everyone, he is using Excalibur Rapidly!" Xenovia yelled. Yuuto ran towards him swinging Incinerator at him. Freed charged forward and use his Excalibur to slice through Yuuto's weapon. Yuuto willed his sword to reform and tried to attack again. Once again Freed just charged through and broke the attack. Xenovia ran behind Freed and swung her Excalibur. Freed was about to dodge the attack when he looked down at his leg. A rope is tied to his feet. He looks and sees Irina's Excalibur turned into a whip. Freed used the special powers of his Excalibur and dodged Xenovia's attack. Yuuto brought forth Raven's Wing (11) and reform Incinerator. Yuuto ran towards Freed with both swords having fire and wind spinning around the blade.

"Yūgō kōgeki! Hinoarashi! (Fusion Attack! Fire Storm!)" He yelled and swung at Freed. Freed was about to bend back when Xenovia was behind him and also swung her Excalibur. Freed jumped down and the two sword wielder clashed against each other. Xenovia breaking Raven's Wing and Incinerator.

"Oho, it's the sword birth boy." A man said.

"Old man Valpa, huh?" Freed said.

"Valper Galilei!" Yuuto said.

"In the flesh. Freed... what do you think you're doing?" Valper Galilei.

"What do you think old man? I am trying to have fun!" Freed yelled.

"Hurry up. You have an opportunity to get another fragment!" Valper yelled.

"Right Old Man." Freed yelled back. He used his Excalibur and break Irina's Excalibur rope on his leg. He then ran toward Irina and swung upward. Irina used her Excalibur and blocked the attack. At that moment, Freed grabbed her Excalibur and Spartan kicked her in the chest, flinging her towards the ground while taking her Excalibur. Freed used some type of stone and threw it down. Causing an explosion of light and both Freed and Valper to disappear.

"Damn it!" Yuuto yelled.

"It's all right Yuuto." Issei said to his friend.

"It's not alright!" Yuuto argued back.

"So what are you doing to do about it?" Ichigo said as he walked out of a garganta. "I apologize for being late but, I was just informed of a personal matter." Ichigo said.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"My sisters got kidnapped." Ichigo replied.

"WHAT!?" Everyone replied.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this new chapter. Follow if you want to support me. Favorite if you love it. Review if you wanna show some love or hate. I accept all the love and hate you give me. Review on other crossovers you want to see here. Also if you want to submit Omakes feel free. Also yes I did a brief cross with Asura Cryin'. The Machinas are quite cool. I hope you like my explanation of how they work. Now then some prize opportunity!**

 **The first user who can correctly guessed who the girl that stole my Ichigo's heart and the fanfiction this pairing is based on will get a prize!**

 **The other prize opportunity is whoever ends up being the 165** **th** **reviewer will also receive a prize!**

* * *

Notes

(1) Time recoil, when Ichigo uses the Dangai and went through all the pain to revert back to his old form.

(2) The Black Stone of Legend

(3) The White Stone of Legend

(4) Real name of Blue-Eyes White Dragon's Human Form

(5) World of Warcraft

(6) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

(7) Octogram Star. Google it.

(8) KaiserGraymon Digimon

(9) Bicycle Archangels Playing Cards

(10) Name: Incinerator Description: Marauder with red gem Abilities: Superheat the blade and control fire to an extent.

(11) Name: Raven's Wing Description: Black version of Maplestory weapon of same name. Abilities: Allow user to manipulate wind as wielder see fit.

* * *

REVIEW RESPONCES!

DeathDragon456- For one, I see Ichigo taking pity for her. Since Ichigo could see that Eu is hungry and alone. Also if she ends up being crazy, Ichigo could just lock up in Hell.

Mexican ninja1996- Yuzu and Karin from bleach, two from DXD, Kisara and Valiona… I'm not spoiling the rest :)…

XMisterdarkX- Thank you. I do apologize that I do not speak Spanish/Mexican.

Arraia- Harem. What else? Also I will not do lemons since… we got other fictions and sites for that.

chimera629- "This is the response of the edited review you PMed me."

The others did not interfere because of supernatural boarder lines. Unless Soul Society ask for help from the others, then the other supernatural will not interfere. In simple words… politics.

According to the DXD wiki, this unnamed devil has Koneko's sister, named Kuroka, as reincarnated bishop. For unknown reasons, Kuroka killed the unnamed master. Koneko was charged for the crimes of her sister until Sirzechs interfered.

For that part, I did mean size. According to the Bleach Wiki, Ururu is 141 cm (4 feet and 7½ inches). According to the DXD Wiki, Koneko is 138 cm (4 feet 6 inches).

All that they learned is magical knowledge. Anything physical will be reverted back to how it was before they all entered. This is proven, at least for Bleach, after the battle with Aizen. All his height and hair returned to how Ichigo was before entering the Dangai. However, anything magical such as Rias and Akeno's magic training will not be effected. This is proven when Ichigo regains his powers… they were still stronger than Aizen.

This chapter stated how Issei was able to still fight with Ichigo….

Well… they could have thought that but would be The pot calling the kettle black.

Is this regarding Ururu showing up to fight Koneko… it was an NPC to fight and act like the real Ururu.

As for the older brother PM… I could see what you mean and argue against that. The reason is that those scenes with Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin don't have any plot points for Canon. However, for the FanFictions that have it where Ichigo turns into a Hollow, Ichigo's relationship with Yuzu and Karin are plot related. After all, any research on Hollows would state that most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour. However, Hollow Ichigo doesn't do that. Instead he focus on protecting Yuzu and Karin. As for being Self-Sufficient … who do you think taught Yuzu and Karin this. When Masaki died, they were about 5. Likely, they would start doing chores when they are at least 8. For those two years, who would do the chores then. Isshin? He can't even raise kids right. So Ichigo would take the burden until Yuzu could do it. Even then I doubt Ichigo would let Yuzu use the stove without Ichigo watching her until she could cool without a stool and can lift a pot half full by herself.

Thank you.

Well… read on my friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day everyone. Thunder here with another chapter! One more chapter till Ichigo leave Kuoh. If you haven't noticed, I changed the Rating from T to M… No their will not be lemons here. If you want those, check out whackybiscuit, he does a lot of Bleach Lemons. To those who celebrate it, Happy Chinese/Vietnamese/Lunar New Year. The user hevenlydemonknight answered correctly. The girl is in fact Moka Akashiya from Rosario +Vampire. The fanfiction I am drawing this pairing from is called Eclipes by Ryujinzangetsu17. To my loyal readers, I will try my best to post a new chapter every month. In exchange for this commitment, I want you all to review. Review honestly help motivate me to write these chapters. Without further delay, let's start this chapter!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fuhumishobo, Funimation, ATX, and TNK.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Previously in Chapter 7

"So what are you doing to do about it?" Ichigo said as he walked out of a garganta. "I apologize for being late but, I was just informed of a personal matter." Ichigo said.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

"My sisters got kidnapped." Ichigo replied.

"WHAT!?" Everyone replied.

"Explain please." Rias asked.

"Ok." Ichigo said.

* * *

Flashback

Ichigo and Eu were walking around Kuoh in their priest disguise when suddenly Ichigo's phone went off. Ichigo went to an abandoned alley to answer his phone. "Hello Sirzechs." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo. I need you to come to my office immediately." Sirzechs said urgently.

"Ok. Sirzechs." Ichigo said and hung up the phone. "Eu, change of plans we are needed at Sirzechs office." Ichigo said. Both Ichigo and Eu took off their priest disguises. Once they were ready, Ichigo ripped open a red garganta and they jump in it. They soon arrived at Sirzechs office. "Sirzechs what is the issue?" Ichigo asked when he saw Sirzechs.

"Ichigo, I think you need to sit down for this." Sirzechs said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it is because I am here." Said a voice. Ichigo immediately froze. He recognized that voice. After all he was his teacher for about half a year. A door opened and a familiar man walked out. You could hear his geta clank on the marble floors. "It has been a while hasn't it Ichigo-kun."

"Geta-Bōshi how did you find me." Ichigo said.

"Well… I didn't know you were here." Urahara said. "As of a few hours ago, your sisters Yuzu and Karin were kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. "Geta-Bōshi I want answers now."

"Well… Ichigo-kun…" Urahara started before he open his fan. Immediately Ichigo was in front of him and single arm choke Urahara.

"Not now. No games Geta-Bōshi." Ichigo said.

"Where the old Ichigo." Urahara joked. "The one who I could pick on."

"Geta-Bōshi." Ichigo growled as he tightened his grip on Urahara's throat.

"Fine." Urahara said again. Ichigo loosen the grip on Urahara's throat. "My computers detected an unknown power signature. The programs I have on my computer doesn't have Angel, Fallen Angel or Devil power signatures in it for safety reasons. So I took that sample and brought it over to Sirzechs to determine if he could tell me who/what took them." Urahara began.

"I took a look at the sample Urahara has. Unfortunately, the sample was too weak for me to determine who/what took them." Sirzechs added. \

"During Sirzechs' analysis process, I told him what happened." Urahara said.

"So I decided to call you to tell you what has happened." Sirzechs said.

"I do not know who would kidnap them." Urahara admitted.

"Well… I can name probable five groups." Ichigo said. "Shinigami for one. They want to lure me back to Karakura Town so they could watch me. Hollow is another because they want revenge for killing Aizen. Quincy is the third to train Yuzu and Karin in their Quincy heritage and/or use them to recruit me in their army. Fourth is the Old Satan Faction due to my title. The last group is the Fallen Angels since, they know that I am a threat for whatever they are planning." Ichigo answered. Both Urahara and Sirzechs gave him a confused and surprised look. "Did I get any hits?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. Those are all valid possibilities and reasons." Urahara said.

"Are there any other reasons why you are still here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo everyone miss-." Urahara started. Ichigo immediately got up and began to walk away. "Ichigo!" Urahara said, trying to get Ichigo to listen to him. "Do you want me to tell them you are here." Urahara threatened. Ichigo sighed and snapped his fingers. Little red ripples circles opened up and fired Hell's chains at Urahara and pierce his hands.

"Urahara… I know you did not just threaten me." Ichigo said. Urahara tried to break free from the chains, but the chains didn't budge. "Urahara you must have recognized these chains by now." Ichigo said.

"No… These chains… It can't be…" Urahara said realizing what they were.

"But they are. Chains of Hell and I control them. Now then you have two options. I can throw you into the bottom level of Hell and let you suffer there for a while or you swear to never reveal to anyone this information." Ichigo said. "Which one do you choose?" Urahara stayed silence for a moment. Thinking what he could do. Urahara sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo you sure have changed these past weeks." Urahara said. Ichigo didn't respond to Urahara's tease. The more chains started to wrap around Urahara. "FINE! I choose the second option." Urahara yelled.

"Eu, can you make or create a contract with no loopholes and a major penalty if he breaks it. As well as a failsafe in case I need him to do it." Ichigo asked.

"Ok." she said and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a contract was in her hands. She handed the contract to Ichigo. Ichigo read it over and signs the bottom. He then turned the contract around so that Urahara can read it. **This is an agreement between Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke agrees to never reveal any information Urahara learned about Kurosaki Ichigo without his written and physical permission. Kurosaki Ichigo must willingly give permission. He cannot be drugged or drunk or forced to give permission. If Urahara Kisuke breaks this agreement, this soul is to be bounded to Hell and will sufferer for eternity until the Kurosaki Ichigo says otherwise.** That is what the contract stated. Below it Urahara can see that Ichigo signed it in blood. Ichigo loosen the Hell's chains on Urahara's right arm. Urahara made a small cut on his fingers and he signed in blood below Ichigo's signature. Ichigo then handed the contract to Sirzechs who signed below the two names as witness of both signing the contract. He then gave it to Eu who signed it for the same reason. The contract glowed red and then Ichigo and Urahara glowed red. Ichigo then snapped his fingers and the Hell's Chains disappeared from Urahara's body. Ichigo and Eu walked away and left the two my using a red garganta.

"Sirzechs, can you offer me any information about Ichigo right now?" Urahara asked.

"Sorry my friend. This is something not even I can help you with." Sirzechs said. "He is already helped my little sister as well as help bring peace between the three fractions. He also has her as his ally." Sirzechs said.

"You mean the girl he calls Eu?" Urahara asked.

"Yes her real name is E-" Sirzechs stopped midway. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared randomly and flowed down. On the paper it wrote,

これは背中の後ろの人について話すのは失礼と考えられています。[It is considered rude to talk about people behind the back.] Soon the paper ignited itself.

"We'll see ya later my friend." Urahara said and left.

* * *

End of Flashback

"Wow. Ichigo-senpai can be really scary when he wants to" Issei said. Everyone except for Irina and Xenovia agreed with Issei. Those two are trying to understand the fact that the person who practically controls Hell is not a devil and is less than ten feet from them.

"So anyone care to update me on what happened?" Ichigo asked. Rias gave Ichigo a quick update on what happened to the group. "So Irina lost her Excalibur, Yuuto found the scientist that fucked up his childhood and the Issei found Asia's almost rapist. Anything else?" They all shook their heads. "Well, let's go get some rest. I think all ten of us should sleep at either my house or Issei's house." Ichigo suggested. Everyone agreed but another problem arose. Who is sleeping in whose house. After some small debate, Issei, Asia, Akeno and Rias will sleep at Issei's house. While Ichigo's house will have Eu, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko and Yuuto. The group walked towards the same road. Soon they split and went to their respective house and prepared to go to sleep. Ichigo saw Xenovia hold her Excalibur in one hand and about to leave the house.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I am going to stay up and watch over the house while everyone is asleep." Xenovia said. Ichigo chuckled. "What is so funny?" She yelled.

"I have guards already watching the two houses." Ichigo said and snapped his fingers. Zangetsu and Yhwach appeared. "These are the two who are watching the houses right now."

"And they are…" She asked.

"Personal question." Ichigo countered. She decided to let it go and she went back to her room that Ichigo assigned them. Ichigo went to his room and saw Eu, Kisara and Valiona ready to cuddle with Ichigo. Ichigo changed and went to bed.

* * *

Time Skip: Few Hours Later

" **Hey King!"** Zangetsu said as he appeared back in Ichigo's mindscape.

"Yes Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

" **I found a guy with short white hair and red eyes."** Zangetsu said.

"How far?" Ichigo asked.

" **About 200 meters away."** Zangetsu said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

" **No problem King."** Zangetsu said.

"Hey Eu, Kisara, Valiona wake up." Ichigo said and shook the ladies. They all gave him a grouchy look. "Zangetsu found Freed about 200 meters from here." Immediately they were on guard. Ichigo quickly woke everyone up from both houses and had them ready to take on Freed. They soon walked out and faced Freed.

"Wazz-up! People! How you doing tonight!" Freed said. No one replied. Suddenly in the sky they saw a someone flying in the sky.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you, daughter of the Gremory family. Your red hair is most fitting. I'm reminded of your brother so much, I feel positively nauseous." The man said.

"Greetings, Fallen Angel Overseer Kokabiel." Rias said.

"K-Kokabel?! Seriously?!" Issei said.

"Hello everyone. Likely you are wondering why am I doing this?" Kokabiel asked.

"Actually yes. Why are you doing this?" Issei asked.

"It is so BORING with everyone wanting peace! So I went to steal the Excaliburs to get Goody Two Shoes Michael to declare war but, instead he sent some garbage holy weapon users." Kokabiel yelled.

"Hey!" Irina and Xenovia yelled.

"So then, I got a better idea, with both the little sisters of both Lucifer and Leviathan both go to the same school. Why don't I kill them to force Lucifer and Leviathan to declare War on us Fallen Angels! It'll force the Angels to join the fighting!" Kokabiel yelled.

"Hey devils and holy girls!" Freed yelled. Everyone looked at Freed. "Look at these pretties! This is Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, and Excalibur Mimic!"

"TIME TO FIGHT!" Kokabiel yelled and flew away while Freed threw his flash ball and disappeared.

"Everyone head to the school, I'm calling Sona right now." Rias said. Everyone quickly ran toward the school. A few minutes later both Rias's and Sona's peerage as well as Ichigo and Eu met at the courtyard of Kuoh Academy.

"My peerage will make a barrier to reduce the destruction around the academy." Sona said,

"While my peerage try and fight Freed." Rias said.

"While I fight Kokabiel." Ichigo said. Everyone got there and separated. Rias and Ichigo walked towards a white light. There they see Valpier and Kokabiel.

"Welcome! Is your brother or Leviathan coming?" Kokabiel asked.

"No. We will handle it." Rias said. " _So he does not recognize Ichigo-sensei or Eu-sama."_ Rias looked at Ichigo and Eu who already figured it out what Rias was thinking.

"Well… I don't want to fight some weaklings, I brought a friend who wants to." Kokabiel said and snapped his fingers. The gang heard a roar behind Kokabiel. From there, they saw an animal with three heads. Upon closer look, it is revealed to be a Cerberus.

"He's summoned a beast from hell... One of the Gatekeepers of the Greek Underworld... He would dare to bring a monster like that into the human world!?" Rias said. Everyone except Ichigo and Eu were nervous. Ichigo sighed and went to the Cerberus. Everyone stared at Ichigo wondering what he was doing. Ichigo went and looked straight at Cerberus's center head, eye to eye contact. Eventually the Cerberus flinched and submitted. Ichigo then went and scratched Cerberus center's ears. The Cerberus enjoyed it, acting like a happy dog.

"I'll play with you later ok." Ichigo told Cerberus. The Cerberus gave him a disappointed look. Ichigo then snapped his finger and open the Gates of Hell and Cerberus went in and the door closed. Everyone thought the same things " _What the fuck just happened…"_ Kokabiel was embarrassed that the Cerberus he pulled favors for to get was stopped like that.

"Alright then! Since Cerberus was useless, lets me bring out my personal pets!" Kokabiel yelled and snapped his fingers. The ground began to shake. Suddenly fists burst from the ground. Something giant being began to climb out of the ground.

"I know what these are. They are ogres! I thought they were all exterminated." Rias said.

"Many were. One of the last remaining clans came to me and asked for help. I told them in exchange for shelter, I get the strongest orge of every new generation for my army." Kokabiel yelled.

"It's complete!" Valpier said. Everyone was so distracted by Kokabiel that they forgot Freed and Valpier were there too.

"The ritual to fuse the four holy swords into one is complete. Within 20 minutes, this whole city will be leveled!" Valpier said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"There is no way to cancel the ritual but to defeat Kokabiel." Valpier explained.

"20 minutes… HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN THIS!?" Issei questioned..

"Freed." Kokabiel called.

"Yes, Boss?" Freed replied.

"For some last entertainment, show them the power of this fused Excalibur!" Kokabiel ordered.

"Sure, sure. Geez, the boss really treats people rough. But, but, but! To be able to wield this oh so awesome Excalibur-Chan isn't it the greatest honor imaginable?" Freed yelled.

"Here is the plan!" Ichigo yelled to get their attention. "Yuuto, Irina and Xenovia you three take care of Freed. I will take care of Kokabiel. Everyone else take care of the Ogres!" Ichigo said.

"Ok!" Everyone said and scattered.

"Interesting, you think you are strong enough to fight me one on one. Before we fight, tell me, what is your name and how did you summon the Gates of Hell?" Kokabiel questioned as he rose from his throne. Ichigo shifted into his Shinigami form,(1) and drew Kokugatsu.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I will defeat you." Ichigo replied. Ichigo's reiatsu began to flow around him.

"Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of my Destiny and use my own strength to shatter Fate… ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled. Kokugatsu glowed and transformed into Ichigo's true shikai. Ichigo held two swords, one in each hand. One is in the shape of a khyber knife. While the other resembles a trench knife more than a sword. "Getsuga Jūjishō" Ichigo yelled and fired a cross shaped Getsuga Tenshō at Kokabiel. He raised his arm and tried to block it. He failed and got slammed into the wall of a building. The rubble shook and Kokabiel few out.

"Yes! YES! MORE! MORE I WANT MORE!" Kokabiel yelled and launch multiple spears of light. Ichigo used Zangetsu to block or dodge the spears. "STOP DODGING AND ATTACK ME!" He yelled.

"Getsuga Jūjishō!" Ichigo yelled and fired another Getsuga Jūjishō. Ichigo then raised his long Zangetsu and a ball of red energy began to form. "Hado #66, Kongōbaku!" Ichigo yelled and fired a Kongōbaku behind the Getsuga Jūjishō. Kokabiel threw a giant javelin to counter it Getsuga Jūjishō. The javelin and the Getsuga Jūjishō canceled each other but Kokabiel didn't expect the Kongōbaku and got a direct hit in the face. Ichigo then shunpō'ed towards Kokabiel and tried to cut his arm off. Kokabiel used his wings as a shield to block the attack and then fired feathers at Ichigo. All of them bounced off Ichigo. Kokabiel then made two light swords and started swing at Ichigo, he took the attack head on getting little to no scratches. Ichigo then used Zangetsu to cut his wings off.

"HHHAAAAAAAA!"Kokabiel yelled and crash towards the ground.

"Give up Kokabiel. You will not win." Ichigo said.

"Give… up? I… will … not win?" Kokabiel questioned. "NO! I am having fun. I can finally go all out!" Kokabiel yelled. " I, who am about to awaken... Am the Blackened Angel who has taken the principles of Wrath from God...I envy the "peace" and I pursue the "chaos"...I shall become the Black Angel of War… And I shall take you to the depths of CHAOS!"(2) Kokabiel yelled. A column of black shot towards the sky. Soon the column disappeared from their stood a being. The being stood about 7 ft tall, pale skin, red eyes and six wings. Behind him Ichigo could see a glowing black energy being Kokabiel. "Kurosaki Ichigo, this is my true form! Now fight me with everything you got!" Ichigo shunpō'ed closer to try and hit Kokabiel. He dodged it and kicked Ichigo down. Ichigo slammed into the ground. Kokabiel used this opportunity to send countless waves of holy javelins towards Ichigo. This continued for the last few minutes. Eventually Kokabiel stopped his onslaught and asked Ichigo, "Hey you dead? Is that all you can handle or do you need some motivation!" Kokabiel yelled. Ichigo started to get up when suddenly he heard a voice he hoped that was just an illusion.

"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu and Karin yelled. Ichigo turned his head up to see Kokabiel holding both Yuzu and Karin in chains. The past three years they both grew older now. Both of them are 15 now. Ichigo could see that they were both wearing Karakura High School Uniforms. Karin's hair is about shoulder length and tied in a ponytail. While Yuzu kept it neck level.

"Yuzu… Karin…" Ichigo said and started to push himself up.

"So you do recognize them." Kokabiel laughed. "I wonder, what if I do this!" He threw them up in the air and shot two javelins towards them.

"ICHI-NII!" They screamed.

"Kisara! Valiona!" Ichigo yelled. From his chest, his ying-yang dragon tattoo glowed. Ichigo's two dragon familiars appeared in their full dragon form. Valiona grabbed Yuzu and Karin. While Kisara took the attack. Valiona lower her dragon hand so that Yuzu and Karin could get off. They immediately ran towards Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii!" They screamed and hugged him.

"Yuzu. Karin. Nice to see you but, please wait. I will talk to you after but right now he has made me angry. Kisara and Valiona protect these two." Ichigo ordered. They flew back to their master's side. Yuzu and Karin climbed on the dragons and they flew off. "Kokabiel. In my entire existence, I have only killed a total of eight people. You Kokabiel have just earned my full anger. My raw instincts tells me to kill you." Ichigo said. "So I have decided to let it happen." Ichigo said "Zangetsu, your King calls upon you!"

" **The King calls upon the Horse and the Horse comes."** Zangetsu said and manifest next to Ichigo.

"Go wild! Let my chains of humanity and mortality that shackle you be released for this moment!"(3) Ichigo said. From the wrists and ankles of Zangetsu blue shackles glowed and released before disappearing.

 **"YES!"** Zangetsu yelled.

"Zangetsu do whatever you want but, in the end, he needs to be alive." Ichigo ordered. Zangetsu immediately launched himself and began to hack and slash at Kokabiel.

* * *

Scene Change

Ichigo then snapped his fingers and said "Conquer all who dare challenge my power, Ryūgonken!" From that, a storm of fire ignited around Ichigo. Ichigo walked out of the flames wearing the Draconic Regalia and wielding Ryūgonken in his hands. walked towards the first orcs and jumped and cut the head off. Ichigo looked at the rest, they have only four other down. Ichigo sighed. "Everyone! Get back and help the other group with Freed." Ichigo ordered. Everyone complied with it. Ichigo then turned Ryūgonken and stabbed it down. "Kuzuryūjin!" From where Ichigo stood, eight lines of fire shot out and began to rise. "Kuzuryūjin kill the orcs!" Ichigo yelled. The eight lines of fire turned into Chinese Dragons and attacked the ogres. Ichigo easily destroyed all the orcs that were summoned. It was easier since Ichigo took out the orcs leader. Once again everyone was amazed by Ichigo's power. Ichigo sheathed Ryūgonken and walked toward Freed.

* * *

Scene Change (Right when Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina left to Freed and Valpier)

We see Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina just arrive to see Freed test swinging his Fusion Excalibur.

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the holy sword project. No, that's not right. I'm something you murdered, something reborn as a devil." Yuuto said. "I have a question for you! Why would you do such a thing?!" Yuuto asked.

"Oh, a survivor of that project, huh?" Valper said. He then went on about as a child, he was always fascinated with the holy swords and all the despair it gave him when he couldn't wield them. From that despair, he found an idea. To make people who can't use it to be able to use it. After countless attempts, he was able to complete it.

"Complete? All you did was decide that we were failures and dispose of us!" Yuuto yelled.

"I realized that a certain gene was required in order to use the holy sword and began to research potential users in large numbers. But quite quickly, I discovered that there wasn't a single one of you possessed enough of the gene to be able to use the swords. Even if we attempted to add the chemicals to help strengthen the gene. From that, I was able to make one conclusion. Couldn't I just extract the gene that I needed?" Valper said.

"When those of us chosen to wield the swords are blessed, something is put inside our bodies." Xenovia said.

"That's right. The extracted genes were crystallized. Like this." Valper said and took out a blueish crystal. "Thanks to this, our research was to make a dramatic leap forward. But those in the church denounced me as a heretic and banished me, even while keeping the results of my research. Looking at you though, it seems that my research has been passed on… though Michael himself condemned me." Valper said.

"You're telling me you slaughtered my comrades and me just so you could take our genes?" Yuuto questioned.

"That's right. I used about three crystals on Freed. This is the last one." Valper said.

"HYAHAHA! Everyone else who tried couldn't manage and died Y'KNOOOW?" Freed said.

"YOU TOYED WITH ALL THESE LIVES JUST TO SATISFY YOUR OWN DESIRE! VALPEEEER!" Yuuto yelled.

"I'll show those foolish angels and their idiotic believers who dared condemn me. All the fruits of my research." Valper laugh maniacally.

"That's why you joined Kokabiel... Just like that..." Rias said. The rest of the group soon caught up with Rias while Ichigo stood there and watch.

"Hey we should help Yuuto." Issei suggested.

"No." Ichigo countered. "This is something he must do."

"Here I'll give you this crystal. It's a shadow of what it once was." Valper said and threw the crystal and it landed on Yuuto's feet. Yuuto went on his knees and picked up the crystal.

" Everyone... I'm sorry." Yuuto cried. The crystal began to glow. Yuuto was surrounded by his comrade's souls. "Everyone! I...I...! I always... always kept wondering... whether... whether it was really okay for me to still be alive... There were children who had more dreams than me. There were children who longed to live more than me. I wondered whether it was okay for me to be able to live a peaceful life..." Yuuto said.

"We're fine now. So... Live." a girl said.

"We might not be able to do anything one by one. But when we gather together it's all okay. We're not afraid of anything. We've accepted the holy sword. Even if there isn't a god watching over us. Our heart will always be.." the group spoke.

"One." Yuuto said. From where Yuuto stood, a blue light began to spin around him.

"My comrades never wished for revenge. They never did. However, I must defeat the evil that is right before me. So that no other generation will receive the same fate as ours." Yuuto said. He then stuck his right hand out and yelled. "I forged this sword from the flames of hell, Demon Sword, Marauder!" Yuuto yelled and Marauder appeared. Yuuto then stuck his left hand out. "I forged this sword from the water of purity, Holy Sword, Savior!" Yuuto yelled.(4) Everyone except Ichigo was shocked of what Yuuto said. Even more shocked when a sword similar to Marauder appeared. However, where the red was on Marauder is replaced with blue, the black is replaced with white and the gem is golden. He then got into a duel wielding stance, Savior in front left hand and Marauder is back right hand. He then dashed towards Valper and swung with his two swords cutting one of Valper's arm.

"Freed!" Valper yelled.

"Right!" Freed replied and attacked Yuuto. He dodged some of the attacks while using Savior to block the swing from Excalibur. Freed swung his Excalibur in front of Yuuto, forcing him to jump back to get some distance.

"Rias Gremory's knight, our alliance is still in place, correct?" Xenovia asked.

"I'd like to think so." Yuuto replied.

"Then let us destroy that Excalibur." Xenovia said.

"Are you okay with that?" Yuuto questioned.

"It's still a Holy Sword, and yet in a way it is no longer one. It is now nothing but a corrupted blade." Xenovia explained her reason.

"Understood then." Yuuto said.

"Irina!" Xenovia said.

"Hai?" Irina responded.

"Catch." Xenovia said and threw Excalibur Destruction at her. "Hold on to this until the battle is over."

"What about you? You don't have a weapon to fight against that thing." Irina questioned.

"Are you sure?" Xenovia said.

"Wait! You can't mean." Irina said realizing what Xenovia was about to do. She raised her arm out and closed her eyes.

"Peter. Basil. Denis. And Blessed Virgin Mary. I ask all of you to be by my side." From her right side, a golden ripple formed, turning into a type of golden chained seal. From it, a large uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge appeared. The sword has a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. With silver chains wrapped around the sword. Xenovia slowly moved her arm towards the handle of the sword while saying "By the imbued powers of all the saints' within it, I release this blade!" The chains that wrapped around the sword snapped. "Holy Sword Durandal!" She yelled wielding the Durandal in her hands. "It is a holy sword claimed to be capable of slaying anything in this world. A sword that is almost at the same level as the original Excalibur." She said.

"Impossible! No one should be able to wield that sword!" Valper yelled.

"Unlike everyone here who were artificially made compatible, I am naturally compatible with the holy swords!" Xenovia revealed.

"Since my partner has revealed her true power, time for me to step it up!" Yuuto yelled.

He raised his swords parallel, blades facing towards the ground and sky while the tips pointing at Freed. "HELL AND HEAVEN!" Yuuto yelled. Marauder glowed red and black while Savior glowed blue and white.

" **Issei. The knight. He has achieved it."** Ddraig spoke.

"What! Yuuto too!? Are you sure Ddraig?" Issei asked.

" **Yes I'm sure. The knight has achieved it ... BALANCE BREAKER!"** Ddraig said.

"Potentiae...fiet...unum...caelum...et...infernum! [Now the powers of heaven and hell, there will be one!] "Yuuto brought the two swords closer and closer together with each word spoken. Soon the two gems touch each other. From the gems a black fire and white fire dance around the blades. Soon the fire dance exploded out, revealing a bigger sword. It kind of looked like Marauder or Savior. The blade is silver with a black wing and white wing on either side of the hand guard. The gem is a spinning yin and yang ball. The guard is red and blue criss-crossed. Due to how massive the broadsword was, Yuuto was forced to wield it with two hands. "Awake, Protector!"(5) Yuuto yelled.

"HOW!?" Valper tried to comprehend a sword made of holy and demonic energy.

"Let's see how pathetic those swords are compared to my Excalibur!" Freed yelled and fired needles tentacles at them. Xenovia swung Durandal at it and shatter them. "It is super tough even when I am using this blade." Xenovia jumped and swung down towards Freed. Freed dodged the attack. Yuuto appeared and swung his broadsword towards Freed's back. He took the hit and got sent flying. Yuuto continued swing at Freed. Freed blocked most of the attacks.

" I will not let you hurt others with that sword!" Yuuto yelled and slammed Protector against the Excalibur, breaking the sword.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A SHITY DEMON!" Freed yelled angrily. Xenovia slammed the blunt edge of Durandal at Freed's head knocking him out. Ichigo walked towards the group and clapping.

"Yuuto. Xenovia. Good job." Ichigo said.

"Not yet Ichigo-sensei." Yuuto said and faced Valper. "It's time for you to pay for the countless suffering that you have caused!" Yuuto said.

"Wait. How is this possible?" Valper said when suddenly his eyes widen and gave off an insane smile. "I see, now I understand! If the balance between holy and demonic powers crumbles, then all things will fall in place. It means that not only the Demon Lord, but God would..." Valper was interrupted when Zangetsu threw a bloody and beaten Kokabiel at them. All of his six pairs of wings were torn apart from his body and his arms and legs were bent in odd angles.

" **Well. King, thanks for the fun. I'm going to go back.** " Zangetsu said.

"Sure. See ya later." Ichigo said and Zangetsu disappeared. Kokabiel regained consciousness and laughed.

"So all my plans have fallen." Kokabiel said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. "Even the one where you blow up the town." Everyone gave him strange look. "When I use Kuzuryūjin, the power I summoned shattered the spell seal Kokabiel placed for his spell." Ichigo explained.

"I see... " Kokabiel said. "But there's one plan that you didn't stop!" Kokabiel said. "GOD IS DEAD! HE DIED IN THE GREAT WAR! BALANCE IN THE WORLD IS CRUMBLING!" He yelled. Everyone except Ichigo was shocked. Asia and Xenovia all collapsed. Ichigo walked towards the group of three and drew Tsuki no Hansha and slammed the hilt on the three's forehead. On each of their forehead, they see the symbol 魂葬 on their forehead. The symbol began to glow crimson. Suddenly the earth began to shake. The earthquake abruptly woke the Asia and Xenovia back up. Everyone was surprised to see the Gates of Hell.

"Valper Galilei, Freed Sellzen and Kokabiel, Hell has judged your sins and ruled that you shall be sent to Hell." Ichigo said. From the Gate, a Kushanāda's hand came from the gate and grabbed the three.

"NO!" Valper yelled.

"FUCK!" Freed yelled.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU ALL!" Kokabiel yelled. Once the Kushanāda pulled them in the Gates closed and disappeared.

"Alright then. I should get a call in three, two, one…" Ichigo said and his phone ringed. "Hello?"

"Hello Ichigo. Thank you for saving my sister and Leviathan's sister." Sirzechs said.

"What is the reason for calling me?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… Can you give Kokabiel to Azazel?" Sirzechs asked.

"Can't. Threw all three of them into Hell." Ichigo said.

"Sigh. Can you bring him out once we are at the meeting in a few days?" Sirzechs asked.

"That is fine." Ichigo said.

"Also, we all will give you your payment at the meeting." Sirzechs said.

"Ok." Ichigo said.

"Also, you will be the security detail for transporting everyone, including the two exorcists, and Rias-chan and Leviathan's sister's peerage." Sirzechs said.

"Ok. Anything else?" Ichigo asked,

"Urahara wa-"Sirzechs began to say before Ichigo hung up on him.

"Irina and Xenovia, you will be staying with me until the meeting with the three fractions. I also be security for you and both peerages here from here to Kyoto." Ichigo said. "Anyone have any important questions that I have to answer now…" No one responded. "Good. Issei, let Irina and Xenovia stay at your house at the time being. I will have some issues going on at my house. I'll come get them when I finished with the issues at hand. " Ichigo said and walked toward his two dragon familiars.

* * *

Scene Change: Safe Area

"Come on! We need to see if Ichi-Nii is safe" Yuzu argued.

"You do not need to worry about Master." Kisara said. The two dragons decided that one will stay in dragon form while the other stays in their drakaina form.

"But…" Yuzu tried arguing again.

"Yuzu. Stop it. I know you are worried about Ichi-nii. But, he is not going to let anything hurt us.. Remember, he dove into Hell rescue us." Karin said. Both Kisara and Valiona knew about Hell but, didn't know their master dove into Hell.

"Kisara, Valiona, thank you for protecting my sisters." Ichigo thanked.

"No problem Ichigo-sama." They said once Valiona turned into her drakaina form. Ichigo opened a garganta and told the girls, "Yuzu, Karin you want to come?" Yuzu and Karin nodded and walked with Ichigo. They soon arrived at Ichigo's house.

"Wow. Nice house." Karin said. "You live here?

"I'm going to make some tea." Yuzu said and ran into the kitchen.

"Well. I will be living here for a few more days then I'm going somewhere else." Ichigo said.

"What?" Karin asked. "Why?"

"I am paid to do some work for those people. They let me stay here for the time being." Suddenly Yūyami appeared with Eu. She gave him an angry look.

"Hey sorry. I have family issues and I kind of forgot you." Ichigo said. Eu understood and decided to let it slide for now.

"Who is that?" Karin asked.

"Her name is Eu and she is mute." Ichigo said.

"Back to the main question, when are you going to come back home?" Karin asked.

"I… do not know." Ichigo said.

"What!" Karin said. "Why?"

"I want to ask you this… How old were you when I went to rescue Rukia." Ichigo asked ,

"My age…" Karin said. "What does th-"

"How much do you know? What I did for the few months I officially had my powers." Ichigo asked.

"Not much… Toshiro didn't say much when we dated." Karin said.

"You guys broke up?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya… After you left, we had a little fallout and we decided to remain friends." Karin said.

"How many times do you think I died." Ichigo asked.

"What?" Karin asked.

"How many times do you think I died." Ichigo repeated.

"Um…. Never?" Karin guessed.

"Twice." Ichigo answered.

"TWICE!" Karin yelled. Not believing Ichigo's answer.

"I died to awaken my true Shinigami powers and when I was fighting the strongest Hollow of Aizen's army." Ichigo said and began to take his shirt off. Karin being the fifteen year old she was blushed at how toned her brother's body was. But then saw all the scars his body had. Then she saw it. The circular hole in the middle of Ichigo's chest. "The hole went through my body." Ichigo said and turned around so that she could see the true amount of damage he took. "That town gives me a lot of bad memories Karin. I was going through Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I know you read Dad's books and know what I am talking about." Ichigo stood up and turned around. Yuzu just walked in the living room and saw all the scars on Ichigo's back and chest. Yuzu dropped the tea tray and blushed like a typical high school girl would. Ichigo seeing the tray fall, he shunpō'ed towards Yuzu and caught the tray.

"Yuzu. Are you ok." Ichigo asked.

"Um… um… " Yuzu mumbled.

"Come sit down." Ichigo brought the tea and Yuzu back to the sofa and put his shirt back on. Karin used this opportunity to catch Yuzu up to the current situation. "So… how is school?" Ichigo asked.

"It's fine. Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"Any boys you two like that I should be informed off?" Ichigo asked.

"Um….." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Well there is one…" Yuzu said blushing.

"Yuzu!" Karin yelled in alarm. "Don't!"

"Karin shut up!" Yuzu yelled back. "Well, Ichi-nii, I have someone that I have a crush on and I really want to tell him my feelings but I am scared."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… I fear that if I tell him my feelings for him, it'll shatter all previous relationship we had." Yuzu said. "Karin don't you have that problem as well.

"What?" Karin said surprised being called out like that. "Well…"

"You want to listen to my advice?" Ichigo asked.

"YES!" they screamed then realized what they did and brought their heads down in embarrassment. Ichigo laughed at that. Not the forced laugh they heard for the last three years, but an honest laugh. The two girls broke out of their state of embarrassment. Hearing Ichigo laugh like that was music to their ears.

"Well… Do you love him. Do you love him to the point where you would risk everything for them." Ichigo said.

"Yes." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Then trust your instinct. If that person truly cares for you but doesn't love you the way you do then try to remain friends. If that person reacts badly then that person might not be for you." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichi-nii." They said and looked at each other and Yuzu took a step forward and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo was shocked. Yuzu then took a step back and then Karin stepped forward and kissed Ichigo Everyone watching in his mindscape did very similar reactions. Zangetsu fainted, Yhwach spit out the whiskey he was drinking, Kyōka and Hōgyoku squealed at the incest romance.

"You two loved me!?" Ichigo said.

"Of course Ichi-nii." Yuzu said. "You have done so much for us. You are our brother, but you also played the role of Mom and Dad when they couldn't."

"Not only that, you fought and protected us. We can see that from the scars that you suffered." Karin said.

"We both want to be strong so that we can protect you Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"We are not planning to leave you." Karin said. "We vowed that when we found you, we would stay by your side and that is what we are planning to do."

"Well. Thank you for telling me how you feel. And I want to tell you that I cannot answer your feelings yet." Ichigo said. Both Yuzu and Karin were about to open their mouth to argue something but, "The reason why is something happened about five years ago. You remember #$%^?"

"A little." Karin said.

"She is the one that had pink hair?" Yuzu asked.

"Didn't she have silver hair?" Karin asked.

"Pink!" Yuzu said.

"Silver!" Karin argued back.

"Pink!" Yuzu argued back.

"Silver!" Karin argued back.

"Pink!" Yuzu argued back.

"Silver!" Karin argued back.

"Pink!" Yuzu argued back.

"Actually she has both." Ichigo said.

"What!?" The girls said.

"Well… back to the topic, she was the one who stole my heart when I was 13. But, then she had to leave and she still has my heart. I am going to ask a friend to help look for her." Ichigo said.

"Then we will come with you." Yuzu said.

"What about schooling?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… I can solve that problem" Sirzechs and Grayfia said as they walk in.

"How?" Karin asked.

"Have you heard of Kuoh Academy?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes." Yuzu said. "It is a prestigious school that only the best of the best could get to. It was an all girl school but recently it became a co-ed school."

"You are looking at the principal of the school." Sirzechs said. "I can just have it where you do online courses for now. Once the new semester starts, you will need to go to class." Sirzechs offered.

"What about tests?" Yuzu asked.

"When you need to take tests, you can have Ichigo call me or my wife and we will be the administrators." Sirzechs said as he and Grayfia step out of a teleportation seal.

"Maid. Not wife." Grayfia said.

"I want my wife! Not my maid!" Sirzechs whine.

"Byakurai." Ichigo said and shot Sirzechs in the face. "Are you done?" Ichigo asked. "If so then please leave and I will see you at the meeting in a few days." Ichigo said and Grayfia dragged Sirzechs to the teleportation seal she created.

"Ichi-nii… Who is that?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… my boss for a few more days, one of the four rulers of the underworld and an overly caring brother." Ichigo said.

"What?" the girls said.

"Don't worry. If he does anything harmful to either one of you, then I will have some fun with him." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichi-nii." They said.

"Look at the time, I need to make sure that Xenovia and Irina get back here." Ichigo said and got up again.

"Why?" Karin asked. Fearing that they are competitions for Ichigo's love.

"No Karin they are not." Ichigo said. Karin fell into shock that her older brother just read her mind. "Also I did not read you mind. I can tell what you are thinking because I am your older brother. Michael the angel, asked me to watch over those two for a few more days." Ichigo said. "Yuzu, if you decide to make dinner, make sure you have enough for nineteen people." Ichigo said.

"Why nineteen?" Yuzu asked.

"Knowing my luck, our neighbor and guest have not ate yet. As well as I am allowing my familiars and my soul spirits to eat your cooking." Ichigo answered.

"Ok." Yuzu said. Ichigo then left to the neighbor's house.

"Sigh. I can't believe we found Ichi-nii and told him how we felt." Karin said.

"I agree." Yuzu said. "Hey let's start dinner."

"Let's include the curry that Ichi-nii loves." Karin said.

"Yep!" Yuzu said.

"Let me help." Karin said and the two went to work in the kitchen.

Ichigo walked over to Issei's house and went to the door and knocked. Ichigo heard someone say "coming". When the door opened he saw Asia in a revealing nightgown.

"Ichigo-sensei!" Asia said.

"Hello Asia. I am not going to question your clothing choice, but can you please call Irina and Xenovia." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Asia said as she blushes in embarrassment. She let Ichigo walk in the house. He greeted Rias who was also wearing a revealing nightgown.

"Rias, you know I can send him a picture of what I see right now right?" Ichigo whispered to her. Rias blushed in embarrassment. "Just kidding. But, imagine what your brother's reaction will be when he sees you wearing that." Ichigo said. Soon Xenovia and Irina arrived. They were carrying the Excalibur Destruction and the fragments of Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, and Excalibur Mimic. "You have everything you need?" Ichigo asked. They both nodded. "Have you two ate yet?" The shook their heads. He then turned to Issei, Rias and Asia and asked. "Let me guess, none of you ate dinner yet?" The three shook their heads. "Come over to my house, Yuzu probably finished making dinner." Ichigo said. The entire group of five began to walk towards Ichigo's house. "Yuzu, Karin, I'm back." Ichigo said. The entire group walked in and smelled all the amazing food. They all thought the same thing, _Thank you Ichigo-sensei._ Rias asked if she could call Yuuto and Koneko. Ichigo allowed her. While Akeno used some magic to have the table moved outside and expanded to occupy thirteen people. "Hey Akeno, make nineteen spots."

"Why Ichigo-Sensei? I only count thirteen." Akeno said.

"Now then, please do not freak out or yell." Ichigo warned the group. Suddenly Kisara, Valiona, Zangetsu, Yhwach, Hōgyoku and Kyōka appeared. "These all are the physical manifestations of my power and my familiar's humanoid form." Ichigo said. Soon Koneko and Yuuto arrived and everyone sat down and dug into the food. Everyone, even Zangetsu, felt blessed at the amazing food they were able to eat. They even fought for the last crumbs. Eventually everyone finished and Akeno used magic to wash all the dishes and put them away. Rias's peerage soon thanked Yuzu for the meal and Ichigo for inviting them and left, leaving Ichigo, Xenovia, Irina, Yuzu and Karin alone. His spirits and familiars thanked him for the meal and went back to his mindscape/seals. "Hey Yuzu, why don't you talk to Irina. She lived in England." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes." Irina replied embarrassed. Soon Yuzu dragged Irina to the living room. Karin was going to asked Ichigo something but saw that he was going to talk to Xenovia.

"Karin we can talk in a little later ok?" Ichigo said.

"Sure Ichi-nii." Karin said and walked to the living room. Ichigo lead Xenovia to the front porch.

"So… how are you holding up?" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked.

"About God being dead." Ichigo said.

"Its...um hard knowing that the being you believe in is not real." Xenovia said.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia asked.

"Well. Michael will likely have to kick you out of the church in order to keep the secret of God's death as tight as it can. Irina will likely be fine knowing due to being Michael's Ace. Likely she accidently found out and was told of it. However, you do not have that option. So, what will you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… Rias gave me the option to be her knight if I wish." Xenovia said.

"The question stands, do you want to." Ichigo asked.

"I... should… no…" Xenovia began mumbling.

"Xenovia." Ichigo said, snapping Xenovia out of her mumbling." I want you to hear what I am going to tell you. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Ichigo said and turned from her. "Use this night to think. Think if you wish to move forward left or forward right." Ichigo then left, leaving Xenovia by herself in the moonlight.

* * *

Time Skip

A few days has passed since Kokabiel's attack. Yuzu and Karin called Isshin to let him know that they will not be returning home because they found Ichigo and wanted to stay by his side. When Isshin questioned them about schooling, they told him that Ichigo's friend has it covered. When Ichigo introduced Yuzu and Karin to the devils at Kuoh Academy, Ddraig informed them that both Yuzu and Karin has a sacred gear. Karin's sacred gear is called Shadow Eye. It allows her to see and able to duplicate various fighting techniques she sees. But requires her to constantly practice the copied technique to truly master it.(6) While Yuzu a sacred gear called Life Drain. This Sacred Gear allows the owner to take the life energy of her enemies and heal her comrades. As well as take any injury they have and inflict it to her enemies.(7) When the girls found out, they were happy that they now have the power to help their brother and future lover. They asked Eu if they could go to the trainer, to train their powers. Eu ended up agreeing and setting up two different type of training programs for them. For Karin, she is in an accelerated dojo. It taught her many form of martial arts. Including Karate, Judo, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Kendo and Kyōka is helping her in Hado. While Yuzu, is a mixture of multiple programs. She needed to work her physical body, summon and use her powers. It was discovered that Yuzu subconsciously use her Sacred Gear in her food; enhancing it.(8) Yuzu ended up learning Senjutsu since it assists with her Sacred Gear. Xenovia ended up deciding to join Rias peerage and become her other knight. It was funny seeing Xenovia try to thank god then feeling pain from it. Yasaka's temple got attacked and the everyone agreed to have the meeting somewhere else. Everyone decided to have it at Kuoh Academy. Ichigo went to see how is Yasaka and Kunou. Kunou was happy seeing her Papa again. Yasaka told him that someone leaked out that the three Fractions are coming there and some of the Yokai disagreed with her decision to host the Fraction Meeting here.

"Hey Yasaka, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked.

"What is it Ichigo?" She questioned.

"Can you use what you can and find this person." Ichigo said and passed Yasaka a folder. She opened and began to read the profile. Yasaka didn't know why but she felt immediately a lot of motherly rage.

"Who is she?" Yasaka mumbled.

"She was the first person to steal my heart." Ichigo said. "She was the love of my short life I have known her. But an incident happened and she left with my heart… and I want it back." Ichigo said.

"Sure Ichigo." Yasaka said. The rest of the time he played with Kunou. Soon his alarm went off, indicating the time of the meeting. Ichigo told Kunou that he had to leave. She pouted and Ichigo ended up giving her a plushie of him that Hōgyoku made. This got her excited especially the plushy was enchanted to move around and help her. It also lets Yasaka see from the plushie's perspective. Ichigo said goodbye to the two and Ichigo left to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Scene Change: Kuoh Acadamy: Conference Room

Rias and the rest of her peerage and walked in the meeting room and saw Sirzechs and Serafall, not in her cosplay but in her business suit, sitting on the left side. With Sona and Tsubaki leaning on the wall behind them. Another side they see Azazel and a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He is wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it, burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. In the middle side, Michael sat down and they saw Irina standing behind him. Rias and her peerage soon stood next to Sona and Tsubaki and behind Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Allow me to introduce them. This is my sister and her peerage. They did very well in their recent battle with Kokabiel." Sirzechs said. However, one is missing right now and will be arriving any minute." Immediately after that, a black Garganta opened up and Ichigo jumped out.

"Sorry I am late. I got caught up with Yasaka." Ichigo apologize.

"That is ok Ichigo-kun." Michael said.

"Please just Ichigo. I do not like honorifics." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Michael said. "Continuing on with introductions, behind me is my Ace, Irina Shidou."

"Since everyone is introducing each other, behind me is Vali, the White Dragon Emperor." Azazel said.

"Yo." Vali said.

" **It has been a while hasn't it Ddraig."** A voice spoke from Vali's direction.

" **It has Albion. To think both of us are now involved with our own killers."** Ddraig said.

"Since you are here now, can you hand Kokabiel over." Azazel asked politely.

"Ok." Ichigo said and snapped his fingers. On the floor, a red ripple appeared, from it Kokabiel in a prone position and rocking .Everyone remembered his prideful and arrogant self. Now they see what appears to be a broken, nervous Kokabiel. It took him a few seconds to realize that he is no longer in Hell and another few seconds to realize Ichigo was staring at him.

"PLEASE LORD KUROSAI-SAMA! I BEG FORGIVENESS!" Kokabiel yelled and bowed to Ichigo.

"Kokabiel, I now set your free from your imprisonment and return you to Azazel." Ichigo said. Immediately the Chains of Hell attached to Kokabiel fell apart and Kokabiel was free. Azazel immediately teleported him away. "Just to let you know, he no longer has any wings..." Ichigo said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"During the battle with Zangetsu, he ripped off and devoured Kokabiel's wings." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Everyone replied.

"Now that everyone has introduced their representatives, let's start the peace conference." Sirzechs said. Ichigo looked outside and could see Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels on standby outside the school. The conference was mostly hearing what happened in the battle involving Kokabiel and the Excaliburs, as well as to smooth out the last kinks with the peace treaty with all three fractions.

"Last part of this meeting is to renew the agreement both the original Lucifer and Azazel had with the Jigoku no Kōtei." Sirzechs said as he pull out a contract each. "Ichigo in your journey, as the new Jigoku no Kōtei, if you encounter any being using Hell as a pocket dimension, you must reestablish the contract in regards to Hell and it's many pocket dimensions." Sirzechs explained. Ichigo took each contract and read them. The contract stated that both the Devils and Fallen Angel will be allowed to occupy a small portion of Hell, dubbed עוֹלַם הָתַחְתוֹן [underworld]. In exchange, for self government rights, when the Jigoku no Kōtei requires it, all Devils and Fallen Angel will fight for Jigoku no Kōtei. If any dares to attack the Jigoku no Kōtei or any under Jigoku no Kōtei's protection, the Jigoku no Kōtei has the rights to seek retribution. The guilty party is tried for treason in attempt to destroy the government. In any cause where this contract is violated, the Jigoku no Kōtei has the right and authority to evict all people living at that pocket dimension. Ichigo decided that the contract is fair and signed it. Sirzechs signed it and passed it to Azazel. Azazel also signed it and gave it to Michael. Michael signed the contract as a witness. Soon the contract glowed red and three copies were made and stored in a safe location. Suddenly time stopped.

"What was that just now?" Issei questioned.

"It can't be..." Yuuto said "Time has stopped?"

"Seems so." Azazel replied. "Leaving only us, who possesses advanced capabilities."

"Us, with the power of the dragons," Vali said. "…and those who were able to protect themselves with their Holy Swords."

"What could it be?" Irina asked.

"I'm still fine, and it's all thanks to you." Rias said looking at Issei. Suddenly the building shook from an explosion. Everyone rushed to the window and see people in robes flowing down from a giant seal in the sky.

"Who the heck are they?" Issei asked.

"Those are magicians." Rias said.

"Magicians?" Issei replied.

"Jeez, how impudent of them to leave me, the Magical Girl, out of it!" Serafalls complained and cast a few defensive barriers to protect everyone from the initial attacks.

"But, what is this power?" Michael questioned.

"It's possible that they have forcible activated the power of that half-vampire boy, and turned it into a Balance Breaker." Azazel theorized.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll explain later Ichigo." Rias said.

"They did this to Gasper?" Issei said.

"There are only a very few who possess suppressive capabilities. It is very likely that he is now in the hands of the enemy" Sirzechs said.

"Buchou." Yuuto said.

"For these terrorists to have taken advantage of one of my very own household members. There is nothing more humiliating than this." Rias said.

"The bodyguards and escorts... Teleportation magic? There is someone who is connecting the two gates from within the barrier." Michael said.

"Reversely, it would seem that we are currently incapable of using our own teleportation magic." Rias replied.

"We've been had." Azazel said.

"I agree. Not only have they considered such timing, but their strategy also included the manipulation of one of the Gremory household members." Sirzechs said.

"So a traitor has...?" Irina said.

"We cannot just sit idly here. If Gasper-kun's powers continue to intensify at this rate, even we will eventually be..." Sirzechs theorized.

"Even Lord Sirzechs and the others? Gasper is that strong?" Issei said.

"That's because he is a mutation piece." Yuuto explained.

"Mutation piece?" Issei questioned.

"A piece that has the ability to invoke a wide variety of different phenomenon. The Bishop piece that Gasper currently possesses is actually the equivalent of several pieces, with only that one piece used for the transformation. It's as such, called the mutation piece." Rias explained.

"So he was really that powerful?" Issei replied.

"His delicate capabilities are beyond measure. Which is why he was sealed away." Rias said. Meanwhile, the protective barriers protecting them began to break.

"Not being rude and all, but is there any way us to start doing something." Ichigo questioned the group.

"Onii-sama. There is still one Rook piece at the old school building that I haven't used yet." Rias said.

"A Rook piece?" Sirzechs said. "I see, a casting move."

"Casting?" Issei questioned.

"A move where the Rook and the King piece exchange places. A special move conducted in a chess game. " Yuuto explained.

"But, for you to go there alone..." Sirzechs said in concern.

"Gasper is a member of my [peerage]. I will take responsibility, and bring him back with me." Rias said.

"If we use Sirzechs-sama's power, we could teleport another person there as well." Grayfia suggested.

"Then I'll go." Issei volunteer. "I will protect Buchou."

"I entrust her to you." Sirzechs said.

"Hai!" Issei replied.

"Flinging those terrorist away from that half-vampire will be easy right? Then I can do it for you if you want." Vali interrupted.

"You.." Issei yelled.

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled regaining everyone's attention. "Rias and Issei will take care of Gasper. Everyone else defend the school." Ichigo summarized everyone's roles. Vali immediately ran and unleashed his Balance Breaker.

"Don't worry. He will serve as a distraction to give you time to set up that ritual." Azazel said. Everyone can see that the magicians are redirecting their attacks towards Vali now. Sirzechs and Rias soon set up the Casting Circle and Issei and Rias walked in.

"I'm leaving her to you, Issei-kun." Sirzechs said and the two disappeared. Suddenly an orange seal appeared. From it a women appeared with tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and purple eyes. She wore a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"A good day to you, current Demon Lord Sirzechs and Serafall." The newcomer said.

"What are you doing here?" Serafall asked.

"You're one of the descendants of the Leviathan." Sirzechs said in recognition. "Katerea Leviathan!"

"World destruction and chaos...!" The newly introduced Katerea said and brought up her staff. The empty space in the staff began to glow. Ichigo immediately drew Kokugatsu and flung a weak Getsuga Tenshō at her. The Getsuga Tenshō collide with her spell causing a massive explosion destroying the building. Luckily the Azazel, Michael and Sirzechs summoned a barrier to protect them.

"What are you planning to do, Katerea?" Sirzechs asked.

"I simply hold the opposite opinion of what is being discussed in this meeting." She replied. "If God and the original Demon Lord are no longer here, then this world needs to be reformed."

"Why is there always someone or some group always trying to recreate the world." Ichigo commented on. She then blabbed on about the new world that her team wish to make. Eventually Azazel told the others that he will take care of her. And the two began to fight. Meanwhile the remaining group is behind the magical barrier. This time, Serafall is talking over Azazel's position.

"We are completely outnumbered. We need to prevent this from becoming an attrition battle. Grayfia is currently analyzing the gate" Sirzechs said.

"Which means we have to buy ourselves time until she finishes." Serealls said.

"Hey. I got an idea." Ichigo said gaining everyone's attention. "Take a few step away from me and lower this barrier." Ichigo said.

"What are you planning to do?" Sirzechs asked.

"To test drive something." Ichigo said and took a deep breath. "COME KUROGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow immediately grew longer and bigger. Kurogane slowly rose from his shadow. **More obscure than the darkness coming out from the abyss, that is the shadow cast by light of science!** An ominous voice resonate.

"What is that!" Everyone said in alarm.

"Wait. One more to go." Ichigo said. RISE SHIROGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Shirogane slowly rose from his shadow. **Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss, that is the sword that judges the illusion of science!** The ominous voice resonate. "Kurogane I want you to generate a gravity ball to absorb all the magicians in the air. Shirogane, I want you to create a pocket dimension to store them for the time being." Ichigo ordered the Asura Machina. The two nodded understanding their orders. Kurogane brought up it's right hand and fired an dark violet energy ball which turned into a gravity ball and absorbing the magicians. While Shirogane summoned it's sword and created a pocket dimension to store them. Everyone was amazed at what was going on. Azazel ended finishing his fight with Katerea and lost his arm. Suddenly Azazel was slammed to the ground by something.

"Looks like that packed quite a punch didn't it Vali." Azazel said.

"Sorry about that. Being on this side is way more fun." Vali said. Immediately Issei confronted Vali and began to fight. Somehow during the fight Issei was able to steal a part of Albion and incorporate it to his Sacred Gear. Eventually Vali decided to release his Juggernaut Drive.

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God." Vali began. You can hear Ddraig yelling out Boost and Albion trying to persuade Vali to not do it.

"Ryū kajiarashi bakuha!" Ichigo yelled and the White Flaming Arrow hit directly at Vali's chest and interrupting Vali's chant to activate Juggernaut Drive. The force of Ichigo's attack cause Vali's Balance Breaker to break apart and giving Vali 3rd degree burns on his chest area.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Vali managed to yell out.

" **So it seems that the powers of Ryūgonken have awakened again."** Albion said. Suddenly a man broke the barrier and landed next to Vali. The young man with short Black hair and wore an ancient Chinese armor.

"Bikou, why are you here?" Vali asked.

"The battle is about to start between the northern assassins, so they say you should quickly return." Bikou said.

"I see, so it's time already, huh?" Vali replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Issei asked. "Suddenly appearing like that."

"That guy is Bikou." Azazel said. "He is a descendent of the Great Victorious Fighting Buddha."

"What?" Issei replied trying to understand what Azazel said.

"To put it simply, he is from the line of [Sun Wukong](9), the famous monkey from the Journey to the West." Azazel said.

"Sun Wukong?" Issei said.

"I never thought that you'd also be a member of the Khaos Brigade. The world sure is at its end already. No, the White Dragon and Sun Wukong, in a way both of you look good for each other. " Azazel said.

" Ka-ka-ka. Unlike my ancestor, I live more of a free life you know? Nice meeting you Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou said and spun his staff overhead and slam one of the ends to the ground causing a portal to open. Allowing them to disappear. Everyone was able to recover from the fight and Ichigo has Shirogane to make key to allow the leaders to interrogate the Magicians for more info. After the mess is cleaned up, Sirzechs pulled Ichigo to the side.

"Ichigo, thanks for the assistance with the invasion." Sirzechs said.

"No problem." Ichigo replied.

"I'm going to host a formal party tomorrow night to formally celebrate the treaty between the three fractions. I was wondering if your four are willing to come." Sirzechs offered.

"Let me ask the girls and we'll see about it." Ichigo replied.

"Ok. Also tomorrow morning, meet me at my office so we can deal with payment." Sirzechs said.

"Ok." Ichigo said and jumped in a garganta and went to sleep. When Ichigo returned, he sees Yuzu, Karin, Eu, Kisara and Valiona waiting for Ichigo to sleep with. Ichigo sighed and changed attires and got ready for bed. Ichigo laid on his bed. Yuzu and Karin climbed and claimed the left and right side of Ichigo. Eu laid on Ichigo's chest. Valiona and Kisara cuddled behind Yuzu and Karin. With that, Ichigo allowed himself to go to bed, knowing that his life is going to get way worse.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 8 of Broken Dreams. If you enjoyed this chapter, follow if you haven't already. Favorite if you really love it. Review if you wanna love or hate or want to poke the plot bunnies. Also please review on what anime/cartoon you want see. I do read my reviews. In this chapter, I spent over 800 words for responses to your reviews! If you wish to PM me, in the subject bar please add which chapter you are question.**

 **Also I have two challenges for the readers.**

 **Challenge #1: What is the next crossover? I did hint on it in one of the pervious chapters.**

 **Challenge #2: In Yuuto's chant for to activate his Balance breaker, what anime did I reference?**

* * *

 **Sticky Notes for this Chapter.**

(1) Newest form from the anime.

(2) Kokabiel's power limiter

(3) Think if a leash for a beast. Ichigo is a being of logic and Zangetsu is a being of instinct. Logic controls and tame instinct.

(4) In canon, the crystal allowed Yuuto to create the Sword of Betrayal. I feel that with Yuuto's desire to be with his fellow friends, who essence is turned to help people wield holy swords, it should be appropriate that it allows him to create Holy Swords.

(5) The chant is from an older anime. Can you guess? Also the Balance Breaker is not the sword Protector. It is the ability to fuse a demonic and holy sword together. Something I feel would make a better Balance Breaker for a sacred gear that make swords.

(6) A weaker version of the Sharingan

(7) Similar to a Cleric in MapleStory. Cleric steal life from opponent and gives it to teams and herself.

(8) Similar to Kirio Hikifune except Yuzu does not need to bulk up.

(9) Anime said Son Goku not Dragon Ball manga and real story call him Sun Wukong.

* * *

Response to Reviews!

-deathhater04- I hate to break your heart, but it is not Senna. In chapter 2, I referenced that she did appear in the timeline. However, it is not. Good guess. However, hevenlydemonknight stole your chance to guess.

-Master of Dragons God- Thank you for your support.

-Wellthatdidn'twork- Thank you for reviewing and I will break your review down to a few portions.

+First off, I'll explain it next chapter.

+Next, Yūyami is Eu's familiar. Yūyami literally showed up in chapter 7.

+Did this chapter answer question 3?

+As for Nel… good guess. Hevenlydemonknight stole your chance to guess. Nel **might** reappear sometime down the long road.

-Fanficlover2017 'chapter 5'- I will break your review down to a few portions.

+First portion: The first thing to remember is that some of this is Ichigo 'pretending' that he doesn't have any powers anymore. After Ichigo used Urahara's method to 'temporally' regain his Shinigami powers, Karin states "Urahara and Goat-Chin explained to us that Ichigo rescuing us with that experimental technique ended up permanently destroying his reiatsu reserves. He will not be able to become a Shinigami again. High chance he would not be able to become a Shinigami even when he died"(Chapter 4). To everyone except Ichigo, they believe Ichigo **can't** become a Shinigami anymore. Isshin tells everyone to ignore Ichigo, which is something you shouldn't do to someone that has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yes Ichigo does have slight PTSD, slight due to his Sprits. If Ichigo doesn't have his Spirits, Ichigo would have massive PTSD. One of the main triggers of PTSD is the location. Karakura Town is connected with most of the situations for his PTSD.

+Second portion: Possible…possible. I got some plans for Masaki, those plans doesn't involve a hollow and Masaki.

-chimera629- I will break your review down to a few portions.

+First, Ichigo didn't get any powers because Kisara and Valiona didn't technically gave Ichigo anything… other than their loyalty to Ichigo. When Ichigo found them, they were very weak and have 5% of their soul. In the bonding process, Kisara and Valiona managed to take a small, in Ichigo's perspective, portion of Ichigo's power, helping with the process.

+Second, Ichigo is technically not a spirit. He is in his human body. From Chapter 1-5, Kyōka and Hōgyoku had modified Ichigo's body to make it stronger, faster and able to handle Ichigo's god like reiatsu. He has different release phrases to use his power. In Chapter 6, he used the a part of the release command to use a fragment of his power. In this chapter, Ichigo used the full release phrase to access more of his power. Ichigo still has Vollständig, Bankai and Resurrección that he hasn't used yet.

+Third, Ichigo looks like how he was after the Dangai with longer hair. He is 19, almost 20 right now.

+Fourth, Ichigo modified the Boosted Gear because, Ichigo can relate to Issei in a way. Like Ichigo, Issei is thrown into a new world and forced into conflict. Unlike Issei, Ichigo had mentors and teachers. Issei has little to no one. So Ichigo modified the Boosted Gear so that Ddraig can act like a mentor figure to Issei in regards to his powers.

+Fifth, Yūyami is Eu's familiar. Yūyami literally showed up in chapter 7.

+Sixth, you mean his Harem… find out next chapter!

+Seventh, Ichigo turned the offer for Rias hand in marriage for a few reasons. One, Rias just got out of an arrange marriage and is trapped in another one. Two, Ichigo knows Rias might have feelings for Issei, as seen in Chapter 6.

+Eighth, Ichigo is polite because he needs to. He needs to investigate on the situation at hand. Remember, Naotaka Natsume and Ritsu Shiozumi explained to Ichigo that the Asura Machina was their final solution in an attempt to save the world. The bodies of the Burial Dolls, are placed in a hallway as to honor those who sacrificed themselves in an attempt to save their world.

+Ninth, Ichigo wouldn't need to teach them how to use reiatsu since they no longer have any Asura Machina left. They have the remaining once that they haven't desroryed to Ichigo. In the anime, the inventor of the Asura Machina wasn't from their world so little people know about the Asura Machine. The inventor, Naotaka Natsume and Ritsu Shiozumi are the only ones who accualy know how to create the Asura Machina. Those three went to the exstent to create homunculus to act as crew members of Uzushio. "In order to keep this Project a secret, we created Homunculus to be the crew members." Ritus answered. (Chapter 7).

+Tenth, it's a running gag. Ichigo is now a deus ex machina when he is involved with other animes/cartoons.

+Eleventh, this is a response to your PM. Hevenlydemonknight stole your chance to guess. He might reconciles with his family. He might not fully… We'll see.

-xxx6sic6xxx Thank you for reviewing.

-jbrew123- Thank you for the effort of reviewing. I know it is a hard job but it is worth it. Also you should have seen this fiction before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! This is Thunder here with the last chapter of Highschool DXD Arc. So far so good with my first of the month updates. To those who are don't want Ichigo to leave… I am sorry. There are plenty of Bleach and Highschool DXD fanfictions out there. Please read my notes at the end of this chapter. Without further distractions, let's enjoy the show!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fuhumishobo, Funimation, ATX, and TNK.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Opening Scene: Temp-Home

Then next day, Ichigo woke up with Yuzu and Karin claimed the left and right side of Ichigo. Eu was lying on Ichigo's chest. Valiona and Kisara cuddled behind Yuzu and Karin. "Girls. Its morning and I got stuff to do today." Ichigo said. The girls untangled themselves and allowed Ichigo to get out of bed. Ichigo then headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, everyone was sitting down and eating breakfast. "Girls, I will be going to see Sirzechs and receive my payment from the three fractions." Ichigo said.

"Ok!" The girls said. Ichigo ripped open a red garganta. Right before Ichigo jumped in, Ichigo remembered something.

"Girls!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone looked at Ichigo. "While I am gone, pack all of your personal belongings. Also, in a few hours, Grayfia is going to pick you all up to get dressed up for a formal evening party Sirzechs invited us to tonight." Ichigo said and quickly jumped in the red garganta.

"WHAT!" All five girls yelled out.

* * *

Scene Change: Sirzechs's office

Ichigo jumped out of the red Garganta and see Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel standing in the office.

"Hello everyone." Ichigo said.

"Hello." Sirzechs said.

"Hello Ichigo-kun." Michael said.

"Yo." Azazel said.

"Now that you are here, let's start giving you the payment." Sirzechs said. He walked behind his decks and pulled out a black briefcase and placed it on the table. "Ichigo, I want you to pour as much of your reiatsu as you can into this black briefcase until you hear a crack sound." Sirzechs instructed Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the briefcase and send it to this mindscape. There his spirits began to flood the briefcase with his Reiatsu. Soon enough they heard a loud crack. Ichigo soon brought the briefcase back out. "Now then, place the briefcase on my table and open it." Sirzechs said. Ichigo did as instructed. In the briefcase contained a complete set of Evil Pieces. Unlike their normal coloring, white with black engravings, these appear to be black with red engravings. "My payment for your services for these past weeks is your own set of Evil Pieces. Ajuka decided to name them Chaos Pieces since they are very different compared to the original Evil Pieces he made. Unlike the normal ones, these will not change the receiver into a devil." Sirzechs explained. As he presented the pieces to Ichigo, Sirzechs commented when he saw the pieces. "Somehow all of your pieces appear to be mutated pieces." Sirzechs commented. Ichigo then took the King piece and allow it to be absorbed into this body. From his mindscape, he can see that one of his Skyscrapers became the King piece. "Ichigo do you know what to say to use the pieces?" Sirzechs asked.

"I do." Ichigo said. Sirzechs sat back down and Azazel stood up.

"Ichigo from me, I give you this… BRAND NEW CAR!" Azazel said threw a set of keys to Ichigo. "To summon the car from anywhere, just click the red button on the back. The car is a Black Challenger SRT Hellcat. It also has special modification to it that I'll show you after the meeting." Azazel said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Azazel sat down and Michael stood up.

"Ichigo. I thank you for all your assistance. Unlike my other leaders, I do not have much material things to give as payment." Michael started. "However, I do have access to much lost knowledge. My payment for your services for these past weeks is this." Michael said and gave Ichigo a USB.

"What's in here?" Ichigo asked.

"What I gave you is a digital copy of all knowledge locked inside the Vatican Secret Archives." Michael said casually.

"WHAT!" Ichigo, Azazel and Sirzechs yelled. Ichigo looked at the two and asked. "Wait. Why are you two surprised?"

"Well Ichigo, the Vatican Secret Archives contain much knowledge that not even I know of." Sirzechs said.

"In various times, many other groups would attempt to enter the Vatican Secret Archives in order to seek out Heaven's secrets. I would know because I tried to enter once." Azazel said.

"Correction twelve times." Michael corrected. Ichigo could see Azazel pouting. "Where was I…Yes Ichigo. I honestly had a very hard decision on what to give you. You already had power. You also have many weapons. So I decided to give you knowledge." Michael said. He then summoned a silver suitcase and gave it to Ichigo. Ichigo placed the suitcase on Sirzechs's table and opened it. Ichigo gasped at what was inside. Inside were various texts from Shakespeare. Ichigo gently picked one up and looked inside.

"How did you manage to get a First Edition, signed copy of Shakespeare various novels?" Ichigo yelled. Michael gave Ichigo a small smile.

"Magic my friend." Michael said and disappeared. Ichigo sent both briefcases and the USB to his mindscape.

"Sirzechs, before I leave with Azazel, can you explain to me who is Khaos Brigade?" Ichigo asked.

"They are a new fractions formed. Rumors have it where it is lead by Ophis." Sirzechs said.

"Who is Ophis?" Ichigo asked.

"Ophis is the Dragon God known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God. She is one of the most powerful beings in existence." Azazel said. With Ichigo's small amount of curiosity satisfied, everyone Ichigo and Azazel stood up said bye to Sirzechs and entered a red garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Temp-Home

Ichigo and Azazel appeared outside the house Ichigo lived in for the few weeks.

"Come on. Remember you can summon her by pressing the red button." Azazel instructed. Ichigo found that the key has three buttons, a lock button, an unlock button and a red button. Ichigo then pressed the red button. A few seconds later, the car appeared in front of them. It was like what Azazel said it was, a Black Challenger SRT Hellcat. Unlike a normal Challenger SRT Hellcat, it had four doors instead of the normal two doors.

"This modified Black Challenger SRT Hellcat has an option where it opens a small pocket dimension. In it is a house very similar to this." Azazel then showed Ichigo how to access it. Azazel inserted the key into the car and then pressed the unlock button. From there, Azazel pulled out the key and the two walked in from the backside. In it the pocket dimension looks and feels like the house Ichigo lived in for the few weeks. Azazel showed Ichigo a tablet on the wall. "If you need anything added such as a shooting range or a pool or more rooms, or one big room, then type it here and it will be added." Azazel instructed and demonstrated. They soon left the pocket dimension. "The car itself is made of a special type of titanium I invented. If the metal is damaged…" Azazel said and fired a holy javelin at the car. The car got dent by the attack and then began to self-repair itself. "The titanium will repair itself when damaged. The glass around the car is also has the same ability as the Titanium. It also has a special camouflage mode to allow it to blend in with its surroundings. It also can act like you're Quincy Ring and fire rounds made of Reiatsu. Last thing, the car is able to drive on land and sea. It can also withstand traveling through dimensions; that includes going to Heaven, Underworld and Soul Society." Azazel finished.

"How is this powered?" Ichigo asked.

"It is powered by your own reiatsu and the reishi in the air." Azazel answered.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as Azazel disappeared. Ichigo decided to visit Yasaka and Kunou before he leaves Kuoh Town. Ichigo opened and left in a black garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka's temple

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta to Yasaka's courtyard. Ichigo walked around the courtyard. He found Yasaka leaning on a tree with Kunou lying on her lap.

"Hello Yasaka." Ichigo said.

"PAPA!" Kunou screamed and tackled Ichigo's leg.

"Hello Ichigo." Yasaka said. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well… I just received my payment from the three fractions and I am planning to go somewhere else." Ichigo said.

"Are you going to leave me and momma?" Kunou asked as she looked at Ichigo. Ichigo could tell that Kunou was sad and about to cry.

"I…I am not leaving you and your momma forever." Ichigo said. "I'll come visit soon. I'll bring your two Obasan as well." Ichigo said.

"Really!?" Kunou asked.

"I promise." Ichigo said.

"Huggy?" Kunou asked. Ichigo chuckled. Ichigo lowered himself and gave Kunou a hug.

"Hey Yasaka, do you and Kunou want to go out for lunch?" Ichigo asked.

"I must apologize; I can't leave the temple due to a prearranged meeting but, if you want to take Kunou with you that is fine." She said. Ichigo and a properly dressed Kunou went out to Kyoto for lunch.

"Kunou what do you want to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Um... "Kunou said trying to think, making an adorable face. Ichigo laughed at her face. When she sees her Papa laughing at her, she blushed red and hid her face in Ichigo's long hair. Eventually the two went to a ramen stall. Ichigo realized that this is the same one they went to the first time. The two enjoyed their meal, with Ichigo feeding Kunou mostly. While they were walking, they passed by a Bakery that sold cakes.

"Papa!" Kunou said, getting Ichigo's attention.

"Yes Kunou?" Ichigo asked wondering what got her attention.

"Can we go in here?" She asked and pointed at the Bakery.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Yay!" Kunou said and the two walked in. Inside the bakery, Ichigo put Kunou down and let her walk around admiring the cakes and other baked goods. Ichigo thought maybe the others want some cake and decided to call them.

"Hey Eu." Ichigo called from his phone. Ichigo didn't realize that while he was talking on the phone someone else is eavesdropping.

" _ **Eu? Does he mean Eucliwood? I must investigate more."**_ The person wondered.

"So… you and Karin want chocolate cake, Yuzu wants strawberry cheesecake and both Kisara and Valiona want red velvet." Ichigo said.

"Yes." Eu replied.

"Ok. See ya later." Ichigo said and hung up.

 _ **"The person you were talking to that you called Eu, is she Eucliwood Hellscythe?"**_ The little girl asked. Ichigo was quite surprised that this person knew Eu's full name. The young girl has long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes and wore a black Gothic Lolita dress.

"Yes. That was her. Who are you if I may ask?" Ichigo replied.

 _ **"My name is Ophis."**_ She replied. _**"What is your name."**_ she asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied. " _Shit… Shit! I am going to stab Zeoticus when I see him!"_ Ichigo mentally noted. Ophis nodded in recognizing that name. Ichigo stood their wait for his cake orders. "Um… what are you doing here by the way?" Ichigo asked noticing Ophis was looking at various desserts. She pointed at the various desserts in display.

 _ **"I want to eat these cookies but he will not allow me telling me I need something called money."**_ Ophis said. Ichigo just sighed and walked back to the counter and added the cookies Ophis wanted to this bill. Ten minutes the baker handed Ichigo all the desserts he ordered. Ichigo ordered two mochi cakes for Kunou and Yasaka, two Chocolate cakes for Eu and Karin, two Red Velvet cakes for Valiona and Kisara, a Strawberry Cheesecake for Yuzu, and four boxes of cookies for Ophis.

"Here." Ichigo said and handed Ophis the four boxes of cookies. As Ichigo was walking back to Yasaka's temple, Ophis followed along.

" _ **How do you know Eucliwood?"**_ Ophis asked.

"Well… I helped her similar to you. I met her at another store..." Ichigo began telling Ophis of how he met Eu. Ophis remained silence throughout the entire story. Eventually Ichigo returned Kunou to Yasaka and left with Ophis back to his house. "So Ophis… are really the leader of Khaos Brigade?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **No."**_ She replied.

"No?" Ichigo questioned.

" _ **I'm more of a figure head than anything else."**_ Ophis said.

"Why did you make Khaos Brigade if you are just a figurehead of the organization?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I didn't make it really. It was already formed by the time they found me. I needed help with something at that time. In exchange with helping me with my problem, they would spread rumors about me leading Khaos Brigade to attract other members and strike fear to their enemies."**_ Ophis answered.

"So… why do you need their help?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I want to get rid of Great Red."**_ Ophis said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Great Red is**_ _ **a powerful Dragon that resides in my Dimensional Gap."**_ Ophis said.

"Ok… I don't see the problem." Ichigo said.

" _ **With him there, I can't have my silence that I want. So I decided to work with Khaos Brigade to help me kill him."**_ Ophis said.

"I see… You do know that it is impossible to kill Great Red." Ichigo replied.

" _ **Why?"**_ Ophis asked.

"Because both of you don't have any ties to the concept of death. Meaning you two cannot die." Ichigo said.

"… _**If those weaklings can't help me then can you help me?"**_ Ophis asked.

"No." Ichigo responded.

" _ **You can still weaken him to the point where I can kick him out of my dimension."**_ Ophis suggested.

"No!" Ichigo replied. "Have you at least considered talking to him?" Ichigo asked. Ophis didn't respond for a few seconds. Before he could protest, Ophis grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged Ichigo through a portal.

* * *

Scene Change: Dimension Gap

When Ichigo's sight cleared up again, he realized that he was in the iridescent amalgamation of colors. Ichigo decided to assume that this is Ophis's Dimensional gap. A second later, he heard something that sounded akin to a loud cheer or whoop of joy, followed by a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout appearing right in front of him.

" _ **Hello. Your name is Kurosaki Ichigo right?"**_ Great Red said.

"Yes. Is your name Great Red." Ichigo asked.

 _ **"Yes it is."**_ the giant dragon replied. _**"I wasn't expecting to see you here."**_

"Yeah, I was kind of dragged here by little Miss Ophis right here." He placed his right hand atop 'her' head for emphasis.

 _ **"Really? Why?"**_ Great Red inquired.

"'She's' trying to get me to help her kill you," Ichigo answered.

 _ **"She' wants to kill me? Why's that?"**_ Great Red asked.

"Something about you barging into 'her' home and taking away the silence that 'she' loves so much." Ichigo answered.

 _ **"Well, 'she' should have just come and told me so."**_ Great Red stated, causing Ophis to look at 'him' with wide eyes. _**"I would have been quieter and moved over to another part of the Dimensional gap."**_

"See?! I told you that you should have just talked to 'him'!" he reprimanded. "You never even considered doing that, and when I mentioned it you just brushed it off! What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Ophis lowered her head in shame.

 _ **"Sorry. Sorry for not listening and for causing you trouble."**_ Ophis said.

 _ **"You know,"**_ Great Red interrupted. _**"Seeing this makes you two look like an nīsan and imōto, especially with the nīsan telling-off you just gave 'her'."**_ Ichigo looked at the red dragon in shock, having not realized that he'd gone into his Onii-Chan Mode.

 _"Oh damn. I did that instinctively, probably 'cause 'she' looks a similar age to my younger sisters."_ Ichigo thought. Ophis on the other hand immediately grabbed the teen's hand.

 _ **"Onii-Chan…"**_ Ophis said. Ichigo sighed. While Great Red laughed and Ophis smiled. Once Great Red stopped laughing, 'he' continued talking to Ichigo.

" _ **Ichigo. Thanks you for solving Ophis's problem with me. I knew 'she' didn't like me but never said why or told me. To show thanks, I will give you a few gifts. My first gift is my blessing."**_ Great Red said. _**"My blessing, if you get Ophis as well, will allow you to slowly remove the concept of death from you. In order for you to finish the process, you need the approval of 5 other God/Goddess that associate with the concept of Death to give approval."**_ Great Red said.

"I see…" Ichigo said. "Wait. Will I be able to allow other people like friends or family to lose the concept of death?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I'm not sure. But, I believe that your Chaos pieces are linked to you so theoretically, when you lose the concept of death this will apply to them as well."**_ Great Red theorized. _**"Now then, second part. Summon your Ryūgonken."**_ Great Red said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. "Conquer all who dare challenge my power, Ryūgonken!" Ichigo yelled. Draconic Regalia appeared and covered his entire body.

" _ **Now then, I shall give your armor an upgrade. This upgrade will turn your armor from red to crimson. When the armor is damage, it will automatically repair itself. It also has the ability to transform into whatever armor/clothing is needed. The last ability**_ _ **Draconic Regalia**_ _ **gains is another mode. This mode allows you to become a dragon temporally. Your hands and feet will have claws; you gain dragon wings, fly with your wings and breathe fire."**_ Great Red said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Great Red then chanted something Ichigo didn't understand. Suddenly Ichigo started to glow red. It soon faded. Ichigo looked at himself. Draconic Regalia now had a crimson color to it.

" _ **So Ichigo… are you sure you wish for my blessing and my approval to begin the quest?"**_ Ophis said.

"Yes I am." Ichigo said.

" _ **My first blessing is giving you the ability called Parselmouth. It allows you to communicate and command all serpents of any kind. Whether they are real or fake they will obey you. The only exceptions are Great Red and I. We can resist this ability. Another ability I gave you is telepathy and shape shift. My last thing is that I give you my approval for the quest."**_ Ophis said. Ichigo then glowed black for a moment and stopped.

" _ **Now the formal blessing to start the Quest."**_ Great Red said. _**"Ichigo. Are you sure of this?"**_ Great Red asked.

"I am." Ichigo replied.

" _ **I, Great Red, also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, give my approval for Kurosaki Ichigo to start the Quest of Death."**_ Great Red said. Ichigo started to glow. Gray and red began to dance around Ichigo.

" _ **I, Ophis. also known as the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God, give my approval for Kurosaki Ichigo to start the Quest of Death."**_ Ophis said. Ichigo now glowed brighter. In addition to the Gray and red, black and purple began to dance around Ichigo. A few seconds the colors spun around Ichigo. Soon the colors were absorbed into Ichigo's body.

" _ **The quest has begun."**_ Ophis and Great Red said at the same time.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

" _ **Ichigo you can now open the portal to enter or leave the dimension gap at will now."**_ Great Red said. Ichigo opened the portal and jumped in it. Ophis decided to follow Ichigo and jumped with him.

* * *

Scene Change: Sirzech's Mansion

While the girls finished changing and figuring out what to wear for the formal ceremony/dinner Sirzechs invited them to, they all were talking around a sitting room in the mansion. Suddenly everyone jumped from their seat when an unknown portal opened right in front of them. Grayfia, Eu. Kisara and Valiona got into a fighting stance ready to destroy whatever comes out of the portal. From the edge of the portal, they could see a someone walking with a bunch of boxes. The person put the boxes down to reveal himself as Ichigo.

"Um… ladies, why do I feel like I am about to get jumped?" Ichigo asked.

"You came out of a dimensional portal!" Eu said.

"Master. We thought you were an enemy." Kisara said.

"Sorry about that. Here are the cakes you all wanted." Ichigo said. Ichigo took each cake and gave it to the girls. "Also, Eu I got a surprise for you." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Eu asked.

"You can come in now." Ichigo said. From the portal, everyone can see a young girl has long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes and wore a black Gothic Lolita dress.

" _ **Hello Eu."**_ The young girl said.

"OPHIS!" Eu screamed and hugged her friend. Everyone except Grayfia quickly went and greeted the new friend.

"Ichigo-sama… how?" Grayfia asked.

"How I befriended Ophis?" Ichigo asked. Grayfia replied with a nod. Ichigo decided to get all the girls to sit around and Ichigo quickly explained to the girls what just happened. Once that was done, the girls decided to eat the cake and get to know Ophis and exchange stories.

"Ichi-nii… what are you going to wear?" Yuzu asked. All the girls stopped eating and looked at Ichigo.

"Well… I was planning to show up in my armor." Ichigo said.

"That could work if you want to become a part of our society." Grayfia said.

"All the Maou are going to be in their armor. Since you are attending the event as a guest, you will be in a suit." Grayfia said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Come on." Grayfia said. Ichigo sighed and followed Grayfia. The girls grabbed their cakes and followed Grayfia to see what Ichigo is doing to be dressed in .

* * *

Scene Change: Sirzechs's Mansion

Ichigo and everyone else showed at Sirzechs's mansion. Ichigo spent a few hours forced to trying on many different combinations of suits, ties, trousers, dress shirts. For the night, Ichigo wore a plain White dress shirt, a Charcoal color coat and trousers, a red tie and black loafers. Everyone, even Grayfia blushed at how handsome Ichigo looked. Yuzu was wearing a Navy Blue Flare Dress (1). Karin went with a Black Draped Jumpsuit (2). Eu went with her usual attire without the armor plates on. Eu and Grayfia had a little argument about this. Even thought Ichigo managed to help Eu with her powers, Eu doesn't feel comfortable enough with other clothing. Kisara decided to go with a Gray Summer Dress (3). Valiona decided to go with a Black & Blue Tuxedo Dress (4). While the group was walking around, they noticed Rias and her peerage entering.

"Ichigo-senpai." Rias said when she noticed the group. Ichigo and his group walked to where Rias was to also see her peerage wearing their school uniform except Akeno who was wearing a black kimono.

"Hello." Ichigo said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sirzechs invited me here before I leave tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"You're leaving?" Akeno said.

"I am." Ichigo said.

"Um… who are the four behind you?" Asia asked.

"The two tall one is Kisara and Valiona in human form." Ichigo said.

"Hello." Valiona said. Kisara waved at the group.

"While these two are my sisters, Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo said.

"Hello." Yuzu said.

"Hi." Karin said.

"Good evening, Rias." Sona said as her peerage approached.

"Good evening, Sona." Rias said. As Sona approached closer, she saw Ichigo and his group.

"Good evening Kurosaki-sama." Sona said as she and her entire peerage bowed.

"Stop it please." Ichigo said. As Yuzu and Karin smiled seeing Ichigo's usually dislike for formalities.

"How is your training camp going?" Rias asked.

"So-so." Sona said.

"Hey Hyodo. How are things going?" Saji asked.

"Okay I guess. What about you?" Issei asked.

"Me? Actually, your teacher's been helping me." Saji said.

"Ichigo-senpai is helping you?" Issei said.

"What? No! I mean Tannin." Saji said. "Wait. You aren't training with Tannin?" Saji asked.

"Ichigo-senpai gave me a training guide to help me get stronger. Also, with Ichigo-senpai's help, Ddraig is able to teach me more about Boosted Gear. When Azazel found out about this, he allowed me to train on my own with him occasionally checking on me." Issei explained.

"Welcome!" A loud female voice yelled. Sona gave a slight shiver. "SONA!" the loud voice yelled as she got closer.

"Onēsan." Sona said.

"It has been a long time, Lady Serafall." Rias said.

"Oh, Rias! And it looks like the Red Dragon Emperor is doing well, too!" Serafall said.

"Y-Yes…" Issei said. Serafall noticed Yuzu and Karin. "And who are these two cute girls.

"They are my sisters." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki-sama, you have sisters?" Sona said.

"Yes. I do. This is Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo said as he introduced the two to Serafall. Before Serafall could do anything to humiliate Sona or Ichigo's sister, Serafall's phone went off.

"Looks like the ceremony is going to start in a ten minutes. Got to go!" Serafall said as she ran off.

"Ichigo-senpai, do you know where you're going to be seated?" Rias asked.

"No I don't. Your brother didn't say thing in regards to that." Ichigo replied.

"For now, let's sit together." Rias proposed.

"Sure." Ichigo said. With that Rias and Sona guided the large group out to a hallway.

"We are to wait in this room until the ceremony begins. The other young devils are here, too. I hope nothing bad happens." Rias said.

"Yes." Sona said. Suddenly a large explosion hit. Ichigo immediately cast Dankū to protect the large group.

"It looks like you really want to die, Zephyrdor." Someone said.

"You stink of virginity! What's wrong with saying the truth? You shitty bitch!" Another person yelled back.

"What's going on?" Xenovia asked.

"A fight?" Saji guessed.

"As I thought." Rias said.

"When young devils gather, this usually happens." Someone else said as he stops beside the large group.

"Sairaorg." Rias said.

"I'll say my greeting later." The newly named Sairaorg said. He then walked to the two who caused the destruction. "Stop, you two." Sairaorg said. "Princess of the Agares family, Seigvaira. Problem child of the Glaysa-Labolas family, Zephyrdor.

"Who you calling a problem child?! If you keep talking like that, I'll-" Zephyrdor yelled.

"This is sudden, but this is your last warning." Sairaorg said as he began to crack his knuckles. "Any more and you'll have to deal with me."

"You incompetent fool of the Bael family!" Zephyrdor said as he moved to a punch. Sairaorg moved to the side and punch Zephyrdor in the chest; sending him to the wall behind the large group. Asia got hit by the shockwave and was about to fall when someone stopped her fall.

"Are you all right?" The unknown devil asked.

"Oh. Yes." Asia squealed. The devil was a gentle-looking, handsome young man with Dark Green hair. He is wearing expensive clothing.

"Thank you." Asia said one she regained her balance.

"No problem, my lady." The unknown devil said and left the scene.

"A-Amazing." Saji said as he looked at the damage.

"He is the next leader of the Bael family, Sairaorg. He is my cousin." Rias explained. With that done, everyone entered another ballroom. Sona's peerage broke off and went to mingle with the other devils. Ichigo and his group decided to stay with Rias group.

"I don't see Issei anywhere." Asia said when she noticed Issei isn't with them.

"Come to think of it, I don't see Buchou, either." Xenovia added.

"Oh. Good work, Baraqiel." Azazel said. Everyone looked at Azazel. Azazel noticed Ichigo looking at him, Azazel pointed at Ichigo and then pointed at a spot next to him. Ichigo sighed and walked right next to Azazel. "It's been a while, you shitty old man from the Northern countryside." Azazel said.

" _ **It's been a long time, you bratty fallen angel."**_ The old man said.

"It has been a long time, Lord Odin, God of the Asgard." Sirzechs said.

" _ **Sirzechs, I came in response to your invitation."**_ Odin said. _**"As well as to the other thing on the invitation."**_ Odin added.

"Welcome, Lord Odin." Serafall said.

" _ **Not good, Serafall."**_ Odin said.

"Huh?" Serafall questioned.

" _ **A young girl like you shouldn't be in such drab clothing at a party."**_ Odin said.

"Well, then." Serafall said. "Mirurun mirumiru spiral!" Serafall chanted. Ichigo saw Serafall transformed into her magical girl outfit.

" _Why did I decided to come here?_ " Ichigo questioned himself.

" _ **Oh? What is this?"**_ Odin asked.

"Oh, you don't know? This is a magical girl." Serafall said as she struck her pose.

" _ **Hm, it's not bad."**_ Odin said.

"Please think of you position, Lord Odin!" The silver haired girl said. Odin looked at her. "You represent all of Valhalla!" She said.

" _ **Goodness, you're always so serious. That's why you can't get a single hero for yourself."**_ Odin said. The silver haired girl looked upset at the comment. Then her eyes began to water up. She then fell on her knees and cried.

" _I believe I lost my sanity…_ " Ichigo mentally said.

" **King. You lost that a long time ago…"** Zangetsu commented. Ichigo ignored Zangetsu's jab at him.

" _ **Sorry. This one here is Rossweisse. She's talented, but too serious. She can't get a single boyfriend."**_ Odin said. Rossweisse continued to cry even louder.

"I am very sorry for making you wait." Michael said. "Lord Odin, I am glad to see you in good health." With Michael here, Sirzechs decided to now start the ceremony. Sirzechs faked cough loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Devils, gods, and fallen angels have reflected on the past and allied together, but there are ones who wish to start war once again. The new alliance with the Norse gods of Asgard is truly heartening." Sirzechs said to the audience. Sirzechs turned to Odin. "Lord Odin, if you have no objections, please sign the pact monument." Sirzechs said.

" _ **Yes."**_ Odin said as he walked to the monument and places his hand on the monument.

" _ **I have an objection!"**_ Someone yelled. Odin looked at the direction of the voice.

" _ **So you came, after all. Foolish man."**_ Above the audience, a purple seal appeared and opened to allow a man to walk out of the seal. He has light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. He also has a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings.

" _ **I am the Norse god, Loki!"**_ Loki said.

"Well, this is a rare guest." Azazel said.

"Lord Loki, I thought you are a Norse god, you have no right to cause havoc here." Sirzechs said.

" _ **Seeing our great Father mingling with other mythologies brings me intolerable pain."**_ Loki said.

" _ **Loki. If you return to Valhalla now, I will forgive you."**_ Odin said.

" _ **Forgive me? Don't joke around, old geezer."**_ Loki said.

"How dare you speak to our great Father that way!" Rossweisse yelled.

" _ **If he allies us with other mythologies, we will be unable to achieve Ragnarok!"**_ Loki yelled.

"I've heard this argument before. You're connected to Khaos Brigade, aren't you?" Azazel said.

" _ **I admit I've partnered with them. But this is of my own will! Come forth, my beloved son!"**_ Loki yelled. A giant blue seal formed, knocking back many of the devils near Loki. From the blue seal, a large beast appeared. The beast appears to be a giant wolf with ash grey fur, standing at about 10 meters tall. The beast had two big yellow horns coming out of his shoulders. All the devils stood ready to fight the beast.

"Looks like I got to step in." Ichigo said. "BIND RHODONITE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow immediately grew longer and bigger. Rhodonite slowly rose from Ichigo's shadow. **Chains forged by darkness, binds all in the name of science!** An ominous voice resonates. Many of the members were shocked to see some sort of red robot standing ready to fight against the beast. Loki snapped his fingers. The wolf leaped and ready to cause chaos. Rhodonite shot his chains at the wolf and began to wrap around it.

" _ **You think chains would be able to bind Fenrir!"**_ Loki said.

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo asked. Loki looked at Fenrir and gasped. Fenrir started to struggle against the chains. Then Fenrir's ash gray fur became bleak gray. Fenrir stop struggling. Then Fenrir's horns turned into that bleak gray.

" _ **What did you do!?"**_ Loki yelled. Ichigo ignored Loki. In Loki's rage, he didn't notice Rhodonite's chain flying towards him. Those chains quickly wrapped around him. Just like it did to his son, Loki turned bleak gray and stopped moving.

"Sirzechs and Odin, where do you want me to keep these two?" Ichigo asked.

"Would those pocket dimensions you created for those magicians work?" Sirzechs suggested.

"Sure. I'll have Rhodonite keep his chains around the two to prevent them from doing anything." Ichigo said. "RISE SHIROGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow once again grew longer and bigger. Shirogane slowly rose from his shadow. **Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss, that is the sword that judges the shadow of science!** "Shirogane, please open another pocket dimension to store these two and Rhodonite in." Ichigo said. Shirogane summoned its sword and created a pocket dimension. Rhodonite then entered the dimension while pulling Loki and Fenrir in it. Shirogane then willed the pocket dimension to close. Shirogane then looked at Ichigo. "Thank you. You are dismissed." Ichigo said. Shirogane tilt its head and entered the shadows again.

"Thank you Ichigo for the assistance." Sirzechs said.

"No problem. Call me when Odin is ready to meet with me." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Sirzechs said. Sirzechs managed to regain everyone's attention and resume the ceremony. After the ceremony was finished, the party continued. Many of the people were wary of talking to Ichigo because those who decided to watch Rias's Rating Game would tell others about Ichigo's status. Some didn't believe the rumors now believed them because of how casual Ichigo addresses many of the fraction leaders. Ichigo was at a circular table taking to Yuzu and Karin. Suddenly two figures walked and sat down at Ichigo's table.

"Hello Ichigo-kun." Venelana said.

"Hello Venelana and Zeoticus." Ichigo said.

"And who are these two you little ones." Zeoticus asked.

"These are my twins sisters, Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo said. "Yuzu and Karin meet Zeoticus and Venelana." Ichigo said.

"Hello." Yuzu said.

"Hi." Karin said.

"Hello girls." Venelana said.

"Hey Venelana. You guys never told me how you know our mother and Goat-Chin." Ichigo said.

"They know our parents?" Yuzu asked.

"Know them… we were friends for a while." Zeoticus said.

"Wait… Goat-Chin has friends!" Karin yelled.

"Yes he does have friends." Zeoticus replied.

"So how did you meet him?" Ichigo asked.

"Before, all the devils lived in the underworld. If we wanted to go to Japan, we needed Lord Leviathan to send a request to Lady Yasaka in order to be allowed to enter Japan for the short amount of time. While we were exploring Japan, we ended up in Karakura Town." Venelana said.

"Suddenly a Hollow appeared. It managed to sense our energy and attacked us. We were ready to attack the Hollow when suddenly a blue arrow flew and pierce the mask of the Hollow. We looked to see a orange haired girl wielding a Blue Bow." Zeoticus said.

"She asked if we were ok. We ended up asking her various questions and in return she asked us questions. We all ended up at her house to see Isshin there. We all talked and got to know each other. Isshin and Masaki joined us on our remaining time to tour and guide us throughout Japan." Venelana said.

"Like all best things, it was over. Our days were over and we were forced to return to the Underworld. Lord Leviathan told us that we weren't supposed to enter Karakura Town. It was one of those town we weren't allow to enter. However, we were not punished for it because there were no issues while we were there. Eventually we became too busy with Venelana becoming pregnant and forgot Isshin and Masaki." Zeoticus said.

"I see…" Ichigo said as he absorbed the new information down.

"Honey. They're playing our song!" Venelana screamed and pulled Zeoticus with her to the dance floor.

"Ichi-nii. Me and Karin are going to explore the rest of the place." Yuzu said.

"Sure. Valiona and Kisara, can you please watch over them while they explore." Ichigo asked.

"Sure Master." Valiona and Kisara said and the four left. Ichigo and Eu decided to remained at the circular table. They both pulled out a book to read.

"Um. Excuse me. Can I talk to you?" Someone said. Ichigo looked up to see the woman that was about to fight that one guy from earlier. She wears glasses and has a cold, sharp gaze. She has on a blue robe that exposed very little skin.

"Sure. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said as he lowered his book.

"My name is Seekvaira Agares." She asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied.

"Where did you get that mecha? How does it work? What powers the mecha? How do you control it?" She rapidly asked. She was about to ask more question when Ichigo interrupted her.

"Seek. Calm down." Ichigo said.

"Seek?" She said. Slightly annoyed that he butchered her name down to that.

"Sorry about that. I am bad at names. Is there a shorter version I could call you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Call me Vaira." She said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. "Why do you want to know about my mechas?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… It's kind of embarrassing." She said.

"… From what I have seen, every powerful being have their weird thing. Serafall's is into magical girls. Odin is a pervert. Sirzechs likely has a sister complex. Rias is a Japanese otaku… How strange/embarrassing is yours." Ichigo said.

"Wow… you sure like throwing people under the magical school bus." Vaira commented.

"...Anyways, why do you want to know about my mechs?" Ichigo said.

"Well… I'm a mecha otaku." Vaira admitted.

"Well… that is way less strange than Sirzechs or Odin." Ichigo said.

"Honestly, hearing that about them, make mine seem normal." Vaira said.

"Eu can you make me the standard non disclosure agreement." Ichigo asked. Eu closed her book and closed her eyes. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in Ichigo's hand. "Thanks." Ichigo said. Eu nodded and returned to her book. "Before we can continue, please sign this non disclosure agreement." Ichigo said as he passed the paper to Vaira. Vaira looked at the paper and began to read the contract. Her mother constantly told her that be careful of a contract. Some contracts are enchanted to hide certain details from the reader. Vaira used some of her magic to see if there were any enchantments on the contract. She found none. Vaira decided that the contract is official. She began to try and find a pen. "Vaira, you need to sign in blood." Ichigo said.

"What? Why?" Vaira questioned. Her mother told her that signing any contracts with blood means that the contract is binding to the soul. Breaking the contract means certain death.

"Like you know, contract signed in blood is absolute. The history of my mechs is something I do not want to be discovered." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Vaira said as she signed the contract and handed to Ichigo. Who then signed the contract. The contract glowed red for a moment and then stopped.

"Now that is taken care of… what is your first question?" Ichigo asked. The two spent the next ten minutes talking about the Asura Machina.

"Wow… the fact your control seven spiritually/magically fuel mechas are amazing." Vaira said.

"Anyways, do you want to learn more from the mechanic who maintains them?" Ichigo asked.

"What!" She yelled. Luckily, Ichigo casted a Kido to prevent anyone from listening in to their conversation. "You can't serious right?"

"No. I honestly ask if you want to learn from my mech's mechanics." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Vaira asked.

"Well… for one, he is likely bored out of his mind. Two, you showed that you honestly want to learn this. Three, friends help friends." Ichigo said.

"Were friends?" Vaira questioned.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Yay!" Vaira said and hug him. Ichigo was shocked from the unexpected hug. "Sorry!" She said when she realized that she was hugging Ichigo and let go.

"No pro-" Ichigo was about to say before he heard a scream in his mind.

" _Master!"_ Kisara yelled _._

" _Kisara. What happened?"_ Ichigo asked worried something bad has happened.

" _We need your help!"_ Kisara and Valiona yelled.

" _I'm coming!"_ Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry Vaira. Something is wrong with my sisters." Ichigo said as he stood up and began running to where he could sense Kisara, Valiona, Yuzu and Karin. Vaira ran behind Ichigo.

* * *

Five Minutes Prior: With Yuzu

Yuzu and Karin were walking around enjoying the party. Occasionally talking with some who Yuzu and Karin recognized as members of Rias's or Sona's peerage when Yuzu accidently hit someone and both fell on the floor.

* * *

Five Minutes Prior: With Diodora

Diodora Astaroth was very angry as he walked round the ballroom. When people look at him, many would see him as a polite kind devil. However, remove that mental mask; you would see his true self. He is narcissistic, sinister, vile, sadistic and wicked person who would do "whatever it takes" to achieve his desires. The reason why he is very mad is one of his victims were here. Asia Argento was one of the girls he decided to use to satisfy his sadistic needs. At the time, she was a virgin maiden and a nun. He injured himself and Asia healed him. He informed the priest that she helped a devil and marked Asia as a witch and heretic. Before he could 'rescue' Asia, she joins those priests and that red hair bitch managed to acquire her. After a good time, for him, with his servants, Diodora managed to find another target to replace Asia. Today during this ceremony he was forced to participate, he had to encounter Asia Argento again. Man seeing her all happy made him very angry. So angry that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking and accidently hit something and fell.

* * *

Now

Yuzu and Diodora collided with each other.

"Yuzu you ok?" Karin asked as she lowered herself to Yuzu's level.

"Yes Karin." Yuzu said. She then turned to the person who fell with her. "Are you alright?" Yuzu asked the person. In Diodora's anger, he forgot to mentally put his mask on. He turned to face Yuzu and yelled.

"What the fuck you bitch! Watch where you walking!" Diodora yelled.

"Hey you don't speak to my sister like that." Karin yelled. Diodora stood up.

"What are your names?" Diodora asked. Karin helped Yuzu get up then looked at Diodora.

"My name is Kurosaki Karin. She is Kurosaki Yuzu." Karin answered.

"Kurosaki… never heard of that surname. You're likely some shitty low rank reincarnated devil." Diodora assumed. "Who is your master?" Diodora demanded.

"We aren't devils." Karin yelled back.

"Aren't devils. You must be some sort of lost pet then." Diodora said. He then smiled sinisterly. "Since you aren't anyone's property, I guess I got to claim you for myself then." Diodora said. He then began to cast spells to see if what Karin said was true. Diodora smiled more. "You two would do fine to my collection of broken 'toys'." Diodora said. He then began to cast spells to restrain the two. Yuzu and Karin immediately tried to fight the spells. Kisara and Valiona knew that this Diodora must be some sort of high-ranking devil. If they fight this Diodora, there is a chance they would be killed due to being 'Stray Familiars'. Kisara and Valiona quickly contact Ichigo through their familiar bond.

" _Master!"_ Kisara yelled _._ Worried that her master is too far away.

" _Kisara. What happened?"_ Ichigo asked. Kisara could hear how worried her master was.

" _We need your help!"_ Kisara and Valiona yelled.

" _I'm coming!"_ Ichigo yelled. A few seconds later, Ichigo showed up.

"What is going on?" Ichigo asked. Valiona and Kisara pointed at the struggling Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo saw this and fired a Byakurai at Diodora. Diodora was too focused with his spells that he didn't see the Byakurai coming. Upon impact, Diodora lost focus on his spell, releasing Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo quickly caught the two. Ichigo gave the two to Valiona and Kisara. "Go to Eu and go back home." Ichigo said. His two familiars compiled and went to find Eu.

"WHO DID THAT!?" Diodora yelled.

"That would be me." Ichigo said.

"Who are you!?" Diodora asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo answered.

"Who? Kurosaki isn't a surname of any 72 Pillars." Diodora said.

"Ichigo? What happened?" Sirzechs said as the crowd parted for all the faction leaders and bodyguards entered the scene.

"According to Kisara and Valiona, this guy tried to capture Yuzu and Karin." Ichigo said.

"You sure?" Sirzechs said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. Sirzechs then cast a few spells to prevent Diodora from moving.

"Does anyone here wish to defend Diodora of house Astaroth of the crimes he has been accused?" Sirzechs asked the crowd. Many were confused at the way Sirzechs asked the crowd. Suddenly many of the older members who are still alive right after the Civil War remembered something. During the chaos, in order to all the devils who were accused of treason to be judged, three of the four Maou became, judge, jury and executioner. "Based on the evidence presented…" Sirzechs began to say, he gave a quick look to Serafall and Beelzebub. Both Serafall and Beelzebub nodded to Sirzechs. "Diodora of house Astaroth the majority ruling of the Maou, I deemed you guilty of treason." Sirzechs said.

"WHAT!" Diodora and many of the crowd yelled. Many people were beginning to question the results of the crime.

"SILENTS!" Sirzechs said. The entire crowd immediately quieted down. "Ichigo if you please." Sirzechs said. Ichigo sighed and summoned the Jigoku no Yoroi. From there, the Maou, Azazel, Odin and Michael bowed to Ichigo. Immediately everyone copied the leaders and bowed.

"Rise." Ichigo said and then turned to Sirzechs.

"For those uneducated in our traditions, Kurosaki Ichigo is wearing the legendary Jigoku no Yoroi; which symbolized the title of Jigoku no Kōtei. In other words, he is the ruler of Hell and indirectly the ruler of the Devils and Fallen Angel. A few days ago, I presented to the Jigoku no Kōtei, the new agreement to renew our agreement. That contract states: **Devils will be allowed to occupy a small portion of Hell, dubbed** עוֹלַם הָתַחְתוֹן **[underworld]. In exchange, for self government rights, when the** **Jigoku no Kōtei requires it, all Devils will fight for Jigoku no Kōtei. If any dares to attack the Jigoku no Kōtei or any under Jigoku no Kōtei's protection, the Jigoku no Kōtei has the rights to seek retribution. The guilty party is tried for treason in attempt to destroy the government. In any cause where this contract is violated, the Jigoku no Kōtei has the right and authority to evict all people living at that pocket dimension.** Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin is his blood sister. Meaning, Diodora of house Astaroth attempted to break the contract." Sirzechs said and joined the other faction leaders.

"Sirzechs. He is an heir of House Astaroth correct?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes my lord." Sirzechs said.

" _God… I'm starting to sound like Byakuya."_ Ichigo mentally commented. Bring me Lord Astaroth." Ichigo said. Sirzechs immediately disappeared. Ichigo then walked to Diodora.

"I know what you said to my sisters. You will suffer for your crimes. I won't kill you right now but, you harmed my family. Be ready to pay." Ichigo said.

"My lord." Sirzechs said as he and another man appeared both bowing to Ichigo.

"Rise." Ichigo said. The two rose up.

"This is Lord Astaroth." Sirzechs said and took a few steps back. Ichigo looked at the man. Lord Astaroth looks like an older version of Ajuka Beelzebub.

"My Lord. I apologize for my son's crimes. Is there anything I can do to prevent my son from being killed?" Lord Astaroth asked.

"Does he have a marriage contract?" Ichigo asked.

"He does my lord."

"Summon her and her lord." Ichigo ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sirzechs said. A few minutes later, a young looking girl and another older man came and bowed.

"Rise." Ichigo said. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Eneely of House Vassago." Eneely answered.

"Honest answer. Do you love Diodora of House Astaroth?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't. I despise him. All of his peerage members were holy nuns or maidens which he kidnapped and found joy in breaking those girls physically, mentally and morally." Eneely said. Michael had a hard time trying to restrain himself after hearing what he has done to those girls.

"Alright then, Lord Vassago and Lord Astaroth, bring me a blank marriage contract, the marriage contract between House Astaroth and House Vassago, and a table with five chairs." Ichigo ordered. The two lords quickly ran off to find the required documents while a few maids brought over a table and a few chairs. Ichigo went to Lord Beelzebub. "Lord Beelzebub, may I have a private word?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure my lord." Ajuka said. Ajuka then cast a spell to prevent others from hearing what the two are saying.

"You created the Evil Pieces correct?" Ichigo asked.

"I did." Ajuka replied.

"Do you know if it is possible to remove the Evil Pieces from Diodora and set free his peerage members?" Ichigo asked.

"You are planning to do that to him." Ajuka said.

"I am." Ichigo said.

"If Diodora is fighting the spell, which I believe he would do, then he will be in pain. However, if he isn't fighting against the spell, then there is no problem." Ajuka answered.

"Would I be able to use the spell or are you going to use it?" Ichigo asked.

"I will do the spell." Ajuka said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"First, I added various safeguards so no other Devils can steal another person's Evil Pieces. Second, I don't want anyone to learn of the spell to use to remove Evil Pieces. Lastly, the pieces recognized me as the creator and wouldn't fight against the spell." Ajuka answered.

"Ok then." Ichigo said. Ajuka lowered the spell. Ichigo sat down at the table and instructed that Lord Vassago, Eneely, Lord Beelzebub, and Lord Astaroth to sit with him at the table. Ichigo cast the privacy kidō around the table to prevent anyone from telling what is going on.

"I will be modifying the contract between House Astaroth and House Vassago." Ichigo began. "In the eyes of the paperwork, it will still be officially a marriage. However, Diodora will no longer have any rights. He'll become what he did to those maidens, a slave." Ichigo explained. "In order to please both houses. Eneely will need to give birth a total of four times." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Eneely screamed. She then realized what she said. "Sorry my Lords." Eneely said. Lord Vassago was very nervous. He hoped that Lord Ichigo doesn't get offended.

"I understand your reaction. Allow me to explain how this will work. Two of the children will be for the House Astaroth. While the other two will be for House Vassago." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Eneely said.

"Once this requirement is met, Eneely, can have another husband if she wants while having Diodora as her official personal slave." Ichigo said.

"My lord, if hypothetically, I do not approve of the marriage what will happen?" Lord Astaroth asked.

"If you do not approve of the 'marriage' contract, then Diodora will be killed and ending the House Astaroth line." Ichigo answered. Lord Astaroth sighed and immediately signed the 'marriage' contract. Lord Vassago and Eneely read over 'marriage' contract to make sure everything Ichigo said is true and in writing. Once they made sure that everyone Ichigo said is in writing, they both signed the 'marriage' contract. "Lord Beelzebub start the last part." Ichigo said.

"Yes my Lord." Lord Beelzebub said. The privacy kidō around the table was temporally lowered to allow the immobilized Diodora to enter the privacy kidō.

"Diodora of House Astaroth, normally an act of treason will result in your death. However, I am merciful enough. You will not be killed. However, you will be stripped of your evil pieces and peerage, lose your status as High-Class Devil and as heir of House Astaroth. You will now become slave to Eneely of House Vassago. She will become your master. You are now nothing. On this day Diodora of House Astaroth is dead. In his place lies Diodora No-Name." Ichigo said to Diodora. Ichigo turned to Ajuka and signaled him to begin.

"I am sorry little brother that you became this way. However, I must do what I must for our race." Ajuka said then began to chant. "I, Lord Ajuka Beelzebub, creator of the pieces forged by fragments of devil's souls, hereby order you: Diodora of House Astaroth. Return the gifts that were given to you and suffer for your crimes against us." Ajuka said. Diodora screamed in pain as the around his chest something started to float out. From Diodora's chest, Ichigo could see a King Evil Piece started to creep out. A few seconds later, the piece came out and Ajuka took it. Eneely put on Diodora a custom collar and chain for Diodora's new status as pet. Eneely then took her 'husband' home. Ichigo, Ajuka, Michael and Lord Astaroth left the ballroom to talk with Diodra's former peerage.

* * *

Scene Change: Diodora's Mansion

With Lord Astaroth's help, Ichigo, Ajuka and Michael entered the mansion. Lord Astaroth guided them to a sitting room.

"I will call all the peerage members to this room for you to talk to them. Is that fine?" Lord Astaroth asked.

"That is fine." Ichigo replied. Lord Astaroth bowed and left the room.

"Michael. I am going to cast a spell on you so that no one will be able to see you." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I want you to see these girls before you make a decision. I also want to hear their honest answer with knowing you are here." Ichigo explained.

"Ok then." Michael said. Ichigo cast Kyokkō on Michael. A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo said. Fifteen girls walked in wearing red robes with hood. The girls lowered their hood. Everyone could see the emotionless mask they all had on. Ichigo could see the dead eye look each girl had in their eyes.

"What happened to Former Master Diodora?" One of the unnamed female asked. Ichigo quickly explained what happened to Diodora.

"Maou Beelzebub, is what Lord Ichigo said is true?" Another unnamed female asked.

"So… our former master is no more and we now have you as our Master?" the tallest unnamed female summarized.

"Yes. Before we continue I want to ask, if given the opportunity would you go back to god?" Ichigo asked.

"YES!" All the girls yelled then became quiet.

"Even though the journey will include pain and suffering for redemption." Ichigo added.

"Yes." All the girls answered.

"So Michael, what do you say… you want to accept these girls and allow them to be rehabilitated?" Ichigo said. All the girls looked confused until Michael appeared. They all gasped in seeing the legendary Michael in front of them.

"Seeing these former nuns and holy maidens who show hopelessness in their eyes now show sparks of hope returning, I can't say no." Michael began to say. "However, the evil pieces that is in their souls must be removed from their souls before we can start the rehabilitation process. Girls this rehabilitation process will be a painful journey for you fifteen to become what you were before." Michael said. The first unnamed female of the peerage looked at her fellow members, and then looked back at Michael.

"Lord Michael, we all have suffered throughout the torment with that bastard, however, with the opportunity that Lord Ichigo has gifted us, it would be a disrespect to turn this offer down." She said. With that, Ichigo and Ajuka began the difficult process of reclaiming the evil pieces from each girl. After five minutes they were all done and Lord Michael guided these girls back to Heaven. After that, Ichigo and Ajuka slowly began to walk out of Astaroth's Mansion.

"Thanks for doing this Ajuka." Ichigo said.

"No problem. It is sad that my younger brother did all of this to those girls." Ajuka said.

"It is sad…" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo… I want you to take these 16 pieces and place them in that briefcase and redo the process." Ajuka instructed.

"Why?" Ichigo said.

"Because, I want to give you these pieces as my way of thanking you for not allowing my family name to die out. By the contract, you could have killed him and ended up killing off the House of Astaroth. However you didn't. Instead you worked with the contract my father wrote with House Vassago and included children to be produced from that marriage, which allows both families to continue." Ajuka said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he sent those 16 pieces into his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Sirzechs's Mansion: Private Meeting Room

Once those two returned, a butler guided Ichigo and Ajuka to another more private room.

"Ah. Our last two guests finally shows up for this meeting." Azazel said.

"Thank you again Ichigo for helping those 15 girls. Gabriel is having a wonderful time helping them recover from that horrid treatment." Michael said.

"No problem." Ichigo said.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start this meeting." Sirzechs said.

"Ichigo, can you summon Loki and Fenrir?" Sirzechs requested.

"Before I summon Loki, what are you planning to do with Loki?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I'll likely banish him to somewhere in Asgard for a century or something like that."**_ Odin said.

"Well… I could throw him in Hell for a bit." Ichigo suggested.

"Really Ichigo. Kokabiel is still scared of everything after those 2 weeks in Hell. Imagine Loki in there for a century is absolutely cruel." Azazel said.

"I won't leave him there for a century… Maybe a month." Ichigo said.

" _ **Go ahead."**_ Odin said.

"Go ahead for what?" Ichigo asked to make sure Ichigo is hearing this right.

" _ **Send Loki to Hell. It would be one of the few places I wouldn't have to worry about him managing to escape."**_ Odin said.

"Ok." Ichigo said and sent a mental command to Rhodonite and Shirogane to send Loki to him to his location. A black hole appeared next to Ichigo and a bleak gray Loki appeared still wrapped in chains. Ichigo then drew Tsuki no Hansha and slammed the hilt on Loki's forehead. All the leaders could see the symbol 魂葬 on Loki's forehead. Ichigo then sent a mental command to Rhodonite to release Loki. Rhodonite's chains retracted to the black abyss and Loki started to regain his coloring. Loki looked around to see that he is somewhere else entirely.

" _ **WHERE AM I?"**_ Loki yelled. Suddenly the symbols on Loki's head started to glow crimson. Suddenly the room began to shake and the Gates of Hell appeared. .

"Loki, Norse God of Mischief, Hell has judged your sins and ruled that you shall be sent to Hell." Ichigo said. From the Gate, a Kushanāda's hand came from the gate and grabbed the Loki.

" _ **What!"**_ Loki yelled as the hand gripped him tightly. He struggled as much as he could and forced to admit he couldn't break it. He then noticed Odin sitting at the table doing nothing. _**"Father! Father! Please help me!"**_ Loki screamed to his father.

" _ **Loki… It hurts for me to do this but it must be done. I have constantly punished your actions for eons. However, you didn't learn from those punishments. Instead you continued to do them. This is for your own good."**_ Odin said and looked away from Loki.

" _ **Father… FATHER!"**_ Loki yelled out as the Kushanāda pulls Loki into the gate. With that done, the gate disappeared. Odin sighed seeing his own son judged by Hell and deemed him worthy to become its next resident hurt him a lot.

"Odin. I have your grandson as well. Do you want me to throw him to Hell as well or give him to you?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I'll hold onto him for now."**_ Odin said. Ichigo then commanded Rhodonite to bring Fenrir from the pocket dimension. Right when Ichigo released the chains from Fenrir, Odin cast a spell on Fenrir and teleported him somewhere else.

"Anything else to mention?" Sirzechs asked.

"I would like to mention something." Ichigo started. All the members looked at Ichigo. "Ophis is no longer working with Khaos Brigade." Ichigo said.

"What?" Azazel said. "From my sources, she is still working with them."

" _ **Ichi-nii isn't lying."**_ Ophis said as she teleports into the conference room. Everyone except Ichigo immediately jumped off their seats in shock. Ophis ignored this and sat on Ichigo's lap.

"I did say that I wasn't lying." Ichigo said. After that the fraction leaders calmed down and went back to their chairs.

"For the record Ophis, you are not part of Khaos Brigade anymore." Sirzechs said.

" _ **I am no longer part of that group.**_ " Ophis said.

"Can you give us any information about the group?" Michael asked. The next ten minutes Ophis described many of these 'weaklings' in Khaos Brigade. Ajuka quickly brought out a notepad and began to write all these descriptions down.

"Sirzechs." Ichigo whispered to Sirzechs.

"Yes Ichigo?" Sirzechs asked.

"Tell the kitchen to make as many baked good as they could." Ichigo whispered.

"Why?" Sirzechs asked.

"It'll make Ophis happy." Ichigo replied. Immediately Sirzechs sent word to Grayfia who then quickly got the chefs and bakers to immediately make as many cake as they could. It took ten more minutes until Ophis stopped giving them anymore details in regards to the Khaos Brigade members.

"Ophis." Sirzechs said as he stood up. "In apparition of all the help you gave us tonight, take all these cakes and other desserts we made for you." Sirzechs said as various maids and butlers pushed carts of cakes and other desserts in the room. Ophis cracked a small smiled and open a portal in the room.

" _ **Enter the portal, once through the other side, there should be a flat rock, leave the carts in a neat and orderly manner. Then return here.**_ "Ophis instructed. The maids and butlers did as instructed. Once all the carts were pushed in the portal and the servants exited the portal, Ophis closed the portal, hugged Ichigo and left.

" _Wow…"_ Everyone thought after Ophis left.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about in regards to the alliance?" Michael said

"I don't believe anything else needs to be mentioned in regards to the alliance." Sirzechs said. With that done, everyone left except the four Maou, Odin and Ichigo who remained.

"So Odin, shall we discuss the contract?" Ichigo said.

" _ **Yes we shall."**_ Odin said and pulled out a contract. Ichigo took the contract and began to read it. The contract itself was similar to the one Azazel and Sirzechs presented to Ichigo. The contract stated that both the Asgard will be allowed to occupy a small portion of Hell, dubbed Helheim. In exchange, for self-government rights, when the Jigoku no Kōtei requires it, all Asgard will fight for Jigoku no Kōtei. If any dares to attack the Jigoku no Kōtei or any under Jigoku no Kōtei's protection, the Jigoku no Kōtei has the rights to seek retribution. The guilty party is tried for treason in attempt to destroy the government. In any cause where this contract is violated, the Jigoku no Kōtei has the right and authority to evict all people living at that pocket dimension. Ichigo simply signed the contract and gave it to Odin who quickly signed the contract. Serafall decided to sign as witness. Once she finished signing it, two copies of the contract appeared. Ichigo and Odin took their copies and hid them.

"Odin. May I have a private word with you?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Sure."**_ Odin answered.

"We'll show ourselves out." Sirzechs said as all the Maou walked out.

" _ **So what do you want to talk about?"**_ Odin asked.

"I wish to receive your blessing." Ichigo said.

" _ **Blessing for…"**_ Odin asked.

"I am doing the De-"Ichigo said before being interrupted by Odin.

" **Ah… You are also doing the Death Quest."** Odin said, recognizing the request.

"I am." Ichigo said.

" _ **Sure."**_ Odin replied.

"What?" Ichigo replied back. Ichigo didn't expect Odin to be willing to do it.

" _ **Jeg, Odin leder av gudene i Asgard, gi Kurosaki Ichigo min velsignelse i forhold til døden quest.**_ [I, Odin leader of the Gods in Asgard, give Kurosaki Ichigo my blessing in regards to the Death Quest.]" Odin said. Ichigo suddenly glowed a light blue and then it vanished.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

" _ **No problem."**_ Odin said. _**"You are helping me with my son. I honestly want him to be able to someday take my spot. I grow older and slowly grow weaker. I miss my wife… my true love. These women I flirt with are beautiful and all… However they can never replace my dear Fregg. When Loki returns, I hope he is willing to become the leader I know he can be. If so… maybe I can finally lay myself to rest…"**_ Odin said before he left the meeting room. Ichigo left the room in order to find Rias. Ichigo found a maid who guided Ichigo to Rias room. From there Ichigo explained to Rias that during the event, Ichigo befriended Seekvaira Agares and wasn't able to get her contact information. Rias tried to tease Ichigo however, Ichigo said that she was interested in the Mechas that Ichigo controlled and nothing else. Rias gave Ichigo Seekvaira's contact information. With all that done, Ichigo ripped open a garganta and jumped in. Ichigo appeared in his bedroom. Ichigo changed out of his suit, and put on some sleepwear. Ichigo went downstairs to see everyone watching a movie. Ichigo quickly explained to the girls what happened in regards to Diodora. The girls understood Ichigo's actions on why he returned very late. Ichigo also told them about Seekvaira Agares and clarified that they do not have anything romantic going on. They were friends because Seekvaira wanted to know about Ichigo's Asura Machina and she was willing to sign a contract to be allowed to learn about them. Ichigo sent a text to Don about Seekvaira Agares. After that Ichigo decided to go to sleep early.

* * *

Scene Change: Temp-Home: Morning

The next day, Ichigo slept in. When he went down, everyone else was eating breakfast. When Ichigo sat down, Eu called out to Ichigo.

"Um Ichigo… Can I ask you something?" Eu said.

"Are you about to ask me if I can allow Ophis to come with us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Eu said.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Eu said.

"Sure. It's not as if we are going to run out of room." Ichigo said. Eu then jumped and hugged Ichigo.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said. "OPHIS!" She screamed.

" _ **Yes?"**_ Ophis said as she suddenly appeared in the dining room. _**"Ooo. Food."**_ She said and grabbed a plate.

"Ophis." Eu said again. Ophis looked and see Eu was giving Ophis an annoyed look.

" _ **I did it again didn't I…"**_ Ophis said.

"You did!" Eu said.

" _ **Sorry… You should know me. Food is love. Food is life."**_ Ophis replied. Eu sighed.

"Anyways, I talked to Ichigo. If you want to, you can join us on our adventure." Eu said.

" _ **Eu. I really do want to go with you on your adventure but, I still have some things to take care of."**_ Ophis said sadly.

"Well… Ok." Eu accepted.

"Is this about Khaos Brigade?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Correct."**_ Ophis said.

"Be careful. There are things to injure Dragons." Ichigo said.

" _ **I know Ichi-Nii."**_ Ophis said. Suddenly Yuzu, Karin and Eu tackled Ophis.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The girls yelled. Ichigo laughed at Ophis's situation and the girl's reaction.

"I kind of lectured her and someone made a comment about us acting like nīsan and imōto and she decided to call me this." Ichigo said. Yuzu and Karin glared at Ophis at the appearance of a new challenger. "All of you stay here." Ichigo said. Ichigo decided to summon out the two sets of Chaos Pieces. "Girls, I am going to use these on all of you." Ichigo said as he took out the 2 sets of Chaos Pieces and place them on the table.

"What are those Ichi-Nii?" Karin asked.

"Originally these are called Evil Pieces. They are based on the game of chess, there are a total of 15 pieces (1 Queen , 2 Rooks , 2 Bishops , 2 Knights , and 8 Pawns ) that are given to top-class Devils (King ) with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. However, Sirzechs requested Ajuka, the creator of the Evil Pieces to modify them in order to prevent other beings from turning into Devils. Ajuka named my pieces as Chaos pieces since both I am technical neutral and it sounds way better than evil pieces." Ichigo explained.

"So what does each piece mean?" Yuzu asked.

"The Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent." Ichigo said as he showed the girls the Rook. "Next are the Knights . Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced." Ichigo explained as he showed them the Knight piece. "After that we got the Bishops . Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells. However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks." Ichigo said and showed them the Bishop piece.

"What about the queen?" Eu asked. "The Queen possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful. The Queen is usually the second to take charge of the peerage when the King is not available." Ichigo explained as he showed them the Queen piece.

" _ **What about those last once."**_ Ophis pointed at. "The Pawns are something special. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King." Ichigo said.

"So... who is the king?" Karin asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ichigo said.

"Anyways Ichi-Nii, what does the King piece do?" Karin asked.

"The King piece is a little different compared to the others. The King piece doesn't give out special powers. Instead, it acts like a strength multiplier." Ichigo said.

"So who will get what piece?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… Ophis and Eu will be my pair of queens. Yuzu is going to be one of my bishops. Karin would be one of my rooks." Ichigo said. Ichigo took each piece and activate them. All the pieces were absorbed into each girl.

"So this is the new power that these pieces gave." Eu said. Ichigo noticed that Sirzechs was not lying when these pieces didn't change any of the girls into devils. The girls decided to go tryout their new powers. Ichigo took out the trainer, showed Kisara and Valiona how to operate it and sent the girls into the trainer to experiment with their new powers. Ichigo cleaned up the breakfast when he received a call. Ichigo looked at his phone to see Yasaka calling him.

"Hello?" Ichigo said through the phone.

"Ichigo. Can I see you right now?" Yasaka asked.

"Sure. Give me a few minutes." Ichigo replied as he hung up on Yasaka. Ichigo told his familiars that he is going to see Yasaka. Ichigo ripped open a black garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Kyoto

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta to Yasaka's throne room. There, he sees Yasaka with a folder in her hand.

"Hello Ichigo." Yasaka said.

"Hello Yasaka. What do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, here is the little information on Moka that I managed to fine." Yasaka said and gave the folder to him.

"Thank y-" Ichigo said before Yasaka kissed him in the lips. "What?" Ichigo said after the kiss.

"While I was finding the information, Amaterasu-sama contacted me and allowed me to have a relationship with you." Yasaka explained blushing in embarrassment.

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "But, why me?" Ichigo asked.

"You need to stop putting yourself down." Yasaka said. "In Kunou's little adorable head, you are her papa and I am her mama."

"Wait." Ichigo said. Yasaka turned back to Ichigo.

"Yes?" Yasaka asked.

"I was wondering if you wish to join my peerage." Ichigo said.

"Your peerage? You allied yourself with the devils?" Yasaka questioned.

"No I didn't. Sirzechs paid me for my services in the form of my own evil pieces. However, these pieces don't alter the receiver into devils." Ichigo said.

"How can you trust the words from a devil?" Yasaka questioned.

"I have already used them on my sisters and they are fine." Ichigo said. Yasaka thought about it. There weren't any cons in regards to this deal.

"What powers do I get?" Yasaka asked.

"Well… I will use one of my Bishop pieces." Ichigo said and summoned his Bishop piece. "This piece pretty much strengthens your magical abilities." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Yasaka said. "I'll accept the piece." With that done, Ichigo presented the piece to Yasaka and it absorbed into her. She felt stronger and able to handle more magical energy. She also felt a mental door in her mind. Yasaka decided to see what it led. She knocked on the mental door to discovered that it was unlocked. She push open the mental door and said. _"Hello?"_

" _Yasaka… how are you speaking to my mind?"_ Ichigo responded mentally.

" _We can talk to each other mentally?"_ Yasaka replied mentally.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"How?" Yasaka questioned.

"I believed that the pieces allow a mental connection to the King piece, which is myself." Ichigo theorized.

"So this piece also created a mental door to you." Yasaka said.

"Wait. So you had a mental door that connects you to my mind." Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Yasaka said.

"Closes the mental door Yasaka." Ichigo said. She closed the mental door. Ichigo asked Kyōka to find this door find the door.

" _Found it."_ Kyōka said.

" _Is there any locks on my side?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _There are locks on this side."_ Kyōka responded.

"Yasaka. On my side there are locks on it. Go to your side of the mental door and see if it had any locks on it." Ichigo instructed. Yasaka went back to the mental door and looked at it. She discovered that the door did in fact have locks on it.

"The door has locks on it." Yasaka responded.

" _Kyōka try locking the door on my side."_ Ichigo said.

" _Done."_ She replied.

"Yasaka, try to knock on the door." Ichigo said. Yasaka went to the mental door and knocked on it. Ichigo feels a certain pressure in his mind. As if he someone is trying to get in. "So this new mental connection can be locked on my side." Ichigo told Yasaka.

"I saw locks on my side as well." Yasaka added.

"This time, I am going to unlock my side of the door. While you lock it on your side." Ichigo proposed. Kyōka and Yasaka did what Ichigo instructed them to do.

" _Ichigo, when she locked her door, a switch appeared on the our side."_ Kyōka said.

"Yasaka. Apparently you can also lock your mental door. However, if needed, I can open that door if I need to talk to you." Ichigo told her.

"I see…" Yasaka said. "Anyways. Good luck with the rest of your journey Ichigo and come back to me once you regain your heart." Yasaka said.

"Ok. Thank you Yasaka." Ichigo said as he ripped open a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Temp-Home

Ichigo returned home to see that the most of the girls didn't return from the trainer. Ichigo saw that Valiona is reading while occasionally looking at the trainer. Kisara was nowhere to be found.

"Valiona, where did Kisara go?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, Kisara joined the girls in the trainer. I'll switch with her later."Valiona explained.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Ichigo went to his room and remembered that he still needed to call Vaira about Don and allow him to answer any of her questions and help her. Ichigo took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello? This is Seekvaira Agares heir-" Vaira managed to say before Ichigo intercepted her.

"Hey Vaira?" Ichigo said.

"ICHIGO!" Vaira yelled back. Vaira didn't hear a response and began to panic and bombarded Ichigo with questions. "How did you get my number? During all that chaos, I forgot to give you my number. Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you there?"

"Vaira calm down." Ichigo said once Ichigo regain his hearing. "Are you available right now?" Ichigo asked.

"I am. Why?" Vaira asked.

"Can you come over to where I am?" Ichigo asked.

"Where are you?" Vaira asked.

"In Kuoh." Ichigo said as he gave her the current address. Suddenly a red seal and glow appeared in his bedroom. The glow died down and Vaira was standing in Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo!" Vaira said and hugged Ichigo.

"Hello Vaira. Are you ready to meet the main technician to my mechas?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I am. How are we going to get their?" Vaira asked.

"One second." Ichigo said and dialed for Don.

"Hello Captain. What can I do for you?" Don asked.

"Hey Don. Are you available right now?" Ichigo asked.

"I am. Why?" Don asked.

"Can you teleport myself and one other person to Uzushio?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Give me one minute." Don said as Ichigo hung up. "Stand by for teleportation." Ichigo told Vaira.

"Telep-" Vaira began to say before she was blinded by a white light. When the white light faded, Ichigo and Vaira disappeared.

* * *

Scene Change: Uzushio

"Where are we?" Vaira asked as she looked to see some sort of command center.

"Welcome to Uzushio. My name is Don Dogoier and I am the Engineer for Uzushio." Don introduced himself.

"My name is Seekvaira Agares. Please call me Vaira." Vaira said.

"Anyways, Don I want you to give Vaira a tour of your area, give her a modified teleporter which allows her to talk to you and teleports her into your office if you allow her." Ichigo said.

"Captain… why?" Don asked.

"I want this to happen because of a few reasons. First reason is that she wants to learn about the Asura Machina. Second is that she can help give you another perspective to your inventions." Ichigo said.

"Ok Captain." Don said. With that, Don began showing Vaira around Uzushio and his personal sector.

"Is that wise Captain-sama?" Ahim asked.

"It's not wise, but it is something I think might help Don." Ichigo said.

"How?" Gai asked.

"Well, according to the files you gave me Marvelous, Don is usually alone in his sector. I brought her up here for him to make a friend. If it goes serious then it'll go serious. If not then it allows him to interact with other people." Ichigo explained.

"Ok Captain." Marvelous said. With that Ichigo opened a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Temp-Home

Ichigo returned to see that everyone was outside of the trainer.

"How was training?" Ichigo asked.

"It was good Ichi-Nii. Those pieces increased our powers a lot." Karin said.

"It also helped me with my control." Yuzu added.

"Anyways, I discovered that these pieces allow me to communicate with you privately." Ichigo said.

"Explain." Eu said. With that Ichigo summarized what happened with Yasaka this morning. Ichigo told the girls that after lunch, they are going to another city.

"Ichi-nii what about school?" Yuzu said.

"Well, I am planning to rent/buy the house so that when school starts, you two have a place stay." Ichigo explained. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ichigo went to the door and opened it. Outside of his door was Rias and her entire peerage.

"Hey Ichigo-sensei!" The entire peerage said.

"I know you were not trying to leave here without a party." Rias said.

"Come over to my house, were going to have a Goodbye Party." Issei said.

"Come on girls, were going to Issei's house to have a Goodbye Party." Ichigo said. Everyone all moved to Issei's house and had their Goodbye Party. At some point, Azazel heard that his club is having a party without him and he decided to crash the party. Sirzechs heard about this party and managed to crash the party for a few seconds before Grayfia appeared right being Sirzechs, kicked him down and began to drag Sirzechs to the waiting portal. It was hilarious seeing this. It look like all those cartoons of people being dragged into Hell. Soon the party ended and the Occult Research Club saw Ichigo and company driving away from them and into their next adventure.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 9 of Broken Dreams. Thank you to my 395 followers and my 320 readers who favorited this story. If you enjoyed this chapter, follow if you haven't already. Favorite if you really love it. Review if you wanna love or hate or want to poke the plot bunnies. Also please review on what anime/cartoon you want see. I do read my reviews. I looked at the reviews and no one was able to guess the next crossover. I'll give you all a hint. In Chapter 5 I gave you all a major clue. Also the next crossover will not be Rosario + Vampire.**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Google Venus Navy Blue Pleated Fit & Flare Dress**

 **Google Venus Black Draped Jumpsuit**

 **Google Women Dress Gray Color O Neck Plus Size Women Clothing 2XL Vintage Dress Long Sleeve Floral Print Chiffon Summer Dress**

 **Google Venus Black & Blue Tuxedo Dress**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest**

 **\- (chapter 8 . Feb 24) Thank you.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa**

 **\- (chapter 7 . Feb 17)Well… I got something planned for Rukia… it is going to be unique.**

 **\- (chapter 7 . Feb 17) Thank you for the complement.**

 **\- (chapter 8 . Feb 17) It is planned… but, later. Very later.**

 **-(chapter 8 . Feb 2) Thank you again. As for Street Fighter and Naruto. I don't think so. The reason is that I don't know much of Street Fighters plot. [Don't stab me please!]. As for Naruto… that anime is too messy.**

 **Tachibana Kabuki**

 **-(chapter 8 . Feb 15) Here is another one!**

 **\- (chapter 6 . Feb 15) It warms my heart. Thank you.**

 **Guest**

 **Thank you!**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon**

 **-(chapter 8 . Feb 4) Thank you for the review.**

 **-(chapter 1 . Feb 4)Are you still feeling the same from Chap 1 to now? Many fanfictions, especially the first chapter, is sometimes bland…**

 **Emman214:**

 **\- Thank you.**

 **TheWolf87**

 **\- Thank you. I do admit this idea was not my own. Quincy in hell was based off of another Fanfiction called A Protector's Pride by NeoRyu777. I believed this fiction was the first one who did the Quincy in Hell thing.**

 **SwarmingShadow**

 **\- First off, thank you for the criticism. My goal wasn't fill it with various catch phrases. I did this to get some integration with the readers. I wanted them to recognize what that catch phrase was from and answer it down. I watch some anime. There are many which I have never touched/ heard off. As for life… I am in the military reservice and going to college. Why do you think I post these chapters monthly. This gives me enough time to attempt to a another chapter.**

 **naruto**

 **\- (chapter 8 . Feb 2) Thank you.**

 **Master of Dragons God**

 **\- Good to see you again. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment.**

 **Crimson green flame**

 **-Thank you for the review. We'll see their reaction…**

 **chimera629**

 **-(chapter 8 . Feb 2)… If you are taking about the who is sleeping with who in the beginning of chapter 8… I put Asia, Akeno and Rias sleeping with Issei is because of two things. First, Issei's house is small and can only fit so many people. Also, Irina and Xenovia have to stay with Ichigo due to Michael ordering them/asking Ichigo go. Ichigo's house is also able to fit more people than Issei's house. Well… Vali did show up in last chapter… unless you asking where did he go?I do apologize for unable to answer the rest of you questions. Please slowly type them grammatically correct so I can easily answer them.**

 **Fanficlover2017**

 **-(chapter 8 . Feb 2) I feel like that will be a Bleach X DxD fiction. That is not my goal of this fiction. This fiction is to do a lot of crossover while having a somewhat of a plot. As for the other topic in your review…Face palm… top of chapter 8 states that it is Moka.**

 **Arraia**

 **-(chapter 8 . Feb 2) Thank you.**

 **Guest**

 **-(chapter 7 . Feb 1) Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, this is Thunder. On the third of this month, I started to write this story. At that time, I was sleepy and bored out of my mind. I honestly didn't expect this story to progress to this point with over 400 followers, 240 favorites and 189 reviews. I want to take this moment to say thank you to everyone who followed, favoriting and reviews. Also, at the end of this chapter, will be a detailed sheet of Ichigo's STATS. At this moment, this Fanfiction has over 28,000 Views. I want to take this moment to give some shout outs to Fanfictions that inspired me to write my own.**

 **~Wanderlust by cywscross inspired me to have Ichigo leaving Karakura Town after the Winter War and expanded on the idea of his friends and family abanding him.**

 **~ Aspect of Blades by AEthereal Devastation inspired me to have Ichigo be an overall badass. Having Ichgio crossover to other media without labeling it as a crossover.**

 **The Protector's Temptation by Sedor inspired me to have a little splash of Kyōka in this madness.**

 **A Protector's Pride by NeoRyu777 gave me the ideas of Quincies in Hell**

~ **Do Me A Wrong by ChaosEmperorNex inspired me on the idea of Ichigo going to Kyoto and learning about the supernatural world and overall DXD starting point.**

 **If you haven't read these Fanfictions, give them a shot. There are some of my personal favorites that I would occasionally reread. Without further delay, let's get this chapter rolling!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Highschool DXD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fuhumishobo, Funimation, ATX, and TNK.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

 **Note: This chapter starts right after everyone read the letter in chapter 5**

Ichigo's letter caused so much chaos for the spiritual residents at Karakura Town. When the Shinigami left Urahara Shōten, Orihime stood up and immediately left. Chad sighed and punched the ground in anger. Chad hadn't felt this emotion in a very long time. He broke his promise to Ichigo. He broke his promise to his best friend. Chad realizes he needs to let his anger out. So Chad left Urahara's shop to find something to let his anger out on. Yuzu, Karin, Uryū and Ryūken went to go find the grief stricken Masaki. Those four split up looking for Masaki. Yuzu and Karin managed to find Masaki and called the others. Masaki was at the riverside; the place where she died. She was sitting on the riverbed. The four could hear sniffling from Masaki. The four decided to give Masaki some space and turned around ready to walk away when they heard Masaki.

"Your four, you could come down." Masaki said. The four stopped, turned around and slowly walked to Masaki.

"Sorry Masaki." Ryūken said.

"For what? Ichigo?" Masaki asked.

"Yes. I am-" Ryūken began to say.

"Don't be." Masaki replied.

"What?" Ryūken asked.

"It's not your fault, if you were introduced earlier and did all of this, that would cause me to be angry. However, Ichigo never knew of you when he was younger." Masaki explained.

"What about us?" Karin asked.

"For you three… you are also not to blame." Masaki said. She then turned to look at Uryū. "Uryū you are young and you likely you had no experience in dealing with what Ichigo went through. After all based on what I have seen in regards to you and your father likely you would have bottled it up since you also had no one to talk to." Masaki guested. She then looked at Yuzu and Karin. "As for you two, I can't blame you ether." Masaki said.

"Why Okaa-san? We hurt Ichi-nii." Yuzu asked.

"Remember Ichigo's letter. He said that it is not yours or your sister's fault. He understood your actions. Ichigo understood that you two would listen to your father since he is a Doctor." Masaki said. _"Sometimes I question if that certificate is real or a fake that Urahara made for him."_ Masaki thought.

"So Masaki. How are we going to take care of your chain since it slowly deteriorating?" Ryūken asked.

"Well… from what Isshin told me about Soul Society, if a soul is Konsō'ed they are sent to Soul Society and looses their Chain of Fate." Masaki started.

"So?" Ryūken.

"Sometimes I question how you're a doctor with that impatience." Masaki joked.

"Get to the point obasan." Uryū said.

"Like father like son." Masaki joked.

"HEY!" Ryūken and Uryū yelled.

"Anyways, it may be possible for me to be brought to Soul Society directly. If I am at Soul Society and I still have my Chain of Fate, a trusted Shinigami will perform Konsō'ed there. That way I get rid of my Chain and don't need to worry about anyone trying to find me in Soul Society since I'm already there." Masaki proposed.

"It is possible. We may need to discuss it with Urahara." Ryūken said.

"Ok." Masaki said. With that the five returned back to Urahara Shōten.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

"Welcome back. What can I do to help?" Urahara asked.

"We were wondering if you could open a portal to Soul Society." Uryū asked.

"Why?" Urahara questioned.

"We were thinking if it is possible to taken Masaki to Soul Society to get rid of her Soul Chain." Ryūken said.

"I see…" Urahara said. "Likely you would need a Shinigami to meet you somewhere in the Rukongai." Urahara said.

"Yes." Masaki said.

"Well… I will likely ask Kuchiki-san to come here and then she will escort Masaki-san somewhere in Rukongai so that the Sōtaichō doesn't find out." Urahara said.

"Why Rukia?" Yuzu asked?

"She was a resident of the Rukongai before she became a Shinigami." Urahara said.

"I see…" Yuzu said.

"How long would it take for Rukia to come over here?" Karin asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll send a message to Yoruichi to see when Kuchiki-san can come here." Urahara said.

"Ok." Masaki said.

"Bye Urahara-san." Yuzu and Karin said as everyone left Urahara Shōten.

Scene Change: Orihime's house

Once Orihime found out what Ichigo did, she immediately ran back to her house. She entered her room and locked the door. Orihime then closed all the blinds in her room and pulled out a locked briefcase. Orihime then pulled out a key from her breast. She then used that key to open the briefcase.

"Ichigo…." She said as she stares at what lies inside the briefcase. It shouldn't be called a briefcase anymore. It could be called a small shrine of some sort. A shrine dedicated to the person that she truly loves. Ichigo Kurosaki. What are presented upon opening the briefcase are photos: Ichigo in his school uniform, Ichigo happily eating his lunch prepared by his younger sisters, Ichigo lost in thoughts as he looked outside the classroom window, Ichigo kicking a soccer ball during physical education class, Ichigo tripping over a small stone and in the center, Ichigo looking ever so happily towards the camera...except that the photo is missing a piece of itself. Cut out…or rather ripped apart was now a photo of Ichigo alongside a woman's body posing for the camera. The head of the woman in the photo was ripped out and replaced with Orihime's adorable smiling face.

"Oh Ichigo…. please don't be so sad. If I could, I would take care of you and help you overcome whatever it is that is making you feel so negative…" Suddenly her phone began to ring. Lost in thought she ignored the cell phone and allowed it to go to voicemail. Then the phone rang again. This time, Orihime decided to answer her phone. She reaches for her cell phone through the small luggage in her school bag. "This is Orihime speaking." She said.

"Orihime…no, Inoue. It's me. Uryū." Uryū said.

"Uryū is there something wrong? Calling at this hour…" She said. She looked at her clock near her bed to see that it was seven in the evening.

"Oh...nothing much. I wanted to tell you that we managed to find Masaki." Uryū said.

"Really?" Orihime asked. "Did Urahara-san perform Konsō on her?" Orihime asked.

"No. We are going to try and perform Konso in Soul Society." Uryū said.

"I see… Is there anything else?" Orihime asked.

" I just wanted to call to ask how you're doing. You know… knowing how close you are to Ichigo yet not being able to do much of anything to support him because of his father's request." Uryū said.

"Ah… yes. I'm feeling quite fine as of right now. Thank you for calling to ask me." Orihime said. She said those words in such a happy tone. The boyfriend of such a girl would be so glad to hear such words in a warm tone. However, behind those words or rather on the other side of the line was one that was longing for much more. Those dead eyes wanting to search for something much more that would satisfy the pain and suffering that resides in the heart of the young girl. She wants Ichigo. She doesn't want Uryū.

" _Why am I with this man? Don't I love Ichigo?"_ She thought.

" **Yes I do. I love Ichigo more than anyone else."** Someone said as she appeared in the room. She appears to be virtually identical to Orihime, except inverted in color. She is average height. Her skin and hair is white. Her hair long, waist-length and her bangs naturally frame her face and also hang over her ears. Her eyes have black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. She has black nails. (1)

" _If I do love this man more than anyone else, why am I not doing anything? Won't I hurt him with these false feelings of mine?"_ Orihime thought.

" **Why does it matter? He's only here as a stepping stool for me to be beside Ichigo."** 'White' Orihime replied.

" _That's horrible... Uryū is someone dear to me, but not just that, Ichigo also sees him as a dear friend and companion."_ Orihime thought

" **Why does that matter anymore? Our heart does not want Uryū. I desire Ichigo. I want him all to myself. I don't want anyone else to have him."** 'White' Orihime replied.

"Inoue?"

"Huh? Yes? Yes what is it?" in shock by the sudden voice Orihime jolts up in her sitting position. Lost in such deep thoughts she forgot all about her phone conversation with Uryū.

"Are you okay? I've been calling out for you for about a minute or two."

"Y-yes… I'm fine, sorry about that." Feeling dejected from her train of thought she slumps back down and stares at her small shrine once again. "Uryū?" She said.

"Yes?" Uryū replied.

"In the morning, can you come over to my house?" Orihime asked.

"Sure." Uryū said. "I'm sorry for calling you so late in the night. You must be very tired. You can go to sleep now, I'll hang up." Uryū said.

"Thank you Uryū. Have a good night." Orihime said.

"Good night…." Uryū said and hung up. Orihime sets her phone down next to the briefcase and continues to stare at it. Gloomily, she then looks out beyond her bedroom window and proceeds to stare at the crescent moon floating in the sky. As the night goes by, the more wind blows by. Finally closing her eyes for a few seconds, she opens her mouth and mutters something that became unable to reach the ears of no one as the wind blew viciously against the window.

* * *

Scene Change: Morning

Orihime woke up. She made herself some breakfast. As she was eating she heard knock on her door. Orihime was surprised. She didn't expect Uryū to arrive this early in the morning. She went to the door and opened it and sees Tatsuki standing outside.

"Hello Tatsuki." Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime." Tatsuki replied.

"Come in." Orihime said. Tatsuki entered Orihime's apartment and sat down on the couch.

"I need to ask you something." Tatsuki said.

"Ask away." Orihime replied.

"What did you do?" Tatsuki said.

"What?" Orihime said in surprise. "What do you mean Tatsuki?" Orihime questioned.

"This morning, Ichigo didn't show up to our daily run today. Yuzu and Karin showed up but I saw the signs of sleep deprivation, their eyes were red and puffy. When I asked them about Ichigo, they both refused to say anything. I later call Sado and Uryū and they both gave me little to know information, now then. What. Did. You. Do?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime didn't reply. "Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled and grabbed Orihime's shoulders.

" _I if try to lie to her. She'll likely notice."_ Orihime thought. "Well… Ichigo left town." Orihime began.

"WHAT!" Tatsuki yelled and stood up.

"Tatsuki-chan please, sit down." Orihime said. Tatsuki complied and sat back down. "According to a letter that Ichigo wrote, he said that he is leaving town to forget his old life because of all the negativity we brought to him." Orihime said.

"We?" Tatsuki questioned.

"Yes. We." Orihime said.

"It's not 'we'. It was you, Chad and Uryū who pushed Ichigo out." Tatsuki yelled. "You three decided to pushed Ichigo out. However, his remaining friends who didn't have any powers and knew about the secret didn't push him away. In fact, we tried to pull him back in. Anyways, are you going to do anything about to fix this?" Tatsuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Orihime questioned.

"Are you going to do anything to get Ichigo back?" Tatsuki asked.

"… No." Orihime answered.

"Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because Ichigo wanted us to leave him alone and we will. It probably for the best." Orihime said. Tatsuki stood up. _"Hope this satisfied her."_ Orihime thought. Suddenly a hand flew by and smacked Orihime in the face. Orihime looked back to see Tatsuki hand still up. Orihime touch her face to feel her face to feel the spot where Tatsuki just slapped her.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime questioned. _"Why the fuck did she slap me!?"_

"You're fucking stupid!" Tatsuki yelled and left. Orihime slowly stood up and walked to her door and locked it.

" _Don't worry my Ichigo. I'll find you. Then we'll be together forever."_ Orihime thought.

* * *

Scene Change

After reading that letter, Sado left Urahara Shōten. Sado was very angry. Ever since Sado made that promise to his grandfather, Sado never let his anger affect him. However, with the guilt and anger of Sado's actions towards Ichigo broke him. Sado didn't want to be here right now. With that, Sado ran and ran. Eventually Sado ran into a secluded part of the forest near Karakura Town; there Sado began to let his emotions out by pounding the various trees. Meanwhile an older man was walking around near that area. As he older man was walking around, he heard sound of punching and uncontrolled breathing. The older man slowly walked towards the area he's hearing this sound. The older man walked to see Sado punching the tree one more time and the tree fell.

"Impressive." The older man said. Sado looked and noticed a man standing near other trees. The man appears to be barely 6 feet, 182.88 cm. He has black, shaggy hair, and his body is tanned and extremely muscular.

"Thank you." Sado said.

"Hey kid. Why are you here?" The older man said.

"I… was angry and needed some place to let out some steam." Sado said.

"I see…" The man said. As he looked at Sado, he noticed on Sado's knuckles are bleeding. "Kid. Your knuckles are bleeding." The man said. Sado looked at his knuckles to see that they are bleeding. "Kid, follow me. I'll get that cleaned up." The older man said. Sado decided to follow the older man. Following the older man's path, they got out of the forest. A few minutes later, Sado noticed the older man was guiding Sado to a gym. Sado entered the gym. Sado could see the older man bring out a first aid kit and pointed at a chair. Sado sat down and allowed the old man to bandage Sado's knuckles. While this Sado's knuckles were being wrapped, he noticed someone practicing his punches on a punching bag. Sado was lost in thought seeing these techniques. The older man noticed Sado wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. The older man looked and saw what is distracting Sado right now. The older man smiled. The man continued to perform other punches and then stopped. He went to a chair that has a towel on hit. He wiped his face with it. "You interested?" The older man asked.

"I… am." Sado replied.

"Have you done any fighting before?" The man asked.

"I have done a little self-defense street fighting." Sado answered.

"Due to racial bastards?" The man guessed.

"Correct." Sado replied.

"Sure. I'll teach you." The man raised his hand towards Sado. "The names Makunouchi Ippo (2)." Ippo said.

"My name is Yasutora Sado." Sado replied and accepted Makunouchi Ippo's hand. With that Sado found his stress reliever.

* * *

Scene Change: Silbern

In an ice constructed medium-sized throne room, we see an elderly man sitting on the ice carved throne. The tall man has a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He also has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept muttonchops and a connected mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven. He is wearing a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Quincy Zeichen on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button.

"Your Majesty, we have a message of our spies in Karakura Town." Someone said as that person entered the throne room. On a closer look the person appears to be male. He is a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He is wearing a white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat commensurate of his rank with dark green fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes.

" **Read it Haschwalth."** The person on the throne ordered.

"Yes my lord." Haschwalth said. "According to the spy, Kurosaki Ichigo has left Karakura Town." Haschwalth read.

" **I see… Anything else?"** The person sitting on the throne asked.

"Yes. At some time, former Echt Quincy Masaki Kurosaki and Gemischt Quincy Ishida Uryū will be entering the Dangai." Haschwalth said.

 **"I see… excellent."** The person sitting on the throne said.

"What do you wish to be done your Highness?" Haschwalth asked.

 **"We will have our spy continue to monitor the situation. I want Quilge Opie to be brought to me."** The person on the throne ordered.

"Right away your Highness." Haschwalth said as he stood up and left.

 **"Soon all of my children shall return to me."** The man sitting on the throne said. A few minutes later Haschwalth returned with another person. The person's head is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He wears a variant of the typical Wandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak and gold trimming.

"My lord." The two said as they bowed in respect.

 **"Raise my faithful children."** The man sitting on the throne ordered.

"What are your orders your Highness?" The new man asked.

 **"Quilge Opie, I want you to lead a small group of your army in the Dangai. Your mission is to capture former Echt Quincy Masaki Kurosaki and Gemischt Quincy Ishida Uryū."** The man sitting on the throne said.

"How much time do I have to get ready your Highness?" Opie asked.

 **"As of this moment, it is unclear. However, have your chosen ready when Haschwalth tells you otherwise."** The man sitting on the throne said.

"Yes my lord. Am I allowed to leave to get my men ready?" Opie asked.

 **"Go my Hunting Captain."** The man sitting on the throne said. Opie bowed to the man again and left the throne room.

"Anything else your Highness?" Haschwalth asked.

 **"No."** The man sitting on the throne said. Haschwalth bowed and walk out of the throne room.

 _"With these two on my side, my fallen child will return to me."_ The man sitting on the throne said before he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Scene Change: Orihime's house

A few hours after Tatsuki left, Orihime heard her doorbell right. Orihime walked over to see Uryū standing outside.

"Hello Uryū." Orihime said.

"Inoue… can we sit down and talk." Uryū asked nervously.

"Ok." Orihime said. Uryū sat on the couch as Orihime brought out two classes of cold tea.

"What do you want to talk about?" Uryū asked.

"Uryū you are an amazing boyfriend for these past months… But, I think we need to b-"Orihime started to say.  
"Break up?" Uryū finished.

"Um… yes I think with everything going on, I think we all need some time by our self to… reflect on what has happened." Orihime explained.

"… AKA you want to stop your attempt to make Ichigo jealous of us in a relationship." Uryū said as he abject his glasses.

"What!?" Orihime said in shock.

"Why are you surprised? I know from the start that you want Ichigo. I have seen you giving subtle looks at Ichigo when he isn't looking. Or those times where you would touch Ichigo when you are 'healing' him." Uryū said.

"Then why did you go along with it?" Orihime asked.

Uryū let out a long sigh. "I went with it because… I thought that by dating you, I might be able to learn how to express my emotions." Uryū said.

"Explain…" Orihime asked.

"I… never learned how to properly express my emotions. After my mother died, Ryūken never showed emotions. I would actually receive lectures from Ryūken for showing emotions." Uryū said. He paused to drink some water. "As time passed… I actually forgot how to even express them. Then you asked me out on our first date. As these dates went on, I started to realized that these dates and our relationship could help me to slowly learn how to express emotions." Uryū explained.

"I see… So… friends still." Orihime asked.

"Sure. Friends." Uryū said.

* * *

Scene Change

Uryū was reading a book in his bedroom. It has been a few hours since his break up with Orihime. Even thought Uryū expected this to happen, he felt hurt. Uryū decided to try and study for his upcoming exams. As he read his book he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Uryū said as he place his bookmarker in his book and place it on the bed. The door opened and Uryū's jaws dropped. He sees an elderly man has gray hair, a gray mustache and glasses. His eyes were deep gray and he had a bit of a beard of his chin. His skin was wrinkled with age and he had pronounced cheekbones. He wears a brown tunic covering what appears to be a white Quincy outfit. Next to this old man is a women has black-haired woman with a blue eyes and her large hair is kept in a bun. She wears a white shirt and black long skirt. They both have soul chains sticking out of their chest.

"Ojīsan… Okasan…How?" Uryū asked.

"It was due to Ichigo's help." Kanae said.

"How?" Uryū asked.

"Well… we were in Hell with Masaki." Ojīsan started.

"WHAT! WHY?" Uryū yelled.

"It is due to what Quincy do with our powers. Whether it was self-defense or not, our powers destroy souls. In the eyes of Hell, this action will cause someone to go to Hell." Kanae answered.

"Anyways…" Ojīsan said. "Well, during Ichigo's fight with Kokutō, Masaki attempted to stop Ichigo from hollowfying again. With Masaki's help, Ichigo manage to resist hollowfying again. For some reason, the Kushanāda decided to temporarily bestowed Ichigo special powers, which allows him to cut the Chains of Hell and permanently seal away Kokutō. The attack Ichigo used somehow managed to reach all of us and freed us from the chains. When Ichigo was leaving Hell, all three of us used Hirenkyaku to escape out of Hell." Ojīsan said.

"Once again… I am in debt to Ichigo." Uryū sighed. "So why are you here?"

"Well… we saw that you were acting sad. So we wanted to check on you to see how you were." Kanae said.

"I see…" Uryū said. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Uryū said. Yuzu and Karin opened the door to see Uryū and the two ghosts.

"Sorry. Are we interrupting?" Yuzu asked.

"No. Not really." Uryū said.

"Anyways, Urahara called us to tell you that he want you at his shop. He received various orders from Sōtaichō and requested that you show up to hear them." Karin said.

"I see… I'll come." Uryū said.

"Ok. I'll tell him you are coming." Yuzu said as Yuzu walked out and Karin closes the door.

"Anyways Okasan and Ojīsan. Anything else you want to tell me before I go?" Uryū asked.

"Son. I understand what happened in regards to you and Ichigo." Kanae started to say.

"If anything… Blame me." Ojīsan said.

"What?" Kanae and Uryū said.

"I raised Ryūken to become the emotionless man he is now. Kanae. Once Masaki was no longer considered 'pure' by your mother's standards, you were there to help begin to thaw out Ryūken's frozen heart. However, once you died, that fear of pain forced him to refreeze his heart. When it was time for Ryūken to take care your Uryū, he just couldn't. He didn't know how to." Ojīsan said.

"I see… Thank you for coming here to talk to me." Uryū said.

"No problem my son. If you need to talk to me, come and find me." Kanae said. Uryū stood up and left the room, leaving the two ghosts alone.

"Do you think Uryū will be find Otōsan?" Kanae asked.

"… I don't know. Uryū's fate is something we can't tell." Ojīsan said as he looked out the window.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

Uryū used Hirenkyaku to quickly get to Urahara Shōten. He arrived at the Urahara Shōten to see the doors closed. Uryū knocked on the door. The opened and Tessai popped his head out.

"Sorry we are- Oh Ishida-kun." Tessai said.

"Hello Tessai. Yuzu said that Urahara wanted to see me?" Uryū asked.

"He did. Come in." Tessai said as he opened the doors for Uryū to walk in. Tessai guided Uryū to a sitting room. Uryū can see Sado and Orihime were already there.

"So what have you called us here for Urahara-san?" Orihime asked.

"Well… the Sōtaichō recently contacted me in regards to possible Quincy attacks-". Urahara managed to say before being interrupted.

"What! Uryū would never attack anyone!" Orihime yelled.

"What I was about say before being interrupted." Urahara started to say.

"Sorry." Orihime quietly said.

"12th Division reported that there were rumors of Quincy citing in Hueco Mundo. Sōtaichō asked me if Ishida-kun or Ishida-san know anything about this." Urahara asked.

"I don't know anything that is going on right now." Uryū answered.

"I see. I'll let Sōtaichō know about this." Urahara said as he pulled out a notebook and wrote something down. "Another thing that the Sōtaichō asked me for is… what are you three planning for the future right now." Urahara said.

"Why?" Uryū asked.

"Ichigo's letter warned of a possible war to start soon. Sōtaichō believed Ichigo's warning and told all Shinigami to train. Sōtaichō is aware that you three may wish to get involved with this war. So, he talked me into seeing what you three were planning to do. He is giving you three two options. You can continue to live your life away from Karakura Town or join Soul Society." Urahara said.

"WHAT!" The three yelled in shock.

"Sado-kun… what are you planning to do?" Urahara asked, ignoring the three young adults' big reaction.

"I… currently decided to join a dojo to learn boxing." Sado said.

"Really?" Orihime and Uryū said in surprise.

"Ya… I saw a guy practicing and I found that I surprisingly enjoy it." Sado admitted.

"What about you Orihime?" Urahara asked.

"I got accepted to a private culinary school in Naruki City." Orihime said.

 _"I feel sorry for the chefs."_ Sado and Uryū thought.

"Ok… What about you Ishida-kun?" Urahara asked.

"… I'm not sure. I received a letter to join Revocs Corporation Internship program (3)." Uryū said. "I also received a scholarship to University of Washington in the States with internships at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital (4)." Uryū said.

"Wow…" Orihime said. She heard of Revocs Corporation. They are one of the biggest clothing producing companies in all of Asia.

"Well… Ishida-kun… I would recommend the States since that would get you farther away from Karakura Town." Urahara said.

"Ok… I'll still have time to decide." Uryū said.

"Anything else Urahara-san?" Orihime asked.

"Not at this moment." Urahara said. With that Sado and Orihime stood up and left.

"Um… Urahara." Uryū said.

"Yes Ishida?" Urahara replied.

"When is the plan for Masaki-obasan going to start?" Uryū asked.

"Well… I managed to get a message to Kuchiki-san and Ukitake-taichō. They told me that in about two weeks Kuchiki-san would be able to come here for Masaki." Urahara said.

"I see… thanks." Uryū said and left.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten: Two Weeks Later

It has been two weeks since the discussion in regards to our future. Every day, Sado would head to that gym to train under Ippo-sensei. At some point, Ippo-sensei was impressed with the possibilities of his student. He pulled Sado to the side and talked with him.

"Sado. From what I saw these past days, I can see that your fighting style is a mix between a slugger and a swarmer.

"Ippo-sensei, what are swarmer's and a sluggers?" Sado asked.

"A swarmer is a type of boxer who attempts to overwhelm his opponent by applying constant pressure, which taking away an opponent's spacing and timing. I am an example of this type of boxer. "Ippo-sensei said.

"What about a slugger?" Sado asked.

" A slugger is type of boxer that has not much finesse in the ring, but make up for it in raw power, often able to knock almost any opponent out with a single punch. I do know a little about this fighting style." Ippo-senpai began to say. "However, I know a friend who is well into this style of boxing. I'll go talk to him to see if he is willing to teach you." Ippo-senpai said.

"Thank you." Sado said. Takamura Mamoru (5) is Makunouchi Ippo's old friend when their glory days. At first glance, Mamoru looked like a big buff man. Mamoru capitalized this by working as an intimidation bouncer at some nightclubs. In reality, he is a relaxed and fun person to hang out with. Ippo called Mamoru and asked if he wanted to help train Sado. Mamoru decided to join his old best friend to help Sado with his training. During the training, both Mamoru and Ippo both were amazed at fast Sado can handle the training regimen. With the rate that Sado is going at, he might be able to start entering tournament.

"Sado." Ippo said to get Sado's attention.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well…myself and Ippo both believe if you train a little more, you can start participating in various boxing tournament." Mamoru-sensei said.

"What!" Sado yelled in shock.

"Yes. We believe that you are capable of entering and even winning these tournament." Ippo-sensei said.

"Um… I not sure." Sado started to say.

"You'll be fine." Mamoru-senpai said.

"Ok…" Sado said and resume his training. After Sado's training, he took a shower and went back to his apartment. He entered his apartment and went to his fridge to get a sports drink. As he sat down on his couch and drank his sports drink he reflected on what happened since he started training. Orihime went to her culinary school a few days after Urahara's questioning. As for Uryū, he is decided to go accept the scholarship to the University of Washington in the States. However, due to the school being in the States, Uryū needed to review all his English in order to take the various placement test needed. While Sado was lost in thoughts, his phone went off. Sado took it out and answered.

"Hello?" Sado said.

"Sado-kun?"Urahara said.

"Urahara-san this is Sado." Sado said.

"I need you to come to my shop right now." Urahara said.

"Ok." Sado said hung up. He put his phone away, put his shoes on and ran out of his apartment. A few minutes later Sado arrived at Urahara Shōten. Tessai opened the door and allowed Sado to enter.

"Ah… Sado-san, join us." Urahara said from the table. Sitting at the table with Urahara was Uryū and Isshin.

"What's going on?" Sado asked.

"Yes. What is going on Kisuke." Isshin asked.

"Well… someone kidnapped Yuzu and Karin." Urahara said.

"WHAT!" Isshin yelled out.

"According to my sensors, something kidnapped Yuzu and Karin. " Urahara said.

"Any clues to find them?" Uryū asked.

"Not at this moment." Urahara said.

"I see… Then why did you tell us this?" Uryū asked.

"Glad you asked Ishida-kun." Urahara started to say. "I want you and Sado-kun to patrol Karakura High School to see if there is any evidence at the High School." Urahara said.

"Ok." Sado said. While Uryū nodded in understanding.

"What about me Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"I want you to see if Mayuri's sensors detected anything." Urahara said.

"You know that I hate going to that bastard. Can't you go ask him?" Isshin questioned.

"Well I could… However, likely Mayuri would likely try to attack me or try to prevent me from entering the Shinigami Research and Development Institute." Urahara said.

"Fine." Isshin said as he open a Senkaimon and entered it. Uryū and Sado stood up and left. Once those three left, Urahara pulled out a piece of paper. The piece of paper was empty except of a red seal of some sort on it.

"Time to say hi to my old friend." Urahara said as he sends a small amount of reiatsu to the seal. The seal glowed red. Suddenly a red seal underneath Urahara appeared and glowed red. Soon the red seal flashed. Once the flash died down Urahara was gone.

* * *

Scene Change: Sirzechs Office

Sirzechs was sitting down and doing some paperwork in his office.

 _"Why is there so much paperwork!"_ Sirzechs thought. _"Maybe I should hire some lower minions to take care of this."_ Sirzechs thought as he fills out more paperwork. _"Likely Grayfia will confiscate them and rule them like all the other maids and butlers."_ Sirzechs thought as he place a completed sheet on top of a large tower of paperwork. _"Man I'm so bored. I hope something exciting comes."_ Sirzechs , a teleportation seal appeared and glowed in front of Sirzechs's desk. _"Oh? Someone using my Maou seal to my office? I wonder who it could be."_ Sirzechs thought. He gave his seal to a few people so the list isn't that long. The seal faded and Sirzechs could see a man standing there. He appears tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and very light blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He is wearing a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He is wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat (bōshi).

"It has been a while hasn't it Urahara." Sirzechs said as he looked at Urahara from his office chair.

"It has been a while Sirzechs." Urahara replied.

"So… what is the occasion?" Sirzechs asked.

"We detected 'unknown' reiatsu in Karakura Town." Urahara said.

"I see… You likely came to see me because I am 'allowed' to know more of the supernatural side compared to you." Sirzechs hypothesized.

"Yep." Urahara replied.

"Do you have a sample of this 'unknown' reiatsu?" Sirzechs asked.

"Here." Urahara said and gave a test tube with grey colored reiatsu. Sirzechs took it and poured it in his hands, to allow him to sense what this 'unknown' reiatsu is.

"Sorry Urahara. Not even I can tell you what this is. Ether the sample contain not enough of the 'unknown' reiatsu or the owner of this 'unknown' reiatsu diluted their reiatsu with other things to make it difficult to distinguish." Sirzechs asked.

"I see…" Urahara said.

"So… why are you making this a very big deal?" Sirzechs asked.

"The reason why is that the owner of this 'unknown' reiatsu kidnapped two people." Urahara said.

"Who?" Sirzechs asked.

"Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin." Urahara answered.

"Kurosaki Yuzu and Kurosaki Karin. Those are there names right?" Sirzechs asked. _"OH SHIT! Got to tell Ichigo!"_ Sirzechs thought.

"Correct." Urahara said.

"I see… Urahara, please step out for a second for me to make a few calls." Sirzechs said.

"Ok." Urahara said and stepped out. Sirzechs pulled out his phone and called Ichigo.

"Hello Sirzechs." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo. I need you to come to my office immediately." Sirzechs said urgently.

"Ok. Sirzechs." Ichigo said and hung up the phone after a few seconds a red garganta opened up with Ichigo and Eu jumping out of it. "Sirzechs what's the issue?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, I think you need to sit down for this." Sirzechs said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I think it is because I am here." Said a voice. Sirzechs could see how Ichigo reacted to seeing Urahara.

"Geta-Bōshi how did you find me." Ichigo said.

"Well… I didn't know you were here." Kisuke said. _"How are you here?"_ Urahara thought. "As of a few hours ago, your sisters Yuzu and Karin were kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. "Geta-Bōshi I want answers now."

"Well… Ichigo-kun…" Urahara started before he open his fan. Immediately Ichigo was in front of him and single arm choke Urahara.

"Not now. No games Geta-Bōshi." Ichigo said.

" _I didn't see Ichigo move. How is he this strong when he doesn't have any reiatsu left?"_ Urahara thought. "Where was the old Ichigo." Urahara joked. "The one who I could pick on."

"Geta-Bōshi." Ichigo growled as he tightened his grip on Kisuke's throat.

" _It's starting to get hard to breath here!"_ Kisuke mentally commented "Fine." Kisuke said. Ichigo loosen the grip on Kisuke's throat. "My computers detected an 'unknown' power signature. The programs I have on my computer don't have Angel, Fallen Angel or Devil reiatsu in it for safety reasons. So I took that sample and brought it over to Sirzechs to determine if he could tell me who/what took them." Urahara began to explain. But Sirzechs interrupted him.

"I took a look at the sample Urahara has. Unfortunately, the sample was too weak for me to determine who/what took them." Sirzechs added.

"During Sirzechs' analysis process, I told him what happened." Urahara said.

"So I decided to call you to tell you what has happened." Sirzechs said.

"I do not know who would kidnap them." Urahara admitted.

"Well… I can name probable five groups." Ichigo said. "Shinigami for one. They want to lure me back to Karakura Town so they could watch me. Hollow is another because they want revenge for killing Aizen. Quincy is the third to train Yuzu and Karin in their Quincy heritage and/or use them to recruit me in their army. Fourth is the Old Satan Faction due to my title. The last group is the Fallen Angels since, they know that I am a threat for whatever they are planning." Ichigo answered. Both Urahara and Sirzechs gave him a confused and surprised look. "Did I get any hits?" Ichigo asked.

"Well. Those are all valid possibilities and reasons." Kisuke said. _"When did Ichigo get this observant? How does he know all about them if he doesn't have reiatsu? Unless he does have reiatsu."_ Kisuke thought.

"Are there any other reasons why you are still here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo everyone miss-." Kisuke started to say. Ichigo immediately got up and began to walk away. "Ichigo!" Urahara said, trying to get Ichigo to listen to him. _"Looks like I have no other choice."_ Kisuke thought. "Do you want me to tell them you are here." Urahara threatened.

" _Kisuke you idiot!"_ Sirzechs thought. Ichigo sighed and snapped his fingers. Little red ripples circles opened up and fired Hell's chains at Urahara and pierce his hands.

" Geta-Bōshi … I know you did not just threaten me." Ichigo said. Kisuke tried to break free from the chains, but the chains didn't budge. " Geta-Bōshi you must have recognized these chains by now." Ichigo said.

"No… These chains… It can't be…" Urahara said realizing what they were.

"But they are. These are the legendary Chains of Hell and I control them. Now then you have two options. I can throw you into the bottom level of Hell and let you suffer there for a while or you swear to never reveal to anyone this information." Ichigo said. "Which one do you choose?" Kisuke stayed silence for a moment. Thinking what he could do. Urahara sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo you sure have changed these past weeks." Kisuke said. Ichigo didn't respond to Kisuke's tease. The more chains started to wrap around Urahara. "FINE! I choose the second option." Urahara yelled.

"Eu, can you make or create a contract with no loopholes and a major penalty if he breaks it. As well as a failsafe in case I need him to do it." Ichigo asked.

"Ok." she said and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, a contract was in her hands. She handed the contract to Ichigo. Ichigo read it over and signs the bottom. He then turned the contract around so that Urahara can read it. A few seconds later, Urahara signed the contract. Ichigo then handed to Sirzechs to read. **This is an agreement between Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke agrees to never reveal any information Urahara learned about Kurosaki Ichigo without his written and physical permission. Kurosaki Ichigo must willingly give permission. He cannot be drugged or drunk or forced to give permission. If Urahara Kisuke breaks this agreement, this soul is to be bounded to Hell and will sufferer for eternity until the Kurosaki Ichigo says otherwise.** Sirzechs signed this contract in blood below Urahara's name and gave it to Eu-sama. Who immediately signed the contract. Ichigo snapped his fingers and recalled all the chains on Urahara. Ichigo opened a red garganta. Ichigo and Eu entered the red garganta.

"Sirzechs, can you offer me any information about Ichigo right now?" Kisuke asked.

"Sorry my friend. This is something not even I can help you with." Sirzechs said. "He is already helped my little sister as well as help bring peace between the three fractions. He also has her as his ally." Sirzechs said.

"You mean the girl he calls Eu?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes her real name is E-" Sirzechs stopped midway. Suddenly a piece of paper appeared randomly and flowed down. On the paper it wrote,

"これは背中の後ろの人について話すのは失礼と考えられています。[It is considered rude to talk about people behind the back.] Soon the paper ignited itself.

"We'll see ya later my friend." Kisuke said and left. Sirzechs sighed and sat back down on his deck. Sirzechs looked at his desk to notice that the sheet Sirzechs currently filling out is empty. Sirzechs started to look through his tower of finished paperwork to discover all the portion that needed Sirzech's signature and initial are now empty.

"NOOOOOO!" Sirzechs cried as he fell on his knees. A piece of paper floated down and slid to Sirzechs. Sirzechs looks at the note and yelled in fear.

"罰の時間！[Punishment time!]" Was what was written in Sirzechs's note before igniting itself and burning away.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

Urahara returned to his sitting room. Urahara went to find Tessai to see if he has anything to report. "Hello Tessai." Urahara said.

"Hello Boss." Tessai said.

"Did anyone come back looking for me?" Urahara asked.

"Boss… you were gone?" Tessai asked.

"No… I locked myself in my lab to see if my computers could identify what that 'unknown' reiatsu was." Urahara lied. He forgot that he had a device to duplicate his reiatsu so no one would find out he left.

"Ok. Well…no one came here looking for you; boss." Tessai answered.

"I see… continue what you were doing Tessai." Urahara said and went back to the back. Urahara called Uryū and Sado, to pretend that Urahara was still trying to find the source of the 'unknown' reiatsu.

"Hello?" Uryū said.

"Hello Ishida-kun. Find anything?" Urahara asked.

"Nothing." Uryū said.

"I see… come back to the Shōten." Urahara said.

"Ok." Uryū said and hung up. Urahara called Isshin to see if he got anything from Mayuri.

"Hello Kisuke." Isshin said.

"Hello Isshin. Did Mayuri have anything on his sensors?" Urahara asked.

"Nope." Isshin said.

"Ok. Come back over here." Urahara said.

"Ok." Isshin said and hung up.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten: Thirty Minutes Later

In Urahara's sitting room, Urahara, Isshin, Uryū and Sado are sitting down.

"So Urahara, did you find anything?"Isshin asked.

"I… did." Urahara said.

"What did you find?" Uryū asked.

"I… can't tell you." Urahara said.

"WHAT! WHY!" Isshin yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!"

"Isshin calm down." Sado said as he stood up and help Isshin calm down.

"Isshin. I can't tell you because of a few reasons. There are more things other than Shinigami, Hollows and Quincies in our world. However, by the Soul King's personal decree, we are not allowed to know… to know beyond those three. However, I did dare to find them. So I did. However, I am locked in a contract and unable to tell you three anything." Urahara explained. Isshin looked like he was about to speak but Urahara continued. "However, my associate, who isn't restricted like me, is aware of the situation and on the lookout for them." Urahara said.

"So Kisuke. Just to get this straight. You want us three to leave this alone and allow your 'associate', who I don't know, to look for my daughters." Isshin said.

"That is correct." Urahara said.

Isshin sighed in defeated and said. "Ok." Suddenly Isshin lunged forward and grabbed the collars of Kisuke's robes and lifted him up. "But! If any harm comes to Yuzu or Karin, I will come and hunt you down." Isshin yelled in Urahara's face.

"Ok." Urahara said. Isshin dropped Urahara down and began to walk to the door. "At least now you are pretending to act like a real father." Urahara commented on. Isshin slammed the doors closed in anger.

"Was that needed Urahara?" Uryū asked.

"Yes it was Ishida-san." Urahara said. "Ever since I helped those two when they first met, I kept a close eye on them. At a young age, Ichigo was a momma's boy. In contracts, Isshin tried make Yuzu and Karin his girls. That kind of tore the family a little. When Masaki died, Isshin blamed Ichigo for it and indirectly avoided his son. In his action to avoid his son, he accidently avoided his daughters and his responsibilities as a father. The nine-year-old Ichigo, who is technically suffering from PTSD from his mother's death, took that responsibility Isshin accidently abandoned and cared for his sisters, who are four or five at this time. As his sisters grew older, Ichigo allowed his sisters to share some of the burden Isshin was supposed to carry." Urahara explained.

"I see… anyways Urahara we need to go…" Uryū said.

"Be safe. We don't want you two to get lost." Urahara said. The two young adults stood up and left the Shōten.

* * *

Scene Change: Kurosaki House/Clinic: Next Morning

Isshin woke up the next day with a hangover. After coming home from Urahara's, Isshin immediately brought out his secret stash of alcohol and began drinking it and reflected on everything that happened in the past month.

Ever since Ichigo leaving Karakura Town, it has been very rough for the Kurosaki family. Yuzu and Karin would only enter their home to eat, shower or sleep. Any other time, they would be at school, at Urahara Shōten or at Ryūken's house. This slowly tore Isshin apart. What was worse was that the love of his life, returned to soul form and despised Isshin for what he did to Ichigo. He went to the refrigerator to get a can of beer to drink. However, the refrigerator had an empty case of beer and some water bottles. Isshin grabbed a water bottle and drank some water. He then walked over to the couch and sat down. He stared at his hands and thought of what happen all these years.

When Ichigo was born. Isshin was nervous. When Isshin became a Shinigami, he never returned to the Shiba Clan. Instead, Isshin dedicated much of his time to be a Shinigami. Because of this, Isshin never learned how to raised a child. Unlike Isshin, Masaki was so excited to see her little boy. During her lifetime living with the Ishida, Masaki would always bother Ryūken and Kanae to play with her. Occasionally, she played with other children her age. As she grew slightly older, she babysits other children. So she was ready for baby Ichigo. Isshin allowed Masaki to practically raise Ichigo. Then Yuzu and Karin were born. This time, Isshin attempted to imitate what Isshin saw Masaki do with baby Ichigo. For the next few years, this system worked. Masaki would care mostly for Ichigo and occasionally for the girls, while Isshin cared for Yuzu and Karin.

Then Masaki died. Isshin never experienced something like a love one died. Isshin had seen fellow Shinigami died in battle but never felt like this. In Isshin's abrupt action, he began to do what he did when he was a Shinigami again. He avoided his children and dedicated himself to his clinic. Ichigo, the oldest of the children took on the responsibilities he remembered Masaki doing. He began to do the laundry, cleaning the house, and cooking the food. Ichigo even took Isshin's unofficial responsibility; taking care of Yuzu and Karin. He walked the girls to school, helped them with their homework, and was there whenever they needed him. Eventually, Isshin managed to get over with his grief of Masaki's death but it was too late. His children had taken the burdens that Masaki had carried and the burden Isshin supposed to carry. Isshin noticed before his daughters would call him Papa. After Masaki died, those two would call him Otōsan. But how they said it was as if they were forced to call him that. As time progressed, Isshin was forced to accept this change. Then Ichigo began to discover his powers.

Isshin didn't want to get involved for a few reasons. First is that Isshin would likely be discovered and tried for unauthorized absent. Second, Isshin feared Ichigo's reaction to the news. Ichigo's reaction had the possibility to bring old emotions that Isshin buried. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Isshin was forced to reveal his secret and fight as a Shinigami again. Near the end of the Winter War, Ichigo was forced to accept everyone's burden and became everyone's final hope to defeat Aizen. Ichigo managed to kill Aizen. Isshin believed that Ichigo could handle the stress and the trauma. After all Ichigo is a 'normal' Shinigami. However, Isshin forgot one very important detail in regards to Ichigo. Ichigo isn't a 'normal' Shinigami. Ichigo is a human. Ichigo isn't centuries old. He is only 15 year old. Any new recruits are at least a hundred years old. When Isshin was a seated officer all the way to captain, no one dared to show any signs of PTSD. The reason is that nothing could be done in regards to PTSD. The Forth Squad only heal physical injuries; not mental ones. There are only two things to attempt to get over PTSD. The first thing is sake. The other thing is the victim's Zanpakutō spirit. If the PTSD doesn't go away, the Captain has to start to isolate potential causes, such as friends and co-workers. This helps the victim to forget the incident. It also allows former friends and co-workers forget the person just in case the victim is unable to fully recover from PTSD and is deemed a potential danger to other Shinigami. Those who are suffering from bad case of PTSD are sent to the Maggots' Nest. They stay there until they recover from PTSD or die there.

After the war, Isshin left Ichigo alone like what he usually did to his own Shinigami when he was a captain. However, Isshin noticed that Ichigo stayed depressed. He thought that Ichigo is probably depressed because he is constantly reminded of what he lost. So Isshin told his friends to avoid Ichigo and tell the others spread those lies. Isshin did this in the hope that Ichigo would move from his PTSD. Isshin believed that Ichigo was starting to overcome his PTSD. However, Isshin feared that if his friends come back, it would cause Ichigo's PTSD to return. So, Isshin told Ichigo's former friends to stay away for Ichigo even thought Ichigo doesn't look like he is suffering from PTSD.

Suddenly the home phone rang and broke Isshin out of his thoughts. Isshin sighed and looked at the caller ID. It read "Unknown Name" and "Unknown Number". Isshin immediately picked up. At that moment many thing were running thought his mind. _"Are these the kidnappers? Who are they? What are they? What do they want?"_ Isshin then heard the connection sound.

"Hello?" Isshin said.

"Goat-chin is that you?" Karin said.

"KARIN! Are you alright? Where are you? How did you get a phone?" Isshin immediately yelled. Karin screamed in pain and dropped the phone. Isshin immediately panicked. Isshin thought that his yelling caused some sort of trouble.

" _OH SHIT!"_ Isshin screamed in his mind as he held his breath.

"Slow down Otōsan." Yuzu said.

"What happened to you sister Yuzu?" Isshin asked as he tried to calm himself down.

"Otōsan, your yelling hurt her ears." Yuzu replied.

"Tell Karin I said sorry." Isshin said.

"WHAT!?" Karin yelled out from the background.

"So… are you two alright?" Isshin asked again.

"Other than Karin's ears, we are alright." Yuzu replied.

"Where are you?" Isshin asked. Isshin could hear Yuzu turning to a direction and then turning back.

"I don't know." Yuzu replied.

"I see…" Isshin said. _"Maybe Urahara could help me track this phone number."_ Isshin thought.

"How did you get a phone?" Isshin asked.

"We got it from Ichi-nii." Yuzu replied.

"YOUR WITH ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled. Yuzu screamed in pain and dropped the phone. Ichigo went and picked up the fallen phone.

"Good job Goat-chin. In less than five minutes, you injured both Yuzu and Karin's ears." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo… good to hear you." Isshin said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yuzu and Karin are safe and sound. They decided to stay with me for right now." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Isshin yelled.

"You really love to yell don't you." Ichigo commented.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about them." Isshin said, not realizing what Isshin just said.

"Goat-chin… you are an idiot. Bye." Ichigo said and hung up.

"Ichigo… ICHGIO!" Isshin yelled at the phone. He listened and heard silence. "Damn it!" Isshin yelled and threw the phone on the ground. He then stood up and shunpo'ed to Urahara's.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

Isshin arrived in front of Urahara Shōten. He noticed that the doors were closed. Isshin knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds. When he heard no reply he then pounded the door louder.

The opened and Tessai popped his head out with an annoyed look on his face.

"Stop that you ano- Oh it's you." Tessai said.

"Hello Tessai. Is Urahara available? Can I see him?" Isshin asked. Tessai sighed opened the doors for Isshin to walk in. Tessai then locked the door and return to the kitchen to make breakfast for Ururu and Jinta. Isshin walked down till Isshin sees Urahara working on a computer.

"Hello Isshin. What do you need?" Urahara asked as he continues typing on a computer.

"Kisuke. I found a clue where Yuzu and Karin might be at." Isshin said.

"And…" Kisuke said as he continued to type on the computer.

"Kisuke. Yuzu and Karin called me a few minutes ago. I want you to track their location so I can rescue them and bring them back home." Isshin said.

"Isshin. You are really stupid." Kisuke said.

"WHAT! Why?" Isshin asked.

"Because, Yuzu and Karin don't need you to 'rescue' them." Kisuke said.

"How do you know?" Isshin questioned.

"Because before they called you, Ichigo called me." Kisuke said.

"Shouldn't you track their location then?" Isshin questioned.

"I could. But, Ichigo asked me for something else." Kisuke said.

"What?" Isshin asked.

"I just finished the necessary paperwork to transfer Yuzu and Karin out of Karakura High School." Kisuke said casually.

"WHAT!" Isshin yelled and slammed his hand on the table. "You don't have the rights to do that! I am their father not you or Ichigo."

"… Do you think I care that legally you are the father?" Kisuke asked. Before Isshin could respond, Kisuke continued. "I obviously don't. Neither do your own children care that you are there legal father. To them, that is Ichigo; not you." Kisuke said.

"But…" Isshin said.

"Remember after Masaki died and you disconnected from your own family, Ichigo took over the position of mother and father in the Kurosaki Household for Yuzu's and Karin's own sake." Kisuke said.

"Don't you need to report to the Sōtaichō that you found the location of Ichigo?" Isshin countered.

"If this happened last week… likely. However, the Sōtaichō recalled all the Onmitsukidō he sent out and put finding Ichigo a lower priority." Kisuke explained.

"What happened?" Isshin asked.

"Well… a large amount of Rukongai's residents mysteriously disappeared. The Sōtaichō tasked the Onmitsukidō to find the source of the problem." Kisuke said.

"I see… So you are not going to do anything in regards to my children." Isshin said.

"Nope. I don't see any purpose of helping you." Kisuke said.

"I guess I need to try and find them." Isshin said and left the shop. Kisuke sighed and resume tying on his computer. _"I hope Sirzechs passes this message to Ichigo."_ Kisuke thought as he typed a message to Ichigo and forward it to Sirzechs. Once that was done, Kisuke continued to type away on his computer. A few minutes later, Masaki floated through the doors to Urahara's 'office'.

"Hello Masaki-san. What can I do for you?" Kisuke said.

"Hello Kisuke. I was wondering when I can go to Soul Society?" Masaki asked as she pointed at her chain. Kisuke noticed that it is slightly shorter since the last time he saw her.

"I am sorry to tell you this but, due to all the strange things going on in Soul Society right now, Kuchiki-san will not be able to come for another two weeks." Kisuke said.

"I see…" Masaki replied as another chain link fell off Masaki's chain.

"Worry not!" Kisuke yelled in his humorous way. "I created a device that might be able to delay your soul chain's deterioration." Kisuke said and pressed a button. Behind Urahara revealed some sort of capsule. "Although I haven't named it, this device will freeze your entire spiritual body. Theoretically, this will slow down your soul chain's deterioration." Kisuke said.

"Ok." Masaki said as she walked to the mach

* * *

ine. Kisuke helped Masaki enter the machine and attached all the various equipment in the chamber to her. Kisuke closed the door and secured it. He went back to his terminal and began to warm up the machine. Once Kisuke finished that process he looked at Masaki and pulled out a whiteboard and wrote something.[Are you ready?] Kisuke wrote. Masaki attempted to yell something but Kisuke couldn't hear her. Kisuke quickly erase his earlier message and wrote, [Silent communication]. Masaki then nodded her head as a sign of understanding. Kisuke erase his whiteboard and rewrote [Are you ready?] to make sure that Masaki is ready. Masaki nodded in reply. With that Kisuke typed the final keys to start up the machine. From the chamber, a dull white light shined from the built-in window. Kisuke walked over to see Masaki sleeping inside the chamber. Kisuke decided that his invention was a success and left the room.

* * *

Scene Change: Hueco Mundo: Unknown Cave

In a cave, we see two human looking beings sitting in a cave. One of them appears to be female. She has spiked blond hair; the front part of her hair is bright pink, and bright green eyes. She wears a short light pink ragged kimono with a brighter pink, down-turned collar. She wears a yellow cloth around her waist. For some reason she is barefoot while the other figure appears male. He has shoulder-length dark lavender hair. Some of his hair covers his right eye and lavender eyes. He is very lean and pale, and wears a white ragged kimono that exposes part of his chest and a yellow belt around his waist and no footwear. Just like the female, he is also barefooted. These two are looking at some sort of mirror.

"Otōto (6), when do you think we should rescue her?" The female asked.

"Patience Onēsan (7). It is too difficult to attempt something like this right now." The male said.

"Fine." She said as they continue to look at the mirror to see a small black haired girl, in a black kimono working on paperwork.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 10. Now then, one again I would like to thank my loyal followers for following and reviewing my Fanfiction. Before people start ranting in the reviews, let me explain this chapter. The first is Orihime as a yandere. The reason why I decided to make Orihime is that it character development. In the Canon, she doesn't really act much. Except in chapter 237 where she admits her love to Ichigo before leaving with Aizen. She never was proactive with her love to Ichigo. I also was inspired by seeing someone drawing Orihime in the Yuno pose… you know which one I'm talking about! Also the appearance of "White" Orihime is the physical appearance of Orihime's darker thoughts. As for Sato, it was never explain how/why Sato became a famous boxer. So I decided to start with some of anime's most iconic Anime Boxers! As for Uyru… nothing is really needed to be explained. For Isshin, I had an few PM arguments with some followers about Isshin's actions. With the scene dedicated to Isshin, it serves to summarize what happen to the Kurosaki family once Masaki died; in this Fanfiction. If you enjoyed this chapter, follow if you haven't already. Favorite if you really love it. Review if you wanna love or hate or want to poke the plot bunnies. Also please review on what anime/cartoon you want see. Here are some questions for the readers.**

 **Do you like to have the all the reviews answered at the end of the chapter or beginning?**

 **Can anyone guess the next series I'm crossing over to?**

 **Should I do a chapter like this every time Ichigo 'moves'?**

* * *

 **Notes Chap 10**

1) Imagine a 'White' version of Orihime.

2) Makunouchi Ippo is from the anime Hajime no Ippo (Fighting Spirit). According to the Wiki, he is born November 23, 1973, since this is taking place in 2007, as stated in Chapter 4.

3) From Kill la Kill… Not going to cross to Kill la Kill. They are just a normal clothing store. With a psycho fashion CEO…

4) From Grey's Anatomy, Season 9-present. Also will not crossover… Never watched it. Needed a Hospital name.

5) Takamura Mamoru is from the anime Hajime no Ippo (Fighting Spirit).

6) Ototo = Younger brother

7) Onēsan = older sister.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **-Darrknesss chapter 9 . Mar 3| You caught on to that. Yes, Ichigo will go to New York and see the Greek/Roman god at some point.**

 **-Crimson green flame chapter 9 . Mar 1| Thank you for the review. Yes, Ichigo will get involved with the Grail War. However, I am not sure about Masou Gakuen HxH. The reason is that I have never watched the series. As for Infinite Stratos, I could think of a possible way to do a slight crossover.**

 **-DNA2337 chapter 9 . Mar 1| Does this teasing help answer your question?... The Quincy War might happen after the Grail War. I don't have a concrete timeline in regards to that.**

 **-Ichigo Muramasa chapter 6 . Mar 1| Thank you . I have considered lemons. But if I do that, I will likely make it very awkward to the readers since the lemons doesn't really effect the plot.\ As for being overwhelmed… Thank you for being concerned. \ The Teen Titans will not be done since I kind of stated in an early chapter that the DC universe is 'fiction'. \ Bleach is one of the few that I enjoy reading. There will always be one to hate something. It was unfortunate that Kubo-sama was forced to end Bleach prematurely. Google the reason why Kubo-sama was forced to end Bleach early.\ In all honestly, with the first draft did having a small fight between Tskune's Harem and Ichigo. But, thinking about it now, Ichigo wouldn't do that… Maybe Zangetsu but not Ichigo.**

 **-Zexceed chapter 9 . Mar 1| I do apologize that I don't speak Spanish. However, I used Google Translator to Translate. Thank you for the review and hope you enjoyed the update.**

 **-Tachibana Kabuki chapter 9 . Mar 1| Thank you for the review. Readers like you make me want to continue writing. I do plan for Ichigo to end up in Remnant at some point.**

 **-Y-T3cH chapter 9 . Mar 1| Thank you for reading this still even though this isn't a full Bleach Fanfiction. Does this teasing hint on your curiosity?**

 **-Master of Dragons God chapter 9 . Mar 1| Thank you! Readers like you help motivate me to continue writing and posting new chapters.**

 **-chimera629 chapter 9 . Mar 1| Hello again. Thank you for reviewing. Now the questions answering.\ Normally Ichigo would have to use two king pieces to take over the peerage. However, Ichigo pretty much transform the Evil Pieces to Chaos Pieces. The two peerage hierarchy is shifted slightly. Ichigo is the 'high' king. Next is the 'low' king. Then Ophis and Eu.\ Remember Ichigo is technically a paid mercenary and Ichigo was paid for those few weeks. Also, Ichigo wants to explore the world since Ichigo found out there are more to this world than meets the eye. \Well Azazel is known as an inventor so it would make sense to make a car. Also, the car is technically a moving house since Azazel added the pocket dimension in the house. \ Ichigo isn't immortal. I never said he is immortal. Ichigo is very hard to kill but, not immortal. Ichigo is similar to Yamamoto in that aspect. He has lived for over two centuries and still died in canon. All immortal and gods can die or 'fade' from existence. The reason why Ichigo wants to do the Death Quest to see if it is possible for his peerage and himself to lose the concept of death.\ As for the Asura Machina, one of them has the power to open pocket dimensions already. That is canon to Asura Cryin'. As for Rhodonite's ability to freeze Loki, Ichigo is stronger than Loki and managed to surprise him. \ Ichigo doesn't know how to awaken Yuzu and Karin's powers safely. Remember Ichigo gain his powers by dying, something I know Ichigo wouldn't risk. Also this chapter hinted that Yuzu and Karin maybe training to be a Quincy.**

 **-** **Destributor chapter 9 . Mar 1| Thank you for your comment. First one to mention it.**

 **-** **Fanficlover2017 PM Mar 12| She will be coming in a few chapters.**

* * *

Ichigo's States

Ichigo's Information

 **NAME:** Ichigo Kurosaki

 **AGE:** 18

 **HEIGHT:** 180 cm (5ft 10in)

 **ABILITIES:**

Mindscape Teleportation: Allows Ichigo to send anything or anyone to his mindscape or a pocket dimension connected to Ichigo's mindscape.

Genius Intellect: Master Manipulator/Actor

Kidō Master

Shunpo Master

Master Swordsman

Hakuda Master

Immense Spiritual Power

Immense Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Parselmouth: Allows Ichigo to communicate and command all serpents of any kind. Whether they are real or fake they will obey Ichigo.

Control of the four elements (Fire, Water, Wind Earch)

Shapshifter

1/5 Death God's /Goddess's Blessing

Equipment

 **-Quincy Ring**

Literally a Power Ring from the DC Universe.

 **\- Black Challenger SRT Hellcat**

Powered by Ichigo's reiatsu and the reshi in the air.

Can be summoned by pressing the red button on the car keys.

Contain Pocket Dimension in the form of a house

Self-Regeneration

Camouflage capabilities

Capable of firing Reshi bullets

Able to travel through dimensions

 **-Name: Zangetsu**

Type: Zanpakutō

Sealed: Kokugatsu

Summon/Release Phrase: "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!"

Original Techniques

Kōun'na Kiri Tsukeru (Lucky Slash): When used, Zangetsu automatically breaks the next object it breaks. However, each times Ichigo hits a target while using this ability, the lower the chances he automatically breaks the object.

 **-Name: Kyōka Suigetsu**

Type: Zanpakutō

Summon/Release Phrase: Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu

Original Techniques

Kanzen Saimin: Same with Canon except, it can be activated at will.

Kakimasu Genjitsu (Write Reality): Allows the user to create any reality and lock them inside until they figure out the way to escape or you allow them to escape by doing something against nature of victim. The victim must not be under the influence of Kanzen Saimin. End Command: Shūryō

Yomu Kioku (Reading Memory): All victims cut by Kyōka's blade while using this power will have all memories absorbed by Ichigo. It also allows Kyōka to see the life of the victim once cut. Not only does it allow Kyōka or Ichigo to influence the memory of the victim. However, if that victim is cut by Kyōka's blade, all traces of his ability vanish, returning his victims to normal.

 **\- Jigoku no Yoroi**

Title: Represents the title of Jigoku no Kōtei (Emperor of Hell)

Summon and Control: Gates of Hell, Hell Chains, Hell Flames, Kushanāda,

Hell Flames are stronger than Zanka no Tachi

Tsumi no Me (Eye of Sin): Allows Ichigo to see all sins that a person committed.

 **-Name: Video Game Trainer, Trainer for short**

Type: Fullbring

Upload: Allows the user to send anyone into the Trainer's dimension.

Sealing: The user is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure. While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world.

Internal Pocket Dimension: All people unloaded to the Trainer's Dimension, special characters are given the roll of Game Master, GM. The user or GM can manipulate the dimension as seen fit. This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other. The user or GM can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs, toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.

Fast-Forward Option: This ability allows the user or GM to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. The ratio can be set to any ratio.

All other Fullbring absorbed by Ichigo not states, is absorbed and turned to reiatsu and added to Ichigo's almost limitless reserves.

 **-Name: Ryūgonken**

Description: EmperorGreymon

Armor's Name: Draconic Regalia

Summon/Release Phrase: "Conquer all who dare challenge my power, Ryūgonken!"

Self-Regeneration

Original Techniques

Technique Name: Ryū kajiarashi bakuha [Dragon Firestorm Blast]

Brief Description: Fires arrows from Ryū Tokkō, whose flames are so intense that they become a white light.

Technique Name: Kuzuryūjin [Nine-headed Dragon Array]

Brief Description: Releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself and pulverizes the opponent with the Ryū Tokkō.

Technique Name: Ryū Assai-Ki [Dragon Crusher]

Brief Description: Fire version of Getsuga Tenshō

Technique Name: Shōkyaku suru, ryū ikari [Incinerate, Dragon's Rage]

Brief Description: This allows Ichigo to become a dragon temporally. His hands and feet will have claws; gain dragon wings, fly with your wings and breathe fire.

Familiar

 **Name: Kisara**

Species:/Drakaina

Description: Blue Eyes White Dragon

 **Name: Valiona**

Species:/Drakaina

Description: Red Eyes Black Dragon

Asura Machina

 **Name: Kurogane**

Main Color: Black

Powers: Gravity Control

Summon Chant:

English: More obscure than the darkness coming out from the abyss, that is the shadow cast by light of science!

 **Name: Shirogane**

Main Color: White

Powers: Space Manipulation

Summon Chant: English: Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss, that is the sword that judges the illusion of science!

Name: Hisui

Main Color: Green

Powers: Ice manipulation/ Energy circulation

Summon Chant: English: More silent than the darkness sleeping at the sea of ice, that is the shadow froze in the melody of science!

 **Name: Hagane**

Main Color: Black and Silver

Powers: Total space control

Summon Chant: English: Out of the forge darker than darkness, with the steel forged by the hammer of science.

 **Name: Rhodonite**

Main Color: Red

Powers: Time Manipulation by Will

Summon Chant: Chains forged by darkness, binds all in the name of science!

 **Name: Bismuth**

Main Color: Dull Blue

Powers: Anti-Magic and Spinning Lance

Summon Chant: Ice crystal emerging from the darkness!

 **Name: Uzushio**

Main Color: White

Powers: Opening holes in dimensions, has two robot forms.

Summon Chant: The beginning of all starts with darkness, use science to begin the universe!

Current Peerage Members

King 1: Ichigo (from Bleach)

Queen 1: Ophis (from DXD)

Queen 2: Eu (from Koreha Zombie Desuka?)

Rook 1: Karin (from Bleach)

Bishop 1: Yuzu (from Bleach)

Bishop 2: Yasaka (from DXD)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my loyal followers and new readers! Like promise, another new chapter to add the madness called Broken Dreams. Now then, I want to take a moment to thank the user sakurademonalchemist for allowing me to base this arc based on her discontinued FanFiction: Reaping the Cards. Like always, neitherhunter17, thank you for your service to this fanfiction. without further adieu, let the show begin!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Ichigo was driving his car down the road from Kuoh. Sitting to his left (1) is Eucliwood Hellscythe dubbed as Eu, in the back is his two sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichi-nii… aren't you worried that Goat-chin will ask Urahara-san to track the phone number?" Karin asked.

"No I'm not worried. You see, I was forced to see him a few days ago. We came to an agreement to help me whenever I ask for it. This included transferring you two to Kuoh." Ichigo answered. "I see…" Karin said.

"Anyways… does anyone have any idea on where to go?" Ichigo asked the group.

"I don't know. It's not as if we're going to get a phone call that leads us to our next adventure." Karin said sarcastically.

"Karin. Don't question fate. She is a bitch." Eu said plainly.

"Wha..?" Karin replied. Suddenly everyone's phone rang. Ichigo handed Eu his phone, while Yuzu and Karin pulled out their phone.

"It's from the police." Yuzu said.

"As of 9:46 am, Kaiba Mokuba age 10 was kidnapped by three men." Karin said.

"The kidnappers used a white van with the license plate, 29-74." Eu said.

"Is that it?" Ichigo said and pointed at the van to their rights. Yuzu, Karin and Eu looked closer and saw that the white van right next to them has the same license plate number.

"It is!" They screamed. Ichigo changed lanes to get closer to the white van and used his Quincy Ring to create a gun and shot the rear tires. The van swerved and crashed into the wall. Ichigo destroyed his gun as he parked the car and walked out. The thugs in the car jumped out and tried to attack Ichigo. Ichigo then quickly knocked the men out and approached the van. Ichigo sees one thug pointing a gun at the child. The child has black short hair and wore a green uniform. The child looked nervous and scared. Ichigo noticed that behind the thug, Eu right outside. Ichigo took a few steps back. The thug smiled thinking his hostage is doing his job when suddenly Eu broke the glass, grabbed the thug and Mokuba and threw them both out of the van. Ichigo managed to catch the kid.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Mokuba said.

"See my car, get inside. My sisters should be in there. They'll check you for any injured." Ichigo instructed. Mokuba did as instructed and ran to the car. Meanwhile Ichigo and Eu grabbed the thugs and tied them together. Ichigo and Eu ran back to their car and drove off.

"Yuzu. Karin how is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He is fine." Yuzu said.

"Your name is Mokuba right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes…" Mokuba replied. He hoped that this stranger would not kidnap him to attempt to get ransom money.

"Where do you live?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Mokuba replied confused.

"Mokuba. I am asking where you live so I can take you back to your family." Ichigo said.

"Um… Domino City." He replied.

"Karin. Give Mokuba your phone so he can call his family." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichi-nii." Karin said and gave Mokuba her phone. Mokuba took the phone and dialed his brother's personal phone. He placed it in his ear and waited for it to connect. Mokuba then heard his brother pick up.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Seto yelled.

"Big brother. It's me." Mokuba replied.

"Mokuba. Are you all right? Where are you? How did you get a phone?" Seto immediately questioned. Mokuba froze.

"Mokuba give me the phone." Ichigo said. Mokuba gave him the phone. "Hello?" Ichigo said.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS MOKUBA?" Seto yelled.

"Calm down. I am not one of the people who kidnapped your brother. I actually rescued him. He is currently safe in my car and we are actually driving to Domino City right now. We should be there in thirty minutes." Ichigo said.

"Why should I trust you?" Seto questioned.

"Well… you could do a background check on me if you want. You could also track this cell phone signal." Ichigo replied.

"Your name?" Seto asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replied.

"I see." Seto said. "Fine. I trust you right now. I'll text you my address for you to get to my house." Seto said.

"Thanks. Do you want to talk to Mokuba more?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Seto said. Ichigo handed the phone back to Mokuba and the two resume to talk some more Once Mokuba finished talking to Seto, Karin allowed Mokuba to erase the call from her phone memory. After that Karin and Mokuba started to talk about some online games they have played. After thirty minutes, they arrived in front of a mansion. Ichigo noticed the intercom button near the gate. Ichigo stopped the car and walked out of it. Ichigo pressed the button to call in the mansion.

"Hello?" Ichigo said.

"Hello. Who am I speaking to?" Someone said.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo a-" Ichigo said before interrupted.

"Ah! You are the one returning Master Mokuba right?" The voice said.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"Go inside." The voice said and the intercom turned off. The gate began to open. Ichigo went back inside the car and began to drive up towards the mansion. Everyone noticed that this mansion was well constructed. It reminded Ichigo and Eu of the Gregory Mansion. They soon arrived at the door of the mansion. Ichigo turned the engine off and everyone got out. Mokuba lead the way through the mansion. Eventually they were lead into a big office. The office is full of books of all types. In the middle of the office, there is a well designed desk and a chair facing towards the window.

"I thought, I ordered no one to enter my office!" Seto yelled.

"Big Brother. It's me." Mokuba said. Seto turned around and see Mokuba. Seto quickly ran towards his little brother.

"Mokuba." Seto said and hugged his little brother.

"How sweet." Yuzu said. After the little moment was over, Seto looked at Ichigo.

"Thank you for saving my little brother." Seto said and looked at Ichigo. "Who are you?" Seto asked.

"My name is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"I'm Yuzu." Yuzu said.

"I'm Karin." Karin said.

"My name is Eu." Eu said.

"Any ways, why are you here at Domino City?" Seto asked.

"Well. All of us are from Karakura Town. Due to personal reasons, I left Karakura Town. Yuzu and Karin decided to leave with me and followed me. Now I travel around the world and supporting these two girls while they finished High School." Ichigo said. "Which reminds me…" Ichigo said. "You two need to finish studying because in a few days, you two need to go back to Kuoh Academy." Ichigo said.

"But Ichi-nii!" They yelled.

"I agree to take care of you but, you are still going to attend school." Ichigo said. The girls were about to pout but Ichigo quickly stated. "No puppy eyes. If I see those, I will duct tape you two and ship you back home to Goat-Chin." Ichigo threatened. The girls sighed in defeat and responded back to Ichigo.

"Fine Ichi-nii." They said depressed.

"Let's make a deal." Ichigo said. The two looked up. "In this semester, if both of you score in the top five in your class and scored top ten in the entire school, I will take you with me to wherever I'm going until school starts again." Ichigo proposed. Yuzu and Karin quickly replied.

"YES!" Yuzu and Karin said. Seto and Mokuba smiled at the antics of the Kurosaki family.

"Do you have a job right now?" Seto asked.

"Well… right now… No. How come?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I want to see if you want to become my bodyguard." Seto said.

"What about Mokuba?" Ichigo asked.

"I can be his bodyguard." Eu said.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked. He is unsure of the little cosplaying girl. Suddenly Seto was slammed down, both of his arms are held by Eu while her knee is on his shoulders. "FINE! I BELIEVE YOU! GET OFF MY BACK!" Seto yelled from the pain. Eu responded and helped Seto up. "Anyways, Ichigo you will be my bodyguard. While Eu will be Mokuba's bodyguard." Seto said as he walked back to his deck and brought out two contracts and gave them to Ichigo and Eu. "You will be paid 5000 yen (about 44.04dollars) an hour. You will receive all medical and dental insurance for your duration with us." Seto said. "You will also receive three meals a day and will not need to worry about living expensive" Seto said. "Do you have any questions?"

"I may have other stuff I need to take care of… how should I tell you about that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… I will allow you to take care of you own tasks when I am back in my mansion." Seto said. "Any other questions?" Seto asked.

"Are you two going to stay here right now?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Seto said.

"Well… I am going to take Yuzu and Karin back to Kuoh Academy." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Let me get your number." Seto said. Ichigo and Seto exchanged numbers and the four left to take Yuzu and Karin to Kuoh Academy.

"Big brother… is that a good idea?" Mokuba asked.

"It is actually." Seto said.

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"That is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is older than me by one year. Even if I want to run the company, school will conflict. However, by having Ichigo here, he is able to tutor me and you on the material we missed at school." Seto began to explain.

"I see…" Mokuba said.

"Not only that, he is well known in many sports communities all over Japan." Seto said.

"Ok…" Mokuba said and left to get resituated. Ichigo drove Yuzu and Karin back to Kuoh. There Ichigo greeted Issei and told him the situation as well as Yuzu and Karin is attending Kuoh Academy.

"If my sisters are injured in anyway, you better hope it is not any of your faults." Ichigo threatened and went back and drove to Seto's Mansion. One of the butlers guided Ichigo and Eu to their rooms. Ichigo's room is right next to Seto's while Eu's is next to Mokuba's. With that, Ichigo and Eu spend some time to learn the needed schedules. One of the maids knocked on the doors and informed the two that it is dinnertime. Ichigo and Eu went back down to the dining room and had dinner. With that done, the two went back up to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

Time Skip: 1 Week

For the past week during their stay at Seto's mansion, Ichigo woke up early and got his morning exercises in. It consisted a few laps around the estate. One that was done, Ichigo experimented with the elemental control Ichigo gained from Michael. For fire, Ichigo has to use his reiatsu to manipulate the chemicals in the air and ignite them at the same time. Ichigo used his reiatsu to mix with the air, water or earth in order to manipulate it. Currently Ichigo is trying to turn water to ice, making fire hot enough to turn into lightning and trying to manipulate the minerals in various metals to control it. After that Ichigo went up to his room and showered. Once Ichigo was done, Ichigo knocked on Eu's door to make sure she wasn't sleeping in. Eu opened the door and Ichigo saw her ready. The two went downstairs and ate breakfast with the Kaiba brothers. After that, Eu and Mokuba left to school. Ichigo went back to his room to pack a small bag with some books to read while Seto was at school. He informed the staff that Ichigo will be with him at all times at school. Ichigo agreed to sit in the back of the classroom. The two were walking down to the front door until one of the butlers stopped them.

"Master Seto and Master Ichigo." The butler said.

"Yes?" Seto responded.

"We received a letter from Maximillion Pegasus for you. We already check that there are no chemicals contained in the letter." He said and presented the letter and a letter opener to Seto. Seto took the letter and letter opener and opened the letter. Seto quickly skimmed the letter. At that moment, Ichigo sense a small burst of reiatsu from Seto and it quickly disappeared.

" _What was that?"_ Ichigo thought. Seto quickly crumpled the piece of paper and told the butler,

"Throw this in the trash." Seto said and gave the crumpled letter to the butler.

"As you wish, Master." He said. The butler bowed and went off to his business.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked.

"Just some stupid counter deal that I would never accept." Seto said. Ichigo decided to let the argument drop for now but, keep a closer look at his boss. During the first week, Ichigo learned that the former CEO Gozaburo adopted Seto but later committed suicide after Seto manages to take control of KaibaCorp. At that time KaibaCorp manufactured and sold weapons. When Seto took over, Seto turned the company into a gaming company. Seto learned that Ichigo was born with that hair color; he is very protective of those who he calls friends and family. The most important fact Seto learned is that Ichigo's mother died protecting him from an attack. Eventually, the two arrived at Domino High School. On the first day, the sensei explained to the class that Seto hired bodyguards for himself and his brother. Seto's body guard will stay in the back and not cause any problems. With that Ichigo walked in and introduced himself and walked to the end of the classroom and read his book. After that, Ichigo would simply greet the teacher and sit in the back of the classroom. Today was just like any other day. It is currently break time. Ichigo looked up and noticed a bunch of people surrounding a group of tables. Ichigo also noticed Seto was ignoring them and reading a book.

"Maybe I could even get my grandfather [to] show us the Super-Rare card he's got." A boy with very crazily designed hair. Ichigo noticed that Seto reacted to whatever this kid is talking about. Soon class resumed and everyone went back to studying or trying to pay attention to the lectures. Eventually, Ichigo and Seto went back to the mansion. Seto ran back up his room and brought out a silver suitcase.

"Hey Seto. What is in the suitcase?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your own business, Kurosaki." Seto yelled and ran out of the mansion.

" _Something is definitely wrong."_ Ichigo thought.

" **I agree…."** Kyōka said.

"Zangetsu. Can you do a little recon to see what Seto is doing?" Ichigo asked.

" **Fine… Hope I can get some action soon."** Zangetsu said as he appeared and disappear to find Seto.

" **What did you send Zangetsu to watch over Seto?"** Kyōka asked.

"I sent him because Zangetsu could not be seen by anyone." Ichigo explained. Ichigo began reading again when Zangetsu burst in.

" **Ichigo. That Seto guy is insane right now."** Zangetsu said.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well, he went to a card shop for some card. The old man their refused to sell or trade him. Seto went back to his building in Domino City. He then ordered some people to kidnap him and duel him for the card."** Zangetsu said.

"Something is very wrong." Ichigo said. He wrote a note to Eu and went to his car and drove to KaibaCorp. Ichigo barely arrived in time to that kid with the crazy hair crying over his fallen grandpa.

"Grandpa! Are you ok?" The kid yelled.

"Yugi…" The old man said. "I failed I wanted to teach that boy a lesson about the heart of the cards but, I lost." The grandpa said before collapsing.

"How is the old man feeling?" Seto asked.

"Kaiba you sleaze! What have you done to him?" The blond kid yelled.

"We had a duel that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card is the prize but, I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Seto said.

"Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself." The girl in the group said.

"It was fair and look at the sweet prize I won." Seto said and showed the card. Before he could rip it, Ichigo can and stole it out of Seto's hand.

"Nope." Ichigo yelled.

"KUROSAKI! What are you doing?" Seto yelled.

"I am stopping you from doing anything stupid. You attacked an old man for a trading card. A single trading card. If you want to duel the kid then duel him. I however are holding this card to prevent you from destroying it if the kid wins." Ichigo argued and place the card in his pocket without looking at it.

"Fine." Seto said "Yugi when you are ready to avenge your grandpa come in here." Seto said and walked in the duel arena.

"Yugi." Yugi's Grandpa said and brought out a deck. "Take this" he said and gave the deck to the Yugi

"Huh? Grandpa?" Yugi said in confusion.

"I built this deck I put my soul in these cards and I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards Yugi." Yugi's Grandpa said.

"But Grandpa. You need help. I've got to get you to a doctor." Yugi said.

"Kid. You friends could take care of him. Go and beat Seto." Ichigo said.

"Ok Grandpa." Yugi said and accepted the deck. The girl told the other three to put their hands together and drew a smiley face on all four of their hands.

"This is a symbol of our friendship. Even if we are physically far, we are mentally and spiritually together." She said. After that, the three carried out Yugi's grandpa.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Yugi said. Ichigo and Yugi walked inside the duel stadium.

"Welcome Yugi and Kurosaki. Kurosaki you are not dueling, go to the side lines" Seto said. Ichigo did as instructed. "I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive?" Seto said. "I think you'll agree it has a bit more life to the game." Seto said. Seto continued to explain the rules of the game. (1) "Are you ready to play runt?" Kaiba asked.

"Playtime is over Kaiba." Yugi said. Suddenly Yugi's pendent started to glow golden.

" _What the fuck. That pendent is radiating reiatsu!"_ Ichigo thought. _"This might be the thing Yasaka was talking about._ The pendent began to start moving on its own. Soon a flash of light blinded Ichigo. Once his eyes are no longer blinded, Yugi looked completely different. Before was barely five feet. Now he looks about five feet four. Before the kid looks nervous and scared. Now he shows confidence.

"What the?" Seto said. He also notices the sudden change in Yugi.

"Now Kaiba prepare yourself because it's time to duel." The new Yugi said.

" _Even his voice changed!"_ Ichigo thought.

"Virtual Systems ready. So let's begin. I summon the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant!" Seto said and place a card down. From the stand, Ichigo noticed a spot glowed green. "Brace yourself. You've never dueled like this before." Seto said. From that green spot, appeared a green beast. Hit has a very ripped green body and one eye. The beast let out a roar and stood ready for Kaiba's order.

"He brought the monster on the card to life." Yugi said.

"It's my virtual simulator. [It] creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster." Seto said.

"So this is how you beat my grandfather. Well, now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress." With that a blue dragon appeared and attacked Hitotsu-me Giant. While the duel continued, Mokuba and Eu showed up.

"Ichigo. Why is Big Brother dueling?" Mokuba asked. Ichigo explained to Mokuba and Eu while the duel continued. On Yugi's side, the blond haired friend showed up and cheered Yugi on after getting over his fear of the monsters. The all the viewers resumed watching the duel. In response to Hitotsu-me Giant's destruction, he summoned Saggi the Dark Clown. Kaiba then used a Magic Card Negative Energy Generator, which tripling the ATK of a Dark Type monster and destroyed Yugi's Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. Yugi then set Sangan (2), Battle Steer, and Torike to stall against Saggi.

"You're not faring any better than the old man Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Seto commented.

"Ichigo. Why is Big Brother acting like an arrogant dick?" Mokuba asked.

"One… language." Ichigo said.

"Hey!" Mokuba responded.

"Two… I believed he is cursed to act like this." Ichigo said.

"Say what!?" Mokuba yelled.

"I'll explain when this is over." Ichigo said. In response to Seto's comment, Yugi summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight and defeated Saggi the Dark Clown.

"Alright Kaiba. Your move." Yugi said.

"Ha. This will be over sooner than you think" Seto said and drew his card. "I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto yelled and place the card on the field. When the dragon appeared, everyone was shocked. Yugi and the blond kid were shocked because they didn't know Seto had one. Mokuba was shocked that Seto drew into it. Ichigo and Eu were shocked for another reason. _"Kisara… why are you in this game?"_ Ichigo asked mentally.

" _What are you talking about?"_ Kisara replied before looking at what Ichigo was seeing. _"What the hell?"_ Kisara said. Everyone in Ichigo's mindscape also seeing Kisara's dragon form in front of them. Valiona was laughing at Kisara's problem. _"Shut up. I bet you have a form in this game."_ Kisara yelled back.

" _You wish."_ Valiona responded. Ichigo could hear Kisara complain that the game made her dragon form look fat. Ichigo chuckled and resume watching the duel. Eu noticed that Ichigo's eyes slightly twitched. Eu looked at Ichigo. Ichigo noticed Eu looking at him.

"Later." Ichigo said and resume watching the duel. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon just finished destroying Gaia the Fierce Knight. Yugi was forced to use Horn Imp and Beaver Warrior to protect himself against Blue-Eyes's attacks.

"In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up [against a] Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So what hope do you have against two?" Seto said and summoned another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?" Seto said. Yugi managed to draw Swords of Revealing Light (3) which prevented Seto from using his two Blue-Eyes from attacking. Seto simply ended his turn (1/3). Yugi set another monster down to protect his life points.

"Draw whatever card you like [but,] it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns but, my new monster is under no such spell." Seto said [I summon] The Judge Man! [He has] an attack power of 2,200." The new monster summoned and quickly attack Yugi's set monster, revealing Rude Kaiser (2/3). Yugi summoned the Dark Magician and attacked Judge Man. Seto paid no attention to another of his monster's destruction.

"A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me. [Although] ether dragon could move for one more turn, my next card is the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Seto declared and summoned his third and final Blue-Eyes. It made quick work destroying Yugi's Dark Magician. "Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this Yugi." Seto said, expecting the outcome.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba but, it does contain the unstoppable Exodia!" Yugi said and reveal Exodia the Forbidden One.

"Impossible!" Seto yelled.

"I have assembled all five pieces. All five pieces to unlock the forbidden seal." Yugi said. On Yugi's side of the field, a five pointed star appeared. From the left side, a giant right fist punched from the void to the field. Then the right fist. Next the head appeared. From it the rest of the body appeared.

"Impossible!" Seto yelled panicking in the meaning of his appearance. "Exodia, you said?! Did you just create a miracle?!" Seto said. Exodia's hand game together and a ball of energy started to form in its hand.

"Exodia... OBLITERATE!" Yugi declared. Exodia hearing his orders fired the energy beam towards Seto's field. The energy beam destroyed all the Blue-Eyes on the field and wiping out all Seto's life point. "You play for power Kaiba. That is why you lost. But, if you put your heart in the game. There is nothing you can't do." Yugi said.

"But...but how? How could I have lost to him?" Seto said, trying to how he lost to Yugi.

"Kaiba… you lost because you have darkness in your heart." Yugi said. Ichigo and Eu suddenly felt a large surge of Reiatsu. They looked at Yugi's side and could see a golden light in the shape of an eye on Yugi's forehead. "MIND CRUSH!" Yugi said. Ichigo and Eu felt the wave of reiatsu going toward Seto. Ichigo wasn't able to react on time to Seto getting hit by the attack. Seto fell unconscious from the attack. Ichigo quickly took the card that Seto stole out of his pocket. Ichigo noticed that is it another Blue-Eyes White Dragon and gave it to Mokuba.

"Mokuba give this back to Yugi. This is not Seto's Blue-Eyes." Ichigo said and gave the card to Mokuba before running to where Seto is laying. Mokuba looked at the card and confirmed that the card in his hand is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba looked and found Yugi about to leave the stadium.

"YUGI! WAIT!" Mokuba yelled and ran toward Yugi. Yugi looked and see a kid running towards him. Mokuba stopped running and tried to regain his breath. Once done, he looked at Yugi and handed the card to him.

"Ichigo… told… me to give this back to you." Mokuba said.

"Tell him thank you for keeping the terms of the duel." Yugi said and resume walking out. Mokuba quickly ran back to Seto's side and see Ichigo piggyback carrying Seto out. Mokuba guided Ichigo to where the car was. Once everyone is in the car, Mokuba ordered the driver to drive them back to the Mansion.

"Ok. Spill. You know something is going on." Mokuba said towards Ichigo.

"Mokuba. I will explain everything to you and your brother together." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Mokuba accepted. Everyone soon arrived back at the Mansion. Ichigo placed Seto in his bedroom. Mokuba quickly called a doctor to inspect Seto. The doctor reported that Seto appears to be unconscious. The doctor told them to allow Seto to wake up by himself. With that, the doctor left. Mokuba began to walk around mumbling. Ichigo and Eu manage to hear a few words from Mokuba. Something regarding "Yugi's fault…" and "How can it be fixed."

" _Kyōka. Are you able to detect any problems with Seto?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Well… from the technique used on Seto, it was able to exorcised (4) whatever that was influencing his mind. However, it appears Yugi was ether inexperienced with the technique or have not done it for a long time."** Kyōka explained.

" _How?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **What Yugi done in order to get the influence in Seto's mind out is he used his reiatsu and forced it out of Seto's mind. By doing so destroyed Seto's mind."** Kyōka said.

" _WHAT!"_ Ichigo thought.

" **Yugi didn't destroy the mind itself. What Yugi did was destroyed how Seto's mind was organized."** Kyōka said. She noted that Ichigo did not understand it. **"Ichigo, just imagine Seto's mind like a library. Each memory is neatly organized like books. What Yugi did was he destroyed all the shelves for the book. Seto's mind shut itself down, causing him to fall unconscious, in order to fix this."** Kyōka explained.

" _I see… Is there any way to help him?"_ Ichigo said.

" **Well… I might be able to help Seto out if you use** **Yomu Kioku since it allows me to influence his memories."** Kyōka suggested.

" _Ok then. Get ready."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo summoned Tsuki no Hansha. Mokuba was surprised to see a katana suddenly appearing out of thin air. "Eu. Hold Mokuba down and seal the room." Ichigo ordered. Eu quickly pinned Mokuba down.

"ICHIGO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Mokuba yelled as he tried to break free of Eu's grip.

"Shatter…" Ichigo began. Eu quickly closed her eyes and forced Mokuba's head down. "Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo said and unsealed Kyōka. "Yomu Kioku." Ichigo said and stabbed Kyōka in Seto. Mokuba managed to look up and see Ichigo stabbing Seto.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE KILLING MY BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled. Ichigo sighed.

"Eu. If you please." Ichigo said. Eu quickly knocked Mokuba out and let go of him. Ichigo then told Eu what Yugi did and what Kyōka is currently doing for Seto.

* * *

Seto's Mindscape

Seto woke up on the floor. "Where am I?" Seto said looking around. Seto looked and see his entire estate in ruins. Seto quickly ran towards the estate looking around to see what caused the damages and how to fix them. Seto pulled out a phone and tried to call someone to fix this. However, the phone did not connect to anyone. After a few attempts, Seto threw his phone in rage. "Dame it!" he yelled.

" **Looks like you need help."** Kyōka said as she floated down.

"Who are you?" Seto asked.

" **My name is Kyōka. I am a friend of Ichigo."** Kyōka said.

"What does Ichigo have to do with this? Also, where are we?" Seto asked.

" **Well… indirectly a lot. As for where we are, were in your own mind."** Kyōka said.

"What?" Seto said, trying to understand that Kyōka was saying. Suddenly the ground a few feet from them exploded. "What the!" Seto yelled in shock.

" **Your mindscape needs to be fixed."** Kyōka said.

"What are you talking about?" Seto said.

" **You need to focus. Focus on what you want to be done and fixed."** Kyōka said. **"Your memories are like the books. Those memories are organized by using shelves and the base of your estate. Make it happen."** Kyōka ordered.

"How!?" Seto asked.

" **Just imagine how you want it to look."** Kyōka explain.

"Fine." Seto said and began to concentrate. Kyōka and Seto spent what Seto felt like days fixing Seto's mindscape. Eventually they finished the work.

" **Good job Seto. Are you ready to wake up?"** Kyōka asked.

"I am. Will I see you again?" Seto asked.

" **You will. Ichigo will explain the situation clearer."** Kyōka said.

"Wait. How do I get out of here?" Seto asked.

" **Just will yourself out. Just like how you willed the buildings to reform."** Kyōka said and her figure shattered into rainbow particles. Seto looking at his former guest's spot, Kaiba forced himself out of his mindscape. Suddenly Seto see's white.

* * *

Scene Change: Seto's Bedroom

Ichigo and Eu were reading books in Seto's bedroom when Kyōka appeared in front of them.

"Did it work?" Ichigo asked.

" **It did. He should be up right about now."** Kyōka said. Ichigo and Eu looked at the bed. They could see Seto's body slowly moving.

"What a dream." Seto said.

"About losing to Yugi or having your mindscape rebuilt with my help?" Ichigo asked.

"About the… wait what did you say?" Seto asked.

"I'll explain in a bit. Let me wake Mokuba up." Ichigo said and stood up and went to the bathroom. Seto looked and could see an unconscious Mokuba sitting on a chair. Ichigo had two cups of water in his hand. He gave Seto one cup and threw the water at Mokuba.

"AH!" Mokuba yelled being abruptly woken from his dream. Mokuba then glared at Ichigo seeing that he help an empty glass in his hand.

"Instead of glaring at me, why don't you look at your brother? He just woke up." Ichigo said. Mokuba looked and could see his older brother regain consciousness.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba yelled and hugged his brother. "I had a weird dream where Eu pinned me down while Ichigo stabbed you with a katana." Mokuba said.

"That is very weird and oddly specific." Seto commented.

"That is because it wasn't a dream. It really happened." Ichigo said and summoned Tsuki no Hansha. The two brothers were surprised at the appearance of the katana. "Before you do anything stupid, allow me to explain." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Ichigo." Seto said.

"But Big Brother. He stabbed you with a katana." Mokuba argued.

"I did stab you Seto. If you look, you can see no stab wound. How it happen will also be explained if you allow me." Ichigo said.

"Alright then." Seto said. Ichigo spend an hour to explain the concept of Shinigami, Hollows, and Yokai.

"The real reason why Eu and I are here is due to the surge of Egyptian magic here in Domino City." Ichigo said.

"Egyptian magic?" Seto asked.

"Yes. Just like what caused Yugi to become other Yugi." Ichigo said and pulled Seto's laptop and played Yugi's transformation. "In order to clarify which Yugi we are talking about, were going to call the other Yugi Yami." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Seto said.

"Well when you received that letter yesterday morning, I sense reiatsu on the letter. From what I believe, the letter caused to willing to do evil things. You said that the letter was from a man named Max something." Ichigo said.

"Maximillion Pegasus?" Seto said.

"Yes that is his name." Ichigo said. "After losing the duel, Yami attempted to use some sort of exorcism technique to get rid of the evil influence. In Yami's inexperience or lack of practice the technique also destroyed a lot of your mindscape." Ichigo said.

"What is a mindscape?" Mokuba questioned.

" **A mindscape is a world of you own in your own mind."** Kyōka said as she appeared.

"Kyōka!" Seto said, surprised to see his guest out here.

"Hello Kyōka. Let me explain what happened to the point where I stabbed Seto." Ichigo said.

" **Ok."** Kyōka said.

"Now… where was I… when Yami Yugi used that technique it destroyed most of your mindscape. In an attempt to prevent you from going insane, your own mind shut itself down which caused you to fall unconscious. I then summoned Tsuki no Hansha. Released Kyōka Suigetsu and used one of her abilities called Tsuki no Hansha. This allows me to enter the mind of someone when that person is cut by her blade." Ichigo said.

" **From there, I helped Seto rebuilt his mindscape. The time ratio from real world and mindscape varies on how strong you are. Seto you may have a strong reincarnated soul which caused your mindscape's time ratio to be quite fast."** Kyōka said.

"Ok... now that everyone is caught up… What are we going to do?" Seto said.

"First off Big Brother, we need to do something to regain KaibaCorp's reputation." Mokuba said.

"Now you mentioned it, I found a recording that might interest you. It is time stamped right after your duel with Yugi." Ichigo said and loaded the file. The video file reveals Maximillion Pegasus talking with five other men. The first man appears fair skinned old man with gray hair, who is partially bald. He is short, fat, and carries a cane. He wears a double-breasted tan suit. The second man has brown hair, brown eyes, and a mustache. He is fairly short and appears to be middle-aged. He has furled eyebrows, giving him a Middle Eastern look. Crump is fair skinned. He wears a double-breasted green suit. The third man wears glasses and has dark hair. He is wearing an ordinary black suit. The fourth man appears tall and has brown hair and dark skin. Just like the previous person, he is wearing an ordinary suit. The last person is tall and has brown hair. Once again this person has the strange liking to ordinary suits.

"Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Leichter, and Nezbitt you cheating bastard." Seto commented.

"I hope you all heard the unfortunate news regarding Seto." Pegasus said.

"We have." Gansley said. "So what did you call this meeting for?"

"I hope that you all will sell your shares of KaibaCorp to me." Pegasus proposed few of the executives were giving him questionable looks. "We need to renovate KaibaCorp. So, this is the only way [for the company to survive the loss of funding]." Pegasus explained his reason.

"We understand your inquiry." Johnson said.

"However, there is one condition." Leichter said.

"Oh?" Pegasus said.

"The reason of this downturn is... because of that boy named Yugi." Gansley said.

"In order to gain the trust from everyone back... you have to defeat that boy." Nezbitt said.

"Mr. Pegasus if you complete this condition... we will hold a board meeting without Seto Kaiba with a party of people about his dismissal." Crump offered.

"Thenceforth, all of KaibaCorp will be in your hands." Gansley said.

"To win over that boy Yugi will be very easy! Pegasus said.

"One more thing. The key to the lock of the dismissal application is hidden from us. We believe the key is with Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba." Gansley said.

"Oh, no problem! Leave that to me!" Pegasus said. With that, Ichigo ended the recording.

"Big brother, you gave the key to me?" Mokuba said in shock.

"I did. I will not tell you or anyone here what it is exactly but, you are guarding it." Seto said.

"So… What to now." Mokuba asked.

"The first thing is for you to go apologize to Yugi and his Grandfather for what you done." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Seto said.

"From there, I want to see if I could talk to Yami to see if he remembers anything from his past." Ichigo said.

"Ok. We'll do this in the evening." Seto said. Mokuba helped Seto get up from bed and Seto began looking over various paperwork related to KaibaCorp. Ichigo and Eu left the bedroom.

"So… Seto likes Kisara's dragon form." Eu said once they are far enough from the room."

"Yep. Somehow, someone designed Blue-Eyes White Dragon to look exactly like her." Ichigo said.

"Coincidence?" Eu asked.

"I'm not sure right now." Ichigo said.

"We need more info. It may be possible this is linked to the past." Ichigo theorized. Soon the day is over and Ichigo, Eu, Mokuba and Seto drove to Yugi's place. Ichigo and Eu made quick work of a group of thugs that were dressed as construction workers. Ichigo took a picture of each of their faces and IDs. Eventually, the group managed to finally arrive at Yugi's place. Ichigo walked up to the door and knocked on the door. The door opened and a young man with brown hair crept his head out.

"Your Seto's bodyguard… Ichigo right?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. Could we see Yugi right now?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure. Something just happened and Yugi's grandfather just collapsed." The Tristan said.

"Let me see." Ichigo said. "I have medical experience." Ichigo said. Tristan let go of the door and opened it, allowing everyone to enter. Tristan guided everyone to the living room where everyone could see a collapsed grandfather and Yugi yelling at the TV. The Téa and the Joey noticed their friend returning.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled. "What are you doing here? Causing more trouble right now?" Joey accused.

"Look. Yugi stop yelling at the TV and explain why your grandfather lost his soul?" Ichigo asked.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Yugi yelled.

"How do you know?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I deal with spirits a lot. So I can tell when a body is missing a soul." Ichigo said. Yugi deciding to trust Ichigo told him what just happened. While this is happening, Seto called his private doctor to set up a room for Yugi's grandfather at his estate. During the story, Joey and Tristan helped carry Yugi's grandfather to Seto's doctor to take care of his body.

"So… you were challenged by Maximillion Pegasus to a 15 minute duel. Maximillion Pegasus has an object named Millennium Eye, which allows him to read your mind. From there, you lost and he took your grandfather's soul to motivate you to enter and meet him in the finals." Ichigo said.

"That is correct." Yugi said.

"We need to find a way to prevent Maximillion Pegasus from using his Millennium Eye from finding out about this." Seto said.

"How?" Joey asked.

" **I believe I can help."** Kyōka said and manifested herself. Scaring everyone except Ichigo, Eu and Seto.

"Who is she?!" Yugi asked.

"Her name is Kyōka. She is a spirit that lives in my mind." Ichigo explained.

" **My idea is that if you all allow, set temporary guardians in your mind to defend your mind from intruders."** Kyōka said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"How it is going to work is that I need to stab you with this Katana." Ichigo said and summoned Tsuki no Hansha. "From there, Kyōka will help guide the process of organizing and creating mind guardians to protect your mind." Ichigo said. "Who wants to go first?" Ichigo asked.

"I will." Joey volunteered.

"Ok. Yugi do you have a spare bedroom we can use?" Ichigo asked.

"We do." Yugi said. Why?"

"The person receiving is the help first will fall unconscious. I want to make the person feel the most comfortable when doing this." Ichigo explained. Yugi stood up and guided Ichigo and Joey to the spare room and left the two.

"Joey lay down and close your eyes and relax." Ichigo said. Joey did as ordered. "Shatter…Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo said and unsealed Kyōka. "Yomu Kioku." Ichigo said and stabbed Joey. While, Ichigo waited, Kyōka help guide Joey on creating his mental defenses. While this happened, Ichigo assimilate all the new information he is getting from Yomu Kioku. He admits that he hate this side effect of using Yomu Kioku. Twenty minutes later, Kyōka appeared back in his mindscape.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

" **I am."** Kyōka replied. Soon Joey woke up.

"How you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"Good. I feel that I can think clear and remember a lot more things." Joey commented.

"That is the usually effects that happens from doing this." Ichigo said. As he guides Joey back to the group. "Who's next?" Ichigo asked. From Tristan volunteered. Then Tea. Mokuba followed after. Last person left was Yugi. "Let's go Yugi." Ichigo said and the two walked to the spare room. "For you… it is going to be very different compared to the others." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"You and Yami are two souls sharing one body." Ichigo said.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I dubbed the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle as Yami." Ichigo explained.

"How is it going to be difficult?" Yugi asked.

"For you… your souls don't live in one mind. Rather two separate minds that are connected." Ichigo said.

"So anything else different compared to the others?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Both you and Yami must meet at the middle. This will allow Kyōka to help both of you cooperate together to build your defenses. That way both of you will know how to get to these doors. Once done. She will help build the defenses in each of your own mind. That way each other's private thoughts remain private." Ichigo explained.

"Ok." Yugi said. With that Yugi laid down on the bed.

"Shatter…Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo said and unsealed Kyōka. "Yomu Kioku." Ichigo said and stabbed Yugi.

* * *

Scene Change: Yugi's Crossroad Mindscape

Kyōka appeared in front of a hallway. One side of the hallway appears built using purple bricks. While the other side of the hallway is a dark brown with various color veins all over the wall. As she walks closer the finds two doors. On the side of the purple bricks, a golden door appears. While on the dark brown side, black door with veins and a golden eye appear. Kyōka went and knocked on both doors. Both doors opened and she could see Yugi and Yami facing her.

" **Are you two ready to begin?"** Kyōka asked.

"I am." Yugi said.

"I am also ready." Yami said. With that the three worked on constructing the outer barrier to protect the crossroads. Eventually the three finished building the outer defense and returned to the crossroad.

" **We finished the outer protection."** Kyōka said.

"I am tired." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami said.

" **Now we need to work on the inner defenses of your room."** Kyōka said.

"Ok." Yugi said.

"I believe I am fine." Yami said.

" **You sure?"** Kyōka asked.

"Yes. I believe it is fine." Yami replied. With that, Yami went back to his room. Yugi and Kyōka went inside Yugi's room. From there, Kyōka helped Yugi set up his personal mindscape. Once Kyōka determined that the protections are met, Kyōka left Yugi's mind.

* * *

Scene Change: Yugi's guest bedroom

Ichigo was sitting down reading a book about Duel Monsters. Eventually, Kyōka appeared back in his mind.

"You finished?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes. It was very tiring to get this done."** Kyōka commented.

"Likely I won't need your help out here for a while." Ichigo said.

"… **I better help Hōgyoku with organize everything."** Kyōka said and went back into her part of the mindscape. Ichigo stood up and stretched. A few seconds later, Yugi woke up. The rest of the group went back to Yugi's living room.

"Now that we finished all of that, what else should we do?" Mokuba asked.

"You received that box with a glove and two stars right?" Seto asked as he points at the box."

"Yes." Yugi confirmed.

"There should also be a white envelope inside." Seto said. Yugi went to the box and pulled the glove and the two stars out. Underneath them, it revealed a white envelope. Yugi opened the white envelope and revealed five cards.

"I'm invited to the Duelist Kingdom!?" Yugi said in shock.

"Makes sense doesn't it." Ichigo said. Yugi and his friends look at him confused. Why would Pegasus want you go to Duelist Kingdom?" Ichigo asked them. "The reason is so Pegasus would be able to defeat Yugi and get his hands on KaibaCorp." Ichigo explained. "Normally you wouldn't bother with the tournament. However, Kaiba's board told Pegasus that in order for them to sell their shares, Pegasus needed to avenge the company by defeating you in a duel. In order for Pegasus to get you to agree with attending the event, Pegasus stole your grandfather's soul as a bargaining chip." Ichigo explained. Yugi then looked at the castle card to read the rules of the event.

"Each player begins the Duel with 2000 Life Points. Direct attacking the opponent is not allowed. Only one monster is allowed to declare an attack per turn. Players can Normal Summon monsters of any Level without Tributing. When a monster is destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card takes damage equal to half of that monster's ATK. At the beginning of the event, all participants will have at most 40 cards on them at all time. The exception to this rule if the player had an extra deck. All participants of the tournament must have at least 1 star or will be sent off the island." Yugi said once he finishes reading the rules.

"Joey catch." Ichigo said and threw him the duel glove.

"What?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Pegasus mailed two boxes to Seto's mansion." Ichigo said. "Pegasus probable wrote the rules to allow me to participate in the tournament and allow me to bring Mokuba along. However, he didn't realize that I am not a duelist." Ichigo said.

"You could also not show up and not bring Mokuba along." Seto commented.

"However, if I am not there, who would save you?" Ichigo said. "Also Mokuba would sneak off to the island anyways."

"Your… right." Seto said.

"Well… I need to make sure I got camping gear for those two day." Ichigo said. Everyone looked at him confused. "Wait. None of you know that the initial phase of the tournament lasts 48 hours outside of the castle…" Ichigo said. All of Yugi's friends were surprise at the new information Ichigo told them. The tournament is tomorrow night not giving all of them much time to buy camping gear. What makes the situation even worse is that none of the four went camping before.

"Ichigo. Can you please help us?" Téa asked while puppy-eye pout. Luckily, Ichigo had prior experience with dealing with the dreaded puppy-eye pout.

"Téa. You need to ask Seto." Ichigo said while not flinching. Téa stood up and walked towards Seto.

"Seto. Can you allow Ichigo to help us?" Téa asked while giving him the puppy-eye pout. In Seto's seventeen years of existence he has dealt with the corrupted businessman, politician, and kidnappers but he was never prepared for this.

"ICHIGO!" Seto yelled. Everyone was laughing at the scene.

"Yes Seto?" Ichigo asked trying not to break character.

"HELP ME!" Seto yelled.

"Ok." Ichigo said. "Sure. Seto said I could help you with the gear." Ichigo said. The rest of the gang began thanked Ichigo and Seto for helping them. "However, you all most bring enough food and clothing to last the initial phase of the tournament." Ichigo said. Meanwhile Seto glared at Ichigo for making him suffer through that.

"Wait. How are we going to get on board the ship? Everyone has a valid way to get on the ship. Téa and I don't." Tristan questioned.

"I do have a way but I need to see if it is safe. If not, then you two could say in the cargo hold area for the ride." Ichigo said. With that planned, Ichigo, Mokuba and Seto left. On the ride back, Mokuba ask Ichigo a question.

"Ichigo." Mokuba asked.

"Yes?" Ichigo responded.

"Aren't you worried about Yuzu and Karin?" Mokuba asked.

"About… what exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Wouldn't they be at risk of Pegasus decided to kidnap them as well." Mokuba asked.

"Well… you are technically right that I should be worried about Yuzu and Karin. However, they are staying with friends who could protect them." Ichigo said. Eventually they all arrived at home. Ichigo decided to call Issei to see if they could keep an eye on Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo brought his phone out and dialed Issei's number.

"Hello?" Issei said.

"Issei. This is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo-senpai." Issei said.

"Issei. Are you guys going to be busy for the next few days?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… actually yes we are. Our entire peerage is about to go to the Underworld for some training." Issei explained.

"I see…" Ichigo said.

"Is there anything going on?" Issei asked.

"Don't worry about it. Do you know how long you are staying there?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… according to Buchou, we're likely staying there for at least three weeks." Issei said.

"Ok. Thanks." Ichigo said.

"No problem Ichigo-senpai. Sorry for not able to watch over Yuzu and Karin." Issei apologized.

"No problem." Ichigo said and hung up. Ichigo then walked towards Eu's room and knocked on the door. She let him in and Ichigo quickly explain the situation to her.

"So you want me to watch over Yuzu and Karin for the three weeks Rias and her peerage is in the underworld." Eu asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Eu said and used Yūyami to teleport out. Ichigo left her room and went to Seto's room and update him regarding Eu.

"So… Eu is now guarding your sisters." Seto said.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"How will this work out?" Seto asked.

"Well… we could have it where all three of us stay together. If you get captured, Mokuba and I will quickly run away preventing Pegasus from getting the combination to the vault." Ichigo answered.

"So… together as in with everyone from Yugi's group." Seto asked.

"Likely…" Yugi said.

"No thanks." Seto said.

"Well… we could give them my old gear." Ichigo said and pull out the camping gear he stole from home. "While I go buy some new gear for all three of us." Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't they still ask for help?" Seto asked.

"I told them we will supply then with the gear. We don't need to physically me there." Ichigo said. "Maybe the first time to teach them how to properly set up the camping equipment." Ichigo added.

"Ok." Seto said and handed Ichigo a credit card. "Use this to buy three of us new camping gear and food to last the entire initial phase of the tournament." Seto said.

"Are either of you picky eater?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Most of the food would likely be instant food. Unless I manage to catch some fish or gather berries." Ichigo said.

"I am fine with that. As for Mokuba… I'm not so sure." Seto said. With that, Ichigo left the room and went to find Mokuba.

"Mokuba are you a picky eater?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, most of the food I would likely be bring would be instant food. Unless I manage to catch some fish or gather berries, that is what I am going to bring." Ichigo explained.

"Could they not have vegetables?" Mokuba whispered. Ichigo smiled.

"Well… maybe a little from instant noodles but, other than that no vegetables." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Mokuba said. Ichigo left the Mansion and drove his Black Challenger SRT Hellcat to a camping store to buy the camping gear and fishing gear. Luckily the camping store sold variety of camping food. Eventually, the total racked up to 23504 yen (about 200 dollars). Ichigo quickly swiped with Seto's card and put everything back in his car and drove back to Seto's mansion. Once he arrived back, Ichigo sent all the gear to his mindscape to safely store it.

" _Hey guys. Do you think_ _Téa_ _and Tristan will be able to stay in here temporally?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **I am not sure Ichigo."** Hōgyoku said.

" **I would not risk it yet."** Yhwach said.

" _Ok. Thanks."_ Ichigo said. With that done, Ichigo returned the card back to Seto with the receipt if Seto wanted to review Ichigo's purchases.

* * *

Night Time: Domino City Harbor

Seto decided. That he will arrive separately to the island. It would give the allusion that Seto is in a coma. Since the media is reporting that Seto is unconscious. Ichigo and Mokuba showed up to the port. Ichigo and Mokuba showed the guard that they don't have a glove. However, they do have a star ship and a duel monster card. The guards attempted to not allow them on. However, Ichigo pulled out the rule card and showed them that they do have the minimum requirements. The guards were forced to allow them on. Ichigo took a quick photo of the guards before walking up on the boat. Ichigo noticed that Yugi and Joey got on safely. Thirty minutes later, the ship began to sail. Ichigo could detect that Téa and Tristan managed to get in the cargo hold safely. As the four began to explore the main floor Yugi, Joey and Mokuba began to trade various cards with other participants. After twenty minutes of trading, the group of four stopped by a table to talk.

"I managed to trade cards with someone." Joey said.

"Let me have a look." Yugi said. Joey allowed Yugi to see the cards Joey traded for. "Salamander, Kauai with Chain, Baby Dragon and Shield and Sword." Yugi said as he read each card's name. "Yeah, these Magic [and Trap] Cards you obtained should expand your strategies much farther than before." Yugi said.

"It is surprising that some people traded these commons and rare cards to you Joey." Mokuba commented. Ichigo wacked Mokuba in the head. "HEY!" he yelled and glared at Ichigo.

"You are starting to sound like an arrogant rich kid." Ichigo commented.

"Now I can get my hands on the championship!" Joey boast. Yugi and Mokuba chucked at Joey's boast.

"It won't be as easy as you seem to be thinking." Yugi said. Suddenly Yugi remembered something. "That's right. You can use this one too." Yugi said and open his card box. He pulled out a card and gave it to Joey. "It'll give you a hand when you're in trouble." Yugi said and presented the card to Joey. "Really!? Thank you Yugi." Joey said.

Suddenly a guy wears large round yellow glasses. His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion, and his eyes are blue. His outfit consists of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes. He looked at Yugi a lot. Yugi also noticed the guy looking at him constantly.

"Hello again Yugi." The green haired boy said.

"Weevil Underwood." Yugi said in surprise.

"The night wind feels so good." Weevil said as he looked out to the ocean. He then turned to face Yugi. "By the way, did you trade for any good cards?"

"No. I decided to fight using the cards I came here with." Yugi answered.

"I thought so." Weevil said.

"You've got the cards you used to defeat Kaiba in that deck. Exodia, right?" Weevil asked.

"As expected of you." Yugi repined.

"Hey, mind if I take a look at these legendary cards?" Weevil asked.

"No." Ichigo said and walked in between the two.

"Why Ichigo?" Yugi asked cluelessly.

"Weevil is one of your opponents in this tournament. If he gets access to the cards what would happen if he accidently lets go of them and they fly off the ship." Ichigo said. Yugi now realizing what could have happened to his cards.

"Dang it." Weevil said and quickly left after his plan was spoiled. _"I'll get your back Ichigo. You'll be the first one I duel in this_ _tournament_ _!"_ Weevil vowed.

"Thank you Ichigo." Yugi thanked. "I would have let him look at Exodia and imagine what could have happened."

"No kidding." Joey said.

"No problem. I just want this tournament to be over with." Ichigo commented. With that done, the four enjoyed the rest of their ride. Soon everyone got tired and went to sleep. Ichigo stayed up to make sure no one attempts to sabotage Yugi's or Joey's attempt to win or attempt to kidnap Mokuba again. With Ichigo's enhanced sights, Ichigo noticed a island with a castle like structure. Ichigo went and woke up the other three. The other three woke up confused as who woke them up. Ichigo guided the three to the bow (5) of the ship. When they arrived at the bow, they are fully awake. When they stood there the sun was rising. The four enjoyed the sunrise. The four enjoyed the mood. At that moment, they all forgot what they were there for. Unfortunately a loud speaker came on.

"This is your Captain. We are arriving at Duelist Kingdom Island in one hour. I repeat. We are arriving at Duelist Kingdom Island in one hour." The speaker turned off. The four went back to the little compartments to pick up their bags. With that they had some small talk and waited till the ship stopped. All the participants were told to get off and guided to a stage area. There was a person there. The person was big and wore a suit.

"Attention Duelist. Welcome to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament! My name is Kemo. I am here to remind all of you of the rules of the tournament." Kemo said. Kemo spent a few minutes reiterating all the rules involving the rules of the tournament. "In forty-eight hours, the initial phase of this tournament will be over. You must collect all ten star chips in order to enter the semi-finals of this tournament. You cannot give, steal or trade for star chips. With that good luck." Kemo said and walked off stage. Ichigo and the gang slowly walked away from the stage.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled. Ichigo and the gang looked behind them and could see Weevilrunning towards them. "Ichigo! I challenge you to a duel!" Weevil yelled.

"Sorry. I can't." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Weevil asked.

"Because. I don't have enough cards to play." Ichigo said.

"WHAT! Then why are you here then?" Weevil asked.

"Cause. I want to piss Pegasus off." Ichigo said and pointed at a camera. "Sorry Pegasus. I'm here but I am not a duelist."

"However, I would accept your challenge." Yugi said.

"With what one chip?" Weevil asked.

"Well… I'll also throw in my Dark Magician in the duel if you throw in both of your star chips." Yugi offered.

"Deal!" Weevil said and the duel walked to the nearest Duel Stadium. Everyone was paying attention to the duel. Ichigo pulled out a computer sat down by a stump and began typing. Mokuba noticed that Ichigo wasn't paying attention to the duel.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm just looking at the KaibaCorp card list to see what cards I can used to make some decks." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. At least one deck involving Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Ichigo answered.

"Why?" Mokuba asked even more curious.

"Reasons." Ichigo answered and resume typing. Ten minutes later, Yugi won the duel and claimed two more chips. Throughout the day, Yugi and Joey would continue to be challenged to a duel. By the end of the first night, Yugi and Joey each had seven stars. Ichigo brought out his equipment and began cooking a dinner from them. After finishing it, Ichigo received a phone call. Ichigo looked and could see that it was Seto calling him.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo. I arrived at the island and got ten star chips." Seto said.

"Ok. Want me to come and get you?" Ichigo asked.

"No thanks. I'm already at the entrance." Seto said. With that done he hung up.

"That idiot." Ichigo said and put his phone away. Ichigo when back with typing on his computer. Soon it was night time and Ichigo asked Yhwach if he could guard the campsite. Yhwach agreed and everyone got some sleep. In the morning, everyone woke up and quickly put the gear away. With that Yugi and Joey continued to duel some more people.

* * *

Duelist Kingdom Day 2

During the duel between Joey and a duelist name Rex Raptor. It was revealed that Valiona also had a card. Kisara laughed and called karma on that. Seeing that Valiona also has a card in this game, Ichigo decided to look into making another deck based on her. Soon enough both of them have ten star chips each. The group of six walked up the stairs to the castle door. On the door, it appears to have a lock on it. On closer inspection, it is revealed that you need to put all ten chips in the door and turn it. Yugi placed his ten star chips in the door and started to turn it. Soon the ten chips went in and the door opened. The six walked in and was greeted by Mai who was also one of the semi-finalists. One of the suits escorted the group of seven to a ballroom.

Kemo came out and congratulated all the semifinalist. It was revealed that the other person was a man that goes by the name Bandit Keith. Kemo told them that the two semifinal duels will take place tomorrow. The day after, will be the two winners of the semifinals against each other. Based on what card, each player has at that moment will determine who gets the prize money and who gets the opportunity to duel Pegasus. With that everyone was given rooms and who is dueling when. Yugi would be against Mai tomorrow. While the next day, Joey would be versus Keith. Ichigo and Mokuba roomed together so that Ichigo could guard Mokuba while everyone else had separate rooms. Ichigo asked Hōgyoku and Yhwach to guard the rooms in case anyone approaches.

* * *

Duelist Kingdom Semi-Finals

The next morning, the duel between Yugi and Mai commenced. Everyone else was allowed to watch from the balcony if they wished. While they dueled, Ichigo finished designing his Blue-Eyes deck. Ichigo saved the deck and went on to designing is Red-Eyes deck. Soon the duel finished with Yugi claiming victory. Everyone went back to their rooms and had lunch. After lunch it was Joey against Bandit Keith. While Ichigo was working on designing his own deck, Ichigo noticed that Keith was cheating. Ichigo looked towards Pegasus and slightly shook his head. With that done, Ichigo went back to computer and resume typing. Soon enough Joey won the duel. Bandit Keith jumped over to where Pegasus's side knocked the two guards out and pointed a gun (6) at Pegasus and threatened him for the money. Pegasus calmly pressed a button and the floor panel Bandit Keith was standing on opened and Bandit Keith fell in. With that done, the two duels were finished.

Yugi and Joey spent their time in their own rooms modifying their own decks. Ichigo was working on his deck on the computer.

"Hey Ichigo." Mokuba asked

"Yes?" Ichigo replied.

"What deck are you working on right now? During Yugi's duel you said you were done." Mokuba asked.

"Well… I am also working on another deck for Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Ichigo said.

"Personal reasons?" Mokuba guessed.

"Yes." Ichigo answered.

"Next thing you build is a deck revolving Chaos." Mokuba said sarcastically.

"Chaos?" Ichigo question.

"Chaos is a slang term used for deck that is a mix of LIGHT and DARK attributed deck. Some would also use Twilight as well."(7) Mokuba said

"Ok. Thanks." Ichigo said and resume typing on the computer.

"You're likely going to create a deck based on Chaos." Mokuba said.

"Twilight." Ichigo answered. With that Mokuba resumed working on homework for school.

* * *

Duelist Kingdom Finals

Everyone woke up and ate breakfast before walking back down to watch the duel between Yugi and Joey. Ichigo managed to finished his Red-Eyes deck and currently working on balancing out the LIGHT and DARK in his Twilight deck. As Ichigo was working, Ichigo heard a loud commotion and could see that it appears Joey might win the duel since Joey was lucky with Time Wizard. Yami expected this and had sided in Dark Sage and won. Joey was happy that Yugi won. With that everyone went back to their rooms and Yugi got his deck prepared. Ichigo planned to have Kyōka to locate, free and bring Seto's body back to their room. She agreed and they have their plan for the true Finals of the tournament.

* * *

Duelist Kingdom True Finals

Yami was standing on the blue side of the field while Pegasus was standing on the red side. With that the duel began. Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to turn the duel into a shadow game. Ichigo used his reiatsu to allow them to see the duel.

" **Ichigo. I managed to get Seto's body. I also found where Pegasus is keeping both Seto's and Yugi's grandfather's soul."** Kyōka said.

" _Thanks."_ Ichigo said to Kyōka. The duel continued and no other magical events happened, Ichigo returned to the computer. Ichigo discovered that the Twilight deck is more complicated than both of the other decks. While Ichigo was building the deck, both Kisara and Valiona threw some input into the Twilight deck.

" _Ichigo. What if you created a fusion of both of us?"_ Kisara said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked

"Because you need a symbol to the deck. For your Light and Darkness deck, we are the avatars to the decks. But, the Twilight doesn't have one."Valiona explained.

"What if I also add in the element of Ryūgonken to this deck as well?" Ichigo suggested.

"Then a fusion of all three of us." Kisara said. With new motivation and new ideas, Ichigo got down to work with his deck. He was so mesmerized with the development of the Twilight deck; he didn't pay attention to the duel. Luckily Yhwach told him the duel just finished. With that, the entire group got ready to find the stolen souls. Ichigo told the group he was able to locate the souls. They all ran towards the tower. While they were all running, Ichigo suddenly felt a blast of reiatsu.

"Just follow this path and enter the door on your left." Ichigo said and used Shunpo to reach the top of the tower. Right when Ichigo was about to enter the room, he heard some sort of beams firing at each other.

"Is this all the power the Millennium Eye can muster?!" someone said. A few seconds later, Ichigo heard a thud.

"Who are you?" Pegasus asked the person.

"I'm collecting the seven Millennium Items." The person said. Pegasus gasped in surprise. "Did you know, once one gathers all [seven Millennium Items], you are granted a power strong enough to control the world." the stranger said.

"Stop!" Pegasus screamed in panic. Ichigo decided now is the time and quickly burst in and tackle the stranger.

"Ichigo!" Pegasus recognized the orange hair person.

"Dang it. Right when I was about to have it. Well meet again Pegasus and رسول أوزوريس ل [Osiris's Messenger] (8)." The stranger said and teleported out.

"Ichigo… thank you for helping me. How could I repay you?" Pegasus asked.

"A few questions before we continue." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Pegasus replied. Suddenly the remaining group barged in.

"Took you long enough." Ichigo joked. The remaining five collapsed on the floor tired. Then Kyōka brought Seto's body to the room and disappeared.

"Now then Pegasus. Please hand over the souls of my Grandfather." Yugi said once he regain his breath.

"As well as my older brother." Mokuba said.

"A deal is a deal." Pegasus said and walked over to a table and released the souls trapped in the cards. The souls soon returned to their bodies. Seto regained consciousness and seeing his brother safe and sound.

"Now then Pegasus. Let's start in the beginning. Why did you do all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… that question also ties to why I have this as well." Pegasus said and revealed his Millennium Eye. "Before I start my tale, please be comfortable and only ask questions when I finished." Pegasus asked.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

"Cecelia, that was the name of this young woman." Pegasus began and showed a duel monster card and a painting with the image of a young woman. "She was my lover and she past away from this world when I was at the age of seventeen. It has been 14 years since I first met her. My father was a wealthy man who managed casinos in Las Vegas. In the evening, important people assembled for parties. At that time I met my father's friend's daughter, Cecelia. It was love at first sight. We have always talked about our dreams. I dreamed of becoming an artist also, to travel to many countries. We swore the two of us would live together. Soon after I turned 17, Cecelia died of an incurable illness. For months, I stared at the blank canvas of my heart. My mother who studied Ancient Egyptian beliefs for her doctorate hold me that, according to Ancient Egyptian belief, souls lived on after death. Suddenly an idea struck me. Perhaps I could meet Cecelia if I used the techniques handed down in Ancient Egypt. I visited Egypt with that purpose in mind. In a certain village in Egypt, I met a young man. He warned me to leave the village. However, in my arrogant, I didn't listen to him and followed the man down to a underground chamber. When I ended up down there, I saw many Egyptian artifacts below. The young man I followed was at the center of the chamber. The young man noticed me and turned around.

"You ignored my warning." The young man said and two men suddenly grabbed me. I tried to break free from their grasp but they were too strong. "I am the guardian of the Millennium Items. The only way to leave this sacred place is to be one of those chosen by the Millennium Items as their owner." The young man said and picked up the Millennium Eye and walked towards me. I tried to convince him that I will not talk about the chambers. "From this moment, you will be tested by this Millennium Eye. If it recognizes you as its owner, the Millennium Item will grant you one wish." The young man said.

"A wish?" I questioned.

"Right. The doors of the underworld will open and you will be able to see your lover again." The young man said.

"Cecelia" I said in realization of my dreams about to come true. To see my beloved Cecelia once again.

"But if it doesn't recognize you as its owner, the only thing awaiting you is death." The young man said. With that he brought the Millennium Eye to my left eye and pushed it in. I screamed in pain and the Millennium Eye glowed. Slowly the pain stopped and from my left eye I felt something wet. Upon further inspection, I could see blood. From a white light I could see my Cecelia coming towards me ready to embrace me. She came down and we embraced each other.

"I wanted to see you I wanted to see you, Cecelia." I said. Soon the image glowed pink and disappeared. I was left alone in the chamber crying. The only evidence of what happened was the millennium Eye in my left eye. When I returned back from Egypt, I soon became aware of KaibaCorp's Virtual Simulation System. I hatched a plan. In order to materialize Cecelia's card, KaibaCorp had to be mine, no matter what it took." Pegasus finished his story.

"Honestly, you could have just asked me that you wanted to create a small custom virtual system. I was already working on portable version already."Seto said.

"Would you actually do it for him Seto if he requested it." Ichigo asked.

"Well… likely not." Seto admitted.

"So… now that you know Seto, would you commission one to be made?" Pegasus asked.

"Well…" Seto said unsure of the answer.

"Let me talk to him." Ichigo said and pulled Seto aside.

"Do it." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"For one, you can use this a new way for a product. Partnering with Industrial Allusions and create memory cards and players. It allows any memory card, basically a photo of the person in a duel monster format, and displays their image. You could use this to see how popular the device is. Once you finished your new duel system, more people want to buy one." Ichigo offered.

"Not a bad idea." Seto said.

"Also it may allow for other joint projects with Industrial Allusion." Ichigo added.

"Alright then." Seto said. With that the two walked back and the two looked at Pegasus. "Pegasus I accept your offer to make these virtual photo systems. In exchange, we make this a combined effort. Your company allows people to mail you photos of the person, make the cards and my company will sell the virtual system." Seto proposed. "You will also received the final product and demonstrated it."

"Deal. Thank you Ichigo and Seto." Pegasus said. With that everyone stood up and stretched.

"Pegasus do you want me to take your Millennium Eye?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Pegasus asked.

"Because, whoever that was who tried to steal your Millennium Eye will try to take it again." Ichigo explained.

"I agree with your logic. However, how would you protect it better than me?" Pegasus asked. Ichigo smirked and allowed a little of his reiatsu to be unsealed. Suddenly everyone was slammed to the floor and all but Ichigo felt as if a something is pressing down on them like they're at the bottom of the ocean. Soon that feeling stopped and disappeared.

"Now do you believe I cannot protect the Millennium Eye?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe so." Pegasus said. Ichigo walked towards Pegasus and moved the hair from his Millennium Eye.

"I recommend laying down." Ichigo said. Pegasus laid down and Ichigo took a deep breath and the Millennium Eye and pulled. Pegasus screamed in pain as Ichigo pulled the Millennium Eye out. Once it was over, Ichigo sent the Millennium Eye to his mindscape. After that Ichigo began using medical kidō to begin healing the damaged tissue. After twenty minutes, Ichigo healed all of the damage and managed to close the eyelid on Pegasus's left eye.

"What should we do with him?" Mokuba asked.

"You guys leave. I'll wait for him to wake up." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Ya. I got this." Ichigo said. With that said, everyone went out of the room, leaving Ichigo and Pegasus alone. "You can come out now. I know you are hiding." Ichigo said. From the floor, a man wearing a pale white robe and turban. On his neck is a golden ankh with a key like bottom. While in his hand he has a golden scale.

"How did you detect me?" The guest asked.

"I can detect your reiatsu as well as the souls in those items." Ichigo said.

"You can sense the souls in the Millennium Items!?" The guest said.

"I can. Before we continue, can I get a name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Shadi. Yours?" Shadi asked.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Have you stolen the Millennium Eye from Pegasus?" Shadi asked.

"I did not take it from him. I asked and he allowed me to remove it from him." Ichigo said.

"You must give it back!" Shadi yelled. "They must be all sealed away!" Shadi yelled.

"It is my job to destroy all of them and release the souls trapped in them." Ichigo said.

"Your job?" Shadi asked.

"I am a Shinigami. It is a Shinigami's job to maintain the balance of life and death. When these Millennium Items awaken in Japan, Amaterasu allowed me to investigate since this is impacting her children." Ichigo answered.

"I see…" Shadi said.

"Yes. You are also going to explain to me why are these items so important." Ichigo said.

"No." Shadi said and began to sink down below.

"Like Hell I am going to let my lead in this investigation get away." Ichigo said and fired a Rikujōkōrō at Shadi. The kidō managed to stop Shadi from leaving. Ichigo grabbed him and forced him back up. Ichigo then took the Millennium Scales and Key from him and sent them into his mindscape.

"What did you do with them!" Shadi yelled as he tried to break free from the kidō.

"I sent them to a save space where no one but myself could access." Ichigo said. "Now then, are you going to explain to me the reason for the Millennium Items, why are they all important and why are you protecting them? Ichigo asked Shadi.

"No. I will not." Shadi said.

"Ok then." Ichigo said. Ichigo summoned Tsuki no Hansha. "Scatter… Kyōka Suigetsu… Yomu Kioku." Ichigo said and stabbed Shadi in the gut and quickly dismissing Tsuki no Hansha. Ichigo then set Shadi free from Rikujōkōrō and Shadi quickly disappeared with a lot of confusion. A few seconds later, Pegasus woke up.

"Ichigo… where did everyone else go?" Pegasus asked.

"I sent them all away since they really couldn't do anything." Ichigo said.

"Well… Thank you for all of you help." Pegasus said.

"No problem." Ichigo said.

"Is there something I could do for you?" Pegasus asked.

"Well… I just finished working on some decks and I was wondering if you could make them into actual decks." Ichigo said.

"Why me? You are working for KaibaCorp. You could get it made there." Pegasus said.

"True however, some of the cards are new concepts and likely Seto would add it to this deck since one deck is entirely themed on Blue-Eyes." Ichigo explained.

"I see… Sure let me see it tonight." Pegasus said.

"Thanks. I did as much as I could regarding your left eye. I made it where your eye lids are permanently closed so that way it does not look that abnormal." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Thanks. Tell the kids that in two hours at dinner, I will award Yugi-boy and Joey their prize." Pegasus said.

"Ok." Ichigo said and walked out. As he walked down Ichigo arrived at everyone's rooms and told them that Pegasus is fine and Pegasus will have the award ceremony during dinner. When dinner arrived, Pegasus officially awarded Yugi with the title of King of Games and awarded Joey the prize money. Once the formal ceremony was over, Pegasus told them that tomorrow there is a ship that will take them back to Domino Harbor. Everyone agreed to stay for one more night. Once dinner was over, everyone went back to their room and got ready to leave tomorrow. Ichigo took his laptop and went to Pegasus's room and he showed Pegasus the deck. Ichigo emailed Pegasus the deck list and card designs for each and every card. Pegasus told Ichigo that he'll call him when it is done. With that Ichigo went back to his room and went to bed.

The next morning, everyone got up and went to the harbor and set sail back to Domino City. When the ship arrived back, Pegasus had his bodyguards posted there and prevented the worst thing to ever be invented from attacking Yugi, Joey or Seto. Those mighty guards protected them from the viscous Fangirls. Once those three stepped off the ship the Fangirls grew vicious and Ichigo told everyone to quickly get into Seto's limo. Everyone ran to the Limo. Yugi barely made it in. Most of his shirt and pants were ripped and his hair was messed up. With that, the limo driver drove everyone back to their house. Luckily none of the Fangirls discovered their addresses or those demons would have camped outside of their houses. While they were in the Limo, the radio talked about some sort of Egyptian Exhibit of some sort. With that done, Ichigo, Mokuba and Seto arrived back safely to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Man those Fangirls were vicious." Mokuba said.

"I agree." Seto said.

"It could be worse." Ichigo said.

"How?" Seto asked.

"They could be students at Domino High." Ichigo said. Suddenly reality smacked then in the head. Many of them were their age. High chances those demons were from their school.

"I… hate you right now." Seto said.

"Other than Fangirls, it couldn't get any worse." Mokuba said. Ichigo smacked Mokuba in the face. "OW!" Mokuba yelled. "What was that for?" Mokuba asked.

"Have you never watched any movies?" Ichigo asked. "Never ever say those words." Ichigo warned. Suddenly the Seto's phone rang and scaring Mokuba. Seto sighed and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" Seto said.

"You have an Ishizu Ishtar from the Egyptian Government who would like to speak to you." Seto's secretary said.

"Ishizu Ishtar?" Seto said. "Page her through." Seto said.

"Yes Sir." Seto's secretary said.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"You are Ishizu Ishtar. The curator of the Egyptian Exhibit that just arrived here yesterday correct?" Seto asked.

"I am. In two days, I would like you to come to my Egyptian Exhibit before it opens. I wish to show you something that would interest you." Ishizu asked.

"Ok. I'll come." Seto said.

"Ok. Make sure you come alone." Ishizu said and hung up the phone. Seto then hung up the phone and explained to Ichigo and Mokuba what is going on.

"See Mokuba you had to challenge her." Ichigo said.

"Her?" Mokuba asked.

"Fate. One does not simply challenge Fate. Unless you are strong enough to beat her at her own game." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo in two days, you are coming with me to this meeting." Seto said.

"Ok. I guess I need to brush up on my Egyptian history." Ichigo said and walked off."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Broken Dream. Now then, I did clue that Yu-Gi-Oh will appear in this Fanfiction. It was in Chapter 5.** **In the East, something involving** **Egyptian mythology.** **That was directly stated in Chapter 5. So no reviews on unexpected appearance of this. Also I will not be doing any of the filler arcs, IE the virtual world arc and the Awaking of Dragon arc. I expect this to be done in about 5 to 6 chapters.** **Like usual, review if you love or hate. Follow if this if you like this Fanfiction. Favorite if you really love it. Now the daily questions for all of you.**

 **1-** **Do you play Yu-Gi-Oh?**

 **Yes: What is your favorite deck/card.**

 **2- What other full on crossovers/ mini-appearance do you want to see.**

 **3- Are you ready for finals at the end of this month?**

* * *

 **Sticky Note!**

 **1\. The rules they are playing in are the Duelist Kingdom rules. Each player begins the Duel with 2000 Life Points. Direct attacking the opponent is not allowed. Only one monster is allowed to declare an attack per turn. Players can Normal Summon monsters of any Level without Tributing.**

 **2\. As of this moment, Sangan is treated as a normal monster.**

 **3\. As of this moment,** **Swords of Revealing Light's effect only works on monster that are on the field at the time this card is summoned.**

 **4\. This is the real verb of exorcism.**

 **5\. Front of the boat.**

 **6\. Gun was censored in the dubbed.**

 **7\. This is something real but not used anymore due to the current 2017 Yugioh Meta not using chaos or twilight decks**

 **8\. رسول أوزوريس ل** **(rasul 'uwzuris) means Osiris's Messenger. From what I could find, there is no real indication of a Egyptian immortal that guides souls to The Halls of Truth, which is a place where the soul is judged by Osiris.**

* * *

 **Wall of Reviews**

 **Guest [chapter 10 . Apr 23]- Thank you for your review. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Alucard [chapter 10 . Apr 22]- I could see what you mean with the pairing. Don't worry, Orihime will not be with Ichigo. As for Rukia and Renji is also a maybe.**

 **sonle [chapter 10 . Apr 19]- Welcome new follower! Thank you for your review. I think it's more of my madness that is my creativity you need to thank.**

 **SosukeAizen115 [chapter 10 . Apr 18] Thank you for that wonderful comment. I don't think Rukia could ever be with this variation of Ichigo. The reason is that Ichigo knew Rukia at most for six month, look at chapter 2 for timeline. As for reviving Ulquiorra… I see real point. Chapter 10 already set in stone that Orihime desires for Ichigo. Also the Shinigami will likely flip shit if Ichigo brought the Espada back. As for Nel and Tia, two favorites Espada, is also a maybe.**

 **nitewolf423 [chapter 10 . Apr 18] I thought of Inner Moka as a rook piece already. Also thank you for answering the question about the transition chapters. I will continue them if I see that it is needed.**

 **0Shard0 [chapter 8 . Apr 11]- Look I understand where you coming from as a reader. There are some stories that just didn't work for me. Many Bleach crossovers used the idea of Ichigo leaving Karakura Town and use that as a transition into the other work. I just hope later, you decide to try and read this in the future.**

 **guest [chapter 10 . Apr 11]- Thank you for the review. I always update on the first day of the month.**

 **TwiX Illusions [chapter 10 . Apr 8]-No. The reason is that Ichigo needed the permission of both Great Red and Ophis to start the Death Quest. Also Ichigo needs the permission of five god/goddess that associate with the concept of death. Odin is a valid example. "** **Odin is associated with healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet," This is taken from the Wikipedia page on Odin. Hope this makes the thing cleared.**

 **TwiX Illusions** **[chapter 5 . Apr 8]- For chapter 5, I didn't changed Yumma to Raynare is because she never reintroduced herself as Raynare until Issei went to rescue Aisa. So in Issei's POV and the readers who don't know about Highschool DXD would only know her as Yumma. As for Rook being slow. I think of Rooks like the Hulk from marvel. He is uses his strength to push his feet to leap. This is something I imaged Koneko doing. As for Knight and speed, I associate that with reaction time. Lastly, thank you for your questions and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **bleachdreamer0 [chapter 5 . Apr 5]- Hello new reader. Highschool DXD is another anime. It is the seventh popular anime crossover with Bleach. It deals with Angel, Devils and Fallen Angels. Something interesting since Bleach deals with the dead and DXD deal with gods. Second, in Canon, I agree that the Soul King is Yhwach's father. There is no real explanation for this hatred between Soul King and Yhwach. So, I decided to have them as brothers, first two sons of Amaterasu. Yhwach wanted the position of King of Souls while the Soul King didn't want it give it to him so they fought. Yhwach vow for revenge. When Yhwach reincarnated, he invaded Soul Society. This was something I decided to write, which I feel makes more sense than son mysteriously killing his father to rule. Also, it is not as if I put a warning about crossovers and cameos in the summary of this Fanfiction.**

 **Arraia [chapter 10 . Apr 4]- As always, thank you for loyally reading.**

 **Fanficlover2017 [chapter 10 . Apr 3] Thank you.**

 **Fanficlover2017 [Private Message . Apr 3] First, one thing for sure, Yuzu and Karin will not be Hollows. The reason for this is that the Hollow Essence went to Ichigo and only Ichigo. I believe this is from Canon. As for the two becoming a Shinigami, I don't think so as well. The reason is that the only way to become a Shinigami while alive is going through the Shatter Shaft which could result in three things. One) Dying. Two) Becoming a Shinigami. Three) Becoming a Hollow. I honestly don't think Ichigo would want that to happen. As for Ichigo turning the two to Substitutes, Yuzu and Karin wouldn't be able to develop their own powers. As for Quincies, Ichigo wouldn't since Ichigo doesn't want them to go to Hell and people getting angry for his bias actions in Hell. Ichigo doesn't want to worry about Yuzu and Karin possible used against him by Yhwach. Second, this is a harem fiction. Third I was considering to put them in the Harem but, Ichigo will not do anything until they are adults. Which explains why Ichigo allowed Yuzu and Karin to sleep with him in bed but nothing sexual. Besides, I don't want to write any sex scenes in this fanficiton. I'm not good at them. Fourth, I'm not spoiling that. Fifth, no problem asking me these questions. If you want, you can put them in the reviews. It doesn't matter to me. Finally, thank you and have a nice day.**

 **Aussiepsycho [chapter 10 . Apr 2]- It is Moka from Rosario Vampire. If I may ask, why is it a problem?**

 **Alex2909 [chapter 10 . Apr 2]- Yes Orihime is a Yandera. Don't worry when she appears again, she is worse. Trust me I'm the author.**

 **chimera629 [chapter 10 . Apr 1] I am breaking your review line by line to explain. First, I agree that Uryū abandoning Ichigo is on him. Second, Ichigo gave them the most respect he could after all, they are comrades in war after all. Third, traumatic/extreme experiences ties people together. Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Uryū all went to war. War binds people together. So even though they haven't interacted with each other, they are still close to each other due to those experiences. I think that Orihime, Sado and Uryū are used to being abandoned and alone. Sado has no family except his dead Grandfather. Orihime has her abusive father and mother and her dead brother. While Uryū is ignored by his own father. Orihime, Sado and Uryū are alone most of the time and used to it, not realizing the pain Ichigo is going through. Fourth, most physiatrist say that getting away from the place help with relieving mental stress. Fifth, the point about metal stress also applies here. Sado releasing his anger in the training room would also remind him of Ichigo and Sado's reason to get strong and that would fuck him up even more. Sixth, can't understand your last sentence. "yache"?**

 **chimera629 [Private Message . Apr 1]- Good point on the immortality. I believe Gods will fade from existence when they are too weak due to lack of power and little to no believers. As for the connection to the world, do you mean their God of 'blank' or their shrines?**

 **chimera629 [chapter 4 . Apr 1] The 40% is not permanent. It was their as long as the foreign reiatsu was in his system. The same reason why the captains didn't rescue Orihime when she was 'kidnapped' by Aizen; not their problem. Not only that, Rukia and Renji were given permission to enter Hell if needed.**

 **chimera629 [chapter 3 . Apr 1] Read my response on your post in chapter 10.**

 **Guest [chapter 4 . Apr 1] Are you taking about when the captains were outside the Gates of Hell? It made sense because Sinner escaping Hell is a big deal. Imagine Sinners invading Soul Society. Sinners could use their chains as shields since they pretty much can't break. Sinners also has their own powers to use as well. Toshiro need to get away from Rangiku and monitor Karakura Town in case of any other effects from Hell's reiatsu. I honestly don't think Toshiro or Isshin cares.**

 **Tachibana Kabuki [chapter 1 . Apr 1] Yep. If you are scared now, wait till she makes another appearance.**

 **Master of Dragons God [chapter 10 . Apr 1] Thank you. Thank you. I'll be back at the beginning of the month.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa [chapter 10 . Apr 1] Good to know about your fetish. Chapter 10 was due to someone's arguing about Isshin's actions. I decided to have this chapter as a way to explain actions, more character development and foreshadowing. As for Chad… I might have something for him. As for Chad doing a Dempsey Roll, something I had to google since I didn't have any clues on, I don't think so since Chad is bigger and bulkier than Ippo was.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my loyal followers and new readers! Like promise, another new chapter to add the madness called Broken Dreams. Once again, I want to take a moment to thank the user sakurademonalchemist for allowing me to base this arc based on her discontinued FanFiction: Reaping the Cards. Neitherhunter17, thank you for your service to this fanfiction. without further adieu, let the show begin!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

The shofer drove Ichigo and the Kaiba brothers back to their mansion. When Ichigo returned to his room, he decided to call Eu and his sisters.

"Hi Onii-Chan!" Yuzu yelled.

"Hello Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Hello." Eu said.

"Hello Yuzu, Karin, and Eu." Ichigo replied.

"We saw you at the Duelist Kingdom tournament." Eu said.

"You could have told us that you were going to be there." Yuzu complained.

"It looked like you were having fun." Karin added.

"I wasn't there to have fun." Ichigo said.

"But it looked like you were." Yuzu said.

"Everyone at Kuoh saw you on the live broadcast, they all immediately hounded us to see if there was a connection between us and you." Karin said.

"Once it was confirmed, they all immediately joked the fact that although you were in the tournament, you didn't have a deck. It was funnier whenever the cameras turned to you, you were treating the tournament as if it was a camping trip." Yuzu said.

"From those recordings it does portrayed my time there was fun, keep in mind that I was invited by Pegasus in order for him to attempt to kidnap Mokuba." Ichigo added.

"Besides that. From the recordings that were released, it appears that you are friends with Moto Yugi, the new King of Games." Karin said.

"I wouldn't say that. Yugi and I are less friends … more like acquaintances." Ichigo said. Before Yuzu and Karin could question Ichigo more, he interrupted them. "Girls, can you turn off speaker mode and hand Eu the phone." Ichigo asked.

"Ok Ichi-nii." Karin said as she turned off speaker mode and gave it to Eu.

"Hey Eu. Do you think it' safe at Kuoh right now?" Ichigo asked.

"For right now." Eu said.

"I see… Do you think Yuzu and Karin are strong enough to fight for themselves?" Ichigo asked.

"… Yes." Eu said.

"But…" Ichigo replied.

"If they encounter anything stronger than Rias or her peerage, then they will need help." Eu said.

"That's fine. If they need help, they'll be able to contact us visa the mental connection." Ichigo said.

"Why are you asking me?" Eu asked.

"With the tournament over, Mokuba will need to go back to school. In order for him to be safe, you will have to watch over Mokuba while I watch over Seto." Ichigo explained.

"Ok." Eu said. "Give me a ten minutes and I'll be over." Eu said.

"Ok." Ichigo replied and hung up. Ten minutes later, Eu appeared surrounded in black flames. Ichigo gave Eu a quick hug and then the two walked to Seto's office. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Seto said. Ichigo and Eu opened the door. Seto was sitting on his desk looking over some paperwork. While Mokuba was doing some homework on his laptop. "What do you need Ichigo?" He asked as he continued to look at the various paperwork.

"I'm here to verify that Eu is needed to watch over Mokuba again." Ichigo said. Seto put down the paperwork and looked at the two.

"Thank you for bring this up. I honestly forgot to ask you about that." Seto said.

"No problem." Ichigo replied.

"I will need her to guard Mokuba. Even thought the situation with Pegasus is taken care off. I still have various enemies to worry about." Seto said.

"That reminds me… what are you going to do about those other stockholders?" Ichigo asked.

"I… not sure. I can try and force them to sell their shares. Since we have evidence that they wanted to do illegal acts. However, this will cause a power vacuum in regards to the company. It will also cause many people to become very nervous to invest in the company." Seto said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll prevent the power vacuum." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo… I know you are some sort of supernatural warrior but, this is economics." Seto said.

"Seto do you trust me?" Ichigo said.

"I do." Seto replied.

"Then do it." Ichigo said.

"If you say so." Seto said. "Anything else you need?" Seto asked.

"No." Ichigo said. Ichigo and Eu walked out of Seto's office. The two walked back their respective rooms and went to bed.

* * *

Next Morning Domino High School

Ichigo's job as a bodyguard was truly tested today. Many people who saw the livestream of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, recognize a few students from their own High School. Everyone from Yugi's little group of friends were attacked by the mob of Fangirls. Luckily, Joey and Tristan were strong and fast enough to take Téa and Yugi away from the Fangirls. Meanwhile, Ichigo managed to intimidate many of the Fangirls to stop them from harassing Seto. At school, Ichigo used this opportunity to look over Shadi's memories in an attempt to be prepared for the meeting with the Egyptian Curator. Soon the day was over and Ichigo was forced to intimidate the fangirls and run in order to safely get to the limo. While Ichigo and Seto were driving back to the mansion. Ichigo sensed something.

" _A garganta just opened up."_ Ichigo sensed. "Pull over." Ichigo ordered. The shofer pulled the car over and stopped on the side of the road.

"Ichigo what happened?" Seto asked.

"I need to check on something. I'll meet you at the mansion later." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Seto said. Ichigo got out of the limo and began to run.

" _Kyōka can you trace where the garganta opened up?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Already on it."** Kyōka replied. Ichigo randomly turned into a alleyway and Shunpo'ed to the source of the reiatsu. When Ichigo arrived at scene to see the garganta closing. On the ground, Ichigo could see someone face down on the grown. The person has black hair and wearing the usual Shinigami shihakushō.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled when he recognized who it was. Ichigo quickly ran to her and began to examine her body to see if there was any wounds. Suddenly her body started spasm and Rukia began to scream. From her mouth, a white liquid began to spew out of her mouth.

" _Hollowifcation!?"_ Ichigo thought. He recognize the signs anywhere. _"Yhwach come out here."_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes Ichigo?"** Yhwach said as he manifested.

"Send me and her to the trainer." Ichigo ordered.

" **Ok."** Yhwach said. Ichigo took out the trainer and Yhwach send Ichigo and the hollowfying Rukia to the trainer.

* * *

Scene Change: Trainer

Ichigo and Rukia appeared in the trainer. Rukia's hollowing was more prominent. Her entire face now has a white snake shaped mask on it.(1)

" _I need her to be immobilized so I can see what is going on in her mind."_ Ichigo thought.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudō #9. Geki!" Ichigo yelled. The Hollowifing Rukia glowed red. Ichigo notice slight movements still.

" _I'll add another Bakudō."_ Ichigo thought.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō!" Ichigo said as he pointed at Rukia. Six yellow wide energy beams of light slam into a Rukia's midsection, restraining the Hollowifing Rukia even more. Ichigo summoned the Millennium Key and placed the tip of the Millennium Key on Rukia's face/mask. Ichigo press and turn the key counter clockwise. A colorless wave of reiatsu resonated from the Millennium Key. Ichigo stood there frozen.

* * *

Scene Change: Rukia's Mindscape

Ichigo entered Rukia's mindscape. He noticed that it appears to be a snowy forest. On further inspection, the snow appears to be melting. Ichigo suddenly heard fighting going on deeper in the forest. Ichigo shunpo'ed to where he heard the sound. Ichigo saw Sode no Shirayuki fighting two spirits. One spirit appears male, has shoulder-length dark lavender hair. He is very lean and pale, and wears a white ragged kimono. He wields a white double-edged scythe with a red blade. The scythe appears to be taller than him. While the other spirit appears female with spiked blond hair, the roots of which appear to be bright pink, and bright green eyes. She wears a short light pink ragged kimono with a brighter pink, down-turned collar. She wears a yellow cloth around her waist. She fired black with dark purple energy blasts from her hand. Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and blocked the scythe wielder's attack.

" **Ichigo!"** Sode no Shirayuki said when she recognizes Ichigo.

"Hello. Looks like you need some help." Ichigo said as he force the scythe back and flung a nameless Getsuga Tenshō at the man. While blocking another black fireball from the female.

" **How are you here?"** Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"I'll explain later." Ichigo said. Ichigo then summoned some Hell Chains to pierce their hands and wrap themselves around the two, preventing them from escaping. "So… what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"We're here to save Rukia!" The female said.

"We saw her being injured by some guy wearing a white coat." The man said.

" _The Quincies started their attack?"_ Ichigo thought.

" **It might be better if you saw the attack these two are talking about."** Sode no Shirayuki said as she summoned a small screen of ice. Ichigo took the small screen of ice and looked at it.

* * *

Flashback: Urahara Shōten

Continuation from Chapter 10

We could see Urahara, Uryū and Rukia standing around what appears to be a large metal capsule.

"Why are we standing here and not looking for Masaki?" Uryū asked.

"Well Ishida-kun. This chamber we are looking at was something I invented for Masaki." Urahara said.

"What does it do Urahara?" Rukia asked.

"Due to the delays from the abnormal situations, I was forced to create this machine and place Masaki inside it. The machine is designed to slow down the deterioration of Masaki's soul chain." Urahara explained. Urahara then went to a nearby control panel and began to press various keys. A minute later, the chamber opened to reveal Masaki currently stretching.

"Man that was a great nap. How long was I out?" Masaki asked.

"Um… two weeks." Uryū said.

"Really?" Masaki asked.

"Yes Masaki. You slept for two weeks and your soul chain didn't lose a single link." Urahara said.

"Wow." She said as she looked at her chain to see that Urahara wasn't lying.

"Anyways, here are some Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak to help you blend it." Urahara said as he gave the three the brownish cloaks.

"Thank you." Masaki said.

"No problem. It is the least I can do for what your son had done." Urahara said. Everyone moved to the Underground Training area underneath Urahara Shōten.

" You got everything you need for this mission?" Urahara asked.

"We have everything we need." Rukia said. Rukia raised her Zanpakutō and stabbed it in front of her and turning the Zanpakutō. The Senkaimon soon opened up. "Since we are not heading to the permanent Senkaimon in the Seireitei, we will be traveling by the Dankai." Rukia explained. Uryū remembered the first time he traveled by using the Dangai. Two minutes later, the three arrived in the 78th District of the Rukongai.

"Come on. We need to be in the forest area." Rukia said. Uryū and Masaki followed Rukia as she guided them to a forest. The three silently walked until they found a clearing.

"Kurosaki-san. Please lower the cloak's hood." Rukia said. Masaki lowered the cloak's hood to revel her head. Rukia drew her Zanpakutō and place the butt of her Zanpakutō on Masaki's forehead. When Rukia removed her Zanpakutō from Masaki's forehead, the symbol魂葬 remained. The symbol suddenly glowed blue and Masaki's soul chain glowed blue and disappeared.

"So this is what Konsō actually does." Uryū said. "It is interesting."

"I agree." Rukia said.

"Wait. You never done this before?" Masaki asked.

"Performing normal Konsō in the World of the Living, countless times. However, doing them in soul society and seeing this… never." Rukia said.

"Anyways we should be heading back." Uryū said.

"Right." Rukia said as she stabbed her Zanpakutō in front of her. Right before she could turn her Zanpakutō, an arrow flew and hit her hand. Rukia turned to see a man holding an blue bow in his hand. The man's head is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He has round spectacles. He wears a slightly different Quincy uniform compared to the one she saw Uryū wore before. It includes with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak and gold trimming.

"Another Quincy!" Rukia screamed as she went for her zanpakutō. Another man came and kicked Rukia in the head and sent her a few feet towards the first man. This man has medium length black hair with white streaks, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. He appears to wear a similar uniform as the first man. He also wears baggy pants with the cuffs tucked in his boots, 3 layers of collared silver armor around his neck, shins, and crotch accented with periwinkle stripes with an indigo jewel in the center, as well as ornamental pink, purple, and red bracers on his left arm. He has lavender eyes, a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Masaki asked.

"I am Quilge Opie." The first man said.

"My name is Askin Nakk Le Vaar." The second man said.

"Kurosaki Masaki and Ishida Uryū. By the orders of his majesty, we are to capture you." Quilge said.

"Not without a fight!" Masaki said as she summons her own Quincy bow. Uryū followed suit and summoned his own bow. Askin threw two small energy balls at Uryū and Masaki. Upon contact, Uryū's and Masaki's Quincy Bows vanished .

"What's going on?" Uryū said as he tried to form his Quincy Bow's shape. Suddenly Quilge shot a large blast of reshi towards the two Quincies. The large blast of energy formed into a giant cage and captured the two.

"Successful capture." Quilge said. The two Quincies turned around to see a tired and injured Rukia standing in their way with her Zanpakutō drawn.

"I'm not letting you two get away." Rukia said. Askin threw another small energy at Rukia. Upon contact, Rukia began to have seizure and vomit out blood. After that the two entered a golden gate and dragging with them the large cage. As Rukia's vision began to fade to black, she heard two people scream her name.

"Otōto we need to do something!" The female said.

"I know Onēsan but, we don't know any healing techniques." The man said.

"What about if we pour our energies together and push it to Rukia." The girl suggested.

"We can try that Onēsan." The man said. The two kneeled down besides Rukia and began to focus their reiatsu into their hands before pushing it to Rukia's chest. Suddenly the two began to glow purple. A large purple flash and they disappeared.

* * *

End of Flashback: Rukia's Mindscape

"I see…" Ichigo said once he finishes the recording. "How did these two enter her mindscape?"

" **I have a theory."** Kyōka said as she appeared in Rukia's mindscape.

"Go on." Ichigo said, ignoring Sode no Shirayuki questionable look at 'Kyōka'.

" **These two are similar to Hollows."** Kyōka began. **"When a Hollow attacked and ate them, somehow, they managed to fight control of that Hollow and these two became the dominate minds and split into two different Hollows with a human form. When they attempted to push their energies to Rukia, in her damaged state, they actually transferred their souls to Rukia. Resulting in them here."** Kyōka said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. "So what do we do about them?" Ichigo asked.

" **Myself and these two were battling to see who would remain in Rukia's mindscape. A battle to see who would become Rukia's Zanpakutō."** Sode no Shirayuki explained.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" **It is because of all three of us want to protect Rukia**." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Couldn't all three of you share your powers like how Kyōka and Zangetsu are doing?" Ichigo asked.

" **No."** Sode no Shirayuki answered. **"The reason why is that Rukia's soul is an old soul."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

" **You see… When someone dies, there soul stops growing in that fast rate when they were alive. This is proven when someone is born in the world of the living, from 0 to 100, they are old and wrinkling and weak. However, when in Soul Society, many Shinigami are over 200 years old and they barely aged. Due to the slow rate of soul growth in Shinigami, this cause their soul to be unable to adapt and use multiple Zanpakutōs. However, a soul that is still living, is able to adapt and accept another Zanpakutōs. Which is what happened to Ichigo in regards to me."** Kyōka explained.

"So, are you three going to still fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes!" The two yelled as they still tried to struggle against the chains.

" **I… won't fight."** Sode no Shirayuki answered.

"WHAT!" The siblings yelled and stop struggling from their chains.

" **I would happily allow you two to become Rukia's Zanpakutō."** Sode no Shirayuki admitted.

"Why?" The female asked.

"I agree with my Onēsan. You fought both of us valiantly before. Now you are willing to give it up. Why?" The male asked.

" **I fought you two not to protect my bond with Rukia. Rather for my survival."** Sode no Shirayuki replied.

"What do you mean?" The female asked.

" **In normal situations, if I allow you two to take by bond with Rukia, I would disappear eventually."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"But now…" The male said.

" **An alternate solution appeared."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Me…" Ichigo said.

" **Yes you Ichigo-sama."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Sode no Shirayuki, please call me Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Wait. Aren't bonds like this normally strong? Like the one myself and my Otōto has?" The female asked.

" **Normally, my bond with Rukia would be strong. However, the bond between myself and Rukia is already weak."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"But, Rukia was able to call on your power." Ichigo said. As he remembered Muramasa and Kōga Kuchiki's relationship.

" **She has stopped using my powers for over fifty years. After you rescued her, that was when she found the resolved to start using my powers again. But the damage has been too much. Normally she forest would be a snowy winter forest. However, the sun constantly shines down here. The sun is her representation of her fears and her lack of will. I managed to hid myself from many of the changes. Before you came in, I would fight due to the need to survive. Now, there is a way for both of us. You two will become Rukia's new Zanpakutō."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked.

" **For me…"** Sode no Shirayuki said as she walked closer to Ichigo. **"I'll find a new master."** Sode no Shirayuki said and kissed Ichigo on his lips. **"Ichigo Kurosaki, you accept me as another Zanpakutō?"** Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"I accept you Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo said. Sode no Shirayuki summoned her zanpakutō and stab Ichigo in the chest. A white and sky blue light suddenly flashed out, blinding everyone. When the light dimmed, Kyōka and the two siblings could see Ichigo holding another katana. The noticeable detail about this new katana is that it has a tsuba in the shape of a snowflake and a sky blue hilt. "Dance…" Ichigo began to say as he holds the Zanpakutō out in front of him and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. "Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo finished. As Ichigo finished the release, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki appeared again.

" **So your joining us then."** Kyōka said.

" **I am."** Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Kyōka. Can you please bring Shirayuki back to my mindscape and help her settle down?" Ichigo asked.

" **Ok Ichigo."** Kyōka said as she drags Shirayuki back to Ichigo's mindscape.

"As you two…" Ichigo said and snapped his fingers. The siblings were released from the chains. Suddenly they began to glow black and purple. The mindscape began to shake and the temperature began to increase. The snow began to melt and other plants began to grow. Soon the winter forest turned into a spring forest. The two stopped glowing. Ichigo could see these two have significantly changed. The male spirit still has shoulder-length dark lavender hair. He is very lean and now has light brown skin. He now wears a black robe with a hood which provides a shadow to cover his face. Allowing his eerie lavender eyes to glow brighter in the darkness. He still wield the double-edged scythe Ichigo saw him use earlier. While the female spirit kept her spiked blond hair but it is shoulder length now. She also kept her green eyes. She now wears a black yukata with purple asagao flowers with a pink obi.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"Great." The male said.

"Fantastic!" The female said.

"Do you two have names?" Ichigo asked.

"We do-" The male was about to say before being interrupted by his Onēsan.

"Otōto. We do have names." The female said.

"We do?" The male said.

"Focus on the energy within. Our own soul will tell us our names." The female said.

"Reap the memories…" The male said.

"and let it fade to black." The female said.

" **Kioku Keshigomu [Memory Eraser]"** They said together. They both glowed together and Ichigo could now feel Rukia's reiatsu flowing from them now. They are together now.

"How does it feel to become completely fused with Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

" **I feel fine."** The male said.

" **I do to."** The female said.

"So… what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

" **We are Kioku Keshigomu."** They said at the same time.

"I mean what are you two calling yourself separately." Ichigo said.

" **Oooh."** They said together. Then they sat down to think. Suddenly the male stood up.

" **I got it!"** The male said.

" **What?"** The female asked.

" **Remember before we died, Rukia said she got a name for both of us."** The male started.

"… **I remember that time."** The female said.

" **I managed to sift through her memories to find out what she wanted to name us."** The male said.

" **So what did Rukia wanted to name us."** She asked.

" **Rukia wanted to name you Homura. While she wanted to name me Shizuka."** The newly dubbed Shizuka said.

" **Wow Homura…"** The newly dubbed Homura said.

"Even at a young age… she still made bad puns." Ichigo commented. Shizuka and Homura looked at Ichigo. "By putting your names together, it means 'the two of you shine brightly'." Ichigo explained.

" **Oooh!"** The two said.

"Before I leave, can you not tell Rukia that I was here?" Ichigo asked.

" **Why the need for secrecy?"** Homura asked.

"Here are a few reasons. Reason one, Soul Society needs to be strong enough to take care of their own business. Reason two, is that if Soul Society discovers that I do have my powers again, they would want me to be under constant surveillance. Reason three, I would likely be executed due to how many secrets I know and/or how much power I have." Ichigo said.

" **We'll keep your secret."** Shizuka said.

"Ok then. I'll arrange it where Rukia will train with the Vizards." Ichigo said.

" **Who?"** Homura asked.

"They are a group of Shinigami who were experimented on and gained Hollow powers." Ichigo said.

" **Why do you want Rukia to go to them?"** Shizuka asked.

"She would likely need to go to them since she now has Hollow powers due to you two being Hollows before." Ichigo explained.

" **What is the proof?"** Homura asked.

"Well… before I entered here, Rukia began to hollowfy. She now has a compete Hollow Mask on her face." Ichigo said.

" **Ok then."** Homura said. With that done, Ichigo disappeared in rainbow sparkles.

* * *

Gaming Dimension: Outside

A minute later, the Millennium Key slowly turned by itself clockwise and Ichigo unfroze. The Hollowfied Rukia roared with rage. Soon the hollow bodied began to deteriorate. Once the hollow body finished deteriorating, it revealed an unconscious pale Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo picked up her body and willed himself out of the trainer.

* * *

Scene Change: Domino City

Ichigo appeared out of the trainer with an unconscious Rukia in his arms.

 **"** Please deliver her to the Vizards." Ichigo said as he passed the unconscious Rukia to Yhwach. Yhwach nodded and grabbed the unconscious Rukia and used hirenkyaku to leave. Ichigo then used Shunpo to return to the mansion.

* * *

Scene Change: Seto's Mansion

Ichigo used Shunpo'ed back to the mansion. Ichigo quickly went to Seto's door and knocked.

"Come in." Seto said. Ichigo walked in and closed the door. "Yes?" Seto asked.

"Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Other than get ready for that meeting with that Egyptian curator… nothing for you." Seto said.

"Ok. Has Eu and Mokuba returned yet?" Ichigo asked.

"They just returned." Seto said. "What happened today?" Seto asked.

"I felt a portal opening up so I investigated." Ichigo said.

"Is this related to those items?" Seto asked.

"No it doesn't." Ichigo said. Suddenly Seto's phone began to ring. Seto picked up the phone.

"Hello?... I see… I'll keep my end of the bargain… Good night." Seto said and hung up the phone.

"Who called?" Ichigo asked.

"The Big Five. They called me in regards to the deal I proposed to them. In exchange for them selling their stocks, I don't release the videos I have to the public. They're all are going to sell their stock tomorrow morning." Seto said.

"I see. Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Seto said.

"Ok. Night." Ichigo said as he left Seto's room. Ichigo went back to his room. Ichigo casted an anti-listening kidō barrier around him. Once done, Ichigo called Sirzechs.

"Hey Sirzechs… Can you do it?... Alright thanks." Ichigo said and ended the call. After that Ichigo went to bed.

* * *

Scene Change: Kaiba Mansion: Morning

Ichigo woke up the next morning and took care of his exercises. Ichigo managed to master the four elements. Ichigo is trying to combine the elements together. Ichigo is currently working on using fire and the earth in order to create lava. After another failed attempt to get lava from the ground, Ichigo took a quick shower and walked down to the dining room. Ichigo could see Seto arguing on the phone.

"No information? I don't care! I paid you to find me information on this person! Don't call me unless you find me this information!" Seto yelled and hung up on the person.

"Something bad happened?" Ichigo asked.

"This morning, at 6:23 the Big Five sold their all of their stock of KaibaCorp. In less than two minutes later, at 6:25, some person named Vorarlberna bought all 40% of the shares to KaibaCorp." Seto said angrily.

"I see…" Ichigo said.

" _Sirzechs pull through with the plan."_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo continued to eat his breakfast, ignoring Seto's occasional grumbling. A few minutes later, Eu and Mokuba came down. Mokuba was about to make a comment about Seto's attitude but stopped when he saw Ichigo shaking his head. After everyone finished eating breakfast, Ichigo, Seto, Mokuba and Eu got into the limo and drove to school. The shofer dropped Mokuba and Eu off first. Then dropped Ichigo and Seto to school. The school day practically was the same. Most of the school population by now learned to stay away from Seto due to Ichigo's reputation as a Karate Champion. Ichigo sat in the back of the classroom and was reading another book.

" **Ichigo?"** Kyōka said.

" _Yes?"_ Ichigo replied.

"I think it is time for us to talk." Kyōka said.

"Ok." Ichigo said and entered his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Ichigo's Mindscape

Ichigo arrived in his mindscape. His mindscape changed a lot. According to Yhwach, Ichigo's mindscape was a forest with many mountains in the far distance. Then when Masaki died, a large thunderstorm came. Tornados and Lighting rain down in Ichigo's mindscape. Eventually the storm ended. From the remnants of the storm, much of the natural beauty was destroyed. As time progressed, Ichigo's mindscape changed. It now is skyscrapers shooting as high as the sky. Symbolizing Ichigo's desires and dreams. Once again the constant flooding and weakening dreams came and Ichigo's mindscape is destroyed once more. This time, the remnants of the skyscraper now have plants and life growing from the broken windows. Symbolizing new dreams and desires forming from the broken ones. Ichigo noticed that in the far distance, one large King Piece stands. The King piece looks similar to an skyscraper. This is due to the 35 squares decorate around the piece. To Ichigo's left, Ichigo could see many traditional Japanese houses decorated in Green and Purple. _"Likely the place where Kyōka and Hōgyoku relax."_ Ichigo theorized. As he walked down more, Ichigo could see the Bar he tactically acquired from the Fullbringers. The bar has integrated with a nearby cave. Giving it the dark feeling that the Bar originally has but with a unique twist. Walking down, Ichigo could see his six Asura Machina in some sort of chamber. _"Likely a power charging chambers for each of them."_ Ichigo thought. As he walked more, he could hear two dragon roars in the distance. Ichigo could see Kisara and Valiona racing each other in their dragon forms. Ichigo smiled at the antic. Ichigo decided to use Shunpo to chase after them. Soon Ichigo arrived at a very large Japanese house. It is decorated in black, red, white and blue. Ichigo enter the house to see Zangetsu, Yhwach, Kisara, Valiona, Kyōka, Hōgyoku and Shirayuki sitting.

" **What took you so long King?"** Zangetsu asked.

"I was just taking the scenic route." Ichigo said.

" **Riiiiight?"** Zangetsu replied.

" **Quit it."** Kyōka said.

" **Yes mom."** Zangetsu replied sarcastically.

"So Kyōka. Why did you call the meeting?" Ichigo asked.

" **For one, to formally celebrate our new sister."** Kyōka said.

" **Sister?"** Shirayuki asked.

" **Yes sister. Normally, a zanpakutō would represent all the emotions of their user, the other half to a soul. However, Ichigo doesn't follow the ordinary in this."** Hōgyoku said.

" **When has King ever been normal?"** Zangetsu added.

"Shut it Zangetsu." Ichigo said. "Hōgyoku please continue."

" **Since you have multiple beings in your soul, each being took a few emotion to fuse with."** Hōgyoku said.

" **I accepted your courage, bravery, determination, your hopes."** Yhwach said.

" **I accepted your instincts, your rage, your ambitions and desires."** Zangetsu said.

" **I accepted your intellect, cunning, wisdom, wit, and dreams."** Kyōka said.

" **I accepted your creativity, trustworthiness and loyalty."** Hōgyoku said.

" **I see…"** Shirayuki said.

" **We didn't choose what we took, it is what the soul and ourselves found."** Hōgyoku said. Shirayuki sat their meditating for a few seconds. She then glowed black. Then red. Then white. Then blue. Finally glowing all four and the floors faded when she opened her eyes.

" **I accepted your caring, ruthless, lonely, and humble nature."** Shirayuki said.

"I accept you all. We all are one…" Ichigo said. Black, red, blue, green, purple, white and ice blue energy began to spin around the eight.

"… **A** n **d** o **n** e **f** o **r** A **L** L **!** " Everyone yelled. The collection of energy exploded outward in an non destructive way.

"Now that is done, Seto has that meeting with that lady from the Egyptian Exhibit. Kyōka and Hōgyoku, have you finished looking through Shadi's memories?" Ichigo asked.

" **Not yet. Due to the sudden appearance of a snow covered mountain and an ice palace we didn't finish yet."** Hōgyoku said.

"Snow covered mountain? Ice palace?" Ichigo asked.

" **I made myself a snow covered mountain and near the top, I made an ice palace."** Shirayuki said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyways…"Ichigo said, regaining the everyone's attention, "I need you two to finished going through Shadi's memories." Ichigo said.

" **Ok."** Kyōka and Hōgyoku said.

"Shirayuki." Ichigo said and looked at her. "Do you know how Rukia managed to find my location?" Ichigo asked.

" **Um… that was my doing."** Shirayuki admitted.

"Please explain." Ichigo said.

" **When Rukia originally passed her powers to you, I was also sent to your mindscape. During that short amount of time, I managed to form a bond with you. When I was sent back to Rukia's mindscape, that bond survived. However, the bond was strong enough to allow me to know your location and some of your memories."** Shirayuki explain.

"I see. It doesn't explain how Rukia opened a garganta to my location." Ichigo said.

" **I managed to push the thought of Domino City to Hollowifing Rukia's mind and she managed to open a garganta here."** Shirayuki explained.

"Anyways, during these class times, you we are going to spend time together to get to know you better and learn your powers." Ichigo said.

" **Ok."** Shirayuki said.

"After Seto's meeting with that Egyptian Curator, we are going to look for a katana you want to be your sealed state." Ichigo said.

" **Why?"** Shirayuki asked.

"When I accepted you, Kioku Keshigomu took over the Asauchi Rukia has. In order to fully manifest your powers without draining myself, we need to find a katana you like and turn it into your own Asauchi." Ichigo explained.

" **Ok."** Shirayuki explained.

"Zangetsu and Yhwach anything to add?" Ichigo asked.

" **When are we rescuing Masaki?"** Zangetsu asked.

"Once we figure out where she is." Ichigo replied.

" **How are we going to do that**?" Zangetsu asked.

"I… don't know." Ichigo said.

" **May I say something."** Yhwach asked.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said.

" **From what I can remember, Juhabach made his secret base somewhere in Soul Society."** Yhwach said.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

" **How?"** Shirayuki asked.

" **At the time, Juhabach believed that Yamamoto would never consider Soul Society to be a potential hiding spot of his Quincy Army. So at the last moment, he used an untested technique to teleport himself and some of his members to Soul Society. They quickly hid somewhere in Soul Society."** Yhwach said.

"I see." Ichigo said.

" **We need to tell Soul Society!"** Shirayuki said.

"No." Ichigo objected.

" **Why?"** Shirayuki asked.

"Few reasons." Ichigo said. "The first is that Juhabach used Yamamoto's arrogance against himself." Ichigo said. Yhwach and Kyōka nodded in agreement. "The second one is that how would we explain the source of information. It was already dangerous warning Soul Society of the impending war." Ichigo said.

"I guess you are right." Shirayuki said.

"Anything else anyone want to bring up?" Ichigo asked. No one responded. "Meeting adjourn." Ichigo said and left his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Domino High

Ichigo's eyes regain focus as he gave a quick glance at the clock.

 _"The first class just barely finished."_ Ichigo thought.

"Hello Ichigo-senpai." Yugi said as he walked over to Ichigo.

"Hello Yugi. Where is Joey and the others?" Ichigo asked.

"Joey is off to see his mother and sister. As for Tristan and Téa, they went to get some lunch." Yugi said.

"I see." Ichigo said. Yugi looked at Ichigo's table to see a book about Egyptian History.

"Ichigo-senpai, why are you reading a book about Egyptian History?" Yugi asked.

"I reading a book about Egyptian History due to a meeting Seto is going to have a private meeting with an Egyptian Curator tonight." Ichigo said. Seto looked up and glared at Ichigo for telling Yugi about his private meeting. Ichigo ignored Seto's glare.

"I see. You want to be prepared if she tries to scam Seto." Yugi theorized.

"Not necessary, according to images I found of her, she might posses a Millennium Item." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Due to this, Seto want me to know as much Egyptian Knowledge I can in order for me to be prepared in case she tries to pull something on Seto." Ichigo explained.

"I see. During class breaks, can I help?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied. With that, Yugi helped Ichigo learn as much Egyptian History during that school day. Eventually the day was over and Seto's limo was waiting outside the school. Ichigo and Seto entered the limo and the shofer drove them away from the school. While in the car, Ichigo pulled out his computer to search for a katana for Shirayuki.

"What are you searching for?" Seto asked.

"I'm looking for a ice themed katana." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"It is for a friend." Ichigo replied.

"Shofer, head to Forged Artifacts." Seto ordered.

"Yes sir." The shofer replied.

"What is Forged Artifacts?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a store I founded that does amazing custom themed weapons." Seto said.

"I see." Ichigo said. Soon the limo stopped and the shofer opened the door of the limo. Seto and Ichigo walked out and entered the store.

"Hello welcome to Forged Artifacts. How ma- Ichigo-kun?" The storekeeper said.

"Oh. Gassan-san." Ichigo said, upon recognizing the man.

"You know his man?" Seto asked.

"A few years ago, I was moving from my old location to here. I needed someone to help me load up my moving van. So I ended up hiring Ichigo to help me load up my moving van." Gassan said.

"I see." Seto said.

"Anyways, what can I help you two with?" Gassan asked.

"Gassan-san I was wondering if you have any ice themed katanas." Ichigo said.

"Ice themed?" Gassan asked.

"Yes Ice themed." Ichigo said.

"Let me see." Gassan said as he went to the back of the store. A few minutes later, Gassan brought out a beautiful violet katana. It was decorated with silver pieces all over (2).

"So beautiful." Ichigo said.

"Yes she is." Gassan said.

"How much?" Ichigo asked.

"For this beauty, normally I would sell this for at least 650,000 yen."

" _Holy shit. That is expensive!"_ Ichigo thought.

"However, I will sell it to you Ichigo for 450,000." Gassan said.

"Sure." Ichigo said. He took out a credit card and swiped it. Seto noticed the card had the name Vorarlberna on it.

" _Ichigo you bastard!"_ Seto thought, angry that Ichigo played him. Gassan accepted Ichigo's credit card. While waiting for the transaction to finish, Ichigo noticed that engraved on the blade was the kanji [白雪片].

"Shiro Seppen." Ichigo reads. One the transaction finished, Ichigo and Seto left Forged Artifact with the new katana in hand. During the drive back, Ichigo could hear Kyōka and Shirayuki talking about the new katana for Shirayuki.

" **I am so jealous of how pretty that katana is."** Kyōka said.

" **I know. I love how it looks."** Shirayuki said. Meanwhile Seto was thinking of something else.

" _Did Ichigo become my bodyguard just to get control of my company? Will this be similar to what happened with the Big Five?"_ Seto thought. _"Should I try to address Ichigo?"_

" **Ichigo."** Kyōka said.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied.

" **Seto found out you are connected with Vorarlberna. He is worried that you might do the same thing as the Big Five."** Kyōka said.

"I see… I will talk to Seto about it when we get back to the mansion." Ichigo said. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the mansion. Seto immediately bolted to the mansion.

"Seto!" Ichigo yelled. Seto ignored Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and ran after him. A few minutes later, Ichigo cornered Seto in an empty hallway.

"What do you want?" Seto angrily asked.

"What gotten into you? I know after we left Forged Artifacts, I noticed you were angry. What is the problem?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to know my problem!?" Seto yelled.

"Yes!" Ichigo replied.

"My problem right now is my trusted friend. You persuaded me to make the Big Five sell their shares of my company. Immediately after those shares are sold, a person named Vorarlberna bought all those shares. I couldn't find any information about the Vorarlberna. Suddenly, my friend, who I TRUST to protect my little brother, pulls out a credit card that has the name of Vorarlberna on it. Seeing this and the fact that you didn't tell me made me think. What if the Vorarlberna is trying to do what the Big Five failed?" Seto yelled.

"I see… I am sorry that what I did made you think that." Ichigo said. Before Seto could say anything in response, Ichigo continued to talk. "But. I did this with no intension of taking over your company." Ichigo said.

"When why did you buy those shares then?" Seto asked.

"I bought them because of a few reasons." Ichigo said.

"Reasons?" Set questioned.

"Yes reasons. The first reason is that due the Big Five 'suddenly' selling their shares all at once like that, it makes other stock buyers believe that Kaiba Corp is having issues and lose confidence." Ichigo said.

"That first reason is a valid one." Seto said. "What else?" Seto asked.

"Another reason is that I bought them so that you do not need to worry about any of the other stockholders trying to influence any decisions or trying to take over the company." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Seto said.

"Look. I am sorry for not telling you about Vorarlberna." Ichigo said.

"Any important secrets that I should know about?" Seto asked.

"As of right now… no." Ichigo said.

"Ok then. In four hours, we have that meeting at Domino City Museum." Seto said.

"Alright." Ichigo said. With that settled, Ichigo went back to his room.

"Kyōka. Are you done with looking over Shadi's memories?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes Ichigo I finished it."** Kyōka replied.

"Is there anything different compared to the information from Yugi and those various textbooks I've read?" Ichigo asked.

" **Many of the things alight with each others. Some things include lifestyle and the various Egyptian gods. However, the only different things is that the Millennium Items have not been recorded down."** Kyōka said.

"Really?" Ichigo said.

" **Yes. And I know why."** Kyōka said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" **According to Shadi's memories, the Millennium Items were created to help the Egyptians fight against invaders. Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen sought to protect his land through mystical means, and laid down the command for the seven magical Millennium Items to be forged, based on an ancient spell found in the Millennium Spellbook. Akhenamkhanen's brother, Akhenaden was charged with creating the items, but Akhenaden refrained from informing his brother that in order to do so, 99 human sacrifices were required. The village of Kul Elna became the victim of the Pharaoh's unwitting decree, as Akhenaden had them slaughtered, their blood, bone and flesh melted in with the gold that was cast in the mystic rite that formed the items."** Kyōka said.

"Dame. Could these 99 souls still be trapped in the items?" Ichigo asked.

" **Likely no."** Kyōka replied.

"I see. Any other important information?" Ichigo asked.

" **According to Shadi's memories, there are seven millennium items."** Kyōka said.

"The Millennium Puzzle is with Yugi/Yami. The Millennium Eye, Millennium Scale and Millennium Key are with us. What else is there?" Ichigo asked.

" **The other three Millennium Items are the Millennium Ring, Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Necklace."** Kyōka said.

"Did Shadi know where they are at?" Ichigo asked.

" **The Millennium Ring is lost as of this moment. As for the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace, they are supposed to be with the Ishtar family."** Kyōka said.

"Wait. Isn't Seto meeting with someone with the surname Ishtar?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes Ishizu Ishtar. That Egyptian Museum Curator."** Kyōka clarified.

"Ishizu Ishtar will have ether the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace." Ichigo said.

" **I agree."** Hōgyoku said.

"Wait. What powers does the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace have?" Ichigo asked.

" **The Millennium Rod has the ability to mind control the victims."** Kyōka said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes."** Kyōka replied.

"Any important facts about the Millennium Rod I should know about?" Ichigo asked.

" **There is a secret compartment for a knife as well."** Kyōka added.

"Ok. What about the Millennium Necklace?" Ichigo asked.

" **The Millennium Necklace has the ability to see into the future."** Kyōka said.

"Seriously!?" Ichigo said.

" **Yes I am serious about the Millennium Necklace's powers."** Kyōka said.

"I see." Ichigo said.

" **Ichigo."** Kyōka said.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

" **When you go see Ishizu, can you have my shikai released but not drawn?"** Kyōka asked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" **If Ishizu has the Millennium Necklace, she would likely try to send a vision of the past or future to Seto. If you use my blade, I would be able to record the vision and compare it to Shadi's memories."** Kyōka proposed.

"It could work." Ichigo said.

" **Then in her shock, you could quickly stab her and we could also get access to her memories."** Hōgyoku added.

"I will do that." Ichigo said.

" **Great."** Kyōka said.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

" **No."** Hōgyoku said.

" **Nothing important."** Kyōka said.

"Great. See you all in a few hours." Ichigo said and left his mindscape.

" **Are you sure we shouldn't tell him about who might show up in a few weeks**?" Hōgyoku asked.

" **Ichigo is already worried about a lot of things. Any more might overload him. We'll tell him when it is confirmed that 'he' will show up."** Kyōka replied.

" **I hope you know what you are doing."** Hōgyoku said and left.

* * *

Scene Change: 4 hours later: Seto's Limo

Ichigo and Seto were in Seto's limo driving down the freeway. Ichigo, Kyōka and, Hōgyoku were mentally checking Ichigo's checklist to get ready for their meeting with Ishizu.

" _Released Tsuki no Hansha?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Check and I'm ready."** Kyōka said.

" _Shadi's memory file opened?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Opened and visible."** Hōgyoku said.

" _When shit hits the fan."_ Ichigo asked.

" **Bored and ready."** Zangetsu said.

" **Ready."** Yhwach said. Ichigo left his mindscape and looked at Seto.

"You mentally ready?" Seto asked.

"I am." Ichigo said. Soon the limo arrived at Domino Museum. Ichigo and Seto walked out of the limo.

"Should I leave the car running or turn the engine off?" The driver asked.

"Turn the engine off. But stay on the lookout." Seto said.

"Yes Sir." The driver said and went back inside the limo. Ichigo and Seto walked inside the museum. They were greeted with Ishizu Ishtar and two bodyguards.

"I believed I told you that only you should come alone." Ishizu said.

"I go wherever goes, I come along miss." Ichigo said.

"Alright then." Ishizu said.

"Everything is going as instructed." Unimportant bodyguard said as he walked in and stand posted in front of the entrance Seto and Ichigo just walked in.

"No one [else] shall enter this building." Another unimportant bodyguard said as he walked in and stand posted next to the first one.

"You sure have a funny way of greeting the president of an official company." Seto commented. "If I am being doubted from the [beginning], I [might] as well take my leave right now." Seto said and both Ichigo and Seto turned away from Ishizu.

"Pardon me, but I hope you will understand my reasoning for doing this." Ishizu said. "This is merely a military strategy to protect the artifacts from certain individuals disputing over them within the Egyptian government." She explained.

"Strategy?" Seto questioned.

 _"NO! It's politic!"_ Ichigo screamed mentally.

"You manage to regain my attention." Seto said.

 _"It doesn't take much to gain your attention Seto."_ Ichigo joked mentally.

"Please come this way." Ishizu said and began walking. Ichigo and Seto began to follow Ishizu. Ishizu then began to talk about the history of her organization. Eventually Seto got tired of her historic ramblings and interrupted her.

"If you are searching for someone to dig up mummies for you, I hate to disappoint but my only interest lies in building high performance silicon chips for electronic game design technology. I'm not the least bit interested in a bunch of rocks from thousands of years ago. You told me on the phone earlier [about getting some rare cards.] My only interest in being here is about the rare cards you told me about. You aren't about to tell me that was some sort of trick to lure me here?" Seto said.

"Then let us cut to the chase." Ishizu said. "I understand you do hold an interest in Duel Monsters. What if I were to tell you that the cards you cherish so much hold their origin in Ancient Egypt." Ishizu said.

"What?" Seto said.

 _"I'm actually not surprised that Duel Monsters was inspired by something from history."_ Ichigo commented.

"Maximillion Pegasus. The game designer that created the present form of Duel Monsters. What if I told you that he created Duel Monsters after a trip to Egypt?" Ishizu asked.

" _Could this relate to when Pegasus gained his Millennium Eye?"_ Ichigo mentally questioned.

"Please come with me. I think it is about time for a change in scenery." Ishizu commented and resume walking.

"Do you want to continue Seto?" Ichigo asked.

"Sigh. I hate magic right now." Seto commented

"And this is why you pay me so much." Ichigo replied. Seto ignored Ichigo's jab and resume walking. Ichigo smiled and resume walking as well. While they were walking down the lower levels, they passed a Keep Out sign.

"I am about to show you two palettes in the room up ahead. The palettes originated from the Mortuary Temple of the king that ruled during the eighteenth dynasty of Egypt. This holds the origin of Duel Monsters." Ishizu said. Ichigo and Seto walked towards the darken room. They stopped at what appears to be one of the two palettes. Ishizu then turned the lights on.

"What in the?!" Seto yelled. On the palette, there are carvings of various images which have striking similarities to various Duel Monster cards. "They look exactly like Duel Monsters!" Seto said in surprise.

"That is correct." Ishizu said as she approached the two. "Pegasus created Duel Monsters after seeing this palette. I will now explain the details of the past existence of both humans and the Monsters we've come to know them as." Ishizu said. "The ancient Egyptians, like many cultures, thought misfortunes were caused by evil spirits, fear and the suffering that existed within people's hearts. As a result, the Pharaoh and his magicians used spells to trap the spirits. Using stone tablets as a source, the spirits were sealed within them. However, over time the evil power began to grow within the sealed tablets. Soon after, a group of priests began to rebel against the king and his magicians. They used the evil spirits sealed within the stone tablets, and a war broke out as a result." Ishizu said and ending her tale about the first palette.

 _"You got all of this down?"_ Ichigo asked.

 **"Yep."** Hōgyoku said.

 _"This origin story doesn't connect with anything from those books or Shadi's memories?"_ Ichigo asked.

 **"It connects with Shadi's memories."** Kyōka replied.

 _"I see."_ Ichigo replied.

"Please look at this other palette." Ishizu asked. "This is what I wanted to show you here tonight." Ishizu said. Ichigo and Seto walked towards the other palette.

"Please look at this palette long and carefully. Just as Mr. Pegasus did long ago. I'm certain that, just as he did, you will find some form of inspiration from this image. " Ishizu instructed. Seto and Ichigo looked at the palette and immediately recognize many of the carvings.

"That's Yugi!" Seto said. "And the image carved above him is the Dark Magician!"

"And the one standing beside the king…is known as the White Beast Handler." Ishizu said. "And the creature carved above him without a doubt… The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ishizu said.

 _"KISARA!"_ Ichigo yelled.

 **"I don't know anything Master!"** Kisara replied.

"The young Pharaoh controls the Magician of Dark Magic… and one of his own priests, The White Beast Handler, confronts him using The White Beast. This palette depicts a Duelist battleground that took place several millenniums ago." Ishizu said. Seto was still in shock from the tablet.

 _"Guys. Is what she is saying relating with what we have from Shadi?"_ Ichigo asked.

 **"Sadly, it is correlating with what we got from Shadi."** Hōgyoku said.

"The Millennium Puzzle along with another similar item is depicted in this battle between the king and the priest. Legend states that when all seven of these items join together, an unimaginable power will be born. That story is still told even today. But the most important things… is the battle between the evil priest and the righteous king. And that battle continues on even now." Ishizu said.

"I don't believe it…I don't believe this palette!" Seto said.

" … I don't know what you are really thinking, but, this is reality. Please accept the truth with an open heart." Ishizu said. Suddenly the Millennium Necklace started to glow.

"Ichigo!" Seto yelled. Ichigo quickly summoned Tsuki no Hansha and successfully blocked the vision Ishizu sent.

"What?" Ishizu said in surprise. Using her shock to Ichigo's advantage, he quickly stabbed her and returned to his position before anyone notice.

"You were able to block by Millennium Necklace. How?" Ishizu asked.

"Have you heard of the term رسول أوزوريس ل [Osiris's Messenger]?" Ichigo asked.

"What? You couldn't be one. رسول أوزوريس ل [Osiris's Messenger] were legends told to us. They help ease the deceased soul to Osiris's Hall of Judgment." Ishizu said.

"You are right about one thing. I am not a رسول أوزوريس ل. However I am the Japanese equivalent of them. I am a Shinigami. Once those Millennium Items entered Japan, it is now my responsibility to deal with it." Ichigo said and then turned to Seto. "You alright?"

"Better now." Seto said.

"If you have nothing else to talk about, we are leaving." Ichigo said. Ishizu sighed.

"My Millennium Necklace did not fortell me of your intervention." Ishizu said. "Allow me to move to our main subject of the evening." Ishizu said. "I take it you are still interested in the rare cards I mentioned over the phone." Ishizu asked. "What if I were to tell you that Pegasus himself has hidden them away?" Ishizu said.

"What?" Seto questioned.

"Look closely at the top of the mural." Ishizu said. Ichigo and Seto looked at the top portion of the mural. "The three depicted atop the palette, from right to left Obelisk the Great War God (3), Osiris the Heavenly Dragon (4), and The Winged Dragon of Ra. The Three Illusionary Beasts. In our present day and age, they have come to be known as God Cards." Ishizu said.

"God Cards?" Seto questioned.

"Pegasus created the three rare cards after viewing this palette. You probably have heard [the] rumors of them. It is said that whoever acquires these three rare cards will become a legend among the world of Duels, and be granted the highest ranking Duelist's title… King of Kings." Ishizu said

"Yes, I've heard of them." Seto said.

"They are cards that scared even Pegasus. So, much so that he himself requested that we, the Bureau of Egyptian Archeology, seal[ed] the cards away in various locations within the Valley of the Kings. However, before long, they were stolen by a certain individual." Ishizu said.

"By whom?" Seto asked.

"The Rare Hunters." Ishizu answered.

"Rare Hunters?" Seto asked.

"[Rare Hunters are special] rare card hunter[ing organization] in secret around the world. Stealing rare cards by stealth or force… selling them on the black market for profit… I've even heard rumors recently that they have begun making counterfeit bootlegs of the rarest cards. However, before the worst can occur, we must get the God Cards back. The sole purpose for us hosting this Ancient Egyptian exhibit is so we can search for the whereabouts of the cards." Ishizu said.

 _"More like she saw the Millennium Puzzle and assumed that all this shit will be here in Domino City."_ Ichigo mentally commented.

"I believe that this palette has the ability to attract Duelists." Ishizu said.

"So you're making this town into a Duel Monster battlefield?" Seto asked. Before Ishizu could answer, Seto answered for her, "I see now. They are bound to gather here in flocks to seek out the large gathering of Duelists. My Blue-Eyes as well." Seto said. Ishizu then walked towards Seto.

"Finally. This card." Ishizu said and hands Seto a card.

"That card… Obelisk the Great War God!" Seto yelled in shock.

"This is the only card out of the three that was not stolen. In order to retrieve the other two, I am entrusting you with Obelisk the Great War God." Ishizu said.

"You're entrusting me with this card?" Seto asked. "Are you sure you can trust me that much? What will you do if I retrieve the rare cards… and refuse to give them back?" Seto asked.

 _"God dam it Seto. You are letting your greed show up again."_ Ichigo mentally commented.

"I trust you." Ishizu said.

 _"More like you could see where Obelisk the Great War God will actually go to. I bet the three will go to Yugi."_ Ichigo mentally commented. Seto laughed and began to walk away from Ishizu. Ichigo followed silently out of the museum and back into the limo. Once the two were back in the limo and began driving down, Ichigo decided now to ask.

"So what are you going to do with what Ishizu told you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am going to get all three God Cards." Seto said. Ichigo wacked Seto in the head.

"Hey!" Seto yelled.

"Are you done being the rich brat?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine…"Seto said.

"Now then, what are you going to do in regards to all of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… I'm gonna make a tournament." Seto said.

"Really. A tournament." Ichigo said.

"Yes a tournament. I'm going to have it where the loser will have to forfeit their rarest card to the winner." Seto said.

"Ok… So an Anti rule. Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to add some new rules to the game." Seto said. This continued on for most of the trip where Ichigo would pick at Seto's brain about this new tournament he is hosting.

"Last question." Ichigo said.

"That is what you said a few questions ago." Seto complained.

"Well sorry for your answers not having good enough detailing in it." Ichigo countered.

"Fine. What is your last question?" Seto asked.

"Is it possible for me, Eu, Yuzu and Karin to participate in the tournament?" Ichigo asked.

"You all have decks?" Seto asked.

"Well… during Duelist Kingdom, I designed my own deck and Pegasus offered to make my decks since I saved his life." Ichigo said.

"Although you are my own employees, you will not get any special benefits. All four of you will start of with one locator card and a duel disk. In addition, when Mokuba is walking around, one of you will keep an eye on him." Seto said.

"I believe those terms are fine." Ichigo said.

"Anything else?" Seto asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Pegasus's place to pick up my decks. I'm also going to deliver Yuzu's, Karin's and Eu's the deck requests to him." Ichigo said.

"Give me those deck requests. I'll handle them." Seto said.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure Ichigo." Seto said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. With that the limo stopped right in front of the mansion's doors. Ichigo went back to his room. Ichigo called Eu over to his room.

"Yes Ichigo?" Eu asked.

"Do you want to try out Duel Monsters?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Eu said. "Why are you asking?"

"I'll explain when I get Yuzu and Karin on the phone." Ichigo said. Ichigo dialed Yuzu's number?"

"Hello Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"Hello Yuzu. Is Karin available?" Ichigo asked.

"Give me one second." Yuzu said. Ichigo could hear a muffled, "KARIN!" from Yuzu. A few seconds Ichigo heard Karin's voice.

"Hello Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Hello Karin." Ichigo said.

"So what's up with the call?" Karin asked.

"Karin!" Yuzu said as she slapped Karin's arm for her bluntness.

"I was calling to see if you two want to try out Duel Monsters." Ichigo said.

"Really!" Yuzu and Karin asked.

"Really." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Eu asked.

"Well, Seto is planning to start a tournament soon and I asked him if we could join. He said that we could join." Ichigo said.

"But Ichi-nii. We don't have any decks." Yuzu said.

"Seto agreed to make you three your own decks." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"YAY!" The girls cheered.

"Just email me the deck lists in the morning." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Good night girls." Ichigo said.

"Good night Ichi-nii." Yuzu and Karin said before ending the call. Eu returned to her room and went to sleep. Ichigo changed cloths and went to sleep.

* * *

Scene Change: Morning

Ichigo woke up the next morning. He did his usually warm up and morning exercises. Ichigo read and managed to get a small flow of lava this time. After that, Ichigo showered and went to the breakfast table. Ichigo saw Seto reading a newspaper and Eu was eating.

"Where's Mokuba?" Ichigo asked.

"Mokuba decided to sleep in this morning." Eu said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. "Hey Seto?"

"Yes?" Seto said as he continue to read the newspaper.

"I'm going to see Pegasus about my deck." Ichigo said.

"Alright then. When are you going to give me the deck list for the girl's decks?" Seto asked.

"Probably in the evening or in the morning." Ichigo replied.

"Alright then." Seto said. Ichigo finished his breakfast and left the table. Ichigo decided to use his car to drive over to Pegasus's company. Ichigo walked to the garage where Seto's limo is stored. There Ichigo saw his modified Black Challenger SRT Hellcat. Ichigo entered his car and entered the address to his phone and drove off.

* * *

Scene Change: Industrial Illusion Building

It took Ichigo a few hours for Ichigo to arrive at Industrial Illusions. Ichigo parked his car and found the main entrance to the building. Ichigo walked in and noticed that there is a receptionist on the first floor. Ichigo decided to walk toward the receptionist to ask for help. As Ichigo walked closer to the receptionist, Ichigo noticed the subtle movements from the receptionist as he walked closer towards her. Ichigo sighed.

" _The receptionist is likely getting ready if I make any threats."_ Ichigo thought.

"Hello." Ichigo said once he walked to the counter.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely.

"I am here to see Maximillion Pegasus." Ichigo said.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo answered. The receptionist looked at a file of paper to see if his name is on it.

"Sorry boy. The list doesn't say so." The receptionist replied.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked again.

"I am sure." The receptionist said. "Now please leave." She said in a stern voice. Ichigo noticed a security guard started to walk towards Ichigo; ready to restrain him if needed. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Wait!" someone yelled. Everyone turned to see Maximillion Pegasus walking out of his exclusive elevator.

"Ichigo." Pegasus said.

"Yo." Ichigo said.

"Mr. Pegasus sir. What are you doing here?" The receptionist asked.

"I was about to tell you that I will have a very important guest coming here. I forgot to add him into the appointments for today." Pegasus admitted.

"Are all three ready?" Ichigo asked.

"They sure are." Pegasus said. With that the two walk inside Pegasus's exclusive elevator.

"So… did my receptionist give you a hard time?" Pegasus asked.

"Not as bad as I had before. There would be times where I was grabbed and forced out of places before I could even reach the counter. Many assumed that I am a gangster due to my hair color." Ichigo said.

"Speaking of hair color, why is your hair color orange?" Pegasus asked.

"The color is natural. It was from my mom's. She died when I was young. I vowed to never dye my hair any other color. It is my way to remember her." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Soon the elevator stopped and the two walked into Pegasus's office. On the table, their lies three deck boxes. One deck box is white with blue kanji for Light [光]. Another deck box is black with red kanji for Darkness[闇]. The last one is a mix of the both. On the sides of the deck box, it has the same coloring and kanji written. As you looked at the middle, the black and white mixes. In the dead center of the mixture, you see the Chinese kanji for Twilight [暮].

"Here they are Ichigo, your custom made three decks." Pegasus said hand handed them to Ichigo. "Also since I am working with Seto on his new Duel Disk, I managed to make my own version for you." Pegasus said and took out the duel disk. Ichigo could recall images of Seto's version. However, this one is unlike the one Seto plans to give to the public. All the white on Seto's version is now black. All the pale blue is changed to cool white color. The red triangles and yellow lights are replaced with a dark crimson color. Honestly this one looks bad ass and evil as the same time. "Once the Battle City Tournament is finished, I am planning to market custom version of Seto's duel disk. In agreement with him, this project is split 40% and 60% respectively." Pegasus said.

"So you want me to advertise this." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Pegasus said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"You could advertise it if you want or not to. Your call." Pegasus said. Ichigo put the three deck boxes on his belt and carried the duel disk in his hands.

"Thank you." Ichigo said and began to leave Pegasus's office. Ichigo took the exclusive elevator down to the ground floor. After that Ichigo went back in his car and drove back to Seto's mansion.

* * *

Scene Change: Seto's Mansion

It took another few hours for Ichigo to drive back to Seto's mansion. Ichigo passed by the security gate and drove straight to the garage. Ichigo parked his car and walked inside the mansion. Ichigo walked in too see Mokuba running out of the mansion door and Eu walking behind him.

"Are you two alright?" Ichigo asked.

"We. Just. Saw. Seto. Trying out his new deck." Mokuba said as he regain his breath.

"And…" Ichigo said; unsure of the problem.

"Downstairs in the basement area, Seto has his own Dueling System. He used his Blue-Eyes Turbo deck against this new deck." Mokuba said.

"And…" Ichigo repeated. Still unsure of the problem at hand.

"The Duelbot managed to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. In response, Seto summoned Obelisk the Great War God and use its effect to win the duel and overloaded the entire Dueling System." Mokuba finish explaining.

"Ok." Ichigo said "Eu." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Eu replied.

"Did you finish with your deck list?" Ichigo asked.

"Here." Eu said and handed Ichigo a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and walked inside the mansion; as if nothing has happened.

"I'm honestly not surprised that Ichigo didn't react to your warning." Eu said.

"Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Because Ichigo has fought gods and legendary beings before. Unless Obelisk the Great War God attacks Ichigo, he doesn't have enough reasons to worry about it." Eu said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Really." Eu said. "Are you going to stay out here or go back inside?" Eu asked. With that Mokuba and Eu went back inside.

Meanwhile, Ichigo walked inside and went to his room and called Yuzu and Karin.

"Hello Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Hello Karin. Did you and Yuzu finished your deck list yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I just finished. Give me one second." Karin said. Ichigo heard silence on the other side. Ichigo assumed that Karin put the phone on hold and went to get Yuzu. A few seconds later, Ichigo hear noise from the other side.

"Hello Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"Hello Yuzu." Ichigo said. "Did you and Karin finish your deck lists yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I just finished." Yuzu said.

"We'll email you the lists." Karin said. A few seconds later, Ichigo felt his phone vibrate. Ichigo looked at the screen to see two new messages.

"Got them." Ichigo said.

"Ok. Call us when your friend finished making the deck." Karin said.

"Ok. Good night." Ichigo said.

"Good Night Ichi-nii." Yuzu and Karin said. Ichigo hung up the phone. Ichigo went and printed out the girl's deck lists. Ichigo then walked to Seto's office. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Seto yelled. Ichigo opened the door to see Seto typing something on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just spreading some rumors on various forums on the internet." Seto said.

"Is this about your tournament?" Ichigo guessed.

"Yes." Seto replied.

"Anyways, here is the deck lists for the girls." Ichigo said and handed Seto the decks lists. As Seto looked at the list Seto let out a small chuckle.

"Some of these cards haven't even been released yet." Seto said.

"And…." Ichigo replied.

"Sure. I'll create these decks." Seto said.

"Alright thanks." Ichigo said and left.

* * *

Scene Change: Two Days later: Evening

"Hey Seto." Ichigo said as he walked to dining hall.

"Yes?" Seto replied.

"Did you finish making the girls' decks?" Ichigo asked.

"I just finished them." Seto said.

"Really?" Ichigo replied.

"Yes." Seto said.

"Great. The girls has been bothering me about it for last few days." Ichigo said and got up and left to his room. Ichigo got his phone out and dialed Karin's number. A few seconds later, the call connected.

"Hello Ichi-nii. Are they all finished?" Karin asked.

"Yes Karin they are." Ichigo said.

"YAY!" Yuzu and Karin cheered.

" _Eu can you please come in please."_ Ichigo said, using the mental connection Ichigo has with his peerage members. Eu walked in.

"Yes Ichigo?" Eu asked.

"Can you please send Yūyami to get Yuzu and Karin here." Ichigo asked.

"Ok." Eu said. A few seconds later, Yūyami appeared in Ichigo's room. She looked at her familiar. The familiar soon nodded it's head and disappeared in small black fireball. A few seconds a pillar of black fire appeared. When the pillar of black fire disappeared, Yuzu and Karin jumped and hug Ichigo. Luckily Ichigo manage to keep his balance.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The Yuzu and Karin chanted.

"What is all the noise?" Seto yelled as he barged in to Ichigo's room; ready to yell at Ichigo until he sees the situation.

"Hey girls." Ichigo said gaining attention. "I think Seto needs some love for willing to make you three your decks." Ichigo said. The girls look and see Seto standing at the door.

"No… NO!" Seto yelled and ran off. The girls began to chase him. Ichigo turned his phone onto camera mode and began running after them and recording the entire incident. After ten minutes, the girl manage to catch Seto hugged him while chanting "Thank you." Ichigo deciding the girls had enough fun and called to the girls.

"Yuzu. Karin. Eu. I think Seto had enough fun for a while. We could talk more back in my room."

"Ok." The girls said and went back to Ichigo's room.

"How was dealing with those three?" Ichigo teased.

"Horrible." Seto said slowly picking himself up.

"Now imagine that was you and Fangirls." Ichigo said. Seto's brain attempted to think if the same scenario with an army of Fangirls. Seto's mind did the only thing it could do… shut itself down due to the insanity finishing that scenario would do. Ichigo chuckled and carried Seto back to his room. After that Ichigo went back to his room and received three lists from the girl. "I'll give them to Seto tomorrow once he regain consciousness." Ichigo said.

"Why is he unconscious in the first place?" Yuzu asked.

"I tricked Seto in imagining the same experience with Fangirls." Ichigo said.

"Make sense." Karin commented. Once all the fun was over, Eu summoned Yūyami and the three went back to the rented house in Kuoh. Ichigo changed to sleeping close and when to bed.

* * *

Scene Change: Next Day

The next day, Ichigo could see Seto still slightly jittery from dealing with the girls yesterday. Ichigo approached Seto and tapped Seto on the shoulder.

"Hey Seto a-"Ichigo tried to say before Seto interrupted Ichigo; with a punch to the face. Ichigo didn't flinch at the punch. When Seto realize who he punched Seto started to lose his cool… as well as hope for the best.

"Seto, I didn't know you want to learn how to fight. I'll show you how to fight." Ichigo said and dragged Seto to the courtyard. All the various maids and butlers all prayed that Seto would not be unconscious again. Twenty minutes later, Ichigo came back with a Seto with bruises everywhere on his body. Ichigo gave Seto to one of the maids to take care of Seto. Ichigo decided to spend that day hanging out with Yuzu and Karin. In the afternoon, Seto called Ichigo to come back to the Mansion. From there, Ichigo had to help Seto recorded a message and at 9' o clock in the evening, it is going to play at Domino Square. Ichigo decided to show up there to see the various reactions of the crowd. At 8'o clock, Ichigo left the Kaiba Mansion to Domino Square.

* * *

Scene Change: Evening: Domino Square

Yami and Téa were walking down Domino Square after enjoying their date around Domino City.

"Téa." Yami said.

"What?" She replied.

"[Yugi] doesn't know I came here to see the stone slab today." Yami said and then looked at Téa. _"I don't want you to tell him about the stone, or about what Ishizu said."_ Yami said. "I want to get my memor[ies] back, and my partner knows what that means." Yami said. Téa wanted to say something but Yami interrupted her. "I don't want him to worry about me, yet." Yami said and brought out the deck. "We created this deck together. Half of it is the work of his soul. The day he understands who I am will be the day this deck will display its true power." Yami finished.

"I know that day will come." Téa said. Yami looked at Téa and nodded at her statement. Suddenly Yami looked towards his left.

 _"Strange… I [sense] hostile [intentions]."_ Yami thought.

"What is it?" Téa asked as she looked at the same direction Yami is looking at. "What's with the scary look?" Téa questioned Yami.

"No, it's nothing." Yami said.

"Hey, Yugi!" Someone yelled in the distance. Yami and Téa looked at the direction the voice to see Mai running towards them.

"Mai!" Yami said once recognizing her.

"Mai." Téa said once Mai got closer.

"Long time, no see! How you doing?" She asked.

"Mai, you're doing as well as ever I see." Téa commented.

"Nah, you know me…" Mai said and wrapped her arm around Téa's neck and pulled her into a head lock. Mai then secretly asked her, "Téa, a date with Yugi?"

"Of course not!" Téa denied.

"A date! A date!" Mai teased.

"Mai, let go. Let go!" Téa yelled. Yami was very unconformable with the scene in front of him.

"Anyways Mai, what are you doing here?" Yami asked. Mai stopped her teasing of Téa.

"Huh? Why am I ..?" Mai repeated as she lets go of Téa. "You're here and you don't even know?" Mai said.

"Someone told me I could find my future here." Yami said as Téa tried to fix her hair.

"The future, huh? Could be true." Mai said. "[Some time] ago, some news got out on the internet. Go to where the ancient Duelists and their card engraving rest. Some kind of message." Mai said.

"Ancient Duelists and their card engravings?" Yugi asked.

"The date is today, the time is right now." Mai added. "They're supposed to announce a huge duel tournament here." Mai said.

"A duel tournament?" Yami questioned.

"Yugi, you must have sensed it by now." Mai said.

"I can feel the hostility of duelists in the air." Yami said.

"Yes, the people here are duelist from all over the country. Look closely. You might see some familiar faces." Mai said. Téa looked closer and recognized a few faces.

"That's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor." Téa said.

"Yes, and that's the duelist with special abilities, Esber Roba." Mai said.

"Mako Tsunami too?!" Téa said.

"I see. So that's why all these duelist are in town." Yami said.

"Yugi, that's…?" Téa said and pointing at the monitor on a building. The image shows Seto's face.

"Kaiba!" Yami said. Throughout Domino Square, more and more monitors began to show Seto's face. Everyone began to look at the various monitors. Some questioned what was going on. Others got excited about what's going on.

"Rumors has it that he's the one who spread the information to come here." Mai said.

"Kaiba is hosting the tournament?" Yugi questioned.

"Fellow Duelists, listen carefully! In one week, in this very same town, KaibaCorp will host a Duel Monsters tournament!" Seto said. All the duelist in the crowd cheered and got excited for the news of a new tournament.

"Duelist must meet two perquisites… [The duelist must] have a deck of 40 cards, including one rare card." Seto said. "Also…" Seto began to say before the camera changed to a device on Seto's left hand. "[The duelist] must have in possession this new Duel Disk." The crowd began to mumble among themselves.

"What's that?" Someone shouted.

"KaibaCorp's new device?" Someone else shouted.

"Duels will be played by Battle City rules and there is an ante rule. The loser must give the rarest card [the duelist has in their] deck to the winner." Seto announced.

"A rare card ante?" Yami questioned.

"That Kaiba sure has set a tough rule." Mai added.

"In other words, the final champion will acquire the rarest cards of everyone!" Seto explained. All the duelist in the crowd cheered and got excited at the ability to get more rare cards.

"Aright!" Someone shouted.

"Where's the arena?" Someone else shouted. Suddenly the wind began to pick up and everyone heard a helicopter sound. Everyone looked up to see Seto from a helicopter.

"Kaiba!" Yami said.

 _"I knew you' show up, Yugi. The two of us will settle things one and for all in this battle!_ " Seto mentally thought. "The stage of the battle will be all of Domino City! In one week this town will become a Battle City!" Seto announced from his helicopter.

"Battle City?" Yami said. With that Seto went back inside this helicopter and flew away. Many people are excited at the new tournament.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So the Battle City Tournament is starting. I want to address a few things. First, The reappearance of Rukia . I decided to turn Rukia to a Visard because it will give her an advantage against Quincies overall. As for the reason why I Rukia reappear is that I wanted Shirayuki to be with Ichigo. Also she is one of my favorite Zanpakutos in Bleach. As for the Harem/Peerage Rukia will not be in there.**

 **Second, I will not be doing the Virtual World Arc and the Awaking of Dragons Arc or the KC Grand Prix.**

 **Third, when I say Yhwach, I am referring to the Quincy Spirit. When I say Juhabach, I am referring to the Quincy King.**

 **Now that I got that cleared up, the daily questions for the reviews!**

 **1} What is your favorite Zanpakutō? Why?**

 **2} If you could turn any Shinigami to a Vizard, who would it be and why?**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **1 The mask is the same one that the hollow snake from movie 3 has.**

 **2 Remove the spaces and brakets to see what I am describing. No words can describe how pretty this is. forged [-] .com [/] art [/] Custom [-] Katana [-] Commission [-] 446148490**

 **3 The Japanese Name for Obelisk the Tormentor**

 **4 Combination of the English name, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Japanese name, Sky Dragon of Osiris.**

* * *

 **Review and PM Responses**

 **Hadrian Eveningshade~chapter 5~May 30| Yep. My kind of tea.**

 **Tachibana Kabuki~chapter 1~May 26| I heard about Sora no Otoshimono. I have just finished watch the first episode. I would die laughing at what Isshin would say to Ichigo.**

 **The testing ground of Death~chapter 11~ May 22| Thank you for the clarification. However, I am going to keep it as it is. The reason is that I am lazy and Osiris is going to be more significant than Anubis.**

 **Bleach Lover~chapter 11~ May 15| Hello. I am not interested in adopting another story because I do not feel conferrable with doing multiple stories at once.**

 **Ok~chapter 11~ May 13| You sir, good luck with Alcohol Poisoning.**

 **Guest~chapter 11~May 8| There are two reasons why Ichigo allowed Yugi to keep the Millennium Puzzle. First is that Ichigo knows that Yugi and Yami have a spiritual bond. The other reason is that Ichigo does not see any danger for Yugi at this time. As why Ichigo did not heal Pegasus's eye is simple. If Pegasus can now see by using his old eye, people will ask questions if Ichigo healed it. As for getting a prosthetic one, Pegasus could get one custom made himself.**

 **8 Souled Otaku~chapter 11~May 7| Intersting decks. Have you seen the Emergency Banned List Konami released? As for Rise of the Nura Clan, is something in the late future.**

 **Alucard~chapter 11~May 6| I do not plan on having Naruto in this FanFic. The reason why people bleive that Naruto is stronger than Canon Ichigo is their final actions. We see Naruto and his friends win against a planetary/possible dimension al threat. While Ichigo and his friends were unable to defeat the dimension threat. Remember, Yhwach left that universe by choice. I also understand that Bleach was meant to continue but… as of this moment Naruto would win. Let's hope ScrewAttack does a Death Battle between Naruto and Ichigo.**

 **bloodredmoon22~chapter 11~ May 5. I see. I know Dark Magician decks got more support recently. As for Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, I will see in the future.**

 **bloodredmoon22~chapter 10~May 5| Why do you not like her? Honest question.**

 **bloodredmoon22~chapter 8~May 5| Shit. He saw my plan for the peerage/harem**

 **bloodredmoon22~chapter 6~May 5| But most of us are closet pervert thanks to the internet.**

 **tanithlipsky~chapter 11~May 3|Thank you.**

 **Omega2217~chapter 11~May 2| Are you ready for link summoning? The killer of most Extra Deck orientated decks? As for Yu Yu Hakusho … IDK really.**

 **Zenkari Shirosaki~chapter 11~May 2| Can just imagine Ichigo seeing a Nova and just firing a Getsuga and KO it.**

 **Arraia~chapter 11~ May 1| Thank you for the review!**

 **Nitewolf423~chapter 11~May 1| I had other reviews that talked about the Percy Jackson Universe. They will appear in the future of this FanFiction.**

 **Akuma-Heika~chapter 11~May 1| In regards to lightning… it is made of plasma which is super heated gas so if Ichigo wants to wield or fire lightning, Ichigo needs to focus on his fire control.**

 **Sonle~chapter 11~ May 1| Why didn't you guess!**

 **Alex2909 chapter 11 . May 1| Yep.**

 **hevenlydemonknight chapter 11 . Apr 30| Thank you. Also I will not add Maiden with Eyes of Red because I would have to manually create a duel. Which is more work especially since I am using a duel simulator for the future duels.**

 **chimera629 chapter 11 . Apr 30| First off, Ichigo job was to take care of Seto. After all that is what a bodyguard does. Yugi and Yami counts as one person. The reason is that other than the sudden height change and position of hair, Yugi and Yami could be categorize with having Multiple Personality Disorder. Ichigo is not going to be greatly involved with Yugi's group since he is not paid to do so. If Ichigo witness something happening to Yugi, Ichigo will not intervene. This does not mean Ichigo will shadow Yugi to make sure he is safe. What Ichigo did for the gang is similar to occlumency. The issue in regards to the cards are answered here. Yugi originally had two stare chips. But, Yugi gave one to Joey. While Joey did get Ichigo's glove, Ichigo gave his star chip to Mokuba. Also, most of the Duelist Kingdom and some of Battle City does against the rules so I would try and avoid it as much as possible.**

 **Master of Dragons God~chapter 11~Apr 30| Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys this is Thunder here. A reviewer said that I had plagiarism another Fanfiction. I am not going to bash him or anything but, if you reader feel like I am plagiarizing another Fanfiction, please PM the chapter in question on my fiction and the chapter from the other Fanfiction. If it is true that I directly or indirectly did then, I will do my best to correct the problem. Thank you for understanding and now we return to your regular Fanfiction chapter.**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Time Skip: One week

A week has passed since Seto's announcement. Many non-duelists complained and protested about the chaos KaibaCorp's new tournament will cause. Some even trying to write up petitions to cancel the event. Unfortunately, the petitions couldn't stop the tournament due to a few reasons. The first is that tournament itself will not cause the chaos. Rather it will be the duelists who decide to duel on the streets and interrupt traffic. Not only that, the tournament was announced publicly to all citizens of Domino City. This allowed all non-duelists one week notice for temporary changes due to the tournament. In other news, Seto arranged various card shops to distribute the various Duel Disk. Seto personally rated each person from 1-10. One being the lowest and 10 being highest. In order for the person to participate in the tournament, the rating needs to be at least 5 or above and that person will also obtain a Duel Disk for free. Seto had various people install the software to various computers in Domino City card shops. As promised, Seto handed Ichigo three decks, one for each girl as well as a duel disk for each of them.

Yuzu, Karin and Eu arrived later that day. Ichigo gave each girl their deck and duel disk. Ichigo spend the next moments showing them how to use the duel disk.

"Onii-chan, where is your duel disk?" Yuzu asked.

"It's in my room." Ichigo said.

"Can we see your deck?" Karin asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said and went to get his deck and duel disk. When Ichigo returned, they were amazed by Ichigo's custom duel disk.

"How did you get that?" Karin asked.

"Pegasus custom made the duel disk for me." Ichigo said.

"Really!?" Yuzu asked.

"Well Onii-chan, who do you want to duel first?" Yuzu asked.

"I am thinking of a number from one to ten. Whoever guesses it right go first and we continue from there." Ichigo said. The girls agreed to Ichigo's idea. Karin is going first against Ichigo, then Yuzu and Eu is last.

"Ready Ichi-nii?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"Duel!" They yelled.

{Karin 4000/Ichigo 4000}

"You can start Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Ok. I activate Red-Eyes Fusion." Ichigo said as he activates the spell card. "This card allows me to fusion summon one Red-Eyes Fusion Monster by sending the fusion necessary material from my deck, hand or field. However, I cannot normal or special for this turn." Ichigo explain as he sent Summon Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave. "Come forth, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Ichigo yelled. As the Dragon Fusion arises to Ichigo's side of the field. "I then set a monster and place two face downs." Ichigo said. To the side of the dragon a set card is placed and two other face down cards behind them. "With that my turn is over."

"Wait. Didn't Ichi-nii say he can't normal or special summon this turn?" Yuzu asked.

"Normally that is correct. However, setting a monster and normal summoning is different." Eu said.

"Any ways my turn." Karin said. "I activate Dark Hole!" Karin said and destroyed Ichigo's Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and the set monster. "I then normal summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo and special summon Test Tiger." Karin said as a fish like monster and a tiger appeared on her side of the field. "I then activate Test Tiger's effect. By tributing it, it allows me to send one of my Gladiator Beasts back to the deck and special another one from my deck. Also, the special summon counts as being special summoned due to an effect of a Gladiator Beast." Karin said. As Test Tiger is sent to the grave.

"Not so fast Karin, I activate Red-Eyes Spirit." Ichigo said as he activates his trap card. "This trap allows me to special summon one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard." Ichigo said. "Return Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon returns to the field.

"Now my Test Tiger's effect can resolve and send Gladiator Beast Murmillo back to the deck. "I special summon Gladiator Beast Augustus." Karin said. As the Level 8 monster is special summoned. "Since Gladiator Beast Augustus was special summoned by a Gladiator Beast's effect, I can use its effect. Gladiator Beast Augustus's effect allows me to special summon one Gladiator Beast from my hand in face up defense mode. However, the special summoned monster goes back to the deck at the end phase if it is still on the field." Karin explains the effect. "I choose Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Karin said as Gladiator Beast Laquari was special summoned in face up defense mode.

"I attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Gladiator Beast Augustus!" Karin declared the attack. Gladiator Beast Augustus attacked and destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

{Karin 4000/Ichigo 3800}

"After the Battle Phase is over, Gladiator Beast Augustus's other effect activate, it sends itself back to the deck and allows me to special summon another Gladiator Beast to the field." Karin said. "I special summon another Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Karin said. "Since Gladiator Beast Laquari was special summoned this way, its original attack is now 2100. I set one card down and end my turn." Karin said. The Gladiator Beast Laquari that Karin special summoned by Gladiator Beast Augustus went back to the deck.

"During your End Phase, I activate my Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ichigo said. "This card destroys the set card you just place." Ichigo said. From Ichigo's side, a typhoon came and destroyed Karin's set Gladiator Taming. "Now then, I draw." Ichigo said. I summon Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field. "By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place. "I attack Gladiator Beast Laquari." Ichigo declared. The Red-Eyes destroyed Gladiator Beast Laquari with a crimson fireball.

{Karin 3700/Ichigo 3800}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I activate Gladiator Proving Ground. This card allows me to add 1 level 4 or below Gladiator Beast monster from my deck to my hand." Karin explained. "I choose Gladiator Beast Secutor." Karin said. "I set one card and end my turn." Karin said.

"My turn. Draw." Ichigo said. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attack Karin's set card!" Ichigo declared. The Dragon fired another crimson fireball at the set monster and destroying Gladiator Beast Secutor. "I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Karin said. "I activate Soul Charge. This card allows me to special summon as many monsters from my graveyard. However, for each card special summoned this way, I must pay one thousand of my life points." Karin explained. "I choose Test Tiger." Karin said the tiger appeared on her side of the field once again and her life points dropped to 2700.

{Karin 2700/Ichigo 3800}

"I then normal summon Gladiator Beast Retiari and activate Test Tiger's effect again." Karin said. "This time, I special summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in defense mode!" Karin said as the fish from earlier appeared. "Gladiator Beast Murmillo's effect activates which allows me to destroy your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon." Karin declared. As Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon was destroyed. "After that I end." Karin said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "Good job on the comeback Karin but, can you deal with this!" Ichigo said. "I activate Allure of Darkness. This card allows me to draw two cards but I have to remove one DARK type monster from my hand or discard my entire hand." Ichigo said as he draws two more cards. "Luckily I do have a monster to remove." Ichigo said and removes Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact. "I then activate Red-Eyes Insight. This card allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and then I add one Red-Eyes Spell or Trap to my hand." Ichigo said as Ichigo sends another copy of your Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the grave. "The spell card I choose is Red-Eyes Fusion and activate it." Ichigo said. "This time I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my other copy of Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the grave and special summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo declared. "Now his effect activates. Ichigo said. "This guy allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and my opponent takes half that Red-Eyes attack as damage." Ichigo said. "The card I choose is Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon which has 2800 attack point." Ichigo said as Karin takes 1400 point so damage.

{Karin 1300/Ichigo 3800}

"Now Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Gladiator Beast Murmillo!" Ichigo ordered. The dragon swiftly destroyed Karin's fish. "I set one card down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I set one card and end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my Black Stone of Legend's other effect, I can send one level seven or lower Red-Eyes Monster back to my deck and my Black Stone of Legend goes back to my hand." Ichigo said. "The dragon I pick is good old Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said as he sends Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the deck and adds Black Stone of Legend to his hand. "I now equip my Meteor Black Comet Dragon with Black Metal Dragon and this little guy gives my Meteor Black Comet Dragon 600 more attack points." Ichigo said as Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack points jumped to 4100. "Now Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Karin's set." Ichigo said as the Dragon destroys Karin's set monster. "I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Karin said. "I set one card and end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "Meteor Black Comet Dragon attack Karin's life points directly with Black Meteor Impact!" Ichigo said as Meteor Black Comet Dragon gave the final blow to Karin's life points.

{Karin 0000/Ichigo 3800}

"Wow. Ichi-nii, you're strong." Karin said.

"You could defeat Yugi with that deck." Yuzu said.

"Well… I don't know about that." Ichigo said.

"Any ways, Yuzu it is your turn." Eu said.

"Ok." Yuzu said

"Let me switch decks." Ichigo said and swapped decks.

{Yuzu 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"Duel!" Yuzu and Ichigo yelled.

"You can go first Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"Ok. I set one card face down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites. This card allows me to add a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand and add the corresponding Ritual Monster for the Ritual Spell card from my deck or graveyard." I now activate Hieratic Seal of Convocation." Yuzu said. "This card allows me to add one Hieratic monster from my deck to my hand. The card I pick is Hieratic Dragon of Su. Now I activate Hymn of Light and discard my Su to ritual summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons!" Yuzu said. "My Hieratic Dragon of Su's effect activates. It allows me to Special Summon 1 Dragon Normal Monster from my hand, deck or grave. But the attack and defense points are now 0. Come Labradorite Dragon." Yuzu said. "Saffira attack Ichi-Nii's Life Points directly!" Yuzu said.

{Yuzu 4000/ Ichigo 1500}

"At the end phase, I activate Saffira's effect. On the turn she is Ritual Summoned or a LIGHT monster was sent to the grave by hand or deck; I can activate one of her three effects. The ability I choose is to draw 2 cards but discard one." Yuzu said and draws two and send one card to the grave. "This ends my turn."Yuzu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I set a card down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Yuzu said. "Saffira attack Ichi-nii's set card." Saffira attacked and destroyed Ichigo's Honest. "I end my turn." Yuzu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate Dragon Shrine." Ichigo said. "This card allows me to send one Dragon monster to the graveyard. If that card I sent was a normal monster, I could send another Dragon to the grave." Ichigo explained. "I sent my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and then send my White Stone of Legend. Then my White Stone of Legend's effect activates which adds a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." Ichigo explains. "Revealing one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon." Ichigo said. "I now activate Return of the Dragon Lords. This card allows me to Special one level seven or eight from the graveyard. Come back Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ichigo said. My Alternate Dragon attack Saffira!" Ichigo declared.

"Not so fast, I activate Hymn of Light's other effect. By removing this card from play, it negates the destruction of my Saffira for this battle." Yuzu said as she took 500 points of damage.

{Yuzu 3500/ Ichigo 1500}

"My other Blue-Eyes attack Saffira." Ichigo said as the other Blue-Eyes successfully destroys Saffira and inflict another 500 point of damage to Yuzu. "With that, I end my turn." Ichigo said.

{Yuzu 3000/ Ichigo 1500}

"Draw." Yuzu said. "I activate my Raigeki!" Yuzu said. "It destroys all monsters on my opponent's side of the field.

"By removing my Return of the Dragon Lords, I can negate their destruction." Ichigo countered.

"Then I activate my Field Spell, Ritual Sanctuary." Yuzu said.

"In response, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ichigo said and destroying Yuzu's field spell.

"I end my turn." Yuzu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Yuzu's Labradorite Dragon!" Ichigo ordered. "Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon finished this game!" Ichigo declared.

{Yuzu 0000/ Ichigo 1500}

"Good job Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"Ya Yuzu. You dealt more damage to Ichi-nii then I did." Karin said.

"Thanks." Yuzu said as she moved for Eu to duel.

"Ready?" Eu asked.

"Ya. Let me switch decks." Ichigo said as Ichigo once again swap decks.

"Duel!" The two said.

{Eu 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"I'll start." Eu said. "I'll set one monster and one card face down." Eu said. "I end." Eu said.

"Ok. Draw." Ichigo said. "I summon Back Stone of Legend and use its effect." Ichigo said. "I special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said. "Red-Eyes attack Eu's facedown card."

"I activate my Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect. It allows me to add one Shaddoll Spell or Trap to my hand. The card I add is Shaddoll Fusion." Eu said.

"I send my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I set another monster down and place another face down card." Eu said.

"Ok Eu. My turn." Ichigo said as he draws his next card. "I summon Honest in attack mode." Ichigo said.

"What?" Everyone else said. They saw the cards Ichigo were using and assumed Ichigo was using his Red-Eyes Deck that he used against Karin.

"Red Eyes attack her face down card." Ichigo ordered.

"This time I activate my Shaddoll Falco's flip effect." Eu declared. "I can special summon one Shaddoll monster other than Falco face down Defense Position." Eu said. "I choose my Shaddoll Hedgehog." Eu said.

"Ok. Honest destroy her Hedgehog!" Ichigo ordered.

"Flip Effect activates and I add Nephe Shaddoll Fusion." Eu said.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I set another monster down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I summon White Stone of Ancient." Ichigo said.

"Red-Eyes attack her set!" Ichigo ordered and Revealed another Shaddoll Hedgehog was destroyed. This time Eu chose not to active Hedgehog's effect.

"Honest and White Stone, attack Eu directly." Ichigo said.

"I reveal my trap card, Ring of Destruction." Eu said. "During my opponent's turn, I can target a face-up monster you control and destroy it. I take damage equal to its current attack. Then my opponent takes the damage as well." Eu explained. "The card I choose is Honest." Eu said as the angel looking monster was destroyed.

{Eu 2900/ Ichigo 2900}

"Why did Eu choose Honest instead of Red-Eyes?" Karin asked.

"She chooses Honest due to his effect." Yuzu explained

"What effect?" Karin asked.

"When a Light monster on Ichi-nii's side of the field is attacked or attacking, Ichigo can discard Honest and that Light monster gain attack points equal to the attack of the opponent's highest monster." Yuzu explained.

"Really?" Why would Ichi-nii summon him then?" Karin questioned.

"Ichi-nii likely did not have any Light monsters in his hand at the moment and decided to do that in order to get more damage in. Honest also has an effect where he does back to the owners hand if activated." Yuzu further explains.

"Still, White Stone of the Ancient, attack Eu's life points directly!" Ichigo said.

{Eu 2300/ Ichigo 2900}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I activate Raigeki!" Eu said as a lightning bolt destroys Ichigo's Red-Eyes and White Stone of Ancient. "I then set a card and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate Red-Eyes Insight and send Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the graveyard to get "Red-Eyes Fusion to my hand." Ichigo said. I now send one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons from my deck and the other Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the grave to fusion summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said. "By sending my last copies of Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave, you take 1200 points of damage." Ichigo said.

{Eu 1100/ Ichigo 2900}

"Now Black Comet Dragon, attack Eu's set card." Ichigo ordered and the card revealed to be another Hedgehog.

"I use my Hedgehog's effect to add Shaddoll Core to my hand." Eu said.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I activate Shaddoll Fusion." Eu said. "I send my Lightsworn Lyla and my Shaddoll Beast to the grave to fusion summon El Shaddoll Construct." Eu said. "Then my Beast and Construct's effect activate. Construct allows me to send one Shaddoll card to the grave while Beast allows me to draw one card." Eu explains. "I send my Shaddoll Falco to the grave and draw my free card." Eu said. "Then Falco's effect activates and I special summon it." Eu said. "El Shaddoll Construct, attack Ichigo's Meteor Black Comet Dragon." Eu ordered. "El Shaddoll Construct's other effect activates." Eu said. "When El Shaddoll Construct battles a Special Summoned monster, it automatically dies." Eu said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"When Meteor Black Comet Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one normal monster from my grave." Ichigo said. "Rise again, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"Ichigo declared.

"With one card set and I end my turn." Eu declared.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my facedown card, Red-Eyes Spirit." Ichigo said. "This card allows me to special summon one Red-Eyes Monster from my graveyard." Ichigo explained. "Come back, Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact!" Ichigo said. "Now I remove from play my other copy of Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact and my White Stone of Ancient." Ichigo said. Everyone could see a white org and black org appearing. "In brightest day… in blackest night…descend to form one great force …, appear from the of eternal glow of TWILIGHT!" Ichigo yelled. As Ichigo chanted, the two balls of energy began to spin faster and faster. "I summon Shaiya (2), Guardian of the Twilight!" Ichigo said. From the two energy balls an angel like being appears On closer inspection, the angel has characteristics of Blue Eyes's on the right side and Red-Eye's on the left side(3). "I use Shaiya's effect and banish one monster on the field." Ichigo said as Eu's Construct was removed from the game. "I then activate my Return of the Dragon Lord and Silver's Cry." Ichigo said. "To special summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said as his two other dragons appeared. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Eu's set card." Ichigo ordered.

"I activate Falco's effect and special summon Shaddoll Beast face down." Eu said. "I also activate my Shaddoll Core." Eu said. "Shaddoll Core allows me to special summon itself as a Level 9 Dark Spellcaster with 1450 attack and 1950 defense points in face up defense position." Eu said.

"No a problem." Ichigo said. "My other Red-Eyes destroy Eu's Shaddoll Beast and Meteor Black Comet Dragon destroy her Shaddoll Core." Ichigo ordered. As both Dragon destroyed Eu's other defenses. "Now then, Shaiya, attack Eu's life points directly with Twilight Degradation!" Ichigo as Shaiya charged a black energy ball in her left hand and a white energy ball in her right hand. She then spun around, creating a double helix of black and white energy, and then threw a silver energy ball down in the center of the spiral and causing a massive explosion and wiping out the rest of Eu's life points.

{Eu 0000/Ichigo 2900}

"Good game you three. Good luck in the tournament." Ichigo said and began to walk away. "Girls. Be careful during the tournament, there may be Rare Hunters lurking around. If you encounter one, call me or Eu to deal with them. We are allows to stop all Rare Hunters we encounter and confiscate all items they have, this include decks, locator cards and Duel Disk." Ichigo said.

"Ok." The girls said. With that done, Ichigo went back upstairs to his room and went to bed.

* * *

Time Skip

The next day, Seto officially started the tournament. Seto told all the contestants to meet at Domino Square for him to formally restate the rules and formally start the Battle City Tournament. Seto decided to send his Blimp to broadcast the video to everyone down below.

"Those who come here are all chosen by KaibaCorp, as Level 5 or higher Duelist. The Duel Disks on your arms are proof of that. The stage of this tournament is the entire town of Domino City! No matter where you are in the city…if two Duelists come face to face, you may fight! Each Duelist will use a 40 card deck! The loser must surrender a rare card of the winner's choice! In this Battle City… as you win, your deck will become stronger and stronger! Only [sixteen] contestants participating in the Battle Royal will make it to the Finals! As for the location of the Finals… its location is hidden somewhere within the city! Because I plan to enter this contest along with everyone fairly, even I don't know where the Finals will be held. Before we get started, take a look at this plate. This plate is a Locator Card. When all the Locator Cards from the [96] participating Duelists are gathered, a map of Domino City is revealed. The Locator Cards have a special prismatic coating. If you stack six of them, a light will shine in a certain spot on the plate. That spot is the location of the Finals! And, there's one more rule. The winner of each Duel will get their opponent's Locator Cards! Only those who collect six Puzzle Cards can reach the unknown location of the Finals. Now, the Battle City will begin! Duelists! Scatter across this city and locate your enemies!" Seto finished his speech. With that the Battle City Tournament started.

* * *

Scene Change: Twenty Minutes later

Ichigo was walking around when someone yelled to Ichigo.

"Hey! Guy with the orange hair!" Someone yelled. Ichigo turned to see some person that looks approximately 12 or 13 with a duel disk on his arm.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied.

"Let's Duel!" the boy said.

"Sure. What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Hao." Hao said. The two found a suitable spot away from traffic. Ichigo and Hao activated their duel disk. Once the set up process finishes Hao and Ichigo started their duel.

{Hao 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"I'll start." Ichigo said. "I activate Red-Eyes Insight and send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons to the graveyard to get "Red-Eyes Fusion to my hand." Ichigo said. "I then activate my Red-Eyes Fusion. By send one of my Red-Eyes Black Dragons from my deck and the other Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the grave to fusion summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said. "By sending my last copies of Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave, you take 1200 points of damage." Ichigo said.

{Hao 2800/ Ichigo 4000}

"I set one card down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"My turn, draw." Hao said. "I set one monster down and a face down card. I end my turn." Hao said.

"During your end phase, I activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. I destroy your face down card." Ichigo said. A large gust of wind blew and destroyed Hao's Beckoning Light. "With that, draw." Ichigo said. "I summon my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon in attack mode." Ichigo said. A smaller version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared. "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon attack Hao's set monster." Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Retro Dragon blast a fireball at Hao's set to reveal a white wolf.

"You activate my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's effect!" Hao said. "I can destroy one card on the field. I then must send the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard." Hao said. "The card I choose to destroy is your Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Hao said. Meteor Black Comet Dragon glowed white then imploded.

"When Meteor Black Comet Dragon is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one normal monster from my grave." Ichigo said. "Rise again, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"Ichigo declared.

"I then send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard due to Ryko's other effect." Hao said. As he sent his Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn, Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and his Felis, Lightsworn Archer. "When Felis, Lightsworn Archer is send from the deck to the grave due to a monster's effect, I can special summon her!" Hao said. From Hao's graveyard, a golden glow shot out of it and landed on the field. Felis landed on the field face up defense mode.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Hao's Felis, Lightsworn Archer." Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a large fireball at Felis, Lightsworn Archer and destroying her. "I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Because I have four or more Lightsworns in my graveyard, I can special summon my Judgment Dragon!" Hao said as a large gray dragon descended to the field. "By special summoning Judgment Dragon this turn, I cannot normal summon or special summon monsters for the rest of this turn (4)." Hao explained. "Now by paying 1000 of my life points, I can destroy all cards on the field except itself." Hao said.

{Hao 1800/ Ichigo 4000}

Judgment Dragon fired white flames from its mouth and destroyed Ichigo's monsters on the field. "Judgment Dragon, attack Ichigo directly!" Hao said as Judgment Dragon once again fired white flames from its mouth and hit Ichigo.

{Hao 1800/ Ichigo 1000}

"At my end phase, I must top four cards from my deck to the graveyard." Hao said. As he sent his three copies of Necro Gardna and another copy of Judgment Dragon.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my Return of the Dragon Lord." Ichigo said. "To special summon my Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said as his dragons appeared. "Red Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Hao's Judgment Dragon!" Ichigo ordered.

"Not so fast, by removing my Necro Gardna from the grave, I can negate that attack!" Hao said as a ghost of a warrior intercepted Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. By paying 1000 of my life points, I can destroy all cards on the field except itself." Hao said.

{Hao 0800/ Ichigo 1000}

Judgment Dragon fired white flames from its mouth at Meteor Black Comet Dragon.

"By removing my Return of the Dragon Lord, I can negate Black Comet Dragon's destruction!" Ichigo said. A clear barrier appear as it negated Judgment Dragon's effect.

"I switch my Judgment Dragon to defense mode and at my end phase, I must top four cards from my deck to the graveyard." Hao said. He send his Charge of the Light Brigade, another Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn, Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid and his Felis, Lightsworn Archer. "When Wulf, Lightsworn Beast is send from the deck to the grave due to a monster's effect, I can special summon her!" Hao said. From Hao's graveyard, a golden glow shot out of it and Felis landed on the field face up defense mode.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "Red Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Hao's Judgment Dragon!" Ichigo ordered.

Once again, I removing my Necro Gardna from the grave, I can negate that attack!" Hao said as a ghost of a warrior intercepted Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I active my Solar Recharge." Hao said. "By discard 1 "Lightsworn" monster; I can draw 2 cards, then send I must send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard." Hao explained. "I send my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast from my hand to the graveyard to draw two more cards." Hao said. I then send the top two cards to the graveyard." Hao said as he send another Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorcereress. "At my end phase, I must top four cards from my deck to the graveyard." Hao said. He send his two other copies of Charge of the Light Brigade, Gold Sarcophagus and his Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner to the graveyard.

"Draw. I activate Red-Eyes Insight and send Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons to the graveyard to get "Red-Eyes Fusion to my hand." Ichigo said. "I then activate my Red-Eyes Fusion. By send my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragons from my deck and the other Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the grave to fusion summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said. "By sending my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave, you take 1400 points of damage." Ichigo said.

{Hao 0000/ Ichigo 1000}

"Man that was a fun duel." Hao said.

"No kidding. My Meteor Black Comet Dragon was the only thing stopping your from winning." Ichigo said.

"If only I managed to send a another copy of Felis, Lightsworn Archer then I would have won." Hao said.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"By tributing my Felis, Lightsworn Archer, I would have been able to destroy your Meteor Black Comet Dragon. I then would have attacked you for game." Hao explained.

"I see. You would have won since I only had a 1000 life points left." Ichigo said.

"Anyways, a loss is a loss." Hao said as he took out his locator card and his Judgment Dragon. "Here you go." Hao said.

"I'll just take the locator card." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Hao asked.

"Because, I don't run any Lightsworn in any of my decks. I'll honestly sell your Judgment Dragon and you'll probably buy it again." Ichigo said.

"You're right." Hao said. "But isn't it against the rules for the tournament?" Hao asked; worried about the rules of the tournament.

"Fine." Ichigo said and took Judgment Dragon. Hao turned and walked away.

"HEY HAO!" Ichigo yelled. Hao turned back to Ichigo.

"Yes?" Hao asked.

"I heard you need another copy of Judgment Dragon. I got one for cheap do you want to buy it?" Ichigo asked. Hao smirked and realized what Ichigo was trying to do.

"I am. How much are you selling it for?" Hao asked.

"100 yen.(5)" Ichigo replied. Hao took out 100 yen coin and gave it to Ichigo.

"Thanks." Hao said and walked away.

"See ya kid." Ichigo said and walked off. Ichigo noticed that there wasn't any more duelists in this area. Ichigo began to walk down the road to a nearby park. As Ichigo was walking, he didn't notice he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Ichigo said and looked at the person he bumped into.

"You… bumped into me." The young man said. Ichigo noticed that he was wearing some sort of formal attire.

" _Is this guy a rich kid or something?"_ Ichigo thought.

"Young Master!" Someone said. Ichigo looked behind the kid to see two other guys running behind him. One holding a computer and another holding a duel disk.

"Took you two long enough to get here. I'm challenging this noob to a duel!" The rich kid ordered.

"Yes Young Master." The two servants said.

"Can we at least go to the park straight ahead so that we aren't blocking traffic?" Ichigo suggested. The four moved to the nearby park. Ichigo activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. Meanwhile one of the servants placed the duel disk on the rich kid and activated it for him.

"Ready to lose noob?" The rich kid asked.

"I'm ready to duel…" Ichigo said. "Wait… what is your name?"

"You don't know my name?" The rich kid asked.

"No… If I know you name, why would I ask it?" Ichigo countered.

"My name is Slade Princeton!" The young man said.

"Ok… Slade, my name is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

{Slade 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"I'll go first." Ichigo said. "I summon my Maiden with Eyes of Blue and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Please. Let me tell you how to a real turn is." Slade said as he draws. "I set one monster face down, set two cards and then activate my field spell, The Gates of Dark World!" Shade yelled. Behind Slade, a dark purple gate appeared. Some of the designs on the gate resemble Greek or Roman architecture. " I then activate Drag Down to the Grave!" Slade said. "Both players reveal to each other their hand. Then their opponent chooses one card and discard it. Afterwards both players draws a card." Slade explained. Both Ichigo and Slade walked to the middle of the field. Shade showed Ichigo his remaining card.

"I choose Snoww, Unlight of Dark World." Ichigo said and then showed Slade his hand. Slade could see a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, two copies of Silver's Cry and a Dragon Spirit of White.

"I choose the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Slade said. Both players returned to their respective sides and drew a card.

"When my Snoww is discarded from my hand, I can add one Dark World card to my hand." Shade said as he looks through his deck. "I choose my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World." Shade said. "I active my face down card, Graceful Cherity." Shade said. "I can draw three cards and then discard two." Shade said as he draws three cards and discard two. "When my Belige, Vangard of Dark World is discarded, he can special summon himself to my field." Shade said. From Slade's graveyard, a dark purple glow shot out of it and landed on the field. Belige landed on the field face up attack mode. "I also discard another copy of Snoww and I add my Dark World Lighting." Shade said. "I set two more cards down and activate another Drag Down to the Grave!" Slade said. Both Ichigo and Slade walked to the middle of the field again. Just like before, Shade showed Ichigo his remaining card.

"I choose Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World." Ichigo said and then showed Slade his hand. Slade could see a two copies of Silver's Cry, Trade-In and a Dragon Spirit of White.

"I choose the Dragon Spirit of White." Slade said. Both players returned to their respective sides and drew a card.

"When Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World is discarded, I can use his effect to destroy one card on my opponent's side of the field." Shade explain. "I choose your maiden!" Shade said. From Shade's graveyard, a violet lighting bolt shot out and hit Ichigo's maiden.

"When my Maiden with the Eyes of Blue is targeted by a card effect, I can Special Summon one copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard." Ichigo explained. "Come fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ichigo said. The Maiden with Eyes of Blue put her hands together and began to pray. From Ichigo's deck, one of Ichigo's cards began to glow and shot out of the deck to the field. Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field and let out a mightily roar and the Maiden with Eyes of Blue was destroyed by Grapha's effect.

"From the graveyard, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World's other effect !" Shade yelled. "By returning my Belige, Vangard of Dark World from the field back to my hand, I can special summon from the graveyard my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Shade explained. On the field, Belighe did a small bow before glowing a dark violet and flew back to the hand. Suddenly, the ground shook and Ichigo could see a gray burst out from the ground and pulled its way from the ground. "Grapha, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Shade ordered.

"But my Blue-Eyes is stronger!" Ichigo yelled.

"Due to my field spell, Grapha is 3000!" Shade yelled. Grapha fired a blast of violet flames white Blue-Eyes fired back a blast of white energy. Both of their attack negated each other's and both were destroyed. "I end my turn." Shade said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate Dragon Shrine." Ichigo said. "This card allows me to send one Dragon monster to the graveyard. If that card I sent was a normal monster, I could send another Dragon to the grave." Ichigo explained. "I sent my White Stone of Legend to the grave." Ichigo said. "When White Stone of Legend is sent to the graveyard, I can adds a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." Ichigo explains. "Now I active Trade-In." Ichigo said. "I can discard one level 8 monster from my hand to draw two cards." Ichigo explained as he sent his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the grave to draw two more cards. "Now I activate my Silver's Cry. It allows me to special summon one Normal Dragon monster from the graveyard." Ichigo explained. "Return, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ichigo said. "Not only that, I now activate two Return of the Dragon Lords. This card allows me to Special one level seven or eight from the graveyard. Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Ichigo said. Ichigo's empty field is now has three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Shade screamed in fear.

"I set both of my cards face down and my first Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Shade's face-down card.!" Ichigo ordered. Ichigo's first Blue Eyes White Dragon fired a white beam at Shade's facedown card to reveal Morphing Jar.

"When my Morphing Jar is flipped face up, both players have to discard their entire hand and draw five new cards!" Shade said. Shade discarded his two cards and both players drew five new cards. "Also when Belige, Vangard of Dark World is discarded, he can special summon himself to my field." Shade said. From Slade's graveyard, a dark purple glow shot out of it and landed on the field. Belige landed on the field face up defense mode.

"No matter. My second Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Shade's Belige, Vangard of Dark World!" Ichigo ordered. The second Blue Eyes White Dragon fired a white beam at Shade's monster end destroyed the monster. "Now, my final Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Shade directly!" Ichigo ordered. The final Blue Eyes White Dragon fired a white beam at Shade.

{Slade 1000/ Ichigo 4000}

"During my Main Phase two, I can activate my Cards of Consonance. This allows me to discard one level two or lower dragon type and draw two cards (6)." Ichigo said as he discard his White Stone of the Ancient to draw two more cards. I set two cards down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Finally, draw." Shade said. "I activate Dark World Lightning. This allows me to destroy one face-down card on the field. Once that effect is done, I can discard a card." Shade said. "The one I pick is the one on my right." Shade said. Purple lighting shot down and stuck the card.

"I activate the same card you just picked, go Jar of Avarice!" Ichigo said. "This card allows me to return five cards from my graveyard, back to the deck and draw one card." Ichigo explained as Ichigo added his Silver's Cry, Dragon Shrine, Maiden with Eyes of Blue, Dragon Spirit of White and Trade-in back to the deck, shuffled and draw one card.

"Due to Dark World Lightning, I discard my Broww, Huntsman of Dark World." Shade said. "When Broww is discarded, I can draw an additional card." Shade said as he drew another card. "I then activate my field spell's effect." Shade said. The dark purple gate began to glow. "I can remove from play 1 Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard, discard one Fiend-Type monster and then draw one card." Shade said. "I remove my Broww , discard another Broww to draw one card." Shade said. "Since Broww was just discarded, I can draw an additional card." Shade said. "Now I activate another Dark World Lightning and destroy the middle card." Shade said. The same violet lighting shot down and stuck Ichigo's face-down to reveal Silver's Cry. "The card I discard now is my Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World!" Shade said.

"SHIT!" Ichigo yelled.

"When Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World is discarded, I can use his effect to destroy one card on my opponent's side of the field." Shade explain. "I choose your final face down card!" Shade said as Ichigo's Polymerization was destroyed. "I now activate my Reckless Greed." Shade said. "I can draw two cards but, I skip two of my draw phases." Shade said as he drew two cards. "Now I activate Dark World Dealings. Both players draws 1 card and then discard one card." Shade said. Both players drew a card. Ichigo discarded his White Stone of Legend while Shade discarded his Force of Darkness. " I activate another Dark World Dealings!" Shade said as both players drew another card. Ichigo discarded his Dragon Shrine while Shade discarded his Mind Crush. "Dame it!" Shade yelled as he set two more cards down and ended his turn.

"Draw. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack Shade directly with WHITE LIGHTING!" Ichigo yelled as Blue-Eyes White Lighting fired a white beam at Shade and winning the duel.

{Slade 0000/ Ichigo 4000}

"I… lost?" Shade asked himself.

"You did." Ichigo said as he walked up and offer a handshake. Shade saw this, slapped Ichigo's hand away.

"Somehow you cheated!" Shade yelled.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "How?"

"Those Blue-Eyes White Dragons are fake! Only four copies were ever made and Seto Kaiba has three copies of them! Which means that those Blue-Eyes are fake!" Shade accused.

"No they are not. I had Pegasus custom make this deck." Ichigo argued back.

"I don't believe you. If some nobody like you could ever meet Maximillion Pegasus." Shade said as he press a button on the Duel Disk. Ichigo recognize that button. A few days ago, Seto told Ichigo and the girls that there is a button on the Duel Disk which allows duelist to report cheaters to KaibaCorp computer. From there, the Battle City commissioner would come over to investigate. Ichigo sighed and sat by a nearby bench; waiting for the Battle City commissioner. A few minutes later, Ichigo heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Ichigo." Mokuba said.

"Hey Mokuba. Seto made you the Battle City commissioner." Ichigo guessed.

"Yep." Mokuba replied.

"I'm amazed that Seto is allowing you to walk where ever you want." Ichigo said.

"Not really. Seto is keeping an eye on me wherever I need to go." Mokuba said as he pointed at a nearby street camera.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!" Shade yelled, just realizing someone is talking to the 'cheater'.

"My name is Kaiba Mokuba, the Battle City commissioner." Mokuba announced. Shade immediately laughed.

"Ya right! Your probably some kid the 'cheater' paid to pretend to be the Battle City commissioner." Shade accused.

" _He's screwed."_ Mokuba thought.

"Hey Mokuba." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Mokuba asked.

"Knowing Seto, he'll probable arrive here by jumping from his helicopter." Ichigo joked.

"He's not that dramatic." Mokuba countered.

"Wanna bet?" Ichigo challenge.

"Sure." Mokuba replied.

"If I win… on Seto's birthday, you dress up in a kawaii version of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and follow Seto for the entire day." Ichigo said.

"Your… So EVIL!" Mokuba yelled in fear as he imagined what that would look like. _"I need something to match it."_ Mokuba thought. Then he thought of the best counter. "If I win, you have to dress like a butler and serve Yuzu and Karin on their birthday." Mokuba said.

"Sure." Ichigo said casually. A few minutes later, a large whirlwind suddenly blew dust around the park. Ichigo and Mokuba looked up to see Seto's helicopter. Ichigo smiled and Mokuba groaned. The helicopter door opened and Seto jumped out of the helicopter. Ichigo noticed that Seto is dressed differently. Seto now wore a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. He has a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Ichigo. Mokuba." Seto said to the two.

"Hello Seto." Ichigo said.

"Was this all necessary?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Seto said.

" … Sir." Shade started to say to Seto. "It is an honor to-"

"Shut up!" Seto yelled at Shade. "You think I would dare talk to you after all the trash talk to my little brother and my friend!" Seto yelled.

"Um…" Shade mumbled.

"Ichigo's deck is a real deck that was in fact personally made by Maximillion Pegasus himself." Seto said. "Since you in fact lost your duel against Ichigo, give him your rarest card and your locator card." Seto said. Shade grumbled wanting to refuse but complied in fear. Shade gave Ichigo one of his copies of Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World and the locator card.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. "See you two later." Ichigo said and walked away from the brother.

"Mokuba come with me." Seto said and began to walk away.

"Yes Seto." Mokuba said and walked with is older brother.

* * *

Scene Change: Amaterasu's shrine

In another dimension, in a beautiful Japanese Shrine, a woman was waking up. She wore long miko robes. It is decorated with images of fire flowing around. This is Amaterasu the Japanese Goddess of Sun and one of the rules of the Japanese pantheon. She walked around her shrine. She walked outside of her Shrine to embrace the beauty of her personal dimension. As she embraced the beauty, a golden sealed scroll appeared next to her. Amaterasu was surprise at the sudden appearance of the scroll. She grabbed it and looked. The scroll has a golden glow. Amaterasu noticed at the scroll is sealed is with a wax seal. On closer inspection, she realizes that the impression on the wax seal is her own personal seal. _"Interesting. I don't remember writing a scroll and sealing it with my personal seal."_ She thought. She grabbed the scroll and went back inside her shrine. She walked to her personal office. She sealed her room and sat down. Amaterasu place the sealed scroll down on the table. She then pricked her finger and let a few drops of her golden blood on the wax seal. The wax seal split perfectly apart. Amaterasu then unwind the scroll and began to read. A few minutes later, Amaterasu jumped up and walked to her mirror. Due to the certain divine rules, Amaterasu isn't able to talk to anyone face to face. But, she is able to use this mirror to talk to Yasaka through her mind. Amaterasu could also temporally take over Yasaka's body to talk. But the downside is that Yasaka needs to physically and mentally submit to Amaterasu in order for Amaterasu to be able to temporally possess her. Amaterasu sent a small burst of reiatsu through the mirror. A few seconds later, the image of Yasaka appeared.

" _Hello Amaterasu-sama."_ Yasaka said.

" _ **Hello Yasaka. I need you to get me Ichigo immediately."**_ Amaterasu said.

" _As you wish Amaterasu-sama."_ Yasaka said and her image disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka's office

Yasaka was reading various paperwork. Ichigo tasked her to look for any information about Moka after their forced separation. The last public records about her when she last attended Karakura Middle. After that she disappeared from public records. She managed to get some records on her other family. While she was reading the paperwork, she felt a tap in her mindscape. Yasaka recognized this as Amaterasu-sama requesting her presence. Yasaka opened the private mental connection between her and Amaterasu-sama.

" _Hello Amaterasu-sama."_ Yasaka said.

" _ **Hello Yasaka. I need you to get me Ichigo immediately."**_ Amaterasu said.

" _As you wish Amaterasu-sama."_ Yasaka said and close the connection to Amaterasu-sama. After that she opened the private connection to Ichigo.

* * *

Scene Change: Domino City

Ichigo was walking around looking for another duelist when suddenly Ichigo heard Yasaka's voice.

 _"Ichigo. Can you hear me?"_ Yasaka asked.

 _"I do. What's going on?"_ Ichigo asked.

 _"I don't know why but, Amaterasu-sama request your presents immediately."_ Yasaka said.

 _"Ok. Give me a few minutes."_ Ichigo said and Yasaka closed the connection.

 _"Yhwach."_ Ichigo called out to his Quincy Spirit.

 **"Yes** Ichigo?" Yhwach replied as he appears.

"I am going to give you control of my body while I go see Yasaka." Ichigo said.

 **"Ok Ichigo."** Yhwach said as Ichigo changed into his Shinigami form while Yhwach possessed Ichigo's body.

 _"Yuzu. Karin. Eu."_ Ichigo called out through the connection.

 _"Yes Ichi-nii?"_ Karin replied.

 _"I am going to Kyoto immediately and Yhwach is taking control of my body.."_ Ichigo said.

 _"Ok."_ Karin replied. Ichigo closed the connection. Ichigo then went to an unused alleyway and opened up a garganta and jumped in.

* * *

Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka's office

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta and appeared in Yasaka's office.

"Hello Yasaka." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo. Amaterasu-sama is ready to talk." Yasaka said. Suddenly Yasaka's body began to float and rise. Her eyes began to glow golden.

" _ **Hello Ichigo."**_ Amaterasu said.

"Hello Amaterasu-sama." Ichigo replied. "Why did you have Yasaka request for me?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Straight to the point."**_ Amaterasu said. _**"Well this morning, I discovered an unknown sealed scroll. I was suspicious about the scroll until I saw that I sealed this scroll. I unsealed the scroll and unrolled it and began to read. I need to send you to an alternate future."**_ Amaterasu said.

"Alternate future?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Yes. According to the scroll, a few millennia ago, one Japanese family was destined to seal a being of great evil by using a magical katana. The chosen one was about to defeat the being but the being managed to distract the chosen one long enough for the being to open a time portal and throw the chosen one in the time portal. The chosen one soon appeared in a different time."**_ Amaterasu said.

"So… how do I get involved with this?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I need you to rescue the chosen one from the future and help bring him back to the past."**_ Amaterasu said.

"I see… So when are you sending me to this alternate future?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **I'll send you when you are ready. I will be using a slightly different method to send you there."**_ Amaterasu said. _**"The method I will send you there will require you to be asleep."**_

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Due to how much power you have Ichigo, if you move too much during the journey to the alternate future, you might accidentally interrupt the transfer through the time-stream**_." Amaterasu explained.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Wait. How will I get back to my time?" Ichigo asked. Amaterasu smiled and gave Ichigo a sealed scroll and a small bag.

" _ **When you managed to help the chosen one return to the past and help him seal the evil being, find a safe place and start a fire and throw contents of that pouch in the fire. The fire should turn a golden color. Once that is done, walk into the fire."**_ Amaterasu instructed.

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

" _ **Ichigo. The fire will not harm you."**_ Amaterasu said; trying to calm Ichigo down.

"What would the fire do?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **The contents of the pouch would turn the fire into a sort of portal to enter my personal shrine**_ (7)." Amaterasu said.

"Is that safe?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **It should be. Only people who can enter my personal shrine are myself and anyone who receives that pouch."**_ Amaterasu said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he place both the pouch and scroll into his mindscape for safe keeping.

"Should I be in spirit form?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Sure."**_ Amaterasu replied as Ichigo shifted into his soul form. _ **"Are you ready?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

"I am." Ichigo replied.

" _ **Then sleep."**_ Amaterasu ordered. Like under a magic spell, Ichigo's body collapsed. Amaterasu used her magic to prevent Ichigo's body from falling and sent his body to her personal shrine. After that Amaterasu disconnected her connection to Yasaka's body.

* * *

Scene Change: Amaterasu's shrine

Once Amaterasu made sure Ichigo's body is safe, she cast a few spells to make sure that Ichigo stays asleep and safe throughout the entire journey. One that was done, she used her powers and opened up a time portal. She then gave Ichigo a kiss on his forehead.

"Good luck my son" Amaterasu said and she pushed Ichigo's body into the time portal. Once Ichigo's body entered the time portal, Amaterasu allowed the portal to close. In the time portal, Ichigo's body floated down like it was traveling down a river. What felt like minutes later, another portal opened up and Ichigo's body entered the portal.

* * *

Scene Change: Desert

Everyone here speaks English and [This is Japanese]

In the desert, it appeared to be two people running through the desert. One appears male. He is fairly tall and lean but fit in built, and has long jet black hair that he keeps tied in a Japanese chonmage topknot. 'Jack's clothing consists of a simple white kimono robe with gray trim on the sleeves and edges, a white obi sash around his waist, and a pair of wooden geta sandals. Tied to his side, is a long black katana. While the other person appears to be female. She appears to be a young woman with green skin, black hair, a black dress, and red lips.

"Let's stop here tonight. It is starting to get darker." The male said.

"Sure 'Jack'." The female said. The two stopped and gathered small pieces of wood to start another campfire. While they sat around and talk about different things, a sudden wind started to blow. Then the women stood up.

" 'Ikra' ?" 'Jack' asked.

"Something is going on…"The newly dubbed 'Ikra' said. Suddenly a flash of bright light blind the two. They both covered their eyes. When the bright light dimmed; the two could see a body. He appears to have spiky orange hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He is wearing a black shihakushō with two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

["Where am I?"] Ichigo said as he woke up. 'Ikra' looked confused at Ichigo while 'Jack' immediately recognized what Ichigo is saying.

["You speak Japanese?"] 'Jack' replied.

["I do. Who are you and where am I?"] Ichigo asked.

["You are in the desert."] 'Jack' attempted to answer.

"Can you two please stop speaking that gibberish and speak English!" 'Ikra' yelled.

["Do you speak some form of English?"] 'Jack' asked.

"I do." Ichigo answered.

"So what is your name stranger?" 'Ikra' asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask for a name with our introducing yourself?" Ichigo countered.

" 'Ikra'." 'Ikra' said.

"'Jack'." 'Jack' said.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"So where did you come from?" 'Jack' asked.

" _Should I answer truthfully or not?"_ Ichigo thought.

" **Give an answer vague enough where they do not learn much about us but give them enough information to keep them from asking for more."** Kyōka suggested.

"I do not know how I got here." Ichigo said. "But, I know I must help a warrior here with his destiny." Ichigo said.

"I see. Another ally against Aku." 'Jack' said.

"Aku?" Ichigo question. Immediately 'Jack' told Ichigo about Aku and all the abilities and encounters with Aku. Meanwhile 'Ikra' was deep in thought.

" _Shit. Another samurai to deal with. Unlike 'Jack', I can sense energy from him. That portal was created by a deity."_ 'Ikra' thought. _"How? I thought I destroyed all of them millennia ago."_ 'Ikra' thought. _"I should continue to act like I was before."_ 'Ikra' concluded.

"What about you?" Ichigo asked 'Ikra'.

"What do you mean?" 'Ikra' asked.

"Why are you against Aku?" Ichigo asked.

"Just like 'Jack's father, my father fought against Aku. As punishment for his actions, Aku trapped my father in a ring of fire for eternity. There is a legend of a powerful magical jewel in the desert which has the power to free my father." 'Ikra' said.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Well we should get some sleep in before continuing the run." 'Jack' suggested. With that 'Jack', 'Ikra' and Ichigo got ready to sleep on the ground. Ichigo pretended to sleep so he can focus on what his spirits are saying.

" **King. Something doesn't feel right about her."** Zangetsu said.

" _What do you mean?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **I don't know but my instincts tell me that she is no good."** Zangetsu warned.

" _Ok. I'll keep an eye on her._ Ichigo said.

* * *

Scene Change: Morning

Ichigo, 'Ikra' and 'Jack' woke up, stretched a little and resume their run. The trio continued this cycle for a few days. Wake up. Run till the sun sets. Build a campfire. Cook food and eat. Sleep. Repeat. One day while they are running, they soon see a small bundle of trees.

"Look." Ichigo said.

"A mirage?" 'Ikra' asked.

"It might be." 'Jack' said. "But we have traveled far. I sense we are close." The trio ran closer and closer to the small bundle of trees. When they entered the small bundle of trees. 'Ikra' immediately spotted a small pond.

"Water!" 'Ikra' shouted and immediately cupped her hands into the pond and began to drink the water. While 'Ikra' was drinking water, 'Jack' looked up and noticed something.

"Our quest has ended." 'Jack' said. The trio looked to see above the pond to see a green jewel floating above the pond.

"The jewel." 'Ikra' said.

"My time on this miserable Aku-infested land will finally be over. Magical jewel, we have traveled through your desert. We have overcome every treacherous obstacle. We have been awed by its breathtaking beauty. We have earned its respect. We now humbly request to use your power. Fulfill our destiny!" 'Jack' yelled. Suddenly the jewel began to glow. Suddenly it fired a large beam of green light towards the trio.

"What is happening?" 'Ikra' asked in fear.

"The wizard spoke of this. Only one of pure heart may use the power of the jewel. It is testing us." 'Jack' answered.

" **King. We got a visitor.** " Zangetsu said. Ichigo sighed and entered his mindscape.

* * *

Change Scene: Ichigo's mindscape

Ichigo appeared in his mindscape. Ichigo could see that all his Zanpakutō spirits and familiars are ready to attack the stranger. The stranger has blue skin, six arms, and a humanoid face with a goatee.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am the guardian of this jewel." The being said.

"Ok. So what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"My job is to guard this jewel until the chosen one arrives." The being said.

"Well… 'Jack' is the chosen one so what is the problem?" Ichigo asked.

"The problem is the girl." The being said.

"The girl?" Ichigo asked.

"Her heart is the complete opposite of the chosen one's heart." The being said.

"I see. What would have you done if I wasn't here to talk to you." Ichigo asked.

"Why?" The being asked.

"I got a plan." Ichigo said.

"What I would have done would attack the girl until she leaves or is dead." The being answered truthfully.

"Ok so here is the plan…" Ichigo said and told the being the plan.

"Ok. That will work." The being said. With the plan ready, Ichigo left his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Forest

Ichigo returned to see that the beam of green light is still shining down on them. Ichigo quickly summoned Tsuki no Hansha. Ichigo made sure that both 'Jack' and 'Ikra' could see Tsuki no Hansha. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Ichigo said and focused on using Kanzen Saimin on 'Jack' and 'Ikra'. The jewel stop shooting the green light at them. Suddenly the earth started to shake.

"Something is wrong." 'Jack' said. Suddenly a being appeared. The being has blue skin, six arms, and a humanoid face with a goatee.

"We have been deceived." 'Ikra' accused.

"No. There must be some mistake. We are of pure heart." 'Jack' said. "I will not fight." 'Jack' decided.

"I will also not fight." Ichigo said. From the being's eyes, it fired red beam of light at Ichigo, 'Jack' and 'Ikra'. 'Ikra' jumped out of the way. While Ichigo and 'Jack' got hit by the beam. The beam injured them. In 'Jack's injured state, he managed to look up to see a bat like creature flying around the blue being. The blue being used its fist to attack the bat creature. The bat creature managed to dodge many of the attacks. Unfortunately, one of the fists managed to hit the bat creature in the head; forcing it to land on the ground. When the bat creature landed down, 'Jack' managed to see that it wasn't a bat creature but it was 'Ikra'!

"You possess the power of flight?" 'Jack' said.

"Yes. And much more." 'Ikra' said. Suddenly 'Ikra' began to grow big and taller. In a few seconds, 'Ikra' became as tall as the blue being.

"What is happening?" 'Jack' said.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo replied. The blue being swung a punch at 'Ikra'. She blocked the punch with her right elbow. The blue being swung another punch at 'Ikra'. She ducked and slid back. The blue step forward to get closer and all three arms on the right side sent a punch toward Ikra. She twisted her waste and then sent a left and right hood towards the being. She then sent a punch directly at the being's gut. While the being in pain, she easily managed to lift the being above her head and threw him a few feet away. The being crash down and laid there in defeat. 'Ikra' shrunk down and jumped towards the being's head. She pried the jewel off its head and raised it up with a smile on her face.

"The jewel. We have succeeded! At long last, my quest has come to an end." 'Jack' said. Suddenly 'Jack' heard glass breaking. 'Jack' looked and saw the broken jewel near 'Ikra's feet. "What have you done?" 'Jack' asked. Suddenly 'Ikra' let out a maniacal laugh. "'Ikra'?" 'Jack' asked in confusion.

"No, fool!" 'Ikra' said. Suddenly she transformed into what appears male. He appears humanoid with a black body, a green mouth, and a red beard extending from the bottom of his chin. He has six horns, four long and two short, on his head, and eyebrows made of red, flickering flame. Instead of visible feet, Ichigo could see that his body simply ending at the bottom with robe-like darkness. "It is I, Aku." Aku said as he grew several feet tall. 'Jack' was struck with fear. "Yes, samurai. You have been betrayed. I and lkra are one and the same." Aku said.

"No." 'Jack' said, trying to deny the news.

"Oh, yes. You see, I had a dream. No, a nightmare of a jewel that had the power to send you back in time. I knew that this was no mere dream, but a premonition. I had to destroy this powerful jewel. But I did not know its whereabouts." Aku said.

"No." 'Jack' said.

"Yes, samurai. I knew you would find it." Then Aku did a poor imitation of 'Ikra's voice and said. "My poor father trapped in a ring of fire by mean old Aku." Then Aku laughed even more. "Fool!" Aku yelled out. In 'Jack's rage, he drew his katana and attacked Aku. Aku jumped and transformed into a bird like creature.

"Fight me, coward!" 'Jack' yelled.

"Soon we will fight. But not until I find a way to defeat you and your sword. Now, how did you put it? Oh, yes. Your time on this miserable Aku-infested land continues." Aku said and let out a maniacal laugh as Aku flew away. 'Jack' yelled with rage and stab his sword on the ground.

"So this is the situation." Ichigo said as he walked up to 'Jack'.

"It is." 'Jack' said.

"Good thing that this is all an illusion." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" 'Jack' yelled. Ichigo sealed Kyōka. 'Jack' heard glass breaking and could the jewel floating there. "What happened?" 'Jack' asked.

"Well… I managed to talk to the guardian of the Jewel. While Aku was still here, the guardian wouldn't allow you to use the jewel's power. So I decided to make an illusion of what happened here so that Aku would think his mission was accomplished." Ichigo explain.

"So what would I need to do in order to use the jewel's power?" 'Jack' asked.

"You need to willingly submit yourself to the jewel's judging again." Ichigo said.

"I see." 'Jack' said and took a deep breath. "Magical jewel, we have traveled through your desert. We have overcome every treacherous obstacle. We have been awed by its breathtaking beauty. We have earned its respect. We now humbly request to use your power. Fulfill [my] destiny!" 'Jack' said. Just like before, the jewel began to glow and fired a large beam of green light at 'Jack'. A few seconds later, the beam stopped. The blue being appeared again.

"Welcome chosen one. What do you need?" The blue being asked.

"I wish to return to my past so that I can defeat Aku." 'Jack' said.

"Very well. I will send you back to your time chosen one." The blue being said. The jewel on the blue beings forehead glowed green and shot a small beam in front of 'Jack'. Slowly a time portal opened up. 'Jack' and Ichigo quickly jumped inside the time portal. Behind them the portal closed.

* * *

Scene Change: Early Japan: Aku's Cave

Everyone here speaks Japanese

Aku has just sent the Samurai into the future. "Do not worry samurai. You will see me again. But next time you will not be so fortunate." Aku said. Suddenly another portal opened up.

"That next is right NOW!" 'Jack' yelled as he attack Aku. Aku was shocked that the samurai he just sent to the future was already back. Aku quickly transformed into a Chinese Dragon and fired black fire at 'Jack'. 'Jack' dodged the black fire. 'Jack' jumped from a ledge in order to land a hit on Aku. Aku saw this and manage to dodge 'Jack's attack. Ichigo managed to grab 'Jack' before he fell to the dark abyss.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." 'Jack' said. The two looked at Aku.

"TWO SAMURAI!" Aku yelled. Aku force himself into two copies to deal with both samurais. Aku #1 transformed into a bat creature and flew away. While Aku #2 attack 'Jack' and Ichigo.

"I'll take care of the flying Aku." Ichigo said as he used Shunpo to chase the flying Aku.

"Foolish Samurai! If it was two against one, you would have a better chance against me!" Aku#1 taunted.

"Bakudō #4. Hainawa!" Ichigo chanted. A crackling yellow energy rope flew towards Aku. Aku managed to dodge it. "Bakudō #4. Hainawa!" Ichigo chanted again. Waves of crackling yellow energy rope aimed towards Aku. One of the Hainawa caught Aku. Ichigo grabbed the captured Aku and Shunpo back to the cave.

Meanwhile, Aku transformed into a four armed gorilla and attempt to go on the offensive. It would use a pair of its arms to attack 'Jack' while the other pair of arms and legs advance closer to 'Jack'. While 'Jack' blocked the attacks and stepped back. This combination forced 'Jack' back to the edge.

"Any last words Samurai?" Aku asked. 'Jack' didn't reply but the look on 'Jack's face said it all. "So be it!" Aku yelled and charged at 'Jack'. Suddenly six thin wide beams of light that slam into Aku's midsection. 'Jack' and Aku turned to see Ichigo with the bound Aku.

"'Jack'. Let me take care of sealing Aku." Ichigo said.

"Why?" 'Jack' asked.

"It is because of what Aku is. Aku is a being powered by the eternal evil of humanity." Ichigo said.

"Evil of humanity?" 'Jack' asked.

"In every human, we have both the essence of good and evil in us. Aku feeds on the evil in our hearts." Ichigo said.

"Is their anyways to get rid of the evil in our hearts?" 'Jack' questioned.

There is no true way to get rid of the evil in our hearts." Ichigo answered.

"Why?" 'Jack' asked.

"We have both good and evil in all of us. This is a key thing that makes us human. By taking good or evil out, we essentially loose our humanity." Ichigo said.

"I see." 'Jack' said. Ichigo took the bat like Aku and place it a few feet away from Ichigo.

"Prologue - Halting Wraps" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fingers into the ground and releases white spiritual energy, which coalesces into a white fabric. The fabric wraps around the Bat Aku, covering him from head to toe. "Refrain - Serial Hundred Bolts" Ichigo shouted. The bounded Aku is then impaled by numerous metal bolts. "Finale - Fully Prohibited Great Seal" Ichigo yelled. An immense metal cube came crashing from above, slamming the bounded Aku into the bottom of the abyss. Ichigo then picked up the other Aku.

"Where you going?" 'Jack' asked.

"I'm planning to seal Aku in completely different place from this Aku." Ichigo said.

"Why?" 'Jack' asked.

"So that incase this Aku is freed, it will not be as strong as before." Ichigo theorized.

"I see." 'Jack' said.

"'Jack', evacuate everyone still in the area." Ichigo instructed.

"Ok." 'Jack' replied. Ichigo immediately Shunpo'ed to Africa. Ichigo sense that that this is the farthest from Japan. Ichigo threw Aku on the ground and began to chant.

"Prologue - Halting Wraps" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fingers into the ground and releases white spiritual energy, which coalesces into a white fabric. The fabric wraps around the Gorilla Aku, covering him/her from head to toe. "Refrain - Serial Hundred Bolts" Ichigo shouted. The bounded Aku is then impaled by numerous metal bolts. "Finale - Fully Prohibited Great Seal" Ichigo yelled. An immense metal cube came crashing from above, slamming the bounded Aku into the bottom of the ground. Ichigo used his Earthbending to force the cube and Aku to go as far as Ichigo could make it. After that he filled the abyss with dirt to cover up its existence. Ichigo Shunpo'ed to 'Jack'. To see 'Jack' hugging to elderly couple and crying with tears of joy.

"'Jack' who are these people?" Ichigo asked.

"My parents." 'Jack' replied.

"My son. Why does this man call you 'Jack'?" The elder man asked.

"It is because father, I do not remember my name." 'Jack' said.

"Is this true my son." The father asked.

"It is true father." 'Jack' said.

"Well then son. I am Emperor Yamamoto Shigekuni." Shigekuni said.

" _Why do I feel like something mind blowing is going to happen?"_ Ichigo thought.

"My son. My name is Empress Yamamoto Saori." Saori said.

"And you my son is Prince Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni." Shigekuni said.

" _Fucking new it!"_ Ichigo thought.

"So this is my name Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni." Genryūsai said. Suddenly Shigekuni started to cough blood.

"Father!" Genryūsai said. Ichigo looked at everyone and could see that all these people need help. Not only these people but everything around them. The life around them all feels dead. As if Aku took all the life of all of nature from them. Ichigo walked to Shigekuni and began to apply healing Kido on him. Immediately, pain on Shigekuni's face lessen and some of the scars began to shrink.

"Can you do this to all of us?" Saori asked.

"Possibly. Can you all gather everyone here?" Ichigo asked the surrounding citizen. Everyone saw what Ichigo did to their Emperor. All the citizens quickly gathered all the surviving citizen to where Ichigo asked for. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ichigo slowly floated up a few feet. From their Ichigo shot a beam of green reiatsu to the sky, parting the black clouds and the green reiatsu rain down. The green reiatsu landed on the weaken citizens and the environment; slowly healing decades of abuse and damage. After a few minutes Ichigo stopped and opened his eyes. The environment looks a lot better. Ichigo could feel the life in the environment now. Ichigo also noticed that the citizens look healthier than before.

"Sir. What is your name." One of the little children asked. The adults tried to hid the child in fear of Ichigo's retaliation.

"Forgive me for being rude." Ichigo said. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said and bowed to all of them. In response, everyone bowed to Ichigo. Ichigo lead an exploration to find any storage units. They managed to find some storage units filled with raw seasoned meet. Ichigo and some of the few chefs from the villages, started to cook the meat. Other found other storage units full of dried fruits and sake. That night everyone celebrated. Many celebrated their freedom. Three celebrated their family being reunited. One celebrated till the headaches goes away.

The next morning, Ichigo helped the citizens rebuild their village. While this is happening, Emperor Yamamoto organized a meeting with his advisors. All the advisors appear male. The first one has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. His name is Shihōin Kyūshi [Sudden Death]. The next advisor has pale skin, slate gray eyes and long black hair. His name is Kuchiki Hokori [Pride]. The third advisor is a tall muscular man with chin-length black hair . His name is Shiba Bakudan [Bomb]. The last advisor is also tall muscular man with no hair. His name is Kasumiōji Kajiya [Blacksmith].

"My Emperor, why have you called this meeting. We should be helping with reconstruction." Kajiya said.

"The reason is that we need to give Ichigo a gift." Shigekuni said.

"A gift?" Bakudan said.

"Yes a gift." Shigekuni said. The advisors thought about what they could give to Ichigo.

"What about a weapon?" Kajiya suggested.

"No. Ichigo already had weapons." Shigekuni said.

"What if we invite him to stay with us?" Hokori asked.

"No." Shigekuni said.

"Why?" Hokori asked.

"Because he doesn't belong in this time." Shigekuni said.

"What do you mean my Emperor?" Kyūshi asked.

"It is because Ichigo came from an alternate future." Shigekuni said.

"WHAT!" The advisors said. "HOW!?"

"I do not know. But, I do not wish for this knowledge to be leaked out to the public." Shigekuni said.

"Agreed." The advisors said.

"Now then, anyone else has any ideas?" Shigekuni asked.

"What if we ask Ichigo if any of our family still exist in his time line?" Hokori asked.

"What do you mean?" Shigekuni asked.

"Well, we could have each a sealed scroll with our clan emblem on it. We write to our descendents about what Ichigo has done for us and ask them to honor the debt." Hokori said.

"Excellent idea." Shigekuni said. With that the advisors left the meeting to prepare the sealed scrolls. Soon Saori entered the meeting room.

"So you heard the suggestions?" Shigekuni asked.

"I did." Saori said.

"Is that good enough?" Shigekuni asked.

"In all honestly… No it isn't." Saori said.

"Then what should I do?" Shigekuni asked.

"Maybe adopt Ichigo into the family?" Saori suggested.

"What do you mean?" Shigekuni asked.

"Ichigo appears to know some sort of magic. Maybe we can ask him if he knows any spells to blood adopt him." Saori said.

"But we have nothing to give him to represent his connection to our family." Shigekuni said.

"Don't worry about that my husband. I will take care of that." Saori said.

* * *

Scene Change

Ichigo spend the next few days helping out the citizens. Some include cutting down trees, killing wild beast Aku kept as slaves and other minor things. Ichigo did one last walkthrough of Aku's fortress to make sure everything is empty. Ichigo walked out and saw Genryūsai outside.

"Is everyone gone?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Genryūsai said. Ichigo noticed that everyone is surrounded the safe area Ichigo told Genryūsai to set up. Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and then Shunpo'ed about twenty feet above the mountain. "Getsuga…Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled as he fired Getsuga Tenshō down to the mountain and destroying the entire thing. Ichigo dismiss Kokugatsu and return to Genryūsai. Everyone clapped at the destruction of the final symbol of their dictator.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Emperor Yamamoto said as the entire Yamamoto family walked up to Ichigo. "For your help in helping my son accomplish his destiny, we wish to adopt you into our family." Shigekuni said. Ichigo recognized this and from all the formal classes Kyōka pounded into his head, Ichigo did the only thing appropriate.

"Emperor Yamamoto, it would be an honor to be adopted into your family." Ichigo said as he bowed to Shigekuni. Shigekuni nodded to both Genryūsai and Saori. They walked towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo as a symbol of your adoption to Clan Yamamoto, we wish for you to wear this with honor." Shigekuni said. Genryūsai and Saori then draped a haori over Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and slipped the haori on properly. Ichigo looked closer to see this is a modified haori. This is a sleeveless white haori. Ichigo looked on the back to see that on the back in black ink, it has the image of a square with a straight line at the center of each side(8).At the bottoms of the haori, it is decorated with black and red flames.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. Everyone clapped in and began another day of celebration. During the celebration, Genryūsai approached Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo." Genryūsai said.

"Hello Genryūsai." Ichigo replied.

"My father wants to talk to you." Genryūsai said. Ichigo nodded and followed Genryūsai to find Shigekuni and four others sitting down at a table. Ichigo and Genryūsai bowed at the five.

"Thank you Genryūsai. You may leave." Shigekuni said and Genryūsai left. "Now Ichigo all five of us know about you being from a different future." Shigekuni began. Ichigo started to get nervous. Ichigo looked at the other four hope that they just look like coincidences.

"Yes I am from the future." Ichigo said.

"I see." Shigekuni said. " Ichigo do you know of a spell or ritual which allows us to formally adopt you?" Shigekuni asked.

" _Is there one?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **There is one spell."** Kyōka said and told Ichigo the requirements.

"There is one but, it will require all alive members of the family." Ichigo said.

"Ok then. We will do this privately." Shigekuni said.

"Now then. Let us introduce ourselves." One of the advisors said. "My name is Kuchiki Hokori." Hokori said.

"Shihōin Kyūshi" Kyūshi said.

"Shiba Bakudan" Bakudan said.

"Kasumiōji Kajiya" Kajiya said. Ichigo slap his hand to his face and let out a small moan.

"Judging by your reaction, you know of our descendants?" Kyūshi asked.

"I sure do." Ichigo replied.

"Good." Hokori said as all five of them took out a sealed scroll and gave it to Ichigo.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"These are sealed scrolls to our descendants." Kajiya said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"These scrolls is a message to our descendants which explains the eternal debt we owe you Yamamoto Kurosaki Ichigo." Bakudan said.

"I see." Ichigo said. _"Is there a type of kidō to prevent tempering and should I also have a vial of blood sealed in the scroll to validate this?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes there is a kidō spell for it and yes you should have a vial of their blood sealed with the scroll as well."** Kyōka answered.

"There is a spell which will prevent tampering with the scroll." Ichigo said. "Also we may have a vial of your blood sealed in the scroll as well to validate claims." Ichigo said. All the advisors agreed. Shigekuni ordered a servant to get five clean small glass bottles and a small clean knife. After that Ichigo help draw the needed amount of blood. One the blood was collected, Ichigo sealed the glass bottles with kidō and place them with the scrolls and applied seal each of them in kidō again. One that was done, the advisors excuses themselves and left. Shigekuni told a servant that he needs his wife and son and another to get a clean glass and another clean knife. A few minutes later, both Genryūsai and Saori entered the room and the another servant brought the requested items. After that the servant closed the door.

"Yes dear?" Saori asked.

"Ichigo told me that there is a ritual for Ichigo to be adopted into our family by blood. Shigekuni said.

"Really?" Saori said as she looked at Ichigo.

"Really. Ichigo said.

"Why are those here?" Genryūsai asked.

"Part of the ritual requires seven drops of blood from each alive family members Ichigo said. Each family member dropped exactly 7 drops of blood each into the glass. Ichigo then handed Shigekuni, Saori, and Genryūsai a piece of paper. Ichigo gave them a few moments to read the paper. "Remember, even thought I will be supplying the energy for the ritual, you are required to have the absolute intent for this." Ichigo said.

"Everyone ready?" Shigekuni asked. Ichigo, Saori, and Genryūsai nodded.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, request permission from Lord Yamamoto, Lady Yamamoto, and Heir Yamamoto to join Clan Yamamoto." Ichigo said. A small glow began to radiate from Ichigo and entered the cup.

"I, Yamamoto Shigekuni, Lord of Clan Yamamoto accept Kurosaki Ichigo's request to join Clan Yamamoto." Shigekuni said. A small glow also began to radiate from Shigekuni and entered the cup. The energy slowly began to swirl with Ichigo's.

"I, Yamamoto Saori, Lady of Clan Yamamoto accept Kurosaki Ichigo's request to join Clan Yamamoto." Saori said. A small glow also began to radiate from Saori and entered the cup. The energy slowly began to swirl with Ichigo's and Shigekuni's .

"I, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Heir of Clan Yamamoto accept Kurosaki Ichigo's request to join Clan Yamamoto." Genryūsai said. A small glow also began to radiate from Genryūsai and entered the cup. The energy slowly began to swirl with Ichigo's Shigekuni's and Saori's.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, accept the blessing that Lord Yamamoto, Lady Yamamoto, and Heir Yamamoto gave to join Clan Yamamoto." Ichigo said as he got the glass and chug the concoction down. Ichigo soon glowed for a few seconds and stopped and bowed to Shigekuni.

"Rise, Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo, Second Heir of Clan Yamamoto." Shigekuni said. Ichigo rise as the family now hug their new family member.

"I… think it is time for me to return to the future." Ichigo said.

"You are right… brother." Genryūsai said.

"Even though we just meet you and formally adopted you to our family, we will miss you." Saori said.

"I know." Ichigo said. "You three can come with me and set up the ritual to return home." Ichigo suggested.

"Really? Shigekuni asked.

"How?" Genryūsai asked.

"I was sent her my Amaterasu-sama." Ichigo said.

"Really!?" The entire family said.

"Yes. She sent me here to help Genryūsai with his destiny." Ichigo said.

"I see." Shigekuni said. Ichigo and the entire Yamamoto family walked out to the base of the destroyed Aku mountain. Ichigo and the entire Yamamoto family helped start a campfire. When the campfire was big enough with its bright orange and red flames, Ichigo summoned the pouch that Amaterasu gave him. Ichigo opened the pouch and dump the contents into the fire. The orange and red flames turn golden and light orange. It was as if they were looking at the sunrise. Ichigo looked at the Yamamoto family one last time.

"Looks like this is good bye." Genryūsai said.

"It is to you." Ichigo said with a sad smile. Before Genryūsai could question Ichigo's strange answer, Ichigo jumped in the fire. The fire immediately turned Ichigo's' body to dust and the fire went out; leaving the entire Yamamoto family in the dark.

* * *

Scene Change: Amaterasu's personal dimension

Amaterasu was sleeping when she felt a disturbance in her personal dimension. She turned on the lights and investigates the disturbance. In her living room was a man lying on the ground. Amaterasu went up get a closer look at the man. He appears to have spiky orange hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He is wearing while sleeveless haori, a black shihakushō with two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

"Ow." Ichigo said as he stood up and rub his butt.

"Um… who are you?" Amaterasu asked.

"Sorry Amaterasu-sama. My name is Yamamoto Kurosaki Ichigo. Please call me Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"How are you here?" Amaterasu asked.

"My explanation is quite long. Can we sit somewhere?" Ichigo asked. Amaterasu guided Ichigo to a pair of chairs. Once sat down, Ichigo began his tale when Ichigo was called upon by Amaterasu of his time line to Ichigo's appearance in Amaterasu's dimension.

"Interesting tale." Amaterasu said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. "Now… can you help me return back to my time?" Ichigo asked.

"Ok." Amaterasu replied. Amaterasu then stood up and left the room to return with an empty scroll and an enchanted ink brush and immediately start writing.

"Um… what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo. Have you wondered why Amaterasu from your time, doesn't remember what happened here?" Amaterasu asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does seems weird that Amaterasu of my time doesn't remember this." Ichigo replied.

"The reason is that I wiped my own memory of it." Amaterasu answered.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"The reason is that I fear what my action will differ from this point on to the point where it will interfere with what you need to go in order to help Genryūsai return to the past." Amaterasu explain.

"I see…" Ichigo said. Ichigo waited a few more minutes for Amaterasu to finish writing the scroll and sealing it with her personal seal. Once the personal seal is added, Amaterasu cast a spell on the sealed scroll. "What was the spell for?" Ichigo asked.

"It is a special spell which will cause the scroll to disappear and remain unnoticed until the correct time." Amaterasu answered.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"The next spell I will cast will wipe all of my memories for these few hours." Amaterasu started to say.

"What?" Ichigo asked. "How would I be able to return to my past?"

"The spell is timed delayed. It will wipe my memories after five minutes." Amaterasu said.

"I see." Ichigo replied.

"Then I will cast a spell which allows me to store my memories in a vial and you will give that vial to my future self." Amaterasu said.

"Wait. Why would you want your future self to remember this?" Ichigo asked.

"The reason is that all the decisions from this point on all the way to the point of your return requires Amaterasu to act without this knowledge. But when you return, it will not matter that Amaterasu has this knowledge since she knows a part of it." Amaterasu explain.

"I'll take your word for it." Ichigo said, feeling a headache might come from trying to understand time travel. With that Amaterasu cast the memory spell on herself. She then extracted the memory and place the memory in a vial she summoned and gave it to Ichigo. After that she put Ichigo to asleep and sent him through the time portal. Right when the time portal closed, the five minutes was up.

 _"What am I doing here?"_ Amaterasu thought. Amaterasu returned to what she was doing prior to Ichigo's sudden appearance.

 **Once again, thank you everyone for reading this chapter of Broken Dream. Now then some explanation to some things. One is the decks. I made Karin have Gladiator Beasts because Karin is someone who takes hits and counterattacks. Gladiator Beasts has a similar playstyle. Next is Yuzu and Cyber Angels. I used the deck in real life and it is one of the few feminine decks out there that can be competitive. As for Eu and Shaddoll…I felt that it fit with her. Another thing is the Samurai Jack appearance. This idea of Jack being Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. This was something that I had always considered to do. It was strange that there was no real development of Genryūsai's history other than being the strongest and oldest Shinigami out there. As for 'Jack' the authors never really planed for 'Jack''s name to ever be revealed. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to type them up (correct grammer please) and post them in the review section OR PM-me. Or you can provide ideas of crossover arcs or minor crossovers or even guess appearances!**

 **ALSO DISCLAMER:** **Samurai Jack is owned by Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Toonami, and Genndy Tartakovsky**

* * *

 **Sticky Notes! Sticky Notes! Sticky Notes! Sticky Notes! Sticky Notes! Sticky Notes!**

 **1\. Reply by Iyaz. Shadi does sound like Shawty.**

 **2\. When I was looking for a name of a goddess of light and darkness, on images, I found the name Shaiya, the name of a MMO and decided to use it.**

 **3\. The effects and states are the same as Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning.**

 **4\. Mastermon with Blue Eyes's wings on right side, Red-Eye's wings on left side**

 **5\. Nerf Judgment Dragon since it would be too broken in all honestly.**

 **6\. 100 yen is about 89 cents in US currency.**

 **7\. Changed Card of Consonance since Duel Monster has no Tuners.**

 **8\. Think the Floo from Harry Potter.**

 **9\. Look at the symbol in episode 1and 3 of Samurai Jack**

* * *

 **Review Responses! Review Responses! Review Responses! Review Responses!**

 **Guest chapter 12 . Jun 15| Thank you for your review. Hope you make an account and follow this fanfiction!**

 **Edub102 chapter 1 & 10 & 12 . Jun 2| Thank you for enjoying this Fanfiction. **

**Vertius chapter 1 . Jun 1| Thanks for the information in regards to the Japanese words. I added a few because it is something that other cultures do.**

 **bloodredmoon22 chapter 12 . Jun 1| Fair enough in regards to Senbonsakura. As for Visord Kenpachi… imagining Red Lantern Hulk.**

 **tanithlipsky chapter 12 . Jun 1| Thanks.**

 **maxe03 chapter 12 . Jun 1| First off, Ichigo is allowing Yugi to keep the Millennium Puzzle is because Ichigo knows that Yugi had a destiny involving the Millennium Items. Also, Yugi/Yami are not considered cheating. The reason is that it is more Yami dueling and Yugi is just tagging along for the duel. It is not like Yugi is flowing behind the challenger and looking at what cards are in the challenger's hand or anything. Also, I am not going to answer anything in regards to Duelist Kingdom since the storyline makes sense of you are very…very… high. Once the Quincy left, Rukia was going to pretty much die. But, then Shizuka and Homura interfered and somehow entered her mindscape. This resulting in Rukia beginning to hollowfy. Due to the bond that Shirayuki has with Ichigo, she knew where Ichigo was and managed to force the Hollowifing Rukia to open a garganta to Ichigo's location. As for Rukia meeting Shizuka and Homura, this happened in the third Bleach Movie. As for your PM, Yugi and Atem are two spirits that are inhabiting one body; aka two spirits in one body. The reason why is shown in episode 50/51. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was stolen from him. When Yugi attempted to change into Atem, he discovered that he could not. and Yugi could not change into Atem. If they were one mind, then Yugi would have been able to transform into Atem with no issues. Not only that, in episode 201, when Yugi presents the three Egyptian God cards to the stone tablet, Atem's mind/soul got transported. Not Yugi's mind. If they were one mind, then Yugi would have went with Atem at that time. Instead Yugi and his friends go on a separate journey.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa chapter 12 . Jun 1| I agree with the idea of Kyoka. As for Old Man Yama being a Vizard, I think his old heart can't handle it.**

 **Fanficlover2017 chapter 12 . Jun 1| I predict that the Yugioh arc, will end by chapter 16 or 17. Also I am not reveling that info. :)**

 **Alex2909 chapter 12 . Jun 1| I hope so too.**

 **TheWolf87 chapter 12 . Jun 1| Fair enough good sire. Also, Retsu is already scary without becoming a Vizard. As for Yoruichi, maybe?**

 **hevenlydemonknight chapter 12 . Jun 1| Ok you made a good point. I am not going to argue. Let Death Battle deal with it if they end up doing something like that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my loyal followers and new readers! Like promise, here is another new chapter of Broken Dreams. Now then, to the users who sent me a PM in regards to the accusations of plagiarism, thank you for the support. I want to take a moment to thank the user sakurademonalchemist for allowing me to base this arc based on her discontinued FanFiction: Reaping the Cards. Like always, neitherhunter17, thank you for your service to this fanfiction. without further adieu, let the show begin!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next day with someone lying on his chest. Ichigo looked down to see two golden color ears. Ichigo cracked a small smile.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yasaka said.

"Good morning Yasaka." Ichigo replied. "So. When did I return here?" Ichigo asked.

"A few hours ago." Yasaka answered.

"I see. What time is it?" Ichigo asked.

"It is 7 in the morning." Yasaka replied.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." Yasaka said.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied.

"You had a letter addressed to Ameratsu-sama and I gave it to here already." Yasaka said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. He leaned over and gave Yasaka a quick kiss and got out of bed. He then began his workout and continued practice his elemental manipulation. With Shirayuki's help, Ichigo was able to learn how to manipulate ice and turn steam/water vapor into ice. During another attempt of manipulating lava, Ichigo discovered that he could manipulate metal. Seeing this Ichigo spend the rest of the workout time practicing this metal bending. After a quick shower, Ichigo joined Yasaka and Kunou for breakfast.

"Papa!" Kunou screamed in joy when she saw her papa at the dinner table. Kunou chose to sit on Ichigo's lap the entire breakfast. Ichigo was forced to feed her. During breakfast, Yasaka asked Ichigo about what is going on in Domino City. Ichigo told Yasaka a summary of what happened since he stayed in Domino City while he fed Kunou.

"Ichigo, how come you didn't take the Millennium Puzzle yet?" Yasaka asked.

"I didn't because of the memories I got from Shadi and Ishizu." Ichigo said.

"Please explain." Yasaka said.

"According to Shadi and Ishizu, Yugi and Yami are linked by fate or destiny and they are both are needed in order to defeat this Egyptian related danger." Ichigo said.

"Papa are you in the Battle City Tournament?" Kunou asked.

"I am." Ichigo said.

"Is Yugi cheating?" Kunou asked.

"Cheating?" Ichigo asked.

"Since Yugi and Yami are working together all the time. Wouldn't that mean they are cheating since the game is one vs one unless otherwise?" Kunou asked.

"Well… I wouldn't consider Yugi to be cheating." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kunou asked.

"From what I could see, Yugi allow Yami free reign of the body during duels and lock himself in his own mind until the duel is over. While, Yami allows Yugi free reign of the body during until a duel is starting." Ichigo said.

"Ok Papa." Kunou said and drank her milk. Once breakfast was over, Ichigo had to leave. Kunou tried to stop Ichigo from leaving but Yasaka grabbed her and stopped her. Ichigo opened a garganta and jumped in.

* * *

Scene Change: Seto's mansion

Ichigo was teleported back to his room in Seto's mansion. Ichigo walked downstairs to see everyone was eating breakfast.

"Hello." Ichigo said.

"Hi Ichi-nii!" The girls said. Yhwach who was still possessed Ichigo' body gave control back to Ichigo and returned to Ichigo's mindscape.

"What duels was I involved?" Ichigo asked. Seto played a recording of the three other duels that Yhwach had done for him. All the duels appear to be random duelist with nothing really special about themselves. After that Ichigo left the mansion and try to find the last locator card that he needed.

* * *

Scene Change: Domino City

Ichigo was running around Domino City, trying to find a duelist who is still in the tournament that doesn't have all six locator cards. Ichigo found a cluster of duelist. "Hey, are any of you still in the tournament?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry man. We all lost to Franceska." A nameless duelist said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"A beautiful foreigner duelist." Another nameless duelist said.

"Can anyone of you point where she is?" Ichigo asked. The cluster of duelist pointed towards another part of the park.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and ran off. Ichigo followed the path to find a clearing. Ichigo could see who he assumed as Franceska. She is dark-skinned, green-eyed and long, thick, wavy brown hair. She is wearing a white long-sleeved low cut shirt and with a black leather jacket that is zipped halfway. The jacket help emphasize her large breasts. She also has on form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots.

"Anyone else who dares try to challenge me!" The girl yelled out.

"I do." Ichigo said as he walked up.

"Ooo. You seem fun." Franceska said.

{Franceska 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"Ladies first." Ichigo said.

"Oh. Another gentleman. Let's see how this one goes." Franceska said. "I activate my Amazoness Fighting Spirit." Franceska said. I then activate my field spell, Amazoness Village." Franceska said. "All Amazoness monsters gain 200 attack points and when one of my Amazoness monster is destroyed, I can special summon one Amazoness from my deck with the same level or lower." Franceska explained. "I set one monster down and two face down cards. I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate my Melody of Awakening Dragons." Ichigo said. "By discarding one card, I can add two Dragon monsters with 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points from my deck to my hand." Ichigo said as he discards his Beacon of White to add his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and his Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon to his hand. "By revealing one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon." Ichigo said. "Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon attack Franceska's facedown monster!" Ichigo ordered. The dragon fired a blast of white energy at the Franceska's facedown card to reveal Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

"When my Warrior Lady of the Wasteland is destroyed, I can special summon one Earth Warrior monster with 1500 attack or less in attack mode." Franceska explained. "Come Amazoness Swords Woman!" Franceska said as a new monster took the stage.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I activate my equip spell, Amazoness Heirloom and equip it to my Amazoness Swords Woman." Franceska said. "Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Also, when the equipped monster attacks, after battle calculations, destroy the attacking monster." Franceska explained. "I then summon out my Amazoness Paladin." Franceska said. "She gains 100 attack points for each Amazoness I control." Franceska said. "Amazoness Swords Woman attack that boy's pet dragon!" Franceska said. The Sword Women came and slashed at Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon. Instead of Franceska taking damage, Ichigo took damage and his Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon glowed green before exploding.

{Franceska 4000/ Ichigo 3700}

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me explain this to you." Franceska said. "My Amazoness Swords Woman has an effect where any battle damage I would have taken involving my Amazoness Swords Woman would instead be taken from my opponent." Franceska explained.

"Shit." Ichigo said.

"Now then, Amazoness Paladin attack directly!" Franceska ordered.

{Franceska 4000/ Ichigo 1700}

"Draw." Ichigo said. I activate my activate Return of the Dragon Lords. This card allows me to Special one level seven or eight from the graveyard. Come back Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!" Ichigo said. I now use his effect, he can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field." Ichigo explained. "I choose your Amazoness Swords Woman!" Ichigo ordered. Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon swiped its claws at Amazoness Swords Woman and destroyed her.

"When my Amazoness Swords Woman is destroyed, it triggered my Amazoness Village and allows me to special summon another Amazoness Swords Woman!" Franceska said.

"Well, I activate my Polymerization. Go my Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon fuse with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to bring out Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Ichigo said. "My Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can make two attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase." Ichigo said. "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attack Franceska's Amazoness Paladin!" Ichigo said. The first head of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon fired a beam of white light at Amazoness Paladin and destroyed her.

{Franceska 3000/ Ichigo 1700}

"Now then, as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attack Franceska's Amazoness Swords Woman!" Ichigo said. The second head of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon fired a beam of white light at Amazoness Swords Woman and destroyed her and Ichigo took the damage.

{Franceska 3000/ Ichigo 0400}

"I set one monster down and end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Ichigo said. "I destroy your field spell!" Ichigo ordered. A large typhoon blew over and destroyed Franceska's Amazoness Village. "I then activate my Return of the Dragon Lords!" Ichigo said.

"NO!" Franceska screamed.

"Yes! Come back Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon!" Ichigo said. As Ichigo's Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon appeared on the field. Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon attack Franceska's facedown monster!" Ichigo ordered. The dragon fired a blast of white energy at the Franceska's facedown card to reveal Amazoness Trainee. "Now then my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attack Franceska's life points directly with TWIN EVOLUTION BURST!" Ichigo yelled. Both heads of Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon fired a beam of white light towards Franceska. The two beams merged to form a o single bigger beam and hit directly at Franceska and taking all of her remaining life points.

"Man that was tough." Ichigo said. Franceska let out a good laugh.

"That was a great duel!" Franceska yelled out.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. As Franceska gave Ichigo the locator card.

"Ichigo pick your prize from any of these cards." Franceska said as she handed him a deckbox. Ichigo opened it up to see over 10 cards full of rare cards.

"How did you get all of these?" Ichigo asked.

"After I got my six, I wanted to duel more people. Many of the duelist came and challenge me. Over time I have a small collection." Franceska admitted.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo how many more locator cards do you need?" Franceska asked.

"This is the last one. Why?" Ichigo said.

"Because that the most fun I had against any other duelist since a few tournaments ago." Franceska said. Ichigo said as Franceska mumbled something about orange meaning fun and fairies. Ichigo decided to walk away when suddenly he heard.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Someone said behind Ichigo.

" _No. Only one person I know said my name like that."_ Ichigo thought as he turned around to see Orihime Inoue standing there. Most importantly, she had a Kaiba Corp Duel Disk on her arm.

"Orihime. How are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a duelist can't you see." Orihime replied then noticing the duel disk on Ichigo's arm. "Kurosaki-kun you are also a duelist?" She asked.

"I just started honestly." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Franceska asked. Amazed at Ichigo's skill. Orihime turned to see Franceska. Orihime immediately glared at Franceska "Amazon." Orihime said.

"Fairy Queen." Franceska glared back. Ichigo took a few steps backwards. Ichigo could see sparks flying between these two. Ichigo turn and was about to run when someone grabbed his collar. Ichigo turned his head to see it was Orihime who grabbed his color.

"I just found you Ichigo and I am not letting you out of my sight!" Orihime said.

" _Shit!"_ Ichigo thought.

"Now then… how many locator cards do you have?" Orihime asked.

"I just managed to get my sixth one." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Orihime said.

"I did." Ichigo replied.

"Cool me too." Orihime said as she showed Ichigo her six locator cards. "Hey Kurosaki-kun, let's duel." She said.

"Why? We both have the needed 6 locator cards." Ichigo said.

"Because, if you don't duel me, I will tell everyone you are here." Orihime threatened.

"What!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes. If you win, I won't tell anyone. However, if I win, after this tournament, you come back with me to Karakura Town." Orihime said.

" _Shit. What should I do? Duel her or run for it?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **The best would be to duel her. At least you have a chance for her to not leak your current location out." Kyōka said.**

" _Ok."_ Ichigo said.

"Fine. I'll duel you." Ichigo said and inserted his Red-Eyes deck. Franceska decided to step to the side lines and watch her dueling rival and Ichigo duel.

"Duel!" The two said.

{Orihime 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"I'll start off, draw." Orihime said. "I set one monster face down and set three cards down and end my turn." Orihime said.

"My turn, draw. I activate my Red-Eyes Insight. I send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the grave, to add my Red-Eyes Fusion to my hand." Ichigo said. "Then I activate my Red-Eyes Fusion. I send my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and my Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact from the deck to the grave to Fusion Summon, my Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said. "I then use his effect to send my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave to inflict 1400 to your life points." Ichigo said.

{Orihime 2600/ Ichigo 4000}

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Orihime's face down card." Ichigo said.

"I activate my trap, Draining Shield. This card allows me to negate you attack and gain life points equal to the monster's attack points." Orihime explained.

{Orihime 6100/ Ichigo 4000}

"Dam. I guess I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I set one more monster face down and set another monster down. I end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw. I summon my Black Stone of Legend and uses his effect to special summon one Red-Eyes Monster from the deck to the field. Come forth Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said. "I then use my Spell card, Allure of Darkness. This card allows me to draw 2 cards but I need to remove one dark monster." Ichigo explained. "I remove my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon." Ichigo said. "Now I activate another Red-Eyes Insight and send a different Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to add Red-Eyes Spirit to my hand. Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Orihime's second facedown card." Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a black fireball at Orihime's second facedown card to reveal it was Nova Summoner.

"I activate my Summoner's effect. This card allows me to special summon one LIGHT Fairy-Type monster with 1500 ATK from my deck. The Fairy that I'm calling out is Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō! (2)" Orihime said as he new fairy appeared.

"Wait. You actually have made a deck based on your powers." Ichigo said in shock.

"Yep. I won a tournament two years ago. The prize was a custom deck made by Pegasus." Orihime explained.

"Which is also why I call her Fairy Queen." Franceska added.

"Anyways, I also get to add a Shun Shun Rikka Ayame (3) to my hand."

"I see… Anyways, Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō!" Ichigo declared.

"Once again, you fell in my trap, another Draining Shield!" She said.

{Orihime 9600/ Ichigo 4000}

"Wow… I set one card down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I discard Zeradias, Herald of Heaven to add a Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand. I now activate my field spell. This field spell negates all damage I receive in a battle involving a Fairy-Type monster." Orihime explains. "I flip my face down monster, show you self, Shun Shun Rikka Ayame!" Orihime said as another fairy appeared. "By sending you two to the grave, I can special summon my Sōten Kisshun (4)!" Orihime explained. "Sōten Kisshun attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Orihime declared.

{Orihime 9600/ Ichigo 3900}

"At my End Phase, I activate my Sōten Kisshun's effect. I remove my two Draining Shields, my Nova Summoner and my Zeradias, I gain 1200 life points." Orihime said.

{Orihime 10800/ Ichigo 3900}

"That is a lot of life points." Ichigo said as he draws his next card. "I activate my Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirit. This card allows me to special summon one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard." Ichigo explained the effect. "Come back, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Ichigo said. "Now then, I use my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect. This card allows me to special summon one Dragon-type from my graveyard. Come forth Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Ichigo said as another dragon appeared. "I now normal summon you again. This allows my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to gain his effect. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Orihime's Sōten Kisshun." Ichigo ordered as his dragon destroyed her fairy fusion.

"Thanks to my field spell, I don't take any damage." Orihime said.

"But you still take damage from this!"Ichigo yelled. "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and Meteor Black Comet Dragon attack Orihime's life points directly!" Ichigo said.

{Orihime 4900/ Ichigo 3900}

"In my Main Phase 2, my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's effect activates." Ichigo said. "When my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon manages to inflict damage to my opponent, that opponent also takes an additional 2400 points of damage!" Ichigo yelled as Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon shot a fireball at Orihime.

{Orihime 2500/ Ichigo 3900}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I set one card down and end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw. I use my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and bring forth another Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and normal summon him again." Ichigo said. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack Orihime's face down card."

"The monster your dragon attacked was my Marshmallon!" Orihime said. "You take 1000 points of damage and this card can't be destroyed by battle." Orihime said

{Orihime 2500/ Ichigo 2900}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw and end." Orihime said.

"Draw. I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your field spell." Ichigo said as a gust of wind destroyed Orihime's Sanctuary in the Sky. "I then use my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and bring forth Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact. I now summon him again and he gains his special effect, which prevents other Red-Eyes monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effect. With that I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Orihime said. "I end my turn." Orihime sighed.

"Draw. I also end." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I set monster face down and end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack her set." Ichigo said. The set card revealed another Nova Summoner.

"Thank you Ichigo. With Nova Summoner destroyed, I can special summon a Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku(5) in defense mode. When Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku is special summoned, I can add a Shun Shun Rikka Lily to my hand." Orihime said.

"That doesn't help you that much. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, destroy her Shun Shun Hinagiku." Ichigo ordered. "I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I sacrifice my Marshmallon, to summon my Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki (6)!" Orihime said. "Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki attack Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact." Orihime ordered. "I end my turn."

"Draw. "I use my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect and bring forth Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact again. Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attack Tsubaki!" Ichigo ordered.

"During damage calculation, I use my Tsubaki's effect. I send back to my deck as many cards I have removed, Tsubaki gains 500 for each one I sent back due to this effect. I choose four cards, meaning Tsubaki gains 2000 ATK points. Tsubaki's ATK points rose to 4000, blocked the attack and hit back.

{Orihime 2500/ Ichigo 1600}

"Good thing I brought Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact back since his effect prevents my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from being destroyed. With that I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I activate Magical Mallet. I return cards from my hand back to the deck, shuffle and draw that same amount to my hand." Orihime explained as she sent one card back to the deck and shuffled and drew a card. "I summon my Shun Rikka Lily (7) which allows me to add my Shun Shun Rikka Baigon to my hand. I send my Shun Shun Rikka Baigon (8), Shun Shun Rikka Lily and Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku to the grave to Fusion Summon, Santen Kesshun (9) in defense mode!" Orihime said. The three fairies flew and form their signature orange triangle. "I use one of Santen Kesshun's effects. I can pay 1000 life points to special summon one FAIRY-Type fusion monster from the graveyard.

{Orihime 1500/ Ichigo 1600}

"Come back, Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime yelled Sōten Kisshun appeared on the field again. "Tsubaki attack Ichigo's Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact!" Orihime ordered. "At my end phase, I remove my one of my Shun Shun Rikka Ayame, Nova Summoner, Marshmallon, Magical Mallet and my Sanctuary in the Sky to gain 1500 life points and I end my turn."Orihime said.

{Orihime 3000/ Ichigo 1600}

"Draw. Meteor Black Comet Dragon attack Tsubaki!" Ichigo declared.

"Ichigo did you forget Tsubaki's effect?" Orihime questioned. "I use Tsubaki's effect and send back 5 cards to the deck and for him to gain 2500 ATK points." Orihime said as Tsubaki's ATK points rose to 4500.

"I didn't forget. Rather, I wanted it to happen. I activate my quick spell, Battle Fusion!" Ichigo said. "When an attack is going on involving my Fusion Monster and my opponent's monster, my Fusion Monster gains the ATK of my opponent's monster." Ichigo explained.

"What!"Orihime said. As Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack rose to 8000 ATK.

"I'm not done yet. I activate the effect of Vengeance (10)!" Ichigo said as he reveals black angel looking monster card from his hand. "During either player's Damage Step, when a DARK monster I control battles: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn." Ichigo said.

"What!" Orihime gasped as Meteor Black Comet Dragon rose further to 12500 ATK points.

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon, finish this game with BLACK VENGEFUL METEOR IMPACT!" Ichigo yelled as Meteor Black Comet Dragon jumped and slammed into Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki and whipping out the last of her life points.

{Orihime 0000/ Ichigo 1600}

"Good game Orihime. Remember your promise of not telling anyone I'm here." Ichigo said and quickly ran away far enough where Orihime couldn't see them. Ichigo then received a phone call from Seto.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Congratulations on winning against both Orihime and Franceska, second and third strongest female duelists." Seto said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. "Now what do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to meet me over at the incomplete stadium in Domino City." Seto said.

"Ok." Ichigo said and hung up. After that Ichigo started to run towards the incomplete stadium.

* * *

Scene Change: Incomplete Stadium

Eventually they all arrived at the incomplete stadium. "Welcome the semi-final portion of Battle City!" Seto yelled from the stage. All 16 of you will be randomized and will duel one person. This is still single elimination and the Anti-Rule is no longer active." Seto clarified. Now then, let the duels begin!" Seto yelled as he stepped down from the stage. Once of Seto's employee walked up on the stage on the stage. Ichigo recognized this person. He is Roland, Seto's right-hand man and business advisor.

"Hello. My name is Roland. For the remainder of Battle City Tournament, I will be the referee of this tournament. The Semi-Final Single Elimination Matches will be arranged by this machine." Roland said. Another one of Seto's employee, Fuguta Ichigo guessed, pushed what appeared to be an oversize bingo cage "Everyone here has an assigned number." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers.

{1. 'Marik' 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eucliwood 6. 'Namu' 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

"Now then, we will begin the drawing for the first duel." Roland said. The machine began to spin the balls inside. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 2 and number 15." Roland said. "Yugi Moto and Bakura Ryou come to the stage area." Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The duel between Moto Yugi and Bakura Ryou shall begin!" Roland said. **{LIKE CANON}** The duel was rough. Apparently Bakura was the one who hold the Millennium Ring. During the duel, it appears that the ring has a spirit inhabiting it as well. Yugi was forced to summon out his Osiris the Heavenly Dragon in order to defeat Bakura. At the end of the duel, Bakura fell unconscious and the Millennium Ring disappeared. Seto called for an ambulance for him.

"Now then, we will begin the drawing for the second duel." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers again.

{1. 'Marik' 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eucliwood 6. 'Namu' 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

The machine began to spin the balls inside once more. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 8 and number 12." Roland said. "Kurosaki Karin and Custode(10) 'Rafeal'(11) come to the stage area." Roland said. Karin was wearing a red shirt, black jacket and black jean. While 'Rafeal' Custode has blonde hair is raised and points upwards behind his head it also features two locks in front of his ears turning through ninety degrees and pointing forward. He is wearing large open full-body coat with padded shoulders and belted sleeves and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. "The duel between Karin Kurosaki and 'Rafeal' Custode shall begin!" Roland said.

{Karin 4000/ 'Rafeal' 4000}

"I'll go first. I activate my Gladiator Proving Ground. This allows me to add one Gladiator Beast from my deck to my hand." Karin explained. "I'll add my Gladiator Beast Laquari to my hand. I then activate another Gladiator Proving Ground and add another Gladiator Beast Laquari to my hand. I summon one of my Gladiator Beast Laquari and set one card face down. I end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw. I activate my Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards and discard two of them." 'Rafeal' said. As he drew three cards and discarded his 'The Warrior Returning Alive' and 'Field-Commander Rahz'. "I then activate my spell card, Reinforcement of the Army. This card is similar to your Gladiator Proving Ground but it allows me to add a Warrior-Type monster to my hand. The one I choose is Gearfried the Iron Knight." 'Rafeal' said as he searched his deck. "I then summon my knight and activate my spell card Release Restraint. My sacrificing my Gearfried the Iron Knight, I can special summon one Gearfried the Swordmaster from my hand or deck." 'Rafeal' said as Gearfried's black armor began to crack and then explode to reveal a human warrior. "I then activate the equip spell Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. This gives my warrior an additional 800 ATK and he can't be destroyed by card effects. Also, my Gearfried's effect activate. When an Equip Card is equipped to this card, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field." 'Rafeal' said as Gearfried swung his sword down and sent an airwave at Gladiator Beast Laquari and destroying him. "Now Gearfried attack her life points directly!" 'Rafeal' ordered.

"Not so fast!" Karin yelled. "I activate Waboku which prevent me from losing any life points for the rest of this turn." Karin said. Three mages appeared on Karin's side of the field and began to chant. A magenta barrier appeared and stopped Gearfried's attack.

"I end my turn." 'Rafeal' said. The three mages disappeared from Karin's side of the field.

"Draw. I summon my other Gladiator Beast Laquari to the field and set one card down. Your move." Karin said.

"Draw. I summon my Armed Samurai Ben Kei in attack mode. Then equip him with Axe of Despair." 'Rafeal' said as a warrior full of weapons on his back appeared. In his hands a axe with what appears to made out of a combination of wood and flesh. "Then I equip my Gearfried with Big Bang Shot. Giving Gearfried another 400 ATK points and allow him to use his effect again!" 'Rafeal' said. Just like last turn, Gearfried swung his sword down and sent an airwave at Gladiator Beast Laquari and destroyed him. "Gearfired and Ben Kei attack her directly!" 'Rafeal' ordered.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card, Storming Mirror Force. This card returns all attack position monsters back to their hand." Karin said. A green barrier appeared around Karin. The two warriors' attack hit the barrier and the recoil from the impact forced them back to Rafeal's hand.

"I end my turn." 'Rafeal' grumbled.

"Draw. I summon my Gladiator Beast Equeste and attack your directly." Karin said as her centaur attacked 'Rafeal'.

{Karin 4000/ 'Rafeal' 2400}

"During my Main Phase two, Gladiator Beast Equeste goes back to the deck and I special summon an old friend, another Gladiator Beast Laquari!" Karin said as for the third time, Gladiator Beast Laquari appeared on the field. "Since he was special summoned by a Gladiator Beast's effect, his original attack is now 2100. With that I end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw… I set one monster down and end my turn." 'Rafeal' said.

"Draw. Gladiator Beast Laquari attack 'Rafeal''s facedown card." Gladiator Beast Laquari charged forth and destroyed 'Rafeal''s set card, which was Ben Kei from last turn. "I end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw." 'Rafeal' said. The card he drew wasn't a monster. "I end my turn." 'Rafeal' said.

"Draw. Gladiator Beast Laquari attack your directly."

{Karin 4000/ 'Rafeal' 0300}

"Draw." 'Rafeal' said. Once again the card he drew wasn't a monster. "I end my turn." 'Rafeal' said as he let out a sigh as he accepted that he lost this duel.

"Draw. Gladiator Beast Laquari finish this duel!" Karin said.

{Karin 4000/ 'Rafeal' 0000}

"With that this concludes the second duel. Now comes the third duel." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers again.

{1. 'Marik' 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eucliwood 6. 'Namu' 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

The machine began to spin the balls inside once more. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 7 and number 1." Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The duel between Wheelier Joseph and Ishtar 'Marik' shall begin!" Roland said. **{LIKE CANON}** This duel was weird. "Marik' attempted to summon his Ra the Winged Sun Dragon. Instead of appearing lighting struck down at both Joey and 'Marik'. Both Joey and 'Marik' fell unconscious. Somehow Joey regain consciousness and managed to win the duel due to a technicality. 'Namu', their new friend Yugi found, began to start screaming in pain. It was revealed that 'Namu' was the real Marik and 'Marik' was his servant named Odion. Once again, Seto had to call another ambulance for the unconscious duelist.

" _God… Do I need to have a doctor standing by in the blimp?_ " Seto thought. He decided to have one since two people are already unconscious.

"With that this concludes the third duel. Now comes the next duel." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers again.

{1. 'Marik'/Odion 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eucliwood 6. 'Namu'/Marik 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

The machine began to spin the balls inside once more. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 6 and number 9." Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The duel between Mai Valentine and Marik shall begin!" Roland said. **{LIKE CANON}** In this duel, the real Marik summoned the Shadow Magic that these Millennium Item allow to be harness and sent Mai and himself to duel in the Shadow Realm. Ichigo use various Kido to allow them to see into the Shadow Realm. In the end, Mai lost and she fell unconscious. Ichigo saw that Marik has trapped Mai in her own mind. Marik flooded Mai's mind with so much Shadow Magic, even Ichigo doubt he could do anything in there.

"With that this concludes the fourth duel. We will now take a minute break." Roland said. Some employees came and offered small snacks to the other duelist. Joey noticed 'Rafeal' walking away from the group. Joey decided to ask 'Rafeal' about where he got those Gearfried cards. Joey followed 'Rafeal'. White Joey was following 'Rafeal', 'Rafeal' was on the phone.

"Your Majesty, Royd reporting in." 'Rafeal' said… "I managed to locate former Special War Powers Kurosaki." 'Rafeal' said "I was not able to determine if he still has his powers." 'Rafeal' said. "As you wish your Majesty." 'Rafeal' said. 'Rafeal' then began to glow. Joey covered his eyes as he now sees a tall and rather slender individual, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. 'Rafeal' threw the deck in the nearest trash and turn the corner. Joey ran and looked to see that no one was there. Joey quickly went to the trash can and retrieved the deck and began to integrate his old deck with the once he acquired from 'Rafeal'.

"All duelist and guests please return to the staging area." Roland said from the intercom. Joey quickly returned to where the duel stage was.

"Where were you Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Had to use the restroom." Joey lied.

"Ok." Yugi accepted.

Now comes the next duel." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers again.

{1. 'Marik'/Odion 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eu 6. 'Namu'/Marik 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

The machine began to spin the balls inside once more. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 5 and number 14." Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The duel between…" Roland looked at Seto who pointed at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded. "The duel between Hellscythe Eucliwood and Orihime Inoue shall begin!" Roland said.

{Eu 4000/ Orihime 4000}

"I'll start by activating One Day of Piece." Orihime said. "This card allows both players to draw one card however, no damage can be inflicted until my turn again." Orihime said. I then use Upstart Goblin. You gain 1000 life points and in exchange, I a draw an additional card." Orihime said.

{Eu 5000/ Orihime 4000}

"Then I active Cup of Ace." Orihime said. As a coin appeared on the field. The coin flipped and landed Heads. "I get to draw two more cards." Orihime said as she drew two more cards. "I then use another Upstart Goblin to draw another card." Orihime said.

{Eu 6000/ Orihime 4000}

"I then activate Magical Mallet which allows me to shuffle any cards in my hand to the deck and draw the same amount." Orihime said as she sent 2 cards back to the deck and drew two more. "I activate another Cup of Ace." Orihime said as the coin appeared again on the field. The coin flipped and landed Heads. "I get to draw two more cards." Orihime said as she drew two more cards. "I activate my last Cup of Ace." Orihime said as the coin appeared again on the field. The coin flipped and landed Heads. "I get to draw two more cards." Orihime said as she drew two more cards. " I send my Shun Rikka Hinagiku, Shun Shun Shun Rikka Baigon and Shun Shun Rikka Lily to the grave to special summon Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said as three fairy monsters flew around and then formed a giant orange triangular shield. "Next, I send my Shun Shun Rikka Ayame and Shun Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō to the grave to special summon Sōten Kisshun!" Orihime said. Two more fairies flew around and then formed an oval shape shield over Orihime. "Now I activate my field spell, Sanctuary in the Sky." Orihime said. The entire field changed to some sort of Greek temple. "Sanctuary in the Sky prevents all damage you deal to my Fairy-Type monster." Orihime explained. "Lastly, by paying one thousand of my life points, if Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki is the only card in my hand, I can special summon him." Orihime said.

{Eu 6000/ Orihime 3000}

The last fairy appeared decked out in his ninja costume. "In my end phase, I activate my Sōten Kisshun's effect. By removing my 3'Cup of Ace', 2 'Upstart Goblin', my 'One Day of Peace, and my Magical Mallet I gain 300 life points for each one." Orihime said with a small smirk.

{Eu 6000/ Orihime 5100}

"Draw." Eu said. "I activate my Spell Card, Dark Hole." Eu said. "It destroys all monsters on both side of the field." Eu said.

"I active my Santen Kesshun's effect. By sending three cards from the top of my deck to the grave, I can negate each of my card's destruction." Orihime said as she sent the top three cards to the graveyard. Santen Kesshun grew and covered Orihime's two monsters with the orange barrier and successfully blocked out the force of Eu's Dark Hole.

"I activate Foolish Burial. This card allows me to send one card from my deck to the graveyard." Eu explained. "The card I send is my Shaddoll Falco to the graveyard. This causes my Shaddoll Falco's effect to activate. It allows it to be special summoned from the grave in face-down position." Eu said as her Shaddoll Falco is place face-down defense position. "Then I summon another Shaddoll Falco in attack mode." Eu said. "Now I equip my face-up Shaddoll Falco with Nephe Shaddoll Fusion. This card allows me to select the attribute of my equipped Shaddoll monster." Eu explained. "I choose LIGHT." Eu said. "Now I use my other effect of Nephe Shaddoll Fusion which allows me to fusion summon!" Eu said. I fuse my face-down Shaddoll Falco with my LIGHT attribute Shaddoll Falco to fusion summon, El Shaddoll Construct!" Eu said as her El Shaddoll Construct appeared on Eu's field. "El Shaddoll Construct attack Orihime's Sōten Kisshun!" Eu ordered.

"Not so fast. I use my Santen Kesshun's effect negate Sōten Kisshun's destruction. I also use my Sanctuary in the Sky to prevent any damage I would have normally taken." Orihime countered.

"I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Orihime said. "I activate another Upstart Goblin." Orihime said.

{Eu 7000/ Orihime 5100}

"Now then… I use my Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki to attack your El Shaddoll Construct." Orihime declared as her ninja charged for an attack. I then user Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki's effect. I can return any amount of cards that are removed back to the deck and Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki gains 500 for each card that was returned back to the deck this way." Orihime said. "The cards I sent back are 'Cup of Ace', 2 'Upstart Goblin', my 'One Day of Peace, and my Magical Mallet. Which means Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki attack is now 6000." Orihime explained.

"You triggered my El Shaddoll Construct's effect. Whenever it is in battle with a monster that was special summoned, it automatically is destroyed." Eu said as El Shaddoll Construct shot strings at Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki.

"I interrupt your effect by using Santen Kesshun's effect." Orihime countered. The shield flew in front of Shun Rikka Tsubaki and blocked the effect. "During my end phase, Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki returns to his original ATK points. I also use Sōten Kisshun's effect and remove my Nova Summoner I just discarded to gain 300 more life points.

{Eu 7000/ Orihime 5400}

"Draw. Set one monster down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw. Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki attack her set." Orihime ordered as Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki flew and pierce Eu's facedown card and revealing Mathematician.

"By destroying Mathematician, it allows me to draw one card from my deck." Eu said.

"I end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw, I set two cards down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Orihime said. "I activate 'One Day of Peace'." Orihime said as both players drew a card. "I activate another 'One Day of Peace'." Orihime said as both players drew another card. "I activate another 'One Day of Peace'." Orihime said as both players drew another card. "I set one card down and during the end phase, I use Sōten Kisshun's effect and remove my three copies of 'One Day of Peace' to gain 900 more life points." Orihime said.

{Eu 7000/ Orihime 6300}

"Draw. Set one monster down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw. Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki attack her set." Orihime ordered as Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki flew and pierce Eu's facedown card and revealing another Mathematician.

"By destroying Mathematician, it allows me to draw one card from my deck." Eu said.

"I end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw. Set one monster down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw. Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki attack her set." Orihime ordered as Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki flew and pierce Eu's facedown card and revealing Shaddoll Hedgehog.

"By destroying my Shaddoll Hedgehog, I can add one Shaddoll Spell or Trap to my hand." Eu said as she added Shaddoll Fusion to her hand.

"I end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw." Eu said and gave a small smile. "I activate Shaddoll Fusion. I send Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and Shaddoll Beast to the grave to fusion summon another El Shaddoll Construct." Eu said as another El Shaddoll Construct rose next to the other one on Eu's field. "I then use El Shaddoll Construct's affected and sends my Shaddoll Dragon to the grave. When Shaddoll Dragon is in the grave, it allows me to return one card to your hand!" Eu explained.

"OH NO!"Orihime screamed when she realized what was about to happen.

"OH yes." Eu said. I target your Santen Kesshun." Eu said a ghostly purple looking dragon appeared and roared at Santen Kesshun as it disappeared from the field. "Now then, my two El Shaddoll Constructs attack Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki and Sōten Kisshun. With that I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw. From my graveyard, I activate my Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō's other effect. If this card and Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki, Shun Shun Rikka Ayame, Shun Shun Rikka Baigon, Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku, and Shun Shun Rikka Lily are in the graveyard and there are no other monsters on your side of the field, remove all six cards from play and special summon one Fairy Queen of the Six Flowers from your hand, deck, graveyard or removed from play." Orihime explained. "My six fairies…" Six glowing lights appeared. "You have served me well…" Those six lights began to blink in a rhythm like a heartbeat. "You have fallen…" The six blinking lights began to spin. "But not forgotten…" The six blinking lights began blink faster. "From your ashes…" At the center of the circle, an energy ball began to form "A queen shall rise! I summon Fairy Empress of Six Flowers (12)!" Orihime yelled. The energy ball exploded, blinking everyone with white light. A tall human floated in the space the light originated. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure. She had pale orange armor covering most of her body. In her hands she wields a large spear. At the top of the spear, below the tip there is her six-petal flower on it. On her back, she had six pairs of angel wings. (13)

" _Did Orihime actually turn herself into a duel monster card?"_ Ichigo mentally commented.

" _Looks like it."_ Karin said.

" _She does look more confident in the card than here."_ Yuzu added.

" _Shit… How am I going to beat this thing?"_ Eu said.

"By paying 1000 of my life points, I can use one of my Fairy Empress's effects. REJECTION WAVE!" Orihime yelled. The Fairy Empress's six-petal flower spear glowed as she swung the energy wave to Eu's side of the field and hit both of her El-Shaddoll Construct. On both of their chests a black version of the six-petal flower appeared on their chest.

{Eu 7000/ Orihime 5300}

"As long as a monster had a rejection counter, the black six-petal flower, they cannot activate their effects." Orihime explained. "Now my Fairy Empress, attack with REJECTION STRIKE!" Orihime yelled. The Fairy Empress charged towards one of the El-Shaddoll Construct, the tip glowed orange and pierce El-Shaddoll Construct and destroyed her.

{Eu 4800/ Orihime 5300}

"With that… I end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw…I remove from play my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and Shaddoll Beast in order to special summon my Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning. I use his effect to remove your Fairy Empress of Six Flowers!" Eu said. Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning brought his sword up. A wave of energy began to form before he slashed down to open a portal as it tries to absorb Fairy Empress of Six Flowers. Suddenly six lights appeared and struck the portal, forcing the portal to close. "What happened?" Eu asked, surprised at the fact that her effect didn't work.

"It is because of Fairy Empress of Six Flowers's final ability. As long as Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō ,Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki, Shun Shun Rikka Ayame, Shun Shun Rikka Baigon, Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku, and Shun Shun Rikka Lily are removed from play, this card cannot leave the field." Orihime explained.

"Shit… I switch my El-Shaddoll Construct to defense mode and end." Eu said.

"Draw. My Fairy Empress of Six Flowers attack Eu's Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning!" Eu ordered.

{Eu 2800/ Orihime 6300}

"Draw… I activate my spell card Book of Moon. This card allows me to flip one card face down defense position. I choose your Fairy Empress of Six Flowers." Eu declared. Fairy Empress of Six Flowers flipped face-down. "I then use Raigeki!" Eu yelled. From the sky a large lightning bolt came crashing down and hit Orihime's face-down monster. Everyone watch to see if the card survived or sent to the graveyard. When the lighting cleared up, they could see Orihime's field is wide open.

"How?" Orihime questioned.

"Raigeki destroys all monsters. It doesn't allow Fairy Empress of Six Flowers to be flipped face up." Eu explained.

"Dam it." Orihime yelled.

"I then use Monster Reborn!" Eu said. "The card I'll bring back is my other El-Shaddoll Construct. My first El-Shaddoll Construct attack Orihime directly!" Eu declared.

"Not so fast. I activate my Trap Card, 'Draining Shield!" Orihime yelled. "This card allows me to negate you attack and gain life points equal to the monster's attack points." Orihime explained

{Eu 2800/ Orihime 9100}

"Still. My second El-Shaddoll Construct attack Orihime directly!" Eu declared.

{Eu 2800/ Orihime 6300}

"Your turn." Eu said.

"Draw… Set one card down and end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw. First El-Shaddoll Construct attack Orihime's set." Eu ordered. It shot purple strings at the card to reveal a Nova Summoner.

"I use my Nova Summoner to get Marshmallon in defense mode." Orihime said.

"Orihime your forgot something. El-Shaddoll Construct's effect!" Eu said.

"NO!" Orihime said

"Yes. My other El-Shaddoll Construct destroys Marshmallon by using its effect." Eu said. El-Shaddoll Construct fired darker purple strings and destroyed Marshmallon. "I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw… I end my turn." Orihime sighed.

"Draw. My two El-Shaddoll Construct attack Orihime directly!" Eu ordered.

{Eu 2800/ Orihime 0700}

"Draw. I set one card and end my turn." Orihime said.

"Draw. First El-Shaddoll Construct attack Orihime's facedown card." Eu ordered. El-Shaddoll Construct shot purple strings at facedown card to reveal Honest. "Now then my other El-Shaddoll Construct finish this!" Eu declared. The other El-Shaddoll Construct shot purple strings and struck Orihime directly.

{Eu 2800/ Orihime 0000}

"With that this concludes the fifth duel. Now comes the next duel." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers again.

{1. 'Marik'/Odion 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eucliwood 6. 'Namu'/Marik 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

The machine began to spin the balls inside once more. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 10 and number 13." Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The duel between Kurosaki Yuzu and Rose Franceska will now begin!" Roland said.

{Franceska 4000/ Yuzu 4000}

"I'll go first." Franceska said. "I set one monster down and set one card down. I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate my spell card Terraforming. This allows me to search for one field spell and add it to my hand." Yuzu said. "I now activate my field spell, Ritual Sanctuary." Yuzu said. The field changed into some sort of wedding ceremony. Now then, by discarding one spell card, I can add a ritual monster or ritual spell to my hand." Yuzu said. I add my Herald of Perfection." Yuzu said. "I then summon my Manju of Ten Thousand Hands." Yuzu said. "When he is normal summoned, I can add a ritual monster or ritual spell to my hand." Yuzu explained. "I'll add my Hymm of Light." Yuzu said. "I now activate my Dawn of Herald." Yuzu said as she discards her Saffira, Queen of Dragons. "Come forth my Herald of Perfection!" Yuzu said as a weird looking monster appeared on the field in face up defense mode. "By removing my Dawn of Herald, I can add one of the cards that was used for the ritual summon." Yuzu said as she added her Saffira, Queen of Dragon back to her hand. Now I activate Hymn of Light and discard my Cyber Angel Vrash to ritual summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons!" Yuzu said. A blush dragon appeared on the field in face up attack mode. "Saffira attack Franceska's face down card." Yuzu ordered. Saffira fired a blast of light at Franceska's face down monster to reveal Amazoness Chain Master. "Now then Manju attack Franceska's life points!" Yuzu said.

"I activate my trap card, Amazoness Willpower!" Franceska said. "I can special summon one Amazoness monster from my graveyard in face up attack mode. However it cannot change it battle position and it must attack when able to." Franceska explained. "Return Chain Master!" Franceska ordered.

"During my end phase, I use my Saffira's effect to draw two cards and discard one." Yuzu said as she discarded another copy of Saffira.

"Draw. I sacrifice my Chain Master to bring out my Amazoness Queen!" Franceska said. "As long as Amazoness Queen is on the field, Amazoness monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle." Franceska explained. "I equip my Amazoness Queen with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade." Franceska said. "This curse sword can only be equipped to a warrior monster. It gains 800 attack and this spell card cannot be destroyed my card effects." Franceska explained. "My Queen, attack Yuzu's Herald of Perfection!" Franceska ordered.

"By removing my Hymn of Light, it negates all destruction of ritual monsters." Yuzu said.

"I end my turn with a face down." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites. This card allows me to add a Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand and add the corresponding Ritual Monster for the Ritual Spell card from my deck or graveyard." Yuzu explained. "I choose the spell card Hymn of Light and Saffira, Queen of Dragons." Yuzu said and added the two cards to her hand. "Now I activate Hymn of Light and discard my Cyber Angel Dakini to ritual summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons in face up defense mode" Yuzu said. "I switch all of my monsters to defense mode and during my end phase, I use my Saffira's effect to discard a random card in my opponents' hand." Yuzu said. Franceska discarded her Amazoness Heirloom

"Draw." Franceska said. "My Amazoness Queen, attack Yuzu's Herald of Perfection!" Franceska ordered.

"By removing my Hymn of Light, it negates all destruction of ritual monsters." Yuzu said.

"I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw." Yuzu said. I end my turn." Yuzu said.

"Draw. I activate my Amazoness Fighting Spirit!" Franceska said. "When an Amazoness battles a monster with higher attack, my Amazoness monster gains an additional 1000 attack points." Franceska explain. "My Amazoness Queen, attack Yuzu's Herald of Perfection!" Franceska ordered. Amazoness Queen charged fourth and swung Murasame at Yuzu's Herald of Perfection. Amazoness Queen cut Herald of Perfection in half. "Now then, when my Amazoness destroyed a monster, I can activate Queen's Pawn!" Franceska said. "When my Amazoness monster destroyed an opponent's monster, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Amazoness monster from my deck." Franceska explain. "Come on out Amazoness Sage!" Franceska said. "Amazoness Sage attack Yuzu's Manju." Franceska ordered. Amazoness Sage came up and smack Manju with her staff. "When Amazoness Sage attacked another monster and is still on the field, she can destroy a spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field." Franceska explain. "I choose your Ritual Sanctuary!" Franceska said. Amazoness Sage glowed red and slammed her staff down on the field and destroyed Ritual Sanctuary. "With that, I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate Pre-Preparation of Rites." Yuzu said. "This time, I add my Dawn of Herald and my Herald of Perfection." Yuzu said. "I activate my Dawn of Herald." Yuzu said "I sacrifice my Saffira, Queen of Dragons on the field. Come forth my Herald of Perfection" Yuzu said as Herald of Perfection appeared in face up defense mode. "By removing my Dawn of Herald, I can add one of the cards that was used for the ritual summon." Yuzu said as she added her Saffira, Queen of Dragon back to her hand. "I end my turn." Yuzu said.

"Draw. I reveal my trap card, Amazoness Willpower!" Franceska said. "Return Chain Master!" Franceska ordered. "Amazoness Queen, attack Yuzu's Herald of Perfection!" Franceska said. It was watching a repeat of last turn. Amazoness Queen charged fourth and swung Murasame at Yuzu's Herald of Perfection. Amazoness Queen cut Herald of Perfection in half. "Now then, Amazoness Chain Master attack Saffira!" Franceska said. Amazoness Chain Master glowed a feisty yellow aura and flung her chain at Saffira and destroyed her. "Amazoness Sage attack Yuzu directly!" Franceska ordered.

{Franceska 4000/ Yuzu 2600}

"I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw." Yuzu said. "I summon my Manju of Ten Thousand Hands." Yuzu said. "This time I add my Cyber Angel Dakini." Yuzu said. "I activate my Machine Angel Ritual." Yuzu said. "I tribute my Manju and the Saffira in my hand to bring out Cyber Angel Dakini!" Yuzu said. "When Dakini is ritual summoned, my opponent must send one monster from their own field to the graveyard." Yuzu said. Franceska sent her Amazoness Sage to the graveyard. "Dakini attack Chain Master!" Yuzu said.

{Franceska 2800/ Yuzu 2600}

"Due to Amazoness Queen on the field, my Amazoness Chain Master is not destroyed by battle." Franceska explained.

"During the end phase, Dakini's other effect activate. It allows me to add Cyber Angel Vrash to my hand." Yuzu said.

"Draw." Franceska said. "I summon my Amazoness Swords Woman." Franceska said. "My Queen, attack Dakini!" Franceska ordered.

"Not so fast, by removing my Machine Angel Ritual, it negates all destruction of ritual monsters." Yuzu said.

"Another one!" Franceska yelled.

{Franceska 2800/ Yuzu 2100}

"Amazoness Swords Woman attack Dakini!" Franceska said. The Sword Women glowed a feisty yellow aura and slashed at Cyber Angel Dakini. Instead of Franceska taking damage, Yuzu took damage.

{Franceska 2800/ Yuzu 1900}

"What happened?" Yuzu asked.

"Let me explain this to you." Franceska said. "My Amazoness Swords Woman has an effect where any battle damage I would have taken involving my Amazoness Swords Woman would instead be taken from my opponent." Franceska explained.

"Wow." Yuzu said.

"Now then Amazoness Chain Master attack." Franceska said. Chain Master glowed a feisty yellow aura and flung her chain at Dakini. But, Dakini blocked the chains and countered the attack with a spear strike.

{Franceska 2600/ Yuzu 1900}

"Why did you attack with Chain Master?" Yuzu asked.

"It is the side effect of Amazoness Willpower." Franceska said. "The monster that is brought back from Amazoness Willpower must battle each turn if able to." Franceska explained.

"I see." Yuzu said.

"I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate my spell card Terraforming to add another copy of my Ritual Sanctuary to my hand." Yuzu said. "I now activate my field spell, Ritual Sanctuary." Yuzu said. The field changed back into the wedding ceremony. "Now then, by returning six spell card back to the deck, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard whose level is the same is the amount of spell cards I just sent." Yuzu explained. "Return ones more Herald of Perfection!" Yuzu said. "Dakini attack Chain Master!" Yuzu said.

{Franceska 1400/ Yuzu 1900}

"During the end phase, Dakini's other effect activate. It allows me to add Cyber Angel Dakini to my hand." Yuzu said.

"Draw." Franceska said. "I summon another Amazoness Swords Woman." Franceska said. "My Queen, attack Yuzu's Herald of Perfection for the final time!" Franceska said. It was watching a repeat of last turn. Amazoness Queen charged fourth and swung Murasame at Yuzu's Herald of Perfection. Amazoness Queen cut Herald of Perfection in half. "I can activate Queen's Pawn!" Franceska said. "Come on out Amazoness Paladin!" Franceska said. The Sword Women glowed a feisty yellow aura and slashed at Cyber Angel Dakini. Instead of Franceska taking damage, Yuzu took damage.

{Franceska 1400/ Yuzu 1700}

"Due to Amazoness Queen on the field, my Amazoness Chain Master is not destroyed by battle." Franceska reminded. "My other Amazoness Swords Woman attack Dakini!" Franceska said. The Sword Women glowed a feisty yellow aura and slashed at Cyber Angel Dakini. Instead of Franceska taking damage, Yuzu took damage.

{Franceska 1400/ Yuzu 1500}

"My Amazoness Paladin attack Dakini!" Franceska said. The Amazon Paladin glowed a feisty yellow aura and slashed at Cyber Angel Dakini; finally managed to overpower her and destroyed her.

{Franceska 1400/ Yuzu 1000}

"Now then, my Amazoness Chain Master, direct attack!" Franceska ordered. Amazoness Chain Master threw her chains and hit directly at Yuzu.

{Franceska 1400/ Yuzu 0000}

"Good job Yuzu." Franceska said.

"Thank you as well." Yuzu said.

"With that this concludes the sixth duel. Now comes the next duel." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers again.

{1. 'Marik'/Odion 2. Yugi 3. Samuel 4. Ichigo 5. Eucliwood 6. 'Namu'/Marik 7. Joey 8. Karin 9. Mai 10. Franceska 11. Seto 12. 'Rafeal' 13. Yuzu 14. Orihime 15. Bakura 16. Ishizu}

The machine began to spin the balls inside once more. Soon two numbers balls rolled out. "Number 11 and number 16." Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The duel between Kaiba Seto and Ishtar Ishizu will now begin!" Roland said. **{LIKE CANON}** That duel was very strange. Ishizu did very strange things in the duel. Things such as not looking at the cards she drew or in her hand. In turn those cards were able to back Seto in a corner. Anyone who knows about the Millennium Items know about the Millennium Necklace's ability to see into the future. She gloated that she already knew the outcome. What made it worse was that Ichigo and the others witness Marik's Millennium Eyes glowing and sent something to Seto which forced him to sacrifice is Obelisk the Great War God for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ichigo theorized that Seto or a past incarnation of Seto used the Millennium Rod and has a connection to the item which influenced Seto's decision.

"This conclude the seventh duel. The final duel of this round, Number 3 and number 4!" Roland said. The two duelist walked up. "The final duel of this round between Kurosaki Ichigo and Greene Samuel will now begin!" Roland said.

{Samuel 4000/ Ichigo 4000}

"I go first. I activate my Ancient Gear Fortress." Samuel said. "During the turn that my Ancient Gear monsters are Normal or Special Summoned, they cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. You also cannot activate any cards in response to the summoning of any of my Ancient Gear monsters. If this card is destroyed while it is in the Spell & Trap Zone: I can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" monster from my hand or Graveyard, but, I cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Ancient Gear" monsters." Samuel explains. "I then activate my field spell, Geartown." Samuel said. The surroundings slowly turns into a city built entirely of gears. "As long as this card is on the field, it requires one less tribute to tribute summon Ancient Gear monsters. When this card is destroyed, I can special summon one Ancient Gear from my hand, Deck or Graveyard." Samuel explained. "I then activate Fusion Conscription." Samuel said. "By reveal 1 Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can add one Fusion Material whose name is specifically stated on the card from my deck or graveyard to my hand. But, I cannot normal summon or special summon monsters with that name or activate cards that uses that card's name till the end of this turn." Samuel explained. "The card I reveal is Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and the card I add is Ancient Gear Golem." Samuel said. "I then normal summon my Gold Gadget and end my turn." Samuel said.

"Impressive field." Ichigo said. But, could it handle this! Draw!" Ichigo said. "I activate my Cards of the Red Stone." Ichigo said. "By send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from my hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then I can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." Ichigo said. "I discard my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon." Ichigo said as he draws 2 more cards. "I also send another Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon due to Cards of the Red Stone's other effect." Ichigo said. "I then activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ancient Gear Fortress." Ichigo said. A typhoon suddenly appeared and blew towards Samuel said of the field and destroyed his Ancient Gear Fortress. "Next I summon Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field. "By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place. "Unfortunately he isn't staying that long." Ichigo said. "By removing my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon, I can special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Ichigo said. "My Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon can be special summoned from my hand by removing from play one dragon monster on my field." Ichigo explained. "Then I use his effect!" Ichigo said. "I can special summon one Dragon monster from my hand or graveyard." Ichigo explained. "Come on out Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said. "Now then, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Samuel's Gold Gadget!" Ichigo said.

{Samuel 3300/ Ichigo 4000}

"When my Gold Gadget is destroyed, I can special summon another level 4 or lower Gadget Monster except himself." Samuel said. "Go Silver Gadget!" Samuel said. As a silver looking robot appeared in face up defense mode.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Silver Gadget!" Ichigo said.

"When Silver Gadget is destroyed, I can special summon another level 4 or lower Gadget Monster except himself." Samuel said. "Go Ancient Gear Gadget." Samuel said. As a rusted looking robot appeared in face up defense mode.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw. I activate my Ancient Gear Fortress." Samuel said.

"In response, I activate Jar of Avarice!" Ichigo said. "This card allows me to return five cards from my graveyard, back to the deck and draw one card." Ichigo explained as Ichigo added his Mystical Space Typhoon, Cards of the Red Stone, Black Stone of Legends and his 2 Red-Eyes Black Flare dragons back to the deck, shuffled and draw one card.

"I use Geartown's effect to allow me to sacrifice my Ancient Gear Gadget to summon out, Ancient Gear Golem!" Samuel said. "Ancient Gear Golem attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Samuel said. Ancient Gear Golem walked forward and punched Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and destroyed the dragon.

{Samuel 3300/ Ichigo 3800}

"I end my turn after that." Samuel said.

"Draw. I activate Red-Eyes Insight. This card allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and add one Red-Eyes Spell or Trap to my hand." Ichigo said as Ichigo sends a copy of his Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to the grave. "The spell card I choose is Red-Eyes Fusion and activate it." Ichigo said. "This time I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my other copy of Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the grave and special summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo declared. "Now his effect activates. Ichigo said. "This guy allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and my opponent takes half that Red-Eyes attack as damage." Ichigo said. "The card I choose is Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon which has 2400 attack point." Ichigo said as Samuel took 1200 point so damage.

{Samuel 2100/ Ichigo 3800}

"Now then, Meteor Black Comet Dragon attack Samuel's Ancient Gear Golem!" Samuel said. Meteor Black Comet Dragon fired a black fireball at Ancient Gear Golem. The fireball hit right in the center of Ancient Gear Golem. The fireball quickly burned through Ancient Gear Golem and destroyed him.

{Samuel 1600/ Ichigo 3800}

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Samuel directly and win me this game!" Ichigo said. As Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a red fireball at Samuel. It was a direct hit and Samuel lost the duel.

{Samuel 0000/ Ichigo 3800}

"This conclude the final elimination portion of the Battle City Tournament. Now then. The finalist are as followed 1. Kaiba Seto. 2. Kurosaki Ichigo. 3. Kurosaki Karin. . 5. Rose Franceska. 6. Moto Yugi. Joey. 8. Ishtar Marik. The next portion of the tournament will not be here." Roland announced.

"What!" Joey yelled.

"Wheeler, did you honestly expect my Battle City tournament to be finished in an incomplete stadium?" Seto asked while glaring at Joey.

"Um…" Joey mumbled.

"Soon, the actual final stage will appear in front of us." Fugata said.

"What did you say." Joey asked.

"Real final stage?" Yugi asked. Suddenly all the lights in the stadium turn upward towards the sky. Everyone looked up to see KaibaCorp's blimp above them.

"It seems to be coming out." Fugata said. The KaibaCorp's landing system opened up and began to descend.

"This is the real final stage." Roland said.

"That's right. Finals will be held 1000 meters (3280.84 feet or .621 miles) in the air." Mokuba said. Right when Mokuba said that, the KaibaCorp blimp landed.

"Now then, the finalists and their guests board the ship." Roland instructed. Immediately Marik walked up first. Then Franceska, Yugi and Joey walked up. When Tristan, Anzu, Serenity and Duke tried to walk up, they were stopped by Roland and Fugata.

"Halt! People who are not duelist can't get on the ship!" Roland said.

"[You] sure?" Tristan asked.

"You got to be kidding me." Anzu said.

"How can it be [like] that?" Serenity said. "I thought that I would be able to see my older brother duel on the ship."

"It's not a big deal!" Duke said.

"Please!" Tristan asked.

"Let us get on the ship." Duke said.

"I beg of you to reconsider." Anzu asked.

"Please!" Serenity asked.

"It's impossible. I can't help you." Fugata said.

"Hey. I'm not a duelist either. Let them get on board." Mokuba interjected.

"But Mr. Mokuba…" Fugata said.

"You agree right brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Do as you like." Seto said. In all honestly Seto would have not let them board but, knowing Ichigo, he'll get Yuzu on board even though she wasn't a finalist.

"Well… we will obey you!" Tristan said as the four ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" Fugata yelled out.

"Fugata, calm down." Ichigo yelled.

"Pretend that we didn't see it." Seto said.

"Yes sir." Fugata said. With that Seto boarded the ship. Ichigo was about to board when he noticed Ishizu still there. Ichigo decided to approach her.

"Hello رسول أوزوريس ل." Ishizu said.

"Hello Ishizu. You're probably thinking if you can sneak on board don't you." Ichigo said.

"I… was thinking about it." Ishizu said.

"I am not going to let you board." Ichigo admitted.

"I know but,…" Ishizu said.

"But?" Ichigo asked.

"Can you help save my brother for me?" Ishizu asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Ishizu said.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"Take this." Ishizu said as she took off her Millennium Necklace.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"You are going to need this to help save my brother and help the Pharaoh." Ishizu said. "Good bye رسول أوزوريس ل." Ishizu said and left. Ichigo sighed and began to enter the blimp. Yuzu, Karin and Eu followed close by. Once the finalist all boarded, Fugata and Roland boarded and began to close the gate. Due to how advance the ship is made, Fugata and Roland didn't need to be at the gate while it closed. If those two decided to stay back, they would have noticed a girl with orange hair sneaking on board the blimp.

" _Don't worry my Ichigo. I'll get rid of those unworthy of you. Then you'll see the truth and finally admit that we are destined to be together."_ Orihime thought as she tried to find Ichigo's room.

* * *

Scene Change

Once everyone another unnamed worker in a suit guided everyone to a sort of open hall.

"Now then, in the morning, we will start the next set of eliminations." Roland announced.

"There is a small kitchen available if you wish for a night snack. At 07:30, we will have breakfast and start the first duel." Fugata said. "Also, your rooms for this trip are based on the numbers that we announced before the blimp landed. If you do not remember your number, please look at the screen." Fugata said as the screen behind him turned on and displayed the numbers again.

[1. Kaiba Seto. 2. Kurosaki Ichigo. 3. Kurosaki Karin. 4. Hellscythe Eucliwood. 5. Rose Franceska. 6. Moto Yugi. Joey. 8. Ishtar Marik.]

With that, everyone went to their rooms. Yuzu, Karin and Eu already told Ichigo that they were planning to share their room. While they were walking down, they all heard a commotion from Joey's room. Ichigo saw that the four non-duelist were bugging Joey about a room. Ichigo decided to knock on the door to get their attention.

"O. Ichigo." Joey said.

"Hello Joey, Anzu and Tristan… who are these two?"Ichigo said, pointing at Serenity and Duke.

"My name is Devlin Duke." Duke said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said and shook Duke's hand.

"Um…" Serenity mumbled, nervous at the hot guy in front of her. "Like the strawberry?" Serenity asked quietly. Anzu, Tristan, Joey and Duke laughed at Serenity's comment. Ichigo sighed. He got used to the name already.

"Yes. Just like a strawberry." Ichigo said.

"Serenity." Serenity said.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said. Serenity face lit up.

"What are you doing in here?" Joey asked.

"Well… I was curious in the commotion from this room." Ichigo said.

"Oh. These guys just charged into my room and said that they are going to stay in here for the night since they didn't want to disturb Yugi." Joey complained.

"You know that you are doing the exact same thing you didn't want to do to Yugi to Joey right?" Ichigo said.

"Um…" The four mumbled. Ichigo cracked a small smile.

"Luckily for you four, Eu and Karin are not going to use their rooms." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Anzu asked.

"Yuzu, Karin and Eu want to stay in my room." Ichigo said.

"Really?" The four said.

"Yes." Ichigo said as he handed Duke and Anzu the two key cards to room 3 and 4.

"THANK YOU!" All five of them said. Ichigo smiled and walked off. Not noticing someone watching him.

" _Those bitches! How dare they think they deserve to sleep with my Ichigo!"_ Orihime thought as she followed Ichigo to room 2. Ichigo opened the door using his key cards. Ichigo walked in and sealed it. Orihime decided to wait a few hours to make sure everyone is asleep. Orihime found a little janitor closet entered it to hid for a few hours.

" _Hinagiku"_ Orihime ordered. Hinagiku appeared. Unlike his card counterpart, Hinagiku was wearing a black suit and his face was emotionless.

" **Yes mistress?"** Hinagiku asked as he bows to Orihime.

"Guard this area. In two hours, wake me up." Orihime ordered.

" **As you wish mistress."** Hinagiku said. Two hours later, Hinagiku lightly shook Orihime. **"Mistress, you requested to be woken up in two hours."** Hinagiku said. Orihime woke up, rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Dismissed." Orihime commanded. Hinagiku gave her a bow and disappeared. Orihime made herself look presentable and left the closet. She went to room two. "Koten Zanshun." Orihime said. Tsubaki flew and silently cut open a hole large enough for Orihime to enter. "Sōten Kisshun." Orihime said as she rejected the damage from the door. The room wasn't very dark. The room looks more like a hotel room. She quietly walked around the room. She notices two doors. One was opened while the other one was closed. She walked to the open door to see that it was a bedroom. _"This is it."_ Orihime thought. She slowly opened the door. She tiptoed inside the room and closed the door. She looked and saw the bed. It has the outlines of multiple people in the bed. _"Those fucking bitches!"_ Orihime thought. She slowly walked towards the bed. Right when she was about to grab the sheets. Something slammed into her, forcing her away from the bed. Something else pinned her down to the ground. "Koten-." Orihime tried to say before her mouth was covered. Suddenly the lights turned on. Orihime looked to see one girl with had pale skin, white waist-length hair and bright blue eyes covering her mouth, arms and her upper body. While the other girl who also has pale skin black waist-length hair and bright red eyes pinned her legs and lower body down. Orihime tried to shake these two girls off.

"There is no point Orihime." Ichigo said as he got out of bed. Orihime looked to see Yuzu, Karin and Eu stood up and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Bakudō #9. Geki." Ichigo said. Suddenly Orihime glowed red and couldn't move anything. "Kisara and Valiona get off of her and bring her to that chair." Ichigo said as he pointed at a chair. Kisara and Valiona easily lifted Orihime off the ground and brought her to the chair Ichigo pointed at.

"What are you going to do?" Karin asked.

"I need to figure out what caused Orihime to act like this." Ichigo said.

"How?" Yuzu asked.

"My using this." Ichigo said as he summoned the Millennium Key.

"What's that?" Karin asked.

"This is the Millennium Key. It will allow me to force enter someone's mind." Ichigo said as be brought the key towards Orihime. He brought the key to Orihime's face. Ichigo press and turn the key counter clockwise. A colorless wave of reiatsu resonated from the Millennium Key. Ichigo stood there frozen.

* * *

Scene Change: Orihime's mind.

Ichigo appeared in what looks like a barren desert with monolithic thick haze formed from embers and wisps of black smog rising from the ground. In the distance, there appears a kingdom of rubble with one tower standing. Ichigo decided to go to this lone tower. Ichigo used Shunpo to quickly reach the tower. It has one large door. Ichigo pushed open the door and entered.

"Welcome Kurosaki-sama!" Someone said. Ichigo looked closer to see a virtually identical to Orihime, except inverted in color. She is average height. Her skin and hair is white. Her hair long, waist-length and her bangs naturally frame her face and also hang over her ears. Her eyes have black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. She has black nails.

"A hollow?" Ichigo said, shocked to see a an inverted Orihime in her own mindscape.

" **Correct and not correct**." Dark Orihime said

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

" **Let's sit down it'll be a long discussion."** Dark Orihime said as a table with two chairs appeared in front of them. Both walked and sat down. **"I am the embodiment of Orihime's dark thoughts."** Dark Orihime said. **"I am the collection of her anger, sadness, desires and all other negative thoughts."** Dark Orihime explained.

"How did you get this form?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well… that's where the hollow part comes in."** Dark Orihime said.

"What?" Ichigo said in confusion.

" **Before, our mindscape wasn't like this."** Dark Orihime said. **"The mindscape was a large castle, full of life. Trees and other animals walking around. The sky was bright and not a single cloud in sight. In the center of the castle stood one tower."** Dark Orihime said. **"Then we were trapped in Hueco Mundo."** Dark Orihime said. **"Normally the Hollow reiatsu wouldn't have done much but, we had to endure much torment while we were there."** Dark Orihime said. Suddenly a screen appeared behind Dark Orihime. **"Physical abuse, mental abuse and physiological abuse."** Dark Orihime said. From the screen, Ichigo could see Orihime being beaten by two Arrancars. **"Slowly, all the abuse we face took its toll on us. In order for Orihime to cope, she buried it inside; locked away with hope of you rescuing her."** Dark Orihime said. **"The mindscape changed dramatically. The sky slowly darkened, the wildlife began to die and the castle slowly eroded but stood strong."** Dark Orihime said as the screen turned blank like before. **"But then… you died."** Dark Orihime said. The screen now showed the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. The screen showed Ulquiorra firing the cero right through Ichigo's chest. **"Right when that happened, everything broke. The entire castle blew up, destroying everything. She couldn't handle all the pain and suffering. All that collected negative emotion slowly formed into me."** Dark Orihime said. **"Orihime was only able to function due to the need to survive and revenge against Aizen for what he has done to her."** Dark Orihime said.

"I see…" Ichigo said.

" **Once the war was over, Orihime had her revenge filled and she didn't need to survive any more, everything crashed down on her."** Dark Orihime said. **"She had no more hopes or dreams or anything. She was for all purposes… lifeless."** Dark Orihime said. Ichigo remembered a few days, after they returned from Soul Society, Orihime didn't show up to school for an entire week. Suddenly she appeared at school as if nothing has happened and acted as if she wasn't gone for an entire week. **"What happened was that she felt lifeless. She contemplated suicide and all other crazy stuff. During that time, I tried to help rebuild her. But it never worked. I looked deep in myself and found the emotion of shock, disbelief, guilt, anger, fear and regret revolving around you Ichigo."** Dark Orihime said.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

" **Right when you died, she was shocked that you died. She has seen many times before where you fought and managed to win in the end. She denied that you died at that moment. She felt guilty that because of her willing to go with Aizen you turned into a monster. She was also angry at you for your constant desire to protect her instead of yourself. She was scared of the monster you became. Lastly she regretted being scared of you."** Dark Orihime said. Ichigo was amazed at all the feelings Orihime associates with him. **"In the deepest of all that negatively, I found strong emotion buried deep within; her love for you."** Dark Orihime said. **"In the end, I had to force Orihime to focus on her love for you."** Dark Orihime said. **"By focusing on that love, we managed to rebuilt this lone tower. This tower to her one and only love."** Dark Orihime said. " **I had to slowly influence her by telling her that Ichigo wouldn't want or would want. By doing this, slowly she regain a will to live.** " Dark Orihime said.

"But…" Ichigo said; expecting something bad to happen.

" **But, this caused her crush and love for you to evolve into something horrifying."** Dark Orihime said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Dark Orihime stood up.

" **If you truly want to see what I mean, then come with me."** Dark Orihime said. Ichigo decided to follow Dark Orihime down a corridor. They arrived at a barricaded door. Ichigo could see metal jail bars, chains and other things added to prevent this door to open. **"This is the last chance. Once you see what is locked in here… there is no way you can UN-see what you see."** Dark Orihime warned.

"I must." Ichigo answered.

" **As you wish."** Dark Orihime said. She lifted her hand and suddenly six beams of light appeared. The light faded away to reveal the six fairies.

" **Hello Dark Mistress."** The fairies said.

" **Unseal the door."** Dark Orihime ordered. The six fairies approached and began to unlock the door. Slowly the chains and metal bars slowly retract themselves. Soon the last thing is a lock. Dark Orihime approached the door and pulled out a key and inserted it in and twist counter clockwise and the door opened. Ichigo took a deep breath and entered the door.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you everyone for reading the next chapter of Broken Dreams. Now then, in this chapter, I left an interesting Easter Egg in this chapter, the first user guess correctly gets a prize. Also, I brought back Yandere Orihime! Also how do you like the deck that Orihime has. Next chapter will involve quite a bit of blood and gore… Should I include that or no? Another thing I want your opinions on is that I am considering to make a . Should I make one? If so, what should the rewards be?**

* * *

 **Review Responces! Review Responces! Review Responces! Review Responces!**

 **LordGhostStriker chapter 13 . Jul 24 = Good question. I decided not to put it in X-over/crossovers is because not many people go to that tab in crossovers. Also my main inspiration in this Fanfiction, Aspect of Blade did the same thing where it included crossovers but categorized it as just Bleach.**

 **Mekko chapter 13 . Jul 11 = Thank you for loving this Fanfiction. I post a new chapter ones every month.**

 **shanethekewldude chapter 13 . Jul 6 = I understand that Ichigo is a Shiba due to his father. However, Ichigo does not acknowledge the Shiba surename since he was not born under it. But, when Ichigo was adopted by the Yamamoto, Ichigo accepted it. Results in Ichigo becoming Kurosaki Ichigo Yamamoto or some variation.**

 **DeathShadow96 chapter 13 . Jul 4 = Maybe in regards to the god cards. As for turning the deck into spirits might be too much. Maybe turn them into other forms; similar to digimon evolution. Also, Zangetsu would likely not get involved with Yugioh because the game is not bloody enough.**

 **tanithlipsky chapter 13 . Jul 3 = Thank you.**

 **Guest chapter 13 . Jul 1 = I know! Can't wait to see how much Chaos Ichigo brings to Soul Society.**

 **Arraia chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you. Rosario + Vampire is a planned cameo Hellsing is a planned cameo with a twist. Kill la kill is not planned to appear, maybe an OCish cameo. Naruto is a big no for right now. Monsters Musume might be an Omoke with Yuzu and Karin. Tokyo Ghoul not planned to appear, maybe an OCish cameo.**

 **maxe03 chapter 13 . Jul 1 First off, the topic in regards to the Puzzle and cheating it is stated in this chapter. If you still disagree then that is fine. Second, I did not intend to insult you when I stated that you were high. I was saying that the Duelist Kingdom storyline made little sense and that only if you are high it would make sense. In this fanfiction, all the movies and filler arcs are Canon. If you look at the timeline in Chapter 2, it states what happened in this Fanfiction timeline. Then Chapter 4, we had the 4** **th** **movie and finally Chapter 12 had the 3** **rd** **movie. Many of the cards Ichigo used did not exsist at that time. But, I decided to try and make a deck with the cards used during Battle City, I likely will have a bad headache. You mean in the future, likely dead. As for the real effect being nerfed make sense since if a card is too good then it will likely get banned unless they edit the effect. Also the situation in regards to the bad guy hurting the good guy is something that I agree with but it can be thrown under magical reasons.**

 **Fanficlover2017 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you and thanks for the support in regards to accusations.**

 **Edub102 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Yes, making Yamamoto and Jack the same person was something when I originally started writing this Fanfiction. I will not change my update schedule because I am constantly busy. I have a part time job over the summer and then school for the rest so this one a month period keeps me sane.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa chapter 13 . Jul 1 Sam Jackson… do you mean Samurai Jack? Also I decided to acknowledge it because people want to argue and I want to see the evidence of their argument. It also gives me ideas for this Fanfiction. As for Konosuba...never watch/read it. I'll add it to my never ending list of anime to check out. As for Hellsing… Hellsing is a planned cameo with a twist.**

 **TheWolf87 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you for the support. The acknowledge it because people want to argue and I want to see the evidence of their argument. Also thank you for agreeing with my comment in regards to Rukia.**

 **Destributor chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you.**

 **Alex2909 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = It was since 'Jack' is from the past, early AD or BC and Yamamoto is suppose to be over 2000 years old so it technically works.**

 **chimera629 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Who else has a destiny with a Millennium Item who is significant to the plot?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good day everyone! This is Thunder here with another chapter! I have recieved a few reviews about my 'giving up' on this FanFiction. Just to be clear, I am not giving up on this FanFiction. I update every month on the first/ last day of the current month. So please I said it one and I will say it again. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FANFICTION!**

 **Now that is out of the way, in two scene changes, there will be a graphic detail warning. If you do not wish to read it, Control F and type in** ** _'End of Graphic Warning'_** **. It should take you away from most of the Graphic Details listed. Now that is out of the way, I have an important announcement. My Beta Reader, Neitherhunter17 has fought with the most horrible beast to ever be created; LIFE. Before Neitherhunter17 admitted defeat, he managed to finish proofreading this chapter. A moment of silence for my fallen comrade... Now that is out of the way, I will need a new Beta Reader. If you wish to become my new Beta Reader please PM me. Without further adieu, let the show begin!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Scene Change: Behind the Sealed Door

Ichigo entered the room. Ichigo could see a long dark hallway. Ichigo cast a low powered Shakkahō, enough for there be light. As Ichigo walk through the dark hallway, Ichigo noticed a photograph on the wall. Ichigo looked to see it was a photo of himself and Tatsuki playing at a park, when they were younger. Ichigo resumed walking. He encountered another photo. It was Ichigo in his school uniform with Sado, Orihime and Uryū right after the rescue mission but, the faces of Uryū and Sado were blacked out leaving Ichigo and Orihime together.

Ichigo started to get creep out but, decided to continue. Ichigo started to jog down the never-ending hallway. The next photo is Ichigo happily eating his lunch prepared by his younger sisters. Ichigo never remembered that this photo being taken. What was also odd was that other people's faces were blacked out as well. Started to get a little nervous, Ichigo ran down. The next photo he encountered was Ichigo lost in thoughts as he looked outside the classroom window. Ichigo definitely never took this photo. Like the other photos before, all the other people's faces were black out. Ichigo just ran as he ignores all the other photos hanging on the wall.

Ichigo was forced to stop at what appears to be a dead end. This photograph wasn't darkened like the others. This photo has lights shining down on it. As if it was a masterpiece. It was two photos. Ichigo remembered this photo. It was at the last dance at Mashiba Middle School. Ichigo took Moka out to that dance. Ichigo asked Orihime to take this photo. It is one of the few photos Ichigo ever smiled in. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a charcoal vest, blue tie, charcoal dress pants and black dress shoes. While Moka was wearing a black Victorian-styled gown heeled platforms. Ichigo kept a copy of this photo and he remembers giving one to Moka. But, this photo completely different than his or Moka's copy. This photo has Moka's entire side of the photo ripped apart and taped back together. The photo now has Ichigo alongside Orihime's. Ichigo looked around. He was stuck in a dead end. Ichigo touched the walls and around the photo to find no secret switch or a trick wall. Ichigo decided to try the picture. Ichigo began to touch the picture frame when Ichigo felt some breeze hitting his fingers. Ichigo managed to pull the picture to find a hole behind it. Ichigo managed to create an opening big enough for Ichigo to squeeze through. Ichigo managed to safely squeeze through and enter the hole.

* * *

Scene Change: Behind the Photo

 **Warning Graphic Details!**

Ichigo walked through the tunnel to see a light in the distances. Ichigo started to jog towards the light. Ichigo managed to reach the light to find walking out of a closet. Ichigo looked around to see that somehow he ended up in Orihime's room. Ichigo walked out to investigate this. Ichigo notice nothing was out of the ordinary. Ichigo walked out of Orihime's apartment. Ichigo then started to walk around the neighborhood. Suddenly, Ichigo saw a body. Ichigo ran over and was shocked who he founded. Ichigo founded Tatsuki with clothing ripped off of her, bruises all over her, a few large cuts all over the body. The worse was a large hole near her heart. Ichigo could see that the murder cut open a large hole. Then the murder use their hands dug inside Tatsuki's body and pulled something out. Ichigo looked at the gaping hole to see that the murder stole her heart. Ichigo pulled out his phone and discover that there was no service. Ichigo sighed and discovered that there were bloody footprints on the streets. Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu as he followed the footprints. Around the corner, Ichigo found the murder's second victim. The second victim was Unagiya Ikumi. Just like Tatsuki's body, Unagiya's body has her clothing ripped off of her and also has the bruises. Worse was that on Unagiya's body was another gaping hole. Ichigo looked in the gaping hole and saw that Unagiya's heart was also stolen. Ichigo saw bloodier footprint and followed them. Near the next corner, Ichigo found the murder's third victim. It was Yoruichi! Like the two previous victims, Yoruichi's body has her clothing ripped off of her and also has the bruises. Worse was that on Yoruichi's body was another gaping hole. Ichigo looked in the gaping hole and saw that Yoruichi's heart was also stolen. Ichigo saw bloodier footprint and followed them. As the bloody footprints slowly get closer to Ichigo's house, he hoped that this madness ends.

As he arrived outside of his house, he noticed a body outside. Ichigo ran to it. Her body was face down. Without looking at anything else, this victim was special. Ichigo see the signs of torture. He could see the victim's arms and legs are broken and twisted out of place. Ichigo decided to flip the victim over to see who it was. Ichigo regretted his decision .When Ichigo flipped the victim over, it was revealed to be Karin. Karin's' body has her all of her clothing ripped off. Ichigo couldn't find a single spot on her that wasn't covered with any bruises. Right in the center of Karin's chest lays another gaping hole. Ichigo looked in the gaping hole and saw that Karin's heart was also stolen. Ichigo saw bloodier footprint leading inside the house. Ichigo ran inside the house. He ran to the living room to the murderer's next victim. The next victim was in fact his own mother. Ichigo ran to her. Ichigo could tell that the murder also torture Masaki similar to Karin. Ichigo didn't need to look any more to see all the similar patterns. Ichigo ran to the kitchen to see Yuzu's arms and legs were butchered in little tiny pieces. Ichigo could see that the oven was on. Ichigo turned the oven off and open the oven door. What Ichigo saw, made him puke in the sink. What he saw was Yuzu's body. Her body is the even worse than Karin's and Masaki's. Her vagina and asshole was stuffed with various ingredients. Her face was slammed into the stove, giving her third degree burns on her face. Due to the oven, Yuzu's body was charred black. Suddenly Ichigo heard a loud thunk from upstairs.

Ichigo ran upstairs and opened his door to see the most horrifying thing ever. He could see Orihime wearing a red wedding dress. Wait… the red is dripping. The wedding dress wasn't made to be red, it was covered in bloody! Ichigo looked down and can recognize that pink hair; it was Moka. Orihime was oblivious to this as she carried Moka's heart to the bed. Ichigo noticed that there was a replica of Ichigo on the bed. The chest is opened and Ichigo could see six other bloody hearts in it. Orihime place the seventh one in there and closed the chest. Orihime smiled and began to cuddle with the Ichigo Doll. Ichigo has enough. Ichigo walked over to the oblivious Orihime and slapped her. Ichigo could immediately see that Orihime's eyes slowly regain focus. Orihime's smile turned into shock seeing Ichigo stand there.

* * *

 **End of Graphic Warning!**

"…Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"Yes." Ichigo replied.

"H…How are you here?" Orihime asked.

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo said.

"Doesn't matter…" Orihime repeated quietly. "Doesn't matter." Orihime said a little louder. Ichigo could hear the background rumbling. "DOESN'T MATTER!" Orihime screamed out. Ichigo could hear explosions going off. "OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" Orihime yelled at Ichigo. "IF YOU ARE HERE, THAT MEANS YOU HAVE REIATSU. WHICH MEANS YOU DIDN'T NEED TO LEAVE!" Orihime yelled.

"Wait…" Ichigo tried to interject.

"THAT MEANS WE COULD BE TOGETHER!" Orihime yelled. Ichigo smacked Orihime in the face. Orihime turned back to Ichigo with a look full of hurt.

"It would never work." Ichigo said.

"WHY! WAS IT ME. WAS I NOT STRONG ENOUGH OR BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH! WHAT CAN I DO TO FIX MYSELF!" Orihime screamed out.

"It wasn't you." Ichigo said.

"WHO WAS IT! TATSUKI! YOUR BOSS! YORUICHI! THAT WHORE MOKA! WHO WAS IT!" Orihime yelled as tears dripped down. Outside was a tornado destroying everything.

"It was me." Ichigo said. Suddenly everything went silent.

"You?" Orihime said. "N…no that can't be right. You're perfect…" Orihime said.

"Orihime. The problem is that I do not love you Orihime." Ichigo said.

"WHY!" Orihime asked.

"I… just don't. I only love you as a friend." Ichigo answers and walked away.

"No." Orihime said. "No. No. NO!" Orihime screamed. The tornado return with more fury. Ichigo decided to get out of there. Ichigo used Shunpo to escape and get out. Ichigo managed to Shunpo'ed back to Orihime's room and entered the tunnel. Ichigo climbed out of the hole behind the paint and Shunpo'ed out of the hallway and out of the room. The door unsealed itself as Ichigo ran out to see Dark Orihime.

" **How far did you go**?" Dark Orihime asked.

"The farthest I went to was the fake Karakura Town and seeing Orihime finish killing Yuzu, Karin, Okaa-san, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Moka and Unagiya-san." Ichigo said.

" **Shit."** Dark Orihime said.

"What do you mean." Ichigo asked. Suddenly they heard a loud slam at the door. All the chains and metal bars moan out due to stress.

" **I tricked Orihime to fully plan out her revenge against those girls who 'stole her Ichigo's heart'. While she was distracted, I made all these barriers to attempt to contain her."** Dark Orihime said. More slamming could be heard from the door. Some of the chains began to break and more moaning game from the gate. Ichigo chuckle.

"They say that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…Now let's put it to test. Whether a woman's scorned is worse than Hell fury like." Ichigo said as the door finally gives in and breaks. As an enraged Orihime walked out of the door was in her bloody wedding dress. Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and stand ready. Orihime still had on her bloody wedding dress.

"Roku Shinsei Yōsei Yoroi [Six Sacred Fairy Armor]!" Orihime yelled. Six dull orange lights appeared and revealed all six of Orihime fairies.

"Yes Mistress." All six fairies said glowed dull orange before starting to spin around Orihime. The dull orange glow covered Orihime to reveal Orihime in some sort of armor; similar to the armor from The Fairy Empress of Six Flowers.

"Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled and released Zangetsu into its Shikai form. Ichigo shunpo'ed towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" Orihime said activated her shield to block Ichigo's strike. Ichigo leaped towards the far right of Orihime and attempted to strike her. Orihime's Santen Kesshun shifted over and blocked Ichigo. Ichigo repeated this again. Orihime's Santen Kesshun continued to block Ichigo's strikes. Ichigo shunpo'ed faster in an attempt to catch her off guard. Ichigo even spun in a different direction in an attempt to catch Orihime off guard. In addition to blocking Ichigo's attack, Orihime fired an orange blast from the center of her Santen Kesshun. Ichigo barely managed to dodge most of the orange blast. The orange blast barely graze Ichigo's arm. That attack managed to cut a large cut through Ichigo's arm.

" **Ichigo!"** Dark Orihime screamed as she appeared next to Ichigo. The surrounding skin began to bubble. Dark Orihime looked intrigue as the wound closed itself up and looked as if it was never damaged in the first place.

"High speed regeneration." Ichigo replied.

" **I see."** Dark Orihime said. Ichigo and Dark Orihime dodge the orange blasts from Orihime. They could see that large fissures appear on the ground from Orihime's attacks.

"Can do you anything to restrict her powers?" Ichigo asked as he remembered the times when Zangetsu would seal parts or even all his powers back then.

" **I can't."** Dark Orihime said.

"I see..." Ichigo said as he continued to dodge Orihime's attack.

" **King. I think you are going to need to use that."** Zangetsu suggested.

"I thought so too." Ichigo said as he dodged another attack. Ichigo held both Zangetsu in each hand. Ichigo raised both Zangetsu horizontal. The blades were facing down and the points facing towards Orihime.

"This is the end!" Orihime yelled as she fired another blast towards Ichigo. Ichigo took a deep breath. Black, white, red and blue reiatsu started to swirl around Ichigo.

"Ban…Kai." Ichigo said as the reiatsu storm picked up and engulfed him in a tornado of black, white, red and blue reiatsu. The tornado was forced away by Ichigo. Instead of Ichigo wielding two large blades, he now wields two black tonfas like weapons. One part of the black tonfas covering Ichigo's fists; looking like knuckle guards. While a large black blade goes in line with Ichigo's forearm. Ichigo's outfit also changed. Ichigo now has black, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, neck, and over the nose and mouth in mask fashion and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. "Tensa… Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

Before Orihime could comment about Ichigo's new Bankai, Ichigo appeared right next to her and swung a punch at her. Orihime managed to raise up her Santen Kesshun to block the first punch. Ichigo saw that the shield barely withstood the attack. With that in mind, Ichigo decided to continue the assault. Ichigo used the enhanced speed to jump around and quickly attack Orihime and then shift to another part of the shield. Orihime did not have enough time to allow the shield to recover. She forced more and more reiatsu in an attempt to strengthen the shield. However, the blows were too much for the shield. Ichigo managed to break Santen Kesshun and punched her in the face. The blow was strong enough to knock her a few feet away. Ichigo immediately jumped and grabbed Orihime's face.

"Inemuri." Ichigo said. Orihime's pupils dilate several times before they fall unconscious. Ichigo carried her out of the rubble.

" **New bankai?"** Dark Orihime commented.

"Ya." Ichigo replied.

" **What does it do?"** Dark Orihime asked.

"Just like before, Tensa Zangetsu increases my speed, durability and my attacks. What my true Tensa Zangetsu also does is that it condenses Zangetsu's destructive power into my knuckle blades. This allows my hands to hit as hard as a normal Getsuga Tenshō. I can also fire a Getsuga Tenshō from my hands." Ichigo said.

" **I see. Anything else?"** Dark Orihime asked.

"The other thing I can do is one ultimate finisher." Ichigo said and deactivated his Bankai. Dark Orihime called the six fairies. Orihime glowed the dull orange before Orihime's armor vanished and the six fairies appeared. Ichigo found a small clearing that was not destroyed and laid her down. Ichigo then took out both the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale.

" **What are you planning to do?"** Dark Orihime asked.

"What I am going to try and do is essentially switch you and Orihime around." Ichigo answered.

" **What?"** Dark Orihime replied; further confused.

"I am going to use the Millennium Scale to shift the control of Orihime's powers to you." Ichigo began.

" **Ok…"** Dark Orihime replied.

"Then I will use the Millennium Key to make it where you are the person in control of Orihime's body." Ichigo said.

" **I see."** Dark Orihime said. With the explanations done, Ichigo began to concentrate. Dark Orihime could see the normal Orihime began to lose color. Orihime's orange hair slowly turned black. Her skin turned bleached white and her clothing became black and white. In contrast Dark Orihime began to have orange hair, her skin began to become a light tan and her clothing began to have color. A few seconds later, we see what appears to be 'Dark' Orihime on the ground and the 'normal' Orihime standing right next to Ichigo. From 'Dark' Orihime, a dull orange glow appeared around 'Dark' Orihime and wraps itself around the fairies. Slowly that glow shifted from 'Dark' Orihime to 'Normal' Orihime. 'Normal' Orihime let out a gasp as she gains full control of her powers.

"It is done." Ichigo said as he lowers the Millennium Items.

"Thanks!" 'Normal' Orihime said. "What are you going to do about her?" 'Normal' Orihime asked as she points at 'Dark' Orihime. Ichigo grabbed 'Dark' Orihime and carried her through the rubble and back to the fake Karakura Town. Ichigo found the cemetery there. Ichigo created a stone tomb for 'Dark' Orihime. Ichigo placed her inside the tomb, cast a few kidō to prevent 'Dark' Orihime from waking up and sealing the tomb. Ichigo found the entrance to the fake Karakura Town and sealed it with kidō and lock it by using the Millennium Key.

"Why are you using the Key?" 'Normal' Orihime asked.

"Any change that involves the Millennium Key requires the person to touch the Millennium Key in order to undo the changes." Ichigo explained.

"So if 'Dark' Orihime manages to break free, she can't undo the changes you did unless she acquires the Millennium Key." 'Normal' Orihime said.

"Exactly." Ichigo said as he walked out of the gate and locked it once more with Kido and the Millennium Key.

" **Thank you Kurosaki-sama."** The fairies said and bowed to Ichigo.

"You welcome." Ichigo said and left Orihime's mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Ichigo's Room

It has been a few minutes since Ichigo entered Orihime's mind.

Yuzu was pacing around. Waiting for Ichigo to come out of Orihime's mind. Meanwhile Karin was laying in the bed with Eu.

"Yuzu stop it." Karin said.

"I know. I know." Yuzu responded as she looks at the frozen Ichigo and Orihime. Suddenly the key began to turn counterclockwise.

"Karin look." Yuzu said as she points at the key. Everyone watch as the key finishes turning and Ichigo unfroze.

"Are you alright Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"I am Yuzu." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. Can you let me out now?" Orihime said; scaring everyone but Ichigo.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he removed the kidō on Orihime. Ichigo ripped opened a garganta.

"Thank you." Orihime said and left.

"…What just happened?" Yuzu said.

"Girls sit down." Ichigo said. Yuzu, Karin and Eu sat at the couch, facing towards Ichigo. Ichigo sat down and began to tell the girls what happened. Once Ichigo finished telling the girls what happened, Ichigo saw the expected reactions. Eu remained deadpanned but Ichigo could tell that Eu was still shocked at what Ichigo's friend became. While Yuzu and Karin were shocked at how insane Orihime became. "Girls. Try and get some sleep if you can." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Eu asked.

"To get some fresh air." Ichigo said and left the room.

* * *

Scene Change: Dueling Arena

Ichigo used the elevator to arrived at the Dueling Area located above the KaibaCorp Blimp. When Ichigo arrived; Ichigo expected to be the only one there. Surprisingly Yugi was out here as well.

"Hello Yugi." Ichigo said.

"Oh. Kurosaki-san." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I told you many times, you don't need to be that formal with me." Ichigo said.

"Sorry." Yugi replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ichigo countered.

"I asked first." Yugi replied.

"Fine." Ichigo said. "I decided to get some air."

"So did I." Yugi said. The two stared out at the night sky. After a few minutes of staring in the night sky, Ichigo got bored and had a great idea.

"You know what, let's duel right now." Ichigo suggested.

"What?" Yugi replied.

"Yes. From what I heard from Mokuba, all the duels you had were with Rare Hunters. Duels where your Millennium Puzzle was at stake." Ichigo said.

"So… a fun duel?" Yugi asked, clarifying the request.

"Ya." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Yugi said. The Millennium Puzzle began to collect reiatsu in order to do the body swap. Ichigo silently sent a burst of reiatsu to temporally short circuit the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi looked at the Millennium Puzzle with confusion.

"You are dueling me Yugi, not Yami." Ichigo said.

" **Why?"** Yami asked as he appears next to Yugi.

"The reason why is that Yugi needs to grow stronger. I understood Yami taking over for most of the other duels since there was something at stake. But, this is a fun duel and this allows Yugi to grow." Ichigo explained.

" **I see…"** Yami said. _"Yugi."_ Yami said mentally.

" _Yes Pharaoh?"_ Yugi replied.

" _I am sorry that in many of these duels I took over and prevented you from growing into a better duelist."_ Yami said.

" _No problem."_ Yugi replied.

"Yugi." Ichigo said to regain Yugi's attention. "Are you ready to duel?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I am." Yugi said. Ichigo walked to the other side of the open field and inserted his deck.

{Yugi 4000/Ichigo 4000}

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Yugi said as a woman in red armor appears on the field. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Yugi said with 4 cards in hand.

"I draw. I summon Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field.

"Not so fast." Yugi said. "I activate my trap card, Chain Destruction." Yugi said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I can choose one monster with 2000 attack points or less and you have to send all other copies of that card in your hand or deck to the graveyard." Yugi explains. Ichigo sent his other two copies of Black Stone of Legend to the graveyard.

"By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster from my deck." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place. "I attack your Queen's Knight." Ichigo declared. The Red-Eyes destroyed Queen's Knight with a crimson fireball.

{Yugi 3100/Ichigo 4000}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said with 5 cards in hand.

"Draw." Yugi said. "I activate my spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Queen's Knight." Yugi said as Queen's Knight reappeared on the field. "I then summon out my King's Knight." Yugi said as a man in orange armor appears. "I then activate my King's Knight's effect." Yugi said as both Queen's Knight and King's Knight began to glow. "When Queen's Knight and King's Knight are on the field, I can special summon out Jack's Knight from my hand or deck!" Yugi said as a man in blue armor appears on the field. "Then I activate my Polymerization, which allows me to fuse my three knights to bring out, Arcana Knight Joker!" Yugi yelled. The three knights jumped into a swirl of colors. From that swirl, another knight jumped out. He had black armor and appears older than any of the other knights. "Now then, Arcana Knight Joker, attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Yugi ordered. Arcana Knight Joker charged forward and swung his sword and slayed the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

{Yugi 3100/Ichigo 2600}

"I set my last two cards down and end my turn." Yugi said; ending his turn with zero cards in his hand.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my Red-Eyes Fusion. I send my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and my Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact to the grave to Fusion Summon, my Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said. "I then use his effect to send my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave to inflict 1400 to your life points." Ichigo said.

{Yugi 1600/Ichigo 2600}

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon, attack Yugi's Arcana Knight Joker!" Ichigo ordered.

"But my Arcana Knight Joker is 3800 compared to your Meteor Black Comet Dragon with only 3500." Yugi said.

"Not for long." Ichigo said. I activate the effect of Vengeance!" Ichigo said as he reveals a black angel looking monster card from his hand. "During either player's Damage Step, when a DARK monster I control battles: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn." Ichigo said.

"What!" Yugi said. As Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack rose to 7000 ATK.

"Then I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi said. As a seal from the trap card came and sealed Meteor Black Comet Dragon. "This card prevents your Meteor Black Comet Dragon from attacking or changing its battle position as long as this card is on the field." Yugi said.

"Fine. I end my turn with a face down." Ichigo said.  
"Draw." Yugi said. "I activate Pot of Green to draw two more cards." Yugi said. "Then I will have my Arcana Knight Joker attack your Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Yugi said.

"Not so fast! "I activate my quick spell, Battle Fusion!" Ichigo said. "When an attack is going on involving my Fusion Monster and my opponent's monster, my Fusion Monster gains the ATK of my opponent's monster." Ichigo explained.

"What!" Yugi said. As Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack rose to 7000 ATK.

"Now then, Meteor Black Comet Dragon counterattack!" Ichigo yelled. As Meteor Black Comet Dragon fired a black fireball at Arcana Knight Joker.

"I activate my other facedown card, De-Fusion!" Yugi said. "By returning my Arcana Knight Joker back to the extra deck, I can special summon out my three knights!" Yugi said as Arcana Knight Joker glowed golden and Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight reappeared on Yugi's field. "During my Main Phase Two, I sacrifice my Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight…" Yugi said. Then red energy began to surround Yugi. "Bringer of lightning and skies that roar… Heavenly Dragon, it is time to soar... Show force of unmatched height… Instill hope with thine might… Osiris the Heavenly Dragon!" Yugi yelled. A blast of energy burst out towards the sky, clearing out the cloud. The pillar of light split into three four. Two of those parts formed into wings. Another pillar started to form the long tail as it coils around the KaibaCorp Blimp. Finally the last pillar formed the head. Osiris the Heavenly Dragon has appeared on the field. Osiris the Heavenly Dragon let out a mighty roar and created gusts of winds blowing towards Ichigo. Ichigo shook this off.

"Good job Yugi on summoning out Osiris the Heavenly Dragon. But, you only have one card in your hand." Ichigo said as he points out the fatal flaw to Osiris the Heavenly Dragon.

"You're right that I only have one card but, this one card **will** make the difference." Yugi said. "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity!" Yugi said. "This card forces all players to draw until everyone has six cards." Yugi said as Ichigo draws 2 more cards and Yugi draws 6 more cards. "With 6 cards, in my hand Osiris the Heavenly Dragon's attack points are 6000!" Yugi said as Osiris the Heavenly Dragon let out an even mightier roar. "I end my turn." Yugi said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I acti-" Ichigo said before being interrupted.

"Enough." Someone said. Yugi and Ichigo looked to see an annoyed Seto and a tired Mokuba. "No duels at the dueling area without an official refereeing." Seto said. "You should have known that Ichigo."

"Ichigo?.." Yugi said nervously as he turns off the duel disk.

"Ok." Ichigo said, blowing Seto off. Ichigo turned his duel disk off and walked to the elevator. "See you guys tomorrow." Ichigo said as he presses the button for the elevator. Yugi quickly ran over and entered the elevator with Ichigo. Ichigo quickly pressed the close door button before Seto or Mokuba could say anything.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"…What?" Yugi replied.

"How did that duel feel?" Ichigo asked.

"It… it felt…good?" Yugi said.

"How did it feel dueling without Yami's help?" Ichigo asked.

"I felt different." Yugi said. Before they could say anything more, the elevator arrived at the living area. Ichigo and Yugi got off .

"Night." Ichigo said.

"Good night." Yugi said as the two went back to their respective rooms.

* * *

Scene Change: Hall: Morning

Everyone came down and met to have some breakfast. Everyone except Marik. One breakfast was over, Roland walked out and Fuguta pushed the oversize bingo cage "Morning everyone, we will start the semi-finals right now. Everyone here has an assigned number." Roland said as a screen above him showed the numbers.

[1. Kaiba Seto. 2. Kurosaki Ichigo. 3. Kurosaki Karin. . 5. Rose Franceska. 6. Moto Yugi. Joey. 8. Ishtar Marik.]

"The first duel will be Roland said as the bingo machine light up and the screen shows the remaining numbers. Wheeler Joey vs Ishtar Marik!" Roland announced and then pointed to two corridors. Wheeler Joey and Ishtar Marik, you both will use the elevators in these opposite corridors." Roland said. Joey and Marik followed Roland's instruction. "Everyone else, will use the elevator behind us." Roland said as everyone except Fuguta enters the elevator." Everyone soon arrives on top of the elevator. Roland pressed a button as the stage slightly elevates itself and stairs appeared on each side. Joey and Marik walked up on stage. "Duelists, are you ready." Roland asked both. Joey nodded and Marik glared. "Let the duel begin!" Roland said. **[Like Canon]**. The duel was amazing. Joey almost won. Joey managed to survive The Winged Dragon of Ra's final attack. Joey almost won but he fell unconscious and Marik won the duel due to a technicality. Everyone went back down to the staging area.

"The first duel is finished with Ishtar Marik winning." Roland announced as the screen changed back and show the numbers.

[1. Kaiba Seto 2. Kurosaki Ichigo 3. Kurosaki Karin 4. Eucliwood 5. Rose Franceska 6. Moto Yugi]

"Our next duel will be…" Roland said as the bingo machine light up and the screen shows the remaining numbers. "The next duel will be Kurosaki Karin vs Eucliwood!" Fugata reported from the bingo machine. Karin and Eu went up their individual elevators while everyone else went back up the elevator. Once everyone arrived on stage, Roland took his place as referee.

"The duel between Kurosaki Karin and Eucliwood begin!" Roland said.

{ Eucliwood 4000/ Karin 4000}

"I'll go first." Karin said. "I summon my Gladiator Beast Bestiari in attack mode." Karin said. "I then set three cards down and end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw." Eu said. " I summon my Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and activate her effect." Eu said. "I can switch her to defense mode and I can destroy one of your sets." Eu said as Lyla switched to defense mode and shot a beam of light at Karin's left facedown card. The destroyed set was Storming Mirror Force. "I set four cards down and move to my end phase." Eu said as she set four cards down. "During my end phase, I send the top three cards from my deck to the graveyard." Eu said as she sent her Bottomless Trap Hole and two copies of her Shaddoll Falco. "When my Shaddoll Falco was just sent to the graveyard , I can special summon that Shaddoll Falco from the graveyard in face down defense position." Eu said Shaddoll Falco appears face down. With that I end my turn." Eu said

"Draw. " Karin said. "I activate my spell card, Raigeki!" Karin said. A large lightning bolt basted from Karin's side to Eu's side of the field, destroying all monsters on Eu's field.

"Not so fast." Eu said. "My Shaddoll Falco's skill activates once more." Eu said as Shaddoll Falco appears face down.

"Doesn't matter." Karin said. "Gladiator Beast Bestiari attack!" Karin ordered. Gladiator Beast Bestiari charged forward and destroyed Shaddoll Falco. "During Main Phase 2, send Gladiator Beast Bestiari back to the deck to special summon out Gladiator Beast Sequtor." Karin said. "With that I end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I summon out my Mathematician." Eu said. "He allows me to send one card to the graveyard." Eu said as she send her Shaddoll Hedgehog to the graveyard. "When my Shaddoll Hedgehog is sent to the graveyard, I can add Shaddoll monster to my hand." Eu said as she adds another copy of Shaddoll Falco. "Now then, Mathematician attack Karin's Gladiator Beast Sequtor!" Eu ordered.

"Not so fast!" Karin yelled. "I activate Waboku which prevent me from losing any life points for the rest of this turn." Karin said. Three mages appeared on Karin's side of the field and began to chant. A magenta barrier began to appear.

"Before Waboku can finish, I activate my own trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device." Eu said. "This card allows me to select one monster and return it back to the hand." Eu said.

"No…" Karin said.

"Yes. Gladiator Beast Sequtor go back to the hand!" Eu ordered as Gladiator Beast Sequtor returned to Karin's hand.

"But my Waboku still protects me." Karin said.

"You're right. But only for this turn." Eu said as she ends her turn.

"Draw." Karin said. "I summon my Gladiator Beast Laquari and." Karin said.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute." Eu said. "When ether players summon a monster, it destroys all monsters on the field." Eu said.

"Sigh. I end my turn." Karin said.

"Draw. " Eu said. "I set one card and activate my trap card, Sinister Shadow Game." Eu said. "By sending one Shaddoll card from by deck to the graveyard, I can flip up any face-down Shaddoll monsters." Eu said as she sent Shaddoll Beast to flip up Shaddoll Falcon. "When Shaddoll Beast is sent to the graveyard, I can draw one card." Eu said. "Now my Shaddoll Falco's skill activates once more." Eu said as she sets Shaddoll Hedgehog down. "I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Karin said. "I set one monster down and another facedown card and end my turn."

"During your end phase, I activate another Shadow Game." Eu said as she send her Shaddoll Core to the graveyard. "This time, I flip up my Shaddoll Hedgehog." Eu said. "Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect allows me to add one Shaddoll Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand." Eu explains as she looks in her deck. "I'll add Shaddoll Fusion." Eu said as she reveals the fusion card.

"Now then, it is my turn." Eu said as she draw. "I activate my spell card, El Shaddoll Fusion to fuse my Shaddoll Beast from my hand and Shaddoll Hedgehog from my field to summon out El Shaddoll Winda." Eu said. "Both Shaddoll Beast's and Shaddoll Hedgehog's effects activate." Eu said. "Shaddoll Beast's effect allows me to draw one card while Shaddoll Hedgehog's effects allows me to add Shaddoll Dragon to my hand." Eu said as she draw a card and added Shaddoll Dragon to her hand. "I now activate my Shaddoll Fusion in my hand." Eu said as she shows her card. "I fuse my Shaddoll Falco and my Lyla Lightsworn Sorcerer to Fusion Summon my El Shaddoll Construct." Eu said. "Now then, Shaddoll Winda, attack Karin's set.

"I activate another Waboku." Karin said as she reveal her facedown card. Three mages appeared on Karin's side of the field and began to chant. A magenta barrier appeared.

"I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Karin said. "I activate my Gladiator Proving Ground. This allows me to add one Gladiator Beast from my deck to my hand." Karin explained. "I'll add my Gladiator Beast Laquari to my hand and set one card down and end my turn."

"Draw. I summon out Shaddoll Dragon." Eu said. "Shaddoll Dragon, attack Karin's face down card." Shaddoll Dragon charged forward and destroyed Karin's Gladiator Beast Laquari. "Now then, El Shaddoll Winda attack Karin directly!" Eu ordered. El Shaddoll Winda charged forward and blasted a blast of dark fire at Karin.

{ Eucliwood 4000/Karin 1800}

"Now then, El Shaddoll Construct finish this!" Eu yelled as El Shaddoll Construct shot violet strings at Karin.

{ Eucliwood 4000/Karin 0000}

Everyone left the stage and went back down to the waiting room. "We shall continue the next two duels after lunch." Roland announced to the crowd. Everyone left the room and went to the dining room for lunch. Once lunch was over, everyone went back to the waiting from. Roland and Fugata were waiting on stage. "Our next duel will be…" Roland said as the bingo machine light up and the screen shows the remaining numbers.

[1. Kaiba Seto. 2. Kurosaki Ichigo. 5. Rose Franceska. 6. Moto Yugi.]]

"The duel between Moto Yugi and Kaiba Seto begin!" Roland said. **[Like Canon]** The duel was quite impressive. One of the main reasons was the fact that Yugi and Seto summoned both of their Egyptian God cards and Yugi's other ace in the hole, Dark Paladin. He gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard and all of Ichigo's deck are entirely dragons so if Ichigo ends up dueling Yugi, he better watch out for him. Instead of returning to the waiting room, Roland yelled out. "The final duel will be Kurosaki Ichigo vs Rose Franceska!" Ichigo and Franceska went up their individual elevators while everyone else went back up the elevator. Once everyone arrived on stage, Roland took his place as referee.

"The duel between Kurosaki Ichigo and Rose Franceska begin!" Roland said.

{Ichigo 4000/ Franceska 4000}

"Ladies first." Franceska said. "I summon my Amazoness Swords Woman and set four cards down and end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate Cards of the Red Stone." Ichigo said. "By sending 1 level 7 Red-Eyes monster to the graveyard to draw two cards." Ichigo said as he discards Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to draw two more cards. "I then activate Allure of Darkness." Ichigo said as he draws two more cards and removes Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Next I summon Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field. "By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place. "I know this is going to hurt but, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon attack Amazoness Swords Woman!" Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon fired a black fireball at Amazoness Swords Woman. Amazoness Swords Woman yelled out in pain as she took the attack from Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. Before she was destroyed, Amazoness Swords Woman threw her sword at Ichigo; hitting him in the chest.

{Ichigo 3100/ Franceska 4000}

"I set three cards down and end my turn." Ichigo said.

"During your end phase, I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Franceska yelled out one of her spell cards revealed itself. "I choose the middle card." Franceska said as a large gust of wind charged towards the middle set card and destroyed it.

"The card you destroyed was my Trap card, Return of the Red-Eyes." Ichigo said as his graveyard glows black. "When my Return of the Red-Eyes is destroyed, I can special summon one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard. "Return to me, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Ichigo said as a red light shot out of Ichigo's graveyard as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appears in attack mode.

"Now I draw." Franceska said. "I activate Upstart Goblin. You gain 1000 life points and in exchange, I get to draw one card." Franceska said.

{Ichigo 4100/ Franceska 4000}

"I then activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted." Franceska said. "This trap card, allows me to special summon one monster from my graveyard in face up attack mode." Franceska said.

"Dam it." Ichigo said.

"Yep!" Franceska replied. "Come back Amazoness Swords Woman!" Franceska yelled. "Now I summon out my Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode and reveal two of my spell cards, Sword of the Dragon's Soul and Fusion Sword Murasame's Blade." Franceska said. "Both of these equip cards can only be equipped to Warriors only." Franceska began. "Sword of the Dragon's Soul gives the equipped Warrior an additional 700 atk points and when it battles a Dragon, it is destroyed at the end of the battle phase." Franceska said smiling.

" _Shit."_ Ichigo thought.

"While my Fusion Sword Murasame's Blade gives the equipped Warrior an additional 800 atk points and the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects." Franceska said continuing to smiling. "And the monster I equip these two spells to my Chain Master." Franceska said as Amazoness Chain Master put her chains away and now held two swords; making her attack points 3000. "Now, my Amazoness Chain Master attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Franceska said. Amazoness Chain Master charged towards Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with no fear. She ran and used both of her swords to cut Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon's head off.

{Ichigo 3500/ Franceska 4000}

"Now then, Amazoness Swords Woman attack Ichigo's life points directly!" Franceska ordered.

"Not so fast Franceska." Ichigo said. " I activate my trap; Red-Eyes Spirit." Ichigo said as his graveyard glows yellow.

"NO!" Franceska said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. "Red-Eyes Spirit allows me to special summon one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard. "Return to me, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Ichigo said as a red light shot out of Ichigo's graveyard as Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appears in attack mode.

"Dam it." Franceska said glaring at Ichigo's field. "Fine then, Amazoness Swords Woman

attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon." Franceska ordered. Amazoness Swords Woman charged towards Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with no fear. She leaped out ready to slash Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon blocked her attack and fired a blast of red fire at Ichigo. Amazoness Swords Woman yelled out in pain as she took the attack from Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon. Before she was destroyed, Amazoness Swords Woman threw her sword at Ichigo; hitting him in the chest.

{Ichigo 2600/ Franceska 4000}

"I end my turn." Franceska said.

"Draw. I activate Red-Eyes Insight. This card allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and add one Red-Eyes Spell or Trap to my hand." Ichigo said as Ichigo sends a copy of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave. "The spell card I choose is Red-Eyes Fusion and activate it." Ichigo said. "This time I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Summon Skull to the grave and special summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" Ichigo declared. "Now then, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, attack Amazoness Chain Master!" Ichigo ordered. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon charged forward and blasted a blast of fire at Amazoness Chain Master and successfully destroyed her.

{Ichigo 2600/ Franceska 3800}

"Now my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon has another neat effect." Ichigo said. "When he manages to damage my opponent, I can send one Red-Eyes Normal monster from my graveyard back to my deck and you take damage equal to its attack points." Ichigo said smiling.

"NO!" Franceska yelled out.

"I send by Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to the deck!" Ichigo said. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon charged up a big black fireball and threw it at Franceska.

{Ichigo 2600/ Franceska 1400}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Franceska said. "I set one card down and end my turn."

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my trap card, Return of the Red-Eyes." Ichigo said.

"Another one?" Franceska asked.

"Yes. This time, I if I control one Red-Eyes monster, I can special summon one normal Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said as a red light shot out of Ichigo's graveyard as Red-Eyes Black Dragon appears in attack mode.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack Franceska's face down card!" Ichigo ordered. Red Eyes Black Dragon fired a black fireball at Franceska's face down card. It revealed to be Amazoness Paladin and it was swiftly destroyed. "Now then, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon finished!" Ichigo ordered. Archfiend Black Skull Dragon opened his mouth up let loose a large blast of black flames at Franceska.

{Ichigo 2600/ Franceska 0000}

"The winner of the final duel is Kurosaki Ichigo!" Roland announced. "We will have the semi-final duels tomorrow. Use this time to refine your decks and ready for the semi-finals and the finals!" Roland announced. With that everyone left the duel field. As Ichigo was walking away, Kyōka commented on something.

" **Hey Ichigo."** Kyōka said.

" _Yes Kyōka?"_ Ichigo replied.

" **Franceska seems familiar to me."** Kyōka said.

" _I'll look into it."_ Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo!" Franceska called out as she walks towards Ichigo.

"Yes Franceska?" Ichigo replied.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Franceska asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said. Franceska guided Ichigo to her room on the blimp.

"Want anything?" Franceska asked.

"I'll take a water." Ichigo replied. Franceska gave Ichigo a water bottle and the two sat down.

"You're probably here wondering why I called you over." Franceska said.

"I am." Ichigo replied.

"Before we continue, I want to let you know that I am aware of the supernatural." Franceska said.

"Ok." Ichigo replied.

"I am Franceska Rose and I am the adopted daughter of Ares; the God of War." Franceska said.

"Adopted daughter?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes adopted daughter." Franceska said. "I am half Japanese and half African American." Franceska began. "I lived with my parents and my sister Mila Rose in Japan. But, a large argument broke out and my parents split. I went with my father to America while my sister stayed with my mother.

* * *

Flashback: In America

While I was in San Francisco, my father was killed in a collision. He was driving his car when a drunk motorcyclist drove and collided with my father and instantly killing him. As I sat in the car in shock; I noticed other people appearing.

"Ares what made you so angry?" A woman asked. She was wearing a beautiful white gossamer dress, placed a delicate golden crown on her head, hung gold earrings in her ears, and draped a gold necklace at the base of her throat.

"Nothing for you to concern dear." Ares said.

"What about the child in the car." The woman asked.

"The Mist will take care of this." Ares replied.

"What Mist?" Franceska whispered. Ares heard Franceska's question.

"The child. She can see through the Mist." Ares said.

"She can?" The woman said. Ares approached Franceska. Franceska noticed that Ares is huge, muscular man with a belligerent attitude and a vicious sneer. He typically wears black jeans, combat boots, a black leather duster, and a red muscle shirt under a bulletproof vest. He has on a pair of red-tinted wraparound sunglasses.

"You can see both of us can't you." Ares asked.

"Y-yes I can." Franceska replied.

"Well, she is your responsibility now." The woman said.

"WHAT!" Ares replied. "WHY?"

"Because of your stupidity you killed her father. Not only that, I can sense something from her." The woman said.

"Fine." Ares replied before looking at Franceska. "Girl get on my bike." Ares said. Franceska got on Ares's bike. Ares took Franceska to San Bernardino; a trip which would take six hours or more in twenty minutes. Ares arrived outside of a building with the words AMAZON on it.

* * *

Flashback Ends

"From there Ares took me inside the building to discover that the company AMAZON is ran by Amazons/families of Amazons." Franceska said.

"I see." Ichigo replied. "The story is nice and all but, is there a significant reason for trying to find me?" Ichigo asked.

"Excellent question." Franceska replied. "I was tasked by Lord Hades/ Lord Pluto, to find you and present you with this scroll." Franceska said as she gave the scroll to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the scroll to see that it is sealed with black candle wax and has an impression of a crown. Ichigo used his finger to break open the candle wax seal. Ichigo unrolled the scroll and began to read the message on the scroll.

" _ **Dear Kurosaki Ichigo, my name is Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld wish to invite Kurosaki Ichigo to meet and discuss the contract that I has with the former Jigoku no Kōtei and wish to revamp the contract if needed. This meeting will include Thanatos, the being in charge of death, Charon the being who collect and guides the souls to the Underworld and Tartarus the being who is in charge of punishing all Greek monsters who defy the rules the Greek Gods have placed. I will have this meeting on the Winter Solstice. Please write your response in the space below. Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld.**_

" _ **Dear Kurosaki Ichigo, my name is Pluto, the Roman God of the Underworld wish to invite Kurosaki Ichigo to meet and discuss the contract that I has with the former Jigoku no Kōtei and wish to revamp the contract if needed. This meeting will include Mors, the being in charge of death, Charon the being who collect and guides the souls to the Underworld and Tartarus the being who is in charge of punishing all Roman monsters who defy the rules the Roman Gods have placed. I will have this meeting on the Winter Solstice. Please write your response in the space below. Pluto, the Roman God of the Underworld."**_

"Why was the message repeated with a few name changes." Ichigo asked Franceska.

"You see, due to the Greek being conquered by the Romans and many of the gods being renamed, it caused the gods to have split personalities." Franceska explained.

"I see…" Ichigo replied.

"When is the Winter Solstice?" Ichigo asked.

"I should be in a few month." Francheska replied. Ichigo pulled out a pen and wrote. "I accept." The ink from Ichigo's pen was absorbed by the parchment of the scroll.

"Well, I think my job here is done." Franceska said as she stood up.

" **Ichigo."** Kyōka said.

" _Yes?"_ Ichigo replied.

" **I need you to ask Franceska her sister's name."** Kyōka said.

" _Are you sure?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **I think I might know Franceska's sister's whereabouts."** Kyōka replied.

" _Alright then."_ Ichigo replied. "Franceska." Ichigo called out.

"Yes?" Franceska replied.

"It might seem strange but, I need you to tell me your sister's name." Ichigo asked.

"My sister's name… Why?" Franceska asked.

"I might have found a person who might be your sister." Ichigo replied.

"My sister's name is Rose Mila but, she might have changed her last name." Franceska replied.

" **Ichigo show her this photo."** Kyōka said as she summoned a photo on the table.

"Franceska, can you look at this photo and see if that is your sister." Ichigo asked as he pushed the photo towards Franceska. Franceska looked at the photo to see a dark-skinned, green-eyed person with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. She has a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. She has on armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt.

"This… This look like my sister." Franceska said. Franceska then looked at Ichigo. "How did you find her when my stepfather could not find her?" Franceska asked.  
"Because she died." Ichigo said.

"What?" Franceska replied.

"The photo that you are looking at is Rose Mila as an Arrancar." Ichigo said.

"Arrancar. What is that?" Franceska said.

"Arrancar are a group of Hollows that removed their masks in order to gain Shinigami powers and a more human form." Ichigo said.

"What are hollows?" Franceska asked.

"Hollows are souls who lost their hearts to despair or regret, or they remain in the Human World for too long." Ichigo said.

"So…Mila died and she entered a state of despair and became a hollow." Franceska said.

"Possible." Ichigo replied.

"Possible? What do you mean by that?" Franceska asked.

"Not all hollows lost their heart despair or regret, or they remain in the Human World for too long." Ichigo said. "Some are souls are forced to become Hollows due to various reasons. Some reasons is due to the Chain of Fate being forced removed from the soul, souls absorbing Hollow reiatsu or being eaten by a Hollow and managed to gain control of the Hollow due to a stronger sense of will." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Franceska said. "Do you think there might be a chance for me to talk to my sister?" Franceska asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo replied. Before Franceska could question Ichigo's answer, Ichigo explained why. "The reason is that some souls may have lost their memories of their life as a human. Some hollows may retain or regain fragments of their memories." Ichigo said.

"So you are saying my sister Mila maybe alive but forgot about me." Franceska said.

"Essentially." Ichigo said. Franceska looked away from Ichigo and let out a long sigh. "Look." Ichigo said as Franceska looked back at Ichigo. "I will do what I can to convince Mila Rose to come meet with you." Ichigo said Franceska looked up in joy. "But, I can't do that because if I appear in Hueco Mundo then the Shinigami would be able to find me." Ichigo explained.

"Ok." Franceska replied.

"Can you give me your number so that if I managed to get in contact with her, I can get in contact with you." Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Franceska said as she took out her phone and gave Ichigo her number.

"Alright." Ichigo said as he stood up. "I know it is hard to be so close to a love one but still so far away." Ichigo said as he stared out of the window for a few seconds. "But hope for the best." Ichigo said and left Franceska's room and went back to his room. Ichigo could see that the girls are ready for bed. So Ichigo went to the bathroom got ready for bed. After that Ichigo entered the bed and had the girls wrapped around Ichigo and cuddling with him.

"Good night Ichi-nii." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Good night Ichigo." Eu said.

"Good night Ichigo-sama." Kisara and Valiona said.

"Good night girls." Ichigo said and everyone fell asleep.

* * *

Scene Change: KaibaCorp Blimp: Morning

Early morning of the next day, Ichigo heard a phone ring. Ichigo snaked his right hand from Karin and Valiona to reach the phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello Ichigo, this is Roland." Roland replied.

"Morning Roland, what does Seto want?" Ichigo asked.

"Master Seto wants everyone to meet in the waiting room in thirty minutes." Roland said.

"Ok. See you in 30." Ichigo said and hung up the phone. "Girls." Ichigo said; waking the girls up.

"Good morning Ichi-nii." Yuzu and Karin said.

"Good morning Ichigo." Eu said.

"Good morning Ichigo-sama." Kisara and Valiona said.

"Good morning girls." Ichigo replied. "Seto wants everyone to meet up in the waiting room in thirty minutes." Ichigo said.

"Ok." The girls said. Valiona and Kisara returned to Ichigo's mindscape while Yuzu, Karin, Eu and Ichigo put cloth on and took care of their business. When the four arrived to the waiting room, they could see everyone except of the soul-less duelists and Marik.

"Good morning guests and duelist." Seto said as he walks in with Mokuba walking behind him. If you look out of the window…" Seto said as the blinds were pulled away. Everyone could see the sun rising. In the far distance stood a white tower. "The semi-finals of the Battle City will take place in the Battle Tower." Seto said.

"We should be arriving at the Battle Tower in twenty minutes." Roland reported from an intercom system. With that everyone ate breakfast while they waited for the KaibaCorp Blimp to land at the Battle Tower. The blimp landed on the ground outside of the Battle Tower. Before anyone could leave the KaibaCorp Blimp, Seto addressed the final duelist.

"Only the final duelists will leave this blimp." Seto said. Seto ignored the complaints from the guests. "When all four of you leave the blimp, there will be four doors. Each duelist will enter the tower by using a different door. First two to reach the top of the Battle Tower will duel in the semi-finals." Seto said. The bay door opened up as Ichigo, Eu, Yugi and Marik walked out of the KaibaCorp Blimp and entered the Battle Tower.

* * *

Scene Change: Battle Tower

As Ichigo walked up the Battle Tower, Ichigo could feel that the hallway is slowly shifting. Ichigo placed his hand and used his metal bending to see where everyone is at in the Battle Tower. Somehow Marik is already at the top of the Battle Tower. Yugi and Eu are close together and Ichigo is somewhere in the middle. Ichigo subtly use his metal bending to force Yugi to be near the top of the Battle Tower. A few seconds later, Yugi arrived at the top to see Marik standing there.

"And our other Semi-Finalist has arrived!" Roland announced from the intercom. Ichigo noticed a door next to him appeared and he took that door. The door lead him to the top of the Battle Tower with Eu. "Our Semi-Final match will be Moto Yugi vs Ishtar Marik and Kurosaki Ichigo vs Eucliwood." Roland announced. Ichigo and Eu moved to the side so that they could clearly see the duel. Each duelist activated their duel disk. "Let this Semi-Final duel begin!" Roland said. **[Like Canon]** Ichigo just stood there and allowed the madness that is called a duel to play out. Ichigo was glad that Yami Yugi managed to win the duel especially with how much things going on all at the same time. "This concludes our first Semi-Final match. Our second Semi-Final match will be Kurosaki Ichigo vs Eucliwood." Roland announced. Ichigo and Eu moved to the duel field while Yugi and Marik moved to the side so that they could clearly see the duel. Each duelist activated their duel disk. "Let this Semi-Final duel begin!" Roland yelled out.

{Ichigo 4000/ Eucliwood 4000}

"I go first." Eu said. "I set one monster down and one trap card down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I summon out my Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field. "By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place. "I see." Ichigo said. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Eu's face down monster." Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a fireball at the face down monster to reveal Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter.

"When Ryko is flipped up, I can destroy one card but I need to send the top three cards to the graveyard. Eu said as she sent Shaddoll Falco, Shaddoll Fusion and Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to the graveyard. Red-Eyes Black Dragon suddenly glowed yellow before exploding. "Since my Shaddoll Falco was just sent to the graveyard , I can special summon that Shaddoll Falco from the graveyard in face down defense position." Eu said Shaddoll Falco appears face down.

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I set another card down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I set one card down and activate Black Stone of Legend's other effect." Ichigo said. "I can send a Red-Eyes monster from the graveyard back to the deck and add Black Stone of Legend back to my hand." Ichigo said as he returned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the deck and added Black Stone of Legend back to his hand. "I end my turn."

"Draw." Eu said. "I set another card down and end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I summon out my Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field. "By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Eu's face down monster." Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired a fireball at the face down monster to reveal Shaddoll Falco. "I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I summon out my Mathematician." Eu said. "He allows me to send one card to the graveyard." Eu said as she send her Shaddoll Hedgehog to the graveyard. "When my Shaddoll Hedgehog is sent to the graveyard, I can add Shaddoll monster to my hand." Eu said as she adds a copy of Shaddoll Dragon to her hand. Eu then flipped up her Shaddoll Falco. I can special summon a Shaddoll monster from the graveyard in face down defense position." Eu said as she special summoned the Shaddoll Hedgehog facedown. Eu then flips up Shaddoll Hedgehog. "I activate Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect allows me to add one Shaddoll Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand." Eu explains as she looks in her deck. "I'll add Shaddoll Fusion." Eu said. "I activate my Shaddoll Fusion." Eu said "I send my Mathematician and her Shaddoll Hedgehog to fusion summon El Shaddoll Shekhinaga." Eu said. "I then activate my Nephe Shaddoll Fusion and equip it to my Shaddoll Falco." Eu said. "This card allows me to change the attribute of the equipped Shaddoll Monster." Eu said as Shaddoll Falco glowed white. "Now I fuse my Shaddoll Falco and the facedown Shaddoll Hedgehog to fusion summon out El Shaddoll Construct!" Eu said. "El Shaddoll Construct allows me to send a Shaddoll Monster from the deck to the graveyard." Eu said as she sent Shaddoll Beast to the graveyard. "When Shaddoll Beast is sent to the graveyard, I can draw one card." Eu said.

"I summon out my Shaddoll Dragon in attack mode." Eu said. "Now then, El Shaddoll Construct attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes!" Eu said. As El Shaddoll Construct shot out it purple strings and instantly destroying the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Shaddoll Dragon, attack Ichigo's face down card." Shaddoll Dragon charged forward and destroyed Ichigo's White Stone of Legend.

"When my White Stone of Legend is destroyed, I can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." Ichigo said as he adds a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to his hand.

"Now then, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga attack Ichigo directly!" Eu said as El Shaddoll Shekhinaga swung it long arms at Ichigo.

{Ichigo 1400/ Eucliwood 4000}

"I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I remove from play my Black Stone of Legend and my White Stone of Legend to summon out Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight!" Ichigo said. "I use Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight's effect to remove El Shaddoll Construct." Ichigo said.

"No to fast, I activate my El Shaddoll Shekhinaga's effect." Eu said. "By discarding one Shaddoll card from hand, I can negate the effect of a special summoned monster." Eu said as brown strings from El Shaddoll Shekhinaga wrapped around Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight and destroyed her.

"This is not over yet." Ichigo said. "I remove from play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight to summon out another Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight!" Ichigo said. "I use Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight's effect to remove El Shaddoll Construct." Ichigo said. This time Shaiya, Guardian of the Twilight managed to remove El Shaddoll Construct. "Now then, I activate Red-Eyes Insight. This card allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and add one Red-Eyes Spell or Trap to my hand." Ichigo said as Ichigo sends a copy of his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the grave. "The spell card I choose is Red-Eyes Fusion." Ichigo said. "I then activate my Return of the Dragon Lord to bring out Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Ichigo said. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Shaddoll Shekhinaga.

"But my Shaddoll Shekhinaga is stronger than your Red-Eyes." Eu said.

"True unless I activate this." Ichigo said as he reveals a black angel looking monster card from his hand. in his hand.

"NO!" Eu said.

"I activate the effect of Vengeance!" Ichigo said. "During either player's Damage Step, when a DARK monster I control battles: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn." Ichigo said as Red-Eyes Black Dragon grew bigger and its ATK points grew to 5000.

{Ichigo 1400/ Eucliwood 1600}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said.

"Draw." Eu said. "I switch Shaddoll Dragon to defense mode, set one monster down and set two facedown cards. I end my turn." Eu said.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "By revealing one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon." Ichigo said.

"I activate my Trap Card, Torrential Tribute." Eu said as a large bluish fire burst out and destroyed all monsters on Eu's field and currently going over to Ichigo's side of the field.

"By removing my Return of the Dragon Lord, I can prevent all destruction of Dragons on my field." Ichigo said.

"But your Shaiya is still destroyed." Eu pointed out.

"Either way your field is still wide open, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Eu directly!" Ichigo said as Red-Eyes Black Dragon open its mouth and fired a black fireball at Eu.

{Ichigo 1400/ Eucliwood 0000}

"This concludes our second Semi-Final match. Our second Semi-Final winner is Kurosaki Ichigo." Roland announced. "After a short break we will have our Final Match of Moto Yugi vs Kurosaki Ichigo!" Roland announced. Ichigo got off and noticed that Yugi and Marik were talking.

"Yo." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo." Yugi said.

"Hello رسول أوزوريس ل." Marik said.

"Please call me Ichigo." Ichigo replied.

"As you wish… Ichigo." Marik said.

"So it appears that you regain control." Ichigo said.

"Yes thanks to you Yugi and Pharaoh." Marik said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi stuttered.

"My parents carved special writing on my back that contains the secrets to help the Pharaoh." Marik said as he took off and showed Yugi Marik's back. Yugi immediately recognizes that image as the "Tablet of Lost Memories" from Domino Museum. However, it is not the exact same, although quite similar; both Marik's back and the tablet have the wings at the top, the 3 Egyptian God Cards in the middle and hieroglyphics on both sides of Slifer's carving; although in Marik's back there is a carving of the Millennium Ankh between the God Cards with only hieroglyphics at the bottom of his back, while the tablet has the Millennium Puzzle in between the images of the God Cards, a few hieroglyphics all around, and the picture of Priest Seto and Pharaoh, along with their favorite monsters, at the bottom instead. "Also." Marik said as he gave the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace to Yugi. "I want you to take this." Marik said. Yugi accepted the Millennium Rod from Marik.

"Finalists meet at the dueling platform for the final duel." Roland announced on the intercom. Yugi and Ichigo walked up to the dueling platform.

"Remember no Yami. Just you vs me." Ichigo said.

"I remember." Yugi said.

" **Are you sure Yugi. Ichigo will be a challenge."** Yami said.

" _I know but it is something that I need to do."_ Yugi replied.

"As you wish." Yami said.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Yugi replied.

"DUEL!" Ichigo and Yugi shouted.

{Ichigo 4000/ Yugi 4000}

"I'll go first draw." Yugi said. "I summon out Blockman in defense mode." Yugi said as a monster built out of lego appeared on Yugi's field. "I then activate Swords of the Revealing Lights." Yugi said as swords made out of light appear and land on Ichigo's side of the field. "I set one cards down and end my turn." Yugi said as he end his turn with 1 cards in his hand.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I summon out my Black Stone of Legend." Ichigo said as a black and red egg appears on the field. "By tributing my egg, I can special summon one Level 7 or lower Red-Eyes Monster." Ichigo explain. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Ichigo said as the Black Egg breaks open and another black dragon takes its place. " I then activate Red-Eyes Insight. This card allows me to send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck and add one Red-Eyes Spell or Trap to my hand." Ichigo said as Ichigo sends his Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave. "The card I choose is Red-Eyes Rebirth." Ichigo said. "I set two cards down and end my turn." Ichigo said with two cards in his hand.

"My turn draw." Yugi said. "By discarding one card in my hand, I can special summon the Tricky." Yugi said as he discards a card to special summon out a monster with a Question Mark on its face and chest. "Now I activate the effect of Blockman." Yugi said. "Since Blockman has been out on the field for two turns since he was summoned, I can sacrifice him to special summon two tokens." Yugi said. As Blockman broke apart and formed two tokens. "I sacrifice my Tricky and my two Block Tokens…" Yugi said. "Great being of war. Come forth from thy underground. Bound in blood and bone, I offer these tributes to you. Lord of Power, I beg upon thee, Come forth, Obelisk the Great War God!" Yugi shouts. The ground to begin to rumble. Then a loud roar could be heard. Suddenly a giant being began to form behind Yugi. Ichigo could remember it during Yugi's duel with Seto and Yami Marik. Obelisk the Great War God as appeared. "Obelisk the Great War God attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Yugi ordered. Obelisk raised it fist and slammed it down on Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

{Ichigo 1600/ Yugi 4000}

"I end my turn." Yugi said with one card in his hand.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my Red-Eyes Fusion. I send my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon and my Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact from the deck to the grave to Fusion Summon, my Meteor Black Comet Dragon in attack mode!" Ichigo said. "I then use his effect to send my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the grave to inflict 1200 to your life points." Ichigo said.

{Ichigo 1600/ Yugi 2800}

"I end my turn." Ichigo said with two cards in his hand.

"Draw." Yugi said. "Obelisk the Great War God attack Ichigo's Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Yugi said as Obelisk the Great War God tended its muscles and began to send a punch towards Meteor Black Comet Dragon.

"I activate my quick spell, Battle Fusion!" Ichigo said. "When an attack is going on involving my Fusion Monster and my opponent's monster, my Fusion Monster gains the ATK of my opponent's monster." Ichigo explained.

"What!" Yugi said. As Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack rose to 7500 ATK.

"Go Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Ichigo said as Meteor Black Comet Dragon blocked Obelisk the Great War God and swung a punch right back at Obelisk the Great War God's face and destroyed him.

"By discarding Kuriboh, I can negate all battle damage this turn." Yugi said.

{Ichigo 1600/ Yugi 2800}

"I summon out Queen's Knight in defense mode and end my turn." Yugi said as a woman in red armor appears on the field and ending his turn with no cards in his hand.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate my Trap Card, Red-Eyes Spirit. This card allows me to special summon one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard." Ichigo explained the effect. "Come back, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Ichigo said. "Now then, I use my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect. This card allows me to special summon one Dragon-type from my graveyard. Come forth Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Ichigo said as another dragon appeared. "I now normal summon you again. This allows my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to gain his effect." Ichigo said. "I end my turn." Ichigo said ending his turn with 3 cards in his hand. Right when Ichigo said that, Swords of the Revealing Light vanished.

"Draw." Yugi said. "I summon out my King's Knight in attack mode." Yugi said as a man in orange armor appears. "I then activate my King's Knight's effect." Yugi said as both Queen's Knight and King's Knight began to glow. "When Queen's Knight and King's Knight are on the field, I can special summon out Jack's Knight from my hand or deck!" Yugi said as a man in blue armor appears on the field. "I reveal my facedown card, Card of Sanctity!" Yugi said. "This card forces all players to draw until everyone has six cards." Yugi said as Ichigo draws 3 more cards and Yugi draws 6 more cards."Then I activate my Polymerization, which allows me to fuse my three knights to bring out, Arcana Knight Joker!" Yugi yelled. The three knights jumped into a swirl of colors. From that swirl, another knight jumped out. He had black armor and appears older than any of the other knights. "Now then, Arcana Knight Joker, attack Ichigo's Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Yugi ordered. Arcana Knight Joker charged forward and swung his sword and slayed the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon.

{Ichigo 0200/ Yugi 2800}

"I end my turn with a face down." Yugi said as he ends his turn with 5 card in his hand.

"Draw." Ichigo said. "I activate Dragon Shrine." Ichigo said. "This card allows me to send one Dragon monster to the graveyard. If that card I sent was a normal monster, I could send another Dragon to the grave." Ichigo explained. "I sent my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and then send my White Stone of Legend. Then my White Stone of Legend's effect activates which adds a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." Ichigo explains. "Revealing one Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand, I can special summon one Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon." Ichigo said. As a Blue-Eyes looking Dragon appears on Ichigo's field. "I activate Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon's effect to destroy your Arcana Knight Joker." Ichigo said.  
"Not so fast by discarding a monster from my hand, I can have Arcana Knight Joker negate the effect." Yugi said.

"I see." Ichigo said. "I activate my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect." Ichigo said. "I can special summon one Dragon monster from my hand or graveyard." Ichigo explained. "Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Ichigo said as Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared from the graveyard. "Then I activate my Polymerization, which allows me to fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my field, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand and my Blue-Eyes Alternate Dragon who is treated as Blue-Eyes White Dragon while on the field to bring out… Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Ichigo shouted.

"No!" Yugi said as the new dragon appeared and stared down at Yugi.

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Yugi's Arcana Knight Joker!" Ichigo said. All three heads of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon opened their mouth and blasted Arcana Knight Joker with a blast of white light.

{Ichigo 0200/ Yugi 2100}

"When my Arcana Knight Joker was destroyed, I activate my trap, Soul Rope (1)." Yugi said. "When a monster I control is destroyed, I can paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand or Deck." Yugi said. "Come forth Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Yugi said as his new monster stood in defense mode.

{Ichigo 0200/ Yugi 1100}

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Ichigo ordered. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon fired a fireball at Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. It was a direct hit. When the dust cleared, Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian still stood there. "What." Ichigo said.

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK." Yugi explained.

"I see." Ichigo said. "I end my turn." Ichigo said with four cards in his hand.

"Draw." Yugi said. "I activate Fusion Recovery." Yugi said. "This card allows me to add a Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon from my Graveyard and add them to my hand." Yugi said as he showed Ichigo Polymerization and his Queen's Knight. "I then activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer." Yugi said. "This card allows me to add a Buster Blader from my Deck or Graveyard to your hand." Yugi said as he adds Buster Blader to his hand. "Next card I activate is my Polymerization!" Yugi said. "I fuse my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician in my hand to Fusion Summon… DARK PALADIN!" Yugi yelled as dust blew up obscuring Ichigo's view of Yugi. Suddenly something parted the dust cloud as Dark Paladin stood there. "I activate Dark Paladin's effect." Yugi said. "He gains 500 times the amount of Dragons on your side of the field and graveyard." Yugi said as Dark Paladin's attack points grew from 2900 to 7900 attack points. "Now then, Dark Paladin attack Ichigo's Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yugi said as Dark Paladin charged towards Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. While Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up its own attack and fired it back at Dark Paladin. Upon contact, both attack kicked up dust; obscuring the view . "I've won!" Yugi said

"Yugi. Don't think so yet." Ichigo said. Yugi looked up to see Dark Paladin is blocking the attack of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"What!?" Yugi said.

"I activate the effect of Honest." Ichigo said as he reveals white angel looking monster card from his hand. "During either player's Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster I control battles: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn." Ichigo said.

"What!" Yugi said. As he now noticed that Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack points wasn't 4500 but it was 12400."

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon finish this duel with White Obliteration Burst!" Ichigo shouted as Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon increase the strength of its attack and managed to destroy Dark Paladin.

{Ichigo 0200/ Yugi 0000}

"And that is it. Our Champion of the Battle City is Kurosaki Ichigo!" Roland announced. Ichigo put his deck away and approach Yugi.

"Good game Yugi." Ichigo said as he raised his hand. Yugi looked at the hand and accepted the handshake. After that, Roland escorted Yugi, Ichigo, Eu and Marik down the Battle Tower.

"Wait. How is third and fourth decided?" Yugi asked Roland.

"Normally, Marik and Eu would have to duel but due to Marik surrendering, he automatically gets fourth place." Roland said.

"I see." Yugi said. "Marik."

"Yes?" Marik asked.

"What happened to the souls of the duelist who lost to Yami Marik?" Yugi asked wondering about his friend.

"I made sure they were all released when I regain full control of my body." Marik said. Everyone arrived at the KaibaCorp Blimp to see everyone who dueled Yami Marik was awake and moving around. Everyone boarded the KaibaCorp Blimp and it flew from Battle Tower. During that time, everyone rested and a few duelist did a short prayer. _"Hope those Fangirls aren't there waiting for us."_ Ichigo, Yugi and Kaiba thought. Somehow the KaibaCorp Blimp managed to reach the unfinished Domino Station by nightfall. During this flight, Ichigo brought out the Millennium Scale, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Rod and Millennium Key and gave them to Yugi. Luckily, none of the Fangirls were waiting for them. Seto was kind enough to arrange for taxis and a limo to be waiting for everyone. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the stadium.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you everyone for reading the next chapter of Broken Dreams. Now then, in this chapter, I left an interesting Easter Egg in this chapter, the first user guess correctly gets a prize. Also, I brought back Yandere Orihime! Also how do you like the deck that Orihime has. Next chapter will involve quite a bit of blood and gore… Should I include that or no? Another thing I want your opinions on is that I am considering to make a . Should I make one? If so, what should the rewards be?**

* * *

 **Review Responces! Review Responces! Review Responces! Review Responces!**

 **LordGhostStriker chapter 13 . Jul 24 = Good question. I decided not to put it in X-over/crossovers is because not many people go to that tab in crossovers. Also my main inspiration in this Fanfiction, Aspect of Blade did the same thing where it included crossovers but categorized it as just Bleach.**

 **Mekko chapter 13 . Jul 11 = Thank you for loving this Fanfiction. I post a new chapter ones every month.**

 **shanethekewldude chapter 13 . Jul 6 = I understand that Ichigo is a Shiba due to his father. However, Ichigo does not acknowledge the Shiba surename since he was not born under it. But, when Ichigo was adopted by the Yamamoto, Ichigo accepted it. Results in Ichigo becoming Kurosaki Ichigo Yamamoto or some variation.**

 **DeathShadow96 chapter 13 . Jul 4 = Maybe in regards to the god cards. As for turning the deck into spirits might be too much. Maybe turn them into other forms; similar to digimon evolution. Also, Zangetsu would likely not get involved with Yugioh because the game is not bloody enough.**

 **tanithlipsky chapter 13 . Jul 3 = Thank you.**

 **Guest chapter 13 . Jul 1 = I know! Can't wait to see how much Chaos Ichigo brings to Soul Society.**

 **Arraia chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you. Rosario + Vampire is a planned cameo Hellsing is a planned cameo with a twist. Kill la kill is not planned to appear, maybe an OCish cameo. Naruto is a big no for right now. Monsters Musume might be an Omoke with Yuzu and Karin. Tokyo Ghoul not planned to appear, maybe an OCish cameo.**

 **maxe03 chapter 13 . Jul 1 First off, the topic in regards to the Puzzle and cheating it is stated in this chapter. If you still disagree then that is fine. Second, I did not intend to insult you when I stated that you were high. I was saying that the Duelist Kingdom storyline made little sense and that only if you are high it would make sense. In this fanfiction, all the movies and filler arcs are Canon. If you look at the timeline in Chapter 2, it states what happened in this Fanfiction timeline. Then Chapter 4, we had the 4** **th** **movie and finally Chapter 12 had the 3** **rd** **movie. Many of the cards Ichigo used did not exsist at that time. But, I decided to try and make a deck with the cards used during Battle City, I likely will have a bad headache. You mean in the future, likely dead. As for the real effect being nerfed make sense since if a card is too good then it will likely get banned unless they edit the effect. Also the situation in regards to the bad guy hurting the good guy is something that I agree with but it can be thrown under magical reasons.**

 **Fanficlover2017 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you and thanks for the support in regards to accusations.**

 **Edub102 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Yes, making Yamamoto and Jack the same person was something when I originally started writing this Fanfiction. I will not change my update schedule because I am constantly busy. I have a part time job over the summer and then school for the rest so this one a month period keeps me sane.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa chapter 13 . Jul 1 Sam Jackson… do you mean Samurai Jack? Also I decided to acknowledge it because people want to argue and I want to see the evidence of their argument. It also gives me ideas for this Fanfiction. As for Konosuba...never watch/read it. I'll add it to my never ending list of anime to check out. As for Hellsing… Hellsing is a planned cameo with a twist.**

 **TheWolf87 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you for the support. The acknowledge it because people want to argue and I want to see the evidence of their argument. Also thank you for agreeing with my comment in regards to Rukia.**

 **Destributor chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Thank you.**

 **Alex2909 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = It was since 'Jack' is from the past, early AD or BC and Yamamoto is suppose to be over 2000 years old so it technically works.**

 **chimera629 chapter 13 . Jul 1 = Who else has a destiny with a Millennium Item who is significant to the plot?**

* * *

 **Notes for Chapter 13! Notes for Chapter 13! Notes for Chapter 13! Notes for Chapter 13! Notes for Chapter 13!**

 **1) I am thinking Yugi and Atem are similar to Jason Blood and Etrigan or Hulk and Bruce Banner.**

 **2) Shun Shun Rikka Ayame**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500**

 **Effect : When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 " Shun Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō " from your Deck to your hand.**

 **3) Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō [Proxy: W]**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500**

 **Effect : When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 " Shun Shun Rikka Ayame" from your Deck to your hand.**

 **4) Sōten Kisshun**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 8**

 **Attack: 2500 Defense: 2500**

 **Effect : Shun Shun Rikka Ayame + Shun Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards from your hand or face up on the field to the graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization"). At the end phase of ether player's turn, you can remove as many cards wanted from the your graveyard and gain 300 life points for each card sent by this effect.**

 **5) Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 " Shun Shun Rikka Lily " from your Deck to your hand.**

 **6) Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 6**

 **Attack: 2500 Defense: 1000**

 **Effect: If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it (from your hand). If this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can activate this effect once per battle; you can return as many removed from play cards back to the deck. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each number of cards returned due to this card's effect.**

 **7) Shun Shun Rikka Lily**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 " Shun Shun Rikka Ayame " from your Deck to your hand. If this card and Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki, Shun Shun Rikka Ayame, Shun Shun Rikka Baigon, Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku, and Shun Shun Rikka Lily are in the graveyard and there are no other monsters on your side of the field, remove all six cards from play and special summon one Fairy Queen of the Six Flowers from your hand, deck, graveyard or removed from play.**

 **8) Shun Shun Rikka Baigon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500**

 **Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 " Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku " from your Deck to your hand.**

 **9) Santen Kesshun**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Fusion/ Effect**

 **Level 8**

 **Attack: 1000 Defense: 3000**

 **Effect : Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku+ Shun Shun Shun Rikka Baigon+ Shun Shun Rikka Lily This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards from your hand or face up on the field to the graveyard. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can send the top card from your deck to the graveyard to negate one card from being destroyed.**

 **10) Vengeance**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack: 1100 Defense: 1900**

 **Effect : During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During either player's Damage Step, when a DARK monster you control battles: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn.**

 **11) He is the same Rafael from Season 4**

 **12) Custode is Italian for Guardian, seemed fitting since he officially had no last name.**

 **13) Fairy Empress of Six Flowers**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Fairy/ Effect**

 **Level 12**

 **Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000**

 **Effect : This card can only be special summoned by Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō's effect. During either player's turn, when a face card would be destroyed, send the top card to the graveyard, negate the destruction of that card, then this card gains 500 ATK and DEF points and the owner of this card gains 300 life points. By paying 1,000 life points, all other monsters gain a rejection counter. As long as a monster has a rejection counter on it, their effects are negated. As long as Shun Shun Rikka Shun'ō ,Shun Shun Rikka Tsubaki, Shun Shun Rikka Ayame, Shun Shun Rikka Baigon, Shun Shun Rikka Hinagiku, and Shun Shun Rikka Lily are removed from play, this card cannot leave the field.**

 **14) Google True Valkyrie Cat. Replace the cat face on the spear with Orihime's six-petal flower hairpin. Also imagine a more confident Orihime as the person.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! This is Thunder with another chapter to Broken Dreams. Thank you shanethekewldude for volunteering to be my Beta Reader. I also want to thank Cyboshi for also volunteering. Now with that out of the way, let get the show rolling!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

It has been a few days since the Battle City tournament. Many of the finalists of the Battle City tournament had to run and hide against many of their fangirls and fanboys. Ichigo even asked Rias and Sona for help to keep an eye on Yuzu and Karin in case any of those fans become a little aggressive. Whilst in Domino City, Ichigo continued to guard Seto from the army of fangirls of his. Other than that, the days became very quite normal. Ichigo was once again outside training his elemental manipulation abilities. Ichigo managed to master the basic four elements; fire, water, wind and earth, the alternate forms of the elements, lightning, ice, lava and metal. Ichigo was practicing the techniques again when he noticed someone spying on him. Ichigo threw a spear of ice towards the spy. The spy jumped away from the ice spear and landed on the ground. Ichigo immediately noticed that this person is a Arrancar. He is tall and slender with short red hair which is swept back, creating peaks at either side of his head. His mask fragment covers his left eye, and has three holes across its surface. He is currently wearing a long, white, double-breasted trench coat which features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots.

"What do you want Arrancar." Ichigo asked as he moved into a face the Arrancar.

"I am not an Arrancar!" The not-Arrancar said as he created a cannon and began to fire reshi bullets at Ichigo. Ichigo dodge the attacks. "Stop dodging me!" The not-Arrancar yelled out as he created more cannons and fired more rounds at Ichigo. Ichigo shot ice spears to the reshi bullets and shot lightning towards him. "Come on! Release your powers!" The not-Arrancar yelled. Ichigo ignored him and slowly summoned lava below the not-Arrancar's feet. Whilst Ichigo was doing this, he had sent more ice spears and lightning bolts forcing the not-Arrancar to stay in the same spot as Ichigo prepared the trap, with a loud yell, Ichigo summon up the lava from below and trapped the not-Arrancar. "What the FUCK!" the not-Arrancar yelled out as he screamed in pain.

"Now then, tell me who you are or I will make this worse." Ichigo said. The not-Arrancar glared at Ichigo while trying to resist the pain. "One more time… Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he summoned more lava around the not-Arrancar. The not-Arrancar gathered the reshi around the area and created an explosion. Ichigo jumped back to avoid the explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a heavily burned being.

"We will meet again Kurosaki Ichigo!" The not-Arrancar said as his shadow grew bigger and engulf him, leaving Ichigo alone with the destroyed clearing. Ichigo let out a sigh as he cleaned up the clearing. After that Ichigo thought about his opponent, that person appeared to be an Arrancar but able to manipulate the reshi similar to how Quincy does. Ichigo decided that this is something Ichigo may have to see Urahara about. Ichigo took a shower and went down see Seto and Mokuba looking at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"What was with all the noise from your training area?" Seto asked.

"Some strange person from my past attacked me." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Ichigo answered. "Speaking of that, I am going to see an old acquaintance of mine to see if he knows anything." Ichigo answered.

"Ok." Seto said. With that Ichigo went to his room and dialed Urahara Shōten's phone number. Ichigo waited for a few seconds before the line connected.

"Hello. This is Urahara Shōten. We are-" Tessai managed to say before Ichigo interrupted him.

"Tessai. This is Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki-dono!" Tessai said in shock.

"Is Urahara available?" Ichigo asked.

"He is. W-" Tessai managed to say before a garganta opened up right next to him and him seeing Ichigo walk out of the garganta. Ichigo let a small smile seeing Tessai was shocked at Ichigo's sudden appearance. Tessai got out of his shock and showed Ichigo to the waiting room in the back. Ichigo sat down and waited for Urahara. A few seconds later, the sliding door opened to see Urahara standing there.

"Hello Ichigo." Urahara said.

"Hello Urahara." Ichigo greeted back.

"So… what can I do for you?" Urahara asked.

"Tell me what is going on in Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"How do you know something is going on in Soul Society?" Urahara said.

"This morning an Arrancar attacked me. During the battle, this 'Arrancar' tried to get me to use my power throughout the entire battle. He was also using Quincy techniques." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Urahara said.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Well, a few days ago, Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe was attacked in Yamamoto-Sōtaichō 's office by an enormous javelin by an unknown group of people. Someone of the group declared that the Wandenreich will destroy Soul Society in five days. After freeing Lieutenant Sasakibe, Yamamoto attacks the masked men as they disappear into shadows. Before Lieutenant Sasakibe died from his wound, he told Yamamoto-Sōtaichō that this group of people can do something to a Shinigami's Bankai." Urahara said.

"So… the Quincy has begun their attacks." Ichigo said.

"What?" Urahara said surprised at Ichigo's response. Before Ichigo could respond, Tessai runs in the room.

"Boss!" Tessai yelled out.

"Yes Tessai?" Urahara replies.

"You and Kurosaki-dono need to see this." Tessai said. Ichigo and Urahara followed Tessai to the front of the store to see two beings laid on the ground. The larger being appears to be humanoid with a head is almost completely covered by a white insect-like mask.

"Pesche!" Ichigo said as goes his fallen ally.

"Ic…chigo?" Pesche said.

"Yes Pesche." Ichigo said as he goes Pesche's side.

"Ichigo… please…" Pesche started to say.

"Please what?" Ichigo asked.

"Please… take care of Mistress Ne-." Pesche said before he collapsed from his wounds. Ichigo could see Pesche's arms are holding protectively over Nel. Ichigo managed to get Nel pried from the dead Pesche arms. Right when Ichigo pulled Nel from Pesche, his body began to deteriate into reshi. Ichigo placed her on the ground and cast a kidō spell to scan for all injuries on Nel Urahara and Tessai was surprised at seeing Ichigo know how to cast kidō spells. From the kidō spell, Ichigo discovered that Nel, in her current state, she will not survive no matter what kidō spells Ichigo used. Her body was leaking too much reiatsu and her body does not have enough reiatsu to regenerate the damage.

" _There has to be a way to save her."_ Ichigo thought.

" **Well… we have one but it may not work on her."** Kyōka said.

" _What?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Well… we can use one of you Chaos Pieces on her."** Kyōka suggested.

" _What?"_ Ichigo replied.

" **That might work."** Hōgyoku said.

" _How?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Well due to the Chaos Piece's is formed from the combination of your reiatsu, it might be able to fuel her regeneration abilities."** Kyōka explained.

" _All right then."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo summoned one of his Rook pieces and pushed it in Nel's body. Nel began to glow green before changing to the familiar black, red, white and blue of Ichigo's reiatsu. Suddenly Nel's body let out a bright flash. When the flash died down, Ichigo could see her true form. She is fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving greenish-blue hair, a scar and the crimson line that runs across her face. Her gown is now torn into a skirt and a top, connected with a single strip across her abdomen. Her skull mask also differs slightly; its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, but still missing some of its teeth. Ichigo casted the same kidō as before to see how the Chaos Piece is affecting her.

" **It seems like the reiatsu from the Chaos Piece managed to successfully integrate itself into Nel."** Kyōka said.

" _Then why is she still unconscious then?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **It's likely due to her mental state."** Hōgyoku said.

" _Mental state?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes. Remember, Nel doesn't remember all things Nelliel has done. But now, with this done, Nel's mind and Nelliel's mind needs to figure out who will be the dominate one or will their minds will fuse and become one."** Hōgyoku explained.

" _I see."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo bent down and lifted Nel's body and carried her inside Urahara's Shōten. Tessai immediately guided her to a room for him to place her body down.

"Tessai." Ichigo said.

"Yes Kurosaki-sama?" Tessai responded.

"I need you to keep watch of her and allow no one, not even Urahara to touch her." Ichigo said.

"Ok Kurosaki-sama." Tessai said. Ichigo then opened up a garganta. "Kurosaki-sama, where are you going?" Tessai asked.

"Where else." Ichigo said as he shifted into his soul form. "Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said before jumping in the garganta.

"Kurosaki-sama has grown stronger." Tessai said.

"He has." Urahara said.

* * *

Scene Change: Hueco Mundo

Ichigo jumped out of the Garganta into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo summons Kokugatsu as he lands silently on a sand hill only looked around to see dead Arrancars all over and blue fires.

" **This fire is formed from condense reshi."** Yhwach adds. In the far distance, Ichigo could see a group of Quincies walking away from the damage. Ichigo decided to run instead of using Shunpo or Sonído to prevent the Quincies from detecting them. As Ichigo ran towards them, Ichigo noticed that the group is approaching a broken wall. Ichigo arrives near the wall and manages to hear something from the Quincies.

"In a line! You must stand with the wall behind you!" A Quincy yelled. The group covered in robes slowly obeyed the instructions. "Hurry up! It takes nothing to open a few more holes in your bodies!" The same Quincy yelled out. From a throne sat a man. The man's head is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He has round spectacles. He wears a slightly different Quincy uniform compared to the one Ichigo saw Uryū wore before. It includes with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak and gold trimming.

"Order! Order!" The man said as he slammed his spear down. This caused everyone to quiet down. "We Will now hold a big selection tournament for both Arrancars and Hollows! Who will live!? Who will die!?" The man says and continues "You were all chosen because of you luck, intelligence and strength that allowed you to survive our first strike! Please by all means don't miss this precious chance." The man ends before he started to walk closer to the hollows. "Do you absolutely want to live? Do you absolutely want to become our comrade? Then kneel in front of me and ask while licking my shoes!" The man said. He noticed that no one moved. "[Fine then.] Starting from the right side, I will now stab you to death one after the other! One of the robbed stepped forward.

"Will… Will I be saved if I say that I want to become your comrade right away?" The Hollow ask. The leader stabbed the Hollow in the chest.

"That's not how this work!" The man said as he stabbed the man again. "You will have to undergo an admission test in order for you to be accepted! And this selection is what gives you the chance to apply for it! Anyone that didn't understand what I just explained will end up like this!" The man yelled as he continued to stab the Hollow with his spear. The man then stabbed the next one in line. The figure dodged the spear and another one came and cut the spear and pointed the sword to his face. The two cloaked figures removed their cloaks and Ichigo recognized the two as the ones who tortured Orihime. The man drew his saber and quickly destroyed their swords. The man turned around and faces his men. "They passed the test. Beat them but don't kill them." The man allowed his saber to vanish as he walked away.

"Gyah!" One of the men yelled out.

"I said not to overdo-" the leader said as he turned to see a ring like object covered in blood thrown towards him. He managed to catch the ring. "What…are.. you?" He said. He looked to see Mila Rose and Apacci and Sung-Sun attacking him and his men. The man allowed his men to attack the three Arrancars. However, all of his men were killed, followed by the three looking towards the leader. "Congratulations for defeating my men. I have a proposal for you." He said.

"Ah?" Apacci said.

"You're strong. That's wonderful! You would become perfect pawns for his majesty! That's why I don't want to kill you and I'm suggesting that you surrender. You will be able to work for the sake of his majesty together with your dear Tier Harribel!" The leader said. "For you there would be no greater happiness than what I just said!" He said as if it was a great honor. Suddenly the nearby wall behind the three girls cracked and broke.

"Don't underestimate us, four-eyes monkey!" Apachi and Mila Rose yelled.

"Please do not misjudge us." Sung-Sung said.

"Oh?" The leader said surprised at their refusal. "So, you don't want to negotiate? Such a pity." The leader said. He charged at the three Arrancars. Meanwhile, Ichigo opened a small Gate of Hell to prevent the souls of the Quincy from returning to Yūhabahha. Ichigo noticed that many hollows the Quincy captured ran off during the confusion. Ichigo could see that the Arrancars are losing against the man. The leader shot a large arrow from his Quincy Bow towards the three badly wounded Arrancars. "This is the fate of all those who don't accept his Majesty's will!" The leader said as he fired the arrow. Ichigo jumped in between the three Arrancars and used Kokugatsu to split the arrow in half as the two halves flew past Ichigo and the Arrancars and exploded in the distance.

"Oh? Now it's a Shinigami? A Shinigami defending a group of Arrancars now this is curious site. However, I know who you are Kurosaki Ichigo." The leader said. Ichigo remain emotionless as he remembered the guy who attacked him earlier. "Your information that was given by his Majesty may has been incorrect but, we figured that as special war potential needs to be dealt this right away!" The man said as three Quincys use hirenkyaku to appear above Ichigo. Each of them summoned their bow and aimed Heilig Pfeils at Ichigo. Ichigo used Shunpo to dodge their attacks. The leader let out a small smile has he drew his saber.

* * *

Scene Change: Silbern

A Quincy solder received a telegram from 1st Iacto Arme. The soldier brought the message up to Yūhabahha. Yūhabahha took the paper and read the message. The soldier from 1st Iacto Arme reported that "The Special War Potential Kurosaki Ichigo has infiltrated Hueco Mundo. He is currently fighting the Captain Supervisor Kirge Opie" Yūhabahha cracks a grin. He stood up from his throne.

"Well then. Let's go." Yūhabahha said.

"Uh...? Your Majesty where?" The Quincy soldier asked.

"Where?" Yūhabahha asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Yūhabahha asked. The Quincy soldier didn't reply. Yūhabahha sighed and replied. "To Soul Society." Yūhabahha said as stretched. "I don't know why he went to Hueco Mundo but, fighting with Kirge will keep him busy for a while. It's the perfect chance… to occupy Soul Society. Notify all the Sternritters." Yūhabahha ordered.

"YES SIR!" The Quincy Soldier replied and immediately left the throne room.

* * *

Scene Change: Hueco Mundo

Ichigo used Shunpo to dodge the attacks from the Quincy Soldiers.

"Where did he go?" One of the Quincy Soldiers asked.

"Ha! He was probably too weak to fight against our power so he ran off!" The second Quincy Soldiers said.

"I disagree. Keep an eye out for him." The third Quincy Soldiers said.

"Please. Like he could get the jump on us." The second Quincy Soldiers replied to the third. Suddenly a katana stabbed from the back to the front of the second Quincy Soldiers. "Gah!" The second Quincy Soldiers yelled out. Ichigo cut downward, freeing Kokugatsu from the second Quincy Soldier's body and killing the Quincy Soldier at the same time.

"Eat this!" The first Quincy Soldier yelled out as he fired Heilig Pfeils at Ichigo. Ichigo simply used Kokugatsu to deflect the Heilig Pfeils as he walked forward. The third Quincy Soldier begun to fire his own Heilig Pfeils at Ichigo. However, has Ichigo simply deflect the Heilig Pfeil. The two remaining Quincy Soldiers stop shooting Heilig Pfeils because of their fingers were bleeding from pulling their bow strings so much. During this moment of distraction, Ichigo Shunpo'ed to the remaining Quincy Soldiers and cut both of their heads off. Ichigo swung Kokugatsu down to clean the blood off the katana. During this, the leader charged up a few Heilig Pfeils and sent them towards Ichigo. The impact kicked up a lot of dust and sand.

"What happened to you!? You're not that weak!" The leader said. As the dust clears, the leader could see a Khyber knife appeared and took the blunt of the attack. "A zanpakutō?"

"Weird. Ishida said that Quincies only used bows." Ichigo said as he held the Heilig Pfeils in his hand and flung them back at the leader. The blast kicked up more sand and dust. Ichigo landed on the sand and picked up Zangetsu. From the dust, Ichigo could see the six outlines of Heilig Pfeils flying towards him. Ichigo flung a nameless Getsuga Tenshō at the six Heilig Pfeils; causing them to explode early.

"I see… When someone is able to dodge, repel and throw back with their bare hand your Heilig

Pfeils, you realize how faulty your techniques still are." The leader said."Don't worry yours, are more powerful than Ishida's though it's been a long while since I fought against them." Ichigo said.

"Ishida?" The leader asked. "Are you talking about Uryū Ishida?" The leader asked.

"So, you know about him as well. Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"So Uryū Ishida's Heilig Pfeil would be less powerful than mine… That's weird." The leader said. Ichigo felt slightly confused but didn't show it. "It's impossible." The leader said as he adjusts his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Oops. Speech is silver. Silent is golden." The leader said as he lifts his index finger to his mouth. "Pardon me, I spoke a little too much. It seems that after this fight I'll have even more things to report to his Majesty." The leader said. "I was just ordered by his Majesty to defeat you right away." The leader states as he presses his ear. "In other words, you're going to die here." The leader says. Ichigo held both Zangetsu in his hands and ready to counterattack if needed. "You don't need information about us." The leader said as he put a glove on.

" **Ichigo be careful of that glove."** Yhwach warned Ichigo.

"I'm sure you have at least heard of this power… The Quincy: Letzt Stil!" The leader said as he pulled the glove off. A white pillar of light shot up. Ichigo could see at the top of the pillar make a symbol similar to the Quincy Cross. The bright light at the bottom of the pillar began to disappear to reveal a being similar to an angel. The leader now has angelic wings, boots, and gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a halo shaped like the Quincy Zeichen. "Let me teach you the name of this form… Quincy: Vollständig." The leader said. "Can you feel it? My pulsating power." The leader said. Suddenly he appeared behind Ichigo. "The power of the one that will punish you!" The leader said as he swings his sword at Ichigo who managed to turn and block the attack. Ichigo shunpo'ed away from the leader. "Getsuga Jūjishō!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his swords at their leader. The impact kicked up more dust. The dust revealed that the leader took some damage from Getsuga Jūjishō.

"Interesting. It seems that our power is close to even right now." The leader said as he notice the damage he took from Ichigo's attack. He then raised his sword. Near the tip of the sword, it begin to glow white. "Come! Prepare to receive it! My Vollständig Biskiel's Power!" He begins to swing his sword at Ichigo. Suddenly a large fist came and punched the leader, causing him to lose focus on the attack. "What?" He said as he looks to see a large being with a white deer skull at the center of its head. It has a long, dark brown mane, which flows to its lower back, with a lighter brown fur covering its arms and legs. A long, greenish-white snake tail extends from below the mane. In place of feet, it has two black hooves. "What is that monster?" The leader asked.

"Did you think we couldn't fight anymore?" Mila Rose said.

"I thought I told you that you should not underestimate us." Sung-Sung said.

"Show that four-eyes pose what you can do!" Apachi yelled.

"AYON!" The three yelled out. As the beast let out a loud roar!  
"Ayon is a monster created by merging our left arms! It's powerful but it can't discriminate!" Apachi explained. "This time you're not our enemy, if you don't want to die you'd better leave it be and run Shinigami!" Ayon roared as it leaped at the leader and began to repeatedly punch the leader. "Ooops maybe we went a bit too far?" Apachi questioned sarcastically. "I must say you're pretty sturdy. You're still whole even after Ayon beat you up so much." Apachi added. Suddenly Apachi was stabbed in the chest by the leader. "GAH!?" Apachi cried out.

"I see… They didn't warn me about such power." The leader said as he slowly stood up. "I must advise his Majesty to adjust the strength of our Blut." The leader said as he spits out blood from his mouth. Both Sung-Sung and Mila Rose were surprised that the leader managed to get up after Ayon's attacked "But before that, I have to kill you all quickly." The leader says as he faced Ayon. "Well since you're an ugly monster, you'll be the first to die." The leader said. Mila Rose immediately realize the situation as Ayon charged at the leader.

"Wait, Ayon! Don't!" Mila Rose yelled out. But it was too late as Ayon's flesh began to transform into reshi and absorbed by the leader.

"Sklaverei." The leader said the name of the technique. "This uses a Quincy's basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way – by enslaving it." The leader explained. "I actually didn't want to use it." The leader said as everyone could see the leader turn from an angel into a demonic being. The leader approached the three Arrancars, Ichigo used this opportunity to charge up an attack. Ichigo raised his two hands together as a black ball began to form.

"Cero nueva luna! [New Moon]!" Ichigo yelled as a concentrated blast of hollow reiatsu blast through the leader's chest. The leader fell down to the ground. Ichigo approached the body and summoned a handful of the Hell Fire and was about to drop it when Yhwach interfered.

" **Wait Ichigo."** Yhwach said.

" _Yes Yhwach?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Before you send him to hell, remove the schrift from his soul."** Yhwach said.

" _Schrift?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **The schrift is a small fragment of Yūhabahha's soul which gives them powers."** Yhwach said.

" _Ok. How would I do that."_ Ichigo asked.

" **Say I, your name, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon."** Yhwach said.

" _Where would the schrift go then?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **The schrift's power will be absorbed by you while Yūhabahha's soul fragment will be pushed into hell."** Yhwach explained.

" _Ok."_ Ichigo said as he dismissed the Hell Fire in Ichigo's hand. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. The leader's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the leader's mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift J acquired."** Yhwach reported. Once that was done, Ichigo allowed Hell Fire to burn the leader. Ichigo summoned a portal to hell and chucked the body to Hell. Ichigo dusted his hands to see the wounded Arrancars who need medical attention. Ichigo approached the three Arrancars. "Look I am here to help." Ichigo said as to the two remaining concourse members.

"Where will you take us?" Sung-Sung asked.

"I will take you three to someone who is taking care of another Arrancar right now." Ichigo said.

Sung-Sung and Mila Rose looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Sung-Sung looked at Ichigo.

"Ok." Sung-Sung said. As Ichigo summoned some air and shaped it into a big cloud. Ichigo placed all three Arrancars on the cloud. Then Ichigo opened a garganta and walked in; followed by the cloud carrying all three Arrancars to Urahara Shōten.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

Ichigo, Apachi, Sung-Sung and Mila Rose got out of the garganta to see that Nel is still unconscious. "Please stay here while I find someone to heal all of you." Ichigo said as he walked out of the room.

"We should leave." Mila Rose said.

"Why?" Sung-Sung asked.

"He is a Shinigami and they are our enemy." Mila Rose said.

"True but he defended us from that monster." Sung-Sung countered. Before Mila Rose could continue, they heard the door open to see Ichigo walking in with Tessai and Urahara.

"Kurosaki-dono more Arrancars?" Tessai asked.

"Yes, could you please take care of them for right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure Kurosaki-dono." Tessai replied. As he began to cast various healing kidō on Apachi. Suddenly they heard a phone ring from Urahara.

"Hello! Akon-san it's been so long. How are you doing?" Urahara asked.

"I have business with Kurosaki Ichigo! He's there isn't he?! Link me up to him!" Akon asked.

"Why? He doesn't have any powers." Urahara said.

"Urahara, now is not the time to joke around, I had access to some cameras abandoned in Hueco Mundo and they recorded Ichigo's battle with the Quincy. We need his assistance!" Akon said.

"Sure, give me a few seconds." Urahara said as he hands the phone to Ichigo.

"Is this Kurosaki Ichigo?" Akon asked.

"Yes, this is him." Ichigo replied

"Please here me out without despairing…"Akon said. "Currently our casualties are 2245 soldiers, 16 seats, 1 Lieutenant whose reiatsu vanished. The numbers are increasing by the seconds. Consider this as rough data." Akon reported.

"Wait there reiatsu vanished… as in they are dead?" Ichigo said as he ripped open a garganta and jumped in it.

"It's uncertain." Akon replied. "I only report what we know." Akon clarified. "I'm continuing." Akon said as he took a deep breath. "In the enemy army, there are at least 16 individuals who are captain rank in power if not superior. They call themselves Sternritters and wear typical white Quincy outfits. Furthermore, so far the enemy has no losses. We haven't won one single battle." Akon reported.

"What are the enemy's abilities?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, we know next to nothing about their abailites except that they have the ability to steal Bankai." Akon reported.

"So, my hint was ignored." Ichigo said.

"What hint?" Akon asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm about to arrive at Soul Society." Ichigo said as he jumps out of the garganta and into Soul Society.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society

Ichigo landed on Soul Society to see it in ruins. Ichigo walked forward to see Rukia, Renji and Byakuya beaten and injured.

".. Are Rukia… and Renji…alive?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah. They're alive." Ichigo said.

"… Good." Byakuya said as he cracked a small smile. "I will not… last much longer…despite being a captain of the Gotei 13…I was unable to defeat the foul enemy who have invaded the Seireitei. I let many valuable soldiers die… causing the suffering of their subordinates and families and in the end, I was defeated miserably. I am ashamed of all this." Byakuya said. "On the other hand,… you are a human. Normally not only you shouldn't be involved in all this… you should not even be here now… Yet… I'm going to ask you a favor. Please forgive this despicable behavior of mine." Byakuya said as the tears began to trip from his eyes. "Please protect Soul Society Kurosaki Ichigo!" Byakuya cried out before he went unconscious. Ichigo let out a small smile.

"Even if you didn't ask, I would have done it." Ichigo said as he summoned another gust of air and transforming it into a cloud(1). Ichigo then pickes up Byakuya's body and place him onto the cloud. Followed by placing Rukia's body right next to Byakuya's, followed by placing Renji's body next to Rukia's body. Once all three bodies were placed, Ichigo Shunponed, with the cloud, to the Fourth Squad Barracks. "Hey! We got two Lieutenants and a Captain who needs medical emergency!" Ichigo yelled out. Three stretchers were pushed out as Ichigo placed them on the stretchers. Suddenly, Ichigo sense something. Something…familiar. _"So, you are Jack…"_ Ichigo thought as he used Shunpo to find his brother.

* * *

Scene Change

We see Yamamoto-Sōtaichō staring down at Yūhabahha, the leader of the Quincy army. Yamamoto-Sōtaichō just fought an imitation of Yūhabahha created by Loyd Royd. Yūhabahha thanked him for his service before killing him.

"Hello Shigkuni Yamamoto. Did you use up all of your powers fighting my fake, Shigkuni Yamamoto?" Yūhabahha asked.

"Shut up!" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō yelled. "BANKAI!" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō yelled as he tries to enter Bankai once again. Before the flames of Zanka no Tachi could begin form, it was quickly absorbed by a medallion in Yūhabahha's hands.

"It's not that we cannot steal your Bankai. But your power is too enormous for someone other than myself to handle. That's why I ordered Royd no to do anything before I came back." Yūhabahha said. "What should I do?" Yūhabahha said as he looked at the medallion in his hand. "Should I use your Bankai's power to awaken the corpse of your men Yamamoto Genryūsai?" Yūhabahha taunted.

"Bastard!" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō yells. From the sky, a giant sword shot down right next to Yūhabahha it looked like a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, formed a shape reminiscent of the Wandenreich insignia. "Farewell Shigkuni Yamamoto." Yūhabahha said as he does swings his sword down only for it to be blocked by Ichigo.

"Kurosaki…" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said before seeing the haori on Ichigo's back. "Yamamoto…" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said as he suddenly had a flashback from long ago.

"Looks like you remember this haori 'Jack'." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."Jūhabahha said as he recognize who blocked his attack. Ichigo used Shunpo to get closer to Jūhabahha and begin to attack him. Jūhabahha used his broadsword to block the attack. Ichigo jumped up and kicked Jūhabahha in the chest by using both air bending and Blut Arterie kick Jūhabahha to a nearby building. "So you know about your history." Jūhabahha said recognizing Blut Arterie being active.

"I do. I know about my mother and my father." Ichigo replied.

"I see… Then why do you side with the Shinigami?" Jūhabahha asked. Ichigo doesn't answer.

"You know, you should be more worried about yourself instead of worrying about why I sided with the Shinigami." Ichigo said.

"What?" Jūhabahha said in confusion. Ichigo showed Jūhabahha the medallion that Jūhabahha used to seal Zanka no Tachi. "WHAT!" Jūhabahha yelled as he checked his pocket to find it empty.

"What can you do with that?" Jūhabahha said, trying to intimidate Ichigo.

"Nothing really." Ichigo said as he drops the medallion. "Except bring a combatant back into this fight!" Ichigo yelles as he brings his sword down and break the medallion. From the cracks of the medallion, fire began to spew out from the medallion.

"Bankai!" Yamamoto-Sōtaichō yelled out. "Zanka no Tachi." Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said. Both Ichigo and Yamamoto-Sōtaichō pointed their swords at Jūhabahha; ready to attack him. Jūhabahha brought out his broadsword, ready to counter attack the two. Before anyone could attack, Jūhabahha flinched as the shadows begin to grab him.

"This is…" Jūhabahha said as he recognizes what is happening.

"It's time. Your majesty." Someone said. Ichigo looked to see a young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He has on a typical Quincy uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh length trench coat commensurate of his rank with dark green fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes. "You can't stay outside of the Shatten Bereich area anymore. Please return to Vandenreich." The young man said.

"I see. Let's go." Jūhabahha said as both Jūhabahha and the young man were enveloped in the shadows and disappeared. Ichigo turned to Yamamoto-Sōtaichō to see that he sealed up his Bankai and sealed his Zanpakutō into his cane and use it to lean on. Ichigo could see that Yamamoto-Sōtaichō is showing his old age.

"Let me help you get to the fourth." Ichigo said as he grabbed Yamamoto-Sōtaichō who is now unconscious.

" _Hōgyoku."_ Ichigo said.

" **Yes Ichigo?"** Hōgyoku replied.

" _I want you to hunt down all the Quincies that were killed today and send them to Hell."_ Ichigo said.

" **What about the Sternritters?"** Hōgyoku asked.

" _If you encounter a dead Sternritter, call for Yhwach to your location and extract the schrifts from them."_ Ichigo said.

" **Ok."** Hōgyoku said as she starts her mission. After that Ichigo shunpo'ed to the fourth division. When Ichigo arrived there, he could see that no one had noticed that Ichigo was entering again. "Unohana-san!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Yes Kuro-" Captain Unohana said before seeing why Ichigo was yelling for her. Captain Unohana could see Yamamoto-Sōtaichō leaning on Ichigo's shoulders with various injuries. "Sōtaichō!" Captain Unohana cried out all the fourth division immediately gone silent. "Get me a stretcher right now!" She ordered. Immediately fourth division resumed and managed to get a stretcher for Yamamoto-Sōtaichō. As Ichigo place him down, Ichigo heard someone calling out to him.

"Ichigo." Someone said. Ichigo looked to see Hirako.

"Hello." Ichigo said.

"Look Ichigo, I am sorry for-" Hirako started to say before Ichigo interrupted him.

"Not now. Right now, take care of the injured Shinigami. When we win this war, we will talk about that." Ichigo said.

"Ok then. Anyways I just finished operating on Rukia-chan and Abarai." Hirako said. "This time it was too late to heal them with just reiatsu, so I had them operated on with the best of my abilities." Hirako explained. A fourth division member came over and gave a clip board to Hirako. "[Accoring to this report] now they're out of danger and their conditions are stable." Hirako said.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said to Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see Rukia. Her right eye and her head was wrapped in bandages. "Ichigo…" Rukia said as tears began to form. "Ichigo… I'm sorry." Rukia began to apologize.

"Just like I told Hirako early, when we win this war, we will talk about that." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Rukia said, accepting Ichigo's words. "Even thought you resented us for what we did to you, you still came here to protect Soul Society." Rukia said. Ichigo cracked a small smile. "Thank you." Rukia said.

"Ichigo-san!" another fourth division member said. Ichigo looked to see a nervous Hanatarō Yamada calling for him.

"Hello Hanatarō. What do you need?" Ichigo said.

"Yamamoto-Sōtaichō just awoken and asked to see you." Hanatarō said.

"I see." Ichigo said as he turned to Hanatarō. "Hanatarō take me to him." Ichigo said as Hanatarō lead Ichigo to the room farther away from all the other patients. When they arrived Hanatarō opened the door and allowed Ichigo to enter the room where he could see Yamamoto-Sōtaichō bandaged almost everywhere except for his mouth and his right eye.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said.

"Relax Genryūsai." Ichigo said as he sat down by a chair.

"So we did meet in the past." Genryūsai asked.

"We did." Ichigo said as he told Genryūsai of what happened in the 'Aku infested future' and when they were sent back to the past to seal Aku.

"I see that you just recently help me based on the lack of wear and tear on the haori." Genryūsai commented.

"True. It was about two weeks ago." Ichigo guessed.

"As for me it was over two millennia ago." Genryūsai commented.

"Ya." Ichigo said as he stood up. "Get some rest." Ichigo said as he open the door to leave the room. As he was leaving Genryūsai's room, Unohana came to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san. Come with me." Unohana said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"We just received a transmission from Kurotsuchi-taichō that the Royal Guard are coming." Unohana said.

"I see. When will they arrive?" Ichigo said

"In approximately one hour." Unohana replied.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"On the outskirts of the Seireitei; near the north entrance." Unohana said.

"Ok thanks." Ichigo replied as he left the fourth division. As Ichigo walking around Ichigo could feel that Hōgyoku and Yhwach returning to his mindscape.

" _So, how did it go?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **We managed to get schrifts Q, R, Y and the O."** Yhwach reported.

" _Good."_ Ichigo said as he check the time and noticed it was almost time for the Royal Guard to arrive. So has Ichigo used Shunpo to arrive on the outskirts of the Seireitei. Ichigo could see Yoruichi, Rose, Hirako, Komamura Kyōraku, Kensei, Tōshirō, Kurotsuchi and Ukitake. The members waited for a few seconds till a giant white pillar fell and crash near their location. The pillar opened and 5 people walked out. Each of them started to talk with their former allies. All the discussion made the mood like a joyful celebration, old friends reuniting with old friends.

"Oh… the members of the Zero Division really haven't changed." Kyōraku began to say. "So? What reason did you come for this time?" Kyōraku said and abruptly shattered the mood. One of the members looked at Kyōraku before looking at Ichigo.

"Your Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked. Ichigo looked at the man to see that he is a large and broad individual with a bald head, red eyes, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wears a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta. "This time, following the will of the King of Souls, we came to rebuild the 13 Divisions. Before all of that, Kurosaki Ichigo, we're going to take you to the palace." The man said. Before anyone can object or comment another voice was heard.

"I finished collecting everyone on the list except you" She said as she points at Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see a slender and very youthful woman with fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori, over which she dons a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wears a pair of extremely thick-soled okobo. On her back, she controls long slender mechanical arms. Each of them holding large translucent orbs. On closer inspection, in the orbs was Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Genryūsai were in those orbs. Ichigo was about to protest before he heard Yasaka.

" _Ichigo don't protest. Amaterasu-sama wants you to go with them"_ Yasaka said.

" _Are you sure Yasaka?"_ Ichigo asked.

 _Yes, I am sure."_ Yasaka said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he follows the Royal Guard who ended up leading him to Kukaku's house. What followed was a serious of questionable things that made Ichigo questioned the sanity of the Zero Division.

Scene Change: Reioukyuu

Eventually, they had all arrived at the Reioukyuu. "Before you disappear off to who knows where, how did we even enter the Reioukyuu without a Ōken?" Ichigo asked.

"The large man lifted up his sleeve to show his arm with a weird marking on his right arm. "It's this." He said. Ichigo was slightly confused. "The Ōken is our bones." The large man said. "The Ōken is created with the power of the King of Souls. The King of Souls uses his powers on those who are chosen to be part of the Royal Guard." The large man explained. During the explanation, everyone else moved out of the landing are.

"Ooook, stand there!" Someone yelled out. "Are you standing?" The same person yelled. Ichigo had gotten used to the madness of Royal Guard and just went with the flow of things. As some guy slammed a hammer down on a mechanism and flung Ichigo somewhere else. Ichigo landed in a spa while noticing the man, who introduced himself as Sentouki explain how this place helps heal the four injured Shinigami. It consists of two hot springs and constantly switching between each one. Sentouki mentioned that Urahara's hot spring is an imitation of both of these pools combined. It took a few minutes of being in both pools before Sentouki determined that Ichigo was deemed ready to be sent to the next one. Sentouki threw Ichigo out of his pool to a platform and launched him to the next palace.

The next member of Zero Division Ichigo met was a plump, purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She has a large silver adornment in her hair and wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. "Welcome! Hello Ichigo-chan! Welcome to my Gaton Palace!" She said. She had Ichigo sit at a table as he hears her in the kitchen cooking something, she returned with a large bowls of food. Kyōka and Hōgyoku scanned the food to discovered that this food was not poisoned but it was rich with reiatsu. Ichigo ate the food she offered, as he ate the food, she introduced herself as Kirio Hikifune. Once Ichigo finished eating Kirio got ready to send him to the next level. "Ichigo-chan, be careful in the next palace of Questsu Nimaiya of the Houou Palace. Also known as the man who created the Zanpakutō." She said before launching Ichigo from her palace.

The next area Ichigo is stunned with bright lights. And see a large house filled with big breasted women and a man dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. He is wearing a variation of the Shinigami shihakushō, featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposes his lower legs. Worn over this is a white, sleeveless puffer jacket that bears the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. His attire is completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that are gold trimmed and have a shoe-like appearance. "Ichigo-chan! Did ya enjoy the welcome show I prepared for you!?" He yelled out. "Let me introduce myself! I'm Questsu Nimaiya, owner of this Houoden!" Nimaiya yelled out as he went raised both of his hands for a high ten, but Ichigo ignored him forcing Nimaiya to raise Ichigo's hands and complete the high ten. "Something's not right… Ya not getting' into this, are ya… goin' home?" He asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said, catching Nimaiya off guard. "It looks like you and your Zanpakutōs need some more bonding time." Ichigo said. With that, Namaiya lost his train of thought.

"You can tell all of them were Zanpakutō." He said surprised.

"I can." Ichigo said. Before Namaiya could respond, someone came and kicked him down. Ichigo could see a slender young girl with spiky hair, which is tied up in a ponytail at the back. She wears a vest with a large, furred collar, and a short skirt.

"What 're ya doing' Mera-Chan?" He asked.

"Come with me!" Mera said to Ichigo. "With master, it's never gonna start." Ichigo followed Mera out of the fun house to see a small shack with the words Hououden on it. Ichigo walked in the small shack and fell down in a pit. "This pit is filled with the rage of the strongest Zanpakutō…the Asauchi!" Namaiya said as four of them approached Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and summoned Kokugatsu, released Zangetsu and gave the two blades of Zangetsu to the closest two Asauchi near him. Ichigo then summoned Tsuki no Hansha, released Kyōka Suigetsu and handed it to the third Asauchi near him. Finally, Ichigo summoned Kōsetsu and released Sodo no Shirayuki and gave it to the fourth Asauchi near him. Each of them took the Shikai and inspects them. A few seconds later, each of them give it back to Ichigo and bowed in respect before returning to the darkness. "Wow Ichigo!" Namaiya yelled out. "I'm impressed. I forgot that you make your own Asauchi. To think that these Asauchi not only accepted the Zanpakutō's you had and even earned their respect." Namaiya said. Namaiya guided Ichigo to another launch pad and shot Ichigo to the next Palace.

The next one that Ichigo met was Senjumaru Shutara who helped remake Ichigo's robes and haori to be made out of Ōken cloth, a special type of cloth which allows the wearer the same abilities as a Ōken. After the measurements were done, Ichigo was told my Shutara that Ichigo is now going to go see the Soul King. Ichigo was directed to another platform and flung to the Greater Reioukyuu.

* * *

Scene Change: Great Reioukyuu

When Ichigo arrived outside of the Great Reioukyuu, the doors opened and he sees the large man from earlier.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo." The man said.

"Hello…" Ichigo said as he tries to remember his name. "You never introduced yourself." Ichigo said.

"Sorry about that." The man said. "My name is Ichibē Hyōsube." Ichibē introduced.

"So Ichibē, why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to open the door into the Greater Reioukyuu." Ichibē said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he witnesses the complicated seal Ichibē has to perform to open the door into the Greater Reioukyuu. Ichigo took a step inside the Greater Reioukyuu and noticed that Ichibē isn't following Ichigo.

"Royal Guards are only allowed into the Greater Reioukyuu when the King of Souls request our presents." Ichibē explained.

"I see." Ichigo said as he walks further inside. Ichigo could hear the doors sealing itself up. Ichigo looked to see that the door has a knocker of some sort which allows Ichigo to call for Ichibē when he is done with the Soul King, he walked further into the Greater Reioukyuu. Eventually Ichigo entered a throne room to see the Soul King, who appears to be humanoid in physique, with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows. He does not have any arms or legs. The Soul King exists within an unusual barrier that is framed on either side by bright white curtains as the focus point of a large, elegant room.

" _Ichigo, this is Yasaka."_ Yasaka said through the connection.

" _Yes Yasaka?"_ Ichigo said.

" _Amaterasu-sama ask you to tell the homunculus that 'I know your secret. Summon the true king or else.'"_ Yasaka said.

" _You sure?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _Yes Ichigo that is what Amaterasu-sama wants." Yasaka_ said.

" _Ok then."_ Ichigo replied. Ichigo walked up to the homunculus. "I know your secret. Summon the true king or else." Ichigo said to the homunculus. The homunculus looked dead set at Ichigo for a few seconds. Ichigo stared back, not flinching. The homunculus nodded to Ichigo, while not looking away. From the right, a violet portal opened. From it is a large obese man sitting on a throne. He has oily long dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and with white spirals and very large eyebrows. Unlike the homunculus, he has had his arms and leg albeit they're very small.

" _ **Who dares demand my presents!"**_ The true Soul King ordered. Ichigo glaring at the true Soul King.

"I dare!" Ichigo yelled out. The Soul King looked at Ichigo then looked at the homunculus.

" _ **You dare call me for something this pathetic being!"**_ The Soul King yelled at the homunculus. _**"I'm leaving."**_ The Soul King said. Before he could do anything else, Ichigo summoned his Hell Chains and had them wrap around the Soul King. _**"WHAT THE!"**_ The Soul King yelled out as he struggles to get out of the chains. _**"Release me!"**_ The Soul King yelled out as he tries to get out of the chains.

"No point Soul King." Ichigo said as he approaches the Soul King. "These are the Chains of Hell. Made to be indestructible unless someone stronger than the Jigoku no Kōtei." Ichigo said.

" _ **No… NO!"**_ Soul King yelled out as he continues to struggle to break free of the Chains of Hell.

"You know what is worse?" Ichigo asked. The Soul King glared at Ichigo. "Your mother is coming." Ichigo said with a smile.

" _ **NO! NO!"**_ The Soul King yelled out as he resumes struggling with new motivation. Ichigo could hear the chains creaking from how much force the Soul King is trying to use to break free.

" _ **It is no use son. You can no longer escape me."**_ Amaterasu said as she appeared in the Greater Reioukyuu.

" _ **M-m-mother!"**_ Soul King stuttered in fear.

" _ **Hello Son."**_ Amaterasu said with disgust. _**"You're probably wondering why I had my new favorite son get you here."**_ Amaterasu said.

" _ **Favorite son?"**_ Soul King asked.

" _Wait… I'm her favorite son?"_ Ichigo thought.

" _ **Yes my new favorite son."**_ Amaterasu said. _**"My new favorite son is him, Kurosaki-Yamamoto Ichigo."**_ Amaterasu said. _**"Now then, what job did I give you that caused your younger brother to get jealous and desire to fight you?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

" _ **Um… the King of Souls?"**_ The Soul King replied.

" _ **Correct. Now then, what is the job of the King of Souls?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

" _ **Um… to regulate the flow of souls into and out of Soul Society and keep the flow stable?"**_ The Soul King replied.

" _ **Somewhat correct."**_ Amaterasu replied _ **. "You know what else the King of Souls is supposed to do?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

" _ **N-n-no."**_ Soul King nervously replied.

" _ **The King of Souls is supposed to rule over the Soul Society; which is another reason why the position is named KING of Souls."**_ Amaterasu said. _**"Once you got the title, you establish a ruling body to take care of the ruling aspect of you position. While you created the Shinigami to regulate the flow of souls into Soul Society. While that homunculus you created managed to keep the flow somewhat stable even thought he can't do anything."**_ Amaterasu said as she points out each major fault that the Soul King has done. _**"Now then, as punishment for your crimes, you will be cursed to constantly reincarnate with no memories of your past, you will be considered misfortune and bad luck, and whenever you regain your memories, you will die in three days no matter what someone does."**_ Amaterasu said as she begins to charge an energy ball and was ready to throw it at the Soul King.

"Okaa-san Wait." Ichigo said.

" _ **Yes Ichigo?"**_ Amaterasu said.

"If you do begin to punish him now, who will replace him as the King of Souls?" Ichigo asked. The Soul King nodded in agreement of Ichigo's question.

" _ **There is only one person who I trust to handle that job."**_ Amaterasu said.

" _No…No… PLEASE NO!"_ Ichigo mentally pleased.

" _ **Ichigo, you are going to be the next King of Souls"**_ Amaterasu said. Ichigo sighed.

"But I don't want the responsibility that comes with being the King of Souls. I want to be able to travel and move." Ichigo said. Amaterasu let out a small chuckle.

" _ **You also have inherited the Shiba's wanderlust."**_ Amaterasu said.

"That's came from the Shiba family?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **You should ask you Aunt or your father for more information regarding the family's wanderlust. As for your responsibilities, the idiot of a son made the infrastructure of a government but you need to remove the rot from the base or make a new infrastructure."**_ Amaterasu advised.

"I see… what about Yūhabahha?" Ichigo asked. "He desires to come and kill the Soul King and I think me telling him that I am the new King of Souls won't stop his invasion." Ichigo said.

" _ **For that, it is easy since we already have our 'Soul King' in position for Yūhabahha to kill."**_ Amaterasu said as she points at the homunculus. _**"Any other questions?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

"No." Ichigo replied accepting Ichigo's new responsibilities. With that, Amaterasu performed divine judgment on the Soul King as he now suffers for his crimes.

" _ **Ichigo."**_ Amaterasu said. Ichigo looked at Amaterasu. _**"Look, I am sorry for forcing you to bear this weight on your shoulders but, you are the only one who can bear the weight of this."**_ Amaterasu said.

"I know but, still I don't want this." Ichigo said.

" _ **Ichigo to fully complete the ascension, you must now bear the eyes."**_ Amaterasu said. The homunculus got off the throne for Ichigo sit on it as Amaterasu walked towards Ichigo and cover both of his eyes with her hands and began to chant in a language Ichigo never hear off. Suddenly Ichigo feels his entire body burn. The pain was like nothing Ichigo had ever felt before. Ichigo wanted to scream but he just couldn't. A few seconds later the pain went away and Amaterasu removed her hands from Ichigo's eyes and summoned a hand mirror for Ichigo to see the changes. His plain chocolate brown eyes are now changed. They are now black sclera while his pupil now has white dots which are spinning in a galaxy spiral.

"Wow…" Ichigo said as he was mesmerized by his new eyes.

" _ **Now then, here is the plan in regards to my other son."**_ Amaterasu said to Ichigo and the homunculus.

* * *

Scene Change: Outside Great Reioukyuu

Ichibē stood outside of the Great Reioukyuu, it has been nine days since he had entered the Great Reioukyuu. Ichibē was worried since the Great Reioukyuu is technically a different dimension, suddenly he heard a loud bang from the Greater Reioukyuu. Ichibē ran over and unsealed the door to see a tired Ichigo walking out of the Greater Reioukyuu.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Ichibē asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said.

"What happened in there?" Ichibē asked.

"You know that I can't talk about it." Ichigo said.

"Sorry." Ichibē replied.

"So, how are the others?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Kuchiki Rukia, Renji Abarai and Kuchiki Byakuya managed to finish everything up and are currently down in Soul Society fighting the Quincies." Ichibē said. "As for Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, he is still trying to train up his body to the max he could before he deals with Yūhabahha." Ichibē said.

"I see." Ichigo said. Ichigo pulled out a scroll with the Soul King's personal seal on it. Ichibē took the scroll from Ichigo.

"I'll read it later." Ichibē said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as Ichibē guided Ichigo to Senjumaru Shutara to present Ichigo with his new robes and haori to wear. During that time, Ichibē read the sealed scroll that Ichigo gave him, following that, Ichibē guided Ichigo towards the appropriate spot and Ichigo jumped.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society

After the Royal Guard left, much changes hit Soul Society. Shunsui Kyōraku ended up becoming acting Sōtaichō, many of the captains seek out other ways to fight without their bankai. Suddenly everything in Soul Society changed and the Quincy began their invasion again. Urahara managed to discover a way to help the Shinigami regain their Bankai. Suddenly Urahara received a phone call.

"Hey Urahara." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo?" Urahara replied.

"It might sound cheeky, but the fight even if it gets tough please resist until I get there." Ichigo said.

"That's fine. We're waiting for you, Kurosaki-san." Urahara replied and ended the call.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society

Renji encountered a Sternritter, he had a very large muscular build, He wore the standard Sternritter uniform, with the addition of a yellow and red-orange luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. His boots and gloves are red. He has brown eyes and a blonde mustache. In addition, to that he wore a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Wandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Wandenreich insignia. Renji managed to defeat this Sternritter with his new Bankai Sōō Zabimaru.

While Rukia ended up finding another Sternritter.

"I feel…lonely..." Someone said. Rukia turned to see a man. He has long, black hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots. He wore a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features five spikes running down its center.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Lonely…Lonely…lonely…I'm lonely. Where is my Senbonzakura." The Sternritter said.

"I see… you're the one who stole my brother's bankai Äs Nödt." Rukia said.

"I know who you are Kuchiki Byakuya's younger sister. Kuchiki Rukia" Äs Nödt said. "Where is Kuchiki Byakuya?" Äs Nödtasked.

"I have no reason to answer you." Rukia replied.

"Will he come here if I kill you?" Äs Nödtasked.

"He might!" Rukia replied. Äs Nödtbegan to send these spikes of light at Rukia. Rukia managed dodge the spikes.

" _Something is spreading from the spots touched by those spikes._ " Rukia thought. _"_ _Is that his power fear?"_ Rukia thought.

"Reap the memories and let it fade to black Kioku Keshigomu." Rukia said as she released her new Zanpakutō and used the scythe to block the spike.

"How? Fear can't be blocked by metal!" Äs Nödt questioned.

"True. But, what if you don't remember fear?" Rukia asked as he brought her scythe down and try to cut Äs Nödt. He managed to dodge it before Rukia teleported behind him cut his arm off.

"GAH!" Äs Nödt yelled out. Rukia came and try to attack him again but Äs Nödt sent a fear spike at her. It hit Rukia right in the chest.

"Aha. Aha! You can't move? It can't be helped. That's fear. Fear just works like that." Äs Nödt said.

"So this is fear…" Rukia said.

"Yes." Äs Nödt replied.

"Then… what is your fear?" Rukia asked.

"What?" Äs Nödt repled.

"Are you scared that your fear might not work on someone?" Rukia replied, unaffected by the fear spike.

"Fear doesn't work?" Äs Nödt asked. "That's not possible." Äs Nödt replied.

"If you think that's not possible, try and pierce me again with those spikes." Rukia said. Äs Nödt sent a bigger fear spike. Rukia got her scythe and cut the fear spike in half causing it to miss her.

"How?" Äs Nödt asked.

"Kioku Keshigomu has the ability to cause it's foe to forget certain things when the blade makes contact with the enemy." Rukia said. "Your fear relies on someone remembering fear. But what if someone doesn't remember how to be scared." Rukia said.

"Impossible!" Äs Nödt yelled out. "All human beings have things that cause them to feel comfort, and things that cause them to feel fear. When they enter a place that causes them comfort, if questioned as to why they feel comfortable there, they cannot form a clear answer, merely saying things such as 'because I do'. But when they enter a place that causes them fear, even the dullest of fools can identify the causes of that fear. Darkness, cold, height, confinement, pain, contamination. People can list any number of reasons to be afraid. This is because at the most fundamental level, 'comfort' leads to 'life', whilst 'fear' leads to 'death'. While people cannot give a clear answer why they want to live, they can give any number of answers why they do not wish to die. This does not only apply to sentient beings with emotions. It is in the nature of all life to avoid death, and therefore, to avoid 'fear'. All living beings go through life for the purpose of evading fear. It is to better escape fear that they train themselves. It is to better escape fear that they grow and evolve. Thus, it is impossible to be unaffected by fear as long as you are alive." Äs Nödt said.

"Your lecture is very informative." Rukia said. "But, if the person doesn't know or remember fear, how does your power affect them?" Rukia asked. Äs Nödt replied by firing more and more fear spikes. Rukia charged forward and cut his chest open.

"Fear. Is this the power of fear? NO. This is not fear. This does not even approach fear. My only fear is to be rebuked by His Majesty! To be rebuked by His Majesty and have all of this body taken from me! Compared to such terror, mere battle can hold no fear, no pain, nothing!" Äs Nödt yelled as he activates his Vollständig. In this form, he gains a Heiligenschein in the form of a star-like Heiligenschein encircled by barbed wire, a stream of blood pouring from each eye, and a cloak with a line of stitches running down the middle. His wings are barely visible and resemble circles of barbed wire attached to his back. The cloak is very tight-fitting, revealing Äs' gaunt torso. His eyes were completely rolled up, and his forearms are covered in a black substance. Rukia try to charge and swing her scythe at Äs Nödt. Suddenly Rukia felt her feet stop.

"It won't reach me." Äs Nödt said. "It's useless. It won't work. Your feet are paralyzed." Äs Nödt said. Rukia looked down to see that her feet are infact paralyzed.

"What?" Rukia said. "How? I made my mind forget fear." Rukia said.

"You see, your mind may forget about fear but your instincts and muscle memories still work!" Äs Nödt said.

"What about the fear spikes? I haven't been hit by them!" Rukia exclaimed.

"In this form, I don't need to strike you with my fear spears, I just need to have eye contact with you!" Äs Nödt said as a large dome form around Äs Nödt and Rukia. "No matter where you look, you'll see my eyes! Your nerves cannot escape!" Äs Nödt yelled. Hearing this, Rukia closed her eyes. "Closing your eyes is useless! Your mind will be free of fear but your body is full of fear!" Äs Nödt yelled out. Suddenly the dome shattered. Äs Nödt looked to see Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said in surprise.

"Finally, you came. I was waiting for you. How are the organs I ripped out of you?" Äs Nödt asked. "I pulled out your stomach completely. I guess it was hard not to be able to eat." Äs Nödt taunted. "Did you lose some weight?" Äs Nödt asked.

"Stop, Nii-sama! Don't look him in the eyes!" Rukia yelled

"It's too late!" Äs Nödt said as the eyes began to opened up. Suddenly those eyes were stabbed and destroyed by Senbonzakura.

"Who is the late one?" Byakuya asked.

"I see… did you already cover all the surroundings with your Senbonzakura Kageyoshi?" Äs Nödt guessed.

"Look closely. If you have used my Bankai even once you should know that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is a Bankai that uses the whole sword as a blade." Byakuya said. "This is the Shikai. Just Senbonzakura." Byakuya explained.

"What…did…you?" Äs Nödt asked.

"Thanks to you stealing my Bankai, I was able study Senbonzakura again from its very core." Byakuya said. "Bonds are like pointillist pictures. You can only see their core when you're far away. I had… forgotten that. I must thank you Äs Nödt." Byakuya said. Suddenly the stitching down the front of his body to burst open.

"I will not kill you. I will not kill you. I will not kill you! I will not kill you. I will not kill you. I will not kill you! I will not kill you. I absolutely will not kill you! I'll throw you into a sea of pain and fear, unable to lose consciousness or even your sanity! You'll spend the rest of your days thinking that dying would be better!" Äs Nödt yelled.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, getting Rukia's attention. "While coming here, I felt your reiatsu" Byakuya said. "Rukia, you became strong." Rukia let out a few tears hearing her brother acknowledge her like that.

" _Nii-sama…Nii-sama said… that I've become strong!"_ Rukia thought.

"Fear is never born from nothing." Byakuya said, getting Rukia's attention once again. "It is born from the tiny insecurities that linger within our hearts." Byakuya said. "Rukia, are you still scared?" Byakuya asked.

"NO!" Rukia replied.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Äs Nödt said. Rukia and Byakuya looked to see Äs Nödt. Äs Nödt now has his ribcage is exposed, and his lower torso consists of a tentacle mass instead of legs. His face is severely deformed, its skin sagging and his eyeballs melting out of their sockets. The tattered remains of Äs Nödt's upper body hang down from his chin.

"Sorry but, I won't be the one to defeat you." Byakuya said as he turned his back on Äs Nödt.

"What?" Äs Nödt asked as Rukia summoned her Scythe and spun it around her wrists. "Don't be kidding me."

"Look closely Rukia. What you see on him is not fear. If you have no fear in your heart… what you see reflected on him is his frightened face." Byakuya said as Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bankai." Rukia said as a black and violet reiatsu spun around Rukia. "Saisei Kioku Keshigomu! [Rebirth Memory Eraser]" Rukia said as she swung her scythe downwards, clearing all of the reiatsu. Rukia's deep black hair is now lavender. Her shihakushō is mix of black and lavender. In her hands is a new scythe. The scythe frame is colored lavender with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Rukia then swung her new scythe downward and releasing a large lavender energy slash and managed to obliterate Äs Nödt. From Mugen, Kenpachi returned to see Yachiru going against a person name Gremmy Thoumeaux. It resulted in Kenpachi winning. Suddenly he was attacked by four female Sternritters. Candice Catnipp electrocutes him twice and Meninas McAllon punches him into the ground, leaving Kenpachi unable to move.

"Nice. I guess this is what they called Dying Whisper." Giselle said.

"Who's delivering the last blow?" Liltotto asked.

"We should play Rock Paper Scissors to decide." Meninas suggested. Suddenly everyone could hear a loud boom from above, break the Shakonmaku and crash in a nearby building.

"What was that?" Candice asked.

"It looks like it fell down." Meninas said.

"It did." Liltotto said.

"Aw." Giselle said, sounding disappointed.

"That hurt. I sped up a bit too much." Someone said behind the four Sternritters.

"When did he?" Candice said.

"Kenpachi, you look pretty bad." Ichigo said.

"What did you come here for?" Kenpachi asked.

"I never thought I'd say this to you but, I came to help you." Ichigo said.

"Hah. I never thought one day you'd come to help me." Kenpachi said smiling about the situation.

"Can you stand?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I stand you ask?" Kenpachi said. "Idiot. Worry about yourself, not me." Kenpachi said. Behind him Candice charge up a lighting strike in her hand. Ichigo shunpo'ed beside her, grabbed her arm and threw her to a nearby building. The other Sternritters surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo punched each of them to a nearby building.

"Who is he?" Giselle asked.

"I let my guard down." Meninas said.

"It's not that. It was appropriate." Liltotto said. The two looked at Liltotto in confusion. "This guy is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'd be disappointed if he couldn't do at least this." Liltotto said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!?" Meninas said in shock.

"The first in the Special War Potential List!" Giselle said recognizing the name.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" Candice yelled out as a large lightning bolt hit the pillar Ichigo threw her at. "War potential!? Kurosaki Ichigo!? Who cares about that!" Candace yelled out. "I'll never forgive you for covering me in dust!" Candice yelled out in feminine rage. "Every morning I wake up hours before everyone else just to get my hair to look decent you fucker!" Candice yelled out.

"Wah… scary." Giselle said.

"Is that why she's angry?" Liltotto said. Candice summoned her Heilig Bogen and fired a large arrow of electricity at Ichigo. Ichigo saw the attack and simply redirected it at a group of Quincy Soldiers. Candice was utterly shocked (pun intended) that Ichigo simply redirected the attack instead of blocking it or dodging her attack.

"I thought it'd be hard to fight against women but I guess I don't need to worry about that." Ichigo said.

"Let's go!" Liltotto said as herself, Giselle and Meninas summoned out there Heilig Bogens. While Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and stared at each of the Sternritter. Each of them fired their own Heilig Pfeil. Ichigo drew Kokugatsu and destroyed each of their Heilig Pfeil, followed then by firing a nameless Getsuga Tenshō at each of the Sternritters. None of them managed to dodge the attack. Resulting in each of them slamming back into a building.

"I know you're doing it on purpose!" Candice yelled out and sending electricity everywhere. "I'll kill you all!"

"Oh. He's strong." Giselle said.

"He keeps on deflecting all of my Heilig Pfeil, I'm getting really hungry." Liltotto said.

"He is getting on my nerves." Meninas said.

"He should die. Giselle said.

"I agree." Liltotto said. "Today we have the same option for once." Liltotto commented.

"If we all think the same thing then it's easy!" Candice yelled out. "Execution decided!"

"Seriously?" Liltotto asked.

"I don't like the Vollständig, it's too tiring." Giselle complained.

"He is getting on my nerves but I don't think we should slaughter him." Meninas said.

"Just shut up!" Candice yelled out. "How can we stand in front of his Majesty after being made a folly of by that guy!" Candice yelled out.

"Um… are you ladies done arguing?" Ichigo asked. The four Sternritters looked at Ichigo who was sitting down reading a book. Ichigo noticed that they were looking at him. "You ladies done?" Ichigo asked as he vanish the book back into his mindscape. Candice charged in towards Ichigo while summoning two lightning bolts as makeshift swords. Ichigo used Kokugatsu to block her downward strike and then kicked her in the stomach. The kick causing her to lose focus just enough for Ichigo to stab her right in the heart. Ichigo then places his hand on Candice's head. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. The Candice's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of her mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift T acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo then drop Candice's body and drop a ball of Hell Fire on Candice's body; burning it to dust.

"Shit." Liltotto said. Suddenly Liltotto, Meninas, Giselle got shot in the stomach by a small red beam. They look to see the shot came from a man with green eyes and keeps his red hair in a long Mohawk and has two metal nuts pierced into his upper-left ear, and a bolt through his lower-right ear. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, black gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of black military boots. He wore a thin chain with the Wandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it.

"Sorry." The guy said. "Just die for a while." The man said.

"Bazz-B you traitor." Liltotto said.

"You have no rights to complain. It's normal to snatch someone's pray. And the ones who arrive late are the once who get to snatch them." The newly dubbed Bazz-B said.

"Indeed, what you said is right." Some else said. "I should've showed up a bit later."

"I'm here already; it can't be helped since the 4 of us came at the same time we should split the prize equally." Another person said. Ichigo looked to see four more Sternritter.

"We're not 4… we're 7." Liltotto said. "Did you think you could stop us with one Burning Finger each?" Liltotto asked.

"Tsk." Bazz-B said.

"Stop talking about equal splitting. The prey is only one. The one who kills him takes all the glory." Liltotto said. Everyone agreed with Liltotto's statement and got ready to fight.

"Oh. Seven vs one. Oh, how unfair this is." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Looks like I need to kick this up a notch." Ichigo said as he begins to flare up his reiatsu. "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!" Ichigo yelled as a storm of white, black, red and blue reiatsu swirl around Ichigo, while he was now holding his Zangetsu in both of his hands.

"Mugen Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled and fired a normal looking Getsuga Tenshō towards the sky. All of the Sternritters looked confused in the Ichigo's action. Suddenly small Getsuga Tenshōs began to rain down. Meninas lifted a fallen wall to cover her from the attack. Giselle allowed the attack to hit her, allowing for more of her blood to be spilled. Liltotto tried to devour some of the Getsuga Tenshō that is raining down. Once she ate one, she began to feel sick and began to puke out blood. Before anyone could drag her to safety, she got hit directly by a Getsuga Tenshō, instantly killing her. Bazz-B stood his ground and used his Burning Finger to destroy any of the Getsuga Tenshō that was near him. The large fat Sternritter use some sort of mind control on the Sternritter with the weird hair and the old man. He forced them to shoot Heilig Pfeil to protect himself and his two mind controlled Sternritters. Unfortunately, the none of the three noticed one of the Getsuga Tenshōs that Bazz-B redirected change course towards the back of the three Sternritters. All three was too slow in reacting to the oncoming attack and they all ended up getting hit by a Getsuga Tenshō and instantly diying. Ichigo walked past each of the falling Getsuga Tenshōs and walked over to the bodies of the dead Sternritters. Ichigo found Liltotto's body and placed his hand on her head. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Liltotto's body began to violently spasm out. From her mouth a small soul fragment floated out and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift G acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo walked over to the three dead Sternritters. Ichigo place his hand the charred body of the fat Sternritter. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. The fat Sternritter's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift L acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo place his hand the charred body of the skinny looking Sternritter. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. The skinny looking Sternritter's body began to violently spasm out. From his mouth a small soul fragment floated out and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift N acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo place his hand the charred body of the Sternritter with the weird looking hair. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Sternritter with the weird looking hair's body began to violently spasm out. From his mouth a small soul fragment floated out and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift U acquired."** Yhwach reported.

" _Hogyoku and Yhwach go and see if there is any other Sternritters who died and claim their schrift._ " Ichigo said

" **Ok."** Hogyoku and Yhwach said as the two resume their collecting assignment. Ichigo now stared at the remaining three Sternritters. "So you three are the last ones."Ichigo said.

"Say hello to my friends!" Giselle said as the nearby dead corpse of the Shinigami slowly rises up.

"Zombies?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep!" Giselle said as she ate a nearby dead corpse. Ichigo noticed that slowly her wounds recovered.

"Looks like I need something a little special to deal with you." Ichigo said.

"Ooo what is it?" Giselle said.

"Just some Hell Fire" Ichigo answered.

"Fire?" Bazz-B said when he heard Ichigo talking about fire. With that Ichigo summoned a wave of Hell Fire easily destroying all the reanimated dead corpse. Bazz-B tried to guard against the fire but he ended up getting his hands burnt, something he never felt before. Giselle manage to dodge the Hell Fire before it turned and began to chase after her.

"Bambi-Chan!" Giselle cried out. Something jumped and crashed nearby. The dust revealed another Sternritter. The different is that her eyes looked dead and her skin has weird skin tone. "Sorry for making you wait, Bambi-chan!" Giselle said. She then jumped and wrap her arms around the neck of 'Bambi-chan'. "Come on! Let's kill Kurosaki Ichigo!" She said. 'Bambi-chan' began to throw her Reshi orbs. Ichigo dodged them. Ichigo noticed that they didn't explode unless they hit something. Ichigo coated Zangetsu with Hell Fire and shunpo'ed to 'Bambi-chan' before stabbing her with the Hell Fire coated Zangetsu. 'Bambi-chan''s body began to burn from the Hell Fire. While she is slowly burning to death, Ichigo placed his hand on 'Bambi-chan'. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. 'Bambi-chan''s body began to violently spasm out. From her mouth a small soul fragment floated out and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift E acquired."** Yhwach said. Ichigo could see Giselle looking around. Ichigo dropped down to the ground and raised the Hell Fire coated Zangetsu and was about to stab her when she spit blood in his open mouth. Luckily Ichigo managed to spit it out.

"Dang it." Giselle said as she realized her last-ditch effort failed, with that Ichigo stabbed her with the Hell Fire coated Zangetsu. While she was slowly burning to death, Ichigo placed his hand on Giselle's face. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. 'Giselle's body began to violently spasm out. From her mouth a small soul fragment floated out and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift Z acquired."** Yhwach said. Once that was done, Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu from her corpse and extinguish the Hell Flames. During all of this, Bazz-B swallowed his pride and ran from Ichigo. He never encountered fire that could burn him. Ichigo looked to see a nervous girl slightly shaking. She is tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She is light-skinned with long wavy pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and green eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Wandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap with gold trimmings, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways. She had her arms in a somewhat ready stands.

"Why do you fight for Yūhabahha?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?" Meninas replied.

"Yūhabahha is your leader's name." Ichigo replied.

"Um… Why do I fight for his Majesty?" Meninas asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Because he gave me power." Meninas said before she grabbed a large rock and chucked it at Ichigo. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and cut the large rock. Meninas used this opportunity to run from Ichigo. Ichigo saw a large pillar of white light.

" _What's that light?"_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo shunpo'ed to the tower.

"So you came after us. Kurosaki Ichigo." Yūhabahha said as he sees Ichigo shunpo'ed towards their location.

"I will…" Haschwalth said before someone else interrupted him. As Ichigo shunpo'ed over, someone fired a Heilig Pfeil at him. Ichigo blocked the Heilig Pfeil, standing on the room was the attacker Uryū.

"So you joined him." Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki… go home." Uryū said. Ichigo stared at Uryū as if he was insane. "You can't stop his Majesty." Uryū said, trying to persuade Ichigo to leave. During this time, Yūhabahha used this time to gather enough energy to send them up to Reioukyuu. Ichigo stopped fighting as the three escaped him. Ichigo cracked a small smile.

" _According to plan._ " Ichigo thought. The other Shinigami arrived near Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out. "We need to get a plan before the Quincies arrive at the Reioukyuu."

"Don't worry. It is part of the Soul King's plan." Ichigo said.

"What?" Rukia asked. Ichigo turned to the other Shinigami that stood around him.

"How many Shinigami did the Royal Guard take?" Ichigo asked.

"Five." Renji replied.

"Who." Ichigo said.

"You, me, Rukia, Kuchiki-Taichō and…" Renji said before realizing the missing Shinigami.

"Yamamoto." Ichigo answered. "Now then, everything is according to Soul King's plan." Ichigo said. Everyone realized that Yūhabahha was heading to the Reioukyuu has planned. "For the next phase, I need to talk to Ukitake privately." Ichigo said. Ukitake walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo pulled Ukitake to a clearing with a bench. Ichigo then cast various privacy kidō to prevent anyone from seeing or hearing what is going on.

"So Ichigo-kun, what do you need to talk about?" Ukitake asked.

"I need to talk to Mimihagi." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!?" Ukitake yelled, surprised that Ichigo knows about Mimihagi. "What are you talking about Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked, trying to avoid suspicion.

"Ukitake look at my eyes." Ichigo said. Ukitake was confused. Ichigo's eyes were the same brown as he seen before. Ichigo shapeshifted his eyes back to normal. Ukitake suddenly could see Ichigo's eyes are black sclera while his pupil now has white dots which are spinning in a galaxy spiral. Suddenly Ukitake's body began to shake violently. Ukitake was forced to open his mouth as black reshi shot out of his mouth and began to shape into an arm with a clenched right fist, and a single, large eye on the back of the fist.

" **Hello new King of Souls."** Mimihagi said.

"Hello Mimihagi." Ichigo replied.

" **So it's time to reunite the fragments from the homunculus?"** Mimihagi asked.

"Somewhat." Ichigo said. The old King of Souls has lost his position and Amaterasu has given it to me." Ichigo said.

" **You are aware that the Left Hand and the Heart is with Yūhabahha."** Mimihagi said.

"I am now." Ichigo said. "Also, if you leave your host, what happens?" Ichigo asked.

" **Then his illness will resume and likely kill him."** Mimihagi said.

"Is there any way to stop it?"Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, it was something I was born with." Ukitake said.

"Explain." Ichigo said.

"When I was three, I developed an unknown variation of lung disease. Many doctors in the area abandoned me because those doctors didn't believe I could be cured. In a last-ditch effort, my parents took me to Mimihagi's shrine and they prayed for Mimihagi to take my lungs away. Somehow Mimihagi appeared and took my lungs. In exchanged, I became the living host of Mimihagi. This allowed me to survive and become a Shinigami." Ukitake said.

"Mimihagi, will you need to be with me when I truly claim the position?" Ichigo asked.

" **Well… it is likely the best especially if you managed to get the left hand and the heart."** Mimihagi answered.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Mimihagi, is there any ways to heal Ukitake and allow him to live?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki-kun you don't-" Ukitake said.

"I do. The reason is that I will need you and the surviving Captains to help rebuilt Soul Society." Ichigo said. Then Ichigo got a brilliant and risky idea. "Mimihagi, what will happen to Ukitake if you leave his body?" Ichigo asked.

" **If I leave Ukitake's body he will continue to function without the body part that was offered."** Mimihagi answered.

"So if you leave Ukitake's body, Ukitake will function without lungs." Ichigo said, clarifying the detail.

" **Correct."** Mimihagi answered.

"Ukitake, I need a sample of your blood, your body size, tissue type." Ichigo said.

"What?" Ukitake questioned.

"I will need that information in order to find a compatible let of lungs for you." Ichigo said.

"A new set of lungs!?" Ukitake said. "The World of the Living has progressed that far?" Ukitake asked.

"Indeed. This will be one of the things that I change; make the Soul Society more aware of the things in the World of the Living." Ichigo said.

"I…" Ukitake said, still trying to remember what Ichigo need from him.

"I will bring Unohana-taichō into this later." Ichigo said to Ukitake.

"Um… Unohana-taichō is no longer with us." Ukitake said.

"I see… who is running Fourth Division?" Ichigo asked.

"The current captain of Fourth Division is Kotetsu Isane." Ukitake said.

"After this war is over, I will bring Isane into this discussion to help me get the necessary samples." Ichigo said.

"Yes please" Ukitake said. Mimihagi decided that the conversation was done and slipped back into Ukitake's body. With that said, Ichigo released the privacy kidō. Ichigo and Ukitake returned to the main group who was trying to hear word on what is going on with Royal Guard and seeing the current status on anyway to get to Reioukyuu. Ichigo looked at his watch.

"Looks like it's showtime." Ichigo said.

"Showtime?" Rukia asked.

"Yep. Time for this war to finish up." Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo, how are you going to get up to Reioukyuu?" Renji asked.

"Simple." Ichigo said as the group subtly moved closer together, trying to figure out what way they all can use to get up to Reioukyuu. "I fly." Ichigo said. "Come Kisara!" Ichigo yelled out as a massive white dragon appeared next to Ichigo and let out a mightily roar. Ichigo used Shunpo to jump on Kisara's head. With her master on board, Kisara let out another roar and began to fly upwards.

* * *

 **Hello once again my wonderful readers. Yes I finally started The Thousand Year Blood War or The Quincy War arc. Didn't expect that did ya! Before I get any hate, yes I did make Ichigo become the King of Souls. Why? Because Ichigo is the thing that the Soul Society needs in order to rebuilt physically and mentally. As for why I included Rukia's fight with Äs Nödt is simply because I wanted to show Rukia with her new Zanpakutō. Now then, this month's question, if you could create whatever schrift you want, which would it be called and what abilities would it contain.**

* * *

 **Notes!**

 **1\. Think of Flying Nimbus from Dragonball**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 **Gammagyro – Not being mean, you could just google Gemini Monsters on the YugiohWiki. They are a real Yugioh mechanic. I will not do Darksiders since I have never played the game and do not want to destroy a game I have not played yet. I don't plan on doing GX. According to Highschool DXD Wiki, Ophis is technically does not have a gender…**

 **Guest – What Ichigo did to Kaiba is not the same as Orihime. Kaiba's mind forced to explode resulting in him going into a coma. While for Orihime, Ichigo's death caused her mind to literally be mind blown resulting in her mind being destroyed. Dark Orihime helped as best she could with Orihime since the damage is about 4 years old compare to Seto's which was less than 24 hours. Well… Yugi could be good since he is watching and understanding the way the deck works. Similar to people watching other people using a particularly deck then using their observation to make the same deck or a similar deck. The 'cheating' has been explained in chapter 15.**

 **chimera629 – I think no. As for the cards; the ones without a note is cards that was released by Konami. Thank you. Thank you for the compliment. Well… I might do it in the past. I mention Banner because the Hulk and Banner share one body. The reason why none of them seek counseling is because none of them ever had counseling. I think Chapter 15 answered that statement.**

 **tanithlipsky – Thank you.**

 **Vhizard – I disagree. Due to the fact that their Zanpakutō becomes hollowfied and the embodiment of their instinct, I feel Yamamoto would turn into another Kenpachi that wants the world to burn. The reason for this is the Shikai release is "Reduce All Creation to Ash." To me the idea of reducing all creation to ash is something of a berserker.**

 **Fanficlover2017 – Thank you for the reviews and glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Rogue Deity Master – I will wait then.**

 **Edub102 – I apologize for this but the main reason is that I do not personally like Orihime as a character. Sure I can add her to the harem but I felt this was a way to develop her character in a more fun way.**

 **8 Souled Otaku – The next major arc is Rosario + Vampire but not yet.**

 **Incrilix – I will see who else I can corrupt. :D**

 **Master of Dragons God – Gotcha.**

 **Notsae – It has been 15 chapters and no one else complained. [Gave review to Shiny _Chandelure]_**

 **Alex2909 – Thank you. It was a pleasure.**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king – Once again. Thank you for the long ass PM. I have seen Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon/ Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. I have considered splashing the series in some where.**

 **bloody dragon fang – Thank you for retyping your review. As for this OC. I will see what I can do.**

 **Cyboshi – Thank you for volunteering. Also I am reading your 'Little' Story. The concept reminds me of Sh** inigami Huntsman and RWBY Zanpakutō.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! This is Thunder with another chapter to Broken Dreams. Thank you shanethekewldude for editing this chapter. A reviewer commented that I should have a blanket disclaimer to cover myself for the appearance of abilities or characters not from the current arc. Other than that, let get this chapter rolling!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Scene Change: Reioukyuu-ish

Before Ichigo arrived at Reioukyuu, he noticed a giant cage looking thing. Deciding to check it out since he didn't remember seeing that when he jumped down from Reioukyuu. Ichigo arrived at the wooden cage and jumped off Valiona. During the middle of the trip to Reioukyuu, Kisara commented that she was getting tired from all of the barriers that she has to fly past. Ichigo arrived at the cage made of tree to see the dead bodies of Tenjirō Kirinji, Kirio Hikifune, Ōetsu Nimaiya and Senjumaru Shutara. Ichigo looked at each of their bodies to that all of them have a bullet wound. Ichigo realized that all four of them were taken down by one foe. _"I need to be careful of a Sternritter with some sort of gun."_ Ichigo thought. Once he reached the other side of the wooden cage, he summoned Valiona and finished flying to Reioukyuu.

* * *

Scene Change: Reioukyuu

Ichigo arrived at Reioukyuu and got off Valiona.

"Ichigo do you want us to come with you?" Valiona asked.

"No need." Ichigo said.

"Alright Ichigo." Valiona replied and returned to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo noticed that there was a battle outside the Great Reioukyuu. Ichigo looked to see the dead body of Hyōsube Ichibē. Ichigo walked past Ichibē and entered the Greater Reioukyuu.

* * *

Scene Change: Greater Reioukyuu

Ichigo opened the doors to see a giant wave of fire coming towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the fire to see Genryūsai battling against Yūhabahha. Ichigo shunpo'ed over to block an attack from Yūhabahha and slash him in the chest.

"Gah!" Yūhabahha yelled as he sees Ichigo standing there. "Hello my wayward son." Yūhabahha said.

"Hello Yūhabahha." Ichigo said. "How are you doing Genryūsai." Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." Genryūsai replied.

"My son, I was expecting you to be here later but it doesn't matter." Yūhabahha said. "I have arranged for someone you will fight until I am done with Genryūsai." Yūhabahha said as he opened up his cloak as a figure walked out of Yūhabahha's cloak and got on her knee and bowed towards Yūhabahha. "My Shield, stand up and defend me." Yūhabahha ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." The figure said and stood up. Ichigo had a closer look at the figure and gasped. The Sternritter Yūhabahha called upon to fight has fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back. She also wore a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. The figure is strong enough to carry a large shield in the shape of a Quincy cross. When Ichigo looked at her eyes, Ichigo recognized who she is. The person standing in front of Ichigo was none other than his mother. However, this Masaki is different than the one Ichigo rescued from Hell. Before, Masaki's brown eyes were full of life. Now Masaki's brown eyes are filled with misery and broken.

"Kaa-san." Ichigo said. But Masaki ignored Ichigo and charged towards him. Ichigo jumped back but was slammed her shield. Ichigo managed to put his hands up to take less damage from the attack "Kaa-san why did you join Yūhabahha's side!" Ichigo said.

"I did it for you!" Masaki said as she charged and swung her shield at Ichigo. Ichigo managed to dodge the attack again. Masaki continued to charge in and swung her shield as she explains to Ichigo. "After I was captured, I was forced to witness his Majesty's power. I saw his Majesty's power and I was terrified of his power. When he told me that you are planning to fight against him I was even scared that you might die!" Masaki yelled out. "His Majesty promised me that if his Majesty wins you, Yuzu, Karin and Isshin will be spared and allowed to live with me."

"Kaa-san!" Ichigo yelled out. "Yūhabahha is using you! He doesn't care about you!" Ichigo said out.

"I don't care!" Masaki yelled out. "I am willing to sacrifice myself so that everyone that I love survive this war!" Masaki yelled out.

"I know… you did it for me 10 years ago." Ichigo commented; thinking about when Masaki first died for Ichigo. Masaki stop swing her shield when she heard that from Ichigo. "Because of that, this is why I have to do this." Ichigo said and summoned the Chains of Hell.

"ICHIGO!" Masaki yelled out recognizing the chains Ichigo summoned. She used her shield to block the Chains of Hell. However, they managed to wrap itself around her.

"Kaasan." Ichigo said as he walked towards his mother. Masaki struggled against the Chains of Hell. "I love you but, I am doing this to protect you." Ichigo said as a portal to Hell opened up.

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" Masaki yelled out as Ichigo let out a tear as the Chains of Hell dragged Masaki back into Hell. Suddenly, Ichigo could hear someone clapping. "Clap. Clap. Clap."

Ichigo looked and saw Yūhabahha clapping at Ichigo for what he was forced to do to his mother. Ichigo noticed that Genryūsai was lying unconcluded to the far wall.

"My son of darkness, you are the last thing in between me and the Soul King." Yūhabahha said as he stares at Ichigo and summoned a sword. "Somehow I cannot see the future that involves you." Yūhabahha said. "None the less, you will lose and I will become the new Soul King." Ichigo ignores him as he draws Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled as he fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Yūhabahha. Yūhabahha dodged the attack as it hit a stray column. Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tenshō at Yūhabahha. Yūhabahha summoned his reshi sword and block the attack. Yūhabahha changed his reshi sword into his Sankt Bogen and fires a large Heilig Pfeil at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the Heilig Pfeils.

"Mugen Getsuga Tenshō!"Ichigo yelled as he flung the attack to the sky. Yūhabahha summoned his Blut Vene Anhaben in order to protect himself from the Getsuga Tenshōs that are raining down. Ichigo noticed that Blut Vene Anhaben was slowly eating up the room and the Getsuga Tenshōs that was hitting it. Ichigo decided to see how Blut Vene Anhaben reacts to a technique full of Hollow reiatsu. Ichigo charged up and fired a few ceros to test his theory out. The ceros hit Blut Vene Anhaben like it was intended. However, instead of Blut Vene Anhaben absorbing the attack and using to fuel itself. The cero simply hit Blut Vene Anhaben and stayed there until the attack ran out of reiatsu and disappeared. _"So it looks like Blut Vene Anhaben cannot absorb my hollow reiatsu."_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo fired another Mugen Getsuga Tenshō to distract Yūhabahha while he talked to his spirits. _"Zangetsu."_ Ichigo called.

" **Yes King?"** Zangetsu replied.

" _Can I combine a Cero and a Getsuga Tenshō?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **I…"** Zangetsu said; pausing to think about the idea. " **I don't really know."** Zangetsu replied. **"Normally a combination attack like that would require a equal amount of Hollow and Shinigami powers in both attack or it the fusion attack would explode."** Zangetsu said. **"But with me being the manifestation of both your Shinigami and Hollow powers, I might be able to make it work."** Zangetsu said.

" _Fair enough."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo began to charge a Getsuga Tenshō by using the Zangetsu in his right hand. Ichigo also began to charge a Cero by using the Zangetsu in his left hand. Once Mugen Getsuga Tenshō ended, Ichigo stabbed the Zangetsu in his left hand forward, releasing a crimson cero, and then swung down the Zangetsu in his right hand, firing the charged up Getsuga Tenshō. "Getsuga Luna Negra!" Ichigo yelled out. The crimson cero and the black and red Getsuga Tenshō mix together to form a cero looking attack with the Getsuga Tenshō acting like fins for the cero(1). The newly dubbed Getsuga Luna Negra slammed into Blut Vene Anhaben. Yūhabahha looked at the attack with slight interest. With a few seconds, Yūhabahha disregarded the attack since it didn't break his Blut Vene Anhaben. After those few seconds, Blut Vene Anhaben started to crack from the pressure of Ichigo's attack. Yūhabahha noticed Blut Vene Anhaben started to crack but it was too late. Cero-ga Tenshō broke through and slammed into Yūhabahha's left shoulder, causing an explosion. The dust cleared away to see Yūhabahha's left shoulder is severely burnt.

"Impressive." Yūhabahha said. "It has been a long time since I was damage." Yūhabahha said as he brought his right hand and touch the blood on his left shoulder. With his own blood on his hands, Yūhabahha brought it to his face. Ichigo stared at Yūhabahha with wonder and curious at what Yūhabahha was going to do. "Powers that are strong enough to break through my Blut Vene Anhaben should not exist." Yūhabahha said as he summoned five white balls of light and sent them around Ichigo. "Sankt Altar!" Yūhabahha yelled. From the five white balls of light, they all shot out a beam of energy at Ichigo, forming a large Quincy Zeichen.

" _What's going on."_ Ichigo thought as he slowly felt his energy being drained.

" **Sankt Altar is a technique where it drains the reiatsu of the victim and gives it to Yūhabahha."** Yhwach said.

" _Wait. Is Sankt Altar draining all of my reiatsu or just my Shinigami and Quincy reiatsu?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Its draining your Shinigami and Quincy reiatsu."** Yhwach said. Ichigo thought of a plan.

" _Yhwach, Yūhabahha is still effected by Hollow reiatsu right?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes."** Yhwach replied.

" _Zangetsu get ready for a massive push of hollow reiatsu."_ Ichigo said.

" **On it King!"** Zangetsu said.

Yūhabahha was slowly feeling his reiatsu reserves slowly filling up from Sankt Altar. Yūhabahha was aware that Ichigo's reiatsu was tricking in slower than before. _"Might be due to his hollow reiatsu being filtered out from Sankt Altar."_ Yūhabahha thought. Suddenly Yūhabahha felt a massive amount of reiatsu flooding in from Sankt Altar. _"There we go!"_ Yūhabahha thought. A few seconds later, Yūhabahha felt something wrong. _"What's going on. I feel the energy from Sankt Altar filling my reiatsu reserves but it doesn't feel normal. It feels hollow."_ Yūhabahha thought. Suddenly Yūhabahha's eyes opened wide realizing what this reiatsu is. It wasn't Shinigami or Quincy reiatsu. It was Hollow reiatsu. Yūhabahha looked to see Ichigo trapped in Sankt Altar but was smiling. Suddenly Yūhabahha started to cough. Yūhabahha covered his mouth with his hand. Yūhabahha continued to cough. Yūhabahha looked at his hand to see his own blood on his palm. Yūhabahha quickly dismiss Sankt Altar and began attempting to purge the Hollow Reiatsu out of his body. Upon being released from Sankt Altar, Ichigo shunpo'ed to Yūhabahha.

"Getsuga Jūjishō!" Ichigo yelled out as he fired his crossed shaped attack at Yūhabahha. Yūhabahha used his hands to attempt to guard from the surprised attack. The dust cleared to see Yūhabahha with his hands severely burnt from the attack. While Yūhabahha was still distracted from the Hollow reiatsu poisoning and the burns on his hands, Ichigo bounded Yūhabahha with the Chains of Hell.

"What!" Yūhabahha yelled out as he struggled in the Chains of Hell.

" _ **Hello Son."**_ Amaterasu said with disgust as she appears in front of Yūhabahha.

"WHO ARE YOU ! YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" Yūhabahha yelled out.

" _ **It seems reincarnation made you forget who gave birth to you in the first place."**_ Amaterasu said as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly a beam of light hit Yūhabahha.

"M-m-mother!" Yūhabahha stuttered in fear remembering who stood in front of him.

" _ **Yūhabahha before you were reincarnated, you used to like your brother before he became the King of Souls. But, now you despised him why?"**_ Amaterasu asked.

"Because I already knew brother was not fit to rule." Yūhabahha replied.

" _ **I am just made aware of that."**_ Amaterasu admitted.

"Then what are you going to do about it!? He is right there." Yūhabahha said as he tilt his head towards the Soul King homunculus. Amaterasu looked at Yūhabahha weirdly for a few second before realizing what Yūhabahha was implying.

" _ **I forgot that you didn't know."**_ Amaterasu said.

"Didn't know what?" Yūhabahha asked.

" _ **That the thing you referred to as the Soul King is not the Soul King."**_ Amaterasu said.

"WHAT!?" Yūhabahha yelled out.

" _ **Ichigo and I managed to confront your brother, who created a homunculus to act like him while he went to somewhere else to do something."**_ Amaterasu said.

"I see… so who is the new Soul King?" Yūhabahha asked.

"I am." Ichigo said as he showed Yūhabahha his eyes.

"I see." Yūhabahha said as he lowered his face. "Then I accept defeat and willing to accept mother's punishment." Yūhabahha said.

" _ **Now then, as punishment for your crimes, you will be cursed to constantly reincarnate with no memories of your past, you will be consider misfortune and bad luck, and whenever you regain your memories, you will die in three days no matter what someone does."**_ Amaterasu said as she begins to charge an energy ball and was ready to throw it at the Yūhabahha.

"Okaa-san Wait." Ichigo said.

" _ **Yes Ichigo?"**_ Amaterasu said.

"I need to do one more thing to Yūhabahha before you inflict divine punishment." Ichigo said. Ichigo walked to Yūhabahha and place his hand on Yūhabahha's forehead. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. The Yūhabahha's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift A acquired."** Yhwach reported. **"You also somehow you managed to absorb all of Yūhabahha's memories." Yhwach** said.

" _Great more power."_ Ichigo though sarcastically.

" **Ichigo are you done**?" Amaterasu said as she held her divine punishment for Yūhabahha in her hand.

"Go ahead Okaa-san." Ichigo said as he moved way from Yūhabahha. Amaterasu threw the ball at Yūhabahha. Yūhabahha's body began to glow and a few seconds later, disappeared. Leaving Ichigo and Amaterasu mostly alone.

" **Thank you Ichigo."** Amaterasu said.

"No problem." Ichigo replied and with that Amaterasu disappeared. Ichigo walked over to Genryūsai's unconscious body. Ichigo lightly shook his body to wake him up.

"Wha…" Genryūsai said as he slowly woke up.

"Yo." Ichigo said seeing Genryūsai woke up.

"Did we win?" Genryūsai asked.

"We did." Ichigo said.

"I see." Genryūsai said as Ichigo helped him up. Genryūsai turned to the Soul King's throne to see it is empty. "Where's the Soul King?" Genryūsai asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Let's sit down." Ichigo said as he created two chairs out of reiatsu. Genryūsai sat down as Ichigo began his tale from the moment Ichigo entered Greater Reioukyuu the first time all the way till now.

"I see…" Genryūsai said as he goes through this bombshell that Ichigo dropped on him. With a new King of Souls in play, Soul Society will be forced to change.

"Genryūsai." Ichigo said, getting Genryūsai's attention.

"Yes?" Genryūsai replied.

"I think it is time to finish off the rest of those Sternritters." Ichigo said.

"Alright then. Do you know where they are?" Genryūsai asked.

"Sure I do, they are right outside." Ichigo said. Genryūsai slightly raised his eyebrow. Suddenly they heard a loud bang as a tall and broad muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair charged in. Upon further inspection, he is wearing a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and a black Hagal rune on the left-hand side. Underneath this cloak, he wears a red cape held by a pin on both shoulders, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and white shinguards with discs on his kneecaps.

"WHERE IS HIS MAJESTY!" the man yelled.

"Dead." Ichigo said.

"LIES!" the man yelled as he draws his sword and charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo sighs and punch the man in the gut. "Gah!" The man yelled. Ichigo summoned the Chains of Hell to wrap around his arms and leg. The man yelled as he struggled to break free.

" **I finished sorting through Yūhabahha's memories."** Yhwach said.

" _Thank you."_ Ichigo replied. Using his new knowledge, Ichigo managed to figure out who this man was. "Gerard Valkyrie." Ichigo said. "Thank you for coming here and returning something that belongs to me." Ichigo said. Ichigo placed his hand on Gerard Valkyrie's forehead. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Gerard Valkyrie body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift M acquired."** Yhwach reported.

"Now that is out of the way…" Ichigo said as he punched through Gerard Valkyrie's skin.

"GAH!" Gerard Valkyrie said. Ichigo pulled out a gold and violet heart. Suddenly the 'heart' began to shake and slowly rise from Ichigo's hand. Gold and violet strings began to shoot out from the 'heart' and anchored themselves on Ichigo's chest. From there, the 'heart' slowly moved towards Ichigo. Ichigo allowed the 'heart' to enter his body. Ichigo waited a few seconds to see if anything physical changed in him.

" _Anything happen?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **A lot."** Hōgyoku replied.

" **We will discuss the changes later**." Kyōka added.

" _Ok."_ Ichigo replied. With that done, Ichigo sent Gerard Valkyrie to Hell.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Genryūsai asked.

"I'm alright." Ichigo answered. The two left the Greater Reioukyuu to see the remaining Sternritters standing outside the Greater Reioukyuu and was waiting for them.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo." Jugram Haschwalth said. Ichigo was tired of this and simply summoned the Chains of Hell and wrapped them around everyone accept Uryū. Ichigo walked over to Lille Barro and his hand on Lille Barro's forehead. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Lille Barro's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift X acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo then walked to Askin Nakk Le Vaar and placed his hand on Askin Nakk Le Vaar's forehead. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Askin Nakk Le Vaar's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift D acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo then walked to Pernida Parnkgjas.

"Hello King." Pernida Parnkgjas spits out.

"Hello Lefty." Ichigo said as he ripped Pernida's cloak. Everyone gasp as they see what was under Pernida's cloak. Pernida's body consists of an enormous left hand with chains linking its fingertips together and a large eye with two pupils and irises in the center of its palm. Ichigo placed his hand on Pernida's eye. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Pernida's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the its mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift C acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo then stabbed his left hand in Pernida's eye.

"GAH!" Pernida yelled out. Suddenly veins began to appear on Pernida's body. "I don't want to go back! NO! I don't want to be bound there forever!" Pernida cried out as it struggled even more. "NO! NO!" Pernida cried out as tears began to drip from his eyes. Ichigo ignored the cries as Pernida's body slowly began to be absorbed by Ichigo. A few seconds later, Pernida disappeared. The only evidence of Pernida's existence was his Sternritter robes. After that Ichigo walked over to Jugram Haschwalth and placed his hand on Jugram's head. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Jugram's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift B acquired."** Yhwach reported. Ichigo then opened a portal to Hell and threw everyone except Uryū.

"Hello Uryū. You probably have a lot of questions." Ichigo said. Uryū nodded. Ichigo sealed Zangetsu, sent Kokugatsu back to his mindscape and summoned three chairs and everyone sat down. "Uryū the reason why I did not send you to Hell is due to a simple reason." Ichigo said.

"Which is… Uryū replied.

"That Yūhabahha knew you were going to betray him." Ichigo said.

"What!" Uryū replied in shock.

"Yes. Yūhabahha managed to see you assisting with me to do something which will stop Yūhabahha." Ichigo said.

"What did I do?" Uryū asked.

"I… don't know." Ichigo replied.

"What do you mean?" Uryū asked.

"I don't know because Yūhabahha doesn't know." Ichigo clarified.

"How? Yūhabahha has the ability to see the future." Uryū asked.

"It is true Yūhabahha had the ability to see the future." Ichigo said. "But, he couldn't see me with that ability." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Uryū said. "Then why didn't he kill me then?" Uryū asked.

"Because, when Yūhabahha died, he would use the connection he has with you to take over your body. This will force me to kill you or else Yūhabahha would managed to fuse your body with Yūhabahha's original body." Ichigo said.

"I… see." Uryū said.

"Ishida." Ichigo said, gaining Uryū's attention. "I need to take your schrift." Ichigo said as he place his hand on Uryū's forehead. "I Kurosaki Ichigo, in the name of Yhwach, reclaim the schrift bestowed upon." Ichigo said. Uryū's body began to spasm out as a small soul fragment floated out of the his mouth and flew into Ichigo's ring.

" **Schrift A acquired."** Yhwach said.

"Is this going to prevent me from going to Hell?" Uryū asked as he remembered what happened to the other Quincies." Uryū asked.

"Unfortunately, this will not prevent you from going to hell." Ichigo said.

"What?" Uryū asked. Ichigo ignores Uryū's question as Ichigo opened a portal to hell. Immediately Uryū got worried about being sent to Hell. Ichigo noticed this. "Uryū calm down. This is not for you." Ichigo said. Ichigo place his hand in the middle of the portal and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Masaki was pulled out of Hell. Even thought she was sent to Hell and wrapped in Chains of Hell, she did not have a Chain of Hell attached to her. "Kaa-san." Ichigo said. Masaki looked at Ichigo.

"Ichi…Ichigo." Masaki said.

"It is over." Ichigo said. Masaki hugged Ichigo and cried on his shoulders. "Kaa-san." Ichigo said. Masaki looked at Ichigo. "Can you stop. I need to explain something important." Ichigo said. Masaki still hugged Ichigo as he explain the situation to Uryū and Masaki. "You do remember that Quincy's techniques usually destroy the Souls right?" Ichigo said.

"I do remember that." Uryū said.

"Well, that is one of the acts that will automatically send you to Hell for." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Uryū said, accepting his fate to Hell.

"But." Ichigo said. "If I take your powers for the remainder of your life, you will be spared from Hell." Ichigo said.

"Wait. What do you mean 'remainder of your life'?" Uryū asked.

"What I mean is once you die, you can fuel your Quincy powers with your reiatsu instead of reshi." Ichigo said.

"What would that do?" Uryū asked.

"By fueling it with your reiatsu you actually purify the souls instead of killing them." Ichigo said.

"I see." Uryū said. "I accept." Uryū said.

"Ichigo what about me?" Masaki asked.

"We will discuss this in private." Ichigo said.

"Ok then." Masaki said.

"Alright. When we get back to Karakura Town; I will explain the situation to you and father after that I will strip you of your powers." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Uryū said.

"Come one." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" Uryū asked.

"We need to clean up the mess that the other Quincies made." Ichigo said.

"I see." Uryū said as he stood up. Genryūsai allowed Ichigo, Uryū and Masaki to have their discussion in private while he discuss something with Ryūjin Jakka. "Are you two ready to go?" Genryūsai asked.

"We are." Ichigo replied. The three walked out of Greater Reioukyuu to see the remaining Gotei 13 standing outside the Greater Reioukyuu ready to attack.

"Yo." Ichigo said, breaking the tension.

"Move it Kurosaki. You got two Quincy behind you." Suì-Fēng said.

"Lieutenant Fēng, stand down." Genryūsai said.

"But… Sōtaichō." Suì-Fēng said. Genryūsai just glared at Suì-Fēng. "As you wish Sōtaichō." Suì-Fēng said.

"So the battle is over." Ukitake said.

"It is." Ichigo said as he walked past the group. "Come, we have a Soul Society to rebuilt." Ichigo said as he rip open a garganta and walked inside it followed by Masaki and Uryū. Many of the Shinigami were confused and looked at Genryūsai for guidance or orders.

"Well what are all of you waiting for?" Genryūsai asked.

"Um… your orders…" Toshiro replied.

"Sigh. Go and meet up with Ichigo." Genryūsai said as he walked past the group and entered the garganta.

"Did the Sōtaichō just called Ichigo… Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"He did…" Renji replied. "Something is not right here…"

"For now we should follow them." Yoruichi said and with that everyone entered the garganta.

* * *

Soul Society/ Wandenreich City

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta. Ichigo looked to see that Soul Society is still how Yūhabahha changed it to. Uryū and Masaki walked out of the garganta that Ichigo left open.

" _Guys do you still detect any reiatsu?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Nothing Shinigami."** Kyōka replied.

" **Nothing Quincy."** Yhwach replied.

" **Noth- Got something."** Zangetsu replied as he manifested himself. **"There at that building."** Zangetsu pointed out. The building that Zangetsu pointed out appears to be a wide, two-tiered building. The bottom tier is supported by six thick columns, while the upper tier is roughly half as wide and long, instead being held up by pillars; it also features windows consisting of two thin slats in the wall on either side. The ground below it has a set of stairs leading up to the lower tier, and the entire complex is surrounded by an angular barrier with octagonal joints. Outside the building, it is framed by two gutted, curving, tusk-like structures arching toward each other in front of it.

"Got it." Ichigo said as Zangetsu returned to the mindscape. "Uryū and Kaa-san stay here for a second." Ichigo said as he shunpo'ed over the building and managed to find the reiatsu that Zangetsu found. Ichigo shunpo'ed thought the building to find a prisoner. With Yūhabahha's memories, Ichigo managed to identify the prisoner. It was Tier Harribel Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and cut open the door and the chains. Ichigo laid her down on the ground and began casting medical kidō to see where all the damage is.

" **Ichigo base on the medical kidō, she is not going to live much longer."** Kyōka said as she appears next to Ichigo.

"So… I need to use another Chaos Piece to save her." Ichigo said.

" **Yes."** Kyōka replied. Ichigo sighed as he remembered promising to bring Tier Harribel back to her Fracción. So Ichigo summoned a Knight Chaos Piece and place it on her stomach. Tier's body absorbed the piece and Ichigo could sense a change to Tier.

"Look like she is recovering." Ichigo said. Ichigo picked Tier up and held her in a bridle carry. Ichigo shunpo'ed back to where Uryū and Masaki was waiting for him. Ichigo opened up a garganta to Urahara Shōten and walked through it.

* * *

Urahara Shōten

As soon as Ichigo left the garganta, Ichigo could see Sung-Sung drinking tea with Tessai and Apachi and Mila Rose getting to another argument.

"Harribel-sama!" The Fracción members cried out as they all surround Ichigo.

"OI!" Ichigo said, gaining all of their attention. "Give me some room." Ichigo ordered. The Fracción members complied and allowed Ichigo to place Tier next to Nel. "Tessai, is there anyone else who could take care of them?" Ichigo asked.

"Jinta and Ururu could take care of them." Tessai replied. "Why?"

"I will need you in Soul Society for a bit." Ichigo replied.

"I see." Tessai said. "Give me a few seconds." Tessai said as he stood up and left the room. Seeing that Ichigo had a bit of time, Ichigo decided to give Mila Rose a message from her sister.

"Mila Rose?" Ichigo called out.

"Yes?" Mila Rose replied.

"This might be weird but, do you know someone named Franceska Rose?" Ichigo asked. Sung-Sung wished she had her camera to show Harribel-sama when she woke up. Mila Rose's eyes were wide open and her mouth was wide open. Mila Rose quickly regain her bearing.

"How do you know that name?" Mila asked.

"Because I met your sister and want to meet you." Ichigo replied.

"How!?" Mila yells. "I am dead and my sister doesn't have reiatsu!"

"Let me call her and allow her to explain." Ichigo said as he dialed Franceska's phone number. "Hello Franceska?" Ichigo said. "I found Mila." Ichigo said. "Yes. I am not kidding." Ichigo said. "Where are you?" Ichigo asked. "Ok give me a few seconds." Ichigo said and hung up. "Be right back." Ichigo said and jumped into a garganta. A few seconds later Ichigo jumped out of a garganta caring another women who strangely looks like Mila Rose.

"Franceska…" Mila said.

"Mila…" Franceska said. Suddenly the two began hugging and crying tears of joy. While this was going on, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu entered the room.

"Tessai you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Tessai said. Ichigo opened up a garganta and walked in it, followed by Tessai and left Uryū and Masaki at Urahara Shōten.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society/ Wandenreich City

Ichigo and Tessai left the garganta to see that the remaining Shinigami are there.

"Is everyone here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Genryūsai said.

"Ok." Ichigo said as he turn his eyes back to normal. Everyone gasped seeing Ichigo's new galaxy eyes. Ichigo ignored the gasped as he summoned up his reiatsu. Everyone could see Ichigo gathering up reiatsu. "Ō no meirei, Jigen Shīru!" [King's Order, Dimension Seal!]

Ichigo ordered. Suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu rushed out and covered everything with his reiatsu for less than a second and it suddenly disappeared.

"What was that?" Genryūsai asked.

"I cast one of the special order that King of Souls can use in regards to this dimension." Ichigo said. "This command locks this dimension down. No one can enter or leave any more." Ichigo explained.

"King of Souls?" Everyone asked out loud. Ichigo and Genryūsai sighed.

"Everyone sit down." Ichigo said as he summoned a collage classroom setting as everyone sat down as Ichigo took the front of this 'class' with that Ichigo explained everything to them. his meeting with Amaterasu, finding out about the real King of Souls, explaining Yūhabahha and the King of Souls' relation and the final battle. "So, everyone got that?" Ichigo asked. Many of the Shinigami's mind were blown apart. Genryūsai was the first one to regain the ability to speak.

"So… what now?" Genryūsai asked.

"With pretty much all of Soul Society is destroyed, I decided to rebuild it from the bottom up." Ichigo said.

"What!?" Genryūsai yelled.

"Yep." Ichigo said. "I am going to call each division and the respective Taichō of that division is going to report to me what is their special duty for their division." Ichigo said.

"What if the captain of the division died?" Tetsuzaemon Iba stood up and asked.

"Then the next highest rank will answer." Ichigo replied. Tetsuzaemon Iba nodded and sat down. Ichigo summoned a notebook and a pen. "First Division."

"No special duties." Genryūsai answered.

"Second Division." Ichigo asked.

"Technically no special duties." Yoruichi answered.

"What do you mean technically no special duties?" Ichigo asked.

"During my time as Captain, I also lead the Onmitsukidō so Second Division became fused with Onmitsukidō." Yoruichi answered.

"I see." Ichigo said as he noted that detail down. "Third Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Rōjūrō answered.

"Fourth Division." Ichigo asked.

"Medial Support." Isane answered.

"Fifth Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Hirako answered.

"Sixth Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Renji answered. Ichigo looked up to see Byakuya still processing that Ichigo technically is a higher ranking noble than him.

"Seventh Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Iba answered.

"Eighth Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Kyōraku answered.

"Ninth Division." Ichigo asked.

"Technically no special duties." Kensei answered. Ichigo looked up.

"What do you mean Kensei?" Ichigo asked.

"Ninth Division is usually associated with art and culture. Which is why Hisagi ran the Seireitei News Magazine."

"I see…" Ichigo said. "I'll make a note of that." Ichigo said.

"Tenth Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Toshiro answered.

"Eleventh Division." Ichigo asked.

"Direct Combat." Kenpachi answered.

"So major issues, call the Eleventh." Ichigo said, trying to understand Kenpachi's statement.

"YEP!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Twelfth Division." Ichigo asked.

"Shinigami Research and Development Institute." Kurotsuchi answered.

"That reminds me." Ichigo said as he stood up. "Urahara!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes?" Urahara replied.

"Do you want your old job back?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Urahara replied.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Suddenly a red portal opened up behind Kurotsuchi. "Kurotsuchi for all of your inhumane action ever since your ascension to Captain, I damn you to Hell." Ichigo said as chains from the portal opened up and dragging Kurotsuchi in. Once he was inside the portal, Ichigo closed the portal and sat down.

"Thirteenth Division." Ichigo asked.

"No special duties." Ukitake answered.

"Tessai." Ichigo called out.

"Yes?" Tessai asked.

"What did you do when you were in the Kidō Corps?" Ichigo asked.

"The Kidō Corps maintain all seals in Soul Society, create new Kidō, and start up Senkaimons." Tessai answered.

"I see." Ichigo said as he noted what Tessai said. "Since many of you don't really have any special duties other than having a few Shinigami around each area, I am going to start assigning roles that each Division is going to manage." Ichigo said. "1st Division you are now in charge of the Treasury." Ichigo said.

"The Treasury?" Genryūsai asked.

"Yes. First Division will now manage all money that is going in or out from the Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"Isn't that the job of the powerless citizens?" Genryūsai asked.

"It was but it is now your job since we are not going to have any citizens interfering with our work." Ichigo said.

"What?" Genryūsai asked.

"Yes. The reason for this is because all of the problems I had to deal with usually involves Central 46. What I am trying to do here is negate this." Ichigo explains.

"I see." Genryūsai replied.

"Anyways, 2nd Division you are now in charge of the Onmitsukidō."

"Just like before." Yoruichi replied.

"This time you get paid extra." Ichigo added.

"Really!" Yoruichi replied.

"Really." Ichigo answered. "3rd Division your special duty is Quartermaster." Ichigo said.

"Quartermaster?" Rōjūrō said.

"Yes Quartermaster. You oversee listing all supplies and equipment needed or in progress of getting." Ichigo explained.

"I see…"

"Anyways, 4th Division will still oversee the healers." Ichigo said.

"Ok."Isane replied.

"5th Division, you will oversee running Shin'ō Academy." Ichigo said.

"Say what!?" Hirako replied.

"You oversee running Shin'ō Academy." Ichigo said again.

"NO!" Hirako replied. Ichigo ignored his despair.

"6th Division you oversee relations with nobles."

"Ok." Renji replied. "7th Division, 8th Division, 9th Division and 10th Division all four of you are going to oversee providing security in the Rukongai as well as improve relations with Rukongai citizens." Ichigo said.

"All four of us are in Rukongai?" Toshiro replied.

"7th Division with police over North Rukongai. 8th Division with police over East Rukongai. 9th Division with police over South Rukongai. 10th Division with police over West Rukongai." Ichigo clarified.

"Ok." Kyōraku replied.

"11th Division you are now known as the Seireitei Defense Force. If anything, major happens where the 7th Division, 8th Division, 9th Division and 10th Division members cannot handle it then you are called in to support." Ichigo explained.

"Sure. Do we still get to fight?" Kenpachi asked.

"Depends." Ichigo replied. "12th Division you are still the Shinigami Research and Development Institute." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Urahara replied.

"13th Division you are now International Relations." Ichigo said.

"International?" Ukitake said.

"Yes International." Ichigo said. "Since there are other mystical groups out there, we need to keep in good relations with so that if something bad happens, example Quincy invasion, we have allies to assist us in our time of need." Ichigo said. "It also helps when accidents happen in foreign countries." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Ukitake said.

"Lastly, the Kidō Corp will be restarted and ran by Tessai." Ichigo said.

"Alright." Tessai said.

"All fourteen of you will run this new Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"What about you?" Genryūsai asked.

"If a tie happens I will break the tie." Ichigo said.

"I mean respect to the chain of command…" Genryūsai clarified.

"Oh. I still am above you." Ichigo answered.

"I see." Genryūsai said.

"What about all the old nobles and members of the Central 46." Byakuya said.

"Those old farts?" Ichigo said. "Well, they can't do anything since Central 46 was created to be my 'voice' in this government." Ichigo said.

"You are right." Genryūsai said remembering Central 46's original purpose. After all, Genryūsai was there when the King of Soul help create the Rukongai and the Seireitei. Later on the King of Soul establish the Central 46 as a way to check and balance the Gotei 13.

"Now then, you have one year to fix this." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Um… Soul King-sama?" Rukia said.

"Please call me Ichigo. If you need to go formal call me Ichigo-sama." Ichigo said.

"Ok… Ichigo-sama, do you want us to destroy the cities?" Rukia asked; pointing out the fact that the Seireitei is still transformed.

"Oh. Give me one second." Ichigo said as he stood up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone could see Ichigo gathering up reiatsu. Suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu rushed out and covered everything with his reiatsu. All the building began to break down and reform into the Japanese looking buildings. "Better?" Ichigo asked. All the Shinigami nodded. "Now then, in order to give you more time to understand you new jobs you will have one year before I unseal this dimension." Ichigo said.

"How?" Genryūsai asked.

"When I sealed off this dimension, I also adjusted the time ratio between both worlds." Ichigo said.

"I see." Urahara said; interested in this ability.

"Everyone except of Urahara and Ukitake leave." Ichigo said. Everyone ran off to their division to begin the preparation and needed training. Ichigo then looked at Urahara and Ukitake and cast a large privacy kidō around the three. "Urahara, could you make a pair of lungs that works with Ukitake's body." Ichigo asked.

"I can make one from a gigai. Why?" Urahara asked.

"Because I need one or else I die." Ukitake said.

"What?" Urahara asked.

"Just go get us a pair of lungs that works with Ukitake's body." Ichigo ordered.

"Alright alright." Urahara said as he pulled out a computer and began scanning Ukitake's body. A few seconds later a little pill pops out. Urahara threw it on the ground. A small cloud of dust appears. Once the dust disappears, Ichigo, Urahara and Ukitake could see a gigai that looks like Ukitake's body.

"Now then, Ukitake, I need you to lay down right next to the body." Ichigo said. Ukitake sighed and did as instructed. Ichigo then place his hand on Ukitake's face. "Inemuri." Ichigo said as Ukitake fell asleep. "Now we need to open up Ukitake's chest." Ichigo said. Urahara pulled out Benihime from his cane and cut straight down on Ukitake's chest. Suddenly black reiatsu shot out of the freshly made cut on Ukitake's chest. The black reshi began to shape into an arm with a clenched right fist, and a single, large eye on the back of the fist. The fist was ready to attack before Ichigo intervene.

"Mimihagi stand down." Ichigo ordered. The fist stopped and faced Ichigo.

" **So the time has come."** Mimihagi said.

"It has Mimihagi. I have collected the other parts." Ichigo said.

" **You are aware, that his body will have about three minutes before he begins to have brain damage."** Mimihagi said.

" Urahara, can you do this in that amount of time?" Ichigo asked.

"I can but I will need to go Bankai." Urahara said.

"Ok then." Ichigo said as he moves slightly away from Urahara.

"Nake, Benihime." Urahara said as his cane blade entered Shikai. Its Shikai takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. "Bankai: Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame" [Modification of the Crimson Princess' Dissection at the Doors of Avalokiteśvara] Urahara said as a giant woman with dark, braided hair arranged in loops on her head and mannequin-like arm and wears a revealing robe appeared behind Urahara. "You can begin Ichigo." Urahara said. Ichigo then placed his right hand on Mimihagi's eye. Mimihagi flinched as veins began to appear on Mimihagi's body. Slowly Mimihagi's body slowly began to be absorbed by Ichigo. A few seconds later, Mimihagi disappeared.

"Go!" Ichigo said. Urahara began to perform surgery on Ukitake. Urahara began to cut open both the gigai's chest and widen the opening on Ukitake's chest. From there, Urahara brought out the lungs from the gigai and place them in Ukitake's chest. From there, Urahara noticed that Ukitake's body isn't compatible with the pair of lungs from the gigai. So, Urahara began to use his bankai's special ability to make the pair of lungs compatible by restructuring it. A few more seconds, Ichigo and Urahara heard Ukitake's body breathing and his new lungs working. Finally, Urahara sewed up Ukitake's body and dismissed his Bankai. "Urahara, go take care of your division and tell Rukia to meet me in the Fourth Division." Ichigo said once he lowered the kidō barrier that Ichigo casted. Urahara shunpo'ed away while Ichigo picked up Ukitake and brought him to the Fourth Division. Ichigo walked in and Isane guided Ichigo to an empty bed for Ukitake. Ichigo lowered Ukitake on the bed right when Rukia barged in.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled.

"Rukia, let's get out of the Fourth Division before we continue." Ichigo said. Rukia complied and the two shunpo'ed out of the Fourth Division and meet at the Thirteenth Division's Lieutenant's office.

"Now then, Ichigo what did you do?" Rukia asked.

"Myself and Urahara has just finished an experimental surgery on Ukitake in order to cure him of his disease." Ichigo said.

"Why wasn't this surgery performed at the Fourth Division?" Rukia asked.

"Because it requires abilities of mine and Urahara that we both wish to keep secret." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Rukia said. Ichigo felt his explanation satisfied Rukia's question and was about to leave when Rukia asked something.

"Ichigo… just how powerful are you?" Rukia asked.

"… Very powerful." Ichigo said.

"But just how powerful are you now?" Rukia asked again. Ichigo ignored the question and shunpo'ed out of the Thirteenth Division and to the secret cavern underneath Sōkyoku Hill. The same one where Ichigo and Renji trained for their Bankai. Ichigo cast a privacy Kidō barrier around himself before he sat down and entered Jinzen.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

Ichigo opened his eyes to see that his mindscape has once again changed. This time, Ichigo could see that three of the skyscrapers have disappeared. In its place Ichigo could see three statues. The left statue is in the shape of a left hand. While the right statue is in the shape of a right hand. The middle statue looks like a skyscraper but it has gold and purple beams wrapping around the skyscraper making it appear like a giant cone. While in the sky, Ichigo could no longer see the blue sky. Instead it looks like it is night time with the stars shining brightly. Ichigo could see a spiral galaxy spinning in the distance.

" **Hello Ichigo." Hōgyoku** said.

"Hello Hōgyoku." Ichigo replied.

" **We should sit down since this will take a long time to explain what your action has done to you."** Hōgyoku said as she lead Ichigo to the bar. Ichigo and Hōgyoku sat down.

"So what happened." Ichigo asked.

" **Well, when you became King of Souls, the blue sky changed into the night sky and the spiral galaxy formed. This symbolized that you have no more limits. Not only that, you can warp reality in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."** Hōgyoku said.

"I already know that." Ichigo said.

" **Anyways, by absorbing the Left Hand, the Right Hand and the Heart, you gain the ability to evolve anything that you choose. You can evolve your body to the point where nothing can harm you."** Hōgyoku said.

"But…" Ichigo said; expecting a limitation.

" **But it requires you to first be hit by that attack."** Hōgyoku said.

"I see. For example if I am hit by Suì-Fēng's Shikai twice I would die due to her Shikai's effect. How would I survive that?" Ichigo asked.

" **For that, you have the ability of the Right Hand."** Hōgyoku answered **. "The Right Hand's ability stops things from happening. In regard to your scenario, the Right Hand's ability would stop her Shikai's effect from going off until the Left Hand is able to evolve to the point to counter that effect."** Hōgyoku explain.

"I see… What about the Heart?" Ichigo asked.

" **The Heart helps with your willpower.** Hōgyoku said.

"Willpower?" Ichigo questioned.

" **The Heart magnifies your determination and subconsciously assist in your accomplishing any task faster."** Hōgyoku explained.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Anything else happened?" Ichigo asked.

" **It is regards to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tier Harribel." Hōgyoku** said.

"Go on." Ichigo replied.

" **During the battles, I managed to talk to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Tier Harribel by using the peerage link."** Hōgyoku said.

"Did you explain why I did it." Ichigo asked.

" **I did. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck accepted the peerage with ease. While Tier Harribel wish to discuss this with you face to face."** Hōgyoku said.

"Ok. Ichigo said. "Anything else?" Ichigo asked. Hōgyoku shook her head. Hōgyoku disappeared and Yhwach appeared and sat down.

" **Now let's talk about the new Quincy abilities you gain from Yūhabahha."** Yhwach said.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

" **We managed to collect all 26 schrift from all his Sternritters."** Yhwach said.

"We did?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo remembered that Ichigo didn't acquire all 26 schrifts.

"We didn't actually gat all 26." Yhwach said. " **Yūhabahha collected the remaining Sternritters who were still in Soul Society."** Yhwach clarified.

"I see…" Ichigo replied. "Continue."

" **In order to use them, we need to associate each of the 26 schrifts with a concept."** Yhwach said as he pulls out a piece of paper with all 26 schrift on it. Ichigo thought about it for a seconds before he summoned a pen and a piece of paper and began to write out his ideas for each of the schrifts. A few minutes later, Ichigo presented the sheet of paper to Yhwach.

" **Very well."** Yhwach said as he collected the pieces of paper. " **I will get back to you when these schrifts are fully functioning."** Yhwach said.

"Ok." Ichigo replied.

" **Another important thing is that since you have Yūhabahha's memories you also are able to perform all of Yūhabahha's techniques."** Yhwach added.

"I see." Ichigo said. Ichigo remembered Yūhabahha's using Blut Vene Anhaben and Sankt Altar. "Anything else?" Ichigo asked.

" **Nothing really."** Yhwach said as he stood up and disappeared. Ichigo decided to leave his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society

Ichigo left his mindscape and decided to go see how each division is handling their work load. Ichigo shunpo'ed over to the third division; since it was the nearest division. Ichigo walked past the few remaining Shinigami who survived the war. A few seconds later, Ichigo founded Rose looking through various paperwork before letting out a sigh.

"Hey Rose." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo." Rose replied.

"Do you have any issues integrating your Division with their new duties?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, I do." Rose said.

"What's the issue." Ichigo asked.

"According to these records we found, all the Asauchis that we get are forged from Ōetsu Nimaiya." Rose said.

"I see since he is dead no one would be able to forge more Asauchis." Ichigo said; figuring out Rose's problem.

"Exactly. And all the records we have never explained how Asauchis are forged." Rose added.

"Give me a second." Ichigo said as he ripped open a Garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Reioukyuu: Houou Palace

Ichigo appeared at Houou Palace to see that all the festive mood that greeted Ichigo the first time has disappeared. Ichigo walked over to the fake mansion and looked inside. None of the Zanpakutōs that occupied it from before was there. Ichigo walked past the fake mansion to see that the girl that kicked Ōetsu Nimaiya. Ichigo remembered he called her Mera-chan.

"Um… Mera?" Ichigo asked. The red head looked up to see Ichigo standing here.

"So your back." Mera said.

"I am." Ichigo replied.

"What do you need… not that we can do much without Ōetsu Nimaiya." Mera said.

"What do you mean you need Ōetsu Nimaiya?" Ichigo asked.

"What is it too ya?" Mera asked.

"Well the Soul Society won the war and it is my job to see what I can do to help all of you." Ichigo said.

"There is a way to continue Ōetsu Nimaiya's work." Mera said.

"But…" Ichigo asked.

"But it requires a Shinigami of strong will to sacrifice himself." Mera said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me show you." Mera said as she guided Ichigo down a hallway to see a glowing white katana in a glass case with a sign that says break glass upon emergency.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Ōetsu Nimaiya's backup." Mera asked.

"Backup?" Ichigo asked.

"Ōetsu Nimaiya knew he was going to die when Yūhabahha invaded the Reioukyuu." Mera said. "So he created a backup of his soul and memories."

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Theoretically you can." Mera said.

"So what has to be done for his backup to work?" Ichigo asked.

"It requires a Shinigami willing to stab himself with Ōetsu Nimaiya's backup." Mera said.

"What will it do to the Shinigami." Ichigo asked.

"Essentially the backup will wipe out the Shinigami's Zanpakutō and bind us to that Shinigami." Mera said.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Then the Shinigami's mind will then be filled with the knowledge that Ōetsu Nimaiya placed in the backup (2)." Mera said.

"Essentially making the sacrificed Shinigami into another Ōetsu Nimaiya." Ichigo concluded.

"Yes." Mera said.

"Could anyone do this?" Ichigo asked.

"From what Ōetsu Nimaiya said, it required a pure Shinigami who is aware of the dangers and willing to perform it." Mera said.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Anyways, do I have permission to bring down the Houou Palace down to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"I cannot give that permission." Mera said.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Thank you for the info." Ichigo said as he opened up a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society: Third Division

Ichigo jumped out of the Garganta.

"So, what happened?" Rose asked. Ichigo explained the situation to Rose. "I see…" Rose said.

"You can come in now." Ichigo said as he turns to the door. The door opens and they see Izuru Kira.

"I wish to volunteer." Izuru Kira said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Throughout all of my time here, I… never accomplished anything. All the things I have done resulted in insignificant wins or significant losses." Kira said. "And by doing this, it might turn my useless life into something significant."

"Have you consulted your Zanpakutō yet?" Ichigo asked.

"My…Zanpakutō?" Kira said.

"Remember, your Zanpakutō is made from your own soul." Ichigo said.

" **Ichigo-sama is right."** Wabisuke said as he appears.

"Wabisuke." Kira said.

" **Hello Kira."** Wabisuke said.

"Are you disappointed in my decision. Are you regretting the fact you were born from my soul. Are you-." Kira said before Wabisuke punched him in the face, shutting Kira up.

" **Kira. I understand how you think."** Wabisuke said. **"I understand your despair and sadness. It hurts me every time you act like this. You lost yourself in despair due to our weakness."** Wabisuke said. **"But seeing you decided to do this is something… it warms my heart. It shows your decision to grow and move forward instead of chained by the despair. Go forth. You have my blessing."** Wabisuke said before he returned to the mindscape.

"Kira come with me." Ichigo said as he opened up a garganta and entered it. Followed by Kira.

* * *

Scene Change: Reioukyuu: Houou Palace

Ichigo and Kira walked out of the Garganta to see Mira standing there.

"So this is him." Mira asked.

"Yes." Ichigo said. Mira looked at Kira.

"Ichigo informed you the dangers of this correct?" Mira asked.

"He did." Kira said.

"This is the last chance." Mira asked.

"I understand and willing to take the risk." Kira said. Mira walked over to the glass box and punched the glass box. The glass broke and she pulled out the glowing katanna. She held the katana and present it to Kira. Kira took the glowing katana. Kira took a deep breath and stabbed himself with the katana. "AAAHHHHH!" Kira yelled as the katana glowed bright as it kicked up dust; blocking Ichigo's view. A few second later the glow stopped and the dust settled. Ichigo looked to see someone else there.

"Hey! Hey! Guess who's back!" Ōetsu Nimaiya said.

"So you transformed from Kira?" Ichigo asked.

"I did and didn't." Nimaiya said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Essentially Kira experienced everything that the first Ōetsu Nimaiya went through.

"How come you look like the original Ōetsu Nimaiya instead of Kira?" Ichigo asked.

"I… don't know. Maybe due to the face he accepted the transformation instead of fighting it?" Nimaiya guessed.

"Anyways, I am planning to move the Houou Palace down to Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Nimaiya said.

"Is there idea where you want it?" Ichigo asked.

"Could it actually be underneath the Third Division?" Nimaiya asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said. With that, Nimaiya enters his Houou Palace. "AWAKEN HAGANE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow grew longer and bigger. Hagane slowly rose from his shadow. **Out of the forge darker than darkness, with the steel forged by the hammer of science!** The ominous voice resonated. "Hagane can you help me get this entire island to underground of the Third Division?" Ichigo asked. Hagane nodded and he opened a dimensional rift as Ichigo and Hagane helped push the Houou Palace in the dimensional rift.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society

Hagane managed to send enough dirt to successfully get the entire Houou Palace underneath the Third Division. "Thank you Hagane." Ichigo said. Hagane nodded and returned to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo created a path from the Houou Palace to a cave nearby the Third Division. Ichigo called Nimaiya and showed him the path.

"So, who are you going to inform of the revival existence of this place to?" Nimaiya asked.

"I will inform Rose and no one else." Ichigo said.

"I see. I will come with you to speak to Rose then." Nimaiya said. Nimaiya shunpo'ed away to Rose's office. Ichigo looked and decided to leave since it appears that Nimaiya has this taken care off. Ichigo shunpo'ed over the Fourth Division to see the new Captain of Fourth Division talking with other healers.

"Ichigo-sama." Isane greeted with a bow. "How my I assist you?" She asked.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see how it is going with you." Ichigo said.

"Other than the injured Shinigami from the war, nothing unusually to report." Isane reported.

"How is Ukitake?" Ichigo asked.

"He is recovering well. I looked at his old medical history and him now there is a dramatic change. According to Kuchiki-Fukutaichō, you and Urahara-Taichō performed an experimental surgery on him. Is this correct?" Isane asked.

"It is correct. This type of surgery actually originated from the World of the Living." Ichigo said as he pulled out some medical textbooks from his mindscape. "These are some of my old medical textbook that might help with improving Fourth Division." Ichigo said as he handed her the books. Isane carefully held the book with awe and shock. "If you have any questions regarding the content of these textbooks, come see me or Urahara and we should be able to explain it to you." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo-sama." Isane said as she bowed to Ichigo. Ichigo left to check on the next closes division.

* * *

Scene Change: Fifth Division

Ichigo appeared at the fifth division to see many of the Fifth Division looking through various books and making notes. Ichigo walked past each of them to the Captain's room. Ichigo knocked on the door. Ichigo waited a few seconds to hear a response. Ichigo heard nothing. Ichigo place his ear at the door to see if he could hear something from the other side. "ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ." Was the thing Ichigo heard from the other side. Ichigo sighed as he slides the door to see Hirako sleeping with paperwork scattered everywhere. Ichigo suddenly had an evil idea. Ichigo quickly went to the Fukutaichō's office to fine Hiyori was also sleeping. Ichigo used the air around Hiyori and quickly and quietly moved her over to the Taichō's sleeping quarters. Ichigo quickly ran to Hirako's office and moved him over to his sleeping quarters. Ichigo slowly use water bending to lift Hiyori's arms around Hirako's waste. While lifting Shinji's arms around Hiyori's waist. One Ichigo was done, it appears that Hirako was hugging Hiyori while she was hugging Hirako's chest. Ichigo then took out his phone and started taking pictures. One he finished, Ichigo found an alarm clock sitting on the nightstand. Ichigo changed the setting of the alarm clock to read out 0659 and set the alarm for 0700. Ichigo then shrunk himself and set his camera on record to record the inevitable. At 0700, the alarm went off.

"RRIINNGG!" The alarm cried out. One of Hirako's arm shot out and slammed down on the nightstand, trying to find the alarm clock.

"Gah." Hirako said as he managed to find the alarm and turned it off. Hirako place the alarm back on the nightstand. "Ahhhh-hhaaaaaa." Hirako said as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. Hirako slowly turned to see Hiyori laying on his bed. "Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hirako screamed.

"Shinji what are you screaming about." Hiyori said as she rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes to see why Hirako was screaming about. "Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed out seeing them in bed. She immediately grabbed her sandal that was on the floor and began hitting Hirako.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Hirako yelled as he ran away from Hiyori.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE PERVERT!" Hiyori yelled as she chased after them. Unbeknownst to them, Ichigo was laughing at the prank. He changed back to his human form, grabbed his phone and Shunpo'ed out of the Fifth Division.

* * *

Scene Change: Sixth Division

Ichigo arrived at the Sixth Division. Ichigo walked in and moved to the Byakuya's office. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Byakuya said as Ichigo slide the door open and entered.

"How is it going?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya let out a sigh. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya nodded and led Ichigo to a private sitting room in Byakuya's office. "So what is the issue." Ichigo asked.

"I… need some advise." Byakuya said.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

"As you know the Kuchiki Clan is one of the Four Great Noble families of Soul Society and due to this, I have a seat in the Central 46." Byakuya said. "Due to me being a Taichō, I am not allowed to sit on that seat so my Ojii-san, Kuchiki Ginrei is sitting on that seat." Byakuya said.

"Wait. Was he there when Aizen assassinated the old Central 46?" Ichigo asked.

"He was supposed to be there but he had private Kuchiki issues going on so he wasn't there at the time." Byakuya answered.

"I see. Please continue." Ichigo said.

"My Ojii-san informed me that the nobles will not accept the changes that you are implementing. My Ojii-san and the rest of Central 46 are planning to have their own minions attack you." Byakuya said. "And he is going to order myself and the entire Sixth Division to attack you."

"I see the problem now." Ichigo said, understanding the problem.

"I do not know what to do. Should I listen to Ojii-san or not." Byakuya said.

"What does your heart say." Ichigo asked.

"My heart?" Byakuya question.

"What does Byakuya the Taichō of Sixth Division want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I… don't want to attack you." Byakuya admitted.

"Good." Ichigo said as he stood up. "Byakuya show me where the Central 46 is located at." Ichigo said. Byakuya stood up and the two Shunpo'ed out of the Sixth Division.

* * *

Scene Change: Central 46 Compound

Ichigo and Byakuya Shunpo'ed to the outside of the Central 46 Compound. Standing guard was four Inner Court Troop, one of the five branches of the Onmitsukidō. When the four Inner Court Troop noticed the two, all four bowed and return to standing position. "Hello Ichigo-sama and Kuchiki-Taichō." Guards #1 said.

"Hello Guard. I wish to see the Central 46." Ichigo said.

"I am sorry but we were instructed not to allow anyone to enter." Guards #2 said.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Then I will make this quick." Ichigo said as he knocked out all four of the guards. Byakuya looked at him with slight confusion. "If they allowed me to enter and I don't manage to end the Central 46, they will be branded as traitor and it might make this worse." Ichigo said. Byakuya nodded in understanding and the two enter Central 46 Compound. Ichigo and Byakuya walked down a set of stairs before reaching the Underground Assembly Hall. Ichigo noticed that four more guards were guarding the door. Ichigo shunpo'ed over and knocked all four of them out. Ichigo kicked the door down and entered the Underground Assembly Hall. He walked in to see that instead of 46 members were present, only 10 were present.

"How dare you enter this room without our permission!" One of the nobles said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Plain disrespect." Another noble said.

"Silence." Another noble said. Ichigo could tell this person is likely the judge selected from the remaining nobles. "Kurosaki Ichigo." The judge said.

"Its Kurosaki Ichigo Yamamoto." Ichigo corrected. Before the other nobles could interject. The judge responded.

"I apologize." The judge said. "Kurosaki Ichigo Yamamoto, the Central 46 here demand to know why you are instigating these changes when you do not have authority to do so." The judge said.

"Simply because I can." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean 'simply because I can'." The judge asked.

"During the battle with Yūhabahha, Yūhabahha managed to permanently injure the Soul King. Once I managed to end Yūhabahha, the Soul King chose me to take over as the King of Souls." Ichigo said.

"LIES!" Another noble said. All the nobles began to bicker among themselves all agreeing with the first noble.

"SILENCE!" The judges yelled out. "While the reports from all Sōtaichō Yamamoto is important and read, we cannot use that report as evidence based on your family relationship with Sōtaichō Yamamoto." The judge explained.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Since my word and the Sōtaichō's words are not accepted, then I must do it formally." Ichigo said as he walked towards the center of the room and stand in the center of the Central 46's symbol. Ichigo flared up his reiatsu and spoke to the remaining Central 46. "By my divine decree as King of Souls I herby disband the Central 46 and strip all remaining 10 nobles of their noble status." Ichigo said. The Central 46's symbol glowed violet before changing into another symbol. The Black Octagon of the Central 46 changed into a rhombus with four flowers in the center.

"The… the symbol of the Soul King!" One of the Nobles cried out recognizing the symbol.

"YOU CAN'T!" Another Nobles cried said.

"I can." Ichigo said. "You have twenty-four hours to vacate the Seijōtōkyorin." Ichigo said and left the Central 46 followed by Byakuya. The two Shunpo'ed out of the Central 46.

* * *

Scene Change: Sixth Division: Byakuya's Private Room

Ichigo and Byakuya appeared back in Byakuya's private room; both were laughing.

"I can't believe you did that to all of them. Did you see their face!" Byakuya laughed.

"I know it was funny. Not as funny seeing you laugh." Ichigo said.

"True." Byakuya said as he regain his bearing. "So… now that you pretty much destroyed any power that most of the Nobles have… what is the Sixth Division's job?" Byakuya asked.

"Your special job is still relations with the Nobles." Ichigo said. "Essentially, you and your division is the floodgate against the Noble's corruption." Ichigo said.

"I see." Byakuya said. Byakuya didn't need to look further to see the corruption of the Central 46. "Why did you pick my division?" Byakuya asked.

"At first is because you know the ins and outs of the Nobles since you are after all the current Head of the Kuchiki Clan." Ichigo said.

"I see." Byakuya said.

"I also know that behind that mask is someone who cares for other." Ichigo said as he thought about the times where Byakuya showed he cares for other especially when Byakuya asked for Ichigo's help.

"I understand your decision and thank you for trusting me." Byakuya said.

"No problem. Do you have any other issues?" Ichigo asked.

"At this time no, I don't." Byakuya said.

"Ok then." Ichigo said as he Shunpo'ed out of Byakuya's private office.

* * *

Scene Change: Twelfth Division

Ichigo shunpo'ed over to the Twelfth Division to see everyone at work typing something down or making notes of various experiments. Ichigo walked past them and bumped into someone; knocking the person down Ichigo looked to see it was Nemu, the Fukutaichō of Twelfth Division.

"Sorry." Ichigo said as he noticed that various paperwork that Nemu was caring was on the floor. "Here let me help with that." Ichigo said as he used the wind to gather all the paperwork into a neat stack in his left hand and lowered his right hand for Nemu.

"Thank you Ichigo-sama." Nemu said as she took Ichigo's hand and pulled herself up. "Is there anything I can assist you with Ichigo-sama?" Nemu asked.

"Do you know where Urahara is right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Urahara-Taichō is currently in the Taichō's office going over various paperwork." Nemu answered. "I about to go there right now to give him these files." Nemu said.

"Alright then let's go." Ichigo said as he hands back Nemu the files. So, the two walked towards the Taichō's office. Nemu knocked on the door, a few seconds later, they heard Urahara reply.

"Come in!" Urahara said. Ichigo and Nemu opened the door to see paperwork all organized and placed in multiple stacks on the floor right next to the office's wall. Ichigo noticed that Urahara's hair is standing up.

"Any issues?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, there is a lot of issues with this division." Urahara said.

"What happen?" Ichigo asked as he summoned a notepad and pen.

"First off, I noticed that after I took the census of the current members of the Twelfth Division, it was even lower than I estimated so I decided to look at previous census that every captain was supposed to do. I looked at those reports to see that they are oddly the same number ever since Kurotsuchi became Taichō of Twelfth Division." Urahara said as he slides the Census paperwork reports place the reports down, Urahara continued. "So, I then went to Fifth Division and Shin'ō Academy to obtain the reports which states how many students of each graduating class joined the Twelfth Division." Urahara said as he pass those reports to Ichigo. "According to the math, the Twelfth Division gets about 3 to 5 new members each year and yet the Division Census remains the same for every decade. I believe that Kurotsuchi was purposely adjusting the numbers of the census but I do not know why." Urahara said.

"It is because he used the 'useless' subordinates for his experiment." Nemu said. Ichigo and Urahara looked at Nemu.

"I see." Urahara said.

"Well one issue down, what is the next one?" Ichigo asked.

"The Twelfth Division's technology is so old!" Urahara complained.

"It is isn't it." Ichigo said.

"I am planning to bring technology from my shop over to update this." Urahara said.

"I want a report of what technology you are planning to bring to update the Twelfth Division." Ichigo said.

"Roger." Urahara said.

"While you do that, I want you two to work on these new ideas." Ichigo said.

"New ideas." Urahara asked.

"The first one is developing a sensor." Ichigo said.

"A sensor? There is one for Soul Society." Urahara replied.

"What about the Seireitei?" Ichigo asked.

"At the time, the idea of a sensor in the Seireitei was rejected due to Shinigami patrolling the area." Urahara said.

"And yet, five Ryoka managed to break in the Seireitei and evade the entire Gotei 13 for about a week." Ichigo commented.

"So, what is this sensor idea you want me to look into?" Urahara asked.

"Instead of one big sensor that cover the entire Soul Society, have many little ones covering a smaller area." Ichigo suggested.

"By doing so, it significantly weaken the weak points in the sensors." Urahara concluded. "What about the patrols?" Urahara asked.

"Those patrols will be done but, the members will have communication with the people who are managing the sensor to alert the patrols of enemy invasion." Ichigo said.

"I see. Where would these people manage the sensor?" Urahara asked.

"It would likely be here in the Twelfth Division and likely the Second Division." Ichigo replied.

"Smart idea." Urahara replied. "I will get you those reports as soon as I can." Urahara said.

" **King. Its faint but I can sense Hollows here."** Zangetsu said.

" _What?"_ Ichigo replied.

" **I can sense it beyond his wall maybe a secret passage way**?" Zangetsu guessed.

" _I will ask."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo turned to Nemu. "Nemu did Kurotsuchi experiment on any hollows here?" Ichigo asked. Urahara gave Ichigo a look that screamed what the fuck.

"How did you know?" Nemu asked.

"What!" Urahara and Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"Kurotsuchi managed to capture a few Arrancars when we were in Hueco Mundo and experimented on them." Nemu admitted.

"Show us." Ichigo ordered. Nemu walked over behind the Taichō's deck and pushed on the wall. One of the panels pushed in. The wall right next to the secret panel moved up; revealing a secret passageway. Nemu walked down followed by Ichigo and Urahara. They arrived at a sealed room.

"I cannot take you further. Only Kurotsuchi knows the password to this room." Nemu said.

"Let me try something." Ichigo said. Ichigo place his hand on the keypad. Ichigo focused a pinch of reiatsu towards his hand. "Ō no meirei, Aita." [King's Order, Open.] Ichigo said. The number pad glowed purple for a few seconds. Suddenly they heard a beep and the door opened. Ichigo, Nemu and Urahara walked in to see four bodies floating in some type of liquid. Ichigo recognized one of them. One of floating bodies was an Arrancar that Ichigo fought with when he invaded Las Noches. "Arrancars." Ichigo said. Urahara walked towards one of the monitors.

"Based on these readings, these Arrancars are alive." Urahara said.

"I think something was added to them." Ichigo said.

"What makes you say that?" Urahara asked.

"All of their bodies have surgery scars." Ichigo said. Urahara looked at the Arrancars and noticed that they all have similar position surgery scars. "I want you to look through Kurotsuchi and report to me immediately on what Kurotsuchi did to them." Ichigo ordered.

"Right." Urahara said. "Nemu can you leave for one second, I have something private to ask of Ichigo." Urahara asked. Nemu complied and left the room. Urahara immediately cast a variety of privacy kidō in the secret lab.

"So, is this about your contract with me?" Ichigo asked.

"It is. When you assign the Thirteenth Division International Relations, it made sense that you will seek an alliance with the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels first and later on seek alliances with other Fractions." Urahara said. "Since my knowledge of them will slowly be obsolete, I request we rewrite or edit the contract." Urahara asked.

"I will take care of that when I unseal the dimension." Ichigo said.

"Ok then." Urahara replied as he unsealed the secret lab. "Also, what is the password to the lab?" Urahara asked.

"When did I leave Karakura Town?" Ichigo replied as he shunpo'ed out.

* * *

Scene Change Thirteenth Division

Ichigo shunpo'ed to the Thirteenth Division. All of them are currently working on paperwork or reading a book. Ichigo walk over to Sentarō Kotsubaki.

"Yo." Ichigo said startling the person.

"K-K-Kurosaki-sama." Sentarō said before bowing to Ichigo. The rest of the division stopped working on paperwork or studying and began to bow towards Ichigo. Ichigo sighed.

"All of you get up." Ichigo said. Immediately everyone got up and stood at attention. All of you please resume you were doing." Ichigo said. Everyone returned to what they were doing. Ichigo looked at Sentarō. "So what are all of your division doing right now if I could ask?" Ichigo asked.

"They are currently reading a copy of a book Kuchiki-fukutaichō acquired that discussed modern things in Japanese society." Sentarō reported as he presented the book to Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the book and looked at it. Ichigo remembered making a copy of this book for Rukia so that she wasn't that lost in the World of the Living.

"I see." Ichigo said as he handed Sentarō back his book. "Do you know where Rukia is currently?" Ichigo asked.

"She should be in Taichō's office." Sentarō reported.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. "For now, continue doing what you are doing." Ichigo said as he enters Division, looking for Rukia. Ichigo walked towards the Taichō's office and knocked on the door. He could hear someone slamming paperwork on the table before stomping towards the door.

"Sentarō. Didn't I tell you to inform the entire division not to-" Rukia said before realizing Sentarō wasn't the one who just knocked on the door, it was Ichigo. "Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Hello. May I come in?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Rukia said as she moved from the door and Ichigo walked in. Ichigo could see that Rukia was working on paperwork base on the stacks of paperwork on the ground near the desk. "So, what are you here for?" Rukia asked.

"I am coming around checking each division to see how they currently handling their new responsibilities." Ichigo said.

"I see." Rukia said. Ichigo could tell there was a lot of tension right now.

"I noticed that you gave them a copy of the book that I gave you." Ichigo commented.

"So?" Rukia said as she continued working on paperwork. Ichigo sighed and decided to ask her directly.

"What is the problem Rukia." Ichigo asked.

"Problem… PROBLEM!" Rukia yelled as she slammed the paperwork down and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly cast a privacy kidō around the office. "I HAVE A FEW PROBLEMS WITH YOU ICHIGO!"

"Rukia calm down." Ichigo said. Rukia took a deep breath and sat back down. "What is the first problem." Ichigo asked.

"The first one is performing that surgery on Ukitake-Taichō. Why did you needed to do it in that fashion?" Rukia said.

"I needed to perform the surgery on Ukitake like that because of personal reasons." Ichigo answered. Rukia glared at Ichigo. "It is Ukitake's personal reason. Not mine." Ichigo clarified.

"Ok. My second reason is the fact you had your powers and pretended to hide it from us." Rukia said. "It made us feel so guilty ever since that letter." Rukia said.

"It is true that I now had access to my powers but for the first 18 months I did not have access to my powers. During that entire time none of you came to check on me." Ichigo said.

"But we couldn't!" Rukia countered.

"Right… it not as if you have some sort of body your spirit could posses in order for you to interact with the living." Ichigo countered. Rukia looked guilty about it. "Any other problems?"

"It is about my old Zanpakutō. According to Kioku Keshigomu, you were there to take Shirayuki in order for Kioku Keshigomu to become my Zanpakutō. Is this true?" Rukia asked.

"Why don't you ask Shirayuki herself." Ichigo said as he summoned Shirayuki.

" **Hello Rukia."** Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki!" Rukia said.

" **What do you want Rukia?"** Shirayuki asked.

"Why did you join Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

" **If I didn't join Ichigo, I would have faded from existence." Shirayuki** said.

"What?" Rukia said.

" **When you were badly injured from the Quincy attack, your friends Homura and Shizuka founded your injured body."** Shirayuki said **. "From there, they pushed their reiatsu into your body to attempt to heal it. What they ended up doing was pushing themselves into your mindscape. The two saw me and we ended up fighting. Their desire to help you against my desire to survive."** Shirayuki said.

"What happen? Rukia asked.

" **Ichigo happened."** Shirayuki said. **"Ichigo somehow was able to enter your mindscape and managed to rescue me and allowed myself to become his Zanpakutō and allowed Homura and Shizuka to become your Zanpakutō."** Shirayuki said and returned to Ichigo's mindscape.

"I see…" Rukia replied.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "I want you to tell the Vizards to meet me at Sōkyoku Hill tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"I want to see how strong you are and help the Vizards become true Hybrids." Ichigo said.

"I will spread the message." Rukia said. With that, Ichigo shunpo'ed out of the barracks.

* * *

Scene Change: Second Division

Ichigo appeared outside of the Second Division. Ichigo walked past the gate and immediate a squad of Onmitsukidō members appeared and took a knee and bowed to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sama, how may we be of service to you?" One of the Onmitsukidō asked. Ichigo thought about it for a second before replying.

"Actually, I need four of you." Ichigo said. A few seconds later, only four Onmitsukidō members remained. "I need four of you to send this message to Taichō of Seventh, Eighth, Ninth and Tenth to meet me at this location." Ichigo said as he handed the four Onmitsukidō members the note. With that the Onmitsukidō members shunpo'ed away. Ichigo walked inside the Barracks until Ichigo reached the Taichō's office. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yoruichi said as Ichigo opened the door. Ichigo could see Yoruichi working on paperwork. "Hey Ichigo." Yoruichisaid.

"Hey. How is everything going?" Ichigo asked.

"Good. Why do you ask?" Yoruichi replied.

"I am currently going to every Taichō and asking them how the new integration is coming along." Ichigo said.

"It is fine since the Second Division and the Onmitsukidō already integrated beforehand." Yoruichi answered.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Yoruichi, could I ask you something." Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Yoruichi replied.

"In two days, can you start training me in Shunkō?" Ichigo asked.

"Shunkō?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yes. Shunkō." Ichigo replied.

"Sure." Yoruichi said. "Before I start training you in Shunkō, I need to test your Hakuda skills." Yoruichi replied.

"Sure. See you in two days." Ichigo said before using Shunpo and leaving Yoruichi's office.

" _It seems Ichigo is faster than I could imagine. He might even be faster than me_." Yoruichi thought as she resumed working on paperwork. Listening from a secret passageway, Suì-Fēng fumed at the thought of someone dare steal Yoruichi from her.

" _King of Souls or not… no one dares steal my Yoruichi-sama from me."_ Suì-Fēng thought as left from her secret passageway.

* * *

Scene Change

Ichigo shunpo'ed out of the Second Division and to a ramen shop Ichigo saw while he used Shunpo to get around the Seireitei. The ramen shop is one of those corner shops. It's called Ramen Ichiraku. Ichigo walked in and was greeted by an old man and a young girl. "Hello welcome to Ramen Ichiraku." The young girl said.

"Hello, can I get a table for five." Ichigo said.

"Sure." The young girl said as she guided Ichigo to an open table. A few seconds later, Iba, Kyōraku, Kensei and Toshiro entered the ramen shop. The two employees were shocked in seeing four Taichōs entering the ramen shop. Before they could get out of there shock, Ichigo raised his hand.

"Hey over here." Ichigo said. The four Taichōs noticed Ichigo and walked over to Ichigo's table.

"What did you need us for?" Kensei asked.

"Eat first then discuss business." Ichigo said as the girl came by and handed out the menu. Everyone ordered their item. In a few minutes, the girl returned with everyone's order. She placed them on the table and pushed the cart back, everyone took a bite out of the ramen. The owner and his daughter silently prayed that the Taichōs would like their food. Two seconds later, all five of them began to devour the ramen; as if this ramen was the last thing they would eat. The owner and his daughter silently cheered that the Taichōs loved their ramen. Once it appears that the Taichōs were done with their bowl of Ramen, the chef and owner walked over to the table.

"Hello. How was your meal?" He asked.

"It was surprisingly good." Ichigo said.

"Best thing I had for a long time." Toshiro said.

"If I wasn't a Taichō, I would apprentice under you." Kensei said.

"Delicious." Iba said.

"It would go great with sake." Kyōraku said.

"So, the bill…" Ichigo said.

"It's on the house!" The owner said.

"But…" Ichigo said.

"Please spread the word about Ramen Ichiraku." The owner said.

"As you wish." Ichigo said. The owner left the table full of joy. "Now that we finished eating, let's get started with business." Ichigo said. The four-captain nodded. "Now then, Iba, how is the Seventh Division." Ichigo asked.

"The Seventh Division is still mourning for the lost of Komamura-Taichō." Iba said.

"I see." Ichigo said. "As of this moment, until another candidate is found, you will take charge of Seventh Division." Ichigo said.

"Yes sir!" Iba said. "One last thing, I managed to find Komamura-Taichō autobiography." Iba said as he pulled out the book. "Since you are the King of Souls, it felt right to give this to you." Iba said as he passed the book to Ichigo.

"I will read it when I have time." Ichigo said as sent the book to his mindscape.

"Now then, Kyōraku how is the status of the Eighth Division?" Ichigo asked.

"Its…" Kyōraku said. "Going well?" Kyōraku replied.

"Well?" Ichigo said. "Let me ask your Fukutaichō then." Ichigo said as he summoned a hell butterfly and sent it over to the Eighth Division.

"No!" Kyōraku said as he tried to stop the Hell Butterfly. Ichigo summoned the Chains of Hell and had them wrapped around Kyōraku. Kyōraku struggled to get out of the chains.

"Kyōraku don't bother." Ichigo said. Kyōraku sighed in defeat and accepted his fate. "While we wait for Kyōraku's Fukutaichō, lets continue." Ichigo said.

"The only issue my Division has is not enough Shinigami, like everyone else right now." Kensei said.

"I see. For now, we cannot solve that right now since we many of the souls in the Rukongai were killed off during the Quincy Invasion." Ichigo said. From the entrance of the ramen shop Ichigo could feel killing intent. Ichigo wasn't the only one who could feel it. Everyone at the table could feel the killing intent. However, that killing intent was directed towards a certain Taichō wrapped in chains. Nanao and Lisa entered the ramen shop. Before the employees could greet the two, Ichigo called her.

"Nanao and Lisa over here." Ichigo said. The two looked to see Ichigo waving his hand while surrounded by Iba, Kensei, Toshiro and Kyōraku who is still wrapped in chains.

"Hello Ichigo-sama." Nanao said.

"Hey Ichigo." Lisa said.

"Hello ladies. Do you want to eat before we discuss business?" Ichigo asked.

"Will Kyōraku will still be here?" Nanao said, glaring at her Taichō.

"Yes, Kyōraku will still be here and ready for you two to torment." Ichigo replied.

"Sure." Lisa said as Ichigo signaled the server to come with two menus. Lisa and Nanao ordered their ramen and began eating it quietly. Ichigo could tell that they loved their ramen.

"Anyways…" Ichigo said resuming the discussion. "Toshiro, any issues on your side?" Ichigo asked.

"Other than Matsumoto refusing to do paperwork and the need for more Shinigami." Toshiro answered.

"I see…" Ichigo said. "Normally I would not get involved with this issue but, why does Matsumoto do this?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Toshiro asked.

"I know that Isshin was the Taichō of Tenth Division before you and how did he deal with her?" Ichigo asked.

"… Now that I am thinking about it, the roles were reversed in a way." Toshiro said. "Isshin would skate away from the paperwork and Matsumoto would hunt him down while I did the paperwork." Toshiro said.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Toshiro said. With that Ichigo looked at Lisa and Nanao just finished their ramen.

"Now then ladies, how is the Eighth Division coming along?" Ichigo asked.

"It is somewhat bad." Nanao said. "Due to Kyōraku's relax nature and his constant desire to drink, the Eighth Division overall is not ready for the special duty that you assigned for this Division." Nanao said.

"Is this something recent or recurring problem?" Ichigo asked.

"It is something of a recurring problem." Nanao admitted.

"I see. Hypothetically, if I demote Kyōraku from Taichō status and promote Lisa into Taichō status, do you think you can fix all the problems that Kyōraku caused while he was a Taichō?" Ichigo asked. Lisa and Nanao were shocked for a few seconds.

"Is…is that possible?" Lisa asked.

"It is possible. I just need to ask Genryūsai before hand." Ichigo said. Suddenly the two girls tackled Ichigo and began to hug him

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" They chanted. Kensei was amused at Lisa's reaction. Toshiro was quite surprise in seeing Nanao act like that. Iba just stood there. Kyōraku sighed and accepted his fate. Once the girls were done, they let Ichigo go.

"For right now, return to your duties while I go talk to Genryūsai." Ichigo said as he stood up. Ichigo shifted the chains so that it wrapped around Kyōraku's body. With that Ichigo grabbed the wrapped up Kyōraku and shunpo'ed out of the ramen shop.

* * *

Scene Change: First Division

Ichigo appeared outside of the First Division with the chained up Kyōraku behind him. Ichigo walked through the First Division until Ichigo reached Taichō's office. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Genryūsai said. Ichigo slide the door open and entered. "Hello Ichigo. What did Kyōraku do this time?" Genryūsai asked.

"Myself and Nanao-Fukutaichō feels that Kyōraku is unfit to be the Taichō of the Eighth Division." Ichigo said.

"I see… So if I do demote Kyōraku from the Eighth Division, who would replace him?" Genryūsai asked.

"Well Lisa said that she is willing to become Taichō of the Eighth Division." Ichigo said.

"Ok then. What about Kyōraku?" Genryūsai asked.

"Since you do not have a replacement fukutaichō yet, let's make Kyōraku your new fukutaichō." Ichigo said. Kyōraku was shocked at what Ichigo was planning to do to him.

"Very well. I will call for a meeting for this to be changed." Genryūsai said as he summoned Hell Butterflies and instructed them to tell the other Taichō and Fukutaichō to meet for a meeting in an hour. "Okikiba!" Genryūsai said.

"Yes Sōtaichō -sama?" Okikiba said as he shunpo'ed to Genryūsai's office. Take Kyōraku to the currently empty Fukutaichō office." Genryūsai ordered.

"Yes Sōtaichō-sama!" Okikiba as he grabbed the chained up Kyōraku and shunpo'ed him away.

"Is there anything else you need Ichigo?" Genryūsai asked.

"How is the division coming along with the new special duty?" Ichigo asked.

"It is going very well due to the accurate records that's was kept." Genryūsai said.

"Ok then. I am going to steal the Vizards tomorrow to train them for a bit." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Genryūsai said. "Anything else?" Genryūsai asked.

"With the Seventh Division currently without a Taichō, I was thinking of getting Love to return as the Taichō of Seventh Division." Ichigo said.

"If he is willing to… that is fine." Genryūsai said.

"Once I meet up with Tessai, he may ask for Hachigen to be allowed to return to the Kidō Corps." Ichigo mentioned.

"I will also be allowed it if Tessai requests it." Genryūsai said.

"Great." Ichigo said. "Do you know where the Kidō Corps's headquarters are at?" Ichigo asked.

"It is near the center of the Seireitei." Genryūsai said. "

The one that looks like a black tower?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, that one." Genryūsai said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said. "I'll see you at the meeting." Ichigo said as he shunpo'ed away.

* * *

Scene Change: Kidō Corps's Headquarters

Ichigo shunpo'ed until Ichigo arrived at a large black tower. It looked like large single piece of Seki-Seki stone with a pyramid top on the top of the tower. (3) Ichigo walked to the base of the tower.

"Halt who goes there!" One of the Kidō Corp's members said.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo. I am here to see Tessai." Ichigo said. The Kidō Corp's members immediately bowed towards Ichigo.

"I am sorry for bothering you Ichigo-sama." The Kidō Corp's members said. "I will notify Shirei-kan [Commander] immediately." The Kidō Corp's members said. A few seconds later Ichigo could see Tessai walking down from the Kidō Corp Headquarters wearing the standard Shinigami robes with an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and the symbol of the Kidō Corps on it. He also carried a shakujō.

"Hello Kurosaki-dono." Tessai said.

"Hello Tessai. May we talk in your office?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Tessai said as he guides Ichigo to his office. Ichigo and Tessai sat down as Tessai activated a privacy kidō. "What is going on?"

"I am just checking on all the divisions to see how they are right now." Ichigo said.

"I see." Tessai said. "Many of the Kidō Corps's members are happy that their Shirei-kan returned." Tessai answered.

"So, you are called Shirei-kan instead of Taichō?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct." Tessai said.

"Anyways, I am going to ask all the Vizards to take a position in the new Gotei 14. And I wanted to ask you if you want Hachi back." Ichigo asked.

"Want… Hachi… back?" Tessai said. "Of course, I want Hachi back!" Tessai shouted. Then he realized what he did. "Sorry Kurosaki-dono." Tessai apologized.

"No problem Tessai. I expected this reaction from you… in a way." Ichigo said. "Where is Hachi right now?" Ichigo asked.

"He is currently helping me rebuild the Kidō Corp right now." Tessai said.

"Can you call him over?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Tessai said as he deactivated the Kidō Barrier. "Hachi!" Tessai yelled out. A minute later, Ichigo could hear someone coming.

"Yes Shirei-kan?" Hachi said. "Hello Ichigo."

"Hello Hachi." Ichigo replied.

"Hachi do you want to join the Gotei 14 and resume your previous position?" Ichigo asked.

"Really?" Hachi asked as he looked at Tessai.

"I do want you formally back with us." Tessai replied.

"Then I formally accept your invite." Hachi said.

"Good." Ichigo said to Hachi. "Tessai did you get Genryūsai's message about the upcoming meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"I did." Tessai said.

"Make sure you bring Hachi then." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Tessai said.

"See you two at the meeting." Ichigo said as he shunpo'ed away.

* * *

Scene Change: Eighth Division

Ichigo walked through the Eighth Division. Ichigo ignored all the girls watching him. Ichigo eventually arrived at the Fukutaichō's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Nanao said. Ichigo walked in to see Nanao and Lisa working on paperwork.

"Hello Ichigo-sama." Nanao said.

"Hello Ichigo." Lisa said.

"Hello ladies." Ichigo said. "I'm just letting you know that Genryūsai allowed Lisa's promotion to Taichō." Ichigo said. Lisa and Nanao rushed over and hugged Ichigo. Once the hug was over, Ichigo continued. "Lisa, do you know where Love is right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Last I heard is that Love is over by the Seventh Division helping out the Seventh and mourning for the lost of Komamura since he knew Komamura when he was still a Taichō." Lisa said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"Are you going to invite him back as the Seventh's Taichō?" Lisa asked.

"I am." Ichigo replied.

"Ok then." Lisa said.

"See you at the meeting." Ichigo said as he Shunpo'ed away.

* * *

Scene Change: Seventh Division

Ichigo shunpo'ed over to see a Love reading a manga while sitting down on a bench. "Hello Love." Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo." Love said as he puts down the comic book. "What can I help you with?" Love asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take over the Seventh Division again." Ichigo said.

"Become a Taichō again…" Love said as he looked up. "I don't know…" Love said. "Are all the remaining Vizards getting this offer.

"Yes. Hirako and Hiyori are already with Fifth Division. Rose is already Taichō of Third Division. Kensei and Mashiro are with the Ninth Division. Lisa is going to replace Kyōraku as Taichō of the Eighth Division. Finally, Hachi is willing to return to Kidō Corps." Ichigo said.

"Alright then. You want all the Vizards back with the Gotei you got them all back." Love said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said. "So, in a little bit, we are going to have a meeting with both Taichō and Fukutaichō will be present. There we will announce the remaining Vizard's return." Ichigo said.

"Very well see you then." Love said as he got back to reading his comic. Ichigo shunpo'ed back to Genryūsai's office.

* * *

Scene Change: Genryūsai's office

Ichigo shunpo'ed to Genryūsai's office. "So, did you find the remaining Vizards?" Genryūsai asked.

"I did and all of them accepted the offer." Ichigo said.

"So Aikawa Love is going to be the Taichō of Seventh Division." Genryūsai said.

"Correct." Ichigo replied.

"So Yadōmaru Lisa,is going to replace the Taichō of Eighth Division." Genryūsai said.

"Correct." Ichigo replied.

"So Ushōda Hachigen, is going to be the Fuku Shirei-kan [Vice Commander] of the Kidō Corp." Genryūsai said.

"Fuku shirei-kan is the term the Kidō Corps used as their Fukutaichō right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it is." Genryūsai said.

"Then that is correct." Ichigo replied.

"Lastly…" Genryūsai said. "Kyōraku Shunsui will be demoted from Taichō of Eight Division and transferred to Fukutaichō of First Division." Genryūsai said.

"Correct." Ichigo said.

"Very well lets go to the meeting room." Genryūsai said. Ichigo and Genryūsai shunpo'ed to the Meeting Room.

* * *

Scene Change: Assembly Hall

Ichigo and Genryūsai appeared in the Assembly Hall. Genryūsai sat where he normally sat. Ichigo looked at the Hall.

"Why don't we change it a little." Ichigo said.

"How?" Genryūsai asked.

"Let's make it a round table." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Genryūsai asked. Ichigo closed his eyes as he gathered up reshi in the air and began to create a set of tables and chairs. Ichigo opened his eyes and could see the table and chairs Ichigo designed were constructed correctly. There is a large round table and 29 chairs around the table. Fifteen chairs are close to the table. While behind fourteen of the fifteen chairs is another chair slightly angled to the right side of the inner set of chairs. On the back of each chair, there is a carving of each Division's Kanji on the top portion of the chair. Below the Kanji there is another carving which label if the chair is for a Taichō or a Fukutaichō. The only chair that was different is Ichigo's chair. That chair has the King of Soul's symbol on the top portion of the chair. Ichigo and Genryūsai quickly sat down. A few seconds later all the other Taichō and Fukutaichō began to flow in.

"The chairs are placed in a clockwise order. The chairs nearest the table is the Taichō's chair and the ones behind towards the right side is the Fukutaichō's chair." Ichigo said. Everyone managed to find their seats. Even Ukitake showed up, with Isane's assistance. Lisa, Love and Hachi showed up with cloaks covering their faces and body. Kyōraku was dragged here wrapped by the chains and covered up by a cloak.

"This Taichō and Fukutaichō meeting shall now commence." Genryūsai said as he slammed his cane down with a loud bang. Ichigo stood up.

"The first thing I want to talk about is this table." Ichigo said. "This table is a symbol of the Gotei 14. All of us has an apart to this ruling body." Ichigo said. "We all carry one vote each for every new topic. I, King of Souls, abstain from voting unless it is a topic that I need to get involved with or a tie breaker is needed." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded in understanding Ichigo's point. "Anyways, the first topic of discussion is allowing Aikawa Love and Ushōda Hachigen to return to their prior position." Ichigo said as Love and Hachi removed their cloaks. "We shall have a vote to see if this will happen." Ichigo said as he sat down. "Iba- Fukutaichō and Tessai Shirei-kan." Ichigo said. "Since this is matters that effect your divisions, your votes will be withheld." Ichigo said. Iba and Tessai nodded; understanding the situation. "Raise your hand if you wish to allow Aikawa Love and Ushōda Hachigen to return to their prior position." Ichigo said. Everyone raised their hand. "With 24 votes agreeing and 1 votes abstained, congratulations Aikawa Love and Ushōda Hachigen for being able to return your previous positions." Ichigo said as everyone clapped as Iba and Tessai presented the artifacts to show their position. Ichigo looked at Genryūsai and nodded towards him. Ichigo sat down as Genryūsai stood up.

"Next order of business is Ichigo-sama and Nanao-Fukutaichō wish to demote Kyōraku-Taichō from his position of Taichō." Genryūsai said as Nanao stood up and pulled out a large stack of papers.

"What I have here is a written testimony from each surviving member of the Eighth Division." Nanao said as she placed the papers on the table. "Each of those testimony contain sexual harassment and sexual assaults that Kyōraku-Taichō has committed when he was drunk." Nanao said. "Not only that, Kyōraku-Taichō would use his powers to give all of his Seated Officers more paperwork so that Kyōraku-Taichō could disappear to the Rukongai or hide from us in order for him to recover from his handover." Nanao said. Everyone is shocked that Kyōraku would do something like that; drunken or not drunken. "I hope that this body makes the right choice." Nanao said as she sat down. Ichigo nodded to Genryūsai as he sat down.

"We have heard from Nanao-Fukutaichō's side of this case. Lets here Kyōraku's side of this story." Ichigo said as he pull Kyōraku towards the table and pulled off the cloak. "You have heard Nanao-Fukutaichō's statement. What is your response?" Ichigo asked.

"I admit that I may have done this before… but look at the efforts I have done to change." Kyōraku said.

"What change!" Lisa said as he pulled of her cloak. "You were like this before Nanao became your Fukutaichō!" Lisa shouted. "I remember the times where you tried to grope me and then threaten to add more paperwork for me to deal with if I attempted to inform the Sōtaichō of your actions." Lisa shouted. "I know a few of your Seated and Unseated Officers who committed suicide because you threatened to give them more work unless they service you." Lisa shouted. Ichigo walked over and hugged her and began to pat her on the back, calming her down. Ichigo created a chair for Lisa and allowed her to sit on the right side of Ichigo.

"Kyōraku-Taichō do you have a response to Lisa's testimony?" Ichigo asked.

"I do." Kyōraku said.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said.

"This vote is bias against me." Kyōraku said. "Ichigo captured me and allowed me no time to prepare for this." Kyōraku said "So technically only you Ichigo could vote for this case." Kyōraku said.

"None the less, we now have a stalemate." Ichigo said.

"I have an idea. Instead of you arguing right now. Lets setting it in combated." Kenpachi said.

"That is a good idea." Ichigo said everyone looked at Ichigo crazy. "Bare with me on this. Since a vote will not be able to be done, we shall do it by combat it shall be myself versus Kyōraku-Taichō." Ichigo said.

"It is not fair." Suì-Fēng interrupted.

"You were single handedly able to defeat something that the entire Gotei couldn't." Suì-Fēng said.

"Your point?" Ichigo asked.

"I will join Kyōraku." Suì-Fēng said.

"As you wish. We will commence Trail by Combat. Myself against both Kyōraku-Taichō and Suì-Fēng-Taichō in order to make it fairer." Ichigo proposed.

"Agree!" Suì-Fēng said before anyone else can comment.

"Very well then, we shall have this trial by combat outside on First Division's Training area." Genryūsai said. "Tessei Shirei-kan, please get your best Kidō Masters and assist in setting up a barrier for this trial by combat." Genryūsai ordered.

"Very well." Tessai said as he shunpo'ed away. Everyone else Shunpo'ed to the First Division's Training Field.

* * *

 **Hello one again my fabulous readers! I am here to explain some parts. One, Ichigo's decision to change Soul Society. To Ichigo, Central 46 was the true villain in everything. Their laws and decrees made everyone hate Soul Society as a whole. In order to change it fully, the Gotei 14 runs the dimension. Two, my overall bashing of Kyōraku. I did this for a few reasons. 2.1: Kyōraku is heavy alcoholic. This is scene throughout the Bleach Manga/Anime. Kyōraku would almost always be seen drinking. 2.2 Kyōraku officially leads a division full of girls. On the Bleach Wiki page for Eighth Division, Kyōraku commented that he wants only girls in the division. I think 2.1+2.2 can lead to something very bad… Another thing is Ichigo's abilities. I will formally update the list when I finish up the last arc in Yugioh. Yes I am returning to Yugioh for one last arc, a minor appearance really. After that we can finally start on Rosaio + Vampire. (Yay!)**

* * *

 **~ ~ ~ Notes for this Chapter ~ ~ ~**

 **1\. Look up Gokaigers Sword and Shot combo. It looks similar to that.**

 **2\. It is similar to the Alfred Protocol from Batman. If you don't know what Alfred Protocol is, Google it.**

 **3\. Look up Washington Monument; instead of white it is black.**

* * *

 **~ ~ ~ Reviews ~ ~ ~**

 **bloody dragon fang ~ Thank you for reviewing. The animes that you recommend are interesting. But for now I feel that the amount of planned cameos and major arc are enough.**

 **Edub102 ~ I originally planned not having Orihime but, I will see what I can do.**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king~ Have you tried writing a Fanfiction with your idea?**

 **Fanficlover2017~ 1. Who said Ichigo's not going to look for Moka? 2. Did I ever say Unohana is permanently dead? :)**

 **Tanithlipsky~ Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous chapter.**

 **Cyboshi~ Thank you for the review. How is Little Red Zanpakutō coming along?**

 **daphne121~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did I beat the last chapter with this one?**

 **zero02 ~ Thank you.**

 **midnightscar17 ~ Hell no. With the way I wrote this, this story is not going to end yet.**

 **Master of Dragons God ~ Yep. Hail new King of Souls.**

 **Alex2909 ~ Thank you.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa ~ Yes Ichigo is more mature than canon. So your Schrift would be a hybrid between bloodbending from Avatar the Last Airbender and Branch of Sin from Deadman Wonderland… interesting.**

 **8 Souled Otaku ~ Interesting idea.**

 **ALUCARD~ Time will tell my friend. Time will tell. As for your Schrift, I could see it more as A the Alcemist since you can transmodify blood into iron spikes and such.**

 **EvenLoveLies~ Yes even when you are in love, you lie. Chapter 8: Yes she is Moka. Chapter 9: Ophis speaks to snakes what ability allows other to speak snake? Chapter 16: Here's the next one!**

 **Guest~ I felt that I answered this one before… If I place it there, how many people would go there? Also I had this fanfiction for over a year and only 2 or 3 people bothered to ask.**

 **Bloodea~ THANK YOU!~!**

 **Bunny153539 ~ Before I answer your reviews, I want to say thank you for your 13 reviews. I will answer all 13 to the best of my abilities. Chapter 3: That was a typo which I now fixed. Thank you. Chapter 4: Does Isshin know about Masaki coming back from Hell. No. As for the discussion between Ichigo and Kokuto it is implied and done off camera. Chapter 5: Sakura is an OC. As for the Canon's explanation, is really bland. It just states that the Soul King and Yhwach were father and son. No explanation of motive or anything like that. Chapter 6: I did the Japanese writing for Eu when she first met. As you can see later on, she can physically speak. When I wrote the training scene, I planned to make it where Kyōka and Yhwach told the story and then reveal that the story was real and it was Ichigo. As for Germany… really? Anyways I am going to stick with it since all the Quincy Techniques are written in German. As for Yuzu and Karin being the harem… I think I was high when I thought of that… no regrets! Kind of did that for the next few chapters. Chapter 7: You got it. It was called Eclipse by Zangetsu17. Chapter 8: Lols. Chapter 9: The idea of Ophis asking for Great Red to move was from another Fanfiction, I believed that was mentioned. Well… I kind of did that in the disclaimer. If I end up using elements constantly, I'll flag the disclaimer every time or make a general disclaimer, like the one in this chapter. To clarify that point, I wrote it where Eneely is using him as a toy. Essentially she has to give birth to four kids, two on each side, but there is no when or how. Chapter 10: Yuno pose, if you googled it instead, would take you to an anime called Mirai Nikki. One of the characters Yuno made a pose and that shattered the image of a Yandere. Also, Hōgyoku is not on the list (character list) because she is not an option according to FanFic. Chapter 11: I prefer my orgion story since it explains why Yhwach wants to kill the Soul King… even though it is fully explained in this chapter. Yep. Yugioh is a children's card game that is based on Egyptian games of war. DMG will not be part of the harem, even though I want her to. IDK about Konosuba. Is Grand Order referring to Fate Grand/Order? If so… the Fate Universe will appear in the long futuew. Efen Lied… idk. Chapter 12: Likely Ryuken gave it to her since she is living in his mansion. Yep. Quality writing XD. Chapter 14. Yes Mila Rose is the Easter Egg of this chapter. Chapter 15: Think of this in my Ichigo's POV. If Ichigo bring Orihime back to Karakura Town, they will try and prevent Ichigo from leaving. If Ichigo tries to help her with a doctor/psychiatrist/therapist likely she will be locked up in a insane asylum. After all to a normal (unaware) person Orihime is mentally unstable. If words reaches Soul Society, they might to an investigation. Also, Orihime was replaced by her more sane darker side. My Ichigo is more logical than others. Chapter 16: G the Gravity, fair enough, B the Break[er] interesting concept. D the Douchebag… fair enough. T the Thief… "DAM YOU KAITO KID!" Hope this answers everything. This review block is 586 words.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! This is Thunder with another chapter to Broken Dreams. Thank you shanethekewldude for editing this chapter. Here is an early Merry Christmas to all of you. As well as to those who are studying for finals… good luck. Also read the author note at the very end of this chapter.**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami… 4Kids?... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Scene Change: First Division's Training Ground

Everyone arrived at the First Division's Training Ground. Ichigo, Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku were standing in the middle. Around the three were Tessai, Hachi and two more Kidō Corp members created various kidō based barriers to allow the three to go all out. It was decided that Toshiro was the least bias to be the judge of this Trial by Combat. Toshiro stood over the three combatants, with a stand Ichigo constructed for Toshiro. "Combatants the rules of this Trial by Combat are simple. Everything goes. The Trial by Combat continues until all combatants of the opposing team is unconscious or dead." Toshiro said. "Do you understand this?". Ichigo, Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku nodded, "You will have sixty seconds to plan your strategy." Toshiro said. Ichigo stood there with his arms crossed. On the other side, Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku were discussing a possible strategy. Toshiro waited till the sixty seconds were over. "Combatants!" Toshiro shouted; regaining the attention of Ichigo, Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku. "On my command, the Trial by Combat shall begin." Toshiro said. On Ichigo's side, Ichigo stood there and let out a yawn. While on the other side, Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku were drawing their Zanpakutō. "Combatants…FIGHT!" Toshiro shouted.

"Sting all Enemies to Death Suzumebachi ." Suì-Fēng said as she shunpo'ed away from Ichigo's sight. Kyōraku then sets his two blades against each other in a cross.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer." Kyōraku said as he pulls his Zanpakutō out of the cross to revival Katen Kyōkotsu. Kyōraku threw his haori as he charged towards Ichigo. "Irooni Shiro." Kyōraku said as he swung Katen Kyōkotsu at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed both Katen Kyōkotsu between his left and right fingers.

"Irooni Kuro." Ichigo said as he kicks Kyōraku right in the center of his chest.

"Gah!" Kyōraku cried out as he was forced to let go of Katen Kyōkotsu and was flung to the edge of the barrier. Ichigo shunpo'ed to the left to avoid Suì-Fēng from trying to strike him. Suì-Fēng realizing she missed charged towards Ichigo and tried to strike him. Ichigo dodged each of Suì-Fēng's strikes. Suddenly Ichigo felt something hard on his back tilting his head to realize that he had reached the edge of the barrier. Suì-Fēng seeing this charged and stabbed Ichigo right in the chest. She pulled Suzumebachi out of Ichigo's chest. She saw that the butterfly-shaped stamp appeared on Ichigo's body. Everyone in the audience gasped in seeing this.

"This is it!" Suì-Fēng said as she quickly stabbed Ichigo in the chest, activating Nigeki Kessatsu. The butterfly-shaped stamp began to glow red. Suì-Fēng smiled as she saw Nigeki Kessatsu starting to work.

"Took you this long to use it." Ichigo said. Suì-Fēng looked at Ichigo. She won. No one could survive Nigeki Kessatsu. Suddenly the stamp stopped glowing red. It started to glow purple and began to shrink. A few seconds later, the stamp was gone.

"What happened!" Suì-Fēng yelled.

"I activated another ability as the King of Souls." Ichigo said.

"What?" Suì-Fēng said.

"It is simply. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." Ichigo said he dropped Katen Kyōkotsu and punched Suì-Fēng. That punch caused her to fly to the other side of the training ground.

"That was Ikkotsu!" Ukitake commented. Everyone else was once again amazed at this new Ichigo. Ichigo picked up Katen Kyōkotsu and shunpo'ed over to Suì-Fēng. Suzumebachi is no longer in its gauntlet form but rather it's sealed state. Suzumebachi resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. Ichigo picked Suzumebachi up as well.

"You can drop the barrier." Ichigo said as he looked at Tessai. Tessai nodded as the barrier dropped. Fourth Division members immediately shunpo'ed over to the unconscious Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku. They were placed on stretchers and shunpo'ed back to the Fourth Division. Genryūsai walked over to Ichigo.

"Why are you still holding their Zanpakutōs?" Genryūsai asked.

"Because Shirayuki wanted to talk to them." Ichigo said.

"Shirayuki?" Genryūsai said.

"She used to be Rukia's Zanpakutō until I stepped in." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Genryūsai said. "Once you are done with their Zanpakutō, please return it to them." Genryūsai said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. "Once Kyōraku wakes up, you are telling him about his demotion, right?" Ichigo said.

"I will." Genryūsai said as he walks off. "He dares goes against the ethics I taught him… I'll think someone needs another lesson on ethics." Genryūsai mumbling to himself. Ichigo managed to hear Genryūsai's mumbling and chuckled. Ichigo shunpo'ed away from the First Division's Training Ground to talk with Shirayuki, Suzumebachi and Katen Kyōkotsu. Ichigo returned to the secret cavern underneath Sōkyoku Hill casting a privacy Kidō barrier around himself before he sat down and entered Jinzen.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

Ichigo appeared at the familiar large Japanese house. It being decorated in black, red, white and blue. Ichigo entered the house to see Kisara, Valiona, Kyōka, Shirayuki, Zangetsu, Yhwach, and Hōgyoku, sitting on one side of a round table. On the other side Ichigo could see three Zanpakutō spirits. One of the Zanpakutō is a tall, violet-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and a black eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise, and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with an imprint of a large skull and the two blades of Katen Kyōkotsu on it, and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline, exposing her large breasts. She wears a golden bone headdress.

The other Zanpakutō is shorter and younger in appearance. She has turquoise eyes and chin-length violet hair, which is styled so only her right eye is visible, with a skull decorating it. She wore a dark top which covered her lower face, her neck, and her arms, close-fitting shorts, and knee length socks. Over that, she wore a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The tops of her thighs and the middle of her torso were left exposed. It took Ichigo a few seconds to see the third Zanpakutō.

She appears as a small, pink-eyed young woman with long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back. She has a collar of white fur around her neck, wore puffy shorts and leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, and black shoes. She has a small yellow-black plate covering each breast, and has short, puffy, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder. Her entire right arm is covered by a segmented, yellow-black stinger longer than her own body. Ichigo could see a faint yellow glow around her.

"So Suzumebachi and Katen Kyōkotsu." Ichigo said as he sat down in the middle of Zangetsu and Yhwach. "Shirayuki asked me to obtain you three from your master for some reason. Please enlighten us on that reason." Ichigo said. "Also, please clarify who is 'Katen' and who is 'Kyōkotsu." Ichigo asked.

" **My name is Katen."** Katen said. **"The little one here is Kyōkotsu."** Katen said as she placed her hand on Kyōkotsu's shoulder.

"Thank you. Please continue." Ichigo said.

" **You see, during Muramasa's rebellion, all four of us became aquatinted."** Katen said **. "We planned to go to the World of the Living together but Muramasa assigned myself and Kyōkotsu to assist in sealing Yamamoto-Sōtaichō."** Katen said.

" **After that, Muramasa assigned all the other Zanpakutōs to attack their owners. Shirayuki tracked down Rukia while I track down Suì-Fēng."** Suzumebachi said.

"So, is this for all of you to reconnect?" Ichigo asked.

" **When all four of us first met, I told them about the mistreatment I received from Rukia. Katen mentioned the lack of connection with Kyōraku and Suzumebachi despising Suì-Fēng overall personality."** Shirayuki said. **"I also mentioned my connection with you. Upon hearing this they made me a promise that if Ichigo was able to wield me, I would try and rescue them from their wielders."** Shirayuki said.

"Interesting." Ichigo said. "So, all three of you want to join me as my Zanpakutō." Ichigo said. All of them nodded. "If I do this, what would happen to Kyōraku and Suì-Fēng?" Ichigo asked.

" **I do not know."** Katen said.

" **I have a theory."** Hōgyoku said. " **I believe that you will not be able to fully get Katen, Kyōkotsu and Suzumebachi to fully be your Zanpakutō."** Hōgyoku said.

" **WHAT!"** Shirayuki, Katen, Kyōkotsu and Suzumebachishouted.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" **The reason is that both Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku are old souls. Their soul will not handle the separation of their Zanpakutō."** Hōgyoku.

" **Just like what happened to Sōkyoku."** Kyōka added. Everyone looked at her. **"According to historic reports, the Central 46 ordered the separation of Sōkyoku from its wielder. Once Sōkyoku was separated from its wielder, that wielder died. Some believed due to Sōkyoku being forced separated from the wielder or the after effects of the kidō used."** Kyōka said.

" **Despite this, is there any way for them to join us?"** Shirayuki asked.

" **Well… there might be a way."** Yhwach said. Everyone looked at him. **"We need something to fill in the gap that their Zanpakutō will leave when they leave."** Yhwach explained. **"I am the only one with a technique that could fill that gap and then give them the ability to use their powers."** Yhwach said.

"You don't mean." Ichigo said.

" **Yes. We bestow to both Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku two schrifts that as the same powers as Katen Kyōkotsu and Suzumebachi."** Yhwach said.

" **How?"** Kyōka asked.

" **I will form the schrifts that we need. Once I got the schrifts, I will make a copy of Katen, Kyōkotsu and Suzumebachi to attach to those schrifts."** Yhwach explained.

"I see. So you are planning to do something similar with my Shinigami powers before I learned the truth." Ichigo said.

" **Exactly."** Yhwach said.

" **So, what do you need us to do?"** Katen asked.

" **It will take some time to prepare the schrifts. Once that is done, we need to go to both Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku and switch the two."** Yhwach explained.

"All right then." Ichigo said. With that Yhwach got to work in creating the schrifts. A few minutes later, Yhwach showed two schrifts in his hands. The first schrift in his hand is clear with the outline of the letter L. The second schrift in his hand is the exactly the same as the first but instead of the letter L it was the letter E.

" **Now I need Katen and Kyōkotsu to push their reiatsu into the letter L. While Suzumebachi need to push her reiatsu into the letter E."** Yhwach instructed. Katen, Kyōkotsu and Suzumebachi place their hand on their respective letter and pushed their reiatsu into the letters. Slowly the letter began to glow. The letter L began to glow purple while the letter E began to glow yellow. **"Enough."** Yhwach said. Katen, Kyōkotsu and Suzumebachi stop pushing their reiatsu to the pieces. **"Now I present the letter L-The Law and the letter E-The Executor."** Yhwach said.

"Now that the schrifts are ready, what is the next step?" Ichigo asked.

" **I think we need to bond with them and then quickly get to Fourth Division in order to bestow the schrifts to Suì-Fēng and Kyōraku."** Yhwach instructed.

"Very well." Ichigo said. "Katen, Suzumebachi and Kyōkotsu." Ichigo said he stood up. "This is your last chance to back out." Ichigo said.

" **I think I can say for everyone here…"** Katen said as she looked at Suzumebachi and Kyōkotsu. Both of them nodded **. "…that all three of us want this."** Katen finished.  
"Very well." Ichigo said.

" **We need to formally celebrate our new sisters."** Kyōka said.

" **Sisters?"** Katen and Suzumebachi asked.

" **Yes sisters. Normally, a zanpakutō would represent all the emotions of their user, the other half to a soul. However, Ichigo doesn't follow the ordinary in this."** Hōgyoku explained to Katen, Suzumebachi and Kyōkotsu. " **Since Ichigo as all of us as a part of his soul, each of us took a few emotions to fuse with."** Hōgyoku said.

" **I merged with Ichigo's courage, bravery, determination and hopes."** Yhwach said.

" **I merged with Ichigo's instincts, rage, ambitions and desires."** Zangetsu said.

" **I merged with Ichigo's intellect, cunning, wisdom, wit and dreams."** Kyōka said.

" **I merged with Ichigo's creativity, trustworthiness and loyalty."** Hōgyoku said.

" **I merged with Ichigo's caring, ruthless, lonely and humble nature."** Shirayuki said.

"I **see…"** Katen, Suzumebachi and Kyōkotsu said.

" **We didn't choose what we took, it is what the soul and ourselves found."** Hōgyoku said. Katen, Suzumebachi and Kyōkotsu sat their meditating for a few seconds. All three glowed

Black. Then red. Then blue. Then green. Then purple. Then white, Then ice blue. Suddenly Yhwach, Zangetsu, Kyōka, Hōgyoku and Shirayuki glowed Violet followed by Yellow. Once all the Zanpakutō stopped glowing they all stood up and summoned their Shikai.

" **I now represent your** **courage, bravery, hopes."** Yhwach said as he stabbed Ichigo. Next was Zangetsu.

" **I now represent your** **instincts, your rage, and desires."** Zangetsu said as he stabbed Ichigo. Next was Kyōka.

" **I now represent your** **intellect, wisdom, wit, and dreams."** Kyōka said as she stabbed Ichigo. Next was Hōgyoku.

" **I now represent your** **creativity, trustworthiness and loyalty."** Hōgyoku said as she stabbed Ichigo Next was Shirayuki.

" **I now represent your** **caring, lonely, and humble nature."** Shirayuki said as she stabbed Ichigo. Next was Katen and Kyōkotsu.

" **We represent your cunning, ruthless,** **innocent, ingenuous,** **merciless and equality.** Katen and Kyōkotsu said together as they stabbed Ichigo. Last was Suzumebachi.

" **I represent your determination, your ambitions and playful.** Suzumebachi said as she stabbed Ichigo.

"I accept you all. We all are one…" Ichigo said. Black, red, blue, green, lavender, white ice blue, purple and yellow reiatsu began to spin around the eleven.

"… **A** n **d** o **n** e **f** o **r** A **L** L **!** " Everyone yelled. The collection of energy exploded outward in a non destructive way.

"Now that is out of the way, let's go to the Fourth Division." Ichigo said as he leaves his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change

Ichigo stood up from Jinzen and disabled the Kidō he placed before entering Jinzen. Ichigo quickly shunpo'ed to the Fourth Division and managed to find both Kyōraku and Suì-Fēng right next to each other. Ichigo walked over to Kyōraku. "Now you need to cut your hand and allow some blood to drip into Kyōraku's mouth." Yhwach instructed. Ichigo found a scalpel and quickly cut his wrist. Ichigo then pinched Kyōraku's nose. This unconsciously forced Kyōraku's mouth to open up. Ichigo allowed the blood from his wrist to drip into Kyōraku's mouth. **"Now say I, Kurosaki Ichigo, bestow to you Kyōraku the schrift L."** Yhwach instructed.

" I, Kurosaki Ichigo, bestow to you Kyōraku the schrift L." Ichigo said. Kyōraku began to glow red for a few seconds before the glow faded. Ichigo quickly repeated the same process with Suì-Fēng with no issues. Ichigo shunpo'ed out of Fourth Division. Ichigo noticed it was getting late Ichigo decided that he should visit the Shiba's. Ichigo shunpo'ed towards the West Side of Seireitei. Ichigo walked out of the gate to see Jidanbō standing guard.

"Hello Jidanbō." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo-sama." Jidanbō replied. Ichigo shunpo'ed to the towards the Shiba's house. Ichigo arrived at the familiar house. Standing guard was two men. Ichigo walked towards the men.

"HALT!" One of the two guards said.

"Shiba-sama has requested no one to bother her." The other guard said. Ichigo sighed.

"Tell her Kurosaki Ichigo is requesting to see her." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-sama!" The two guards yelled out.

"We will tell her immediately!" The first guard said. The other guard nodded before running inside the house. A few seconds later, Ichigo heard a loud bang and Ichigo could see the first guard running back out. "Kukaku-sama is ready to see you." The first guard said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he enters the Shiba house. One of the other servants guided Ichigo to a room to see a drunken Kukaku and Yoruichi drinking.

"I-chi-go!" Yoruichi said.

"Hello Yoruichi and Kukaku." Ichigo replied.

"You h-ave be-en here t-his wh-ole time and y-ou have-'t both-er to see me." Kukaku said. Ichigo sighed.

"We will talk tomorrow." Ichigo said as he turns to leave. Only to be tackled to the floor by Kukaku and Yoruichi.

"I-chi-go." Yoruichi said.

"You a-ren-t goin any-where." Kukaku said.

"You s-houl-d enjoy th-ese two wo-men." Yoruichi said as she rubbed her breasts on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ya." Kukaku said as she started to rub her breasts on Ichigo's other shoulder.

"Ladies. Please let go of me." Ichigo said as he tries to get up. However, Kukaku's and Yoruichi's were positioned to prevent Ichigo from getting up with his hands. Ichigo realized that Ichigo couldn't get up with his hands or feet. So Ichigo took a deep breath and blow all the reiatsu infused air out. This blast of air managed to push Kukaku and Yoruichi off of him and Ichigo managed to escape the two. Ichigo walked around and managed to find a dusty room. Before Ichigo could walk in, someone spoke up.

"What are you trying to do?" Someone asked. Ichigo looked to see Ganju looking at Ichigo. Ganju's hair has grown messier and longer, extending down to his upper back.

"Hello Ganju." Ichigo said.

"Is that you Ichigo?" Ganju asked.

"It is." Ichigo replied.

"Anyways, what are you doing at Kaien-niisama's room?" Ganju asked.

"This is Kaien's room?" Ichigo asked.

"It is." Ganju answered. "What are you doing here?" Ganju asked.

"I was planning to talk to Kukaku about something then I saw her and Yoruichi drunk. So, I decided to talk to them tomorrow." Ichigo answered.

"Ok." Ganju replied. "Let me show you one of our guest rooms." Ganju said as he walked Ichigo to the guest room. They soon arrived at the guest room.

"Thank you Ganju." Ichigo said as he enters the guest room.

"It is the least I can do for what you did for the people living in the Rukongai." Ganju said.

"It is the least I can do to make this 'heaven' for some people." Ichigo replied as he enters the room. Ichigo walk over the closet and pulled out a futon and place it on the floor. Ichigo changed out of his robes and went to sleep.

* * *

Scene Chang: Shiba House: Morning

Ichigo woke up at five in the morning. Ichigo got up from the futon and put his robes back on.

Ichigo started to talk with Katen, Kyōkotsu, and Suzumebachi about their powers. Suzumebachi informed Ichigo that her Shikai may have changed due to Ichigo being significantly stronger than Suì-Fēng. Not only that, Suzumebachi requested that Ichigo trained to further his Hakuda mastery before they start with training for Shikai and then Bankai. As for Katen and Kyōkotsu, they mentioned that her powers revolve around slightly altering reality with adding or changing rules. Due to how simple minded and childish Kyōraku was when he awoken Katen Kyōkotsu, he used games as a median in order to user her powers. Ichigo didn't have to restrict Katen Kyōkotsu's powers to just games. So, before Katen and Kyōkotsu begin Ichigo's training for Shikai, they want Ichigo to figure out what does he want to use a median for Katen Kyōkotsu's powers; games like Kyōraku did or something similar.

Ichigo left the room the guest room and managed to find Ganju cooking breakfast.

"Hello Ganju." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo." Ganju replied.

"Do you need help with breakfast?" Ichigo asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I got this." Ganju said. "You could try and wake up Nee-san and Yoruichi-sama." Ganju said.

"Sure." Ichigo said. Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and found the same room from last night. Ichigo slide the door to see that Kukaku and Yoruichi asleep. Ichigo decided to be nice and walk towards the two women and lightly shake them.

"Yoruichi. Kukaku. Wake up. Ganju is making breakfast." Ichigo said as he shook the two women. The two women slowly woke up to see Ichigo shaking them lightly.

"Hello Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"Long time no see kid." Kukaku said. "So, what do you want?" Kukaku asked.

"I am just visiting family." Ichigo said.

"Family?" Kukaku questioned. Yoruichi suddenly realize what is about to happen. She never mentioned to Kukaku about Isshin.

"Yoruichi didn't tell you?" Ichigo asked. Kukaku glared at Yoruichi before replying. "She didn't tell me what?"

"That my father is Shiba Isshin." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Kukaku yelled. She then looked at Yoruichi who let out a sigh. "You knew, and you never bother to tell me!" Kukaku yelled.

"It was Isshin's request." Yoruichi tried to say.

"I don't care. You have no rights to interfere with Shiba Clan business. I thought the Shihōin would have taught you at least that before you left." Kukaku replied.

"Hey!" Yoruichi said as she stood up. Ichigo could tell this was about to get ugly.

"Ladies." Ichigo said as he lowered his reiatsu and glared at Yoruichi and Kukaku. "Stop arguing about it. Isshin made many bad calls before. This isn't the first or the last. Just let it go and let's go eat breakfast." Ichigo said as he walked out of the room. Kukaku and Yoruichi glared at each other before leaving the room.

Breakfast was full of tension between Kukaku and Yoruichi. After breakfast was finished, Kukaku grabbed Ichigo and pulled him away from the group to another room. This room appeared to be a simple bedroom with the basic necessities in the room.

"So Ichigo, what do you want to ask me about?" Kukaku asked.

"I was wondering how bad is the Shiba's Wanderlust?" Ichigo asked. Kukaku looked at Ichigo for a few seconds before beginning to laugh.

"It has been a long time since anyone mentioned our Wanderlust." Kukaku laughed. A few seconds later, she stopped laughing. "Anyways, our wanderlust can be mild to extreme." Kukaku said. "Ganju has a slight case of Wanderlust. Once in a while, Ganju would wanders around the Rukongai for a while. Eventually he would return, and everything would continue as normal." Kukaku said. "While my Nii-san's Wanderlust was one of those extreme cases." Kukaku said. "Kaien wanted to follow Uncle Isshin's footsteps to become a Shinigami but at the same time, he wanted to stay in the Rukongai and take care of us. So Kaien decided to follow the wind and wander. He wandered for a few years. When he returned I could tell that Kaien found the answer to his inner conflict." Kukaku said.

"I see. Thank you for sharing." Ichigo said as he left the room. Ichigo returned to the dining room to see Yoruichi still eating. "Yoruichi." Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Do you want to start training in the afternoon?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Come by the Second Division when you are ready." Yoruichi replied. With that done, Ichigo walked out of the Shiba House after he said goodbye to everyone. Ichigo looked at his watch and realize it was almost time to see the Vizards. With that Ichigo shunpo'ed back to the Seireitei.

* * *

Scene Change: Afternoon: Sōkyoku Hill

Ichigo appeared at Sōkyoku Hill to see all the other Vizards are there.

"So Ichigo, Rukia told us that you wanted to train us on something that involved our Hollow." Shinji said.

"Yes." Ichigo said. "Follow me." Ichigo said as he lead the Vizard to the cave. "I need all of you except Rukia to enter Jinzen." Ichigo said.

"So Ichigo, why do we need to go talk to our Zanpakutō spirits?" Hirako asked.

"There are two reasons why you need to talk to your Zanpakutō spirits." Ichigo said. "The first is that your training technique actually made all of you weaker." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" The Vizards said, questioning Ichigo's statement.

"Allow me to explain." Ichigo said. "When Aizen infected all of you with a hollow, your Zanpakutō spirit changed into the hollow spirit you saw in your mindscape." Ichigo said. "By suppressing your 'inner hollow' you are indirectly suppressing your own powers." Ichigo said.

"What if it is a trick for the Hollow to be free?" Hiyori argued. Ichigo came to Hiyori and smack her on the head. "HEY!" Hiyori yelled out.

"You need to remember that your 'inner hollow' is in fact your Zanpakutō spirit." Ichigo said. "Does anyone remember what a Zanpakutō spirit is?" Ichigo asked. No one replied. "Your Zanpakutō is essentially you." Ichigo answered. Some of the Vizards were still confused. "Simply your Zanpakutō evolves with you. If you are a Shinigami hollow hybrid, your Zanpakutō is a fusion of your Shinigami and Hollow powers." Ichigo said.

"I see…" Hirako said, slightly understanding Ichigo's reasoning.

"You must find your Zanpakutō spirit. Likely they will meet you with rage and untold fury but, you must stand strong and show them your resolve." Ichigo said. All the Vizards sat down and performed Jinzen. Once the original eight Vizards entered Jizen, Ichigo summoned the Chains of Hell to bind the eight Vizards to prevent them from attacking anyone or escaping.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Show both of us how strong you have become." Ichigo said he summoned Kōsetsu. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo said as he released Shirayuki.

"Reap the memories and let it fade to black Kioku Keshigomu." Rukia said as she now has her scythe. She swung her scythe downwards; trying to get Ichigo's legs. Ichigo jumped up and pointed Shirayuki's point at Rukia.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" Ichigo said. A small fast blast of ice shot straight out of the blade towards Rukia. Rukia dodged the Ichigo's attack.

" _Shirafune could be used like that!?"_ Rukia thought. Suddenly Ichigo appeared behind Rukia.

"Daishi no mai, Juhaku." Ichigo said as he stabbed Shirayuki down on the ground. A trail of ice charged towards Rukia. Rukia wasn't fast enough to avoid the ice. The ice began to wrap around her legs. Rukia used her scythe to break the ice. She sent a blast of energy towards Ichigo. "Go-man no mai, Tsurarada!" Ichigo said as hail began to fall and force the attack to explode prematurely. The dust cleared to see Ichigo was somewhere else. Rukia looked left and right and wasn't able to see him. Suddenly Rukia could feel a blade's edge by her throat. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Ichigo said as a giant Ice Pillar form from where they're at. Ichigo broke the ice pillar as he carried an unconscious Rukia our and laid her down on the ground, walking over to see that everyone returned from their mindscape and Ichigo noticed that many of them sported bruises and cuts all over their body. Kyōka noted down on a clipboard that many of the wounds were slowly closing up. "Looks like you guys did it." Ichigo said as he dismissed the chains. Hiyori shunpo'ed over to Ichigo and tried to hit Ichigo in the nuts. Only for Hiyori to get kicked in the face.

"HEY!" Hiyori yelled out.

"Now then, since it appears that all of you manage to get in contact with your Zanpakutō spirit the next thing is to go through each of the releases." Ichigo said.

"What would that do?" Hiyori asked.

"Since you are now using your full potential, your Shikai and likely your Bankai will be different." Ichigo said.

"How?" Lisa asked.

"Your Shikai and your Bankai might look different or more powerful." Ichigo said as he summoned out Kokugatsu. "You remembered before my Shikai looked like an oversized khyber knife." Ichigo asked. The Vizards nodded. "Now look at my Shikai." Ichigo said. "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!" Ichigo chanted as Zangetsu released into two blades. Many of the Vizards realized what Ichigo was saying as Ichigo sealed Zangetsu and sent Kokugatsu back into his mindscape. "All of you must master your Shikai and Bankai again before we start teaching how to access resurrección." Ichigo said as he lowered the Kidō barrier. All the Vizards shunpo'ed out of Sōkyoku Hill; leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo looked at this watch and decided to go to Second Division to see Yoruichi.

* * *

Scene Change: Second Division

Ichigo once again appeared outside of the Second Division. Ichigo walked past the gate and immediate a squad of Onmitsukidō members appeared and took a knee and bowed to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sama, how may we be of service to you?" One of the Onmitsukidō asked.

"I am here to see Yoruichi." Ichigo said.

"Shihōin-Taichō did instruct us to inform you to go meet her in her office." The Onmitsukidō member said before all of the members shunpo'ed away. Ichigo walked inside the Barracks until Ichigo reached the Taichō's office. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Yoruichi said as Ichigo opened the door.

"Hello Yoruichi. Are you ready to start training me?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. Let get something to eat before we go." Yoruichi said. The two walked out of her office, avoided the random traps all over the Second Division and reached the cafeteria. Ichigo and Yoruichi had a quick lunch.

"So where are we going to train?" Ichigo asked; expecting the cave underneath Sōkyoku Hill.

"We're going somewhere private." Yoruichi said as she shunpo'ed out. Ichigo followed suit.

* * *

Scene Change: Shihōin Private Training Ground

Ichigo arrived to see a large clearing in a forest.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a private clearing on the Shihōin estate. I used this training ground to teach my younger brother Shunkō." Yoruichi said.

"You have a brother?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't show you?" Yoruichi said as she pulled out of a photo. Ichigo looked at the photo. The brother appears young, with the iconic dark-skinned Yoruichi has. Instead of her violet hair, the brother has black hair which is in a thick ponytail. He wears white, fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows, white shoulder pads, and a black garment that covers his torso and legs with a white band wrapped around his waist. "His name is Yūshirō. He was the 23rd Head of the Shihōin before he willingly step down and allowed me to reclaim my spot as the 22nd Head." Yoruichi explain.

"I see." Ichigo said as he gave the photo back.

"Anyways, lets me see how fast you with Shunpo." Yoruichi said as she put away the photo and pulled out of her ribbon. "Your goal is to get this ribbon." Yoruichi said has Ichigo Sonído behind Yoruichi and grabbed the ribbon and shunpo'ed away. "Hey!" Yoruichi yelled as she chased down Ichigo. As she shunpo'ed away, she didn't notice a stopwatch started. It has been 7 hours since Ichigo stole Yoruichi's hair tie. Yoruichi could not catch him. Ichigo was using just Shunpo and occasionally a Sonído to avoid her. She knew that her student has grown stronger but to this extreme amazes her. She sighed as she stopped. Ichigo noticed this and stopped next to her.

"So, you give up." Ichigo said.

"I…do." Yoruichi said. Ichigo threw the hair tie at Yoruichi. She caught it and tied her hair up.

"Did I pass your test?" Ichigo teased.

"You did." Yoruichi said. Ichigo gave Yoruichi back her ribbon.

"So, what is next?" Ichigo asked.

"Next is testing your Hakuda!" Yoruichi said as she lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and charged at Yoruichi.

* * *

Scene Change: One Year Later

It has been one year in Soul Society since the One Thousand Year War has finished and Ichigo forcing new changes to Soul Society. Almost all the remaining Shinigami were fine with what Ichigo has done. Many were grateful for the new changes. Some such as 7th to 10th division with having real work to do. 12th with the return of Urahara and most importantly; no more Central 46. However, only one Shinigami despised these changes; Suì-Fēng. Ever since Ichigo seeked out Yoruichi for assistance in Hakuda; Suì-Fēng has despised Ichigo. For the next few weeks, Yoruichi taught Ichigo how to do perform Shunkō. When Suì-Fēng discovered this, Suì-Fēng studied Ichigo's training schedule with Yoruichi. Right before Ichigo would come, Suì-Fēng would try to distract Yoruichi so that she would miss Ichigo. However, Yoruichi ordered the whole Second Division to report to her if they see Ichigo coming and notify her immediately. Once they were ready, Ichigo and Yoruichi shunpo'ed somewhere else to train. Not even Suì-Fēng could track them down. Every day, Suì-Fēng slowly got angrier and angrier at Ichigo for stealing her Yoruichi-sama.

* * *

Flashback: Shihōin Private Training Ground

"Ichigo you almost got it!" Yoruichi said.

"GAH!" Ichigo yelled out as he managed to form the basic Shunkō. Unlike Yoruichi's and Suì-Fēng's Shunkō, Ichigo's Shunkō is not showing an element just pure reiatsu.

"Interesting." Yoruichi said.

"What." Ichigo said as he dismissed his Shunkō.

"Your Shunkō isn't showing an affiliation to an element." Yoruichi said.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"My Shunkō showed an affiliation to lightning due to my Zanpakutō." Yoruichi said. "I theorize that due to your status as a Hybrid or Zangetsu not affiliation with an element, which is preventing your Shunkō from evolving." Yoruichi said.

"What if I have mastery of other elements?" Ichigo said.

"What?" Yoruichi replied. Ichigo took a deep breath as he shot out a blast of fire from a punch. Ichigo then took a step and shot out a boulder shot up towards the sky. Ichigo summon water vapor around his hand and cut the boulder up. Ichigo use the air to keep the boulder chunks up. Ichigo called forth more water vapor to rap around the boulder chunks and froze them. Ichigo then shot a blast of lightning and destroyed one of these frozen boulder chunks. From the hole Ichigo made from the boulder, Ichigo willed forth lava and split the lava and liquid metal apart.

"This is bending the elements to my will." Ichigo said once he finished his 'show'.

"With this ability in mind, you could basically evolve Shunkō beyond what myself and Suì-Fēng has." Yoruichi said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"Before, I thought Suì-Fēng or my own family, none had a chance to claim my title as Goddess of Flash." Yoruichi commented.

"You mean God of Flash." Ichigo said as he shunpo'ed over to Yoruichi, grabbed her hair tie and shunpo'ed off.

"Hey!" Yoruichi yelled as she chased down Ichigo; starting another game of tag.

* * *

Flashback Ended

Another key thing was educating Thirteenth Division on all the secrets on how to blend in with the World of the Living. Ichigo discovered that a few members of the Thirteenth Division remembered some or their entire human life. Ichigo managed to teach them how to dress properly including photos of Renji as reference on what not to do. Ichigo also mentioned the existence of other mystical beings such as Yokai, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Ichigo mentioned that there are a few cities that are forbidden to enter until Ukitake-Taichō managed to meet with each leader and establish peaceful terms. Once those are done, a few Shinigami will be assigned to those sectors and be able to interact with these mystical beings under those lines.

* * *

Scene Change: Genryūsai's Office

In the morning, Ichigo went to Genryūsai's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Genryūsai said as Ichigo opened the door.

"Good morning Ichigo it's time to unseal the dimension and get the time to line up." Genryūsai asked.

"It is." Ichigo said. "Also, can you get the other captains to meet up in the Captains' Assembly Hall?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Genryūsai said as he sent thirteen Hell butterflies to all of the remaining captains to meet up in the Captains' Assembly Hall. A few seconds later, everyone shunpo'ed in. Sitting in First Division's chair was Genryūsai. Sitting in Second Division's chair was Yoruichi. Sitting in Third Division's chair was Rose. Sitting in Fourth Division's chair was Isane. Sitting in Fifth Division's chair was Hirako. Sitting in Sixth Division's chair was Byakuya. Seventh Division's chair was Love. Sitting in Eight Division's chair was Lisa. Sitting in Ninth Division's chair was Kensei. Sitting in Tenth Division's chair was Toshiro. Sitting in Eleventh Division's chair was Kenpachi. Sitting in Twelfth Division's chair was Urahara. Sitting in Thirteenth Division's chair was Ukitake. Sitting in Kidō Corp's chair was Tessai.

"Good morning everyone." Ichigo said.

Everyone nodded in acknowledging Ichigo's statement. "Now then, today is the day I am unsealing the dimension." Ichigo said. "Now then, once I unseal this dimension, all of you will be in charge of Soul Society unless I am needed." Ichigo said. "Now that the boring stuff is done…" Ichigo said as he gathered up reiatsu. "Ō no meirei, Jigen Kaihō!" [King's Order, Dimension Release!] Ichigo ordered. Suddenly Ichigo's reiatsu rushed out and covered everything with his reiatsu for less than a second and it suddenly disappeared. With that done, Ichigo opened up a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

Ichigo jumped out of the Garganta to see Mila Rose and Francesca Rose crying and catching up. Sung-Sung and Masaki talking about something. Jinta and Apachi arguing about something. Uryū was teaching Ururu how to sow. Ichigo looked at the far corner to see Nel and Tier are still unconscious. "Hello everyone." Ichigo said. Jinta and Apachi looked up at Ichigo then resume arguing. Mila and Francesca can over and gave Ichigo a big sisterly hug then resume with their discussion. Ururu briefly waved at Ichigo before resuming to sow. While Uryū nodded at Ichigo and 's attention Ichigo walked over to Tier and Nel and sat down.

"It's time to wake up." Ichigo said to the girls. Immediately, Nel started to move around and began to stretch her arms.

"Hello Ichigo." Nel said as she let out a yawn.

"Hello Nel." Ichigo replied. Ichigo helped Nel stand up. Ichigo now noticed how close Nel was to his height. Nel cracked a small smile and she gave Ichigo a kiss on the lip. The two lasted for a few seconds. Nel took a step back and Ichigo walked to see Tier finally waking up.

"Mistress!" The fracción members cried out.

"Hello Ichigo." Tier said as she sat up.

"Hello Tier." Ichigo said as he sat down next to her.

"So Kyōka and Hōgyoku told me what you had to do in order to save me." Tier said. Ichigo nodded. "Why?" Tier asked.

"Why I saved you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Tier replied.

"I saved you for a few reasons." Ichigo said. "The first reason was my way of thanking your fracción for helped me when I was in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said. Tier nodded in understanding. "The second reason was that I saw someone who needed help." Ichigo said.

"I see." Tier said. She was thinking of something before she replied. "Kurosaki Ichigo, after considering everything I have heard from you, Kyōka and Hōgyoku… I accept." Tier said as she grabbed Ichigo's head and she pulls in for a kiss. All of the Fracción members were shocked that their mistress would go and kiss a male; a Shinigami makes it worse. The kiss lasted for a lasted for about five seconds. Nel had to help restrain Apache before she did anything stupid. After that Tier let go of Ichigo's head and Tier moved her head.

"Now that you are awake, do you wish to rule Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

"You would allow me to rule Hueco Mundo?" Tier asked.

"I would." Ichigo replied.

"Why?" Tier asked.

"It would not appear like it, but I spent a year in Soul Society fixing a lot of the problems that the Soul Society had. One of those problems was their government." Ichigo said. "So, I assisted in rebuilding a new government who is willing to seek peace treaties with the residents of Hueco Mundo and other races." Ichigo explained.

"I see…" Tier said. "I accept the position."

"What do you want Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to stay with you, but I also want to help Tier with Hueco Mundo." Nel said.

"Well… You know that with the peerage link we will mentally be together." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Nel said.

" _Really."_ Ichigo replied through Nel's connection.

" _But I still want to hug you."_ Nel replied through the connection.

" _You know that I can hear you right?"_ Tier said. Nel blushed upon hearing Tier's interjection while Ichigo chuckled at Nel.

"I'll assist with Tier." Nel answered.

"What about you three?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll go with Harribel-sama." Apachi said. Sung-Sung nodded in agreement. While Mila Rose looked nervous; looking at Tier and then Francesca.

"I…I." Mila Rose said.

"You wish to stay here." Tier said.

"I do." Mila Rose admitted.

"Sure." Tier said.

"What!?" The entire fracción said.

"I am not that blind." Tier said. "I can see that this person is very important Mila." Tier said.

"But… But…" Mila Rose said.

"Don't worry about the Shinigami going crazy the fact that I allowed an Arrancar to say in the World of the Living." Ichigo said. "By the way, myself and another Shinigami will meet you at Las Noches to make a peace treaty when you are ready." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Tier said as she opened up a garganta. Nel Tier and her Fracción entered the garganta before it closed.

"Ichigo." Francesca said as she walked up to Ichigo. "Thank you for helping me find my sister."

"No problem. I do this for all of my friends." Ichigo said. With that Francesca left Urahara Shōten with Mila Rose floating behind her.

"Ichigo." Masaki said. Ichigo turned at her.

"Kaa-san. You are in a special case." Ichigo said.

"Special case?" Masaki repeated.

"It is because you are a spirit and with my influence you have three options." Ichigo said.

"What is the first option?" Masaki asked.

"The first one is that I take you to Yuzu and Karin as a ghost and allow you to live your remaining existence as a spirit." Ichigo said.

"The second one please." Masaki asked.

"The second option is that I take you to Soul Society and allow you to join the Gotei 14." Ichigo said.

"Gotei 14?" Uryū and Masaki questioned.

"One of the changes was resurrecting the Kidō Corp and formally adding them in as the 14th Division." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Uryū replied.

"What is the third option?" Masaki said.

"The third option, the best option, is that resurrecting you as you are but you are mentally tied to me." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean resurrect? What about mentally connected?" Masaki asked.

"I am giving you a new body that is physically capable to handle all the reiatsu you use and can handle a lot of things your old normal body couldn't." Ichigo explained.

"What about mentally connected?" Masaki asked.

"Due to the process, you are mentally connected to my mind and to the minds of the other members who went through this process." Ichigo answered.

"You've done this with others!" Masaki asked.

"I think I have done this with eight others." Ichigo said.

"I need some time to think about this." Masaki said.

"That is fine. I'll go talk to Uncle Ryūken about what I can do in regard to his Quincy powers." Ichigo said as he looked to Uryū. "Uryū, are you back in your body?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Uryū replied.

"All right then, let's go see your father." Ichigo said.

"Sure." Uryū said. Ichigo grabbed Uryū's hand and shunpo'ed over to Ryūken's house.

* * *

Scene Change: Ryūken's House

Ichigo and Uryū arrived at Ryūken's house. Ichigo knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Ryūken opened the door.

"Hello Uryū. Hello Ichigo." Ryūken said. "How can I help you?" Ryūken asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." Ichigo said. Ryūken sighed.

"Very well." Ryūken said as he allowed Ichigo and Uryū to enter the house. Ichigo, Uryū and Ryūken sat down in the living room.

"Is Ji-san and Okaa-san here?" Uryū asked. A few seconds later the residential spirits floated down.

"So, what is so important that you wanted the whole family here?" Ryūken said.

"As of a few moments ago, I defeated Jūhabahha and absorbed all of his knowledge." Ichigo said.

"Wait… you managed to defeat Jūhabahha!" Ryūken said.

"I did." Ichigo said. It took Ryūken and the other Quincies to calm themselves down.

"Please continue." Ryūken said.

"Anyways, with my newly gained knowledge, I learned a way to strip Quincies of their powers." Ichigo said.

"So, you want to ask me if I want my powers to be stripped." Ryūken said.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Ryūken asked.

"By stripping you of your powers, I can offset your sins with this act." Ichigo said.

"Will I regain my powers if I die?" Ryūken asked.

"I am not sure." Ichigo replied. "I honestly feel that your might possess a portion of your powers." Ichigo answered.

"Very well." Ryūken said. "I accept." Ryūken said. "Tou-san, Kanae. I am sorry for being a horrible son and husband." Ryūken said. He raised his hand to stop them from replying. "I was a horrible son to you Tou-san; constantly arguing about everything you taught me. But with everything that happened, I understood what you were saying, and I hope you could forgive me." Ryūken said.

"My son." Sōken said. Ryūken looked at him. "Every time you acted like that, I never hated or blamed you. I understood your actions. Even if you didn't help others with your Quincy heritage, you still found your own way to help other." Sōken said.

"Kanae." Ryūken said as he turned to his wife. "You were always there for me in the darkest days and the brightest nights. I was very happy when you give birth to me a son. And I am sorry for disappointing you for what I did." Ryūken said.

"Ryūken." Kanae said. Ryūken looked up to see his wife holding her husband and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I was there ever step of the way. Even thought I didn't like how you treated Uryū, you still did what you could and with that you knew." Kanae said. The two smiled as they looked at Ryūken. Ryūken turned to Ichigo. "I'm ready."

"Ok. I just need to place my hand on your forehead." Ichigo said as he placed his forehand on Ryūken's forehead.

"Auswählen." Ichigo said. Suddenly energy from Ryūken's body began to leak out.

"GAH!" Ryūken yelled as his Quincy powers are being ripped out of him. A few seconds later, Ryūken stopped screaming.

"Ryūken." Ichigo said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like something I didn't realize was there was taken from me." Ryūken said.

"Ryūken!" Kanae floated towards Ryūken. She tried to get Ryūken's attention, but she floated past him.

"Why is everyone looking at me with sadness?" Ryūken asked.

"You wife just proved that you no longer have your Quincy powers." Ichigo said.

"I see." Ryūken said as he looked at Uryū. "Son. I want you to know that if you decide to keep your powers or discard them I will always love you." Ryūken said.

"So Uryū do you want to keep your powers?" Ichigo asked.

"I…" Uryū said as he closed his eyes. "I still do." Uryū said.

"But Uryū." Kanae said. Ichigo raised his hand.

"Uryū, what if I give you something similar to your Quincy powers to replace them." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Uryū asked.

"I will still take your Quincy powers away but replace them with something else that works similar to Quincy powers." Ichigo said.

"What?" Uryū asked.

"Basically, I will take your Quincy powers away from you and give you another power similar to your Quincy powers." Ichigo stated.

"Do it then." Uryū said.

"Alright then." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Uryū's forehead. "Auswählen." Ichigo said. Suddenly energy from Uryū's body began to leak out.

"GAH!" Uryū yelled as his Quincy powers are being ripped out of him. A few seconds later, Uryū stopped screaming.

"Uryū." Ichigo said. "How do you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel like weak and empty. Like when I used Letzt Stil." Uryū said.

"Good. Here is the next part." Ichigo said. Ichigo began to form a white ball of reiatsu. On the inside of the white ball there is a small black ball of reiatsu. Before anyone could say anything Ichigo shoved that ball inside Uryū's body.

"GAH!" Uryū screamed as he fell on his knees. A few seconds later, Uryū stop screaming.

"Uryū can you get up?" Ichigo asked. Uryū slowly got up. Ichigo noticed that Uryū's body was briefly shaking. "Uryū I want you to focus on your Quincy Cross and slowly pull reiatsu from your body." Ichigo instructed. Uryū gave Ichigo a questionable look. "Just do it." Ichigo said. Uryū sighed as he closed his eyes. Uryū focused on the reiatsu in his body instead of focusing on the reshi floating around him. Slowly reiatsu began to gather around Uryū's Quincy Cross as it formed a Quincy Bow. Unlike Uryū's old bow, with its blue and white, the new one is black and white. "Uryū." Ichigo said. Uryū looked at Ichigo. "You are no longer a Quincy but, I gave you the ability to draw on reiatsu to form your bow. Your arrows now purify instead of destroying Hollows." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Uryū said. Ichigo then looked at Kanae and Sōken.

"Do you two wish to remain in the World of the Living or do you wish to move on?" Ichigo asked. Kanae looked at Sōken who nodded towards her.

"We both believe it is time for us to move on." Kanae said.

"As you wish." Ichigo said. "Talk to Uryū one last time before I end you two off." Ichigo said. Uryū, Kanae and Sōken left the room for a private talk. A few minutes later, Ichigo could see Uryū with slightly puffy eyes. "Are you two ready?" Ichigo asked. They nodded. Ichigo summoned Tsuki no Hansha and performed Konsō. The two spirits smiled as they disappeared.

"Anyways, call me if you need anything." Ichigo said as he shunpo'ed back to Urahara Shōten.

* * *

Scene Change: Urahara Shōten

Ichigo walked inside Urahara Shōten. Ichigo founded Masaki sitting down and thinking about what Ichigo proposed to her. Ichigo sat down across from her.

"Kaa-san. What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to do the third option." Masaki said.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought about it and I decided that want to." Masaki said.

"Very well. The schrift that Jūhabahha have you. Do you want it still?" Ichigo asked. Masaki looked at the Quincy Shield.

"I kind of do." Masaki admitted.

"Very well. Before I start, let me fully fuse that schrift to your soul." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on Masaki's forehead. Before Masaki could finish, Ichigo forced the schrift to shatter and fully fuse with Masaki's soul. Ichigo moved his hand away from Masaki's forehead. "How do you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel stronger." Masaki said. "I also feel more tied to this shield."

"Anyways, let's get this started." Ichigo said as he summoned his pawn piece.

"What is that?" Masaki asked. Ichigo spent the next few minutes explaining each of the Chaos Pieces. "Anyways why are you giving me a pawn piece instead of a rook piece?" Masaki asked.

"I'm going to give you a pawn piece because I feel that the versatility that a pawn piece would work better for you." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Masaki said. Ichigo pushed the piece inside Masaki's body. Masaki began to glow black, white, red, blue, purple and yellow. Masaki's body stopped glowing as she stood on the ground. She moved around. "I'm alive… I'M ALIVE!" Masaki said.

"Come on. Let me take you to where Yuzu and Karin are." Ichigo said.

"You know where Yuzu and Karin are?" Masaki asked.

"Who do you think is taking care of them." Ichigo replied. With that Ichigo opened a garganta and the two walked inside.

* * *

Scene Change: Kuoh Town

Yuzu and Karin just arrive back home in Kuoh to see a garganta opening up. Walking out of the garganta was Ichigo and Masaki.

"Ichi-nii! Kaa-san!" The girls said as they hugged Ichigo and Kaa-san.

"Hello girls." Masaki said.

"Yuzu. Karin." Ichigo said. The girls looked at Ichigo. "Kaa-san decided to join us in the peerage." Ichigo said.

"Really!?" The girls said.

"Really." Ichigo replied.

"You girls are in the peerage as well?" Masaki asked. Suddenly Ichigo's phone began to ring.

"Girls please explain to Kaa-san about the peerage. I need to take this phone call." Ichigo said as he walked out of the room. Ichigo looked at his phone and noticed that it was Mokuba who is calling him. "Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo!" Mokuba said.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"About a week ago, for some reason, Seto left Domino City on his private jet. Seto has done this before so I didn't pay any attention to it. But Seto never left this long." Mokuba said.

"Do you have any leads?" Ichigo asked.

"According to the tracker on the jet, it set Seto's last known location to be Egypt." Mokuba answered.

"I see." Ichigo replied. _"Kyōka."_ Ichigo thought.

" **Already on it."** Kyōka replied.

"I will see what I can do." Ichigo replied as he ended the call.

" **Ichigo."** Kyōka said. **"According to** **Yomu Kioku, Seto was dueling a person named Bakura who ended up telling Seto about Egypt."** Kyōka said.

" _Any more info?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **It seems that Yugi and the others are also somewhere in Egypt. They met with the Ishtars and managed to meet Shadi who took them somewhere."** Kyōka said.

" _Very well."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo walked back to the group. "I got some business to take care of." Ichigo said as he ripped open a garganta and jumped inside it.

* * *

Scene Change: Ishtar's Home

Ichigo appeared outside of the Ishtar's home that he managed to get from Yugi's and his friend's memory. Ichigo knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened slightly. Ichigo could see an eye looking thought the gap. Ichigo waited for a few second as the door closes. The door swung wide open to see it was Marik.

"Ichigo!" Marik said in surprise.

"Hello Marik." Ichigo said.

"How can I help you?" Marik asked.

"Where are Yugi and his friends?" Ichigo asked.

"They are currently in another realm right now." Marik said. "I'll explain inside." Marik said. Ichigo walked inside the house as he lead Ichigo down to the basement. Marik flipped a light switch to reveal the stone tablet from the museum. "All of them has entered the realm to find the pharaoh's memories." Marik said.

"Is there any way for me to enter the realm?" Ichigo asked.

"According to Shadi, you can enter by finding the correct memory door in the pharaoh's mind." Marik said.

"I see. Thank you." Ichigo said. Kyōka quickly searched Yugi's memories to find the correct path needed to enter the memory world. Suddenly Ichigo began to glow before disappearing.

* * *

Scene Change: Memory Realm: Ancient Egypt

"The light of hope..." The pharaoh said as he slowly stands up. "I can't give up yet!" The pharaoh said. "I believe in my friends who came here to fight alongside me!" The pharaoh said.

"Fool! Haven't you figured it out?" Zorc said."Do, you know what causes the darkness that fuels me to grow?" Zorc asked. Before the pharaoh could answer, Zorc resume talking. "The humans are the very thing that grows the darkness!" Zorc said.

"What?" The pharaoh said.

"In the midst of light, the only way for men to know themselves is to turn to the darkness and see their own shadow!" Zorc said. "Without my darkness, you humans would be mere drones, never question your own existence. The never-ending wars and slaughters among men. They are the instincts of mankind, the regular adjustments needed to sustain life!" Zorc said.

"Shut up!" The pharaoh said. However, Zorc ignores the pharaoh and continue his speech.

"As such, with my powers I will create a world of eternal darkness! I'll give you mortal an endless Hell!" Zorc said.

"Shut up!" The pharaoh said before falling down from fatigue. Zorc began to laugh.

"Pharaoh! See your land perish with your own two eyes! Then fall into the eternal darkness!" Zorc said.

"I… won't let myself fall here!" Yugi said. Zorc began to charge up a red energy blast. Suddenly an energy blast interrupted Zorc.

"WHO DARES!" Zorc roars out.

"I do." Ichigo said as he appeared next to the pharaoh.

"Ichigo." The pharaoh said.

"Don't worry help is on the way." Ichigo said as he points to four glowing stars. The pharaoh looked at the glowing stars to realize that it was his friends.

"You… You.. SAMURAI!" Zorc yelled out. Ichigo looked at Zorc.

"It has been a long time since I help sealed you isn't that right AKU!" Ichigo yelled out. Suddenly Zorc began to laugh.

"Foolish Samurai, you may have defeated me long ago but now I am even stronger with all the new powers I absorbed." Zorc said as he began to charge up another red energy blast. Ichigo flung another nameless Getsuga at Zorc's energy ball. The energy ball exploded in Zorc's face. Ichigo shunpo'ed near Zorc.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo said. Zorc managed to dodge the attack. But Zorc's left arm was chopped off from the attack.

"GAH!" Zorc yelled out. Meanwhile Yugi and his friends managed to get to the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh. We did it. We found your name." Yugi said.

"Really!? What is it?" The pharaoh asked.

"It was…" Yugi said before realizing the problem. "I don't know how to say it." Yugi said. Upon hearing what Yugi said. Zorc began to laugh.

"You fools. Without that name you're finished!" Zorc laughed before groaning in pain from another attack from Ichigo.

"Hurry up and figure out a way for you to tell the pharaoh his name. I'll distract Zorc." Ichigo said. As he flung more Getsuga Tenshōs at Zorc to distract him. As this was going on, Yugi and his friends managed to reveal the pharaoh his name. Suddenly the pharaoh began to glow white.

"Pharaoh can you read the symbols?" Anzu asked.

"Do you know what your name is?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. My ancient name has be revealed. I am King Atem!" Atem said. Suddenly everywhere around Atem began to glow brightly. "And now mighty gods of Egypt I revive thee." Atem said. Suddenly Yugi's deck began to glow A red, blue and yellow light shot out of Yugi's deck, flew past Zorc and landed the dead bodies of the Egyptian Gods. Suddenly a red, blue and yellow pillar of light shot up towards the sky. The pillar of lights vanished. In their place were the three revived Egyptian God cards.

"Do you think they'll win this time?" Anzu asked.

"The Egyptian God cards are powerless against me!" Zorc said. "You have already tried this, and it has failed!"

"Your right about this. But there is something I didn't do last time. Fuse them together!" Atem said. Suddenly Obelisk the Great War God, Osiris the Heavenly Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra began to glow before fusing together. "I now bring forth the Creator of Light!" Atem said.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Zorc yelled at The Creator God of Light, Horakhty appeared. The Creator God of Light, Horakhty charged up a ball of light and blast it at Zorc. "GHAH!" Zorc cried out as this physical body began to crack. Suddenly his body exploded to reveal a human looking being with a black body, a green mouth, and a red beard extending from the bottom of his chin. He has six horns, four long and two short, on his head, and eyebrows made of red, flickering flame. Instead of visible feet, everyone could see that his body simply ending at the bottom with robe-like darkness.

"Welcome back Aku." Ichigo said. Aku looked down and spotted Ichigo.

"SAMURAI!" Aku yelled. Suddenly Aku was trapped in Kidō.

"Who's this?" Atem asked.

"This is Aku. The true being of evil and darkness. I sealed him away long ago. It seems that his seal weakened and allowed him to absorb some Dark Magic which resulted in him evolving to Zorc." Ichigo theorized. "Atem, can you get The Creator God of Light to flood Aku with as much Holy energy as possible?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Atem said as The Creator God of Light, Horakhty started to flood Aku with Holy Light.

"IT BURNS!" Aku cried out. Ichigo slowly cast various kidō fueled with the Holy Light. In the end, Aku was trapped in a white coffin covered with Japanese kanji and various runes. Ichigo then forced the earth to open as he dropped the sealed Aku into the earth before closing it back up.

"It's finally done." Atem said.

 _ **"Atem!"**_ someone said. Everyone turned and looked at The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. _**"3,000 years ago, thou were unable to defeat Zorc with only your own power."**_ The Creator God of Light, Horakhty said.

"Horakhty..." Atem said.

 _ **"At that time, thou chose to seal thy own self along with Zorc. But, when Zorc has been revived, thou were... You have some friends to protect thee and some companions to support thy. That was the only manner in which you gathered the power to defeat Zorc [and seal him away]. The strength of just one is not enough. When the power of everyone is gathered, all becomes possible."**_ The Creator God of Light, Horakhty said. Suddenly The Creator God of Light, Horakhty began to glow and split into the three Egyptian God card.

"Hello Osiris, Ra and Obelisk." Ichigo greeted.

" _ **What do you want Shinigami."**_ Osiris said.

"I wish to see if it is possible for me to receive your blessing for the Death Quest." Ichigo said.

" _ **It has been a very long time since anyone ever approach myself about the Death Quest."**_ Osiris said. A few seconds Osiris resumed. _**"I will grant your request."**_ Osiris said. _**"However, upon completion of Atem's final task, you must assist in releasing all the trapped souls in the Millennium Items."**_ Osiris said.

"Wait. I though the Millennium Items no longer have any souls trapped within." Ichigo said.

" _ **Technically not individual souls. The souls trapped in the individual items formed into individual beings."**_ Osiris clarified.

"I see. I accept." Ichigo said. With that the three Egyptian Gods disappeared. Atem passed the title of Pharaoh to Priest Seto and they all returned return to the real world.

* * *

Scene Change: Egypt: Tablet of Lost Memories

Ichigo and everyone woke up from their spiritual journey. Marik and Ishizu quickly explains to the group about Atem's final task. With that Marik and Ishizu takes the entire group by boat to the Temple of the Realm of the Dead. Eventually everyone arrives at the secret temple and Marik reveals the final task. Atem must duel someone and lose. Joey and Kaiba argue on who should duel Atem. Eventually Yugi announces that he will duel Atem. With that the final duel shall be tomorrow; Marik and Ishizu provided rooms for everyone for the night. During this time, Ichigo decided to arrange the meeting for Ukitake.

" _Yasaka?"_ Ichigo asked through the peerage link.

" _Yes Ichigo?"_ Yasaka asked with a tired tone.

" _Did I wake you up?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _It's like 3am here(1) ."_ Yasaka replied.

" _Sorry it is 8pm here in Egypt."_ Ichigo replied.

" _Anyways what do you need_?" Yasaka asked.

" _In the evening, Japan time, do you think you can host a meeting between the three factions, yourself and Soul Society?"_ Ichigo asked. Even from the peerage link, Ichigo could tell he got her attention.

" _What!?"_ Yasaka said.

" _I am planning to arrange a meeting between Soul Society, Yokai of Japan and the three Factions living in Japan."_ Ichigo said.

"How did you manage to get Soul Society off their lazy asses and do this?" Yasaka asked.

" _A lady is not suppose to swear." Ichigo_ teased.

" _If your future mate wakes you up 3am in the morning and surprising her with a very important political meeting you would also give no fucks right now."_ Yasaka said.

" _True."_ Ichigo said. _"Anyways can you do it_?" Ichigo asked.

" _Very well."_ Yasaka said.

" _Thank you."_ Ichigo said. Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed Sirzechs's number. It took a few seconds before Sirzechs picked up the phone.

"Hello whoever you are it better be very important to call me at this hour." Sirzechs said; not aware who is on the other side of the phone.

"It's Ichigo." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo what is so important that you need to call me at this hour." Sirzechs said.

"Can you call Azazel and Michael to meet me at Yasaka's temple in the evening?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait… say this again." Sirzechs said.

"Can you get the Fraction leaders to meet with me at Yasaka's temple this evening." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Sirzechs said. "Can I got back to sleep?" Sirzechs said.

"Sure. Meet there at…" Ichigo said, suddenly remembering that Yasaka didn't say a time.

" _7pm."_ Yasaka said through the link.

" _Thanks."_ Ichigo replied though the link. "7pm." Ichigo replied.

"Ok." Sirzechs said before hanging up. Ichigo ripped opened a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Thirteenth Division

A garganta opened up outside of Thirteenth Division. Some people stopped and looked at the garganta suspiciously. Suddenly Ichigo walked out of the garganta and it closed behind him. Everyone quickly resumed what they were doing since there was no danger. Ichigo ignored them since Ichigo was used to be stared at. Ichigo quickly walked through the corridors. Ichigo was thinking about the meeting and accidently bumped into someone and she fell to the ground; knocking various paperwork onto the ground.

"Sorry. Let me help you with that." Ichigo said as he began to pick up the various paperwork on the ground. The women also helped picked up the various paperwork.

"Thank you for the help." The women said. Ichigo got a clear look at the person. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an violet ribbon keeping it in place. She had on the traditional Shinigami robes on with a zanpakutō on her right side. Ichigo recognized this person. He helped this person's daughter a month ago.

"Sorry to be rude but what is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Himejima Shuri." Shuri said.

"You don't happen to know a person name Akeno?" Ichigo asked.

"That is my daughter's name." Shuri said.

"This makes it a little better then." Ichigo said. "Follow me to Ukitake's office." Ichigo said as the two walked to Ukitake's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." Ukitake said. Ichigo side the door opened as the two entered.

"Ichigo-kun and Himejima-san. What can I do for you?" Ukitake said.

"I arranged for you to meet the three Fraction leaders and the Yokai leader tonight." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Ukitake and Shuri said. Then Ukitake looked at Shuri.

"You know about the Three Fractions?" Ukitake asked.

"My husband is a member of the Fallen Angel Fraction." Shuri said.

"I see." Ukitake said.

"Correction, Baraqiel is the current Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Shuri said. "I didn't know he was that high in the chain of command."

"Anyways, tonight at 7pm, you will meet with the three Fraction leaders and the Yokai leader to discuss terms for a peace treaty between all of them." Ichigo said.

"I see. I trust you are coming with me?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, I will." Ichigo said.

"What about me?" Shuri asked.

"You are coming along just to reunite with your husband and daughter." Ichigo said.

"REALLY!" Shuri said.

"Really." Ichigo said. Suddenly Ichigo was wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you!" Shuri said.

"No… problem." Ichigo said.

"Ukitake, I want you to have her face covered until we formally start the meeting." Ichigo said. "I will also try and arrange for Akeno to be there as well." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Ukitake said.

"Thank you!" Shuri said upon hearing what Ichigo was planning to do.

"Alright then. See all of you tonight." Ichigo said as he entered the garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Temple of the Realm of the Dead

Ichigo walked out of the garganta realizing that he could make sure that Akeno and Baraqiel show up to this meeting. Ichigo quickly dialed Sirzechs's number.

"What else do you want?" Sirzechs said.

"Can you make sure Akeno and her father attend this meeting?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, anything else?" Sirzechs said; really trying to get back to sleep.

"Nope." Ichigo said as hung up on Sirzechs. Ichigo decided now was a good time to go to bed.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to see that Yugi was also up.

"Sup." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo." Yugi said.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Yugi said. Ishizu called everyone for breakfast. Everyone quietly ate breakfast. Ichigo could tell that everyone was tensed. Eventually breakfast was over, and the ritual began. **[Like Canon]**. The duel was impressive. Yugi and Atem each gave it their all. When Atem brought out all three Egyptian Gods, almost everyone gave up on Yugi since no one ever fought against all three Egyptian Gods. Somehow Yugi managed to defeat the Egyptian Gods. In the end, Yugi defeated Atem and ending the ritual. While everyone was saying their good-byes to Atem, Ichigo walked over to the Millennium Stone with all the seven Millennium Items inserted. Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and place the butt on the Kokugatsu on the Eye of Anubis on the Millennium Eye. Ichigo could see the kanji魂葬 [Konsō] covering the Eye of Anubis on the Millennium Eye. Ichigo repeated this with the remaining Millennium Items. Suddenly the kanji began to glow light blue. Ichigo could see cracks began to form around each Millennium Item. Balls of light began to slip out of the Millennium Items. Ichigo began to count. When the 99th balls of light slipped out of the Millennium Item, all of the Millennium Items exploded into golden particles. The 99 balls of light floated for a few second before flying to the open gate. Ichigo sent Kokugatsu back to his mindscape. From Atem's duel disk, a red light shot out and formed the head of Osiris.

"Hello Osiris." Ichigo greeted.

" _ **Hello Kurosaki Ichigo."**_ Osiris replied.

"Are you here to keep your side of the bargain." Ichigo said.

" _ **I am."**_ Osiris replied. _**"**_ أنا، أوزوريس إله الآخرة، والموت، والحياة، والقيامة، وإعطاء كوروساكي برمجة نعمة بلدي فيما يتعلق كويست الموت _ **. [I, Osiris God of the afterlife, death, life, and resurrection, give Kurosaki Ichigo my blessing in regard to the Death Quest.]"**_ Osiris said. Ichigo suddenly glowed red for a few seconds. "I have completed my side of the bargain. Good luck Kurosaki Ichigo." Osiris said before disappearing in red particles. With that done. Atem turn towards the gate and walked to the gate. As Atem entered the gate, the doors began to close. As soon as the doors closed, the temple began to shake. Everyone quickly ran out of the temple. With their final mission completed, the Tombkeeper were finally free of their legendary duty. Ishizu managed to arrange a flight to take Yugi and his friends home. Ichigo informed Seto that he has some personal business to take care of and will see Seto later. Seto nodded and boarded his Blue-Eyes Jet and left. Ichigo looked at his watch and quickly did the math to realize that it was almost time for the meeting. Ichigo quickly ripped open a garganta and jumped in.

* * *

Scene Change: Yasaka's Temple

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta and landed on the front step of Yasaka's temple. One of the many servants guided Ichigo to the selected meeting place. Ichigo could see on Sirzechs's side, Ichigo could see Akeno was slightly nervous being here. Azazel and Baraqiel was sitting and waiting. Michael was sitting patiently waiting. Ukitake and Shuri, who is still keeping her identity hidden was various curious about the beings in front of him. Yasaka was sitting like the princess she is.

"Looks like everyone is here." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Due to my connection with everyone here, I will be mediator for this meeting. Does anyone object?" Ichigo asked. Nobody objected. "Before we continue, Baraqiel and Akeno can you please stand up." Ichigo said. Baraqiel and Akeno stood up. Ichigo could tell they were confused. "Guest, please reveal yourself." Ichigo said. Shuri lowered her hood. Akeno gasped. Baraqiel was shocked.

"K-kaa-san…" Akeno whispered.

"Shuri…" Baraqiel said.

"I'm back." Shuri said. Suddenly Akeno and Baraqiel ran over and hugged Shuri. Ichigo could see tears began to form around all three of them.

"I think we should move to another room to allow this family some privacy." Ichigo suggested. Everyone agreed and stood out. Yasaka left first followed by Ichigo and Michael. Sirzechs walked by as whispered to Akeno. "Stay here and spend some time together as a family."

"But…" Akeno said. Sirzechs ignored her and left her. As the same time Azazel walked to Baraqiel and told him to also stay here with his family. As for Ukitake, he smiled at Shuri and nodded to her before leaving the room. In the next room, the meeting started. Ukitake informed Sirzechs, Azazel, Michael and Yasaka of their purpose as Shinigami.

"So let's say that there is a stray devil or one of our enemy and your Shinigami encounters it. What would that Shinigami do?" Sirzechs asked.

"Well, the Shinigami who is assigned to that area will be instructed to detain the stray devil or enemy and give it to you or a trusted ally. If the Shinigami is unable to detain the stray devil or enemy, then that Shinigami will kill them." Ukitake said. Sirzechs nodded in accepting that answer.

"Who would that Shinigami be then?" Michael asked.

"How many cities have the three fractions claimed?" Ukitake asked.

"Officially only Kuoh Town is the place we claimed." Sirzechs said.

"Officially?" Ukitake said.

"Yes." Yasaka said. "Officially Kuoh Town is the only town Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels can inhabit as this moment." Yasaka said. "However, I am aware that a few Devils and Fallen Angels left Kuoh Town and are living like humans in various cities." Yasaka said as she glared at Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Back to this meeting." Ichigo said; regaining everyone's attention. "Anyways, would anyone have any issues with this treaty?" Ichigo asked.

"I do." Azazel said. "Who would the Shinigami stationed in Kuoh Town be?"

"If she is strong enough, it would likely be Himejima-san." Ukitake said.

"Very well." Azazel said.

"Any more questions?" Ichigo asked. Everyone shook their head. Ichigo summoned a piece of paper and pen. "So, in this peace treaty, if any fraction needs any assistance and request aid, all other fractions will send support to the fraction in need." Ichigo said as he began to write. "Also, in case of an encounter with an enemy of any kind, they will be detained for the proper forces to deal with." Ichigo said as he continued to write. "Am I missing anything?" Ichigo asked. Everyone shook their head. With that Ichigo, drew five lines at the bottom of the paper. Ichigo passed the paper around to allow everyone to sign the paper. Once it was finished, Ichigo made copies of the paper and handed to everyone. With that done, the meeting formally closed. Michael and Sirzechs left. Everyone returned to the other room and inform everyone what is going to happen. Ukitake looked at Shuri and said good luck before opening a Senkaimon and leaving. Azazel summoned a transportation circle, and everyone entered it. Ichigo and Yasaka had a quiet dinner alone. Ichigo told her all the thing he has done since he left Kyoto. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Yasaka sighed as she walked over to the door and pulled it open. Standing outside the door was one of Yasaka's many maids.

"Yes?" Yasaka said.

"There is an important phone call waiting for you." The maid said.

"Who is it?" Yasaka asked.

"One of the Dark Lords." The maid replied. Yasaka sighed.

"Very well." Yasaka said as she faced Ichigo. "Sorry Ichigo I need to-"

"Yasaka, I understand I'll play with Kunou until you are done." Ichigo said as he left the room. Ichigo walked to Kunou's room and played with his 'daughter'. Twenty minutes later, Ichigo put Kunou to bed. As soon as Ichigo stepped out of Kunou's room, a maid appeared and guided Ichigo to Yasaka's office. Ichigo walked in and sat down.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, one of my acquaintances is a headmaster for an academy called Yokai Academy. He made it in order to unite Yokai and Humans together in peace. He has some sort of information on the whereabouts of Moka and in exchange, he wants you to train a few students for him." Yasaka said.

"I see…" Ichigo said. "Tell him, for now I want to see the students and receive the information before I make a call." Ichigo said.

"Very well. My acquaintance's name is Tenmei Mikogami. He wears white robes which covers his entire body and head. The only things you can see is two yellow eyes that glow from the shadow his hood creates." Yasaka said. "He sent someone to escort you all to his academy tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well. See you then." Ichigo said as he opened a garganta and jumped in.

* * *

Scene Change: Seto's office

Ichigo walked out of the garganta to see Seto looking over various paperwork. Ichigo walked over to Seto's deck and sat at a nearby chair. A few seconds later, Seto put the paperwork down.

"What do you need?" Seto said.

"I am here to let you know that myself and Eu will be quitting out bodyguard positions." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Seto said. "It's unfortunate that you two are leaving but I can understand why." Seto said. "You informed me that you two will be here until your mission here is done correct." Seto said. Ichigo nodded. "With Atem laid to rest, your job is done." Once again, Ichigo nodded.

"We will be gone in the morning." Ichigo said.

"Very well, the pay for the rest of the month will be sent in two days." Seto said. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Ichigo said as he stood up and walked out. Ichigo walked to Eu's room and knocked on the door. Eu opened the door and hugged Ichigo.

"I missed you." Eu said. Ichigo smiled.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo asked. Eu moved to allow Ichigo to walk in. "I'm letting you know that we are leaving tomorrow." Ichigo said.

"Where are we going?" Eu asked.

"This is not a WE trip." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Eu said. "I'll be visiting some old acquaintance in the Underworld." Eu said as she teleported away by using Yūyami. Ichigo sighed as he left Eu's room. Ichigo ripped open a garganta and jumped in it. Ichigo landed right outside Yasaka's bedroom. Ichigo knocked on the door. The door slid open to reveal a Yasaka ready for some sleep. She pulled Ichigo in and the two went to bed.

* * *

 **Finally the Yugioh arc has been finished. At the Zorc fight was something anti-climatic and I honestly hated that portion of this chapter. It doesn't flow right. Anyways, next chapter will start the Rosario+Vampire arc. Yay! Anyways, Moka is the only one planned to join Ichigo's peerage. So Tsukune needs a new 'best' girl(s); if you know what I mean. With that, I created a poll on my profile. Everyone will get two votes. If there is a tie, it may become a harem. The options are Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki,Ruby Tōjō, Older Yukari (aka she drank a potion to look become older) and San Otonashi. You might have notice this chapter is a little longer. At the end of this chapter, there will be an update to Ichigo's stats to this point. Now question time. Question 1, what is your favorite Bleach fight? It can be with Ichigo or another character. Mine is with Ichigo V Ulquiorra. Question 2, does anyone here speak/read/write another language? Mine is Vietnamese.**

* * *

 **Notes.**

 **1\. According to google, Japan is 7 hours ahead of Egypt.**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 **Silverfenics| I thought I added Nel/Neliel to the peerage already. I am only planning to add Moka.**

 **Souleater| Thank you for the review and hoped you voted at the poll.**

 **Weebens| Thank you for the review. First off, the Hōgyoku does not actually has the power of evolution. According to the , the Hogyoku's true power is "to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire." I can understand why many would interpret the Hōgyoku as the power of evolution since many hollows desire evolution. Ichigo is Omnipotence in a way. I will not add lemons in this for a few reasons. First, I would have to change the rating from T to M; which is something I do not want to. Second, I do not know how to right lemons. Third, there are better lemon-ficts out there. Technically Ichigo can already manipulate reshi like a god.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon| I want to say thank you for being one of my early readers long ago.**

 **bloody dragon fang| Kool.**

 **Rogue Deity Master| Hope you like her reaction.**

 **Bunny153539| Yep. I reply every comment; even if they review every single chapter. Yes Ichigo killed a captain. Would anyone argue with him being killed… na. As for Kyōraku's actions… I forgot he came from the Feudal Japan.**

 **Ralpjs| Thank you for the review and I hoped you enjoy this chapter**

 **Hevenlydemonknight| Hello. I honestly felt Naruto would won. Without looking at the numbers, Naruto's abilities were fully developed compared to Ichigo's abilities. Majority of Ichigo's powers were nerfed due to Quincy Zangetsu's influence. So technically everything previously Quincy Arc is thrown out the window. Now then, everything Ichigo had to work with has little to no real comparison.**

 **midnightscar17| Thanks.**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king| I would recommend an outline. They can help sometimes. When you are stuck, you can show others your outline and get people's opinions. If you need me to look at our plot outline, PM me.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa| Thanks for your opinion. However, read my respond to Hevenlydemonknight.**

 **Edub102| 1. Fair enough. 2 Cool. 3. Please read my respond to Hevenlydemonknight.**

 **Cyboshi| No problem. 1. Fair enough many do like the early chapters. 2. Fair choices. 3. Please read my respond to Hevenlydemonknight.**

 **Alex2909| Thank you for loving S.S 2.0**

 **Fanficlover2017|Yes Unohana will be back at some point. I decided that the Royal Guards will not be reborn. With Ichigo as strong as he is… there is no reason for the Royal Guards to protect him. The only reason is to protect everyone from Ichigo's wrath. Also, the Soul King puppet needed the Royal Guards because the Soul King literally cannot do anything.**

 **daphne121| Did this chapter reach your expectation.**

 **Master of Dragons God| Thank you. Thank you.**

 **TheWolf87| Thank you for the amazing review.**

 **Adislt| Probably a staff since Ichigo is technically 19 years old.**

 **zero02| A certain Vampire wearing a Rosario.**

* * *

 **Ichigo's updated stat info sheet.**

 **NAME:** Ichigo Kurosaki

 **AGE:** 19

 **HEIGHT:** 180 cm (5ft 10in)

 **ABILITIES:**

Mindscape Teleportation: Allows Ichigo to send anything or anyone to his mindscape or a pocket dimension connected to Ichigo's mindscape.

Genius Intellect: Master Manipulator/Actor

Kidō Master

Shunpo Master

Master Swordsman

Hakuda Master

Immense Spiritual Power

Immense Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Parselmouth: Allows Ichigo to communicate and command all serpents of any kind. Whether they are real or fake they will obey Ichigo. (Harry Potter)

Control of the four elements (Avatar/Korra)

 _ **Shapshifter**_

2/5 Death God's /Goddess's Blessing

Name: Zangetsu

Sealed: Kokugatsu

 **Release Phrase**

"Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!"

 **Canon Techniques**

Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave.

Getsuga Jūjishō (月牙十字衝, Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer): Fires two Getsuga Tenshō, one from each blade, in a cross-shaped blast of energy.

 **Original Techniques**

Kōun'na Kiri Tsukeru (Lucky Slash): When used, Zangetsu automatically breaks the next object it breaks. However, each times Ichigo hits a target while using this ability, the lower the chances he automatically breaks the object.

Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu

Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possesses a certain special ability. Tensa Zangetsu dramatically enhances his naturally great strength, speed and power.

Name: Kyōka Suigetsu

Sealed: Tsuki no Hansha.

 **Release Phrase**

Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu

 **Original Techniques**

Kanzen Saimin: Same with Canon except, it can be activated at will.

Yomu Kioku (Reading Memory): All victims cut by Kyōka's blade while using this power will have all memories absorbed by Ichigo. It also allows Kyōka to see the life of the victim once cut. Not only does it allow Kyōka or Ichigo to influence the memory of the victim. However, if that victim is cut by Kyōka's blade, all traces of his ability vanish, returning his victims to normal.

Bankai: Kakimasu Genjitsu (Write Reality):

Bankai Special Ability Allows the user to create any reality and lock them inside until they figure out the way to escape or you allow them to escape by doing something against nature of victim. The victim must not be under the influence of Kanzen Saimin. End Command: Shūryō

Name: Sode no Shirayuki

Sealed: Shiro Seppen

 **Release Phrase:**

Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.

 **Canon Techniques**

Some no mai, Tsukishiro

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren

San no mai, Shirafune

 **Original Techniques**

Daishi no mai, Juhaku

Go-man no mai, Tsurarada

Suzumebachi and Katen Kyōkotsu will be added when Ichigo starts to use them.

Name: Jigoku no Kōtei (Emperor of Hell)

Sealed: Jigoku no Yoroi (Armor of Hell)

Summon and open the Gates of Hell

Summon and control the Hell Chains

Summon and control the Hell Flames (Hell Flames are stronger than Zanka no Tachi)

Summon and command the Kushanāda,

Tsumi no Me (Eye of Sin): Allows Ichigo to see all sins that a person committed.

Name: Ryūgonken (Digimon)

Description: EmperorGreymon

Armor's Name: Draconic Regalia

 **Release Phrase**

"Conquer all who dare challenge my power, Ryūgonken!"

 **Abilities**

Armor Self-Regeneration

 **Original Techniques**

Technique Name: Ryū kajiarashi bakuha [Dragon Firestorm Blast]

Brief Description: Fires arrows from Ryū Tokkō, whose flames are so intense that they become a white light.

Technique Name: Kuzuryūjin [Nine-headed Dragon Array]

Brief Description: Releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself and pulverizes the opponent with the Ryū Tokkō.

Technique Name: Ryū Assai-Ki [Dragon Crusher]

Brief Description: Fire version of Getsuga Tenshō

Technique Name: Shōkyaku suru, ryū ikari [Incinerate, Dragon's Rage]

Brief Description: This allows Ichigo to become a dragon temporally. His hands and feet will have claws; gain dragon wings, fly with your wings and breathe fire.

 **Quincy**

Quincy Ring: (Power Ring from the DC Universe)

Schrift E: The Eliminator: Suzumebachi

Schrift L: The Law: Katen Kyōkotsu

Equipment

Black Challenger SRT Hellcat

Powered by Ichigo's reiatsu and the reshi in the air.

Can be summoned by pressing the red button on the car keys.

Contain Pocket Dimension in the form of a house

Self-Regeneration

Camouflage capabilities

Capable of firing Reshi bullets

Able to travel through dimensions

Name: Video Game Trainer, Trainer for short

Upload: Allows the user to send anyone into the Trainer's dimension.

Sealing: The user is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure. While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world.

Internal Pocket Dimension: All people unloaded to the Trainer's Dimension, special characters are given the roll of Game Master, GM. The user or GM can manipulate the dimension as seen fit. This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other. The user or GM can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs, toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.

Fast-Forward Option: This ability allows the user or GM to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. The maximum ratio is 1 year to 1 minute.

Familiar (Yugioh)

Name: Kisara

Species:/Drakaina

Description: Blue Eyes White Dragon

Name: Valiona

Species:/Drakaina

Description: Red Eyes Black Dragon

Asura Machina(Asura Cryin)

Name: Kurogane

Powers: Total gravity manipulation

Summon Chant: More obscure than the darkness coming out from the abyss, that is the shadow cast by light of science!

Name: Shirogane

Powers: Total space manipulation

Summon Chant: English: Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss, that is the sword that judges the illusion of science!

Name: Hisui

Powers: Ice manipulation/ energy circulation

Summon Chant: English: More silent than the darkness sleeping at the sea of ice, that is the shadow froze in the melody of science!

Name: Hagane

Powers: Total gravity and space manipulation

Summon Chant: English: Out of the forge darker than darkness, with the steel forged by the hammer of science.

Name: Rhodonite

Powers: Time manipulation

Summon Chant: Chains forged by darkness, binds all in the name of science!

Name: Bismuth

Powers: Anti-Magic Lance

Summon Chant: Ice crystal emerging from the darkness!

Name: Uzushio

Powers: Opening holes in dimensions. Also has a robot and a carrier form.

Summon Chant: The beginning of all starts with darkness, use science to begin the universe!

Current Peerage Members

King 1: Ichigo (from Bleach)

Queen 1: Ophis (from DXD)

Queen 2: Eu (from Koreha Zombie Desuka?)

Rook 1: Karin (from Bleach)

Rook 2: Nelliel (from Bleach)

Knight 1: Tier(from Bleach)

Bishop 1: Yuzu (from Bleach)

Bishop 2: Yasaka (from DXD)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Let's start the new 2018 year off with another chapter of Broken Dreams! Thank you shanethekewldude for editing this chapter. Please… PLEASE read the author note at the very end of this chapter.**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Rosario + Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, and Funimation**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and had breakfast with Yasaka and Kunou. After breakfast, Ichigo stood outside Yasaka's temple. Ichigo decided to wear semi-formal attire. Ichigo's new outfit consists of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, full black shoes and an unzipped black jacket; portraying Ichigo as a badass. A few seconds later, Ichigo could see a generic yellow school bus stop in front of him. The doors opens and they saw a man in the standard bus driver uniform. However, his hat covered his eyes and they witnessed an eerie golden glow where his eyes were supposed to be.

"Hello Yasaka-sama and guest." The bus driver said.

"Hello Nurari." She greeted back. She then turned to Ichigo. "This man's name is Nurari. He is the Supreme Commander of the Yokai Forces." She introduced.

"Look. Thank you for helping me and Mikogami with his."Nurari said as he drove the bus.

"No problem." Ichigo said.

"At the school, no one knows my real identity so please keep it a secret." Nurari requested.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he looked at the dimensional tunnel.

"These dimensional tunnels were created by Amaterasu for us Yokai to travel safely to other parts of the world." Nurari explained. "These tunnels are faster ways to travel but, they are placed in limited areas to prevent humans on accidentally stumbling on them."

"I see." Ichigo said after listening to Nurari's explanation of the dimension tunnels. Soon the bus drove out of the dimension tunnel and dead trees appeared all over as they drove to the bus stop. Ichigo got off at the stop.

"Continue down the road. Eventually, you will see a girl with long black hair wearing a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes. Hand her this letter, it will allow you to safely get to Mikogami's office." Nurari said as he handed Ichigo the letter. Ichigo accepted the letter began to walk down the road that Nurari instructed. _"I hope you are ready Tenmei. This is likely the most dangerous decision as of yet."_ Narumi thought as he drove the bus away. As they walked down the road, Ichigo decided to look at the letter. It pretty much states that Ichigo an appointment with Mikogami and no one should try and stop them. As Ichigo followed down the path, many students noticed Ichigo. Many people guessed Ichigo was a new staff member due to how Ichigo was dressed differently compared to the student. Ichigo ignored all of these comments. As Ichigo approached the gate, Ichigo notice someone was sweeping the area. She has orange-scarlet red eyes, long black hair that kept in two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has pin-straight bangs covering some of her forehead, and two pieces of hair fringe or bangs framing her face near the cheeks. She also has fair skin. Unlike the students, she is wearing pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled black shoes.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I have a meeting with the Headmaster." Ichigo said as he showed the girl the letter. She took the letter and opened it. A few seconds later, she folded up the letter and returned it to Ichigo.

"Follow me." She said. As the two walked to the headmaster's office, Ichigo managed to get the girls name. Her name is Tōjō Ruby. Ichigo and Ruby ignored many of the various students' gossiping; eventually they arrived at the headmaster's office with herknocking on the door.

"Come in." The headmaster said. Ruby opened the door and she motioned Ichigo to enter. Ichigo walked on in as she closed the door; leaving Ichigo and the headmaster alone. Ichigo looked at the headmaster. He is exactly how Yasaka described him. "Come. Sit down." He said. Ichigo complied as he sat at the offered chair. "So, Kurosaki-sama…" The headmaster said.

"Call me Ichigo. If you want to me formal, then call me Ichigo-sama." Ichigo said.  
"Very well Ichigo-sama." The headmaster said. "As Yasaka might have told you, my name is Mikogami and I am in need of your service." Mikogami said.

"What do you need?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to train a few students for me." Mikogami said as he passed the student files over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked over the files. Ichigo controlled himself when he saw Moka's file. Once Ichigo finished reading the files, Ichigo place them back on Mikogami's desk.

"You are aware that these files give me a general background and a vague description of their abilities right?" Ichigo asked.

"I am aware of that." Mikogami replied.

"So you are aware of what I need to do then." Ichigo replied.

"I am." Mikogami replied. With that Ichigo stood up from his spot.

"See you in twenty minutes." Ichigo said as he left Mikogami's office.

* * *

Scene Change: Yokai Academy

"...Fufu you really stand out, Moka-san. Your smooth skin, soft hair and small face..." the small girl said. She had short black hair and purple eyes. On her head she was a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. She also has the standard green checkered pleated short skirt bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. Her name is Sendo Yukari. Yukari then hugged Moka and told her "You smell so good... your beauty's too good to show off to these people." she said. Two random students came and attempted to flirt with Moka and Yukari. Yukari flatly told them that Moka already had a worthy lover name Tsukune. Before Moka could correct Yukari, she suddenly hears something.

"...Huh? Moka-san?" a young man said. He has black hair, brown eyes and a relatively athletic physique. He is wearing the standard Yōkai Academy uniform.

"Tsu...Tsukune" She said. "...Tsukune, did you hear that conversation just now...?" she asked.

"Conversation?" he asked in confusion.

"Err, well it's nothing just forget about it, Tsukune." Moka said embarrass.

 _"Cute...C... I knew it; Moka-san is so cuteee! It's like she's glowing! It's like things go back to being good, just by seeing her smiling face. I'm so glad I came back to this school!"_ Tsukune thought.

"Ah, I found you~~~!" a female said. She then tackled Tsukune to the ground while saying "It's been so long, Tsukune~~~~"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tsukune replied. "Ku...Kurumu-chan." Kurono Kurumu has light ocean blue hair tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and has big breasts. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt and wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

"Aaaaand, to be with you again, I love you 3." Kurumu said as she rubbed Tsukune with her breasts. You could see Moka was getting angry at Kurumu's actions. Out of nowhere a white kunai came and struck Kurumu in the forehead. "GYAAAAA~~~~!" Kurumu said as blood gushed out of her forehead like a fountain.

"Let go, Kurumu... I won't let you get that close to Tsukune." another female said. She has short light purple hair. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. And she has a lollipop in her mouth.

"Mizore-chan" Tsukune said in recognition. "It's been so long, Tsukune..." She said hiding from a tree about ten feet away.

"So far... When did you get there Mizore-chan" Tsukune questioned.

"You... how dare you hinder my and Tsukune's reunion. I'll kill you." Kurumu said has her fingers started transforming into claws.

"I'll show you, boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between me and Tsukune." Mizore said as her hands become ice claws.

"Ah..." Moka said in confusion. "St..." she manage to say before something flew past her and causing an explosion. Immediately the various Yokai near them ran away leaving Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari by themselves. Kurumu used her wings to blow away the wind, revealing a person wearing a white mask with two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips, in his hands were two guns. (Ichigo with his Resurrección mask on and holding two guns in his hand) Ichigo pointed the gun at the Newspaper Club and began to fire energy blasts at the Newspaper Club. Mizore flung ice kunai at each of the blast. Ichigo's blast easily destroyed the ice kunai but, each of the ice kunai managed to shift the energy blast; barely miss the Newspaper Club.

"It has been a while hasn't it Moka?" Ichigo asked while pointing the gun at them.

"Who are you?" Moka asked in confusion.

"I see you forgot about me…" Ichigo said.

"You will not harm MOKA!" Tsukune yelled and charged at Ichigo. The power of the ghoul was released briefly for Tsukune to punch Ichigo in the gut. The Newspaper Club members cheered about Tsukune's direct hit. However, their cheering ended with Ichigo's reply.

"Weak…" Ichigo said. "Let me show you what a real punch feels like!" Ichigo yelled. He let go of his gun, which disappeared into reishi particles, and punched Tsukune in the gut sending him flying through the trees.

"TSUKUNE" Kurumu screamed. Kurumu's wings and tail appeared on her back and her hands transformed into claws and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo stood there. He waited till she got closer. When she was a foot away, Ichigo countered with an uppercut to the chin. Kurumu was launched a few feet away. In the trees, Mizore flung a few more ice kunai toward Ichigo's back. As the ice kunai got closer to Ichigo, Ichigo grabbed each of them, changed them into a single lance and threw it back to her. The ice lance pierced Mizore right in the chest. Mizore's body began to crack and transform into ice.

" _An ice clones."_ Ichigo thought. Mizore appeared behind him and attempted to freeze him. Ichigo grabbed her hands and swung her to the forest. Her body hit one of the trees as she collapses on the ground; next to the newspaper club. During Ichigo and Mizore's fight, Kurumu flew into the forest and found Tsukune's body. Kurumu flew back to Moka and Yukari while carrying Tsukune's body. Once the Kurumu landed, they see Mizore crash in front of them. Ichigo walked closer to the Newspaper Club.

"Get away from us you monster!" Kurumu yelled; as both Kurumu and Mizore struggled to get into a fighting stance against Ichigo. Yukari attempted to attack Ichigo by summoning a fewwashtubs on top of him. Ichigo sensing the washtubs, he flared his reiatsu, causing the washtubs and dust to blow away from them.

"What do you want with us you monster!" Yukari screamed. All of the commotion manages to wake Tsukune.

"Tsukune please pull my rosario." Moka asked. Tsukune grabbed the rosario and pulled it. Moka began to transform into her inner form. Her hair changed from pink to silver. Her green eyes became more demonic, having red irises and slit pupils. "So, looks like I need to save the day again." Moka said as she looked at the mostly defeated Newspaper Club. Moka jumped and sent a sidekick to Ichigo. "Know your place!" Moka said as the kick hit Ichigo; kicked up a lot dust. The Newspaper Club members cheered about Moka's direct hit.

"Same old kick with the same old catchphrase." Ichigo said. Everyone stop celebrating. Moka tried to move her leg. But, it wasn't moving. The dust settled to see Ichigo managed to grab Moka's leg with both of his hand. Ichigo grabbed her ankle and slammed her to the ground.

"MOKA" Everyone from the Newspaper yelled; shockedto see Moka taking damage. Ichigo walked over to Moka.

"It seems like yesterday when I offered you my hand to get up." Ichigo said as he gave her a hand. Moka ignored the hand and glared at him.

"Who are you?" Moka asked.

"Why don't you pull off the mask and find out." Ichigo asked. Moka performed a forward flip, getting on her feet and swung a roundhouse to Ichigo's head. Ichigo allowed the mask to fly off. Moka gasped. "Do you miss me?" Ichigo asked as he hugged her. Once again, everyone in the Newspaper Club was in shock. Never has anyone ever hugged Inner Moka. Not even Tsukune dared to try.

"I-I-Ichigo" Inner Moka asked.

"That's my name." Ichigo joked.

"How are you alive? I saw your body decimated by my father." Inner Moka asked.

"Why don't you drink my blood to find out?" Ichigo said as he tilted his head; exposing his neck to Moka. Everyone was confused at what Ichigo said. Inner Moka licked Ichigo's exposed neck and bit down on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's reiatsu rich blood began to drip out of the neck wound and into Inner Moka's mouth. Inner Moka let out an involuntary moan as she began to drink Ichigo's blood and began looking through Ichigo's memories.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"When Moka doesn't have her rosario on, she has a weird ability that allows her to look through the memories of the owner from the blood she drinks." Ichigo explains. Ichigo could feel Moka letting go of Ichigo's neck as the wound regenerated. For the third time in less than five minutes, every member of the Newspaper Club was in shock. This time they could see Inner Moka, the stoic and prideful vampire crying. "There there." Ichigo said as he began to rub Inner Moka's back. It took a few seconds but Moka managed to calm herself down. The Newspaper Club slowly walked to Ichigo and Moka.

"Moka-chan, how can you trust him? He just attacked us." Tsukune asked. Upon hearing Tsukune's question, Moka began to laugh. Everyone stared at the two. While Moka tried to control her laughter, Ichigo decided to give them some information.

"As you might know, my name is Ichigo. The headmaster hired me to train all of you." Ichigo said. "I decided to see just how strong all of you are." Ichigo said.

"So, all of this was a test?" Yukari said.

"Yep and all of you failed." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!?" The newspaper club said.

"Let's go to the headmaster's office to discuss this." Ichigo suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. As the group walk to the headmaster's office Ichigo asked the group if they needed to go see a doctor. The group declined. Eventually they reached the headmaster's office. Once again, Ruby was there to greet everyone and allowed everyone to enter the headmaster's office. Mikogami had enough chairs for everyone to sit. Mikogami allowed Ichigo to sit on his chair as he stood to the side.

"So how did you 'test' go?" Mikogami asked.

"Everyone failed." Ichigo said.

"As expected" Mikogami said.

"Let's start off with the weakest of the Newspaper Club." Ichigo said as he pulled Tsukune's file and threw it on the desk. "Tsukune, you were a human who was transformed when Moka gave you her blood." Ichigo said. "Yet, you have not made any attempts to master that power… why?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…" Tsukune said.

"Well?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to remain human... Well as human as possible." Tsukune admitted.

"Well… Sorry to break it to you but, you aren't human anymore." Ichigo said bluntly. "Next is the second weakest of the Newspaper Club." Ichigo said as he pulled Yukari's file and threw it on the desk.

"According to your file, you are a witch." Ichigo asked.

"I am." Yukari said as she fidgets with her hat.

"During the test, the only thing that you did was you summoning a few washtubs above my head." Ichigo said. "Why?" Yukari looked down ether in shame or embarrassment.

"Because I am not strong enough to summon or cast anything else" Yukari admitted.

"Very well" Ichigo said as he made a note on Yukari's file. "Next is Kurumu." Ichigo said as he threw her file on the desk. "According to your file, you are a Succubus correct?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Kurumu replied.

"From what I read, Succubus has the ability to create illusions right?" Ichigo asked.

"They do." Kurumu confirmed.

"Then why didn't you try to trap me in an illusion instead of charging straight at me?" Ichigo asked.

"I can only create lustful illusions." Kurumu said.

"Very well." Ichigo said as he made a note on Kurumu's file. "Next is Mizore." Ichigo said as he threw her file on the table. "Overall you have the least amount off issues compared to the other three." Ichigo said. "But, I noticed that the ice you used is made from your own Yōki." Ichigo said.

"Is there any other way of making my ice?" Mizore replied.

"There is." Ichigo said as he gathers the water particles and mixed it with his reiatsu to form a snowball. Mizore was shocked in seeing Ichigo making a snowball.

" _A fellow Yuki-onna_ " Mizore thought.

"Wrong." Ichigo said. Mizore was slightly surprised. "You thought I am a Yuki-onna right?" Ichigo asked.

"I did." Mizore said.

"Nope. Not even close to what I am." Ichigo replied.

" **Technically she is not fully wrong."** Shirayuki replied.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's say myself and Mizore is related." Shirayuki replied. Ichigo mentally sighed at the response.

"Last but not least is Moka." Ichigo said. "One of the things is that you're too dependent on the rosario needed to be removed." Ichigo said.

"I know that you are aware of the requirements in order to remove the rosario." Moka said.

"I know but, both sides need to know how to defend themselves incase myself or Tsukune is not here." Ichigo said.

"Fair enough" Moka said. "Anything else"

"Yes. Your fighting style is too much kicking." Ichigo said.

"Other than that" Moka said; rolling her eyes.

"That's pretty much it." Ichigo said.

"So… how are we going to get this training o wise master?" Kurumu asked.

"Starting tomorrow, your school schedule will be altered." Mikogami said. "You will report to your assigned classes like normal. After that you will spend one hour on your Newspaper Club. Then you will report here where Ichigo will begin training you." Mikogami said.

"Following what Mikogami said, Kurumu will train advancing her illusions, Mizore will train to create ice from other sources such as freezing water and water particles in the , you will help tutor Yukari in magic." Ichigo said. "Moka, your situation requires me to speak with you privately." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Moka replied.

"Go back to class I have written a note for all of you."Mikogami said as he handed the group a note. Tsukune handed Moka her rosario. She looked at Ichigo one more time before she place the rosario back on. Moka's Yōki once again began to be restricted by the rosario and transformed into her pink haired green eyed self. With that everyone left Mikogami's office. Moka said a shot goodbye before she left. Ichigo sighed as they left. "Is there anything you need of me?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you need my assistance for any of your training?" Mikogami asked.

"Other than Ruby, I don't think so." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Mikogami said as he slid a piece of paper to Ichigo. "Here is direction to your room."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he left Mikogami's office. Ichigo looked at the directions and founded the room Mikogami reserved for him. Ichigo noticed that he didn't get a key to the door. Before Ichigo could turn back, the piece of paper transformed into a key. _"I might want to learn some magic while I'm here."_ Ichigo thought as he unlocked the door and went inside. The room appears be similar to a one room, one bath apartment. Ichigo walked in and locked the room. Ichigo quickly scanned the room and place various kidō around the room. Satisfied with what he done Ichigo was about to leave his room when Zangetsu interrupted him.

" **King we got a guest in here."** Zangetsu said.

" _One second."_ Ichigo said as he sat down and entered his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a Kushanāda bowing.

" **Hello, Jigoku no Kōtei"** Kushanāda said.

"Kushanāda, what is your reason for being here?" Ichigo asked.

" **We have found a 'guests' in Hell who are too powerful for us to handle."** Kushanāda said.

"I see." Ichigo said understanding the problem. "Where is this 'guest'?" Ichigo asked.

"She is on the second level." Kushanāda reported.

"I will meet you there." Ichigo said as he left his mindscape. Ichigo entered his soul form as he ripped open a red garganta. Ichigo jumped in the red garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Hell: Level 4

Ichigo jumped out of the red garganta to see the same Kushanāda who informed him of the situation. "Stand up and, show me the way." Ichigo ordered. Kushanāda slowly rose up and began to walk. Ichigo and Kushanāda walked to see a woman fighting the Kushanāda. She has long black hair that is kept in a loose ponytail. Ichigo could see that she is wearing a ripped up shihakushō. Ichigo walked towards the group.

"STOP" Ichigo ordered. The Kushanāda stopped fighting the woman and took a knee as Ichigo walked towards the women. When he got closer to the women, he recognized who she is. It was Unohana. "Unohana-san"

"Ichigo-kun" Unohana said as she calmed herself down. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny story" Ichigo said. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable." Ichigo said as he grabbed her hand and Shunpo to his personal office in Hell.

"Interesting place" Unohana said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

"So… what are you doing in Hell?" Unohana asked.

"I rule Hell." Ichigo said. Unohana stared at him for a few seconds.

"How" Unohana asked.

"Reasons…" Ichigo said.

"Very well" Unohana said. "What are you doing here?" Unohana asked.

"The Kushanāda informed me that someone powerful was attacking the Kushanāda and they requested my assistance in this matter." Ichigo said.

"I see."Unohana said. "So what are you going to do?" Unohana asked.

"Well… I have two options." Ichigo said. "One option is to kill you right now." Ichigo said.

"Oh?" Unohana said. "I didn't expect you to suggest that." Unohana said. Ichigo ignored her comment.

"The other option is to set you free from Hell." Ichigo said.

"Oh?" Unohana said. "I also didn't expect you to suggest that Mr. Ruler of Hell." Once again Ichigo ignores her teasing.

"Anyways, what do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to die." Unohana said.

"Really, Why" Ichigo asked.

"Long ago, I wandered all over Soul Society trying to find a fight. I didn't care who I fought. Man. Women. Children. Hollows. All who stepped forward I fought. When I found someone who I want to fight, I hunt them down and forced them to fight. One day, I found a scrawny kid who stood ready to fight. That kid managed to injure me here." Unohana said as she points at a scar on her body. "With that I won but barely. This scrawny nameless boy gave me the thrill of combat. So I ended up naming the kid, Kenpachi then, I watch that boy grow into a man. During this time, I transformed myself from Unohana Yachiru to Unohana Retsu. During the Quincy War, I fought Zaraki one last time as Unohana Yachiru and awoken the beast once more. With that I have no more desires." Unohana said, finishing her tale.

"I see." Ichigo said with a sigh. "At first, I had much respect for you. But, at the end of you tale, I lost all the respect I had for you." Ichigo said.

"Explain." Unohana said. Ichigo could see that Unohana was barely maintaining control of her angry. Ichigo summoned a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses from his mindscape. Ichigo opened the bottle and filled the shot glasses. Ichigo pushed one to Unohana as he took his and gulped it down.

"I know what it feels like to lose your purpose in life." Ichigo said. Unohana remembered Ichigo's letter. "Anyways, even thought my friends and family don't believe in my ability to protect them I still dove back to protect them." Ichigo said as he filled his glass up. "I understand that you lost the will to live and want to die but I thought someone who was a Kenpachi would be stronger than this." Ichigo said as he stood up. "I have other business to take care." Ichigo said as he walked past her. "Stay here and decide if your that weak or not." Ichigo said as he left. Ichigo smirked as he heard a loud bang from his office. Ichigo ripped open a red garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Fourth Division: Taichō's Office

Ichigo walking into Isane's office to see her working on paperwork. "Hello Ichigo-sama." She said.

"Hello Isane. Can you call in your Fukutaichō in here?" Ichigo asked. A few seconds later, Kiyone-Fukutaichō ran in.

"Yes Taichō?" She asked.

"Ichigo-sama requested to see both of us." Isane said.

"Oh." Kiyone said as she sees Ichigo sitting and drinking tea.

"Anyways, the reason for calling both of you is I need to ask you both a simple question." Ichigo said. "That question is, if Unohana-taichō is able to be brought back to life, would both of you accept returning to your previous positions?" Ichigo asked.

"WHAT!" Isane and Kiyone yelled out.

" _Good thing those privacy kidō are in place."_ Ichigo thought.

"How" Isane asked.

"Well, Unohana ended up in Hell due to her past." Ichigo started. Isane and Kiyone, who knew little of Unohana's past, were shocked in finding out she was in Hell. "Unohana ended up causing a lot of trouble for the Kushanāda. The Kushanāda informed me about the situation with her."

"So where is she?" Isane blurted out. Isane realized who she tried to demand an answer from. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. Ichigo chuckled when he saw Isane's reaction. "Sorry." She said.

"No problem. Anyways, she is currently facing her problems before she is ready to return." Ichigo said.

"Very well, if Unohana-Taichō wants to take over Fourth Division once more, then I am fine stepping down." Isane said.

"And if Isane-taichō is willing to step down, then I am also willing to step down." Kiyone said.

"Very well" Ichigo said. "Please call for a Taichō meeting." Ichigo said as he ripped open a red garganta and entered it.

* * *

Scene Change: Hell: Ichigo's Office

Ichigo stepped out of his garganta to see Unohana and an empty bottle of whiskey. Ichigo found her drunk. Ichigo summoned a bucket of ice water and dumped it on her.

"GAH" Unohana cried in surprise. She looked at Ichigo who was still holding the bucket of ice water.

"So have made a decision yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I have." Unohana replied. "I will return to the Fourth Division." Unohana said.

"Very well" Ichigo said as he raised his hand to rip open a garganta.

"But…" Unohana said, stopping Ichigo from opening a garganta. "Unohana Yachiru wishes for one last fight before she goes to sleep." Unohana said.

"Very well" Ichigo said as he lowered his hand. "I have the best place for this fight." Ichigo said as he brought out the trainer. Kyōka appeared and took the trainer and sent Ichigo and Unohana into the trainer.

* * *

Scene Change: Trainer

Ichigo and Unohana appeared facing each other. Ichigo summoned out Kokugatsu while Unohana drew her Zanpakutō. Ichigo set a timer to count down.

"The fight will begin in 5…4…3…2…1… START!" the timer said. Ichigo shunpo'ed over to Unohana with a downward strike. Unohana barely had time to block with Minazuki. "You are stronger than before." Unohana commented. Ichigo ignored her comment as he continued to swing down at her. Unohana was forced to continue on the defenses. Unohana shunpo'ed back. "Looks like this fight will be fun after all." Unohana said as she brought Minazuki in front of her. She then slashed at her arms. Blood began to drip out and coat Minazuki. "Bankai…Minazuki." Unohana said. All the blood on Minazuki suddenly hardens. She shunpo'ed to Ichigo and slash downward to Ichigo. Ichigo barely managed to dodge. Unohana charged towards Ichigo hacking and slashing at him. Ichigo realized he needed to enter Shiki. Ichigo use Kokugatsu to lock blades with Unohana. Ichigo charged up a cero in his left hand.

"Cero" Ichigo said as he slammed the cero into Unohana's chest. The blast flung her a few feet away. "Looks like I need to get serious." Ichigo said. "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU" "Ichigo said as he held Zangetsu with both of his hands.

"Now you're taking me serious." Unohana commented as he charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodged Unohana's attack as he fired a nameless Getsuga Tenshō. Unohana used Minazuki to block the attack. "Is that all you got?" Unohana asked.

"Not even close." Ichigo said as he flood Zangetsu with his reiatsu. "Getsuga…Jūjishō!"Ichigo shouted. Unohana tried to use Minazuki to block the attack. She managed for a few seconds before the attack over powered her.

"GAH" She shouted as the attack devoured her. Ichigo shunpō'ed to Unohana to see her robes were incinerated from the attack. Her body was covered with second and third degree was smiling as she licked the blood that's leaking from her wound. "Not even the Sōtaichō managed to hurt me like this." Unohana said.

"Do you yield?" Ichigo asked. Unohana smiled.

"I do." Unohana said as she sealed Minazuki. Ichigo instructed the trainer to heal all wounds and restore reiatsu to both of them. Unohana glowed for a few seconds as she felt her burns healing and her reiatsu being restored.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Unohana said. With that, Ichigo and Unohana left the trainer.

* * *

Scene Change: Hell: Ichigo's Office

Ichigo and Unohana reappeared in Ichigo's office. Kyōka gave the trainer back to Ichigo.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as Kyōka returned to the mindscape. Ichigo turned to Unohana. "Are you ready to return?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Unohana replied. With that, Ichigo brought out Zangetsu, still unsealed, and cut the Chains of Hell on Unohana.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel great." Unohana said. "Before we go, I want to do something for you." Unohana said.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Unohana raised her finger and placed it on Ichigo's forehead.

"Life is an empty canvas. Memories are the colors of life. Paint this canvas with these colors…Special Kidō Number 3 Memory Gift!" Unohana a large amount of information flooded Ichigo's mindscape and gave Ichigo a massive headache.

"OW!" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry." Unohana replied.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"A special present from me to you" Unohana said.

" _Ichigo she gave us a lot of secret kidō knowledge and a lot of unwritten history."_ Kyōka said.

" _This might take us a while to look over this info."_ Hōgyoku added.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he opened a red garganta and jumped in it. Unohana looked at the red garganta for a few seconds before jumping too.

* * *

Scene Change: Soul Society

Right after Ichigo left, Isane sent a hell butterfly to all the Taichōs to meet up at the Taichōs' Assembly Hall. Isane shunpō'ed to the Taichōs' Assembly Hall. She found her seat and sat down. A few minutes later, all the other Taichōs arrived at the Hall and took their seat and waited. Soon Yamamoto-Sōtaichō arrived and sat down.

"Isane-taichō, you had requested our presents for an emergency meeting. Please stand up and explain your reason for calling for this meeting." Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said. Isane stood up. Before she could speak, a red garganta opened up. Everyone stared at the red garganta as Ichigo and Unohana jumped out.

"Yo." Ichigo said addressing the fourteen Taichōs that are staring at him.

"How is Unohana-taichō alive?" Genryūsai asked.

"Because Unohana caused so much trouble in Hell, that the Jigoku no Kōtei (Emperor of Hell) had to contact me in order to take her back." Ichigo said.

"I see." Genryūsai said, accepting Ichigo's answer.

"Um…Sōtaichō, who is this Jigoku no Kōtei?" Toshiro asked.

"The Jigoku no Kōtei is the rumored ruler of Hell." Genryūsai said.

"I see." Toshiro said; understanding the situation.

"Anyways, the reason for this meeting is to welcome back Unohana-taichō back to the Fourth Division." Ichigo said. "Also, Isane-taichō accepted the demotion of rank to Fukutaichō. While Kiyone-Fukutaichō accepted the demotion of rank to Third Seat and is willing to return to Thirteenth Division." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Genryūsai said. "Does anyone wish to disagree?" Genryūsai asked. No one moved dared for a few reasons. First off, Ichigo was staring at them. They all could tell that Ichigo wanted to see who would question Ichigo's actions. The other reason was that Unohana was also staring at them. She channeled the aura that spread absolute despair and limitless suffering to her victim. Genryūsai waited for a few seconds. "Very well Unohana is reinstated back to Taichō status and Isane-taichō is herby honorably demoted to Fukutaichō." Genryusai said. Isane took off her haori and carefully put the haori on Unohana. "Now Kiyone-Fukutaichō is honorably demotion of rank to Third Seat and will to return to Thirteenth Division." Genryusai said. Kiyone took off her Fukutaichō badge as she put it on Isane. "Now is there any other business that is needed" Genryusai asked as he looked at Ichigo.

"Nope" Ichigo replied.

"With that, I declare the end of this emergency meeting." Genryusai said. Ichigo quickly jumped in a garganta before anyone could question him.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

Ichigo returned to his room and left his soul form. Ichigo looked at his watch and realize that he had an hour before classes were over. Ichigo walked over to his door and was about to open it when he suddenly heard a knock from the other side. Ichigo opened the door to see Ruby standing there.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… can I come in?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he moved away from the door. She walked in and sat down. "Want anything to drink?" Ichigo asked.

"No thank you." Ruby said. Ichigo offered the bed for Ruby to sit on while he took a chair.

"So why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a question about the training schedule for the Newspaper club." Ruby said.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said.

"How are you going to train each individual members of the Newspaper club?" Ruby asked.

"I have the ability to manifest avatars of my powers that are able to teach each of the members." Ichigo said.

"I see." Ruby said.

"Anyways, how are you going to train Yukari?" Ichigo asked.

"First off, I am planning to take her to Banzai Bazaar (1)." Yukari said.

"What is Banzai Bazaar?" Ichigo asked.

"Banzai Bazaar is a magical district in Kyoto where many Japanese witches and wizards who follow wizardcraft." Ruby said.

"Wizardcraft, Is their other types of magic?" Ichigo asked.

"There are other types of magic." Ruby said. "The one that I use is called Wizardcraft. It is a type of magic where we draw our energy from the Earth and store it in a magical organ called our Magic Core. From there we are able to use our stored magic to perform spells. Due to how unstable our Magic Core is, we need a tool to stabilize it." Ruby explained. "Many of us use wands." Ruby said as she brought out her wand. "Due to this need for wands, they were dubbed as witches or wizards." Ruby said as she put her wand away. "There is another type of magic where it uses other magical beings as a supplement." Ruby said. "These maybe normal people or weak wizards or witches who need another magical being to help them grow stronger. Many circles dubbed them as magicians." Ruby said. "The last one is the one I know the least." Ruby said. "The last one is called Magicraft. Magicrafts is the fusion of magic and science." Ruby said. "Long ago, they were once fellow wizards and witches." Ruby said. "Due to unknown reasons, this group of wizards and witches severely damage their Magic Core. In an attempt to fix their magic core, they accidently destroyed their Magic Core. The Magic Core fragments somehow merged with parts of their nervous system; creating Magic Circuits. These Magic Circuits manage to convert their life force into magic." Ruby explained.

"Interesting" Ichigo said. "Can anyone start learning to be a wizard?" Ichigo asked.

"Normally, many wizards start at age seven and go to Mahoutokoro School of Magic." Ruby said.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"But, there are many special cases where many students are homeschooled by their parents." Ruby said.

"Very well, what are the things I need before I start learning magic?" Ichigo asked. Before Ruby could explain, Ruby's watch alarm went off.

"Shoot. It is time to meet the Newspaper Club at the Headmaster's office." Ruby said. Ruby quickly ran off to the Headmaster's office. Ichigo looked at her in amusement. Ichigo locked up his room. Ichigo smirked as he shunpō'ed to Mikogami's office. Ichigo arrived outside Mikogami's office. Ichigo sat at one of the chairs outside Mikogami's office. A few minutes later, the Newspaper Club arrived.

"Hello Ichigo." Moka said.

"Hello Moka." Ichigo replied. Suddenly one of the nearby windows opened up as Ruby slipped in and dismissed her black wings. Ruby looked surprised to see Ichigo already here. "Anyways, with everyone here, let's get this started." Ichigo said. "Mizore, you will be training with Shirayuki." Ichigo said as Shirayuki appeared in front of her. Mizore barely managed to keep her shock to herself. "Kurumu, you will be training with Kyōka." Ichigo said as Kyōka appeared. "Moka, you will be training with Suzumebachi." Ichigo said. Suzumebachi now appears a five-foot four women with pink-eyed and long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back. She has a collar of white fur around her neck, wears puffy shorts and leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, and wears black shoes. She has a small yellow-black plate covering each breast, and has short, puffy, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder. "Last but not least, Tsukune will be training with Mikogami." Ichigo said. Tsukune looked at Mikogami nervously. Ichigo pulled out the trainer. Ichigo was about to send them to the trainer but he noticed there was an error message displayed on the screen.

"Error: 422 Unprocessable Entities." The trainer said. Ichigo scrolled own to see the issue.

" _So the Trainer cannot work in small pocket dimensions…"_ Ichigo thought as he made a mental note.

"Mikogami, do you know a perfect place to train them?" Ichigo asked.

"Didn't you say you had an ideal place?" Mikogami asked. Ichigo could see Mikogami was smirking.

"I did but, due to how small this pocket dimension is, I cannot set up my training place." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Mikogami said. "Students and guest teachers place follow me." Mikogami said. Everyone walked inside Mikogami's office. He guided everyone through a door and down a set of stairs to see an underground training ground. Ichigo looked at it for a few seconds. This training ground has sky-blue color sky and various stone structures all over the training area.

" _Why does this seem so familiar?"_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Will this place be sufficient?" Mikogami asked.

"It will." Ichigo replied. With that, Mikogami, Kyōka, Shirayuki and Suzumebachi grabbed their student and disappeared to their own training location. Ichigo turned to Ruby and Yukari.

"Shall we get going?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Ruby said.

"Um… where are we going?" Yukari asked.

"Banzai Bazaar." Ruby replied.

"WHAT!" Yukari replied.

"Based on what you said, we need to see what is causing you to be magically weak." Ruby said. "So we are going to check your wand first. From there we'll see what is going on."

"Um… that's fine you guys we don't need to go to Banzai Bazaar. We can just practice my spells." Yukari said.

"Base on that reaction, there is a problem." Ichigo said. With that Ichigo lifted her up as the two walked out of Mikogami's office. During this walk, Yukari was trying to figure out an excuse to avoid going to Banzai Bazaar. Once the group of three reached outside Yōkai Academy, Yukari thought of a perfect excuse to get out of going to Banzai Bazaar.

"Wait. Don't we need the bus driver to take us out of Yōkai Academy?" Yukari said. Ruby stopped.

"Your right, we need to find Mikogami in order to get in contact with the bus driver.

"No problem." Ichigo said as he summoned his car keys and summoned his car. A garganta open up as his Black Challenger SRT Hellcat drove out of the garganta. "Get in." Ichigo said. Ichigo, Ruby and Yukari entered Ichigo's car as he drives into a garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Shisō: Hyōgo

Ichigo drive out of the garganta and began to drive down the streets of Shisō.

"The entrance to Banzai Bazaar is right next to a restaurant called Dino House." Ruby said. Ichigo pulled out his phone and managed to locate the restaurant. Ichigo parked the car near Dino House. Ruby guided Ichigo and a reluctant Yukari to an empty alley. They approached a wall. Ruby took out her wand. She tapped twice, down once. Then across one brick, tap once. Then she tapped twice, down once. Finally she tapped across two bricks. The bricks began to vibrate before they call began to shift and unravel themselves. Ruby entered the gate fast followed by Ichigo and Yukari.

"So where is our first stop?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to go to Ozu's Wands." Ruby said. Before Yukari could escape, Ruby grabbed her hand as she pulled Yukari to where Ichigo assumed to be Ozu's Wands. Ichigo saw the many stores have a traditional Japanese feel to them. A few minutes later, Ichigo could see the store called Ozu's Wands. The three entered it to see a mature lady wearing white robes reading a book.

"Oh. Welcome to Ozu's wands. My name is Ozu Miyuki. How can I help you today?" Miyuki asked.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could check out if my friend's wand here has any issues." Ruby said as she took Yukari's hand and gave it to Miyuki. Yukari was embarrassed about her wand. It was mostly pink with the head shaped in a heart. In the middle of the heart, there is a blue star in the middle.

"I don't recognize this wand." Miyuki said.

"My grandmother made it for me." Yukari said.

"I see…" Miyuki said. "I believe that you outgrew your wand." Miyuki said.

"Really" Yukari asked.

"Yes." Miyuki replied as she pulled out her wand and a few measuring tapes came out and began to take various measurements. "Stand still." Miyuki instructed. Yukari stood still. "Follow me." Miyuki instructed to Yukari, she followed Miyuki to a wall with various small compartments. "Close your eyes as you slowly wave your hand over these compartments. Stop when you feel your magic resonating." Miyuki instructed. Yukari did as instructed. She slowly wave her hand over the compartments. It was around the middle of compartments when she stopped.

"I feel it." Yukari shouted. Miyuki walked over as she opened the compartment.

"Fir" Miyuki said. She then took Yukari over to another wall. "Repeat the process but with this wall while holding this Vine Wood." Miyuki said. Yukari did as instructed. She slowly waves her hand over the compartments. It was the end of compartments when she stopped. "I feel it." Yukari shouted. Miyuki walked over as she opened the compartment.

"Ooo, this wand will be interesting." Miyuki commented.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"What you just picked was the heartstrings of a pygmy owl." Miyuki said.

"I am confused." Yukari said.

"Even thought I have in stock the heartstrings of a pygmy owl, I have never used it for a wand." Miyuki said. "It will take me a day to craft this wand. Come back tomorrow." Miyuki said to Yukari. She turned to Ruby. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Miyuki asked Ruby.

"There is." Ruby said."My friend over here also need help find a wand." Ruby said as she points at Ichigo.

"Strange. I don't detect any magical energy from him." Miyuki said.

"It is because I develop absolute control over my energy to prevent it from leaking out." Ichigo said.

"Interesting" Miyuki said. "Wait one moment." Miyuki said as she ran to the backroom. A few seconds later, she returned with a large ball. The size alone reminded Ichigo of a bowling ball. "I want you to push as much magical energy you can to this ball." Miyuki instructed.

"Are you sure this thing can handle my magical energy?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure it can."Miyuki said with absolute confidence.

"Very well" Ichigo said as he began to slowly push his reiatsu to the ball. A few seconds later, a loud crack could be heard from the ball.

"STOP" Miyuki shouted. Ichigo stopped pouring his reiatsu to the ball. She quickly grabbed the cracked ball. "No wand will be able to withstand that amount of magical energy." Miyuki said. "However, a staff might be able to withstand." Miyuki theorized.

"So how do we start this process?" Ichigo asked.

"Unfortunately, the creation of a staff has been deemed illegal unless authorized by the Japanese Ministry of Magic." Miyuki said.

"I see. Is there any way to petition it?" Ichigo asked.

"It is possible." Miyuki said as she thought about it for a few seconds. "But, even if the Japanese Ministry of Magic authorized the creation the petition must also go to Yasaka-hime to authorize it." Miyuki said. Hearing this Ichigo cracked a smile.

"So if Yasaka-hime authorized it, will it still need to be sent to the Japanese Ministry of Magic?" Ichigo asked.

"If that is the case, then we do not need to send it to the Japanese Ministry of Magic." Miyuki answered.

"Very well" Ichigo said as he pulled out his phone. Ichigo called Yasaka.

"Hello Ichigo." Yasaka said.

"Hey, Yasaka" Ichigo said, ignoring the gasps from everyone around them.

"What do you need my dear?" Yasaka asked.

"Well. I am at Ozu's Wand a-" Ichigo said before Yasaka interrupted him.

"And you need my approval to get a staff crafted." Yasaka finished.

"Yep" Ichigo replied. "How long will it take for you to get it done?" Ichigo asked.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll get it to you." Yasaka said.

"Ok thank you." Ichigo said as he hung up. Ichigo looked to see everyone was shocked at how casual Ichigo spoke to the Yōkai's ruler like that. "She'll be here in twenty minutes." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Ladies, her wand and maybe his staff will be free if you help me start cleaning." Miyuki offered.

"DEAL" The two said as the three ladies began to cast cleaning spells as Miyuki ran off to the backroom.

" _Ichigo ask her how many cores will you need for the staff."_ Yasaka said.

" _Sure."_ Ichigo replied. "Miyuki" Ichigo called out.

"Yes" Miyuki shouted from the backroom.

"How many cores will I need for the staff?" Ichigo asked.

"Likely you will need seven cores!" Miyuki shouted from the backroom.

"What can be a core?" Ichigo asked.

"Anything" Miyuki shouted from the backroom.

" _According to Miyuki, I will need seven cores."_ Ichigo said.

" _Just like I thought"_ Yasaka said. _"Ichigo try and find five other cores you want to use for your staff. I recommend something close to you."_ Yasaka said.

" _Ok."_ Ichigo said. _"Kisara. Valiona."_ Ichigo called from his mindscape.

"Yes master?" The twin dragons called out.

" _Can I get a fang from each of you?"_ Ichigo asked.

"Why?" They replied.

" _I am planning to build a staff and was wondering if I can use a fang and some blood from each of you as staff core."_ Ichigo explained.

"Sure master." The twin dragons said.

" _Yhwach"_ Ichigo called from his mindscape. Yhwach appeared a few seconds later. _"Can you collect a fang some blood from Kisara and Valiona?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Sure."** Yhwach replied. Kisara and Valiona transformed into their dragon form and opened their mouth wide. It took a few tries but Yhwach managed to yank out a fang from each dragon. Each fang was about a foot long. Yhwach created a glass vial to collect the blood from each dragon. Yhwach then created two boxes and stored each fang and vial of blood in the two box. **"Here you go Ichigo."** Yhwach said.

" _Thank you."_ Ichigo replied.

"No problem." Yhwach, Kisara and Valiona replied.

"Hey Eu, Ophis" Ichigo called from the peerage link.

"Yes Ichigo?" Eu and Ophis replied.

"Can I get a feather from Yūyami?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?" Eu replied.

" _I am planning to build a staff and was wondering if I can use a feather from Yūyami as staff core."_ Ichigo replied.

"Sure." Eu replied.

 _"What about me?"_ Ophis asked.

" _Can use a fang and some blood from you as well Ophis_?" Ichigo asked.

" **Sure."** Ophis replied. A few minutes later, Yūyami appeared in a fireball, carrying a foot long box.

"Hello Yūyami." Ichigo greeted as Yūyami delivered the box to Ichigo...Yūyami cawed backed. "I'm going to take a feather is that ok?" Ichigo asked. Yūyami nodded. Ichigo took one of Yūyami's many black feathers. "Tell Eu and Ophis I said thank you." Ichigo said. Yūyami nodded as it disappeared in a fireball.

"Ichigo. I'll be there in a minute. I am currently being carried over there." Yasaka said.

"Carried? Ichigo replied. A few seconds later, Ichigo could see from the window, four large men are wearing white face-coverings that covered the entire head, except the eyes. Other than that the uniform consists of a black garment and sandals with white tabi. All four of them are carrying a large black norimono [Japanese palanquin] with golden drapes. On the drapes in red ink is displaying the Yasaka's family symbol. The men lowered the norimono. The four men left their post as they stood facing outwards as Yasaka lifted the drapes and left the norimono followed by a Kunou. Ichigo walked over and opened the door for Yasaka.

"Hello Ichigo." Yasaka said as she kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Hello Yasaka." Ichigo replied with a kiss on Yasaka's cheek.

"Hi Papa" Kunou said.

"Hello Kunou." Ichigo replied as he lifted her up.

"H-h-hello Yasaka-hime." Miyuki said nervously.

"Hello Ozu Miyuki." Yasaka replied as she handed Miyuki a sealed scroll. Miyuki carefully took the scroll from Yasaka and carefully unrolled it. The scroll basically said that Yasaka gave Miyuki permission to handcraft Ichigo a staff for him. However, the entire process such as all material used, crafting techniques and other information relevant to the creation of Ichigo's staff is kept as national secret.

"Yasaka-hime. Has a copy been sent to the Japanese Ministry of Magic?" Miyuki asked.

"A copy has already been forwarded to the Japanese Ministry of Magic." Yasaka replied.

"Very well" Miyuki said as she bowed toward Yasaka. "It has been an honor to be graced with your presents, Yasaka-hime." Miyuki said. With that Yasaka turned to the door. Ichigo opened the door and gave Yasaka a long kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for your help." Ichigo said.

"No problem my dear" Yasaka said. "Has your problem with Moka been resolved yet?"

"Not yet." Ichigo admitted. Ichigo took a knee as he kiss Kunou on the forehead.

"Bye Papa." Kunou said as she ran off to her mother. The four men remained standing facing outwards as Yasaka lifted the drapes and entered the norimono followed by a Kunou. The four men left their post as all of them grabbed a side of the norimono and lifted it up the ground and began walking away.

"Do you have a cart where I can put all of these materials?" Ichigo asked. Miyuki wheeled out a small cart for Ichigo. Ichigo place Yasaka's vial, Kunou's vial, Ophis's box and Yūyami's feather on the cart. Ichigo then summoned Kisara and Valiona's boxes and placed them on the cart.

"You need one more staff core." Miyuki said. Ichigo walked over to the wall with the magical cores. Ichigo waved his right hand over the compartment while his left hand remained on the cart. At last, Ichigo's hand stopped on the last compartment on the wall. Miyuki walked over and opened the compartment. Inside the compartment there were long dark silver hairs.

"It's has been a long time since I used Thestral Hairs." Miyuki said.

"Thestral?" Ichigo asked.

"Thestral is a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's wings." Ruby said.

"Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance." Miyuki added. Ichigo chuckled at the irony of choosing Thestral Hairs.

"What is so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… it's nothing." Ichigo replied.

"It's nothing" Ruby replied. "The fact that your final staff core is something related to death is not something to laugh about!" Ruby practically shouted.

"If you want to know why I considered it funny, then I need your oath of silence." Ichigo said.

"Oath of silence" Ruby and Yukari questioned.

"You mean a witch's oath." Miyuki said.

"Why?" Ruby said.

"National Security" Ichigo replied.

"Really" Ruby said, giving Ichigo a questionable glare.

"It is." Ichigo replied.

"Very well" Miyuki said. "What is your name?" Miyuki asked.

"Kurosaki-Yamamoto Ichigo" Ichigo said.

"I, Ozu Miyuki of the Ancient Clan of Ozu, swear on my life and magic to speak to no one about the information Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo is about to reveal." Miyuki said as she began to glow white as her magic begin to build up around her.

"Oath not accepted." Ichigo said. Miyuki stop glowing white as her magic safely dispersed.

"What?" Ruby and Yukari replied.

"You noticed." Miyuki said.

"You only mentioned you will not speak to anyone. It doesn't mention writing it down in a letter or other magical ways of informing others." Ichigo replied.

"Your smarter than you look."Miyuki said. "I, Ozu Miyuki of the Ancient Clan of Ozu, swear on my life and magic not attempt to inform anyone in any way about the information that Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo is about to reveal to me." Miyuki saidas she began to glow white as her magic began to build up once again.

"I, Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo, Second Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient Clan of Yamamoto accept Ozu Miyuki of the Ancient Clan of Ozu's Oath." Ichigo replied as he began to glow multiple colors as his reiatsu also began to build up and mixed around with Miyuki's white colored magic. Ichigo's reiatsu and Miyuki's magic glowed golden for a few seconds before disappearing. Ruby sighed as she stepped forward.

"I, Tōjō Ruby, swear on my life and magic not attempt to inform anyone in any way about the information that Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo is about to reveal to me." Ruby said as she began to glow dark violet as her magic begin to build up around her.

"I, Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo, Second Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient Clan of Yamamoto accept Tōjō Ruby's Oath." Ichigo replied as he began to glow multiple colors as his reiatsu also began to build up and mixed around with Ruby's dark violet colored magic. Ichigo's reiatsu and Ruby's magic glowed golden for a few seconds before disappearing. Yukari nervously step forward.

"I, Sendo Yukari, swear on my life and magic not attempt to inform anyone in any way about the information that Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo is about to reveal to me." Yukari said as she began to glow light pink as her magic begin to build up around her.

"I, Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo, Second Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient Clan of Yamamoto accept Sendo Yukari's Oath." Ichigo replied as he began to glow multiple colors as his reiatsu also began to build up and mixed around with Yukari's pink colored magic. Ichigo's reiatsu and Yukari's magic glowed golden for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Now that you secured our secrecy, why was it so funny?" Ruby asked.

"Have you heard the beings known as Shinigami?" Ichigo asked. Ruby and Yukari looked puzzled at the question.

"I have." Miyuki replied. "I have heard stories that Shinigami are beings who wore black robes and are in charge of the balance of life and death." Miyuki said.

"That is correct Miyuki." Ichigo said. "What about Hollows?" Ichigo asked.

"If I were corrected, Hollows are beings who are consumed by their negative emotions and only a Shinigami are able to save them." Miyuki guessed.

"Two for two" Ichigo said. "Lastly what about Quincies" Ichigo asked.

"QUINCIES" Ruby yelled. Ichigo looked at her with a slight puzzled look. "Quincies are humans who are able wield their Yōki to create bow and arrow to kill other Yōkai." Ruby said.

"Kind of right…" Ichigo said. "Miyuki anything to add" Ichigo asked.

"Quincies also attack Hollows." Miyuki said.

"Why are asking us these questions?" Yukari asked.

"Because Shinigami, Hollows and Quincies are real." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" The three said.

"I am a hybrid of Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy." Ichigo said. Ruby got into a defensive stance with her wand out. "I'm not going to attack you Ruby. If I intended to attack any of you, Yasaka would have proposed me toMikogami." Ichigo said. Ruby lowered her wand as she still glared at Ichigo.

"Anyways, since Thestrals could only be seen if you witnessed death and I am related to death due to me being a Shinigami makes a lot of sense." Ichigo said.

"Anyways, we still need to find the wood for your staff."Miyuki said. Ichigo pushed his cart over to the wall with the compartments full of wood. Ichigo waved his right hand over the compartment while his left hand remained on the cart. Ichigo stopped his hand on seven different marked each of them on a piece of paper until Ichigo was done. Miyuki walked over and pulled the first compartment.

"Ash." Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the second compartment. "Aspen." Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the third compartment. "Ebony" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the fourth compartment. "Elder." Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the fifth compartment. "Fir" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the sixth compartment. "Pine" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the seventh compartment. "Yew" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. Both of Yukari and Ruby looked at the immense materials on the cart for Ichigo's staff. As Ichigo pushed his cart to the counter, Ichigo suddenly felt a pull to smaller chest on the wall. Ichigo pushed his cart over to that chest.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I felt my 'magic' pulled me over to this chest." Ichigo said.

"So your staff will also have gems as well." Miyuki said.

"Gems" The three said. "Some wands or staffs also have a gem if their focus on elemental magic." Miyuki said as she brought out her wand. On the tip of her wand there was a bluish white gem. "I have an affinity to ice magic." Miyuki explained as she opened the chest and pulled what appears to be a large jewelry case with many little drawers. Ichigo once again Ichigo waved his right hand over the compartment while his left hand remained on the cart. Ichigo stopped his hand on seven different marked each of them on a piece of paper until Ichigo was done.

Miyuki walked over and pulled the first compartment.

"Ruby" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the second compartment. "Sapphire" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the third compartment. "Emerald" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the fourth compartment. "Imperial Topaz" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the fifth compartment. "Black Star Gemstone" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the sixth compartment. "White Star Gemstone" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. She moved to the seventh compartment. "Rainbow Moonstone" Miyuki said as she placed it on the cart. Ichigo pushed his cart over to Miyuki's counter.

"How much will my wand cost?" Yukari asked.

"It will be 4404yen.(2)"Miyuki said. Before Yukari could pulled out her purse, Miyuki stopped her. "You will pay when the wand is crafted for you tomorrow." Miyuki said.

"Now, how much will this cost?" Ichigo asked.

"I cannot answer that yet." Miyuki said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"A few reasons" Miyuki said. "The first is that there are some materials here I have never worked with so I will need to call for my children to help me." Miyuki said.

"Very well" Ichigo said. "Do you think you can give me an estimate time frame?"

"Give me a week." Miyuki requested.

"Very well" Ichigo said. With that Ichigo, Ruby and Yukari said their good-bye to Miyuki as they left her store. Right when they left, Miyuki ran to the door and flipped the closed sign and ran to the backroom to gather her children to assist in the greatest magical item ever.

* * *

Scene Change

Ichigo, Ruby and Yukari helped Ichigo purchase some basic magic books and a few interesting ones. After that they left Banzai Bazaar and drove back to Yōkai Academy. All three of them walked over to Mikogami's office and entered the underground training area.

" _Kyōka, Shirayuki and Suzumebachi, please bring your student back here. Also can someone tell Mikogami to meet us"_ Ichigo said.

" **Sure Ichigo."** Kyōka and Shirayuki said.

" **I'll tell Mikogami."** Suzumebachi said. A few minutes later, Kyōka, Shirayuki, Suzumebachi and Mikogami met Ichigo with a tired Newspaper Club.

"How was training?" Ichigo asked.

"Mizore wasn't creative." Shirayuki said.

"Kurumu needs to focus more." Kyōka said.

"Pink Hair Moka needs to get out of her shy nature." Suzumebachi said.

"Tsukune is still not accepting his transformation." Mikogami said.

"I see. Did you give your students homework?" Ichigo asked.

"I did." Shirayuki said.

"So did I" Kyōka said.

"I told her think of why she wants to train…"Suzumebachi said.

"I told him something similar." Mikogami said.

"Very well" Ichigo said. "Thank you Shirayuki." Ichigo said as he gave Shirayuki a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Kyōka." Ichigo said as he gave Kyōka a kiss on the cheek."Thank you Suzumebachi." Ichigo said as he gave Suzumebachi a kiss on the cheek. All the girls were blushing and returned to Ichigo's mindscape. "Moka." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Moka replied.

"I was wondering if we can have a private conversation." Ichigo asked.

"Um… sure" Moka said. Before anyone could question Moka or Ichigo, Ichigo walked over to Moka, lifted her up in a bridle carry and shunpō'ed out of the training ground. Ichigo stopped on the roof of Yōkai Academy and placed her down gently.

"Ichigo" Moka said.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"I was wondering… why did you keep your promise to me. I saw that many other women want to be in a relationship with you. Many of them are more beautiful than me. But you all turned them down for me." Moka said. "Why?" Moka asked.

"Why?" Ichigo repeated. "I love you. You were their when I needed you. You were the first person who I fully opened my heart to. You also gave me a daughter." Ichigo said.

"I know." Moka said as she gave Ichigo a kiss on the lip.

" **I want to talk to Ichigo."** Inner Moka said.

"Inner Moka wants to talk to you." Moka said.

"Moka, how many times do I have to tell you, she is not your inner self. You might refer to her mentally but I will treat both of you as Moka." Ichigo said.

"I know…" Moka whispered.

" **Stop it. I want to talk to Ichigo!"** Inner Moka said.

"Ichigo she really wants to talk to you." Moka said. Ichigo smiled.

"Alright" Ichigo said. "Before I talk to her, you can get a nibble." Ichigo said.

"REALLY" Moka said. Ichigo nodded as he tilted his head, exposing his neck. Moka walked over to Ichigo and began to lick Ichigo's exposed neck. She did this for a few seconds before bit down on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's reiatsu rich blood began to drip out of the neck wound and into Moka's mouth. Ichigo waited a few seconds before pulling Moka's rosario. Moka began to transforms into her inner form. Her hair changed from pink to silver. Her green eyes became more demonic, having red irises and slit pupils. Moka continued sucking Ichigo's blood. The two stood there for a few more seconds before Moka let go of Ichigo's neck and kiss the neck wound. She looked in slight amazement as the wound immediately healed up.

"So Moka" Ichigo said, regaining her attention, what do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked.

"I… want to explain myself." Moka said.

"Very well" Ichigo said.

"After what happened, my father sent me back home so that he can make sure that my pregnancy was safe." Moka said as she pulled out a photo and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the photo. The photo has Moka in hospital robes. Her silver hair was a mess. All of this was all over the place. In her arm was a small baby with orange hair. "I was planning to name her after your mother but, my father objected it." Moka continued.

"What's her name?" Ichigo asked.

"Her name is Elizabeth Masaki Akashiya." Moka said.

"I thought your father forbid you from adding my mother's name to her." Ichigo said.

"I managed to add it as her middle name." Moka said.

"What happened next?" Ichigo asked.

"Once I recovered from the pregnancy, he told me that I'll be sent to Yōkai Academy." Moka said. "I ended up crashing to Tsukune. During an altercation, Tsukune managed to pull my rosario off and awaken me. At the time we thought this was a sign to move on." Moka admitted.

"I see." Ichigo said. "Moka, I understand your reasoning and I will never stop loving you." Ichigo said as he hugged her.

"Thank you for forgiving me and my weakness." Moka said as she hugged him back. Suddenly they heard a loud slam the door. They turned to see a young girl with green eyes, flaming orange hair what are tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows, and fair her head was a black bat flapping around her.

"Kokoa" Moka said, upon recognizing her younger sister.

"Onee-sama" Kokoa cried out. "Why are with that bastard again! And how is that bastard alive? I thought that Oto-sama took care of him!" Kokoa questioned. Before Ichigo or Moka could reply to her questions, Kokoa grabbed the flying bat at it transformed into a giant mace.

"Don't worry Onee-sama. I'll save you from his grasp and finished what Oto-sama started." Kokoa said as she charged towards Ichigo.

"Kokoa" Moka yelled as Kokoa swung her Morning Star at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his left hand as he caught Kokoa's attack.

"WHAT!" Kokoa said as she tries to move her weapon away from Ichigo. But, Ichigo kept a strong grip on the mace.

"Hello Kokoa. I'm amazed that you remembered me." Ichigo said as he began to slowly squeeze Kokoa's mace. The mace shaped bat struggled to escape Ichigo's grip but Ichigo was too strong.

"STOP" Kokoa begged as she tried to help her bat familiar escape. Ichigo allowed this to go on for a few more seconds before letting go of the mace; causing Kokoa to fall on her butt. "Kō-chan are you alright?" Kokoa asked. The bat returned to its original form.

"I'm a little sore but alright." Kō-chan replied.

"So other than trying to attack Ichigo, what do you want?" Moka asked.

"I just wanted to spend time with you Onee-sama." Kokoa replied. Moka sighed.

"Kokoa, I am seventeen years old and you're only fifteen. You need to grow into your own person." Moka said.

"But I am." Kokoa replied.

"Then tell me, what did you achieve by yourself?" Moka asked.

"Um…" Kokoa said. Ichigo decided to that these sisters need a helping hand.

"Kokoa come here." Ichigo said. Moka and Kokoa looked at Ichigo. "Come on." Ichigo said. Kokoa slowly walked towards the two. Ichigo created one loveseat for the sisters and another chair for Ichigo. The three sat down. Both Kokoa and Moka were staring at Ichigo. "Kokoa explain to Moka why you hate me." Ichigo said. It took a few seconds before Kokoa replied.

"I…I don't hate you." Kokoa admitted.

"Then why did you wanted to attack Ichigo?" Moka asked.

"Is it wrong to be jealous of him and you!?" Kokoa said. "When I managed to find you in Karakura Town and try to hang out with you, you push me aside so that you could spend more time with Ichigo." Kokoa said.

"Um…" Moka said, trying to figure out how to respond.

"I'm sorry Kokoa." Ichigo said. The two looked back at Ichigo. "I'm sorry for accidently stealing your Onee-san from you." Ichigo said. "I understand what you feel. When I was younger, my two little sisters would compete with each other to try and get my attention. But now, they learned how to share me with each other. Kokoa, both of us need to learn how to share your Onee-san." Ichigo said.

"But I don't want to share her." Kokoa said.

"I know but, if you don't learn how to share your Onee-san with others, it will make her sad." Ichigo said. "Do you want Moka to be sad?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Kokoa admitted.

"Then you need to learn how to share her." Ichigo said as he stood up. "Moka. Kokoa. Use this time to help rekindle that family bond." Ichigo said as he shunpō'ed away, leaving Moka and Kokoa on the roof. Ichigo returned to his room that Mikogami provided. Ichigo took a quick shower and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is Thunder. Thank you for reading another amazing chapter of Broken Dreams. Bellow this is the usual Notes and Reviews for this chapter. Now then, I decided to redo the poll another time to give everyone another chance to vote on their favorite girl(s) for Tsukune or leave him forever alone to be Mikogami's human pet. Here is the results from Poll 1: Mizore 32 votes, Kurumu 25 votes, Ruby 14 votes, Yukari 12 votes, Forever alone 8 votes and San 7 votes.**

 **Anyways, I decided to start 2018 off with a YANG!~~~I meant Bang! Anyways, I decided to do a GIANT EASTER EGG HUNT! The challenge is to name all the Easter Eggs I typed in from Chapter 7 to 19. Easter Eggs are small details I added from other media that doesn't affect the plot of this FanFiction. Example in Chapter 6, when I introduced Eu she is not considered an Easter Egg but, when Yuuto was training with Yhwach, he suggested using Sword Birth to fire swords like arrows. This is an Easter Egg to similar attacks that Gilgamesh and Emiya Shiro, from the Fate Universe, used. But if the Anime had the Easter Egg then it does not count. Now then, in Chapter 7,9,10,14 has zero Easter Eggs. Chapter 8,11,12,13,15,18 has one Easter Egg. Chapter 16 and 17 has four Easter Eggs. Chapter 19 has six Easter Eggs. You must type your guesses for each chapter that has an Easter Egg. For example, you found the Easter Egg in chapter 8, in the review box for chapter 8 you must type it in. You cannot type a giant review in chapter 19 with all the answers on it. The first user, who typed all the correct answers, will win a prize. Good luck and have fun.**

* * *

 **Notes**

1) Banzai Bazaar is from Cragglerock82's Fanfiction, _Harry Potter and the Jade Dragon_. It is the Japan's equivalent of Diagon Alley.

2) In the Harry Potter universe a wand cost 7 galleons. And in 2001, one Galleon was equivalent to five British pounds or 7.34 dollars. So in 2001, a wand cost about 35 British pounds or 36.70 dollars. But in this story, the year is 2007. According to in2013dollars, the value of 36.70 in 2001 is equivalent to 42.97 dollars. Now the ratio I'm using is 1 dollar to 120 yen for 2007 so it would be 4404 yen.

* * *

 **Responses to the Reviews**

tanithlipsky➤ Thank you.

Fanficlover2017 ➤ I did not actually address that detail. I see Ichigo that he is a god since he ascended. But, he sealed majority of his powers off so that he doesn't cause the apocalypse or something like that. Which is why Ichigo has other releases but did not enter them as much since I feel that Bankai is only for the OH-SH!T moments unlike in the anime Ichigo spammed Bankai in almost every fight…

TheWolf87 ➤Thank you for agreeing with me in regards to the Death Battle. As for romance, I am trying to add it here and maybe show in Ichigo going out on dates with his other peerage members…

Shadowdragondanny➤ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Guest ➤ Thank you for the review.

XMisterdarkX ➤Thank you for the review.

JPZZ07 ➤Thank you for the review. It might work in the future but, I am not going to do that for a few reasons. First, is that this pairing is based on a Bleach X Rosario Vampire fanfiction called Eclipse by TensaZangetsu77. In that fanfiction, Ichigo was paired with Moka; two side of the same coin kind of deal. Also, I kind of do not like how Tsukune was portrayed in the series. He essentially has the power to become something but he never developed until the end of the series. Also, what part did you agree with in regards to my rant?

Gammagyro ➤ Sorry if my response offended you. I was not aware that you're autistic. My nephew is diagnosed with autism so, I apologize. Anyways, Gemini monsters are essentially half normal monster and half effect monsters. When the monster is in the hand, on the field or in the graveyard, they are considered normal monster. But, if they are already on the field and they are 'summoned' again, then their effects essentially turn on. Think of them as a flashlight. The flashlight stays off until you need them. Next question, I do not consider the Zanpakutō spirits to be in his harem. The reason is that technically Ichigo would be in a relationship with himself since the Zanpakutō are manifested fragments of their owner's own soul. To your questions about the harem and peerage… mostly girls because… why not. I will not do the mess known as Arc V for a few reasons. 1, I stopped watching Yugioh since Zexal. 2, I have a lot of ideas for this fanfiction. Trust me on this. To answer your question about incest and birth defects… MAGIC! Send me that fanart. Technically, Ichigo never learned Fullbring. Kind of spoiler alert… after Rosario Vampire, there are 2 more major crossovers before I hit Percy Jackson so I can't really answer that yet. I didn't consider creating elemental version of the Getsuga Tenshō but, I might do it. I might not make a hellfire Quincy weapons. Technically Ichigo can do evolve like a Saiyains. As for Fate series… you just have to wait :D. Happy New Year!

Edub102 ➤I know Aku's return was kind of WTF but it came to me during the story since Zorc was the being of darkness. And I agree that it was anticlimatic.

Master of Dragons God chapter ➤Yep. His influence is too strong…

cha0sw0lf ➤Thank you for enjoying my story. Also to reply your quote. "I'm at half mass. I neeeed to hear this."

Fanficlover2017 ➤How you like her return. I thought about adding her to the peerage but… na too much bleach in the mix.

Guest [J.E.S] ➤Thank you good sir. Hope you enjoyed this.

zero02 ➤Thank you come again.

Cain 3399 ➤Thank you for the review. Correction, we agreed with the Internet about ScrewAttack's BS.

AzureSoulReaper ➤Yep. Got to figure out how to explain everything. Also, reuniting the Himejima was a very good political move if you think about it. It shows that Soul Society is changing… for the good.

Akuma-Heika ➤ Sorry about that. Do you see P2?

Alex2909 ➤ Thank you. Do you like the beginning?

Rogue Deity Master ➤ I made it as mild crush. Probably in a few chapters Soul Society will meet with the Espada to arrange a treaty…

bloody dragon fang ➤This review is a declaration of a challenge. AND I ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE!

hevenlydemonknight ➤Thank you for posting your rant about the death battle. By now the internet has beaten that think to a pulp.

nitewolf423 ➤ Ichigo meets Ophis and added her to the peerage in chapter 9.

Oblivion168 ➤Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bloody Rogue dragon deity king ➤If you need any assistance, PM me. As for your third idea, according to the PM, I will find the right place to integrate it :).


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! This is Thunder here with Chapter 20 of Broken Dreams! Thank you shanethekewldude for editing this chapter. He informed me that he will be doing a hiatus for the next two month so I will need a new Beta Reader. If you are interested, please PM me. Lets enjoy the show!**

 **February 4** **th** **2018 Update: I changed the schrift portion of this chapter & I removed the underlines. **

**04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Rosario + Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, and Funimation**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

Ichigo remembered what Shirayuki said during training with Mizore. With that in mind, Ichigo entered his mindscape to find Shirayuki. Ichigo shunpō'ed to the icy mountain that Shirayuki made for herself. Ichigo walked near the palace to see Shirayuki dancing outside.

"Hello Shirayuki." Ichigo said.

" **Hello Ichigo."** Shirayuki replied as she stopped dancing.

"Nope" Ichigo said as he walked towards her. "Dance with me." Ichigo said as he transformed his clothes to a black kimono with icy blue snowflakes. Ichigo and Shirayuki spend an hour dancing in the cold. Ichigo recognized some of the dances they did were slight variation of the dances to use Sode no mai Shirayuki. After they finished the dances, Shirayuki kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

" **So what are you doing in my side of the mindscape?"** Shirayuki asked.

"Other than dancing with you" Ichigo said.

" **Other than that"** Shirayuki replied.

"It was what you mentioned after training with Mizore." Ichigo said.

" **I see. You heard that."** Shirayuki said. **"If you want to hear this then we need to get a bit conformable."** Shirayuki said. The two walked inside her ice palace where she made a few chairs of ice for Ichigo and Shirayuki to sit on.

"You can start whenever you're ready Shirayuki." Ichigo said.

" **Long ago, I was alone. I did not know who my parents or anything of that nature. I would spend countless hours wandering around the ice mountain. One day during these wandering I enjoyed walking through a snowstorm because I enjoyed the cold. While I walked, I noticed that there was light coming from one of the nearby caves. Out of curiosity, I walked inside the cave. Immediately I was it with warmth. It was a little uncomfortable but I persisted. I soon saw a young man. He was wrapped in what appears to be a fur blanket. In front of him was a small campfire. He welcomed me by unwrapped the blanket and motioned me to join him. I walked towards him as he wrapped both of us in the blanket. It felt different. I never felt this warm before, throughout the night we ended up talking about each other's past. He said that he is traveling all over Japan. He just started hiking the mountains when suddenly there was a snowstorm. While I told him that I live up here all alone hearing this, he invited me to join him on his journey through the mountains. This is the start of our friendship. I would teach him various signs that indicate when a snowstorm is coming and different techniques to use in order to hunt for food since there was little to no plants that grew in this cold weather. In return, he taught me how to read and write.**

 **As time passed on, we slowly grew closer with each together and fell in love. It was soon discovered that I was infertile. Despite this, he loved me just the way I was. One day, during a bad snowstorm, we founded an abandoned shrine. We stayed there for the night. While he was asleep, I made a prayer there. I didn't realize that this shrine was dedicated to Amaterasu. She heard my prayer and made a deal with me. In return for giving me the ability to give birth to a child, I would offer myself to Amaterasu to do whatever she desired. The next day, I told him what happened. At first he doubted the idea since he didn't believe in the supernatural. In order to prove that I the supernatural does exist, I showed him my Yōkai powers. I was scared that he would not accept me. Instead he hugged me and we spent the next few nights enjoy the miracle Amaterasu bestowed upon us.**

 **We traveled the rest of the various mountains of Japan until I gave birth to a baby girl with snow white skin and purple hair. We decided that I should be the one to give her a surname and he would give her a forename. I named her Shirayuki while he named her Kireina [Beautiful]. At the end of our mountain journey, the man realizes that he had other parts of Japan to explore. He asked me to join him on his expedition. But, I could not. I realized that the warmer I get, the weaker I become. The man understood and vowed to return. In his lifetime, he would try and return every few years. He died when he was 81. I raised my daughter and helped her find a husband to give me many granddaughters. She discovered that they could only give birth from 17 and their mid 20s. Eventually, I died and met Amaterasu. I asked her why my daughter was only able to give birth during the age of 17 and their mid 20s. She told me that myself, my daughter, and my grandchildren are beings of cold and can only handle the fire of life for a short amount of time. I accepted that answer and left with Amaterasu. Eventually, I ended up with Rukia and the rest is history."** Shirayuki said.

"Interesting story" Ichigo said as he stood up and gave Shirayuki a hug. "Do you remember his name?" Ichigo asked.

" **His name was Sōgi."** Shirayuki said.

"I see. I remember hearing about him." Ichigo said.

" **Really"** Shirayuki asked.

"He was a Japanese poet who traveled to almost every corner of Japan and died in Hakone on September 1, 1502." Ichigo said.

" **I see."** Shirayuki said.

"He was also credited for starting the legend of Yuki-Onna." Ichigo said.

" **I see."** Shirayuki said. "Thank you for spending this time with me."

"No problem." Ichigo said as he kissed her on the forehead and left his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

Ichigo woke up at 5 am like usual. Ichigo took care of his morning business and shunpō'ed to the underground training that that Mikogami allowed them to use. Ichigo is currently working on combining his elemental reiatsu with Shunkō.

" **Ichigo."** Yhwach said as he appeared from Ichigo's mindscape.

"Yes Yhwach?" Ichigo replied.

" **I got an idea to help with this problem."** Yhwach said.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said.

" **Think your reiatsu like this bucket of water."** Yhwach said as he created a bucket of water. **"In order for you to use your bending, you are subconsciously altering your reiatsu to be suited for elemental manipulation."** Yhwach said as he created a small hose connected to the bucket of water. At the middle of the tube, Yhwach added a food coloring dispenser. Once that was done, Yhwach open the value to allow some water to flow through and mix with the food coloring. **"But for Shunkō you are using your generic reiatsu since it is both more abundant and faster to use compared to elemental reiatsu."** Yhwach explained the problem.

"So what is your solution?" Ichigo asked.

" **The answer is simply to make a schrift base on each element that you need."** Yhwach said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

" **With the schrifts in place it would allow you to store that elemental reiatsu until you need it."** Yhwach said.

"So like another bucket to hold the color water until I need to use it." Ichigo said, as he created another bucket and connected it to the end of the hose to hold the color water.

" **Exactly"** Yhwach said.

"Isn't this similar to a Magical Core?" Ichigo asked; remembering what Ruby said during her explanation.

" **Now that you mentioned it, it is similar to a Magical Core like what Ruby mentioned."** Yhwach said. **"I'll start making a schrift to act like a Magic Core and for the elements."** Yhwach said.

"Very well" Ichigo said as Yhwach returned to his mindscape to make the new schrifts. Ichigo decided to review his Martial Arts and Hakuda skills while he waited for Yhwach. A few minutes later, Yhwach appeared.

" **Ready Ichigo"** Yhwach asked.

-"I am." Ichigo replied. Yhwach handed Ichigo the five shrift orbs.

"Which one is which scrift?" Ichigo asked.

"From left to right, we have Schrift A, for your water manipulation, Schrift G for your earth manipulation, Schrift I for your fire/plasma manipulation, Schrift V for your air manipulation and Schrift M for your magic." Yhwach said. "Ichigo do you not shove all of the schrifts at once. Do them one by one." Yhwach warned.

"Very well" Ichigo said. "I, Kurosaki Ichigo, bestow upon myself this schrift." Ichigo said as he pushed the schrift A into his chest. Suddenly Ichigo could feel something different in his body.

Ichigo repeated the process for the remaining with the remaining schrifts.

" **How do you feel?"** Yhwach asked.

"I feel strange." Ichigo said.

" **What do you mean?"** Yhwach asked.

"I feel weaker." Ichigo said.

" **It might be because your body is trying to fill those schrifts up with reiatsu."** Yhwach guessed. **"You should try out your elemental manipulation to see if there are any changes"** Yhwach suggested.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Ichigo gathered the water particles in the air and turned it into a stream. Then Ichigo turn that stream into ice. Finally Ichigo turn the ice back into water particles.

Ichigo decided to try out his upgraded earth bending. Ichigo summoned two large boulders. Ichigo slammed the two boulders together. Ichigo was surprised that he still had control of the broken fragments of the boulder. Ichigo willed the small fragments to form an even bigger boulder before allowed it to fall on the ground.

Ichigo decided to try out his upgraded fire bending next. Ichigo summoned a small fire on each of his finger tips. Ichigo then forced the small fire to grow longer and keep its shape. Ichigo now has white fire rods that are about 10 inches (25.4 cm) on each finger. Ichigo then flung all the fire rods at the large boulder. Each of fire rods pierces the large boulder and slowly causing the boulder to melt. Ichigo took a breath as he called upon lightning. Ichigo focused them on his finger tips; like with the fire rods. Ichigo then threw them at the fire rods that are stuck to the melting boulder; causing a small explosion. Ichigo was about to stop his plasma manipulation when he noticed some hot magma dripping out. Ichigo took a breath as he draws out the hot magma. Ichigo has the magma shaped into a star before having all the magma reform back into the large boulder from before.

Ichigo manipulated air as he sent a few air cutters towards the giant black boulder. Each of the air cutters managed to cut a part of the boulder. Ichigo then used his hands to slowly generate a cyclone. Ichigo allowed the cyclone to spin for a few seconds. Ichigo then summoned even more wind and sent an even larger air cutter to destroy the cyclone. Ichigo decided to test his magic abilities when he received his staff from Miyuki.

" **How do you feel?"** Yhwach asked.

"I feel that I have greater control over the elements." Ichigo said.

" **I see. Have you considered names for these Schrifts?"** Yhwach asked as he summoned a sheet of paper.

"I have." Ichigo said. "The names are Schrift A: The Aqua Dominum (Water Master); Schrift G: The Gaia Crusher; Schrift I: The Ignatius; Schrift V: The Ventus; Schrift M: The Magus." Ichigo said.

" **Very well Ichigo."** Yhwach said as he wrote the names down on the sheet of paper. "Anything else?" Yhwach asked.

"Not at the moment." Ichigo replied. With that, Yhwach returned to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo stood up and stretched. Ichigo looked at the time and noticed that it's seven o' clock. Ichigo went back to his room, took a quick shower and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

Scene Change: Cafeteria

Ichigo walked into the cafeteria. Many of the students of Yōkai Academy looked at Ichigo. Ichigo was wearing a white t-shirt, black jean pants, black shoes and an unzipped black jacket. Ichigo heard all of them gossiping about him. Some speculated whether he was a transfer student or a new staff member. Ichigo ignored it as he purchase a Japanese meal set and sat at an open table eating. Everyone in the cafeteria continued to gossip about Ichigo when a suddenly a group of students entered the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the group of students who just entered the cafeteria. The group of students walked towards Ichigo.

"Hey buddy." The guy said, trying to get Ichigo's attention. Ichigo ignored him as he continued to eat his rice. "HEY!" The guy said as he slammed his hand down on the table. Ichigo sighed as he placed his chopsticks down, wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at the group.

"What do you want?" Ichigo said to the group. Ichigo noticed that this group is significantly different compared to the general student body. All the students in the cafeteria would a green and tan uniform. However, these wore an all black uniform.

"I am Keito of the Public Safety Commission. You are wearing an unauthorized uniform. Either change to the student uniform you will be punished." Keito said.

"Shouldn't you also change your uniform since you and your group is also not wearing the standard student uniform?" Ichigo asked.

"Unlike you, we all are members of the Public Safety Commission who are allowed to wear this uniform." Keito replied.

"Interesting." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked at another student who was watching nearby. When she noticed Ichigo looking at her she blushed and looked down. "Excuse me." Ichigo said to the girl.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have the student handbook?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yes." She replied.

"Can I borrow it?" Ichigo asked her.

"Sure." She replied as she handed Ichigo her book. Ichigo took the book and looked at the table of contents and founded the Yōkai Academy uniform chapter. Ichigo flipped to that chapter and found the Yōkai Academy Dress Code policy.

"According to the student handbook, all students must wear the student uniform during school hours. However, some minor altercations are allowed due to cultural difference or in the name of self expression. Some exceptions are also allowed if the club is a sports related club. Those uniforms in question can only be worn during times of practice or during an event relating to said sport club." Ichigo said as he closed the book and handed the book back to the girl. "Thank you." Ichigo replied.

"Y-you welcome." She replied as she immediately hugged that book as if it was a life line.

"Anyways, please explain to me Keito of the Public Safety Commission which part of that paragraph mentioned your uniform exception." Ichigo asked.

"Saizou! Junya!" Keito ordered.

"Yes Taichō?" Saizou and Junya said as they walked towards her.

"Arrest this man for disturbing the peace and refusing to follow our orders." Keito ordered.

"Yes Taichō." Saizou and Junya said as they slowly walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked at them. Ichigo took off his jacket as he looked back at the girl who helped him.

"Can you hold this?" Ichigo said as he handed her his jacket.

"S-sure" She said. Ichigo cracked his fingers and neck as Saizou and Junya walked towards him.

"It's fighting time." Ichigo said as he punched Saizou with a right hook. Junya charged in with a punch of his own. Ichigo moved towards Junya, grabbed Junya arm, spun on his toes and slammed Junya on an unoccupied table. Saizou transformed into his Orc form as he charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo turned towards Saizou and punched him right in the gut.

"Gap" Saizou said. Ichigo slightly pushed him with the same fist that punched him in the gut. Saizou slammed to the ground unconscious.

"All of you rush him!" Keito ordered. The rest of the Public Safety Commission rushed towards Ichigo.

"It's fighting time once again!" Ichigo yelled as he charged towards the Public Safety Commission. Ten minutes later, all of Public Safety Commission members all unconscious. Some are slammed into unoccupied table, while other were launched up the ceiling with only their parts of their neck and below visible. "Now who's next?" Ichigo said as he looked at Keito.

"Fine then, looks like I have to do everything here." Keito said as she transformed into her spider form. Keito began to shoot her spider silk at Ichigo. Ichigo threw a fireball at Keito's spider silk. Ichigo's fireball melted through her spider silk. "What" Keito said before Ichigo punched her with a Fire Punch. "GAH" She cried from the attack.

"Do you give up?" Ichigo asked nicely. Keito fired venom at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed as sent another fireball at her. The fireball burned the venom and hit her directly in the face.

"GAH" She cried from the direct hit. Before Keito could regain focus, Ichigo charged in gave her an uppercut. Keito flew headfirst to the ceiling and got stuck up there. Ichigo walked back to the girl who he asked to hold his jacket.

"Can I have my jacket back?" Ichigo asked the girl.

"S-s-sure" She said as she handed Ichigo back his jacket. "Um…" she said.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked as he looked back.

"Can… you sign this?" She asked as she handed Ichigo her student handbook. "Sure." Ichigo said. "What is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Otonashi Ran." She said.

"To Otonashi Ran for being a student ready for school and willing to help a fellow stranger despite being scared." Ichigo wrote on her student handbook and handed it back to her. Ran quickly read the message and began to blush bright red and ran off. Ichigo sat back down and was about to continue eating when suddenly Ichigo heard someone calling his name. Ichigo looked up see the Newspaper Club just entered the cafeteria to see all the destruction around him.

"Yo." Ichigo said to the Newspaper Club.

"Ichigo is that the Public Safety Commission?" Moka asked.

"You mean those idiots in the black uniform?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo." Moka said.

"What did you do to them?" Yukari asked as she stared at the unconscious bodies on the ground and bodies that are hanging from the ceiling.

"They questioned me about uniform policy when in fact they were in the wrong." Ichigo said. "They decided to try and act tough which resulting in me teaching them their place." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Tsukune said as the Newspaper Club began writing what Ichigo said and took a few pictures.

"I recommend interviewing Otonashi Ran since I used her Student Handbook to outsmart them." Ichigo said.

"I'll make a note of that." Tsukune said as he left the table. Ichigo resumed eating. Ichigo looked up and noticed that the Newspaper Club left the table; leaving Ichigo and surprising Moka alone.

"Did something between you and the Public Safety Commission?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you ask?" Moka asked.

"I could tell that all of you desire some amount of revenge towards the Public Safety Commission." Ichigo said.

"You see, the Newspaper Club discovered all the horrible acts that the Public Safety Commission has committed. We ended up printing out our finding in the school newspaper. In response, the Public Safety Commission managed to discover that Tsukune was in fact a human and planned to execute him. We ended up fighting against Kuyō, the former leader of the Public Safety Commission, who injured Tsukune to the point where Ura-chan gave Tsukune her blood." Moka said. Ichigo stopped eating and gave Moka a flick on the forehead. "Ow!" Moka cried.

"Moka, how many times do I need to tell you that I never consider you as two people like all of those idiots do." Ichigo said as he resumed eating. Moka smiled at Ichigo's comment. Ever since Tsukune pulled her rosario off, himself and the rest of the Newspaper Club consider herself and Ura-chan as two people. However, Ichigo was the only one who considered them as one person.

"Thank you Ichigo." Moka said.

"No problem." Ichigo said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lip and continued eating. A few minutes later, the rest of the Newspaper Club returned to the table. A quick vote took place and everyone agreed that this story will be added to next week's newspaper. Each of them ordered their respective breakfast and met back at Ichigo's table. Everyone quietly ate their breakfast. Tsukune broke the silence by asking Ichigo a question.

"Um… Ichigo-sensei" Tsukune said.

"It's Ichigo. No honorifics." Ichigo said.

"Ok… Ichigo when are we meeting for today's training day?" Tsukune asked.

"We will not have a training day until all of you fix these little problems." Ichigo said.

"What little problems?" Tsukune asked.

"Wait… none of you remembered your 'little' problem?" Ichigo asked.

"The others also have a 'little' problem?" Yukari said.

"Let me remind each of you then." Ichigo said as pointed his chopsticks to Mizore. "According to Shirayuki, Mizore wasn't creative with her abilities." Ichigo said as pointed his chopsticks to Kurumu. "According to Kyōka, Kurumu needs to concentrate more on her techniques." Ichigo said as pointed his chopsticks to Moka. "According to Suzumebachi, Moka needs to get out of her shy nature." Ichigo said as pointed his chopsticks to Tsukune. "According to Mikogami, Tsukune is still not accepting his transformation." Ichigo said. "Until all these little problems are fixed, we will not have any more training." Ichigo said.

"I see." Tsukune replied as he resumed eating.

"Moka." Ichigo said as Moka looked up.

"Yes Ichigo?" Moka asked.

"Do you have a photo of Elizabeth?" Ichigo asked.

" _Who is Elizabeth?"_ The Newspaper Club thought.

"I do." Moka said. "It's in my purse." Moka said as she pulled out a black and pink purse with a silver skull on the side. She pulled out a photo and handed to Ichigo. Ichigo could see a Moka holding a small little girl with orange shoulder length hair.

"Moka" Tsukune said, gaining everyone attention. "Who is Elizabeth?" Tsukune asked.

"She is our daughter." Ichigo replied.

"DAUGHTER"The entire Newspaper Club cried out. Ichigo decided that this discussion would result in more yelling. Ichigo discreetly casted a privacy kidō around their entire table.

"Yes she is our daughter." Moka said.

"How" The entire Newspaper Club asked.

"It's a little thing called being pregnant." Moka replied already annoyed with the attention.

"MOKA YOU WERE PREGNANT!" The entire Newspaper Club cried out.

"Yes." Moka sighed at all the yelling.

"Back when I was fourteen and Moka just turned thirteen, so we decided to celebrate her birthday at her little apartment. On her birthday, I called a nearby bakery and ordered a Strawberry Cheesecake at a nearby bakery. At the same time, another person ordered a special variation of Strawberry Cheesecake. This special variation of Strawberry Cheesecake contains alcohol mixed in the entire Strawberry Cheesecake. When I arrived at the bakery, the baker thought that I ordered the special Strawberry Cheesecake due to me looking like a delinquent." Ichigo said.

" _You do look the part."_ The Newspaper Club thought.

"Anyways" Ichigo said. "We arrived at Moka's apartment and we ate the Strawberry Cheesecake. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex." Ichigo said.

"At first I wasn't worried about being pregnant… until the symptoms appeared." Moka said. "We both recognized the signs because we already had the bird and the bees talk by that age." Moka said.

"We ended up talking about the pregnancy. Moka said.

"And I swore to stay by her side and help Moka take care of the baby." Ichigo said.

"Um… why couldn't you abort the child; besides it being immoral?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune allow me to explain." Ichigo said. "You see, many Yōkai naturally have long life spans." Ichigo said. Tsukune nodded. "In exchange for this, they have very low birth rates." Ichigo said. "Anyways, with Moka being lucky enough to get pregnant even on her first time she just could not get an abortion." Ichigo said. "I even had to explain to her what an abortion was when we had that discussion." Ichigo said.

"I see." Tsukune said, understanding their reason.

"At some point, my father found out." Moka began. Everyone from the Newspaper Club knew who Moka's father is. "He tracked us down in Karakura Town and from there he beat Ichigo to the point where I thought he died." Moka said as she reached for Ichigo's hand. Ichigo grabbed her hand and held her hand in place.

"I managed to survive and spend the next four years looking for you." Ichigo said.

"After that, my father kept me at home until I finished giving birth. I ended up giving birth to a girl." Moka said. "I named her Elizabeth Masaki Akashiya." Moka said.

"That reminds me." Ichigo said. "I need to take to Mikogami to arrange for a ride to your father's place." Ichigo said.

"WHAT!" Moka yelled and almost spilled her can of tomato juice. "Why?" Moka asked.

"Two reasons." Ichigo said. "First, so we can pick up Elizabeth." Ichigo said.

"What is the other reason?" Moka asked.

"So I can return the favor from four years ago." Ichigo said. Moka sighed.

"Ok." Moka said. She accepted Ichigo stubborn trait. "As long as you don't kill him" Moka said.

"I promise unless he tries to harm either you or Elizabeth." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Moka said. He will fight her father no matter what she says about it. Tsukune looked down on his watch to see that it's almost time for class. With that everyone ran off to class. Ichigo chuckled as he placed his tray at the cleaning area. Ichigo was walking towards Mikogami's office when suddenly his phone began ringing. Ichigo looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Marvelous's number.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Yo. Captain, this is Marvelous. Can you come to Uzushio for a bit? We need to show you something." Marvelous said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. Ichigo hung up. Ichigo founded an empty classroom and 5501 to signal the Uzushio that he was ready for teleportation. A few seconds later, Ichigo vanished.

* * *

Scene Change: Uzushio's Command Center

Ichigo was on the Uzushio and both Marvelous and Ahim were there waiting for him.

"Hello you two" Ichigo said.

"Hello Captain." The two replied.

"What was the important information you needed to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, on our sensors, we detected a distress signal in a wormhole. We were wondering if we have the proper permission to investigate this." Marvelous asked.

"I give approval. Let's investigate." Ichigo said and sat down in the Captain's Chair. "Uzushio launch!" Ichigo ordered. The ship fired two missiles, opening a wormhole and entered the wormhole.

* * *

Scene Change: In Wormhole (ten minutes prior)

"Mamoru, so you've come around?" Swan said to Mamoru.

"I…" Mamoru started to say.

"Amami…"Arma said as he turned to Mamoru.

"Kaidou" Mamoru said.

"Right now, both this dimension and the ES space are about to collapse." Stallion began to explain.

"I guess the Galeoria Comet no longer exists…" Ryousuke hypothesized.

"So that means that we're stuck here." Geki said.

"It's collapsing…" Arma said.

"So we can't go back…" Mamoru said.

"HOWEVER, there's still a bit of hope!" Liger said.

"We'll use The Power." Kousuke said. "According to my calculations, by using the J-Ark's ES missiles it's possible to create a one meter-wide dimensional gate near Jupiter's orbit for only two seconds."

"One meter wide…" Mamoru began to say.

"For two seconds…?" Arma finished Mamoru's thoughts.

"But we only have two ES Missiles left…" Liger said.

"…so we're entrusting the future to you two." Kotaro said.

"Eh? Us two?" Mamoru questioned. "But…"

"This is… our gift to you." Kotaro said. "Only you two can do it. It's a very important duty." Kotaro said. With that done, the crew members finished modifying the last two ES missiles before launching the two missiles. As the missiles pasted the various robots on board the J-Ark, each of them gave the two boys one final message.

" _Keep your chins up!"_ GekiRyuJin said.

" _Good luck!"_ Mic Sounders said.

" _See ya 'round!"_ EnRyu said.

" _Someday, in the sea of stars…"_ HyoRyu said.

" _Don't go astray…"_ KoRyu said.

" _Take care of yourself…"_ AnRyu said.

" _Stay well, you here?"_ Goldymarg said.

" _Always…"_ Volfogg said.

" _ROAR"_ GaoLion roared. As this happened, Mamoru broke down in tears seeing his fallen friends telling him this. Mamoru could remember what they told him before they fired the missiles.

"Let all of Earth know all that has transpired here. That's your mission." Kotaro said

"Don't forget to say 'I'm Home!' when you get back!" Geki said.

" _Arma…"_ J said.

" _J!"_ Arma turned to his left to see the ghost of Soldier J flowing with him.

" _The fighting is over… There is no longer a need for you to live as a warrior of Abel."_ J said. Soon the image changed to RenaisKerdif-Shishioh.

" _Treasure your mother!"_ Renais said and the image floated away.

" _You're both the Trinity Solar System's heir… and children of the Earth!"_ Mikoto said.

" _Run together with the oath sworn…through courage"_ Gai said.

" _Together with … the oath sworn through courage"_ Mamoru /Arma cried out. The missiles contented to fly forward as the J-Arc turned away and flied in the opposite direction.

"Looks like the kids are gone." Liger said.

"Yes. Those two will pass on out legacy." Kotaro said. Everyone who boarded Tsukuyomi, Hirume and Takehaya all accepted the fact that they might not come home.

"Detecting ES portal opening" Tomoro 0117 J-Ark's computer announced.

"What!" Everyone shouted. From the portal, they could see a white ship. However, this white ship didn't look like J-Ark or any other ship anyone has seen.

"Hello, anyone there? This is Captain Kurosaki on board Uzushio. We were able to receive your distress signal and came here. Do you copy?" Ichigo said from a speaker on Uzushio.

"This is Tomoro 0117, J-Ark's computer AI; we read you loud and clear Captain Kurosaki." Tomoro 0117 replied.

"Good, do you have enough energy to enter this wormhole?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Tomoro 0117 replied. With that J-Ark followed Uzushio out of the ES Dimension Gap and arrived out of Jupiter.

"Were actually alive." Everyone began to cheer.

"You are alive but, not in your universe." Ichigo said as he appeared right next to the various scientists.

"Who are you?" Kotaro asked.

"Captain Kurosaki of the Uzushio, My crew and I found your distress signal and arrived to help you." Ichigo said. "My crew members will help your crew members repair the various robots." Ichigo said.

"Thank you for helping." Kotaro said.

"What is your name and story?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Kotaro Taiga and I am the chief of Gutsy Geoid Guard." Kotaro said with that both Ichigo and Kotaro began to tell each other stories of their own adventure. Soon Guy and Marvelous came and Ichigo decided to bring out some sake and the four men drank and talked. A few hours later, Ichigo noticed that Don, Vaira and Kousuke walked towards the four men.

"Captain, we finished the repairs on all of the machines." Don reported.

"Really" Guy and Kotaro said.

"Yes." Don confirmed.

"Kousuke, do you still have any blue prints about our Orbital Base?" Kotaro asked.

"Why sir" Kousuke asked.

"Ichigo mentioned that his crew wanted to make their own base in space. Since they helped us, it is fair to help them." Kotaro said.

"You don't ne-." Don began to say.

"I have to. All of our crew members are in your debt for helping us. Allow us to help you. With that Kotaro pulled Don over to another terminal to begin data transfer. Ichigo looked at his watch and noticed that it's starting to get late.

"Sorry guys, I got to get back down to earth." Ichigo said. "Marvelous, you are in charge again. Call me when everything is finished up." Ichigo said.

"Sure Captain." Marvelous said. Ichigo walked over to Uzushio's teleportation deck and teleported back to Yōkai Academy.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

Ichigo was teleported back in his room. Suddenly Ichigo heard someone knocking on his door. Ichigo walked over and opened it to see Ruby and Yukari standing there.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"Hello Ichigo. We're going to Ozu to see Yukari's wand. Can you drive us over to Banzai Bazaar?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied. The group of three walked out of the school. Ichigo summoned his car keys and summoned his car. A garganta open up as his Black Challenger SRT Hellcat drove out of the garganta. "Get in." Ichigo said. Ichigo, Ruby and Yukari entered Ichigo's car as he drives into a garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Shisō: Hyōgo

Ichigo drive out of the garganta and began to drive down the streets of Shisō. They arrived outside Dino House and Ruby opened the passageway to Banzai Bazaar. The group quickly walked to Ozu's Wands.

"Hello welcome to Ozu's Wands." Miyuki said.

"Hello." Ruby and Yukari said.

"Yo." Ichigo replied.

"Have you finished crafting my wand?" Yukari asked.

"I have." Miyuki said as she brought out a small box. She pulled off the lid to reveal a light brown wand. Yukari picked up the wand. Immediately Yukari felt as if she found something that was missing.

"It's perfect." Yukari said.

"So how much will it cost?" Ruby asked as she brought out her purse.

"No Ruby, I got this." Yukari said as she also brought out her purse.

"Originally, this wand would have cost 4404 yen." Miyuki said but, with your help yesterday, I am going to charge you 3000 yen (1)." Miyuki said. Yukari brought out three 1000 yen notes and handed to Miyuki.

"Now what about the staff" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo-sama, normally your staff would cost at least 51000 yen (2)." Miyuki said. Ruby's and Yukari's jaw dropped in shock. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the price.

"Why is the estimate so high?" Ichigo asked.

"First off, we charged 2000 yen each for the wand wood and magical core and another 1000 yen for the labor for prepping the wand wood and magical core." Miyuki said. "However, your staff is a completely different scale." Miyuki said as she brought out a sheet of paper. "First off, the 7 wand wood itself we charged you 1500 yen each." Miyuki said. "Second, was for the ten magical cores were another 1500." Miyuki said. "Third, the 7 gems we charged you 2,000 each." Miyuki said.

"So the materials themselves cost me 26,000 yen." Ichigo said.

"Correct." Miyuki said. "For crafting the actual wood, we charged you 1000 yen for each wood." Miyuki said. "Next thing was the magical cores. Many of them were very unique and required more expert assistance. Some of the items such as the phoenix feather, hairs of a Thestral, Yasaka-hime and Kunou-hime were easy to add. While others such as the blood and fang of those dragons were hard to integrate" Miyuki explained.

"So how much did that add to the bill" Ichigo asked.

"Well phoenix feather and hairs of a Thestral cost 1500 yen each. The hairs of Yasaka-hime and Kunou-hime cost 2000 yen each. While the three dragon fangs and dragon blood cost 4000 yen each" Miyuki said. "The last things were the gems. It cost about 1500 yen each gem." Miyuki said.

"So the grand total is 51,000 yen." Ichigo said, understanding the large estimate. "How long will it take to craft?" Ichigo said as he reached for his wallet.

"The staff will take a week." Miyuki said.

"Ok do you take credit card?" Ichigo said as he pulled out his credit card.

"Your staff has been paid for." Miyuki said.

"Who" Ichigo asked.

"We received a memo from Yasaka-hime who informed us that she will be paying for the staff." Miyuki admitted.

"I see." Ichigo said. With that done, Ichigo, Ruby and Yukari left Ozu's Wands. On the way back to Ichigo's car, Yukari decided to ask Ichigo something.

"Ichigo?" Yukari said.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied.

"I was wondering… does Moka know about your relation with Yasaka-hime?" Yukari asked.

"She does." Ichigo said. "Remember, when Moka drank my blood and had also had her Rosario removed, she could see my memories from the blood." Ichigo reminded them.

"Also, how come you don't address unsealed Moka as Inner Moka and sealed Moka as Outer Moka?" Ruby asked.

"Because, I believe they are just one person with different personality." Ichigo said. Ichigo drove them back to Yōkai Academy. Ichigo sent his car back to his mindscape to see the rest of the Newspaper Club meeting with Yukari and Ruby. Ichigo started walking back to his room when suddenly he heard something that made him stop.

"Moka-chan." Tsukune said

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka replied.

"I was wondering if we can go on a date tomorrow." Tsukune asked.

"Um…" Moka said. "Sorry Tsukune. But I can't." Moka said.

"It's because of Ichigo isn't it?" Tsukune said. Moka didn't reply back. "What does he have that I don't!?" Tsukune questioned as he stepped towards her.

"There are a few things that I have that you don't." Ichigo said. Everyone looked at Ichigo walking towards the Newspaper Club. Ichigo stopped in front of Tsukune. "First reason." Ichigo said as he raised his index finger. "I have a daughter with Moka and it is my responsibility to take care of my daughter." Ichigo said. "Second reason." Ichigo said as he raised his middle finger up. "I can financially support both Moka and Elizabeth all the way past collage." Ichigo said. "Third reason." said as he raised his ring finger up. "I have the resolve to stand **with** Moka instead of behind her." Ichigo said. "Fourth reason." said as he raised his pinky finger up. "I have the power to stand **with** Moka instead of behind her." Ichigo said. "And the Fifth and final reason" Ichigo said as he raised his thumb. "I treat Moka equally." Ichigo said.

"Huh?" Everyone except Moka said; confused about what Ichigo's fifth reason.

"Let me explain what I meant." Ichigo said. "Ever since you met her, all of you, including Kokoa, treated Moka as if she is two different people stuck in one body." Ichigo said. "Many of you know Moka with the rosario on more than Moka without the rosario." Many of the Newspaper Club nodded. "I am different." Ichigo said. "I treat both of them as if they are the same person." Ichigo said.

"I see." Tsukune replied; thinking of his relationship with Moka or rather her relationship with Outer Moka. Ichigo looked to see Moka starting to get teary eyed as he opened his arms and wrapped her in a hug.

"Moka." Ichigo said. Moka looked up at Ichigo handing her a note. Moka looked at the note and saw a number on it.

"What is this?" Moka asked.

"This is my room number." Ichigo said. "Mikogami gave me a room in the Staff Dormitories." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Moka said.

"I'm going back to my room to read, come see me if you want to." Ichigo said as he began to walk off.

"Ichigo." Someone said. Ichigo looked back to see Mizore walking towards him.

"Yes?" Ichigo said.

"In a few days, my tribe will have a special event and I was wondering if you can come with us." Mizore said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I called my mother yesterday and informed her about Shirayuki." Mizore said. "My mother informed me that it is utmost important for her to come to our village." Mizore said.

"I see." Ichigo said. _"What do you think?"_ Ichigo thought.

" **I am interested. I want to see what my descendents has done."** Shirayuki said.

" _Very well"_ Ichigo said. "Mizore I accept you invitation." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Mizore said with a bow and returned to the Newspaper Club. Ichigo sighed as he turned to leave the Newspaper Club. Ichigo decided to go ask Mikogami if he can talk with Nurari to give him and likely Moka a ride to Moka's Father's Place. Ichigo shunpō'ed over to Mikogami's office. Ichigo noticed that Ruby wasn't there. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Mikogami said, As Ichigo walked in to see Mikogami sitting at his desk filing various sheets of paperwork. Mikogami looked up to see Ichigo standing there. "Hello Ichigo-sama." Mikogami said.

"Hello Mikogami." Ichigo said.

"What can I do for you?" Mikogami asked.

"I was wondering if it is possible for you to arrange with Nurari to give Moka and me a ride to her father's place." Ichigo asked.

"Let me call him." Mikogami said as he grabbed his office phone and pressed a number. "He will be up here in a few minutes." Mikogami said.

"Thank you." Ichigo said.

"I just recently received a few reports from various staff members and classroom representatives about an altercation with you and the Public Safety Commission this morning." Mikogami said.

"And…" Ichigo said.

"And I was wondering what your side of the story was since there was nothing written on these reports other than the Public Safety Commission member's perspective." Mikogami said.

"So I was eating breakfast this morning. A large group of Public Safety Commission members came over demanding me to change into a Yōkai Academy uniform since it was part of the rules. However, I ended up question how come they are able to wear a different uniform even thought they are students. They ended up trying to detain me with force. I knocked two of the members our. The leader of the group ordered her members to charge at me. I easily knocked all of them out. She transformed into her Yōkai form, some sort of spider, and I easily knocked her out." Ichigo said.

"I see." Mikogami said.

"So what are you doing to do about them?" Ichigo asked.

"I will not do anything." Mikogami said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I will not have any group who are able to replace the Public Safety Commission's purpose." Mikogami said.

"And that purpose is…" Ichigo asked.

"The purpose of the Public Safety Commission is to protect the school." Mikogami answered.

"How are they protecting the school when a according to the Newspaper Club, they imprisonment and torture student who rebelled against their rules. Some clubs have to pay tribute and bribes to prevent themselves from being shut down by the Public Safety Commission." Ichigo said.

"But still, there is nothing that I can do." Mikogami said.

"Is this true Mikogami?" Ichigo asked with a glare. "Pull of that hood and look me in the eyes and tell me that you Mikogami, headmaster of Yōkai Academy and one of the Three Dark Lords are unable to solve this." Ichigo said. Mikogami sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Mikogami asked.

"Tomorrow call a school wide assemble, call all the Public Safety Commission members to the stage, formally declare that the Public Safety Commission being shut down due to abuse of authority given by you." Ichigo said. "After that, choose the student that you have the most confidence with to start the new organization that will take over the job of the Public Safety Commission." Ichigo said.

"Now who should I choose to lead this amazing new organization?" Mikogami asked.

"Why not use your little human experiment Tsukune." Ichigo said. Mikogami let out a small chuckle.

"So you know about that." Mikogami said.

"I do." Ichigo replied.

"That is possible." Mikogami said.

"You are already using him to slowly solve some of the school problems." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Mikogami said. Suddenly they heard a loud knock on Mikogami's door. "Come in!" Mikogami said. The door opened up as Nurari entered the office.

"Hello Mikogami. What do you need?" Nurari asked.

"Ichigo was wondering if you can drive him and Moka to her father's house." Mikogami said.

"Sure. Meet me at the bus stop at 12 pm tomorrow." Nurari said.

"Very well" Ichigo said.

"Anything else" Nurari asked.

"No." Mikogami said. With that Nurari left his office.

"Any other questions" Ichigo asked.

"No. Do you have any questions for me?" Mikogami asked.

"A lot but it's not the right time to ask." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Mikogami said. Ichigo shunpō'ed out of Mikogami's office. Ichigo left to the cafeteria to get something to eat for dinner. As he walked in to see that all the damage from this morning had already been repaired. Ichigo looked at his watch to see that he is considered early for dinner. Ichigo walked over and ordered the dinner special and sat down to eat it. As Ichigo ate his dinner in peace, slowly more students walked in the cafeteria. Ichigo ignored many of the students who looked and pointed at him. Suddenly the entire school began to shake due to a large earthquake. Ichigo remembered that this was pocket dimension so an earthquake happening here is not normal. Ichigo jumped up and used his Earth blending to detect where the focus point of the earthquake. Ichigo shunpō'ed to the focus point, which turns out to be outside of the school. Ichigo could see various students in their Yōkai form causing untold mayhem. Ichigo could see that the only ones not affectedare Moka, who is running from the mob of Yōkai while holding another girl wearing a red blazer. They grabbed what appear to be a fairy and a mirror. Before Ichigo could reach the two, the girl with the red blazer showed the mirror to Moka. Suddenly a bright green glow resonated from the mirror.

"Using that mirror to release me was a good idea." Moka said. During the confusion, the little fairy managed to steal her mirror back. "Your powers have backfired." Moka said as she jumped in front of the fairy. "Don't just go revealing people's true identities." Moka said as she reached for the fairy. The fairy activated her mirror again. Suddenly a bright green glow resonated from the mirror. The glow died down to reveal both version of Moka.  
"You're…" Pink Moka said.

"Oh… this is our first time meeting face-to-face, isn't it?" Silver Moka said.

"Hahaha" The fairy laughed. "My mirror has projected both of your personalities."

"Gah" Pink Moka said as she took a knee. "The energy in my body…"

"Stay there quietly. I'll get her." Silver Moka said.

"Wait!" Pink Moka said.

"No way, I won't let that happen this time!" The fairy said. She flipped herself over so that she is looking at the mirror. One again, a bright green glow resonated from the mirror. When the green glow died down, both Moka could tell that the fairy is somehow stronger.

"Using the mirror to release your own latent powers?" Silver Moka said, figuring out what the fairy did.

"Tsukumogami are spirits who reside in all sorts of items." The fairy explained. "Don't compare me with a lowly monster like you!" Silver Moka ran towards the mirror. Before Moka could even try and grabbed the mirror, the mirror activated again and drained even more of Moka's power. The fairy began sending needle like beams from the mirror. Both Silver Moka and Pink Moka were ready take the hit when suddenly a large slab of earth rose up and took the hit.

"You know for such a little thing, you caused so much trouble." Ichigo commented as he walked towards both Mokas

"Ichigo" Both Mokas said.

"Oh. Another Yōkai for me to play with" The Fairy said. Ichigo ignored her tease and raised his index and middle finger together.

"Sai" Ichigo said. Suddenly the fairy dropped her mirror as her arms suddenly lock behind their back.

"HEY! What's going on?" The fairy cried out as she struggled to break free from Ichigo's Bakudō. Ichigo walked towards both Mokas.

"Are both of you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"We're both fine." Silver Moka said.

"Just tired and weak" Pink Moka said.

"Well I know the best way for a vampire to stop feeling weak." Ichigo said as he sat down next to both girls.

"Really" Pink Moka said, realizing what Ichigo was offering.

"Sure." Ichigo said. With that verbal permission, both Mokas crawled towards Ichigo. Pink Moka chose Ichigo's left side of his neck while Silver Moka chose Ichigo's right side of his neck. Both girls had to slightly adjust in order to get a good spot to bite. Ichigo sat there as both girls licked his neck for a few seconds before licked both girls bit down on Ichigo's neck at the same time. Ichigo's reiatsu rich blood began to drip out of the neck wound and into both Mokas' mouth. Ichigo could hear both Mokas moan as they began to drink Ichigo's blood. They sat there for at least minutes before Ichigo could feel both Mokas moving away from his neck. They swept their tongue over the wound before leaning towards Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo managed to summon Kyōka to take a few photos of this scene. This beautiful scene ended when Ruby and the rest of the Newspaper Club arrived.

"Hello. Are you looking for the fairy and the mirror?" Ichigo asked.

"We are." Ruby said.

The girl in the red blazer has them." Ichigo said.

"Kyōko" Tsukune said as she hugged her. "You alright"

"I am." The newly named Kyōko said. She broke the hug and handed Ruby the mirror and the bounded fairy. Ruby pulled out a cloth and covered the mirror.

"See you later." Ichigo said to Silver Moka.

"See you Ichigo." Silver Moka said with a kiss on the lip as Silver Moka and Pink Moka combined back to a single Moka. Moka tried to stand up just for her to fall from fatigue. Ichigo gently picked up Moka in a bridle carry.

"Any of you know where Moka's room is at?" Ichigo asked.

"I do." Mizore said.

"Great. Show me." Ichigo said. Ichigo and Mizore left leaving Tsukune to deal with his cousin.

* * *

Scene Change: Moka's Room

With Mizore's help, Ichigo managed to carry an unconscious Moka to her room. Mizore decided to give the couple some privacy and left the two alone. Ichigo went to Moka's kitchen to brew some tea. Ichigo finished brewing some tea sat down in a chair and summoned one of the many Magic Theory texts that he bought when Ichigo was at Banzai Bazaar. Ichigo was about to fall asleep when suddenly he heard a moan. Ichigo looked to see Moka was waking up. Ichigo put his book down and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hello sleepyhead." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo. How did I get here?" Moka asked.

"After you merged back together, you fell unconscious. Mizore volunteered to show me where your room was. While I carried you back to your room." Ichigo said.

"I see." Moka said. Ichigo walked back to Moka's kitchen and brought Moka a cut of tea.

"Here's some tea." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Moka said as she took the cup of tea and began to sip it. The two enjoyed the silence.

"Moka." Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo?" Moka asked.

"I just want to let you know that tomorrow; we are going to see your father." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Moka said; accepting her father's fate. Ichigo looked at his watch.

"It's starting to get late." Ichigo said as he got up from Moka's bed. Without a second thought, Moka grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Please. Stay with me tonight." Moka asked; her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Very well" Ichigo said. Moka quickly got up grabbed a change of cloth and want to her bathroom to change. Ichigo sent all of his clothes to his mindscape, leaving him in his boxers. Ichigo sat on the bed and resumed reading. Ichigo read his book for a few more minutes until he heard the bathroom door open to see Moka in pink pajamas with black bats all over.

"Wow." Moka commented seeing all the scars that adorn Ichigo's body; especially the one in the dead center of his chest. Moka was about to cry, remembering all the battles Ichigo fought, Ichigo quickly hugged Moka. Ichigo gently carried her to bed. Ichigo kiss her in the lip.

"Good night." Ichigo said.

"Good night." Moka said as she reached for the nightlight near her bed and turned it off.

* * *

Time Skip: Next morning

Ichigo woke up seeing Moka trying to hug Ichigo's waist and using his chest as her pillow. Ichigo decided that missing one training day won't kill him. Ichigo moved his arms slightly to get in a better position. Despite only barely moving, it was enough to wake Moka up.

"Good morning Moka." Ichigo said.

"Good morning Ichigo." Moka said. "What time is it?" Moka asked.

"It's 5:15." Ichigo said.

"So early" Moka said.

"Well, I'm going to train." Ichigo said.

"Really" Moka asked.

"Yep" Ichigo said.

"Give me five minutes." Moka said as she got up.

"Sure." Ichigo said.

* * *

Scene Change: Mikogami's Training Ground

Ichigo and Moka appeared in Mikogami's Training Ground.

"Moka" Ichigo said as he looked at her. "Are you fine if I remove the Rosario?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Moka said. Ichigo grabbed the rosario and gently pulled the rosario off. The usual blast of Yōki appeared. Moka began to transform into her inner form. Her hair changed from pink to silver. Her green eyes became more demonic, having red irises and slit pupils.

"Hello Moka." Ichigo greeted.

"Morning Ichigo" Moka replied. "So I heard that were training right now?" She asked.

"Correction you are going to train with my Zanpakutō spirits." Ichigo said.

"Why?" Moka asked. Ichigo stared at Moka. "What?" Moka asked.

"Moka, your fighting style is simply kicking your opponents into submission." Ichigo commented.

"Fine" Moka said accepting the training.

" _Suzumebachi and Kyōka can you two come out here?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Hi Ichigo"** Suzumebachi said as she appeared.

" **Good Morning."** Kyōka said as she appeared.

"Hello Suzumebachi and good morning Kyōka." Ichigo replied and then turn to Moka.

"The first thing you're going to train is to get greater control over your Yōki." Ichigo said.

"Control my Yōki? But my rosario already does that." Moka said.

"You are right about the rosario but, you don't want to live majority of your life locked in the rosario." Ichigo said. "If you are able to suppress your Yōki without the use of the rosario, then we can develop a daily schedule on who is control of the body." Ichigo said.

"I see." Moka said, thinking about what Ichigo said. "Very well" Moka said. Kyōka grabbed Moka's hand and shunpō'ed to another location.

" **Since you now have mastered complete Shunkō, I think it's time to start your training with me."** Suzumebachi said.

"Very well" Ichigo said as he summoned Suzumebachi's sealed blade. It resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. "Sting all Enemies to Death… Suzumebachi." Ichigo said. Suzumebachi's sealed blade began to glow golden. The glow grew brighter and covered both Ichigo's hands. The golden glow died down to reveal Suzumebachi's released state. "This is different." Ichigo said. Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of two black and gold gauntlets on each hand. There are small chains linking it to a stinger-like blade on each of Ichigo's finger to the gauntlet. The stinger is about twice as long as the normal length of Ichigo's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance.

" **It is."** Suzumebachi said. **"I both look differently and have slightly different abilities compared to before."** Suzumebachi said. **"The major difference is that I cover both of your hands and all of your fingers."** Suzumebachi said.

"Definitely" Ichigo said.

" **The other major differences are my abilities."** Suzumebachi said.

"Really" Ichigo asked.

" **One of them is my Nigeki Kessatsu."** Suzumebachi said. **"Before, my first strike would simply mark the target and a second strike in the same spot would kill the target."** Suzumebachi said. **"But now, my first strike would inject the target with a fast-acting venom which paralysis the target. Now you have the option to strike the target anywhere on the target to perform the killing blow."** Suzumebachi explained. **"This technique is called Yūchō Nigeki Kessatsu [Slow Death in Two Steps].**

"Wow." Ichigo said looking at Suzumebachi's Shikai form.

" **Another ability that I now have is called. Hissatsu [Certain Kill]. This is when you strike the target immediately the target dies."** Suzumebachi explained.

"I see." Ichigo said.

" **The last ability is called Kakusu [Conceal] and Arawasu [Reveal] which simply conceals and reveals the stingers."** Suzumebachi said.

"Kakusu" Ichigo said. All the stingers on Ichigo's fingers disappeared and only having the gantlets revealed. "Arawasu" Ichigo said. All the stingers on Ichigo's fingers reappeared. "So this is the perfect weapon for an assassin." Ichigo commented.

" **It is."** Suzumebachi said, agreeing with Ichigo's observation. Ichigo sealed Suzumebachi.

"Thank you for the help yesterday and today." Ichigo said to Suzumebachi as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Suzumebachi face turned red.

" **Y-y-your welcome"** Suzumebachi said as she returned to Ichigo's mindscape.

" _Katen and Kyōkotsu can you two come out?"_ Ichigo asked. A few seconds later, Katen and Kyōkotsu appeared in front of him.

" **Hello Ichigo."** Katen said.

" **Hi."** Kyōkotsu said.

"Hello Katen and Kyōkotsu." Ichigo replied.

" **So you want to start practicing our Shikai?"** Katen said.

"Correct." Ichigo said as Ichigo summoned Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed state. Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed state consists of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle.

"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the Heavenly Demon Sneer!" Ichigo yelled. A large gust of reiatsu infused wind blew around Ichigo before Ichigo slashed the wind away reveal Ichigo now holding pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.

" **Now then Ichigo, do you wish to still do the games that our former master used?"** Katen asked.

"I may use games but I am considering using other things as well." Ichigo said.

" **What do you mean?"** Katen asked.

"I saw his logic in using games as an easy way to remember that rules Katen Kyōkotsu places on everyone in the area. But, I am not going to use just games. I am planning to form other sets of rules and give them a name." Ichigo said.

" **I see."** Katen said. " **I believe this will take a short and long time to create."** Katen commented.

"It will." Ichigo agreed "But I have a few old ones to start us off." Ichigo said as he summoned two sheets of paper. "The old ones" Ichigo said as he handed Katen the sheet of paper.

" **I agree that Bushōgoma, Kageoni and Irooni are the best ones that our former master created."** Katen said. Kyōkotsu nodded in agreement.

"The first one is called Yōgan-oni (Lava Demon). For this game, I declare at the floor is lava and said floor becomes lava for a random amount of time. Everything that now touches the floor once it became lava will immediately begin to burn. Ichigo explained.

" **Interesting"** Katen said.

"I can also manipulate the lava to my advantage." Ichigo added.

" **What else do you have?"** Katen asked.

"Another one is called Yakiimo (Hot Potato). For this game, I throw a cero at my opponent and they have to catch it and throw it back at me or someone else in the area. If the cero is dropped or the randomize time set on the cero hit zero, the cero will explode." Ichigo said.

" **Very dangerous and amusing"** Katen commented. **"Anymore"** Katen asked.

"One more" Ichigo said. "One that I think Kyōkotsu might enjoy." Ichigo said. Kyōkotsu looked at Ichigo. "The last one I have is called Nijūshin (Doppelganger). In this game, randomly the opponent will see two mirror images, usually me charging towards him or firing an attack. One of the images is real while the other is from a doppelganger. The opponent needs to figure out which one is real and which one is a fake. If the opponent manages to figure out which one is real, the attack does no damage. But, if the opponent does not guess or chooses wrong, the opponent takes double damage from the attack." Ichigo explain.

" **Interesting"** Katen said.

" **I might like that**." Kyōkotsu said.

"I'll try it out once I can use the Trainer." Ichigo said

" **Ok."** Katen said.

"Thank you both for the help today." Ichigo said to Katen and Kyōkotsu.

" **It is no problem Ichigo."** Katen said. Ichigo walked over to Katen and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Katen face turned slightly red. Before Kyōkotsu could get angry, Ichigo gave Kyōkotsu a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kyōkotsu face turned bright red. Ichigo and Katen laughed at Kyōkotsu's embarrassment before the two returned to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo chuckled at his Zanpakutō's reaction.

" _Yhwach. Can you come out here?"_ Ichigo asked. A few seconds later, Yhwach appeared holding a glass of rum in his hand.

" **Hello Ichigo. What do you need?"** Yhwach asked.

"Yhwach, I was wondering if you can make these Schrifts by using these ideas." Ichigo said as he handed him a list.

" **Interesting ideas I will see what I can do."** Yhwach said.

"Do you think you can make them?" Ichigo asked.

" **I can but it will take time especially with how powerful some of these are."** Yhwach said.

"Very well" Ichigo said.

" **Anything else"** Yhwach asked.

"For the time being no" Ichigo said. Yhwach nodded and returned to Ichigo's mindscape.

" _Kyōka, how is Moka's training?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **It is going surprising well. I managed to show her a way to suppress her Yoki. After that we spared and managed to discover other abilities that Moka has."** Kyōka said.

" _Really"_ Ichigo replied.

" **Yes."** Kyōka said.

" _Stand by, I'm coming over there."_ Ichigo said.

" **Very well"** Kyōka said. Ichigo shunpō'ed over to Kyōka's location to see Kyōka, once again in her secretary outfit, taking notes on her clipboard and Moka on the ground.

"Hello girls." Ichigo said.

" **Hey Ichigo"** Kyōka said.

"H-hello Ichigo" Moka said, slightly out of breath.

"So what did make Moka do to get her out of breath?" Ichigo asked.

" **We were doing a sparring match to see where her strengths and weaknesses are right now."** Kyōka said. **"During the sparring match, we discovered a new ability."** Kyōka said. " **She managed to grow black wings on her back and black claws over her hand."**

"Interesting" Ichigo said as he walked over to Moka.

"You alright" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." Moka said despite breathing heavy.

"You and your vampiric pride" Ichigo light heartedly joked. "Anyways, it's about 6:30 right now." Ichigo said. "Do you my help to carry you to your bedroom?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't." Moka said as she struggled to get up. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he gently grabbed Moka in a bridle carry. "N-n-no" Moka weakly cried out. Ichigo ignored her. "Kyōka thank you for the help."

"No problem Ichigo." Kyōka said as she returned to Ichigo's mindscape. With that Ichigo shunpō'ed Moka out of Mikogami's underground training room.

* * *

Scene Change: Moka's room.

Ichigo shunpō'ed over to Moka's room and gently place her on the bed. Ichigo pulled out Moka's rosario and placed it near her night stand. Ichigo then began to run a bath for her. Ichigo saw the bag of leaves and remembered that Moka needs the tea leaves in order to dilute the clean water due to pure water being one of her weakness. Once the water was warm and diluted with tea leaves, Ichigo walked back to a tired Moka.

"Moka, Give me an honest answer, do you need help." Ichigo said looking directly at Moka's face. Ichigo stayed like this for a few seconds.

"Yes." Moka said quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Ichigo said, slightly teasing her.

"I said yes." Moka said slightly louder than before.

"Sorry? I still can't hear you." Ichigo said, continuing teasing her.

"I SAID YES!" Moka yelled. She then realizes she yelled and began to blush. Ichigo laughed at Moka's action which caused her to blush even more. Ichigo gently picked her up in bridle care once more and slowly and carefully carried her to her bathroom. Ichigo carefully took her clothes off and slowly dipped her in the water. Ichigo then helped wash her entire body while discreetly using various kidō to help relax her body and help further her recovery. The bath took ten minutes but Ichigo finished bathing Moka and drying her off. "Thank you Ichigo." Moka said.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said. "Do you want some blood to help restore your energy?" Ichigo asked?

"You know you're spoiling me." Moka said. Ichigo ignored her comment as he tilted his head; exposing his neck to Moka. Moka leaned towards Ichigo's exposed neck and began to lick it. A few seconds later, Moka bit down on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's reiatsu rich blood began to drip out of the neck wound and into Inner Moka's mouth. Inner Moka let out an involuntary moan as she began to drink Ichigo's blood. Ichigo stayed there until Moka was done.

"I noticed that none of you have cell phones here. Why is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Due to how far and isolated Yōkai Academy is at, there is not reception here." Moka replied.

"I see." Ichigo said. "I'll see what I can do in getting you a cell phone that work anywhere." Ichigo said.

"WHAT?" Moka said. Before Moka could say anything else, Ichigo shunpō'ed away. "Dam him and his kindness." Moka mumbled to herself.

" _Omote, do you want to come out?"_ Moka asked.

" _Ura-chan, with your greater control over your Yōki, I think you should experience life like how you use to."_ Moka replied.

" _Thank you Omote."_ Moka replied. Moka went over to her dresser and put on her Yōkai Academy uniform. Once she finished dressing, Moka picked up the rosario Ichigo left on her nightstand and place it in her bra. With that done, she picked up her schoolbag and left her room. Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari met at the crosswalk like usual.

"Where's Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm not sure." Kurumu said.

"Should we look for her?" Yukari asked.

"She's coming." Mizore said. Everyone looked and saw Moka walking down the usual path. However, it was not the usual pink hair, green eye, polite, and friendly girl Moka that was walking down the path. Instead it was silver hair, red eyes and the confident girl Moka becomes without her Rosario.

"Moka you don't have your rosario." Tsukune said, pointing at the obvious missing rosario.

"Did you lose it?" Kurumu asked.

"Did the entire fiasco yesterday cause the rosario to malfunction?" Yukari asked.

"No." Moka replied. "It was simply, Ichigo took the rosario off." Moka said as he pulled the rosario from her bra.

"Why didn't you put it on?" Tsukune asked.

"Because I don't want to" Moka said.

"Didn't one of you tell me that an Yōkai releasing its Yōki considered a declaration of challenge?" Tsukune asked.

"While what you said Tsukune is true, did any of you sense my Yōki while I walked over here?" Moka asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't sense your Yōki even now I can't sense it." Kurumu said. Mizore and Yukari nodded in agreement.

"How" Tsukune asked.

"After Ichigo took me back to my room, we ended up sleeping together. In the morning, Ichigo woke up at five in the morning to train. He invited me alone. During the training I learned how to suppress my Yōki." Moka said. " _Among other things…"_ Moka thought as she remembered her new ability she accidently activated. "So with me being able to suppress my Yōki, I decided to see how life is on the other side of the rosario." Moka said.

"Is… Outer Moka fine with is?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes she is aware of this. I even asked her before and she gave me her approval." Moka said.

"I see." Tsukune said. "Moka do you want some of my blood?" Tsukune offered.

"No thank you Tsukune. Ichigo gave some of his blood." Moka said as she walked past the group.

"Moka" Tsukune called out. Moka stopped and looked at him.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka replied.

"I… I want to know is our relationship over?" Tsukune asked.

"We never had a relationship other than friendship." Moka said. "Unless you are talking about your relationship with my sealed form" Moka asked. Tsukune sighed.

"Yes your relationship with your sealed form." Tsukune said.

"Let me ask her." Moka said.

" _Moka"_ Moka called out.

" _Yes Moka?"_ Moka replied.

" _Tsukune is asking about your relationship with Tsukune."_ Moka said.

" _Tell him that our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend is over. But, we can remain friends."_ Moka said.

" _Very well"_ Moka said.

"She told me that she is sorry but the relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend is over. But, we can remain friends." Moka said. Tsukune slowly began to shake. Suddenly, Tsukune let out a large wave of Yōki.

"TSUKUNE" The girls yelled out. Immediately Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari tried to calm him down but he ignored it.

"MOKA, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WILL ALLOW NO ONE TO TAKE YOU FROM ME!" Tsukune yelled and tore apart the holy lock and more Yōki shot up to the sky and surrounding Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE" Everyone yelled. Immediately Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari tried to approach Tsukune but, the column of Yōki energy they were forced back. Soon the column of Yōki energy faded. From there, everyone can see something else. Tsukune now has dark red tint in his hair. His eyebrows become more pointed and sharp, and he sprouts fangs. On his back, you see two pair of tentacle like appendages swaying side to side. One pair has some sort of stinger at the end. While the other end is somewhat rounded out.

" **ROAR"** Tsukune yelled out as he charged towards Moka.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed this cliff hanger xD. Anyways if you haven't voted in the update Poll please vote. Voting will close on Feb. 16** **th** **sharp, (cough cough Chinese New Year). Once again I am need of a temporarily (maybe permanent?) Beta Reader. If you are interested please PM me. Before anyone would try and call out the disclaimer "GAOGAIGAR is owned by Sunset Studio".**

 **Now some review questions…**

 **1=Is anyone interested in the Easter Egg Hunt extravaganza?**

 **2=Some user has complained about the underlines. Do you think it is a problem?**

 **Like usual, the Review replies are down below. Hope you have a nice day.**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **1\. 3000 yen is equal to 25 dollars.**

 **2\. 51,000 yen is equal to 425 dollars.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **greasy snivellus❆Do you hate me for chapter 17/18?**

 **Dezzal ❆ Thank you for your review. If you want to send me this story I ripped. Please PM me.**

 **Hmmm12 ❆I'll post a poll just for you.**

 **Guest ❆The purpose of that was to allow the readers to understand Isshin's reason for doing that.**

 **Alex2909 ❆ Yep the unfortunate side effect of the peerage link. Any questions that you have, you can ask them and I am willing to answer them. Anyways thank you for the criticism.**

 **weebens❆Hope this chapter explains the sequence of events.**

 **Gold Testament Dear good sir… I believe you need to go see your doctor. It appears your little head is bossing the big head a little too much.**

 **TheWolf87 ❆ Thank you for the complement. Yes Issa (Moka's father) will be bitched slapped. As for how his family didn't know about it… [Throw various papers all over]…. No comment.**

 **Ulttoanova ❆Thank you for enjoying my madness.**

 **ZeroDiabloRyu ❆No problem. I had to reread some of these and look over the ANs to make sure I didn't mention them. As for the staff, I feel that Ichigo is too strong for a simple wand.**

 **Edub102 ❆Thank you for the complement. Anyways, it gives Ichigo more reasons to find Moka since… she has his kid. You could to Patron to get a sample of the next chapter :).**

 **AzureSoulReaper ❆Thank you.**

 **Silverfenics ❆Does this chapter kind of clears up your question?**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king ❆Thank you for your ideas. They are always appreciated. PM me if you want to start your own FF.**

 **Rogue Deity Master ❆Ok.**

 **bloody dragon fang❆ I will scour throughout the internet to find more fuel for the legendary curve balls to throw at you. As for the rare metal from hell… I don't think so since it going to require more explaining on how Ichigo got the item(s) in question.**

 **Master of Dragons God ❆Yep. Start of the new 2018 with a new fresh chapter to keep you up longer.**

 **Fanficlover2017 ❆Thank you for the complement. I dedicate Unohana's Resurrection to you good sir.**

 **Bunny153539 ❆ Hello Bunny. Good to see your review again. The reason why I didn't give Ryuken powers like Uryū is because Ryūken does not like/want his powers. On the Bleach Wiki, it is stated that Ryūken now does not like being a Quincy, does not approve of Uryū of being a Quincy and he admits that he expects the Quincys would become extinct once Sōken's generation died out. (Ryūken to Uryū) "How many times do I have to tell you, there is no point in saving the dead. That's a Shinigami's job. You should learn how to save the people who are alive. I have no interest in it and you have no talent in it. The Quincy will become extinct with your grandfather's generation, understand?"**

 **As for the relationship development is still underway, it will be at the end or near the end of the Rosario Vampire Arc. The reason why is that Ichigo wants to find Moka and see if she is still interested in Ichigo. Which to Ichigo's POV, Moka Peerage Girls. They will get their time but not now.**

 **As for the Death Battle, meh… I expected Naruto to win but I would rather they make it more fair. Ichigo right after the Quincy War VS Naruto from the Fourth Shinobi War is fairer compared to Ichigo right after the Quincy War VS Naruto the Seventh Hokage and father to Boruto.**

 **Full name disclaimers will be used for Major Arcs. As for minor appearances or references or character appearance will go under the miscellaneous disclaimer since if I named everything one, it might take up like a page on its own…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! This is Thunder here with Chapter 21 of Broken Dreams! I would like to thank my new Beta Reader unfortunateGambler. He is currently going through the old chapters and editing it. So be aware of that. With that done let's start the show!**

 **04/01/2018: Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. This chapter has been reedited by one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. Hope you enjoy the newly edited chapter.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Rosario + Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, and Funimation**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Moka jumped back.

"Know your place!" Moka yelled as she kicked Berserk Tsukune into the nearby forest.

"What…what was that?" Kurumu asked.

"Tsukune has become what I feared the most," Moka replied.

"What?"

"A ghoul."

"What's that?" Kurumu questioned.

"Ghouls are those unfortunate enough to have been injected with monster blood and are unable to contain it. The end up transforming into unintelligent killing machines," Yukari explained.

"According to the Headmaster, the holy lock that's on Tsukune's arm is the only thing that is preventing Tsukune from turning to a ghoul," Ruby explained. Suddenly the Newspaper Club heard a loud roar from the nearby forest. Everyone ran over and gasped. They could see that Tsukune had somehow grown larger compared to a few minutes ago. He now appeared eight feet tall, his hair comprised of black snakes with red eyes moving around.

They could see one of his tentacles pinning Okuto Kotsubo, the P.E Teacher, down on the ground. Immediately the tentacle with the stinger stabbed him in the back. They could hear a slurping sound from the tentacle and see Okuto Kotsubo's body slowly shrinking. Nutrients from Okuto Kotsubo's body were slowly absorbed by the ghoul. The teacher's body eventually became a dried husk.

Berserk Tsukune grew another foot taller and two more sets of tentacles sprouted from his back. The newly formed tentacles appear similar to that of a kraken. He threw the dried husk at a nearby of pile of other husks.

"Kotsubo-sensei, Ishigami-sensei, Apsara-sensei," Yukari muttered, recognizing some of the victims.

" **More…Stronger…Moka!"** Berserk Tsukune roared.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled. He turned to see Moka standing there.

" **MOKA!"** All of the snakes on Berserk Tsukune's head looked at her. She covered her eyes to avoid the snake's stone glare. He used this opportunity to grab her with two of its kraken tentacles.

"MOKA!" her friends exclaimed.

" **Moka mine. Moka safe,"** the horrifying beast said, touching her face with a tentacle in a caring manner. She struggled to break free, but quickly realized that she must call for Ichigo.

"ICH-" Moka tried to shout, but Berserk Tsukune covered her mouth with his tentacle. Unfortunately, he was too slow and Ichigo heard her calling for him. He shunpō'ed over to the clearing. Berserk Tsukune stopped touching her face and turned to Ichigo.

" **Moka mine. Leave,"** Berserk Tsukune growled.

"No. Release Moka now or face my wrath," Ichigo warned as he released a wave of his reiatsu at the monster that had once been a teenage boy.

" **RAW!"** Berserk Tsukune yelled and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo could feel the glares that the snakes sent at him.

"Be careful the snakes on Tsukune's head are from a Gorgon!" Yukari warned.

"Thanks!" Ichigo replied as he closed his eyes and used his earth bending to sense where his opponent was at. Ichigo waited for Berserk Tsukune to get closer before upper cutting the ghoul right in the face and knocking him a few feet back.

" **RAW!"** Berserk Tsukune roared, charging at Ichigo again. This time Ichigo dodged the attack. Berserk Tsukune sent its tentacles at Ichigo, but the man once again evaded each one of them. Ichigo grabbed one of the tentacles and began to spin Berserk Tsukune around and threw him a few feet away. The monster slammed into the ground hard.

"Bakudō # ōkōrō" Ichigo yelled and pointed his index finger at Berserk Tsukune. Suddenly six thin, wide beams of light were summoned slammed into Berserk Tsukune's midsection. Berserk Tsukune roared as he tried to break the Bakudō by using physical strength and his Yōki. Berserk Tsukune began to let out more Yōki to attempt to break the binding spell. Ichigo could hear little cracks from the Rikujōkōrō and realized that it wouldn't be able to withstand any more abuse from Berserk Tsukune's Yōki and physical strength.

"Bakudō # ō Shibari" Ichigo said. Eight black holes with purple outlines appeared and surrounded Berserk Tsukune while another manifested itself in the center of his chest; effectively stopping the ghoul from moving at all. Ichigo then walked to Moka and cut the tentacles that were holding her. Once she was freed, she hugged Ichigo and thanked him for saving her.

"So Ichigo, what are we going to do with Tsukune?" Moka inquired once everyone regrouped.

"Well…" Ichigo looked at the struggling creature. "We have a few options. First is to kill him." Immediately all the newspaper members glared at him. "It is an option," he reiterated. "Another idea is to see if the old Tsukune is still alive in his mind."

"Let's do that option!" Kurumu immediately chimed in.

"How?" Ichigo asked. "It's not as if anyone here has the power to enter other people's minds." _"Other than myself."_

"I actually do," Kurumu admitted. "It's a part of being a Succubus. We have the ability to enter another being's dreams by using our tail." With that mentioned, Kurumu transformed into her Succubus form and raised her tail, slowly inching it toward Berserk Tsukune's head. Her tail tip, which was shaped like a spade changed into a flower and firmly attached itself. Everyone stood around the bound ghoul and the focused on Kurumu. Yukari and Ruby used their magic to repair the destroyed surroundings. Ichigo created some chairs for everyone to sit in and wait. A few minutes later, Kurumu's tail fell off Berserk Tsukune's head and she collapsed. Mizore swiftly caught her and placed her in one of the chairs.

"Kurumu are you alright?" Moka asked as she walked towards the Succubus.

"I'm just a little drained," Kurumu replied. "The technique consumes a lot of the user's Yōki."

"Were you able to get in contact with Tsukune?" Ichigo questioned.

"I was able to find him in his mind. The problem right now is that he believes Moka loves Ichigo due to how powerful he is and he needs to be stronger for her," she explained.

"So what can we do?" Yukari asked.

"I have an idea, but I need you four to be honest," Ichigo announced and face Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore.

"What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Well, you all love him right; even to the point of dying for him."

"YES! Why?"

"Right now, Tsukune is in denial about his break up. He believes that if he is stronger than me then Moka will go back to him," Ichigo began. "Now my plan is to essentially beat him to the point where Berserk Tsukune will run out of Yōki and the real Tsukune will be forced to come out. From there, the four of you will have to pretty much force him accept that Moka no longer loves him and move on. I will have a barrier in place so that no one else is harmed. You four will be in the barrier, but under any circumstances, you will not interfere with the battle until I tell you otherwise."

"What about me?" Moka interjected.

"We might need Mikogami over here when I'm done. Can you go get him?" Ichigo requested.

"Good idea," Moka said and ran towards Yōkai Academy.

"Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore," Ichigo called out as he turned to the girls. "Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Hachigyō Sōgai." Eight orange pillars of energy rose about 40 feet up. Once the pillars stopped growing, orange walls began to form in between the pillars. Soon the walls completely covered the area. "Ready?" he said as he summoned Katen Kyōkotsu. "

Ready," the girls responded with determination.

"RELEASE!" he yelled. The kidō spells binding Berserk Tsukune disappeared and he immediately charged towards Ichigo. He used his tentacles to try and grab Ichigo. Ichigo dodged and brought Katen Kyōkotsu's two blades against each other in a cross.

"When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars; When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the Heavenly Demon Sneers!" Ichigo yelled. A large gust of reiatsu infused wind blew around him before he slashed it away, revealing him now holding pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each were still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.

Berserk Tsukune released poisonous gas towards Ichigo. "Bushōgoma," Ichigo whispered as he rotated, creating large wind blades and sending them toward the gas. The wind blades managed to reflect the toxic fumes back to Berserk Tsukune and envelope him in tornado.

" **RAW!"** Berserk Tsukune roared from the tornado. He managed to break free from the tornado, though he was puking blood and had cuts all over. Ichigo noticed that the wounds were starting to close up.

" _Of course he has regeneration… even if it's slow,"_ Ichigo thought and sighed. He pointed Kyōkotsu (the right one) at Berserk Tsukune as he began to gather his reiatsu and slowly began to glow black.

"Hadō #90…Kurohitsugi!" Ichigo declared. All around Berserk Tsukune, the black reiatsu Ichigo gathered turned purple as it flowed towards him. Before he could react, he was hit by a stronger gravity, preventing him from moving. The remaining reiatsu began to take the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions which pierce the box, lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Ichigo allowed Berserk Tsukune to suffer in Kurohitsugi for ten seconds before releasing it. Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore gasped to see how much damage the ghoul took. Slowly, all of the tentacles began to dissolve into Yōki. Berserk Tsukune gradually shrank back down to normal size. Ichigo nodded to the girls.

"TSUKUNE!" they cried in unison as they ran over to their naked friend. Ichigo created a table for Tsukune. Ruby cast a black barrier to give the girls some privacy. Ichigo smirked as he patiently waited for her to lower the barrier. It took a few minutes before the black barrier lowered to show Tsukune and the girls hugging it out. Ichigo causally walk over to the teen.

"What…what are you doing?" Tsukune asked fearfully.

"I'm looking at your wounds," Ichigo replied. He looked over Tsukune for a few seconds before chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems that all the excess Yōki healed and improved your body," the young god commented.

"What?" Tsukune looked over his body and realized that before he was 5 feet 6 inches (167.64 cm) but now he was 5 feet 9 inches (175.26 cm). He also realized that his body was more muscular than before. "Why did you help me?"

"Only a sane Berserker can help out an insane Berserker," Ichigo stated sympathetically.

"What do you mean?"

Ichigo ignored his question as he walked away from him. The powerful adult walked over to the barrier and lowered it to see Moka and Mikogami standing outside.

"How is he?" Moka inquired.

"He's recovering," Ichigo reassured her.

"I see," she sighed, slightly saddened because it was her actions that caused the whole altercation in the first place. Ichigo poked her in the head. "Hey!" she yelled.

He chuckled at her reaction. "None of this is your fault. You did what you felt was right. Just accept it and move forward."

"When did you get so poetic?"

"Hey, when one of your favorite writers is Shakespeare, you gain a liking to poetry."

They glanced over to see Mikogami walking back from Tsukune. "Headmaster, does Tsukune need a new limiter?" Moka asked.

"Yes. During all of this, Tsukune managed to become a fully-fledged vampire, so I need to design a new one for him," Mikogami nodded with his eyes glowing slightly brighter. "All of you should head to class; I'll inform your homeroom teacher why all of you were late to class." With that, he left the group.

"CLASS!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Why? Taking care Tsukune is more important than some boring class," Kurumu moaned.

"Kurumu, no complaining about classes; especially since you are, what? #325 in the entire school?"

"Fine," Kurumu grumbled. The two turned to see that Mizore and Tsukune were already gone.

"DAMN THAT SNOW BITCH!" the Succubus yelled as she began to hunt them down.

"Hey Moka," Ichigo said, grabbing her attention.

"Yes?"

"I managed to make an arrangement with the bus driver to take us to your father's place."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Ichigo grinned evilly. Suddenly Yukari ran to Moka.

"Moka we got class to go!" she hurriedly informed the vampire.

"Very well," Moka conceded.

"Meet me at the Bus Stop after school," Ichigo said as she walked to class.

* * *

Scene Change: Auditorium.

Ichigo entered the auditorium to see it crowded to the brim with students. He noticed a sign that said, "Backstage Only" and followed its arrow, which lead him to Mikogami. Ichigo could see that the headmaster was slightly nervous.

"You alright?"

"Honesty… I am not fine." Mikogami answered.

"Why?"

"The main reason is that I'm not sure who else might sympathize with Public Safety Commission; or worse, be part of Fairy Tale."

"Fairy Tale? What's that?" Ichigo inquired.

"Fairy Tale is an organization which believes that Yōkai should conquer the Human race."

"While you are one of the few that believe in coexistence,"

"Exactly," Mikogami confirmed. "During the integration of the Public Safely Commission members, I discovered that many of them are members of Fairy Tale or are considering joining them."

"I see," Ichigo said, understanding why Mikogami was worried. "Do all the students know who Yasaka is?"

"Yes. Many Yōkai recognize Yasaka-hime as the ruling body of all Yōkai who live in Japan. All Yōkai who move over here and gained citizenship have to swear an oath of fidelity toward her and the ruling house," Mikogami informed.

"If that is the case, I will speak with Yasaka to get a decree that labels Fairy Tale as a terrorist organization," Ichigo decided.

"Do you think you have enough time to see her?"

"Give me one second." _"Good morning Yasaka,"_ the young man greeted thought the bond link.

" _Good morning Ichigo. How can I help you?"_ Yasaka grumbled. Ichigo look at his watch. It is saying that right now is 9:30 in the morning.

" _You alright?"_ he asked.

" _I'm just tired. Some of my residents in Kyoto have to deal with the idiots from Fairy Tale."_

" _Speak of the devil,"_ Ichigo mused.

" _What do you mean?"_ Yasaka asked.

" _I need to ask you if it's possible for you to write a decree that labels Fairy Tale as a terrorist organization."_

" _Why?"_

" _According to Mikogami, Fairy Tale wants to change the status quo. They want to rise up and conquer the humans."_ Ichigo said.

" _Those idiots,"_ the Yōkai leader growled. _"Based on that information alone, I can declare them terrorist plotting against the Magical Japanese Government."_

" _Magical Japanese Government?"_

" _It is the formal name of our Government. I am the overall ruler of all magical beings in Japan. Even though other magical beings may form their own government bodies, at the end of the day, if they live in Japan, they must obey my rules."_

" _I see,"_ Ichigo mentally nodded, realizing how much power and authority Yasaka truly has. _"Anyways, when can you get the decree signed?"_

" _Right now."_

" _Really?"_

" _Based on both your statement and last night's reports, I can decree that they are a terrorist group who wants to reveal the existence of Magical Japan, which is a capital offence."_

" _I think you should also add in a statement where if someone is confirmed as a member of Fairy Tale, all crimes that have been committed by Fairy Tale will be added to the person. It will discourage other Yōkai from joining,"_ Ichigo suggested.

" _I will make sure to add it,"_ Yasaka said with a smile he could feel through the connection. _"I'll call you when you I finish making you a copy of the decree."_

" _Thank you dear,"_ he said as he closed the connection.

"What is Yasaka-hime say?" Mikogami asked.

"She said that she will write the decree right now."

"Excellent."

"Headmaster," Someone called out to him. Mikogami and Ichigo turned to see Ruby and Tsukune in front of them.

"Thank you Ruby," Mikogami said.

"What… can I do for you headmaster?" Tsukune questioned nervously.

"Tsukune my boy, I am going to disband the Public Safely Commission," Mikogami stated.

"Really?"

"Yes I am; but, I will need another organization to do the Public Safely Commission's duty."

"What duty?"

"To protect the school."

"Um…What does that do with me?" Tsukune was completely lost.

"You are going to be in charge of the Student Police Division, SPD for short," Mikogami dropped the bomb.

"B-but," Tsukune tried to protest. Mikogami ignored him as he walked on stage to address the students.

"Good morning students," the headmaster greeted, quieting all the students. "Long ago, when I founded Yōkai Academy, I built this school with the intentions of having Yōkai learn to live with humans. I knew at the very beginning that this school will be targeted by those who disagree with me. At that time I created the Public Safely Commission to protect the students from those groups. However, this group changed their original intentions. They became a group who terrorized the students that they are supposed to protect." He stopped his speech as Ruby walked on stage, leading each of the Public Safely Commission members on stage. All of them were still wearing their black uniforms. However, their hands were chained together. "As of now, the Public Safely Commission is permanently disbanded. Students, take off those uniforms," Mikogami ordered. Ruby released the chains to allow the members to do as instructed. Many of the members refused at first.

Then Ichigo walked on stage.

"Are you going to strip or do I need to burn them off of you," Ichigo threatened. Many of the Public Safely Commission members remembered the man who easily destroyed them. All of them quickly threw their black uniforms off as if they were on fire. Once all of them were off, Ichigo summoned a small fireball and threw it at the pile of black uniforms. He controlled the fire to prevent it from burning anything else. As for the smoke, he directed it towards a nearby open window. Many of the students were clapping and cheering for being the destruction of the Public Safety Commission.

"Thank you Ichigo and Ruby," Mikogami commended. Ruby bound the former members of the Public Safely Commission again and led them off stage. Ichigo followed behind her. All the students eventually quieted down. "Now with the Public Safely Commission now disbanded, I decided that new organization will be formed. This new organization will be called the Student Police Division, SPD for short. This organization will be led by a student who led the investigation against the Public Safely Commission. Give a hand to Aono Tsukune," the headmaster declared as he began to clap. Everyone else clapped as Tsukune walked on stage and faced the crowd. "Now then the new uniform for the Student Police Division will be a red ribbon that is wrapped around the right sleeve of the uniform. Other alterations to the Student Police Division's uniform will need to be approved by me." Mikogami pinned the ribbon on Tsukune's shirt. With that done, Tsukune walked off stage.

Ichigo stayed backstage to make sure nothing happened. Suddenly his phone went off. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo. Captain, this is Marvelous."

"Yes Marvelous?"

"3G are ready to go."

"Very well," Ichigo said and hung up. Once he was at a secluded place, he dialed 5501 to signal the Uzushio that he was ready. A few seconds later, he vanished.

* * *

Uzushio's Command Center

Ichigo appeared on the Uzushio and was greeted by Marvelous, Doc, Guy and Kotaro.

"Hello everyone," Ichigo smiled as he walked down from the teleporter. "Don, what is the status on all the new development."

"We are starting to gather the necessary resources for the new Space Station and robots. We also started the development of the AIs," Don reported.

"Sounds good," Ichigo nodded.

"Also all the repairs are finished."

"I see." The orange-haired man said as he turned to Kotaro. "So you guys are leaving?"

"We are," Kotaro affirmed.

"Very well, we will escort you back to your dimension if that is alright."

"That's fine." Kotaro said. Everyone returned to their respective ships. Everyone on the J-Ark made sure that all the robots were secured and ready for interdimensional travel. Ichigo and Kotaro had the J-Arc and Uzushio connected through communication screens. J-Ark fired its dimensional missiles and opened a wormhole and entered it, followed by Uzushio

* * *

Scene Change: GaoGaiGar Universe

A wormhole opened up as the J-Ark and Uzushio came through. "Strange… the Orbit Base is nowhere to be found," Kosuke mused.

"What?!" Taiga shouted, surprised. The 3G orbit base had been their home.

"We'll have to run a search in the database after we land," Kosuke said as both J-Ark and Uzushio entered the atmosphere. Suddenly an explosion threw all the 3G members to the deck.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Geki cried out as he stood and ran to the window.

"What... What is going on here?" Taiga asked, his eyes wide as he looked down below. What had fired on them seemed to be an army of grey mobile units. Some of them with shovel shaped arms, while others had ladders attached to their arms. All of these grey mobile units had their weapons pointed at the J-Ark and Uzushio.

"J-Ark raises the shields!" J ordered.

"Roger," was Tomoy's response as a pink barrier started to form and began to enclose both J-Ark and Uzushio from the attacks of the mobile suits. The ship shook again, and the cables holding GaoLeon snapped, dropping him to the city below.

"GUY!" Taiga yelled.

"On it!" Guy shouted as he jumped and fused with GaoLeon to become GaiGar.

"Guy is requesting Final Fusion," Kosuke informed.

"Final Fusion approved!" Taiga said.

"Roger," Kosuke nodded as he began to release the Gao Machines. "Final Fusion… Program Drive."

"FINAL FUSION!" Guy yelled. ProtectGao, SpiralGao, BrokenGao, StraightGao, and GadgetGao few out of J-Arc and fused into Genesic GaoGaiGar. "BROKEN MAGNUM!" Guy shouted as the right fist shot off, tearing through many of the mobile units. More than forty fell, the rest turning their attention to the reborn King of Braves. The remaining army aimed their weapons they opened fire. "PROTECT SHADE!" Genesic GaoGaiGar raised his left hand and small panels opened up and formed a yellow barrier. The shots impacted against the barrier.

 _"_ _So this is Genesic GaoGaiGar's power,_ _"_ Ichigo thought. He was slightly curious to see if any of the Asura Machina could go against it. Suddenly all the attacks stopped. Each and every mobile unit ceased firing, although they kept their weapons trained on Genesic GaoGaiGar. Taiga could see how tense Guy was, even through the mighty armor of Genesic GaoGaiGar, he could see it. He knew it well, for he shared it.

"... J-Ark... Take us down to the ground, and land," J said after a moment.

"Roger," was Tomoy's response. The J-Ark and Uzushio soon touched down. Genesic GaoGaiGar landed on the ground behind the two ships. A helicopter was soon seen approaching. It flew once around the Genesic GaoGaiGar, before landing on the ground. A brown haired man in a black business suit stepped off. On his black suit there was a green symbol with three G's on it pinned his left breast pocket. His hair stuck out ahead of him, and was graying at the temples. He walked forwards without fear of the mechs to either side of him, or the J-ark's cannons which could disintegrate him at a moment's notice. Taiga, uncertain who this man was, walked out of J-Arc to meet this man. His senior staff and Ichigo walked behind Taiga. As Taiga walked towards this man, he noticed that the man's attention was more on Genesic GaoGaiGar than anything else.

"As the Leader of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard, I demand to know why your units opened fire on us!" Taiga stated when in front of the other man. The man looked at him, and Taiga stared back in shock. This older man... was crying with a smile on his face.

"You'll have to forgive my men... things have changed drastically since the days of EI-01, and the 11 Souls Masters. When all of you arrived, my team attempted to communicate with you. For some reason, they were unable to hear a response, so the Gutsy Geoid Guard had to take you as hostiles. Fortunately I arrived to the main order room just before too much damage had occurred," The stranger said.

"YOU OPENED FIRE WITHOUT PROVOCATION!" Guy shouted from Genesic GaoGaiGar's cockpit which pointed at the man. "WHEN WE DID NOTHING TO THREATEN YOU!"

The man stayed silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Guy-niichan. If I had been at my post at the time of your arrival none of this would have happened." The group's eyes slowly widened upon hearing how the man addressed Guy.

"W-who are you?" Taiga asked.

The man smiled again. "My name is Mamoru Amani. Head commander of the Gutsy Geoid Guard, I welcome you all back to Earth... after forty years." Mamoru said.

"WHAT!" All the members yelled.

"Let's talk in the Main Order Room. Due to the destruction of the Orbit Base, we were forced to return to the rebuilt Bay Tower Base," Mamoru said. Everyone followed him to the Main Order Room. HyoRyu, EnRyu, Volfogg, FuRyu, RaiRyu, GoldyMarg, Mic Sounders, AnRyu and KoRyu followed behind the other members. During their repairs, the Uzushio crew was able to install a new component which allowed the robots to shrink down to 6 feet (about 182.88 CM) and return to their normal height. "So tell me… what happened after we were shot out of J-Ark." Mamoru asked. With that everyone told each other their various stories while on their way to the Main Order Room.

* * *

Scene Change: Main Order Room

Everyone arrived at the Main Order Room. Even after forty years, the Main Order Room looked the same. Everyone could see live feeds from various portions of the destroyed Japan.

Mamoru turned and looked at the senior members of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard. "Now... I know that none of you have any reasons to help us. You all likely no longer have any family here to protect. No more friends to sacrifice for. But I am asking you, as the head of the current Gutsy Geoid Guard... Will you join us? Will you help us defeat the resurrected Bionet, and returning peace to the world?"

Taiga, closed his eyes before stepping ahead of Mamoru. For the first time since his feet touched down, he grinned. Taiga turned around to look at the members of Gutsy Galaxy Guard.

"All Members of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard who wish to aid these people in their fight, step forwards!" Taiga ordered.

The Main Order Room seemed to shake as the entire group stepped forward at once. J, who was leaning against the back wall, merely watched silently, as did Renee who stayed next to him. The senior members of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard all had grins on their faces. Geki wiped his nose with his thumb, and Guy seemed to be ready to glow green. Mamoru was mentally prepared to give the order to get them all new identities and homes. He remembered what it was to see heroes again. Tears built up in his eyes, and he smiled before wiping them away.

"Thank you all," he said.

"SIR! A Bionet Hunter unit has appeared," Someone suddenly yelled. Mamoru's eyes narrowed, before he turned to her, all business now.

"Stella, what's the status on our mobile units?"

"Sir I've already ordered Squad One, Two and Three to intercept."

"Order Squad them all to return to base immediately!"

"Ok sir," Stella replied, confused about his order. Mamoru ignored her confused look as he turned to Taiga.

"Are any of the robots operational?" he inquired.

"All of them are fully operational," Ichigo interjected and everyone except the senior members looked at him. "Mamoru, if you didn't notice, all the robots are fully repaired and are right here," He stated and pointed at the nine robots behind the senior members.

Mamoru smiled. "Which one of you wants to take care of the Hunter unit?"

"I think we got this," EnRyu said.

"I guess were going," HyoRyu said.

"But sir... a Hunter can take out a hundred of the mass produced types. You want to intercept with only two?" Stella asked. Mamoru got a grin that he must have learned from years of seeing Taiga doing it.

"Stella, our A.I's have never had proper time to mature. Those two will be MORE than enough," he said cockily. She looked at her commander like he was a lunatic. "Units HyoRyu and EnRyu. Intercept the enemy, and destroy the Hunter Unit!"

"ROGER!" HyoRyu and EnRyu yelled in unison and ran off.

* * *

Outside: GaoGaiGar Universe: Based on Final Saber's Fanfiction

The Hunter unit was large black wolf like robot with that could release beam-shaped wings from the arms extending from its back, allowing it to fly (1). The most noticeable thing about it however was the fact that it was heading straight towards the bay tower base. It stopped dead in its tracks when it saw a blue mobile crane and a red fire truck driving towards it. Suddenly the Hunter Unit heard two voices yell in sync. "SYSTEM CHANGE!" HyoRyu and EnRyu declared and began to transform. While HyoRyu and EnRyu were transforming, the Hunter unit AI scanned the red and blue robots and determined that these two show signs of arrogance. They almost seemed cocky. The AI attempted to identify who or what these robots were. However, there was no previous data of any other GGG robots that appeared and acted like these two. The Hunter's AI decided to destroy these stranger robots and continue with the mission. It opened fire with its hidden guns all over its body, intending to rip the two apart with a hail of gunfire. However, EnRyu and HyoRyu pulled out their own weapons and fire back while dodging the Hunter's attack.

"MELTING RIFLE!" EnRyu yelled.

"FREEZING RIFLE!" HyoRyu yelled. The Hunter Unit jumped back to avoid the twin shots before dashing towards the red one. EnRyu brought his ladder arm up and blocked the Hunter Unit's claws and forced it back.

"ENRYU, LETS DO IT!"

"ALRIGHT HYORYU!"

"SYMECTRICAL DOCKING!" the duo announced. The Hunter Unit stopped its backwards skidding to see something it'd NEVER seen before. The two robots, whom identified themselves as Hyoryu and Enryu, seemed to be entering a state between vehicle and robot mode, before they seemed to click together. The robot that was now in front of it was half red, and half blue, with a metallic chest plate in the middle.

"CHORYUJIN!" ChoRyuJin yelled as he charged at the Hunter Unit. The Hunter Unit leapt into the air, diving at ChoRyuJin, hoping to get inside his combat range. However, ChoRyuJin used his crane arm and knocking the Hunter Unit from the air, slamming it into a nearby building.

"DOUBLE GUN!" ChoRyuJin raised both of his arms and fired small fireballs and ice shards at the Hunter Unit. As it took the barrage from ChoRyuJin, it sent a message out to Bionet concerning these new mobile units. On Bionet's database, it attempted to look up any information on Gutsy Geoid Guard and these new robots. However, the Hunter unit never finished its search as it exploded due all the damage from ChoRyuJin's Double Gun barrage.

Stella's eyes were wide with shock of seeing these two robots managing to defeat a Hunter unit. Mamoru looked like he was ready to leap into the air, as if a kid again, and Taiga merely smiled on proudly.

"H-how could they be so strong?!" Stella asked in shock from what she saw.

"Because, they have more experience than any other unit in the world. Those two were one of the first robots to be made by Gutsy Geoid Guard," Mamoru explained. Soon the two returned to base to get inspected.

"Looks like all of you are going to be fine," commented as he got up.

"So are you going to leave?" Guy asked.

"I am. I don't know how much time I spent here but, I need to go."

"Wait. You're going to abandon your comrades?" Stella asked in confusion.

"I helped the Gutsy Galaxy Guard when they were trapped in a wormhole and managed to rescue them and fix all the damages on the robots and members. I also wanted to escort them back to their home universe to make sure they arrived safe."

"I see…"

"Any ways, thanks for your help, Ichigo," Taiga said.

With that, Ichigo said his goodbyes to all the new and old members of GGG, and boarded Uzushio to leave this universe.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Stella asked.

"Maybe." Taiga replied. _"If worse comes to worse… we might escape to his home universe,"_ he thought to himself as Ichigo walked back to Uzushio.

"Captain, ready to go?" Marvelous asked.

"Yep," Ichigo confirmed as he entered Uzushio. Uzushio flew up and opened a wormhole to return home.

* * *

Scene Change: ThunderReborn Universe

A purple wormhole opened up and Uzushio flew out of it.

"Status report," Ichigo requested.

"Nothing unusual to report," Don said from his computer.

"Ok. Carry on with all construction."

"Yes sir!" the Uzushio's crew yelled. Ichigo walked up, went to the teleporter and teleported back down to Yōkai Academy.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

Ichigo arrived at the Bus Stop just in time to see Moka, Kokoa and the rest of the Newspaper Club arrived.

"So… why are all of them coming?" Ichigo questioned, pointing at unexpected additions.

"To provide back up," Tsukune replied.

Ichigo looked at them for a few seconds before laughing. All but Moka and Kokoa glared at him.

"Man that was a good joke," Ichigo wiped a tear from his eye. "But seriously, why all of you coming?"

"Because we want to help Moka," Tsukune tried.

"Help?" Ichigo looked confused. "I do not need your help. If you want to come with us, you don't need to lie about it."

Before Tsukune could respond, the Yōkai Academy school bus arrived.

"Hello," Nurari greeted.

"H-hello Bus Driver-san," Tsukune replied as he boarded the bus and sat in the back, followed by the girls. Ichigo boarded the school bus.

"Hello Ichigo-sama."

"Hello Bus Driver. Don't call me –sama," Ichigo said as he sat in the front. Moka sat right next to him. Kokoa decided to sit behind them.

"Any more people?" Nurari asked.

"I don't think so." Ichigo said as he looked at Moka.

"No," she shook her head.

"Very well." Nurari closed the school bus. He started the school bus and entered the dimensional tunnel.

"Ichigo." Moka said.

"Yes?"

"I know you're going to fight Oto-sama but please don't kill him."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Scene Change: Shuzen Estate

The bus drove out of the dimensional tunnel and stopped at a paved path. "This is as far as I could take you," Nurari stated to his passengers.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. Moka and Kokoa left first. "I know you like recklessly driving this school bus but, when my daughter is on board you will drive normally." Ichigo ordered with his signature glare. "Do you understand?"

"I do," Nurari nodded.

Ichigo then left the bus. Tsukune and the remaining members of the Newspaper Club followed closely. Everyone walked the paved road to see a large European-styled castle.

"If you want to tag along that's fine, but don't get involved," Ichigo said as he walked towards the gate. He saw a lock on the iron bars but that was rectified by a kick broke it. He approached the door and pushed it open, slamming it hard enough to crack the wood. He walked past the door to see giant empty grand foyer. He looked at the top of the stairs to see a two people standing there.

The tallest figure was a man with black shoulder length hair and a small beard framing the bottom of his jaw. He was slim built and dressed in black and red European-style clothes, his eyes a dark blood red and that narrowed as he directed his gaze upward to see Ichigo, Moka, Kokoa and the rest of the Newspaper club.

The other person appeared to be a little girl with fair skinned and green eyes. She had orange medium length hair that was pulled back into a ponytail held by a bright pink bow, with a long fringe left loose on the right of her face. Her bangs were cut extremely short. The little girl looked at the people and recognized her mother.

"KA-SAN!" the little girl cried as she ran down the stairs to her mother.

"Hello Elizabeth," Moka smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Ka-san. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am here to take you to school."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She then noticed Ichigo. "Ka-san who is he?" She pointed at him curiously.

Ichigo took a knee so that he's closer to her height. "Hello Elizabeth. Can you guess who I am?" he asked as he subtly moved his orange hair near her. Elizabeth's eyes widened before she pulled out a photo from her pocket. She carefully opened it and looked at the photo for a few seconds, then looked at him for a few more. Suddenly she began to tear up.

"You're my Tou-san," Elizabeth whispered, recognizing him from the picture.

"Right," Ichigo nodded as she ran and gave him a hug.

"I…I missed you."

"I do too."

By this time Moka and Kokoa's father walked down and immediately recognized Ichigo. Ichigo gently pushed Elizabeth towards Moka.

"YOU!" Issa yelled.

"Hello Issa," Ichigo grinned maliciously as he walked towards Issa.

"I don't know how you survived the beating I gave you long ago but I will make sure you die for good this time!" Issa shouted as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, five guards wearing black full body tights, armor, and carrying black spears appeared pointing their weapons at Ichigo.

"HALT!" One yelled.

"Looks like I get some warm up," Ichigo said as he cracked his knuckles. Ichigo charged towards Guard #1 and knocked him out. Guard #2 and Guard #3 charged towards Ichigo with their spears out, but Ichigo dodged their attack. He used this moment of distraction to grab Guard #2's hand and throw him at Guard #3. Guard #4 and Guard #5 tried to attack together but Ichigo simply grabbed Guard #4's spear and forced Guard #4 to hit himself in the head and knock himself out. Ichigo grabbed Guard #5 and threw him over the Newspaper Club and outside.

"Tou-san. Why are you fighting grandfather?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because your grandfather hurt me a lot by taking you and your Kaa-san away from me," Ichigo answered as he walked towards Issa.

"So you're stronger than before," The old vampire growled.

"I am way stronger than before." Ichigo shunpō'ed over to Issa and sucker punched him in the face. Issa turned back to Ichigo and spit out some blood. Issa tried to retaliate with a right hook, which Ichigo dodged and countered with his own left hook. Issa managed to fist, but Ichigo used the momentum to strike Issa with kick. Issa was stunned from the surprise attack. "What was Moka's catchphrase…?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he walked towards Issa. "I remembered… LEARN YOUR PLACE!" He kicked Issa to the wall.

The vampire managed to get out of the hole. He glared at Ichigo as he grabbed a black dagger and threw it. Ichigo managed to grab it and threw it back. Issa dodged the black dagger. He noticed one of his guards regaining consciousness.

"Get me the Anti!" he ordered the guard. The guard bowed before disappearing. Before Issa noticed, Ichigo was behind him and kicked him through a stone pillar. Issa was stunned by the abrupt attack. Ichigo seeing this kicked Issa into an armor statue. Issa grab a black broadsword from the armor statue and charged towards Ichigo with a downward strike. Ichigo dodged, but Issa continued his charge with an upward strike. Once again Ichigo dodged the attack.

"Come on Issa. Are you that weak where I can defeat you without a weapon?" Ichigo teased and angered Issa even more. Issa charged the black broadsword with his Yōki and threw it at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the black broadsword and intended to throw it back. Before he could, though, the broadsword blew up and kicked up a lot of dust.

" _Did I get him?"_ Issa thought as the dust blew away to reveal Ichigo, not injured at all. The only damage Issa could see was that his jacket was torn. Ichigo dropped the broadsword fragments in his hand.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked disappointedly as he walked towards Issa. "The great Shuzen Issa is unable to defeat someone in one on one combat."

"THAT'S IT!" Issa yelled out. Suddenly more Yōki began to gather around him. "Due to my pride, I never use this ability but you out of all people are testing my LIMITS!" Issa's hair turned silver and his eyes turn red with slitted pupils. In addition his upper body became clad in jet black armor with light tone pauldrons on his shoulders along with giant bat wings protruding from his upper back. He charged forward and punched Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo flew back and slammed into the wall.

"Ichigo!" Moka exclaimed.

"Tou-san!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Don't need to scream," Ichigo said as he got out of the debris. "Being slammed into the wall by that weak punch isn't going to kill me. Since he's starting to get serious I should actually start trying."

" _WHAT!"_ Everyone but Moka thought.

"How strong is he?" Tsukune whispered.

"Strong enough to tear the heaven asunder," Ichigo stated as he changed into his Shinigami form. Everyone was surprised to see Ichigo now wearing a black shihakushō with two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape, a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist and a white haori with black flames and red Kanji on it. Ichigo reached out and summoned shunpō'ed towards Issa with a downward strike. Issa barely managed to manage to dodge Ichigo's attack.

"You're way stronger than I thought," Issa admitted as he tried to punch Ichigo. Ichigo shunpō'ed way. "So you are running from me now?!"

"Not exactly," Ichigo grinned as he shunpō'ed behind Issa and had Kokugatsu's blade right at his neck. "I just found an opening that I needed." He fired a point blank nameless Getsuga Tenshō at Issa. Issa's body slammed down on the ground. Ichigo slowly descended towards him. Ichigo bent down and lifted Issa's body and slammed him back down on the ground. "How does it feel to be beaten by the same person you beat to the brink of death four years ago?!" Ichigo yelled as he threw Issa to another wall.

The dust cleared to see Issa still alive. He spit some blood that was in his mouth. "Don't worry about me..." he mumbled as he gathered his Yōki. The guard Issa ordered off a few minutes ago returned with a large spear. It was over six feet long and had a blue shaft with what looked like yellow tails flowing from the middle of the pole and wrapping around the blue shaft (3). The guard handed the spear to Issa. "You should worry about THEM!" Issa yelled as he threw the spear with all his remaining Yōki infused might at Moka and Elizabeth.

" _The girls!"_ Ichigo thought, realizing Issa's targets for the spear. Ichigo shunpō'ed and realized that he couldn't stop the spear in time. So, he shunpō'ed in front of the spear to be their shield. He was surprised when the spear pierced his body. He had both his Blut Vene and Hierro activated but struggled to remain standing.

"ICHIGO!" Moka yelled as she ran to Ichigo

"TOU-SAN!" Elizabeth followed her mother. Issa slowly walked towards the group. Moka glared at her father. Ichigo cough up some blood.

"Based on your reaction, you were surprised that this spear managed to pierce you," Issa observed. "Let me explain why. This spear is a magical artifact that I founded after a young man with short black hair and blue eyes try to attack me. It also surprised me when this spear managed to pierce me as well. Enough said. Time to DIE!"

Before Issa could move forward, he was suddenly hit by a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. He looked to see that Ichigo had cast the barrier.

"Interesting weapon…" Ichigo mused as he grabbed the spear's shaft "But not enough to stop me!" He pulled the spear out of his chest. Everyone was shocked at Ichigo's action. Ichigo slightly staggered before slammed the spear down and regaining his balance.

"Ichigo/Tou-san!" Moka and Elizabeth exclaimed

"Don't worry, girls. I'm fine," Ichigo reassured as he looked at them. They could see in his eyes were filled with righteous fatherly rage as the hole slowly closed up. "Hold on to this for me." He handed the bloodied spear to Moka. He then walked towards Issa with the hole in his chest almost closed. "Issa you dirty cheating bastard," Ichigo growled as his reiatsu began to gather around him. "I understand that you threw that spear with the true intension to kill me. BUT!" His reiatsu flared outwards. "YOU DARED TRY TO HARM YOUR OWN DAUGHER AND GRANDAUGHTER TO DEFEAT ME! THAT IS A NEW LOW FOR YOU! Before coming here, Moka asked me to spare you. Before you did this I would have spared you but… NOW! I MIGHT NOT!" Ichigo yelled as he brought out Kokugatsu in front of him.

"Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!" Ichigo called out. The pillar of reiatsu burst, destroying the entire ceiling of the castle. The pillar of reiatsu ended to see Ichigo holding both Zangetsu in his hand. Ichigo raised the blades and began to pump them with his reiatsu. "Issa let's see if you can handle this! Getsuga… Jūjishō!" Ichigo yelled as he swung both Zangetsu at the vampire. The large cross shaped black Getsuga Tenshō screamed towards Issa.

Issa fired a blast of Yōki at the attack in an attempt to stop it, but was shocked that the Ichigo's attack tore through his attack and the black cross hit him directly, smashing him through various walls of his Castle. Ichigo shunpō'ed in the large cross shaped hole and pulled out a bleeding and severely injured Issa.

"These wounds will likely heal overtime with more blood, but this is something from me so you can always remember your defeat in my hand," Ichigo sneered as he began to channel his fire reiatsu from Schrift I: The Ignatius into Zangetsu. Zangetsu began to glow bright red and became enveloped in flames. "Moka, cover Elizabeth's eyes and ears." Ichigo looked back to see Moka doing as he asked. In four easy cuts, Ichigo sliced Issa's right arm off below the elbow, his left arm from above the elbow, his right leg above the kneecap and his left leg below the kneecap.

"GAH!" Issa yowled from the pain.

"Don't worry; I made sure to cauterize the wound. It'll prevent you from bleeding out, though you might not be able to reconnect those limbs again," Ichigo said while channeling his inner Unohana. "Wait! I need to _make sure_ you can't use those arms and legs ever again." He grinned evilly as he fired a small fireball at the amputated arms and legs, turning them into dust and charcoal.

"GAH!" Issa screamed before he passed out from the pain.

Ichigo ignored all of this as he walked towards the Newspaper Club. He used his water bending to remove all the wet blood he had on. Everyone stared at him. He noticed that Tsukune and some of the girls were a little green on the face.

"Ichigo," Moka said glaring at him. She handed the bloody spear to Kokoa to hold as she stomped over to her boyfriend.

"Yes Moka?" Ichigo asked. Moka got right into his face and began to hit his chest.

"You idiot! I thought I would have lost your forever," Moka cried with tears in her eyes.

Ichigo suddenly felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down to see Elizabeth hugging it crying as well. "I'm sorry," he apologized as he hugged the most important girls in his life.

"Please don't do that again," Moka whispered.

"…It's my job to protect you and Elizabeth," Ichigo protested with a gentle smile. Moka and Elizabeth stopped crying.

"Anyways, what are you going to do with the spear?"

"I'll look into what this spear is," he replied as he took it from Kokoa and sent it and the sealed Zangetsu into his mindscape. He also returned to his human body. "Let's go pack Elizabeth's stuff."

"Ok," Moka agreed. With that Ichigo, Moka and Elizabeth walked deeper into the Shuzen estate.

" _Katen, Kyōkotsu and Hōgyoku, can the three of you search the Shuzen estate to find anything you deemed important such as artifacts, books, and weapons or anything of significant value and send them into the mindscape?"_ Ichigo requested.

" **Roger."** Hōgyoku said.

" **Very well."** Katen said.

" _Kyōka, I want you to go to Issa and a look in his mind for anything important."_

" **On it."**

Ichigo could feel all four Zanpakutō spirits leaving his mindscape. The three of them arrived at a room with a metal plaque on the door. The metal plaque read the name Elizabeth Akashiya. They pushed the door open to see a small room. The walls were painted with mostly black with pink and silver swirls. On the other side of the wall was a small bed with a few stuff animals; a black bat with red eyes, a strawberry, a pink bunny with green eyes and a silver bunny with red eyes. Ichigo chuckled at seeing the stuffed animals. He turned to Moka.

"You kept them?" he raised an eyebrow

"Of course I did. You gave them to me on my birthday," she defended.

"Tou-san gave Kaa-san these stuff animals?" Elizabeth asked.

"I did."

"Tou-san, is it true your name is Ichigo? Like the strawberry?"

"While it is true that my name is Ichigo, it doesn't represent a strawberry," Ichigo said, more patient with his own daughter than he'd been with anyone else who'd mistaken his namesake. "When I was younger, I was told that my name doesn't mean strawberry, but rather to protect one thing. As long as I live, I will protect you." He hugged Elizabeth. His eyes locked onto Moka. "You too," he added, reaching out drawing her into the hug as well. After the hug, the three gathered all of Elizabeth's belongs and sent them to Ichigo's mindscape. After that was done, the three walked to Moka's room to pick up her few remaining belongings. Once they left Moka's room they noticed Kokoa also packing up her few belongings.

"You're moving out to Kokoa?" Moka asked.

"Yes Nee-sama."

"Do you need help?" Ichigo inquired.

"No I go it." She walked out of her room with a backpack and two duffle bags.

During the walk out of the destroyed estate, Ichigo could feel Kyōka,Katen, Kyōkotsu and Hōgyoku returning to Ichigo's Mindscape.

" _Anything important?"_

" **Nope,"** Katen said. With that Ichigo cut the connection. The four walked out to see Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club already inside the School Bus and sitting at the back.

"Hello. It looks like all of you are here and you have a little tag along," Nurari commented.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth," Elizabeth introduced herself.

"Hello Elizabeth," Nurari greeted as he put out his cigar. "Looks like all of you are ready to go back." Nurari said as he opened the school bus again. Everyone boarded, with Ichigo, Moka and Elizabeth sitting in the front. Kokoa sat behind them. While Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club sat in the back. With everyone in place, Nurari started the school bus and drove everyone back to Yōkai Academy. Ichigo ignored the stare Tsukune was giving him.

" _One minute he was cutting the arms and legs off someone and enjoying doing i; like a serial killer, and the next he's acting like a fun loving happy guy,"_ Tsukune thought to himself. _"He's a monster._ _A monster that is slowly corrupting Moka."_

"Moka." Ichigo spoke up.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I was wondering if you want to remain attending Yōkai Academy."

"What?"

"You don't need to decide right now but, I want you to think about it."

"Where would I go?"

"Kuoh Academy."

"Very well. I will consider it."

"Thank you," her boyfriend smiled.

* * *

Scene Change: Yokai Academy

Nurari soon left the dimensional gap and parked the bus at the bus stop. Ichigo, Moka and Elizabeth walked out of the bus.

"Thanks," Ichigo said to Nurari.

"Thank you Bus Driver," Moka said.

"Thank you Creepy Bus Driver-san," Elizabeth giggled. Nurari and Ichigo chuckled at Elizabeth's statement.

"Come on Moka. We need to take to Mikogami," Ichigo started walking off.

"About what?" the vampire asked.

"I need to convince him to allow you to move in with me."

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

Ichigo wrapped her and Elizabeth in a hug and shunpō'ed them to Mikogami's office. They arrived outside the office, with the two girls slightly disorientated due to moving that fast. Ichigo walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Mikogami called out. Ichigo opened the door as the three entered the door. "Hello Ichigo. Here for your new family room key?"

"Yep."

"Here you go," Mikogami said as he hand an envelope to Ichigo.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he took the envelope. With that the trio left.

Ichigo shunpō'ed Moka and Elizabeth over to Moka's room to help her pack her stuff. Once they were done, he shunpō'ed Moka and Elizabeth over the new room Mikogami gave them.

"Moka, you and Elizabeth take your time to unpack your stuff," he instructed as Elizabeth's and Moka's stuff appeared on the ground. "I'm going to investigate that spear from earlier." He summoned said spear on the table in front of him.

"Very well," Moka said as she took out the rosario.

"Bye Kaa-san." Elizabeth said.

"See you later Elizabeth," Moka replied as she attached the rosario back on and transformed back into her pink haired self.

"Hello Kaa-san."

Moka came down and hugged Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth!" She placed Elizabeth down. "Let's get started organizing this."

"Yes Kaa-san."

" _Kyōka and Hōgyoku, can you two come out here."_ Ichigo thought.

" **Yes Ichigo?"** Kyōka and Hōgyoku replied as they appeared in front of him.

"Were you able to find anything about this spear?"

" **The only thing we were able to get from the spear is that it appears to be a Holy weapon,"** Kyōka stated.

"I see. Anything else?"

" **The only other thing significant is that the spear is slowly absorbing your reiatsu,"** Hōgyoku commented.

"I see. I'll call Sirzechs to see if he can give me Michael's number."

" **Good idea,"** Kyōka said as she and Hōgyoku returned to Ichigo's mindscape.

He opened up his phone and dialed Sirzechs' phone number. A few seconds later, he could hear someone pick up from the other side.

"Hello Ichigo-sama," Grayfia's voice came through.

"Hello Grayfia. Do you happen to know Michael's phone number?"

"I do. I'll send it to you through a text."

"Very well."

"Please be aware that the number will seem very long and abnormal. Use every single digit," Grayfia warned.

"Ok." Ichigo agreed.

After hanging up, he felt his phone vibrate. He opened his phone and could see a large text. The text read:

"8-15-12-25 13-9-3-8-1-5-12 20-8-5 1-18-3-8-1-14-7-5-12 4-5-6-5-14-4 21-19 9-14 2-1-20-20-12-5 2-5 15-21-18 19-1-6-5-7-21-1-18-4 1-7-1-9-14-19-20 20-8-5 23-9-3-11-5-4-14-5-19-19 1-14-4 19-14-1-18-5-19 15-6 20-8-5 4-5-22-9-12 13-1-25 7-15-4 18-5-2-21-11-5 8-9-13 23-5 8-21-13-2-12-25 16-18-1-25 1-14-4 4-15 25-15-21 15 16-18-9-14-3-5 15-6 20-8-5 8-5-1-22-5-14-12-25 8-15-19-20 2-25 20-8-5 16-15-23-5-18 15-6 7-15-4 3-1-19-20 9-14-20-15 8-5-12-12 19-1-20-1-14 1-14-4 1-12-12 20-8-5 5-22-9-12 19-16-9-18-9-20-19 23-8-15 23-1-14-4-5-18 20-8-18-15-21-7-8 20-8-5 23-15-18-12-4 19-5-5-11-9-14-7 20-8-5 18-21-9-14 15-6 19-15-21-12-19 1-13-5-14"

He copied and pasted the number down on his dial pad. With that, he pressed "call." He put the phone next to his ear and waited. It took fifteen seconds before he could hear the dial tone. He stood there and waited for at least a minute before hearing someone pick up from the other side.

"Hello?" Michael asked.

"Hey Michael, this is Ichigo," Ichigo replied.

"Hello Ichigo. What can I do for you?"

"I found a Holy weapon and was wondering if you can help me identify it."

"Very well. Let's meet up at your house in Kuoh," the Seraph suggested.

"Ok. See you in a bit," Ichigo said and hung up. He put his phone away and sent the spear back to hid mindscape before walking over to see that majority of Elizabeth's and Moka's belongings were put away. Moka noticed Ichigo walking towards them.

"Hello Ichigo," she smiled.

"Hello Moka."

"Did you find anything about the spear?"

"According to Kyōka and Hōgyoku, the spear appears to be a holy weapon. I have contacted the angel Michael and agreed to meet up in Kuoh. Do you two want to come?"

"Sure."

"Can I come?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course," Ichigo replied. He lead them outside of the staff dorms, materialized his car keys and summoned his car. "Elizabeth, do you want to sit in the back by yourself or on your Kaa-san's lap in front?"

"I want to sit with Kaa-san."

"Very well." Moka and Elizabeth took the passenger side while Ichigo got in on the driver side. Once he made sure everyone was safely in the car, he started up the car. He then summoned a garganta and drove through it.

* * *

Scene Change: Kuoh

On the streets of Kuoh, in front of the house Ichigo owns, Yuzu and Karin walked home from their club meeting followed by Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko. Suddenly, a black portal opened up and a black car launched itself out of it. Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse and Koneko got into defensive stances, while Yuzu and Karin ran to the car.

"Wait!" Issei yelled out. The car stopped in front of the twins. When the driver door opened up, Ichigo could be seen stepping out of the car.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu and Karin cried out as they ran over and hugged him. Issei, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko relaxed as they walked over to Ichigo.

"Hello everyone." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo-sempai." Issei greeted in return.

"What are you doing here Ichi-nii?" Yuzu questioned.

"Two things," Ichigo answered. "The first is to introduce all of you to my first girlfriend and my daughter." Moka opened the door and Elizabeth jumped down and ran over to her father.

"Moka," Yuzu and Karin said, recognizing her.

"Hello Yuzu and Karin," Moka said as she hugged them.

"Ichi-nii. What do you mean daughter?" Karin asked, remembering what he said.

"She is our daughter, Akashiya Elizabeth Masaki." Moka said.

"Elizabeth meet your two Obasans," Ichigo said.

"Hello Elizabeth, I am Yuzu." Yuzu introduced herself.

"And I am Karin." Karin said.

"Yay more Obasans!" Elizabeth shouted as she took turns hugging Yuzu and Karin.

"What is the other reason for being here Ichigo-senpai?" Rias asked.

"I am meeting Michael in a little bit."

"Really!?" The entire peerage said.

"Yes." Michael said as he appeared decked out in his armor.

"Michael-sama!" Xenovia shouted.

"Hello Xenovia," Michael said.

"Yuzu, Karin, please take care of Moka and Elizabeth while I talk to Michael," Ichigo requested.

"OK Ichi-nii," Yuzu comically saluted as she pulled Moka and Elizabeth inside, followed by Karin.

"Michael-sama. Ichigo-senpai. Do you need any of us?" Rias inquired.

"Not this time Rias," Ichigo said.

"Ok. Come on guys." Her peerage resume walking to Issei's mansion. Ichigo lead Michael to the master bedroom in his house. Once Michael entered, Ichigo sealed the room with various privacy kidō.

"What weapon did you find?" Michael asked.

"I found a spear," Ichigo said as he summoned out the weapon and placed it on the bed. Michael looked at the spear and his eyes widened.

"Oh my. To think you managed to find it."

"It?"

"Yes. The one of the most recognized holy artifacts in history."

"It can't be."

"It is. The Lance of Longinus," Michael confirmed as the Lance of Longinus began to let out a bright glow.

"How? Isn't the Lance of Longinus a Sacred Gear?"

"It is. How did you find it?"

"I was fighting Moka's father. During the fight, he ordered one of his minions to bring the spear out and used it against me. He told me that he stole the weapon from someone, who I now assume is the previous owner of the Lance of Longinus."

"I see," Michael murmured. "The man might have used some sort of magic to steal the Lance of Longinus from the original owner," he theorized.

"So should you take it back?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean shouldn't you take the Lance of Longinus back?"

"As much as I would like to have the Lance of Longinus back in Heaven, I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because the Lance of Longinus has found a new owner for its power."

"It's me, isn't it?" Ichigo groaned

"It is, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "Very well." He picked up the spear. "Thank you for the assistance."

"No problem Ichigo," Michael smiled kindly as he disappeared in a small flash of light.

Ichigo sent the Lance of Longinus back to his mindscape before walking down to see Karin playing with Elizabeth while Yuzu and Moka worked in the kitchen.

"So what is for dinner?" he asked.

"Your favorite curry!" Yuzu yelled from the stove.

"Thank you!" Ichigo yelled back. "Make sure you have enough you add 10 more people to whatever total you had!"

"Ok Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled back. Ichigo walked over to Karin and Elizabeth.

"What are you two playing?" Ichigo asked.

"Tou-san!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran over and hugged his leg. He gave Karin a quick peck on the forehead.

"Hello Ichi-nii. We were playing catch," Karin told him.

"I see. Are you enjoying it Elizabeth?" Ichigo asked.

Elizabeth happily nodded. "I'm having a lot of fun with Karin-obasan." Ichigo could see Karin cringing slightly.

"Elizabeth, do you want to help us set the table?"

"Really?"

"Sure," Karin said as she led Elizabeth to the kitchen. He went over to the table to add the extensions and create more chairs. Karin and Elizabeth walked out carrying fourteen plates and eating utensils. Karin carefully placed the plates down as Elizabeth placed a spoon and fork down on either side of the plate. Soon Yuzu and Moka carried two big pots of curry and gently place them down on the table followed by two pots of rice. Ichigo summoned all of this spirits as every sat down and enjoyed dinner.

"So where's Kaa-san?" Ichigo asked.

"Yesterday she left to the Underworld to see Venelana and Zeoticus." Karin answered.

Satisfied with Karin's answer, Ichigo resumed eating. After dinner, all of Ichigo's spirits thanked Yuzu and Moka for cooking the dinner and returned to Ichigo's mindscape. After that everyone sat down in the living room and began to tell stories to each other. Ichigo told Yuzu and Karin what happened after Domino City, Yuzu and Karin told Ichigo and Moka about Kuoh Town/Academy while Moka told Yuzu and Karin about how Ichigo and Moka first met all the way to the incident. All while Masaki listened to what happened to her children. Soon night began to hit. Everyone decided to go to sleep. On the way upstairs, Ichigo felt someone trying to talk through the peerage link.

" _Hello?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _Ichigo its Yasaka."_

" _Hey Yasaka did you finish the decree?"_

" _I did. I have it ready for you."_

" _Ok thank you. I'll be their later to pick it up."_

" _Very well. See you soon."_ Yasaka cut the connection. Ichigo walked up the stairs to see the girls starting to change.

"Girls I will be right back. I need to grab something from Yasaka," he said

"Ok," they replied as they resumed changing. Ichigo opened a garganta and jumped it.

* * *

Scene Change: Yasaka's office

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta to see Yasaka drinking some tea.

"Good evening again," Ichigo said. Yasaka smiled as she drank some more tea.

"Here are the decrees," Yasaka said as she pointed at the sealed scrolls. "I made three copies. One for you, one for me, and one for Mikogami."

"Thank you," Ichigo said gratefully as he grabbed the two sealed scrolls and gave Yasaka a hug and a kiss on the lips. With that done, Ichigo ripped open another garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Yokai Academy: Bedroom

Ichigo jumped out to see everyone just finished changing to their sleeping wear. He quickly changed to his sleeping close before lying down on the bed. Elizabeth was sandwiched between him and Moka, while Yuzu hugged Ichigo's back and Karin hugged Moka's back. With that everyone went to sleep happy.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed is chapters. I would to like to clarify with all of you that the GaoGaiGar scene in this chapter is from a discontinued Fanfiction from Final Saber. Now then, I need your help readers. I need OCs for the next chapter. The requirements are simple. These OC need to be Arrancars. Please PM me the OCs. See you next chapter.**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **1\. BlackMetalGarurumon from Digimon**

 **2\. Armor that Lancer, from Fate/Stay Night, wore but black.**

 **3\. Google True Longinus from Highschool DXD.**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 **[Disclaimer T51b Moridin, your review will be at the very bottom due to how long it is]**

 **[Also this is over 1,300 words O.o]**

 **thunderofdeath97 *** The members of the harem is a part of the peerage but not everyone in the peerage is a part of the harem. No hablo español. Usé el traductor de google. Por favor sea paciente. Actualizo mensualmente y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**

 **Guest chapter 21 . Feb 19 *****

 **Silverfenics *** I will try my best. I have a new Beta Reader who is currently going through my older chapters and helping me edit them. Also, thank you for the compliment.**

 **EvenLoveLies *** Thank you for enjoying my story. I update monthly. It help give me time to write and when school and works want to ruin everything.**

 **Ichigo Oga *** Thank you for enjoying my story. I do keep my promise on updating monthly. You can ask my readers.**

 **Stormshadow13 *** Thank you for enjoying my story. For now, Nel and Tier are the only Arrancars who are joining the peerage. As for your anime questions… I never heard of DN Angel, base on the manga summary and the DN Angel wiki on Krad… I'm probably not mainly due to never hearing about DN Angel. As for** **Inyuasha and Yu Yu Hakusho I am also not going to add it. The reason why is that in two month, anime time, Ichigo will need to be in New York (look at chapter 15 why). If I add it, I might not ever return to that part… Also… Monika… MonikA… MonIkA… mOnIkA… MoNiKa… may or may not be here.**

 **Guest chapter 8 . Feb 5 *** Plot twist Ichigo ex Machina needs to be sealed to save the universe! JK… or am I?**

 **Guest chapter 7 . Feb 5 *** You are correct about the time recoil however, I believe there are a few exceptions. First exception is if you are strong enough, you can resist the time recoil. Look at when Ichigo left the Dangai. Ichigo at his full power fought off Aizen (and killed him in the FanFiction). One he lost his powers that is when he was effected by the time recoil. As for what happened in this chapter, Ichigo accelerated time in the trainer but then slowly decelerate the time to slowly sink up with time outside. That way they are not affected or barely effected by the time recoil.**

 **Guest chapter 20 . Feb 5 *** what repeats? The guests reviewers or Ichigo?**

 **Shu Ouma GC *** what is the point of entertainment… oh wait it's purpose is to ENTERTAIN!**

 **Heika *** I rewrote that scene just for you. Thank you for your criticism. It was appreciated. Although I do not purchase comics, I do like reading/ hearing them voiced over. Also, "It's fighting time" and "It's fighting time once again!" are two catchphrases from a dubbed anime. Technically, Tsukune only had a relationship with the sealed Moka, not the unsealed Moka.**

 **Guest chapter 20 . Feb 2 *** I don't know why. But apparently the hair of a unicorn, hearstrings of a dragon and phenoix feather is such easily to get and manufacture like a converter belt. Its weird. I tried to make it as even as possible. There is a theory that the government is paying the wandcrafters in order to make it cheap? Trust me… the British Magical Economy is very messy. On YouTube, there is a channel "SuperCarlinBrothers" who made a video about this topic. I will try my best to that mess when I eventually have Ichigo enter the HP Universe.**

 **xxx6sic6xxx *** Yep Tsukune will know his place… :)**

 **Guest chapter 18 . Feb 2 *** First off, Ichigo peerage is a lot larger than everyone else. Ichigo technically has 30 pieces. 2 Kings (Ichigo and BLANK), 2 Queens (Eu and Ophis), 4 Knights (Tier, BLANK, BLANK and BLANK), 4 Bishop (Yuzu, Yasaka, BLANK, and BLANK), 4 Rooks (Karin, Nel, BLANK, and BLANK) and 16 Pawns (Masaka and BLANK x15).**

 **bloody dragon fang *** … While it would be interesting to bring Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai/** **Seven Mortal Sins into this, I don't think it will work out. The reason why is because Sirzechs and his allies are technically supposed to rule the Underworld. How am I supposed to throw them in this?... I take that back knowing my insaine mind, once I watch it I"ll find a way.**

 **Weebens *** Thank you for enjoying the show!**

 **Your Friend Name Dick *** Is your Friend's last name Greyson…Anyways this is supposed to be different. :)**

 **Alex2909 *** Thank you it took me a while to figure out how to tie in Shirayuki and the Yuki-Onna since they physically look so similar. Long ago I considered making Shirayuki look like Mizore.**

 **Ulttoanova *** Thank you my good sir.**

 **Fanficlover2017 *** I also love and hate them too. Hope it was worth it.**

 **AzureSoulReaper *** Well… Love does cause conflict. Love is the greatest and worst thing to be created.**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king *** Ether way good luck.**

 **Nitewolf423 *** ? I am sorry, I cannot decipher your hieroglyphics.**

 **Edub102 *** I keep forgetting your read my orgional story. Also thank you for your support.**

 **Master of Dragons God *** RAH!**

 **Shadowdragondanny *** Death Battle is a series created by ScrewAttack where they do reseach to see who would win in fight to the death. They made an episode where Ichigo vs Naruto… Lets just say everyone calls bullshit.**

 **Adislt ***** **I rewrote that scene just for you. Thank you for your criticism.**

 **T51b Moridin *** First off, thank you for your 15 individual reviews. I will respond to all of them here… I'm not joking. Review #1: I am working on that. Review #2: It doesn't make sense that we knew Ryuken's existence, but he doesn't do much until the Quincy War Arc. Review #3: It is overpowered but Ichigo doesn't use it on everyone. Just a few… Review #4: I think Chapter 17 answers this. Review #5: Nice Gurren Lagann reference there. Review #6: Ichigo had to use the real one because Ichigo doesn't know Rias enough to make a real copy of her. Sure he can make a copy but can a copy act like the real thing? Also, the kissing scene was stupid. I'm working on a potential overhaul. Review #7: Thank you. Review #8: Yay another one who enjoys the insanity of Broken Dreams. Review #9: Yep. Review #10: My Ichigo would definitely defeat Naruto… might keep Kurama as a pet for Yasaka… Knowing my Ichigo, he would bound Kaguya down with the Chains of Hell and figure out why she is doing this. Which might lead Ichigo into recruiting her… Review #11: Yep. Review #12: While I am not a fan of MTG… I could see it if they use the magic words… Aschente! Review #13: Yandere Orihime was creative to write. I follow the idea where your mindscape is one of the few places you could be a god. Ichigo was fighting a god who can reject reality… Not many could go against that. Ichigo could technically win but that might… destroy Orihime's mind. Review #14: That is from Monks of Destruction, in a world of Hatred by Rage Addiction. I don't think Zangetsu wants more useless souls in the mindscape… Review #15:… have looked at Edo Japan… Also, Kyōraku explicitly requests for only girls to join his Division "As long as they're girls, I'll happily welcome all of them. … Only girls are allowed. … Boys can go join some other division, but girls should come join the 8th division. Once a week we have a drinking party, too." These are some quotes from the Wiki Page. Review #16: Well its Moka… MOniKA. Review #17: Kool. Review #18: Yep. Love is the most powerful thing… said by a old dead wizard…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone. This is ThunderReborn. If you didn't realize it, this is labeled as chapter 21. Before you flood the reviews and my inbox with: "ThunderReborn, didn't you post chapter 21 last month? OR "Hey is this an April Fool's Joke?" While me reuploading an old chapter and trolling all of you would be a good April Fool's joke. It's not. The reason why is due to one of one of my Beta Readers: VizardKami. He is helping me edit all of the chapters. We came to an agreement to combine chapter one and two. With that out of the way, this chapter has been edited by** **unfortunateGambler and VizardKami.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the** **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Rosario + Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, and Funimation**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Scene Change: Morning

Ichigo once again woke up at 5 am for his usual training. Ichigo noticed that all the other girls are waking up. Everyone quickly exchanged their good morning to each other. Everyone changed to a pair of running clothes and began to jog around Kuoh Town. When Elizabeth got tired, Ichigo picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and resumed running. Eventually, they returned to the house. From there, Yuzu, Moka and Elizabeth went to take a shower first while Ichigo and Karin went to the backyard and began to spar.

"Come on Karin." Ichigo said as he dodged another kick from Karin.

"Stop dodging Ichi-nii!" Karin yelled as she tried to kick Ichigo with a roundhouse.

"Come on Karin. Show me that you're stronger than before." Ichigo said.

"Fine then!" Karin said as she activated her Shadow Eye. Ichigo noticed that it became harder to dodge Karin's attack.

"Looks like you are actually trying then." Ichigo commented. "Since you're starting to try, I should start trying." Ichigo said. Ichigo used his superior speed and created speed clones. Karin was shocked. She tried to use her Shadow Eye to figure out which of these clones were real. Suddenly the clones charged towards Karin. Due to how much information the Shadow Eye is gathering, Karin began to have a major headache. Karin was forced to turn her Shadow Eye off as she tries to dodge Ichigo's attack. Tries is the key word. Karin was hit in the chest, arms and leg. Ichigo noticed that Karin stopped moving. Ichigo went to Karin's spot. "Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Ow." Karin said as began to fall. Ichigo moved over and Karin fell on Ichigo's chest.

"I might have pushed you a little too much." Ichigo said. Karin didn't reply. Ichigo picked her up in a bridle carry and carried her inside the house. Ichigo walked to the living room and gently placed her down. Ichigo began to use medical kidō on Karin to help with the recovery.

"Ow." Karin said as she began to wake up.

"Karin, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine." Karin said. "I'm going to lie here for a bit."

"Very well." Ichigo said. "I'm going to take a shower." Ichigo said as he went upstairs. A few minutes later, Ichigo walked downstairs to the dinner table.

"Hello Ichi-nii." Yuzu said as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you, Yuzu." Ichigo said as he sat down at the table. On Ichigo's right side, sat Elizabeth and Moka eating breakfast. Ichigo started to eat his breakfast. Soon Karin came down and Yuzu handed her a plate of food and carried her own plate of food to the dinner table. Everyone sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. Ichigo soon finished his breakfast. Ichigo stood up and walked over to the sink. Ichigo walked past the clock and noticed that the clock reads 7:30 in the morning. "Girls its 7:30." Ichigo said; remembering that school starts at 8 sharp.

"Really!" The girls yelled as they began to eat faster. A few minutes later, Yuzu and Karin ran out of the house.

"Looks like it's time to return to Yōkai Academy." Ichigo said. Ichigo walked outside as he called for his car. Once it arrived everyone entered the car and Ichigo entered the garganta.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

Ichigo drove out of the garganta and stopped the car right in front of the Yōkai Academy gate. Many of the students looked curiously at Ichigo's car. Ichigo left the car and ran over to Moka's side. Ichigo opened the door for Moka.

"Thank you Ichigo." Moka said.

"You welcome Moka." Ichigo said and then kissed Moka on the lips. Elizabeth rolled down the window.

"Bye Kaa-san!" Elizabeth said. Everyone was shocked to see Moka, one of the hottest girls in school, with what appears to be a boyfriend or husband and a child. Ichigo ignored the looks as he walked back to the driver side and drove off. Elizabeth did her best to continue to wave at Moka. Ichigo drove into a nearby forest near the staff dormitories. Ichigo parked the car. Ichigo and Elizabeth exited the car. Ichigo sent his car back to his mindscape.

"So… what are we going to do Tou-san?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I am planning to take you back to our room." Ichigo said.

"But Tou-san." Elizabeth replied. "I want to explore." Elizabeth said. Ichigo chuckled at Elizabeth's statement.

"I'll make you a deal." Ichigo said. "If you for every hour of study you do, we'll spend thirty minutes exploring the Academy." Ichigo offered.

"But that's not equal Tou-san." Elizabeth said. Before Ichigo could continue arguing with Elizabeth, Ichigo heard someone trying to contact him through the peerage link.

" _Ichigo!"_ Someone said. Ichigo recognized who was calling him.

" _Nel?"_ Ichigo replied.

" _We need help here!"_ Nel said.

" _I'm on my way!"_ Ichigo replied through the peerage link. Ichigo took a knee and looked at Elizabeth. "Sorry Elizabeth, a friend of mine is in trouble. I need to go help her." Ichigo said as he pat her on her head.

"Am I coming Tou-san?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry Elizabeth, not this time." Ichigo said as he stood up. _"S_ _uzumebachi_ _and Kyōka, can both of you come out here?"_ Ichigo asked. Suzumebachi and Kyōka appeared. "Elizabeth, this is Suzumebachi and Kyōka, they will tutor you until I come back." Ichigo said.

"Hi." Elizabeth said.

" **Hello Elizabeth."** Kyōka replied.

" **Hi ya."** Suzumebachi replied.

"Also, I need one of you two give this to Mikogami." Ichigo said as he summoned the sealed scroll and handed it to Kyōka.

" **I will."** Kyōka replied. With that Kyōka grabbed Elizabeth and the three shunpō'ed away from the forest. Ichigo shifted into his spirit form and summoned Kokugatsu. Ichigo ripped opened a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Hueco Mundo: Las Noches

Ichigo appeared to see that Las Noches has been rebuilt. Ichigo looked over to see a badly wounded Nel and Tier struggling against a male arrancar. He has long, turquoise hair and yellow eyes. His Hollow mask are on his right cheek or upper jaw, and it goes around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash. On his back he appears to have red reiatsu shaped wings.

"Say good bye Queens of Hueco Mundo!" The being yelled as he fired a large cero. Ichigo shunpō'ed over and grabbed Nel and Tier and dodged the attack. The man noticed Ichigo. "Who are you?" He asked. Ichigo ignored him as he gently lowered Nel and Tier.

"You two alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Tier said.

"Better now that you're here." Nel replied. Suddenly Ichigo was hit with a blast of reiatsu. Ichigo looked to see the man from early pointed his sword at Ichigo.

"Why are you here Shinigami!?" The man yelled.

"Because these two are my friends." Ichigo replied as he looked at the man. "Anyways, who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Plateado Arturo(1) and I am the new ruler of Hueco Mundo." Arturo declared.

"I see." Ichigo said. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am the true ruler of Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said.

"You, a Shinigami, ruling Hueco Mundo, the land of the Hollows…DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Arturo yelled at Ichigo's declaration.

"Who said that I was just a Shinigami?" Ichigo said as he raised Kokugatsu in front of him.

" **Soy la furia que destruye el Cielo.** [I am the fury that destroys Heaven.]"Ichigo said. Ichigo's hollow reiatsu began to gather and surround Ichigo. **"Coráge la furia que destruyó los nueve círculos del infierno.** [ I am the rage that destroyed the nine circles of Hell.]" Ichigo said as the hollow reiatsu began to form into a black and red pillar. **"** **Yo soy el que se atreve a desafiar al destino.** [I am the one who dares to challenge fate.]" Ichigo said as the hollow reiatsu began to form an egg around Ichigo. **"** **Resurrección Luna Nueva!** [Resurrection of the New Moon!]" Ichigo yelled. The hollow reiatsu egg burst to reveal a completely different Ichigo.

Ichigo kept his long straight hair. However, Ichigo's skin is now marble white. In the center of Ichigo's chest, there are what appear to be tribal markings stretching from the center of his chest to his shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. Ichigo's mask covered his entire head, it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Ichigo is now wearing only his Shihakushō pants. In his hands were two daitō. Both appears to be about 75 inches (190.5 cm) and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. The only difference between the two was that the one in Ichigo's right hand is and the one in his left hand is black. On his back he has five pairs of large black angel like wings. (2)

"What… What are you?!" Arturo questioned.

" **Your demise."** Ichigo answered as he charged towards Arturo with a downward slash with the black daitō. Arturo blocked Ichigo's attack by used his Zanpakutō to block the initial attack. But Arturo was hit when Ichigo changed grips with the white daitō and cut Arturo in the gut.

"Gah." Arturo cried as he sonído'ed away from Ichigo. "La Garra [Talon]!" Arturo cried as he swung downward and then upwards with his Zanpakutō. From his Zanpakutō, a fire wave was released and charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo took a deep breath and let out a menacing roar. The sound wave from the roar canceled out the fire wave and forced everyone to cover their ears. Ichigo stopped roaring and used this opportunity to sonído'ed to where Arturo was. Ichigo kicked Arturo down to the ground and pointed both daitō at him and began to glow black and white on their respective blades.

" **Arturo, you have two options. Join me or die."** Ichigo said.

"Not yet!" Arturo said as he points his finger at Ichigo. "Negación Ataque [Attack Negation]!" Arturo said. A small beam of hollow reiatsu shot out from Arturo's finger hit Ichigo. Ichigo immediately noticed something was off. Ichigo felt as if he was paralyzed. "Noticed it didn't you." Arturo said walked towards the paralyzed Ichigo. "This attack is based on the Negación that the Menos Grande uses. Instead of rescuing other Hollows or allies, this one temperately prevents the victim from moving by displacing them in a different dimension." Arturo explained as he walked closer to Ichigo. Arturo's green wings began to change color. The color is now a mix of red and violet. "Now then." Arturo said as he stopped. He raised his Zanpakutō which is surrounded by the same red and violet reiatsu. "Say good-bye!" Arturo yelled as he swung his Zanpakutō to Ichigo's neck.

"ICHIGO!" Tier and Nel cried as Arturo's blade hit Ichigo's neck and stopped.

"WHAT!" Arturo yelled; noticing that is attack stopped at Ichigo's neck.

" **Look like that didn't work."** Ichigo said as he swung his Black Tensa upwards and broke Arturo's Zanpakutō.

"What!" Arturo said, surprised to see Ichigo moving. Ichigo quickly kicked Arturo in the chest and forced him back a few feet.

" **One more time."** Ichigo said as he began to gather his reiatsu into his two daitō in his hand. **"Do you submit or not?"** Ichigo asked.

"I will never submit!" Arturo yelled out as he stuck out his hand began to charge a red Cero.

" **Very well."** Ichigo said as he brought his two daitō into a cross formation.

"Gran!" Arturo yelled as the red Cero began to turn purple and getting larger.

" **Getsuga…"** Ichigo yelled.

"Ray!" Arturo yelled.

" **Jūji-"** Ichigo yelled.

"Cero!" Arturo yelled as he fired the Gran Ray Cero at Ichigo.

" **-Shō!"** Ichigo yelled as he fired the Black and White Getsuga Jūjishō at Arturo. Ichigo looked to see the attacks pushing against each other.

"HA!" Arturo yelled. "Your final attack isn't strong enough to defeat my Gran Ray Cero!" Arturo yelled.

" **Very well."** Ichigo said as he stabbed both daitōs in the sand. Ichigo brought both of his hands and used his horns to prick his hand and rubbed them on his horns. Ichigo took a deep breath and began to gather his hollow reiatsu.

"What… are you doing?!" Arturo questioned. Ichigo ignored his question as he gathered his hollow reiatsu. On his horns Ichigo began to form a black and red cero.

" **Grand Ray Cero!"** Ichigo yelled as he fired a massive black and red cero. The cero hit Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō and helped it destroy Arturo's Gran Ray Cero. The attack kicked up a lot of sand. Arturo couldn't see anything. Ichigo grabbed his two daitōs and sonído'ed behind Arturo.

" **Good bye."** Ichigo said and cut Arturo's head off his body. Ichigo turned to see a large group of Hollows gathered around the fighting ground. Ichigo saw a lot of Adjuchas, a few Vasto Lorde and a couple other Arrancars. **"Do any of you wish to fight me?"** Ichigo asked as he looked at the gathered crowd of hollows. One of the Arrancars stepped towards Ichigo. Ichigo got a good look at Arrancar. He has black hair and blue eyes. His face has a straight line scar from cheek to cheek. His hair resembles a pair of small horns, and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. His Hollow mask consists of a small plate on his forehead that has horns, mirroring those in his hair. His Arrancar outfit is customized, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt.

"We meet again niño." The arrancar said.

" **It has been a long time Dordoni."** Ichigo said; recognizing the arrancar he fought when he invaded Las Noches.

"It has." Dordoni said as he took a knee and bowed towards Ichigo. The other hollows around Ichigo slowly began to imitate him.

" **What is going on?"** Ichigo asked.

"All of us sense your strength all over Hueco Mundo." Dordoni said. "Many Hollows are marching over to see your ascension to the throne." Dordoni explained. Ichigo looked towards Nel and Tier for assistance. However, Ichigo could see that Nel and Tier are on their knee and bowing towards Ichigo. Ichigo sighed in defeat.

" **Very well."** Ichigo said, accepting his fate. **"Rise."** Ichigo ordered. All the hollows slowly rose up. **"Now then, as my first command, I wish to know your opinion on a topic."** Ichigo said as he raised his left hand. **"Walk over here if you wish for peace with the Shinigami."** Ichigo said as he raised his right hand. **"Walk over here if you wish to fight the Shinigami or undecisive about the idea."** Ichigo said. Many of the weaker Vasto Lorde, Adjuchas and a few Arrancars, including Tier and Nel walking with the assistance of Apacci and Sung-Sung, towards left side. While many of the Arrancars walked over to Ichigo's right side. Ichigo walked over to the right side. **"Can one of you explain your reason for war?"** Ichigo asked. One of the Arrancars walked forward. This Arrancars is a large with dark brown body. He has a large blade roughly twice as large as its face extends from its forehead. The top of the blade contains two smaller blades. Its arms are thick and have three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones (3).

"My name is Perforar [drill] and I desire revenge." Perforar said.

" **Why?"** Ichigo asked.

"Because they killed my friend." Perforar replied.

" **Did your friend attack the humans?"** Ichigo asked.

"He did but only because he was hungry." Perforar argued back.

" **Look Perforar, many of the humans in The World of the Living are defenseless against the hollows. The Shinigami are there to protect the powerless humans."** Ichigo explained.

"What should we do then? Allow the Shinigami to kill all of us!?" Perforar yelled.

" **No."** Ichigo answered. **"Although I cannot stop the Shinigami from protecting The World of the Living from the hollows, I can arrange it where no Shinigami can enter Hueco Mundo."** Ichigo said.

"What?" Perforar said.

" **I will make Hueco Mundo a land where only Hollows will roam free from the Shinigami."** Ichigo said.

"How?" Perforar asked.

" **Because I am the strongest Shinigami."** Ichigo said as he deactivated his resurrección. Many of the hollows gasped in shock that their new king looked and dressed like a Shinigami.

"What does the Shinigami get in return?" Perforar asked.

"The Shinigami will no longer have any Hollows trying to enter Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"What about the hollows from The World of the Living?" Another Arrancar asked.

This Arrancar possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor is trimmed with red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of its shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. Its body is colored similarly to the shell, and its long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. It has three brown, clawed digits on its hands and feet. This Arrancar has fluffy white fur on its belly and fringing its face like a beard. It has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout. It also has four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop its head, similar to a helmet (4).

"What is your name?" Ichigo asked.

"I am called the Guardian." Guardian replied.

"To answer your question, those hollows are ether killed, managed to open a garganta to Hueco Mundo or managed to get a Menos Grande to perform a Negación." Ichigo answered.

"I see." Guardian said. "Good answer." All of the Arrancars accepted Ichigo's answers and moved over to the left side.

"Now then, Tier and Nel," Ichigo said as he looked at them. "Please find the strongest ones from this crowd and take them to the throne room." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Tier said. With that, Ichigo opened up a garganta and jumped in.

* * *

Scene Change: Ukitake's office

Ukitake was signing some documents for his division when a garganta opened up. Ukitake grabbed his Zanpakutō; ready to fight the hollow that is about to come out of the garganta. Ichigo jumped out of the garganta.

"Hello Ichigo-sama." Ukitake said as he relaxed.

"Hello Ukitake. Are you busy right now?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really. Just reading and signing various reports." Ukitake replied.

"Good because I need you to sign this peace treaty with the Hollows." Ichigo said as he handed the treaty to Ukitake. Ukitake took the contract and began to read it line by line.

"This contract is surprisingly fair for both sides." Ukitake commented.

"It took a while for the various hollows to agree with me." Ichigo commented.

"Wait…you wrote this?" Ukitake asked.

"I did." Ichigo answered.

"How did convince the Hollows to agree with these terms?" Ukitake asked.

"The simplest way possible, by showing them who is the king." Ichigo said.

"You do know that I will have to show this to the rest of the Taichōs." Ukitake said.

"I am aware of this." Ichigo replied. "When you address the other Taichōs do not tell them that I wrote this. Tell them that the new King of Hollows did." Ichigo said.

"And if they ask for a name to this King of Hollows?" Ukitake asked.

"Tell them, Luna Nueva." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Ukitake said as he summoned thirteen Hell Butterflies and sent them to the other Taichōs.

"How will I explain that a hollow delivered it to me?

"Say that I was asked to deliver it to you."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Very well." Ukitake said as he shunpō'ed to the Assembly Hall.

* * *

Scene Change: Assembly Hall

Ukitake arrived at the Taichōs' Assembly Hall. He found his seat and sat down. A few minutes later, all the other Taichōs arrived at the Hall and took their seat and waited. Soon Yamamoto-Sōtaichō arrived and sat down.

"Ukitake-taichō, you had requested our presents for an emergency meeting. Please stand up and explain your reason for calling for this meeting." Yamamoto-Sōtaichō said. Ukitake stood up and looked at the seated Taichōs staring at him.

"A few minutes ago, an envoy from the new King of Hollows approached me with a peace treaty." Ukitake said as he took out the peace treaty.

"How did an envoy managed to deliver it to you when you were in your office?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because Ichigo delivered it to me." Ukitake replied. Ukitake waited for a few seconds before continuing. "The treaty has a few terms on both sides. For our benefit, no Hollow will enter Soul Society unless that Hollow is a messenger for the King of Hollows. In return, no Shinigami will enter Hueco Mundo unless that Shinigami is a messenger for the Gotei 14." Ukitake said.

"What happens to those who break this term?" Toshiro asked.

"To those who break these terms, whether a hollow enters Soul Society, or a Shinigami enter Hueco Mundo will be detained if possible and sent back to their respective home." Ukitake said.

"What if the hollows show resistance" Kensei asked.

"If the being in question shows any resistance of being arrested, then you can kill the being in question." Ukitake said, answering Kensei's question.

"What about in The World of the Living?" Lisa asked.

"If a hollow appears in The World of the Living and it is causing trouble then we can kill it. But if it is just wandering and not harming anything then you will inform the Thirteenth Division and contact the King of Hollows to escort that Hollow to Hueco Mundo." Ukitake said.

"Does the treaty state that?" Urahara asked.

"Surprisingly it does." Ukitake answered.

"This new King of Hollows seems very intelligent." Genryusai commented. "Ukitake-taichō, what is this King of Hollow's name?" Genryusai asked.

"He calls himself Luna Nueva." Ukitake said.

"I think we need to vote on this." Genryusai said. "Due to the nature of this topic, I believe everyone must agree to this." Genryusai said. "All in favor of the treaty." Genryusai said. Everyone except Kenpachi raised their hand.

"Kenpachi-Taichō, you didn't vote… why?" Genryusai asked.

"Because old man, things has been too peaceful here. I kind of want to fight this new 'King of Hollows' to see if he is real deal." Kenpachi said.

"Is there anything you want in order to convince you to vote for the treaty?" Ukitake asked.

"I want to meet this 'King of Hollows'." Kenpachi said. Some of the captain nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I'll inform Ichigo." Ukitake said. "Permission to leave to get the 'King of Hollows'."

"Granted." Genryusai said. Ukitake shunpō'ed to his office to see Ichigo reading a book.

"So… what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Kenpachi-Taichō wants to meet the 'King of Hollows'."

"Of course, he would want to meet him." Ichigo sighed as he sent his book back to his mindscape.

"Give me one second." Ichigo said as he opened a garganta and jumped in. To only jump out in his Resurrección form.

" **Show me the way."** Ichigo asked.

"Very well." Ukitake said; trying to hide his fear at how intimidating Ichigo looked. Ukitake and Ichigo shunpō'ed to the captain meeting.

" **You wish to speak to me?"** Ichigo asked.

"I do! I want to fight you!" Kenpachi yelled.

" **No."** Ichigo replied. **"I do not wish to fight. I want to bring peace to Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."**

"I'm not voting till I get my fight." Kenpachi said.

" **Very well. Yamamoto-Sōtaichō, is there a place we can fight?"** Ichigo asked.

"There is in Mugen." Genryusai said. With that everyone relocated to Mugen. Ichigo pointed his blades at Kenpachi.

" **This is your last chance, do you wish to fight me."**

"YES!" Kenpachi yelled. He ripped off his eyepatch as he charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo sighed as he cut off Kenpachi's left arm. Everyone was surprised at how easily Ichigo cut his arm off.

"IMPRESSIVE!" Kenpachi yelled as he coated his blade with his blood. "Drink Nozarashi!" Kenpachi. He was surrounded by his eerie yellow reiatsu. "TAKE THIS!" Kenpachi yelled as he swung Nozarashi at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked Nozarashi with his black Tensa.

" **Cero."** Ichigo said as he fired a white cero from white Tensa. Kenpachi used Nozarashi to block the white cero. **"Cero Galaxia [Zero Galaxy]!"** Ichigo yelled. Ichigo began to rapid fire black and white ceros from his Tensa Zangetsu. Kenpachi used Nozarashi to block as many of the ceros he could. He wasn't fast enough as he missed some. Kenpachi could tell that Ichigo stopped. Kenpachi used this chance to charge towards Ichigo.

"Eat this!" Kenpachi swung Nozarashi at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged Kenpachi's swing. Ichigo sonído'ed right next to Kenpachi and a pair of ceros point blank at Kenpachi's chest. The blast knocked Kenpachi a few feet back on his face.

" **Had enough yet?"** Kenpachi hearing him started to get up.

"NOT YET!" Kenpachi slowly rose up. "I STILL GOT SOME IN ME!"

"Enough." Genryusai said. "Unohana-Taichō, please get Kenpachi-Taichō to Fourth Division."

"Hai Sōtaichō." Unohana said. Before Kenpachi could complain, Unohana cast various kidō around him, preventing him from moving or saying anything.

"Very well, motion is passed." Genryusai said as he pulled out the treaty and signed it. The treaty was passed around to each Taichō to sign; except for Kenpachi. One the treaty reached back to Ukitake, he passed the treaty to Ichigo who signed it. Ukitake used a kidō to create a copy of the treaty. Ukitake gave Ichigo the original while he kept the copy. With that done, Ichigo ripped open a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Hueco Mundo: Throne Room

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta to see a long table. Ichigo looked to see that on one side is all the hollows Tier and Nel chosen. Ichigo recognized Perforar and Guardian from earlier. On the other side, Tier and Nel are sitting down on the on the right side of the table, leaving the middle seat open. Ichigo walked over to the open middle chair and sat down. Ichigo looked at the various hollows that Tier and Nel selected.

"Good to meet all of you. Let's get this started." Ichigo said as he got out of his Resurrección from. Each of you introduce yourself to me.

"I'm Touya Huracán.". He said. He appears to be 177 cm (5'10") with Hazel eyes and short sea foam green hair. His neck appears to be reptilian in nature. The rest of his body is pale white. Her arms and leg are very muscular. He is wearing a white mask covering his mouth and nose. He is wearing a white shirt with some sort of person in a color suit. He has on a brown leather jacket with white fingerless gloves. He has what looks like black jean and black combat boots. His Zanpakutō is tied to waist.

"I'm Mira Tormenta." She said. She appears to be 180 cm (5'11") with rich mocha skin. She had dark gray hair that is in a warrior braid. She has dark blue eyes and a mole under her left eye. Her arms and legs are slender with large D-Cup breast. She has her hollow fragment is a bone crown on her forehead. It appears as a stylized white fleur-de-lis with a cross-section (5). Around her neck is a silver locket. She has on a tight black V-neck shirt, gray open short sleeve jacket, black fingered white gloves, tight gray pants, black socks and black boots. She has her sword tied to her back. She noticed that the person next to her was a sleep. She gently shook him. It took a few second before he woke up and realized it was his turn.

"I am Marik Muyomori." He yawned. He stands approximately 188 cm (6'2") with tan skin and medium length spiky dark orange hair. His eyes are sky blue. His arms and legs are muscular. He has a white tiger tattoo on his left side. His hollow fragment is attached to his side of his face. They appear to be tiger teeth. He has on a teal T-shirt under a long sleeve black jacket, dark blue denim jeans, brown leather belt, black socks, brown running shoes, metal tiger fang earrings & brown fingerless gloves.

"Please call me Luna." She said. She appears to be 160 cm (5'3") with a slightly dark pale skin. Her eyes are bright blue. She has a dark shade of indigo and blue hair. She had a unicorn horn of the same color. She is wearing an indigo Victorian dress that matches the night sky. On her neck it appears to have a necklace with the same matching colors (6).

"Call me Morgan." She said as she blew a kiss at Ichigo. She appears to be 172 cm (5'8") with a lightly tanned skin, a very light green hair and appears to be wearing a dark purple bat shaped hairband. She has a matching light green eyes. He is wearing something like a hybrid of one-piece swimsuit and some light purple yoga pants. Right below her breasts, there is a heart cut out. While on her plants there are darker purple bats that decorate her pants. She is wearing a dark purple boot that covers her ankles (7).

"I'm Mio." She said quietly. She stands at 152 cm (5'), she shortest of the new Espada. She has straight, long, black hair and gray-blue eyes. She is wearing a dress made out of a faded cloak. Ichigo could see her arms appear to be bone white with what appears to be scales. Which she immediately tried to hid when she noticed Ichigo looking at her.

"Yo. I'm llamarada [Flare]." llamarada said with his arms crossed. llamarada is very tall, standing at 190 cm (6' 3") and muscular. Due to his height, he unconsciously giving off an overwhelming aura. He has two-toned dark red and black hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two. He is wearing red and black blazer jacket. Underneath that he is wearing a plain white T-Shirt. He has matching black jeans and basketball shoes.

"Alright then. To those you don't know this is Tier Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." They are part of my fracción." Ichigo said. "They will be both representing me when I am not in Hueco Mundo." The Espada nodded in understanding. Now then, I am going to touch each of you and gauge your power level compared to mine." Ichigo got up and slowly placed his hand on each Espada member. Eventually Ichigo sat back down. "Now then, from the lowest to highest. I want you to think of a location you want your number." Ichigo instructed.

"Noveno [9th] is Guardian." Ichigo announced. He nodded as the number 9 appeared on his face. The circle of the nine appeared outside of his eye. The rest of the nine ended right next to his mouth.

"Octava [8th] is Luna."The second shortest Espada nodded as the number 8 appeared on her mid back.

"Séptima [7th] is Perforar." The bold Espada flexed his right bicep as the number 7 appeared.

"Sexta [6th] is Mio." The shortest Espada nodded as the number 6 located itself on the back side of her left hand.

"Quinto [5th] is Ilamarada. "What!" He shouted as the number 5 appeared on his left bicep.

"Cuatro [4th] is Morgan." The naughty Espada winked at Ichigo as the number 4 located itself on her right side of her lower back.

"Tres [3rd] is Touya." The masked Espada nodded as the number located itself on his tongue.

"Segunda [2nd] is Mira." The dark skinned Espada clapped in joy as the number 2 appeared itself on her right side of her left breast

"Primera [1st] is Marik." The tired Espada slowly raised his arm in joy as the number 1 appeared itself on his right pectoral muscle.

"And I am the Cero [Zero]." Ichigo said as the number Zero appeared on his right shoulder. "Now then, I'm going to give you guys free reign to choose what you are going to do to Las Noches since all eleven of you going to live here." Ichigo said. All the Espada accepted Ichigo's decision and the meeting was adjourned. Ichigo turned to Tier and Nel. He noticed Nel was holding a small bundle. "Nel… who is that?"  
"I founded her while we were looking through the hollows." Nel answered.

"Hello dear, what's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Our name is Jack." Jack replied. Ichigo could see a little girl, about 134 cm (4'5"). She has short silver hair. Ichigo could see her eyes is a pale yellow. Her face is covered with scars and stiches. She is wrapped in brown rags. Ichigo could see that near her back she has a small dagger like Zanpakutō tied to her lower back. "Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Ichigo, their..."

"Master." Nel answered.

"Ok Mother." Jack said as she looked at Nel.

"Call me if you or the Espada need anything." Ichigo said as he opened a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

During the few hours that Ichigo was gone, Kyōka and Suzumebachi took turns teaching Elizabeth. Kyōka would take care of the school topics such as Japanese, Math, English and her Yōki control. While Suzumebachi would take care of the physical topics such as basic fighting styles and basic physical exercises. Kyōka and Suzumebachi were aware that these subjects may seem boring to Elizabeth so every time Elizabeth would get one of their tests correct, they would tell stories of Ichigo's adventures or show memories of Ichigo's adventures, if it was not too graphic. Ichigo jumped out of the garganta to see Kyōka showing Elizabeth his time during the Battle City Finals.

"Now then, Dark Paladin attack Ichigo's Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yugi ordered. Dark Paladin charged towards Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. While Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged up its own attack and fired it back at Dark Paladin. Upon contact, both attack kicked up dust; obscuring the view. "I've won!" Yugi said.

"Yugi. Don't think so yet." Ichigo said. Yugi looked up to see Dark Paladin being forced to block Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's claws with his sword.

"What!?" Yugi said.

"I activate the effect of Honest." Ichigo said as a transparent white angel looking monster card appeared next to Ichigo. "During either player's Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster I control battles: I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard; that monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, until the end of this turn." Ichigo said. The transparent white angel floated towards Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and merged with it. Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a mighty roar as its attack points rose from 4500 to 12400.

"What!" Yugi said.

"Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon finish this duel with White Obliteration Burst!" Ichigo shouted as Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon managed to smack Dark Paladin away with his claws before using all three heads to fire a large blast of white energy at Dark Paladin. Dark Paladin stood there and accepted his fate. The blast incinerated Dark Paladin and Yugi's remaining life points.

"Wow. Tou-san is amazing." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Ichigo said as he walked out of the garganta.

"Tou-san!" Elizabeth cried as she ran over to Ichigo.

"Hello Elizabeth, did you have fun with Kyōka and Suzumebachi?" Ichigo asked.

"Kyōka-sensei and Suzumebachi-sensei taught me so much!" Elizabeth said happily.

"Great." Ichigo said. Ichigo looked at his watch and realized that it was almost time to go to the Yuki Onna's village. "Elizabeth." Ichigo called out.

"Yes Tou-san?" Elizabeth replied.

"I will be leaving with your mother on a trip tonight. Do you want to come?" Ichigo asked.

"What about Kyōka-sensei and Suzumebachi-sensei?" Elizabeth asked.

"They will go wherever you go." Ichigo replied.

"I want to come too." Elizabeth answered.

"Very well." Ichigo said as he began packing some clothes for Elizabeth and Moka. Once that was done, Ichigo and Elizabeth walked out of their room. Every couple of steps, Elizabeth would ask a question whether it was about a memory Kyōka brought up or something she saw on the way to the bus loop. Ichigo and Elizabeth arrived to see the Newspaper Club just arrived as well. Elizabeth ran over to Moka.

"Kaa-san!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran and hug Moka.

"Hello Elizabeth-chan. How was your day?" Moka asked.

"It was fun. Tou-san had to leave for some business, so he got Kyōka-sensei and Suzumebachi-sensei to teach me while he was gone." Elizabeth answered.

"I see." Moka said as she subtle looked at Ichigo. Before she could ask Ichigo about his day, everyone heard a loud honk. They turned to see the yellow school bus driving towards them. The school bus slowed down and stopped right in front of the Newspaper Club. The doors opened up to see the Bus Driver once again.

"Good day everyone. Ready to do go on another adventure?" Nurari asked.

"Ya!" Elizabeth cried out. Ichigo and Moka chuckled at Elizabeth's answer. Everyone boarded the bus. Ichigo, Moka, Elizabeth and Kokoa sat in the front of the bus. While the rest of the Newspaper Club sat in the back.

"Sorry for making you choose between me and your friends." Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo, don't worry about it." Moka replied.

"If you say so." Ichigo said.

* * *

Scene Change: Yuki-Onna Village

The bus drove out of the tunnel into a blizzard. The bus driver stopped the buss in the middle of nowhere.

"This is your stop." Nurari announced.

"WHAT!" Kurumu yelled. Nurari ignored her outburst as he opened the doors. Ichigo, Moka, Elizabeth and Kokoa walked out of the bus first.

"Tou-san it's cold." Elizabeth commented.

"Stay close to me." Ichigo said as he activated Schrift I: The Ignatius. Ichigo channeled his reiatsu around the group of four to keep them warm. Tsukune and his group were ignorant of this trick.

"The weathers cool isn't it?" Mizore asked.

"Cool?!" Kurumu said. "We're gonna freeze to death!" Kurumu yelled.

"It's ok…Once we get to my home the wind will stop and the temperature will ease up." Mizore said as she began to walk. "It's this way. Stick close so you don't get separated."Mizore told the group. As they were walking, Ichigo decided to see if Shirayuki wanted to join their little hike.

" _Shirayuki do you want to come out?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Sure."** Shirayuki replied as she appeared. Shirayuki's manifested spirit takes the form of a pale-skinned young woman with icy blue eyes. She has long, pale lavender hair which falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem and has a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, pale purple bow on her back.

"Hello Great Ancestor." Mizore said.

"Ancestor!?" The Newspaper said in surprise.

" **Hello my descendent."** Shirayuki replied. Eventually the wind died down and they could see a magnificent ice village.

" _Like mother and daughters_." Ichigo joked. Shirayuki hit Ichigo on the arm.

"AMAZING!" All the Newspaper Club members said.

"Welcome. I've been waiting for you." Tsurara said as she greeted the group.

"Ah! Mizore-san's Kaa-san." Tsukune said.

"It's Tsurara." Tsurara said. "We haven't met since that school event have we Tsukune-san." Tsurara said. She then looked at Ichigo and Shirayuki.

"Welcome Great Ancestor." Tsurara said with a ninety-degree bow. Ichigo and Shirayuki bowed in return.

"My name is Ichigo and she goes by Shirayuki." Ichigo explained.

"I see." Tsurara said as she led everyone inside her home. Inside the house was an entire table decked out with food. "I heard from Mizore that all of you came right after school, so I decided to make you some food." Tsurara explained. With that everyone sat down and began to eat the meal.

"Ichigo-sama." Tsurara said.

"Call me Ichigo. No honorifics." Ichigo requested.

"Very well Ichigo." Tsurara replied. "Anyways, The Snow Priestess wishes to meet you two after this meal." Tsurara said.

" **Who is this Snow Priestess?"** Shirayuki asked.

"Great Ancestor, the Snow Priestess is the ruler and elder of the village." Tsurara explained.

" **I see."** Shirayuki said. Everyone soon finished their meal. With that Tsurara escorted Ichigo and Shirayuki to the Snow Priestess's shrine. They climbed a long set of stairs.

"Sorry but I cannot go further." Tsurara said.

" **Very well."** Shirayuki said.

"Thank you, Tsurara-san." Ichigo said. Tsurara turned around and walked out. Ichigo and Shirayuki walked in to see a woman sitting on a throne made of ice. She is a youthful woman with blue-purple eye, purple silver hair which decorated with large head pieces. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. A few feet away it appears to be a girl on the ground. It took Ichigo and Shirayuki a few seconds before they recognized who it was.

"Mizore." Ichigo said as he ran over to her.

"Ichigo?" Mizore said. She then looked at Yuki.

"Where I am I?" Mizore asked.

"Welcome to my shrine. I am The Snow Priestess who rules this land." The Snow Priestess said.

"Why was I taken here?" Mizore asked. "If you hadn't interrupted by now Tsukune and I would be…" Mizore said.

"No. I am a prophet, who can see the future." The Snow Priestess said. "You and that boy named Tsukune are destined to never to be bound to one another." The Snow Priestess said. Ichigo hearing this began to laugh.

"Who are you?" The Snow Priestess asked.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is Shirayuki." Ichigo said.

"Welcome Great Ancestor." The Snow Priestess said to Shirayuki. She then looked at Ichigo. "What gives you the right to disrespect me?" The Snow Priestess asked.

"Personal reasons." Ichigo said. "Anyways what gives you the right to order Mizore to not follow her hearts?" Ichigo asked. Before the Snow Priestess could reply everyone could hear footsteps.

"I was wonder what was going on at this time of night." A man said leaning on a ice pillar. "The woman who will be my wife has she really appeared."

"What!?" Mizore asked in confusion.

"I will introduce you. This is Fujisaki-san, an executive from an organization in the human world." The Snow Priestess said. "Listen to me. This is the one who you are meant to be bound to. By marring this man, you will be destined to become the savior of this dying land." The Snow Priestess said.

"Hello my name is Miyabi Fujisaki. Pleased to meet you my girl of destiny." Fujisaki said.

"Tell me Miyabi Fujisaki, what organization are you from? Ichigo asked. "It doesn't happen to be an organization called Fairy Tale is it." Ichigo asked. Fujisaki flinched for a few seconds.

"Oh. You have heard of us?" Fujisaki asked.

"Oh, I have." Ichigo said as he summoned a sealed scroll. "And so, does Yasaka-hime." Ichigo said as he broke the seal on the scroll. "By the orders Yasaka, The Ruler of the Yōkai of Japan, had decree that the organization known as Fairy Tale is considered a terrorist organization. Anyone who is a member or an associated with this organization will be arrested on site and accused of attempt of revealing the existence of the Yōkai world." Ichigo read as he rolled up the scroll. "Miyabi Fujisaki you are under arrest for associating with a named terrorist organization." Ichigo declared.

"Very well." Fujisaki said. "Looks like I have no choice." Fujisaki said. "Kahlua." Fujisaki said. Someone walked out from behind Fujisaki. She has light blond hair, tan skin and dark red eyes. She has long blond hair that is held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots. On her ears she has rosary-shaped earrings.

"Yes Fujisaki-san?" Kahlua said.

"Kill these two." Fujisaki said as he pointed at Ichigo and Shirayuki. "And bring her to me." Fujisaki said as he pointed at Mizore.

"Very well." Kahlua sighed.

" _Shirayuki take care of the Snow Priestess."_ Ichigo said.

" **Very well."** Shirayuki replied as she moved way from Ichigo to Mizore.

"Please leave." Kahlua begged.

"Sorry but I can't." Ichigo replied.

"Kahlua, remove your limiter. Your task is to kill everyone and bring me the girl." Fujisaki said. Kahlua eyes began to water.

"Very well." She said as she grabbed her right earring and pulled it off. Kalua's right arm transformed into five razor-sharp bat wings claws.

"Looks like I need to get serious." Ichigo said as summoned Suzumebachi's sealed blade. "Sting all Enemies to Death… Suzumebachi." Ichigo said. Suzumebachi's sealed blade began to glow golden. The glow grew brighter and covered both Ichigo's hands. The golden glow died down to reveal Suzumebachi's released state. Ichigo got into a fighting stands with the stingers hidden. Kahlua charged at Ichigo and swung with her right arm. Ichigo dodged her attack. Ichigo noticed that she was crying tears. She turned to Ichigo and one again tried to attack him. Ichigo dodged the attack again. Ichigo seeing an opening revealed the stinger and inject her with the venom.

"GAH!" Kahlua cried out as the venom's effect began to paralyze her body. Ichigo pulled out her right earring and place it back on. Immediately her five razor-sharp bat wings claws transformed back to her right hand.

"You're one of Moka's sisters aren't you." Ichigo guessed.

"How do you know?" Kahlua asked.

"Because I have seen her do something similar." Ichigo said; remembering what Kyōka saw during Moka's training.

"What's your relation to her?" Kahlua asked.

"Do you know your niece Elizabeth?" Ichigo asked.

"I do!" Kahlua said. "She is so adorable and cute." Kahlua said.

"She's my daughter." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Kahlua said in surprise.

"She is." Ichigo said. "Kahlua, why are you working for Fairy Tale?" Ichigo asked.

"Why are you asking?" Kahlua asked.

"Because I can tell that you don't like to fight." Ichigo said.

"I… just want to help." Kahlua said.

"Help?" Ichigo asked.

"I just wanted to help my family." Kahlua said. Ichigo motioned her to continue. "You see, I always liked helping my family. But many of them didn't need or wanted my help. Due to this I entered a depressing phase. But then my mother needed help with Fairy Tale. She asked me for help. With that simple request helped me feel happy. Whenever I finished one of her tasks, she would thank me. This made me feel happy that I managed to help her." Kahlua said.

"Even if she asked you to assassinate people?" Ichigo said. Kahlua sighed.

"Even that." Kahlua replied.

"Don't you see that your mother is using you as a tool for Fairy Tale?" Ichigo said.

"It doesn't matter. It only matters that my mother needs my help." Kahlua said.

"Does she even show appreciation of your efforts?" Ichigo asked.

"She does." Kahlua said.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Kahlua flinched and looked away. "Stop lying to yourself." Ichigo said.

"Even if I want to leave her, what's stopping her from hunting me down?" Kahlua asked.

"Me." Ichigo said.

"What can you do? Not many Yōkai can defeat my mother." Kahlua said.

"Can your father beat your mother?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure he can. That's how he won the rights to be her husband." Kahlua said. Ichigo smiled.

"Good that means I can easily defeat her." Ichigo said.

"What!" Kahlua yelled.

"Two days ago, I went over to the Shuzen Estate and beat Issa to a pulp even in his released state." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Kahlua said.

"You can ask Moka, Elizabeth or Kokoa. All three of them saw it." Ichigo said.

"When I see Moka and Kokoa and they both tell me the truth then I will trust you." Kahlua said.

"That's fine." Ichigo said. _"_ _Suzumebachi, how long does the venom last?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **The venom wears off in twenty-four hours by itself or you inject the anti-venom for instant recovery."** Suzumebachi said.

" _You have anti-venom?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **Yes I do. The Anti-venom is in the thumb stingers."** Suzumebachi said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he walked over to see some crazy stuff going on the other side of the area.

* * *

Scene Change: Shirayuki VS Snow Priestess

Shirayuki and the Snow Priestess stared at each other for a few moments.

"Looks like I need to get involved." The Snow Priestess said as she stood up.

"Very well." Shirayuki said as she summoned her sealed form. The Snow Priestess created ice daggers and threw them at Shirayuki. Shirayuki walked towards the Snow Priestess; blocking all the ice daggers with her blade.

"Try this!" The Snow Priestess yelled. She stomped her feet down and eight large ice icicles shot down and surrounded Shirayuki. The Snow Priestess snapped her fingers and the large icicles transformed into mirror images of The Snow Priestess. These Ice Dolls charged towards Shirayuki. Ice Doll #1 and Ice Doll #2 have scythe shaped hands. While Ice Doll #3 and Ice Doll #4 have club shaped hands. Doll #5 and Ice Doll #6 have giant bear claw shaped hands. Finally Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 have ice shaped cannons for hands. Shirayuki sighed.

"Sode no mai." Shirayuki said as she sealed blade entered it Shikai form. Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 fired compressed ice shaped cannonballs at Shirayuki. She used her blade to cut each of the ice cannonballs. "Shirafune." Shirayuki said as she stabbed the blade forward. The blade extended and pierced Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 in the chest. Shirayuki broke the extended blade to blocked Ice Doll #1's scythe. Suddenly Ice Doll #1 was hit in the head by an ice cannonball. Shirayuki looked to see Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 shooting ice cannonballs at the other Ice Dolls.

" _What the?"_ Shirayuki thought. She noticed that Doll #7's and Ice Doll #8's chest wound is covered by a snowflake. Shirayuki ignored it as she cut the heads off Ice Doll #1 and Ice Doll #2. Suddenly Shirayuki had to dodge an ice cannonball. She looked to see Ice Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 was against Ice Doll #3 and Ice Doll #4. The cannonballs Ice Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 shot were reflected by Ice Doll #3 and Ice Doll #4. It was like watching baseball practice. Shirayuki noticed that Ice Doll #3 and Ice Doll #4 were distracted by Ice Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8. Shirayuki shunpō'ed behind Ice Doll #3 and Ice Doll #4 and cut both of their heads off. She looked over to Ice Doll #7 and Ice Doll #8 to see both crushed by Doll #5's and Ice Doll #6's ice claws. "Juhaku!" Shirayuki cried out as she stabbed her blade on the ground. From her blade the ground noticeably shakes, long and narrow ice stalagmite, each several meters in length, began to sprout up towards Doll #5 and Ice Doll #6. The dolls were too late as the ice stalagmite pierces both Dolls and killed them. Someone began to clap. Shirayuki looked to see the Snow Priestess clapping.

"Impressive." Snow Priestess said. "You're definitely stronger than me." Snow Priestess said. "I think it is time for a new body." Snow Priestess said.

" _New body?"_ Shirayuki thought. Suddenly the Snow Priestess began to scream as her eyes began to roll back and black tears began to drip out of her eyes. From the Snow Priestess's mouth something black began to accumulate her mouth. The black sludge jumped out of the Snow Priestess's mouth. The Snow Priestess slammed on the ground. The black sludge began to rise and change shape. It began to have a humanoid shape with two white circles for eyes. "What are you?" Shirayuki asked.

"I have no name." The being said.

"What's your purpose then?" Ichigo asked as he shunpō'ed right next to Shirayuki.

"My purpose is to free the Yōkai." The being said and lunged at Shirayuki. "You're my next host!" Shirayuki calmly punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle. She then punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance facing the dark being. The reiatsu began to build up at the tip of her blade.

"Hakuren." Shirayuki said as she stabbed her blade forward; released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air at the dark being. The being was too slow and got hit by Hakuren. As the being was slowly turning into ice due to Hakuren, the being spoke again.

"You may have stopped me, but the Master shall prevail, and our Fairy Tale will end happily ever after." The being said before the ice fully froze the being. The ice shattered to reveal nothing. Ichigo looked see Miyabi Fujisaki disappeared. Ichigo walked over to the fallen Snow Priestess. Ichigo gently shook her shoulders.

"Hey wake up." Ichigo said. Slowly the Snow Priestess woke up.

"Huh?" The Snow Priestess said. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and we're currently in the Snow Priestess's throne room." Ichigo said.

"Really? I always wanted to go see the Snow Priestess." The Snow Priestess said.

"Um… you do know what you are the Snow Priestess?" Ichigo said.

"What!?" The Snow Priestess said.

"Ya… What do you remember before waking up?" Ichigo asked; trying to figure out what is going on.

"The last thing I remembered was that one of the Snow Maidens came to my house and presented me a summoning to see the Snow Priestess." The current Snow Priestess said.

"I see… Do you have a name?" Ichigo asked.

"My name is Yasashī Yuki [Gentle Snow]." The newly dubbed Yasashī Yuki said.

"So, let's get back to the village." Mizore suggested.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he gently picked up the paralyzed Kahlua. With Kahlua safely secured Ichigo shunpō'ed to the village. While Shirayuki held both Yasashī's and Mizore's hand before shunpō'ed away.

* * *

Scene Change: Yuki-Onna Village

The sun was rising, and everyone was waking up. Many of the residents was just waking up and getting ready for the Flower Offering Ceremony. Tsurara just handed the girls some guns from her private collection. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Tsurara pushed her shelf back in place and hid her guns in her kimono. Everyone got the message and hid their guns in their own kimono. Tsurara opened the door to see Ichigo carrying Kahlua, Shirayuki, Mizore and Yasashī outside her door.

"May we come in?" Ichigo asked. Tsurara moved out of the way as the four entered her house.

"Nee-san!" Moka and Kokoa said.

"Hello Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan." Kahlua replied in turn. Ichigo placed Kahlua on the couch as everyone else others managed to arrive at the living room.

"Snow Priestess do you want something to drink?" Tsurara asked.

"I'm not the Snow Priestess, I'm Yasashī." Yasashī said. Tsurara looked confused.

"Tsurara, can you get us some water. I'll explain the situation." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Tsurara said as she brought some water for Ichigo and the other girls.

"Let's start right after Tsurara left me and Shirayuki in front of the Snow Priestess's Shrine." Ichigo said.

"That is a good place to start." Tsurara replied.

"Anyways, when we entered the Shrine, we saw that Mizore was there on the ground.

The Snow Priestess stood up and greeted all three of us. After that Mizore started yelling at the Snow Priestess for interrupting her moment with Tsukune." Ichigo said. Kuruku, Yukari and Ruby glared at Mizore. "The Snow Priestess told her that a relationship with Tsukune would not work and she said that she was destined to marry a guy from Fairy Tale named Miyabi Fujisaki.

"Fairy Tale." Everyone from the Newspaper Club growled.

"I interrupted their discussion. Miyabi Fujisaki ordered Kahlua to kill me and Shirayuki. We ended up splitting into two fights." Ichigo said.

"I was against the Snow Priestess." Shirayuki said.

"While I was against Kahlua." Ichigo said. "During our fight, I convinced Kahlua to talk to both of you about my fight with Issa." Ichigo said.

"It was more of paralyzing me and forcing me to listen." Kahlua corrected.

"It wasn't a fight it was a one-sided slaughter." Kokoa said.

"Ichigo defeated Oto-sama and destroyed his pride." Moka said as she remembered Ichigo's fight with Issa.

"Did Oto-sama transform?" Kahlua asked.

"He did." Moka replied.

"I see." Kahlua replied.

"Anyways, Shirayuki fought against the Snow Priestess. It turns out the Snow Priestess was in fact controlled by another being. That being turns out to be an ally of Fairy Tale. Shirayuki managed to defeat the being which set the Snow Priestess free." Ichigo said as he points at Yuki.

"Hi. I'm Yasashī Yuki." Yuki said.

"So what are we going to do?" Tsurara asked.

"Gather up the adults in the village and select a new leader for the village." Ichigo said.

"How?" Tsurara asked.

"How did you do it before?" Ichigo asked.

"The previous Snow Priestess would select a new one to take her place." Tsurara replied.

"So that is what happened to me." Yuki said. Everyone looked at her. "I received a summoning to see the Snow Priestess. I think that is how I became the new Snow Priestess." Yuki said.

"So… maybe try to find the current oldest resident of the village and go from there." Ichigo suggested.

"I'll see about it." Tsurara said. "All of you stay here while I talk with the older residence of the village. With that Tsurara left. Ichigo summoned Suzumebachi and injected Kahlua with the anti-venom. Kahlua, Moka and Kokoa decided to play with Elizabeth indoors. Mizore snuck herself and Tsukune out of the house. **"I'm going to rest in the mindscape."** Shirayuki said.

"Go ahead. I'm going to read this book." Ichigo said as he summoned one of his many books from his mindscape.

"THAT BI-OW!" Kurumu yelled. Kurumu glared at Yukari who smack Kurumu on the head with a wash pan. "What was that for!"

"Your about to swear in front of Elizabeth." Yukari said.

"Oh. We need to look for Tsukune. Mizore snuck him out of the house. Who knows what those two could be doing together." Kurumu said as she ran out of the house followed by Yukari and Ruby. Ichigo chuckled and decided to read one of his many books.

* * *

Scene Change: Yuki-onna Village

Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari managed to find Mizore and Tsukune. Once again, Kurumu and Mizore start to argue about Tsukune. With the girls distracted, Tsukune managed to slip away from the girls. _"Sigh."_ Tsukune thought as he walked around the village. _"I'm not strong enough. When Mizore was attacked by the Snow Priestess… I was powerless to stop it!"_ Tsukune punched the ground; fling up a bunch of snow.

"It seems someone is angry." Someone said, Tsukune turned around to see a strange man walking towards Tsukune. He is hides his identity with a mask that has five eyes. He wears a round hat and a long cloak. The man is carrying a walking stick, which resembles a spinal column and brain.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Who am I? It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what I can do for you." The masked man said as walked closer to Tsukune.

"I don't need your help." Tsukune said.

"Tsu. Tsu. Tsu." The masked man said as he waved his finger. "Little children shouldn't lie to their elders… I know what you want." The masked man said as he walked right in front of Tsukune. "You want more power." Tsukune thought back to his Berserker phase; searching for other Yōkai to devour to get stronger. "The power to get girl of your dreams." Tsukune thought back to his reason for this power; to win back Moka from that monster.

"What if it is true that I want that power. What can you do about it?"

"Oh… very simple." The man said. He raised his finger towards his walking stick. He used his walking stick to cut off his finger and present the bloody finger to Tsukune. "Eat this." Tsukune stared at the bloody finger. Tsukune could tell that this finger contains a lot of Yōki. Tsukune slowly picked up the bloody finger from the man's hand.

" _Should I do this?"_ Tsukune thought.

" **Do it…"** Someone said. Tsukune looked around to see that it's just himself and the mysterious man standing there with his cane.

" _He disappeared. I could throw this away now."_ Tsukune thought to himself.

" **Don't. You need this. You want it."** The mysterious voice said again.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Tsukune thought to himself.

" **Remember… you're not doing this for yourself… You're do it for Moka…"**

" _Moka…"_ Tsukune thought as he remembered what Moka did for him.

" **Your doing this to help her. To free herself from the monster."**

"Freeing her from the monster." Tsukune said as took a deep breath and ate the finger. Tsukune felt a chill hit the back of his neck. Tsukune suddenly felt his Yōki dramatically increased.

"Whoa." Tsukune said.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel way stronger than before. Maybe stronger than him," Tsukune said as he looked at the masked man. "Please, sir, I want some more. I want to be stronger."

"Very well. But, you must do something for me." The masked man said.

"What?" Tsukune asked. Behind the mask, the man smiled wildly. The man walked over and began to whisper into Tsukune's ears. "WHAT!" Tsukune said in shock.

"Don't worry. Once we're done, you can have her back." The masked man said.

"Very well." Tsukune said. The masked man handed Tsukune a phone and walked away. Tsukune resumed wandering around the village; lost in thought about what he has to do. When suddenly he heard someone yelling out his name.

"Tsukune! ~~3" Kurumu yelled as she jumped on Tsukune. He barely managed to keep his balance.

"Kurumu-chan. Please get off me." Tsukune said.

" _Oh my god! He called me Kurumu-chan!"_ Kurumu thought. "S-sure Tsukune." Kurumu said as she gently jumped off Tsukune's back.

"There you are." Yukari said. The two looked to see Yukari and Ruby managed to regroup.

"Hello Yukari-chan and Ruby-chan." Tsukune said.

" _Oh my god! He called me Yukari-chan!"_ Yukari thought.

" _Oh my god! He called me Ruby-chan!"_ Ruby thought.

" _Wait… he called the others with the -chan suffix so… what is he doing?"_ Each of the girls thought. Tsukune realized his mistake as he senses the small spike of Yōki.

"Wait!" Tsukune said; trying to defuse the situation.

"Ladies' its not proper to fight in front of the boy all of you want to impress." Mizore said as she landed right next to Tsukune.

"Mizore-chan." Tsukune said.

"Ka-san requested out presents." Mizore said as she looked at the group.

"Fine." The girls said as they all crossed their arms and looked away from each other. Mizore lead the group back her house. They walked in to see Moka, Kokoa, Elizabeth and Kahlua leaning on each other sleeping. While Ichigo had a book covering his face and appears to be sleeping. Tsurara waked over to the sleeping Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sama, please wake up." Tsurara said as she gently nudges the sleeping Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the book and sent the book back to his mindscape. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Good morning." Ichigo said. Seeing Ichigo was awake, Tsurara went to wake the other girls up. One everyone was awake, Tsurara gathered everyone to the living room. Ichigo called out Shirayuki who sat next to Ichigo.

"I managed to gather all of the adults of in the village and informed them about what happened. Many of them want the current Snow Priestess to continue to lead out village." Tsurara said.

"But I can't. I don't even remember what I did as the Snow Priestess." Yuki yelled.

"I informed them of this. We all came to a consensus about it. We will have three of the oldest residents and three younger residents will take charge." Tsurara said.

"How will they be selected?" Ichigo asked.

"All six of them must be volunteers. The younger ones must wait till all of their children are above the age of 10." Tsurara said.

"How long is the term?" Ichigo asked.

"This term will be for three more years. After that, each term will be five years, and everyone can rerun only three times in total. Ichigo nodded his head. With that, everyone enjoyed their last day at the Yuki-Onna's Village. The Newspaper Club went around and interview the residents of the village. They asked them about their opinion about the Snow Priestess, Fairy Tale, and the new changes to the village.

Like all good things, it comes to an end. Everyone left the village and once again walked Mizore lead the group. Ichigo released a small bit of his fire reiatsu to keep everyone warm. All of them hiked until they arrived at a frost covered bus sign. Everyone gathered around near the sign. In the far distance, everyone could see a familiar yellow school bus driving towards them. The school bus slowed down and eventually stopped right in front of the bus stop. The doors opened to see the familiar face of the bus driver.

"Looks like all of you had an excellent adventure." Nurari said.

"It was an interesting adventure." Ichigo said as he boarded the bus.

"It will be in the next newspaper." Moka said as she got on board behind Ichigo.

"Hi Creepy Eye Bus Driver-san." Elizabeth said she got on board. Ichigo and Nurari laughed at Elizabeth's statement.

"Elizabeth!" Moka cried out. "You don't say that to the bus driver. Now apologize to the Bus Driver-san." Moka said.

"Yes Kaa-san." Elizabeth said. "Sorry Creepy Eye Bus Driver-san for calling you Creepy Eye Bus Driver-san." Elizabeth said. Ichigo and Nurari laughed even harder at Elizabeth's new statement. Moka sighed as she scoots over for Elizabeth to sit down. She ignored Ichigo giving Elizabeth a high-five. Kokoa and Kahlua board after; sitting behind Ichigo, Moka and Elizabeth. Finally, Tsukune and the remining Newspaper Club boarded and sat in the back. With everyone boarded, Nurari started the school bus and drove away from the Yuki-Onna Village. Ichigo chuckled at Kahlua's gasp of amazement of the colors in the dimensional tunnel. Ichigo looked over to see both Elizabeth and Moka staring out of the window; Elizabeth also enjoyed the colors while Moka lost in thought.

"Moka, you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine. Just a lot of things on my mind." Moka admitted. Ichigo reach over to Moka and gently grabbed her hand.

"It's alright Moka. I'll be here if you need someone else to talk to." Ichigo said.

"Thank you Ichigo." Moka said as she looked away from the window and gave Ichigo a kiss on the lips. The dimension tunnel started to bright up as the school bus exits the dimensional tunnel. Everyone looked out to see the black dead trees and the occasional gravestone that decorate the school. The school bus slowed down as it pulled over at the bus stop. Everyone quickly got off the school bus. With that, the school bus drove away.

"Bye Tsukune!" Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari said as they walked off towards the girls' dormitories.

"Hey Moka." Tsukune called out.

"Yes Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"In about ten minutes were going to meet up in the club room to work on the articles. Can you come?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll be there." Moka said.

"Bye Moka." Tsukune said as he walked towards the boys' dormitory.

"Ichigo." Moka called out.

"Yes Moka?" Ichigo asked.

"Can you take my bags and Elizabeth back to our room?" Moka asked.

"Sure I-" Ichigo said before he sensed something flying towards him. Ichigo turned to see some type of bird flying towards Ichigo. The bird slowed down before landing by Ichigo's right shoulder. The bird raised its left leg at Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see a letter tied on its leg. Ichigo carefully removed the letter from the bird.

"What was that?" Kokoa asked.

"I letter." Ichigo said as he opened it and began to read the contents.

"Dear Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo, Second Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient Clan of Yamamoto, this is Ozu Miyuki of the Ancient Clan of Ozu. Ozu Miyuki is writing to inform you that your order is ready. Ozu Miyuki is asking for Yamamoto-Kurosaki Ichigo to reply as soon as he could with the estimated time of arrival. This is requested because of a special ritual required for the staff. Please reply as soon as you can. Sincerely Ozu Miyuki of the Ancient Clan of Ozu and owner of Miyuki's Wands." Ichigo thought about it for a few second.

"I'll be there in less than an hour." Ichigo wrote on the back of the letter and tied it back on the bird's leg. With that done, the bird flew away.

"What was that?" Moka asked.

"It was Ozu Miyuki. She wrote that she needs to see me due to my staff." Ichigo said.

"When are you leaving?" Moka asked.

"In an hour, we need to go see Mikogami about Kahlua's situation." Ichigo reminded.

"Oh ya... Let's get that done." Moka said. Ichigo, Moka, Kahlua and Elizabeth walked over to Mikogami's office.

* * *

Scene Change: Mikogami's office

Mikogami was filling out various paperwork on in his office. When suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door. He activated a modified transparency spell that's charmed on the door. It allows Mikogami to see who is knocking on the door but prevents the outside from seeing in. Mikogami looked to see Ichigo, Moka, Kahlua and Elizabeth standing outside his door. "Come in." Mikogami said. The door opened and the four walked on in. "Hello how can I help your four?"

"Um… Headmaster, I was wondering if you can give my sister a room for a few days." Moka asked.

"Very well, she will have the room right next to you." Mikogami said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a key.

"Thank you." Moka and Kahlua said as Kahlua grabbed the key.

"Anything else?" Mikogami asked.

"Nope." Ichigo said. With that the four left Mikogami's office. Ichigo, Elizabeth and Kahlua wave goodbye to Moka as the three head back to their room. Moka walked down a corridor towards the Newspaper Clubroom. A few minutes later, Moka arrived at the Newspaper Clubroom. Moka slid the door to see no one.

" _I guess I'm a little early."_ Moka thought as she entered the Newspaper Clubroom and slid the door shut. When suddenly she felt something hit her in the back of the head and Moka was knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **Good day every. Am I evil or what. See you guys next month. Notes and chapter reviews are bellow like always. I also want to give VizardKami a shout out for his amazing job on reediting all the old chapters! I also want to thank** **bloody dragon fang for allowing me to use his OC: Touya Huracán, Rogue Deity Master for allowing me to use his OC: Mira Tormenta and Bloody Rogue dragon deity king for allowing me to use his OC: Marik Muyomori. If you got any questions send them through the reviews.**

* * *

 **Notes!**

 **Chapter 22.**

 **1\. ArturoPlateado is a character from Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom.**

 **2\. Ichigo's 'Vasto Lorde' form from the anime. He has two copies of Tensa Zangetsu, the verion he used in the Fullbringer Arc. If you remembered in chapter 8, Zangetsu ate** **Kokabiel** **'s wings. According to the DXD Wiki,** **Kokabiel** **had 5 pairs of wings.**

 **3\. He is a tall version of Excadrill from Pokemon.**

 **4\. He is Chesnaught from Pokemon.**

 **5\. Look up Yugioh Zexal Barian Emblem.**

 **6\. Look up Princess Luna done by SaintPrecious. I tried my best to describe how beautiful it is even if it is from My Little Pony.**

 **7\. Yes that was Morgan from Darkstalkers.**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 **Silent Evanescence** **❀‿❀** **Why do I have a feeling your user name is a reference to Evanescence, the band. Well… Ichigo goings Bleach Cannon in chapter 17 so good luck.**

 **Unza of Darkness** **❀‿❀** **Thank you for the review. Unfortunately, I will not do anything related to the Dark Souls Series or Neo Genesis Evangelion. The reason why is because I have not played or watch those series. However if there is a certain part of the character(s) that you think I can use please suggested in a later review.**

 **Mekko Briggs** **❀‿❀** **I update every month.**

 **daphne121** **❀‿❀** **Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the critics. I will try and see what I can do. As for the review about "Two Moka and Elizabeth"… There is only one Moka. In that episode both Pink and Silver Moka make an appearance at the same time. As for Elizabeth, I kind of need to give Ichigo's kid a name.**

 **SantoryuSekai** **❀‿❀** **In my POV, the DXD characters have their own hindrance. Such as Akeno not using her Holy powers due to her dislike toward her father. Ichigo pushed them and forced pass this mental issue. Which would not fully change their personality per say but make them slightly different. As for Ichigo staying with the Yōkai Fraction… Ichigo is just doing his duty as the King of Hell.**

 **Guest chapter 21 . Mar 12** **❀‿❀** **I have never read the** **Kane Chronicles** **so I might not introduce them.**

 **DD chapter 4 . Mar 11** **❀‿❀** **OK.**

 **EvenLoveLies** **❀‿❀** **I update every month. Even if I finish the chapter in one day, I will not post it until the last day of the month/first day of the month.**

 **pendragonZx** **❀‿❀** **You are correct that the idea of Moka being pregnant by Ichigo is from an older FanFiction called Eclipse by** **Ryujinzangetsu17. It was mentioned in the author notes of Chapter 8… Jesus it has been a long time ago.**

 **T51b Moridin** **❀‿❀** **I apologize if my weak bland dialogue… At one part I want to go in-depth but at the same time even myself I get bored of it as well. If you want to help with the story PM me. Don't worry this Rosario Arc will be over. Then the next major arc, the final one in Japan, will happen.**

 **NekoElder** **❀‿❀** **Thank you but I felt being brothers is more of an impact. It also explained how Soul Society relates to the Shinto Pathogen.**

 **bloody dragon fang** **❀‿❀** **I don't really have any plans for the DXD cast really… maybe a minor appearance but nothing major anymore… Unless I go insane and bring them back…**

 **Rogue Deity Master** **❀‿❀** **I am thinking of something for a future chapter. This may or may not include the Seven Mortal Sins.**

 **Weebens** **❀‿❀** **There is going to be at least one chapter dedicated to Ichigo spending some time with everyone in his peerage. Harem is a part of the peerage. Not everyone in the peerage is part of his harem. xD**

 **Akuma-Heika** **❀‿❀** **No critic no gain.**

 **Guest chapter 22 . Mar 1** **❀‿❀** **I don't need that rabbit hole right now. I got others deeper rabbit holes planned… and I'm kind of scared… in a good and bad way.**

 **Fanficlover2017** **❀‿❀** **Hello again. I will not answer the first one questions** **:). How did you know I was planning to transfer Moka to Kuoh?**

 **AzureSoulReaper** **❀‿❀** **Thank you. Thank you. I'm here every month.**

 **Allucardnosferatu van hellsin** **❀‿❀** **Nani?**

 **Dead922** **❀‿❀** **I'm back every month…**

 **Alex2909** **❀‿❀** **Well Issa is the universe's punching bag. True Longinus came to me like a wrecking ball… and Fairy Tale being a terrorist organization was kind of obvious really.**

 **Your Friend Name Dick** **❀‿❀** **Thank you for the review. I am not planning to add Attack on Titan because I never watched it. I deal with three bigger titans; LIFE, COLLAGE and PARENTS! As for** **Owari no Seraph… I have plans for it but not what you thinking about.**

 **Shadowdragondanny** **❀‿❀** **Thank you. Thank you. I'm here every month.**

 **Arhiman The Exile** **❀‿❀** **The underlines was me quoting from the direct source material. I stopped doing that. Hope you enjoyed what I have so far.**

 **Ichigo Oga** **❀‿❀** **Correction, Amaterasu gave Yasaka permission to date not marry. Also this is a harem fic (kinda) so that is what's going to happen.**

 **Nitewolf423** **❀‿❀** **No problem. Tsukune is an idiot… plan and simple. The anime is far worse than the manga.**

 **Tensa Getsu** **❀‿❀** **Your review is not in fact insulting; I appreciate it. I write this for the pleasure of the story. Seeing Ichigo ex Machina going through the world and fixing(?) and helping/causing absolute chaos wherever he goes. For the politics, Ichigo could be a dick and force everything to change or start the change and allow it to go through. As for the path to this story… trust me I planned this a LONG time ago. Honestly, I started this because I have an active imagination as a kid… I still got that based on the headache and the outline wrote long ago. Thank you for enjoying the story. Hope to see you later.**

 **Edub102** **❀‿❀** **Thank you my loyal reader.**

 **Adislt** **❀‿❀** **Thank you for your OC submission.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good day everyone. Thunder here with another chapter of Broken Dream. This chapter is longer than usual this chapter is proximally 14,000 words, not including the notes, reviews and this usual leading. Please. PLEASE read the author note at the end of this chapter. It contains a challenge to my fellow readers. This chapter has been edited by** **VizardKami.** **Hope you enjoy.** **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **Rosario + Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda, Shueisha, Gonzo, and Funimation**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Ichigo took Elizabeth and Kahlua to the staff dormitories. He proceeded to show Kahlua to her room. Ichigo opened the door for Kahlua. "So this is mine while I'm here?" Kahlua asked.

"Yes." Ichigo replied. "Let me show you where my room is." Kahlua followed Ichigo down the hallway to arrive at Ichigo's room. Ichigo unlocked the door and entered the room.

"Kahlua, can you take care of Elizabeth for me while I'm gone?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure. But I don't have anything for her to play with." Kahlua pointed out.

"We do." Elizabeth said as she grabbed Kahlua and pulled her to her room. Ichigo followed behind the two. Elizabeth opened her door and Kahlua could see the large amount of toys available.

"Wow look at all of the toys."

"Stay safe you two. I'll be right back." Ichigo said.

"Bye Tou-san." Elizabeth said.

"Bye-bye Ichigo." Kahlua said. Ichigo thought about Banzai Bazaar before he ripped open a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Banzai Bazaar

Ichigo jumped out of a garganta to a secluded alleyway in Banzai Bazaar. Ichigo walked towards Ozu's Wands. Ichigo could hear the various Wizards, Witches and Yōkai talking about Yasaka's royal decree.

"Hey man. What do you think of Yasaka-hime's royal decree?" A man asked.

"I believe it is about damn time those idiots get what they deserve." Another man replied. Ichigo eventually arrived at Ozu's Wands. Ichigo walked in to see Ozu Miyuki and seven other individuals.

"Hello everyone." Ichigo greeted.

"Hello Ichigo-sama." Miyuki greeted with a bow. Everyone followed after.

"So, who are all of you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Ozu Isamu. I am the lord of the Ozu Clan and husband to Miyuki." Isamu said.

"I'm Ozu Makito. I am the eldest child of the Ozu Clan. I focus on Earth Magic." Makito said.

"I'm Ozu Houka. I am the second eldest child of the Ozu Clan. I focus on Air Magic." Houka said.

"I'm Ozu Urara. I am the middle child of the Ozu Clan. I focus on Water Magic." Urara said.

"I'm Ozu Hikaru. I married Urara. I focus on Holy Magic." Hikaru said.

"I'm Ozu Tsubasa. I am the second youngest child of the Ozu Clan. I focus on Lightning Magic." Urara said.

"I'm Ozu Kai. I am the youngest child of the Ozu Clan. I focus on Fire Magic." Urara said.

"Thank you for the introduction." Ichigo said.

"Anyways, let's present you with your staff." Miyuki said as she walked to the back of the store.

"Kai, go close the shop." Isamu ordered.

"Yes Tou-sama." Kai replied as he flipped over the open sign. Immediately, a black gate descended down and sealed the door. Miyuki returned with a large bundle wrapped in black cloth.

"Ichigo I need you to walk to this counter." Miyuki said. Ichigo walked over towards Miyuki. She then unwrapped the bundle. Ichigo was impressed with what he saw.

"This staff required the entire Ozu clan to come together to create this masterpiece." Isamu said. "I was the one who combined the Ash, Aspen, Ebony, Elder, Fir, Pine and Yew wood with those blood-soaked dragon fang, Yasaka-hime's and Kunou-hime's hair, that Phoenix Feather and that Thestral Hairs."

"Each of us took care in correctly carving and adding the gems to the staff." Hikaru said; as his fellow siblings nodded.

"I took care of assembling this masterpiece." Miyuki said. "The staff is 170 centimeters (5'7") long. It's mostly golden and black in color. The bottom of the staff is shaped into a spear tip, while the top is something completely different. In the center it has a large Rainbow Moonstone directly in the middle of the staff ."(1)

"On the sides of the staff, there are six segments that point towards the Moonstone. For each segment, there are two small gemstones on each. Each segment represents each of the six elements. From left to right there is a Ruby which represents fire, Sapphire which represents water, Emerald which represents wind or air, Imperial Topaz which represents earth, Black Star Gemstone which represents darkness and a White Star Gemstone which represents light." Hikaru said.

"It's beautiful." Ichigo said.

"Go on, grab your staff and allow your magic to flow through the staff." Miyuki instructed. Ichigo carefully grabbed the magical staff. Ichigo sent his reiatsu through the staff. In return, Ichigo could feel warmth coming from the magical staff.

" **Ichigo… once you're done, we need you in here!"** Kyōka yelled from the mindscape.

" **We got a new guest and she's HOT!"** Zangetsu yelled.

" _Ok Kyōka. I'll get their as soon as I can."_ Ichigo replied.

"How does it feel?" Miyuki asked.

"I feel warm. I also feel something… like being reunited with a close friend that you haven't seen for a long time." Ichigo commented.

"Good. That is how many feel when they get a custom wand; well in your case a custom staff."

"Is there a way for me to shrink it down and use it like a wand?"

"Well, many staffs are able to shrink down and appear like a wand but, you need to be very careful casting with it. If you put in too much magic in its shrunken state, it can damage the staff."

"I see. How do I shrink it?"

"Just imagine the staff shrinking." Ichigo tried to imagine the staff shrinking. Slowly the 170cm (5'7") long staff had shrunk to a 30cm (12") wand with all seven gems lined up in a row. "Thank you for your hard work." Ichigo said as he bowed the Ozu Clan.

"The pleasure was ours." Isamu said. With that, Ichigo walked out of Ozu's Wands. Ichigo then sent his staff into his Mindscape to keep it safe. As Ichigo walked down Banzai Bazaar, he heard many people continuing to express their opinion on Yasaka's stand against Fairy Tale. Ichigo spent the next twenty minutes buying all types of magic books from the legal places and some questionable places. Eventually, Ichigo was done with his shopping.

He found an empty alleyway and thought about his room back in Yōkai Academy as he ripped open a garganta and jumped in it.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy: Bedroom

Ichigo jumped out of the garganta to see Elizabeth and Kahlua playing with Elizabeth's dolls. Ichigo could tell that both of them are truly enjoying the moment.

"Hello girls." Ichigo said. Elizabeth and Kahlua turned around to see Ichigo standing there.

"Tou-san." Elizabeth said as she quickly got up and attached herself to Ichigo's leg. Kahlua quickly got up and walked over to Ichigo.

"Did you enjoy playing with Kahlua?"

"She was fun. We played with my dolls." Elizabeth said.

"Good to hear." Ichigo said as he looked at Kahlua. "Did Moka come back yet?"

"No not yet." Kahlua replied. Ichigo looked over at the clock to see that he has been only gone for twenty minutes. Ichigo decided to wait an hour before looking for her.

"Girls, I am going to be in my bedroom meditating." Ichigo told them.

"Ok Tou-san." Elizabeth said.

"Ok Ichigo." Kahlua said. Ichigo walked inside his bedroom and sat down in cross legged position. He took a deep breath as he entered his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Mindscape

Ichigo looked around his mindscape. He noticed a new addition to his mindscape, it was a new tower. This one was a pentagon shaped tower with five stories. Ichigo looked over to see letters written on the sides of the tower. The letters A, E, G, I, L, M, and V all glowing.

" _It looks like the physical manifestation of the schrifts in play."_ Ichigo thought as he walked through his mindscape. He could sense the reiatsu of everyone at one spot. Ichigo followed the trail to arrive at a base of a large mountain. He looked up to see a new building. Ichigo could see a traditional Japanese manor on top of the mountain. Above the house Ichigo could see eleven nobori (2) decorating the sides of the house.

On the far left, Ichigo could see a white nobori with Yamamoto [山本] written in black kanji and outlined in red fire.

The second nobori is a black nobori with an image of a Quincy Zeichen in white.

The third nobori is another black nobori but this time with a yellow stinger on it.

The fourth nobori is an icy blue nobori with a white snowflake on it.

The fifth nobori is a blue nobori with the kanji for light[光] on it. Ichigo looked at it closely to see that the kanji for light is cut diagonally. The bottom part isn't the kanji for light but the kanji for dragon [竜].

The sixth nobori is a white nobori with Kurosaki [黒崎] written in black and outlined in orange.

The seventh nobori is a black nobori with the kanji for darkness[闇] on it. Ichigo looked at it closely to see that the kanji for darkness is also cut diagonally. The bottom part isn't the kanji for light but the kanji for dragon [竜].

The eighth nobori is a green nobori with a white moon lotus flower on it.

The ninth nobori is a purple nobori with a white skull in the center. Around the skull Ichigo could see kanji revolving around the skull. The kanji read ノーゲーム・ノーライフ [No game No life].

The tenth nobori is both black and white nobori. The left side of the nobori is white while the right side is black. The two colors circular each other and form the yin yang sign.

The eleventh and final nobori was a black nobori with Shiba Clan [志波家] on it in white ink. Behind the kanji, Ichigo could see variety of colors of fireworks going off on the background. Ichigo shunpō'ed to the top of the hill. He entered to see all of his spirits and familiars sitting around on one side of the table. On the other side sat a beautiful stranger.

She was a beautiful young woman with a light tan skin and a voluptuous figure with very large DD size breasts. Her hair carried a two-toned complexion of black and gold. In Ichigo's perspective, the ankle long hair had two layers. The outer layer is pitch black; like the night sky. While in the inner layer, is a golden blond color. She appears to have heterochromia. Her right eye was crimson red with a white iris while her left eye is sky blue with a black iris. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. On her back Ichigo could see two different wings. On her right side it appears to be a black and red draconic wing. While on her left side it appears to be a blue and white draconic wing. On her lower back, Ichigo could see nine fox tails swaying side to side. The color appeared to be similar to her hair. The side closest to the ground appears black while the side closer to her body appears golden. Ichigo noticed that instead of nails on her hands she has a golden claw on each finger.

Ichigo sat down with his spirits facing the stranger.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" **I have no name."** The stranger said.

"What are you?"

" **I am the physical manifestation of your magic."**

"How?"

" **I don't know."** The stranger replied.

" **I have a theory."** Kyōka said.

"Do tell."

" **I think it is due to all of us."**

"What?" Ichigo asked, looking confused.

" **At the end of the day, each of us are just a physical representation of your powers."** Kyōka said.

" **When you bonded with your staff, the magic from the world flowed towards Schrift M since it is the closes thing to a magical core in your body. Somehow during this process she was created to represent your magic."** Yhwach added.

" **She took certain parts of each of the beings who donated a part of themselves to the creation of the staff."** Hōgyoku said. Ichigo looked at the stranger closely. Ichigo realized that Hōgyoku was right. The stranger in front of him is an amalgamation of all the girls that donated towards the staff **.** Her hair is a mixed of Yasaka's and Ophis's. Her eyes and body remind him of Kisara's and Valiona's. Her outfit is obvious from Ophis. Her wings are from Kisara, Valiona, Yūyami and a Thestral.

"So… do you have an idea for a name?" Ichigo asked.

" **I don't."**

"What about Magus?"

" **No too manly."**

"What about Mysteria?"

" **Mysteria… I like it. It sounds magical and feminine**." The newly dubbed Mysteria said.

"Great. Kyōka and Hōgyoku please take care of Mysteria. Tonight, we'll start my magic training." Ichigo said as he stood up.

" **Ok."** Mysteria replied.

"Yhwach, I was wondering if you have any progress in regards to those schrifts ideas I gave you while ago."

" **I have looked into it however; I have no idea to how to implement it."** Yhwach admitted.

"Yhwach, don't worry about it. I'm pretty strong right now anyway. Any other business I need to know about?" No one raised their hand or spoke. "Meeting adjourned." Every stood up and greeted their new member to their family. Afterwards Ichigo decided to leave his mindscape.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy: Bedroom

Ichigo opened his eyes and got out of bed. He walked out and noticed that Elizabeth and Kahlua were rummaging through the cupboards.

"You girls hungry?" Ichigo asked.

"Tou-san." Elizabeth said as she stopped looking through the cupboards and popped up.

"No… we're just exploring." Kahlua said. At this moment, Kahlua's stomach decided to betray her and let out a large groan. Kahlua blushed as Elizabeth laughed and Ichigo chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry girls; I can make you guys something." Ichigo said. "Elizabeth, why don't you show Kahlua-obasan what Karin-obasan showed you." Elizabeth's face lit up as she remembered what Karin showed her.

"Kahlua-obasan, let me show you how to lay out the table." Elizabeth said as she pulled Kahlua out of the kitchen. Ichigo looked in the cabinets, cupboards, and fridge to see what food they had. Ichigo saw that some cuts of meat in the fridge and some plum paste. In the cupboards Ichigo saw a lot of yellow onions and uncooked rice. In the cabinets, Ichigo saw some various seasoning. With that Ichigo started to cook his dish. While this was going on, Elizabeth showed Kahlua how to set up a table. Once they finished setting up the table, the two watched as Ichigo cooked. The two were amazed at how graceful Ichigo cooked.

" _Amazing. Tou-san looks like he's dancing."_ Elizabeth and Kahlua thought. Ichigo ignored them as he finished up cooking the dishes. He found four clean donburi in the dish cabinets. Ichigo gently placed the cooked rice on the bottom of the donburi. After that Ichigo placed the cut of meat on top of the rice. After that he stacked up the cooked onion on top of the meat. Ichigo placed the lid on top of the donburi. Elizabeth and Kahlua saw him finish so they quickly washed their hands in the bathroom and ran to the dinner table. They arrived to see on top of their plates was a donburi. Ichigo sat down.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said as they began to eat their dish. Ichigo failed to ignore the moan coming from Elizabeth and Kahlua.

" _Tou-san's cooking is amazing!"_ Elizabeth said.

" _My god! This is the best thing I had. If I get treated like this, I'm staying with him."_ Kahlua thought. Eventually, everyone finished their bowl.

"Tou-san, can I please get some more?" Elizabeth asked, while using her doggy-eyes on Ichigo.

"Elizabeth this last bowl is for Kaa-san. Don't you want your Kaa-san to have some of this delicious food as well?" Ichigo asked. Elizabeth realized what Ichigo said.

"Um…" Elizabeth said, trying to figure out how to reply to Ichigo. Ichigo seeing this chuckled as he went back to the kitchen and brought out Moka's bowl and put it in front of Elizabeth. "What about Kaa-san?"

"Don't worry about it. I have enough to make her a fresh bowl." Ichigo said.

"THANK YOU TOU-SAN!" Elizabeth said as she began to eat again. Eventually everyone finished eating. Ichigo stood up and collected all the dishes and took then to the kitchen.

"Kahlua, can you give Elizabeth a bath?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Kahlua said as she walked to the bathroom followed by Elizabeth. Ichigo could hear the two talking about bubbles and bath toys. Ichigo finished washing the dishes and looked at the clock to that it's getting late.

"I'm going to check up on Moka." Ichigo said as he left the room. " _Can one of you stay here and make sure they stay safe?"_ Ichigo asked.

" **I will."** Hōgyoku said as she appeared.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he shunpō'ed towards Yōkai Academy. Ichigo arrived at the entrance to the school. Ichigo walked inside and began his journey to find the Newspaper Club. It took Ichigo ten minutes to find the Newspaper Club; with the assistance of some the Student Police Division members. Ichigo noticed that the lights were off. Ichigo opened the door to see no one was in there. Ichigo saw a light bulb on the wall. Ichigo grabbed the light bulb to see that the light bulb was cool to the touch. "Shit." Ichigo said as he walked out of the Newspaper Club. Ichigo took a deep breath as he began to focus on finding Moka's Yōki. Ichigo found a trail of Moka's Yōki. Ichigo began to chase this faded trail. Eventually, Ichigo arrived in front of the dimensional tunnel that allows Yōkai to enter and leave the school. He immediately shunpō'ed inside the tunnel.

* * *

Scene Change: Mountainside

Ichigo ran out of the portal to see a blimp floating in the sky. Ichigo could sense Moka's Yōki on that blimp. Ichigo changed into his Shinigami form and summoned Kokugatsu and attached it to his waist. Ichigo casted Bakudō #26 Kyokkō to hid himself from their senses. With his target in sight, Ichigo shunpō'ed to the blimp. He boarded the blimp undetected and walked on top of the blimp. Ichigo could sense that everyone on this blimp was a Yōkai. Ichigo noticed that their uniform has the letters F.T. on them. _"Fairy Tale."_ Ichigo realized. Ichigo decided to contact Yasaka to see how he 'should' do this properly. _"Yasaka."_ Ichigo said through the peerage link.

" _Yes Ichigo?"_ Yasaka replied.

" _I discovered a blimp with Fairy Tale members on it."_

" _What! How"_

" _A member of Fairy Tale kidnapped Moka for some unknown reason."_

" _I see… knowing you you're already on the blimp."_

" _Correct."_

" _Sigh… for right now stay hidden and try and find out where that blimp is heading."_

" _Alright then."_

" _Ichigo."_

" _Yes Yasaka?"_

" _Please stay safe."_

" _I'll try."_ Ichigo said as he cut the connection. Ichigo followed Moka's Yōki until he arrived at a door guarded by two guards. Ichigo decided to avoid confronting Moka. Ichigo found a nearby janitor closet and decided to hide in there for the moment. _"Can one of you guys wake me up if anything important happens_?" Ichigo asked.

" **Sure Ichigo. Rest a bit."** Yhwach said as he appeared in front of Ichigo.

" _Thank you."_ Ichigo said as he fell asleep.

* * *

Scene Change: Few hours later

" **Ichigo wake up."** Yhwach said. It took a few seconds before Ichigo woke up.

" _What's going on?"_ Ichigo said.

" **They just announced that the ship is landing in a few moments."**

" _I see… Thank you Yhwach."_ Ichigo said as Yhwach returned to his mindscape. Ichigo made sure that Kyokkō was still in place as he carefully walked out of the janitor closet. Ichigo could see Moka being escorted by a short girl out of the blimp. She has pale skin, red eyes with slits for pupils, and jet-black hair held into two ponytails. She was wearing traditional Chinese cheongsam/qipao. Ichigo walked behind the two and made sure not to be noticed by anyone. Suddenly lightning struck down right next the invisible Ichigo. The lighting revealed a tall muscular man with long bright blond hair and he wore the standard Fairy Tale uniform.

"Raika what are you doing?" The short girl asked.

"Akua. Shuzen-sama informed the Subdivision leaders that we have a rat on board of the Floating Garden." Raika said in a large and booming voice.

"What where?" Akua asked.

"Your secret's out. Show yourself!" Raika said. Ichigo sighed as he revealed himself.

"ICHIGO!" Moka yelled out.

"Kill him." Akua said as she dragged Moka off farther down the hallway.

"I am the leader of the 5th subdivision Raika. You should feel proud that you will be defeated by my hands." Raika said. Ichigo drew Kokugatsu and pointed it at Raika.

"Stand down or die." Ichigo said as he stares down at Raika.

"Fool do you think you can kill me?"

"I don't think." Ichigo said as he shunpō'ed right next to Raika. "I know." Ichigo said as he stabbed Kokugatsu into his chest. Ichigo turned Kokugatsu 45 degrees counterclockwise and slashed outwards.

"GAH!" Raika said.

"Stand down. Raika." Ichigo said as he swung Kokugatsu down to get rid of Raika's blood before returning it back to his waist. Ichigo was about to shunpō down the hallway when suddenly he was hit by a bolt of lightning. Ichigo used his schrift Ignatius to control the lighting and force it towards the ground; leaving him unharmed. Ichigo turned around to see Raika turned into a muscular beast.

"Looks like I don't need to hold back. I am a Raijū. The incarnation of lighting that lives in the heavens and tears down the land!" Raika yelled. Ichigo charged towards Raika when suddenly he disappears. Ichigo turned to see Raika appeared behind him. "I am teleport to anywhere electricity can flow, like a flash of lightning. And no one can catch lighting!" Raika yelled as he punched Ichigo.

"Can't catch lightning?" Ichigo said. Raika tried to move his fist but it wouldn't move. Ichigo managed to grab Raika's fist. "Then what did I just catch then!" Ichigo yelled. Ichigo used Raika's right hand and pulled him closer. Raika was off balance from Ichigo's sudden pull. Ichigo then punched Raika with his right hand. Ichigo let go of Raika' fist. Ichigo quickly began to pummel Raika with punches and kicks. Raika tried to teleport away but failed. Ichigo ended up grabbing his neck and broke it. He quickly shunpō'ed down the hallway following Moka's Yōki. Ichigo ignored all the enemies in his way. Anyone who tried to get in his way was swiftly cut down. Ichigo eventually arrived at the bottom floor of the Floating Garden.

"No… Don't come." Moka mumbled.

"Moka." Ichigo said as he ran over to Moka. Moka looked up. Ichigo could see she's crying.

"UWAAA!" Moka cried out as a wave of energy hit her.

"What's wrong!?" Ichigo said as he tried reached out to Moka when he felt his hand hitting a barrier.

"Run! Run away as far as you can!" Moka cried out.

"Moka what are you talking about. Like Hell I am going to leave you here." Ichigo said. When suddenly Ichigo could feel someone appearing behind him. Ichigo turned to see Akua staring at him.

"No. I apologize but that would be most troubling." Akua said. She charged towards Ichigo. "No matter who it is I will kill anyone who tries to take Moka away from me." When suddenly Akua felt her fingers stopped. She looked to see Ichigo caught her fingers with his right hand.

"You think you can stop me?" Ichigo asked as he twisted his right hand; breaking Akua's fingers.

"AHH!" Akua screamed. Ichigo was shocked at how loud Akua's screams were. Akua used this moment to escape Ichigo's grip on her. She charged towards Ichigo. She used her Yōki to heal her fingers as she tried to use her Hougetsu Jigen-Tou [Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword] again. Ichigo could sense a small dimensional gap opening around her hands. Ichigo jumped towards Akua with a flying sidekick. Akua began to spin to avoid Ichigo. Ichigo seeing this smirked as he hardens the reishi below his feet and changed his sidekick into back hook kick. Akua didn't see the hook kick until it was too late as Ichigo slammed her to a nearby wall. From the ceiling a small object fell down and slammed near Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see it was some sort of egg. The egg was forced open by a pair of hands. The hands grabbed the egg shell and ripped it open as a being in black skin forced it way out of the egg. Ichigo could see that this being has a segmented, blade-tipped tails that looks like a mix of a small scorpion barb and a larger, flat blade. On its side Ichigo could see it has a pair of large clawed talons (3). The being turned to face Ichigo and Moka. Moka put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"You fool." Ichigo said. The being has an elongated, cylindrical skull. The carapace atop the head is smooth and translucent to see inside. Inside the being was Tsukune's head. The carapace opened to get a closer look at Tsukune's head. His head is now attached to black tubes that lead into the body of the being. Tsukune's eyes opened up to see that his eyes are blood red with slit pupils.

"Hello Moka. Ichigo." Tsukune said.

"What… what happened to you?" Moka asked.

"I did what I must to protect you." Tsukune said.

"But… why? Why did you do this, I was safe with Ichigo." Moka said.

"SAFE!" Tsukune yelled as he slammed his tail on the ground. "You're not safe with that murdering monster!" Tsukune yelled as he points at Ichigo.

"And your better?" Ichigo asked.

"I sacrificed everything for her and like hell I'm going to give her away to you!" Tsukune yelled as the carapace closed and he charged towards Ichigo. Ichigo drew Kokugatsu as Tsukune swung his black talons at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked his strike as he jumped and kicked Tsukune in the chest. He slid back a few feet. His clawed feet screeched as he stopped. Tsukune opened his large jaw and shot something white shot out of its mouth towards Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the attack. The thing hit one of the metal pipes behind him. Ichigo looked to see that the thing looks like a tongue with teeth as it chomped the metal pipe and returned to Tsukune's mouth. Tsukune opened his mouth again and fired something yellow at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged again as the yellow substance hit the ground. It immediately began to melt the floor.

"Why are you helping them? They're trying to expose the magical world to the humans!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't care! All I care for is protecting Moka! They said when their done with her, she is mine!" Tsukune yelled. Suddenly one of Tsukune's arms flew off. Ichigo looked to see Akua was the one who cut Tsukune. She jumped back as the same yellow substances poured out and began to melt the floor.

"NO ONE BUT ME IS KEEPING MOKA!" Akua yelled.

"Traitor!" Tsukune yelled. Akua charged towards Tsukune's back when suddenly she was hit by Tsukune's tail. Tsukune managed to regenerate his missing limb. The new limb is still black. Instead of it being a claw it is now a more humanoid hand but on its fingertips are stingers. Tsukune shot that hand at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the attack. Tsukune used it as a whip; trying to hit Ichigo. Ichigo managed to grab the wrist and swung Tsukune into the large immobilized beast. Tentacles from the beast grabbed onto Tsukune.

"NO!" Tsukune yelled as he tries to fight against the beast. The beast was too strong as it quickly absorbed Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out; tears began to drip from her eyes; seeing her friend is being absorbed by Alucard. Suddenly the gem on the rosario began to break. It shot up a white beam.

"It's ironic, you know. The feelings you all possess, and your bonds, are the real thing and consequently, once again, that loss has broken the final seal." Akua said. The light died down to see silver hair Moka. "Good morning, Moka." Akua said. "That mighty energy of overwhelming radiance… that silver hair, both is an appearance only suitable for a Shinso. Your seal has been completely removed hasn't it...Moka." Akua said. Moka ignored Akua as she walked to Ichigo.

"Hey are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I…" Moka said.

"Moka." Akua said. Moka turned to Akua.

"How dare you convince Tsukune to join Fairy Tale and turn him into a monster!" Moka yelled as she kicked Akua. Akua managed to block the attack with her hand and pushed her back.

"This is strange… I imagined a Shinso's power would be more overpowering…" Akua mumbled. Akua eyes widen when she realized why. "Moka, even after all of this, don't tell me you are still suppressing your power?" Akua said.

"The seal… hasn't been completely broken. I can still feel her deep inside this rosario. She protected me from the world. Now this time I will." Suddenly the floor began to shake as a tentacle broke through. "What the?"

"I told you didn't I. You and Alucard are synchronized. Whenever you awaken your Shinso powers, Alucard will also wake up." Akua explained. "Understand Moka, your strength, your beauty, and the fate you carry, they're all too heavy for anyone else to handle. No one can protect you… accept you. The only one who can is me." Akua said. Ichigo hearing this started laughing. Akua glared at Ichigo. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" Akua yelled.

"Akua you think you're the strongest one around… please I've met beings stronger than you and I defeated them." Ichigo said.

"He's right." Moka said. "Although I haven't truly awakened my Shinso powers, I managed to see Ichigo's past after Tou-sama tried to kill him." Moka said. Akua looked at Ichigo for a few seconds… Akua realized that this person in front of him was in fact the same boy who impregnated Moka. Suddenly more tentacles shot up and destroyed the basement level. Ichigo, Moka and Akua used Alucard's tentacles to escape to the outside of the fortress. They all arrived to see all of Alucard's tentacles dangling around the Floating Garden.

"Moka, stand back. Let me do my job." Ichigo said as he walked towards Akua.

"Ichigo."

"Yes?" Ichigo said. Moka slapped Ichigo. "Moka."

"I am not a defenseless princess!" Moka yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo chuckled.

"Very well." Ichigo said. "Let's see this to the end."

"See this to the end." Moka replied as she kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"AHAHAHAH!" Akua laughed. "I… I really do love you Moka… my beloved little sister… yet why? Why is it not me, but that man?" She asked. "Why" Akua said as she looked at Ichigo and Moka with tears in her eyes.

"Nee-san." Moka said.

"I won't accept this. I will never approve that man being your partner in marriage!" Akua yelled as she released her Yōki; causing the surface to fracture. Ichigo and Moka dodge Akua's attacks. "Open your eyes, MOKA! You mustn't be deceived! I am all you have. I'm the only one… isn't that right? I mean… I mean you're the only one I have...!" Ichigo stopped as he understood what she's saying.

" _It's like a lonely child. All alone in the world. Abandoned by everyone."_ Ichigo thought; remembering his past.

"Ichigo! What are you standing around for!? She's coming!" Moka yelled. Ichigo tilted his body to the side; dodging Akua's attacks as he grabbed her into a hug. Akua was shocked at Ichigo's actions. Moka looked confused for a second.

"It's alright." Ichigo said as he slowly pat Akua on the back in a comforting way. Akua struggled to break Ichigo hug. Ichigo ignored Akua's struggles as he allows a small bit of reiatsu to gather around them. "You're not alone any more. Moka was just like you when she was in the human world. All alone… until she met a friend who didn't care about anything except someone who needed a friend." Ichigo said.

"But… who would want to be friends with me?" Akua said.

"I would. I accepted Moka when I was 14 and I spent the last five years looking for her." Ichigo said. Before they could continue Akua pushed Ichigo away as she was hit with a black fist.

"Nee-san!" Moka yelled. They looked to see an attractive young woman with violet eyes, tan skin and light blond, shoulder-length hair. Before Moka could move a group of hooded figures appeared and surrounded the three. "Gyokuro-san."

"Look, Alucard's movements are becoming more lively… perfect timing. She said with a smile. "Enough playing around. Shall we finish things up, Akasha Moka?" She said with a creepy smile as more of Alucard's tentacles broke more of the structure. "No matter how you struggle, Alucard's awakening is only a matter of time. If you didn't realize it, the rosario around your neck wasn't created to keep you or Alucard sealed."

"What!?" Ichigo and Moka yelled in surprise.

"Correction, with the seal removed, now it can show its true power by controlling the entire world!"

"Controlling the entire world?" Moka repeated.

"Correct." Gyokuro as she grabbed the rosario around Moka's neck and puck it off.

"Eh?" Moka said; surprised at what Gyokuro did.

"As I thought… with the seal broken, you can take it off by force. Suddenly Moka's Yōki began to get out of control. Moka crashed to the ground.

"Back to what I was saying… I am sure that Mikogami would have noticed the true purpose of this rosario. After Akasha sealed away both Alucard and you, I was curious about your seal. So, I took a look at your seal when I discovered the Rosario's true purpose. Upon learning the truth, I decided to try and create by own replica rosario. I soon ended up finishing my project." One of the hooded men walked towards Gyokuro with a briefcase. He opened the briefcase and got on his knee as he presented the briefcase to her. "I created a device to control the secret." She said.

"What… are you going on about?" Moka asked; confused about Gyokuro's actions.

"Akasha probably thought that if Alucard were to eventually awaken, someone would need to be there to taker control of it." Gyokuro said as she inserted the rosario to the briefcase. "And so, she investigated Alucard thoroughly and created this rosario." The earth began to shake violently. Gyokuro ignored this as she pulled out a pendent. "In other words, this rosario is a control unit that can control Alucard at will!" Gyokuro announced. The earth gave way as giant mouth looking tentacles appeared above Gyokuro. "Just now, Alucard has become my most faithful servant. "Let's try this out." Gyokuro said as Alucard sent one of its mouth tentacles at Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" Moka yelled. Ichigo drew Kokugatsu and fired a nameless Getsuga Tenshō at the mouth tentacle and destroying it.

"What is your true goal now that you made Alucard your Bitch?" Ichigo asked as he dodged Alucard's tentacles and fired another nameless Getsuga Tenshō at them. Moka managed to recover and attacked the robed men.

"Might as well tell you!" Gyokuro said. As a large flower shaped tentacle popped out and opened up. Gyokuro walked up and join the tentacle flower. "My plan is simple!" Gyokuro yelled as she used her tentacles to attack Ichigo and Moka. "Destroy everything!" She yelled. The clouds parted way.

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Moka saw that there within range of Japan. Ichigo thought for a few seconds. "Give me a few seconds!" Ichigo yelled.

"Alright then!" Moka yelled as she charged at Gyokuro. Ichigo took a deep breath as he gathered his reiatsu.

"I need you KUROGANE! SHIROGANE! HAGANE! RHODONITE!" Ichigo yelled. His shadow immediately grew longer and bigger. His shadow split four ways as the Asura Machinas arrived. "Shirogane and Hagane open a dimensional portal big enough for this thing. Kurogane and Rhodonite help get this entire base into a pocket dimension. Hagane if you can… do both!" Ichigo ordered. Shirogane and Hagane summoned their swords. The two Asura Machina slashed downward, opening a large dimensional space. Kurogane and Hagane created small black holes and pulled the falling Floating Garden into the dimensional gap. Rhodonite sent chains and wrapped it around part of the building on the Floating Garden and began to pull as well. Alucard's tentacles charged towards the Asura Machina. Ichigo fired a large nameless Getsuga at the tentacles. The nameless Getsuga managed to destroy the current wave of tentacles. Ichigo saw that his attack pushed the Floating Garden away from the pocket dimension. _"Shit. I need something strong enough to destroy these thing but weak enough to not interfere with Kurogane, Hagane and Rhodonite."_ Ichigo thought. Ichigo remembered something he saw from a movie. Ichigo tried to remember the weapon they used in the movie while using his Quincy Ring to create that weapon. Right next to him Ichigo created six large rectangular boxes with 36 tubes (4). All of them are pointing at the Floating Garden. _"Fire."_ Ichigo thought. All of these began firing reishi bullets at the tentacles. Each bullet is as strong as a regular hollow's cero. The tentacles didn't stand a chance from the attacks. Ichigo noticed that the attack easily destroyed the tentacles but are not strong enough to push the Floating Garden backwards. This continued for a few minutes. Ichigo reused the reishi from the used bullets to create more bullets to fire. Gyokuro attempt to attack Ichigo with her minions. They all looked similar to Tsukune's current form. Ichigo didn't allow them a chance to get close to him. Ichigo redirected the bullets at the flying minions; destroying all of them with his attacks. Eventually the entire Floating Garden was absorbed by the pocket dimension. "Shirogane and Hagane good job so far. I need you two to continue to maintain the pocket dimension. Kurogane and Rhodonite defend them." Ichigo said. The four Machina nodded as they disappeared. Ichigo dismissed his creation. "I'll name you Tod Regen [Death Rain]." Ichigo said. Ichigo shunpō'ed to Moka to see Moka grabbing the rosario from Gyokuro neck and pulling it off her neck. Suddenly the flower petal like appendages closed; instantly killing Gyokuro. Ichigo shunpō'ed Moka to see her breaking the medallion to get her rosario. She placed the rosario back on her neck. Moka returned to her pink haired state.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I am. The rosario somehow has been repaired."

"I see." Ichigo said as the two embraced. Suddenly they sense immense killing intent directed towards the two. Ichigo pushed Moka aside as they faced a masked man. He has on a mask that has five eyes. He wears a round hat and a long cloak. The man was carrying a walking stick, which resembles a spinal column and brain.

"Yeah… I'm happy too. I didn't expect this but none the less I'm happy." The man asked.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The masked man began to laugh as he let out a large flood of Yōki. The Yōki calmed down as the man grabbed the mask and pulled it off to reveal Miyabi Fujisaki. "Miyabi Fujisaki!" Miyabi Fujisaki smiled.

"Although that is my current name. It wasn't the name I started out as." Miyabi said. "Long ago in a distant land, I had another name. A name that spread immense fear to all of those who heard of it. That name was Alucard." Miyabi said as he placed a cigar in his mouth.

"But Alucard was the monster sealed by my mother." Moka said.

"True but not the entire truth." Miyabi said as he lit the cigar. "You see before my main body was fully sealed, I created a copy of myself. I went under the name Miyabi Fujisaki to prevent suspicion. I created Fairy Tale to act as my arms and legs while I planned for my eventual return. At some point, I discovered Akasha's rosario. According to Gyokuro, Akasha created this a way to control my 'main body'. I decided to let this all play out to see how Akasha created this rosario and how to prevent it from ever happening again. In the end, I learned the truth all thanks to you Akashiya Moka." Alucard said as he slowly waked towards Ichigo and Moka. "I no longer need any of you and this time, I'll sit down and carefully free myself from that hideous seal."

"Like hell I'm going to let you kill us!" Ichigo yelled as he charged towards Alucard with Kokugatsu. Alucard used his cane to block the attack and flung him away. Right when Alucard was about to grab Moka, suddenly his right hand was cut off.

"What."

"This is why I told you Moka, that you should have just awakened and we could have run away together." Akua said.

"Akua-neesan!" Moka said as Akua walked in front of Moka.

"Could you please move from there Akua?" Akua refused to move. "I'm sure you're aware of the 'bomb' known as Akasha sleeping inside me. As well as Moka being the 'fuse' to the 'bomb'. You know that she needs to die."

"Not true. That is not what we talked about. We agreed that Moka's life is spared if the seal is undone. I will kill anyone who dares try to hurt Moka."

"How unfortunate… you decided to betray me. You're the last of my kindred. You leave me no choice but to get rid of you."

"I agree, looks like I can fight seriously as well." The two began to release more Yōki. Ichigo managed to recover and pulled Moka out of the fighting area.

"Worry about the fight Akua. I got her." Ichigo yelled.

"Akua-neesan." Moka said. _"She did all of this for me… she was really protecting me."_

"So all of this for your beloved sister huh? Then have you heard of this story before? "Long ago in China… there was a small girl called Jasmine." Akua immediately realized what this story was. "Jasmine was a young vampire who had an older sister. Although they were not blood sisters, they cared for each other as close as real sisters could be. They hid their identities and blended into human society. Despite being poor, they were happy. But one day… Jasmine was mutilated by the humans. She was suspected of being a vampire. So, the humans first tortured her then skewered her."

"Quiet!" Akua yelled. Alucard ignored her.

"Didn't you swear on your sister's remains that you'd slaughter all humans? That was why I lent you my help."

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Akua yelled at him. Alucard ignored her and continued to taunt her.

"Oh… now that I look carefully… Jasmine and Moka look very much alike. But no matter how much you love Moka, that won't make Jasmine happy, you know?" Akua had enough of Alucard taunts. She charged at him and quickly shredded Alucard's body. Moka was shocked at how violent Akua was. Ichigo stared at the two.

"I thought I told you to shut up, Alucard."

"You bitch!"

"Don't worry… The past is in the past… I learnt there are things more important than revenge after meeting you…"

"Sorry for ruining this moment but we aren't done yet!" Ichigo interrupted.

"So… Selfish…" Someone said. Akua turned to see Alucard's body slowly reforming. "Akua… there's no doubt you're the strongest in term of strength, not even the three Dark Lords could compare to you. However, your mentality is that of a child. You lack philosophy. There is no turning back for those who've chosen the path of revenge." Ichigo realized what Alucard was about to do.

"Moka watch out!" Ichigo said as he tries to protect Moka. Only for her to be skewered by Alucard's tentacles from all direction. Ichigo tried to cut off Alucard's tentacles but then more tentacles stabbed Ichigo and surrounded him.

"I told you… I am a small fragment of Alucard. As long as Alucard is alive so am I." Alucard said. "All right now, time to remove the seal and flood the world in darkness."

"ALUCARD!" Akua yelled. Suddenly Ichigo broke free of Alucard's tentacles with a large burst of his reiatsu. Ichigo shunpō'ed towards Akua.

"Akua, do you think you can help Moka?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me see." Akua said. Ichigo brought out his body from his mindscape. Ichigo placed his body next to Moka's body.

"Used my blood if you need it." Ichigo said as he walked towards Alucard.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill this thing." Ichigo said. "Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!" Ichigo now has Zangetsu in his hands. "Getsuga Jūjishō!" Ichigo yelled as he fired his signature attack. The attack was too fast for the Berserk Alucard to react. The attack was a direct hit on his forehead.

"Now then, tear his fool to shreds!" Alucard ordered. Berserk Alucard ignored Alucard's orders. Ichigo seeing an opening attacked again.

"Mugen Getsuga Jūjishō! [Infinite Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer]" Ichigo yelled as he fired an extremely large version of the Getsuga Jūjishō. Alucard laughed as Berserk Alucard managed to dodge the attack

"Is that all you got?" Alucard questioned. Ichigo smiled as Alucard didn't see the true intension of the Mugen Getsuga Jūjishō. Suddenly Berserk Alucard was bombarded by Getsuga Jūjishō from above. Alucard looked to see the Mugen Getsuga Jūjishō that he dodged broke up into many little ones.

"GAH!" Berserk Alucard roared from the pain.

"Heh…" The dust cleared away to see Berserk Alucard still standing.

"ROAR!" Berserk Alucard roared; blowing the dust away.

"So this is what my original body is like…" Alucard said. The dust cleared to see Alucard merged with his Berserker self.

" _He got stronger… way stronger."_ Ichigo thought. Before Ichigo could react, Alucard swung his tentacles at Ichigo. The ground in front of Ichigo gave way but he managed to dodge Alucard's attack. Ichigo jumped back to see Akua giving her blood to Moka. Ichigo could see Akua's body showing the sign of blood loss. Ichigo summoned his Tod Regen and had them fire at Alucard's body. Ichigo used this distraction to shunpō down to Akua and Moka.

"Akua stop. Look at your body. Your skin is turning pale." Ichigo said. Ichigo grabbed her body. "And your body is cold to the touch." Akua glared at Ichigo.

"I told you. It's not possible. The blood needs to be injected through a vampire's fang." Akua said.

"What if I grow them?" Ichigo said. As he uses his transformation ability from Ophis to change his canine teeth into vampire shaped fangs. Before Akua could object, Ichigo bit down on Moka's neck. Ichigo used his new vampire fangs and pumped his blood into Moka's body. Suddenly a pillar of reiatsu and Yōki shot up. Alucard noticed the pillar of energy. It brought up its tentacles towards the pillar of light. Only for those tentacles to be cut by Moka's claws.

"MOKA!" Akua cried out; seeing her sister fully using her Shinto powers. Ichigo smirked seeing his plan work. Ichigo grabbed his body and sent it back to his mindscape.

"Come on we need to finish this fight." Ichigo said.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Moka asked.

"Keep… up? Of course, I can." Ichigo began to let out more reiatsu. Moka and Akua saw black, white, blue, purple, violet, green and yellow reiatsu circle around Ichigo. Ichigo and Moka jumped and blew a giant hole out of Alucard's chest and began to attack all parts of the body. Alucard's blood and guts few everywhere.

"GAH!" Alucard yelled in pain. Ichigo took a deep breath as he gathered a large amount of his reiatsu.

"Getsuga Jūjishō!" Ichigo yelled as he fired a large Getsuga Jūjishō; destroying the rest of Alucard's body.

"Ichigo we did it." Moka said as she went over to hug Ichigo. Ichigo caught her.

"Not yet." Ichigo glared.

"How right you are!" Alucard yelled he quickly regenerated his body.

"God… he's still alive even after being turned to shreds." Moka and Ichigo resume fighting Alucard. Ichigo continued to attack. _"Should I use the Hell Fire?"_ Ichigo thought. Lost in his momentary thought Ichigo was surprised when one of Alucard's tentacles managed to grab him and slammed him into Moka. "ICHIGO!" Moka yelled as she caught Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Moka and then her rosario. Ichigo remember what Alucard was talking about regarding her rosario.

" _Moka said that rosario acts like a limiter to her Vampiric strength. While Gyokuro mentioned that the rosario acted like a control unit for Alucard. Alucard himself mentioned that there is a bomb inside him and the fuse to set it off was… that ROSARIO!"_ Ichigo realized. Ichigo grabbed the broken rosario and pulled it off Moka's collar.

"Eh?" Moka said. Ichigo shunpō'ed all the way to the top of Alucard. Alucard was surprised at seeing Ichigo. Before he could do anything, Ichigo pressed the rosario on Alucard's chest.

" _Hope this worked."_

"What's this? Moka's rosario." Alucard thought. Suddenly his chest began to push forward. "What the…?" Alucard said looking at the rosario starting to move upwards. "GAH!" Alucard yelled as the part of his chest shot up. It began to form some sort of hill shape. "I get it! You made the rosario not as a bomb or a control unit!" Alucard said. Slowly the hill transformed into a dress. The top of the 'dress' morphed into a woman. She has knee-length pink hair. With three pairs of giant bat wings on her back. She's wearing a red Victorian-era dress. "The rosario was in fact a catalyst to recreate your body… Isn't that right…Akasha Bloodriver!?" Akasha Bloodriver opened her green eyes."It appears I took too much damage from Ichigo and Moka. I didn't think that I would lose control over my body to you so easily."

"Let's end it already Alucard. Ever since that day we lost our home… I think our journey has gone long enough." Akasha said.

"I set out on the journey for vengeance while you sought peace… yet still neither of those has been fulfilled." Alucard argued.

"No… our paths may have separated but the destinations were the same. We both wanted a utopia for humans and yōkai." Akasha looked over to Moka holding Ichigo. "And our dream has been passed onto the next generation." Alucard was surprised at Akasha reply.

"You're saying that our journey ends here…?"

"It's no different than that day where we lost everything and we're setting off together once again… that's all." Alucard closed his eyes.

" _Back then… I cursed my body everyday for not allowing me to die… but, it was because of you that I chose to try and keep living._ " Alucard thought to himself. "Alright then… if you're going, then I wouldn't mind accompanying you."

"Then allow me to do my job." Ichigo said. "As a Shinigami, my job is to allow your souls to rest." Ichigo said as he floated up to Akasha and Alucard.

"Mother…"Moka said.

"Are you two okay with this? You sure you don't need to say goodbye to the 'outer' Moka?" Akua asked.

"Akua-neesan?"

"Seven years ago, I made a promise with Akasha-san. I promised her to destroy the clone and set Moka free… so the Moka you both knew was in fact a clone of Akasha-san."

"Thank you Akua… thank you for keeping a silly promise for all these years. "You have no idea the pain it caused me…"

"Moka." Ichigo said.

"My memories as Moka came back to me along with the rosario. It's because of them that I'm able to go off on a new journey and leave my daughter behind." Ichigo smiled.

"Moka or Akasha whatever you want to call yourself…I spent the last fives years looking for you and Elizabeth. When I founded you, I was so excited. Now I see you like this I honestly don't want to see you go." Ichigo said his eyes began to water.

"I'm able to set off without any regrets… because I know how important I am to you and everyone else… because I know how much you loved me." Akasha turned her head over to Ichigo and Moka. She was crying. Ichigo sealed Tensa Zangetsu and flowed next to her. Ichigo gave Akasha their last kiss. "Ichigo, thank you… I was happy that I met you."

"You too." Ichigo replied as he placed Zangetsu's hilt on her forehead. Ichigo lowered Zangetsu to see the Kanji 魂葬 on her forehead. It began to glow blue as she slowly turned into reishi. The rosario began to fall off her body. Ichigo caught it. Ichigo turned to where Alucard is standing. "You are aware that you would likely go to Hell due to your crimes." Ichigo said.

"I am." Alucard said. "Before I go… I have one present to give you." Alucard raised his hand. One of the tentacles floated towards Moka. The tentacle's mouth opened up. The tentacle appears to gag at something. Slowly something large began to travel through the tentacle. The tentacle regurgitated something. Ichigo and Moka looked to see it was Tsukune covered in what appears to be slime or goo of some sort. "That is Tsukune's body without any of the extra modification he got from me. However…"

"But what?" Moka asked.

"However his mind didn't come unharmed from the transformation."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"When he was absorbed by my main body, his mind was connected to all the other beings trapped in me. His mind couldn't handle everything being poured into his mind and like all the other beings trapped in my body his mind broke."

"Is he able to do anything?" Moka asked.

"Besides basic functions like breathing but complicated stuff like walking is beyond him."

"So Tsukune became an oversize baby." Ichigo said.

"Pretty much."

"I see… I will discuss this with the others." Ichigo said as he placed Zangetsu's hilt on his forehead. Ichigo lowered Zangetsu to see the Kanji 魂葬 on his forehead. It began to glow red as the Gates of Hell appeared in its eerie purple glory. The gates opened to see a Kushanāda's hand reach out towards Alucard. Alucard didn't resist the Kushanāda as it managed to grab him. The Kushanāda pull Alucard into Hell. Ichigo and Moka watch the Gates of Hell close and disappear. Ichigo summoned a blanket to cover the naked Tsukune.

"Now that is over… now what?" Moka asked.

"Are there any Yōkai still live?" Ichigo asked.

"No. All of them were killed." Akua said.

"Very well…" Ichigo said. "Come forth Asura Machina!" Ichigo yelled out. His four Asura Machina revealed themselves. "Kurogane and Rhodonite return." Kurogane and Rhodonite nodded as they returned to Ichigo's mindscape. "Hagane, can you destroy the Floating Garden and close this pocket dimension?" Hagane nodded as it began to gather up energy. "Shirogane open the pocket dimension." Ichigo ordered. Shirogane nodded as it summoned it sword and opened the pocket dimension. Shirogane placed its hand down for them to board. Ichigo grabbed the unconscious Tsukune and threw him on his shoulders. Ichigo, Akua and Moka boarded Shirogane. Shirogane jumped out of the pocket dimension. Shirogane's opening lead them right next to the dimensional tunnel Ichigo came out off earlier. Hagane moved until he was right next to the exit before it fired a gravity ball. The gravity ball hit the Floating Garden. Once it hit the gravity ball transformed into a black hole. The black hole swallowed the remaining Floating Garden and closed the entire pocket dimension.

"So… what are you two going to do now?" Akua asked.

"We're both planning to go back to Yōkai Academy." Ichigo said.

"I see…"

"Nee-san, what are you going to do now?" Moka asked.

"I… don't know." Akua said as she looked at the sky. "With Yasaka-hime's declaration against all Fairy Tale members, I don't think I can stay here anymore."

"Akua. Come with us." Ichigo said.

"What?" Why?"

"Whenever friend or family need help, I am immediately there." Ichigo proclaimed.

"But wouldn't it be going against Yasaka-hime's declaration?"

"Not if you are friends with her." Ichigo said with a small smirk. "Anyways, I think everyone is about to wake up so we all need to get back to Yōkai Academy now." Ichigo summoned his car keys as he summoned his car. "Get in." Ichigo said. Akua entered the car first. Akua and Ichigo managed to get get unconscious Tsukune in the car. Akua sat in the backseat with Tsukune while Ichigo and Moka sat in the front. With that, Ichigo put the car in drive and drove in the dimensional portal.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

It was early morning as Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Yukari stood near the entrance to the school.

"Where are Moka and Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm not sure. He isn't in his room." Mizore said.  
"What about Moka?" Yukari asked.

"I'm not sure. The Headmaster didn't tell me Moka's new room number." Ruby said. Before anyone could continue, they heard an engine running. They looked to see a car driving towards the gate. The car slowed down and stopped right in front of the gate. The doors opened to reveal Ichigo and Moka. Ichigo walked over and opened the back door. Ichigo carried a brain dead Tsukune out of his car with Akau's help.

"TSUKUNE!" The girl yelled and ran over to Ichigo.

"Before you try and interrogate any of us we're all going to Mikogami's office." Ichigo said as he created a wheelchair for Tsukune. "Akua, please go with Moka to our room and rest. After that tell Kahlua to meet us at Mikogami's office." Ichigo asked.

"Very well." Akua said. Moka lead Akua away from them. Ichigo began to push the brain dead Tsukune towards Mikogami's office. Ruby, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore followed right behind them. Akua and Kahlua soon appeared behind them. It took a few minutes, but then everyone met at Mikogami's office.

"Hello everyone." Mikogami greeted.

"Do you have something to show memoires?" Ichigo asked.

"Why?"

"I am too tired to explain everything that happened last night, and I would rather show all of you."

"I do. Give me one second." Mikogami said as he went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a stone basin. Ichigo could see that it has runes and other strange symbols carved around it. It is filled with a silvery substance that appears to be a cloud-like liquid/gas.

"What is this Mikogami?"

"This is called a pensieve. It allows one person to pull their own memories out from their mind and place in here. Then anyone can touch the pensieve and view the memories in a third person point of view." Ruby said.

"So how do I pull my memories?" Ichigo asked.

"You would get your wand and place it near the temple. Then you would think of the memory. You slowly start pulling you wand away from your forehead and you'll have a cloudy gas coming out of your forehead." Ruby explained.

"You guys ready for this?" Ichigo asked.

" **Yes."** Kyōka said.

"Yay! I get to do something I read from those magic books you had in here." Mysteria added.

"I'm ready." Ruby placed her wand on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo thought about the entire night. From discovering Moka's disappearance to him returning to Yōkai Academy ten minutes ago. Ruby slowly pulled her wand away from Ichigo's forehead. It took Ruby wrapping the string of memories around her wand a few times due to how long it was. Eventually Ruby had all of Ichigo's memories of that night. She placed them in the pensieve. "Does the pensieve go at an accelerated rate?"

"This pensive is designed to show the memories in a rate of 10 minutes to 1 minute in real life." Mikogami said.

"Ok. You guys do that. Akua and I will go get something to eat for breakfast." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Mikogami said.

* * *

Scene Change: 30-ish Minutes later

Ichigo returned to Mikogami's office to see the girls hugging their brain-dead friend; Mikogami and Nurari drinking; and Kahlua standing there crying.

"That bad?" Ichigo asked. The girls stopped hugging their brain-dead friend.

"So what is going to happen to Tsukune and the other vampire?" Kurumu asked; referring to Akua and Kahlua.

"I would need to discuss it with Yasaka. I might be able to convince Yasaka to have Akua and Kahlua house arrested at my home."

"As for Tsukune?" Mizore asked.

"Well… I think she may also allow him to be house arrested, but I don't know who could care for him until he recovers." _"If he ever recovers…"_

"I can do it." Mizore offered.

"So can I!" Kurumu shouted. Before the girls could start fighting, Ichigo interfered immediately.

"Kurumu, do you think your home will be able care for Tsukune?"

"Sure." Kurumu quickly replied.

"That including random inspections by police officials."

"Um…" Kurumu said, as she remembered her Kaa-san's habits inviting strangers to her bedroom. "No." Kurumu said. Ichigo could see Mizore doing a little happy dance.

"Not so fast Mizore." Ichigo said as he faced Mizore. "How old are you right now?"

"Sixteen."

"If I remember Shirayuki correctly, you are supposed to get married and start having kids, right?"

"Correct."

"Knowing how much you love Tsukune, the first moment you have you will have his child. That's fine for the first few months. But once it hits that sixth months, you aren't going to be able to care for Tsukune."

"But I can get the other Yuki-onna to take care of him."

"Do you trust them with your Tsukune?"

"No." Mizore sighed.

"What do you propose instead?" Kurumu asked.

"Look why don't both of you share him."

"Share him?" Mizore and Kurumu questioned.

"Yes. Share him. Likely I would be able to have Tsukune house arrested at Mizore's house. Once she is pregnant, you could live there and take care of him. That way he is taken care of by trusted people and everyone wins." Mizore and Kurumu looked at each other. They nodded at each other.

"We'll do it." Mizore and Kurumu said.

"Very well, I'll take to Yasaka about it in a bit." Ichigo said. "Do you guys have any more questions… if not then I need to talk to Mikogami alone." Everyone nodded as they left Mikogami's office. Ichigo collected his memories from the pensive.

"You're thinking about transferring Moka out of here." Mikogami said.

"Correct."

"Very well. I will have her paperwork ready in a few hours. Do you have any ideas where though?"

"She'll be going to Kuoh Town."

"Really now." Mikogami took a sip of his drink. "You're aware of who lives there right?"

"I am. And I am friends with them."

"I see then." Mikogami nodded as he looked at his window.

"Mikogami, here is a small suggestion if you want to continue your dream." Ichigo could tell he was listening. "Make an elementary school for Yōkai. Teach them how to act like a human when their younger. As they grow older, that is when you add in a human or two. If the Yōkai themselves have a human friend, then that's even better." Ichigo suggested as he walked out of Mikogami's office. Nurari walked in with his cigar lit. "I don't need to hear it."

"But you do…" Nurari said as he blew out the smoke.

"What do you want?"

"Besides rubbing it in your face."

"Besides that."

"Ichigo's idea has potential."

"It does. I'll start designing it." With that Nurari left Mikogami's office.

* * *

Scene Change: Ichigo's room

Ichigo shunpō'ed to his room. Ichigo walked inside to see a crying Elizabeth and Moka hugging her. "Hello Elizabeth."

"TOU-SAN!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran over hug Ichigo. Ichigo dropped to his knees and caught his orange hair missile.

"There there." Ichigo said as he comforts his daughter. Elizabeth stopped crying. "Elizabeth, I want you to go to your room and get changed."

"Why Tou-san?"

"I'm going to take you meet a friend's daughter." Ichigo said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran to her room.

"Moka we're moving out of here tonight." Ichigo said.

"The Headmaster is allowing me to transfer schools." Moka asked.

"He did." Ichigo replied.

"What about us?" Kahlua and Akua asked.

"Both of you can come along with us." Ichigo said. Suddenly he was tackled by three girls.

"THANK YOU!" They shouted.

"Ladies please get off of me." They all got off of him. "Moka, you need to tell Kokoa and see if she wants to come or not."

"You'll let her come?"

"Of course, she is family now." Before Moka and Kahlua could tackle him down Elizabeth came out.

"READY TOU-SAN!" Elizabeth shouted. She was wearing a lace black dress with long sleeves on top. The dress was knee length. Ichigo spent the next few minutes taking pictures. Everyone had an individual photo with Elizabeth.

"Akua and Kahlua, can you help packing everything up. Moka go to class for the last time." Ichigo asked.

"Ok Ichigo." Moka said as she left the room before taking a quick bite from Ichigo. Once that was done, Ichigo took Elizabeth downstairs. Ichigo summoned his car and the two drove to Yasaka's house.

* * *

Scene Change: Yasaka's home

Ichigo and Elizabeth drove out of a garganta and appeared at an abandoned alleyway. Ichigo and Elizabeth exited the car. Ichigo sent it back to his mindscape. Ichigo and Elizabeth walk towards Yasaka's home. The various guards or maids greeted the two while they walked towards Yasaka's office. Ichigo and Elizabeth arrived at Yasaka's door. Before he could knock, the door suddenly open and something hit his leg.

"Aaugh." Ichigo looked down to see Kunou hit his leg.

"Hello Kunou."

"PAPA!"

"Hello Ichigo." Yasaka said.

"Tou-san who is this?"

"Papa who is this?"

"Kunou this is my blood daughter Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my unofficial daughter Kunou." The two girls glared at each other for a few seconds. Ichigo sighed. Ichigo gently karate chop the two on the head.

"HEY!" The little girls cried out as they stared at their father.

"Girls behave. If you two are good, we'll go out for ice cream." Ichigo could see the girl's eyes sparkle with glee.

"OK!" The girls cried out in agreement.

"Kunou, why don't you take Elizabeth to your room?" Ichigo suggested. Kunou grabbed Elizabeth's hand and the two ran over to Kunou's room.

"Kyōka could you please…" Ichigo asked.

"Very well." Kyōka replied as she appeared and tagged along behind the two.

"Besides giving Kunou a friend to play with, why you are here?" Yasaka asked.

"I need give you an update on the entire Fairy Tale situation." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Yasaka said. The two sat in Yasaka's office.

"Do you happen to have a pensieve?" Ichigo asked.

"I do." Yasaka said as she pulled out a golden pensive. Ichigo summoned his staff. "Impressive." Ichigo shrank the staff down till it was a foot long. Ichigo placed the shorten staff on his forehead. Ichigo thought about the entire night. From discovering Moka's disappearance to him returning to Yōkai Academy. Ichigo slowly pulled his shorten staff away from his forehead. Once Ichigo had all the memories he dumped it in the pensive. With that Yasaka dived in. Ichigo pulled out a book and began to read while he waits for her to be done.

* * *

Time Skip: 30 minutes

Ichigo could see Yasaka popping her head back out from her pensive.

"I saw your suggestion for those three."

"And what do you think?"

"For Tsukune, that would honestly be the best thing for a brain dead person in general especially since they both look like they honestly want to take care of him." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"What about Akua and Kahlua?"

"Well… if we were to house arrest them, where will they live?"

"Akua and Kahlua could move in with my family in Kuoh Town."

"Possible, but will they want to?"

"I feel Kahlua would since she doesn't have to kill anymore."

"What about Akua?"

"I believe she will be fine since Moka will be there as well."

"I see." Suddenly a sealed scroll appeared on Yasaka's table. Yasaka picked up the sealed scroll and unraveled it. Yasaka pressed the seal as a folder popped out. Yasaka picked up the folder and opened it.

"Damn it."

"What happen?"

"According to this report, there are sightings of vampires spotted in the southern parts of Japan."

"Why don't you have Akua investigate? It is possible that they are linked to Fairy Tale."

"Good idea. Can you bring all five of them over here?"

"Sure." Ichigo opened a garganta and jumped in. A few minutes later Ichigo walked in Yasaka's office with Akua, Kahlua, Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune.

"Good day to all of you. All of you are aware of why you're here?" Everyone nodded. "So may I speak to Akua and Kahlua first?" Kurumu and Mizore nodded as they pushed Tsukune out of Yasaka's office. Yasaka quietly mumbled. All the windows and doors immediately closed and large amount of seals rolled down and sealed the window and doors. "They are sealed to prevent anyone from overhearing our conversation or attempt to enter while we discuss this topic." Akua and Kahlua nodded in understanding. "Ichigo proposed to have both of you house-arrested at his home in Kuoh Town."

"What will we be allowed to do there?" Kahlua asked.

"Well… it depends on what you want to do really." Ichigo replied.

"I… just don't want to kill anymore."

"Sure. I will never ask you to kill anyone. The only time I want you to kill if it is a last resort to protect those under your care."

"I think that is fine."

"Let me discuss it with my Kaa-san to see what you can do help with."

"Ok then."

"What about you Akua?"

"… I'm not sure. I know I'm best at killing." Akua replied.

"Just like Kahlua, I don't want you to kill people… unless they attack you."

"…ok."

"We got more time to see what you want to do but for right now … I want to know if you accept the house arrest deal."

"Very well. I accept the deal."

"Excellent. Now I need both of you to read these agreements." Yasaka said as she pulled out two sheets for them to read and sign.

"What is a peerage?" Akua asked.

"A peerage is essentially our family." Ichigo said as he summoned a briefcase. Ichigo opened it up the Chaos Pieces. "Each of the members of this peerage is given a piece." Ichigo picked up a rook piece. "Each piece gives you a certain enhancement. This rook piece here enhances the user's physical attack and defense." Ichigo placed the rook piece on the table and picked up a bishop piece. "This bishop piece enhances the magical capabilities of the user." Ichigo placed the bishop right next to the rook and picked up the knight. "The knight piece increased speed and mobility of the user." Ichigo placed the knight right next to the other two pieces. Ichigo picked up a pawn piece. "The pawn piece is similar to a normal pawn in chess. In the enemy territory, pawns can promote to a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. A pawn can also be promoted if given permission from whoever has the King piece for that peerage."

"That's you isn't it." Akua asked.

"It is."

"What about the Queen?" Kahlua asked.

"The Queen piece allows the user to use all the abilities of the Rook, Knight and Bishop at the same time."

"So we have the option of Rook, Knight, Bishop or Pawn." Akua asked.

"Correct. After seeing your fighting style, I believe I know which piece will benefit you two the most." Ichigo picked up the Rook, Knight and Bishop pieces and returned them to the briefcase as he pulls out another pawn.

"Pawns? Is that a joke?" Akua asked.

"No. I believe you two would benefit from receiving the Pawn pieces."

"Akua-neesan, please let Ichigo explain." Kahlua said.

"Fine."

"Thank you Kahlua. The reason why I believe the pawn piece would work best for you two is the ability to be versatile. Akua, you have many different fighting styles and techniques you can use. I know about your close combat skills, your moments of swift attacks and your magic capabilities."

"How would you know where I am if your away?" Akua asked.

"I forgot to explain the peerage link."

"Peerage link?" Akua and Kahlua questioned.

"The peerage link is a mental connection everyone in the peerage has. It is similar to being right next doors with each other. You can lock your mind from the connection. But if you need anything from me or another peerage member you can call out that person and be able to communicate with you. As King, I have the ability to enter your mind if I need to but I don't do it unless it is an absolute emergency."

"I see…" Akua said.

"What about me?" Kahlua asked.

"Honestly… I have never seen your full potential but based on what I saw during our fight and what I know about vampires, all of you have superhuman strengths, mobility and you have magical abilities."

"Ok then."

"So you accept?" Yasaka asked. The two vampires looked at Ichigo then at Yasaka.

"I accept." Akua and Kahlua said. Yasaka passed an exotic looking red pen.

"Be careful that is a Blood Pen. It is a pen that writes with your own blood." Yasaka warned. The girls signed their name on the contract. Ichigo then gotten the two pawn pieces and pressed them into the girls. The girls glowed for a few seconds.

" _How do you two feel?"_ Ichigo asked through the peerage link.

"I feel normal." Kahlua replied.

"Nothing wrong." Akua replied.

" _Are you sure?"_ Ichigo asked through the peerage link. The girls' eyes widen

"You're speaking mentally." Akua said.

" _He is not the only one."_ Yasaka added through the peerage link.

"You're a part of the peerage?" Akua replied.

"I am." Yasaka replied. "Anyways Akua… I have an assignment for you if you want to take it." Yasaka placed the folder in front of Akua. Akua opened the folder. Yasaka gave Akua a few minutes to read the folder.

"You want me to investigate this?"

"Correct."

"This might be the works of a Research and Development unit of Fairy Tale."

"I want you to search and destroy all the vampires and ghouls over there. If possible obtain all the research you can. Once that is done, destroy the entire place."

"Very well." Akua nodded as she took the folder.

"With this done, I think we should take care of the other three and we can go home." Ichigo suggested. With that Yasaka unsealed the room. "Remember, do not tell anyone what happened in there until I give you permission." Akua and Kahlua nodded. Akua and Kahlua walked out of Yasaka's office as Tsukune was pushed in by Mizore and Kurumu. The room was sealed up once again by Yasaka.

"Ichigo told me that he proposed this idea for Tsukune's punishment to both of you. Is this true?" Mizore and Kurumu nodded. "Very well, I will authorize it however; Tsukune will have to wear a special tracking headband." Yasaka pulled out a box. She opened the headband. It was simple golden looking band with a red gem on the center.

"What does the band do?" Kurumu asked.

"This band will tell me where his exact location is no matter where in Japan. This includes pocket dimensions or special barrier protected areas such as the Yuki-onna village you will be located at." Yasaka pulled out a sheet of paper and a golden journal with a red boarder for them. "These are the rules that you three must follow." Mizore and Kurumu carefully read the paper Yasaka gave them. The contract essentially states that, Shirayuki Mizore and Kurono Kurumu have complete guardianship of Aono Tsukune. Aono Tsukune cannot leave the Yuki-onna village for any reason without filing a petition to Yasaka to approve. Once a day, in the evening, a report must be written and submitted to Yasaka. At any point, if Shirayuki Mizore or Kurono Kurumu is unable to file the report, it must be inform to Yasaka immediately. If any rules are broken, Aono Tsukune, Shirayuki Mizore and Kurono Kurumu will be detained for trial.

"What if Tsukune's family want to see Tsukune?" Mizore asked. Yasaka let out a long sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Unfortunately, Tsukune's family will not be allowed to know what happened to Tsukune."

"WHY!?" Mizore and Kurumu questioned; they remembered meeting Tsukune's parents and his cousin the other day.

"Because, how are we going to explain to his family what happened to him." Yasaka took a deep breath. "Oh sorry Mr. and Mrs. Aono, you son went to a school full of magical creature of legend and somehow did something stupid and make him into a vegetable." Yasaka said; pretending to imagine saying that to Tsukune's parents.

"What about his cousin. She accidently stumbled upon the school." Kurumu said.

"Really now…" This is going to make it even more complicated." Yasaka replied as she rubbed the bridge of her nose again. "The only way we can solve this is to have a doppelganger that looks like Tsukune. While he is coming home, he gets fatally wounded by a by a hit and run." Mizore and Kurumu were shocked at Yasaka's suggestion.

"Is…is there any other options?" Mizore asked.

"No." Yasaka said. The girls looked down, lightly guilty of what is going to happen to Tsukune's family. Kurumu and Mizore signed the contract with a blood pen. With that done, Yasaka grabbed the headband and walked over to Tsukune. She carefully slipped the headband over Tsukune's head. The headband shrunk down until it was secure to Tsukune's forehead.

"Do you need anything else Yasaka-hime?" Mizore asked.

"I don't need anything else from you two right now." Yasaka replied as she unsealed the room. Kurumu took the journal from Yasaka's deck. Mizore got behind Tsukune's wheelchair and began to wheel Tsukune out of Yasaka's office.

"See you later." Ichigo said as he gave Yasaka a kiss. After the kiss, Ichigo began to walk away. Suddenly Yasaka grabbed Ichigo's shirt.

"Not yet mister." Yasaka said as she pulled Ichigo back. "Now that you founded Moka, you need to do something for me."

"Um… what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo remembered that Yasaka asked him to investigate a contest that is about to happen soon.

"What I want you to do is in a few days take me out on a date."

"Um… sure."

"Great!" Yasaka let go of Ichigo's shirt. "Don't make me wait too long." Ichigo walked out of Yasaka's office. As Ichigo walked out, Ichigo realized that he needs to spend some time with the other girls. Ichigo decided that when he has some time, Ichigo is going to plan some dates with the members of his peerage. Ichigo reached his car to see Elizabeth, Kahlua, Mizore and Kurumu waiting for him. Ichigo unlocked the car. Mizore and Kurumu gently carried Tsukune into the car. Mizore managed to collapse the wheelchair and placed it in the trunk. Kahlua and Ichigo sat in front. With that done, Ichigo opened a garganta and drove in.

* * *

Scene Change: Yōkai Academy

Ichigo appeared outside of Yōkai Academy. Ichigo drove till they arrived right at the gate. Everyone got out of the car. Mizore went over and opened Tsukune's wheelchair. Kurumu carried Tsukune out of the car and gently placed him in the wheelchair. With everyone out, Ichigo sent his car back to his mindscape.

"Kahlua, can you take Elizabeth back to the room and see if anything else needs to be packed?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure." Kahlua said. She then grabbed Elizabeth's hands and the two walked back to the staff dormitories. Ichigo could hear Kahlua asking Elizabeth about her day. Ichigo used his reiatsu senses to find Moka inside Yōkai Academy. Ichigo followed the trail that lead him to her Math Class. Ichigo knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before the door opened up. Ichigo could see a woman with light-colored hair with circular glasses over her eyes. She is wearing a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that reveals some of her cleavage and a dark skirt.

"Ah Kurosaki-san. Are you here for Akashiya-san?" She said.

"I am." Ichigo replied.

"Very well Akashiya-san. Come over here." Ichigo could see that this teacher and Moka had some issues. Moka walked over to the two.

"Hello Ichigo, do you need me?"

"I'm here to see if you said your goodbyes to everyone."

"I have."

"Very well. Let's go and pick up your transfer paperwork from Mikogami." Ichigo said.

Moka nodded as the two turned around and began to walk away from the classroom. They arrived to Mikogami's office and Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in Ichigo-sama." Mikogami replied. Ichigo and Moka walked in to see a brown folder on the table.

"Is that Moka's academic record?" Ichigo asked.

"It is." Mikogami said. Moka walked over and took it. "Is there anything else you two need?"

"Not really." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Mikogami nodded his head as he continued to work on paperwork. Ichigo and Moka took this a sign they could leave. The doors closed behind them.

"Let's pick up our stuff and leave." Ichigo suggested.

"Sure." Moka replied. Ichigo and Moka ran out of the school. They arrived to their room to see Kahlua and Elizabeth playing with dolls. Around them were sealed cardboard boxes.

"Hello girls." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo." Kahlua said.

"Hello Tou-san." Elizabeth said.

"Where is Akua?" Moka asked.

"She is investigating something for Yasaka."

"I see."

"Let's bring these boxes downstairs." Ichigo suggested. Everyone helped carry down a few boxes downstairs. Ichigo summoned his car and they all began to put the boxes inside. Ichigo activated the dimensional pocket feature to store everything inside. They soon finished packing everything up.

"HEY!" a group of people yelled out. Ichigo and Moka turned to see who was calling out to them. It was the newspaper club. They all stopped right in front of Ichigo's car.

"Guys…" Moka said.

"Didn't think you could leave without us all saying goodbye did ya?" Yukari said.

"Some of us need to say thank you for your help Ichigo-sensei~ 3!" Kurumu said. The newspaper club all spent a few minutes saying their final words to Moka. Ichigo could see something running towards the group. Ichigo looked and realized that was Kokoa.

"Hello Kokoa." Moka said.

"Is it true Nee-san? Are you really leaving Yōkai Academy?"

"It is true."

"Well…" Kokoa's eyes began to water up. "I'm going to miss you Nee-san."

"Me too." Moka said as she hugged Kokoa. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm sure. I need to be away from you in order to find my own way." Moka smiled hearing Kokoa saying that.

"It looks like you're starting to grow up a little." With that said, Ichigo, Moka, Kahlua and Elizabeth entered the car. Ichigo put the car into drive opened up a garganta and drove in it.

* * *

 **Finally! I finally finished the Rosario + Vampire Arc. I hope that everyone is happy about how I ended the Arc. According to the polls,** **Kurumu Kurono got the most with 49 votes total.** **Mizore Shirayuki** **got the second most with 37 votes total. Finally being forever alone got the third most with 32 votes. Using this data, I decided to do this. This way technically Tsukune has a harem, I don't need to figure out how these two will fight to the death for Tskune and finally the justified punishment for being stupid and ignoring the other girls.**

* * *

 **Now then, time for a little game. To those who didn't realize it, the next arc (in about 2 chapters) will be a variation of the Fate Stay Night's Fifth Holy Grail War. Ichigo will get 8 servants, one from each class. Now then, the person who guesses all 8 correct will receive a prize. Here are the clues for each servant's True Name.**

 **Saber: Look at my Username Photo. Keyword: ALTER!**

 **Archer: Genderbent of the most OP Servant. A servant that the creator said could win a Grail War if he was serious.**

 **Lancer: Teacher of the Fate Stay Night's Lancer and Fate Grand Order First Order's Caster.**

 **Rider: She is normally summoned an a Berseker from** **Fate Grand Order** **but she could be summoned as a Rider. She isn't a character featured in any of the Fate Media as of this chapter. However many characters refer her as Momma.**

 **Caster: The mentor of Saber.**

 **Assassin: She is not from the Fate Universe. However she is strongly believes 'heroes never die'.**

 **Berserker: Technically, this version of this servant is not from the Fate Universe. One version of this servant appears as a Lancer in Fate Grand Order, the mobile game, and a Berserker in Fate A** **pocrypha** **. This servant did appear in this FanFiction.**

 **Ruler: Maiden of France.**

 **Good luck to those who want to attempt this challenge.**

* * *

 **Notes.**

 **(1) Fai D Flowright's Magic Staff from** **Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (a series I never watched before).**

 **(2) The short flag that many Japanese samurai used in battle. Look up Samurai Jack Season 1 Episode 3. A nobori could be seen on Jack's back.**

 **(3) Xenomorph from the movie Alien.**

 **(4) Google 'MetalStorm Gun.'**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **SosukeAizen115** **(** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Well** **SosukeAizen115, in regards to your PM, I want to first say thank you for the compliment. Second, I unofficially debunked the idea of Pandora since due to Ichigo's Quincy Abilities demonstrated in this chapter, Ichigo can create any weapon from his reiatsu. I might not do a full on Devil May Cry crossover since it further gives me a lot of headaches in trying to combine the Devils from DXD and Devils/Demons from DMC. As for your review, Yamato is an impressive katana. I agree that Ichigo using it would likely beat Virgil. But does Ichigo really need more weapons...(Yes he does!) Anyways, I'll keep Yamato in mind as I forge these chapters from the pits of madness called my mind.**

 **Zero02 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) I explained it on the chapter 21.**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Hope this solves Tsukune's issues.**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) I explained what happened on chapter 21.**

 **Rentzu HarpBringer (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **)… I might have been listening to it when I was thinking of a title.**

 **TheWolf87 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Thank you for the amazing review!**

 **Fanficlover2017 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Thank you for the review. How did you like the results for Tsukune?**

 **Ichigo Oga (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) First off, your username reminds me of Beezelbub. Second, Orihime had her moment. I do not plan on bringing her back.**

 **Guest April 1 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Well… How did you like what I did to Tsukune?**

 **N1ghtw0lf95 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Hello new reader. Did you like what happened to Tsukune?**

 **Alex2909 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Well kidnapping Moka and joining Fairy Tale for more power is probably the next step… Oh wait… that is exactly what happened in this chapter.**

 **Master of Dragons God (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Hello again loyal reader. Thank you once again for the review.**

 **bloody dragon fang (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Well… I feel Tsukune's character was a waste… until the very… very… very end. I might keep that in mind :).**

 **Rogue Deity Master (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Meep.**

 **Weebens (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Thank you for your compliments in regards to this chapter… I actually have not read Ichigo Awaken by Telochs.**

 **8 Souled Otaku (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) We'll see :). MUAH HA! HA! HA!**

 **omegawolf000 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Thank you for enjoying my madness.**

 **AzureSoulReaper (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) How did you like Tsukune's death…**

 **Your Friend Name Dick (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Thank you for your love.**

 **Xxx6sic6xxx (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Ha. You expected Ichigo to kill Tsukune. Nope he obtained a fate worse than death.**

 **Edub102 (** ಥ **﹏** ಥ **) Thank you for the review my friend.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good day everyone. Thunder here with another chapter of Broken Dream. Despite worrying about my Associates Degree, I managed to get you guys another chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter has been edited by** **VizardKami.** **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Home

Ichigo drove out of the garganta and arrived outside his house in Kuoh Town. Everyone got out of the car and began to unload their luggage out of the car. Ichigo walked inside and opened the door to see Misaki sitting down and watching some TV.

"Ichigo!" Misaki said as she stood up.

"Hello Kaa-san." Ichigo said as he went to hug Masaki. Moka and the others began to carry their luggage inside the house.

"So Ichigo... who are your friends?"

"Everyone, this is my mother Misaki. Misaki, this is my girlfriend Moka, her sister Kahlua and our daughter Elizabeth." Ichigo said. Misaki nodded. It took her a few seconds to realize the last part of Ichigo's statement.

"Wait... DAUGTHER!"

"Hi... Obāsan [Grandmother] ." Elizabeth said. Misaki looked at Elizabeth carefully before looking at Moka, then at Ichigo. She could see Elizabeth has both features from Ichigo and Moka.

"Hello my kawaii magomusume [granddaughter]!" Misaki said as she grabbed and began to squeeze Elizabeth. Surprisingly, Elizabeth tried to hug Misaki back. This hug lasted for a few seconds before Misaki and Elizabeth let go. Misaki turned to Ichigo. "Besides introducing me to my granddaughter and your friends, what are you doing here?"

"All three of them are moving in with us."

"I see..."

"Moka and Elizabeth are going to going to school with Yuzu and Karin."

"What about Kahlua?"

"Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"While I was gone, what were you doing for the past week?"

"Well... I just got back from visiting the Gremory estate. During that time, I decided to open up another small heath clinic."

"Don't you need a medical license for that?"

"I do. I talked with Sirzechs and we decided to make a new identity for myself. I'll be known as Kurosaki Misaki; Kurosaki Masaki's long lost younger sister."

"Wouldn't some people question your overall existence still?"

"If people ask, I would remind people that Kurosaki Masaki was adopted by the Ishida Family."

"What about the lack of necessary paperwork?"

"While I was in the underground, Sirzechs agreed to help me acquire all the necessary paperwork needed to set up a medical clinic similar to the one in Karakura Town."

"I see. That's great then. Kahlua could be your assistant nurse."

"Oooh. I wanna do that." Kahlua said; excited about the idea.

"Are all of them part of the peerage?" Masaki asked.

"I am."

"Peerage?" Moka asked. Ichigo summoned out the briefcase and quickly explained to Moka and Elizabeth the peerage.

"So basically, the peerage is a spiritual connection to you and the rest of the members."

"That also gives you a slight power boost to some or all of your abilities." Ichigo added.

"So what piece will I be?"

"Just like your sisters, you will be a Pawn."

"Why? Wouldn't a Rook be a better piece for me?"

"At first glance, a Rook piece would be better for you. However, due to your untrained magical abilities, I believe that a Pawn piece will provide more benefits."

"What about Elizabeth? Will she join the peerage?"

"When she is older."

"Aww" She whined. "I wanna join too."

"Elizabeth, you will be allowed to join when you're older."

"But... But."  
"No buts."

"Fine." Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Ichigo. Ichigo cracked a small grin as he pulled out a pawn piece and placed it on Moka's chest and slowly pushed it in her chest. The pawn piece disappeared into her chest. Moka could feel something strange happening. She could feel a mental connection that never existed before.

" _How do you feel?"_

"I feel fine."

" _Are you sure?"_

"I am."

"Kaa-san why are you talking to yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"What are you talking about? Ichigo asked me how I feel."

"But he didn't open his mouth." Elizabeth replied. Moka turned to Ichigo.

" _I'm speaking through the peerage connection."_

"Interesting."

" _It is."_ Masaki said.

"You're in the peerage?"

" _You're not the only one in the peerage."_ Kahlua said.

" _You two?"_

" _Although I am not there, I am part of the peerage."_ Akua said.

" _Akua-neesan?"_ Moka replied.

" _Yes Moka dear?"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _I am currently somewhere in southern Japan investigating something for Yasaka-hime."_

" _Why?"_

" _It was something that I did in order to avoid getting in trouble with Yasaka-hime."_

" _I get to be Misaki's assistant while I live here."_ Kahlua added.

"I see…" Moka said.

"Anyways, Kaa-san how is the development of your clinic?" Ichigo asked.

"Not so good."

"How come?"

"Every time I think about the design, I keep on thinking about the one in Karakura Town."

"… Why don't you make it similar to the one in Karakura Town?"

"I just… don't want to be reminded of the past."

"I see… What about this." Ichigo pulled out a sheet of paper and began to do some draw a rough sketch of his idea.

"But Ichigo, your design will be too big for the house."

"No problem, I can ask Sirzechs to add another floor to the house. That way we can dedicate the first floor for the clinic while the second, third and fourth floors will be where we all will live."

"Fine. What about the medical equipment?" Masaki asked. Moka noticed that this discussion will not end for a while.

"Ichigo, we're all going to explore the town." Moka said.

"Ok Moka. Make sure all of you are safe." Ichigo replied as himself and Masaki continued to discuss the overall idea for the new Kurosaki Clinic. Eventually Ichigo and Masaki arrived at a compromise in regards to the overall design of the new Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo picked up his phone and dialed Sirzechs's number.

"Hello Ichigo." Sirzechs said.

"Hello Sirzechs, I was wondering if I could hire some devils to rebuild our home."

"Sure. Do you have any idea on the final results?"

"I have a sketch of the final product."

"Good. Can you send me that photo?"

"Sure." Ichigo took a photo of the final design and sent it over to Sirzechs. "Did you receive it?"

"I did. I will get some devils to work on it tonight."

"Tonight? Do we need to move somewhere else?"

"No need. I looked at the final product. I would just need to construct the new floor level and add a set of stairs connect all the new levels."

"I see. How much will that cost me?"

"Nothing."

"Sirzechs. I want to pay you for this."

"Ichigo, my mother already agreed to pay for it."

"Very well, you win."

"Any other improvement you want us to do?"

"I'll get you back on that."

"Very well. Oh by the way, whenever you are available, can you come over here?"

"Why?"

"Odin has asked me to remind you that Loki's sentence to Hell is almost done."

"Shit I forgot about him. I'll give him to you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Ichigo." Ichigo hung up the phone and walked over to Masaki; who was reading a nursing magazine, and updated the situation to her. Masaki hugged Ichigo tightly and began to kiss him each side of his cheeks. The front door opened. Masaki ignored the door. Ichigo looked to see that it was Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichi-nii!" The girls cried out as they ran over and joined the hug. Ichigo remembered that he needed to plan out the dates for the girls.

"Ladies." Ichigo said. The girls let go of Ichigo. "I need some alone time to plan out something." All the ladies looked puzzled but didn't question Ichigo as he walked inside his room, closed the door and made sure it was locked. Ichigo spent the next hour planning out his day long date for each girl in the peerage that is available right now.

* * *

Scene Change/Time Skip

Yuzu and Karin went to their respective rooms and began to do their homework. Masaki decided to prepare dinner in the mean time. Eventually, Moka, Elizabeth and Kahlua returned from their exploration of Kuoh Town.

"Welcome back. How was your short trip?" Masaki asked.

"It was good." Moka replied.

"We had fine at the park didn't we?" Kahlua said.

"We did. We did." Elizabeth said. The three of them went to take a bath.

" _I need to ask Ichigo if he can modify the shower system for us."_ Moka thought while she setup the bath for them. After the bath, they all heard Masaki calling everyone down.

"Everyone dinner!" Slowly everyone came down to dinner; including Ichigo. Everyone sat down and began to eat dinner. Everyone shared some small talk but saved for the bigger stories after dinner. Soon dinner finished dinner and the dishes were washed and set out to dry. Everyone soon congregated to the living room with a pot of tea ready.

"Good evening everyone, I want to start this family meeting off by letting you know tonight we will have some devils constructing the new Kurosaki Clinic on the first floor and adding another floor above us for more guests in the future." Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't we need to leave for the time being?" Yuzu asked

"Normally we would but, Sirzechs said that we don't need to."

"Ok."

"Now then, does anyone need any other additions to the house?"

"Maybe an underground training area similar to the one at Urahara Shōten?" Karin suggested.

"Ok. I'll send the request to Sirzechs." Ichigo said as he made a note to himself. "Anything else?"

"Can you set up another shower system for us vampires?" Moka asked.

"Shit. I forgot you guys need a special shower system." Ichigo began to write another note.

"Language!" Masaki commented.

"Anything else?"

"A bigger kitchen?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure. Anything else?" No one else replied. "Alright this first matter is done. The next topic of discussion is an apology to all of you." Ichigo stood up and made sure to face all the people present. "I want to apologize to all of you. The reason why I am apologizing to all of you is because I spent a lot of time focused on finding Moka and Elizabeth." Ichigo raised his hand; stopping the girls from trying to comment. "To rectify this, I spent the last hour planning a date for each of you.

"WHAT!" The girls shouted in shock.

"Tomorrow will be a date with both Yuzu and Karin. The next day will be with Masaki. After Masaki, it will be with Yasaka. If Eu and Ophis come back-" Suddenly a rainbow color portal opened up as Ophis, Eu, a girl with green hair and a man with long silver hair fell out of the portal.

"EU! OPHIS!" Yuzu cried as herself and Karin got up and ran over to their peerage member.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked. Yuzu began to use her healing powers on them.

"Yes." Ophis said as herself and Eu got up.

"What happened?" Yuzu asked. Before Eu or Ophis could reply, Ichigo interrupted them.

"Let them tell their story in a bit. Allow them to recover and allow these two to get the needed medical attention that they need." As Masaki walked over and helped carry the strangers to two unoccupied couches. There Masaki and Yuzu began to diagnose the two patients.

"Back to what I was saying earlier…. After Eu and Ophis's date, Moka will be up next."

"Wait Ichi-nii, how come tomorrow you're taking both of us out on a date while everyone else is going individually. Karin asked.

"The reason why is because there are certain events that I know both of you are interested in to go to."

"What event?" Yuzu asked.

"You'll find out when it's your turn." The girls glared at Ichigo. Ichigo ignored their glares.

"Now then, the last topic for the night… lets share with each other on what we did for the last couple of weeks. Eu, do you want to start?"

"Very well." Eu said. Ichigo sat down as Eu stood up.

"My story starts right when I left you guys. I went to see my friend in the underworld." Eu said.

* * *

Flashback: Right after what happened in Chapter 17

Eu teleported to a rural village in the Underworld. Despite many of the Devils building many modern buildings; a small portion of the population preferred the traditional style of buildings before the Civil War. Eu was dressed in a black cloak with a hood over her head. Many people ignored her as she walked towards a building. She could hear the loud sound of metal hitting metal. Eu arrived at the source of the sound. She looked up to see a sign above the door. The sign reads, The Abyss Maker. She rolled her eyes at the store name as she opened the door and entered the shop. She could see all types of weapons and armor on display. In the middle of the shop, there is a counter and another door that has a sign that said (Staff Only) on it. Suddenly the shop went silent.

"I'M COMING!" Someone said from the back. The door opened and Eu could see someone walking out. She has light tan skin with long red hair and gold eyes. She has a very large bust that reminds Eu of Akeno. Despite working with hot metal she is wearing only simple underwear consisting of short shorts and an undershirt. "Hello. Welcome to the Abyss Maker. How may I assist you stranger?" She asked.

"Hello. Is Naegleria Nebiros available?" Eu asked.

"You're speaking to her. Who are you?" Naegleria asked. Eu smiled a bit.

"Despite how long we have known each other, you forgot who I am?"

"I apologize but I am not sure I know who you are."

"What if I do this?" Eu pulled out her notepad and began to write on it.

" _No… Only one person I know would pull out a notepad… but she's currently missing and unable to speak."_ Eu stopped writing and turned the notepad to Naegleria.

"あなたは今私を覚えていますか？ [Do you remember me now?]"

"Eucliwood!?" Naegleria said. Eu smiled as she put her notebook away and pulled off her cloak.

"Do you miss me?" Suddenly Eu's face was smushed by something large and soft.

"Eucliwood! I've miss you! What happened!? How are you able to speak normally!? Did you lose your powers?" Eu struggled to break free from Naegleria's hug. "Eucliwood?" Eucliwood!" Naegleria realized what she was doing to her. "Sorry Eucliwood." Naegleria let go of Eu. Eu took a few deep breaths.

"Please don't do that again."

"Anyways, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Do you have some tea?" Naegleria took Eu to the back of her shop. Eu arrived at a living room with Naegleria preparing a small pot of tea. She brought the pot of tea down and placed it by a nearby table. "So Eucliwood, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine? Eucliwood, I remember when we were still a part of the Seventh Abyss. You would pretend to be mute due to your fear of your powers and I built that armor to help further control your powers."

"I know. I met a friend who helped me obtain absolute control my powers. He also altered the enchantments on the armor to slightly reduce my power to retain the illusion that I don't have any powers."

"A friend?" Eu sighed as she told her close friend about Ichigo and her adventures with him for the time being. "So Eu… what are you doing here right now?"

"I just want to visit you."

"I see."

"Hey, do you know what happened to the other members?"

"Meringue Salveria is the only one I know anything about. "

"Where is she?"

"She is currently running a popular ramen shop in Lilith."

"Really now. I knew she loved to eat ramen but I didn't think she would turn to cooking it."

"Last time we talked, she told me that she ended up traveling all over Japan trying many different Ramen. She found a few chefs to where willing to teach her how to make Ramen."

"Wow."

"Do you want to go get some?"

"Sure. Can I invite a friend to join us for Ramen?"

"Sure. Is it that young man you told me about?" Eu blushed a little before quickly replying.

"No."

"Aww Poo. I wanted to meet him."

"Can I invite another friend with me?"

"Sure."

" _Hey Ophis."_

" _Yes Eu? Do you need something?"_

" _What are you doing right now?"_

" _Sleeping."_

" _Do you want to eat some ramen with me?"_

"… _Can we get some ice cream after?"_

" _Which type?"_

" _All of them."_

" _Sigh. Fine."_

" _Yay. Be there in a few seconds."_

" _Ok."_

"She is coming right now." Suddenly a portal made out of rainbow lights appeared as Ophis walked out of the portal.

"Hello." Ophis said.

"Eu. Who is this?" Naegleria and Ophis asked.

"Ophis this is Naegleria. Naegleria this is Ophis." Eu said. Naegleria walked over to Ophis and gave her a big hug. Eu quickly got Naegleria to let go of Ophis before she gets annoyed. "I'm going to close up my shop. Be right back." Naegleria walked out of the living room area. Eu and Ophis waited patiently for Naegleria to lock up her shop. Once that was done, Naegleria opened up a teleportation circle and took them to the ramen shop.

* * *

Still in Flashback: Scene Change: Lilith

The three appeared across the streets from a ramen shop. The building has the traditional Japanese building structure. A major contrast compared to the buildings surrounding the Ramen shop. The Ramen shop is surprisingly three stories tall. Despite this major difference the Ramen shop has a major line waiting outside the shop. Near the top of the building there is a sign that reads The Ramen of the Abyss.

"Is there a trended between members of the Seventh Abyss?" Eu asked.

"What do you mean?" Naegleria

"Your blacksmithing shop and this ramen shop both are named in honor of the Seventh Abyss."

"I guess? I never thought about it. I just liked the title."

"I see long line. I want food now." Ophis said as she raised her hand up and began to gather up some energy.

"Ophis please calm down." Eu asked. Ophis glared at Eu before allowing the energy to safely disperse. Naegleria lead Ophis and Eu towards the front of the line. The trio ignored the crowd glaring at the trio as they walked in front of the line. The bouncer noticed the tree walking towards him. The bouncer sighed. The three stopped right in front of him.

"Good day ladies. How may I be of service?" The bouncer asked.

"Hello can I see the head bouncer?" Naegleria asked.

"You're speaking to him."

"Can you call Meringue Salveria out here for a moment?"

"Sorry mam. But, she is not available at this time."

"Oh. Tell her that two members of the Seventh are here."

"What do you mean the Seventh?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm just two-hundred years old."

"I recommend you comply or you might be losing more than just a job." Eu said as she slightly glared at the bouncer. The bouncer got his phone and dialed his boss's number.

"What is it?" Meringue asked.

"I apologize boss but I have a customer here who asked me to pass you a message."

"Which is…"

"She said that two members of the Seventh are here."

"What…"

"That is exactly reacti-"

"What is their description?"

"Um… one of them is red haired with an abnormally large breast."

"What about the other one?"

"The other one is a short girl with purple hair."

"Is she wearing medieval looking armor?"

"Actually yes that is correct."

"Sent them in to the VIP room! Take care of anything they want!" She yelled as she hung up on her head bouncer.

"Well? What did she say?"

"Follow me." The confused bouncer said as he led them inside the ramen house and up a few floors. They arrived at a private looking room. There were four chairs set up and four menus on the table. The three sat down and waiting for their fourth member. A few minutes later, the door opened everyone could see another girl walked in. She has long mint-green hair that is braided. Her eyes purple and are slightly slanted upward. She is very slender and quite tall.

"Hello Naegleria and Eucliwood." She said.

"Hello Meringue" Eu said. Meringue's eyes widen as she looked around the room to see if anything happened. She sighed in relief when nothing happened. "What happened?"

"Why didn't crazy stuff happen like it usually does when you speak?"

"Because I managed to get help and control my powers."

"I see…" Meringue sat down at the table. The group of four ordered various ramen dishes and began to eat.

"This is good." Eu commented.

"It is." Naegleria agreed.

"They made it the best they could since they were likely told by the servers that I was eating it. If they don't reach my expectations, I would have fired them immediately." Meringue said as she resumed eating her ramen. They all resumed eating in silent. Soon they all ate the ramen they ordered. They even brought up different types of Japanese Ice Cream. In a few minutes even that was finished. Ophis thanked them for the meal before disappearing in another portal made out of rainbow colors. While Naegleria fell asleep. The server brought up some warm sake for Meringue and Eu to drink and discuss their lives away.

"So Meringue, do you have any ideas what happened to King of the Night, Dew Weiss or Durak?" Eu asked.

"I know what happened to King." She sipped her sake drink. One of the servants immediately refilled the glass. "He was finally killed."

"Really?"

"I know it was something I was not expected. However, I managed to see his body. His body was stabbed in the chest by some sort of weapon. Serafall brought his dead body to me since I was the only former member of the Seventh Abyss she could contact. According to eyewitness, he was stabbed by a golden spear. The eyewitness also mentioned that they could detect holy energy was radiating from the spear."

"So what did you do with his body?"

"I cremated his body and placed it in a small penguin shaped vase."

"I see. He did like his penguins."

"Yes he did."

"What about Dew Weiss or Durak?"

"Those two are missing."

"Really?"

"Those two idiots managed to write letters to me every month. They wrote about their exploration of the other underworld connected to ours by venturing through Hell."

"That was possible?"

"Normally no but, somehow they did. At some point, they heard rumors about the location of an artifact called the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]."  
"What is that?"

"According to legend, their used to be nine members called the Deadly Sins (1). All nine members were arguing about which side to join for the Civil War. Lucifer, Belphegor, Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan and Asmodeus wanted to join the rebels. However, Belial and Astaroth didn't want to join the rebels. This forced all nine to fight. Belial managed to recruit seven other strong devils to join the fight. The Seven managed to kill Astaroth but, Belial managed to create the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners] and sealed the Seven in it. Belial used a ritual to drain a portion of the original seven powers and emerged it with her seven recruits. This ritual transformed them into weaker versions of the original seven. At some point in the civil war, Belial killed her Copy Lucifer and merged with her. She decided to keep the name Lucifer. Despite being copies of the original, they were very strong. At the end of the war, the Copy Leviathanrevealed the existence of the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners] However, Lucifer managed to hide it. She left clues for her followers to find it if needed."

"Really?"

"Yes. The four Maou decided to keep this knowledge a military secret."

"So what happened to Dew Weiss and Durak?"

"They managed to find the clues to the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]."

"Really?"

"That is according to their last letter."

"Last letter?"

"I haven't heard of them since."

"How long was that?"

"About a week ago."

"I think they were captured, interrogated for the info and possibility killed."

"Possible…" They sat down and continued to drink.

"In their last letter, they wrote to me a copy of the clues."

"Really? Did you solve them yet?"

"I haven't solved them yet."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." She stood up and left the room. A few minutes later, she brought out the notes and a map of the Underworld. Eu looked at each of the riddles. Naegleria eventually woke up and returned to her Blacksmith Shop. Meringue was kind enough to give Eu her own room while she worked on the riddle. Eu spent the next couple of days working on the riddles. Eventually Eu figured out the riddle.

"I GOT IT!" Eu yelled out. A few minute later Meringue ran up to Eu's room.

"You did?"

"I did!"

"Where is it?"

"It's located in Lucifaad."

"Of course she would choose the hiding place to be her own capital."

"Let's go!" With that Meringue and Eu opened up a teleportation circle and the two left to Lucifaad.

* * *

Still in Flashback: Scene Change: Lucifaad

The two arrived at the ruins of the former capital of the Satan territory ruled by Lucifer.

"So where she hid the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]?"

"Over here." Eu said as she led Meringue towards a cave.

" _I'm sorry Eu. I really am."_ Meringue thought as she cast a spell behind them. They journey deeper to the cave. Eventually they arrived at a cavern. At the center of the cavern appear to be an armor in the shape of a blue dog.

"Is this the end?" Suddenly the cavern closed up and torches began to light up. The fire from the torches slowly gathers and flow towards the armor in the middle. From the armor's eye sockets white eyes opened up. The fire dog let out a loud roar.

"Welcome to the קברו של החוטא [Grave of the Sinners]." The firedog said. "I am here to protect the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]. Travelers, you are the first ones who ever reached me. You have solved all of the riddles but one. Travelers are you ready for the final riddle?"

"I am." Eu step towards the firedog.

"Very well. The final riddle is as followed: What is my name?" The firedog asked.

"What?" Meringue shouted. She ran over to Eu. "Eu do you know the firedog's name?"

"Maybe." Eu said as she thought about it for a few seconds. She thought back to all she remembered about Belial and then the fake Lucifer. _"According to these records, Belial represented the sin of Vainglory or excessive vanity. While Lucifer represent the sin of Pride. What is the connection… Unless… It can't be that simple."_ Is your name Belial?" The firedog grinned.

"It is." Belial the firedog said. "You have answered all the riddles. My duties are completed." With that the firedog grew brighter and destroyed its blue armor and extinguished itself. Leaving only the torches still lit. Eu walked over to where the blue armor used to lie. She saw a large vase. It was tightly wrapped from top to bottom with bandaged and inked with various Hebrew writing, Nordic runes and Egyptian hieroglyphics. Eu reached towards the box only for her hand to be hit by a whip. She turned around to see Meringue holding her whip at Eu.

"So, decided to betray me."

"I'm so sorry Eucliwood. But I have too." She rushed towards Eu with her whip. She swung it at Eu. Eu sighed.

"Whip disappears." Eu commanded. As commanded, Meringue's whip disappeared from Meringue's hand.

"Shit." Meringue said as she threw a few fireballs at Eu.

"Extinguish." The fireballs immediately extinguished but Eu couldn't see where Meringue was. Suddenly Eu was kick in the back of the head. She looked to see Meringue managed to grab the sealed vase. Meringue tried to run towards the exit but Eu stopped her.

"Meringue stop moving." With Eu's command, Meringue was forced to stop; frozen in place "You will talk and answer truthfully the following, why did you betray me." Meringue tried to resist Eu's command but she wasn't strong enough. Her mouth opening up she began to explain what happened.

"A small group of the Satan Fraction captured both Dew Weiss and Durak. They killed Durak and sent a warning that if I don't find the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners] they will kill Dew Weiss." By this point Meringue was crying.

"Do you know where they are at right now?"

"I do. They have a hidden base located somewhere in Agreas."

"Do you have any knowledge of who kidnapped Dew Weiss?"

"They called themselves Qlippoth."

"Do you have any information about Qlippoth?"

"According to some rumors, Qlippoth was a subdivision of another organization."

"What is this organization called?"

"Khaos Brigade."

"Oh really?" Eu sent a message to Ophis. _"Ophis dear. Please come in."_

" _Yes Eu?"_

" _Did you destroy Khaos Brigade?"_

" _I did."_

" _Somehow a small subdivision of Khaos Brigade still lives on under the name Qlippoth."_

" _Then I will destroy them."_

" _Wait. Allow me to come too."_

" _Why?"_

" _A friend of mine is currently a prisoner with them."_

" _Very well."_

"Meringue, despite lying to us, we will help you rescue Dew Weiss."

"Really!? Thank you!" Suddenly a rainbow portal opened up and Ophis popped out.

"Ready to go?" Ophis asked the two.

"I am." Eu said. Meringue nodded. Ophis turned to Meringue.

"I want you to think and remember where Qlippoth is." Meringue tried to remember as much details she could about Qlippoth's location. Suddenly Meringue could feel something in her mind; like a snake was slithered inside her mind. She looked to see Ophis's eyes are glowing. Meringue pushed all the information about Qlippoth toward the 'snake'. A few seconds later, Meringue could fell the snake slithered out of her mind.

"I have the location." Ophis said.

"Great let's go!" Eu said as she grabbed the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]. Ophis raised her hand as a rainbow portal opened up. The three walked inside the portal.

* * *

Still in Flashback: Scene Change: Agreas: Qlippoth's Base

In a well decorated office room, we see two people taking with each other. One person was sitting down on a chair, drinking wine. He appears as a middle-aged man in his 40's with dark long silver hair and hazel eyes. He has a short beard with the matching silver. While another man was walking around the office. He appears as a young handsome looking man appearing in his early twenties with silver hair that is tied in a braided hairstyle and wears a silver robe with detailed accessories.

"What are we going to do about those brats and my stupid sister? They managed to stop our important operations." The younger man said as he continued to pace around the room.

"Relax Euclid. You will be able to get your revenge later on." The middle-age man said as he sips his win.

"But…"

"Euclid, do you wish to argue with me?" The middle-age man said as he glares at Euclid.

"No Rizevim-sama." Euclid said.

"Good. What is the status in regards to the הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]?"

"She has not informed me of any progress as of this moment." Before Rizevim could reply, a rainbow portal opened up as Ophis, Eu and Meringue walk out of the portal.

"OPHIS!" Rizevim yelled as he charged towards the group. "Euclid kill the prisoner!"

"Yes Rizevim-sama." Euclid ran off.

"No you don't!" Meringue yelled as she chases after Euclid. Eu jumped between them and blocked Rizevim with her scythe.

"So Ophis, you managed to find us." Ophis ignored this as she fired an energy disk at Rizevim. He jumped out of the way. The energy disk hit a wall and destroyed a large chunk of the wall. Rizevim fired a few energy blasts at Ophis and Eu. Ophis dodged them while Eu sliced them in half with her scythe. Rizevim was getting ready to charge at Ophis when suddenly he heard something.

"Rizevim stop." Eu commanded. Rizevim stopped moving. Ophis fired an energy blast at Rizevim. Before the energy blast could hit Rizevim, someone threw a chair at the energy blast, successfully stopping the attack. Everyone looked at the new comer.

"Samael!" Rizevim yelled. He appears to be over 200 cm [≈78.7 inches]. His upper body appears similar to a body builder's body; nice hard abs and evenly tanned skin. However, his face appears as if he had facial surgery with a kitchen knife. His face is littered with scars. His mouth is filled with fangs. While his lower body appears similar to an Asian dragon.

"DRAGON!" Samael yelled as he charged at Ophis. Ophis fired energy blasts at Samael. He effortlessly dodged the attack. Samael opened up his mouth and fired a blast of venom at Ophis. Ophis dodged the attack; hitting the furniture in the office. The attack melted through the furniture. Ophis could feel something she never felt before. Her instincts were warning her to avoid that venom at all cost. "Oh no you don't!" Samael fired more of the venom at Ophis. Ophis dodged the attacks.

Come on Hellscythe-sama, you should join us!" Rizevim yelled as he continued to attack Eu. Eu dodged or blocked Rizevim's attack by using her scythe.

"No." This continued until a struggling Meringue carried an unconscious man into the room. He appears standing at ≈172.72 cm [68 inches] with a lean, wiry frame that belies his massive strength. He has a thick mane of waist-length silver hair, golden eyes, claws on his fingers, and short fangs in his mouth. His ears are furry and pointed like those of a dog. He is dressed in a very faded red robe (2).

"EU! OPHIS! I got him!" Meringue yelled.

"PUSH!" Eu yelled as Rizevim was pushed by an invisible force; slammed into a nearby wall. Ophis managed to hit Samael with an energy blast. With Samael being distracted by her attack; Ophis regrouped with the other.

"SAMAEL!" Rizevim yelled. Samael managed to regain his barring began to charge towards the girl.

"Ophis NOW!" Eu yelled. Ophis opened up a dimensional portal. Samael realized that he had one shot before they leave. Samael took a deep breath and fired a large stream of venom at the girls. Ophis saw the attack coming towards them. She cast a barrier to protect the girls while they drag the unconscious man to the portal. However, the venom began to eat away at the barrier. "OPHIS!" turned her back as she ran to the portal. Her barrier finally broke and Samael managed to hit Ophis with his venom as she fell into the dimensional portal and it closed up.

* * *

Flashback Ended: Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki Household

"I see." Ichigo said; understanding the full situation right now. Ichigo turned to Masaki and Yuzu who are inspecting the patients. "What is their current status?"

"Ophis is in some sort of pain. She is gritting her teeth and sweating. As for the young man with wolf ears, he is suffering from some bruises and starvation." Masaki reported.

"Very well, for now we'll leave them there to prevent making their injuries worst."

"Very well."

"Now then, Kaa-san, why don't you tell us what happened to you on your trip?"

"Sure." Everyone sat down except for Masaki. "It all started one day while I was walking around Kuoh Town.

* * *

Flashback: Scene Change: Kuoh Town

Masaki Kurosaki was purchasing some groceries and walking back home. When she was suddenly attacked by a nearby stray devil. The stray devil appeared like a werewolf but with devil wings on its back. Masaki dropped her groceries and was about to summoned her Quincy Shield; when suddenly the stray devil was hit by a lightning bolt. Masaki turned to see Rias and Akeno standing there in their Kuoh Academy uniform.

" _Are these the devil students Yuzu and Karin told me about?"_ Masaki thought as she observed the two.

"In the name of the Gremory Clan, I Gremory Rias will destroy you!" Rias said.

" _Wait… Gremory? Isn't that the same clan Zeoticus and Venelana are a part of… did they finally have another child?"_

"Akeno, finished this!"

"My pleasure." Akeno said as she summoned another lightning bolt and destroyed the stray devil. "Looks like that's it." Akeno turned to see Masaki watching the fight. "Rias, we have a witness."

"Oh no. We need to remove her memory of this." Rias said.

"Now just hold it for one second." Masaki called out. "I would rather not have anyone try to remove my memories or anything!" Masaki transformed into her modified Quincy uniform. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots. On her right hand she has her human size Quincy Shield pointed at Rias and Akeno.

"Wait. A Quincy!?" Akeno recognized that insignia from the stories of the One-Thousand Year War her mother told her.

"You're aware of me?"

"I am. My mother is a Shinigami who is stationed here."

"I see. I am not here to attack any of you. I am just here to get some answers."

"Very well." Rias said.

"But Rias."

"No Akeno, we can use this." Rias turned to Masaki. "If you power down, then we will talk."

"I already know both of you can attack me right now so I'm going to remain like this."

"Very well. My name is Gremory Rias and this is Himejima Akeno."

"My name is Kurosaki Masaki."

"Wait. Kurosaki? Any relation to Kurosaki Ichigo or Kurosaki Yuzu or Kurosaki Karin?" Rias asked.

"Of course I am related to them. I'm their mother!"

"Oh…" Rias said.

"Do you happen to know someone called Zeoticus and Venelana?"

"How do you know Otou-sama and Okaa-sama?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm friends with them?"

"I don't believe you." Rias said.

"Call them then."

"Very well." Rias said as she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's cell phone number. A few seconds later, the call connected.

"Hello Rias, is there anything going on? It is very unusual for you to call me at this time." Venelana said.

"I understand Okaa-sama but I have a very strange question for you."

"What is it Rias?"

"Do you and Otou-sama happen to know a person called Kurosaki Masaki?" Venelana didn't reply for a few seconds. Rias could hear Venelana yelling in the background.

"Honey!"

"What!"

"Do you have a photo of Masaki!?"

It should be in one of our Honeymoon albums!" Rias could hear something, likely other photo albums, being dropped in the background of the phone call. A few minutes later, a slightly out of breath Venelana replied.

"Does she have brown eyes, fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back?"

"Um… yes she does."

"Did she say she is related to Ichigo-kun?"

"She said that he is her son."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm in Kuoh Town right now; on the street where Issei lives."

"Stay there. Your father and I are coming over there."

"Wait!" Rias shouted to her phone. But it was too late; Venelana has already ended the call from her side. "Otou-sama and Okaa-sama is coming over here!"Rias told Akeno.

" _Yuzu. Karin. Can you girls hear me?"_

" _Yes Kaa-san?"_ Yuzu said.

" _I'm listening Kaa-san."_ Karin said.

" _Are both of you busy right now?"_

" _Not really, were just walking home right now."_ Yuzu replied.

" _Good. I need both of you to come over here. I just met your devil friends."_

" _Ok."_ Karin said.A few seconds later, both Yuzu and Karin showed up.

"Hello everyone." Yuzu said.

"Yo." Karin said.

"Hello Yuzu. Karin." Rias and Akeno greeted.

"Hello my girls." Masaki said as she hugged Yuzu and Karin. Suddenly a red seal appeared on the ground next to Rias. The red seal expanded and formed the Gremory Clan Cress. The red seal died down as Zeoticus and Venelana appeared.

"Okaa-sama. Otto-sama." Rias said as Akeno bowed down.

"Hello Rias and Akeno. Now tell me where is Masaki."

"I'm over here." Masaki said. Zeoticus and Venelana turned to see Masaki having her arms around her daughters' shoulders.

"Masaki!" Venelana walked over. Masaki unwrapped her arms and gave her friend a hug.

"Hello Masaki." Zeoticus said. Masaki let go of Venelana as he gently grab Masaki's left hand. Masaki remembered formal protocol as she gave him her hand. Zeoticus took her hand and gently kissed the knuckle. After that he stood up.

"So Masaki, according to Ichigo, he said that you died. Yet we see you here alive and well. Did Ichigo lie to us?"

"Technically, Ichigo didn't lie about that."

"Really? What happen?" Venelana asked.

"It all starts when I was born. I was the last surviving member from a pureblood Quincy line or an Echt Quincy. When I was around Yuzu's and Karin's age, I encountered an experimental Hollow created by Aizen. This is when I first met Isshin. He was struggling against this Hollow. So I jumped in got involved. I ended up killing the experimental Hollow. But, I was infected by the Hollow. Urahara and Isshin were able to save by life. However, I was no longer considered an Echt Quincy anymore. Instead I was considered a Gemischt Quincy, or half-blood.

Then many things happened on June 17th 1994. On that day, Yūhabahha activated a Quincy technique called Auswählen. It steals all the powers of all the Gemischt Quincy. Due to being infected by the Hollow, I was considered a Gemischt Quincy. So I had my powers stolen. To make matters worse, myself and Ichigo was attacked by a hollow. That is how I died. Due to me using my Quincy abilities, I ended up being sent to Hell.

I wandered around Hell until one day, I had a felt a strange feeling. Something was telling me to go to the fourth layer of Hell. From there Ichigo managed to save me from Hell."

"I remembered when we first met, you only had the bow. But now you have white uniform and a giant shield. What happened?" Zeoticus asked.

"Somehow Yūhabahha discovered my existence and kidnapped me to their secret base. From there I was forced see visions of how powerful Yūhabahha was. He told me that Ichigo was his target. I decided to join him in order to protect Ichigo. I ended up having to fight Ichigo."

"No." Venelana gasped.

"Oh yes. That bastard used me like a little secret weapon against Ichigo. We fought against each other. In the end, you know what he did to protect me." No one answered. Even Yuzu and Karin were curious. Ichigo didn't tell them what happened in the Quincy War. "That stupid overprotective son of mine threw me in the one place Yūhabahha couldn't get to me."

"Oh no… he didn't." Venelana said, realizing the answer to Masaki's question.

"Oh but he did. My overprotective son threw me into Hell to prevent Yūhabahha from using me. At the end of the fight, Ichigo released me from hell, fully restore my Quincy powers and allowed me to join his peerage."

"Wow. I guess Ichigo will end up ruling the world." Zeoticus said. Venelana and Masaki glared at Zeoticus who decided now was a good time to look at some trees.

"Anyways Masaki, I was wondering if you would like to visit the Underworld." Venelana offered.

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Go ahead Kaa-san." Yuzu said. Masaki looked over to her daughters.

"We both noticed that you spent the couple of days bored out of your mind. Go visit some friends." Karin added.

"What about you girls?"

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. If we need help, we can always call for Rias." Karin said.

"Very well. I'll accept your offer. Just allow me to pack up some stuff to take with me to the Underworld."

"Ok." Zeoticus said. Everyone walked back to the Kurosaki household. Masaki handed Yuzu the groceries she bought as she packed a small bag for her trip. Soon Masaki was ready. Zeoticus once again casted the red seal of the Gremory Clan and Masaki left to the underworld.

* * *

Still Flashback: Scene Change: Gremory Estate

Masaki, Zeoticus and Venelana appeared in the throne room of the Gremory Estate.

"So, that was your daughter." Masaki asked.

"Yes. I believe she was born almost two decade ago." Zeoticus said.

"So how are Sirzechs and his wife? Any kids on the way yet?"

"Actually, they do have a child, a little boy name Gremory Millicas." Venelana said.

"Really now. When was he born?"

"I think he was born almost a decade ago." They continued talking, ignoring the various maids and butlers bowing at them, until Masaki see a little boy who she assume must be Millicas. He has short crimson red hair. _"Likely from Sirzechs."_ He also has red eyes. _"He must have inherited from Grayfia."_

"Welcome to the Gremory Estate. My name is Gremory Millicas, the Second Heir of the Gremory Clan. Who are you?"

"My name is Kurosaki Masaki."

"Good job on your greeting Millicas."

"Really Oba-sama."

"Yes Millicas."

"Yay! Can I go and hangout with my human friends?"

"Very well."

"Yay!" Millicas yelled as he ran back to his room to change.

"Make sure you tell your mother!"

"Such a ball of energy. Isn't he."

"Yes my son is an impressive ball of energy." Sirzechs said. Masaki turned around to see Sirzechs walking towards them. "Hello Kaa-san. Tou-san. Who is this lady?"

"To think almost two decades ago we met and you forgot about me." Masaki said.

"Um…" Sirzechs tried to remember who she is.

"This is our dear friend Kurosaki Masaki." Venelana said.

"Any relation to Ichigo, Yuzu or Karin?"

"I'm their mother."

"Oh."

"Sirzechs what are you doing here?" Zeoticus asked.

"I can't just come over and visit my home Tou-san?"

"You can. But normally you are working right now. Isn't that right Grayfia?" Sirzechs turned around and could see Millicas leading a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

"Um… Grayfia… what are you… doing here?"

"Millicas-sama came over to see me. On his way to see me, he saw you sneaking around. When he saw me, he told me about seeing you sneaking around and Venelana-sama gave him permission to go out with his friends."

"Um… Grayfia honey. I was just taking a break and I was greeting Masaki. You remember Masaki right?" Sirzechs pointed at Masaki.

"Hello Masaki. We could talk later. For now I need to discipline this man-child."

"Don't worry. I understand. Isshin was also a man-child that I needed to discipline often."

" _Like mother and son."_ Grayfia thought as she grabbed Sirzechs's ear and began to drag him back to his office.

"OW! OW! Ow!" Sirzechs's cries of pain could be heard echoing from the hallways.

"Anyways…" Zeoticus said; regaining Masaki's attention, "Let's show you some recordings of Ichigo we have."

"Alright then." Masaki followed Zeoticus to a personal theater room. Masaki sat in the middle while Venelana sat on her left and Zeoticus sat on her right.

"Before we play the recording I want to give you some background in regards to the situation. With that Zeoticus and Venelana explained to Masaki Rias's marriage contract with Riser and the significant of the Jigoku no Kōtei to the Devils.

"I understand." Masaki said. With that Zeoticus began to play the recording of Rias's rating game. She was impressed with Rias's strategies against Riser; especially since Riser outnumbered her two to one. Masaki was angry at Riser's actions towards Issei. She was also impressed by Issei's stubbornness and determination against Riser. It reminded her of Ichigo. Suddenly Masaki could see the Gates of Hell appearing in its purple unholy glory. She could see the Gates of Hell open up and Masaki could see Ichigo and someone else standing on a Kushanāda as it marched out of the Gates of Hell. She could see how many of the Devils bowed to Ichigo when he summoned the Jigoku no Yoroi. She was impressed about Eucliwood Hellscythe's entrance. Many of the Devils were ether shocked or scared. Masaki was also impressed at how quickly Eucliwood managed to end the fight.

"Why did many of the Devils react like that when Eucliwood Hellscythe, revealed herself?"

"Oh. Of course you would forget to explain to Masaki the Seventh Abyss." Venelana said.

"Sorry Masaki. Allow me to explain. You see Eucliwood Hellscythe is part of a group called the Seventh Abyss. They are a group consisting of seven of the strongest beings that inhabit the Underworld at that time. This group was a group no one wanted to mess with. Especially Eucliwood Hellscythe-sama. She has a scary ability."

"What ability?"

"She can alter reality to whatever she wants by just saying it."

"Wow." The recording replayed to show how effortlessly Eucliwood defeated Riser.

"During that time she was unable to control her powers, which resulted in her wearing that armor to restrict her powers. Despite being unable to speak, she was still dangerous. Eventually Ichigo founded her and assisted her to control her powers and gave her the ability to speak once more. I also believe she is in your peerage."

"Really?" Masaki decided to try and talk to Eucliwood by using the peerage connection. _"Hello_ _Eucliwood_ _?"_

" _Hello. Who is this?"_

" _Oh. I'm sorry. I am Kurosaki Masaki. One of Ichigo's pawns."_

" _Oh. Hello. I am_ _Eucliwood_ _Hellscythe. One of Ichigo's queens."_

" _I see."_

" _Is there any reason why you are contacting me?"_

" _Oh. I was just talking to Venelana and she mentioned that you were in Ichigo's peerage so I decided to see if that was true."_

" _Oh. That is fine. Everyone else in the peerage agreed to call me Eu."_

" _Ok Eu."_

" _Is there anything else you need?"_

" _Not right now. Thank you for replying."_

" _No problem. We are now family."_

"Masaki? Masaki?" Venelana said as she waved her hand in front of Masaki's face. Suddenly Masaki grabbed Venelana's hand.

"Yes Venelana?" Masaki replied.

"I'm sorry. I called your name a few time and you didn't respond. So, I waved my hand to get a reaction."

"Oh. I was just talking to Eu through the peerage link."

"The peerage link? What is that?"

"According to Ichigo, it is a mental connection we all have in Ichigo's peerage."

"Really?"

"You sound skeptical."

"I am because I have never heard this before."

"It might have to do with Ichigo."

"Maybe." With the footage done, Zeoticus escorted Masaki out. For the next few days, Masaki visited Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs introduced Masaki to his peerage. During her stay ended up meeting Azazel and Michael. Masaki summoned her shield and hitting Azazel in the head for some… questionable comments. Upon seeing Masaki's Quincy Shield, Michael asked Masaki's permission to perform some tests upon her. Michael discovered that all the Quincy techniques are derived from Angel's Holy Energy Manipulation. Michael looked at Masaki's Quincy Cross to discover a small gem in the center of the cross. That gem is a fragment of a crystallized light attribute; the same thing that Valper Galilei created with his experiment.

After that, Masaki was invited to watch a Rating Game. Sirzechs explained to Masaki what a Rating Game was. She remembered watching Rias's and Riser's rating game. This one was once again Rias's rating game. This time it is versus a girl name Sona Sitri; who is the younger sister to Serafall. Unlike the pervious Rating Game she saw, this one was less gruesome. She could see how intelligent these young Kings were. Serafall also mentioned to Masaki that they're friends. She also founded it funny that all the members who were defeated this Rating Game were the only ones who survived the Rating Game with Riser.

After the Rating Game, there was a small party to celebrate Rias victory against Sona. Masaki noticed that despite Sona's defeat she remained friends with Rias. She slowly met everyone from both peerages. Many of them were nervous when they found out that Masaki was Ichigo's mother and friends with Sirzechs, Grayfia, Zeoticus and Venelana. During this small party, she brought up the idea of recreating her family clinic, the same one she started with Isshin. Sirzechs gave his work to help recreate the clinic. At the end of the small party, Masaki decided that she stayed her long enough. Everyone said good-bye to her as Grayfia escorted Masaki back home.

* * *

Flashback End: Scene Change: Kurosaki Household

"Looks like you had fun in the Underworld." Ichigo said.

"I did. But, one of these days, you need to gather all the peerage members here so we can meet then all." Masaki commented.

"Very well. I'll make a note of that. Now then, Yuzu and Karin, want to tell us what you two did?"

"Sure. Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"Might as well." Karin said.

"It all started a few days after Kaa-san left.

* * *

Flashback Start: Scene Change: Kurosaki Household

Yuzu and Karin were making dinner for themselves. At this time, Masaki, Eu and Ophis already left on their adventure. While they cooked, Yuzu looked outside and noticed something falling from the sky.

"Hey Karin." Yuzu said as she poked Karin's arm.

"What?" Karin looked at Yuzu.

"There is something falling from the sky." Yuzu and Karin looked outside and could see something falling and crashing in the nearby forest. "Let's see what it is."

"Why?"

"Curious to see what fell from the sky."

"It's probably just a rock."

"What if it isn't a rock?" Yuzu began to pout towards Karin. Karin tried to resist Yuzu's puppy dog eyes. Slowly Karin's will began to weaken

"Fine!" Karin said as she looked away from Yuzu.

"YAY!" With that the two girls put on a jacket and went hunting for the fallen object in the nearby forest.

* * *

Flashback Still: Scene Change: Nearby Forest

Yuzu and Karin entered the forest. Karin noticed that various birds were flying away from an area. Karin led Yuzu to the potential ground zero. They had to jump over a few fallen trees. Eventually they reached ground zero. Yuzu and Karin could see a giant crater. Around the craters were many trees destroyed by the object. Yuzu and Karin carefully slid down the giant crater. Yuzu and Karin were amazed at what they saw. In the center of the crater, there was some sort of egg. The egg was mostly white with some teal lines.

"Karin we should take the egg."

"Why?"

"Because it crashed here. All alone with no one to take care it when it hatches."

"No."

"But… Karin."

"Yuzu. We don't know what is inside that egg. It could be dangerous."

"I know… but we can train it to be good." Karin glared at Yuzu while Yuzu once again gave Karin the puppy-dog eyes. Unlike before, Karin lasted a good while against the eyes. However, the Karin couldn't win against Yuzu's puppy-dog eyes.

FINE! We'll take the egg."

"YAY!" Yuzu tackled Karin into a hug.

"Hey! Get off of me. I don't think we are the only one who saw the egg falling. We need to grab it and get out of here." Karin pointed out. Yuzu quickly grabbed the egg and the two quickly ran home.

* * *

Flashback Still: Scene Change: Kurosaki House

Yuzu and Karin straight towards their house. While they were running, they accidently crashed into someone. Karin managed to wrap herself around the egg to protect it.

"Hey!" The other person yelled. Yuzu and Karin looked to see that they crashed into Issei.

"Issei-senpai." Yuzu said.

"Oh. Hey girls. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Karin replied. Issei looked and noticed the white egg in their hand.

"Is that an egg?" Issei asked.

"It is." Yuzu admitted.

" _Issei. Ask them where they get the egg."_ Ddraig said.

" **Why** **Ddraig?"** _Issei asked._

" **Because, I can sense that that egg is some sort of dragon."**

" _Are you sure?"_

" **I am."**

" _Ok. I'll ask them."_ Issei replied before looking at the twins. "Um… where did you get that egg?"

"We found it." Karin replied.

"I understand that you two founded it. But, I am asking you two where did you find that egg."

"Outer space." Yuzu admitted.

"YUZU!" Karin yelled.

"Outer space?" Issei asked.

"It fell from outer space." Karin clarified.

"I see…" Issei replied. _"Are you satisfied Ddraig?"_

" **I am and at the same time scared."**

" _Why?"_

" **If what those girls are saying is true then, we have a big problem."**

" _Why?"_

" **Dragons who come from space can be very dangerous. They may have abilities which make them superior to dragons of this planet."**

" _Kind of like Superman from those shows."_

" **Exactly, Superman originated from another world. He was considered the strongest hero on Earth."**

" _I will tell the girls this."_

" **Very well. Knowing Ichigo-sama, his sisters will be very protective of the egg."**

" _I know."_ Issei ended his mental discussion with Ddraig.

"You done with your mental discussion yet?" Karin asked.

"What!?"

"You're doing the same face when we have mental discussions." Yuzu said.

"Oh... I am done."

"So what were the results of your mental discussion? Karin asked.

"Ddraig believes that the egg you two are holding could be a dragon egg."

"A dragon egg?" Karin said.

"From space?" Yuzu said.

"Yes. As strange as it sounds, I am confident in Ddraig."

"So what should we do?" Karin asked.

"Let's go talk to Rias to see if she could take us to the Familiar Forest to meet with Zatouji."

"Who is Zatouji?" Yuzu asked.

"He is one of the Familiar Masters who take care of the Familiar Forest."

"I see." Karin said. With that, Issei lead the girls back to his house. Issei opened the door to see Rias wearing only an apron holding a ladle in her hand.

"Hello Master. Do you want to eat dinner first? Or take a bath? Or take me?" Rias asked; unaware of whom was standing behind Issei.

"Um… Rias?"

"Yes Master?" Rias looked up to see who was behind him. Rias immediately began to blush in embarrassment.

"Um… hi guys?" Rias greeted.

" _Hey Yuzu."_

" _Yes Karin."_

" _I have an excellent idea."_

" _Is it taking photos of them and blackmailing them for a favor in the future?"_

"Exactly." Yuzu and Karin began to smile at the two. This wasn't a friendly smile. No. This simple was two hungry lions who just found two injured gazelles lying there waiting for the lions to feast on them. They both took out their phones and began to take photos of Rias and Issei.

"STOP THAT!" Rias yelled as she tries to cover herself. Issei jumped in to assist in covering Rias.

"Do you think we have enough?" Karin asked.

"Probably." Yuzu replied. The girls closed their phones and placed it back in their pockets.

"Hey." Rias said, trying to glare at the girls. Her face is bright red, like her hair from the embarrassment. Her arms were crossed on her chest. "What was that for?"

"It is punishment for not being aware of who is ringing the doorbell." Karin said.

"It is also punishment for showing off that inhuman body to everyone." Yuzu added.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"We need your help to contact Zatouji." Yuzu said.

"Why?" Rias asked.

"Because we found this egg and we need someone to help identify what creature is in this egg." Karin said as she showed Rias the egg.

"Ddraig believes that the egg they have is a dragon egg." Issei added. Rias sighed.

"Very well. Normally we would have to arrange an appointment to see Zatouji or the other Familiar Masters on the full moon. Luckily, not many people seek them out on any other time of the month." Rias said as she moved away from the door. Issei, Yuzu and Karin entered the house and gave the proper greeting. They sat down in the living room while they wait for Rias to contact Zatouji. While they waited, Issei's Boosted Gear appeared.

" **Manifest!"** The Boosted Gear said as Ddraig appeared in possessed Scale Male.

"Hello Ddraig. Are you here to properly see the dragon egg?" Issei asked.

" **I am."** Ddraig answered before turning to Karin. **"May I see the dragon egg?"** Karin handed the egg to Ddraig. **"Despite living for so long, I never had seen this design on a dragon egg."**

"Design?" Karin asked.

" **Yes. Design."** Ddraig said. **"The style on the dragon egg shows a few things. The majority colors on the dragon egg shows what color the dragon might look like. Base on the colors on this dragon egg, it is possible that this is a white dragon with some green on its body."**

"But that is not it." Yuzu said.

" **Correct. It is possible that the colors on the dragon egg could respond to the element affinity that the dragon could have."**

"Interesting." Karin said. Soon Rias walked down the stairs and entered the living room followed by the rest of her peerage.

"I manage to contact the Familiar Forest. They told me that Zatouji is not available at this time. However, I managed to arrange to speak with a Familiar Master who specialized in Reptilian Familiars." Rias said.

"Good. Let's go." Karin said as she stood up.  
"Not so fast." Rias replied.

"What is it?" Yuzu asked as she two stood up.

"I want you two to delete those photos off your phones."

"Why?"

"Because those photos are too embarrassing!" Rias complained.

"It's not my fault you decided to dress in something so scandalous and saying those lines." Yuzu said.

"While showing off your beautiful body to everyone." Karin added. Rias glared at Yuzu and Karin. Everyone else in the room had different reactions.

" _So that was Rias's plan. Looks like someone should be taught not to try and tricky their best friend."_ Akeno thought.

" _I know I don't look good like Rias-senpai but I will still try!"_ Asia thought.

" _Pervert… But maybe Issei might like it?"_ Koneko thought.

" _Oh. Issei wants someone more forward… Very well I will try harder!"_ Xenovia thought.

" _Wah! Issei likes Rias more than me!"_ Rossweisse thought.

" _I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or not."_ Yuuto thought.

" _I don't know how I should feel…"_ Gasper thought.

Issei knew that just like their brothers, all three girls could be stubborn on certain points. Issei sighed as he decided to intervene. "Hey girls?" All three girls turned and glared at Issei. "Look, it's getting late and the Reptilian Familiar Master will not be there forever so let's come to an agreement." With that Issei became a mediator for this argument. Eventually an agreement was reached. Yuzu and Karin agreed to delete the photos if Rias helped them speak to the Reptilian Familiar Master and purchase any needed materials to take care of the creature in the egg.

"Hey guys, do you want to go with us to the Familiar Forest?" Rias asked.

"No thanks. I got go to that dinner you arranged for me." Akeno replied.

"Hey guys, do you want to go with us to the Familiar Forest?" Rias asked.

"We have to take to take care of those contracts that you transferred to us from Akeno." Koneko said while Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse nodded. Rias nervously chuckled as she remembered making a special reservation for Akeno and her family at Akeno's favorite restaurant to get her out of the house. While asking Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse to take care of Akeno's contracts to keep them out of the house. Akeno had to call the restaurant and pushed their reservation back slightly due to some complication with her Kaa-san. Rias didn't realize that Akeno's contracts didn't start till much later. With a slight sigh and large pot of revenge began to stew, Rias casted a special teleportation seal for non-devil passengers. The seal glowed as it teleported everyone out of Issei's house and to the Familiar Forest.

* * *

Still Flashback: Scene Change: Familiar Forest

In an empty clearing in the Familiar Forest, a red seal began to appear and glow red. The seal glowed brighter and suddenly went out. In exchanged we see Issei, Rias, Yuzu and Karin standing there. The Familiar Forest is filled with its usual fog, giving it a mysterious vibe.

"So where is this Reptilian Familiar Master?" Karin asked.

"I'M HEEEERRRREEE!" Someone yelled from above the trees. The group of four looked up to see someone swinging on vines. Reptilian Familiar Master in question appears female. She has purple hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. She has on a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. She soon let go of the vine, did a couple of summersaults before landing right side up in front of the group. "TA-DA!" She said. Yuzu and Issei energetically clapped, enjoying the small show. While Rias clapped politely. Karin couldn't due to caring the egg. "Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all evening."

"So what is your name?" Karin asked.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Iris. The best Reptilian Familiar Master ever!" Iris said. Everyone just stared at Iris.

"Buchou, does all the Familiar Masters appear to be insane?" Issei whispered.

"I… think do." Rias replied.

"So who here is Gremory Rias?" Iris asked.

"I am."

"So what is your question that needs my expertise?"

"We founded this egg and were wondering if you could identify what creature it is. We believe that it is some sort of reptilian." Karin said.

"I see. Can I hold the egg?" Iris asked, all serious. Karin carefully handed Iris the egg. Iris looked at the dragon egg for a few seconds before handing it back to Karin.

"So. What is inside the egg?" Karin asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. The egg shell is too thick for me to fully tell what is in the inside."

"I see…" Yuzu said.

"However, I can tell that this egg is a dragon egg."

"Why?"

"Dragon eggs are one of the few reptiles that lay such large eggs."

"Ok then. How do we take care of it?" Karin asked.

"I recommending you to go to Banzai Bazaar and enter Pocket Monster Center. You can talk to the staff there and find an appropriate incubator for the egg. After that you need to read these books." Iris said as she wrote down a list of books for them. Once she was done writing, she handed the list to Yuzu and Karin.

"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander." Yuzu read.

"From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide." Karin read.

"Yep. Those books will help you possible identify what dragon you have and how to take care of them." Iris said.

"Thank you." Everyone said.

"No problem. If you need help with that dragon, feel free to call me!" Iris yelled as she jumped up a tree and began to swing away by using the vines. The group shrugged their shoulders as Rias prepared another teleporting seal for them. This time the destination is Banzai Bazaar.

* * *

Still Flashback: Scene Change: Banzai Bazaar

The red seal once again appeared. This time it appeared in an empty alleyway in Banzai Bazaar. They walked around Banzai Bazaar. Yuzu and Karin had to resist the temptation to explore Banzai Bazaar and focused on finding the needed equipment and books to take care of their dragon. They managed to find a store called Pocket Monster Center. They noticed that they had a lot of different type of equipments for all types of familiars. They decided to enter it. They walked in to see a young lady with have brink pink hair and fair skin. She had on plain pink robes with a short apron, white pantyhose, and pink shoes. On the right side of her robes they could see a name written on it. It said Joy.

"Hello, welcome to the Pocket Monster Center. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi. We were wondering if you have anything for dragons." Karin asked.

"Why?" Joy asked. Karin revealed the dragon egg for her to see. "Is that the dragon egg in question?" She asked as she pointed to the egg.

"It is." Karin asked.

"If I can ask, where did you find it?"

"It fell from the sky and landed in a nearby forest." Yuzu answered.

"I see…one second." Joy said as she went to the back. The group could hear Joy calling someone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jenny this is Joy."

"Oh Joy. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if anyone reported a missing dragon egg.  
"…Joy are you serious right now?"

"I am." It was a few seconds before she replied.

"As of right now, no one reported a missing dragon egg…Why?"

"Because I just had a group of people walk in to my shop with a dragon egg and asking for stuff to take care of said dragon egg."

"I see… I'm on my way."

"Ok. Thank you." Joy ended the phone call. Everyone pretended to not have heard the phone call. Joy soon walked back up to the counter.

"So do you have anything for us to take care of this dragon egg?" Karin asked.

"I do. But, I need an officer to come here."

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"Because a dragon egg does not simply fall from the sky out of nowhere. Dragon eggs are heavily regulated items." Joy explained.

"And this is where I come in." Someone as the front door opened up. They could see someone with dark teal hair and fair skin. She is wearing a purple robe with red trim, a sky blue chest piece, gold shoulder pads, black shoes, and white gloves. On the center of her robes she had a golden badge with three stars on it. "Hello everyone. My name is Auror Jenny." She said. "Is that the dragon egg in question?"

"It is." Joy replied.

"Hand it over." Auror Jenny said.

"For what reason?" Karin asked.

"Because I will be taking it back to the Dragon Reserves it to be properly raised and cared for."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?"

"I am asking you why you are thinking of taking something that we found and isn't stolen property." Karin said as she held the egg tighter. However Auror Jenny ignored Karin's question.

"I am now ordering you to hand over the dragon egg."

"I will not." Karin said.

"Very well, all of you are arrested for Failure to Obey the Lawful Order of a Police Officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Auror Jenny said as she brought out her wand bound the group of four. Karin managed to continue to holding the egg. Auror Jenny pulled out a phone. "Hello this Auror Jenny. I need three backup Aurors to assist in escorting prisoners to holding cells." A few seconds later three more Aurors appeared. They wore similar robes to Auror Jenny. However their badges have two stars on it. The Aurors all grabbed a hold of the group and apparition away.

* * *

Still Flashback: Scene Change: Japanese Ministry of Magic: Holding Cells

The group arrived at the Japanese Ministry of Magic. The group of Aurors escorted them to a locker room. Auror Jenny left the group to the hooded Aurors. Issei was separated from the girls. "Please place all of your belongings in these lockers." One of the hooded Auror said.

"How will we know that our belongings won't be stolen once we place it in the lockers?" Karin asked.

"If your belongings are stolen while you are in our custody, it is our responsibility to replace it if possible. If not then we will reimburse you the value of the belonging." Another hooded Auror replied. All of them complied as instructed. They placed all of their personal belongs in the lockers. Karin's locker expanded to include the dragon egg. Once that was done, they were escorted to holding cells. Once all of them were in the holding cell, the other Aurors left them alone with some books. Once they left, Issei broke down and began to panic.

"OH MAN! I'm in prison! Were never getting out!" Issei looked over to see the girls not worried. "How are you three not worried like I am?"

"Issei. Please be quiet." Rias said.

"HOW! WE'RE IN PRISON!"

"Karin. Could you please?" Karin nodded as she punched Issei in the face; slamming him into the back wall.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"It was for you to stop being an idiot." Karin said. Yuzu walked over and inspect Issei to see if he received any injuries from Karin's punch.

"Why? Shouldn't you be worried about being sent to prison?"

"If we were ordinary people… maybe but you forget who my nii-sama is." Rias said.

"As well as who is our brother." Yuzu and Karin replied. It took a few seconds for Issei's mind to realize who Rias, Yuzu and Karin are referring to.

"Oh…" At this moment Auror Jenny walked towards the holding cell, carrying a clipboard with her.

"I am going to ask you a few questions; all of you have the rights to remain silent during this questioning. I will be doing it here since these questions are just general basic questions. Do you understand?" Auror Jenny asked. The group of four nodded. Auror Jenny placed a clipboard on the table and pressed a kanji on the clipboard. "Very well. Auror Jenny will begin the basic question process." She pointed at Karin. "This is prisoner number one. What is your name?"

"My name is Kurosaki Karin."

"Where is your hometown?" Karin didn't reply. "Where did you find the dragon egg in question?"

"I saw something crash into a nearby forest so I went with my sister into the forest. Eventually we found a crater with the dragon egg in it."

"What was your purpose at Pocket Monster Center?"

"I was there to buy needed supplies to take care of a dragon egg."

"This concludes the questioning of prisoner number one. Next is prisoner number two." Auror Jenny pointed at Yuzu. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kurosaki Yuzu." Yuzu answered. She answered all of Auror Jenny's questions exactly how Karin answered it.

"This concludes the questioning of prisoner number two. Next is prisoner number three." Auror Jenny pointed at Rias. "What is your name?"

"My name is Gremory Rias." Rias replied.

"Where is your hometown?"

"Kuoh Town."

"Where did you find the dragon egg in question?"

"I didn't find it."

"What was your purpose at Pocket Monster Center?"

"To pay for the necessary supplies needed to take care of a dragon egg."

"Oh. That is nice of you to do. Why are you paying for it when they could?" Rias didn't reply. "This concludes the questioning of prisoner number three. Next is prisoner number four." Auror Jenny pointed at Issei. "What is your name?"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei." Issei answered.

"Where is your hometown?"

"Kuoh Town."

"Where did you find the dragon egg in question?"

"I didn't find it."

"What was your purpose at Pocket Monster Center?"

"To help my Buchou and my friends."

"This concludes the questioning of prisoner number 4. This is Auror Jenny ending the questioning." Auror Jenny touched a rune on the clipboard to turn the audio recording off. She took the clipboard and left the prison area. Once she left, they sat there and waited or read one of the books. Twenty minutes later they could see an out of breath Auror Jenny running towards their gate. She arrived at their prison cell and immediately opened the door.

"Why are you out of breath Auror Jenny? Did something bad happen?" Rias asked, trying not to smirk at Auror Jenny's mistake. Auror Jenny could tell from Rias's tone that she was aware of what happened but decided to ask just to insult her even more.

"Yes. It appears that I made a mistake and all of you are being release immediately." Auror Jenny said, not allowing her emotion to show.

"Oh. What mistake did you make? According to this Auror Handbook, you followed all the instructions to the teeth."

"Rias-san that is enough." Yuzu said as she looked at the Auror Jenny. "Can you escort us back to Pocket Monster Center?"

"I can. In fact I was instructed to escort you back to the Pocket Monster Center."

"Ok then. Let's go." Auror Jenny and the group of hooded Aurors escorted them back to the locker room to retrieve their belongings. Karin made sure that the egg was real before leaving the locker room. Once they were outside the Japanese Ministry of Magic, everyone apparition back to Pocket Monster Center.

* * *

Flashback Still: Scene Change: Pocket Monster Center

Joy was sweeping her store floor when suddenly everyone apparition right in front of her and scaring her.

"HEY!" She yelled at the Aurors.

"Sorry for coming abruptly but they're innocent." Auror Jenny said.

"Wait. The story that they found the dragon egg in the forest was real?"

"It was." Auror Jenny said.

"I see…" Joy said, slightly nervous about the impending discussion she is going to have with them.

"Well good luck Joy." Auror Jenny said as the Aurors apparition away. Joy sighed as she turned to the group of four. "So, what can I help you?"

"As well as some books about Dragons." Yuzu added.

"We do carry a few books about dragons." Joy said as she took them to a book shelf on the far side of the shop. She pulled out a few books on dragons and handed to Yuzu. Yuzu looked and recognized the two books Iris recommended for them. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"We were wondering if you sell an incubator for a dragon egg." Karin said.

"Ah… those will be difficult."

"Why?" Yuzu asked.

"Dragon Incubators are normally sold only for Dragon Keepers."

"You said normally."

"I did. Dragon Incubators are expensive due to them having to be built by hand. Not only that, if the dragon keeper isn't careful when the Dragon egg hatches, the baby dragon breaks the Incubator. Due to this Dragon Keepers and the Incubator Company have an agreement in place to reduce the price." Joy explains.

"So how much is a Dragon Incubator for a normal person?" Rias asked.

"We have to sell a single Dragon Incubator for 250,000 ¥ [$2,048.68 dollars] (3)."

"I see…" Yuzu said slightly nervous about the price.

"What about this, add in the five books and we will pay the 225,000 ¥ [$1843.81 dollars] in cash." Rias said.

"CASH!" Joy was shocked. Rias opened her wallet and pulled out exactly 225,000 ¥ to show Joy she wasn't lying. "Sure." Joy said. Rias placed the money on the tray. Joy quickly counted all the money Rias placed on the try. With the money counted, Joy went to the back and brought out the Dragon Incubator. The Dragon Incubator was shaped like a lantern. Joy gently twisted the top of the incubator and lifted the top off. Joy then lifted the glass around the incubator off. "Can I get the egg please?" Karin handed her the dragon egg." Joy placed the dragon egg at the center of the bottom. She then placed the glass and the top of the incubator back on and screwed it back on. Joy held both the top and bottom as she handed to Karin.

"Thank you." Karin said. Karin could feel the incubator slowly getting hot. "Why is the incubator getting hot?"

"Dragon eggs need to be kept in a certain temperature at all times. The incubator in charmed to let out an alarm sound when the egg is about to hatch." Joy mentioned.

"Is there any way to return the dragon incubator to you when we are done with it?" Yuzu asked. "If the incubator remains completely undamaged then we will buy it back from you for 168,750 ¥ [$1382.86 dollars]." Joy said.

"I see. Thank you." Yuzu and Karin said. Rias once again casted the special teleportation seal. The seal glowed as it teleported everyone out of the Pocket Monster Center and back to Issei's house.

* * *

Still Flashback: Scene Change: Issei's house

Everyone arrived back to Issei's house safe and sound.

"Thank you for helping us Rias." Yuzu said.

"Ya. Thanks for the assist." Karin added.

"No problem." Rias said.

"Rias, do you have anyone currently available?" Yuzu asked.

"Why?"

"We want someone to watch the incubator just in case the egg begins to hatch while we're in class."

"Smart idea. If you bring it with you to school, I can hand it over to Gasper to watch over it during class."

"Good idea." Karin said. With that, Yuzu and Karin turned to the door and was about to walk out when suddenly they heard an "Uh hem." They turned to see Rias crossing her arms and staring at them. "Forgetting something?" Yuzu and Karin realized that Rias didn't forget the photos.

"Dang it." Yuzu and Karin said as they both pulled out their phone. But then they thought of a cruel idea. They quickly text Issei all of the photos as they deleted it off of their phone. So that way Issei gets a little reward for helping them and they still retain a copy of the photos. They showed their empty camera to Rias. She nodded in acceptance and they left Issei's house. For the next few days, Yuzu and Karin would sneak the incubator to Occult Research Club and leave it to Gasper while they attend their classes. After school, they would go back to the Occult Research Club and pick the incubator up. This continued for the next week.

* * *

Flashback Ended: Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki House

"So, where is this incubator?" Ichigo asked.

"It's currently in my bag." Karin said. When suddenly they heard a loud chime coming from Karin's bag.

" _The egg!"_ Everyone realized. Karin quickly pulled out the incubator. She quickly and carefully pulled the Dragon egg out of the Incubator and placed it on the table. Valiona and Kisara appeared behind them, interested to see the dragon egg hatching. Slowly cracks began to form around the dragon egg. Soon the top of the dragon egg broke off. To reveal a little dragon. The little dragon is white with green wings. On the baby dragon's chest and shoulders there are four purple pieces on it (4).

"Rah." The dragon baby roared.

"Aaahhh." The ladies said adoring the baby dragon. The dragon slowly took a shaky step forward, lost balance and fell down. Yuzu reached down to help it when Kisara stopped her.

"Hey." Yuzu said as she looked at Kisara.

"She needs to learn how to take care of herself." Kisara explained.

"She? How can you tell?"

"She smells vaguely like us." Yuzu decided to trust her word as they looked back to see the baby dragon standing back up and walking towards Valiona. Valiona opened her arms up for the dragon baby to try and walk to. It took the baby dragon a few tries before she arrived in Valiona's arms. She gently hugged the baby dragon as she lifted her up in the air.

"So what are you going to name her?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…" Yuzu and Karin said as they think of a name for their baby dragon.

"What about Hoshi [Star]?" Karin suggested.

"No." Ichigo replied.

"What about Hoshikuzu [Stardust]." Yuzu suggested.

"Maybe… what about Xīng Chén [Stardust]?" Ichigo suggested.

"Xīng Chén? What does that mean?" Karin asked.

"It also means Stardust but it's in Chinese." Ichigo explained.

"Oh."

"I like Xīng Chén." Kisara said. Slowly everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So welcome to the family little Xīng Chén." Valiona said. The newly names Xīng Chén let out a small roar. Everyone spent the next few minutes taking turns holding Xīng Chén.

"Um… when is it safe for us to do the Familiar Ritual?" Karin asked.

"I'm not sure." Ichigo replied.

"Maybe we can ask Rias." Yuzu suggested. The three nodded as they continue watching Xīng Chén. A few minutes later everyone sat back to the couch. Xīng Chén is currently back in Valiona's arms. Ichigo quickly told everyone about what happened at Yōkai Academy. Masaki looked at the time and realized that it was starting to get late.

"Everyone, it's time to go to sleep." Masaki said. Everyone got ready to go to sleep. While Ichigo went and called Sirzechs again.

"Hello Ichigo. Anything else to add for the construction team?" Sirzechs asked.

"I do. First off is changing the shower system in the house." Ichigo said.

"How come?"

"It's because I have four guess who are pure vampires…"

"Who have a weakness to pure water."

"Correct."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking if you add an option to the shower that allows the water to be mixed in with tea leaves before they are shot out of the showerhead."

"It's possible but do you want everyone to have the same thing?"

"I don't think so. But it should be an option in the bathroom."

"I'll see what I can do about that. Anything else?"

"Yuzu requested a bigger kitchen due to more people living here."

"That's fine. Anything else for the house?"

"No for right now."

"While I was working on the legal paperwork necessary for the Kurosaki Clinic, a major issue appeared.

"Even bigger than creating Kurosaki Misaki, long lost identical sister to Kurosaki Masaki?"

"Even bigger than that."

"What is it?"

"It's about the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town."

"What about it?"

"It…"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that you guys this chapter was beginning to get a little too long. I did add a pinch of crossovers in this chapters. For those who didn't recognized it, Eu's and Ophis's flashback had a pinch of Inuyasha and Seven Mortal Sins. While Yuzu's and Karin's flashback had a pinch of Yugioh 5D's and Pokemon Black/White. Now then…I want to congratulate Elkath,** **Ichigo Muramasa and ulttoanova for participating in my little review challenge from the last chapter.**

 **Now for this chapter's review challenge: Name the servant with these clues and attach the correct Deadly Sins: Lust, Greed, Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Gluttony to them. Some may not seem to work at first but just like the last chapter's challenge, I will make it work.**

 **Saber: I blame my mother for giving me all these daddy issues.**

 **Archer: I want to make a certain blonde with blue armor my wife.**

 **Lancer:** **Normally, I am a lancer... due to the wishes of a certain queen, I went Berserk.**

 **Rider:** **Normally, I am a Rider... due to someone's fascination with my monster portion of my legend, I became the desired monster.**

 **Caster: I loves killing children and obsesses with Jeanne D' Arc.**

 **Assassin: I'm a vampire who loves to bath in blood. I shares the same true name as a certain cosplaying and singing Lancer.**

 **Berserker: I was a king from Norway. U** **nfortunately** **I have never made an appearance in any Fate Anime except for the mobile game Fate Grand Order.**

 **Good luck to those who want to attempt this challenge.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 Notes**

 **(1) They from the anime called Seven Mortal Sins**

 **(2) It's Inuyasha from Inuyasha.**

 **(3) The conversion rate used was 1 US Dollar = 122.03 JP Yen on Friday June 1st, 2007.**

 **(4) Yes its Debris Dragon but replace the orange with purple.**

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **ddentler21** **o(≧o≦)o Hello, I though about that... If you caught up to right now, I am thinking of using the Scrifts as a shortcut for certain powers. As for Issei getting Balance Breaker early... no regrets.**

 **tanithlipsky** **o(≧o≦)o Thanks**

 **Ichigo kurosaki679 o(≧o≦)o I don't speak Spanish so I asked a friend for help. –**

 **Hdzulfikar o(≧o≦)o Very well. Thank you for reading.**

 **Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon o(≧o≦)o 'Chap 5' Thank you for your critics. I will try and work on that. 'Chap 7' This Ichigo isn't the same from Canon. This Ichigo is one without any close friends/ friends who are too nervous or unconformable with Ichigo. 'Chap 9' I only used it wise in this entire story. 'Chap 10' Where is that quote from? I tried to find it but found nothing. 'Chap 11' Thank you for the correction.**

 **Ichigo Oga o(≧o≦)o Unfortunately, I cannot take your request. The reason is that after the upcoming arc, Ichigo will be leaving Japan.**

 **Astrobot1745 o(≧o≦)o Merlin will remain Male. There is a reason why.**

 **T51b Moridin o(≧o≦)o Thank you for your critics in regards to the dialog and OCs. I wanted to establish a firm point of control in Hueco Mundo. As for the what I did to Tsukune, it was interesting since I made Tsukune a little crazy for Moka.**

 **xxx6sic6xxx o(≧o≦)o I am nether confirming or denying if you figured out the next arc. I mentioned it briefly all the way back in chapter 5. As for the sex toy thing… it's a unique punishment. Just like Death by Snu-Snu.**

 **o(≧o≦)o We'll see.**

 **8 Souled Otaku o(≧o≦)o Is that a good thing… or a bad thing?**

 **Shadoath o(≧o≦)o Foolish mortal. This Mercy isn't the normal one from Overwatch. No she will be… unique. Very unique compared to her canon self.**

 **Ichigo Muramasa o(≧o≦)o Technically he is sentence to death by snu-snu.**

 **Tensa Getsu o(≧o≦)o Thank you. My mind is very creative… which is a good and bad thing sometimes.**

 **Guest o(≧o≦)o Well… Alucard kind of destroyed over 75% of it. Also why would Ichigo need a vacation abode…**

 **Rentzu HarpBringer o(≧o≦)o Thank you for the review. I hope I didn't make her too OCC.**

 **TheWolf87 o(≧o≦)o All the bonding stuff will begin in the next chapter. Ichigo will marry Yasaka whenever he is conformable with her… Unlike other Ichigo X Yasaka fics, they are not immediately married. Amaterasu is going to allow the two to slowly build their relationship.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Good day everyone. Thunder here with another chapter of Broken Dream. Hope everyone is enjoying their summer (if you go to school). If you are an American, Happy Early Fourth of July. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter has been edited by** **VizardKami.**

* * *

 **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

 **(Previously in Chapter 23)**

"While I was working on the legal paperwork necessary for the Kurosaki Clinic, a major issue appeared." Sirzechs said.

"Even bigger than creating Kurosaki Misaki, long lost identical sister to Kurosaki Masaki?" Ichigo said.

"Even bigger than that."

"What is it?"

"It's about the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town."

"What about it?"

"According to various reports, the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town is currently abandoned.

"Abandoned?"

"Yes. It has been abandoned for the last few months."

"Last few months..." Ichigo's eyes widen. _"_ Don't tell me… Isshin abandoned the Clinic because of Yuzu and Karin leaving him."

"I am not sure. I called the phone number for both the Clinic and the Home phone number. No one picked up."

"Very well. I'll look into it."

"If managed to talk to Isshin, try and see if he is willing to sign this form." Next to Ichigo a small teleportation seal lit up and a piece of paper appeared on the counter. Ichigo picked up the paper.

"What is this?"

"It is a document that allows a business to relocate."

"Why?"

"It will be easier to transfer the Kurosaki Clinic from Karakura Town to Kuoh Town." Sirzechs suggested.

"I will try and persuade him." With that Sirzechs hung up. Ichigo sighed as he realized that he needs to speak to Isshin personally. Ichigo ripped open a garganta and was about to jump in when someone called out to him.

"Ichigo" Ichigo turned to see it was Masaki.

"Kaa-san"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it Kaa-san."

"Ichigo, you're ignoring the question."

"I'm going to talk to Isshin."

"It's about the clinic. Isn't it?"

"It is."

"What happened?"

"According to Sirzechs, the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura down has been abandoned for the past few months."

"Approximately the same amount of time since you left."

"Exactly. I believe Isshin has abandoned the Clinic. If so I need him to file the appropriate forms to transfer the Kurosaki Clinic from Karakura Town to here."

"Very well, I'm coming too."

"Not this time."

"WHAT!"

"Kaa-san, if you go with me it'll complicate a lot of things."

"Such as…"

"Explaining how you are in a body, why you haven't contacted him and most importantly, do you still love him." Masaki glared at Ichigo.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Do you see my point?"

"I do and I am very angry at you right now."

"Ok then." Ichigo jumped into the garganta.

 **(Scene Change: Karakura Town)**

A garganta opened up right outside Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo walked out to see his childhood home disarray. The small lawn that was well maintained is now dead brown with various weeds growing out of control. On the window of the Kurosaki Clinic is now covered with a large sign that reads CLOSED PERMANENTLY. Ichigo walked over to the entrance to his former home. Ichigo knocked on the door. Ichigo waited a few seconds before letting out a sigh. Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar silver key. Ichigo inserted the key into the door and unlocked the door. Ichigo gently pushed the door open. The door slowly creaked open as Ichigo walked in. All the window blinds were closed; sending the house to absolute darkness. Ichigo could see discarded instant cup ramen and empty beer cans all over the floor. Ichigo carefully walked inside the house, trying to avoid the discarded trash. Ichigo accidently kicked a crushed beer can.

"Tink. Tink." Ichigo could hear it echo throughout the dead silent house. Ichigo could hear the living room couch creak with movement. Ichigo walked over to see someone slow trying to stand up.

"You blasted brats. I told you stop trying to steal stuff from here." Isshin said.

"I don't think you can call me that." Ichigo replied. Isshin quickly turned around, eyes widen as he recognized that voice.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo could see the few months have been very rough on Isshin. Isshin still has his brown eyes and black hair; a lot longer than before. Ichigo noticed that Isshin now sports a messy beard. "What are you doing here? Has living with your sisters been too hard for you?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you to sign something." Ichigo handed Isshin the form.

"Which is…"

"I… wanted to relocate the Clinic to Kuoh Town."

"What?"

"I said. I want you to sign that form so I can relocate Kurosaki Clinic to Kuoh Town."

"Why? Why would you want the clinic over there? From what I've heard, you have no need for the clinic if you are working with that company."

" _I think he might be thinking I am still working with Kaiba Corp."_ Ichigo thought. "Who said that I wanted the Clinic?"

"Who else would want the Clinic? The girls are too young…" Isshin's eyes widen with realization. "Don't tell me… Masaki's alive?"

"She is."

"Then why isn't she here talking to me about it."

"Because I didn't allow her too. I believe it'll be too hard for her."

"Why?" Isshin whispered.

"Because, she is just like us." Ichigo sat down on the opposite side of Isshin. "She realized with this new life, she wanted to start over." Ichigo pulled out two cans of beer from his mindscape's bar. Ichigo handed one to Isshin. They both open their can of beer.

"How did you hear about me shutting down the clinic?"

"Our mutual friend was working on creating a new identity for Kaa-san and opening another Kurosaki Clinic when he stumbled upon some paperwork relating to the Clinic."

"So… what are you going to do now?"

"Take the clinic."

"What?" Ichigo expect some resistance from Isshin.

"Go ahead and take the clinic."

"What are you going to do?" Isshin let out a big sigh.

"I don't really know… I don't have anything else for me here."

"Why don't you go to the Seireitei?"

"Can't. I'm still technically 'Missing in Action' according to Soul Society."

"You can still go over to the Gotei and explain what happened."

"I doubt they would want me over there." Ichigo had enough of this depressed Isshin. Ichigo stood up. "Ichigo?" He ignored Isshin as he punched Isshin the face; sending him crashing into a wall. "What was that for?" Ichigo could tell the depression left him.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you, you stupid old goat!"

"Ichigo"

"Why are you thinking like that?"

"But you left…"

"I left because I needed to find my own place here in the Land of the Living."

"But the girls" Isshin replied.

"Technically they were kidnapped and I found them. At that time, they were still angry with you so that's when they decided to move in with me."

"What about Masaki?"

"She feels indebted to me for getting her out of Hell and into a new body."

"I see…" With that response, Ichigo could tell that Isshin's depression returned twice more. Ichigo realized that the only way to get rid of Isshin self-imposed depression is to beat it out of him. Ichigo took out the trainer.

" _Kyōka"_

" **Yes Ichigo?"**

" _I need you to send me and Isshin to the trainer."_

" **Very well."** Kyōka replied as she appeared and took the trainer. Before Isshin could realize it, Kyōka zapped Ichigo and Isshin into the trainer. **"I hope you know what you're doing Ichigo."** Kyōka thought to herself.

 **(Scene Change: Trainer)**

Ichigo and Isshin appeared in a grassy plain in the middle of nowhere.

"Ichigo, where are we?"

"This is a portable training ground; a place we can go all out without any worry."

"What do you mean 'a place we can go all out'?" Ichigo ignored Isshin's question as he shunpō'ed right in front of Isshin and punched him in the gut. Isshin flew a few feet before crashing.

"Ow." Isshin groaned in pain. His eyes widen when he realized that Ichigo shunpō'ed in front of him. Ichigo walked towards Isshin. "But… how?" Ichigo ignored the question.

"Isshin, that gigai will not last for long. That punch fractured a few of your ribs. Please get out of that gigai now!" Isshin glared at Ichigo as he pulled out a Gikongan dispenser and popped a Gikongan into his mouth and ejected his soul. Ichigo immediately sent the Gikongan controlled gigai outside of the trainer.

"Where did my gigai go?" Isshin grimaced.

"I sent it back out of the trainer. That way you don't need to worry about it."

"Very well" Isshin proceeded to draw his sword from his sheath. Meanwhile Ichigo got into his fighting stance. "You're not going to get out of your body?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo smirked and simply raised his hand beckoning Isshin to attack him. Isshin shunpō'ed to where Ichigo stood and slashed upwards. Ichigo simply raised two fingers and caught Isshin's blade between them. "Nani!" Ichigo let go of Isshin's sword. Ichigo punched Isshin again in the ribs and sent him flying backwards. Isshin managed to stop himself from crashing by gathering reiatsu in the air below his feet. _"Ichigo is way stronger than before when we fought Aizen. How did he get so strong?"_ Isshin couldn't finish his thoughts before having to dodge a flying kick. Ichigo jumped back up with other flying kick. Isshin dodged again. Ichigo continued to attack Isshin with various kicks and punches. Isshin simply would try to dodge all of Ichigo's attacks.

"Isshin, why aren't you attacking me?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That isn't your call!" This continued until Isshin overstepped, leaving himself wide open. Ichigo seeing this opening charged forward and used an axe kick. Isshin realized that he couldn't dodge the axe kick. Isshin stood there and accepted the kick, when suddenly everything went black.

 **(Scene Change: Isshin's Mindscape)**

Isshin opened his eyes to see he is standing inside of an active volcano. Isshin looked around to see that the magma in the volcano is slowly darkening and cooling. Isshin looked up in the sky and could see from the volcano's opening that the sky is filled with dark clouds. Suddenly the dark magma began to bubble as a figure rises from the magma. The being's body is composed of a bright yellow magma body covered by a dark red or brown rock. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe (1). The being simply looked at Isshin.

" **Welcome Isshin."** The being said.

"What is going on Engetsu?" Isshin replied.

" **Straight to the point then…"** Engetsu said as he fired a blast of fire at Isshin. Isshin dodged the attack.

"Engetsu! What are you doing!?" Engetsu ignored Isshin as he charged Isshin with a katana. Isshin summoned his blade to block Engetsu's strike. Engetsu disengaged before swinging sideways. Isshin jumped back, barely dodging Engetsu's strikes. Engetsu continued to charge towards Isshin and began to deliver multiple strikes at him. Isshin continued to dodge or block Engetsu's attacks.

" **Isshin, why are you not fighting back? Has time and age finally took their toll on you or is about what happened to your family?"**

"You should know!" Isshin yelled out as he managed to push Engetsu back.

" **Because you lost the will to live"** Isshin stopped as Engetsu grabbed some magma below them and showed it to Isshin. **"The magma here is very dark red; like it's about to fully harden. This only happened once and you should remember that time."**

"When Masaki died."

" **Exactly. It took you a few months to recover from that."**

"That's because you reminded me that I still had my children to take off. But now, all of them left me. What's the point?" Engetsu could tell the magma is cooling down even further. He had enough of Isshin's behavior.

" **Isshin! So what if your family left you! This gives you an opportunity to start over! Despite losing their friends and family, many of your fellow Shinigami also needed time to mourn for their looses… HOWEVER, they all knew they needed to stand once more. After all, you told this to your own Shinigami!"** The magma around them began to rise up and form screens. The screens began to show memories of when Isshin was the Taichō of the Tenth Division. He was talking to different members who lost someone in the line of duty.

"Now is the time for you to mourn for your lost comrade. However, don't fall into the clutches of depression. Honor their memories by standing up once more and fight another day. Don't waste their sacrifice on regrets." Isshin could hear himself repeating this over and over.

" **So Isshin, Are you going to follow your own advice?"**

"Why? My fellow Shinigami had a sense of duty to stand up once more and I had my family to help me stand up back then. But now, I'm just alone."

" **You could return to the Gotei Thirteen."** Engetsu suggested.

"But I'm considered Missing in Action. If I return, I could be charged with desertion."

" **So? Did that stop you when you decided to leave your post and went to investigate that hollow?"**

"No…"

" **So… what is stopping you from returning?"**

"… You're pushing this idea a lot." Isshin realized.

" **Because you are no longer happy here. I think it is time for you to return home Isshin."** Isshin let out a deep sigh as he sat down and closed his eyes. Isshin thought long and hard about Engetsu's decision. All around them the magma slowly began to bubble around them. Engetsu cracked a smile. **"So Isshin, have you made a decision?"** The magma around them began to bubble faster. Small amounts of magma are flying around them.

"I have." Suddenly the volcano erupted; coving both Isshin and Engetsu.

 **(Scene Change: Trainer)**

Isshin opened his eyes to see Ichigo's axe kick coming down towards him. Isshin quickly raise his katana and blocked Ichigo's axe kick. Isshin used the opportunity to fire a Raikōhō at Ichigo. Ichigo cracked a smile as the Raikōhō hit him directly in the chest; sending him flying a few feet. Ichigo managed stop himself. Ichigo looked at Isshin. Ichigo could tell that this Isshin was different compared to the one from early. Earlier Isshin's eyes were full of despair but now his eyes are full of life.

"Looks like it worked." Ichigo said.

"It has." Isshin replied. Isshin cracked a small smile. "Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"You still want to fight?"

"Oh ya. I want to see what 'The Second Coming of Yamamoto' can do." Isshin face-palmed himself.

"Uh… did Yoruichi tell you about that?"

"She did."

"Very well. Burn Engetsu!" Isshin yelled as he unsealed his Zanpakutō. Isshin's Zanpakutō engulfed itself in fire.

"Wait. That wasn't the Engetsu I saw when you fought with Aizen."

"About that… when I enter Shikai, Engetsu wasn't awake yet so I had to use Engetsu as a pure melee.

"Interesting."

"Are you going to release Zangetsu or not?"

"I could but I feel this Zanpakutō would work better against Engetsu." Ichigo said as he entered his Shinigami form and summoned Kōsetsu [Snowfall].

"Wait…another Zanpakutō?" Isshin said. Ichigo ignored Isshin as he took a deep breath and held Kōsetsu in front of him and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. The ribbon attached to the hilt began to elongate.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo said as his Zanpakutō entered Shikai. Before Isshin could react, Ichigo quickly punctures the ground in front of him four times in a semi circle. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Ichigo blasted Isshin with a blast of ice cold air. Isshin shunpō'ed to the side; barely dodged the attack. Isshin looked to see the attack froze everything in its way for at least 10 meters [ 32.8084 ft or 10.93613 yards]. Before Isshin could realize it, Ichigo fired another Hakuren at him. Isshin raised Engetsu up.

"Moeru [Blazing] Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin yelled as he slashed downward, sending a Getsuga Tenshō made of fire at Hakuren. The two attacks crashed into each other; effectively canceling each other out and creating a large amount of steam. Ichigo stabbed Shirayuki onto the ground.

"Daishi no mai, Juhaku [Fourth Dance, White Tree]!" Ichigo said. All around Ichigo, the ground began to shake. From the ground, long and narrow ice stalagmite, each several meters in length, began to shoot up. Isshin managed to shunpō'ed above the ice stalagmites.

"Is this all Ichigo?"

"Not even close. Go-man no mai, Tsurarada [Fifth Dance, Icicle Fall]!" Ichigo said. Isshin looked up to see icicles began to form and fall toward Isshin. Isshin continued to dodge the attacks from Ichigo. Ichigo used Tsurarada as a distraction to set up the final attack. Ichigo moved underneath Isshin and turned Shirayuki upside down. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro [First Dance, White Moon]." Ichigo said with a downward slash. From the area below Isshin, an ice pillar began to form and shot up. Isshin looked down to see Tsukishiro coming at him from below and Tsurarada flying at him from above and the sides. Isshin let out a small smirk before saying one word.

"Bankai." Everything around him was exploded in red steam. Ichigo shunpō away to see the steam disappearing. Ichigo looked slightly amazed at Isshin's Bankai form. Isshin now appears 372 cm [12.17 feet] tall. His entire body is covered bright yellow magma body covered by a dark red or brown rock. Ichigo could see that he has two pairs of arms (2) grew from Isshin's shoulderblades. Ichigo noticed Isshin is now armed with a katana made of magma in arm. "Hageshī Yōgan-shin [Raging Lava God] Engetsu." Isshin said. Ichigo fired a few more icicles at Isshin. Isshin stood there as the icicles flew towards him. All the icicles melted as it flew to Isshin or melted upon contact with Isshin. "Come one Ichigo. You wouldn't be able to defeat me like this. That Zanpakutō isn't strong enough to go against me. Bright fourth Zangetsu." Isshin said.

"Shut up Oyaji." Ichigo stood up. "Nobody, not even you Oyaji can insult any of my Zanpakutōs and get away with it." Ichigo held Shirayuki in front of him. The sky around them began to darken; like a coming storm is about to descend upon them. "Bankai…" Ichigo said as an ice pillar formed around him and cover himself from Isshin's view. A few seconds later, the ice pillar disintegrates to reveal a completely different Ichigo. He is wearing a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. Ichigo has a small half crown of ice which extends around the back of his head. Ichigo's shoulder length hair became white. "Saigo no mai, Eien no Shirayuki. [Final Dance, Eternal White Snowfall]." All around them snow began to fall and turned into a blizzard. Isshin stood his ground as his Bankai took care of the falling snow around him.

"Is that it Ichigo? Just more ice." Isshin commented. Ichigo created a bunch of icicles shot them at Isshin. But he didn't move. Unlike the other times, the icicles didn't melt as it got closer to Isshin. In fact the icicles managed to pierce through Isshin's body. Isshin looked down to see the icicles pierced through his body. Isshin tried to break or melt the icicles but he couldn't. Isshin tried to move but he found himself stuck. Isshin looked to see ice began to form around him.

"Moeru Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin yelled as he swung down in the icicles around him. His attack managed to break the ice. Isshin shunpō'ed away from the ground. The blizzard continued. Isshin looked around; trying to find him. Ichigo however had used the blizzard to hide himself. Isshin tried to sense where Ichigo was. That too failed due to the fact that the blizzard was formed by Ichigo's reiatsu. Isshin started to feel cold; which was strange since he was covered by lava. Isshin looked to see his fingers and feet are starting to be covered be ice. _"Impossible"_ Isshin thought. Suddenly Isshin found himself stabbed in the back by a white katana. Isshin turned to see Ichigo standing behind him. "Ichigo" Isshin yelled. Suddenly Isshin was stabbed in the front. He turned to see another Ichigo standing in front of him who just stabbed him in the front. Isshin looked to see more copies of Ichigo coming from the ice and all stabbing Isshin. Isshin's body began to be covered by ice in a faster rate than before. Isshin could feel the temperature beginning to cool down. _"Shit!"_ More copies of Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and slammed themselves on top of Isshin; pushing him down. Isshin took a deep breath as he realized what he needed to do. Isshin stop resisting the Ichigos' attempts to press him on the ground. Right when Isshin was on the ground, he cracked a small smile. "RAH!" Isshin yelled as he began to rapidly increase his body temperature. The copies of Ichigo began to melt. More and more copies of Ichigo appeared on top of the pile. "Funka [Eruption]!" Isshin yelled. Suddenly the entire pile of Ichigo clones exploded. A bunch of ice, snow and steam flew everywhere. The steam settled to see Isshin on his knees heavily breathing in and out. He is back to his Shikai form. Engetsu laid to Isshin's right side. Ichigo walked over to Isshin.

"So… do you give up?" Ichigo asked him. It took Isshin a few seconds before he regained his breath to reply.

"I do. " Isshin admits. Ichigo smiles as he left Bankai. Ichigo returned back to normal; included return his hair back to orange.

"Now then Isshin, you need to apologize to someone."

"Who?" Ichigo used Shirayuki and wacked him in the head.

"OW!" Isshin yelled as he rubbed his head.

"You insulted her remember." Ichigo waved Shirayuki in front of Isshin.

"Oh. I'm sorry for insulting you."

" **Apology accepted."** Shirayuki said as she appeared in front of the two.

"Was that fun Shirayuki?"

" **It was. I never fought like that before and congratulations on finally using my Bankai."**

"No problem." Ichigo said as he kissed her on the cheek. Shirayuki's face lit up as she returned to his mindscape. Ichigo snapped his fingers. Suddenly everything around them returned to how it was before they started to fight. Isshin looked at himself and noticed all his reiatsu is fully restored and he feels fine; like as if he didn't fight against his done. Before Isshin could ask, Ichigo and Isshin left the Trainer.

 **(Scene Change: Kurosaki House)**

Kyōka was sitting down on the couch. She's currently reading a scroll about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Kyōka left the trainer lying next to her. While Isshin's gigai cleaned up all the trash around the house. She was enjoying Gamp's theories when suddenly the trainer began to vibrate; signally that Ichigo and Isshin where leaving the trainer. Kyōka grabbed the trainer and pointed it outwards as two streams of binary code flew out of the trainer. The streams of binary slowly assembled themselves to reveal Ichigo and Isshin.

"Thank you Kyōka." Ichigo said as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Kyōka moved a little and that kiss on the cheek became a kiss on the lips. They stood there for a few seconds. Kyōka was blushing brightly as she grabbed her scroll and immediately returned to the mindscape.

"Um…" Isshin said; trying to process his prude of a son that had just kissed two very attractive ladies. "Isshin" Ichigo said, regaining Isshin's attention.

"Yes?"

"So what do you want to do about the clinic?"

"Take it."

"What?"

"Take the Clinic.

"But Isshin…"

"No, Ichigo. I decided that it's time for me to return to Soul Society."

"I see. What about the legal aspects of the transfer?"

"I'm going to leave my gigai here to help deal with the transferring of clients to Ryūken.

"I see. What are you planning to do in Soul Society?"

"I'll try and live the rest of my live in the Rukongai.

"Isshin, the Soul Society has changed since the last time you've been there."

"It can't be that bad. The Central 46 will never allow big changed to happen."

"Isshin, The Central 46 doesn't exist anymore."

"WHAT?" With that Ichigo explained to Isshin about the Quincy War, the rebirth of the Gotei, the destruction of the Central 46 and the changes in Captains.

"I see… with this new Gotei 15 in place, I wouldn't be able to stay in the Rukongai for long would I."

"No you wouldn't."

"So how could I fit into this new Gotei?"

"I don't know… but they will find a place for you. That is if you want to go to back." Isshin chuckled.

"Then if you help me I think it's time for me to return home." Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and summoned a Senkaimon.

"This Senkaimon is modified to appear right outside of Tenth Division Headquarters."

"Very well" Isshin said as he walked inside the Senkaimon. "Ichigo"

"Yes Isshin?"

"I just want to say one more thing before I go."

"Go ahead."

"Someday, I want to see my grandchildren."

"Very well… Tou-san." Ichigo replied. Isshin cracked a small smile as he walked inside the Senkaimon. Ichigo watched Isshin until the Senkaimon closed and disappeared into reiatsu. Ichigo sat back down on the couch. "You can come in now." Ichigo said. The door opened to reveal Masaki."

"So Isshin left?" Masaki asked.

"He did."

"So what is going to happen to this clinic?" Masaki asked.

"Come here and sit down." Ichigo said. Masaki sat down in front of Ichigo. "Hey Isshin's gigai you too" Ichigo yelled. A few seconds later, Isshin's gigai sat down between them. Ichigo turned to face the gigai. "Do you have a name or a name you want us to call you by?"

"Call me Hayate." The newly dubbed Hayate requested.

"With this out of the way, let's start planning the future of this Kurosaki Clinic and the new one over at Kuoh Town." Ichigo said as he pulls out a sheet of paper and pen. "The first thing is to contact Ryūken to see if he is willing to take over our clinic." Ichigo dialed Ryūken's number and turned on speaker mode. Ichigo waited for a few seconds before the call connected.

"Hello Ichigo. What do you need?" Ryūken asked.

"Hey Ryūken, do you think you can take over the Kurosaki clinic?"

"For how long?"

"Permanently."

"What is going on?"

"Kaa-san decided that she wants to create her own Kurosaki Clinic at Kuoh Town. During the creation, Kaa-san discovered Isshin abandoned the Clinic in Karakura Town. Myself, Isshin and Kaa-san have discussed and agreed to rent the Clinic and relocate to Kuoh Town."

"I see. I can do that; however, this will require me to bring a lawyer to this meeting. Do you have a lawyer available?"

"We do." Masaki said.

"Wait… we have a lawyer?"

"Yes Ichigo. You might remember her daughter, you knew her when you were younger."

" _Wait… It can't be…_ Mouri Ran?"

"Correct."

"Anyways, we'll all need to meet up, likely at the Clinic, so you can formally transfer the Clinic to me." Ryūken said.

"Very well how about 11:00 tomorrow?" Ichigo suggested.

"Sure."

"Also, I will be there under the alias of Kurosaki Misaki, Masaki's long lost younger sister."

"Very well" Ryūken said.

"Bye" Ichigo said as he ended the call.

"So we need to call Kisaki Eri, Ran's mother, and arrange for a time for them to come here and talk." Ichigo said as he pulled out his phone. "Do you think we should call her right now? Its 22:00 right now."

"Normally no but since this is a business call, she shouldn't complain much."

"Very well." Ichigo dialed Kisaki Eri's number and turned on speaker mode. Ichigo waited for a few seconds before the call connected.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Kisaki Eri?" Ichigo asked.

"It is. Who am I speaking to?" Eri asked.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo could hear Eri standing up. Ichigo could hear someone complaining in the background.

"Ok Kurosaki-san, based on the last name, I assume this has to do with the Kurosaki Clinic."

"Correct. Kisaki-san."

"Very well, can we meet at the Clinic around 10:00"

"That is fine Kisaki-san." Ichigo replied as she hung up on him.

"Hayate, please clean up the house. We'll be back by 09:00." Ichigo said.

"Very well" Hayate said. Ichigo and Masaki left the clinic and entered Ichigo's car before driving back to Kuoh Town via garganta. Ichigo and Masaki returned home to see Kahlua, Yuzu and Karin pulled out futons and laid them near the couches. Ichigo walked upstairs to take a quick shower and change. Ichigo walked by one of the unoccupied rooms to see Kisara and Valiona taking care of Xīng Chén, while Kahlua was already sounded sleep in another unoccupied room. Ichigo entered his room to see Moka and Elizabeth sleeping on his bed. Ichigo walked over and gave them a kiss on the forehead. After that Ichigo took his much awaited shower. Ichigo walked down in only his boxers with his training clothes in his arms. Ichigo placed the clothes on a nearby couch. Ichigo walked over to the couches with Eu, Dew Weiss and Meringue Salveria on it. Ichigo cast a modified privacy barrier on each couch. It prevents sound from entering the barrier but allows sound to leave the barrier. That way no one will be able to disturb their rest and allow everyone to hear them if needed. With that done, Ichigo laid down in his futon. A few minutes later, Eu and Karin cuddled on each of Ichigo's sides. While Masaki hugged Karin's back and Yuzu hugged Eu's back. With that, Ichigo fell asleep.

 **(Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Home)**

Around 7:00 everyone carefully woke up. For a second, everyone had doubts that the devils actually showed up and constructed the new extensions to their house. Once they walked into the kitchen, their doubts were dashed. The kitchen now has larger refrigerator and more appliances. Everyone explored the house and realized that they're on the second floor of the house. Masaki walked down to see her new clinic. Yuzu went and started to cook a large breakfast. Everyone helped put away the futons and got ready for the day. At this point, Moka and Elizabeth came down the stairs. Both of them are dressed in their Kuoh Academy uniforms.

"Good morning Tou-san." Elizabeth said.

"Morning Ichigo" Moka said.

"Good morning Elizabeth, Moka"

"Thank you for installing the new shower system"

"No problem, do you want some blood?" Ichigo asked as he tilted his neck. Moka sat on Ichigo's lap facing him. She licked his neck before biting down on his neck. Yuzu, Karin and Masaki were mesmerized by the action. A few seconds later, Moka let go of Ichigo's neck and the wound sealed shut. Moka got off Ichigo's lap.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's get you some breakfast. Soon everyone was enjoying a peaceful breakfast when suddenly everyone heard a loud scream. Everyone stopped eating and went to the living room to investigate what happened. Everyone turned to see something shocking. Ophis usually appears as a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. But this was something different. Her body suddenly grew and became more mature. She was now five feet and six inches tall. She even went as far as to make her clothes bigger. The top was showing a lot of under boob. Her figure with those sizes was so slender and her face looked a bit more mature and her black hair was longer till it went to her butt, while keeping her black eyes, and point tipped ears. The biggest change was her stomach was large; as if she's pregnant. Suddenly Ophis let out another scream of pain. Ichigo looked and noticed that some blood is dripping out from her vagina. Everyone except for Eu realized what is happening.

"Yuzu go get some warm water! Karin and Kahlua go get us some towels!" Masaki ordered. All three girls immediately rushed off to get the necessary items.

"Kaa-san, do you want me to bring her downstairs?"

"Can you gently bring her downstairs?"

"I can." Ichigo said. Ichigo manipulated the wind to slowly lift Ophis off the couch. Ichigo and Masaki quickly and carefully brought Ophis downstairs and to a private room in the clinic. Ichigo carefully lowered Ophis down on a bed.

"Kaa-san, what do you need me to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to be moral support for right now."

"Ok." Ichigo said as he pulled a chair over to Ophis's side.

"Ophis are you alright?" Ichigo asked Ophis.

"It…hurts." Ophis replied. Ichigo sticks his hand out for Ophis to grab. A few minutes Yuzu, Karin and Kahlua returned with the necessary items. Masaki placed the towels underneath Ophis's vagina while Ichigo grabbed one and began to wipe the sweat off of Ophis's forehead. The girls remain around Ophis. Suddenly Ophis gripped Ichigo's hand tightly as she let out another scream of pain.

"Ophis. You need to slowly push." Masaki instructed.

"Come on breath and slowly push." Ichigo chanted. Slowly Ophis pushed. From her vaginal, everyone could see something black beginning to pop out of her vagina.

"AAAAAAAH!" Ophis screamed in pain.

"Come on were beginning to see the head." Masaki yelled.

"Push!" Ichigo said.

"AAAAHH!" Ophis yelled as she pushed. At this point, the head just popped out.

"Good job Ophis you got the head out now the rest of the body." Masaki said.

"Ophis you heard Masaki. You're almost done." Ichigo said.

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed as the body began to slip out.

"You're almost done Ophis. The body is coming out." Masaki said. Soon the body slipped out. "The body is done. You have the le-." Masaki was interrupted from what she saw by looking at the baby. Instead of a pair of legs on the baby, she sees a black reptilian tail.

"Final push Ophis." Ichigo said.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ophis screamed as she pushed. Soon the final parts of the baby came out. Masaki quickly used the towels and warm water to clean the baby. Once the baby was cleaned up, Masaki carefully wrapped the baby in a clean towel and handed the baby over to Ophis. Everyone managed to get a closer look at the baby. The baby has pale skin and some black hair on its head. The baby has black eyes with slitted snake pupils. The baby has pointy and pale ears and has small scales on her cheeks. Below the baby's waist there is a beautiful black scaled tail. From the top of the baby to the waist is proximally 38.1 cm [15 inches] while from the waist to the tail is proximally 30.48 cm [12 cm]; making the baby about 68.58 cm [27 inches].

"This… this came out of me?" Ophis said.

"It did." Ichigo said. "Wait. What's the gender? I don't want to keep calling the baby 'it' or 'the baby.' "

"Most lamias are female." Eu said.

"So… a female snake name." Ichigo said. Everyone sat there and thought about ideas for the baby girl's name. Ichigo casually looked at the clock and realized that it's almost time for school. "Isn't it almost time for school?" Everyone looked at the clock and realized that Ichigo was right. According to the clock, the time is currently 0730 and school starts at 0800. All the students quickly ran upstairs to change into their school uniform.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to check up on our other two guess upstairs."

"Ok Ichigo. I'm going to give Ophis a quick check up."

"Ichigo I'm going too." Eu said. Ichigo and Eu walked upstairs to the living room where Dew Weiss and Meringue Salveria are still asleep; unaware of what just happened. Ichigo walked over to them and dispelling the barrier that he placed last night. Ichigo gently shook the two. Dew Weiss and Meringue Salveria slowly woke up.

"Where… Where am I?" Dew Weiss asked.

"You're safe." Eu said.

"Eu?" Dew Weiss said.

"Before you start 20 questions, how are you two feeling?"

"Fine, I'm just hungry for some ramen." Meringue Salveriaanswered.

"Same." Dew Weiss said.

"Ok then let me make you something to eat." Ichigo said into the kitchen. Eu explained everything to them; from how Eu is able to speak without causing things to go crazy all the way to where they are right now.

"Eu… what are you going to do with the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]?" Dew Weiss asked.

"Oh… that was what I forgot to do." Eu said as she pulled out the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]. At this time, Ichigo was walking back in with two plates of food for them. Ichigo handed the plates to Dew Weiss and Meringue Salveria. Once that was done, Eu handed Ichigo the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]. "Here you go Ichigo."

"Thank you Eu." Ichigo said as he sent it to his mindscape. Before Dew Weiss could question Ichigo, Meringue Salveria thanked Ichigo for his help and food, grabbed Dew Weiss and teleported away. Ichigo looked at the now empty couches and sigh.

"Bye everyone!" Yuzu, Karin, Moka and Elizabeth shouted as they left to school. Ichigo and Eu walked back downstairs to tell Masaki that they left.

"So… anyone has any idea on a name for the baby?" Masaki asked.

"Maybe something Greek related since Ophis is the Greek word for snake (3)." Ichigo suggested.

"Maybe Medusa?" Kahlua suggested.

"No." Ophis said.

"What about Nyx." Ichigo suggested.

"Nyx?" Eu questioned.

"Nyx is the primordial goddess of the night (4)." Ichigo answered.

"I like it." Ophis said.

"Ophis, I'm going to give Nyx her initial check up and create a medical log for her."

"Ok." Ophis replied as Masaki took Nyx into another room. Kahlua followed Masaki in order to get situated with her new job as Masaki's assistant nurse. Ichigo and Eu spent some time talking to Ophis.

"So… why did you think your body grew older and forced you to give birth to Nyx?"

"I theorized that it was her body's only way to get rid of Samael's poison." Eu said.

"By creating a child?" Ichigo said.

"I think it was for my body to adapt." Ophis said. Ichigo and Eu stared at Ophis in confusion. "That poison somehow managed to greatly harm me; one of the strongest beings in existence. I think that the child was created by fusing parts of me and the poison from Samael. That way if I did die from the poison, there is another Ophis ready to live with the resistance to Samael's poison." Ophis theorized.

" _Kaa-san did you catch what Ophis said?"_ Ichigo asked.

" _What did she say?"_ Masaki asked.

" _Ophis believes that_ Nyx was _created as a failsafe incase Ophis did die from Samael's poison."_

" _Um… who is Samael?"_

" _He is a Dragon/Fallen Angel hybrid that was the perpetrator that influenced the first humans, Adam and Eve, to eat the Fruit of Knowledge, and was cursed by God."_

" _I see. I'll make a note of that theory in Nyx's file."_

" _Ok. I'm going to go see Sirzechs."_

" _Why?"_

" _So I can see Odin and be able to return him his son."_

" _...Ichigo."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Why do you have Odin's son?"_

" _Because Odin requested a harsh punishment for Loki and I offered to take Loki for a month in Hell."_

" _Ok… I guess?"_

" _Great."_ With that, Ichigo ripped open a garganta and jumped inside it.

 **(Scene Change: Sirzechs Office)**

Sirzechs and Odin were sitting in down in Sirzechs' office. Sirzechs was working on some paperwork while Odin was reading a questionable magazine. Suddenly a red garganta opened up in the middle of Sirzechs' office.

"About time" Odin said as he closed his magazine. Ichigo casually walks out of the garganta.

"Hello Sirzechs. Odin."

"Hello Ichigo." Sirzechs said.

"Hey ya kid." Odin said.

"Anyways, you want your son back." Ichigo said.

"I do."

"Ok." Ichigo said as he opened a red garganta. Ichigo opened his hand and a Chain of Hell appeared. Ichigo pulled the chain a couple of times. On the seventh pull, a man flew out of the garganta and slammed onto the floor. Immediately the man curled up into a ball and shut his eyes closed. Despite the man curled up into a ball, Odin and Sirzechs could recognize who it was. Before Loki was sent to Hell, he had the appearance of a handsome man with eyes like a delinquent. He had light blue hair that floats behind him with two small bangs. Loki also had a blue jewel on his forehead and yellow earrings. He wore robes similar to Odin but in the color white. But that was Loki a month ago. This Loki appears skinnier than before. His near light blue hair is now a messy dull white. Loki no longer has the blue jewel on his forehead or his yellow earrings. Loki is dressed in a plain white kimono. On his wrists and ankles there are rusted metal cuffs; presumably for the Chains of Hell.

"Loki, son of Odin, rise so your father can see you again." Ichigo said. Odin was surprised when Loki immediately stood up and hugged his father.

"L-L-Loki."

"Faðir [Father]."Loki said as he hugged his father.

"Sonr [Son]." Odin said. Ichigo and Sirzechs cracked a smile seeing this father and son moment. Ichigo looked at his watch and realized he still needed to talk to Sirzechs privately. Ichigo coughed in order to regain Odin's and Loki's attention.

"Loki, you one month of Hell is over." Ichigo said as summon Ryūgonken and broke the Chains of Hell on Loki. Loki slowly moved his right hand over to his left wrist and wrapped his hand around it. Loki held it tight for a few seconds before slowly letting go.

"I'm… free… I'm FREE!" Loki yelled before coughing abruptly.

"Loki!" Odin said as he gently hugged his son. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Faðir. My body still needs to recover from Hell."

"Very well. Thank you Ichigo." Odin said before he summoned a teleportation circle and returned to Asgard.

"Well… that went well." Sirzechs said.

"It did."

"Do you have anything else?"

"I do. How is tracking the remnants of Khaos Brigade?"

"It is very difficult. The true leader of Khaos Brigade was smart enough to construct their organization in a way where no one knows everything."

"Interesting. You might want to know that the true leader of Khaos Brigade is now leading a subdivision called Qlippoth."

"Qlippoth?"

"Yes. Qlippoth is run by a person name Rizevim and assisted by a man name Euclid and Samael." Sirzechs stared at Ichigo with a serious face.

"Ichigo who is your source?"

"It's Eu and Ophis."

"What?"

"Eu was hanging out with a few friends from her past when she discovered that Qlippoth kidnapped her friend. So Eu and Ophis staged a rescue mission to rescue her friend. This led them to learn about Qlippoth and those two devils and fallen angel/dragon." Ichigo purposely left out the discovery of the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners] and the creation of Nyx.

"I see… I will inform the council about this." Sirzechs said as he sat back down on his table.

"Ok then. Call me when you need anything." Ichigo said as he ripped open a garganta and jumped in it. Sirzechs sighed as he resumed his paperwork; luckily not messed up due to all the things happening in his office.

 **(Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki Household)**

Ichigo returned to see Ophis holding Nyx in her arms and both of them are sleep. Ichigo carefully placed another modified privacy barrier around the two.

Ichigo walked up to see Masaki dressed in a business suit consisting of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

"Wow Kaa-san, you look good in that." Masaki began to blush at the complement.

"I-I thought it would be good idea for me to dress professionally." Masaki mumbled.

"I guess I should as well." Ichigo said as he walked in his room. Masaki walked downstairs and waited in the living room. A few minutes later Masaki could hear Ichigo walking down the stairs.

"So how do I look?" Ichigo walked out wearing a matching suit to Masaki. It consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching dress pants, green tie, and dress shoes.

" _Wow… Ichigo looks hot in that."_ Masaki thought.

" _Why thank you Kaa-san."_ Ichigo replied through the peerage link.

" _ICHIGO!"_ Masaki screamed through the peerage link as she shucked a couch pillow at him. Ichigo laughed seeing Masaki blushing bright red.

"Come on Masaki, it's already past 9." Ichigo said. Masaki glared at Ichigo as the two walked outside and entered Ichigo's car. With that, Ichigo drove off until he found an abandon alley to open up a garganta.

Scene Change: Karakura Town: Kurosaki Household

Ichigo and Masaki managed to safely drive out of the garganta without alerting anyone. Ichigo parked the car in front of the Clinic. Ichigo and Masaki could see that Hayate managed to clean up a lot of the trash around the Clinic. Ichigo and Masaki walked up the front door and entered the house.

"Hello Ichigo, Masaki." Hayate greeted.

"Hello Hayate." Masaki said. Everyone met down by the couch. Everyone spent the remaining time discussing their explanations to everyone. Right at 1000 they heard the doorbell ring. Hayate walked over and opened the door.

"Hello Isshin." Someone said with an older feminine tone.

"Hello Isshin-san." Someone else said with a younger feminine tone.

"Hayate escorted the two ladies. The older woman, who Ichigo remembered was Kisaki Eri. She is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman. She has long and wavy brown hair with shorter bangs framing the sides of her face, most of which she usually keeps done up in a bun. She is rather slender yet curvaceous in built. She has on simple black glasses and is wearing a violet dress shirt with a light purple overcoat and matching shirt. She also has a pair of black high heels.

Right next to Kisaki Eri stood Mouri Ran, Kisaki Eri's daughter. Ran is a light-skinned girl of average height. She is slender in frame, yet sports an athletic and curvaceous build. She has big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead.

"M-M-Masaki?" Eri said. Masaki let out a short laugh.

"No. I'm Misaki; Masaki's long lost younger sister." Masaki said as she stood up and presented Eri her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry but you do look like Masaki when she was younger" Eri shook Masaki's hand.

"So I'm told." She then looked at Eri. "So you must be Kisaki Eri."

"I am."

"So, who is this?"

"Hello Kurosaki Misaki. I'm Mouri Ran, Kisaki Eri's daughter." Ran said with a bow.

"Ah yes. I remember when Isshin told us that Kisaki Eri was our lawyer, Ichigo mentioned you.

"Wait. Ichigo's here."

"Oh of course" Masaki turned to Ichigo, who remained sitting. "Ichigo, why don't you go and introduce yourself"

"Fine Oba-san" Ichigo said as he stood up and walked towards the two ladies. "Hello, I am Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo greeted the two ladies. Ichigo decided to tease the two ladies by getting on a knee and gently grabbing Eri's hand and kissing her knuckle. Eri blushed at Ichigo's action. Before letting go and gently grabbing Ran's hand and kissing her knuckle. Ran ended up blushing as well. Ichigo could feel the glare from Masaki. Hayate decided to intervene to get this meeting back on track.

"Hey, let's get this meeting started before Ryūken and his lawyer shows up." Hayate said.

"Good idea Oyaji." Ichigo said. Everyone quickly sat down in the living room. Ichigo, Masaki and Hayate sat one side of the couch while Eri and Ran sat on the other side. Hayate brought out a pot of fresh tea for them.

"Ichigo-kun, why don't you change out of that suit and hang out with Ran while we take with Eri." Masaki suggested.

" _Are you sure Kaa-san?"_

" _Don't worry about it. If I need any help, I can call for you through the link."_

" _Very well."_ Ichigo said through the link. "Sure. Give me a few minutes." Ichigo walked upstairs to his old bedroom and changed his clothes. Ichigo is now dressed in a white undershirt with a black jacket with the number 15 on the top right breast area. Ichigo slipped on some black pants and shoes on. Ichigo walked downstairs.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked.

"I am." Ran replied. With that the two left the clinic. The two were catching up with each other

while they were walking around Karakura Town. Without realizing it, they arrived in front of Furin Hall. "Do you want to enter?"

"Sure." The two entered the dojo. Ichigo could see Tatsuki observing a few sparing matches.

"Stop!" She ordered. All the groups stopped and return to their original position. "Attention…bow…get out." Everyone did as instructed and sat back down on the sidelines. "Now who want to go next?"

"What about you versus me." Ran yelled. Everyone looked at Ran like she's crazy. Tatsuki immediately turned to see who called her out.

"Mouri Ran."

"Arisawa Tatsuki; Japan's current strongest under 21 strongest karate girl" Ichigo vaguely remembered that these two fought in the finals of the last few tournaments.

"I accept the challenge."

"And I'll referee." Ichigo said. Tatsuki turned to see Ichigo there.

"We'll talk later." She said

"Fair enough" Tatsuki said. A few minutes later Ichigo and Ran returned wearing hand pads, leg pads and head guard underneath their white karate gi with a black belt tied around their waist.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled at all the students sitting in the sideline. "Pay attention to this sparing match." Ichigo turned to face Ran and Tatsuki in the middle of the dojo. "Ran. Tatsuki. Standard karate tournament rules?"

"That is fine Ichigo." Ran replied while she glared at Tatsuki.

"Sure." Tatsuki said as she glared at Ran.

"Tatsuki does your students know the standard rules?"

"No."

"Ok." Ichigo said as he took a deep breath. "This is one round match between Mouri Ran and Arisawa Tatsuki. This fight will be under standard Karate Tournament rules. The round will be three minute long. First one with an eight point lead or managed to fully knock out their opponent will be the winner. All legal karate techniques are allowed and must hit the head and face, ribs, chest, abdomen and kidneys for points." Ichigo announced to the students. Ichigo could see that all the students are sitting and watching the sparing match. "Attention…bow." Ran and Tatsuki bowed at each other. "Fighting stands." Ran and Tatsuki got into a fighting stands. "START!" Ichigo yelled as the two fighters. Ichigo stood back as he kept score of the match. Each combatant stood their ground as they fought. The students were amazed to see how fast they fought. Ichigo managed to keep score of the two fighters, timing the match down and made sure the fighters didn't get close to the students. Every thirty seconds, Ichigo would shout out the remaining time. "2 minutes!" Thirty seconds later Ichigo shouted, "A minute thirty!" In another thirty seconds later Ichigo shouted, "A minute!" Soon Ichigo shouted "thirty seconds left!" Ran and Tatsuki attacked each other with more force. "TIME!" Ichigo shouted. Ran and Tatsuki ended the match with a roundhouse each. The kick canceled each other out. Both ladies were lightly out of breath.

"Good match." Tatsuki said.

"Same." Ran replied.

"Now then, before I announce the winner, can we get a round of applause for our amazing fighters?" Ichigo said. All the students clapped. Ichigo raised his right hand. Everyone stopped clapping. "Now then…the winner of this amazing fight is-" Ichigo walked and grabbed both Ran's and Tatsuki's hands and raised them up. "-both Mouri Ran and Arisawa Tatsuki." Ran and Tatsuki glared at Ichigo. Ichigo let go of their hand. "Both of you managed to get in 15 points each." Before they asked Ichigo for another round, they heard an alarm clock go off. Tatsuki ran to the front of the dojo and turned off the alarm.

"Students hurry up and take your gear off!" Everyone, including Ichigo, Ran and Tatsuki took off the protective padding they had on. Everyone soon lined back up. Upon Tatsuki's request, Ichigo stood in front on the left side while Ran stood in front on the right side.

"Attention!" Ichigo commanded. Everyone stood attention. "To the flags…Bow!" Everyone bowed to the flags. Tatsuki turned to face the students. "To the head instructor…Bow!" Everyone except for Ichigo bowed to Tatsuki. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Dismiss." Tatsuki said. Everyone ran off to the entrance of the dojo. Ichigo, Tatsuki and Ran waited for the flood of students to die down. "So Ichigo" Ichigo turned to face Tatsuki glaring at Ichigo. "Are you back here permanently?" Ran decided to give these two some privacy.

"No."

"Why?"

"Tatsuki, I left Karakura Town to move on. You know my secrets and being here reminds me of what I lost."

"I see… So what are you doing here actually and does it relate to why Ran is here?"

"Actually it does." Ichigo said. "Ran you can come back." Ran walked back to Ichigo and Ran. "So the reason why were back in Karakura Town is due to the Clinic."

"What happen to the Clinic?" Tatsuki asked.

"Apparently Oyaji had a bad case of depression due to Yuzu and Karin transferring schools and moving to where I lived."

"That's not it. Kaa-san wouldn't have been called if it was just a guardian dispute." Ran said.

"Of course not, Oyaji ends up abandoning the Clinic. Meanwhile I managed to find my Kaa-san's younger sister."

"Wait… you had an Aunt?"

"Ya… I found out just recently."

"Continue." Ran asked.

"Anyways, Aunt Misaki wanted to open up her own clinic. While we were working on the necessary paperwork, we discovered what happened. We decided to rent the Clinic to the Karakura General Hospital."

"From what I heard, owner of the Karakura General Hospital is very cold man." Tatsuki said.

"He is unless he is family." Ichigo said.

"Wait… he's family?"

"Yes. He is my uncle from Kaa-san's side."

"Wait… you and Uryū are related?"

"Unfortunately" Ichigo replied. The trio soon arrived at Tatsuki's house. Ichigo exchanged numbers with Tatsuki before they left. Ichigo and Ran walked back to the clinic to see Ryūken and another older man walking out. Ichigo and Ran walked inside to see Masaki, Eri and Hayate happy.

"Hello Ichigo-kun. Ran." Eri said, just noticing the two walking in.

"Based on the reactions from earlier, the deal went through." Ichigo asked.

"It did." Hayate replied. Hayate opened his checkbook. "Here is 248000 yen for your service Eri."

"Thank you Isshin." Eri said as she grabbed the check. "Good bye everyone. Isshin good luck on your adventures. Misaki good luck on the new clinic in Kuoh Town" Ichigo closed the door and looked at Hayate.

"So Hayate… what are you going to do now?"

"Well… I did dream of exploring the world." Hayate said.

"You can but are you planning to use Isshin's gigai?"

"If I had a choice I don't want to use Isshin's gigai." Hayate replied.

"I see. Let me call Urahara to see what he can do." Ichigo dialed Urahara's number. A few seconds later, Ichigo could hear the call connect.

"Hello Ichigo, what can I do for you?" Urahara asked.

"Hey Kisuke, I was wondering if you can change the appearance of a gigai?"

"You can. However it requires the soul to be ejected from the body. Then you need to cast a special kidō." Urahara said.

"Ok. What is the kidō?" Urahara told Ichigo the kidō.

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he hung up on Urahara. "Hayate, can you eject your pill?"

"I can but I'll need some help." Ichigo walked over and stood behind Hayate and wrapped his arms around Hayate's waist. Ichigo placed his clenched fist just above the Hayate's navel while grabbing his other fist with Ichigo's other hand. Ichigo began to perform the Heimlich maneuver Hayate. It took a few tries but Ichigo managed to get the gigai to cough up Hayate's pill. Masaki cough the pill while Ichigo placed the gigai on the ground. Ichigo placed his hand on the gigai's chest. "Gazō o haki shite kūhaku ni modorimasu [Discard image and return to blank]." The gigai began to bubble as the gigai began to lose all of Isshin's physical appearance. A few seconds, the gigai became an unused gigai; obviously lacking all the physical details from before. Masaki handed Ichigo Hayate's pill and slipped it in his mouth. The gigai began to transform. The gigai now stands 168 cm (5'6") with light blue hair styled into a bob cut. Hayate opened his eyes to reveal blue eyes. "Are you alright Hayate?"

"I feel good." Hayate said as he looked over his body and slowly stood up. Everyone noticed that Isshin's old clothes are too big for Hayate.

"Hey, let me see if I have any of my old clothes still here." Ichigo said as he went upstairs. Masaki and Hayate could hear boxes dropping and Ichigo sneezing. A few minutes later, Ichigo walked down holding a few pair of jeans and a couple shirts. "Try these on." Ichigo said as he handed Hayate his clothes. Hayate ran to the bathroom to try on Ichigo's old clothes. Ichigo turned to Masaki. "So when do we need to vacated the premises for Ryūken?"

"He gave us a few days to take care of that."

"Oh… I thought he would've wanted us to do that by the end of the day."

"Normally he would've said that but because we're family he gave us a few days."

"Well… I already took all my stuff before I left here. Do you have anything you want to bring with you?"

"I… don't know. I mean, Ryūken already presented all three of you the Quincy Crosses that I had commissioned."

"Wait… Ojii-san said that the Quincy Cross that he gave me was yours."

"Really? Can I see?" Ichigo showed Masaki his Quincy Ring. Masaki looked at it for a few seconds. "Yep, that was my old Quincy Cross. Why did you turn my Quincy Cross into a ring?"

"Because I feel more comfortable as a ring than wrapping the string around my arm"

"Very well" Soon Hayate walked out wearing Ichigo's old clothes.

"How do they feel?"

"Like a perfect fit." Hayate said. He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"So you're planning to explore Japan?"

"Yes."

"Here take this." Ichigo handed Hayate 50,000 yen.

"But… But…"

"Don't worry about it; I have access to more money." Hayate accepted the money and stuffed it in his pocket. Ichigo grabbed Isshin's wallet, emptied all the contents out and handed him the wallet.

"Thanks." Hayate said as he slipped all the money into his wallet. Ichigo took out a pen and paper and wrote down his phone number and address in Kuoh Town.

"This is where we're living if you want to visit." Ichigo said as he handed the note to Hayate. Hayate smiled as he place the note in his wallet. Hayate walked to the front door and turned to Ichigo and Masaki. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

"Bye Hayate." Masaki said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem." Ichigo said they shook hands. With that Hayate left the clinic. Ichigo looked at his watch. "Kaa-san"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I was wondering… do you want to have a party at home?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was planning to invite the other peerage members so everyone could meet each other." Ichigo suggested.

"Sure. I think it's a good idea." Ichigo sat down as he prepared to contact all of his long distant peerage members.

" _Hey Tier hey Nel."_

" _Yes Ichigo?"_ Tier replied.

" _Are you two busy at the moment?"_

" _Not really. Everything in Hueco Mundo is good…Why?"_

" _Well, I was talking with a few other peerage members and they were interested in meeting everyone in the peerage. So I decided to call everyone to see if they are available right now."_

" _Sure. Let me get Nel."_

" _Great. I'll be there in a bit."_ Ichigo ended the connection to Tier and opened another one to Yasaka. _"Hello Yasaka."_

" _Hello Ichigo. Is there anything I can do for you?"_

" _I was wondering if you and Kunou were busy at the moment."_

" _Kunou should be wrapping up some classes while I'm working on some paperwork… Why?"_

" _Kaa-san and I were talking about the various peerage members and she mentioned that she wanted to meet everyone. So I decided to have a little party at my house."_

" _I see… myself and Kunou should be available to attend."_

" _Great, I should be able to pick you two up in a bit."_

" _Great. See you soon."_ Ichigo ended the connection to Tier and opened another one to Akua. _"Hello Akua?"_ Ichigo asked. Ichigo waited a few seconds and heard no reply. _"Akua, this is Ichigo please respond."_ Ichigo waited for few more seconds before he heard a reply.

" _Ichigo, Is this you_?" Akua replied.

" _Yes Akua."_

" _Why are you contacting me?"_

" _I was calling to see how is your mission going?"_

"… _Very difficult."_

" _How come?"_

" _I managed to find the targeted demographic."_

" _Who?"_

" _The victims all appear to be children more girls than boy and the age range is from 6 to 18."_

" _Fuck. Any idea on cause or where they're kept?"_

" _No. I haven't found any concrete evidence yet. Only rumors from various villagers from the nearby villages."_

" _What are the rumors?"_

" _All of them appear to be walking towards Mount Kirishima."_

" _I see… so what are you planning to do?"_

" _I'm planning to find the next victim and follow him/her."_

" _Didn't you mention these rumors from multiple villages?"_

" _I did."_

" _Do you need help?"_

" _NO!... I mean I appreciate you asking but I can take care of this. Is there anything else you need from me?"_

" _There is one other thing. I was wondering if you are available for a few hours."_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, I decided to host a party for all the current peerage members so everyone can meet each other."_

" _I see… I can maybe be there for a few hours."_

" _Great. I'll meet you at the entrance to the dimensional tunnels near Yusui."_ Ichigo said as he cut off the peerage connection. Ichigo stood up. "Ready to go Kaa-san?"

"Yes Ichigo." Masaki replied. Ichigo and Masaki walked out of the Karakura Town Clinic and locked the door. Ichigo drove until he found an empty alley. Ichigo opened a garganta and drove in.

Ichigo returned home and dropped off Masaki at home. Ichigo opened a garganta and drove off to Hueco Mundo.

 **(Scene Change: Hueco Mundo: Las Noches)**

Neat Las Noches, a garganta opened up as Ichigo drove out of it. Ichigo could see that Las Noches look livelier with more plants starting to grow; likely due to Guardian's influence. Ichigo walked up the steps and could see Tier, Nel and little Jack waiting for them. Ichigo could see that Harribel, Nel and Jack haven't changed since he saw them.

"Hello Ichigo" Tier said.

"Hello Tier." Ichigo said as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's my hug?" Nel said, trying to pout. Ichigo chucked as he hugged Nel and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you doing Nel?"

"Good. Jack say hi to Ichigo."

"Hi Daddy. We missed you." Jack said. Ichigo smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes Ichigo." Nel said. All of them walked down the stairs towards his car. Ichigo opened the car door for them. Ichigo adjusted the car so that the passenger area behind Ichigo is shaped in a U and could fit everyone.

Ichigo closed the door and walked over to the driver side.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked as he looked back. Ichigo could see Nel and Jack bouncing on the car cushions.

"Yes Ichigo. We're ready." Tier said. Ichigo started the car. Nel, Tier and Jack were startled at how loud Ichigo's engine is. Ichigo opened up a garganta and drove in. Next destination… Kyoto.

 **(Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka's Temple)**

A garganta opened up in a secluded area of Yasaka's Temple. Ichigo drove out the garganta drove right in front of Yasaka's temple to see Yasaka and Kunou. Ichigo got out of the driver spot and approached Yasaka.

"Hello Ichigo." Yasaka said.

"Hi Papa" Kunou said.

"Hello Yasaka." Ichigo said as he hugged her and a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo took a knee and hugged Kunou. "Are you two ready?"

"We are." Yasaka said. Ichigo walked down to the passenger side and opened the door. Yasaka and Kunou walked in and met Tier, Nel and Jack.

"Yasaka and Kunou, meet Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Jack. Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Jack meet Yasaka and Kunou." Ichigo said as he closed the door and ran over to the driver side. Ichigo used his mirrors to check up on the girls. Ichigo could see Yasaka and Tier politely talking; while Kunou and Jack are joking with each other under Nel's supervision. Ichigo chucked as he started up his car and drove until he found a nearby dimensional tunnel and entered it.

 **(Scene Change: Kyushu Island: Yusui)**

Ichigo drove out of the garganta and immediately, and safely, stopped the car right in front of Akua. Ichigo walked out of the car and gave Akua a friendly hug.

"Hello Akua."

"Hello Ichigo."

"Ready to go?"

"I am." Ichigo walked Akua to the car and opened the door. Akua could see Tier, Nel, Jack, Yasaka and Kunou sitting there.

"Hello Yasaka-hime."

"Hello Akua, for now please call me Yasaka." Yasaka replied.

"Akua, you already know Yasaka and her daughter Kunou, meet Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Jack. Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Jack meet Akua." Ichigo said. Ichigo closed the door as Tier began the introductions. Ichigo went to the driver side and started up the car. Ichigo opened up a garganta and drove straight in.

 **(Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki House)**

A garganta opened up in the backyard of the Kurosaki House. Ichigo redirected the car and parked in front of the house. Ichigo walked out of the driver side and opened the door for everyone to get out. Tier, Nel, Jack, Akua, Yasaka and Kunou were staring at the four story house in front of them. The house in front of them appears like an apartment building. They could a large sign above the door that reads Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo walked past them to the side of the building. Everyone follows Ichigo to see that there's a set of stairs. Ichigo walked up the set of stairs. Everyone followed up the stairs. Ichigo opened up the door to reveal a modern looking house. Ichigo guide the guests to the living room; where Eu and Ophis sat. Ophis remained in her adult form holding little Nyx in her arms. While Yuzu and Karin were taking notes of something Valiona was telling them while Kisara held Xīng Chén in her arms.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said. Everyone turned to Ichigo. "Where is Kaa-san?"

"I'm coming!" Masaki said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Can everyone sat in a circle." Ichigo requested.

"But I still got food cooking in the kitchen."

"I got it." Ichigo said as he sent Yhwach to take care of the cooking. Ichigo sat down next to Ophis. "We're going to start with our name, the chaos piece that was used, if one was used, what being are you and an interesting fact about you." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I possess the King Chaos Piece. I am a Shinigami, Human, Hollow and Quincy Hybrid. A unique fact about me is that I have ten different beings inside my head." Ichigo said as he summoned everyone, except for Yhwach who was taking care of the cooking.

" **I'm Zangetsu, one of Ichigo's Zanpakutō."**

 **I'm Kyōka Suigetsu."** Ichigo and Kyōka could see Nel and Tier widen their eyes in surprise. **"Before you two comment, yes I used to be Aizen's Zanpakutō but now I am with Ichigo."** Kyōka said.

" **I'm the Hōgyoku and yes the same purple marble Aizen used to turn you two into Arrancars."** Hōgyoku said.

" **I'm** **Suzumebachi** **."**

" **We're Katen** **Kyōkotsu."** Katen and Kyōkotsu said together

" **I'm Katen."** Katen clarified.

" **I'm** **Kyōkotsu."** Kyōkotsu clarified.

" **I'm Sode no Shirayuki. Call me Shirayuki."**

" **I'm…Yhwach."** Yhwach said as he carried a few plates of sandwiches. **"I used to be a part of Yūhabahha but, I betrayed him for Ichigo."**

" **Now the best for last… I'm Mysteria!"** Mysteria said as spotlights shine down at her.

"Mysteria" Ichigo said as he glared at her.

" **Fine"** She pouted as the spotlights disappeared.

"My name is Ophis. I am known as the Ouroboros Dragon and I represent Infinity, Chaos, and Nothingness. I possess the Queen Chaos Piece." Ophis slightly raise Nyx up. "This is my daughter Nyx."

"Aaw" The ladies said seeing baby Nyx.

"My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe, please call me Eu. I possess the other Queen Chaos Piece. I hate peeling fruit rinds."

"My name is Tier Harribel. I possess the Knight Chaos Piece. I am an Arrancar."

"Um…excuse me. What is an Arrancar?" Kahlua asked.

"Do you know what a Hollow is?"

"I do."

"So an Arrancar is when a Hollow rips off their mask." Tier explained.

"Interesting"

"I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, please call me Nel. I possess the Rook Chaos Piece. I am also an Arrancar." Nel stopped to lift Jack up.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin, one of Ichigo's sisters. I possess the other Rook Chaos Piece. I am a Shinigami Quincy Hybrid. I have a sacred gear is called Shadow Eye which allows me to learn new fighting techniques at a faster rate.

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, the other sisters. I possess the Bishop Chaos Piece. I am also a Shinigami Quincy Hybrid. My sacred gear is called Life Drain. It allows me to drain energy from one source and place it in another source."

"I'm Valiona."

"While I'm Kisara."

"We're Ichigo's dragon familiars." They said together.

"In the past, we were known as the True Heavenly Dragons." Valiona said.

"I was known as the White Empress, Maiden of Destruction and Messiah of Light." Kisara said.

"While I was known as the Black Empress, Maiden of Infernos and Messiah of Darkness." Valiona added. Kisara held up the baby dragon in her arms.

"This is Xīng Chén. A baby dragon that just hatched."

"I'm Yasaka, the current ruler of the Japanese Yōkai." Many were slightly surprise in seeing someone pretty much royalty here. "I possess the other Bishop Chaos Piece." Yasaka said, ignoring their surprise. "In informal settings, you can call me Yasaka but, in formal setting please try and remember to call me Yasaka-hime." Yasaka paused as she pinched Kunou's cheeks. "And this little trouble maker is my daughter Kunou."

"Hi! I'm Kunou, the next in line after my Kaa-san. I'm ten years old."

"Wait. Kunou, you're ten years old. You look like a six year old."

"Ichigo, the reason why Kunou looks like that is due to Kitsune genetics. We age at a slower rate and also cause us to be pregnant for a longer amount of time." Yasaka explained.

"Ouch." Everyone except for Akua, Tier and Nel said.

"I'm Kurosaki Masaki. I am Ichigo's mother and possess one of Ichigo's Pawns Chaos Pieces. I am also a pureblooded Quincy. Due to the fact I died before, I am under the name Kurosaki Misaki."

"Hello I'm Shuzen Kahlua. I'm Moka's older sister and Akua's younger sister. I possess another Pawns Chaos Pieces. I'm a vampire who is trying to learn to be a doctor to help people."

"I'm Akashiya Moka. Both Akua and Kahlua are my older sisters. I possess another Pawns Chaos Pieces. I'm a vampire who is Ichigo's girlfriend." Moka said as she hugged Elizabeth. "This is my daughter with Ichigo, Elizabeth."

"Hi." She said.

"Hello I'm Shuzen Akua. "Both Kahlua and Moka are my younger sisters. I possess the other Pawns Chaos Pieces. I'm a vampire. I'm currently on a mission for Yasaka-hime."

"Akua, I thought I told you to only call me Yasaka-hime when in formal setting." Yasaka said. Akua replied in the most appropriate way; by sticking her tongue out. Everyone laughed at this and the conversations began. The conversation started with simple question.

"What's your favorite color?" "What is your favorite food?" "What's your favorite memory?" Slowly the questions evolved into more complex questions. "How did you meet Ichigo?" "What abilities do you have?" Elizabeth practically dragged Kunou to her room to play when she got board; while all the ladies were taking. Zangetsu and Yhwach returned to Ichigo's mindscape. Ichigo slipped away to start cooking for dinner. Slowly the aroma started to travel around the living room. Now the questions became theories of what Ichigo was cooking.

"Everyone go wash your hands!" Ichigo called out from the kitchen. Everyone quickly went over to the bathrooms and washed their hands before sitting down around the dinner table. Yhwach and Zangetsu reappeared to join for dinner. Ichigo pushed a cart towards the dinner table. Everyone could see one large rice cooker on the first level of the cart with 26 bowls and pairs of chopsticks. On the second level of the cart, everyone could see 26 covered bowls. Ichigo began to scope rice for everyone. Ichigo used Scrift V: The Ventus to pass the hot bowls of rice to everyone. Ichigo grabbed one of the mysterious bowls. "Please don't open these until I tell you to." Ichigo instructed as he passed out the mysterious bowls to everyone. With the last mysterious bowl passed out, Ichigo sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted as they took the cover off the bowl. The bowl revealed to be furikake. Unlike normal furikake, this one is made from chicken broth and egg curds. Everyone poured a little furikake on top of the rice. They were amazed as the heat from the rice melted the chicken broth; coating the rice and egg curds with chicken broth. Everyone began to devour their bowls. The dish was so good they ate bowl after bowl of the rice with furikake. Ichigo was smart enough to make extra furikake if needed. Eventually, everyone was full and began to enter the state of food coma. Ichigo managed to persuade the others to stay for the night. Ichigo helped everyone get ready for bed. Eventually, Ichigo collapsed on his bed as he entered his food coma.

* * *

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter of Broken Dreams. I want to congratulate Ichigo Muramasa and ulttoanova for participating in my little review challenge from the last chapter. Do you guys want me to post an update stats sheet for next chapter? It will include a brief stats sheet of each peerage member.**

 **Now for this chapter's review challenge. I am not going to change ALL the canon servants. I am going to change three servants; Archer, Rider and Assassin. Can you figure them out? Both of these servants are characters that exist in the Fate Universe.**

 **Archer: I…I hate myself for being too weak to stop him. I knew him…He told me that he wanted to become a Hero of Justice; just like his father. I hate myself being too rational than irrational; allowing myself to be mesmerized by knowledge the Clock Tower had instead of caring for my friend. I hate him for making that stupid deal with 'it' for more power to save others… Not anymore. I'm coming back. I'm coming back to stop all of this. Nothing will stop me from changing the past. I will do everything to change it… even if I have to kill him.**

 **Rider: I am a god...I think. It gets confusing since I used to be worshiped as a god. That was until my worshipers died. Despite that I still live on. Many people mistaken my beast form as a Crimson Dragon. Despite that, I love to lucha libre or wresting. I also have a habit of trying to headlock everything...which explains my fascination with lucha libre.**

 **Assassin: I…don't have a name really. I desired to become the next Hassan-i Sabbah. I studied and managed to duplicate each Miracle the previous Hassan-i Sabbah has done. However, I was shunned by the other members. They said that I was too immature or I have not created my own Miracles. Soon the Nineteen Hassan-I Sabbah was chosen and I was forgotten in the sands of time…only remembered as a Zealot…in the dark abyss until I saw him…**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 Notes**

(1) Heatblast from Ben 10.

(2) Heatblast and Four Arm fusion. Both are from Ben 10.

(3) If you type in 'snake' into Google Translator, it will give you Όφις pronounced ófis.

(4) Remember any uses of Greek/Roman mythology will relate to the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Reviews**

Alex2909 ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) I had to think of something for each of them. I can't say everyone pretended to be normal students and ignored all the magical bullshit around them.

Bloody Rogue dragon deity king ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) IDK what to do with the dragon… It will take 10+ years for a dragon to grow into adulthood so that a thing. Also Xīng Chén might have a unique diet but it wouldn't be stardust or comets since they are just dust and ice… As for the DXD ideas... we talked...A LOT...

Ichigo Oga. ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Congratulations you know about a future arc which might take a few months to start… since I update monthly. As for why Ichigo leaving Japan… reasons… As for marry Ichigo off to Yasaka is something in the future FAR FAR WAY.

Master of Dragons God ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Thanks

Edub102 ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Thank you for the love. I'll keep them coming monthly.

An1meB0y ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Thank you my friend.

bloody dragon fang ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Yes side characters matter to me. Well I consider Masaki similar to Mash from FGO… I kind of based her abilities off of her.

Zero DiabloRyu ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Thank you guest.

8 Souled Otaku ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) To tell you the truth MAYBE in… 10 chapters. No promises.

Lord Pepe Jesus Kool. ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) I still got my old GBA and my old Pokémon games; 3rd generation for the win.

Rogue Deity Master ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Yep my insane imaginative mind gives me insomnia until I note the new ideas down. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Neroscurse ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Hello new reader! Hope you enjoyed all 23 chapters!

Rentzu HarpBringer ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) I see that you did there. No 'IT' will not make an appearance in this FanFiction.

Fanficlover2017 ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Well… I kind of did that for Chapter 9 in a more subtle(?) way. I felt that it is more appropriate than trying to do another chapter 9.

Stormshadow13 ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) First off, thank you new reader for reviewing. Second, how dare you not watch the Fate series! Third, thank you for loving my Ichigo. Fourth, Thank you appreciating the madness.

kaiman1902 ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Hello new reader! Thank you for joining my on the journey to madness!

ArtoriasTheRock ━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Hello! Thank you for discovering my story.

tanithlipsky━╤デ╦︻ (▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿) Thanks


	25. Chapter 25

**Good day everyone. Thunder here with another chapter of Broken Dream. I want to make an announcement… I started a new FanFiction called 'Konsō'. This is a pure Bleach story. This is if Ichigo remained powerless for the rest of his mortal life and then dies. Please check it out. I will try and post a new chapter monthly…likely the same day as Broken Dream but maybe 3-5K. Anyways let's start the show! This chapter has been edited by** **VizardKami.** **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, let out a big yawn and tried to stretch his body. Ichigo quickly realized that his arms where stuck. Ichigo moved his head to see what happened. Ichigo managed to wake up Suzumebachi who shrunk down and slept Ichigo's forehead.

" _Sorry."_ Ichigo said to them as he moved his head to see that Yuzu, Moka and Ophis had lain on his left side; while Karin, Eu, and Yasaka controlled the right side. Ichigo raised his head slightly to see that Kyōkotsu slept on his chest. Ichigo managed to see left leg is occupied by Nel and Shirayuki; while his right leg was occupied by Tier and Katen. Ichigo quietly chuckled seeing this. Ichigo gently shook his arms and legs. "Ladies it's morning." Ichigo said. Ichigo could hear the moans and groans from the girls. "Come on." Ichigo said as he managed to slip out of their grasps. Ichigo went to the bathroom to wake up and wash his hands. Once he was done Ichigo walked down to the kitchen and got started with making breakfast and coffee. He decided to make pancakes for everyone proceeding to get out the all purpose flour, baking powder, salt sugar, milk, egg and melted butter. Ichigo started by mixing the flour, baking powder, salt and sugar. After that he mixed in the milk, eggs and melted butter. Ichigo carefully poured some of the pancake batter on a hot pan. With that he began to cook a lot of pancakes for everyone in the house. Slowly everyone began walking downstairs. Ichigo placed a hot pot of coffee on the counter with a stack of cups, a bottle of creamer and a can of sugar next to the pot of coffee.

"Thank you." Everyone said as they made their cup of coffee.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes please sit around the dinner table." Ichigo said. The mob moved to the dinner table and sat around. Ichigo began to send plates of pancakes to everyone sitting down. Everyone could smell the amazing aroma from the pancakes. Soon everyone had their own plate of pancakes. Ichigo carried his own plate to the dinner table and sat down. Ichigo looked and noticed Akua wasn't here. "Anyone know where is Akua?"

"Akua left in the middle of the night." Valiona said. "She wrote a note for you." Valiona handed Ichigo the note.

"Dear Ichigo. Thank you for the food. It was very delicious. I hate myself for being defeated by such a simple dish. Anyways…I am sorry for leaving in the middle of the night. I really want to complete my mission." Akua wrote. Ichigo chucked at her letter before burning the letter.

"Akua left in the middle of the night to return to her mission." Ichigo said.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted as they began to eat the pancakes. Once again everyone was treated by a delicious dish prepared by Ichigo. "Gochisousama desu." Everyone shouted once they all finished the dishes. Ichigo walked up and began to collect all the dishes. Suddenly Masaki took the dishes out of Ichigo's hand while Yuzu, Karin, Tier and Yasaka forced Ichigo to sit down.

"Ichigo you cooked of all of us. You're not going to clean the dishes as well." Masaki said. Ichigo sighed.

"Ok Kaa-san." Ichigo said. "Tier, Nel, Jack, Yasaka and Kunou, do you want me to take you back?"

"That would be appreciated." Tier said.

"Yes Ichigo." Yasaka said. All of them left the house and entered Ichigo's car. Ichigo quickly dropped all of them off and returned home. Ichigo walked up to see Masaki, Kahlua, Eu, Yuzu and Karin working on the dishes.

"Yuzu, Karin come over here please." Ichigo said. Yuzu and Karin dried their hands and walked over to Ichigo.

"Yes Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked.

"Both of you go change."

"Is this our date?" Karin asked. Ichigo nodded. Yuzu and Karin ran up stairs.

"Make sure you dress casual!" Ichigo said as he walked upstairs to his room. Ichigo put on a plain black shirt and blue jeans. Ichigo walked down and sat in the living room waiting for Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu walked down wearing a light purple shirt with a pink heart on it and a pair of blue jeans; while Karin walked down wearing a red shirt with black fist on it and a pair of black jeans. "You two look good."

"Thanks Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Thank you Ichi-nii." Yuzu said.

"Bye everyone." Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin said as they left. They all entered the car and Ichigo drove off.

"Where are we going?" Yuzu asked.

"Not telling." Ichigo replied.

"Come on Ichi-nii. Give us a hint."

"Nope." Ichigo turned on the radio to tune Yuzu's complaints out. In the middle of the song, the announcer abruptly cut in.

"Sorry for interrupting your broadcast but we have some breaking news." Ichigo turned the radio up a little. "The Ueno Zoo, located in Tokyo, is closed due to the sudden disappearance of all of their animals. According to the report, the culprits appear to be men wearing animal masks. If you have any information, please report it to the police."

"Dang it." Ichigo said.

"You were planning to take us over there?" Yuzu said.

"I was since I remembered both of you enjoying going there when you two were younger."

"Aw. Ichi-nii." The girls said.

"Does this mean our date is canceled?" Yuzu asked.

"Not fully. I planned another event in the evening to take both of you."

"Let's investigate the mystery." Karin suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yuzu said.

"Nope. We're not going to get in involved with this. Let the police investigate this since the culprits appear to be just normal humans."

"Come on Ichi-nii. We can handle a few normal humans." Karin said.

"For the last time Karin, the answer is no."

" _Um…sorry to interrupt."_ Yasaka said through the peerage link.

" _Hello Yasaka. What's the sitch?"_

"… _What? Is this more slang that I never heard about?"_

" _Um…maybe?"_

" _What does it mean?"_

" _It's short for 'What's the situation?'."_

" _Why is it sitch?"_

" _Anyways…what is going on?"_

" _Right…I believe you heard of what happened to Ueno Zoo correct?"_

" _We just heard it on the radio."_

" _I had my agents in the police force report that the culprits appear to be men wearing animal masks when it actually it appears to be human animal hybrids."_

" _What?"_

" _According to the raw footage, they are capable of walked on their feet and used their hands to break into the cages."_

" _Now how does this relate to me?"_

" _I need you to investigate this."_ Ichigo sighed as Yuzu and Karin jumped in joy.

" _Why?"_

" _I've already sent a few members of my special forces to investigate. But, they were all killed. You're the strongest I have to investigate this."_ Ichigo let out another sigh.

" _Fine. I'll investigate this."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Do I have a point of contact?"_

" _Yes. His name is Tsukauchi Naomasa."_

" _Ok."_

" _Any other questions?"_

" _What do you want me to do with them?"_

" _If possible capture them. If not then kill them."_

" _Very well."_ Ichigo said.

" _Good luck Ichigo."_ Yasaka said as she cut the connection. Ichigo sighed as he exited the freeway to Tokyo. Ichigo drove as close to the Ueno Zoo as possible without alerting anyone. Everyone got out of the car as Ichigo sent it back to his mindscape. They walked over the Ueno Zoo. They could see a group of people asking police officers questions about the Zoo. On the other side, near the entrance, there appears a line for refunds.

"Girls, why don't you try and get in line while I talk to the officer." Ichigo suggested. Ichigo walked over to the nearest officer.

"Hey!" The officer yelled. Ichigo stopped walking and pointed to himself. "YES YOU! Stop walking towards the barrier you delinquent." Ichigo sighed seeing the officer's bias reason to his hair color.

"I'm not a delinquent I was born with orange hair."

"Lies!"

"Anyways, I need to talk with someone named Tsukauchi Naomasa."

"Why would you need to speak with Detective Tsukauchi?"

"It's alright." Someone called out. The officer turned to reveal a tall man with short black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a tan overcoat and a matching hat. Underneath the tan overcoat, he is also wearing a black suit with matching slacks and dress shoes.

"Detective Tsukauchi." The officer said as he lifted the caution tape up for Detective Tsukauchi to get through. Detective Tsukauchi walked towards Ichigo and pulled him past the caution tape.

"You must be Ichigo. Yasaka-hime informed me that you're going to investigate this."

"I am… how do you know about Yasaka-hime? I could tell that you're not an yōkai."

"That's correct. I am not a Yōkai. But, my wife was one. My wife informed me about the yōkai world and Yasaka-hime added my name to the list of police officers who are aware of the secret."

"Interesting…Can I see the raw footage?"

"Sure. I doubted that the raw footage could help much." Detective Tsukauchi guided Ichigo to the camera room. Ichigo could see that there's a trail of blood from the camera room to the outside. Once Ichigo entered the camera room; Ichigo could tell that there was a struggle in here. Detective Tsukauchi walked over the blood stains as he began to play the footage. Ichigo could see that the culprits entered from the back gate.

The first culprit appears to have red hair with razor sharp teeth and has the appearance of a reptile with fish like qualities. His body appears to consist of a hard green outer shell, which is covered in spines. The second culprit appears to have the upper torso of a four armed gorilla, and a lower torso of a fiddler crab. The third culprit appears to have the head of a spider, six eyes and three pair arms. The first two culprits would break into the cages and the third culprit would bite the victim leaving the victim in a paralysis/ unconscious state. After that the third culprit would spit out webbing to wrap around the victim. Eventually they had all the animals and humans were wrapped up. The culprits grabbed all the wrapped up victims and began to carry them away.

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?"

"As of right now…no. We're currently reviewing footage from the nearby cameras."

"I see…thank you Detective Tsukauchi." Ichigo said. Detective Tsukauchi escorted Ichigo back to the front entrance of the Zoo. Ichigo got out of the zoo and noticed the refund line is gone. Ichigo looked around and couldn't find Yuzu or Karin. "Yuzu! Karin!"

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo turned to see Yuzu and Karin walking towards him with ice cream in their hands. Ichigo noticed that they weren't alone. There were two other people behind them. Ichigo recognized who it was.

"Unagiya-san and Kaoru." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, I told you, you can call me Ikumi." Ikumi replied.

"My bad. You two were planning to go to the zoo as well."

"We were." Suddenly Ikumi smacked Ichigo on the head.

"OW!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"That's for dropping your sister off here while trying to find parking."

"Ichi-nii." Ichigo turned to see Yuzu handing Ichigo some money. "Here the rest of the money for the tickets. We used a bit to buy the ice cream."

"No problem." Ichigo said as he put the money in his wallet. They all moved to a picnic table to talk.

"Kaa-san." Kaoru said.

"Yes Kaoru?" Ikumi replied.

"Were going to go to the restroom and wash our hands."

"Go ahead." Kaoru, Yuzu and Karin went to the restroom to wash their hands.

"So Ichigo, what happened to the clinic?"

"A few months ago, I decided to move out of the house. At the time, Isshin didn't really care I did that. But then, my sisters decided to move out of the house and moved back in with me. Isshin tried to stop them but they resisted his attempts. This drove Isshin into depression. Eventually Ryūken came down and made a deal. Isshin would rent Ryūken the house. This would allow Ryūken to use the clinic whatever he sees fit."

"I see."

" _Ichi-nii."_ Karin said cried through the peerage link. Ichigo could tell by how Karin screamed his name that she's scared.

" _Karin! Yuzu! Talk to me!"_ Ichigo yelled through the link. Yuzu and Karin didn't reply. Ichigo stood up and ran to the restroom.

"Ichigo!?" Ikumi said as she chased after Ichigo. They arrived to see Yuzu, Karin and Kaoru unconscious and wrapped in webbing. Ichigo recognized one of the culprits there. However, the other two were different. The new first culprit has angel-like wings on his back and bird-like talons for feet. His facial features and hair resemble a human's; albeit his mouth resembles a beak. While the new second culprit strongly resembles a Minotaur.

"Bihorn. Inzagi. Take the food to mother." The new first culprit said.

"Yes Sir." The other two culprits said as they grabbed the three children and ran away.

"Ichigo… what is that?"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo placed his hand over Ikumi's eyes. "Inemuri." Ikumi's eyes dilate several times before they fall unconscious. Ichigo caught her and lean her unconscious body on a nearby tree. Ichigo then looked at the first culprit. "Do you have a name?"

"I do. My name is Colt."

"Very well Colt. Why are you kidnapping all the animals and people?"

"It's all for mother." Colt said as he got into a fighting stand.

"Normally, I would like a fair fight with you but…" Ichigo shunpo'ed right in front of Colt's face and punched him in the chest; sending him flying a few feet away. "You just kidnapped my sisters right in front of me." Ichigo took out summoned Suzumebachi. "Sting all Enemies to Death." Ichigo said as the wakizashi transformed into his gantlets. Suddenly Ichigo could see something flying towards him. Ichigo recognized that it was Colt.

"DIE!" Colt yelled as he aimed a downward sidekick. Ichigo jumped away from Colt's attack; forcing Colt to strike the earth.

"GAH!" Colt yelled from pain. Ichigo had changed Suzumebachi venom from killing to paralyze. Ichigo shunpō'ed right behind Colt and stabbed him in the neck.

"Gah." Colt said before the paralysis took effect. Ichigo carried Colt's body right next to Ikumi's.

"Kyōka and Suzumebachi, can you two come out here." Ichigo requested.

" **Yes Ichigo?"** Kyōka said.

" **Need some help?"** Suzumebachi asked.

"Kyōka can you watch over the bodies here; while Suzumebachi drag all the bodies that I paralyze back here?"

" **Sure."** Suzumebachi said.

" **Very well."** Kyōka said. With that, Ichigo began to trace Yuzu's and Karin's reiatsu trail.

 **Scene Change: Forest**

Ichigo managed to trace Yuzu's and Karin's reiatsu trail into the forest. Ichigo managed to find a blocked trail in front of him. Ichigo raised his hand and activated Schrift G: The Gaia and forced the rock away. Ichigo continued down the tunnel; following Yuzu's and Karin's reiatsu trail.

"HALT!" Someone said. Ichigo looked to see a panda with baggy clothes and a cross necklace. The panda got into a fighting stands; facing at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed as he immediately stabbed the panda in the gut; instantly paralyzing him. Ichigo gently pushed the panda down.

" _Suzumebachi."_ Suzumebachi appeared and lifted the panda despite it being twice her size. Ichigo continued down the tunnel. Ichigo easily avoided a trip wire and a concealed pitfall. "You can come out now."

"Wow. Not many could detect me." Ichigo turned to see humanoid wolf with long blonde hair and is seen only wearing a blue shirt and a thong. Ichigo was about to strike him when he waved his hands up in an act of surrender.

"Wait man." The wolf said. "I'm here to help." Ichigo stared at the wolf man for a few seconds before stabbing him in the gut. Suzumebachi arrived just in time to see Ichigo pushed the paralyzed wolf man down. Suzumebachi caught him and carried him away. Ichigo shunpō'ed down the tunnels. Ichigo ended up encountering few more hybrids. The first one was a humanoid rhinoceros with two horns on his head and two along his snout. He had shaggy dark blue hair and wore a karate gi. The second one was a large male lion with brown skin with tiger stripes and white mane. He wore sandals and a necklace adorned with a human skull, and he had a paw print mark where his eyebrows were supposed to be. The final one was large, bipedal, albino alligator with a purple mohawk. He wore a wrestling singlet with the kanji "alligator" (鰐) written on it. Ichigo paralyzed each and every one of them. Ichigo soon arrived at the end of the tunnel.

 **Scene Change: Inner Chambers**

Ichigo looked to see large yellowish green eggs handing on the ceiling. Ichigo looked to see the tied up Yuzu, Karin and Kaoru next two a large red ant hybrid chewing on what appears to be human hand.

"What are you?"

" _It seems that we have an intruder in my inner chambers… My children come and defend your queen!"_ The red ant broadcast mentally. Suddenly ten different looking humanoid animals appeared. Ichigo immediately charged at the humanoid animals. They all took a defensive stance at the chagrining Ichigo. Once again Ichigo quickly stabbed each of the humanoid animals; immediately paralyzing them. A few minutes later, all ten humanoid animals are paralyzed. Ichigo turned to the Queen. The Queen used this time to rip off the webbing on Yuzu and was about to take a bite.

"Like Hell you're going to eat my sister!" Ichigo thought as he shunpō'ed and stabbed the Queen straight through the face. Ichigo managed to rip Yuzu out of her arms. Luckily, Yuzu is still unconscious. Ichigo turned to see all the victims' ghosts appearing. Ichigo sighed as he sealed Suzumebachi. Ichigo began to perform Konsō by gently tap each of the adult ghost's foreheads with the Suzumebachi's sealed hilt. Ichigo had to comfort all the little children who were nervous about going to Soul Society. At this time Yuzu and Karin managed to fight off the spider venom from early and woke up.

" _Thank goodness you two woke up. Please help me comfort these kids so I can Konsō them. I'll explain everything after."_ Ichigo asked through the peerage link. Yuzu and Karin began to help comfort all the little children ghosts.

" _Yasaka, can you hear me?"_

" _You finished the mission?"_

" _I did. I have all of them paralyzed._

" _Ok. Where are you right now?"_

" _I'm in a tunnel not that far from the zoo."_

" _I see. I will have my men began to look for you."_

" _Also Kyōka should be outside with a few of the paralyzed culprit."_

" _This might make it easier."_

"Ichi-nii, they're ready." Yuzu said. Ichigo walked over to each child, took a knee as he gently tapped the hilt on their forehead. The spirit glowed as it disappeared. Ichigo continued to do this for every child. Soon enough all the ghosts moved on. Ichigo used Schrift I: Ignatius to destroy all the eggs hanging on the ceiling. After that Ichigo used Schrift G: The Gaia to create a floating boulder to carry all the paralyzed members out of the cavern. Ichigo carried Kaoru in his arms.

" _Yasaka, do you want to listen to the full story?"_

" _Sure."_ Yasaka replied. So Ichigo told Yasaka, Yuzu and Karin what happened. Eventually they all got out of the cave to see Kyōka talking with man of about thirty, with shoulder-length black hair, and green eyes. He noticed them walking out of the cave.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Kurusu Keigo; member of Yasaka's Yōkai Police."

"Yasaka… is this guy serious?"

"Yes he is one of my men. I am aware the name is horrible but it gets the job done." Yasaka replied.

"Ok. All of them are paralyzed for about 24 hours. All of them except the red Queen stole the animals/humans. The Queen actually ate the animals and humans. She shows no remorse about it." Ichigo said. Ichigo could see Kurusu Keigo writing this down.

"Very well. Thank you for your service." Kurusu Keigo said as his men handcuff their hands and feet together, placed muzzles on each of their faces and wheeled them inside their vans.

" _Mysteria, can you modify their memories?"_

" **Sure. What do you want me to do?"** Mysteria replied as she appeared.

"I want you to alter their memories so that instead of Ikumi seeing me chase the animal hybrids, change it where we parted ways and Ikumi took Kaoru home to have lunch, took him to the park and ate dinner before going to sleep."

" **What about the kid?"**

"Adjust his memories so that it lines up with Ikumi."

" **Very well."** Mysteria said as she picked up Kaoru and Ikumi before teleporting away. Ichigo looked at his watch.

"Looks like it's almost time for the final thing I planned for our date." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Yuzu and Karin asked.

"Sure." Ichigo summoned his car. Yuzu and Karin got in as Ichigo drove them way from the Ueno Zoo.

 **Scene Change: Tokyo: Kioi Hall**

It took Ichigo thirty minutes to arrive at Kioi Hall. He finally managed to find an abandon alley to stop the car. Everyone got off and Ichigo sent the car back to the mindscape. As they walked towards Kioi Hall, Yuzu and Karin see a long line going around the building.

"Um…Ichi-nii… what are we doing here?" Yuzu asked.

"Why we're here to watch a show of course." Ichigo replied. Ichigo walked straight to the front of the line.

"Um…sir all normal tickets attendees need to wait in line." The ticket checker said.

"I was aware that VIP ticket holders are exempt from the line." Ichigo said as he presented three VIP tickets to the ticket checker. The ticket checker checked all three VIP tickets before returning them back to Ichigo.

"I apologize sir. Hope you three enjoy the concert." The ticket checker said with a bow. The bouncers opened the door for Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin. They followed Ichigo up a set of stairs, had their ticket check two more times before arriving at a private balcony seats for Hall 3.

"Um… Ichi-nii what are we watching?"

"Shush. The show is about to start." Ichigo said.

"Ahem…Ladies and gentleman… back together after all these years… Puffy Ami Yumi!" Suddenly two girls jumped on stage. The first girl has cerise colored hair tied up into two buns. She also has a pale yellow flower at the bottom of her right bun. She wears a go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. While the other girl has on rock style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a black miniskirt, and black knee high boots.

"OH MY GOD!" Yuzu and Karin screamed seeing two of their old idols playing a reunion show.

"Is this the best surprise?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu grabbed Ichigo shirt and pulled him into a ten second long kiss. Right when Yuzu let go, Karin grabbed Ichigo and pulled him into another ten second long kiss. Karin soon let go of Ichigo and continued to listen to the band. Despite not being a fan of Puffy Ami Yumi, Ichigo enjoyed the time he spent with the girls.

" **I apologize for interrupting this moment but, we have a** **Kushanāda** **here to speak with you."** Kyōka said. Ichigo sighed as he entered his mindscape.

 **Scene Change: Mindscape**

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a Kushanāda bowing.

" **Hello, Jigoku no Kōtei"** Kushanāda said.

"Kushanāda, what is your reason for being here?" Ichigo asked.

" **We have detected an anomaly in Hell."** Kushanāda said.

"What happened?"

" **We have a Gate of Hell being forced opened."**

"What? How?"

" **We are not sure."**

"Have you've investigated the cause?"

" **We were unable to."**

"Very well, I will investigate." Ichigo said. _"Yuzu. Karin please watch over my body. Kushanāda have reported an issue in Hell that needs my immediate attention." Ichigo said._

" _Ok Ichi-nii."_ Yuzu replied.

" _I'll make sure Yuzu doesn't do anything bad with your body."_ Karin said.

" _KARIN!"_ Yuzu screamed. Ichigo chuckled at Karin's tease. Ichigo closed his eyes as he entered his mindscape and followed the Kushanāda into Hell. The Kushanāda quickly guided Ichigo to the opened Gates of Hell. Ichigo summoned Kokugatsu and cautiously walked towards the Gates of Hell.

 **Scene Change: Undisclosed location**

Ichigo walked out of the Gates of Hell only to encounter a barrier. He placed his hand on the barrier. The barrier appears to be a physical barrier. However, Ichigo could see that Hell's reiatsu isn't affected by the barrier. Instead Hell's reiatsu is being absorbed by a large black rock with a crimson veins and skill. Ichigo could see the rock is beating and glowing crimson from Hell's reiatsu. Ichigo managed to open a red garganta to slip around the barrier. Ichigo looked at the barrier to see there is a seal on the ground. The edges of the seal is between the gate; preventing them from closing. Ichigo walked over to the seal and gently broke the seal with Kokugatsu. Slowly the Gates of Hell began to close. Suddenly Ichigo could hear someone walking towards him. Ichigo turned to face the newcomer. It appears to be an undead skeleton creature that is devoid of skin and flesh. It is wearing an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. In its hand is a black cane with a white skull.

"I should have expected you to show up Kurosaki Ichigo." The skeleton said.

"Great. It's someone I dealt with in the past…Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me give you a hint. You turned me into a sex toy for a girl."

"Tsukune?"

"NO!" The skeleton yelled. "I am Diodora Astaroth, the heir to Astaroth Clan."

"…So what are you doing dressed like a skeleton."

"I'm not dressed like a skeleton. I became a necromancer."

"Why?"

"It's the only way to get escape the contract."

"So you killed yourself and you've been reborn like that."

"Correct."

"How did you escape though?"

"I had some help."

"How?"

"That bitch was knocked unconscious by boss."

" _He likely means someone in Khaos Brigade."_ Ichigo thought.

"He managed to break my chains and killed her and her peerage. We both lit the house on fire as we teleported away. My boss presented me with a few books on necromancy."

"I recall that you don't need Hell's reiatsu to use necromancy."

"True. Necromancy doesn't need me to collect Hell's reiatsu… But, my boss requested me to collect Hell's reiatsu in this artifact."

" _I see."_ Diodora slammed his cane on the ground; a black seal glowed around them. The ground began to shake as zombies began rise from the ground. Ichigo looked unamused. Diodora interpreted Ichigo's lack of reaction as shock and began to laugh manically.

"Are you amazed?!"

"Are you done?" Ichigo asked they are surrounded by resurrected zombies. "Honestly...I'm disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because I can do this" Ichigo pointed his hand in front of a zombie; pretending to hold a gun. "Bang" Ichigo said as a ball of Hellfire flew at the zombie; instantly destroying a couple zombies. The zombies stood no chance, as Ichigo quickly destroyed Diodora's entire zombie army with Hellfire.

"No…NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS!" Diodora yelled. He tried to summon a teleportation seal. Ichigo quickly summoned the Chains of Hell and had them wrap around Diodora. "LET ME GO!" Diodora yelled as he tries to escape the Chains of Hell.

"Diodora. You're a devil and you should recognize what these chains are." Ichigo walked towards the bounded Diodora. "Where are the true leaders of Khaos Brigade and Qlippoth?"

"I'll never tell you!" Diodora yelled. Ichigo shook his head. Ichigo snapped his fingers as the Chains of Hell pierced Diodora's skeleton body. "GAH!"

"Let's see if meeting the Kushanāda will make you want to talk to me." The Chains of Hell began to pull Diodora.

"WAIT! I'LL TALK!" The chains stopped.

"We've got 945 active members of Khaos Brigade and 45 of them are a part of Qlippoth. I don't know where the leaders are. They contact us."

"How?"

"By portkey or teleportation seal."

"What's a portkey."

"A Portkey is an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location."

"Anything else?"

"…I wet myself until I was 14."

"I'm losing my patience." Ichigo said as the Chains of Hell began to move.

"I do know the leaders goal with the artifact." The Chains of Hell stopped. Ichigo motioned for Diodora to continue. "I don't know how but the weapon is intended to be used against Heaven in the future."

"I see…" Ichigo turned away from Diodora as the Chains of Hell resumed pulling him into Hell.

"HEY! I thought we had a deal!?" Ichigo stopped and faced Diodora.

"If you could recall, we never had a deal." Ichigo said as he walked away.

"DAM YOU!" Diodora yelled as the Chains of Hell finished pulling him into Hell. Ichigo walked over the black stone. Ichigo picked up the stone. Ichigo could feel something is moving in the black stone.

" _No…It can't be."_ Ichigo thought as he realized the black stone isn't an artifact. It's an egg to a creature. _"Knowing my luck it's a dragon egg."_ Ichigo sent the egg into his mindscape for safe keeping. Ichigo explored the cave to see if there is anything Diodora or his boss left here. Ichigo founded nothing. Ichigo destroyed the cave with a blast of Hellfire. With his investigation completed, Ichigo opened a garganta and returned to the theater.

 **Scene Change: Tokyo: Kioi Hall**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Yuzu and Karin out of their seats near the balcony singing along with the band.

"Last part of the song!" Ami yelled.

"All together now!" Yumi yelled.

"Kyoo mo kootsuu ruuru wo mamoru yo! [Today we will uphold traffic laws!]" Ami and Yumi yelled.

"Teen Titans!" The repeated audience yelled.

" _Teen Titan's opening song. I forgot they wrote it."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Suki-kirai naku nan demo taberu yo. [The repeated audience yelled! We will eat everything there is!]" Ami and Yumi yelled.

"Teen Titans!" The repeated audience yelled

"Jishin kaminari kaji Oyaji [Earthquake, thunder, fire, or father]… Kokugo sansuu rika shakai [Japanese studies, math, science or society]… Kowai mon wa nani mo nai [There is nothing to fear]…" Ami and Yumi yelled.

"Teen Titans!" The repeated audience yelled

"Teen Titans, go!" Everyone yelled out.

"One, two, three, four, go! Teen Titans!" Ami and Yumi yelled as the song ended. The theater was silent for a few seconds before everyone in the audience cheered and clapped. Ami and Yumi bowed as they left the stage.

"That was amazing." Yuzu said.

"I agree." Karin said.

"Before you go, there are a few booths outside of this Hall that will be selling souvenirs. Not only that, Ami and Yumi will be hosting a meet in greet in an hour in Hall 1. Everyone stood up and began to quickly leave Kioi Hall. Due to Ichigo purchasing VIP tickets they were able to leave Hall 3 and arrived at the souvenir booths before the rest of the attendees. They purchase a set of soundtracks, a pair of Puffy Ami Yumi T-shirts and an exclusive Puffy Ami Yumi T-shirt for this event. They quickly lined up for the meet and greet. Once again due to the VIP tickets, they were able to stand in an exclusive line. Yuzu and Karin were able to get all of their souvenirs signed by Ami and Yumi. They also allowed Yuzu and Karin to pose with them for photos; that Ichigo took for them. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin finally left Kioi Hall. Yuzu and Karin were talking with each other about the entire day's date. Ichigo guided the girls to an unoccupied alley where he summoned his car. Everyone got in the car as Ichigo summoned a garganta and drove the car into the garganta.

 **Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki House**

The black garganta opened up and Ichigo drove his car out of the garganta and parked it right in front the house. All of them walked in the house.

"So how was your day?" Masaki asked.

"It was amazing!" The girls shouted.

"Oh. Where did Ichigo take the two of you?" Yuzu and Karin told Masaki what happened today. Ichigo walked to the dinner table to see Eu just finished eating dinner.

"Hey Eu"

"Yes Ichigo?" Eu replied.

"Do you know where Kisara and Valiona are right now?"

"Last I checked they should be in the familiar room."

"Familiar Room?"

"Apparently Sirzechs made a room for the familiars to roam around."

"Oh, that something unexpected"

"It is. "Ichigo, what are you going to do with the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners]?"

"I have Kyōka and Mysteria look over the various runes on it. Once they find the proper way to unseal the ארון הקבורה של החוטאים [Coffin of the Sinners], we'll unseal it and set them free."

"Ok." Eu said. Ichigo kissed her on her forehead before walking upstairs. He looked at the doors. All of them now had a name plate beside the door. A few minutes later, Ichigo found the Familiar Room. Ichigo opened the door to see a giant valley. Ichigo looked to see Kisara is sitting under a tree, reading a book while Xīng Chén is curled besides her. Ichigo walked over to Kisara.

"Hello Ichigo." Kisara said.

"Hello Kisara. How is Xīng Chén?"

"She's pretty good right now. She is able to slowly walk around."

"I see. Where's Valiona?" Ichigo could see Kisara mood dampened with the mention of Valiona.

"She's currently away somewhere…probably flying around."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Valiona doesn't want to help take care of Xīng Chén."

"Let me talk to her." Ichigo said as he walked away from Kisara.

"Don't bother. I've tried." Kisara hollered. Xīng Chén heard all the commotion and woke up. "Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."

Ichigo used his familiar connection to find Valiona flying in the sky.

" _Valiona. Please come here."_ Ichigo called out from through his familiar connection. Ichigo could see Valiona began to slowly descend to his location. A few seconds later, Valiona landed on the ground and transformed into her Drakaina form.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Can you explain to me what is going on with you and Kisara?"

"I don't know why but Xīng Chén doesn't like me."

"Doesn't like you?"

"Ya...due to some dragon's elemental affiliation they wouldn't be friendly with each other; Kisara and I are excellent examples of it. I am a dragon of darkness while Kisara is a dragon of light. We are normally enemies."

"But…"

"But with you as our master our elemental affiliation is willing to work together since we both are bonded to you."

"I see…is that all?"

"What?"

"I'm asking are you blaming this just simply on Xīng Chén."

"Of course it's just that."

"So you aren't jealous of Kisara because Xīng Chén likes her more."

"Um…" Ichigo laughed at Valiona's hesitation. This caused her to blush even more.

"Come on." Ichigo said as he motioned Valiona to follow her. Valiona sighed as she followed Ichigo. She already knew what's about to happen. They all arrived at the tree Kisara was at.

"Valiona" Kisara said as she glared at her.

"Kisara…I'm sorry for how I acted."

"Oh really?"

"I am. I was jealous that Xīng Chén liked you more than I did." Kisara stood up. Xīng Chén got off her lap. She looked at Valiona in the eyes before flicking her in the forehead. "OW! What was that for?"

"I did that because you were being stupid." Kisara then hugged Valiona.

"You two made up?"

"We did Master." They said. Ichigo smiled.

"Good because I have something that I need both of you to take care of."

"What?" They asked. Ichigo summoned the black egg with the skull on it."

"I am not sure what this is but I believe this is a dragon egg." Ichigo handed the egg to Valiona.

"It is a dragon egg." Valiona said.

"It smells of fire and death." Kisara said as she pinched her nose.

"I stumbled on a necromancer forcing the egg to absorb Hell's reiatsu."

"That idiot would have likely killed the egg." Kisara commented.

"If the egg did survive the transformation, there would be a high chance it would be uncontrollable." Valiona theorized.

"So master, what do you want us to do with it?"

"I want you Valiona to take care of the dragon egg."

"Me? Why?"

"Well it appears Kisara is uncomfortable with the egg." Ichigo said pointing out the face that Kisara is still pinching her nose. "Not only that, it allows both of you to help teach Yuzu and Karin how to take care of these dragons."

"You intend for these dragons to be your sister's familiars." Valiona realized.

"I do."

"That would be a good idea." Kisara commented.

"But which dragon goes with which girl?" Valiona asked.

"I'm planning to blindfold the girls and have both the baby dragons be a few meters away. I would instruct the girls to flair their reiatsu. From there, I would see which girl would walk to which dragon."

"Similar to how you found us." Kisara commented.

"Exactly." Ichigo said. "How long do you think it will take before that dragon hatches?"

"Actually, I think it-" Suddenly everyone could hear the egg cracking. "-be cracking now." Valiona said. She lowered the egg down as the egg began to wiggle and more cracks began to form. Soon the top of the egg fell off the egg to reveal a red dragon. It is mostly red and black. His head appears to have three horns. Just like Xīng Chén, this dragon appears to be capable of walking on its legs. The baby managed to break its shell as it slowly walks over to Valiona. Valiona grabs the baby and began to carry it.

"So what is the gender of the baby?" Ichigo asked.

"It's apparently a female." Valiona said.

"Dam it. I need to find some guy friends." Ichigo mumbled to himself. The girls laughed at Ichigo's misfortune.

"Anyways anyone have any ideas on names?" Kisara asked.

"Maybe something Chinese to match up with Xīng Chén?" Valiona added.

"How about Shēnyuān [Abyss]?" Ichigo suggested.

"That's…Abyss in Chinese." Kisara guessed.

"Yep." Ichigo said.

"That's nice name especially with her being forced to absorb Hell's reiatsu." Valiona added.

"Go a few meters away while I grab the girls." Ichigo said as he left the Familiar Room. A few minutes later, Ichigo pulled a blindfolded Yuzu and Karin into the Familiar Room.

"Ichi-nii. What are you doing?" Yuzu asked.

"Is this another surprise for today?" Karin asked.

"Technically yes Karin." Ichigo replied. Ichigo could see both Kisara and Valiona are about four meters [13.12 feet] away. "One by one, I want you to flare your reiatsu until you feel a pulling sensation. After that, walk towards that direction." Ichigo instructed. Karin began to flare her reiatsu. A few seconds later, Karin felt a weird sensation. She felt something was telling her to go towards her left. So, Karin began to walk towards the left. "Yuzu your turn." Yuzu began to flare her reiatsu as well. Unlike Karin, Yuzu began to walk towards the right. "Stop!" Ichigo yelled. Yuzu and Karin abruptly stopped. "Take off your blindfolds."

Karin took off her blindfold to see Valiona holding Shēnyuān in her hands. "Hello Karin. Meet your new familiar."

"…Is that a dragon?"

"A baby dragon."

"What's her name?"

"Shēnyuān. It means Abyss."

"Why?"

"Ichigo founde the egg being used to absorb Hell's reiatsu."

"Oh. That name fits really well."

"I know. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Valiona handed Karin Shēnyuān. The baby dragon looked at her for a few seconds before gently nibbling on her fingers.

"Now go back to Ichigo so he can tell you how to perform the Familiar ritual with Shēnyuān."

"Ok."

Yuzu took her blind fold to see Kisara holding Xīng Chén. "Hello Yuzu. Xīng Chén had chosen you as her master."

"Really?" Kisara nodded as she handed Xīng Chén to Yuzu. Yuzu began to tickle Xīng Chén's stomach. Xīng Chén let out a playful roar as she wiggles in her arms.

"Now go back to Ichigo so he can tell you how to perform the Familiar ritual Xīng Chén."

"Ok." Soon everyone met up with Ichigo.

"Congratulations on finding your own familiar. Let's get started forming the familiar bond."

"Ok. Ichi-nii." The twins said.

"So you need to place your hand on your dragon's head and then say 'In the name of Kurosaki Ichigo, I bind thee to me as my familiar' but instead of using my name, you would use your own name." Yuzu placed her hand on Xīng Chén.

"In the name of Kurosaki Yuzu, I bind thee to me as my familiar." Yuzu said. Both Yuzu and Xīng Chén glowed white for a few seconds before it faded. Karin placed her hand on Shēnyuān.

"In the name of Kurosaki Karin, I bind thee to me as my familiar." Karin said. Both Karin and Shēnyuān glowed crimson for a few seconds before it faded.

"Now that is done, I am going to have Kisara and Valiona stay here and help you two learn how to take care of Xīng Chén and Shēnyuān." Kisara and Valiona nodded.

"So Ichi-nii how long will it take for Xīng Chén and Shēnyuān to be an adult like Kisara and Valiona?"

"It may take twenty years or longer depending on the dragon." Kisara said.

"What!?" The twins shouted in surprise.

"Wait… didn't you say Ichi-nii found both of you as an egg?" Karin asked.

"He did." Valiona said.

"How are you an adult now?" Yuzu asked.

"Long ago, Valiona and I roamed free without resistance. At some point a warrior managed to slay us." Kisara said.

"Due to magical properties in the blade, it trapped 90% of our soul in the blade. That 10% remaining used what little magic left in our bodies to transform into an egg." Valiona said.

"Years later, Ichigo found our eggs. Ichigo was found to be a suitable master. After that he managed to set our soul free and reunited it with us. Unfortunately, this caused a small complication." Kisara said.

Our natural baby body couldn't handle the older soul. This forced our baby body to grow in an accelerated rate. This would have killed us because we didn't have enough reiatsu. But, we used our familiar link to pull Ichigo's reiatsu to help. This mutation actually resulted in us gaining a humanoid form." Valiona said.

"I see." The twins said. With that everyone left the familiar room. Everyone gathered around the dinner table and ate Masaki's cooking. Once dinner was finished, Ichigo went to bed early.

 **Scene Change: Morning**

Ichigo woke up to see once again he was surrounded by women. Ichigo moved his eyes to see Suzumebachi once again sleeping on his forehead. Ichigo gently moved his head to see Ichigo noticed that Moka and Ophis lay on his left side; while Eu and Shirayuki controlled the right side. Ichigo raised his head slightly to see that Kyōkotsu slept on his chest. Ichigo managed to see left leg is occupied by Mysteria and Valiona; while his right leg was occupied by Katen and Kisara. Ichigo gently shook his arms and legs; walking up the others. All of them complained but allowed Ichigo to get out of bed. Ichigo walked to the kitchen and began to omelets. Once again the smell of food filled the house and forced everyone down. Ichigo decided to make omelets for everyone. Ichigo would place two omelets on a plate and set them out on the counter. As everyone slowly trickled down, they would grab a plate with an omelet on it. Ichigo soon sat down at the table. Everyone was enjoying how delicious their omelet was. Once everyone finished breakfast, Ichigo walked upstairs and changed into a white T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. Ichigo said goodbyes to everyone. Ichigo ripped open a garganta and jumped in it.

 **Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka Shrine**

Ichigo popped out in front of Yasaka's Shrine.

"Hello Kurosaki-sama. Yasaka-hime is expecting you." One of the many maids employed at Yasaka Shrine said. The maid guided Ichigo Yasaka's room. Ichigo gently knocked on the door.

"Come in Ichigo." Ichigo slide the door and entered Yasaka's room. Ichigo could see Yasaka fixing Kunou's robes.

"Papa!" Kunou cried out and ran over to Ichigo.

"Hello Kunou." Ichigo gave Kunou a hug. Ichigo looked up to see Yasaka amused.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Yasaka." Ichigo gave her a hug. "Ready to go?"

"Where are you taking us?"

"Oh… it's a little place called the Seireitei." Ichigo said. Yasaka lost her bearing.

"Wait…did you just said that your taking us to the Seireitei?"

"I did."

"Um… how are we going to be able to be there since we aren't spirits?"

"Oh that's easy." Ichigo pulled out a gun. "This is a nifty invention that I had Urahara create." Ichigo explained. "With this gun it transforms your living body into reishi and your yōkai into reiatsu." Ichigo explained he fired the gun at Yasaka and Kunou. They both glowed white for a few seconds before it died down. Ichigo exited his human body. Ichigo made sure not to wear the special haori he was presented. They walked out of Yasaka Shrine to the secluded forest. Ichigo summoned his car and opened the door for Yasaka and Kunou. They climbed in the car. Ichigo closed the door and got in the driver side. Ichigo entered the car, opened up a garganta and drove straight in.

 **Scene Change: Seireitei: Twelfth Division**

In the main computer hub of the Twelfth Division, various Shinigami were typing down something onto their terminals. Suddenly one of the many Shinigami typing abruptly stood up; knocking down the chair she was sitting in. She has long, purple hair, green eyes and large lips with pale skin

"Third Seat Akon!" He shouted. A few seconds later, someone walked out of a hallway.

"What is it Torue?" Akon asked. He is a tall man with short, spiky black hair, which has a distinguished hairline running through it. He has three small horns protruding from his forehead. He wears a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō.

"We have detected a garganta opening up." She said.

"Where is it?"

"Our scanners were unable to detect the exact location."

"Dam it."

"But we were narrow it down to somewhere in Thirties West Rukongai."

"Were you able to detect the place of origin?"

"No."

"I want ALL of you to investigate this." Akon ordered as he went to report this to Urahara.

 **Scene Change: Soul Society: District Thirty West Rukongai**

In an empty forest clearing, a garganta opened up and a car drove out of it. Ichigo gently stopped the car. Ichigo turned to face Yasaka and Kunou.

"Welcome to the Rukongai."

"The Rukongai… I thought were going to the Seireitei?" Kunou asked.

"The Rukongai is for the powerless souls. Before I left the Seireitei, I made sure the Rukongai had Shinigami posted around to protect them and provide order."

"So you're doing a 'surprise' inspection."

"Exactly." Ichigo said as he began to transform. Ichigo's long orange hair turned black and shortened. Ichigo's brown eyes turned dark blue. "Call my Tatsuya for now."

"Very well Kai." Yasaka said as she transformed. Yasaka blonde hair and golden yellow eyes turned into royal blue hair and eyes.

"Call my Sayaka." The newly Sayaka said.

"What about me Kaa-san?" Kunou asked. Sayaka waved her hands and Kunou transformed similar to her mother.

"You can keep your name Kunou since not many would know you." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Everyone exited the car. Ichigo handed everyone a Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak. They all put the cloak on. Ichigo sent the car back to his mindscape. They all began to walk towards Seireitei.

"It looks like we're back in time." Kunou commented.

"It does. For some reason, Rukongai will always appear similar to early Japanese architecture." Ichigo said.

"Where is everyone?" Yasaka asked. No one is out about. It was as if they entered a ghost town. Ichigo could sense that there are people are in their homes.

"It looks like these people are scared and hiding."

"From who?" Suddenly they heard yelling.

"I told you I'll don't have the money." Someone yelled.

"If you don't have the money… Why do you have this?" Someone else yelled as something broke. Ichigo and Yasaka rushed over to see a group of men harassing an elderly person.

"Hey!" Ichigo called out. All the men turned to Ichigo. Ichigo resisted letting out a grown. All of them were wearing a Shinigami shihakushō.

"Go away powerless scum we're in charge of this district." Thug 1 said. Ichigo walked over and began to crack his hands and neck.

"You're a disgrace to every Shinigami who fought and died in the line of duty."

"Please…how would you know about disgrace you powerless scum." Thug 2 said. Ichigo let out a sigh. Ichigo pointed his finger at the group of thugs.

"Shō." Ichigo said. Suddenly the group of thugs were pushed out of the house. Ichigo turned to Yasaka and Kunou. "Take care of her while I take care of them." Yasaka and Kunou nodded as Ichigo walked out of the house. Ichigo could see the thugs have drawn their Zanpakutō and was ready to attack. Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "Final chance, stand down." All of them charged at Ichigo. Ichigo raised his palm at the group of thugs.

"Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku." Yellow energy, taking a form of very thick rope, shot out of Ichigo palm. The energy rope wrapped itself around the upper body of the thugs and pulled them together. The thugs were shocked. The 'powerless scum' actually can use kidō, especially a kidō that they can't fully use yet. "Now then, you're going to answer a few of my questions."

"Sure." Thug 3 said. Ichigo manipulated the Kido to separate Thug 1 and 2 from Thug 3. Thug 1 and 2 glared at Thug 3. "Well we're screwed anyways I might be able to be punished less."

"Why did you attack her?"

"We were ordered by our Seated officer to collect payment from her."

"Why did you need to 'collect payment from her.'?" Thug 3 remained silent. Ichigo grabbed his hand. "Answer the question or else?" Ichigo emphasis his point by holding Thug 3's finger and gently bend it to the opposite direction. "Why did you need to 'collect payment from her.'?"

"We collect payment for priority protection!" Thug 3 said.

"Whose idea is this?"

"Our Seated officer!"

"Who is your Seated officer?"

"He is Takezoe Kōkichirō, the Seventh Seat." Thug 3 answered.

"Where is he at right now?"

"He should be in his office located between District Twenty-Ninth and District Thirty."

"You said official office. Does he have an unofficial office?"

"Very well." Ichigo placed his hand over Thug 3's eyes.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Inemuri." Ichigo said. Thug 3 fell unconscious. Ichigo repeated this with Thug 1 and 2. Ichigo also reconnected Sajō Sabaku. Ichigo dragged the unconscious thugs back inside the house. Ichigo could see Yasaka and Kunou helping two people. The first one is an elderly lady. She has short black hair and blue eyes and wearing slightly damaged robes. While the other person is a man with pale, completely gray hair. Ichigo could see his eyes are full of weariness and a sort of tired resignation. "So who are you… if I may ask?"

"I never remembered my name but many call me Doctor K due to my medical knowledge." Doctor K said.

"While my name is Emiya Kiritsugu."

"And your names?" Yasaka looked at Ichigo with concern.

" _Yasaka, you don't need to reveal yourself. I'll just reveal myself."_ Ichigo said through the peerage link. Ichigo transformed back to his normal self. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Wait… aren't you the Hero of the Winter War and Hero of the Thousand Year War?" Doctor K asked.

"I am."

"Sucks to be you when you die." Kiritsugu said.

"Why is that?"

"You'll become a Heroic Spirit and immortalized in the Throne of Heroes."

"The what?" Kiritsugu sighed.

"Heroic Spirits are spirits of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths."

"What about the Throne of Heroes?"

"The Throne of Heroes a place existing outside our reality. It is the home of the Heroic Spirits."

"Aren't those spirits used for some stupid competition that happened a while ago?"

"Yes. The 'stupid competition' you're referring to is the Holy Grail War."

"So it's a competition using legendary heroes for a cup."

"Well said cup in question is supposed to grant a miracle. But when I was competing in the Fourth Holy Grail War, I discovered that the Holy Grail has been corrupted by something evil. So I had it destroyed."

"Which caused a giant fire in Fuyuki." Yasaka added.

"Interesting."

"The Corrupted Grail managed to curse me before it was destroyed. The curse slowly destroyed my body. First were my limbs, then my sight. After that most of my circuits became useless."

"So you're a Magus." Ichigo said; remembering Ruby's brief explanation of the major different type of magic users.

"You're aware of us?"

"I am."

"Sixty years after the Grail War in 1997(3), there will be another Holy Grail War. To ensure the destruction of the Great Grail, I used various explosives to create a 'bump' in the nearby leyline."

"WHAT!" Yasaka yelled. "Do you have any ideas what could happen when you did that?"

"Base on various tombs I have read, it wills cause an earthquake in Fukuki approximately thirty to forty years' time."

"That it would be true but the earthquake in question might severely damage or even destroy all the other leylines in the world." Kiritsugu shot up upon hearing the sever effect of his action.

"What?"

"Yes, your action would have been catastrophic if I didn't already detect it and fixed it." Kiritsugu sighed.

"I see." Ichigo stood up. "Come on, I need to hunt down those fools who think they can abuse their authority." Ichigo stood up. Everyone said their goodbyes. Ichigo changed his hair and eyes again. He levitated the unconscious thugs up. Ichigo hugged Kunou and Yasaka tightly. "Hold on tight." Ichigo said as he shunpō'ed away.

 **Scene Change: West Rukongai: District Twenty-Ninth and District Thirty**

They arrived at the border between District Twenty-Ninth and District Thirty. They could see a building with the sign Shinigami Station on it.

"Stay here with these idiots." Ichigo instructed Yasaka and Kunou as he walked inside by himself. He could see one Shinigami sitting down at the welcome desk. She has short brown hair and glasses. She wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō. She looked up from her paperwork.

"Hello. Welcome to our Shinigami Station. My name is Shirogane Mihane(4). How may I help you?"

"Is there any other Shinigami here?"

"Um…" Mihane pulled out a clipboard. We have three Shinigami on patrol right now."

"I see…I wish to speak to the person in charge of this Station. I believe his name was Takezoe Kōkichirō."

"Ok. Let me notify him." She said as she walked down a hallway. A minute later, she returned. "He is ready for you now." She guided him to a door. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She slid the door for Ichigo. Ichigo walked in the office. She immediately closed the door. Ichigo had a good looked at Takezoe Kōkichirō. He has short dark hair, bushy eyebrows and stubble around his mouth and chin. He has on the standard Shinigami shihakushō.

"Hello I am Takezoe Kōkichirō." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"My name is Tatsuya." As he accepted the handshake.

" _Oh god. Another powerless scum. I need to hurry this up so I can see what is taking those idiots so long to take care of an old hag."_ Kōkichirō thought.

" _He thinks that I am powerless; oh that fool."_ Ichigo thought. They soon let go of the handshake.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I would like to start an investigation."

"Ok." Kōkichirō pulled out a sheet of paper. "Whenever you are ready."

"About twenty minutes ago, I witness three thugs breaking and entering a resident's home. I ran over to see those three thugs were dressed like Shinigami."

" _Fuck."_

"I confronted them. They admitted that they were following orders from their Seated officer."

"Did they mention a name?" Kōkichirō asked. "Those bastards better not have."

"In fact they did."

"Those backstabbers." Kōkichirō thought. "What name did they say?"

"Your name."

"Fuck this." Kōkichirō said as he pointed at Ichigo. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō." A red energy fired from Kōkichirō's finger, causing an explosion. Mihane rushed on in to see what happened. She turned to see Kōkichirō still pointing at Ichigo.

"Oh he got violent so I blasted him with a Shakkahō."

"Good try but that was weak." Ichigo said. Kōkichirō and Mihane turned to see an unfazed Ichigo. Ichigo raised his palm at Kōkichirō.

"Bakudō #63 Sajō Sabaku." The energy rope wrapped itself around the upper body of Kōkichirō. Both Kōkichirō and Mihane were surprised at the 'powerless' spirit performing Kido. "Now then, Kōkichirō, your thugs told me about you collecting money from your Districts for 'priority protection'. Any comments?" Kōkichirō glared at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed his hand. "Answer the question or else?" Ichigo emphasis his point by holding Kōkichirō's pinky finger on his left hand and gently bend it to the opposite direction. Kōkichirō remained silent. Ichigo sighed as he broke it.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kōkichirō yelled in pain. Mihane couldn't handle it anymore and fainted.

"Why did you do it!?"

"I told you I can't tell you!" Ichigo grabbed the next finger and broke it.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Tell me." Kōkichirō spit at Ichigo's face.

"Fuck you." Ichigo wipe the spit off his face and grabbed the remaining fingers on the left hand and broke them.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Kōkichirō just tell me the information.

"F-Fine. His name is Tarukane Gonzo. His estate is located at the District Third."

"Anything else?"

"No! Can please get this healed?"

"Sure." Ichigo placed his hand over Kōkichirō's eyes.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Inemuri." Kōkichirō fell unconscious. Ichigo walked over to Mihane and gently shook her.

"Wha?" She woke up to see Kōkichirō bound. "What…what happened?"

"Kōkichirō and your other three Shinigami are a part of a scandal."

"What?"

"Yes. I am here to take care of it. I will explain everything to Hitsugaya-Taichō." Ichigo said as he grabbed the unconscious Kōkichirō and dragged him out of the Station. Ichigo regrouped with Yasaka, Kunou and the unconscious thugs. Ichigo modified Sajō Sabaku so that everyone was together. Ichigo was about to head to the District Three when suddenly someone fired Hainawa at them. Ichigo reflected the kidō with his hands. Ichigo looked to see Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Halt!" Tōshirō ordered.

"Ah. Tōshirō. Rangiku."

"Have we met before?" Rangiku asked.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichō!" Toshiro yelled.

"It is but I never called you that did I?" Ichigo asked.

"Wait…only one person ever calls me Tōshirō." Ichigo transformed back to his normal form.

"Ichigo?" Tōshirō and Rangiku said.

"Yep." Ichigo handed Rangiku bundle of thugs. "These guys forced the residents of District Thirty to pay for priority protection."

"WHAT!" Toshiro yelled as he glared at the unconscious thugs.

"Please take these thugs while I hunt down the leader."

"Ok Ichigo-sama." Rangiku said as she grabbed the thugs and shunpō'ed away.

"Hitsugaya-Taichō, I need you to do two things. First, arranged for a Taichō meeting in an hour."

"Yes Ichigo-sama." Toshiro said.

"As for the second thing, please make sure these two." Ichigo pointed at Yasaka and Kunou, "are comfortable with everything they need provided for them."

"Very well." With that Ichigo shunpō'ed to the District Three.

 **Scene Change: West Rukongai: District Three**

Ichigo arrived at a large building with the words Tarukane written on top of the building. On the outside, Ichigo could see two guards standing post outside.

"Halt!" One of the guards said. Ichigo ignored the guard as he walked towards the building. The second guard realized who was walking towards them.

"Good day Kurosaki-sama." Guard 2 said with a bow. Ichigo stopped at the guard. Guard 1 was sweating when he realized who he just tried to challenge.

"Good day. Can you escort me to Tarukane Gonzo."

"Yes sir." Guard 2 said as he began to escort Ichigo inside. Guard 1 let out his breath he was holding in.

 **Scene Change: District Three: Tarukane Estate**

Ichigo soon arrived at a set of closed doors.

"He is inside." Guard 2 said before walking away. Ichigo kicked the door down and walked inside. What Ichigo saw infuriated him to his core. Ichigo could see a short, fat, and dumpy man, who Ichigo assumed as Tarukane Gonzo, being served by various female slaves. All the slaves were wearing rags that could barely cover themselves. They had a black collar and wrist cuffs. Some of them appear as young as ten while others appear early twenty.

"Who dares enter my office?" Gonzo yelled; scaring all the girls.

"Kurosaki-Yamamoto Ichigo." Ichigo declared as he summoned his special haori. It appeared on top of Ichigo's shihakushō.

"What gives you to the rights to enter my office?" Ichigo sighed as he bounded Gonzo with Sajō Sabaku. Ichigo turned to the women slaves. All of them huddled together and looked at Ichigo with hopelessness in their eyes.

"I am here to help all of you." None of them responded to Ichigo. Ichigo summoned two Jigokuchō. Ichigo placed one near his mouth. "Unohana, I need you and a squad of female healers to arrive at the Tarukane Estate immediately." Ichigo ended his message and the Jigokuchō flew away. Ichigo picked up the other one and repeated the message to Yoruichi. A few minutes later, Ichigo could see Unohana and Yoruichi walking towards Ichigo. Behind them are a squad of female healers and female Onmitsukidō.

"Unohana-Taichō and Shihōin-Taichō reporting as requested." They said.

"Unohana-Taichō, I need you and your squad to help these victims." Ichigo pointed at the girls who were cowering in the corner.

"Very well." Unohana-Taichō said.

"As for you, Shihōin-Taichō. I want you and your squad to interrogate this monster to see if there are any more corrupted Shinigami under him and see if he knows anyone else who is has a habit of collecting other girls."

"Yes sir." Yoruichi said as she glared at Gonzo." With his work done, Ichigo shunpō'ed to the Tenth Division.

 **Scene Change: Tenth Division**

Ichigo arrived outside the Toshiro's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Toshiro said. Ichigo slide the door opened to see Toshiro sitting down behind his desk with an open bottle of sake.

"Where is Rangiku when you need her?" Ichigo joked.

"Anyways, where are they?"

"They're in our prison."

"WHAT! I mean the girls."

"Oh. There in my personal quarters right now."

"Ok." Ichigo turned and began to walk out of Toshiro's office.

"Wait, Ichigo." Ichigo stopped and turned around.

"Yes Toshiro?"

"Are you going to Kuchiki- fukutaichō and Abarai-fukutaichō wedding?"

"Wait… those two are getting married? When?"

"Um… later today actually…" Ichigo began to laugh maniacally.

"Is it at the Kuchiki Manor?"

"It is." Toshiro answered. Ichigo continued to laugh maniacally. _"Why do I suddenly regret mentioning the wedding?"_

"Toshiro, don't tell anyone that I know about the wedding or else I will show you how much pain Karin's boyfriend should have felt from me."

"I won't." Toshiro answered; starting to fear his life especially with Ichigo knowing about his past relationship. With that, Ichigo left Toshiro's office. Ichigo could vaguely hear Toshiro groaning. Ichigo chuckled as he arrived at Toshiro's personal quarters. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo walked. Toshiro's personal quarters appear to be quite spartan. There is only a bed, few cupboards and a table. Ichigo cast a privacy kidō around the room. Yasaka and Kunou were still in their disguises. Yasaka was lying on the bed while Kunou was doodling on the table.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said.

"For what?" Yasaka asked.

"For abandoning you to take care of those thugs."

"Ichigo, I understand completely. Remember I am a ruler as well. There are times when I plan to take Kunou out when suddenly I get summoned back to deal with a mess."

"Your right… well I got one last thing we can do after this meeting."

"What?" So Ichigo informed her about the Rukia's and Renji's wedding.

"So are we going in our normal form or our disguise?"

"Go normal."

"But we don't have a kimono to wear."

"Yasaka, you have magic use it to transfigure a matching set of kimonos for all of us to wear." Ichigo said as he ran off to the Taichō meeting.

 **Scene Change:** **Taichōs' Assembly Hall**

Everyone arrived at the Assembly Hall and sat down at their respective seat. This meaning was both an emergency meeting and it required both Taichōs and Fukutaichōs to be present.

"Hitsugaya-Taichō, you have requested this emergency meeting. You may start." Genryusai said.

"Sōtaichō, I will start it once one more member shows up." A few seconds later, the doors opened as Ichigo entered the Hall. He took his place at the head of the table.

"I requested Hitsugaya-Taichō to organize this emergency meeting." Ichigo said. "I recently discovered a serious issue that needs to be brought up immediately. "I discovered that three Shinigami were collecting protection money from a few residents of West Rukongai District 30."

"WHAT!" All the Taichōs yelled.

"I interrogated them and discovered their seated officer, Seventh-Seat Takezoe Kōkichirō-"

"Former Seventh-Seat Takezoe Kōkichirō." Toshiro said

"Correction, former Seventh-Seat Takezoe Kōkichirō. I proceeded to interrogated him for answers. He informed me that his 'boss' is a man name Tarukane Gonzo. His estate is located at the District Third. At this moment, Hitsugaya-taichō and Matsumoto-fukutaichō stumbled upon me. I gave them the tied up thugs as I confronted Tarukane Gonzo. Shihōin-Taichō please report your findings." Ichigo said as he sat down and Yoruichi stood up.

"After we arrived at the scene, we were in charge of interrogating Tarukane Gonzo for more information about this. As of now, we discovered two members of First Division, Third Division and Thirteenth Division; four members from Fourth Division and Fifth Division; six members from Seventh Division, Eighth Division and Ninth Division. Luckily we discovered no members from Second Division, Twelfth Division or Fourteenth Division." Yoruichi stopped for a second to allow the various Taichō process this information.

"Any patterns?" Genryusai asked.

"At least one member from each division was a seated officer." Yoruichi said.

"I see."

"Anyways, we are currently integrating each of these traitors right now to see if there are any other members we haven't captured yet."

"What about Gonzo?" Lisa asked.

"He is the one who provided the names."

"What I mean is that is there any other people like Gonzo right now."

"As of right now, it appears only Gonzo did it." Ichigo stood up.

"Thank you Shihōin-Taichō for the report." Yoruichi nodded her head. "I want all the Taichō to please keep an eye on your people. I do not want another situation like this to happen again." All the Taichōs nodded in agreement. "Anything else?" Ichigo asked. Urahara stood up. "You have the floor Urahara-Taichō." Ichigo sat down.

"As many of you were aware, we detected a garganta opening up somewhere around District Thirties. Were you responsible for that?"

"I was."

"Very well. I will inform my men to call the search off." Urahara said as he sat back down. Ichigo stood back up.

"Anything else?" No one replied. "Meeting adjourned."

 **Scene Change: Toshiro's Private Quarters**

Ichigo shunpō'ed back Toshiro's private quarters. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in Ichigo." Ichigo walked in to see Yasaka tying the obi for Kunou's Kimono. Yasaka and Kunou turned back to their normal form. Yasaka is wearing a sky blue kimono with the image of pink Sakura tree in the breeze. Below the Sakura tree there are two yellow foxes and an orange fox laying down underneath the tree while the sun shining down on them. While Kunou is wearing an orange kimono the same three foxes cuddling together in a forest under a setting sun while the moon began to rise.

"Papa!" Kunou said. "Do I look pretty?"

"You do Kunou."

"Yay!"

"Ichigo, here is your kimono." Yasaka said. Ichigo looked over and was impressive. His Kimono is mostly black. Around Ichigo's breast area, there is a partial lunar eclipse. The sun is shining dark orange over the dark blue moon. Around the bottom there are two yellow foxes and an orange fox running under the stars. Yasaka flipped it around for Ichigo to see his twin dragon symbol on it the back of the kimono. However, the color of the dragon's bodies and eyes are swapped.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Yasaka and Kunou helped put Ichigo's kimono on. Yasaka also helped combed his long hair. Soon enough everyone was ready to crash the wedding. Ichigo held Yasaka and Kunou closely as they shunpō'ed to Kuchiki Estate.

 **Scene Change: Kuchiki Estate**

They arrived a few meters away from the Manor. They began to walk towards the Manor. They checked to see that their kimono doesn't need to get adjusted. They soon arrived at a closed gate with a man sitting down at a table.

"I am sorry. We are not allowed to let anyone in." The man said without looking up.

"I think if you look up, we can be allowed in." The man looked up and all the color in his faced drained. "Now you understand why I recommended for you to look up."

"V-very well. Please write your names down here and on this reading card." The man said as he pointed at a book and slides a card over to Ichigo. Ichigo wrote his full name down, followed by Yasaka and Kunou on the book and the card. Another servant opened the door and escorted Ichigo to the Kuchiki Manor. They walked by many Sakura trees in the courtyard and could hear the music playing from Kuchiki Manor. They soon arrived at door of the Kuchiki Manor. There were three servants at the door. Two of them grabbed the handles of the closed door while the other servant received the card from Ichigo. The servant looked at the card and his eyes widen with what was written on the card.

"Are you sure about this?" The servant asked.

"I am." The servant nodded to the other servants. They pushed the doors open. The music suddenly stopped as the servant began to read the card.

"Entering Lord Kurosaki Yamamoto Ichigo; King of Souls with his guests Yasaka-hime; Princess of Japan's Yōkai and Kunou-hime, Heir to Princess of Japan's Yōkai." The servant said as the three walked inside. Ichigo had to remember all the edict lessons Kyōka and Hōgyoku pounded into him long ago. The servants closed the door again as the music resumed playing. Ichigo soon placed Kunou on his shoulders to prevent her from getting trampled or lost. Ichigo and Yasaka soon talked with many of the guests. Soon the actual wedding started. Byakuya lead everyone to a shrine on the far side of Kuchiki Estate. They soon entered the shrine.

" _Ichigo."_

" _Yes Yasaka."_

" _This is a shrine to Amaterasu."_

" _Really? Does she want to personally bless this marriage?"_

" _Actually… she might since this will be the first one that happened in a shrine dedicated to her since the Thousand-Year War happened."_

" _I see…Should I inform anyone?"_

" _Na."_ Ichigo chuckled at her response. Ichigo and Yasaka continued to watch the traditional wedding ceremony. Soon the ceremony ended when Amaterasu made her appearance. The Sun suddenly intensified and shot a beam at Yasaka's body, causing her to begin to float and rise. Her eyes began to glow golden.

"Papa, is Lady Amaterasu appearing?"

"She is." Ichigo said.

" _ **Greetings Shinigami of the Gotei 14."**_ Yasaka said in a different tone of voice.

"Who are you?" One of the monks asked.

" _ **The mother of all Nihonjin [Japanese people]."**_ Suddenly all the monks bowed.

"Welcome Lady Amaterasu. We are honored by your appearance."

"Hey Amaterasu." Ichigo said casually. All the monks looked at Ichigo as if he's insane.

" _ **Hello Ichigo. How are you?"**_

"I'm good."

" _ **It seems that you and Yasaka haven't married yet."**_

"Hey. We both agreed to start slow and steady. Anyways, shouldn't you talk with your guests instead of me right now?"

" _ **Your right."**_ Amaterasu turned her attention to the rest of the Shinigami who are now bowing to her. _ **"Hello everyone, I wanted to bless this married couple with great fortune and fertility for the years to come."**_

"Thank you Lady Amaterasu for your generous blessing." Rukia and Renji said. With that Yasaka's body slowly descended back to the ground and her eyes stop glowing golden.

"You alright?"

"I am. Though I felt the theatrics was unnecessary.

" _ **Hey. I am allowed to make some theatrics; especially to a group of people who ether doesn't believe in my existence or questions my existence"**_ Amaterasu said through the Yasaka's peerage link. With the wedding formally over, Rukia and Renji were allowed to mingle with the various guests there. Rukia and Renji went straight to Ichigo, Yasaka and Kunou.

"Ichigo!"

"Hello Rukia, Renji." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo, Yasaka-hime, Kunou-hime." Rukia said.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Took you two long enough to figure it out." Ichigo joked.

"Anyways…" Rukia said. "We want to say thank you for your blessing." Rukia and Renji bowed to Yasaka.

"It is not an issue for us. Lady Amaterasu was willing to come; especially for a wedding at her shrine." Yasaka answered.

"Anyways, I need to ask you a very…very important question." Ichigo said.

"Sure…" Rukia replied.

"Who was in charge of invitations?"

"Nii-sama was… why?"

"Oh I actually never received an invitation for the ceremony."

"Really? Nii-sama said he finished delivering all the invites."

"Oh…looks like I need to beat up a noble again." Ichigo cracked his knuckles as he spotted Byakuya not too far away.

"No Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as Rukia and Renji tried to stop him.

"Rukia please clarify me this detail. If I am wrong, than I will not beat up Byakuya however, if I am right, then Byakuya will be crushed. Rukia sighed.

"Very well; ask away."

"Byakuya is aware that I would be interested in attending your wedding if invited."

"I believe he is aware…"

"So would I take offence if I was not invited despite knowing I would be interested in attending?

"Yes." Rukia sighed.

"Not only that, I am technically a noble of higher standing than him so I would take more offend by this action.

"Yes."

"Don't worry… Byakuya will not be seriously injured. I might crush that pride of his again." Ichigo walked towards Byakuya. Byakuya noticing this prepared for the inevitable.

"Hello Lord Kuchiki."

"Lord Kurosaki-Yamamoto."

"I would like to ask why did I not receive an invitation to Rukia's and Renji's wedding?"

"It…was an error on my part." Byakuya admitted.

"Really? Please explain this error."

"When I was sending out the marriage invitation, I was under the assumption that you would not be interested in attending due to their actions three years ago."

"I see. I believed that I already challenged that assumption a while ago."

"You are right…" Byakuya said as he took a deep breath and bowed to Ichigo. "I would like to formally apologize for not personally inviting you to this event."

"Rise Lord Kuchiki. I accepted your apology." Byakuya stood back up. Ichigo extended his hand for a handshake. Byakuya looked at it for a few seconds before accepting the handshake. Ichigo and Byakuya let of the handshake. Ichigo walked away from Byakuya. Soon the events died down and it was time to leave. Ichigo summon his car and opened the door for Yasaka and Kunou to enter.

"Nice car Ichigo." Ichigo turned to see Renji.

"Ya. It was payment for some work I did." Ichigo said as he entered the driver side. Ichigo waved at Renji as he opened a garganta and drove in."

 **Scene Change: Kyoto: Yasaka Shrine**

Ichigo drove out of the garganta. Ichigo managed to park his car in the secluded forest clearing. Ichigo walked out and opened the door for Yasaka and Kunou.

"Did you two have fun?"

"I did though I would have wanted to spend more time with you Papa." Kunou said.

"I had a good time dear. I was able to see Soul Society for the first time." Yasaka said. Ichigo pulled out his gun and shot Yasaka and Kunou and converted their bodies back to normal. Ichigo returned to his normal body. Everyone had a quick shower and got ready for bed.

" _Eu…Ophis can you two hear me?"_

" _Yes Ichigo?"_ Eu and Ophis said.

" _This is a reminder that we have our date tomorrow. Make sure you two DON'T eat anything for breakfast."_

" _Ok."_ Eu said. Ophis remind silent.

" _Ophis?"_

" _Fine."_ Ophis said as she cut the connection. With that done, Ichigo fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter of Broken Dreams. I apologize(?) if people don't like the fluff… I blame the readers. They wanted to see some stuff with the girls. Besides the new story, I have a poll posted on my profile. Please look at it.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **bloody dragon fang ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Yay! I managed to surprise my reader. (Popping party poppers). Anyways, I have heard of No Game No Life…I kinda made a reference to them in Chapter 22.**

 **Master of Dragons God ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Thanks.**

 **Rogue Deity Master ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ First off, thank you for liking this unique chapter. There are a few reasons why I chose to change her name from Masaki to Misaki. The first one is that They are suppose to me sisters and I felt having a very similar name would make sense. Second, long ago I ended up typing Misaki instead of Masaki. I forgot who corrected me on it (definitely not my previous Beta Reader). As for Ophis being a mother… I felt it would make more sense than Rizevim (Vali's Grandfather) somehow stole Ophis's powers and somehow transformed it into Lilith…**

 **Alex2909 ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Yep. Nice and simple.**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ GOLDEN!**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Does this chapter answer your review? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Adislt ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Luckily(?) Ichigo will not have Eri and Ran in the harem. I needed a lawyer and I stumble on Detective Conan and I was like why not.**

 **KaiserUltima ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Hello old reviewer. I haven't seen you for a long time. Masaki would likely be a part of the family but not in the 'Harem'. As for a list… technically everyone in the peerage 'COULD BE' members of the Harem. Yuzu, Karin, Moka, Yasaka, Eu and maybe Ophis are prime candidates but Ichigo will not push to the next level.**

 **An1meB0y/ Your Friend Name Dick ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Did you send me those idea?**

 **Rentzu HarpBringer ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ I… don't know how to respond. Do you need a virtual napkin?**

 **8 Souled Otaku ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ OK.**

 **Edub102 ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Thank you.**

 **Tanithlipsky ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Thank you.**

 **Eminadaisuki ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Not ALL the girls Ichigo meets join the peerage… well…**

 **lara5170 ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ In the name of the internet…GOOGLE IT!**

 **Ranmaleopard ʕ•̫͡•ʕ̫͡ʕ•͓͡•ʔ-̫͡-ʕ•̫͡•ʔ̫͡ʔ-̫͡-ʔ Thank you good sir/madam.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Notes**

 **1\. Ichigo turned into a replica of Shiba Tatsuya**

 **2\. Yasaka turned into Maizono Sayaka from Danganronpa.**

 **3\. Remember, this is 2007 (Bleach Canon was 2004 and this story is 3 years after)**

 **4\. Shirogane Mihane is originally the 9th Seat of the 6th Division.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Good day everyone. Thunder here with another chapter of Broken Dream. This chapter is a lot longer than normal. Please read the Author note down below. Also please vote in the poll. I refereshed it to allow you to vote again. Let's start the show! This chapter has been edited by** **VizardKami.** **The following is a fan-based parody.**

 **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, TV Tokyo, Viz Media, Studio Pierot... and other people.**

 **All other references of characters or abilities are not mine.**

 **Please support the official release.**

"Hello." -Normal talking

" _Hello." –Ichigo's thoughts._

" **Hello." – Zanpakutō speaking**

" _ **Hello." Divine Being Speaking.**_

Kon'nichiwa [Translation of Hello]

* * *

Ichigo woke up to see that Yasaka is currently hugging him right now. Ichigo could see Kunou managed to squish herself between himself and Yasaka. Ichigo gently shook Yasaka.

"No. Five more minutes." Yasaka mumbled as she tightens her grip on Ichigo. This caused Kunou to further get squished; forcing her to wake up. Seeing her current situation, she began to poke Yasaka's stomach.

"Kaa-san, you're squishing me." Yasaka unconsciously began to swat Kunou, like an annoying fly. Kunou seeing this called for Ichigo.

"Papa. Kaa-san is ticklish." Ichigo began to grin as he began to tickle her. Yasaka immediately woke up as she tries to escape.

"K-Ku-nou you t-rait-or!" Yasaka yelled as she began to laugh uncontrollable. Yasaka managed to grab Ichigo's hands only for Kunou to take over. "K-Ku-nou!" Yasaka screamed as she let go of Ichigo's hands. Seeing his hands are free, Ichigo resumed ticking Yasaka. Soon enough, Ichigo and Kunou stopped ticking Yasaka. She pouted and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo got out of bed.

"Look. I am sorry that I did that, but I really needed to get out of bed." Yasaka understood Ichigo's reasoning however, Kunou had enough with.

"Papa."

"Yes Kunou?"

"If you like Kaa-san so much, why do you keep on seeing other girls?"

"Because I am a monster." Ichigo stopped Yasaka from interrupting him. "Your Papa is a horrible monster."

"Why?"

"Because I am very selfish. I know that I have many beautiful women who all love me, but I cannot simply choose one. I know that with some it would result in violence and a competition for my love which is something that I can't handle. So, I choose the lesser evil and try love all of them." Yasaka jumped at Ichigo and pushed him back on the bed and began to make out with him. It took ten minutes before Ichigo managed to get to his car and drive back home.

 **Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki House**

Ichigo returned home to see Yuzu and Masaki is cooking breakfast for everyone. Ichigo could see Eu and Ophis walking down.

"Come on Eu and Ophis lets go."

"What about food?" Ophis asked as she tried to grab Nyx.

"I'll take care of Nyx." Masaki said as she gently picked up Nyx.

"Don't worry about it. We're getting breakfast outside." Ichigo answered. Everyone soon entered the car and Ichigo drove off.

 **Scene Change: Sumire Town**

It took them minutes, but they arrived at Sumire Town. Ichigo parked the car in front of a restaurant called Restaurant Yukihira. Ichigo, Eu and Ophis walked inside. The restaurant is a nice and cozy feeling. There are a few customers already inside enjoying their meal. They could see a little boy with yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. He has spiky dark-red hair with short bangs. He is wearing a black shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back and left chest area of his shirt. He is wears a white apron over his waist and a white headband tied around his forehead.

"Welcome to Yukihira. My name is Soma. Table for…"

"Three." Ichigo answered. Soma took them to a nearby table of four. Before Soma could pass out the menu, Ichigo was already ready to order. "I would like the Food Challenge." Ichigo said.

"Very well." Soma said as he took out a pad and wrote it down. "Anything to drink?"

"Just tea for now." Ichigo said. Soma nodded as he picked up the menu and head to the kitchen.

"Ichigo, what did you order?" Eu asked.

"This restaurant has a challenge against all the customers. It's called their 50 Dish Food Challenge. The goal is to eat all fifty dishes that they serve."

"What happens if you don't finish it?"

"Then we pay for whatever that was served to our table." A few minutes later, another employee walked over and served three dishes to everyone. He has long, brown hair which is swept back, save for a single group of bangs that hangs over his face down to his chin. His body is well toned and generally. He is wearing a navy-blue shirt with the Yukihira logo in white.

"Hope you enjoy the first three dishes." He said as he went back to the kitchen. Everyone began to eat the dishes. They all had to resist the urge to let out a moan of deliciousness. This continued for a while as more and more dishes were brought out. Eu managed to finish five dishes themselves before being too full to continue. Ichigo managed to eat ten dishes himself before also calling it quits. Ophis ate 20 dishes on her own and continued to work on dish 21. Slowly all the customers gathered around their table. Eu was leaning on Ichigo's shoulder as she fell into a food coma. Ichigo managed to resist the food coma. Soon enough Ophis finished dish 21. A few seconds later dish 22 was served by another employ. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. She has her hair tied back with a band. She is wearing the wearing the same navy-blue shirt with the Yukihira logo Ichigo saw earlier. Due to her apron, it also emphasis her large breasts.

"Ori…Orihime?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am training to be a chef." Orihime sat down in front of Ichigo.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Is 'she' still a bother?"

"No. She stayed quiet." Soma walked by to see Ichigo and Orihime talking.

"Nee-san, you two know each other?"

"We used to go to high school together." Orihime said.

"BUUURRRRRRP!" Everyone turned to see Ophis was the one who let out that loud burp. Ophis began to blush. Everyone looked and realized that their table finished all 50 dishes. The other employee ran out of the kitchen.

"They finished the challenge!" One of the customers said.

"Mother of god." Another customer said as he took off his glasses.

"CONGRADULATIONS!" All the Yukihara employees said. Everyone soon took a few photos as they commemorate this moment. Ichigo suddenly heard his phone ringing. Ichigo looked and noticed it was an unknown number. Ichigo walked outside Yukihara and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo-sensei?"

"Rias? How did you get my number?"

"Nii-sama gave it to me. Anyways, I need you help!"

"What happen?"

"Do you remember Agares Seekvaira?"

"I do."

"According to some rumors I heard, Seekvaira got into an argument with her father, Lord Agares."

"What was the argument about?"

"Seekvaira is under a marriage contract between her house and House Bael. She was supposed to spend time with Bael Sairaorg, the current Heir of the Bael Clan, but she isn't. Her father ordered her to explain. She said that she is in a relationship. Her father ordered her to break up and follow the contract. She said no and disappeared. Rumors are that her father is considering disowning her from the clan."

"I see… why are you calling me about this?"

"I thought you were her boyfriend since you asked me for her number." Ichigo laughed at Rias guess. "HEY! Stop laughing at me!" She yelled. "All of you Kurosaki's bully me." She mumbled.

"What was that? Something about Kurosaki bullying you?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Anyways, thanks for calling me. I'll look into this." Ichigo said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I know where she'll likely be right now."

"Where?"

"In the arms of her boyfriend." Ichigo hung up on Rias. Ichigo turned to Eu and Ophis walked outside the restaurant. "Sorry girls I need to go take care of something for a friend."

"We're coming too." Eu said. Ichigo sighed. Everyone entered Ichigo's car. Ichigo founded an abandoned alley and stopped the car. Everyone got out as Ichigo sent the car back to his pocket dimension.

"Hold on to my arm." Ichigo instructed. Eu and Ophis followed as instructed. Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed 5501. A few seconds later, they were teleported away.

 **Scene Change: Uzushio Command Center**

Everyone soon arrived at Uzushio. Eu and Ophis were surprised at the new setting. A few seconds later, Marvelous and Ahim arrived.

"Captain what are you doing here?" Ahim asked.

"I need to see Don and Varia." Ichigo said.

"Varia is locked herself in her room and Don is beginning to panic." Marvelous said.

"Ahim, can you show them around Uzushio."

"Ok. Captain." Ahim motioned Eu and Ophis to follow her. Marvelous lead Ichigo down a hallway. Ichigo soon arrived to see Don banging on the metal door.

"Varia! Please tell me what's going on!" Don soon turned to see Ichigo and Marvelous. "Captain. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Don. I'm here to talk with Varia."

"She locked herself in her room and she's not willing to open the door." Marvelous walked away since he didn't want to watch this. Ichigo walked to the metal door and knocked on the door.

"Varia please open the door." Ichigo asked. Ichigo waited a few seconds. "I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as Captain of this ship by coming in anyway." Ichigo said as he punched through the metal door, ripped the metal door in half and walking through the large hole. Don walked/hid behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked to see that Varia's eyes were puffy and glared at Ichigo and Don. "Varia can we talk?" Varia sighed as she nodded. Ichigo summoned two chairs for himself and Don to sit. Ichigo retold Varia what Rias told him. Don was surprised since he never heard about this from her. "Varia is what I just said true?"

"It is."

"Very well, let's go talk with your father." Ichigo stood up from his chair.

"WHAT!" Don and Varia shouted.

"I'm not ready to meet her father!" Don shouted.

"Ichigo, I don't think my father will accept you interfering with Clan affairs."

"Let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"What was the main reason why you couldn't introduce Don to your father?"

"I couldn't tell him anything about him."

"Because…"

"Because…" Varia's eyes widen when she realized the reason. "The nondisclosure agreement!"

"Exactly." Ichigo said. "Due to the agreement, you can't talk about anything related to the Asura Machina, including Don since he is the engineer for the Asura Machina."

"But you can."

"I can." Varia stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Thank you Captain." Don said.

"No problem Don."

"I'm still worried about all of this."

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of this." Soon Varia came back out. This time her eyes were no longer puffy. With that all three of them went to the transporter pad. They soon met Ahim, Eu and Ophis.

"Where are you going?" Eu asked.

"Need to help Varia here with a family issue." Eu and Ophis nodded in understanding.

"Will you need the peerage?" Eu asked.

"I don't know. I will inform you if I do." Eu nodded as Ahim resumed her tour. Soon the group of three arrived at the teleporting pad. Once everyone was standing on the teleporter, all three were teleported out.

 **Scene Change: Underworld: Agares Castle**

They soon arrived in front of Agares Castle. The castle reminds Ichigo of the Gremory Castle. Varia walked straight in the castle. Ichigo and Don followed right behind her. She ignored the various maids and butlers greeting her. They soon arrived at a closed door. Varia took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said behind the door. Varia pushed open the door and everyone walked inside. Right in front of them is a man with blonde hair and cold emerald green eyes. He was sitting down behind his desk. "What do you want Seekvaira?"

"Father, I have brought my boyfriend as you asked."

"Why is the Jigoku no Kōtei with you?" Lord Agares asked.

"I'm here because Seekvaira is dating one of my associates. It is also because of me that prevented her from explaining her relations with Dogoier Don."

"Dogoier Don?"

"Hello Lord Agares." Don said with a bow. Lord Agares glared at Don. Don resisted Lord Agares's cold glare.

"Anyways, I am here to answer any questions you have in regard to Seerkvaira's and Don's relationship."

"How did they meet?"

"Seekvaira witnessed me using my machines to stop Loki and Fenrir during the dinner event a while ago. After using the machines, she approached me and express interest in learning about the machines that I own. After she signed a nondisclosure agreement, which prevent her from revealing any information about the machines, I took her to meet my engineer, Dogoier Don."

"I see." Lord Agares said as he glared at Seekvaira. "So despite knowing you're in a marriage contract with Heir Bael, you pursued a relationship with this weakling."

"I did. Despite being physically weak, he has outstanding intelligence especially in robotics."

"We could have this man go against Heir Bael in a match. The winner gets the rights to marry Seekvaira." Someone said. Everyone turned to see young, slender woman walk in. She has red eyes, long dark hair and a straight-cut fringe that frames her face. She dons a black formal shirt and short black skirt secured by a belt. Over this, she wears a black coat that has red strings looped at the neck, hips and bottom. She also wears thigh high black high heel boots under them she wears long black stockings that reach up to her mid-thighs. Her ears are also pierced wearing red stud earrings.

"Mother." Seekvaira said.

"It's a valid idea since Heir Gremory and the third son of the Phenex had a Rating Game in regards to their Marriage Contract." Lady Agares explained.

"However, her peerage isn't strong enough to fight against Heir Bael's peerage." Lord Agares commented.

"What about mine." Ichigo said. Everyone turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you have a peerage?" Varia asked

"I do. Now then, we will have a Rating Game against my peerage and Heir Bael's. We will have this match in one hour."

"But Heir Bael and Heir Gremory will have their Rating Game as well." Ichigo pulled out his phone and dialed Sirzechs number.

"Sirzechs, this is Ichigo."

"Hello Ichigo. I'm kind of busy here."

"I am aware Rias has a Rating Game against Heir Bael soon. I want you to change it; take her out and replace her with me."

"Why?"

"I need to fight Heir Bael in order break another marriage contract."

"What is going on?" Ichigo quickly informs Sirzechs of the situation.

"You're aware a lot of Devils are going to get pissed."

"Do you think I care?"

"Very well." Sirzechs sighed. "Due to how close the match is, both players will not know any information about the other's peerage."

"That is fine." Ichigo said as he hung up and turned to everyone. "I guess we have that match right now." Ichigo ripped opened a garganta and jumped in it.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Both Team Gremory and Team Bael were sitting down at their respective platform. They were told by Naud Gamigin, the announcer, that there is a delay to this rating game. This confused everyone. Both teams are accounted for. Suddenly the screen lit up again with a nervous Naud Gamigin. "We apologize to everyone. The scheduled Rating Game between Gremory Rias and Bael Sairaorg will be delayed until a further date." Before the audience could get angry Naud Gamigin continued. "The reason for this is a change of opponent. Bael Sairaorg has been challenged in regard to his marriage contract for Agares Seekvaria." Everyone was wondering who would challenged Bael Sairaorg. "The reason for the challenge is unknown but the challenger is the Jigoku no Kōtei, Kurosaki Ichigo and his peerage." Everyone turned to see from the west entrance, Ichigo was walking out followed by eight people covered in plain black robes. No one could see who these people are. They walked in the west elevator and soon arrived at the west platform and swapped with Rias and her peerage. Rias and her peerage were soon teleported to the stands, right next to Irina and Ruval.

"Now with that out of the way, allow me to continue our introduction. The arbiter for tonight's game will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz!" Everyone cheered for the man as he did a short bow. "Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, has joined us as a special commentator!" The camera shifted to reveal Azazel who raised his hand and did a short wave. The camera soon changed back to Naud Gamigin. "On top of that, we also have the current champion of the Rating Game, Diehauser Belial!" Everyone cheeredas camera shifted to reveal Diehauser Belial. The camera soon changed back to Naud Gamigin.

"Now about the rules of tonight's game. We shall have a Dice Figure Game, a popular Rating Game variant! Will the two Kings please go up to the special podium?" Ichigo and Sairaorg began to walk up to the special platform as Naud Gamigin explained the rules of the Dice Figure Game. "The kings will each use a normal six-sided dice. Both kings will roll a dice and the resulting total will decide the members of the match! For instance, if the number is eight, each side may send out members that add up to the number. The value of each player depends on their evil piece. Pawns are one point. Knights and Bishops are three points. Rooks are five points. Queens are nine points. Multiple players may be chosen for the match. Back to the example with eight points, it could be two knights may participate, or a rook and knight too. The number of pieces used for family members has been taken into consideration. Since Sairaorg's pawn has seven pawn pieces, he has a value of seven. However, you cannot send out the same piece in a row, so please be careful. And, regarding the Kings… The game will end if the King is defeated. The review board has determined that both Kings will be twelve points. Lastly, about phoenix tears…Thanks to the Phenex family, each team will have one for the Game! Now, let us finally start the game!"

"We will now begin the Rating Game between Bael Sairaorg Bael and Kurosaki Ichigo!" Rudiger announced. Everyone cheered and got excited. "We shall now decide the first match. Kings, please pick up the dice." Ichigo and Sairaorg picked up their dice. "Shoot!" Both Ichigo and Sairaorg dropped their dice.

"Player Ichigo has rolled a 3! Player Sairaorg has rolled a 5! Total of 8! Now, which peerage member will each side choose for the first match!?" Naud announced as a golden dome encased both team, preventing anyone from seeing what is going inside.

"You have five minutes to plan. Please choose within that time frame." Rudiger said. Ichigo turned back to see two of them already stood up. Ichigo walked over and gave them each a hug.

"Good luck." The two nodded as they walked past the podium and into a large circular plate. A green seal appeared underneath them as they were teleported down to the battle field.

 **Scene Change: Pocket Dimension: Plains**

The two hooded peerage members appeared on one side. On the other side there stood two other peerage members. On the right it appears a young man with blond hair and silver eyes wearing a set of light armor. He is armed with a sword. While on the left it appears enormous guy who is about 3 meters (around nine feet) tall. He has a good build and his arms are thick till his fingers. His face resembles a monster rather than a human with his skin being tan in color. His eyes are pale blue-gray.

"The participants from each team are now entering the battle field!" Rudiger said.

"On our right side we have Sairaorg's Rook and Knight: Gandoma Balam and Liban Crocell!" Everyone cheered for them. "On our left side we have…" Naud said. The two peerage members took that as their cue to reveal themselves. They grabbed their cloaks and threw them off. No one recognized who they were.

"I am Tier Harribel, Ichigo's knight."

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Ichigo's rook."

"With this, let this round begin!" Rudiger announced.

Gandoma charged towards the two Arrancars. They sonído away from him. Nel appeared above Liban and fired a couple of Balas at him. He blocked her Balas with his sword. Nel used this distraction to sonído to his right side strike his right side.

"GAH!" Liban said as he activated his Sacred Gear on her.

"UMP!" Nel groaned as she took a knee due to the sudden increase of gravity.

"Good try with that tactic but I doubt you can escape this. My Sacred Gear is called Gravity Jail. It allows me to control the gravity of what I see."

"Interesting ability-" Nel said as she slowly stood back up. "-too bad that it can overcome by a stronger opponent." Nel holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally.

"Declare…Gamuza." The Zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it.

" _What is this? Balance Breaker?"_ Liban though as the smoke cleared.

Nel takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved, and extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. Gamuza itself transforms into a double-sided lance. Before he could react, Nel charged at him and threw her lance at him.

"Lanzador Verde!" The lance began to spin and build up spiritual energy as it flew into the air.

"GRAVITY JAIL!" Liban yelled as he focused his sacred gear on the lance. The lance stopped flying towards him, but it still remains spinning.

"Too bad you can't multitask." Nel said

"What?" Suddenly he felt something crash behind him.

 **Scene Change: Tier VS Gandoma**

Tier sonído away from Gandoma. He looked around trying to find her; only to get hit by a strike behind him.

"GAH!" He turned to see…nothing. "GAH!" he turned to see Tier just stabbed him in the chest. He tried to wrap his arms around her. Tier sonído away from him.

"Stop running!" He yelled, starting to get annoyed by her antics.

"Ola Azul." She said as she fired a yellow energy blade projectile at him. He turned and took the blast head on.

"Is…that…all you got?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh. I'm just getting started." Tier said as she continued to fire Ola Azul at him. Gandoma summoned boulders to absorb her attack and used them as projectiles. Tier noticed this and dodged his attacks.

" _Maybe he is a being tied with Earth. Usually water beats dirt."_ Tier thought as she fired another Ola Azul at him. Tier could feel Nel using her Resurrección. Tier decided to do it as well. Tier pointed her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointing down.

"Destroy Tiburón!" Tier yelled. Out of nowhere water appeared and completely enveloped Tier by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone. Soon Harribel cuts herself out of the water cocoon.

" _What is this? Balance Breaker?"_ Gandoma thought.

Tier's mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

"La Gota!" Tier yelled as she fired a pressurized water bullet that appear similar to a shark tooth at Gandoma. Gandoma summoned his boulder to block it. La Gota easily destroyed the boulder and hit Gandoma in the arm.

"GAH!" Gandoma yelled in pain. Tier fired more La Gota at Gandoma. He summoned more rocks to defend himself.

"I'm getting bored." Tier mumbled as she gathers more reiatsu and summoned more water.

"Cascada!" Tier blasted a large surge of water at Gandoma. Gandoma was too slow to dodge and was forced to take Cascade full on and he crashed into Rudiger. Tier sonído next to Nel.

"You alright?" Nel asked.

"I should be asking you that." Tier replied.

"Let's finished them off." Nel said. Tier nodded. Tier raised her Zanpakutō. Yellow reiatsu began to form at the tip of her Zanpakutō. Nel opened here mouth as a green reiatsu began to form a green ball.

"CERO!" Tier and Nel shouted as they fired their cero at Gandoma and Rudiger. Rudiger and Gandoma were too tired and took the full attack.

"Sairaorg's Rook Gandoma Balam and Knight: Liban Crocell has been retired." Naud said. Tier and Nel returned to their normal form as they began to glowed green as they were transported out of the pocket dimension.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Tier and Nel appeared at the teleporting pad. They walked back to the pad and Ichigo congratulated them on a good job. "We shall now decide the second match. Kings, please pick up the dice." Ichigo and Sairaorg picked up their dice. "Shoot!" Both Ichigo and Sairaorg dropped their dice. Ichigo's dice rolled

"Player Ichigo has rolled a 4! Player Sairaorg has rolled a 2! Total of 6! Now, which peerage member will each side choose for the second match!?" Naud announced as a golden dome encased both team, preventing anyone from seeing what is going inside. Ichigo turned back to see two of them already stood up. Ichigo walked over and gave them each a hug.

"Good luck." The two nodded as they walked past the podium and into a large circular plate. A green seal appeared underneath them as they were teleported down to the battle field.

 **Scene Change: Pocket Dimension: Castle Ruins**

The two hooded peerage members appeared on one side. On the other side there stood two other peerage members. On the right a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair; red eyes and wears a business suit. While on the left it appears appearance armored Knight whilst riding upon a horse with armor as well.

"The participants from each team are now entering the battle field!" Rudiger said.

"On our right side we have Sairaorg's Bishop and other Knight: Coriana Andrealphus and Beruka Furcas!" Everyone cheered for them. "On our left side we have…" Naud said. The two peerage members took that as their cue to reveal themselves. They grabbed their cloaks and threw them off.

"I am Shuzen Kahlua, Ichigo's pawn." Many people were aware of Kahlua. She had a reputation of being the ultimate assassin and one of the true vampires.

"I am Akashiya Moka, Ichigo's pawn."

"With this, let this round begin!" Rudiger announced. Kahlua and Moka both dashed towards the two. Moka kicked Coriana with a sidekick, sending her flying through a castle pillar. Moka walked toward Coriana, only to be attacked by a flock of birds. Coriana stood up and transfigured more of the rubble into larger birds.

"Attack!" She ordered her birds. The larger birds joined the previous flock of birds. They pecked and clawed at Moka. Moka tried to swat the birds away. However, they managed to dodge Moka attacks.

"ENOUGH!" Moka yelled as she activated her Wealth of Power. Her hands transformed into razor sharp bat wings. Moka shredded all the birds around her. Coriana seeing this ran away from Moka. She tried to regroup with her fellow peerage member. Coriana suddenly stopped. In front of her was Moka; standing there with the bird blood on her sharp bat wings. Moka swung her blood covered hand at Coriana; despite being so far away from her. All the blood flew off Moka's hand and landed on Coriana.

"AAAAAAAAH" Coriana screamed from the suddenly blood being plastered on her. Moka ran towards the distracted Coriana and roundhouse kicked her into the castle wall.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka yelled.

"Sairaorg's Bishop Coriana Andrealphus has been retired." Naud said. Moka looked at the other side of the arena to see what is going on with her sister.

 **Scene Change Kahlua vs Beruka**

Kahlua rushed at Beruka and swung with a punch. Altobrau, Beruka's horse, dodge her attack and then Beruka would try and strike her with his spear. Kahlua would dodge his spear strikes. This continued for a few rounds, when Beruka was going for his counterattack, Kahlua responded differently. She grabbed his spear and used it to throw him off his horse.

"What the!?" Beruka yelled from the sudden change. Altobrau, seeing its master on the ground, charged at Kahlua. Kahlua moved her back leg to the right and she wrapped her arms around Altobrau's neck. Kahlua lifted Altobrau up and slammed it down to the ground. Beruka was shocked to see his precious horse manhandled by this young woman.

"H-how strong are you?" Beruka asked.

"What?" Kahlua asked, confused about Beruka's reaction.

"Altobrau is my precious destrier (1) weighs over 2,000 pounds [907.1847 kilograms].

"Oh." Kahlua walked over Beruka. "Please admit defeat so you can take care of your horse." Beruka sat there before using his spear to push himself up.

"No. If I were to give up now, I would lose my honor as a knight and bring shame to my King!" Beruka created speed duplicated himself as they charged towards Kahlua. Kahlua sighed. Kahlua dodged the attacks by dancing around the speed clones before grabbing the real one and slamming him to the ground, creating a small crater. Kahlua gently kicked Beruka to see he moved.

"I think he is done." Kahlua said.

"Sairaorg's Knight Beruka Furcas has been retired." Naud declared. Moka meet up with Kahlua as they began to glow green and were transported out of the pocket dimension.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Moka and Kahlua appeared at the teleporting pad. They walked back to the pad. Ichigo have Moka a quick kiss on the lip. Kahlua pouted for not getting a kiss. Ichigo cracked a small smile as he kissed her on the cheek. "We shall now decide the third match. Kings, please pick up the dice." Ichigo and Sairaorg picked up their dice. "Shoot!" Both Ichigo and Sairaorg dropped their dice. Ichigo's dice rolled

"Player Ichigo has rolled a 1! Player Sairaorg has rolled a 2! Total of 3! Now, which peerage member will each side choose for the second match!?" Naud announced as a golden dome encased both team, preventing anyone from seeing what is going inside. Ichigo turned back to see one stood up. Ichigo walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Good luck." She walked past the podium and into a large circular plate. A green seal appeared underneath her as she was teleported down to the battle field.

 **Scene Change: Pocket Dimension: Island**

The hooded peerage member appeared on one side. On the other side there stood a young boy with light green hair and violet eyes, with two identical hair ornaments; one on each side."The participants from each team are now entering the battle field!" Rudiger said.

"On our right side we have Sairaorg's other Bishop: Misteeta Sabnock!" Everyone cheered for them. "On our left side we have…" Naud said. She grabbed the cloak and threw it off.

"I am Yasaka, the Leader of the Yōkai." Yasaka announced. Everyone in the audience was shocked at seeing the Leader of the Yōkai standing there. Rudiger managed to control himself and start the match.

"With this, let this round begin!" Rudiger announced.

Misteeta summoned a purple staff. "Trick Vanish!" Purple tendrils shot out of his staff towards Yasaka. Yasaka saw this and threw a blue fireball at the purple tendrils. It easily destroyed it.

"Is that it?"

"Trick Vanish!" Misteeta yelled as he summoned more purple tendrils at her. Yasaka once again threw a blue fireball at the purple tendrils. This time the purple tendrils dodged the blue fireball and managed to make contact with Yasaka. All of them began transform into purples seals and wrap itself around her body. "YES!" Misteeta shouted.

"Is that it?" Yasaka asked. Misteeta looked in shock as Yasaka began to glow golden briefly and broke the purple seals. "Let show you how it's done." Yasaka began to glow golden and began to transform. She remained bipedal. However, her face is now a golden fox. She is now wearing decorative white robes with oversize sleeves. Below her robes she is now wearing purple pants. She now has three fingers and claws on each hand and long, white, three-toed legs (2).

"I have lived for a very long time. I know that there will be times where I need to be more offensive and defensive. So I developed a few forms. My previous form is a balance between offensive and defensive. This form is more focused on defensive and long-range magic." Yasaka said as she threw six red talismans from her oversize sleeve. Misteeta tried to run away from Yasaka's red talismans but it was pointless. All of them stuck to Misteeta, freezing him in place. Yasaka walked over to the immobilized Misteeta. "Let me show you my offensive form."

Yasaka once began to glow golden and transform. Unlike her previous form, this form looks more human. She is dressed in black bodysuit with a golden armor. Her head is partially covered by a golden helmet in the shape of a fox head. Her golden hair is now reached her ankles but tied in a way to appear like two fox tails. She has golden breast and shoulder armor. She has purple and golden gloves and high-heels. In her arm she has a golden shakujō in her hand (3).

"Unlike my defensive form, this form relies on more attacking." Blue flames began to gather around the head of the shakujō. "Shuryō Kitsune [Hunting Fox]!" Yasaka yelled as she stabbed the shakujō forward. The blue flames shout out of the shakujō. The blue flames transformed into a gigantic fiery fox as attacked Misteeta.

"Sairaorg's Bishop Misteeta Sabnock has been retired." Naud announced. Yasaka reverted to her normal form as she began to glow green as she was transported out of the pocket dimension.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Yasaka appeared at the teleporting pad. She walked back to the pad. Ichigo gave Yasaka a quick kiss on the cheek. "We shall now decide the fourth match." Suddenly a beautiful woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes stood up.

"I challenge Kurosaki Ichigo's queen." She said.

"What is this? Sairaorg's Queen: Kuisha Abaddon has challenged Kurosaki Ichigo's queen." Rudiger yelled. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to his seat as a hooded figure stood up.

"Good luck." Ichigo said as he gave her a hug. She walked past the podium and into a large circular plate. A green seal appeared underneath her as she was teleported down to the battle field.

 **Scene Change: Pocket Dimension: Forest**

The hooded peerage member appeared on one side. On the other side there stood Kuisha Abaddon.

"The participants from each team are now entering the battle field!" Rudiger said.

"On our right side we have Sairaorg's Queen: Kuisha Abaddon . Everyone cheered for them. "On our left side we have…" Naud said. She grabbed her cloak and threw it off.

"To those who don't know me, I'm Eucliwood Hellscythe." Eu said. At this moment, everyone could see Kuisha messed up big time.

"With this, let this round begin!" Rudiger announced. Kuisha and Eu didn't move.

"If I remember correctly, the House of Abaddon's is known for their ability to create and control portals." Eu said as she walked towards Kuisha. Eu took out her pen. She transformed the pen into a reddish orange scythe. Kuisha blasted Eu with variety of magical attacks. Some of them were elemental base spells. Eu casually blocked them with her scythe.

"Attack me!" Kuisha said.

"As you wish." Eu said as she disappears from view. Kuisha looked around, trying to find Eu. Suddenly she felt a blade by her neck. Eu revealed herself behind Kuisha with her scythe's edge an inch from her neck. "Please admit defeat."

"I'm sorry. But I can't!" Kuisha said as she summoned her portals. She used her portal to escape from Eu. Kuisha appeared a few feet away as she rubbed her neck. Eu turned to face her.

"Magic Bind." Eu said. Kuisha could suddenly feel something wrong. Kuisha tried to summon her portals. None of them showed up. Kuisha looked at Eu with a fear.

"I temporally bounded your magical abilities. It will remain bounded until the end of the match." Eu explained. Kuisha nodded in understanding. She put her hands up in a fighting style. Eu charged at her and began to repeatedly swinging her scythe. Kuisha tried to block or dodge the attacks as much as she could. Kuisha took a lot of hits from Eu. Soon enough Eu's scythe was right next to Kuisha's neck. This time Eu actually cut a little into her neck.

"Sairaorghas forcefully retired his Queen: Kuisha Abaddon." Naud announced. Eu returned her scythe back to a pen and released the magic bind on Kuisha. The two queens glowed green and returned to the stands.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Eu appeared at the teleporting pad. She walked back to the pad. Ichigo gave Eu a quick kiss on the cheek. "We shall now decide the next match."

"We do not need to roll, my next piece will be my other rook, Ladora Buné." Sairaorg announced.

"Very well." Ichigo said as he turned to see one of his remaining cloaked servants standing up. Ichigo gave her a hug as she walked to the teleportation pad. She glowed green before being sent down to the battle field.

 **Scene Change: Pocket Dimension: Beach**

The hooded peerage member appeared on one side. On the other side there stood a tall and lanky man with dark green hair and red eyes. "The participants from each team are now entering the battle field!" Rudiger said.

"On our right side we have Sairaorg's remaining Rooks: Ladora Buné!" Everyone cheered for them. "On our left side we have…" Naud said. She grabbed her cloaks and threw it off.

"I am Kurosaki Masaki, Ichigo's Pawn."

"With this, let this round begin!" Rudiger announced. Ladora transformed into a Western Dragon with black scales.

"ROOOOAAAARRR!" Ladora roared and spit out fire at Masaki. Masaki summoned her Quincy Shield and blocked the attack. Ladora stopped spitting fire at them. Masaki counter attacked.

"Heilig Pfeil!" Masaki yelled as she began to fire Heilig Pfeils from her shield. Due to her Heilig Pfeils were created from the Ladora's fire that the shield absorbed; the Heilig Pfeils are on fire.

"GGHHHROOAR!" Ladora roared in pain. Masaki's Heilig Pfeils were a mix of holy energy and fire. The holy energy made it easy to penetrate Ladora's skin while the fire cauterized the wound; making the Heilig Pfeils stuck. Ladora began to scratch and claw himself to remove the arrows. Masaki seeing this realized the Holy energy from the Heilig Pfeils were doing serious damage. Masaki vanished her shield.

"I am going to remove the Heilig Pfeils." Masaki announced as she slowly focused on the Heilig Pfeils stuck on Ladora's body. She disintegrated all the Heilig Pfeils that are suck on Ladora's body to reiatsu.

"ROOAAR." Ladora roared in appreciation.

"Don't thank me yet since we are still combatants." Masaki gathered the reiatsu from all the disintegrated Heilig Pfeils and transformed it into a dragon. Masaki's dragon appears to be a typical Eastern dragon, with a long, serpentine body, deer-like antlers, flowing whiskers, and a lupine face. In this form, he has smooth, silver scales with an aqua mane. "Say hello to my friend Haku (4)."

"ROAR!" Haku roared at Ladora.

"ROAAR!" Ladora roared back. Haku lunge at Ladora. Haku used his long body to wrap itself around Ladora neck; beginning to strangle him. Ladora tried to grab Haku. Haku spit out water at Ladora's mouth. Soon enough, Ladora collapsed and was unconscious. Masaki turned to Haku.

"Thank you." She said as Haku disintegrated.

"Sairaorg's Rook Ladora Bunéhas been retired." Naud said. Masaki glowed green before being teleported away.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Masaki appeared at the teleporting pad. She walked back to the pad. Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone gave Ichigo a quick hug before Ichigo and the last hooded peerage member entered the large circular plate. A green seal appeared underneath them as they were teleported down to the battle field.

 **Scene Change: Pocket Dimension: Final Destination**

Everyone appeared at an empty dimension. The only thing there was a floor for them to battle. Other than that, there is nothing there. Ichigo and the last hooded peerage member appeared on one side. On the other side there stood Sairaorg and his last peerage member. He appears to be a young boy with spiky golden hair, golden eyes, and facial markings.

"On our right side we have Sairaorg himself and his Pawn: Regulus." Everyone cheered for them. "On our left side we have Ichigo himself and his…"

"Queen. She will not fight until I am defeated." Ichigo said.

"Very well… let this round begin!" Rudiger announced.

"Regulus, stay now." Sairaorg ordered as he raised his arms his arms had golden markings glowing. "These are restraints that restrict my movements and weigh me down. I will remove them now." The golden markings were removed, and they slammed onto the ground, kicking up dust.

"No weapon?"

"No. I had the misfortune of being born without any magic, so I trained myself in hand to hand combat."

"Very well then. I will also fight you in hand to hand combat. Allow me to remove my restraints." Ichigo said as he enters his Shinigami form. Ichigo decided to forgo the entire Shinigami shihakushō; Ichigo only has the hakama pants, socks and geta. Ichigo got into a fighting stance.

"Oh. Very well!" Sairaorg yelled as he charged at Ichigo with a right hook. Ichigo took the right hook on his left cheek

"Is that it?" Ichigo said as he punched Sairaorg in the face; sending him a few feet back. Sairaorg touched his face; it slightly stings.

"It has been a while since I felt pain." Sairaorg charged at Ichigo with a set of punches. Ichigo responded with his own set of punches. Each punch sent shockwaves throughout the space. Ichigo gave Sairaorg a surprise roundhouse kick, stunning him briefly.

"Sairaorg, why do you fight?"

"I fight to protect my peerage. For I am the King…It's my duty to protect them!"

"Then why do you hesitate? I can tell you aren't giving it your all." Sairaorg chuckled.

"You could tell?"

"I can."

"It's because of the contract. I wanted you to win."

"Forfeit the match."

"What?"

"Don't worry. We can continue the match after that."

"Are you sure."

"Trust me. My queen can handle the dimension if we decided to go all out."

"I, Bael Sairaorg, hereby forfeit this match!"

"Bael Sairaorg has forfeited the match!" Rudiger said.

"NOW!" Ichigo ordered. His queen nodded as she took control of the pocket dimension and teleported the peerage members inside the pocket dimension. They were able to view the fight and cheer them on.

"What is going on?" Rudiger asked.

"I will explain. I am simply keeping my words." Ichigo said.

"Who is your other queen?" Ichigo turned to her.

"Do you want to reveal yourself?" She grabbed her robes and pulled them off.

"I go by many names, but many know me as Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon and the Infinite Dragon God." Ichigo turned back to Sairaorg.

"Ready to continue?" This broke Sairaorg out of his train of thought.

"Yes."

"ORA!" They yelled as the continued to deliver punch after punch. Everyone could feel how strong each punch was. Sairaorg managed to get a lucky punch and uppercut Ichigo away. Ichigo managed to do a back flip to stand right back up.

"Looks like I need to shift into high gear." Ichigo said as he began to gather his reiatsu.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Ichigo yelled as he forced his reiatsu into his arms and legs. "Shunkō [Flash War Cry]!" Ichigo yelled out. Ichigo is now surrounded by pure energy. Ichigo appeared right next to Sairaorg. Before Sairaorg could react, Ichigo already punched him in the chest and sent him flying.

"GAH!" As Ichigo appeared and punched him again. This continued for a while. Ichigo beating Sairaorg like a pinball. Regulus had enough and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo seeing this dodged his attack. Regulus caught Sairaorg and gently lowered himself down.

"Regulus." Sairaorg said. Regulus turned to face Ichigo and began to transform. Regulus transformed into a golden lion that's about four to five meters tall and has a jewel on its forehead.

"Lord Sairaorg!" Regulus said. "Please don me! With that you…"

"Shut up! I decided I would only use that if the underworld was in danger!

"Use the lion's power." Ichigo said. "I want to see you go all out. I want both of us to be pushed to our very limits. This is no longer a fight for any reasons except for us to dance in the pleasure of combat." Ichigo said. Sairaorg stared at Ichigo before laughing.

"Very well…Regulus!"

"Yes!" Regulus yelled as he transformed into golden light and hit Sairaorg.

"My lion! The king of Nemea! You who is called the Lion King! Respond to my rage and transform into my vesture!"

"BALANCE BREAKER!" They yelled. Ichigo was blinded by a blast of golden right. The golden light died down to reveal Sairaorg is now wearing golden lion armor.

"Regulus Rey Leather Rex!" Sairaorg yelled out. He dashed to Ichigo and punched him in the gut.

"GAH!" Ichigo as he flew a few feet away. Ichigo stopped himself and charged at Sairaorg. They continued to punch each other. Each of them mirrored each other punches. Each impact caused its own sonic boom.

" _I need to go Faster… Stronger."_ Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo remembered his conversation with Yoruichi about his Shunkō.

 **Flashback: Chapter 17**

"Interesting." Yoruichi said.

"What." Ichigo said as he dismissed his Shunkō.

"Your Shunkō isn't showing an affiliation to an element." Yoruichi said.

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"My Shunkō showed an affiliation to lightning due to my Zanpakutō." Yoruichi said. "I theorize that due to your status as a Hybrid or Zangetsu not affiliation with an element, which is preventing your Shunkō from evolving." Yoruichi said.

"What if I have mastery of other elements?" Ichigo said.

"With this ability in mind, you could basically evolve Shunkō beyond what Suì-Fēng and I had done." Yoruichi said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said.

 **Flashback: End**

Ichigo decided to test the idea out. Ichigo pushed himself away from Sairaorg. "Schrift V: The Ventus!" Ichigo yelled as winds began to gather round. Sairaorg stopped and stared; curious of what Ichigo was going. Ichigo pushed all the reiatsu from Schrift V: The Ventus into Shunkō. His entire body is wrapped around in wind. "Kansei… Hayate Shunkō [Complete… Hurricane Flash War Cry]!" Ichigo said as he charged at Sairaorg and restarted their brawl. Ichigo noticed he was faster than Sairaorg.

" _Why? Why is Ichigo stronger than before?"_ Sairaorg thought to himself.

" **Because my King, Ichigo is advancing, learning new techniques and evolving old ones."** Regulus answered.

" _I see."_ Sairaorg understood the reason. _"Regulus can you teach me your techniques."_

" **I will my KING!"** Regulus roared.

"GGGAAHHHH!" Sairaorg yelled as the armor began to glow. Sairaorg raised his right hand up to the sky. Lightning began to spark from the right hand. "LEOBREAKER!" Sairaorg yelled as he charged toward and punched Ichigo in chest.

"GGAAAHAHA!" Ichigo yelled from the pain and the electricity. Sairaorg allowed Ichigo's body to drop. Sairaorg was breathing heavy. Ichigo managed to shunpō'ed away from Sairaorg. Ichigo was also breathing heavy. They both noticed that the other was breathing heavy.

"One last attack?" Ichigo asked.

"One last attack." Sairaorg agreed.

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ichigo and Sairaorg yelled. Both Ichigo and Sairaorg raised their right hand up to the sky. Sairaorg's right hand, lightning once again began to gather around it. Ichigo had the wind from Hayate Shunkō gather around Ichigo's right hand. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they charged at each other.

"LEO-!"

"RASEN[Spiral]-!"

"BREAKER!

"HAYATE[Hurricane]!" They let out one final punch. Upon impact, everyone felt the strongest sonic boom yet. They stood still to see who would fall first. All the wind Ichigo gathered suddenly disappeared. Regulus and Sairaorg defused. Regulus stood next to Sairaorg as he stood there unconscious. Regulus stared at Ichigo.

"Tell Sairaorg to contact me if he needs help finding ways to get stronger."

"Very well." Regulus said. Ichigo turned to Ophis and she teleported everyone out of the pocket dimension.

 **Scene Change: Floating City Agares: Stadium**

Everyone exited the dimensional pocket and returned to their respective sides. Everyone in the audience was clapping and cheering. Ichigo turned around from everyone in his peerage and entered the elevator down. Ichigo walked out of the arena. Everyone then covered themselves with the robes from earlier. Ichigo could see various reporters running towards him. Ichigo briefly activated Schrift V: The Ventus again. Ichigo forced the reporters to 'part the sea'. They soon arrived outside. Ichigo summoned his car. Everyone got inside before the reporters could exit the building. Ichigo open a garganta and drove straight in. He dropped the car off as he immediately entered another garganta. Ichigo returned to Agares Castleand helped Lord Agares write a marriage contract for Seekvaira and Don. With the soon to be married couple happy, Ichigo opened another garganta and returned home.

 **Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki Household**

Ichigo returned home see everyone is sitting down for dinner. Yuzu and Karin made curry for dinner. Ichigo could see Yuzu and Karin asking everyone about the Rating Game. They weren't able to attend because Masaki didn't allow them to skip school for the event; even thought Sirzechs was willing to excuse them. Eventually Ichigo joined them for dinner.

"Ichigo, when is my date?" Moka asked.

"It will be tomorrow after school."

"Why can't I skip school for our date? Yuzu and Karin had a day long date with you."

"Yuzu and Karin had a day long date with me is because they didn't have school that day. As for you, you barely joined the school for less than a month. I don't want you to miss school too much." Ichigo said.

"Fine." Moka said with a slight glare. Soon Ichigo finished dinner and decided to call it a night.

 **Time Skip: Morning**

Ichigo woke up to see that Yuzu and Moka lie on his left side; while Karinand Eu, lie on his right side. Ichigo raised his head slightly to see that his left leg is occupied by Valiona; while his right leg was occupied by Kisara. Ichigo gently shook his arms and legs. Ichigo could see everyone was reluctant in letting go of Ichigo. Ichigo managed to free himself from their grasp. Ichigo walked down to see Masaki was already up and making breakfast.

"Oh. You're up early."

"You're acting if that is a surprise."

"I've seen you be one of the last ones up." Masaki slightly blushed.

"I received a call in the early morning from the clinic phone number." Masaki explained as she flipped some fish.

"What happened?"

"Oh a couple didn't realize until last minute that the wife was giving birth to their kid."

"How last minute?"

"She was pushing the kid out."

"Wow. Any problems?"

"No. She gave birth to a boy. They left to the hospital an hour ago."

"I see." Soon everyone walked down. Ichigo helped Masaki served breakfast, consisting of rice with some miso soup and fried fish. Everyone soon finished breakfast. Masaki and Kahlua went downstairs to work in the clinic. Yuzu, Karin, Moka and Elizabeth went to Kuoh Academy. Valiona and Kisara resumed teaching Shēnyuān and Xīng Chénon how to use their dragon abilities. Eu and Ophis are taking care of Nyx. Ichigo decided to go to the underground training room and experiment with his Shunkō.

 **Time Skip: Three hours later**

In the first hour, Ichigo managed to combine Shunkō with Schrift A: The Aqua Dominum to create Nagare Shunkō [Flowing Flash War Cry]; Schrift G: The Gaia Crusherto create Taeru Shunkō [Enduring Flash War Cry] and Schrift I: The Ignatiusto create Nenshō Shunkō [Burning Flash War Cry]. After that Ichigo experimented with each of his elemental Shunkō to see if he can activated it without having to activate Shunkō first then call for the Schrift he wanted. It took two hours to figure it out with Yhwach's assistance. What Ichigo had to do was forced to create a path from each respective elemental schrift to his back; since that is the place all the reiatsu exits for Shunkō. Before Ichigo could train more, Ichigo felt someone trying to contact him through the peerage link.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo. It's Akua. Can you please come over here right now?"

"Akua, can you send me a mental picture of where you are?"

"Sure."

"I got it." Ichigo said. Ichigo opened a garganta and jumped in it. Ichigo soon jumped out of the garganta to see Akua wasn't alone. There were three other people with her. There was a pregnant woman and two little girls. The pregnant lady appears to be around her thirties. She's has long blond hair and green eyes, she also wears glasses. She's wearing a pair of black t-shirt and black sweatpants. The little girl appears to only be three years old. She has long blond hair that has silver and black hair clips on it. She has red eyes. The other girl appears to be ten years old. She has light blue hair and blue eyes. Unlike the other two she has porcelain color skin. Both wore similar oversize black shirt, likely from the other women.

"Um… who are you?"

"My name is Lunatique Tearju and this is my daughter Eve." Tearju said.

"Esdeath." The other girl said.

"Ichigo, can you destroy the lower level without disturbing the mountain?" Akua asked.

"Sure." Ichigo briefly activated Schrift G: The Gaia to raise the earth; successfully destroying the lower levels. "Done."

"Let's take them to the clinic so that Masaki-san can look everyone over." Akuasuggested.

"Um… how?" Tearju asked. Ichigo summoned his car. "Never mind." Everyone entered Ichigo's car and drove back home. Ichigo gave Masaki and Kahlua a heads up about the three guests he was bringing home. As soon as Ichigo arrived, Masaki and Kahlua were there waiting for them. Masaki and Kahlua quickly introduced themselves and helped the three to the clinic.

"Kaa-san please keep us informed about their status. We're going to Yasaka." Ichigo said.

"Ok Ichigo." Masaki said. Ichigo and Akua entered the car and drove to Yasaka Temple.

 **Scene Change: Yasaka Shrine**

Ichigo and Akua quickly parked the car. They entered Yasaka Shrine and walked to Yasaka's office.

"Hello Ichigo and Akua. What happened?" Akua slid the USB to her.

"I finished the mission. I'll hand you a formal report on a later date."

"There is no need of that. This is an informal mission. I just need you to tell me what happen."

"Very well…It all started when I went off on my mission…" Akua said.

 **Flashback: Chapter 22: Kyushu Island: Yusui**

Akua used the dimensional tunnels to reach Yusui on Kyushu Island.

" _So according to Yasaka-hime's report the sightings are somewhere around here."_ Akua decided to explore the nearby villages to see what is going on. Akua sneaked into a clothing store and 'borrowed' some casual clothes in order to blend in with the locals better. As she walked around she heard interesting rumors.

"Hey did you hear about what happened to Tadaka-san?"

"No. What happened to her?"

"Some people saw her walking towards the mountains."

"She might have wanted to have a night stroll?"

"Around midnight?"

"So what happened next?"

"Tadaka-san disappeared after that."

"Really now…" Akua spent that morning asking collecting information about the missing people. She discovered that all the missing people were girls who were from the ages of 18 to 25. The strange detail is that these girls would go missing every three days. Akua decided to see if other nearby settlements also had this missing people problem. She went over to two other nearby settlements and discovered that their missing people were also girls between that age ranges and filled in the gaps. Akua believed she figured out the pattern. Akua went over to the third settlement, since it should be the next on the list based on the pattern. Akua had to leave to Ichigo's party. She soon returned from the party. She sat on top of a roof and observed. Soon it reached midnight and she noticed a girl walking towards the nearby Mountain. Akua followed the girl. She slowly walked towards a side of the mountain. It appears to be a dead end. Despite that, she continued to walk towards the mountain. When she reached the dead end, she walked right through. Akua walked up to the dead end. She touched it and discovered it was an illusion. With that, Akua entered the secret passage.

 **Scene Change: Secret Passage**

Akua walked on in and could immediately sense significant changes in the atmosphere. She could sense Yōki. Akua carefully walked down the secret passages. She soon spots a scientist entering a restroom. Akua sneaked in the restroom with the scientist. Luckily for her, there wasn't anyone else in the restroom. She immediately knocked out the scientist and bit down on his neck and began to drink his blood. Soon the scientist died from blood loss. Akua stuff the body in a nearby supply cabinet as she processed what she learned from the scientist.

This is a research division that was tasked to attempt to create soldiers by using Alucard's cells.

Their first idea was to inject the victim with Alucard's cells. They decided to use children since they were still capable of growing. 25 children were kidnapped and exposed to this experiment, only one survived. However, she didn't gain a lot of Alucard's powers; besides enhanced of her physical strengths. Instead she awaked her Yuki-Onna abilities. The scientists hypothesized that she survived because of her latent Yuki-Onna genes activated. The scientists decided to scrap the idea and developed another idea.

The next idea is to impregnate females in order for them produce offspring that have Alucard's powers. The scientists would simply inject Alucard's cells. This experiment failed since none of the kidnapped women were pregnant. The Yōkai Scientists were forced to 'acquire' human scientists to fix the problem. Tearju Lunatique was one of the scientists 'acquired' by the Yōkai Scientists. She managed to convert Alucard's cells into sperm cells. The Yōkai scientists locked her up as they used her altered cells and injected it into their captured females. Unfortunately, none of the females became pregnant. In their rage, they killed all the other human scientists and dragged Lunatique out of her cage. From there, they injected her with the altered cells. A few days later she was pregnant. The scientists constantly observed Lunatique. Nine months later, Tearju Eve was born. The scientists allowed Lunatique to take care of Eve for two years. During this time, Lunatique had blood and tissue samples taken to discovered how she was became pregnant compared to the others girls. They weren't able to discover the secret. After that, Eve was taken from her and Lunatique was once again injected with the altered sperm and she was once again pregnant. She is currently five months in.

With Akua's new knowledge, Akua ran down the corridor and slaughtered everyone in her path. She soon arrived at an office. She saw on the deck there was a computer. Akua discovered that the computer was unlocked. She inserted a USB and began to copy all the files on their servers. Akua pulled up a map and found the location of Lunatique, Eve and the unnamed girl. Eve and the unnamed girl are close together. With Akua's plan set, the computer beeped. She turned to see the terminal is done copying everything down. Akua removed the USB and ran down to find Lunatique. She slaughtered all the people in her way. She soon arrived in Lunatique's room. She destroyed the prison doors. Akua could see Lunatique sitting on a couch reading. Akua quickly explained the situation to Lunatique and helped her get out of her room. Akua founded a wheelchair for Lunatique to sit in. Akua pushed her down a few hallways. Occasionally they would encounter more guards which Akua would easily kill. Soon they arrived at a large cell. Akua destroyed the door and entered. They could see two chambers that are small enough for a person. Akua destroyed both chambers and helped the two girls out. After quickly reuniting with her mother, Akua lead everyone outside.

 **Flashback End**

"I see… for now, Lunatique Tearju, Lunatique Eve and Esdeath will be under your care till further notice." Yasaka said.

"Ok." Ichigo said. _"I really need more guy friends."_ Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo and Akua left her office and returned home.

 **Scene Change: Kuoh Town: Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo and Akua entered the Clinic.

"How are they Kaa-san?"

"Well Tearju appears fine; likely due to the scientist's fear of causing harm to the child."

"Wait. She knows?" Akua asked.

"I allowed her to hear your story." Ichigo said.

"Fine."

"What about the girls?"

"Both Eve and Esdeath appear to be malnutrition base on how thin they are." Masaki said.

"I see. Let me see if Yasaka knows anything that can help." Ichigo said. _"Yasaka…"_

" _Yes Ichigo?"_

" _I was wondering if you know anything to help with malnutrition."_

" _Well we do have nutrition potions but those are recommended for young adults and above."_

" _I see."_

" _But, it is possible if you use Yuzu's Sacred Gear to enhance their food. It might be able to help them."_

" _Thanks."_ Ichigo ended the peerage link. "According to Yasaka, there are things to help with malnutrition but those are recommended for young adults and above."

"I guess I need to look over those nutrition books."

"Yasaka also had a suggestion to help them."

"What?"

"Let Yuzu use her Sacred Gear on their food."

"Why?"

"Yuzu's sacred gear might help increase the amount of reiatsu in their body which should help their recovery."

"I see."

" _Yuzu. Where are you right now?"_

" _We're all coming home from school right now. Is there anything going on?"_

" _All of you should meet us down in the clinic."_

" _Ok then."_ Ichigo turned to Masaki.

"Yuzu and the rest should be here soon." A few minutes later, the clinic door opened and Moka, Yuzu, Elizabeth and Karin walked in.

"MOKA!" Akua yelled as she ran down the stairs and tried to tackle Moka. Moka sidestepped and Akua crashed into the door."Ow. Why did you do that Moka?"

"You can come and give me a hug like a normal person." Moka replied.

"Come on. You know we're not normal."

" _Oh god…we another one."_ Yuzu, Karin, Masaki and Ichigo though as they remembered Isshin doing this.

"Moka, change into something comfortable for our date tonight."

"Ok." Moka ran upstairs.

"A…date…with my Moka…without my permission!" Akua yelled. Ichigo decided to ignore her as he began to walk upstairs.

"Ichi-nii, why did you need us here?"

"Kaa-san should be able to explain why." Ichigo said as he continued to walk upstairs. Ichigo could hear Moka yelling and throwing her clothes around. Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ichigo walked in to see her room is a mess. "What's the issue?"

"I have nothing to wear!"

"You don't… then these must not be clothes." Ichigo said as he picked up a shirt. It was a black shirt. In the center of the shirt is a white coffee mug in the shape of a bat with the words I Love Mocha around the coffee mug. Moka turned to see Ichigo holding the shirt. "You still have this shirt." Moka began to blush bright red. The shirt was a present from Ichigo.

"I do. It doesn't fit me anymore." Ichigo summoned his staff.

" **To make the shirt grow bigger, just think about how large you want the shirt to be and say 'Kakudai suru [Enlarge]'."** Mysteria said.

"Kakudai suru [Enlarge]" Ichigo said as he tapped the shirt with his staff. The shirt grew into Moka's new size. Ichigo gave her the shirt.

"Thank you." Moka said. Ichigo walked upstairs and pulled out an old shirt Moka bought for him. It was a gray shirt with a small black bat flying while holding a red strawberry with its talons. Just like Moka's shirt Ichigo enlarged the shirt. Ichigo put the shirt on with black pants. Ichigo walked out and Moka saw the shirt. Moka and Ichigo soon left the house and entered Ichigo's car.

 **Scene Change: Fuyuki City**

It took 20 minutes before Ichigo and Moka arrived at Fuyuki Arena.

"Ichigo what are we doing here?"

"We're here to watching a boxing match.

"A boxing match… why?"

"To help cheer for an old friend of ours."

"Old friend?" Ichigo maneuvered Moka so that she remained clueless about the event. Ichigo guided Moka to their front row seats and sat down. The stadium was crowded. From their spot they could see the announcer and the judges. Suddenly all the lights were turn off and a spotlight was turned on. Standing in the ring was the announcer. The announcer tapped his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman… Are you ready for the main event!?" Everyone began to cheer. The announcer waited till everyone quieted down. "After losing against Siarhei Liakhovich in 2006, we have Lamon Brewster making a comeback!" Everyone cheered as Lamon Brewster walked on stage. "Now then, we have a rising contender to the stage. Give it up for Yasutora Sado!" Moka turned to Ichigo; who was clapping.

"It's Yasutora; the guy to helped me long ago." Moka realized. Ichigo remembered Moka was saved by Chad when they were still in middle school. At that time, Ichigo didn't know him very well. One day Moka was being bullied again and Chad step between them before Ichigo showed up.

Chad and Lamon walked to the middle of the arena and shook hands. Soon the bell rang the fight began. Chad and Lamon walked around each other. Lamon swung with a right hook. Chad blocked the attack with his left hand counterattacked with his right. Lamon didn't see it coming and was punched right in the face. Lamon charged at Chad and began to recklessly punch Chad. Chad managed to put his hands up to guard his face. Lamon continued to deliver left hooks and right hooks. Suddenly the bell rang and the referee jumped in to stop the round. Lamon and Chad returned to their corners to rehydrate and take a brief break.

Soon the referee motioned for them to get ready to start again. Both fighters put their guards up. Soon the bell rang. Lamon immediately went on the offensive again. Lamon managed to punch Chad in the face a few times before sending him a devastating uppercut. Chad flew a few inches and fell to the ground.

"One!" The referee said. "Two! Three!"

"Sado get up!" Moka yelled.

"Four! Five! Six!"

"Come on Sado get up!" Moka yelled.

"Seven! Eig-!"Ichigo stood up.

"CHAD GET UP!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone could see Chad starting to rising. The referee noticed Chad starting to get up and stopped counting. Chad looked to see Ichigo standing up.

"I-chigo?" Chad said.

"CHAD GET UP! Show him El Gigante y el Diablo [The Giant and the Devil]!" Chad slowly stood up and everyone cheered.

" _Ichigo is here. Ichigo is here despite me breaking my promise. I will not allow myself to lose!"_ As soon as the referee signals the match to resume, Chad charged forward. Lamon tried to do a quick jab with his left hand. Chad blocked it with his right hand and punched Lamon in the face. Lamon was stunned by the attack. Chad punched Lamon with his right fist. _"El Directo!"_ Chad then punched Lamon with his left fist. _"La Muerte!"_ Lamon collapsed on the ground.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" The referee crossed his arms, to signal a knock out and grabbed Chad's right hand and raised it.

"There we have it folks! The winner of this match, by knock out, is Yasutora Sado!" Everyone began to cheer. Sado and the coaches began to leave the ring. The security guards began to escort them out. Ichigo and Moka tried to follow Chad. The security guards noticed them and tried to block them off.

"Allow them through." Chad said. The security guards looked at the coaches who nodded. The security guards made a small hole for Ichigo and Moka to get through. They soon arrived at Chad's hotel room.

"Ichigo I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Chad." Chad ignored him and continued to ramble.

"I know I broke my promise to watch your back; despite you risking yourself for me."

"Chad." Ichigo said. Chad looked up to see Ichigo extending out his hand.

"Um…"

"I understand why you did what you did. You, Orihime and Uryū listened to my father when he told you to leave me alone. If I were to blame anyone it would be him not you."

"Thank you." Chad reached out and shook Ichigo's hand. Ichigo, Chad and Moka chat for an hour, before Ichigo realized it was getting late. Ichigo gave Chad his address and phone number before they left. Ichigo and Moka returned home to see Eu, Yuzu, Karin, Elizabeth and Ophis already sleeping on Ichigo's bed. Moka and Ichigo changed and joined them in bed.

 **Scene Change: Unknown Location**

A young woman was staring out of a window. She has shoulder length violet hair. She also has long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face, making where only her purple left eye is visible.

"Mistress, the preparations are ready." A hooded figure said.

"Very well." She said. The hooded figure back away and left.

" _It's time to complete the contract."_ The girl said as she moved her long bangs to reveal a red eye with a pentagram inside a circle on it.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the final filler Chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed Orihime and Chad showing up. Orihime is following her dreams of being a chef while Chad is on his way to be a boxer. I decided to use the Sairborg's peerage to show off Ichigo's peerage and Ichigo's Shunkō(which I revealed that he can do back in chapter 17). To those who don't recognized the new character,** Lunatique Tearju and Lunatique 'Yami' Eve are from To Love Ru. While Esdeath **is from Akame ga Kill... Anyways this Chapter is quite longer than usual because after the review responses, I have an updated stat sheet for Ichigo! See you next month.**

 **Notes**

1\. Destrier is the archaic word for warhorse. They were used to carry armored knight (good armor weighed about 70 lbs).Most Destrier weights about 2,000 pounds or 907.1847 kilograms

2\. Taomon from Digimon Tamers

3\. Sakuyamon from Digimon Tamers

4\. Yes, Masaki created Haku from Spirited Away. Note it is not a familiar, she just shaped the reiatsu into a dragon.

 **Review Responces**

greasy snivellus _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Remember, I update monthly…anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Edub102 _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Thank you for enjoying the fluff.

Bloody Rogue dragon deity king _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Thank you for respecting my design. I will keep your idea in mind. But please be aware, it may not show up in the next few chapters.

An1meB0y _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) "Until death do us part." Ether I _die_ , my motivation for this FanFiction _dies_ , my free time _dies_ , my computer _dies_ and I lose everything or all my loyal readers _die_.

Rogue Deity Master _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) You're welcome. I appreciate all idea that you and the others sent to me. Some of them I can use immediately while others need to go to the Idea Archives. Black Rose Dragon is something I can possible use but it requires a special character to go with her. As for Ancient Fairy Dragon, Power Tool Dragon/Life Stream Dragon/Black Wing Dragon, I feel that I can't use them right now. If you want to send me more ideas I am fine with that.

Master of Dragons God _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Thank you!

8 Souled Otaku _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) I thought about that but I decided that RenRuki shippers need some love especially since I destroyed IchiHime.

bloody dragon fang _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) What recollection are you talking about? Anyways, the Chimera Ants are from Hunter X Hunter. It was proposed by Bloody Rogue dragon deity king. The family might be alive but she is dead. The corruption is known to the readers but not to the Gotei 14; which is why I mentioned the seated officers. They could 'accidently' lose that paperwork. The wedding scene was something for the RenRuki Shippers.

Skiff900 _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Chapter 27!

Guest 'chapter 25' _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) It's Red Dragon Archfiend or Red Demon Dragon.

Fanficlover2017 _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Remember, remember! The first of September.

Weebens _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Thank you. Thank you. I am here every month. xD

Tanithlipsky _|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Thanks for the review.

Stormshadow13_|_|_ ╰(º o º╰) Part 2 of the Fluff. This allows us to see everyone fighting.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Post Chapter 26 Stat Update**

 **NAME:** Ichigo Kurosaki

 **AGE:** 18

 **HEIGHT:** 183 cm (6ft)

 **ABILITIES:**

Mindscape Teleportation:

Genius Intellect: Master Manipulator/Actor

Kidō Master

Shunpō Master

Master Swordsman

Hakuda Master

Immense Spiritual Power

Immense Strength

Immense Endurance

Immense Durability

Shape Shifting

Parselmouth: (Allows Ichigo to communicate and command all serpents of any kind. Whether they are real or fake they will obey Ichigo.)

Peerage Link: (Allows Ichigo to mentally communicate with his peerage members. This also allows the other peerage members to communicate with each other.)

2/5 Death God's / Goddess's Blessing

* * *

Name: Zangetsu

Sealed: Kokugatsu

 **Release Phrase**

"Stride forth to the gates of Heaven and use your might to tear the Heavens asunder. Charge forth to the gates of Hell and destroy the chains of the damned. Enter the doors of your Humanity and use your strength to shatter fate… ZANGETSU!"

 **Canon Techniques**

 _Getsuga Tenshō_ [Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer]:

 _Getsuga Jūjishō_ [Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer]:

 **Original Techniques**

 _Kōun'na Kiri Tsukeru_ [Lucky Slash]: When used, Zangetsu automatically breaks the next object it hits. However, each times Ichigo hits a target while using this ability, the lower the chances he automatically breaks the object.

 _Mugen Getsuga Tensh_ ō [Infinite Moon Fang Heaven Piercer]: Ichigo launches what appears to be an extremely large 'normal' Getsuga Tenshō in the air. The 'normal' turns around and began shooting down many normal versions of the Getsuga Tenshō.

 _Mugen_ _Getsuga Jūjishō_ [Infinite Moon Fang Cross-Shaped Piercer]: Ichigo launches what appears to be an extremely large 'normal' Getsuga Jūjishō in the air. The 'normal' turns around and began shooting down many normal versions of the Getsuga Jūjishō .

 **Bankai:**

Name: Tensa Zangetsu

Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possesses a certain special ability. Tensa Zangetsu dramatically enhances his naturally great strength, speed and power.

 **Resurrección**

Release Phrase

Soy la furia que destruye el Cielo. Coráge la furia que destruyó los nueve círculos del infierno. Yo soy el que se atreve a desafiar al destino. "Resurrección Luna Nueva!

[I am the fury that destroys Heaven.I am the rage that destroyed the nine circles of Hell. I am the one who dares to challenge of the New Moon!]"

Name: Kyōka Suigetsu

Sealed: Tsuki no Hansha.

 **Release Phrase**

Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu

 **Original Techniques**

Kanzen Saimin: Same with Canon except, it can be activated at will.

Yomu Kioku [Reading Memory]: All victims cut by Kyōka's blade while using this power will have all memories absorbed by Ichigo. It also allows Kyōka to see the life of the victim once cut. Not only does it allow Kyōka or Ichigo to influence the memory of the victim. However, if that victim is cut by Kyōka's blade, all traces of his ability vanish, returning his victims to normal.

 **Bankai**

Name: Kakimasu Genjitsu [Write Reality]

Bankai Special Ability: Allows the user to create any reality and lock them inside until they figure out the way to escape or you allow them to escape by doing something against nature of victim. The victim must not be under the influence of Kanzen Saimin.

End Command: Shūryō

Name: Sode no Shirayuki

Sealed: Kōsetsu [Snowfall]

 **Release Phrase:**

Dance, Sode no Shirayuki.

 **Canon Techniques**

Some no mai, Tsukishiro [First Dance, White Moon]:

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren [Next Dance, White Ripple]:

San no mai, Shirafune [Third Dance, White Sword]:

 **Original Techniques**

Daishi no mai, Juhaku [Fourth Dance, White Tree]: Ichigo stabs the ground, causing the ground to shakes, bringing about long and narrow ice stalagmite, each several meters in length, from the ground that sprout up towards intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice.

Go-man no mai, Tsurarada [Fifth Dance, Icicle Fall] Ichigo can creates up to three icicles while in the air and lets them drop down on an opponent on the ground.

 **Bankai:** Saigo no mai, Eien no Shirayuki. [Final Dance, Eternal White Snowfall]

Bankai Special Ability: Ichigo essentially becomes a male Yuki-Onna AKA a Yuki-Otoko. Upon activation, it summons a snowstorm. Ichigo can used all five dances immediately. Ichigo can also create ice clones. Due to how the snowstorm is created, Ichigo is undetectable as long as the snowstorm is present.

Name: Suzumebachi

 **Release Phrase:**

Sting all Enemies to Death… Suzumebachi

 **Original Techniques**

Yūchō Nigeki Kessatsu [Slow Death in Two Steps]: The first strike would inject the target with a fast-acting venom which paralysis the target. The second strike can hit the target anywhere to perform the killing blow.

Hissatsu [Certain Kill]: This is when you strike the target immediately the target dies.

Kakusu [Conceal] conceals the stingers.

Arawasu [Reveal] reveals the stingers.

Name: Katen Kyōkotsu

 **Release Phrase:**

When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers

 **Canon Techniques**

Bushōgoma [Lazy Spinning Top]:

Kageoni [Shadow Demon]:

Irooni [Colorful Demon]:

 **Original Techniques**

Yōgan-oni [Lava Demon]: Ichigo declares at the floor is lava and said floor becomes lava for a random amount of time. Everything that now touches the floor once it became lava will immediately begin to burn.

Yakiimo [Hot Potato]: Ichigo throw a cero at the opponent and the opponent will have to catch it and throw it back at Ichigo or someone else in the area. If the cero is dropped or the randomize time set on the cero hit zero, the cero will explode.

Nijūshin [Doppelganger]: In this game, randomly the opponent will see two mirror images, usually me charging towards him or firing an attack. One of the images is real while the other is from a doppelganger. The opponent needs to figure out which one is real and which one is a fake. If the opponent manages to figure out which one is real, the attack does no damage. But, if the opponent does not guess or chooses wrong, the opponent takes double damage from the attack.

* * *

Shunkō [Flash War Cry]

Hayate Shunkō [Hurricane Flash War Cry] (Wind + Shunkō)

Nenshō Shunkō [Burning Flash War Cry] (Fire + Shunkō)

Nagare Shunkō [Flowing Flash War Cry] (Water + Shunkō)

Taeru Shunkō [Enduring Flash War Cry] (Earth + Shunkō)

Kaminari Shunkō [Thunder Flash War Cry] (Fire + Shunkō)

* * *

Name: Jigoku no Kōtei (Emperor of Hell)

Sealed: Jigoku no Yoroi (Armor of Hell)

 **Abilities:**

Summon and open the Gates of Hell

Summon and control the Hell Chains

Summon and control the Hell Flames which are stronger than Zanka no Tachi

Summon and command the Kushanāda,

Tsumi no Me [Eye of Sin]: Allows Ichigo to see all sins that a person committed.

Name: Ryūgonken

Description: EmperorGreymon

Armor's Name: Draconic Regalia

 **Release Phrase**

"Conquer all who dare challenge my power, Ryūgonken!"

 **Abilities**

Armor Self-Regeneration

 **Original Techniques**

Ryū kajiarashi bakuha [Dragon Firestorm Blast]: Fires arrows from Ryū Tokkō, whose flames are so intense that they become a white light.

Kuzuryūjin [Nine-headed Dragon Array]: Releases the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becomes the final dragon itself and pulverizes the opponent with the Ryū Tokkō.

Ryū Assai-Ki [Dragon Crusher]: Fire version of Getsuga Tenshō

Shōkyaku suru, ryū ikari [Incinerate, Dragon's Rage]: This allows Ichigo to become a dragon temporally. His hands and feet will have claws; gain dragon wings, fly with your wings and breathe fire.

* * *

 **Quincy**

Quincy Ring: (Power Ring from the DC Universe)

Schrift A: The Aqua Dominum: Creates a storage unit for water based reiatsu.

Schrift D: The Destroyer: Control all aspect of destruction (Earthquakes to Cancer)

Schrift E: The Eliminator: Suzumebachi

Schrift G: The Gaia Crusher: Creates a storage unit for earth based reiatsu.

Schrift I: The Ignatius: Creates a storage unit for fire based reiatsu.

Schrift L: The Law: Katen Kyōkotsu

Schrift M: The Magus: Creates a storage unit for magical energy. See Mysteria

Schrift V: The Ventus: Creates a storage unit for wind based reiatsu.

* * *

Equipment

 **Name/Physical Form:** Black Challenger SRT Hellcat

 **Abilities:**

Powered by Ichigo's reiatsu and the reshi in the air.

Can be summoned by pressing the red button on the car keys.

Contain Pocket Dimension in the form of a house

Self-Regeneration

Camouflage capabilities

Capable of firing Reshi bullets

Able to travel through dimensions

 **Name:** Trainer

 **Physical Form:** PlayStation Portable PSP

 **Abilities:**

Upload: Allows the user to send anyone into the Trainer's dimension.

Sealing: The user is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure. While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world.

Internal Pocket Dimension: All people unloaded to the Trainer's Dimension, special characters are given the roll of Game Master, GM. The user or GM can manipulate the dimension as seen fit. This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other. The user or GM can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs, toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.

Fast-Forward Option: This ability allows the user or GM to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. The maximum ratio is 1 year to 1 minute.

Name: Mysteria

 **Physical Form:** Description: Fai D Flowright's Magic Staff.

 **Manifested form:**

Mysteriais beautiful young woman with a light tan skin and a voluptuous figure with very large DD size breasts. Her hair carries a two-toned complexion of black and golden. In Ichigo's perspective, the ankle long hair has two layers. The outer layer is pitch black; like the night sky. While in the inner layer, is a golden blond color. She appears to have heterochromia. Her right eye is a crimson red with a white iris while her left eye is sky blue with a black iris. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. On her back Ichigo could see two different wings. On its right side it appears to be a black and red draconic wing. While on its left side it appears to be a blue and white draconic wing. On her lower back, Ichigo could see nine fox tails swaying side to side. The color appears to be similar to her hair. The side closest to the ground appears black while the side closer to her body appears golden. Ichigo noticed that instead of nails on her hands she has a golden claw on each finger.

* * *

Familiar

Name: Kisara

Species: Drakaina

Description: Blue Eyes White Dragon

Owner/Master: Ichigo

Name: Valiona

Species: Drakaina

Description: Red Eyes Black Dragon

* * *

Asura Machina

Name: Kurogane

Powers: Total gravity manipulation

Summon Chant: More obscure than the darkness coming out from the abyss, which is the shadow cast by light of science!

Name: Shirogane

Powers: Total space manipulation

Summon Chant: English: Darker than darkness, emerging from the abyss, that is the sword that judges the illusion of science!

Name: Hisui

Powers: Ice manipulation/ energy circulation

Summon Chant: English: More silent than the darkness sleeping at the sea of ice, which is the shadow froze in the melody of science!

Name: Hagane

Powers: Total gravity and space manipulation

Summon Chant: English: Out of the forge darker than darkness, with the steel forged by the hammer of science.

Name: Rhodonite

Powers: Time manipulation

Summon Chant: Chains forged by darkness, binds all in the name of science!

Name: Bismuth

Powers: Anti-Magic Lance

Summon Chant: Ice crystal emerging from the darkness!

Name: Uzushio

Powers: Opening holes in dimensions. Also has a robot and a carrier form.

Summon Chant: The beginning of all starts with darkness, use science to begin the universe!

* * *

Current Peerage Members

King 1: Ichigo (from Bleach)

Queen 1: Ophis (from DXD)

Queen 2: Eucliwood Hellscythe (from Koreha Zombie Desuka?)

Familiar: Name: Yūyami [Dusk]

Species: Phoenix

Description: Black Phoenix

Rook 1: Karin (from Bleach)

Description: Red Dragon Archfiend Dragon

Rook 2: Nelliel (from Bleach)

Knight 1: Tier (from Bleach)

Bishop 1: Yuzu (from Bleach)

Familiar: Name: Xīng Chén [Stardust]

Species: Dragon

Description: Stardust Dragon

Bishop 2: Yasaka (from DXD)

Pawn 1: Masaki (from Bleach)

Pawn 2: Kahlua Shuzen (from Rosario + Vampire)

Pawn 3: Akua Shuzen (from Rosario + Vampire)

Pawn 4: Moka Akashiya/Inner Moka (from Rosario + Vampire)


End file.
